Asmodeus
by She Who Cannot Be Turned
Summary: Harry, the last of his kind, escapes from Britain after a long and gruelling battle and heads for America. He is completely unaware of the danger he has just thrown himself into. HPDW Slash
1. Prologue

Asmodeus

_Summary – Harry, the last of his kind, escapes from Britain after a long and gruelling battle and heads for America. He is completely unaware of the danger he has just thrown himself into. HPDW Slash_

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Supernatural... Unfortunately._

Prologue

Harry sighed and ran his hands though his hair before glancing around him and pulled the hood of his cloak up so that it covered his head. He then glanced around him once more and left the shadows of the alley he was standing in and headed over the large white building ahead of him.

Running up the steps, nodding his head at the goblins standing guard at the door, he entered Gringotts and headed over the only teller free and smiled when the Goblin immediately glanced up at him enquiringly.

"Yes?"

"I have an appointment with Goblin Griphook." Harry said, still occasionally glancing around him nervously. The Goblin checked something on his desk and then grinned widely.

"Of course. Please wait here and I shall send a Goblin over to take you to him." The Goblin told him before stepping away from his desk and leaving to presumably find a Goblin to take him to Griphook. After a couple of minutes, in which Harry kept an eye on every wizard and witch that entered the building, a goblin walked over to him and cleared his throat.

"Please follow me."

"Thank you." Harry said with a slight bow to his head and then proceeded to follow the Goblin through the many halls of Gringotts, which Harry would admit shocked him, until they stopped in front of a large, ornate door. The Goblin knocked on the door and then opened it, allowing for Harry to pass him into the room and then closing the door behind him.

"Ah, My Lord. I have managed to arrange everything for you. Everything seems to be in order and the Ministry will not find out about it until tomorrow evening. You shall have long since left these shores. I assume you will be using your recently acquired identity rather than your birth name?"

"Yes Griphook."

"Good good. I had assumed so when I had all your documents made. Of course, had you wished to change your name, that also would not have been a problem. So then My Lord, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"I guess it is. You have been a valuable friend to me in these past years Griphook. May the Goblin race forever be strong and prosperous."

"Thank you. I have something for you from the Goblin race." Griphook told him, opening a drawer of his desk and pulling out a small box and handing it over to Harry.

Harry took it and opened it, shocked to find an emerald teardrop the size of his thumbnail hanging from a gold choker. It looked like a very fancy and expensive cat collar, much to Harry's amusement. His amusement must have shown on his face, as Griphook chuckled.

"It is charmed to keep your true appearance hidden from all who do not know the truth. Alas, once someone does know the truth, it will never hide your appearance. Sorry."

"Griphook. Really! This is far more than I could ever have imagined. I will be eternally grateful to you and your kin."

"There is no need for that My Lord. You have done far too much for us already, this will barely repay a fraction of that. Now, I do believe your plane will be leaving in an hour. Are you ready to leave? Do you have everything you will need?"

Harry glanced at the collar and placed it around his neck and then looked back up at the Goblin and smiled. "Yes, I have everything I will need with me." Harry patted his pocket.

"In that case, before I give you the portkey to the airport, I do believe there is one last thing I need to do."

"What? Is everything alright?"

"Here are all your documents you will need. Everything is perfectly legal and I have managed to get your registered with the American Ministry, though they obviously do not know the whole truth, nor your true identity. Finally, here is the contact details for myself, King Ragnorok and both this branch and the New York branch of Gringotts. Ring me if you need anything. And I mean _anything._"

"I will. Thank you once again. Truly."

"Here is your portkey." Griphook handed him a keyring in the shape of the Gringotts crest, getting an amused look from Harry. "Oh, and goodluck... Harry." And with that Harry was whisked away.

((page break))

Harry groaned as he was deposited in the portkey area of Heathrow, but noticed that he had thankfully managed to stay on his feet.

"Bloody Goblin." Harry muttered with a fond smile. He then opened the folder Griphook had given him and located both his ticket and passport. He then took off his cloak, praying that the collar worked, though he didn't doubt the Goblin charms put into it. He was still paranoid though. He glanced down at his clothes, deeming them Muggle-friendly and exited the portkey area into the Muggle side of Heathrow.

Walking through the many Muggle holidaymakers, he managed to make his way to the right desk, after queuing up for almost ten minutes. He smiled at the woman behind the desk and handed over his ticket and passport.

"Everything seems to be in order. Do you have any luggage?"

"Er... Nope. Do I need any?"

"Well no. I suppose not. If that is everything then, please head on over to gate nine."

"Sure thing! Cheers!" Harry took back his ticket and passport and then made his way to gate nine, dodging out the way of the bumbling people crowding the airport and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it there.

Once again, handing over his ticket and passport and then walking through the metal detector, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing went off.

He waited patiently for his flight to be called and then headed over when they called for the first class passengers to board the plane. Harry smiled as he walked onto the plane and breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally getting away. Away from the death and pain. Away from the betrayal. Away from the sheer stupidity and prejudice of the wizarding world. Just, away.

Harry watched as the runway passed by the window and slowly began to shrink away as the plane left the ground. He was finally getting to live his life. And his first step in doing that was to get a degree. So he was heading for Stanford. A little older than most students, but according to his records he was born in 1983, so he supposed he would get away with it. Of course, the fact that he didn't age past eighteen helped things along considerably. Or well it did in this case. Made getting hammered a darn sight more difficult however.

When the plane finally landed in California, Harry smiled again and stood up from his seat, making his way down the aisle and leaving the plane. He gasped as the warm August air hit his body and he was suddenly grateful for wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. Shrugging he walked down the steps off the plane and walked into the airport, passing the baggage claim and heading to where the notes had mentioned his car would be.

He gaped at the black Aston Martin V8 and then grinned, digging in the folder for the keys and heading over to his new car and stroking the bonnet before getting in the car and driving out of the carpark.

His new life began here. No longer was he Harry Potter, last survivor of his kind after the Magical Purge (Though that was only what those of the minor races called it. Officially, by the winners, it was called the Magical Revolution). Boy Who Lived To Defeat Voldemort. Golden Boy. Freak. He was someone new.

He was Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion.

**A/N – Hmm, well here's my new attempt at a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover. As many may have guessed I'm not going to be finishing For Whom The Bell Tolls. Sorry for all those who reviewed and liked it. I just lost inspiration to write it. To write at all in fact. But now I have this idea bouncing around in my head so I decided to give it a shot. Hopefully it has peaked peoples interest. **

**The Winchester boys will be in the next chapter, so you won't have to wait long for that. As for what Harry/Asmodeus actually is. Well that should be revealed in the next chapter also... Well partially at least. If the chapters goes to plan of course. If anyone knows the names Asmodeus or Tenebrion, well that won't really give a hint as to what he is, sorry. **

**Dunno when the next chapter will be posted. I do have a lot of time on my hands, but whether I will actually be productive and write is another thing entirely! Lol! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think! And once again, I'm sorry about FWTBT.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Asmodeus nibbled his lower lip nervously as he glanced at his papers in his hand and checked that he had the right door and then unlocked it, hoping that his roommate was at least somewhat nice. He pushed the door open and glanced around the room.

There were two beds in the rather spacious room, with a chest of drawers next to both also acting as a bedside table, along with two desks and chairs to go with them. There was also a small empty bookshelf under the window. He glanced around the room again and smiled. Looked like he had beaten his roommate to the room so he got pick of the beds. Now did he want the one nearest the door or the window?

Shrugging Asmodeus threw his bag onto the bed nearest the window and then dragged his trunk into the room and placed it at the foot of his bed, taking the box resting on top of it and putting it of the bed before opening it. Inside where all his Muggle safe books, the magical ones or books pertaining to the supernatural were all safely in his hidden compartment of his trunk. One which would not be being opened at all if he had anything to say about it.

He had just finished filling up the top shelf with his books, leaving the lower one for his roommate and was placing his new laptop on the desk when the door opened behind him and Asmodeus spun around and gasped when he saw his roommate.

He was huge! Well compared to his small 5'5" height. His roommate was well over six foot and had longish light brown hair and brown eyes which looked as though he had seen almost as much shit as Asmodeus himself had making Asmodeus wince imperceptibly.

Touching the collar around his neck in nerves, he gave a small smile to the man frozen in the doorway, which was shakily returned.

"Hey. Er... Sam Winchester."

"Asmodeus Tenebrion. Nice to meet you." Asmodeus said shyly, before walking over to his bag and taking out the one picture of his parents he had managed to save and placed it on the chest of drawers, smiling softly and then turning back round to look at his new roommate. Sam. "Need any help?"

"Oh! Er sure! I've got another box outside the door. Can you bring it in?"

"Mmhmm." Asmodeus nodded and then went to collect the box, picking it up he walked back into the room, closing the door behind him with his foot and placing it on the bed.

"So... English huh?"

"Yep."

"How come you came over here to study?"

"I just needed to get away from Britain." Asmodeus said with a shrug, sitting down on his bed and watching Sam open one of his boxes and pull out some books.

"Yeah. I can understand wanting to get away."

"Mmm. So, what are you studying?"

"Law. I can see from the books, you're a med student."

"Yeah. Didn't really know what I wanted to do. Figured I could try and save some lives while I figured it out." Asmodeus said with a grin. Sam grinned back and then went back to putting his books on the shelf.

"So where in America are you from?" Asmodeus asked after Sam had finished putting his books away and was now putting clothes in his drawers. The silence was beginning to get to him.

"Oh, all over really. Officially I was born in Kansas, but well we travelled all over America since I was a baby so it wasn't really my home. You know?"

"Yeah I guess."

"What about you?"

"Oh, Surrey. It's near London. I went to boarding school in Scotland though, so I spent most of my later life there." Asmodeus said with a shrug.

"Ah. Sounds nice, going to one school I mean." Sam added when Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well it was. At first. Got pretty old very quickly though. Still, I did learn a lot." Asmodeus said, grinning at the truth of that statement. Admittedly probably not what Sam thought he had learnt, but it had been a lot.

((page break))

After that first week, in which things were a little strained between the two roommates, Sam and Asmodeus slowly got closer to one another. In the following months, they got to learn a bit about one another, finding out they had some things in common. After getting spectacularly drunk one night, Asmodeus had told Sam about his parents murder when he was one. To which Sam patted him on his shoulder and told him about his mothers death in a house fire when he was six months old.

When it came to the end of the year, both had chosen to room together once more and found that they were both staying on campus for the summer. Asmodeus smiled at his best friend fast asleep across the room from him.

When he had first decided to leave England and come to America, he had never imagined that he would find such a good friend as Sam was turning out to be. He just hoped that nothing happened to make their friendship end.

((page break))

During their second year Sam and Asmodeus met Jessica Moore. She was in the year below them and Asmodeus had to admit, she was very attractive just not his type. For one, she was a she. Still she was very nice and Asmodeus could see the attraction between her and Sam almost immediately.

"So... You gonna go over there and talk to her or just sit here and stare at her like some creepy stalker?" Asmodeus asked Sam, taking a sip of his drink with a grin at his friend, who glared at him.

"You sure you've never met Dean?"

"Huh? Your brother right? Um... no, not that I know of. Of course, seeing as I've never even seen a photo of the guy, then there is every possibility that I have at some point. Doubtful, but you never know. He could be stalking you to keep an eye on his baby brother."

"Shut up, As."

"Aw, you know it's true!"

"Shut up."

"Fine. So... Gonna talk to her? Or shall I?" Asmodeus asked with a wicked grin that made Sam suddenly feel very nervous. Glancing over at the girl at the bar and then looking back at Asmodeus. Sam gave a decisive nod and then stood up from the table and walked over to the girl. Asmodeus watched him go with a small smile and leant back in his chair as he kept an eye on everyone in the bar, and Sam.

He would freely admit to anyone that asked and knew him, which was Sam, that he was still very paranoid. After living through two wars, which happened very close to one another, Asmodeus couldn't let himself completely relax.

Oh he knew that wasn't much chance of anyone who knew him from his past life finding him here, even if they were searching for him. Still he also knew that it would be very foolish to let go of his training. Which was why he was ecstatic the first time he saw Sam in the gym, going through several defensive moves. Since that day he and Sam had regularly sparred with one another in the gym. Though neither one told the other why they knew how to fight.

Another thing he had found difficult since coming to America was controlling his magic. He knew he was reaching his final majority and had no idea when it would happen but that it would be within the next three years, but that still didn't make him any less annoyed.

Sighing he took another sip of his drink and smiled when he watched Sam chat with the girl, both laughing at something he had said. Sam then said something to her and nodded back to the table where Asmodeus was sitting. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at his friend and then quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate for the first time in a year.

"Hello?"

"Well hello. I thought I'd check up on my favourite little Lord." A voice purred though the phone, making Asmodeus roll his eyes and then smile as he saw Sam and the girl making their way back to his table.

"Well I'm fine, I'm currently sitting in a bar. Trying to act normal. Which I understand could be hard for you to understand."

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. And I'm not little!" Unfortunately he said that just as Sam reached the table and thus making Sam burst into laughter.

"Yeah you are!" Sam hollered through his laughter, not at all affected by the glare that Asmodeus shot his way.

"Heh, I can hear someone else agrees with me 'Mody."

"Don't call me that and he would! He's a goliath!"

"Really?" Asmodeus could almost hear the leer in his voice.

"Don't even think it. Look I'd better go. I'll talk to you again whenever you think of ringing me again. And where did you get this number?"

"You mean you won't ring me? I'm hurt 'Mody. As for where I got your number, why from our favourite little Goblin. Admittedly it took me a year to convince him to give it to me, but then he admitted to being worried about you and let me ring you. Wanna say hello to him?"

"You're with him?"

"Sure! It was the stipulation of getting the number. You know, you have a lot of annoying allies. Still, I have the number now, so you never know when I'm next going to ring you!"

"Please remember that I do have classes to attend. So if I don't answer I'm busy. No need to come searching for me."

"Sure sure. Anyway, I may have gotten your number, but the bloody annoying runt won't give away your location. I don't see why not! Of course, you are my blood brother, so should I really need to, I can find you anywhere... Remember that 'Mody." And with that he hung up. Asmodeus sighed and then replaced the phone into his pocket and turned his attention back to Sam and the girl, who had been talking quietly to one another whilst he was on the phone.

"So, what can I do for you two lovely little love birds?" Asmodeus asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

Sam glared at him playfully before turning to the girl. "As, this is Jessica Moore. Jess, this is Asmodeus Tenebrion."

"Nice to meet you!" Asmodeus said with a slightly tamer grin and shook her hand over the table.

"You too. Nice name."

"Why thank you. So why are you two over here? Not that I don't appreciate the company and all." Asmodeus added quickly.

"Ah, well you looked so lonely over here, that I asked Jess if she wanted to meet my best friend!"

"Your only friend you mean."

"Hey! I take offence! I have friends! Just because you never meet them, Mr Anti-Social, doesn't mean they don't exist."

"Yeah yeah. Well it was lovely to meet you, Jessica."

"Please, call me Jess."

"Then I will! It's good to see someone actually willing to talk to the Goliath here."

"Shut it titch."

"Oi!" Jess stifled a giggle at the two bickering and Asmodeus gave a small grin when he saw her relax around him.

"So... Who was on the phone? I mean, I've know you for a year and a half, and this is possibly the first time you've ever spoken on that thing when it wasn't to me."

"How would you know?"

"Well I don't, but you have to admit, you don't really use it much."

"Well no, I don't, but you are the only person I really have need to contact. Anyway, as for who that was, it was someone from back home. He had only just gotten my number and decided to check up on me. I suppose you could say he was something of a big brother to me when I was back there." Asmodeus said with a wistful smile on his face.

"Ah, you've never mentioned anyone like that before."

"I know. I hadn't heard from him, so I had assumed he was like everyone else back there and had thrown me out." Asmodeus admitted with a carefree shrug which belied how he was actually feeling. "Anywho! Enough of this depressing chit chat. What are you two crazy cats going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked suspiciously, glancing between his grinning friend and a suddenly nervous again Jess.

"Well, you've met, fallen in love, you gonna go on a date and then make hot monkey sex? Of course, if you are, please inform me before hand so that I can make myself sparse." Asmodeus said with a grin, which grew when he saw the uncomfortable and embarrassed looks on their faces.

"As! You don't say things like that! I swear. You and Dean are so alike it's creepy."

"Yes yes, so you keep telling me. I would love to meet the ever elusive Dean."

"If I have anything to do with it, you'll never meet. I don't think I would survive it if you did." Sam groaned, falling back into his seat and getting a laugh from Jess.

"Oh stop being over dramatic. So then my lovely Jess, what are you studying here?"

"Oh, um... Law. How about you?"

"Oh god. Another stuffy lawyer. As if one wasn't enough! As for me! I'm exciting! I'm studying Medicine!"

"How is that more exciting than Law?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Well for one, I get to cut up bodies and stuff! Which you have to admit, is far more interesting that standing in a dull court all day, arguing with strangers."

"To be fair, arguing with strangers can be very satisfying." Jess told him quietly, blushing when Asmodeus turned his full attention on to her.

"Fine fine! We should just agree to disagree. Just don't come crying to me when you need me to cut you open!"

"Don't come crying to us when you get in trouble with the law... And we both know that will happen soon enough. I've lost count of how many times I've had to bail you out of jail."

"Hmph." Asmodeus sulked, crossing his arms over his chest and getting a laugh from the other two at the table.

"So, you're a bit of a rebel huh, Asmodeus?"

"Call me As, and not really. I just always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"To be fair to As, most of the time I've been called to the station, it really _hasn't _been his fault. It is amusing though."

"So you two are in your second year here, right?"

"Yep! My adorable little freshman! And next year, me and my favouritest buddy here are gonna be sharing the most awsomest of houses! No more cramped dorms!"

"Sorry about him, he gets a little excitable sometimes." Sam told Jess dryly, before turning to grin at his bouncing friend.

((page break))

"So, I was thinking." Sam said, standing in the entrance to Asmodeus' room in the house they shared.

Asmodeus looked up at him from the text he was reading, raising an eyebrow at the nervous shuffling his friend was doing.

They were both nearing the end of their third year at Stanford, and Asmodeus and Sam had just grown closer together, and now Jess was included in that, and had been since the first meeting between them almost a year and a half ago.

"Yes? You okay, Sammy?"

"Don't call me that, and yes, I'm fine."

"If you get to call me As all the time, I get to call you Sammy. Deal with it. Now, what's the problem?"

Sam sighed, knowing he was onto a losing battle about his name. They had the argument almost everyday, and Asmodeus was currently proving to be more stubborn than Dean when it came to calling him Sammy. Sam knew he was just going to give in soon enough, but it was fun verbally spring with him.

"I was wondering if, possibly, if well... Er..."

"You want to know if Jess can move in with us next year?"

"Er... Yeah. How did you-?"

"Know? I know you Sammy, and of course it is okay with me! I love Jess! Not in the same way you do admittedly, but still, she's like the little sister I never had!" Asmodeus told him with a wide grin, getting a relieved smile from his friend.

"Good, now all I need to do is ask her."

"You mean you haven't asked her yet? Sammy, my boy! You really are something." Asmodeus said with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Oh shut up."

"Go ask her, Sammy! Go on! I'll still be here when you get back... Whenever that may be." Asmodeus told him with a cheeky grin, which only grew when Sam blushed furiously.

"Fine. I have a date with her tonight, so I'm gonna ask her then."

"Well good luck! And bring me back a doggy bag!" Asmodeus called after his friend as he walked away from his room. Asmodeus shook his head and then turned back to the text he was reading, which contrary to what the cover said, wasn't a medical journal, but a book on demons.

He had almost finished the book, when his phone started to vibrate on his bedside table. Asmodeus looked up from his book with a frown and picked the phone up and gave a small groan when he saw the number.

"What?"

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your loveable big brother?"

"What do you want? I have finals coming up and need to study."

"Please, I know that if you are reading, it certainly doesn't have anything to do with your degree."

"How do you know? Are you watching me?"

"Oh stop being so paranoid 'Mody!"

"_Is_ there a reason you're calling, or are you just in the mood to irritate me?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Why?" Asmodeus asked, suddenly on alert, sitting up straight on his bed.

"Look, things are getting worse over here. We had thought the Purge was over, but it seems they have become even more foolish and have turned on the Goblins."

"Shit."

"My thoughts exactly. So anyway, the vaults are being emptied, either the money being transferred to other Gringotts sites, or the families are taking their money out and putting it somewhere else. No idea where though."

"Okay. No offence but why are you ringing me and why do you need to know if I'm alone?"

"Well I didn't know how you would react to the news first of all, and I didn't want your reaction to cause any awkward questions on your side. And I'm telling you because, I'm staying here to help the Goblins plan their revolution, but as soon as those stupid wizards realise that I am in fact still alive, then I will need to get out pretty sharpish."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I will be very careful. Anyway, your vaults have all been transferred to New York. Well the ones that weren't already there. You have a few more that no one knew you had, but you'll have to pop down to your nearest Gringotts to actually find out what and where they came from though. They refused to tell me."

"Right. How could I have received more vaults?"

"Don't ask me. Anyway, onto the real reason for this phone call."

"What?"

"I need to know where you are Asmodeus. You're the only one I have left. If I have to run, you're the only one I can run to."

"Right. Well I suppose I'll have to tell you then. I'm in Palo Alto, California. I have a house near the Stanford Campus."

"You still going under your true name?"

"Yeah, didn't see any reason to change it."

"Right. Well it shouldn't be too hard to find you then. Though there is one problem."

"What?"

"Why did you go to America, Asmodeus?"

"To get away? Why?"

"I can't believe the Goblins actually let you move over there. Have you heard of hunters?"

"Er... Of course I have. And I've been very careful to avoid any and all hunters that I have seen. I'm not completely clueless you know!"

"Oh I know you're not, but I can't help but worry. Still, if I do have to come, it could cause us both a lot of problems."

"I don't see why?"

"Because if they ever find out what we are, then they will not hesitate to kill us. They will hunt us down."

"Then they won't find out what we are. I have my collar and you have all the potions you need, all of which I can make as well if you ever need me to, so I don't see what would give us away."

"I hope you're right, Asmodeus."

"You sound like it is certain you will be coming over here."

"I will be. That is certain. I just don't know when. Probably in the next two years. It really depends on how much things escalate over here. At the moment I've taken to hiding in our rooms in Gringotts, it's the only safe place we have anymore, but I don't know how long that will last."

"I'm worried about you."

"Don't be. I'll be fine. I'll ring you whenever I get news."

"Okay. But I should warn you, after next year, I'm not sure where I will be, I will be moving schools to finish my degree."

"Okay, well keep me updated and I'll stay in touch with you. Stay safe for me little brother."

"I will." Asmodeus whispered softly, before placing his phone back on his bedside table and picking up his book. He couldn't concentrate on what he was reading though, he was too nervous about his friend. Groaning, Asmodeus flopped back on his bed and tugged at his hair. Things were getting too complicated.

((page break))

Harry sat up in his bed, alert as he heard something moving downstairs. Quietly kicking back his covers and moving over to the door, he opened it and walked out, sticking to the shadows and using them to cover him.

He saw the shadow of the intruder walking in the living room and slowly walked down the stairs and towards the room. Taking a deep breath he quickly tackled the intruder, getting a surprised grunt, before the man shifted and threw a punch at him, which Asmodeus dodged, returning his own and hitting the man.

The man managed to dislodge Asmodeus and tackled him to the ground, using his weight and height advantage to keep Asmodeus pinned to the floor. Asmodeus brought up his knee and received a pained grunt for his efforts.

Just as he was about to get the upper hand and move the man off of him, the light to the room switched on and both men froze.

"Dean?" Sam's voice called incredulously from behind them on the stairs. Asmodeus turned his head to glance at his friend, before shifting to try and get the man, Dean apparently, to get off him.

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Dean! Get off him! What the hell are you doing here?" Sam hissed, hauling his brother off of Asmodeus, then turning to help his friend up off the floor.

"Well I was looking for a beer." Asmodeus snorted getting the attention of both brothers and blushing.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Look dude, we've got to talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"Would you have picked up if I had?"

"Sam?" Jess walked down the stairs, getting the attention of all three men.

"Jess? Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jess. And behind you is my best friend, Asmodeus."

"Dude! What kind of name is that?"

"More interesting than Dean." Asmodeus drawled, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"And British too. You sure know how to pick 'em, Sammy."

"You wanted to tell me something?" Sam asked, having moved to stand next to Jess on the stairs.

"Yeah, in private."

"Whatever you have to tell me, you can in front of these two."

"Fine. Dad went on a hunt and I haven't heard from him since." Dean told him, nervously casting a glance from Jess to Asmodeus.

"Excuse us, we just have to go outside for a moment." Sam told them, before leading Dean outside the house.

Asmodeus and Jess watched them leave before turning to look at one another. "So that was Dean. Huh, thought he'd be better looking." Asmodeus said with a shrug, getting a small smile from Jess. "Come on, let's get some hot chocolate."

Jess and Asmodeus walked into the kitchen and sat at the table once they had made their drinks.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Jess asked, taking a sip from her mug.

"No idea." Asmodeus lied. He could here everything the two brothers were saying, and the more he heard, the more nervous he got. Sam surely wasn't a hunter... Was he?

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure Sam will tell us when he gets back inside." Jess said, though Asmodeus doubted it from what he was hearing.

They had both nearly finished their drinks by the time the two brothers came back inside, walking into the kitchen.

"Jess, I need to talk to you." Sam said, indicating for her to follow him upstairs and leaving Harry alone with Dean, who smirked at him.

"So, you're Sammy's big brother huh?" Asmodeus asked in a bored tone, though he was anything but.

"Yep, see he talks about me then."

"Not really, you were mentioned once or twice. Figured you'd be better looking, but I suppose those genes went to Sammy."

"Excuse me? I'm so much hotter than Sam!"

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that." Asmodeus said with a smirk.

"Oh and you would know would you? Short stuff."

"I may be small, but I could still kick your ass."

"Whatever, if my memory serves me correct, you were the one underneath me."

"A position I'm sure you loved." Asmodeus said, grinning when Dean gaped at him.

"What?"

"You heard."

"Dean? As? You two okay?"

"Fine Sammy."

"Hey! How come he gets away with calling you Sammy?"

"We have a deal. Plus I'm prettier than you."

"Sam, I'm gonna kill your little friend. That okay?" Asmodeus glanced past the infuriated Dean and grinning Sam, to the nervous and slightly distressed Jess and frowned.

"Everything okay?" Asmodeus asked, looking back at Sam in concern.

"I have to take off with Dean for the weekend."

"You gonna make it back in time on Monday?" Asmodeus asked in concern.

"Yeah, should do. Don't worry. Look I'm gonna go grab my bag. I'll meet you at the car." Sam told Dean, who nodded and turned to leave the house. Asmodeus watched Sam and Jess walk back upstairs and then to where Dean had left with narrowed eyes. He then stood up and quickly walked outside to where Dean was leaning against a rather hot Impala, not that Asmodeus would ever admit it to anyone.

"What do you want shorty?"

"I just want to impart a few words of advice."

"Go ahead."

"Sam gets hurt, in any way, I will find out about it, and I will hunt you down and make sure that you never procreate. Got that?"

"Sure sure, whatever." Dean said with an infuriating smirk that Asmodeus just wanted to wipe off his face.

"I mean it. One measly little scratch and it will come back to haunt you. He is the only friend I have besides Jess, and I will not tolerate anyone hurting him. He is your little brother, so I expect you to have his best interests at heart. That includes making it back in time for his interview on Monday. Make him miss it, and I will make sure you wish you had never been born."

"Kind of defensive there aren't you Shorty?"

"Like I said, he's my only friend. I see him as a brother. I don't want him to hurt." Asmodeus said with a shrug, before turning his back on Dean and walking away, passing Sam on the way back inside the house.

"You alright As?"

"Yep. Stay safe okay? Call me if you need me for anything. I'll do what I can." Asmodeus told him with a smile and walked into the house to find Jess and comfort her.

((page break))

Asmodeus sat up straight on his bed and looked around him with a frown. He could swear he could sense something. But surely what he thought it was couldn't be right. None would dare to come near him consciously. Unless they didn't sense him here. He had been cloaking himself.

Hearing a scream coming from down the hall, Asmodeus jumped from his bed quickly and ran from his room to the one Sam and Jess shared. He glared at the figure in the room and quickly released his cloak over his magic, gaining the attention of the man in the room and Jess, who was pinned to the ceiling, bleeding from her stomach.

"You! What are you doing here my lord?"

"Leave her alone! She is under my protection!"

"You think I would listen to you? You have let yourself go and play at being _human_!" The demon in front of him spat.

"Azazel." Asmodeus hissed, recognising who it was in front of him. He was too focused on the being in front of him to notice that Sam had entered the house and was running up the stairs, closely followed by Dean.

"You recognise me then, My Lord?"

"And you, I."

"Who would ever mistake the great Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion? Now, if you don't mind I have something to finish." He said, and turned his back to Asmodeus, killing Jess swiftly. Asmodeus gave a scream of rage that covered Sam's cry of distress, and charged the demon in front of him. Falling to the floor when Azazel disappeared in cloud of smoke.

"What the hell are you?" Dean yelled, holding onto Sam, who was standing staring at Jess' body in horror.

"Sammy? Sam?" Asmodeus crawled closer to Sam and placed a hand on his leg, quickly pulling it away when Sam flinched at his touch. "Sammy?"

"Get the hell away from him Demon!"

"I- I tried to stop him Sammy. Please! You have to believe me! He should have listened to me! But he wouldn't! He said I had become too human!"

"What. Are. You?" Dean hissed, letting go of Sam when he moved to go to Jess and hugged her body to his.

"Sammy?"

"Get out." Sam whispered, getting the attention of the other two in the room.

"What?" Asmodeus asked weakly, praying he had misheard.

"Get out. I don't want a demon anywhere near us."

"But-"

"GET OUT!" Asmodeus jumped and leapt to his feet, brushing past an unusually silent Dean and running into his room.

With a quick wave of his hand, he had everything packed and his trunk shrunk and in his pocket. Holding back a sob, he grabbed his phone and jumped out of the window in his room just as Dean ran in with his gun at his side. Asmodeus glanced once more at the house behind him and then ran to his car and drove off.

He had gotten as far away from Stanford as he could before he pulled over to the side of the road and let his tears fall. In one night he had lost the only two people that mattered to him. But that wasn't right was it? There was one more person left.

Picking up his phone, he scrolled through the phonebook before finding the number he needed and rang it.

"Hello?" The voice answered on the other side.

"'Guini?"

"Asmodeus? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

"Sam's a hunter."

"What! Are you okay?"

"He knows what I am. I tried to stop him! I really did! But he wouldn't listen to me! He killed her Guini!"

"Who? Sam?"

"No! Azazel! He killed Jess!" Asmodeus sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"WHAT!"

"'Guini. I have no where to go."

"Asmodeus, I want you to get to the nearest hotel, book in and then tell me where you are. I will be with you as soon as I can get a portkey. The Goblins will be fine without me. I was going to leave soon anyway."

"Okay. Come soon. I need you."

"I will. Get to that hotel, stay low in case Sam is hunting you. Does he know what you are?"

"He thinks I'm a demon. He thinks it's my fault. It isn't! I tried to save her! I did!"

"I know 'Mody. I'll come to you ASAP. You need me to get you anything?"

"No, just come to me."

"Okay. Stay safe and hide from Sam. I know it hurts, but you can't trust him. He wants to kill you."

"I know." Asmodeus sniffled.

"Love you Kitten. Stay safe."

**A/N – Well another chapter done! And phew what a chapter huh? Sorry I didn't reveal what Harry is, but I did give hints and I did bring in the one and only Sanguini! I love that Vampire, he is possibly one of my favourite characters in HP... Even though he doesn't get much screen time! Lol!**

**Well tell me what you think and I shall try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Asmodeus sat in his room that he had booked under his old name, not caring if it would increase the wizarding worlds chances of finding him. He didn't care anymore. He had lost everything close to him in one night and now his best friend and his brother would be hunting him. If he was honest with himself, he didn't really care if they did find him. It would at least end the pain.

Sighing he listlessly walked over to the bed in the room and lay on it. He had no idea when Sanguini would be coming to get him and he had no idea what he was going to do now. He didn't want to change identities and start a new college. He couldn't' risk bumping into Sam and Dean, though he had no idea where they would be now.

Maybe Sanguini would know what to do. He always did.

((page break))

Dean looked at his little brother who was sitting in his car, staring out of the window, occasionally sighing. They were both sitting in the suits they had worn to Jess' funeral, though Dean had only gone to make sure his brother was alright and that the second demon, Sam's supposed best friend, didn't show up. He didn't.

"Sammy? You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What do you wanna do? Shall we search down for Asmodeus? Yellow-Eyes made him sound pretty important."

"No. We need to find Dad before we search for Asmodeus. Besides, who knows where he is now. We need to find dad and tell him what's happened."

"Okay dude. We'll find dad. No idea where to start first though." Dean admitted with a sigh just as Sam's phone went off. Both brothers looked at it warily, wondering if Asmodeus had dared to contact Sam, but Sam frowned when he saw that he didn't know the number. He opened the message and stared at it for a few moments in shock. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's from dad. It's coordinates."

"Well let's go then."

((page break))

Asmodeus stayed in his room for a week, finding out through newspapers when Jess' funeral was, but deciding not to risk going. He didn't particularly care about his own life, but he didn't really want to make Sam have to choose between killing him and letting him live. Even though he was pretty sure which one Sam would have chosen.

A knock on his door startled him and he warily walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Seeing who was on the other side, he swung the door open and flung himself at the man standing on the other side.

"'Guini!"

"Kitten. You okay? They haven't found you have they?"

"No." Asmodeus sniffled, rubbing his head into Sanguini's shoulder. Sanguini rubbed his back and then gently pushed him away so that he could look at his face.

"Good. We need to leave here soon though. Come on, let's get inside the room and we can talk properly." Sanguini said softly, leading Asmodeus into the hotel room and closing the door behind them, then gently coaxing the smaller man to sit on the bed.

"'Guini? You okay?" Asmodeus asked softly, not letting go of the vampires hand.

"I'm fine 'Mody. Now, want to tell me everything that happened?" Sanguini asked, his thumb rubbing Asmodeus' hand softly and sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I felt it first. I hadn't felt anything like it since the 'Purge' and at first I thought I was imagining it. You know? I mean, they normally avoid me like the plague. But then I remembered that I had been cloaking my scent and powers. As I realised this, I heard a scream. I tried to get to her! I did! But I was too slow! I've been living as a human too long! It's all my fault!"

"Shh, it's not your fault. You were hiding. There are people out there who want you dead for what you are. You had to pretend to be human. Anyway, I'm here now, so I'll be able to protect you and we can get you back to your training. Now, what happened after the scream? I know you don't want to talk about it, but you have to. I need to know what happened."

"She screamed, and when I got into the room _he_ was standing there and- and Jess was stuck to the ceiling. He had slashed across her stomach and she was bleeding. She must have been in so much pain." Asmodeus moaned, tugging at his hair until Sanguini gently untangled his hands from his hair and held them in his own.

"And then what Kitten?" Asmodeus smiled weakly at him at the nickname.

"Then- then. I don't know. Sam and Dean-"

"Dean? Who's Dean?"

"Sam's brother."

"Shit. There's two of them?"

"Yeah. Dean seems to be more of a hunter than Sam."

"Shit. Go on. What happened?"

"Sam and Dean must have arrived at some point, but I can't remember- I don't know when. I was arguing with Azazel. He recognised me for who I am and told them my full title. I don't know. He then- then he... He killed 'Guini! In front of Sam! Oh Sam! He hates me! I killed his girlfriend!"

"No you never. None of this was your fault. There must be some other reason Azazel was there. You know we haven't heard from him since he disappeared almost twenty-two years ago. So you had nothing to do with it. What did they do then? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No. I charged at Azazel but he disappeared before I could grab him. Then I turned around and Dean demanded to know what I was, but I didn't answer him! Honest! He doesn't know!"

"Shh, it's alright. It probably would have been better if he did know."

"Well he demanded, but I was more interested in getting to Sam. I needed to know if he was alright. He was just standing there, leaning against Dean and staring at her. I just wanted to comfort him! He's my best friend! I love him like my brother! I just needed to be sure he was going to be okay!"

"I know. Come on. Calm down. Tell me what happened. Why did you run? Well okay, I know why you ran, but something must have happened to make you like this."

"I touched Sam and he flinched away from me. I'd never hurt him! I'd rather die than hurt him! He flinched 'Guini! Then he told me to get out. I thought I had misheard him. But then he yelled at me. I got up and ran to my room, packing everything into my trunk adnthen jumping out the window. I think Dean must have followed me cause I saw him run to the window when I hid in the shadows."

"Do you think they know where you are?"

"No. They would have been here already if they did. What do I do now?"

"Now, we train and then we get back to what you're supposed to have been doing in the first place. You've had your holiday. Now we have to work."

"Okay. Where to first?"

"We need to find Azazel before he can start his old tricks. You know how to do that. We have to go after the lesser demons first. And find his daughter or son."

"Okay. What happened with the Goblins? Are they alright?"

"They're fine. They are abandoning Britain and are taking everything to Russia. The banks in America are quickly closing everything down and banning wizards and witches entrance. They are going to be warding it so that they will only be accessible to those of creature blood. Soon there will only be three Gringotts in America. New York. Las Angeles. Chicago." Sanguini told him, counting them off on his fingers.

"So we need to get to New York?"

"Yeah. The Goblins have said that they will provide room and shelter for your training and they also need to talk to you about those new vaults. So come on. We can go to the airport and grab the next plane out of here. Plus it will put some distance between us and the brothers." Sanguini said, standing up and helping Asmodeus to stand, then shrinking Asmodeus' trunk he placed it safely in his pocket with his own trunks and led the way out of the room.

((page break))

Sam sighed as he stared out of the window at the passing scenery. Dean glanced over at his younger brother before looking back at the road. Sam shifted in his seat and then looked over at Dean.

"Think we made a mistake?" Sam asked quietly, looking at his brother.

"'Bout what?"

"Asmodeus."

"What about him?"

"What if he really didn't have anything to do with it? He seemed really distraught and when I flinched away from him. His face Dean! He looked as though his whole world had ended."

"He's a demon Sam."

"We don't know that."

"Yellow-Eyes called him Lord! You don't get much more demony than that!"

"We don't know why he called him Lord. He could have been doing it to get to us. We don't know anything that went on in the room before we got there."

"True."

"I think we should give him a chance."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"He's gone Sam. He ran. If that doesn't scream guilty, I don't know what does."

"We didn't really give him much choice, did we? I yelled at him Dean. I've never yelled at him before. I've known and lived with him for almost four years. He had every opportunity to hurt me in my sleep. But he hasn't."

"He threatened me."

"What?"

"He threatened me when you went to get your stuff before we left to find Dad."

"What did he say?"

"Told me that he thought of you as his brother and that if you got hurt he would find out and would hunt me down. I will admit to you Sammy, that at that moment I kind of felt a brief feeling of fear. I knew he would hold to his word."

"He thought of me as his brother?" Sam asked weakly, slumping down in his chair. Dean glanced at him and placed his hand on Sam's arm.

"Come on. You had no idea what he was. He could have been planning this for a while."

"I don't think he had anything to do with it." Sam stated firmly.

"What?"

"I think he was being truthful when he said he tried to stop him."

"Why do you think that?"

"The look of devastation on his face. I think I made a huge mistake back there. One that I may never get the chance to apologise for."

"Dude, I think you did the right thing."

"No. I don't think I did. He was right. I treated him like the little brother I never had even though he was only two months younger than me. And then I treated him like dirt."

"You were in a lot of stress Sam. Sammy, you can't think like this. He's a demon. Deep down, you must know this."

"What if he isn't though! Dean! He was devastated when I told him to get out! And scared." Sam moaned and leant his head against the window, making Dean glance at him worried.

"Sammy?"

"I scared my little brother."

"He's not your brother Sam."

"He was as good as. You know, he learnt all the legal mumbo-jumbo every year to help me study. Even though he had his own classes to worry about."

"Maybe he was luring you into a false sense of security."

"Perhaps. But then.,." Sam touched something that Dean couldn't see, then gasped and sat up in his chair suddenly, startling Dean and making him jump.

"Sam? What? You okay?"

"He's not out to hurt me Dean."

"How do you know."

"You know what he gave me for the first birthday I celebrated with him?"

"Nope."

"A charm on a string necklace."

"So?"

"At the time I thought I recognised it, but I couldn't think where I'd seen something like it before. I put it to the back of my mind, and eventually forgot about it. But now I remember where I've seen it before."

"Where?"

"It's a protection charm. It lets the giver know the status of the wearer. You can't get possessed when wearing it and it will protect you from most small injuries. Dean, they're really rare. When I put it on, it felt warm to the touch and I felt safe."

"You saying he knows where we are?"

"No. It only tells the giver how the wearer is. If I get injured, he will know about it. Only if it becomes fatal will he be able to get to me. I'm not sure how that would happen. It was kind of vague in the book and it's been a while since I read about them. But I do know that the giver normally makes it to the wearer in time to save their life."

"So he gave you some funky voodoo shit?"

"Not necessarily voodoo. I don't know. But I feel safe when I'm with him. Kind of like how I feel when I'm with you."

"Aw gee, Sammy. Okay. Enough of the chick-flick moment. So you're saying he's not a demon?"

"Not necessarily."

"Huh?"

"Well what if there are good demons?"

"Good demons?"

"Yeah. What if he wants to help humans."

"Er.. wouldn't he be the opposite to a demon if that were the case. Like, and angel! They're the opposite to a demon."

"I don't know. He never gave any signs that he was possessed."

"So he could be something else? Something worse than a demon? 'cause I don't think a demon would call anyone a Lord. He must be something."

"Maybe. Just promise me something Dean."

"What?"

"Promise me that if we ever do meet him, we let him explain first before killing him. Not that I ever think we will see him again."

"Fine. We'll let him explain."

"And we don't tell dad."

"What?"

"Dad will kill him before he even gets a chance to take a breath, Dean! I don't want my little brother to die!"

"He's not your brother!" Dean growled.

"Maybe not in blood, but to me he is and always will be, not matter what he is."

"Dad's gonna kill you, never mind Asmodeus."

"Please Dean!"

"Fine fine. We don't tell Dad. You so owe me."

((page break))

"You okay, Kitten?" Sanguini asked as they made their way through JFK to the car park outside. Asmodeus nodded and led him to an area where there didn't seem to be too many people. Glancing around he took his car out of his pocket and with a wave of his hand, regrew the car.

"Come on. Let's get to Gringotts." Asmodeus muttered. Sanguini frowned and climbed into the other side of the car. Asmodeus had been withdrawn and quiet since Jess' death and if he was honest with himself, Sanguini was worried that the damn hunter had broken his baby brother.

"Okay. You know how to get there?"

"Yeah."

"Right then. Lets go."

Asmodeus nodded and pulled the car out of the car park and they made their way through the streets of New York to make their way to the now more elusive Gringotts bank on fifth.

When they finally made it there, they turned into the hidden entrance for cars and pulled to a stop before shrinking the car and walking to the doors that would take them into the bank.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine 'Guini. So where do we go?"

"To one of the tellers. They will take us to who we need to see."

"Okay." Asmodeus nodded and followed Sanguini through the people in the bank and to one of the open tellers. The Goblin looked at Sanguini, then to Asmodeus, eyes widening slightly in recognition before he blanked his face again and grinned at the two.

"We had wondered when you would be coming to us, Lords. I assume you are both here to take on your rightful roles in the world?"

"Yes." Asmodeus said softly, getting a funny look from the Goblin before it looked at something on his desk.

"Ah, well. Your room is ready and Goblin Ranbrock will take you to them." The Goblin told them, as another Goblin walked forward, who Asmodeus assumed was Ranbrock. The second Goblin bowed lowly to them and then led them away from the main hall of Gringotts and further into the halls of the large bank.

After walking for what felt like hours to Asmodeus, they finally reached a door and stopped. The Goblin then turned to look at them both and paused briefly before opening the door and leading them inside.

"You have two bedrooms in here, one training room, a bathroom, a kitchen and a common room. If you should need anything, press the button on the wall and call for myself. I will come to your room as soon as I can."

"Thank you Goblin Ranbrock." Sanguini told him with a nod of his head.

"It is nothing My Lord. You have both done a lot for us. Now, is there anything I can help you with while I am still here?"

"Yes actually. I have been told I have more accounts than previously thought. Is there anyone I can talk to about that?" Asmodeus asked bringing his attention back from the room to the Goblin in front of him.

"Who is your account manager?"

"Goblin Griphook. He was stationed in Britain, but I don't know where he is anymore."

"Ah, he is now stationed in Chicago. I will contact him and when he gets here, I will bring you to him if that is okay?"

"That's brilliant. Thank you."

"No problem My Lord. Now I shall take my leave and let you get settled in." With that the Goblin bowed lowly to the two in the room and then left them alone.

After a moment standing in silence whilst they both took in the rooms around them, Sanguini turned to look at his brother and smiled softly.

"Want to see the rooms? Then you can choose which one you want and we can begin with your training."

"How are you going to train me? I mean, no offence, but you're only a vampire."

"I know but there are some things I can teach you and those that I can't, I have found books on. The wizarding world did not manage to burn everything pertaining to your people."

"I can't believe I'm the only one left." Asmodeus said softly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh come on now. Everything is going to be okay. You have me. I won't leave you. Ever."

"Don't make promises you can't possibly keep."

"I can try to keep it Kitten. Come on, let's find you a room and perhaps you should sleep before we start training." Sanguini said softly, placing his hand on the small of Asmodeus' back and led him to one of the bedrooms.

"Okay." Asmodeus yawned and looked around the room they had entered. It was spacious and had a huge king size bed in the centre. There was also a wardrobe, a chest of drawers two beside tables and a large desk. Walking over to the bed, Asmodeus collapsed onto it and curled up into a ball.

Sanguini smiled softly and moved the young man to the centre of the bed and pulled off his shoes, before gently pulling the duvet cover out from underneath him and covered him with it. As he was turning to leave, a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"Kitten?"

"Stay with me? I don't want to be alone anymore 'Guini." Asmodeus mumbled, not letting go of Sanguini's wrist. Sanguini smiled and nodded, nudging off his shoes and climbing on to the bed next to Asmodeus and pulling him close to him. Asmodeus then nuzzled his nose into Sanguini's shoulder and gave a soft sigh before falling to sleep for the first time in days.

((page break))

"So where do we go now?" Sam asked as they leant against the Impala, watching the ambulance take the family away to the hospital.

"Well, Dad left us coordinates in the journal. We could always go to them. Or we could try and find Asmodeus."

"How?"

"Honestly? No idea."

"Looks like it's the coordinates then. So, I guess we're back to hunting again then?"

"Looks like it. Not that I ever stopped. Look Sammy. I'm sorry about Asmodeus. I guess, when you live with Dad for as long as we have, you pick up on some of his habits and I seem to have picked up on his distrust of everything different."

"No, it's not just your fault. I was the one who told him to leave after all." Sam told him with a sigh as they climbed into the Impala.

"Come on. Lets head out."

"What do you think he is?"

"Huh?"

"Asmodeus. I mean, I know you thought he was a demon, but if he's not, then what do you think he is?"

"Honestly? No idea. Research is your area of expertise dude." Dean admitted, pulling away from the hunting lodge and making his way to the interstate.

"What do we say if we ever do meet him again?"

"I don't know. I mean, I pulled a gun on him and called him a demon. And we both pretty much accused him of the murder." Dean said, running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"I know. You know what?"

"What?"

"I really hope this doesn't get back to him brother."

"He has a brother? There's two of them?" Dean asked, worry colouring his voice.

"Yep. Well he said, 'like a brother'. So there may not be two of them. Dunno how close they are, took them a year to get in touch with one another after he left Britain."

"We never spoke to each other for nearly four years." Dean pointed out reasonably.

"You do have a point. Still, I'm kind of glad not to be there when the brother finds out what we did. Because you know for sure that he will have told him."

"How'd you gather that?"

"He was distraught when we threatened him. Who else would he go to? I'm the only person he knows here and from what little he ever told me, this mysterious brother of his was the only one he had over there."

"What? What about friends?"

"I think they abandoned him for something. He never really told me and I never really told him much about our past."

"Ah, doesn't sound like the best basis for a friendship."

"It worked."

"Clearly." Dean said, immediately regretting it when Sam winced and looked out fo the window silently.

((page break))

"Ah, Lord Tenebrion, Lord Sanguini. Pleasure to see you both again looking well." Griphook greeted when they entered the office he was using for this visit. Sanguini and Asmodeus both dipped their heads in greeting and sat down on the seats opposite Griphook.

"I was informed of some vaults which I was unaware I had." Asmodeus asked the Goblin.

"Indeed. We were very shocked to have found them. There is not much in them, but some items are of high value and may come in useful to you both in your endeavours."

"I'm sorry, but what?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the Goblin in confusion.

"There are several books in all three vaults and we have found the origins of the owners. They are the same species as you. Their familial lines died away many decades ago and they all left the contents of the vaults to their last and nearest relation. Being that you are the last of your kind that would make them all belong to you." Griphook told him, passing him a sheet of parchment with the contents of the vaults in them.

Asmodeus read through them with a raised eyebrow at some of the titles. He smiled for the first time since leaving the two brothers and passed the parchment to Sanguini.

"Can we go to see them now?"

"Unfortunately no. See, as I am your vault manager, it deemed that all your vaults would be moved to the Chicago branch. You will have to go there in order to retrieve your contents."

"Oh. Okay. Guess we will be making a trip to Chicago on our travels, huh 'Guini?"

"Seems like it."

"So you will both be taking on your calling? The merging of your family lines was a highly celebrated occasion."

"Huh?" Asmodeus stated intelligently, looking at the Goblin blankly. Sanguini rolled his eyes and smiled softly at his clueless brother.

"When we became brothers, we merged our lines. Therefore, I am of the Tenebrion line, though I am a vampire and you are of the same line as myself."

"So my last name would be... What exactly?"

"Tenebrion. I do not have a last name Asmodeus. Hence why I am announced as Lord Sanguini."

"Oh." Asmodeus made an 'o' with his mouth and then looked back at the smiling Goblin.

"You two shall succeed where others have failed if you work together. It warms my heart to see two young people such as yourselves changing things in this world."

"Er... you do realise I am over three hundred years older than you, right?" Sanguini pointed out, getting a glare from the Goblin for his efforts.

"Yes well. Perhaps this revolution will be more fortunate than the last."

"I do not think any revolution will ever be able to make the mistakes of the past seem brighter. The last was not a revolution, it was mass genocide on the part of the wizards." Asmodeus bitterly spat.

"He has a point. We will not be heading a revolution. We will just be doing our jobs. Well, admittedly, 'Mody had more of a task than I do. There are not all that many rogues around any more. The hunters did my job for me."

"Well they did part of my job for me too. Unfortunately, there was only one human who ever figured out a way to kill the damned abominations and his gun was lost. So, although there are many exorcisms, there are still far too many abominations out there for my comfort." Asmodeus said with a huff, folding his arms over his chest.

"There there Kitten. You'll manage to get rid of them all. In the mean time, Griphook, do you by any chance happen to have any information on Azazel?"

"Azazel? He's back?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear. Well I'm afraid we have heard no news here. You are the first to have mentioned him in twenty years. If we hear anything we will of course tell you straight away. We have your number Asmodeus."

"Good. Thank you for your assistance."

"May I ask how long you will be staying here?"

"I dunno. 'Guini?"

"I think it should take a month or two to get Asmodeus back on track, then another month to learn everything new that needs to be learnt. I would say we would be here for three months all in all, perhaps four should we come across anything unforeseen. Then we will head out on our ways and try to find some rogues or demons."

"They're not demons." Asmodeus muttered sulkily.

"Fine, whatever. You know you will have to refer to them as such. That is what most people and all hunters know them as. They even call themselves demons."

"What? How dare they?" Asmodeus shrieked, standing up from his seat. Sanguini rolled his eyes and tugged on the back of Asmodeus' shirt to get him to sit back down.

"Calm down. We will get rid of them all and then they won't be called demons anymore. Will they?"

"Hmm. They had damn well better fear me."

"They already do, whether they remember your kind or not. It is instinctual." Sanguini reassured him.

"Good."

((page break))

"You can't claim a whole month for your birthday!"

"Why not! I was born in May! I just can't quite remember when in May, so I say, lets celebrate for the whole month."

"Fine! But if you get May, I get July."

"Sounds good to me. Now lets find this bloody rogue and kill the blighter. It's really beginning to piss me off. Then tomorrow we can start on the celebrations of my birth."

"We may need the month of June to recover." Asmodeus muttered dryly.

((page break))

Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket as he leant against the Impala and waited for Dean to say goodbye to Cassie. Dean looked up as he noticed his brothers attention on his phone. He seemed a little paler than normal.

Sam watched Dean walk over to him, and then handed him the phone to read the text message he had received. Dean read it and raised any eyebrow.

"What are you gonna do?"

"No idea. Ignore it?"

"Well it doesn't ask for a response."

"Yeah." Sam said quietly, looking at the text he had just received.

_Hey, I know you won't want to hear from me, but Happy Birthday. Hope you are still safe. As_

((page break))

"Come on. Once we get here we can dump our stuff in the rooms provided and then see if there is anything suspicious in Chicago." Sanguini stated as Asmodeus parked his car outside of the Chicago branch of Gringotts.

"Fine. I'm exhausted. How come your are over four hundred years old and yet you can't drive?"

"Never saw the point. There was always someone willing to drive me everywhere. I can ride a horse!" Sanguini added proudly.

"Bully for you Mr Darcy."

"Hey! I am nothing like that stuck up, pompous idiot!"

"Colin Firth was hot though."

"True."

"Let's get inside and find our rooms. Hopefully they won't be too far inside this time."

"Why does it matter if they are? We'll just be given another portkey."

"Yeah, but not to leave."

"Fair point, that."

"'Guini? What will you do when you finish hunting the rogues?"

"Stay and help you of course, I may not be able to kill them like you, but I can hold them back or still, whichever you require. And if my fangs should slip, you always look the other way! Brilliant partnership!"

"They're gonna die anyway, may as well feed you before they do." Asmodeus told him with a careless shrug.

"Come on. Lets go bug Griphook."

((page break))

"Why didn't you leave that stuff in the car?" Dean asked as they walked back to their motel room.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again – better safe than sorry." Sam told him, carrying the bag of weapons with him, as Dean opened the door and then stopped when he saw the silhouette of a man standing by the window.

"Hey!" Dean shouted as Sam turned the light on. The man turned around and Dean and Sam both gaped at their father standing there.

"Hey, boys." John said with a grin. Dean and John then walked towards one another and embraced each other in a long and emotional hug, though both would probably deny it if asked later. "Hi Sam."

"Hey Dad." Sam replied softly. He placed the bag of weapons on the floor and took a step nearer to Dean and John.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know, I'm sorry." Dean admitted, looking down in shame.

"It's all right. I thought it might've been."

"Were you there?" Dean asked, looking up from the ground.

"Yeah, I got there just in tie to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?"

"Yes sir." Both brothers answered immediately.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell – actually kill it."

"How?" Dean asked, getting a smile from John.

"I'm workin' on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam said, getting a warning look from Dean.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in a crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father." John paused and gave a slight sigh. "Listen Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam said softly, he and John embraced, crying slightly. A minute later, they pulled apart and the three of them looked around at one another tearfully. Suddenly John was thrown into a set of cabinets by a seemingly invisible force and fell to the ground. Sam was then the next to fall.

"No!" Dean cried out before he too is thrown to the floor.

((page break))

Harry stopped mid sentence and stood up suddenly, shocking both Griphook and Sanguini.

"Kitten?"

"Sam's in trouble."

"So?"

"I can't leave him."

"How are you going to find him?"

"I gave him the charm of my people. I can find him. Are you coming with me?"

"Sure, got to keep you out of trouble, plus I want a word with Mr Winchester." Sanguini said with a rather sinister grin. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and grabbed Sanguini's hand before apparating to where he sensed Sam to be. They appeared outside of a motel room and could hear a fight coming from inside.

"Sounds like they are inside."

"You think? Whatever gave it away? Come on." And with that Asmodeus kicked the door open and ran inside, grimacing at the sight that greeted him. Sam and Dean were being pinned to the wall with deep gashes across their chests and another man was currently being sliced and diced.

"What-"

"Daevas." Asmodeus growled. "Oi! Daevas! Leave here now and if you know what's good for you ignore whoever controls you. Or else go against me." Asmodeus said with a sadistic grin. The shadows seemingly stopped moving and then the room lightened somewhat.

"They gone?"

"Yes. Let's go help them." Asmodeus said and walked straight to where Sam was trying to pull himself up off the ground. Sanguini made his way over to Dean and leant over him.

"As?"

"Yeah Sammy. Come on, let's get you out of here. They may not want to listen to me for very long. They don't exactly fall under my jurisdiction."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later."

"Okay. Wait, my Dad." Sam stopped and turned to the other man in the room, and Asmodeus steadied him and then stepped away.

"I'll get him, are you okay to move?"

"Yeah, just don't leave my dad." Sam begged him as he grabbed the bag of weapons on his way out and followed Dean and Sanguini out of the room. Asmodeus grumbled under his breath about annoying hunters and the roughly grabbed Sam's dad before getting the hell out of dodge.

"You okay Kitten?" Sanguini asked when he made it to the three of them by Dean's Impala.

"Yeah. Geeze old man, you'd think you could cut back on the road side burgers." Asmodeus grumbled, shoving John at Dean, who caught the man as he stumbled forward with a slight grin on his face.

"Come on then, let's get back to Griphook. We still have to discuss your accounts." Sanguini said once he made sure the Winchester's were all okay. Not that he actually cared, but it seemed Asmodeus actually did for some reason.

"Okay. See you guys whenever the next time you nearly lose your life." Asmodeus grumbled walking away from the stunned hunters.

"As! Wait!" Sam ran after Asmodeus and grabbed his hand to stop him. Sanguini gave a suffering sigh and then stood up behind Asmodeus as the smaller of the two turned to face his old friend.

"What?"

"I just. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. I should have listened to you."

"Damn right you should have! Do you know what you did to him? I've only just gotten my brother back after what you did!" Sanguini yelled, getting the attention of the other two hunters behind Sam. John and Dean looked at each other and then walked over to Sanguini, Sam and Asmodeus.

"I'm sorry!"

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough! You broke my baby brother!"

"'Guini." Asmodeus mumbled, gripping onto Sanguini's hand tightly to hold him back. Not that he would be able to do much should Sanguini decide to rip Sam a new one.

"Whoa dude, calm down. Sammy has apologised, what more do you want?"

"And you! You pulled a gun on my brother! You're lucky I don't shoot you myself! We should have left you to those damned Shadow Beings."

"Sanguini! Stop it right now!"

"You pulled a gun on him?" John asked, confused, looking between the arguing men and then glancing at Asmodeus who was still clinging on to Sanguini.

"Er... it was a brief misunderstanding." Dean muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Misunderstanding? You said he was possessed! Well Christo! Oh look at that! No reaction! Dumbass. He's the one who can save your sorry asses."

"Sanguini." Asmodeus growled.

"What? What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused. During all this Sam had just been staring at the old best friend sadly, though he would admit to also being confused by Asmodeus' brother.

"Sanguini. Just leave it. Come on. We need to get back to Gringotts. You can get some rest there and calm down some."

"Fine Kitten. Come on then. You three had better stay out of my way."

"Who are you?" John finally asked.

Asmodeus sighed and looked at Sam briefly before turning his attention back to John. "I am Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion and this is my brother, Lord Sanguini. I was your younger sons roommate for three, nearly four years before he decided I was to blame for the death of his girlfriend."

"Which is bull seeing as they also saw Azazel in the room with him."

"You have heard of Azazel?" John asked sharply.

"Who hasn't in our circles? We're looking for old goatface and we will kill him when we find him. First we need to find either his daughter or son." Sanguini stated.

"What did you mean by jurisdiction? If you are a hunter, surely everything is your jurisdiction." Sam asked softly, making Asmodeus sigh and look at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a hunter. I search and destroy abominations."

"Abominations?" Dean asked, still looking highly confused.

"You would call them demons." Sanguini told them, bored.

"They are not demons." Asmodeus growled, kicking Sanguini's shin when he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean, they are demons! What else would you call them?" John demanded, grabbing Asmodeus' wrist to stop him from walking away.

Asmodeus growled low in his throat, startling the three Winchester's to backing off. "They are abominations. Against nature. They possess another's body in order to stay on this realm and believe themselves to be above everyone else. Don't touch me again." Asmodeus told him coldly.

"As. Please, stay with us for a little while. We can talk. Explain ourselves."

"Fine, but don't get in my way. If I find a lead to find Azazel you either follow or stay behind, I don't give a damn, but you will not stop me from destroying him. He cannot be allowed to follow through with his plans."

"How would you go about destroying him? You can only exorcise him." John said suspiciously.

"Stupid man! Who are you assume anything about me? I have my ways and they are the ways of my family. I will not share them with you, you jumped up, wannabe demon slayer."

"Kitten." Sanguini sighed, before he looked at John and caught his eyes, narrowing his own.

"Look boys. I'd better get going myself." John said with a suspicious glance at Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"What? What are you talkin' about? Why aren't you staying with us?" Sam asked, turning to face his father.

"Sammy. Dad can't come with us."

"Why? Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons—"

"Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop, they're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's—he's stronger without us around."

"Dad, no." Sam put a hand on his father's shoulder whilst Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini watched with varying degrees of sadness. "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you – please. I gotta be a part of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." Everyone was silent until Sam patted his father's shoulder and then let go. John and Dean shared a look and then John walked to his truck. "Be careful boys." With that he got into his truck and drove away, leaving the rest to stand in an awkward silence. Or it was until Asmodeus' phone start to ring.

"Hello?... Griphook!"

"Who's Griphook?" Dean muttered to Sam, who shrugged.

"Really? Are you sure? In Chicago? Now? Kind of convenient." Asmodeus muttered into the phone. He quickly said goodbye and then hung up before turning to Sanguini.

"What did leatherface want?"

"Do you have to call him that? You should stop antagonising him 'Guini."

"Fine! Now what did he want?"

"He said there is word that the daughter in is town somewhere."

"Really? Any idea where?"

"Nope."

"So we hunt, we find, I eat, you kill. Sounds like a party. What do we do with tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum?" Sanguini asked, pointing behind him to the two brothers.

"Dunno. Kill them?" The brothers stiffened at the blasé comment before they noticed the twin smirks on their companion's faces.

"Oh hilarious. We're coming with you two."

"Fine fine. But we're ditching you at a motel when we're finished." Sanguini grumbled.

"'Guini."

"Kitten." Sanguini said cheerfully, slinging an arm around Asmodeus' shoulder and pulling him to him.

"Sanguini, you're getting excited about nothing. The trail is cold. There is no way we will find her. We might as well just head on back to the apartment."

"Wait. You have an apartment? You were just gonna dump us at a motel and then leave?" Dean exclaimed incredulously.

"That was the plan. Yes." Sanguini admitted with a nod.

"You said you would explain some things." Sam told them softly.

"No I never. I said I'd explain what I meant by jurisdiction. I did, therefore I owe you nothing."

"Hows about you take us back to your apartment and we all have a nice chat." Dean said with a grin, walking over to Sanguini and Asmodeus and pulling Asmodeus to him in a one armed hug, making him stumble into him and blush bright red.

"Let go of him." Sanguini growled, stepping up to Dean. Sam sighed and pulled Dean out of the way, whilst steadying Asmodeus.

"Dean, leave them alone. If they don't want to talk to us, we can't force them. I just – I missed you As."

"I missed you too." Asmodeus whispered softly, making Sanguini groan and Dean to look uncomfortable.

"Look, we can all go to a hotel, grab a double suite and then we can talk." Sanguini said finally, getting a thankful smile from Asmodeus.

"We can't afford a hotel dude."

"Good job we can then, isn't it? Look, take it or leave it. There is no way I am going to step foot in a motel."

"Fine. Lead on." Dean said with a sigh. Sanguini smirked at him and then walked away, leaving the other three to hurry up and follow behind him. "So... Kitten huh?"

"Shut up Dean." Sam told him, when Asmodeus blushed.

"What? Where did he get a nickname like that?"

"It's a term of endearment. Deal with it." Asmodeus growled. Hurrying up to walk in step with Sanguini and grabbing on to his hand. Sanguini glanced at him and smiled softly, squeezing his hand gently.

"They're kind of close considering they didn't talk to each other for a year." Dean observed, watching the two brothers in front of them. He could see the similarities, in the dark, jet-black long hair, pale skin and slim builds. But that was where the similarities ended. Asmodeus had large, emerald green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. Where as Sanguini had dark brown, almost black eyes. Asmodeus had a small button nose, that Dean admitted to himself was kind of cute. Though he would never tell anyone that under pain of torture. In fact, Asmodeus probably _would_ torture him if he ever caught wind of that thought. Sanguini on the other hand had very aristocratic features, long defined nose and high cheekbones. They both held themselves like a predator though. He also, with a smirk, though that they were both hot as hell.

"Hmm." Sam agreed, watching his friend ahead of him.

"Where did he get that choker?"

"Huh?"

"The gold choker with the emerald on it. Where did he get it?"

"How would I know. He's always had it. Never takes it off."

"Never?"

"Nope."

"Kinda suspicious isn't it?"

"Why?"

"Dunno, just strikes me as being odd. There's something about it that gives me tingles." Dean admitted, not noticing Sanguini and Asmodeus nervously glance at each other and Asmodeus fought the urge to brush his hand against the choker.

They finally made it to a hotel that Sanguini dubbed suitable enough and managed to book themselves a suite with two double rooms. Entering the rooms they all sat down on the two available couches with a sigh of relief.

"Finally get off my feet."

"We need to get you two cleaned up." Asmodeus said, looking at the two brothers shrewdly.

"We're fine As." Sam said tiredly.

"No, you're not. I'll get the first aid kit from the bathroom and patch you two up. Just sit there for a while, then you can get some sleep."

"I'll just sit here too shall I 'Mody?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Fine. Kitten!" Sanguini said cheerfully, getting chuckles from the exhausted brothers. Asmodeus soon returned with a first aid kit and knelt down in front of the two brothers.

"Who's first?"

"Sammy." Dean told him firmly. Asmodeus nodded and shuffled to sit in front of Sam.

"Lets see then. Shirt off." Asmodeus said, watching Sam take his shirt off and tisking at the scratches across his friends chest. "Well they seem to be alright. I'll just clean them up and then bandage them to keep them clean. You okay 'Guini?" Asmodeus asked without turning round to face his brother, who was looking a little pained.

"Yeah, just a bit hungry, you know?"

"Right. Well I'll finish this up, then we can all get some rest and eat in the morning. Will you be able to hang on till then?" Asmodeus asked worriedly, whilst cleaning the wounds on Sam's chest. Ignoring the enquiring gaze of Sam and Dean.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked, looking at the pained and very pale, paler than he was a few minutes ago anyway, Sanguini.

"He's diabetic. I have some insulin for him on me if it comes to it. He'll be okay. Right. You're all cleaned up and bandaged. Let's look at your brother." Asmodeus stated cheerfully, making Dean wonder if he was bipolar. He gazed at the young man in front of him and took off his shirt when asked, not noticing the look in Asmodeus' eyes and the attention they were both now getting from a smirking Sanguini.

"I'm fine. Really." Dean muttered when Asmodeus looked at the scratches on his chest.

"Well I'll be the judge of that." Asmodeus mumbled as he gently cleaned the wounds and frowned before dipping his hand into the first aid kit and pulling out several butterfly stitches. "Some are a little deep, but not bad enough for stitches. You're lucky."

Once Asmodeus had finished bandaging Dean's chest, he packed up the left over bandages into the first aid kit and then leant back on the heels of his feet. "Right. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm knackered and I'm going to get some sleep. Come on 'Guini. I might have a snack for you in my pocket to keep you going." Asmodeus stated with a sharp glance to Sanguini who nodded gratefully, and stood up, leaning heavily on Asmodeus.

"Are you going to be okay Sanguini?" Sam asked, standing up from the couch and helping Dean up as well.

"I will be okay in the morning. Thank you. Now, shall we go to bed Kitten?" Asmodeus nodded and led Sanguini through one of the sets of doors leading to the bedroom.

"Kinda close for brothers, don't ya think?"

"Are you suggesting incest?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Nope. Are you?" Dean asked innocently, smiling at him and walking into the other bedroom with a muttering Sam following close behind.

Thankfully, neither Winchester thought to go into the other bedroom, where Sanguini was feeding on his little brother's blood for a little pick me up.

**A/N – Ooh, another chapter! I'm just spilling them out here! Lol! Personally, I'm really enjoying writing this, though this chapter totally went out of my control. I had intended to make the meeting between the two families to be quite brief but well, we all saw how that turned out! Lol! I have no control over these characters! **

**Well let me know what you think and um... I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the revelations as to what Asmodeus is. If not, then I apologise profusely. Though I don't really see them getting out of telling the Winchester's when they wake up in the morning. **

**Also the difference between rogues and Sanguini, and the Purge is going to be explained soon as well. Dunno when though... Er... I'm beginning to think that I'm creating more questions than I'm answering! Heh... Sorry 'bout that, but everything will be answered eventually. **

**One last thing and then I promise I'm gone to write the next chapter. Someone noticed that Asmodeus is the name of the Demon of Lust. He is indeed, but that doesn't mean the Winchester's know that. In fact, there is no indication in the TV show that they know the seven deadly sins real names. Only by what they are demon for. Saying that, it will be interesting if Asmodeus Tenebrion meets either Asmodeus **_**or **_**Tenebrion... Snigger. So yes, I did know that and it was deliberate. I chose the two Demons that I liked the most. So chill peeps! I know what I'm doing! Sort of... Lol!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Asmodeus yawned and stretched in his bed, before rolling onto his side and looking to Sanguini on the bed next to his. The vampire turned and looked at Asmodeus with a raised eyebrow and toothy grin.

"You do know we have to get back to Gringotts soon, right? I have potions to be taking and soon. I have about an hour before they run out and then bye bye 'Guini." Sanguini said bluntly, making Asmodeus blearily look at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was seven in the morning.

"Ugh. I've only been asleep for five hours. That's mean 'Guini." Asmodeus grumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"Maybe so, but I need my potions and more blood, you need to explain to the Winchester's why Azazel knew you and you also need to jump Dean's bones."

"WHAT!" Asmodeus shrieked, jumping up from his bed to look at a grinning Sanguini incredulously.

"Oh admit you want to bump uglies with the cocky hunter."

"I will not!"

"Oh sure, be stubborn, but the nose never lies and dear god, even I got turned on by the amount of lust you were giving out! Ah little Kitten, you're all grown up! This is the first time I've ever known you be attracted to another."

"Shut up." Asmodeus mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's cute! If it makes you feel any better, I think he is attracted to you too. Of course, you could do a hell of a lot better than a bloody hunter. A paranoid hunter at that! Oh god, we're in a hotel room with two armed hunters. We're going to die." Sanguini bemoaned dramatically.

"Oh be quiet. Lets get into the other room, if the other two are awake I'll stay behind and explain things, you have to get back to Gringotts."

"What if they aren't there?"

"Then I suppose I wait and explain where you have gone. We can use the diabetic excuse as to why you have to leave early. No idea what excuse we can use as to why we didn't take them back to our 'apartment' though." Asmodeus said, nibbling on his knuckles nervously.

"We'll come to that hurdle when we get there. You worry too much Kitten!" Sanguini said with a smile, ruffling Asmodeus' hair and getting a scratched hand for his efforts. "Yeow! Kitten's got claws."

"You know I have claws moron. You were the first person I told! Come on twat." Asmodeus said with a smile, getting up from his bed and walking out of the room. Sanguini grinned and followed Asmodeus out, surprised to see the brothers sitting in the common area, discussing something quietly. They both went silent when they saw Asmodeus and Sanguini enter the room, which made both twitch nervously.

"Morning." Asmodeus said with a yawn, waving lazily at Sam and Dean, blushing slightly when he caught the eye of Dean. Sanguini smirked at the reaction and then walked over to the door after placing a kiss on Asmodeus' head.

"Hey, where you going Linguini?" Dean asked, making Sam and Asmodeus snort and Sanguini to bristle.

"_San_guini. And I need to head back to Gringotts to get my medication. Don't want me dying on you now, do we?" Sanguini said with narrowed eyes at the hunter. "Behave yourselves children, I'll be back later. If you harm one hair on my little Kitten's head, then you _will_ regret it." And with that he breezed out of the room, leaving a bemused Asmodeus and stunned Winchester's.

"Well, he certainly is protective." Dean mumbled, turning his attention back to his brother and Asmodeus, who was leaning against the wall, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Well after the last way you both treated me, I think he has every right to be, don't you?" Asmodeus drawled, absently thinking that Draco would be very proud of him.

"Hey! We said we were sorry! Anyway, you weren't exactly innocent of anything." Dean grumbled, crossing his hands over his chest and sulking slightly.

"Actually, Sam said he was sorry, you said nothing of the sort. And I was innocent of everything you accused me of. We have proven that I was not possessed, what more do you want?"

"We want an explanation!" Dean exclaimed, standing up from his seat and ignoring Sam trying to tug him back down.

"And you think you are entitled to one?"

"Yes! Dammit! Prove that you had nothing to do with Jess' murder!" Dean yelled, stepping nearer to Asmodeus and towering over him. Asmodeus just looked up at him, bored.

"You know I had nothing to do with Jess' murder. You saw me trying to get rid of Azazel. You saw that Azazel did not like me." Asmodeus pointed out bluntly, placing a hand on Dean's chest to gently push him out of his personal bubble, but Dean just ignored his efforts and placed a hand on the wall next to Asmodeus' head.

"Dean." Sam called angrily, standing up from his seat and walking over to the two.

"No Sam! He knows something and is holding something back!" Dean yelled, slamming his hand into the wall and making Asmodeus flinch slightly.

"So what? Who are we to demand an answer? Get away from him!" Sam yelled, tugging Dean back from Asmodeus.

"He knows Yellow-Eyes! I want to know how!"

"What business is it of yours?" Asmodeus asked coolly, tone totally belying the fact his heart was beating furiously.

"What business-? He killed our mom! We need to know what you know!"

"Fine!" Asmodeus spat, pushing himself away from the wall and walking over to the window to gaze out of it.

"As?" Sam asked hesitantly, taking a step towards the upset man.

"Azazel is creating an army of half demons. He does this by making a deal with the mother of the child he chooses, then when the child is six months old he bleeds into the child's mouth and then kills the mother by pinning her to the ceiling of the nursery over the child and sets fire to her. When the child reaches a certain age, I'm not sure when, they begin to develop a power. It depends on the person as to what that power is. Mostly it's mind abilities, telekinesis, visions, that sort of thing. He wants to use them to... Well actually, I don't know what. So there you have it. What I know about Azazel. Oh yes and he's a Grigori. Demon of the Goat or some such crap like that, damn Grigori's. Think they are above everyone else and refuse to acknowledge those above them." Asmodeus grumbled, kicking the wall in front of him and refusing to look behind him at Sam and Dean.

After almost ten minutes of silence, Asmodeus sighed and ran a hand through his hair agitatedly before turning round and looking at the stunned brothers. Though Sam was paler than Dean. Asmodeus had an idea as to why.

"So what power have you got Sam?" Asmodeus asked softly, giving him a reassuring gin when Sam's head shot up to pin Asmodeus with an incredulous gaze.

"What?" Sam asked weakly.

"It's not hard to work out. You told me yourself that your mother died in a fire when you were six months old. Dean told me that Azazel killed your mother. I'm pretty good at connecting the dots. So what is your power?"

"Visions. I get visions." Sam admitted quietly, shrugging off the comforting hand Dean tried to place on his shoulder. "I'm a half demon?"

"Yes. You will have control over how you use that though. There are good demons out there after all. Do not worry. Half demons are not under my jurisdiction either." Asmodeus added with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that? Jurisdiction?" Dean demanded, stepping up next to Sam, who was staring at the ground silently.

"Exactly what it sounds like. It is my job and right as Lord Tenebrion to hunt down and destroy those you call demons."

"That's another thing! Why don't you call them demons? That's what they are!" Dean exclaimed, frustration colouring his voice.

Asmodeus sighed and walked around the brothers to sit down on one of the couches. The brothers turned around and sat down on the couch opposite him, looking at him expectantly.

"Truthfully? Because quite frankly it's insulting." Asmodeus stated bluntly.

"Insulting? Who cares if we insult them?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Not to them. To me."

"Huh?"

"To me. I'm a demon. A neko demon to be exact." Asmodeus told them, before nibbling his lower lip and taking off his collar while he was at it. The brothers watched with wide eyes as before them, Asmodeus grew a pair of black cat ears on top of his head and a black tail twitched agitatedly behind him.

"Holy shit dude! You're a cat!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up and pointing to him, getting a glare from Asmodeus, who replaced the collar, though the brothers noticed that they could still see the changes.

"No shit Sherlock. My kind are called neko demons. We are not possessed, we are born like this. We are one with the earth, we can communicate with it, hear it's pleas for our help in getting rid of the abominations. What you call demons. They come from, what I suppose you would call hell, if you were Christian. It is in fact just another dimension, where a spirit called Lucifer reigns. Your _God_-" Asmodeus spat, getting shocked looks from the brothers. "is also a spirit like those abominations, he and his followers reside in another dimension that is connected to both this one and that one referred to as hell."

"So you're saying God actually exists? That there's angels and shit?" Dean asked incredulously.

"If you wish to call them that, then yes. Millennia ago, they would also come here and help to get rid of the ones you call demons. They came across the nekos, inus, kitsunes and Ookami youkai, or demons if you will and charged us with getting rid of the 'demons'. We had to power to kill them basically."

"Nekos, Inus, Kitsunes and what? What are they?" Sam asked softly, looking at Asmodeus curiously.

"Ookami. Cats, Dogs, Foxes and Wolves respectively. They originated in Japan and then spread out over the world. The Neko's ended up in Britain."

"You said you were the last?" Sam said softly, making Dean look up sharply and gaze at him curiously.

"I am. There is another world out there that most are unaware of. It is home to all magical creatures, vampires, demons, veela, goblins, werewolves, centaurs, dragons and of course witches and wizards." Asmodeus said with a sneer.

"They used to live in harmony, until eventually the humans, the witches and wizards, decided they were above the creatures. Now, they are not like the witches you have come across. They do not make a deal in order to get their powers. They are born with a magical core. I have one myself and believed myself to be a wizard until I found out that I had in fact been kidnapped when I was four months old and given to a human couple. A block was placed on my demonic magic and thus my features were hidden and I appeared human.

"Anyway, I suppose the story really starts when a wizard called Voldemort decided that not only was it enough to have stripped all magical creatures of their rights, but he wished to totally eradicate those with Muggle, non-magical, blood. Thus he started a war over blood supremacy, stating that the muggleborns and half-bloods were tainting their magical power. It was all a load of bollocks. Your parentage does not decide your magical prowess, it is the alignment of the stars and planets that does it." Asmodeus said with a sigh, wishing he had a drink.

"That is beside the point however. The point is, that his reign of terror came to an abrupt end one night when he visited a family and killed them one by one, however when he tried to kill the baby, the spell backfired and made him nothing more than a spirit. The consequences of the spell meant that the child became a Horcrux and also fractured the block on that child's demonic magic. That child was me."

"What's a Horcrux?" Sam asked with a frown.

"It is something that dark wizards use in order to try and achieve immortality. It splits the soul, a piece of which is then placed into an object, or in the case of me, a person. Voldemort made seven. This was the reason he became a spirit instead of dying."

"Did Voldemort kill you real family as well?"

"No, that came later." Asmodeus said with a frown, he nibbled his lip and wished Sanguini was there with him. He then sighed and looked up at the two brothers who were staring at him incredulously. "Anyway, I was an orphan and was left with my only surviving relatives, or what everyone assumed were my relatives. When I was eleven, I found out that I was a wizard and went to a wizarding school to learn control."

"The boarding school in Scotland?" Sam said with a smile. Asmodeus nodded. "You weren't kidding when you said you learnt a lot!"

"Yes. I found out that I was famous in the wizarding world for surviving the killing curse. The only person to have ever done so. Anyway, every year I came up against Voldemort in some form or another. And every year I survived and lost a little bit more faith in the wizarding world.

"It was when I was facing Voldemort, or his first Horcrux, Tom Riddle, in my second year that he mentioned the fact that the Potter's may not have been my parents. Apparently, there were rumours going around at the time that suggested such. It made me think, but I put it to the back of my mind as I had other things to worry about. Besides, Lily died to protect me, so I still respected her for that, whether she was my birth mother or not.

"Anyway, I soon became suspicious of the headmaster, Dumbledore, and his motives. I found it suspicious that an eleven year old could get past several protections to get to a stone that Voldemort was after. If I could do it, surely the greatest Dark Lord in centuries could get it.

"I then found out in my fifth year that there was a prophecy made about myself and Voldemort. In it, it stated that I would be the only one able to defeat Voldemort. Apparently I had the power known not or some such nonsense. I, understandably, blew up and trashed the headmasters office. He had, after all, told me minutes after my having watched my godfather die.

"Now, during something that happened in my fourth year, I felt a presence inside of me that wasn't my wizarding magic, but still felt a part of me. Anyway, I hadn't told anyone about it. But when I heard the prophecy I considered that maybe _that_ was what was meant by power known not."

"What was the power?" Dean asked curiously.

"Getting to that." Asmodeus told him, waving a hand lazily in front of him, and giving the brothers a view of very sharp claws on the end of each finger. "Anyway, that summer I was sent back to my loving relatives where my 'aunt' Petunia tells me that she has never considered me her nephew as she never recalled seeing my mother pregnant. So I decided that I would research into that claim.

"On my sixteenth birthday, my second Godfather, Remus, who also happened to be a werewolf and was the gentlest man I have ever met." Dean snorted at that and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes dangerously at him. "Something to say?"

"A kind werewolf? Please."

"The magical strain of lycanthropy differs greatly from that of the Muggle one. For one, they do not require hearts. It besides the point anyway, He took me away from my relatives behind Dumbledore's back and took me to Potter Manor where no one would be able to find me. There I confided in him that I thought I was adopted and he admitted to me that I was in fact given to the Potter's during December '80."

"1980? But you were born in '83."

"No I wasn't. I was born in 1980, but I changed those facts so that a) I would not be three years older than everyone on my course and b) you may have noticed that I do not age past eighteen. Well I will, but incredibly slowly, and I will stop aging altogether when I look twenty-five ish. Demons have a long life-span, like vampires we are immortal unless killed."

"Dude, you will live forever?"

"Yes."

"But what if you fall in love with a human?" Sam asked him.

"Ah, whoever I choose to mate with, and there will only ever be one, then they will also receive my longevity and will live as long as I do. However, when they die, I die and vice versa." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"SO wait, you don't have a mate right?" Dean asked, getting curious looks from both Sam and Asmodeus, both wondering where he was going with this.

"No."

"So you're what, a virgin?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"See! I told you he and Sanguini weren't going at it!" Sam exclaimed, making Dean huff and Asmodeus look at them in horror.

"Me and Sanguini? Ew! He's my brother! That would be like you two going at it!" Asmodeus pointed out, grinning inside when they both went slightly green at the thought.

"I so didn't need that image." Dean groaned, shaking his head and shifting away from Sam a little, which made Asmodeus snicker. "And in my defence, you and he are awfully close."

"You would be too if you had gone through what we went through."

"What did you go through? And how come you haven't mentioned Sanguini in your story."

"I'm getting to that. So where was I? Oh yes, Remus admitted to me that I was adopted, he then told me that he would take me to Gringotts to try and find my real family and see if any of them were alive. So we went and the Goblins that run Gringotts told me that they try and find my family, but whilst I was there, I was informed of my status as a Horcrux and was told exactly what that meant. It meant that in order to destroy the Horcrux inside of me, I would have to die. As you can imagine, having only just turned sixteen, I was somewhat devastated. Remus took me home and comforted me.

"When I got to Hogwarts that year I was called to Dumbledore's office and he informed me of the Horcruxes that Voldemort had made, believing that he had made seven, he had found one, a ring belonging to his mothers family and had destroyed it, I had also destroyed one in my second year. He told me that he believed there were five more left but didn't have any idea what they were. I calmly told him to leave me out of it and that I didn't want any part of it, much to his shock. I told him that I would kill Voldemort when the time came and then walked out of his office."

"Dude! That was your headmaster! Did he not make things difficult for you?"

"He did try, but I had allies. For one, I had the house elves on my side."

"Elves? You're saying elves exist? Like Tolkein elves?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Er no. Not exactly. Um... Hang on. Mittens!"

"You have tourettes?" Dean asked amused. His amusement soon turned into shock however when a small, big eared creature appeared in front of Asmodeus.

"You called me Lord?" The creature, Mittens, asked, bowing lowly, it's nose touching the floor.

"Yeah, I did. How's Sanguini?"

"Lord 'Guini is currently talking to Griphook about your accounts. Do you require him?"

"No, tell him that I am informing Sam and Dean about the two wars and that they know what I am and have yet to shoot me. Oh and tell him that Dean thinks we are shagging. He'll find that amusing." Asmodeus added, grinning when Dean chocked and Sam snickered.

"Of course My Lord."

"Oh! And do you think you could bring us something to eat and drink please? Room service here is extortionate." The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop. Five minutes later food and drink appeared on the coffee table between the two couches, much to Sam and Dean's shock.

"What-?" Dean sputtered, looking at the food warily, whilst Sam shrugged and grabbed a sandwich to eat.

"Magic." Asmodeus stated bluntly as if that explained everything, which, Dean admitted to himself, actually did.

"Right." Dean said weakly, grabbing a sandwich and then sitting back in his chair heavily.

"So, um... Oh yes! Dumbledore tried to drug me into doing what he wanted, but the house elves prevented it and Dumbles realised that I had more people on my side than he had originally thought. So he let me be for the time being. So Christmas came and I was invited to a party that one of my professor was throwing. It was there that a met a strange man called Sanguini, who told me that he knew who and what I really was and if I wished to know more, to contact him during the summer and meet him at Gringotts. I was kind of shocked actually. And more than a little in lust with him." Asmodeus admitted with a smirk at Dean, who groaned and shook his head.

"I'm not going to live that down am I?"

"Nope." Sam told him cheerfully.

"So later on I came across my rival, Draco Malfoy, crying in a girls toilet. I asked him what was wrong, and he confided in me, eventually, that he had been tasked by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. Now at that time, I really had no problem with him killing old Dumbles, let me tell you, but I could see that Draco really didn't want to. So I offered him sanctuary in my Manor. Unless invited by a Potter, it is not possible to enter or even find the house." Asmodeus explained when it looked like one of them was going to ask how that would help him.

"He accepted my offer and later that night, we snook him out of Hogwarts with the help of Remus and Remus took him to my Manor. The rest of that year was rather anti-climatic. No confrontation with Voldie, no death defying feats. Nothing. It was rather boring.

"So that summer I ran away from the Dursley's, my family, and went to Gringotts to meet with Sanguini. He informed me of what I was and who my family were. The Goblins then offered to try and find out if there were any surviving members of the Tenebrion's for a fee of course, and Sanguini decided to stay with me to keep me safe. I still don't know why he felt obliged to do that. I mean, he didn't really know me.

"About two weeks later I was contacted by the Tenebrion's and we met up in a room at Gringotts where they told me the truth of what happened. Dumbledore forced his way into my parents house, killed them and then took me away to give to his loyal followers, the Potter's. Of course, they didn't know who I had been given to and so could do nothing about it. It was there that my grandfather also called Asmodeus, told me what my true name was and my status as a royal demon. I decided then that I would take on my rightful role as heir to the Tenebrion's.

"They informed me of the block I had on my magic and that they could not take it off, that I would have to wait for however long it took to naturally be removed. That could have taken years. I was, naturally, distraught with the news that I would not be like my family.

"However, when I turned seventeen, I came into my magical inheritance, my magical core grew and some of the block was broken away. My eyes changed to that of a cats, I grew claws and my skin paled. I was living with my relatives at the time and they decided to train me in their magic and tell me of the family duty.

"Mid August myself and Sanguini disappeared from the Tenerbion's Manor. I left a note telling them that I was going to finish the war and that I would return to them when it was finished. Sanguini and I had left to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes. The night before we left however, Sanguini and I performed a highly illegal ritual that made us brothers. His hair grew darker, pitch black and my skin became even paler.

"So we hunted through all of Britain, searching for the Horcruxes and the time came, almost a year later, in June that we had destroyed nearly all of them bar two, the one inside me, and the one I suspected was inside of Voldemort's familiar.

"We arrived at Hogwarts, which was inevitably, to be the place of the final battle. I left Sanguini to battle with Voldemort followers and followed Voldemort into the forest. There I fought him, managing to kill Nagini, his familiar and then stopped fighting and let Voldemort kill me."

"What!" Dean shouted, standing up from his seat.

"As you can clearly see, it didn't work. It did however do two things. One, it destroyed the Horcrux inside of me and two, it completely shattered the rest of the block on my magic. I was dragged back to Hogwarts whilst unconscious and Voldemort decided to gloat in front of the fighters that their saviour had been killed. I believe that Sanguini was the only one who noticed my ears grow on my head and tail grow from my spine. My hair also grew to the length it is now. I stood up whilst Voldemort was waxing lyrical on the end of the wizarding world and, using my neko powers, I ripped his soul from his body and destroyed it, much to the horror of everyone watching.

"They turned on me. I saved their miserable lives and they turned on me. If I had known what would happen in the following years, I would have let Voldemort have them. Alas hindsight is a both wonderful and terrible thing."

"What happened?"

"The Purge happened."

"The Purge?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Officially it was called The Great Revolution. To me, it was mass genocide. Hitler had nothing on those of the magical world. After the battle of Hogwarts, Sanguini grabbed me and took me away to hide from those calling for my execution. I was, after all, a monster.

"It was seven months later that a bill was passed in the magical world. It called for all magical creatures to be rounded up and killed. Werewolves, vampires, veela demons, centaurs, and perhaps worst of all, dragons were all rounded up and killed. Women, children, didn't matter. They were slaughtered. Understandably, this created a reaction within the magical creature community and everyone banded together to fight the wizards.

"A year and half later, and the wizards were winning. Every magical being left were holed up in Tenebrion Castle, on the isle of Skye. At eight forty-seven on the night of Halloween, coincidentally, the wizarding army stormed the castle and slaughtered everyone inside. My grandfather and Draco Malfoy, who had been changed into a veela on his magical inheritance, were the last to be killed when they distracted the wizards in order to help Sanguini get me out of the castle safely.

"We were given sanctuary in Gringotts. We stayed there, hidden from the wizarding world, for about two months, then Sanguini informed me that he had to leave and try to find out if any of his people had survived. That was the last time I saw him as five months later I was forced to leave Britain completely when the Ministry of Magic discovered that I had been staying inside of Gringotts. The Goblins managed to get me all the information I would need, moved all of my vault contents to others under my real name, which the wizarding world didn't know, and then gave me a port key out of Britain.

"I arrived in California and the rest you know. So, gonna shoot me?" Asmodeus asked, with a cheeky grin, hiding that he was in fact terrified inside.

The two brothers sat there in silence for a few minutes before looking at one another and then nodded before turning back to Asmodeus.

"First, you say that Sanguini left to find his own kind. What do you mean by that? Is he one of you or something different?" Sam asked, whilst Dean pulled the weapons bag towards them and started to search inside it for something.

"That is up to Sanguini to tell you. I cannot." Asmodeus told them, eyeing Dean nervously, really wishing he hadn't told them anything or that Sanguini was there for him.

"Fine. Now, do us a favour and drink this." Dean said, handing him a flask, which Asmodeus looked at suspiciously.

"You expect me to drink something that I have no idea what it is?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, not opening the flask.

"Yes."

"No chance. Sorry. But no. You can shoot me if you want, but there is not chance in hell I am drinking whatever is inside this." Asmodeus stated, shaking the flask and then placing it on the table. Dean sighed and then stood up, drawing a gun quickly before either Sam or Asmodeus could react. Asmodeus paled when he saw the gun being pointed steadily at him and then shut his eyes, waiting. His ears on his head flattened to his head and his tail wrapped itself around his waist.

"That ad better not be a gun you are pointing at my little brothers head, human." Came a cold voice from the doorway, making Dean spin around and point the gun at Sanguini, who was glaring at him.

Asmodeus took a shaky breath of air and opened his eyes to look at his saviour, once again. "'Guini."

"Put the gun away before you actually hurt someone. You won't be shooting anyone in this room. Hurt Asmodeus and I will simply kill Sam in front of you, making you watch as the life leaves his eyes, and then I will leave you, letting you live with the knowledge that you killed your little brother. You can shoot me all you like, it won't make an iota of difference except to just piss me off even more." Sanguini told him, stepping forward and shutting the door behind him.

Asmodeus' ears were still flat against his head but his tail was swishing agitatedly behind him as he fidgeted in his seat. He glanced at Sam, who was nibbling on his lower lip in nerves and was glancing quickly between Dean and Sanguini.

"What are you?" Dean asked, gun never leaving Sanguini.

"What business is it of yours? Just accept that I am on your side and put the damned gun away." Sanguini then moved further into the room and moved to stand in front of Asmodeus protectively. He bent slightly and picked up the flask, opened it and sniffed it before handing it to Asmodeus. "Take a sip, it is just holy water."

"Could be veritaserum." Asmodeus pointed out, but still took the flask and took a sip.

"Could have been, but they are muggles, how would they have gotten any?" Sanguini told him, taking the flask back and taking a sip himself before closing it and throwing it to Dean, who caught it awkwardly. "Happy that we aren't possessed? Good, now sit down and we can talk."

Dean nodded silently and put the gun down on the table before taking his seat next to Sam once again. Sanguini nodded before sitting down next to Asmodeus and looked at the two hunters.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sanguini drawled, sitting side ways and putting his long legs across Asmodeus' lap, much to the demons disgruntlement.

"I think we should stick together." Sam said finally, speaking for the first time in a while.

"What? Sammy! They're not human!"

"So? They can help us and we all have the same goal. Plus I trust Asmodeus with my life. More importantly I trust him with yours."

"But-"

"No buts Dean. I think they should come with us, that is that. Enough said." Sam stated firmly, leaving no room for argument from Dean.

"I agree with Sam. It would make things easier on me to keep an eye on him that way and keep him safe." Asmodeus said softly, playing with the ends of Sanguini's trousers.

"If that is what you want Kitten, then I will follow you. So that just leaves us to decide where to head next? What exactly do you two do?"

"We hunt. We search for murders that quite possibly are supernatural in origin and then hunt the perpetrator and kill them." Sam told them, making Sanguini grimace at something no one knew.

"Where do you stay?"

"Motels."

"Oh that will not do. I will not stay in a motel. We will stay in hotels. Or a house if we have one there." Sanguini stated with a nod, getting shocked looks from the Winchesters and a resigned one from Asmodeus.

"Where will you get the money for this?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Well for one, we are Lords, which would suggest that we have money and second, unlike you two, we get paid for what we do." Asmodeus explained to them patiently.

"What?" Dean exclaimed.

"We get paid."

"Who pays you? That is so unfair."

"How else do you think our families got by if our job was to destroy demons? And we don't know who pays us. They just do everytime we destroy a demon. The higher up the demon, the bigger the pay."

"Unfair."

"Which would be why, we will be sharing with you if you stay with us and help us. It would only be fair."

"Really?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yes of course." Sanguini drawled, rolling his eyes. "So now that we have discussed pay. Shall we decide on where to head to next?"

"Er... sure." A shocked Dean agreed, whilst Sam grinned and Asmodeus smiled and shifted in his seat.

**A/N - So another chapter, which admittedly was shorter than the last, but well there is a lot of information here and not much going on, so it is more of a filler chapter I suppose. It just tells you more about Asmodeus' past and of course, you find out what Asmodeus is! Yay! Only one reviewer actually guessed, so well done them! As for Sam and Dean finding out what Sanguini is, to be honest I'm not sure if they will. They may not take to Sanguini being a demon quite as well as they did to Asmodeus' revelation. Of course, I may decide otherwise. Who knows? I don't! Lol! **

**So I hope you enjoyed and are not too disappointed about what Asmodeus is! The idea just came to me and I have never read anything like it before, so I wrote it! Lol! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanking you!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Happy birthday!" Sanguini called, banging into the hotel suite on the first of July after having spent the night and most of the day away doing something or another, though none but Asmodeus seemed to have any idea of what. The three in the room jumped and looked up at the insane man standing in the door with his arms wide and a bag in one hand.

Asmodeus jumped up and gave a little excited noise much to Sam and Dean's amusement, though Sam's expression soon turned to one of confusion as Asmodeus ran up to Sanguini and jumped to try and reach the bag being held out of his reach.

"Er... As. It's not your birthday until the end of the month." Sam pointed out getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"So? Sanguini is allowed the whole month of May for his birthday so we came to the agreement that I could have the whole month of July. So, what have you got me? Gimme gimme gimme!" Asmodeus begged, trying and failing to once more grab the bag being held above his head.

"Are you sure you're twenty-six and not six?" Dean asked in amusement, watching Asmodeus tear into the bag that Sanguini had finally given to him. Asmodeus paused in his opening of his present briefly to stick his tongue out at Dean.

Asmodeus suddenly gave out a rather girly squeal and then threw himself into the arms of an amused Sanguini.

"Where did you get it?"

"Griphook helped me to find it. You like it then?"

"I love it!"

"Er... what is it?" Dean asked, almost afraid to find out, though knowing the reaction and Sanguini, after having lived with the two for a month, it was probably catnip.

"It's a special knife that when you plunge this little beauty into a demons chest they die!" Asmodeus said with an evil little giggle, hugging the knife to his chest. "Where did they find it?"

"Apparently there is more than one. This one was found inside of a church somewhere. I didn't bother to ask where. The other is in the hands of a demon."

"Hmm. We should try and get that off it. We can give it to Sammy! I missed his birthday." Asmodeus said sadly, ears dropping and tail wrapping around his legs.

"No you never, you sent me a message." Sam said with a grin, walking over to Asmodeus and looking at the knife curiously.

"Seeing as you didn't miss Sammy's birthday, mine is in January so you could give the nifty knife to me!" Dean told him with a wide grin, getting an equally wide grin in return from Asmodeus.

"I could! But I'm not gonna. _If _I get the second knife, then I will give it to Sammy. He will need it more than you I think. You can have the gun. You strike me as more of a gun guy." Asmodeus stated with a decisive nod before turning back to the rather lethal looking knife in his hands and stoking it reverently.

"Wait. There's a gun?"

"Yup, but no one knows who has that one. So I guess you're gonna have to wait, sorry." Asmodeus said, not sounding sorry in the least and getting a snort of amusement from Sam.

"So where are we gonna go to celebrate your birthday?" Sanguini asked, walking further into the room and sitting down on the chair opposite Dean. Asmodeus walked over to him and sat down on the floor next to Sanguini.

"Dunno, where's good?"

"I can't believe you are celebrating your birthday for a month." Sam said, shaking his head in amusement and sitting down next to Dean.

"You can share May with 'Guini if you want!"

"No thanks. I'm happy with just the one day. Do we not have bones to salt and burn tonight anyway?"

"Oh yeah. Darn." Asmodeus said with a sulk, playing with the knife in his hands like a sinister toy. He then perked up and looked at Sam slyly, making said man shift uncomfortably.

"What?" Sam finally asked after being stared at for a few minutes.

"Well, hows about we let 'Guini and Dean deal with the ghost and we can catch up properly!" Asmodeus said with a wide smile, ignoring the horrified looks on Dean and Sanguini's faces.

"No!" Both Dean and Sanguini exclaimed, shaking their heads.

"See! You are already in agreement! It will be a wonderful partnership! I'm sure you two can work together long enough to burn some manky remains. Even you two could do that, surely? Unless you're not up to the job?" Asmodeus said slyly, seeing Sam grin from the corner of his eye. Clearly Sam knew exactly what he was doing. Hopefully the other two wouldn't twig.

"What? It's a simple salt and burn! I damn well can do the job! Bitch." Dean exclaimed, getting a wide smile from Asmodeus, which made him eye the neko warily.

"Great! Then you two can go do the hunt and Sam and I will go to a bar! Perfect! Glad that is all sorted. Sam? Wanna head out now?"

"Sure As." Sam said with a wide grin, laughing at the shocked and somewhat horrified expressions on Dean and Sanguini's faces.

"We've just been played haven't we?" Dean asked weakly once Sam and Asmodeus had left the room, laughing loudly.

"Yes and you stepped right into it. Moron."

"Hey! You didn't exactly help!"

"What was I supposed to do? Short of forcefully shutting you up, nothing was going to stop you. I didn't think you would appreciate it if I lunged myself at you to shut you up." Sanguini said blandly, gazing around the room.

"Whatever. So what do we do about tonight? We don't really have to leave for another hour or so, so we may as well plan what we are going to do."

"You burn it and I'll stay watch." Sanguini told him bluntly.

"Right." Dean agreed slowly, then sat back with a sigh. "So, what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"What are you? We know that you aren't human, you've even admitted that yourself. So what are you?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was another kind of demon?"

"Probably if you hadn't worded it like that."

"Ah, well then it's really none of your business. Just rest assured that I will not harm you and we should all be able to work together just fine."

"So you're refusing to tell me what you are?"

"Did it sound like I was?"

"Did to me."

"Then that is exactly what I was doing. Idiot." Sanguini drawled, tilting his head back to rest it on the back of his chair.

"Stop insulting me. Jerk."

"Oh sure fire way to get me to stop. Insult me back. Brilliant."

"Oh shut up. Why did they have to leave us alone?"

"Asmodeus seems to be under the impression that if he leaves us alone together, then we will have no choice but to get along. However, he did not realise that we are both as stubborn as the other and we do not like the other."

"Huh. He's kinda naïve, ain't he?"

"Oh you have no idea. To be fair, he's seen more shit in this world than most people have combined but I think that watching his last remaining family being killed in front of him broke something inside, and he just retreated into a more childlike state." Sanguini said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Sammy never mentioned that he was so... Innocent." Dean said trying to find the word to describe the strange demon.

"He probably didn't act like that. He only lets his guard down when I am around. Towards the end he probably began to act more like he wanted to with Sam around, but then what happened happened and it shook As up. The one he trusted almost as much as he trusted me turned on him. It was the straw that broke the camels back. Asmodeus had become more mischievous and childlike since meeting back up with you two because he doesn't really know how to act anymore. He will be defensive about some things and childish about others until he knows for sure how you two feel about him."

"Sounds complicated if you ask me." Dean grumbled, wondering why Sanguini had felt the need to tell him this.

((page break))

"It is. And I'm telling you this because, for some unknown reason that only he knows, Asmodeus likes you. You need to know this about him so that you don't inadvertently hurt him in some way. I love him and if that means forcing myself to accept you, then I will." Sanguini told him with a shrug.

"Okay. Well this uncomfortable yet informative chick-flick moment has hopefully come to an end, 'cause we need to head out and burn some bones." Dean said, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, before shaking his legs and walking to the door, Sanguini sighing and following him out the room.

"So, think they've killed each other yet?" Sam asked, sitting at a table in a bar, grinning at Asmodeus, who was peeling at the label on his beer.

"Oh I think you'll be surprised at how well they work together."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked curiously, taking a sip of his own beer.

"They are more alike than either one realises or will admit to. Plus, a little burning of bones is enough to bring even the worst of enemies together. It's like male bonding or something." Asmodeus said with a grin and a shrug.

"Male bonding? Right. Well I hope you are right, 'cause Dean may annoy me sometimes, but I don't want him to be killed by your brother."

"Sanguini won't kill Dean. Chill bean."

"How do you know? Because I know Dean and I can with utmost certainty, tell you that Dean is bound to say something that will make Sanguini annoyed or even furious."

"I think he may shock you. Still, even if he does, Sanguini has excellent control. Unless it's something disparaging about me, then he may have a bit more difficulty in not maiming Dean." Asmodeus said with a cheeky grin and took a drink of his beer.

"I think you are playing a dangerous game here." Sam said, shaking his head and grinning at his friend who was trying his hardest to look innocent.

"Moi? I have no idea what you're talking about Sammy."

"Sure you don't" Sam told him dryly. "Want another beer?"

"Sure thing! Ooh! And we should do tequila slammers! We haven't done that in a while!"

"That would be because the last we did, you got spectacularly drunk and tried to convince me and Jess into letting join in for a threesome."

"Ah, yes, forgot about that." Asmodeus said with a furious blush. "Still, could be fun and this time I promise not to proposition you!"

"Fine, but if you grope me even once, then I'm telling Sanguini."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

"Wanker."

"Jerk."

((page break))

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Hic. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Sam practically carried a paralytic Asmodeus into the Hotel suite, praying that Sanguini wouldn't be there to see the state he had let his little brother get into. Of course, there was the possibility that he would just find it funny. Doubtful.

"Shh As, you'll wake people up." Sam whispered, manoeuvring so that he could still hold As up and close the door behind him.

"Sam?" Dean's voice called out from the bedroom.

"Shit." Sam whispered, catching Asmodeus as his legs finally gave up and he collapsed to the floor. "In here Dean."

"Whoa, what the hell happened to him?" Dean asked when he walked in and saw Sam holding up a giggling Asmodeus, who stopped giggling when he noticed Dean looking at him with a grin.

"Dean! How are you? I'm great! You wanna join me and Sammy? We're gonna have some under the covers fun!" Asmodeus exclaimed, making Sam groan with embarrassment and try to shush Asmodeus unsuccessfully.

"Under the covers fun huh?" Dean asked with a smirk, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! It can be a Winchester sandwich with neko filling! Yum!" Asmodeus said with a wicked grin, licking his lips and looking at Dean with wide pleading eyes.

"Is Sanguini here?" Sam asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nope, he said he had something to do." Dean said, still grinning. He walked over to them and helped Sam in propping up Asmodeus.

"Thank God for small mercies." Sam muttered to himself.

"So is this an agreement to the invitation? 'Cause you seem stressed, so does Sammy, this could make us aaaaaall relax."

"Though you thought of him as a brother, Sammy?" Dean asked with a grin, making Sam groan again and blush furiously.

"He always gets like this when he gets drunk! Last time he tried to get in bed with me and Jess. Let's just get him to bed so that he can sleep it off. He'll probably find it funny in the morning." Sam grumbled, leading the way to the room Sanguini and Asmodeus shared.

"Why are you carrying Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked walking into the room just as they reached the door. Sam groaned and hid his head in Asmodeus' hair, ignoring the snickering coming from Dean.

"'Gui!"

"'Gui? Oh god, he's drunk isn't he?" Sanguini asked with a sigh, walking over to them and looking at his brother hanging from the shoulders of the Winchesters.

"Er... yeah. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Besides, you're the one that will have to face the consequences. No matter how drunk he gets, he never, thankfully, strays into considering incest."

"Well he tried to get me and Sammy into bed together, so does that count as incest?" Dean asked, shifting the arm around his neck slightly.

"Huh. Guess he's never been faced with two hot brothers before. Still I'm just thankful he's never seen me in that light. Could be awkward. Well nevermind this. Give him me and I'll take him to bed." Sanguini told them, taking Asmodeus from them when they turned to hand him over.

"'Gui? Oh no, not you. I don't want you! You're too cold! And bitey." Asmodeus added, getting funny looks from the other two brothers and making Sanguini's eyes widen.

"Erm... This isn't really the time or place for this conversation Kitten." Sanguini said, nerves colouring his voice.

"What? Oh dear."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Asmodeus groaned, making everyone back away from him slightly, though Sanguini still kept a hold on him.

"Come on, let's get you to the bathroom." Sanguini said softly, fully taking the weight of Asmodeus and taking him into the room, the door closing behind them. After a few minutes of muttered conversation drifting through the door, the two brothers soon heard retching.

"Can hold his drink well that one." Dean commented, walking away from the door with Sam following behind him.

"Yes, well, he doesn't normally get drunk very easily. I didn't think he had had that much, obviously I was mistaken." Sam grumbled, walking to their bedroom. "I'm exhausted, night night."

"Me too. I had to salt and burn bones with that weirdo. I swear, he has no fear."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well he charged the ghost when he tried to stop us and shot him point blank with his gun. Seriously has some issues that guy."

"Huh. Fits in with us then?"

"You're probably right. Well night Sammy."

((page break))

"So, Winchester sandwich huh?" Sanguini's voice came from the bed next to his, making Asmodeus groan and try to drown himself in his pillow.

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, it's funny. I mean, I knew you had a thing for Dean, but I never thought you had one for Sam as well."

"Leave me alone."

"Got a hangover?"

"Yes." Asmodeus whimpered, looking at Sanguini with one squinted eye, before turning to hide his head back in his pillow.

"Shouldn't have drank so much then, should you? How _are_ you going to face the brothers today?"

"Shut. Up."

"Oh come on! It's funny! I bet the other two don't even care!"

"Probably not. Sam didn't the last time I was drunk."

"You've done this before? Huh, well you did proposition Draco that time. But seriously As, you've got to stop this, it's not safe. You could end up mated to anyone."

"I've only ever propositioned Draco, Sam and Dean. Oh and Jess as well." Asmodeus added as an after thought and winced.

"Jess? _You_ propositioned Jess? What did Sam think of this?"

"Er... technically I was propositioning Sam, and just included Jess in the mix. I think." Asmodeus squinted in thought.

"Ah. Still, what happens if someone takes you up on your offer one day? Do you really want to wake up with a hangover and new mate? 'Cause I don't think you do."

"Oh shut up Sanguini. I know alright? I can't bloody well help it! It's the tequila!"

"Then don't drink any!"

"I just wanted to relax?"

"Well you certainly did that." Sanguini muttered. "Now, up you get, we have to head out before noon."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven-thirty."

"What?" Asmodeus yelped, jumping form the bed only to fall flat on his face as his legs got tangled in his covers. Sanguini burst into laughter, bringing two curious hunters into their rooms. Sam and Dean took one look at Sanguini laughing hysterically on his made bed and Asmodeus lying on the floor legs tangled up in the covers and burst into laughter.

"Will someone stop laughing and help me up please?" Asmodeus asked from the floor. Sam, still chuckling, walked over and untangled Asmodeus' legs before helping him up from the floor. "Thank you."

"So? How are you feeling this morning Asmodeus?" Dean asked with a smirk. Asmodeus glared at him, blushing lightly.

"Hungover. And you really should discount everything I say when I'm drunk. I think I'd sleep with Azazel if I had had enough to drink." Asmodeus told him, getting a snort of laughter from Sanguini and making Dean huff.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say. I just think it was my devilish charms and good lucks." Dean said with a wide grin. Sam rolled his eyes and Sanguini watched in silent amusement at the friendly bantering between the two. Maybe Asmodeus _had_ found his mate.

Asmodeus snorted and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt, before dumping them on the bed and beginning to get changed, not particularly caring who was in the room with him.

"_Actually_, if I remember correctly, it was Sam I wanted to be in bed with. I just didn't want you to feel left out. Haven't I already told you that Sam is the better looking Winchester? Though your father does come in a close second." Asmodeus admitted with a thoughtful look on his face, grinning when Dean spluttered indignantly.

"Third! I'm third?"

"Do you have any other male cousins?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam and Dean, who both frowned, looking confused.

"Er... not that we are aware of. No." Sam told him.

"Ah, then yes. You're third. Sam, your dad, then you. Don't worry. You're still good looking. Just not the best. You know?" Asmodeus said with a wide, innocent looking smile. He then stuffed his old clothes into his bag and swung it onto his shoulders.

"I can't believe you think I'm third." Dean grumbled, ignoring the laughter coming from Sam and Sanguini.

"So then, we ready to head out?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the three in front of him. Sanguini got up from his bed, picking up his bag form the floor next to it and nodded.

"Let's go. You two got your bags?"

"Yeah, we were waiting for you two in the main room when we heard you laughing and came to investigate." Sam said, Dean still grumbling under his breath about being third best looking in the family. Which Asmodeus kindly informed him, would techinically mean he was last, seeing as there was only three _in _the family.

Sanguini and Sam watched the two leave the room, bickering with one another, with fond looks on their faces.

"He hurts my little brother, then I'm kicking his ass."

"If he hurts Asmodeus, then I'll gladly help you. But to be honest, I've never actually seen him like this with anyone before." Sam told him, walking out the room beside Sanguini.

"No, I've never seen Asmodeus like this with anyone either. I do believe that his neko side had already decided on making Dean his mate."

"What?" Sam asked, stunned.

"I think he has, deep down, decided that he wants Dean to be his. Or, more importantly, he wants to be Dean's. We will just have to give them both a push in the right direction. Unless you disagree of course."

"No! I think it would be good for Dean, actually." Sam said watching the two in front of him with a small smile on his face. "I agree with you Sanguini. We should help them get together."

"Good, I would hate to have you against it."

"Are you two done nattering? Come on, we have to check out and then hit the road." Asmodeus said from the door, shoving Dean, when the taller of the two tried to ruffle his hair.

"We're coming."

((page break))

"So you want to learn how to drive?" Asmodeus asked, glancing at Sanguini sitting next to him in the car before turning back to the road. "I thought you didn't want to learn. Scratch that, I thought you didn't _need_ to learn."

"Well I don't but I feel bad making you drive us everywhere. So will you teach me?"

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?"

((page break))

"What the hell happened to you two?" Sam asked, running over to where their car was stopped in the middle of a field, Dean following close behind him.

"Are you two alright?" Dean called out, as Asmodeus stumbled out of the passenger side of the door and Sanguini calmly opened the door to the drivers side.

"I think there's something wrong with the steering Asmodeus." Sanguini drawled, looking at a gaping Asmodeus.

"Yeah! It was yours! What the hell made you think crashing us into a field would be a good idea? I told you you were taking the corner too fast!"

"Oh lighten up."

"Lighten up?" Asmodeus shrieked, looking at his car for damage. "You just crashed my bloody car!"

"You let me drive."

"You asked me to teach you! I didn't actually think you would crash on an _empty_ road!" Asmodeus shrieked, ignoring the quiet snickering coming from Dean and Sam.

"Yes well, you make driving look so easy. It's harder than it looks you know!" Sanguini whined.

"Oh god, what are we gonna do now? You've wrecked my car! My baby! And you can stop laughing or I'll give him the keys to your precious Impala when you're asleep!" Asmodeus hissed, turning on Dean who was clutching his sides in laughter. He stopped quickly and looked at Asmodeus with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't!"

"I damn well would and you know it! Say bye bye to your precious Impala Winchester!"

"Bitch!"

"Retard!"

"Shut up you two. We need to decide what we're going to do now." Sam said, standing between the two arguing before they could resort to physical violence.

"Well we need to get his car to a garage." Sanguini said, placing his hand on top of the car.

"We know a guy in South Dakota that might be able to help us." Sam suggested, getting an armful of Asmodeus as he lunged himself at the shocked man.

"Really? Will he be able to fix my baby?"

"He should be able to." Sam said with a shrug.

"Good lets go then."

"Erm... How are we going to get it there? I mean, I know we're near to Bobby's place, but we still don't have anyway of towing it there." Dean pointed out.

"Oh that's easy." Asmodeus told him, waving his hand and shrinking the car, before picking it up and placing it in his pocket. "So, can we grab a lift?"

"Er... Sure. Come on, let's head out. How are you going to er... unshrink it without causing Bobby to shoot you?"

"Oh god, he's not a hunter too is he?"

"Yeah, he is."

"For the love of- How many of you is there? And we can just stop a little bit away from his house and I'll conjure up some rope to tie the car to yours."

"What? What if we damage my baby?"

"Then we damage her. Deal with it."

"I hate you."

"I'm sure you do." Asmodeus said, walking past Dean and heading to the Impala and waiting for them to catch up with him when he got there.

"Come on, let's get going." Sanguini said to them as they all walked back to Asmodeus and the Impala.

((page break))

"Boys. What are you doing here? And who are you're friends?" Bobby asked suspiciously, walking down from his porch, gun in hand as he looked at Sanguini and Asmodeus.

"Ah, this is Asmodeus and Sanguini. They are hunters we bumped into and well, they crashed their car and we wondered if you would have a look at it." Sam explained, making sure to keep between Bobby's gun and Asmodeus.

"Hmm. Well, you know what to do." Bobby said, handing over a flask.

"Jesus. What is with you guys and holy water. Let's hope there's never a bloody draught." Asmodeus grumbled, taking the offered flask and taking a sip before handing it to Sanguini.

"Huh. Well let's take a look at your car." Bobby said once he was satisfied that no one was possessed.

((page break))

"I can't believe I'm without a car!" Asmodeus groaned from the back of the Impala as they made their way to a hotel.

"Oh give it a rest. It's not exactly the end of the world."

"This is all your fault so you can be quiet!" Asmodeus hissed, lunging for Sanguini and managing to scratch his cheek before Sanguini forced him away from him.

"Stop it you mangy cat!" Sanguini cried out, moving over to restrain a hissing and furiously growling Asmodeus.

"Will both of you stop before I crash _my_ car!" Dean yelled from the front as the two bumped into his seat and made him swerve the car. Sam snickered before leaning over the back of his chair to try and separate the two.

"He crashed my car!"

"Sam, stop them!"

"I'm trying to! Ow! Don't scratch me!"

"Let go of my hair cat!"

"Yeow! That's my ear!"

"Oh christs sake." Dean muttered and quickly pulled the car to the side of the road and got out, opening the back door, he dragged Asmodeus out and away from Sanguini, who Sam was holding back.

"Right. Sam, you get into the back, Asmodeus will sit up front with me. Sanguini, you will be sitting behind me as that is the furthest away from each other I can think to put you and if you start fighting in my car again, then I'm leaving you both at the side of the road." Dean hissed, not letting go of Asmodeus and practically carrying him around the car to where Sam was now standing, holding the passenger door open for him to shove Asmodeus inside.

"He started it."

"I never! You crashed my car!"

"ENOUGH!" Dean yelled, making Sanguini shut up and causing Asmodeus to flinch slightly. "Right, now lets get to a hotel before I kill all of you."

((page break))

Sanguini had once again left them all to do something in the town, making Dean start to get suspicious but not wanting to say something just yet and the other three sat in the hotel room.

It had been a fortnight since Sanguini had crashed Asmodeus' car and Asmodeus was still refusing to talk to the vampire, no matter how much he apologised.

"Want to go out for a drink. We can celebrate your birthday for the eighteenth time this month." Dean suggested to the other two.

"Okay. Coming Sammy?"

"No. You two go ahead. Just don't get into any trouble." Sam told them sternly. The other two nodded and got up, grabbing their wallets, they then left the hotel room behind.

They managed to find a club not that far away from the hotel and entered, heading straight to the bar.

"What's your poison?" Dean asked, leaning on the bar and looking at Asmodeus who was glancing around him, nibbling his lip.

"Huh? Oh just a beer please."

"I don't think so bub. ID first." The barman said once Dean had gotten his attention. Dean snorted and took out his ID whilst Asmodeus grumbled and handed his own over. The barman looked at them and then begrudgingly handed them both a beer and Dean paid before following Asmodeus to a table in the corner of the bar.

"So what's the real reason you've brought me here? I mean, we're not exactly close. SO why are you doing this?"

"Just thought I would help you to celebrate your birthday."

"Sure." Asmodeus said, not believing Dean one bit.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"So you're not going to try and get what Sanguini is out of me? Or ask em what he's doing?"

"Ah, well..."

"Thought so." Asmodeus said, sagging in his seat slightly, though it was so dark Dean didn't notice. "Look, I'm not going to answer either because quite frankly, its none of your business. I'm going to dance. You want to join me and stop being an ass, then you'll know where I am."

Asmodeus stood up and headed to dance floor. Dean watched as his hips swayed gently to the music as he walked, before he stopped in the centre of the floor and started to move with the music. Dean's eyes narrowed when another man walked up behind Asmodeus and placed his hands on his hips. Asmodeus moved away slightly, turning to face the unknown man and smiled at him slightly.

Dean watched them dance together for a while, occasionally getting up to get another drink, and before he knew it, he started to get drunk. He was slumped in his seat when a commotion from the dance floor grabbed his attention and he saw Asmodeus shove the man away from him before turning to leave the dance floor and head towards where Dean was sitting. The man however had other ideas and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

Dean frowned and stood up from his seat, swaying slightly before he stumbled over to Asmodeus. The man saw him coming and frowned, making Asmodeus' attention switch to Dean, a look of relief lighting his face.

"Dean! You okay?" Asmodeus asked, managing to get is wrist out of the other mans wrist.

"Yeah, I came to see if you were alright. You seemed to be having a problem." Dean said, frowning at the stranger standing close behind Asmodeus.

"No problem. Joe here was just leaving, weren't you?" Asmodeus said, turning and glaring at the man, Joe.

"Whatever." Joe growled, stalking away from the two. Asmodeus watched him go before he turned back to Dean, who was still swaying gently as though in a light breeze.

"Come on Dean. Let's get you back to the hotel so you can get some sleep. We'll probably be heading out tomorrow morning, so you'll have to get up early." Asmodeus said, placing his hand on Dean's arm and steering him towards the exit of the club.

They finally got back to the hotel room with much stumbling and opened the door to see both Sanguini and Sam sitting on a couch, talking quietly. Both stopped to look up when Dean and Asmodeus stumbled through the door.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah, Dean's just had a couple too many so I'm gonna take him to his bed and then head to my bed myself. Night night you two." Asmodeus said softly, leading Dean into the bedroom he shared with Sam and gently pushing him down onto the bed. Dean grumbled something and then shifted and fell asleep. Asmodeus sighed and knelt down to take Deans shoes off before he placed them on the floor next to the bed and left the room quietly.

((page break))

Asmodeus paused suddenly in what he was saying to Sam as the door to the hotel suite opened and Dean walked in with a deliciously wicked (In Asmodeus' opinion) smirk on his face.

"Dean? What have you done?" Sam asked warily, glancing at a seemingly stoned Asmodeus. Asmodeus tilted his head cutely to the side and sniffed the air curiously.

Then, quicker than the two brothers could see, he flung himself at Dean and suddenly started pawing at him, seemingly searching for something. Dean looked dazed, lying on the floor whilst Sam watched in bemusement.

"What are you doing Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked, walking out of the room he shared with Asmodeus and looking at his little brother curiously.

"Looking. Where is it? I can smell it! Where have you hidden it? Give it! Give it!" Asmodeus begged frantically, still pawing at a stunned Dean, digging through his pockets and giving a cry of triumph as he found what he was looking for in the back pocket of Dean's jeans. Leaving said man feeling strangely violated.

Asmodeus sat up with a small bag of something, neither Sanguini nor Sam could see what, and sniffed it. Shuffling to get comfortable on his seat, which happened to still be Dean, he pulled the bag to his face and breathed in the scent.

"That had better not be what I think it is Mr Winchester." Sanguini stated suddenly, glaring at a sheepish looking Dean, who was unsuccessfully trying to get Asmodeus to move off of him, and getting clawed at for his efforts.

"What is it?" Sam asked curiously, looking between the three in confusion.

"Catnip!" Asmodeus suddenly exclaimed, bouncing in his seat, making Dean wince and lose his breath. Asmodeus suddenly looked up from the bag he was currently sniffing and looked at Dean curiously.

"Why did you buy me catnip?" Asmodeus asked, moving so that he was straddling Dean, which made Dean gulp and try to will away any unsuitable thoughts he was having.

"Er... Happy Birthday?"

"You bought me catnip for my birthday? You haven't bought me anything for the rest of the month?" Asmodeus stated suspiciously, leaning down to look at Dean in the eye, tail swishing dangerously behind him. He quickly took a sniff of the catnip and then turned his attention back to the nervous hunter he was sitting on.

Behind them Sam snorted in amusement as Sanguini sighed sufferingly and sat down on the couch next to Sam.

"This is not going to end well you know." Sanguini muttered.

"It is funny though. I have no idea what Dean was thinking."

"I took you out drinking!"

"And you were strangely upset that you couldn't get me drunk." Asmodeus pointed out, getting even more suspicious, before suddenly he gasped and sat up straight. "You're trying to get me drunk!"

"What! No!"

"Then what are you doing? You give me catnip! What other motive do you have?"

"You're a cat! I wanted to see if you would be affected!"

"Well I am. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And kinda horny." Asmodeus admitted with a tilt of his head

"He's high. He will have one hell of a hangover in the morning. Though it is going to be murder to try and get him to sleep. Or even to get him away from Dean." Sanguini muttered to Sam, not taking his eyes of the duo on the floor in front of the door. Asmodeus tail was swaying lazily behind him.

"Why won't he leave Dean?"

"Dean gave it to him. He'll want to make Dean happy that he did."

"Oh dear."

"Yep. He will also have no control over what he says."

"Oh god."

"Mmhmm. You gonna help me stop him from humiliating himself too much? And doing something that may be irreversible."

"Of course."

"You're pretty!" Asmodeus exclaimed, leaning down and nuzzling his nose into Dean's neck, making said man gulp.

"Er..." Dean glanced around Asmodeus to throw a pleading look to the other two behind him.

"You gave me catnip!" Asmodeus purred, clutching the bag in his hand and rubbing it against his cheek.

"Kitten!"

"Go 'way 'Guini." Asmodeus grumbled, not moving from his place on Dean and then licking the side of Dean's neck, making Dean gasp.

"Asmodeus! Get off him now!"

"No." Asmodeus snapped, turning his head and hissing at Sanguini who was standing behind him.

"Sam, in our room there is small bag with bottles inside of it. I want you to pull out the pale pink bottle and bring it to me."

"No! You're not drugging me!" Asmodeus hissed, clinging on to Dean, who was staring helplessly up at the ceiling. Sam silently stood up from his seat on the couch and walked into the room. He returned again soon after with a bottle in his hands.

Sanguini smiled at him in thanks and then lunged forward, ripping Asmodeus away from Dean, which also ripped open Dean's t-shirt. Asmodeus hissed furiously and tried to twist out of his brother's grip unsuccessfully.

"Sam!" Sanguini called out, making Sam jump into action and force the liquid in the bottle down Asmodeus' throat, shocking him into swallowing it before he could think about the action. Asmodeus' actions slowly became more and more sluggish before he suddenly fell asleep in Sanguini's arms. Sanguini then gently placed him down on the couch and turned to glare at Dean, who was still lying on the floor, staring at them in shock.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I thought it would be funny!" Dean exclaimed, finally getting the energy to stand up and face the furious vampire.

"Well the next time ask me before you do something so monumentally stupid! Unless of course you fancy being mated to my little brother for the rest of your, what would be very long, life."

"What?"

"He would have coerced you into bedding him. Even if you didn't want to, he would have found a way to convince you. Catnip was used in ancient times to enslave neko's to wizards that wanted to benefits that comes with being the mate of one. It always backfired as when the neko came round and realised what they had done, nine times out of ten, they would kill themselves."

"I didn't know."

"No, you wouldn't have. Surely something deep down told you it was a bad idea."

"Well yes, but I just sorta pushed it aside. I didn't know this would have happened! I just thought it would make him a little crazy, like normal cats."

"Does he look like a normal cat?" Sanguini hissed, almost sounding like the man he was defending.

"Dean, I can't believe you are so stupid sometimes! You never consider the consequences of the things you do! What are you going to say to As tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"No I don't suppose you do. He should sleep the effects off tonight. We just need to get rid of the catnip." Sanguini mumbled, walking over to the deeply sleeping cat demon on the couch. Clutched tightly in his grasp was the bag of catnip.

"He doesn't look like he's going to let go anytime soon." Dean pointed out, looking at the sleeping neko guiltily.

"Ah, but I have a trick up my sleeves." Sanguini told them with an amused smirk. He knelt down next to his brother and pulled the wrist towards him. "Maybe you should do this Dean? It is, after all, your fault." Sanguini said with a mischievous grin.

"What would I have to do?"

"Simple, lick his wrist."

"What!"

"Lick his wrist." Sanguini stated bluntly, holding the slender arm up to Dean. Dean gulped and looked at Sam, who looked at him with an unimpressed look on his face. He then leant down slightly and, after a pause, licked the wrist and then blushed when Asmodeus groaned in his sleep. He did not, however, let go of the catnip, though Dean did give it a little tug just to see.

"It didn't work!" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sanguini, who was grinning at him.

"Well of course it didn't. I lied." Sanguini told him with a cruel grin, making Sam burst into laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"Oh haha, very funny. So what do we actually do?"

"Oh that's easy." Sanguini told him, then he took the wrist in his hands and pressed lightly on the pulse point of the wrist. The hand slackened and the bag dropped to the floor.

"See! This is not the first time I have had to take catnip from him. Though the first time he gave it to himself, which admittedly was rather funny as he tried to reason with his reflection on why he should mate with himself. Took me almost an hour to stop laughing before I could drug him to sleep and take the catnip off him." Sanguini said with an amused chuckle. Sam chuckled at the thought whilst Dean looked slightly amused.

"For what it's worth. I am sorry for what I did. You're right, I didn't think about the consequences, I just wanted to know what would happen." Dean said with a sheepish shrug.

"Don't tell that to me. Tell it to him when he wakes up. It's his forgiveness you will have to get."

"Will he forgive me do you think?"

"Of course he will, not that you deserve it. He doesn't like to make people upset, and not forgiving you would upset you, whether you admit it or not. It just depends on _when_ he forgives you. He will eventually though." Sanguini told him, then stood up and picked up the sleeping man and took him into their room leaving Sam and Dean alone in the common area.

"Dean." Sam said with a sigh, shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you? I don't think you realise quite what you nearly forced yourself into."

"I do."

"No Dean! You nearly made him your mate! Do you know what that means? You would have, for all intents and purposes, been married to a man you don't even love. And there would be no divorce."

"I know Sammy! I didn't realise that was what catnip was used for! I just thought it would make him relax a little. I don't know if you had noticed, but even with all the celebrating he's been rather tense."

"Why would you care? You've never given any indication that you actually care for him. In fact you have quite bluntly told all of us at one point or another that you are only letting them tag along for me and for the money."

"Yeah well I lied didn't I? I kind of like him!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now get off my case so that I can think about what I'm going to do and say to get him to forgive me." Dean grumbled, moving past Sam and into the bedroom. Sam watched him go and then smiled softly to himself.

"Oh and Dean?" Sam called out, making Dean back track and stick his head out the room.

"What?"

"For future reference, if you want to get Asmodeus drunk, give him tequila. It also makes him horny, so you'd be in with a chance there." Sam said with a wicked smirk, making his older brother blush and disappear into their room.

**A/N – Hmm, That ended a bit more seriously than I had intended, but well it will force Dean and Asmodeus to actually stop pussy footing around... Or it could have to complete opposite effect. The brothers did learn a bit more about Neko's though and we got to see a bit of jealous Dean! Lol! Sorry about the wait as well by the way. It took me a bit longer to get the chapter written.**

**So tell me what you think and the next chapter will have Asmodeus' response to Dean's 'present'. *Snicker* Remember! Reviews are love! Thanking you!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Asmodeus groaned as he woke up, head pounding as he tried to remember what he had done the day before to leave him feeling like this. As he shifted, he sniffed at his wrist and frowned.

"'Guini?" God, even his voice sounded rough.

"Yes Kitten?" Came Sanguini's voice quietly from across the room. Footsteps indicated that he was coming closer to him and then Asmodeus felt the bed dip when Sanguini sat down on it next to him.

"Why does my wrist smell like Dean? And why do I feel like I've just been trampled by an angry dragon?"

"Ah, what do you remember about yesterday?" Sanguini asked softly, rubbing Asmodeus' back.

"Not much, it's all kind of blurry. Um..." Asmodeus frowned as he tried to put together the fuzzy memories in his head. Suddenly he gasped and spun around, dislodging Sanguini's hand and sitting up in his bed. "That bastard!"

"Kitten..."

"He drugged me!"

"He didn't mean it. He didn't realise what it would do to you."

"Oh well that's okay then." Asmodeus spat sarcastically, Sanguini sighed and cursed Dean Winchester in his mind.

"For what it's worth, he's very sorry."

"Who cares? It still doesn't explain why my wrist smells like him." Asmodeus grumbled, sniffing at his wrist and then shoving it under Sanguini's nose as if to prove it to him.

"He licked it."

"What?" Asmodeus shrieked, and before Sanguini could explain further, he had jumped up out the bed and had stormed out of the bedroom. Asmodeus stormed into the other bedroom, door slamming into the wall and making Sam and Dean wake up with a jump. Asmodeus lunged the rest of the way across the room and landed on top of Dean, hands wrapping around his neck and choking him.

"As! Stop it!"

"You drugged me!"

"Asmodeus stop this right now!"

"And you licked me!"

"You. Licked. Me. First." Dean choked, which quite possibly only exacerbated things as Asmodeus growled and started to shake him.

"Asmodeus! Let him go. It was my fault he licked you!" Sanguini shouted, tugging at Asmodeus to try and get him off Dean and falling back with him when Asmodeus suddenly let go.

"What do you mean it was your fault?" Asmodeus asked in a deceptively calm voice. Turning around to face Sanguini.

"It was a joke. I told him to lick your wrist to get you to let go of the catnip. I'm sorry, I forgot you would be able to smell it."

"You are all despicable! And you! What have you done, huh?" Asmodeus demanded, turning to face a stunned Sam, who was standing next to a silent Dean.

"As. I had no idea what was going on. I would have stopped him if he had told me what he had planned." Sam said, pleadingly.

"Well I hope you're all very happy! I was nearly mated, _enslaved_, to that... that moron!" Asmodeus yelled, pointing to Dean, who was now sitting up in his bed, rubbing his red neck.

"Hey! That's harsh." Dean muttered, voice slightly rough.

"It's not harsh enough! You retard! Were you dropped on your head as a child? Maybe all the hunting you did killed off your remaining brain cells!"

"Hey! I didn't know what catnip was used for!"

"Well now you do! And surely you had some idea as to what would happen! I mean, even normal cats act a bit off when they are given catnip! They rub themselves against whatever is nearest! What did you think they were doing?"

"Playing?" Dean said weakly, swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

"Playing! That is it! I am officially giving up on you! You are a health hazard! Seriously, how have you survived this long? Is it just pure dumb luck?" Asmodeus demanded, stepping round Sam to stand in front of Dean.

"Look. I just wanted to do something nice for you. Okay? You always seem as though you are running from something, I wanted to find a way for you to relax a bit. Cats always seemed relaxed when given catnip, so I gave you catnip."

"What?" Asmodeus asked weakly, sitting down on Sam's bed.

"I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Alright! I don't even _like_ you! You annoy me and I don't trust you not to turn on us and kill us! But still, I felt sorry for you!"

"Oh cheers. Well I don't need your sympathy. And I certainly don't want to be enslaved to you for the rest of our lives. However long or short they may turn out to be!" Asmodeus said, only Sanguini seeing that he was in fact lying. Sanguini sighed and walked over to Asmodeus, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Kitten. Just leave him be. We'll go get our things from the room, and we can leave."

"No. We're going to stay with them until my car is fixed, then they are going to take us back to Bobby's to get said car and _then_ we are going to leave them. They can do whatever the hell they want to do after that." Asmodeus said, straightening his back and standing up, brushing past Sam, who grabbed his arm to stop him.

"As! Wait! Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he's talking about! He's lying for one, and he's just saying all that to make you hurt."

"Why does he want to hurt me Sammy? What have I actually done to him to deserve that?" Asmodeus asked his friend, before yanking his arm out of his grasp and leaving the room, Sanguini following behind him, glaring at the two before he left the room.

"You jerk!"

"Sammy..."

"Don't Sammy me! You said you were going to do something to apologise to him and what do you do? You crush his feelings! Why Dean? Why did you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well you had better make things right or I will leave with them and you can do whatever the hell you want alone."

"What? Surely you don't mean that Sammy."

"Don't call me that. And yes. I do. The Dean I knew wouldn't have deliberately hurt the feelings of a friend. I don't know you anymore. You're certainly not the brother I thought I knew."

"Sam."

"No Dean! Fix this! Fix this right now! Sanguini and I are going to go out, you are going to stay here with Asmodeus and make him realise that you _do_ in fact like him! Got that? When we get back, you two had better be on talking terms again or else." Sam said, turning on his heel and leaving the room, walking into the main room where Sanguini was sitting alone on the couch.

"Told him we're going out?"

"Yep, you got his keys?"

"Of course." Sanguini said with a grin, holding up the keys to the Impala and shaking them.

"Good, let's go then before Dean realises what I said and that I implied I would be taking the Impala." Sam said, grinning and walking out of the room with Sanguini following close behind.

About ten minutes after they had left, the door to Dean and Sam's room slammed open and Dean ran out in a panic, cursing loudly and getting the attention of Asmodeus in the other room.

"What's wrong with you?" Asmodeus asked coldly. He leant against the doorframe of his room and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"They took my Impala!" Dean exclaimed, storming over to the main door to the room before spinning round to pin Asmodeus with a glare when he burst into laughter. "It's not funny!"

"Oh it's hilarious. They've taken your baby hostage because you are a selfish, inconsiderate moron." Asmodeus told him with a smirk and then turned and walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. "And the door is locked!" Asmodeus yelled through the door.

Dean looked at the door to Asmodeus' room in silence before turning and hurrying to the door and trying to open it. Asmodeus was right, somehow they had managed to lock it from the outside and Dean could see no way of opening it. Growling, he kicked the door and then stormed over to Asmodeus' door and threw it open, startling the demon on the other side, who was reclining on his bed, reading.

Asmodeus looked up from his book in shock and placed it down when he saw the look on Dean's face. "'S'up?"

"'S'up? That's all you have to say?"

"It's not my fault. This is all your fault. Relax, they won't do anything to your car. Sam promised he wouldn't let Sanguini drive on busy roads." Asmodeus told him as he turned his attention back to his book.

"What do you mean 'busy roads'? If he wants to survive the rest of the day then he won't let that menace drive at all!"

"Oh for gods sake, your precious car will be fine. Sam won't let Sanguini drive it. He only did it to punish you for being an idiot." Asmodeus told him, not taking his eyes off his book, which made Dean grind his teeth.

"What are you reading that is so damn interesting?"

"Compared to you Dean, I could be reading the most boring book in existence and find it more interesting."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I would have thought that much was obvious, even for one of your mentality. You're boring me." Asmodeus drawled with a put upon sigh. "Is there a reason you are still here?"

"How have they managed to lock the door."

"I'd imagine Sanguini had something to do with it."

"What?"

"Magic Dean. Magic."

"So how do we get out?"

"Throw yourself out of a window. In fact, I'll give you a hand if you want." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"So I'm stuck in here."

"No, you'll be stuck in your room. I will stay in here."

"Actually. No." Dean told him calmly, facing the closed door behind him. Asmodeus put the book aside and stood up from the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, your beloved brother has 'voodoo'ed the door. It won't open."

"Move." Asmodeus muttered, gently shoving Dean to the side to look at the door. Asmodeus placed his hands on the door and the whole thing started to glow, shocking Dean into stepping back a bit more. Asmodeus muttered to himself and slamming his hand into the door, hitting a force field.

"Not opening?"

"Shut up. Do you want to get out or shall I throw you out the damned window?" Asmodeus growled, muttering something under his breath and then tracing a rune on the door. The rune glowed along with Asmodeus and then stopped and Asmodeus sighed, kicking the door.

Asmodeus growled again and slammed his fist into the door. The door shuddered and Dean believed that it was going to open, but it remained shut and he sighed and moved to sit on Sanguini's bed. Asmodeus muttered something else under his breath and ran his hand around the edge of the door but it didn't shift.

"What has he done? I'm more bloody powerful than him! How has he locked the bloody door?" Asmodeus yelled, kicking the door and then leaning against it.

"Obviously not that powerful." Dean muttered, wincing at the growl that brought from Asmodeus.

"Are you trying to get killed? Because I must say, you are going to right way about it! Anyway, aren't you supposed to be apologising?" Asmodeus asked, not taking his attention away from the door and muttering yet another spell under his breath. The door glowed and stayed locked.

After ten minutes of continuous spell casting, Asmodeus suddenly dropped to the floor and Dean looked at him in confusion for a couple of minutes before getting up from the bed and walking over to him, nudging him with his toe.

"Leave me alone." Asmodeus groaned, rolling over on to his back and looking up at Dean. He looked paler than normal and had a sheen of sweat covering his skin, his hair sticking to his face and making Dean think he looked strangely attractive.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I used too much magic. I'm just a little tired."

"Looks more than a little tired to me."

"Yes, well no one was asking, were they?" Asmodeus snapped, struggling to sit up and shuffling back to lean on the door. "I don't know what he did but I can't open the blasted thing, so we are stuck in here together. Try not to piss me off too much because I know for a fact you don't have any weapons on you and I can kill you with a word. Sound reasonable?"

"By reasonable, do you mean completely unfair? If you do, then yes. I completely agree."

"Good. Now shut up and stay out of trouble."

"How much trouble can I get into in here?"

"Don't open mine or Sanguini's bag and we should be home safe until the other two get back."

"Why, what's in your bags?"

"All sorts of stuff. Don't even think about it." Asmodeus growled, watching Dean move towards his own bag.

"What are you going to do to stop me?"

"Fine. Do whatever you like. That's a sure fire way to get me to forgive you for nearly forcing me into mating with you." Asmodeus told him rolling his eyes.

Dean sighed and left the bag alone and then moved to sit on the floor opposite Asmodeus. Asmodeus looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then dropped his head back against the door with a slam.

"I honestly am sorry you know. I didn't know what it would do to you. I dunno, I just thought you could do with chilling out a little." Dean said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Asmodeus looked up at Dean and sighed.

"I know. Really, I do understand that, I just." Asmodeus sighed and ran his hands through his hair before pinning Dean with a piercing look. "I just felt a bit violated, you know?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." Dean admitted with a sigh and a shrug.

"Actually, there is something you could do." Asmodeus said, standing up and walking over to the bag next to his bed. He dug around inside of it and then pulled out a book and handed it to Dean. "Read this. It will tell you some things about nekos."

Dean took the book and opened it, reading the first page before looking up at Asmodeus. "What will you do whilst I'm reading this? I mean, watching me read can't be all that exciting."

"No, you're right, you're boring at the best of times, reading you will be excruciatingly boring. I'm going to lie on my bed and read the book I was reading before you came storming in here. Sit there or sit on Sanguini's bed. I don't care."

Dean nodded and stood up with the book and made himself comfortable on Sanguini's bed to read. Though he would willingly admit to anyone that asked that he normally let Sam do all the reading.

"So I read this and then what? I understand you more?"

"No. But you will know what things I can and can't eat or do without consequence." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, reading his own book.

"Ah. Best read it then, huh?"

"That would be why I gave it to you."

((page break))

Sanguini and Sam arrived back later that day to silence in the hotel room and looked at each other nervously before walking over to the door to Sanguini's room and listening to the silence on the other side nervously.

"Think they've killed each other?" Sam whispered, trying to hear anything on the other side of the door.

"I don't think so. Maybe they've finally realised that they are deeply in love with one another and are in fact sleeping off some of the best sex they've ever had. Or in the case of Asmodeus, the only sex he's ever had." Sanguini suggested, tapping his wand on the handle of the door. "Wonder why Asmodeus never thought of trying _Alohomora_? Idiot."

"Come on, let's check them out and hope that they are at least dressed." Sam said, shuddering at the mental image that conjured. Sanguini pushed the door open and they both froze at the sight before them. Dean was sitting, not wearing much at all on Sanguini's bed, whilst a smug Asmodeus was sitting on his own bed, fully clothed, both had cards in their hands.

"Er..." Sanguini gaped at the sight, smirking when Dean glanced over and blushed, covering his chest unsuccessfully.

"Hi 'Guini! Dean challenged me to a game of strip poker. Well to be fair to him, the strip part was my idea."

"You didn't tell him you were taught poker by the goblins did you?"

"Actually I did. Didn't mean anything to him though." Asmodeus admitted with a wicked grin.

"Ah. I see. So I assume you two patched things up then?" Sam said, smirking at Dean.

"We agreed to talk to one another for the sakes of you two but besides that we're just going to ignore one another. Oh, and Dean promised to run any dumb ideas through you Sam." Asmodeus said, throwing his cards down on the bedside table they had dragged to stand between them. "Boxers Mr Winchester."

((page break))

"So what do you think they're up to?" Sanguini asked, motioning to the car in front of them. Asmodeus was driving and occasionally patting and stroking his newly returned car as they drove through Texas.

"Do we even want to know? As long as they aren't getting into any trouble, then seriously, do we need to know?" Asmodeus asked, patting the car happily and purring.

"Dunno, could be funny. Dean looked particularly mischievous when they got back in their car at the petrol station."

"Gas."

"You have gas?"

"No. The Americans call it gas, not petrol."

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really. Still, I hope we don't get dragged into a prank war between the two. You're very vicious when you are pranking. I still remember the fire ants you shoved into my bed that night." Asmodeus grumbled with a glare aimed at Sanguini.

"Ah, yeah I had clean forgotten about that!"

"Funny that."

"I do seem to remember that you were hardly the innocent party in all this! You turned all my bagged blood into ketchup!"

"Oh boohoo. You prefer it from tap anyway!"

"Not the point! It took three people to get that vile taste out of my mouth." Sanguini said indignantly. Both suddenly turned to the car in front of them when the music started to blare and the passenger of the car, which both knew was Sam, jerked up in his seat.

"Definitely a prank war." Asmodeus grumbled, sighing. "Damn. We are getting separate hotel rooms tonight and whilst we are here."

"We won't have to."

"Why not?"

"I have property here." Sanguini told him, as they passed a sign for Richardson, Texas.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll ring Sam and tell him, and also ask where the hell we are going and why we are here in the first place."

"It's a ghost apparently."

"Another one? Don't they ever hunt anything _but_?" Asmodeus asked, searching for his phone in his pocket whilst keeping an eye on the road.

"Er... How about I ring Sam and you drive?"

"Got ya." Asmodeus agreed and Sanguini took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Sam's number.

"Hey, Sam?"

Asmodeus looked at Sanguini and then back to the road, keeping an eye on where Dean was driving.

"Okay, that's cool. We'll just follow you two then. Okay. See you in a bit." Sanguini hung up the phone and turned in his seat to look at Asmodeus. "So, they are going to talk to some teenagers at a er... drive-in?"

"Huh. Okay. We'll just follow them then. Oh god, we're going to have to talk to people aren't we?" Asmodeus groaned, sulking.

"Well, we could just stand to the side and let the Winchester's do all the dirty work."

"Sounds like a plan."

((page break))

"Well that was a waste of time." Asmodeus groaned as they walked out of the restaurant at the drive-in.

"I have to agree with As. Though we did find out that they all spoke to someone called Craig." Sam said as they made their way to their cars.

"So we have to go to the record store that Craig works in and find out where he heard about this ghost." Sanguini said, walking to the passenger side of the car.

"Let's go then" Dean said with a grin, walking over to his car. "I'm assuming you two are going to follow."

"You would assume correctly. For once." Asmodeus muttered under his breath, getting a chuckle from Sam and they all got into their respective cars.

((page break))

"Gentlemen, can I help you with anything?" A man in the record store asked when they entered the record shop.

"Yeah, are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked, as Asmodeus and Sanguini looked around them curiously.

"I am."

"Well, we're reporters with the _Dallas Morning News_. I'm Dean, this is Sam."

"Who are they?" Craig asked, pointing to Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Er..." Dean looked at Sam helplessly before looking at Asmodeus, who turned to Sanguini, who was looking around him disinterestedly. Or he was until Asmodeus kicked his shin.

"Ow, what?"

"'Guini. Glamour."

"Oh, right. We are of no consequence." Sanguini drawled before turning his attention back to his surroundings. Craig looked at them both blankly before blinking and looking at Dean, paying no attention to Sanguini or Asmodeus, much to the Winchester's shock.

"No way! Yeah, I'm a writer too. I write for my school's lit magazine."

"Oh good for you, Morrison." Dean said, still a little in shock about the fact that Craig didn't seem to be able to see Asmodeus or Sanguini.

"We're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumour has it you might know about one."

"You mean the Hell House?"

"Hell House? Who would name a place Hell House? Sounds pretty ominous to me."

"You know, the glamour only works so long as there isn't really much there for him to notice. You knocking down his ideas is something to take notice of." Sanguini hissed, making Sam smirk, though wonder what the hell a glamour was.

"That's the one." Dean said, ignoring the bickering two behind him and wishing he could lose them on the highway somewhere and not have to face Sam's wrath. Or Asmodeus' when the two finally caught up with them, which Dean knew they would.

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?"

"Oh god, does he have to?" Asmodeus grumbled, getting a snicker from Sanguini.

"Well, supposedly, back in the thirties, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, -"

"Sounds like something from a Marvel comic." Asmodeus muttered, Dean's lips twitched into a smile before he wiped his face and listened to Craig.

"It was during the Depression. His crops were failing. He didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So, I guess that's when he went off the deep end."

"How?" Both Sam and Asmodeus asked, though Craig only registered hearing Sam.

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death. SO he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then, when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now, they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringin' up any other girl who goes inside." Craig finished, looking at Sam and Dean.

"But where'd you hear all this?" Dean asked, still pretending to take notes in his notebook.

"My cousin, Dana, told me. I don't know where she heard it from. You've gotta realise I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do?" Sam asked, looking up from his notebook.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't wanna go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then turned back to Craig.

"Thanks." Dean told him and then all four left the shop. As soon as they had reached where the cars were parked, Dean turned around to face Asmodeus and Sanguini. "What was that?"

"What?" Asmodeus asked innocently, looking at Dean with wide eyes.

"Don't play innocent with me cat. What was the weird Jedi mind trick shit Sanguini pulled?" Dean hissed, ignoring the fact that Asmodeus was pouting at being called cat.

"Oh that. Simple. It is something my people can do. We just input subtle suggestions into someone's mind. That there was me suggesting that Craig couldn't see me or Asmodeus." Sanguini said with a shrug, moving past Dean to get to the car, when Dean grabbed hold of him and slammed him against the side of the car.

"Hey! Watch the car!" Asmodeus cried out, not particularly worried about Sanguini. Sam watched on nibbling his lip.

"You don't do that! It's not- Shit! It's just not cool! Don't do that again."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do. If it makes you feel better I promise not to glamour you."

"What? No! You don't 'glamour' anyone!" Dean cried out, waving his arms around in the air to emphasise his point.

"You don't have any say in the matter. Accept my offer of not glamouring you or don't. I don't care. I've already told you that you can't kill me by shooting me. So what, exactly, are you going to do to stop me?" Sanguini asked, looking up at Dean with a sneer on his face.

"Dude! You can't do this! It's taking away peoples rights!"

"Who cares about the rights of some random stranger? I don't. Asmodeus doesn't. I'm sure Sam probably wouldn't either if you actually let him think for himself." Sanguini drawled, making Sam gape at him and Asmodeus roll his eyes and the groan softly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked in a dangerously quiet voice, making Sam wince and step away from the volatile two.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You don't really let Sam think for himself. Form the stories 'Mody has told me about the time he spent with Sam when you weren't in the picture, Sam was a hell of a lot more out going. But then you come along and Sam gets shepherded along by big brother Dean. What Dean says goes. Even when he drugs poor unsuspecting young men."

"That was a mistake that I have cleared up with Asmodeus. He accepted my apology, why can't you? And don't try to change the subject. You will not glamour anyone."

"Yes I will. I will glamour whoever I see fit to glamour. If I wish to glamour a pretty girl into my bed, then I will, and you will have no say in it."

"No you bloody well won't Sanguini. Not if I have anything to say about it." Asmodeus hissed from the other side of the car and getting the attention of the other three.

"See! Asmodeus doesn't agree with you glamouring people either! Will you listen to him."

"I do listen to him, that is why I would never glamour Sam. He didn't ask me not to glamour you though." Sanguini added ponderingly, tapping at his chin. He then focused his attention back on Dean with a wicked grin. "In fact, I might just glamour you into forgetting this whole debacle."

"Sanguini. That's enough. Dean, deal with it. Sanguini, will at some point, have to glamour someone and you won't stop him. As was indicative in the shop, I have no problem with it. It's a part of who and what Sanguini is. So just deal with it. It doesn't harm anyone. If it makes you feel any better, Sanguini, Dean is under my protection."

"What? That's not fair 'Mody."

"I'll place this whole damn planet under my protection if you don't stop using that merlin damned name." Asmodeus hissed, tail puffing up behind him , much to Sam's amusement.

"Oh come on. That's just mean. Fine. Protect the Winchester's. I don't care." Sanguini said sulkily.

"Oh not all the Wincehster's. Do whatever you damn well please to John." Asmodeus said, waving his hand negligently.

"What! Don't you dare glamour my father!" Dean hissed, shoving Sanguini again. Sam sighed and moved over to Asmodeus.

"This is never going to end. They are both as pig-headed as each other, and you telling Sanguini to glamour our father didn't help matters."

"Sanguini can handle himself and I don't like your father. He's a dick. He is handsome though." Asmodeus added as an after thought.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear that." Sam told him dryly. "Why don't you like him? He didn't actually do anything to you surprisingly enough."

"He was a dick to you. He calls himself your father and then tells you to get out of his life and not to return just because you wanted to further yourself. Oh yes. I love this guy. I just want to give him a huge hug." Asmodeus said with a sneer.

"You can't not like him just because he treated me like crap."

"Yes I can. And I will. Until he proves himself to be any different, I will continue to dislike him. Simple. Now, shall we stop Dean from trying to kill Sanguini? I'm rather fond of my brother, no matter how irritating he can be." Asmodeus said with a put upon sigh and walked around the car to Dean and Sanguini.

"Look. Understand this hunter. I don't like you, I will glamour who I like and no one will stop me except Asmodeus should he so choose. However, you may not have noticed, but Asmodeus' moral compass is a little broken." Sanguini told him with a smirk. Asmodeus sighed and bodily forced himself in between the two, facing Dean and looking up at him.

"Leave him alone You aren't going to win this fight. There is a reason that I shoved my morals to the side and Sanguini is it. He will get to anyone eventually. I'd just give up while you have the strength." Asmodeus told him with a small smile, getting an incredulous look from Dean and an exasperated one from Sanguini.

"Oh Kitten, you know how to say the nicest things about a person."

"Shut it Sanguini." Asmodeus said through gritted teeth. Befroe turning back to Dean and smiling widely. "So! I'm going to go with you to check out the Hell House or whatever its called and Sam and Sanguini will head to Sanguini's house to clean the place up and keep you two separated. Sound good? Good. Sam, you drive my car with Sanguini, I'll go with Dean." Asmodeus said, throwing his keys to Sam, who caught them, just. He then turned back to Dean and hooked his arm through Dean's and dragged him over to the Impala.

"What?"

"Just get in the car Dean. See you two later." Asmodeus called out, before climbing into the car after Dean and turning slightly in his seat to look at Dean.

"Why did you want to come with me? Why not go with Sanguini and let Sammy come with me?"

"Two reasons. One, you've been avoiding me like the plague since the catnip incident and two, I'm the only one, besides Sanguini, who knows how to get to the house. 'Guini told me on the way to the drive-in." Asmodeus said with a shrug, turning back round in his seat.

"Why do you let him get away with that crap?"

"What, the glamours?"

"Yeah."

"It's just the way he is. He only does it when he thinks it is needed to keep me safe or to help me out. I asked him to do it in the shop, so he did. He wouldn't have cared otherwise."

"Is it true? What you said about losing your morals when you're with him?"

"Not really. To be fair to Sanguini, it was the war that made me shove my morals to the side. Sanguini was just there with me, giving them an extra push. I wouldn't have done half the things I had to do in either war if Sanguini hadn't been there to help me get through the feelings of guilt. Eventually, I just learnt to listen to Sanguini and ignore the little voices in my head screaming at me that it was wrong to rip out someones soul."

"But it is wrong."

"Maybe, but isn't it just as wrong to kill someone just because they are different to you? I only ever killed in self defence for myself or my loved ones. Don't get me wrong, I'm certainly not saying I'm innocent in all this, but I did what I had to do to survive. Sanguini helped me to achieve that."

"Will he do the same to me and Sammy."

"If you want him to, then yeah. He will help you to come to terms with what you have to do in this business. But I don't think you need that, do you Dean?"

"What you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you don't have a problem with killing things that you see as being evil. Sam might have doubts, but you don't. Your dad trained you to be the perfect soldier."

"And you think he was wrong in what he did?"

"Not wrong, per se. Misguided maybe. Either way, I can't change anything. Just so you know, I don't see anything wrong with what you do. You kill supernatural beings because that is what you were taught to do from a young age and because they are hurting people. You didn't kill me or Sanguini straight away and let us explain our side first. That took a lot of guts." Asmodeus said with a smile.

"Guts?"

"Yeah. You had to go on gut instinct that we wouldn't turn on you and Sammy and kill you. We never would or will, but you didn't know that. Hopefully, you do now though."

"Yeah, I do. Besides the fact that you're not human, you're not all that bad. Sanguini however. Well the judge is still out on him."

"I wouldn't have let Sam go with Sanguini alone if I thought Sanguini would hurt him. Sanguini will protect Sam with his life because he knows how much Sam means to me. According to Sanguini, I need all the friends I can get. Being the last of your kind gets kind of lonely."

"Yeah, it must suck. Well looks like this is it." Dean said, pulling up to a derelict house.

"It certainly lives up to its name." Asmodeus said, getting out of the car and looking up at the house.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Dean said, getting a small laugh from Asmodeus.

They walked to the side of the house and Dean held out his EMF meter, which started to beep. Asmodeus looked over at him curiously.

"You got something?"

"Yeah. The EMF's no good."

"Damn. How come?"

Dean nodded towards a nearby telephone pole. "I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings."

"Oh. Do they do that then?" Asmodeus asked, looking around Dean to look at the EMF reader. When he got near to it it started beeping quickly. "Huh, guess it doesn't like me."

"You're telling me. Whoa, it's going crazy." Dean said, running the EMF over Asmodeus, the noise making Asmodeus' ears to flatten to his head.

"Okay okay, we have gathered that the stupid machine doesn't like me. Can you turn it off now if it's not gonna work around me anyway?" Asmodeus whined, tugging on his ears as the beeping of the machine drove him nuts.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Why do you think it did that? You're not a ghost." Dean asked, switching the machine off and getting a sigh of relief from Asmodeus.

"It was probably my magic. It makes some electronic devices go a bit crazy." Asmodeus told him with a shrug and then headed to the door of the house. Dean followed closely behind him. They entered the house and looked round, noticing symbols on the wall. Dean walked around the main room and Asmodeus looked at one with a tilt of his head, frowning slightly.

"Looks like Old Man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time."

"Hmm. Looks like." Asmodeus mumbled absently, still looking at one symbol.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Take a look at this. Does it look familiar at all to you?" Asmodeus asked, tracing the symbol slightly with his claws.

"Yeah, somewhere."

"Hmm. Me too. I just can't remember where. You got a camera on you?"

"I have on my phone."

"Take a photo of it, Sanguini may remember where I've seen it before. If not, then Sam could always do what he's so amazing at and research it."

"Yeah. Sammy is scarily good at the research. Probably why he never gets laid."

"Huh. You didn't live with him and Jessica. At it like rabbits. Sammy-boy is a monster in the sack."

"So didn't need to hear that." Dean groaned, taking a photo of the symbol with his phone and then showing it to Asmodeus to get his approval. Asmodeus looked at it and smiled brightly at Dean.

"Good! You can do something! Knew I'd find a use for you eventually." Asmodeus said with a cheeky smile, getting a shake of the head and a small smile from Dean. "Back to the symbol. It's been painted on and by the smell of it, recently too." Asmodeus said with a sniff to the wall.

"You can tell that from the smell?"

"Yep. I can also tell that you had a burger and fries for lunch and that you may have asked for a regular coke, you got a diet. My nose is just that good." Asmodeus said with a smile, turning around and flicking Dean on the nose with the tip of his tail.

"Creepy. I don't know though. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one." Dean said, looking around the room and following Asmodeus, touching his nose where Asmodeus' tail had touched it.

"Maybe you're right." Asmodeus agreed. They heard a noise coming from another room and looked at each other. They both turned and went towards the door. Crashing through it, they saw two computer geeks standing in front of them carrying flashlights, along with other video equipment.

"Er..." Asmodeus said, looking at the two geeks then turning to look at Dean beside him.

"Cut! Just a couple humans. What are you guys doing here?" The one carrying the camera asked in a whiny voice, making Asmodeus and Dean gape at him slightly.

"What the hell are _you_ doin' here?" Dean demanded, finally finding his voice again, moving closer to Asmodeus and frowning when his tail wrapped around Dean's waist lightly.

"Uh, we belong here. We're professionals." Camera guy said, getting a snort from Asmodeus.

"Professional what?" Dean asked, hand brushing casually against the tail around his waist.

"Paranormal investigators." He took out two business cars and handed them to Dean and Asmodeus. "There ya go. Take a look at that, boys." Asmodeus and Dean read the cards and then glanced at each other.

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me." Dean muttered, rolling his eyes upwards.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hell Hound's Lair dot com, you guys run that website."

"Yeah." Ed said proudly.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we're huge fans." Dean said, moving away from Asmodeus and into the room fully.

"And, uh, we know who you guys are, too." Dean looked at Asmodeus nervously, where as Asmodeus frowned, wondering how the hell they knew who _he_ was.

"Oh, yeah?" Asmodeus asked, arms crossing over his chest, tail waving dangerously behind him, though only Dean could see that.

"Amateurs." Ed said, causing them both to relax slightly. "Lookin' for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry told them in a tone of voice that reminded Asmodeus of Hermione.

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah? What do you got so far?" Dean asked curiously, as Asmodeus rolled his eyes and walked into the room to stand beside Dean.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?"

"EMF?" Asmodeus asked curiously.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry told him matter-of-factly. He walked over to his bag and removed an EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuation that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." The EMF detector started to buzz wildly, and Asmodeus took a discreet step to stand behind Dean. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"2.8"

"It's hot in here."

"Wow." Asmodeus said, trying his hardest not to smile too widely.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or-?"

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"By itself." Harry added.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it." Dean shook his head in shame and Asmodeus had to cover a laugh with a cough. "And something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Asmodeus looked at them, pretending to be riveted.

"Yeah, I think I get the picture. We should go – let them get back to work." Dean said, turning slightly to look at Asmodeus and grinning.

"Yeah, you should." Harry told them.

"As?"

"Yeah, work." Ed said, laughing as Sam and Dean left. "I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles. Woo!"

((page break))

Sam walked out if the library with some files in his hand and walked over to where Asmodeus was waiting with Dean. Sanguini had decided to stay at the house and look through some post that had been left there.

"Hey." Sam called out as he walked over to them.

"Hey What do you got?" Dean asked, as all three started to walk back to the car.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordecahi, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of 'em – both boys. And there was no record he ever killed anybody."

"Huh." Both Dean and Asmodeus said at the same time.

"What about you two?"

"Well, those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl, but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons – it's like she never existed." Dean said as they reached the car. "Dude, come on, man. We did our digging, this one's a bust, all right? For all we know, those Hell Hound boys made up the whole thing."

Sam sighed and looked at them. "Yeah, all right." He admitted reluctantly.

"I don't know. Something about that symbol we saw on the wall is bugging me. I think we should stay here for an extra couple of days. It's not like we have anywhere to go or any bills to pay." Asmodeus said, frowning and nibbling on his lip as he climbed into the back of the car.

"True. Personally, I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers, and leave the legend to the locals." Dean said as he climbed into the car. Sam remained outside and smirked when Dean turned the car on. Fast-paced music blared out from the speakers, making Asmodeus yelp and hold his ears in pain and the windshield wipers started to move back and forth. Dean jumped and rushed to turn everything off before turning round in his seat to look at Asmodeus as Sam climbed into the car laughing. "You okay As? What the—?" Dean exclaimed, looking at Sam, who licked his finger and drew a number one in the air, then pointed to himself and mouthed 'me?' "That's all you got? That's weak. That is Bush-league. You might want to apologise to Asmodesu though, I think you may have temporarily deafened him." Dean pointed out, nodding to Asmodeus behind him, who was glaring daggers into the back of Sam's skull, ears still flat against his head and his tail, which was fluffier than normal, swishing back and forth furiously.

"I'm sorry As, I couldn't stop you from getting in the car without alerting Dean ot there being something wrong."

"Oh that's just fine. Just so that you know, I was going to stay out of this petty little war you two have going on, but Dean, consider yourself to having an ally." Asmodeus said, still glaring at Sam, who glanced between him and Dean nervously.

"Come on now As, you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Ask Sanguini what happened to him the last time he went up against me in a prank war. Dean, we need to get together to plan the next move."

"Sure thing, As." Dean said with a wide grin as he moved the car out of their parking spot.

((page break))

The next morning Dean and Asmodeus walked up to the Hell House where ambulances and sheriffs were surrounding the building. A body was being carried out of the house in a body bag. Asmodeus and Dean walked up to an onlooker.

"What happened?" Dean asked, watching as they put the body in the back of an ambulance.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself un the house."

"Suicide?" Asmodeus asked, nibbling on his lip, trying to ignore the bad feeling he was getting from the house.

"Yeah But she was a straight-A student, with a full ride to UT, too. It just don't make sense." The man said, before walking away from them.

"What do you think?" Asmodeus asked as they watched the ambulance with the body drive away.

"I think maybe we missed somethin'." Dean told him not looking away from the house.

((page break))

That night Asmodeus, Sam and Dean were all watching the building from behind some trees, making sure not to catch the notice of the two sheriffs guarding the house.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwin' around in there." Sam whispered to them, getting a nod of agreement from Asmodeus.

"Yeah, but we still gotta get in there." Dean said, before turning to the trees where Asmodeus' ears were also facing, hearing whispers. "I don't believe it." Sam and Asmodeus turn and see Ed and Harry.

"Is that-?" Sam asked, not recognising the two men behind the trees.

"Yep, the one and only." Asmodeus whispered dryly.

"I got an idea." Dean whispered before he stood up behind the trees and shouted. "Who ya gonna call?"

The sheriff turned and saw Ed and Harry. "Hey! You!" The two sheriffs began to chase after them. While they were running, Dean, Sam and Asmodeus managed to slip past them and got into the house.

Inside, Dean and Sam got out their weapons and Asmodeus' claws began to drip a vicious green substance.

"Man, where have I seen that symbol before? It's killin' me!" Dean whined, looking at the symbol. Asmodeus frowned at it and shrugged, whilst Sam rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Sam whispered, leading them through the house and heading down to the cellar.

All three of them quietly walked around the cellar, looking for anything that could be seen as suspicious. Dean picked up a jar from the shelf.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." Dean called out, shaking the jar.

Asmodeus and Sam looked at him strangely before looking at each other, Asmodeus shrugged and turned his attention back to the walls. "What the hell would I do that for?" Sam asked, causing Dean to go silent for a moment.

"I double-dare you." Dean said. Asmodeus snorted in amusement and Sam just shook his head. They all heard a noise come from another room. Dean put the jar back down and got his weapon ready. All three walked over to a cabinet before Asmodeus put his arm out, stopping the brothers from moving nearer and shook his head with a grin.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not? You know what made that noise?" Dean asked, looking at the cabinet, as though itching to open the door.

"It's rats." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, grinning when Dean shuddered.

"Ugh, I hate rats."

"Heh, maybe I should have let you open the door then." Asmodeus said with a wide grin.

"You'd rather it was a ghost?" Sam asked them both incredulously.

"Yes." Dean told him bluntly, ignoring the snort of laughter that brought from Asmodeus. They all turned and saw Mordechai standing behind them with an axe. Sam quickly shot Mordechai a few times and he dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to rock salt?" Sam asked incredulously, looking at where Mordechai had stood.

"I don't know. Come on, come on, come on." Dean muttered, getting an incredulous look from Asmodeus, whose claws were once again dripping. Mordechai reappeared and began to smash the shelves. He treid to take a swing at Sam with his axe, but Sam managed to stop it with his rifle.

"Go! Get out of here!" Sam yelled out. Asmodeus wasted no time in grabbing the arms of the brothers and practically dragging them back up the stairs. They ran through the house, not bothering to look behind them to see if they were being followed by the creepy ass, anti-ghost and ran out of the house, where they were met with Ed and Harry filming them.

"Get that damned thing out of my face!" Dean yelled, and he, Sam and Asmodeus all ran past them, leaving the house behind.

((page break))

Later, when they were all sitting in the living room or Sanguini's house, Asmodeus was reading through a letter that Sanguini had handed to him when he had entered the house, leaning against the chair Sanguini was sitting in, and occasionally looking up from the letter to glance at Sam, who was doing more research on his computer and Dean, who was lying on the couch, drawing something on a notebook. Asmodeus suspected he was drawing the symbol from the house.

"What the hell is this symbol? It's buggin' the hell outta me. This whole damn job is buggin' me. I thought the legend said that Mordechai only goes after chicks."

"He does." Asmodeus muttered, frowning at something the letter had said.

"Right. Well, then that explains why he went after you two, but why me?" Dean asked, making Sanguini snicker form where he was writing a letter back and Asmodeus and Sam to scowl.

"Hilarious. The legend also says he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?" Sam asked, looking over the top of his laptop.

"Yeah." Dean said with a frown.

"Maybe he wanted to get the job done. You know, slit wrists _and_ hang himself. No coming back from that... Except he did come back... But... OH you know what I mean. I bloody hate ghosts." Asmodeus grumbled, batting at Sanguini's hand when he ruffled his hair.

"The axe too. I mean, ghosts are usually pretty strict, right? Following the same patterns over and over?"

"Don't ask me. Ghosts aren't my area of expertise. I deal with demons and demons only. With the occasional angel should they ever show their overly glowy faces." Asmodeus mumbled, correcting something on the parchment in his hands.

"You're supposed to be reading it and then telling me what you think, not correcting the damn grammar." Sanguini told him with a frown.

"Not my fault Griphook has atrocious grammar. And spelling. You'd think a banker would be able to spell properly."

"Er... back to the matter on hand. Mordechai." Dean said, interrupting the bickering siblings.

"Fine fine. What about him? I don't know much about ghosts so really I'm confused as to what has your two's knickers in a bunch." Asmodeus said, placing the parchment on the floor to look at Sam and Dean.

"His moods keep changing'! That isn't normal for ghosts. They stick to a strict pattern. If they died via hanging, they generally don't have slit wrists. If they kill by hanging people, they definitely don't go after people with an axe." Dean explained with a frown.

"Exactly." Sam said with a nod, he logged onto the Hell Hounds website and found the right page about Mordechai. "I'm tellin' you, the way the story goes – wait a minute."

"What?" Everyone else in the room asked, even Sanguini, who had given up pretending he wasn't interested and was hanging on to every word the two brothers had been telling Asmodeus.

"Someone added a new post into the Hell Hounds site. Listen to this. 'They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an axe before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity.'" Sam frowned and Dean looked at the symbol he had drawn and then sat up suddenly, having seemingly realised something. "Where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Dean said, smiling at Sam and standing up from the couch.

((page break))

Asmodeus followed Dean and Sam into the record store, sighing slightly and wondering when he would actually get a chance to kill a demon. It had been a bit too long for his comfort and he was starting to get restless. He didn't want to think about how Sanguini was feeling. It was probably why Sanguini had decided to bury himself in his and Asmodeus' finances.

"Hey Craig. Remember us?" Dean asked, causing Craig to turn around and look at them with a frown.

"Guys. I'm really not in the moor to answer anymore of your questions, okay?"

"Oh, don't worry, we're just here to buy an album, that's all." Dean reassured him. Craig turned his back to them once again and Dean started to walk over to the albums and started to flip through them, looking for one. He finally chose one and all three walked over to where Craig was standing. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realised, it doesn't mean anything. It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult." Dean said, Craig turned to face them, looking guilty. "So tell me Craig – are you in BOC? Or just scarin' the hell outta people?" Dean asked, handing the album over to Craig, who flipped it over and saw the symbol. "So, why don't you tell us about that house without lyin' through you ass this time." Dean growled. Craig sighed and placed the album down on the counter before looking at them.

"All right, um – my cousin, Dana, was on break from TCU, and I guess we were just bored, lookin' for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted. So we painted symbols on the walls – some from some albums, and some from some of Dana's theology textbooks. And then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we made up some story to go along with that. So they tol d people, who told other people, and then there two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but... now that girl's dead. It was just a joke, you know, I mean – none of it was real, we made the whole thing up, I swear." Craig sobbed, wiping his tears away and making Asmodeus sigh and roll his eyes at his stupidity.

"All right." Dean said and he left with Sam and Asmodeus following behind. "If none of it was real, then how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

((page break))

Dean walked into Sam's bedroom hearing, the shower running and grinned before turning to face Asmodeus, who was grinning behind him and motioned him to move with a nod of his head. Dean grinned back and then took out a packet of what Asmodeus assured him was itching powder, as well as a little something extra according to the neko, and poured it over Sam's clothes.

"Hey, we're back." Dean called out once he had finished and had stowed the packet back in his pocket.

"Hey. Where were you?" Sam called out, turning the water off.

"Oh, we went out."

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's goin' on?" Sam called to them through the door.

"Oh yeah?" Asmodeus asked, leaning against the door frame and smirking at Dean, who smirked back.

"Yeah. What if Mordechai is a tulpa?"

"A tulpa?" Dean and Asmodeus asked at the same time, looking at each other with confused expressions. Sanguini walked past the bedroom and glanced inside before seeing the mischievous glint in their eyes and quickly walked away with a shudder.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, frowning at Dean when he jumped and patted his pockets to make sure the powder was hidden and causing Asmodeus to sigh.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form."

"Yeah, I know what a tulpa is."

"I didn't." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"Hey, why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab somethin' to eat." Dean said with a smile before walking out of the room, dragging Asmodeus with him, when it looked like he wasn't going to move to give Sam any privacy. Asmodeus grumbled but allowed Dean to drag him away.

"Will it work?" Dean hissed, as he walked into his room, pulling Asmodeus behind him.

"Of course it will work. We just have to give it time. Let's go ask 'Guini if he wants to come along." Asmodeus said, shaking Dean's hand off his arms and walking back out of the room. Dean sighed and followed behind him with a smile on his face.

((page break))

At the restaurant, Sam and Dean walked over to the booth Asmodeus and Sanguini were sitting in and took their seats, Dean next to Asmodeus, and started to eat. Asmodeus and Dean hid their grins when Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat tried to scratch himself.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his beer to hide his grin.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"All right, so, keep goin', what about these tulpas?"

"Ooh, I met a tulpa once. They're kind of like boggarts As. Well sort of. Except they are brought to life by the thought of other people as opposed to taking form from other peoples thoughts." Sanguini said with a shrug, nibbling on a chip.

"Sanguini's right. Uh, there was an incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualised a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring the thing to life – out of thin air."

"So?" Dean asked, but Asmodeus could see where Sam was going with this and frowned, nibbling on his lip and catching Sanguini's eye. Sanguini nodded ot him to tell him that he too had seen where Sam was going.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand web surfers could do. I mean, Craig starts a story about Mordecahi, and it spread, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard."

"Okay, wait a second. You're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordecahi, he's real?" Dean asked as Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat causing Asmodeus to snort and get the attention of everyone at the table.

"Sorry, just remembered this boggart that one of my old classmates had. Caused it to take the form of hated teacher, but in drag." Asmodeus explained quickly, getting a grin from Sanguini and Dean and a frown from Sam.

"Right. Anyway, back to the tulpa. People believe in Santa Clause. How come I'm not getting' hooked up every Christmas?"

"'Cause you're a bad person." Sam retorted dryly, getting a laugh from Asmodeus and Sanguini and a scowl from Dean. Sam typed something into his laptop. "And because of this." He turned the computer so that the other three could see. ON the monitor there was a picture of another symbol on the wall of the house.

"That will do it." Sanguini said with a nod, pinching some chips form Asmodeus' plate. Asmodeus made a noise that sounded like a disgruntled kitten and then wrapped his arms around his plate.

"What is it?" Dean asked, looking at the symbol then pinching one of Asmodeus' chips with a grin when his attention was fixed on Sanguini.

"Hey! And for your information, it's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of the house. Or at least, it looks like its on the wall of the house. I would assume it was, or else Mordechai wouldn't be haunting that house." Asmodeus said, scowling when everyone looked at him in shock. "What? I'm not just a pretty face you know. Besides, Griphook taught me Ancient Runes when I was trapped inside of Gringotts for the better part of five months."

"Right. Well Craig said they were painting symbols from a theology textbook. I bet you they painted this not even knowing what it was. Now, that sigil has been used for centuries – concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So, people are one the Hell Hounds' website, starin' at the symbol, thinkin' about Mordechai – I mean, I don't know. But it might be enough to bring a tulpa to life."

"It would be enough." Sanguini told them, rubbing his hand when Asmodeus clawed at him for straying too close to his plate.

"It would also explain why he keeps changin'" Dean, also rubbing his wrist where he had become a victim to Asmodeus' claws. Sam smirked at him before shifting in his seat.

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes, like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work." Sam explained to them.

"Yeah, 'cause he's not a traditional spirit, per se." Dean said with a nod.

"Yeah." Sam said, scratching himself, causing Dean to look behind him to hide his smile. Sanguini looked between Asmodeus, who was doing his damndest to look innocent, and Dean, who was struggling not to laugh and sighed, before silently pledging to help Sam in this war.

"Okay, so, uh, why don't we just get this spirit sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?" Dean asked, once he was sure he wouldn't burst out into laughter.

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once tulpas are created, they take on a life off their own."

"Great," Asmodeus groaned, slamming his head down onto the table and just missing his plate.

"All right, so, if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us. Check out their homepage." Sam said, turning the laptop once again to show them a video on the website which sowed the events of the previous night at the house. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh. I got an idea. Come on." Dean said, standing up. Asmodeus followed him out of the booth as Sam closed his laptop and stood up also, scratching himself slightly and causing Asmodeus to snort once more. Sanguini sighed and followed the other three out of the booth.

"Where are we going?"

"I gotta find a copy store."

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or somethin'" Sam grumbled, causing Asmodeus and Dean to laugh out loud. "You did this?" Sam asked incredulously and Dean just laughed again. "You're a friggin' jerk."

"Hey! I'm just the accessory to all this." Dean admitted with a grin, looking at Asmodeus whose eyes widened innocently, though his devious grin gave him away.

"As! You jerk!"

"Yep!" Asmodeus said with a smile, walking out fot he restaurant with Dean, both chuckling.

Sanguini walked up to where Sam was standing, gaping at the other two and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I'll help you get them back. It's not fair, two against one. I'll even the field a bit. Plus, you wouldn't have stood a chance against 'Mody, what with his magic." Sanguini told him before patting his shoulder and walking out the door. Sam soon followed after, grinning slightly.

((page break))

"So how come it's just us two again?" Asmodeus asked quietly as they walked to the trailer that Harry and Ed were in.

"Dunno, Sam just said that Sanguini had asked for his help with something. Something about Goblins and um... Gallons? He may have mentioned a scythe as well." Dean said, trying to recall what it was Sam had told him exactly.

"Galleons and sickles?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"It's the money we use. Well you will use it as well soon, it's what we get paid in when we kill off a demon, so I assume Sanguini is setting up an account for you and Sammy."

"I still don't get why you get to call him that and I get punched."

"Because I'm adorable and you're a jerk." Asmodeus told him before knocking on the door to the trailer.

"Who is it?" The muffled voice of Harry came through the door, causing Asmodeus to grin.

"Come on out here, guys, we hear you in there." Dean called out, grumbling under his breath about paranoid geeks and causing Asmodeus to nudge him to shut him up.

The door opened and Harry poked his head out, Ed looking over his shoulder at them. Dean looked past them into the trailer and grinned.

"Oh, look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker." Dean drawled, getting a snort of amusement from Asmodeus.

"Guys, we need to talk." Asmodeus told them.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're uh – we're a little bit busy right now." Ed told them nervously.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Dean told them and Ed laughed at them

"Man, you know, these guys get us busted last night, we spend the night in a holding cell." Ed said to Harry, ignoring the fact that Asmodeus found this highly funny.

"I had to pee in that cell urinal in front of people. And I get stage fright." Harry added, frowning when Asmodeus howled with laughter, leaning on Dean heavily.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look guys, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai." Asmodeus said to them once he had calmed down.

"That's right, which means people are gonna keep showin' up at the Hell House, runnin' into him in person – somebody could get hurt."

"Yeah." Ed said with a nod.

"Ed, maybe he's got a point."

"No, no."

"Nope."

"Okay, we have an obligation to our fans, to the truth."

"Well, I have an obligation to kick both your little asses right now—"

"Dean, Dean, hey, hey. Forget it, all right? These guys – I could probably bitch-slap thm both. I could probably even tell them that thing about Mordechai –" Ed and Harry suddenly stood up straight looking very interested. "—but they're still not gonna help us. So, let's just go." Asmodeus said, pushing gently on Dean to get him to move.

"Yeah, you're right." Dean said and they started to walk away. Ed and Harry looked at each other and then followed after them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did you say about—? Hold on a second there." Ed called after them.

"Wait, wait. Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?"

"Don't tell 'em, As."

"But, if they agree to shut their website down, Dean..." Asmodeus said, grinning lightly before smoothing it away.

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself."

"No, wait, wait. Don't listen to him, okay? We'll do it." Ed called out to them. Dean and Asmodeus stopped walking and turned to face them. "We'll do it."

"It's a secret As."

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right? And it wasn't easy to dig up. So, only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down." Asmodeus said, seemingly ignoring Dean.

"Totally." Ed agreed, nodding his head furiously.

"All right." Asmodeus said with a nod, and Dean took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to them. "It's a death certificate from the thirties. We got it at the library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gunshot wound."

"That's right, he didn't hang or cut himself."

"He shot himself?"

"Yep. With a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them." Asmodeus said earnestly, patting himself on his back for his acting skills.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you could kill the son of a bitch." Dean told them. Ed and Harry smiled at each other and Harry ran back to the trailer whilst Ed walked behind him. Asmodeus and Dean watched them go before turning back to each other with a grin.

"Looks like it worked." Asmodeus mused.

"Mmhmm. Lets go meet the other two at that restaurant."

"Okey choke."

((page break))

They met Sanguini and Sam at the restaurant and walked over to where they were sitting with four bottles of beers in front of them. They sat down and Dean looked at the wall next to him, where, mounted on a piece of wodd, was a painted wooden fisherman holding a fish in his hands. Dean pulled the string hanging from it and the fisherman began to laugh, making Asmodeus jump and look at it incredulously. Sam pulled the string and stopped the laughing.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." Sam told Dean, who grinned at him and pulled the string again, but Sam stopped the laughing once more. Dean laughed and looked at Sam.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know, you're way too tense." Sam took a sip of his beer but said nothing, whilst Asmodeus kept an eye on a suspiciously silent Sanguini, who was innocently peeling at the label on his beer.

"You know, they say that is a sign of sexual frustration." Asmodeus told Sanguini as he watched him peel at the label.

"You would know, kitten." Sanguini drawled, getting a snort of amusement form Sam and Dean.

"They post it yet?" Dean asked Sam, nodding to his laptop. Sam turned the computer to Dean, who began to read what was posted. "'We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms.' All right. How long de we wait?" Dean asked and Sam closed his laptop.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam said, holding up his beer. Sanguini looked over at him and held up his too, chinking it against Sam's. Dean and Asmodeus both looked at each other and then grabbed their bottles and tapped them against their brothers'.

"Sweet." Dean said, taking a sip of his beer. Both Sam and Sanguini smirked, which caused Asmodeus to immediately get suspicious and put his bottle down. Only to realise that he couldn't let go. Dean looked over at him and put his own bottle down, to realise that he too had been glued to his bottle. "You didn't." Sam grinned and held up a bottle of superglue.

"Oh, we did."

"'Guini! I thought you were staying out of this!" Asmodeus asked in shock whilst Dean just stared at Sam in stunned silence.

"Well, I thought I'd even the field. Sam wouldn't have stood a chance against you on his own. Now, you have to go up against me _and_ him. I must say, some of his ideas are genius!" Sanguini told him with a side, toothy grin.

"Damn." Asmodeus muttered, slumping in his seat and looking at Dean. "We're fucked mate." Sam grinned at them and pulled the string under the fisherman. As it began to laugh, Sam joined in.

((page break))

San, Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini entered the Hell House, shining their flashlights and each holding a gun. Both Dean and Asmodeus looked somewhat disgruntled, whilst Sanguini would occasionally burst into uncontrollable giggles before getting hit by Asmodeus.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm."

"I told you I could have used my wand to remove the stupid thing." Asmodeus grumbled, rubbing his own palm and ignoring as Sanguini choked on his laughter and Sam looked between the two in shocked amusement.

"That there. That line, I'm not touching with a ten-foot pole." Sam told them as Sanguini burst into loud raucous laughter.

"Shut it 'Guini." Asmodeus grumbled as Dean shone his light in Sam's face and Sam grimaced before shoving Dean out of the way and they all walked further into the house and into another room. They saw the door leading to the cellar and looked at each other.

"So, you think old Mordechai's home?"

"Where else would he be? A bar?" Sanguini asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know." Sam answered Dean, ignoring Sanguini.

"Me neither." All four jumped around and pointed their guns at the one who had spoken and made Ed and Harry jump and scream. "Whoa, whoa! Hey!"

"What are you tryin' to do, get yourself killed?" Sam asked them incredulously as he lowered his gun and nudged Asmodeus to do the same.

"Please let me shoot them." Asmodeus muttered to Sam, who shook his head and frowned at him. Asmodeus sighed and lowered his gun.

"We're just tryin' to get a book and movie deal, okay?" Ed told them before they all heard the sound of sharpening knives coming from behind the door. "Oh crap. Uh, guys, you wanna go open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" Dean told them, but a second later, Mordechai burst from the room behind the door. Sam and Dean shot him several times, only to watch in disbelief as Mordechai just dissolved into a cloud of smoke once more.

"It didn't work." Asmodeus said, stunned, as he walked around Ed and Harry to look around the room.

"Oh, he's gone. He's gone." Ed said dumbfounded, apparently ignoring Asmodeus, much to the neko's disgruntlement.

"Did you get him?"

"Oh, yeah, they got him." Ed assured him.

"No, on camera, did you get him on camera?" Harry asked Ed, motioning to the camera Ed was holding.

"Uh, I..." Harry grabbed the camera from him. Suddenly, Mordechai appeared and destroyed the camera with his axe. Harry fell to the ground in shock and Mordechai disappeared again. Asmodeus looked at them in shock, before walking over and helping Harry up off the floor, turning when Sam and Dean ran into the room from another one they had been searching.

"Hey. Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?" Dean asked, walking up behind Asmodeus and frowning at Harry.

"Of course we did."

"Yeah, but then our server crashed."

"Yeah."

"So, it didn't take?"

"Uh..."

"So, these guns don't work?" Dean asked, looking at the gun in his hands.

"Yeah.."

"Shit." Asmodeus grumbled, stepping back into Dean and wrapping his tail around Dean's waist.

"Great. Sam, Sanguini, any ideas?" Dean asked, looking behind him at Sanguini and Sam, who both looked somewhat annoyed.

"We are getting out of here." Harry told them, glancing at the shattered camera on the floor.

"Yeah." Ed agreed hastily.

"Come on, Ed." Harry grabbed Ed and they start to leave, leaving the others in the room in silence. They stood there contemplating what to do for a few minutes when they heard a scream coming from another room. Sam and Sanguini run out of the room, with Dean and Asmodeus following closely behind.

"Hey!" Sam yelled to Mordechai, who was cornering Ed and Harry. "Come and get it, you ugly son of a bitch." Mordechai turned and took a swing at Sam, but Sam ducked and the axe hit the wall. Mordechai then took another swing at Sam, this time he manages to pin Sam against the wall and begins to choke him. Sanguini jumped forward and wrenched the axe away from Sam, helping Sam up when he slumped to the ground. He then turned to Ed and Harry and frowned as he watched them standing there watching. "Get out of here! Now!"

"Run!" Ed called out, running form the room, Harry ran after him. Meanwhile, Sanguini was holding Sam up whilst trying to dodge the swings Mordechai was taking at them with his axe.

"'Kitten! Now would be a good time to help!" Sanguini yelled out, causing Asmodeus and Dean to run into the room, Dean holding a canister of lighter fluid.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, and dropped the canister bringing out an aerosol can and holding it behind a lighter. He pressed it and it burst into flames. Mordechai quickly backed away from Sam and Sanguini, who ran over to where Dean was standing with Asmodeus. "Go, go, go! Come on!" Dean yelled, helping Sanguini hold Sam up and all four running to the exit of the house.

"We figured if Mordechai can't leave the house, and we can't kill him, we should improvise." Asmodeus explained to them as they ran out of the house. He then turned and threw his arm out, causing the house to erupt into flames. They managed to get out the house, Mordechai following them only to stop at the door of the house. The four ran behind the trees and watched the house burn.

"That's the solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Hey, don't look at me. He's the pyro." Dean told him, pointing to Asmodeus, who was watching the burning house with a grin.

"Well, no one can go in there anymore. I mean, look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works." Asmodeus said with a shrug and sheepish grin.

"But, what if the legend changes again, and Mordechai _is_ allowed to leave the house?" Sam asked him, causing Asmodeus to nibble his lip and shrug.

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back." Den said and they all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Kind of makes you wonder – of all the things we've hunted, how many existed just 'cause people believed in 'em?" The other three looked at him thoughtfully before turning back to the burning house.

((page break))

The four waited outside of the trailer where Ed and Harry were staying, waiting for the terrible duo to come over to them from their car.

"Gentlemen, and lady." Ed said, with a nod to Asmodeus, causing the other three to snort and Asmodeus to bristle in anger, lunging for Ed, only to be held back by Sam.

"I'm a man! Moron!" Asmodeus growled, struggling to reach a terrified Ed.

"Oh! Sorry. It's the long hair."

"He has long hair as well!" Asmodeus growled, pointing to a laughing Sanguini.

"Yes, but he so masculine and handsome."

"You wanna shag him or something?" Asmodeus asked, stopping struggling against Sam and stared at Ed incredulously, ignoring a sputtering Sanguini.

"Er..." Ed floundered, looking between Sanguini and Asmodeus in panic. Harry walked over to them and looked at them all before turning to Ed.

"Should we tell 'em?" He asked, obviously not noticing the aura surrounding the other five, much to Dean and Sam's amusement.

"Oh, you might as well, you know they're just gonna read about it in the trades." Ed said, grasping on an excuse to change the subject.

"So, this morning, we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh yeah? Wrong number?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"No, smartass. He read all about the Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights – maybe even have us write it."

"And create the RPG."

"The what?" Dean asked, looking at them confused.

"Role-playing game." Harry told him absently.

"Right."

"It's a little lingo for ya. Any who, uh, excuse us, we're off to La-La-Land."

"Well, congratulations, guys, that sounds really great." Sam told them, not letting go of Asmodeus, who grumbled to himself, ears flat on his head.

"Yeah, that's awesome. Bets of luck to ya."

"Oh, yeah, luck – it's got nothin' to do with it. It's about talent, you know? Sheer, unabashed, talent." Ed told them and then he gave them the peace sign. "Later." He told them and he and Harry climbed into their car, which has their trailer attached to it. "See you around." They called as they drove away. The four watched them leave before all laughing and they started to walk back to their cars.

"Wow." Dean said as they reached the cars.

"I have a confession to make." Sam admitted, getting the attention of the other three.

"What's that?" Sanguini asked, with a smile.

"I was the one who called them and told 'em I was a producer." Sam told them, causing them all to burst into laughter.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish I their backseat." Dean admitted with a laugh.

"Truce?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus and Dean.

"Yeah, truce. At least for the next hundred miles." Dean agreed with a wicked smirk, causing Asmodeus to roll his eyes and then grin at him before walking over to his car, Sanguini following behind, laughing.

"You asked for it Winchester!" Sanguini called out to them, climbing into the car next to Asmodeus to the laughter coming from Sam and Dean.

**A/N – Well another chapter done! Yay! And after a shaky start with Dean and Asmodeus, I put in a little flirting between the two! Yay! And reading through this once again, I also notice that something seems to be going on between Sam and Sanguini... Huh. That was never my intention, just to say. It just seems to have happened. Of course, that doesn't mean anything is going to happen between the two. Just saying that it could be read into... Oh well. Think what you like and tell me what you think! Yay! **

**Um... Unlike with For WHome The Bell Tolls, I'm not going to be following every episode that happened. I'll brish over some episodes that aren't really very important to the overall plot of the story, unless I liked the episode, then I'm completely biased and it's being included! Lol! As for the Hell House episode... Well I really liked Ed and Harry! Heh! Plus, them thinking Asmodeus was a girl is hilarious! Lol!**

**Oh and Sanguini crashing the car into a field was based on a true event. It was something I did when I had a driving lesson. Which was quickly followed by my being banned form driving and my driving instructor retiring... Meh, oh well! Lol! So please do tell me what you thought of this chapter and I hope to have the next one out again soon! Thanking you!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning – Just a quick warning to say that there is some scenes of violence in this chapter. If the thought of torture and blood squicks you out, then maybe this isn't the best story for you. If it doesn't, then enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Six

"Seriously, fake ghosts, a man-witch (which would be a wizard or warlock by the way) that sucked the life force from small children when they slept. Do you actually hunt demons or is that just a lie?" Sanguini asked, throwing himself on the bed of the motel room they were staying in. They were staying in a motel because Dean had insisted on it when he realise that the children that lived there may well become victims to the Shtriga.

"Well, if we're honest, the first demon we came across bar Azazel, was this demon that was crashing planes earlier on this year." Sam admitted, looking between Sanguini and Asmodeus, who was moving to lie on the bed next to Sanguini. Asmodeus stopped before falling on the bed and straightened up to look at Sam incredulously.

"You are kidding me?" Asmodeus said, almost pleading with Sam to say yes.

"Er... he's not. Sorry. Why does it matter anyway? You're having fun aren't you?" Dean asked, grinning at Asmodeus and sitting on the bed next to Sanguini's.

"Oh yes, great fun. But hello! I have a job to do! I need to make a living. You want money don't you?" Asmodeus grumbled, sitting down the bed next to Sanguini and shoving him when he grinned.

"But you have money don't you?" Dean asked with a frown, which turned even more confused when Sam shook his head and Asmodeus scoffed.

"Well, yes, but that's really besides the point. I like to make my own money as opposed to spending the money my family left me. And with all the hotels Sanguini is forcing us to stay in, and not paying for eighty percent of the time, I have nearly spent all the money I had saved up from the demons I had killed since January."

"Shit, you must have killed a lot of demons." Dean whistled impressed.

"Not really. We only got five. I think. We do get a thousand galleons for each lesser demon we kill and five thousand for a grigori. Which translates into, um... eight dollars a galleon. I think. About. Right Sanguini?"

"Sounds about it."

"Eight thousand? How much did those rooms cost?" Sam exclaimed, looking at the two brothers on the bed in shock.

"Well, I don't know if you didn't notice, but well, they weren't exactly cheap rooms. We got the best suites available. It's what 'Guini is used to." Asmodeus said with a shrug.

"Surely from now on we could just stay in a motel." Sam said, sitting down next to Dean, slightly stunned at the frivolous spending his friend was doing on their behalf.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Dean said, speaking up finally after having gotten over his shock of how much they got paid. "What are we still doing here? Why aren't we looking for a demon? You said we would be paid as well, right?"

"Yes. I don't know how much you two would get, but you will have a joint account in Gringotts soon and Griphook has told Sanguini that he is commissioning for a portkey for the two of you to take them to the Chicago branch, which is also where our vaults are. Erm... So, seeing as you wouldn't be doing the actual killing, I would imagine you'd get between five hundred and eight hundred galleons. Each." Asmodeus said, tongue sticking out slightly and counting on his fingers. Sam and Dean stared at him in shock.

"I say we hunt for a demon to kill." Dean said with a nod. Sam nodded silently beside him, obviously not quite over the shock.

"We could always ring Griphook and ask if he's heard any clue as to where Ardad got to. Slippy little bugger got away from us the last time, only leaving a severely battered and bruised body behind." Sanguini grumbled, more at the fact that his meal had gotten away from him. Asmodeus wouldn't let him feed off of the victims when they were no longer possessed unless they were knocking on deaths door in the first place.

"Hmm. I suppose we could. We could use it as a training exercise for those two." Asmodeus said with a nod at Sam and Dean, the latter of which looked indignant at the thought that they needed training.

"We don't need training! We've been doing this all our lives! A lot longer than you two."

"And how would you know that you've been doing it longer than we have? Asmodeus, sure, but myself have been doing this a lot longer than you would believe."

"Maybe so, but you're not all that much older than me. You barely look over twenty-eight." Dean said, looking Sanguini up and down.

"You'd be surprised at how long I have been doing this. Besides, didn't you say your first demon was earlier this year and you only exorcised them. You need to learn when to stay out of a fight and let Asmodeus take over and you need to learn when to step in to help him. Because, you need to understand, hunting demons is _his_ job, not ours. He was born to do this, we do it because we can, he does it because he _has_ to."

"I thought it was your job as well." Sam said with a confused frown.

"No. I hunt something else entirely, but what I hunt is nearly completely extinct with only a few left in the world. I am here to help Asmodeus and keep him company." Sanguini said with a shrug.

"So, are you gonna find this Arnab?"

"It's Ardad. He leads travellers off the path they follow. And yes, I'll give Griphook a call now. If he hasn't then we will just have to do some research to see if there has been any disappearances from camping trecks." Asmodeus said, standing up and tugging his phone out of his pocket before walking over to the otherside of the room to talk to the goblin on the phone.

"Why he thinks we can't hear him when he is standing all of two feet away, I'll never know. Bless his tiny simple heart." Sanguini murmered, not moving from his position on the bed and thus missing the glare Asmodeus sent his way.

"If you can hear me, chances are I can hear you Sanguini. Hello? Griphook? How are you?"

"Seriously, he always asks that and everytime Griphook is shocked. Wizards aren't very kind to goblins." Sanguini explained with a sigh. "Asmodeus, even when he thought himself as being human, was nice to the goblins. Got him some powerful allies. Made me like him. He always treats everyone equally. Well, except demons. Then he lives up to his own demonic heritage." Sanguini said with a wicked grin.

"No no. It's alright Griphook. It's not exactly your job, is it? So, Colorado is all you've got? No problem. Speak to you later Griphook. Yeah, we'll research it on our side. We have someone with us who seems to thrive on it." Asmodeus said dryly, Dean snorted in laughter and nudged Sam, who glared at him whilst blushing lightly. "Yes, the one who has a new account. What do you mean? Oh, right, well thank you, I'll be sure to let them know. No, it's okay. Take it from mine. It doesn't matter to me. Oh, um... take it from the Black vault. I don't feel so bad about using their money. Well, speak to you soon and yes, I'll tell them how to use it. No, just send an owl. It'll find us. Yes, I'll stop Dean from shooting it." Asmodeus said with a sigh. It was Sam who snorted this time while Dean looked indignant. Asmodeus said goodbye to the goblin and then hung up and turned to face the other three.

"What did leatherface have to say?"

"Stop calling him that. First he wanted me to tell you, Sam and Dean, that your portkey is on its way to you. I will show you how to use it. Also, there were some problems opening a vault for muggles. Especially muggle _hunters_. So, they took some money from one of my vaults to set up your account. No need to pay me back, but if you feel the need, then you can once you've been paid the first time. It's just so that the goblins who don't want you to have a vault can't have your vault closed. If there is something in it, then they can't close it." Asmodeus explained with a shrug

"This is all fascinating, really, but did he have anything to say about Ardad?" Sanguini asked, sitting up on the bed and looking at Asmodeus.

"Oh, yes. He hasn't heard anything for certain, but there are whispers that Ardad is currently in Colorado. We just need to search through newspaper reports to see if there are any disappearances that are focused in one area. Ardad isn't bright enough to spread them out." Asmodeus told them, he had barely finished when Sam had opened his laptop and had booted it up to start the search.

"So, how come you seem to know the demons names? I mean, we just know them by what they do or physical appearance." Dean said looking at them with open curiosity.

"Yes, we had noticed that you called Azazel, Yellow-Eyes. We know their names because, well I know their names and share it with Sanguini. And there is a lot of power in a name. I know their names instinctively. And I also had to do a lot of research in demonology." Asmodeus told them with a shrug.

"Oh. How come?"

"It was part of my training. So you know what that means don't you Dean?"

"Er... No, but I'm not liking the look on your face or the grin that Sanguini has on his." Dean admitted nervously, looking between the two. Sam glanced up from his laptop and grinned before turning his attention back to the research.

"Oh, well, Sam is already a research buff. I'm sure he has quite a vast knowledge of demons, if he should so wish to think about it. You on the other hand have allowed Sammy to do all the work. Well, not any more. Starting from today you will be reading my books on demons. I want you to learn about a different demon everyday or you will be punished." Asmodeus said with a wicked grin and getting an equally wicked grin in return from Dean.

"Punished huh? Kinky."

"Only if you think that way honey. And if you should be turned on by the punishment I dole out, then, well... I think you may need to see some professional help." Asmodeus said with a smile.

"What sort of punishment are we talking about?" Dean asked, nerves beginning to show in his voice once again. Though Sanguini's grin was probably doing nothing to help allay his fears.

"Oh you know, when you _forget_ to research a demon, then I will take a gun away. Starting with your favourite, then, when I run out of guns, I'll start on your knives. When I have finally run out of weapons, then I will simply take your Impala away from you and you will have to ride in my car." Asmodeus said with a wide smile.

"You wouldn't."

"You'll have to just wait and see won't you? Try to shirk on your duties as an assistant demon hunter and see if I'm not serious." Asmodeus told him with a totally serious look on his face.

"So who do you want me to research first?" Dean asked, gulping slightly.

"I think you should start on Ardad, seeing as that will be who we are searching. Then, you can research Azazel if you wish. You will probably want to know a lot about him." Asmodeus said to him, grabbing his bag from beside the bed and digging inside of it. He emerged from the seemingly bottomless bag triumphantly holding a book in his hands.

"This is a book on lesser demons. It won't hold any information on Azazel, but the third chapter holds some information on Ardad. All the relevant information that is. It's not much, but it is something to get started on." Asmodeus said, handing over the book to Dean, who delicately took the ancient tomb from Asmodeus, wondering if it would fall apart when he opened it and hoped not.

"Right. So I just have to look up Ardad?"

"Yep. I'll ask you what you know about him tomorrow. Now then Sammy, what have you got?"

"Actually, your goblins were on to something. There _have_ been some disappearances in Colorado. On a trail called the um... Mendenhall Route. Apparently, over the last month, there have been eight hikers that have disappeared off the trail. No bodies have been found." Sam said, reading from the screen in front of him.

"Looks like we're going hiking then." Sanguini said with a sigh. "Oh god, I am so not made for hiking. I'm a Lord! I'm royalty!"

"Oh hush it up Sanguini. You big drama queen." Asmodeus said, nudging Sanguini playfully.

"So we should head out, huh?" Dean asked, still holding the book in his hands.

"Yep. I mean Asher is fine now, and we killed the Shtriga, so all the other kids should be making a recovery. I see no reason to stay here. Plus, I'm in the mood to do some demon killing." Asmodeus said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll go check us out then. You lot get our stuff in the cars. Oh and Asmodeus?" Sanguini said, turning as he reached the door to look at his brother.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you should search out our tents in the boot. It would look suspicious if we were camping yet didn't have any equipment. Give mine to Sam and Dean. I know how you loath to share anything of yours."

"Hey! I don't mind sharing! I just like my own tent. Yours is far too extravagant."

"Is not!"

"Yes, 'guini, it is. It's ridiculous! All you need in a tent is a bedroom, living room and kitchen. You have three bedrooms, an office, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a steam room. Who needs a steam room in a tent?" Asmodeus asked, not noticing that Sam and Dean were looking more and more incredulous as the list went on.

"Er... don't tents normally just have one 'room'? You know, the one you sleep in?" Sam asked, looking at them as though wondering about their mental state.

"Well Muggle ones do. Wizard tents are more like collapsible apartments. So Sanguini, you going to check us out or what?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sanguini, who sighed and left the room.

"Come on then. Lets get our stuff in the cars. Dean, I'll drive so that you can read that book and finally do some research."

"Hey! I do research! I just prefer to leave that to you. You're much more thorough." Dean said with a smile at Sam, who just rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his bag by the bed.

"Sure, whatever you say Dean. Come on, I want to see this tent." Sam said, looking at Asmodeus, who was digging inside his bag once again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Huh? Oh, just some potions that 'Guini will be needing soon. They always seem to go to the bottom of the bag. Apparently this bag is supposed to give you what you need when you stick your hand in it, but it doesn't seem to like me very much." Asmodeus grumbled, glaring at the bag sitting innocently on his lap. He reached inside the bag once more and then made a triumphant noise and came out holding three small vials of coloured liquid.

"What are they?"

"Oh, just potions Sanguini needs to um... stay alive I suppose you could say. Diabetes and all that." Asmodeus said with an awkward shrug. He then stood up and walked out of the room, the brothers watching him leave before turning to each other and shrugging.

"Shall we follow then?" Dean asked, standing up from the bed and walking to the door. Sam nodded silently and walked out of the room behind Dean.

When they got outside, they saw Asmodeus was digging around inside the boot of his car, cursing under his breath enough to turn the air around him blue. He finally gave a sigh and climbed into the boot completely, occasionally throwing the odd bag behind him. He then backed out of the boot and placed two oblong bags on the floor next to him before placing everything bar them back into the boot of the car.

"Er..."

"These are the tents." Asmodeus said with a bright smile, walking over to them and handing Sam the pale blue one, keeping the dark red and gold one for himself. "That one's Sanguini's. He decided to use Beauxbatons colours, show his school pride and all that. Mine is Gryffindor colours! My house at Hogwarts." Asmodeus said with a smaller smile, looking down at the bag in his hands.

"It's really light."

"Well yes, you didn't expect it to actually weigh the same as an apartment did you? I mean, how would you carry it around? Silly." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head. He then looked to the left in time to see Sanguini exit to office and smiled brightly at him.

"We off then?" Sanguini asked as he reached them.

"Yep. Sam's got your tent 'Guini. Dean has my book, so we just have to get in our cars and leave. Do you want to lead the way to Colorado Sam? My geography is a bit wonky."

"Wonky? You didn't realise that Germany was next to a sea." Sanguini said with a laugh.

"Er... Germany's next to two seas." Sam said, getting a funny look from Sanguini and a laugh from Dean and Asmodeus.

"That told you huh? Well shall we head off then? Read the book Dean. It'll help things along a bit if one of us knows what we are facing. Well, besides me that is. Means I won't have to worry about you lot quite so much if I know you can take measures to prevent Ardad getting to you. Oh! And I have something I asked Griphook to get from my vault for you lot when I found out you would be joining us in demon hunting. Sanguini and myself don't need one, and Sammy already has one, so Dean, this is yours." Asmodeus said, handing a stunned Dean a charm hanging from a leather cord.

"What is it?"

"It's the same thing I gave Sammy for his birthday once. It'll tell me how you are and if you are in trouble. It will also prevent you from being possessed. Sanguini has one as well even if he doesn't need it. It just makes me feel better." Asmodeus said, blushing lightly when Dean smiled at him and tied the cord around his neck, next to the necklace he always wore.

"Thank you."

"No problem! You read that book and then I'll tell you who to research next. After Azazel of course."

"Why don't you ask him to look up the demon of Lust?" Sanguini suggested innocently, smirking when Asmodeus glared at him and Dean looked up in interest much to Sam's exasperation.

"Demon of Lust? Ooh, yeah! I'll research her."

"It's a male and no. You won't be learning about him just yet. Shut up Sanguini, you don't know what you're talking about." Asmodeus hissed, ears flattened to his head as he glared at Sanguini, who had no decency to look down.

"Why not?"

"Because you're not ready to learn about the Seven Deadly Sins yet and anyway, they are still residing in Hell. There really is no need to know of them. Right. Enough chatter. We should be heading out." Asmodeus said, leaving no room for argument as he walked over to his car and climbed inside.

"Guess we're leaving then." Dean said as Asmodeus started his car and revved it to get their attention.

"It would seem so. Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go looking into the Sins before Asmodeus deems you ready. It will hurt more than you if you do." Sanguini suggested. Dean nodded with a frown and handed his keys over to Sam before walking over to his car on the passenger side and climbing inside.

"Why shouldn't he know about those certain demons?" Sam asked Sanguini, stopping Sanguini from walking to the car that Asmodeus was sitting in.

"He's not ready for the information that would bring. He will be. Just not yet. Nor are you. Hell, I don't think I was ready to learn it, but I had to. Asmodeus won't admit it yet, but he fears each of them, and fears what your reaction would be."

"To what?"

"Certain facts about them." Sanguini told him before opening the car door and climbing inside.

--

"So Dean, any reason for your interest in that book?" Sam asked after they had been driving for almost three hours.

"It's interesting Sammy. Did you know that Ardad is a lesser demon? Means we get paid five hundred galleons or whatever they are called."

"Very nice Dean. So, you really are only in this for the money? All that bull you spewed about liking As was just that, bull?" Sam asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"No. I do like him. I mean, I'm learning for him, right? I just see the perks of this as well. Just think, I might soon know more about demons than Dad. Ooh! Or even Bobby!" Dean said, excitedly bouncing in his seat.

"Sure Dean. Just read the book. You're not thinking of searching out the Seven Deadly Sins are you?"

"I considered it but then Sanguini told me to stay away from them. Now, normally I'd ignore him and look them up, but the way he said it, made me reconsider it. I've already hurt Asmodeus once before because I ignored my instincts. Well my instincts are telling me to leave this well alone. I've decided to listen to them this time."

"Well well Dean. Finally growing up?"

"Perhaps. Plus, the book won't let me." Dean admitted quietly.

"What?"

"I said, the book won't let me. You think I haven't tried? Everything in here besides the information on Ardad is in some other language or something."

"Think its magic?"

"What else can it be?"

"True. So you can't research them even if you had wanted to?"

"Looks that way."

"Heh, Asmodeus knows you better than you know yourself. Either that or he really doesn't trust you."

"He trusts me! Why else would he be asking me to do this? He trusts me to protect you all."

"No. He trusts you to protect me. Which, to be fair, isn't all that surprising. I mean, you are creepily over protective of me sometimes." Sam told him with a smile.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. Face it Dean, Asmodeus doesn't trust you."

"Well then, I'll have to change that somehow." Dean said, a determined look on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and watched Dean reopen the book and start to read it again from the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Ooh, Ardad is severly weakened by holy water. More so than other demons." Dean said after a while of silence. Sam rolled his eyes once more and sighed. It was going to be a long journey.

--

"You cursed the book, didn't you?" Sanguini asked, looking at his brother.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. So what does it do if he looks for demons he shouldn't be looking for."

"It doesn't do anything. Honestly, Sanguini, what do you think of me?"

"I know you Asmodeus. I know you did something to that book and I will find out." Sanguini told him with a grin.

"Fine. I made it so that it would be in Gaelic if he wasn't supposed to be reading it." Asmodeus told him sulkily.

"Oh Kitten. You are something else. So you don't trust him not to look further into the book." Sanguini asked, looking over at a tense Asmodeus.

"No, I don't trust him. Would you trust someone that drugged you? However unintentional it was. I'm sure, eventually, I will trust in him. I just don't know when that will be."

"You will have to trust him if you want to mate with him." Sanguini pointed out, making Asmodeus gasp and swerve the car before regaining control of the car once more, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What makes you think I want him as my mate?" Asmodeus asked calmly, once he had regained a little colour in his cheeks.

"Oh you know, little things. For example, your tail always seems to wrap around him when he is close to you and you are feeling even remotely insecure or scared. You try to rub your scent against him at least once a day, discreetly of course, but well, I'm a vampire Kitten. We do the same thing. We understand the need to have the one we want smelling like us."

"I do not."

"Yes you do. Even if you are unaware that you are doing it. It's little things like that Kitten. Plus, you always brighten up when Dean pays you even the smallest bit of attention. It's kind of cute in a sickening kind of way." Sanguini told him with a small smile.

"You make me sound like someone out of a Jane Austin novel." Asmodeus grumbled.

"Oh, no. You would never bow down to Dean's whim. I think you would kick his ass before you did that. Which makes me feel a hell of a lot better. If you became all submissive to him, I think I would kill you myself."

"Who says I would be the submissive in this supposed relationship?"

"Oh come on Kitten. You are the subbiest of subs."

"I am not!" Asmodeus hissed, ears flat on his head and tail reaching out to flick at Sanguini, who knocked it out of his face in annoyance.

"Fine. You are so dominant that even I bow down to your whim." Sanguini drawled sarcastically, getting a glare for his efforts and a scratched hand.

"Why would you assume that I would be the bottom?"

"Well, you are tiny, you are feminine, you are a submissive species, sorry to say and well, Dean is kind of large, masculine and protective."

"I'm protective!"

"I notice you didn't deny the rest. And yes, you're protective. Just accept that you will be the submissive in this relationship." Sanguini told him firmly.

"Fine, whatever. Of course, this whole conversation has been pointless seeing as I _don't_ want Dean to be my mate."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Well I guess you'll be fine when he finally gets bored and horny and beds the next pretty little thing that comes along."

"What?!" Asmodeus shrieked, slamming on the breaks of the car and swerving to a stop, causing Sanguini to bang his head against the dashboard and curse loudly. The Impala in front of them slowed down to a stop and the car doors opened minutes later and Dean and Sam climbed out of the car, looking at them in confusion and concern.

"I said-"

"I know what you said." Asmodeus spat waspishly, keeping one eye on the brothers, who looked as thought they were debating on whether or not to approach.

"Well then, would it bother you?"

"Yes! Alright! I admit it! It would bother me! Want to know why?"

"Why's that Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked calmly, turning a little to look at Asmodeus.

"Because he is mine. Alright? He's mine and he will damn well accept that or I will beat it into him."

"Fiesty."

"Shut it Sanguini." Asmodeus grumbled, slamming his hands on the steering wheel just as Sam approached the car and tapped on the window. Which Asmodeus rolled down.

"You two okay? Nothing bad happen?'

"No, just a minor disagreement. Sanguini told me something that I didn't like." Asmodeus told him calmly, turning to glare at a silent Sanguini behind him.

"Right, well if everything's alright, I guess we should start moving again."

"Sure thing." Asmodeus said with a nod and forced smile. Sam frowned at him and then went back to the car and started it up once again, before moving away. Asmodeus sighed and followed soon behind.

"So-"

"Not! A. Word." Asmodeus growled, glaring at nothing when Sanguini chuckled next to him.

--

"So we just walk along the trail and hope that Ardad just happens to turn up?" Dean said as they headed towards the opening of the trail.

"Pretty much. Just with one minor change." Asmodeus admitted with a nibble on his bottom lip.

"What's that?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes. Turning to walk backwards and look at Asmodeus.

"Well... How would you feel about being bait?"

"Bait?" Dean asked slowly, looking to his side at Sam, who shrugged and then at Sanguini, who sighed and looked away from his piercing gaze.

"Yes. See, they can sense me and well, they will probably see Sammy for what he is. As for Sanguini, well he could probably pass off as a bumbling, unknowing traveller quite well and you should be with him so that you can erm... Well there was a reason I got you to read all that information. You _know_ this demon. You can distact him long enough so that I can come in and kill it."

"So you want to use me and Sanguini as bait?"

"Pretty much."

"And what would you and Sam be doing?"

"Following behind at a safe distance that the demon won't be able to sense. He's in there, I can feel it. I just can't quite place where." Asmodeus admitted, tail hanging limply behind him and ears drooping slightly.

"You will eventually be able to pinpoint where they are. You just need to reach your majority." Sanguini reassured him.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. So? Are we doing this? Relax Dean, I won't let anything happen to Sammy. He'll be safe with me."

"I don't know."

"Asmodeus? Why don't you just cloak your power?"

"I can't. It's been growing a little everyday and now I can't cloak all of it. He'll still be able to sense me, however lightly. I will be cloaking myself as much as I can, but I will need to stay behind you a bit. Sammy will be with me."

"Fine. We'll do it. But you so owe me." Dean said with a glower.

"Er... I do believe you are getting paid to do this, whereas without us, you would still have to forge credit cards to get by." Sanguini pointed out, making Sam sigh and shove Dean towards Sanguini.

"Go on you two. Dean, here's the tent." Sam said, shoving the tent into Dean's arms and walking to stand next to Asmodeus.

"And Dean? Watch out for Sanguini. I am entrusting my brothers safety to you as you are doing to same to me. Don't make me doubt my trust in you." Asmodeus told him. Dean sighed and nodded, heading into the trail with Sanguini following closely behind.

"Think this will work?" Sam asked after they had given Dean and Sanguini a good half an hour head start.

"Honestly? It should. It just depends on Dean and whether he will put his new found knowledge to good use."

"You're testing him." Sam said after thinking for a few minutes.

"Not really, but Dean seems to learn more on the job, than from books. Well, at least, that's what I've noticed. If he is confronted with a real demon that is quite ruthless, then he may realise exactly what he is up against."

"Why do you think he doesn't realise what he is up against?'

"If he knew, then he wouldn't be doing this just to get money. He would also want to be paid more than he is already."

"You lied about how much we would be getting."

"Not really. I can't say how much you will be getting, I just made an educated guess on how much Sanguini receives."

"So Sanguini doesn't get the same as you?"

"Nope, just as I don't get paid for helping Sanguini."

"You don't get paid at all?"

"Nope, it's different people that pay Sanguini. He's not exactly the last of his kind. Well, he is, but there is a.... higher... being I suppose you would call it. They are kind of the reigning force over Sanguini's kind. As with the Angels that charged my kind with our job, Sanguini's family was given the job he does."

"So, he's not alone? Why doesn't he go to them for help?"

"They are above us. Well they believe themselves to be above us. No one knows about them outside of Sanguini's kind bar myself and now you. They are called The Three. Though there's actually only two of them. I never asked why they were called that. I doubt Sanguini would have told me either way."

"Why?"

"It's not really any of my business. He only told me about them in the first place so that I would know who to go to should Sanguini be killed. If he died, I would have had to take his place. Even if I was the wrong species. They would listen, they would have to. _Then_ I would be paid."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because, someone needs to do Sanguini's job if neither of us can."

"But how can I do something that I don't know what it is?" Sam asked, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"Eventually, Sanguini will tell you himself. If he is killed before he can, then I will tell you."

"What if, god forbid, you should both die before telling me?"

"Then there are precautions we have taken. You will receive a letter from Gringotts should we both die. You will be given the tile of Lord Tenebrion."

"What?"

"I have named you my successor in the event of my death after Sanguini's. Should Sanguini still be alive of course, he will become Lord Tenebrion."

"Why me?"

"Who else would I choose?'

"Am I allowed to tell Dean?"

"If you feel you should. I will leave that decision up to you. I just thought you should be prepared should something ever happen."

"Maybe we should change the subject, our current topic is depressing me." Sam said with a sigh, looking ahead of him at the path they were following.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Your crush on my brother?" Sam asked with a smirk, laughing out right when Asmodeus tripped over his own feet in surprise.

"That wasn't funny. What makes you think I have a crush on Dean?"

"Dunno. The way you look at him? Don't worry, I haven't said anything to him."

"Good, because I don't have a crush on him."

"Fine. Whatever you say Asmodeus."

"Hmm. Are you and Sanguini up to something?"

"Huh? Why do you ask that?" Sam asked innocently. A little too innocently if you asked Asmodeus.

"Just some things both of you have said to me. Hang on." Asmodeus said, stopping suddenly and tilting his head to the side, his ears pricked and facing forwards.

"What?"

"Shh. I think the demons just taken the bait." Asmodeus said with a grin that made Sam shudder.

"What do we do?"

"We follow behind. Come on. They're just up ahead, about half a mile."

"Half a mile?! How are we going to get there in time to help them?"

"We run?" Asmodeus said with a grin, before running ahead of Sam. Sam growled under his breath and then followed behind Asmodeus.

--

They reached where the demon had led Dean and Sanguini, following the broken branches that the other two had obviously left behind as a trail. Asmodeus grinned when he saw Dean standing in front of Sanguini with a bottle of holy water in his hands and the demon standing a bit away, hands covering his face. Obviously Dean had thrown some water in his face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ardad. I've been looking for you." Asmodeus said, walking through the trees and into the clearing, grinning at the look on Ardad's face when he saw him. He looked at Asmodeus then at Sanguini, who was grinning slightly as he stepped out of Dean's shadow. His eyes widened and he cursed under his breath.

"Really, why did you have to run?" Asmodeus asked, before launching himself at the demon and landing on him, forcing him to fall to the floor with a thump. "Soul or knife?" Asmodeus asked casually, Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion before Sanguini answered, making them realise who Asmodeus had obviously been talking to.

"You haven't had a chance to use the knife yet Kitten. Now may be the time."

"Yes, but it will kill the body as well."

"The body will die either way. Your powers aren't refined enough yet to separate the two souls completely remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Asmodeus said with a grin, then pulling the knife out from behind him, though where he had been keeping it, no one could say, and slit the demons throat with a grin. The demon looked at him in fear, choking on the blood slightly, coughing and spraying Asmodeus' face with blood. "Oh come on, put a little fight into it. You've been running from me for six months now! Don't disappoint!"

Sanguini sighed and walked over to where Sam was standing, watching Asmodeus with a strange look on his face.

"It's his job. He has to find some way to enjoy it or he would let it get to him. Taunting the demon into reacting is his idea of fun." Sanguini explained quietly, they both watched and Asmodeus, straddling the scared demon, sighed and raised the knife above his head.

"No!" Ardad called out, raising a hand in defence.

"No? No what?"

"Don't kill me." Ardad gurgled, spraying more blood on Asmodeus.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I have... Information..."

"Really? About what?" Asmodeus asked, shifting to get comfortable on the body, he lowered the knife and nicked it along Ardad's arm, making the demon wince.

"About... Az-Azazel." Ardad spat out, making everyone sit/stand up straighter and look at the demon.

"What about him?"

"I know... His plans..."

"And what are they?"

"He plans... To let.... _Her_ rise."

"Her? Who's that?"

"I don't know..."

"Then you are of no use, are you?"

"Wait!"

"What now?" Asmodeus asked impatiently.

"You can't."

"Who says?"

"I... Told!"

"Yes, well I need to be paid. See I've been a bit lax in my duties recently. New friends and all that, so my funds have decreased dramatically. Look on the bright side! You'll be helping me with your death." Asmodeus said with a bright smile, which looked rather sinister on the blood spattered face.

"Couldn't he just exorcise him?" Sam asked quietly.

"Not if he wants to get paid." Sanguini admitted with a careless shrug.

"Dean Winchester, Chicago vault 1297, and Sanguini, Chicago vault 269, helped me." Asmodeus said to someone they couldn't see and then plunged the knife into the demons chest. A bright flash blinded everyone watching, and when the black spots retreated from their eyes, they saw Asmodeus standing up from the dead body in front of him.

"So... what do we do about the body?" Dean asked, breaking the silence. Asmodeus looked at him and then waved his hand over the body, letting it catch fire and watching it burn.

"Kitten, you're a bit messy."

"Sorry." Asmodeus said, lowering his eyes and waving his hand over his body and making the blood disappear.

"It's alright. So that was killing a demon? Huh." Dean said, looking at the burning body behind Asmodeus.

"You and Sanguini will be paid for this. Sam, I would have included you-"

"But I didn't do anything. I understand."

"No! It's not that, I just didn't want to push my luck. Plus if I had to have three people help me, then it would have made me look bad." Asmodeus said with a sigh, looking anywhere but at Sam.

"It's alright As. Besides, mine and Dean's vault is the same, so Dean will just have to share with me. I'm sure he can live with that." Sam said with a grin at Dean, which was returned.

"Alright then. Shall we head on out? I want to get to a proper bed." Asmodeus grumbled.

"You have a proper bed in your tent." Sanguini pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't like camping. I never have. I had enough of camping to last me a lifetime when we spent that Merlin awful year in those tents." Asmodeus said with an exaggerated shudder.

"Fine. Come on then, we can get out of here and find a decent hotel to stay in. Our funds should be in the bank by the time we get to a hotel."

"That quick?" Dean asked, following the two through the trees and back to the trail.

"That quick. They get the job done quickly." Asmodeus muttered with an eye roll. "They like to show off. Show that they are always listening. Hence when I had to tell them who helped and their vaults. Of course, I didn't need to say Sanguini's vault, seeing as he has helped me before, but I thought I would anyway."

"So, what do we do now?" Dean asked once again breaking the silence.

"Find another hunt. Demon or otherwise." Sam said with a shrug and moving to catch up with Asmodeus.

"Don't forget to research into Azazel, Dean!" Asmodeus called behind him without looking. Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath, glaring at a chuckling Sanguini.

--

**A/N – You know when you have absolutely no control over anything in your life? Well, that happened with this chapter. It turned out to be the longest chapter I have ever wrote at over sixty pages. So I had to cut it to make it realistically possible to read in one sitting and stop you poor readers from losing your minds at the length! The next chapter is also complete so it will be posted pretty soon, though not tomorrow unfortunately, seeing as I have a Christmas party to go to, it'll probably be Sunday. I just have to read through it. On the bright side, you got to see psychotic!Asmodeus! Lol! Oh yes and just a forewarning. Dean cocks things up in the next chapter again! *Snicker* **

**Finally, contrary to the conversation Sam and Asmodeus had, I do not have any plans to kill anyone off. So don't worry! Lol! So tell me what you think and I shall post the next part of this chapter up asap!! Thanking you!!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

They were sitting in a bar four days later, Asmodeus sitting with his eyes narrowed, tail swishing behind him, ears flat on his head and claws digging into the table in front of him. He was growling lowly and watching as Dean talked to a young woman at the bar. His eyes narrowed even further into slits when Dean pulled out his phone.

"All right, you're in there. Perfect. Oh, is that Brandy with a 'y' or an 'I'?" Dean asked with a wide grin at the giggling woman. Asmodeus growled again and Sam sighed and looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"You could just walk up to him and tell him to knock it off." Sam said, before looking back down to the newspaper in front of him with a frown.

"And why would I do that?" Asmodeus asked dangerously.

"Because you want to shag him yourself and not let that harlot at him." Sanguini said, not bothering to look up from John Winchester's journal that he was reading through for Sam.

"I do not. He can do whatever he wants as long as he doesn't come running to me when he catches something unsightly." Asmodeus said with a sneer. Sam snorted and then looked up, looking at something Sanguini had pointed out to him and motioned Dean over.

"All right, listen, I gotta go. Hold that thought, I'll be right back, okay?" Dean asked the woman, Brandy and then grabbed four beers and walked over to sit down at their table.

"All right, so we think we've got somethin'" Sam said, taking his beer from Dean and taking a sip.

"Oh, yeah. Me too. I think we need to take a little shore leave for just a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one." Dean said, pointing to the girl at the bar, who was soon joined by a friend.

"So, what are we today, Dean? Are we rock stars? Are we army rangers?" Sam asked in a bored tone, looking through his fringe at Asmodeus, who had stiffened when Dean had come over and hadn't moved since. Well except for the impressive gouges made in the table with his claws.

"Reality TV scouts looking for people with special skills." Dean said with a laugh. "I mean, hey, it's not that far off, right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. I could probably hook you up, what do you think?"

"Dean, no thanks, I can get my own dates." Sam said, glancing once more at Asmodeus, wondering briefly if his ears would completely disappear into his skull.

"Yeah, you can, but you don't." Dean said with a wave of his hand, Asmodeus looked up at that and glowered at the back of Dean's head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam asked in a dangerously calm tone that had Sanguini looking up from the journal and looking between the two brothers.

"Nothin'. What about you 'Guini? Fancy the friend?" Dean asked, looking at Sanguini.

"It's _San_guini and no. They are not my type. Lacking the necessary parts."

"Huh?"

"A penis Dean." Sanguini drawled, smirking when Dean gaped at him slightly then turned back to Sam, who was smiling lightly.

"What do you got?" Dean asked in a desperate attempt at changing the subject. Luckily for him Sam took the bait.

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days ago." Sam told him.

"Mmhmm." Dean said absently, looking at the girls at the bar. Asmodeus growled quietly at Dean and turned away from him to look into the bar.

"Throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons – Dean!" Sam called out, and Asmodeus kicked Dean on the shin hard causing said man to jump and glare at him before looking at Sam questioningly. "No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows were locked from the inside."

"Could just be a garden-variety murder, you know, not our department." Dean told him.

"No, Dad says different."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, turning his attention fully to Sam finally. Sanguini sighed and threw the journal he had been reading to land in front of Dean.

"Look. Sanguini found it. Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York." Sam leant over the table to point at some notes in the journal whilst Sanguini shuffled his chair closer to Asmodeus. "First one, right here, 1912, the second one in 1945 and the third in 1970. The same M.O as the Telescas – the throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one." Dean said, looking at the notes in the journal.

"Exactly."

"All right, I'm with ya. It's worth checkin' out. We can't pick this up till the first thing, though, right?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, looking slightly confused, though from the expression on Asmodeus' face, he clearly understood where Dean was going with this.

"Good." Dean said and then he got up and walked back to the bar.

"Dean?"

"Ladies, did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"I'm just kidding. Listen, I talked with my producers and uh, it is lookin' good." Dean said with a wide smile at the grinning women.

"As, Kitten, you can't be upset if he doesn't know how you feel." Sanguini whispered, getting Sam's attention to Asmodeus, who was looking at the table where his claws had completely ruined it.

"As? You okay?"

"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be? I'm gonna head back to the hotel. Tell Casanova over there that I will castrate him should he bring that _thing_ back to our hotel rooms." Asmodeus told them, before standing abruptly and walking out of the bar. Only Sanguini noticed how Dean watched Asmodeus leave with a confused expression on his face.

"One step forward and two steps back with those two." Sam observed with a sigh. Sanguini took a sip of his beer and looked down at Sam who was resting his head on the table.

"With Dean, it is more like a constant backwards motion."

--

Sam walked away from the Telesca residence the next day with an EMF reader in his hands, which was the only reason that Asmodeus and Sanguini had chosen to stay in the car behind the Impala and wait. Sam walked over to the Impala and shook his head when he saw Dean fast asleep. He climbed in the car and honked the horn loudly, causing Dean to jerk awake in his seat and glare at a laughing Sam.

"Man, that is so not cool." Dean muttered, rubbing his face to get rid of the tired feeling. Sam noticed that Asmodeus was smirking in the car behind them and Sanguini was laughing and felt a little more vindicated in waking up Dean.

"I just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean. And last night, while you were –" Sam rolled his eyes here and Dean grinned. "- _out_."

"Good times."

"Hmm."

"About that, did something happen when I left you."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Asmodeus seems a little off with me and whenever I walk past him or stand next to him, he sniffs the air and then walks away with a grimace. What's that about?" Dean asked, slumping in his seat.

"Maybe you should ask him. Anyway, whilst you were _away_, I checked into the history of the house. No hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telesca's themselves either."

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh... maybe, it's the contents – a cursed object or somethin'" Dean suggested, only for Sam to shake his head.

"The house is clean."

"Yeah, I know, you said that."

"No, I mean, it's empty. No furniture, nothin'"

"Where's all their stuff?" Dean asked, looking past Sam at the house.

"Dunno, I'm gonna talk to the other two. Then we can see if we can find out." Sam said, and he climbed out of the car and walked over to the car Asmodeus and Sanguini were sitting in.

"Well? Anything interesting?" Asmodeus asked when he rolled his window down.

"The house has been gutted, so we have no way of knowing if it was an object that did it."

"Ah. Then we should check out the local auction house." Sanguini said, rummaging through the glove compartment, which, like everything else in the car, seemed bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"What?"

"Well, that is where most of the items will be. Their family would have sold it on." Sanguini told them, finally finding a leaflet that looked rather old. "Here, this is a list of auction houses in the New York state. Admittedly it's a bit outdated but all the main ones should be there."

"Right, so we head on over to them and see if they have anything?"

"No. First we head to Asmodeus' apartment, then we ring them up to find out if they have anything, then Asmodeus and I will use our names to get an invitation." Sanguini said with a grin.

"Okay..." Sam said slowly, taking the leaflet from Sanguini.

"Relax, this will work. Follow us to the apartment. It's not that far away from here actually." Asmodeus told him.

"Okay, I'll go tell Dean and we can follow you to the apartment." Sam said and walked back to the Impala.

"Everything go alright?" Dean asked once Sam was sitting in the car once again.

"Yep. We have a lead as to where the items are and we're to follow As to his apartment."

"How many homes to those two have?"

"No idea."

"Well at least it works out cheaper for all of us."

"True. Come on, let's go." Sam said, pulling up behind the Aston Martin and following it a couple of streets away from the Telesca's house. They eventually came to a stop outside of an apartment complex and followed the car into the underground car park.

When they came to a stop in two parking spaces, They all climbed out of their cars and Sam and Dean looked around them, assessing the many fancy cars that were parked around them.

"Huh. Fancy. So how many places do you own?" Dean asked, looking around him then turning to face Asmodeus.

"In America? Ten. Sanguini owns eight in America. Follow us." Asmodeus said, stiffly turning on his heel and leading them to a lift and walking inside. When they were all standing inside, Asmodeus searched in his pocket for something and pulled his hand out with a key, which he then inserted into the lift pad and turned it. The doors shut behind them and they waited as the lift rose through the building.

After a few minutes of slightly uncomfortable silence in the lift, it came to a stop and the doors opened. Asmodeus walked out and the others followed, gazing around them to see only two doors, one on either side of the corridor.

"You own a penthouse suite?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Of course. What did you expect? Actually, this belonged to one of the more extravagant branches of my family. My Aunt Morgana bought it about three years before the purge. Said I would need it one day. Seems she was right." Asmodeus said, walking over to the door on the right of the hallway and opening the door with the key on the same ring as the one used to move the lift.

They all stepped inside the apartment and Sam and Dean gaped at their surroundings. It was all open plan and had obviously very high quality furniture, all black leather and polished oak.

"Jeeze. Your aunt sure knew how to spend her money." Dean muttered looking around him and not noticing the glare Asmodeus sent his way.

"She earned it, she could spend it as she wished. Now, Sanguini, do you want to ring around, enquiring about the Telesca's belongings. Sam, Dean, follow me." Asmodeus said, leading them through a door, which led to another corridor that had four doors leading off of it. He led them to the second door on the left and walked into a large, spacious room.

"Er... why have you brought us to your room? You're not having thoughts on that sandwich again are you?" Dean asked, looking around him nervously.

"This isn't my room. This is the spare room. Mine is the one at the end of the hallway. This is the one you two will be sharing. The bathroom is the door opposite. Sanguini's is the door next to that one." Asmodeus told them, not even bothering to turn and look at them as he walked into the walk in wardrobe, humming to himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find you two some clothes. You can't go to a high class auction room dressed like you just stepped out of a bar after a brawl." Asmodeus called out, poking his head out to look Dean up and down, causing said man to blush lightly.

"Er... you don't have to." Sam said, shifting uncomfortably.

"If we want information, then yes I do. Sam, you took that art history course right?"

"Yeah As."

"Dude, you took art history?"

"It's a good place to pick up girls." Sam said with a grin. Asmodeus snorted and continued to search the vast expanse of the wardrobe. "I don't see why you're laughing. You took Ancient Roman Mythology."

"Norse."

"What?"

"It was Norse Mythology. And it was interesting. Plus the lecturer was hot." Asmodeus said with an unabashed grin, he pulled a jacket from the rack in front of him, then pulled out a pair of matching trousers and a crisp white shirt, then turned to look at Dean. He walked over to him and shoved the clothes into his hands. "Here."

"Er..."

"Try them on. I may have to change the length of the leg, but the rest should fit just fine. The damned wardrobe always gets the leg length wrong." Asmodeus muttered with an eye roll.

"Right."

"Come on, we haven't got all day. Chop chop." Asmodeus said, clapping his hands. Sam snorted and Dean just gaped at him.

"Er where shall I change."

"Here you big priss. Now, Sam, you are going to act as the art dealer that myself and Sanguini hired, Dean you will be Sam's brother, just... don't speak unless spoken to." Asmodeus said, making a conscious effort not to drool at Dean's bare chest, much to Sam's amusement.

"So we're going to be art dealers, what are you going to be?"

"Oh that's obvious. We're going to be old English lords. Which is what we are. The Tenebrion name is well known in the wizarding and Muggle worlds. We have shares in some Muggle companies. Dunno what they are, but the goblins do, which is the important part. Now. Let's get your costume." Asmodeus said with a smile at Sam, who looked at him nervously.

"Okay..." Sam agreed hesitantly. Asmodeus smiled at him brightly and then turned on his heel and went back inside the wardrobe. He returned no long after with clothing similar to Dean's and handed them over to Sam, who took them and then placed them on the bed before staring to undress.

"You want a tie?" Asmodeus asked Dean, who had finished dressing and was tugging at the shirt uncomfortably. "Stop pulling."

"Er... can we skip the tie?" Dean asked, well more like pleaded. Asmodeus smiled at him knowingly and nodded.

Sanguini chose that moment to walk in, eyeing a half naked Sam with interest before turning his attention to Asmodeus. "They are at Blake Auctioneering. I got us an invite from a very excited Daniel Blake. He became almost simpering when he heard your name. Well, I suppose _our_ name, seeing as I said we were brothers. I told them we would be bringing friends. Sam and Dean Connors."

"That's great 'Guini. When is it?"

"In about an hour and a half. I'll go and get us our clothes." Sanguini said, and turned to leave the room.

"Will you two be alright here?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the brothers.

"Yeah, er... will we have to share a bed?"

"Yes."

"You mean, I'm gonna have to share with sasquatch?"

"Fine, Sam, you can either share with me, or I can sleep with Sanguini and you can have my bed. Your choice."

"I'll share with you, doesn't seem fair to kick you out of your own room just because Dean's a pansy."

"I am not a pansy!"

"Sure Dean. Hadn't you better get ready As?"

"Yep. I'll be back as soon as I'm ready." Asmodeus said with a final smile at them and left the room, closing the door behind him. The two brothers looked at each other for a second before Sam spoke up.

"What?"

"You're gonna share a bed with him?" Dean asked, looking at Sam curiously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why Dean? You want to be the one sharing a bed with him?"

"No!"

"Then shut up and be thankful that we allowed you to have the bed to yourself." Sam grumbled, turning his back on Dean, who gaped at Sam.

"You didn't have to do that, Asmodeus said you could have his bed to yourself and he would share with Sanguini."

"True, but I'm not like you Dean. I won't kick someone out of their bed just because I don't want to share with them. Besides, Asmodeus is tiny and never moves in his sleep."

"How would you know that?"

"We've shared a bed before." Sam told him with a shrug.

"What?" Dean practically shrieked, gaping at Sam.

"We've shared before. I had a nightmare once and Asmodeus climbed into my bed to calm me down. We fell asleep together."

"You fell asleep with him? When was this?"

"Er... the end of first year." Sam said with a thought.

"Dude, that's weird."

"Not really. He was comforting me and we were tired. It's not like we did anything."

"Did you want to?"

"What's with all the questions Dean? It sounds to me like you're jealous."

"I'm not! I just want to figure you out."

"Sure Dean. And no, I didn't want to do anything. Had it been the beginning of the year, then that may be different. But my feelings towards him changed as the year went on. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Well you asked. Now shut up." Dean stared at Sam in shock and then turned when the door to the room opened and Asmodeus entered, causing Dean to stare at him instead. Asmodeus was wearing a black suit, with his jacket longer than normal, just brushing past his knees. He had a high collared emerald green shirt on with gold stitching and long sleeves that showed just the tips of his fingers. The trousers enhanced his long, slender legs and the shirt made his eyes seem to glow. Asmodeus blushed when he noticed Sam and Dean staring at him.

"What? Look, are you two ready to head out?" Asmodeus asked, self consciously brushing at him clothes.

"Sorry, wow, you sure do brush up nice As. How come you never dressed that nice at college?"

"Never really had to reason to. So, are you ready?" Asmodeus asked, brushing his hands across his jacket self-consciously.

"Yeah, we going in both cars?"

"No. We will be using Sanguini's car." Asmodeus told them, ushering them out of the room and then leading them out of the apartment where Sanguini was waiting for them. He was dressed similarly to Asmodeus, except his jacket was shorter and his shirt was dark blue.

"We going?"

"Yeah."

"How come Sanguini has a car if he can't drive?" Dean asked as they walked into the lift.

"He likes cars. He just doesn't see the point in driving them himself." Asmodeus said whilst Sanguini sighed and leant against the wall.

"What car is it?"

"Erm... a BMW M6? I think. It's a BMW anyway." Asmodeus told them with a shrug. They walked out of the lift when it came to a stop at the car park level and followed Sanguini as he lead them further through the many cars in the car park and coming to stop at a silver convertible.

"Sam, you sit up front, Dean, Sanguini you sit in the back. I'll drive."

"Can't I drive?' Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the car.

"No." Sanguini said, shaking his head. "Only Asmodeus gets to drive my cars. Plus, I don't trust you."

"What? Why?"

"You'll crash it!"

"I will not!"

"Sure. You're still not driving, now get in the car." Asmodeus grumbled, pushing Dean over to the car and then climbing in the back after him. Sam smirked at Dean and then sat down in the seat and Asmodeus started the car up and backed it out of the space.

The drive to the auction house was made in silence as Dean sulked in the back and Sanguini watched the scenery pass. Asmodeus pulled up outside of the building and Sam looked around them at all the posh cars, silently admitting that Asmodeus had been right in his choice of car. The Impala and Aston would have stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Come on then, lets get going." Asmodeus said with a sigh, climbing out of the car and then pushing his seat forward to let Dean out. "Stop pulling at the damned shirt. If you tear it I will hurt you."

"It's uncomfortable."

"Would you have rather stayed at my house? Because I can take you back." Asmodeus practically growled, narrowing his eyes at Dean, who dropped his hands away from his shirt and looked away.

"No, no. Let's go see what we can find." Dean said with a sigh. Asmodeus nodded and walked to the building and inside. They had only been inside for five minutes when an irate man walked over to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man, who Asmodeus assumed was Daniel Blake, asked, sneering at them, obviously ignoring the fact that their clothing was clearly very expensive. Though the fact that Dean was stuffing his face probably made that fact obsolete.

"I'd like some champagne, please." Dean asked, mouth full of food and making Sanguini sigh in exasperation.

"He's not the waiter." Asmodeus told him dryly, before stepping forward and holding out his hand for Daniel to take, which he did hesitantly. "Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion and my brother Lord Sanguini. These are our friends and art dealers, Sam and Dean Connors. They own a small business called Connors Limited that I invest in." Asmodeus said, smirking at the light that entered Daniels eyes when he heard his name.

"Lord Tenebrion! You should have said. I'm Daniel Blake. Please help yourself to food and have a look around. If you see anything of interest, then you know what to do." Daniel simpered, shaking Asmodeus' arm furiously. Dean and Sam watched in amusement and Sanguini just sighed once more and wandered off after sneering at Daniel.

"Oh, finally!" Dean exclaimed when a waiter walked by with a tray of champagne. Dean sniffed the champagne before walking away after Sanguini. Sam and Asmodeus watched him go with amusement and then turned back to Daniel, who just looked shocked.

"Cheers." Sam said with a grin and then walked away with Asmodeus following behind him.

"How come he didn't look like he thought we should be here when we entered? I mean, we're dressed for the part." Sam asked as they walked over to where Sanguini and Dean were looking at a painting of a family.

"Well I look too young to be anyone important and no one knows you two or what Sanguini looks like. To him, we could have been gatecrashers that are well dressed."

"We are."

"Yes, but he doesn't need to know that. Now, let's get over to them before they do something stupid."

"You mean, more stupid than Dean has already been?" Sam asked with a glance at his brother, who was still eating.

"Well yes. You'd think we don't feed him."

"He just likes to eat fancy food, though don't tell him I told you that."

"If that was the case, then we could have just taken him to a fancy restaurant." Asmodeus said with a sigh. Asmodeus walked over to Sanguini and Dean, and was about to talk to them when he was interrupted by a female voice.

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" A woman in an elegant black dress called to them, walking down the stairs and over to them. Asmodeus looked at her appraisingly, whilst Sam and Sanguini both just looked confused. Dean nudged Sam with a grin, clearly thinking she was attractive.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood that Grandma Moses." The woman looked at him abashed and Sam raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did."

"Guilty. And clumsy, I apologise." She said to him, Dean scoffed and grabbed more food from a passing waiter, before groaning when Asmodeus elbowed him sharply in the stomach. "I'm Sarah Blake."

"I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean and our friends and investors, Lords Asmodeus and Sanguini Tenebrion."

"Lords hmm?"

"Yes." Asmodeus drawled in his best Malfoy imitation, which made Sanguini raise an eyebrow then smile and shake his head.

"Dean?" Sarah asked, looking behind Asmodeus at the man in question.

"Mm?"

"Can we get you some more mini-quiche?" She asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-mm, I'm good thanks." Dean said with a charming smile and Sarah turned back to Sam.

"So, can I help you with something?" Sarah asked, having decided that Sam was the most approachable to talk to.

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell us about the Telesca estate?"

"The whole thing's pretty grisly, if you ask me, selling your things this soon. But, Dad's right about one thing. Sensationalism brings out the crowds – even the rich ones." She said with a smile at Sam, who smiled back. Asmodeus looked at her, wondering if he should feel insulted at all, then turned to the side slightly so that he could look at Sanguini, who was clearly wondering the same thing as him judging by the look on his face.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked, Sarah was about to speak but she was interrupted by the arrival of her father, who sneered at them. Making Sanguini and Asmodeus blink in shock at the turn of emotions.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that."

"Why not?" Sam asked with a frown.

"You're not on the guest list. And I think it's time to leave." Daniel told them with a sneer, which confused the hell out of Asmodeus, because he was sure Sanguini had said they _were_ on the list.

"Pardon? I do believe we are on the list." Asmodeus said, walking to stand in front of Sam.

"Lord Tenebrion and party are, yes. But I have done some research and have discovered that you are not he. Lord Tenebrion is over sixty years old and does not have a brother called Sanguini. You cannot be much older than eighteen. At a push." Daniel said, sneering at Asmodeus, who glared back.

"Then you are misinformed. That would be our grandfather you are talking about. He died almost six years ago. Making _me_ Lord Tenebrion." Asmodeus said, standing to his full, rather unimpressive, height.

"That may be so, but until you can show me proof, then I want you to leave." Daniel told him with a sneer.

"Okay, it's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." Sam said, interrupting their argument and shuffling Asmodeus towards the exit. Dean grabbed Sanguini's arm and followed behind the other two.

Once they got outside, Asmodeus yanked his arm out of Sam's grasp and spun around, glaring at the building behind them.

"How dare he talk to me like that! Who does he think he is? Sanguini, I want you to sue his damned company for every penny they have." Asmodeus demanded. Dean and Sam watched in horrified amusement and Sanguini just rolled his eyes as though used to it.

"Asmodeus, you know we can't do that without reason."

"Reason? He besmirched my name and called me a liar!"

"Hardly a reason to make them destitute."

"It's a damned good reason and where did he get his information from?"

"I don't know. I will look into it, but in the mean time, you really need to calm down. It won't help us any if you are rampaging around."

"I have a good mind to rip his damned soul out and vanquishing it."

"You cannot do that Asmodeus. It would be against your families laws."

"Whatever." Asmodeus said sulkily, before walking away and back to their car. The others exchanged a look and then followed behind the irate neko.

--

They were all seated in the living room of Asmodeus' apartment, relaxing and wondering what to do next when Dean sat up and looked at Sam.

"What was it, the providence?" Dean asked.

Asmodeus rolled his eyes and drawled, "Provenance." Dean looked at him and mouthed the word, trying to pronounce it.

"It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use 'em to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past." Sam explained at Dean's enquiring look.

"Huh. Well, we're not gettin' anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah?" Dean said with a smirk at Sam.

"Yeah, maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin." Sam said dryly, glancing at Asmodeus who bristled. Sanguini looked upwards and then placed a hand on Asmodeus' shoulder.

"Not me." Dean said, seemingly ignorant to Asmodeus and grinning at Sam, who looked at him with a frown, before shaking his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Pickups are your thing, Dean." Sam said, shaking his head furiously. Dean sighed and leant back in his seat.

"It wasn't my butt she was checkin' out." Dean told him bluntly, no one noticed the narrowing of Sanguini's eyes, before he shook his head and looked down at Asmodeus, who was sitting in silence, tail swishing behind him giving an indication of his mood.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam said.

"Sometimes you gotta take one for the team." Dean told him, holding out his phone for Sam to take. "Call her."

--

"You like Sam." Asmodeus said lightly to Sanguini, shutting the door behind him quietly and leaning against it. Sam had just left, once more dressed in some clothes that Asmodeus had given to him, to meet with Sarah at a fancy restaurant Asmodeus had gotten him reservations for.

"What are you talking about Tenebrion?' Sanguini asked coldly, making Asmodeus flinch slightly before straightening his back.

"Don't talk to me like that and you know what I'm talking about." Asmodeus stated coolly.

"Oh really? Shouldn't you be simpering over Dean? He is all alone after all."

"Oh real mature 'Guini. So, want to talk to me about it?" Asmodeus asked softly, tilting his head to the side and sinking down to the floor, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Not particularly. I'm not like you Asmodeus. I can sleep with whomever I like and not worry that I have mated with them."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't not really. I just... I don't know Kitten." Sanguini said with a sigh, running his hands over his face.

"'Guini, there's nothing wrong with liking Sammy."

"There is if he's straight, which he is. Plus, he's not completely over Jess. I don't stand a chance."

"Perhaps. Though I don't think the whole straight issue _is_ an issue. He always struck me as being bi, but that's just me." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"I still don't have a chance with him. I'm not even alive."

"Pish posh. You know that doesn't make a difference."

"It does to me. How can I ask Sam to be with me if I have no inclination to damn him to my lifestyle?"

"You don't want to turn him?"

"I don't mean that! But what is the chance that he would agree to be with me _and _agree to be turned into a monster. Something he hunts?" Sanguini asked, looking at Asmodeus.

"You're not a monster 'Guini. And Sam would agree with me. I think you should give him the choice."

"No." Sanguini stated with a shake of his head.

"'Guini..."

"No! Dammit Asmodeus, don't you understand?"

"What? What is that supposed to mean? Of course I understand!"

"Oh really? How can you possibly understand what I am going through?"

"At least you can get it out of your system by shagging someone else! Or even him, if he so wished it! I can't! I'm possibly the most sexually frustrated being on this planet! Argh!! Sanguini, you shit! Don't turn this to be about me!"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to point out that you can't possibly understand what I'm thinking, just like I don't know what you are thinking!"

"That certainly doesn't stop you from trying! I have both you and Sam trying to find out about my damned feelings! You know what? Carry on punishing yourself! I don't care! Do what you like, just stop with the damned Heathcliff moments! They're infuriating and pathetic!" Asmodeus yelled, opening the door open and then walking out and slamming it shut behind him. Asmodeus sighed and then groaned when he saw Dean standing in the hallway, looking at him warily.

"Er..."

"Ignore everything you heard. It isn't important. Sanguini's just being a dick. I'm going to my room. Think Sammy will be back later or will he stay the night with Sarah?"

"Er... You really think Sam will sleep with someone on the first date?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You do have a point." Asmodeus conceded with a small grin and a shake of his head. "Well, I guess I'll talk to you when Sam gets back. Speak to you later Dean."

"Sure. Asmodeus?"

"Hmm?"

"You sure you're okay? I mean, that was a pretty big fight you had with Sanguini. I know how close you two are, so I guess it's a little bit of a shock." Dean said, looking at Asmodeus, who sighed and shook his head.

"This isn't the first time we've had an argument you know? We'll be fine once we've slept on it. Give me a shout when Sam gets back." And Asmodeus left Dean alone in the hall, closing the door to his room behind him.

--

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked incredulously, whilst Sam sat in a chair opposite him, tapping away at his laptop. Asmodeus sat next to Dean on the couch, leaning his head back to hang over the back of the couch.

"Provenances." Asmodeus corrected with a bored tone, when Sam glared at him in annoyance.

"Pro-provenances?"

"Yes. I went back to her place, I got a copy of the papers." Sam said, looking back down at his laptop. Dean shifted forward in his seat and even Asmodeus picked his head up to look at Sam.

"And?" Dean asked, looking at Sam with a grin.

"And nothing, that's it. I left." Sam told him, not looking up from his laptop. Asmodeus snorted and slumped back down in his seat and Dean rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to con her or do any special favours or anything?" Dean asked, clearly wishing for some dirt on his brother. Asmodeus chuckled beside him and looked at Sam through his long fringe.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?" Sam pleaded, blushing slightly behind his laptop and making both Asmodeus and Dean laugh.

"You know, when this whole thing is done, we could stick around for a little bit." Dean suggested, making Asmodeus look at him and then smile, though somewhat sadly at the thought of his brother hiding in his room.

"Why?"

"So you can take her out again. It's obvious you're into her, even I can see that." Dean pointed out.

"Geeze, must be obvious if Dean here noticed Sammy." Asmodeus said with a grin, dodging the swat Dean aimed at his head.

"Hey, all right, I think I got somethin' here." Sam said, ignoring the fighting two, who stopped and walked over to stand behind Sam and look at the laptop. Sam handed the provenances to Dean to look at whilst Asmodeus read what was on the screen.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910." Dean read, before looking up at the picture on the screen.

"Now, compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal." Sam told them, and Asmodeus walked over to fetch the journal and then bring it back, opening it to the right page and reading it next to Dean.

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Simms." Dean read and Asmodeus looked in the journal and pointed at a name written to Dean. "Peter Simms, murdered in 1912." Dean looked at the papers again. "Same thing in 1945." He double checked the notes again and then looked at the last name on the list. "Huh. Same thing in 1970"

"And no one noticed?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, walking back round Sam's chair to sit on the vacated couch, placing the journal gently back on the coffee table.

"Clearly not. It was then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telesca's bought it. So, what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus then Dean.

"Either way, it's toast." Dean told them with a grin.

"Where's Sanguini by the way?" Sam asked, making Dean and Asmodeus look at each other.

"He's in his room. Didn't feel very well. I think his blood sugar levels were a bit low." Asmodeus lied smoothly, ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk on Dean's face.

"Oh, will he be okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off."

"Right. So, shall we head to the auction house now?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Asmodeus said with a nod, Dean nodded his agreement and they all stood up and walked out of the apartment, following Asmodeus' lead.

--

They reached the auction house and each climbed over the gate, and stealthily walked over to the front door. Sam took apart the alarm system and disarmed it before nodding to Asmodeus.

"Go ahead." Sam whispered. Asmodeus nodded and opened the door with a click signalling that he had unlocked it. They all warily looked around them and walked into the auction house.

Dean shone his torch around the lower level of the building, each searching for the painting, before Dean signalled with his light, getting the attention of the other two. He pointed his torch to the painting on the upper floor. They hurried up the stairs and stopped before the portrait. Sam then knelt down and cut the painting out of the frame.

They exited the auction house quickly once they had to portrait and once they were a safe distance away from the building Sam threw the portrait to the ground. Dean lit a match and then dropped it on the painting.

"Ugly-ass thing. If you ask me, we're doin' the art world a favour." Dean said as they all watched the painting burn on the floor before them.

--

The next morning, Dean burst into Asmodeus' room, looking rather frantic as he ran his hands through his hair and looked at the two sleepily sitting up on the bed.

"We've got a problem, I can't find my wallet." Dean told them, nibbling on his lip and Asmodeus groaned and dropped back onto the bed.

"How is that a problem?" Sam asked, looking at Dean and then Asmodeus in confusion.

"Because idiot over there probably dropped it in the warehouse last night." Asmodeus said from his place on the bed. Dean had to grace to look abashed when Sam turned to gape at him.

"You're kidding, right?"

"He's right. It's got my prints, my ID – well, my fake ID anyway. We've gotta get it before somebody else finds it, come on." Dean said and then left.

Asmodeus groaned once more and then got up from the bed and with a wave of his hand, was fully dressed. He looked at Sam and waved his hand at him, dressing Sam, who stared at him in shock before shaking his head.

"That was weird." Sam stated, making Asmodeus grin at him.

"You get used to it. Now come on, I have a plan." Asmodeus told him and then walked out of his room and hurried into the living room, where Dean was pacing and muttering under his breath and Sanguini was watching him from his seat in amusement.

"So what's your plan?" Sam asked, walking into the room and stopping Dean's pacing. Dean looked up from the floor and turned to look at Asmodeus.

"Simple. Sanguini goes there and gets it. He can glamour them if he needs to, but other than that, he can go there in the pretence of telling Mr Blake of my displeasure." Asmodeus said with a slightly evil grin.

"Your displeasure?"

"Yes. I am a Lord and of a much higher status than him. He should not have spoken to me in the way he did."

"Huh." Dean said, looking somewhat impressed.

"Sam can go in with him." Asmodeus added with a wide smile, which grew when Sanguini shot round in his seat to look at him and Sam looked at him in confusion.

"Er... why?"

"Because Sam will know what wallet he is looking for and Sanguini can use him as back up or something." Asmodeus said with a shrug, ignoring the narrowing of Sanguini's eyes.

"Are we going then or what?" Sanguini asked after a while. The others looked at him and then nodded.

--

Sanguini and Sam walked into the auction house, looking at the floor for the wallet, whilst Sanguini also kept an eye out for either of the Blake's. He nudged Sam when he saw Sarah walking over to them

"Your bit on the side is coming over." Sanguini muttered, not taking his eyes off of Sarah and glaring at her slightly. Enough to make her stop in her step, before shaking her head and walking over to them.

"Hey, guys." Sarah said as she approached. Sam looked at her and placed a piece of art down trying to look nonchalant.

"Sarah! Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well – uh, we're leaving town, and you know, we came to say goodbye. Oh and Sanguini has a message from Lord Tenebrion for your father." Sam added hastily when Sanguini cleared his throat.

"Oh, what are you talking about Sam? We will be staying here for another day or two at least." Sanguini said with a forced smile. Sam and Sarah both looked at him in confusion. "Oh, Sam, by the way, here is that twenty dollars that I owe you." Sanguini said, still grinning and pulling Dean's wallet out of his pocket. "Well, I had better find your father Sarah. I shall leave you two alone. See you in a minute Sam." Sanguini said, brushing his hand across Sam's back and grinning as he walked away when he felt Sam shudder.

"So..." He heard Sam say nervously, Sanguini rolled his eyes and leant against the wall, using the shadows to hide himself as he kept an eye on Sam.

"I had a good time last night." Sarah told him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did too."

"Maybe we should do it again sometime."

"You know, I'd love to. I really would, but Sanguini – he was just screwin' around. We really are takin' off today." Sam told her sadly.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad." Sarah said, Sam noticed a painting being moved behind her and gaped, making Sanguini frown and look at the painting that caught his eye and seeing nothing special about the painting of a family.

"Oh, my God!" Sam exclaimed, shocking Sarah

"What?"

"Uh... That painting... looks so good." Sam said, making Sanguini snort.

"If you can call that monstrosity good, then, yeah, I guess."

"So, what do you know about that paining?" Sam asked, making Sanguini wonder what, exactly, he had missed when he was in his room sulking.

"Not much, just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telesca's at a charity auction the night they were murdered."

"Yeah, and now, you're just gonna sell it again?"

"As much as my dad wants to, no. I won't let him. I think it'd be in bad taste."

"Good. Yeah, you know what? Don't, don't, make sure you don't, okay?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that."

"No, no. God, no, not in buying it, no. You know what? I gotta go, I've gotta take care of something. But I will call you back. I will call you. I'll see you later." Sam said, walking away in the direction Sanguini had left. Sanguini left the safety of the shadows and looked at Sam questioningly.

"Wait, so, you're_ not_ leaving tonight?"

"No, I guess not. See ya." Sam said, before walking off with Sanguini following behind him, chuckling under his breath.

"Smooth Sam, real smooth." Sanguini said through his laughter, getting a glare shot at him over Sam's shoulder for his efforts.

--

Sanguini and Sam walked over to where Dean and Asmodeus were sitting, waiting for them. They both looked up when they approached.

"Find it?" Dean asked, looking at them.

"Yes, we did. Sam also found something else of interest." Sanguini told them, handing the wallet over to Dean.

"What?" Asmodeus asked, watching Sanguini and Sam get into the back of the car.

"The painting was still there."

"What?"

"I don't understand. We burned the damn thing." Sam said in frustration.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious. All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas anyone?" Dean asked, starting the car and moving out of the car park.

"No clue. This is your two's area of expertise."

"Okay, all right, well, um... in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the paintings subject that haunts them." Sam said finally.

"Yeah? All right, so, we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy-ass family in that creepy-ass painting. What were their names again?"

--

Sam, Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini were all standing in the library, listening to an over excited librarian talking to them. Asmodeus internally groaned when the librarian glanced at him and leered at him before turning back to the other three, who were torn between amusement and over-protective rage.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?" The librarian asked them excitedly, still steeling glances at Asmodeus, who was just glaring at him.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam said, managing to get the librarian to look away from Asmodeus and frowning at him.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you boys crime buffs?" The librarian asked, looking at Asmodeus, who rolled his eyes and took a step behind an amused Dean.

"Kind of. Why do you ask?" Dean asked, stepping in front of Asmodeus fully, much to the librarian's disappointment.

"Well..." The librarian said after glaring lightly at Dean, who smirked back. He held up a page from an old newspaper. The headline read 'Father Slaughters Family, Kills Self.'

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean said, taking the newspaper to read it, Asmodeus peeking from behind him to read it too.

"The whole family was killed?" Sam asked the librarian, who was raking his eyes over what he could see of Asmodeus.

"It seems this Isaiah – he slits his kids throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade – used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?" Asmodeus asked stepping from behind Dean and looking at the librarian, who smiled brightly at him.

"Well, let's look." The librarian began to read the article he had taken back from Dean when Asmodeus' attention was back on him. "Uh, 'people who knew him described Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament and controlled his family with an iron fist.' Wife, two sons, adopted daughter – yeah, yeah, - there were whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in that day and age... so instead, Old Man Isaiah – well, he gave them all a shave." The librarian said and made a shaving gesture with his hand and laughed. Dean chuckled but the others just looked at him and the librarian faltered.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?" Dean asked, trying to take the paper back off the librarian, who didn't let it go.

"It just says they were all cremated." The four exchanged an annoyed and frustrated look.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Actually, I found a picture of the family. It's right here somewhere." He opened another book to a certain page and then lay it down on the counter for them to have a look. Sam and Asmodeus glanced at it with a frown. "Right. Here it is."

"Um... Do you think we could get a copy of this?" Asmodeus asked, and the librarian looked at him with a wide grin and nodded eagerly.

"Sure!" The librarian practically tripped over his own feet, trying to get to the copier and then returned. Before he handed the copy over to Asmodeus, he wrote something on the back. "It's my number. Give me a call and we can meet up sometime." The librarian told a furiously blushing Asmodeus.

"Er... Thanks." Asmodeus said, trying to stop the blush. Sanguini glared at the librarian and then ushered Asmodeus out of the library. The other two followed, Dean glaring at the librarian before he left and Sam chuckling under his breath.

--

"I'm telling you, man, I'm sure of it. Painting at the auction house, Dad is lookin' down. Painting here, Dad's lookin' out. The painting has changed, Dean." Sam said, gesturing to the picture on the table.

"Sam's right. The father was looking at the daughter in the painting at the auction house." Asmodeus said from his seat next to Sanguini.

"All right, so, you think Daddy Dearest is trapped in the painting? He's handin' out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?"

"Yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"

"I don't think it was the father." Asmodeus said, interrupting whatever Dean was going to say.

"What? If it wasn't the father, then who was it?"

"I think it was the daughter." Asmodeus said, much to the shock and disbelief of the other three.

"Pardon?"

"I think the daughter did it the first time, and I think she's doing it again. Look, the father is looking at his daughter in the painting now, right? Why? Why would he be glancing at her? Unless he's trying to tell us something. Give us a warning." Asmodeus explained.

"I don't think it was the girl. Sorry, but she was what, nine?" Dean said, looking at the picture.

"Age means very little when it comes to murder. I think it was the girl."

"No. Sorry. I think it was the father."

"Whatever."

"Dean's right As. I think we should continue investigating this as if it was the father. So, how we gonna stop him?" Sam said, trying to ignore the hurt look Asmodeus shot him.

"All right, well, if Isaiah's position changed, maybe some others in the painting changed as well. Maybe Asmodeus was onto something, maybe it could give us some clues."

"Yes, like, why the creepy little daughter slaughtered them all." Asmodeus grumbled, Sanguini sighed and looked at his little brother in exasperation.

"As much as I dislike the brothers, they do have a point Kitten. Maybe we should just agree with them that it was the father. They do know more about this sort of thing than we do."

"They didn't witness an eight year old girl kill three werewolf children." Asmodeus muttered, making Sanguini wince in memory and cause Sam and Dean gape at him in shock.

"What?"

"It was a long time ago. Nevermind. So, you think there are more clues?" Sanguini asked, taking the attention away from Asmodeus, who looked to be locked in memory.

"What, like a _DaVinci_ code deal?" Sam asked, turning to look at Dean in question.

"I don't know, I'm still waitin' for the movie on that one. Anyway, we gotta get back in and see that painting. Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend."

"Dude, enough already." Sam snapped, causing everyone to look up at him in shock.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion, glancing at Asmodeus to see if he knew what he had done wrong. Asmodeus just shrugged.

"'What?' Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off, all right?" Sam exclaimed, making Asmodeus nibble on his lip and Sanguini to look at Sam closely. Dean just gaped at him.

"Well, you like her, don't you?" Sam remained silent and Dean took that to be a yes. "All right, you like her, she likes you, you're both consenting adults..."

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave." Sam said, closing his eyes and thus missing Asmodeus nudge Sanguini and look at him with a raised eyebrow. Sanguini just glared at him and then looked away.

"Well, I'm not talkin' about marriage Sam."

"You know what, I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with a frown.

"Because then maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time." Sam just scoffed and Dean sat up straighter in his seat. Asmodeus watched the two silently next to Sanguini, who looked to be trying to stave off a headache. "You know, seriously, Sam, this isn't about just hookin' up, okay? I mean, I think this Sarah girl could be good for you. And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm sure that this is about Jessica right?" Dean asked. Asmodeus flinched at the name and Sanguini hugged him to his side, whilst Sam just looked at Dean sadly. "Now, I don't know what it's like to lose somebody like that, but... I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?" Dean asked, causing Sam to smile faintly at him.

"Yeah, I know she would." Sam sighed and sat down in the seat opposite Asmodeus and Sanguini. "Yeah, you're right. Part of this _is_ about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about?" Dean asked and Sam stayed silent. "Yeah, all right. Well, we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so...." Sam sighed and nodded. He picked up his phone and dialled Sarah's number.

"Sarah, hey. It's Sam... Hey, hi. Good, good, yeah, um, what about you. Yeah, good, good, really good." Dean rolled his eyes and Asmodeus snorted into his hand whilst Sanguini's body shook with silent laughter. Sam just turned and glared at them all.

"Smooth." Dean muttered, causing Asmodeus to loose his battle and start to laugh, only managing to muffle it a little with his hand as he leant forward in his seat.

"So, listen, those Lord's we were with the other day, yeah the Tenebrion's, well they were wondering if they would come back in and look at the painting again. I think maybe they are interested in buying it... What?... Who'd you sell it to?... Sarah, I need an address right now." Sam said, the others stopped laughing and looked at Sam seriously. When he hung up he looked at them in silence.

"Looks like we're about to find out who in the painting did the murder. I reserve the right to say I told you so." Asmodeus said as they stood up form the couch and followed Sam out of the apartment.

--

When they arrived at the mansion, they saw Sarah waiting outside of her own car, waiting for them. They all climbed out of the car and walked over to her.

"Sam, what's happening?"

"I told you, you shouldn't have come." Sam said and the five of them ran up the steps of the house.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dean called out, getting no answer, not that they expected one.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?"

"I can't knock this sucker down. I gotta pick it." Dean told them, kneeling down and beginning to pick the lock whilst Asmodeus stood next to him and watched down the path. Sanguini walked over to Sam and tried to help him open the windows, but it proved futile.

"What are you guys, burglars?"

"I wish it was that simple." Sam said, just as Dean got the door open and he and Asmodeus walked inside. Sanguini looked at Sam and Sarah, then followed the other two inside the house. "Look, you really should wait in the car, it's for your own good." Sam said and he entered the house behind the others.

"The hell I will, Evelyn's a friend." Sarah said and then followed them all inside.

The five entered the living room of the mansion and looked around cautiously. Asmodeus keeping an eye out for psychotic little girls.

"Evelyn?" Sarah called out, walking up from behind Sam. Asmodeus looked at her incredulously and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to be the one to save her. She was Sam's responsibility.

"Evelyn?" Dean called, they saw Evelyn seated in her chair and Dean moved cautiously towards her. Sanguini grabbed Asmodeus, who was sniffing the air and then he shook off Sanguini and walked over to Dean, stopping him from reaching the chair. "What?"

"She's dead." Asmodeus whispered to him, looking over at Sarah, who was watching them.

"Huh. How'd you know?"

"I can smell the blood." Asmodeus told him bluntly, making Dean shudder.

"Evelyn? Evelyn? It's Sarah Blake. Are you all right?" Sarah called out, walking over to Evelyn, ignoring Asmodeus' attempts to stop her.

"Sarah, don't. Sarah!" Sam called out, trying to stop her from moving Evelyn. It was too late however, and Sarah shook Evelyn, tilting her head back to reveal her slashed throat. Sarah looked at it in horror and then screamed. Asmodeus looked up at the painting and noticed that Isaiah was now looking straight ahead, Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at him and then nodded his head at it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

--

They were sitting in the apartment in silence, Asmodeus was staring out into space whilst Dean was tapping at Sam's laptop. Sam was pacing the floor of the living room and Sanguini was seated in a chair, watching him.

They all looked up when the intercom on the wall buzzed. Asmodeus frowned in confusion and stood up to walk over to it.

"Yes?"

"Lord Tenebrion."

"This is he."

"There is a young lady down here looking for a Sam Connors. She said he would be with you."

"He is here. Send her up, I will meet her at the lift."

"Of course sir." The man on the other end said, before cutting off the conversation. Asmodeus looked behind him at the others and sighed.

"Looks like we've got another visitor. She had better just stay in this room and not go nosing around." Asmodeus grumbled, storming out of the apartment and walking over to wait at the lift. He didn't have to wait long before the lift tinged and Sarah stepped out, looking at him and blushing when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hello."

"Rather presumptuous of you to invite yourself to my place of residence miss Blake." Asmodeus drawled, internally grinning when she blushed even more and looked down at the floor. To be fair to her, he actually had no problem with her. If she made Sam happy, then he was all for it, just a part of him _really_ wanted Sam and Sanguini to get it on.

"Sorry, but I really needed to talk to you all." She said to him, not looking up form the floor.

"Hmm. Well follow me." Asmodeus said, leading her back to his apartment. Sarah followed behind him and smiled when Sam stood up and walked over to her when they entered the apartment.

"Hey. You all right?" Sam asked, moving over to her and Asmodeus moved out of the way and walked over to where Dean and Sanguini were sitting.

"No, actually. I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that." Sarah said weakly, Sam led her over to the free couch and sat her down.

"Thank you." Sam said to her with a small smile.

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call 'em right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?" Sarah demanded and Sam looked at the others before sighing.

"What."

"What?"

"It's not who, it's what is killing these people." Sarah shook her head, confused at what Sam was trying to tell her. "Sarah, you saw the painting move."

"No. No, I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah yeah. Welcome to our world missy." Asmodeus drawled, looking away from her and ignoring Sam's glare.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy, but we think that that painting is haunted." Sam told her and Sanguini rolled his eyes when he spotted tears forming in Sarah's eyes.

"You're joking." They all stayed silent, looking at her. "You're not joking. God, the guys I go out with." Sarah exclaimed, getting a snort of amusement from Asmodeus.

"Sarah, think about it – Evelyn, the Telesca's. They both had the painting, and there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just tryin' to stop it. And that's the truth." Sam told her and Sarah sighed.

"Well, then, I guess you had better show me. I'm coming with you." Sarah said, causing Sanguini to look at her like she was insane and Asmodeus to groan.

"That right there is a really bad idea. Even Dean can see that." Asmodeus stated, getting a glare from both Sarah and Dean.

"Asmodeus is right Sarah. You should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and – and I don't want you to get hurt." Sam said, getting an understanding look from Dean and Asmodeus.

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this – well, me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got these people killed. I'm not saying I'm not scared, 'cause I am scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." Sarah told them, she then stood up and walked over to the door and turned to face them. "So, are we going or what?" Sarah asked and walked out of the door.

"Sam?' Dean called out, getting the attention of the other three. "Marry that girl." Dean told him, Asmodeus snorted in amusement before he turned to look at Sanguini, who shook his head discreetly.

--

They got to the mansion and Sarah waited off to the side whilst Dean knelt down to unlock the door once more.

"Couldn't you open this thing?" Dean hissed to Asmodeus, who looked down at him and grinned.

"You want to explain to her how the door just magically opened when I touched it?" Asmodeus murmured back to him, glancing at Sarah, who was waiting off to the side. She glanced over to them and bit down on her lip nervously.

"Uh, isn't this a crime scene?"

"Well, you've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Dean asked with a grin as he opened the door and tore away the police seal on the door.

They all walked inside the house, cautiously looking around them. Sam leant up and took the painting down off the wall. He and Asmodeus began to observe it, whilst Sanguini and Dean stood on either side of Sarah and looked around them for something trying to attack them.

"Aren't you worried that it's gonna, you know, kill us?" Sarah asked, looking at the painting nervously.

"No, it seems to do its thing at night. I think we're all right in daylight." Sam told them, whilst Asmodeus was showing the picture of the painting they had to Dean, and then pointing out the differences.

"Sam, check it out." Dean leant forward and handed the picture to Sam. "The razor – it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one."

"What are you guys looking for?" Sarah asked, looking around Dean to look at the picture Sam was holding.

"Well, if the spirit's changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason."

"Yeah, like telling us it's the little girl who is in fact the murderer." Asmodeus muttered, glaring at Dean when he looked at him. Sarah looked at him as well and smiled.

"You think it's the little girl?" Sarah asked doubtfully, making Asmodeus sneer at her.

"No, I _know_ it's the little girl."

"And how do you know this?" Sarah asked, looking down at him and making Asmodeus bristle.

"Sure, I'm small and look young, so let's treat me like a child with delusions. Let's just leave it at the fact that I believe it to be the little girl and because I'm physically the youngest looking, everyone brushes me off as being wrong. Believe what you will. Maybe when I turn out to be right, you will finally listen to me." Asmodeus said, crossing his arms over his chest and further enhancing the image of his youth.

"It's not that we don't believe you Kitten, we just find it more plausible that the father is the killer." Sanguini explained gently, whilst Sarah watched them closely.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six." Asmodeus told her, smirking when her eyes widened in shock. Dean looked at the picture Sam was holding and then smirked and turned to look at Asmodeus, who eyed him warily.

"So Asmodeus, you gonna ring the librarian before we leave? Go on a date?" Sanguini snorted and looked at Asmodeus, whose ears had lowered to his head and tail was swaying quickly from side to side.

"Shut it Dean. You damn well know that I won't be. Now, Sam, have you noticed anything else about the portrait?" Asmodeus asked, ignoring Dean's grin and looking at Sam.

"Yeah, look at this. The painting _in_ the painting." Sam said, pointing to the small painting behind where Isaiah was standing. In the copy Isaiah was standing in front of mountains. In the real painting, he was standing in front of a picture of a building.

"Looks like a crypt or a mausoleum." Sanguini noted, looking at the picture closely. Asmodeus snorted and Sanguini glared at him,

Dean looked at it closely with narrowed eyes and then he picked up an ashtray and held it close to the painting. "It says Merchant."

--

They all walked through a cemetery, walking around the headstones and looking out for a mausoleum. Dean sighed and then cursed as he walked into another headstone.

"That's the third bone yard we've checked. I think this ghost is jerkin' us around." Dean grumbled, as Asmodeus chuckled behind him, walking around the headstone Dean had walked into.

"So, this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked as they carried on walking through the cemetery.

"Not exactly. We don't get paid. Well, we do for some things."

"Well, we should say the Tenebrion's get paid for some things and we get paid for helping." Dean corrected and Sarah looked behind her at Asmodeus in shock.

"What do you get paid to do?" Sarah asked, looking at him critically, as though she didn't believe he could do anything.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides, it's really none of your business." Asmodeus told her with narrowed eyes, she looked at him for a moment more and then sighed and turned back around.

"Over there." Dean called out suddenly, pointing to a mausoleum in the centre of the cemetery.

They entered the mausoleum when they got there, looking around at the cobweb covered chamber. The walls were lined with urns and Sarah walked over to a glass case preserving a doll.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Sarah said, looking at the doll.

"It was a sort of tradition at the time. Whenever a child died, sometimes they'd preserve the kids favourite toy in a glass case right next to the headstone in a crypt." Sanguini told her, getting shocked looks from everyone bar Asmodeus, who figured he probably knew from first hand experience.

"You notice anything strange here?" Dean asked, looking around the chamber.

"Uh, where do I start?" Sarah asked, looking around her in disgust.

"No, that's not what I mean. Look at the urns." Dean pointed out, and they all turned to look at them.

"There are only four." Sam said softly, looking at them.

"So, the mother and her three children? Where are the father's ashes?" Asmodeus asked out loud with a frown.

"So, where is he?" Sam asked, looking at the others.

--

"So how did you meet Lord Tenebrion? I mean, in your area of expertise, it doesn't strike me as somewhere you would meet the British Elite." Sarah asked as they sat in the car waiting outside of the police station for Asmodeus and Dean.

"I went to school with Asmodeus. We were both at Stanford."

"He studied law as well?'

"No. He studied medicine and was very good at it as well." Sam said with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Huh. So you've known each other for quite a while then?"

"Yep, five years nearly."

"So... what are they doing in there and where is the other one?"

"Sanguini? He's at the Mansion to keep an eye out on the portrait. As for Dean and Asmodeus, they're searching county death certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body."

"How'd they even get in the door?" Sarah asked, looking at the police station.

"Asmodeus has ties in high places apparently. I generally just don't ask. It's safer that way. Plus he likes to live up to the whole 'man of mystery' thing. I think it's a British thing." Sam said with a chuckle, Sarah laughed next to him and Sam looked at her. "You have a um – you have an eyelash on your..." Sarah touched her eye and Sam shook his head. "No, uh, no. Do you mind if I...?"

"No."

"Okay." Sam leant over her and removed the eyelash from her eye and held it out on his finger. "Make a wish." Sarah smiled at him and then blew the eyelash off of his finger.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, looking down at her.

"I don't mean to be forward, but a girl can wait here forever. Is there something here, between us, or am I delusional?"

"You're not delusional."

"But, there's a 'but' coming."

"But... I don't think this would be a good idea."

"Can I ask why?"

"'Cause I like you." Sam said with a frown and he looked away.

"Wait... you lost me." Sarah said with a laugh.

"Look it's hard to explain... it's just that when people are around me... I don't know, they get hurt." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, physically hurt. With what my brother and I do, it's – " Sam stopped, and searched for the right words. "—Sarah... I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my mom died too. I don't know, it's like... it's like I'm cursed or something – like death just follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody –"

"You're scared they'd get hurt, too." Sam nodded. "That's very sweet. And very Archaic."

"Sorry?"

"Look, I'm a big girl, Sam. It's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt."

"I'm not talkin' about a broken heart and a tub of Haagen-Dazs. I'm talkin' about life and death."

"And tomorrow, I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love – it's terrible. You shut yourself off, believe me, I know. But when you shut out pain, you shut out everything else too."

"Look, Sarah, you don't understand. The pain that I went through – I can't go through it again. I can't." Sam looked at Sarah and she sighed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked walking up to them with Asmodeus following behind.

--

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The policeman at the desk asked, when Dean and Asmodeus walked into the station.

"Yes, I'm Lord Tenebrion. I believe a Mr Griphook may have rang you telling you that me and my associate need to have a look at the local death certificates from early last century."

"Oh yes. Of course, if you would both just follow me." The policeman said with a smile at them both, causing Dean to gape at him and then stumble after Asmodeus when he tugged his sleeve to follow.

The policeman led them to the rooms with all the records and then left them alone, but not before winking at Asmodeus causing Dean to choose between gaping and grinning.

"What was that?" Dean asked once the policeman had left, making Asmodeus blush furiously.

"I have no idea. It's like every male in this damned city decided to embrace their inner gay and hit on the small innocent looking male." Asmodeus said, tugging on his hair.

"You mean this hasn't happened before?"

"Not really, in Stanford, during the first year, I had both males and females trying to get with the ever elusive Asmodeus Tenebrion, and that was before anyone knew my status, but then, eventually, Sam was there to scare them away and people just assumed I was anti-social."

"Which you are."

"Which I am. It worked for me though, so I wasn't going to change it. Before that, well no one in the wizarding world would go anywhere near me for fear they would get hunted down, either for associating with the boy who lived, or for associating with the boy demon. Plus, I had Sanguini to protect me from amorous demons who wanted to mate with the future Lord of the Tenebrion line.

"Since then, well I've always been with you, Sam or Sanguini. For some reason though, coming here, no one seems to notice you three, or they just don't see you as a threat. It's like open season on the small submissive." Asmodeus said grumpily, pulling out a file drawer near his head. Dean coughed in shock and pulled out a file as well, to begin the search.

"Submissive?"

"Look at me Dean. Is there really any possibility that I would be anything _but_ submissive?" Asmodeus grumbled, slamming shut the drawer he had opened when he didn't find anything.

"Er... well I suppose you are a little... Um..."

"Girly?"

"Well I wouldn't have put it that way..." Dean said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Whatever. Either way, I will just have to put up with it and hope that someone doesn't take things too far." Asmdoesu said with a shrug.

"Take things too far? You mean—"

"Rape me? Yes. It is a possibility. That's why submissive demons were never left alone. Why I have Sanguini. Of course, it would be the biggest and last mistake they would ever make, because I would kill them before they got the chance. Still, it's not a very nice thought."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that you are never left alone then, won't we?" Dean said with a wide smile, getting a small smile in return.

"Sure. So, what do you think about Sam and Sarah?"

"I dunno. I mean, I want Sam to be happy, but I don't think that will happen with her. He will be too worried that the same thing that happened to Jess, will happen to her."

"I do see what you mean. I just want him to be happy as well."

"So, think we should get Sammy and Sanguini together?" Dean asked slyly, causing Asmodeus to choke and look at him in shock.

"What?"

"Oh come on. Do you really think I'm stupid? I heard your argument with Sanguini and I've noticed the looks Sanguini gives Sam."

"Really? You heard that? Huh?" Asmodeus asked weakly, furiously trying to think exactly what was said in that argument. Oh god, had they mentioned Dean?

"Really. So do you agree with me that we should get them together?" Dean asked, obviously, if they had mentioned Dean in that argument, Dean himself had either not heard it, or was ignoring it. Asmodeus wasn't sure which one he would prefer.

"I do think they would be well suited. What do you think about this exactly?"

"I like it." Dean said, shrugging at Asmodeus' incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that. I want Sam to be happy. Sanguini will make him happy. And Sam won't have to worry if Sanguini will get hurt. I'm thinking Sanguini can look after himself and hold his own against even Azazel."

"You would be right. Azazel would think twice before attacking the brother of me. It would just make me even more determined to kill him. He didn't realise that I was close to Jess, or he would have reconsidered killing her too."

"It wasn't your fault you know. Sam and me. We shouldn't have said it was."

"No, I know you didn't mean it. People say things they don't mean when they are upset."

"I note that you didn't agree that it wasn't your fault."

"Ah, that will take a little bit longer to get me to agree with. Lord knows Sanguini's spent the last year trying. So Sam and Sanguini? You wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Nope. Surprisingly enough. I may not always get on with Sanguini, but he strangely grows on you. He's harmless enough. Unless you are threatened, then he is down right scary."

"Heh, don't I know it. So, how far have you gotten with the demon research?" Asmodeus asked, looking through another drawer.

"Um... I have read up on Ardad, who we've since killed, Azazel, who we have no idea where he is and Anamalech, who is the demon of bad news and a lesser demon." Dean told him, grinning proudly when Asmodeus smiled brightly at him.

"Wow, I'm impressed and proud! You really are doing something I asked. I kinda half expected you to just give up when you realised I had cursed the book."

"I was tempted to, but then I decided that I wanted to prove to you that I could do it." Dean said with a sheepish shrug.

"Well, thank you. It's nice to know that I will have someone at my back who knows what to do."

"No problem. Besides, I did unofficially say I would be one of your protectors."

"I don't need protecting Dean."

"You said that submissive demons had protectors. You also implied that you, yourself, are a submissive demon. Therefore you get a protector. In your case, you're special as you get three." Dean said firmly, getting an eye roll from Asmodeus.

"Ooh!"

"What?"

"I think I've found it."

"Good, let's grab it and go."

"No, we make a copy of it and then go." Asmodeus told him, smiling at him.

"Fine fine. Lets get a copy and then we can leave. Police stations make me twitchy."

"I wonder why." Asmodeus said dryly. He then lead Dean through the station to where the policeman from before was standing, doing not much at all considering they were in a police station in New York, though admittedly, not the main city.

"Oh, hello! Have you got what you need?" The policeman said, smiling brightly at Asmodeus and stepping up close to him. Dean glared at him and stepped up behind Asmodeus, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing the policeman to take a nervous step back.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could copy this for me." Asmodeus said, trying not to laugh at 'over-protective Dean', assuming it may upset him a little. The policeman took the papers without even looking at them and happily copied them and handed the copy back to Asmodeus.

"Here you go." He said, handing the papers over. Asmodeus smiled at him and took the papers, before walking out of the station, with Dean following close behind.

"At least this one didn't write his number on it for you." Dean pointed out with a grin, long legs allowing him to catch up with Asmodeus easily.

"You do have a point. Uh-oh, think we're going to interrupt?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam, who was talking to Sarah, looking a little sad.

"Well, we had better interrupt them if we want Sam to get with Sanguini. Come on. I'll protect you." Dean said with a wink and a grin.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Real mature."

"I would like to point out that you started it."

"Hmph."

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked, walking up to Sam and Sarah.

"No." Sam said, shaking his head.

"Not at all." Sarah agreed and Asmodeus snorted before muffling it by covering his face with Dean's back.

"Apparently." Dean said, looking at them and then moving and causing Asmodeus to almost fall forwards.

"Oi! Watch it!"

"You shouldn't have been leaning on me then!"

"You made me laugh!"

"I did not!"

"So! What did you get?" Sam asked, interrupting the oncoming argument between the two.

Dean smiled at him and then read from the papers that Asmodeus handed to him, "Apparently, the surviving relatives of the Merchant family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family. So, they handed him over to the county. The county gave him a pauper's funeral – economy-style. Turns out he wasn't cremated, he was buried in a pine box."

"So, there _are_ bones to burn?" Sam asked, looking at Dean and ironing the grumbling coming from Asmodeus.

"There are bones to burn."

"We shouldn't do it." Asmodeus announced, getting the attention of the other three.

"What? Why not?'

"It would be desecrating the remains of an innocent. I want nothing to do with it."

"Then go back home. We'll meet up with you later tonight when we've finished." Sam told him, fed up with his stubborn belief about Isaiah. Dean looked at Asmodeus, who looked like Sam had just kicked his puppy, and frowned.

"You really believe that Isaiah is innocent don't you?" Dean asked him quietly.

"Yes. He didn't do it. I know it."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't. I just know to listen to my instincts. They've never led me wrong before. Dean, you can't burn this mans bones." Asmodeus pleaded in a quiet voice.

"Alright." Dean said after a few minutes of silence. "Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"We're not burning Isaiah's bones."

"What? Why?"

"I think As might be right. I don't think we should burn those bones." Dean said, much to Sam's disbelief.

"You're crazy Dean. Why are you listening to him? He's already admitted to us that he doesn't know much about the ghost side of hunting! He's wrong!" Sam exclaimed, making Asmodeus flinch and then frown at his friend, wondering why he was being so defensive.

"Why do you care so much Sam?" Asmodeus asked quietly.

"He's killing people As! I can't let him get away with it!"

"Okay, how about a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"How about, tonight we head to the mansion to face whoever is in that portrait. If it is Isaiah, then we burn his bones. If it's not, then we don't."

"It's got to be Isaiah As. He's the only one with remains left." Sam said with a sad sigh.

"No, it's not him. It's the little girl. We either do it my way, or not at all."

"Alright, then how do we go about it?"

"Simple. We will stay in the mansion and Sanguini will be on stand by at the Mausoleum, whilst Dean stays with Isaiah's remains. Whoever the ghost turns out to be, we ring the person nearest the remains and they burn them. It's the only way Sam and you know it."

"I don't like this, but if you seem to think this is the only way, then that is what we will do."

"Hang on a minute. How come I'm not going to be with you in the mansion?" Dean asked, looking at his brother and Asmodeus with a frown.

"You are the only one, besides me, that knows where Isaiah's remains are. You will have to be the one to go."

"Why not you?"

"You want me to go to a cemetery in the middle of the night alone? And you think Sanguini will agree with that?" Asmodeus asked incredulously.

"I see what you mean. Right, then we should return to the mansion and tell Sanguini of the plan. Then me and Sanguini can head out and wait for your call."

--

Later that night, Sam, Asmodeus and a determined Sarah, walked up the steps of the porch and into the house. Asmodeus suddenly had a very bad feeling as soon as he stepped inside the house and took a step closer to Sam. They walked into the living room and immediately Asmodeus walked over to the corner in search of iron. He noticed the fireplace pokers and picked one up, using his magic to determine if it was iron or not. Upon figuring that it was, he picked up two more and then handed them to Sam, who nodded in thanks, and Sarah, who just looked at it in confusion.

"Er... Will this work on an incorporeal being?"

"Iron hurts spirits. That is iron. Use it or die. Simple really." Asmodeus told her, before walking back over to Sam and looking around, before his eyes landed on the portrait. He stepped away from Sam and looked at it. "You know, most of the time I really hate saying I told you so."

"What?" Sam asked, turning around to face Asmodeus, who was still looking at the portrait.

"She's gone. The daughter is no longer in the portrait. And, perhaps not shockingly at all, so is the razor."

"Shit, remind me of this if I ever doubt you again." Sam said, looking at Asmodeus apologetically and getting a smile in return.

"I'll take you up on that. So, you keep psycho child busy, I'll ring Sanguini."

"Sure. Why did you think it was the daughter?"

"Children are perhaps more scary and murderous than adults at times. They don't always differentiate between good and bad, right and wrong. It doesn't compute the same in their minds as it does in a more mature mind." Asmodeus told him pulling out his phone just as they heard a creepy girlish giggle and the living room door slammed shut.

"Shit." Sam muttered, taking a step closer to Asmodeus and dragging Sarah with him.

"Hello 'Guini? Yeah, told you so and all that jazz. Yep. Burn the mother down. I don't care if it is sacrilege! Well then, find her damned remains! No I don't know where they would be."

"Erm... wait. We used to handle antique dolls at the auction." Sarah told them, making Asmodeus and Sam look at her incredulously.

"Well, that's fascinating Sarah, but important right now?" Sam asked, just as the little girl appeared in front of him and he took a swing at her with his poker, making her shake before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, back then, they used to make the dolls in the kids image, I mean, everything, like, they would use the kid's real hair." Sarah told them, shaking slightly next to them.

"'Guini? Did you hear that? Yeah, the doll. Burn it. Don't forget the salt! Right, hopefully I'll live through this to speak to you later." Asmodeus grumbled before hanging up the phone and turning to look around the room and the lights suddenly went out.

"Crap." Sam muttered and then groaned as he was thrown across the room, Sarah shrieked and Asmodeus rolled his eyes and stepped in front of her, watching as Sam slowly stood back up. Asmodeus' quick reflexes saved himself and Sarah from being smeared across the wall by a desk, but sadly, his long tail was not saved and was squashed by the desk.

"YEOW!" Asmodeus hissed, making Sarah look at him in shock and Sam to look over and give a pained laugh. "It's not funny Sasquatch."

"Sorry." Sam groaned, as Asmodeus pulled on his tail to try and get it to budge. He felt something behind him and quickly dodged the swipe aimed at his neck with a straight razor, he scooted back to the desk and grabbed the poker to take a swing at the ghost, making her back off from him.

"What's wrong? Why can't you move?" Sarah asked from across the room, still holding her poker and swinging at the ghost when she turned her attention to her.

"It's complicated, safe to say it's also none of your damned business. God, what the hell is this desk made of! Why won't it move!" Asmodeus cried out, shoving at the desk and finally getting it to shift slightly, which was enough to get his tail out and quickly wrap it around his waist.

"Sam!" Sarah cried out, making Asmodeus look at where Sam was leaning heavily against the wall and the girl was walking towards him, giggling maniacally. Just as she reached Sam, who was weakly holding on to his poker, she stopped and screamed as she burst into flames.

"Thank fuck for that. I hate children. Fucking creepy." Asmodeus cursed, walking over to Sam and letting him lean on him. Both Sam's and Asmodeus' phone's started to ring and they both answered.

"Sanguini?"

"Hey Dean."

"Yeah, demon-child is gone, thank fuck."

"Yeah, As was right. Yeah, you can leave the cemetery now."

"Yeah, we'll meet you at the apartment. See you in a bit. Dean should pick you up if he remembers." Asmodeus said and hung up looking at Sam, who was still leaning on him slightly and talking to Dean.

"Don't forget to pick up Sanguini. See you in a bit."

--

The next morning, Sam, Dean, Asmodeus, Sanguini and Sarah were all standing inside the auction house, watching two workers pack the painting into a box. Dean took out a piece of paper and holds it out for Asmodeus to read.

"This was archived in the county records. The Merchants adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption? 'Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."

"She killed them?"

"Yeah, besides As, who would suspect her, a sweet little girl? So, then she kills Isaiah and his family, the old man takes the blame – spirits been tryin' to warn people ever since." Dean said, and Sanguini snorted before looking at Asmodeus.

"About that, we really need to work on your distrust of children. Not all are murderous mini-demons." Sanguini said to him, Sam and Dean laughed and Sarah smiled at them.

"In this case I was right and in about ninety percent of cases, I would be right. You just trust them a bit too much. When they finally try to take over the world, I will be the only one who expected it." Asmodeus told them pompously.

"Where does this one go?' The worker asked, pointing to the box containing the portrait.

"Take it out back and burn it." Sarah told him, getting a confused stare from the workers. "I'm serious guys. Thanks." The two workers look at each other, then shrug and carry the box away. "So why'd the girl do it?"

"She needed a reason?" Asmodeus grumbled.

"Killin' others, killin' herself – some people are just born tortured. So, when they die, their spirits are just as dark." Sam told her, brushing over what Asmodeus said with a smile.

"Maybe. I don't care. It's over, we move on." Dean stated, getting an awkward laugh from Sarah.

"I guess that means you're leaving." Sarah said sadly, Sam shrugged and looked at Dean. They all stand in silence before Dean sighed and looked at Sanguini and Asmodeus before turning back to Sam.

"We'll go wait in the cars. See ya, Sarah." Dean said, and walked away with Sanguini and Asmodeus following silently behind.

--

"Where's Asmodeus?" Sam asked, walking into the living room with his bag and looking at Sanguini who was reading a book that looked older than dirt.

"He said he had to nip out. No idea where though. We need to head out soon, so I hope he gets back soon." Sanguini said, not looking up from his book.

"I think I know where he is, I'll go fetch him if you want." Dean said from the doorway.

"Sure Dean. Tell him we need to leave." Sam said with a smile at his brother. Dean smiled back and left the apartment. "They are getting awfully close."

"They are indeed. Asmodeus has opened up to him a little. We just need to keep pushing them together." Sanguini said, looking up from his book finally and grinning at Sam, who grinned back.

--

Dean walked through the cemetery to where Isaiah was buried and grinned when he saw Asmodeus kneeling down beside the grave, a bouquet of wild flowers were resting against a new headstone.

"I thought I'd find you here. I didn't think I would find a new headstone and flowers, but I knew I'd find you."

"He tried to save a lot of people. He deserves some recognition. I just asked the earth to give him what he deserved. She gave him a headstone and a bouquet of his favourite flowers." Asmodeus said, standing up and patting the headstone.

"The earth is a woman?"

"Er... Mother Earth kind of gave it away. There is a reason she's called that you know. She watches out for all her children, but only a few are in tune enough to actually speak to her."

"And you can?"

"To a certain extent. All demons could. Kitsune's were the best at it. Still, as the last remaining demon, I am the only one she can talk to now, so I think she favours me. When I come into my full inheritance, then I will be able to speak to her easier."

"That's kind of cool."

"Maybe. I could teach you to be sensitive to her if you wanted." Asmodeus suggested quietly, walking over to Dean.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't be able to speak to her, but you would be able to get images and she would be able to warn you of anything unnatural. It would probably help you in your line of work."

"Why would you do that?"

"Dunno. She wants you to learn it." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"She wants me to learn it?"

"Yep. She says I can teach you, open you up to her. Which sounds kind of creepy when said aloud." Asmodeus said thoughtfully, getting a grin from Dean.

"Well if that's what she wants, then who am I to say no. When do we start?"

"Ah, well, you still need to learn about demons. But we can start your training at night when we stop at a hotel. It's when she's most attentive to those who wish to learn for some reason. It's why most spells and potions work better at night." Asmodeus said to him with a smile.

"Okay, sounds good to me. It'll be worth having something cool to do, seeing as I'm the only one in our strange little group without any cool powers."

"Er... Sure. You do _know_ that this won't give you any super powers right? You'll just be a bit more aware of your surroundings and will have an advanced alert system."

"Is that how you knew it was the little girl Melanie?"

"Nope, that was just my gut feeling. A ghost is still one of the earths children, good or bad, just like Hitler and the wizards were/are still her children. She can warn me if someone is standing behind me, but she can't tell me who is trying to kill me for example. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Not really."

"Right, well you'll soon see what I mean. Come on, let's get back."

"I dunno, leaving them alone together might be a good thing."

"True. But we have to be subtle in pushing them together or it could back fire. The good thing, however, is that with you learning to listen to the earth, then she can help us." Asmodeus said to him with a grin, getting an answering smirk from Dean, who slung an arm over Asmodeus' shoulders.

"Come on then. We need to hit the road before Sarah realises we haven't left and tries to get into poor Sammy's pants. Hows the tail by the way?" Dean asked with a smirk, getting a low growl in return.

"Still broken."

**A/N – Jesus, even when cutting it in half the damned chapter still turns out to be forty-four pages long. I'm truly sorry, but it looks like you're just gonna have to deal with it. There was no place I could cut it to make another chapter, so suck it up and please don't complain. It would hurt my self-esteem something wicked... Lol! And look on the bright side! Lots of Dean/Asmodeus moments! Dean even announced himself as Asmodeus' protector! Yay! Not that he needs one, but yay! **

**And don't worry, Asmodeus' tail will be fixed, if a little wonky, by the next chapter! The next chapter also sees the return of Johnny-boy! Yay! We just need to make sure not to get Asmodeus drunk, or he will try to convince them to have a Winchester feast. Which, my sick, twisted mind can't honestly see a problem with... Huh. Still, it's not gonna happen. Sad to say. **

**And finally, Dean will be getting extra abilities! Yay! Okay, so not really, for those that worry I am totally fucking with the Supernatural plot. Nor will Asmodeus be able to figure out who the bad guy is in all the cases. This one just worked out because of his unnatural distrust of children. *Snicker* **

**So, please do review and tell me what you think! Thanking you!! And the next chapter shall be up soon!! Hopefully! I already have some of it written! Yay! **


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N - This chapter is an early birthday present for charlie-becks! Happy eighteenth!_

Chapter Eight

"My beautiful tail!" Asmodeus moaned, holding out his slightly wonky tail for the others to see, much to their amusement. They were all sitting in the living room area of yet another hotel suite as they travelled looking for hunts.

"It's fine Asmodeus." Sanguini reassured, patting Asmodeus on the head, making Asmodeus' ears lowering to his head and scratching him.

"I hate ghosts. And children. Ghost children." Asmodeus grumbled and Sam burst out laughing, getting glared at by Asmodeus.

"Sorry. It is funny though, you have to admit." Sam said once he had calmed down, smiling at Asmodeus, who continued to glare at him.

"My tail is broken! Broken! Do you even understand what that means? My balance is destroyed! I'm going to be falling all over the place! I'm a hazard!" Asmodeus cried out, ducking his head into his hands.

"It'll be alright As. It's healed isn't it?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus and torn between sympathy and amusement.

"Oh just laugh. I know you damn well want to." Asmodeus grumbled, and Dean smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not, it's just too funny. You have a wonky tail! Surely you will still have your balance though!"

"He will, he's just being melodramatic." Sanguini said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not! You don't have a tail! You wouldn't know!"

"Your tail is healed! It's just a little off centre!"

"A little off centre?! It's got a bloody _angle_ in it! It's supposed to be smooth! It has a dent! A dent!!!" Asmodeus cried out, shaking his tail at Sanguini.

"Fine. It's the end of the world. You are now going to die. We shall mourn you at your funeral. Would you like lilies or roses? I think roses would be nice."

"You could have both." Sam suggested with a smile.

"Oh haha. You do realise I'm going to just stand and point should you break a leg or something, right? In fact, if you don't stop mocking me, I might break your leg for you." Asmodeus growled, making Sam's eyes widen at him in shock.

"You wouldn't."

"Keep teasing me and find out. Wanker." Asmodeus grumbled, glaring at Dean when he snorted. "Same goes for you, jerk."

"Sure sure. How would we protect your virginal innocence if we are disabled?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Sanguini would heal quickly." Asmodeus told them with a wave of his hand. "And I don't need protecting!"

"Yes you damn well do. It's not just New York. I think your demon majority is causing this. I don't really know and there isn't anyone we can ask to find out. Hopefully it will stop should you either mate or finally reach your majority, whichever comes first." Sanguini said with a sigh.

"When _is_ your majority?" Sam asked, getting a clueless shrug from Asmodeus.

"No idea. I thought it was going to happen when I was twenty-five. But it didn't. In fact, I only really started feeling the changes my body should go through in preparation in the last year. I think it will be soon, everything seems to be coming to a head."

"Huh. What will happen?" Dean asked, leaning forward in his seat to look at Asmodeus.

"Erm.... I'm not sure to be honest. I know it will hurt. That was the one thing my grandfather was certain of. Apparently, the more powerful a demon, the more painful it will be and apparently I am going to be quite powerful. Miranda has also informed me that she will help me as much as she can." Asmodeus added.

"Er.. who's Miranda?' Sam asked.

"Mother Earth." Dean and Sanguini both answered at the same time.

"Wait, you know who Miranda is Dean? How?" Sam asked, looking at Dean in shock.

"Asmodeus told me. I told you he is working with me at night. You just didn't ask _what_ we were doing. I don't think I want to know what you actually thought we were doing." Dean muttered, getting a blush from Asmodeus and Sam and a chuckle from Sanguini.

"Yes. Well, other than lots of pain and a boost of power, I have no idea what will happen. Or when."

"Aren't you scared?" Sam asked him, managing to stop blushing.

"A bit. But I'm also excited! It will mean I'm an adult in the demon world. I mean, as I'm the last, then I was automatically made an adult and took on adult responsibilities, but with the majority, I will be a mature demon with full control over my powers. Maybe even some new ones."

"It is said that Mother Earth gives demons a gift and seeing as you are her favourite, you will most certainly get one. No one knows what they are though and no demon has ever told anyone outside of their species what they were given. Did your grandfather tell you what he got?"

"Yeah. I won't tell you though." Asmodeus added when Sanguini looked about to ask.

"Hmph, will you tell us what your gift is?"

"I might." Asmodeus said with a smile.

"Well, I think we should head to bed, we need to get up early in the morning and see if there are any mysterious goings on that we can put a stop to. Or if there have been any demon sightings. Either or." Sanguini said with a shrug, standing up from the couch and yawning.

The others soon followed and they all trailed into their bedrooms, saying night to each other. Asmodeus watched Sam and Dean go into their bedroom with calculating eyes and then followed Sanguini into their own bedroom.

"Night 'Guini."

"Night. What are you up to?" Sanguini asked suspiciously, sitting up in his bed and narrowing his eyes at Asmodeus.

"Me? I have no idea what you're talking about. Now I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep." Asmodeus said, and he turned his back to Sanguini and stilled. Sanguini still watched him with narrowed eyes for a few minutes longer, before he lay back and sleep claimed him.

--

Dean woke suddenly with the feeling of something staring at him and then blinked in shock at what he was seeing. There was a black kitten sitting on his chest, looking at him and purring deeply. It blinked and then cleaned a paw, eyes not leaving Dean's shocked face.

"Er... Sammy?" Dean called out to his sleeping brother, getting a grunt in response. "Sammy, there's a cat sitting on me."

"That's nice Dean. Go back to sleep."

"I'm serious Sam. There is a black cat sitting on me purring."

"How much did you drink last night?" Sam asked sleepily, still not coming out of his cocoon or covers.

"Sam! I'm serious, it could be possessed or something!"

"It's a cat Dean." Sam mumbled, but he did sit up in his bed and then blink disbelievingly at the cat on his brothers chest, which had turned its attention to him briefly before turning to look back at Dean. "Huh, you weren't hallucinating."

"I told you so! So what do we do about it?" Dean asked, picking the cat up by the scruff of its neck and actually getting a disgruntled look from it. Dean sat up and turned to look at Sam, still holding the shockingly tame cat.

"Dunno, throw it outside?"

"It's starting to get cold out."

"So?"

"Well it's only a baby." Apparently this was the wrong thing to say as it hissed at him indignantly. Dean glanced at Sam, who shrugged and they turned back to the grumpy cat. "Anyway, it might freeze." Dean said, placing the kitten down in his lap and tickling it under its chin and getting an even deeper purr.

"You want to keep it?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Dunno. We could always give it to Asmodeus. He must like cats considering he is one."

"True, but do you really think we can keep a pet with our lifestyles?"

Dean was about to answer when the door to their bedroom of the suite flung open and a flustered Sanguini ran in.

"Asmodeus is gone!" He exclaimed, tugging at his hair, looking at the floor. "Oh, I knew he was up to something."

"What?" Dean exclaimed, startling the kitten on his lap and getting the attention of Sanguini. Strangely enough the sight of Dean seemed to calm him down.

"Never mind. 'Mody, what are you doing in here?" Sanguini asked seemingly nothing. Dean and Sam looked at him as though he was crazy until the Kitten mewed sheepishly and then suddenly Dean had a squirming neko sitting on his lap.

"What?!"

"Heh, um... well... See the thing is..." Asmodeus stumbled, getting amused looks from Sam and Sanguini and a still shocked one from Dean, who had had to hold Asmodeus still less the fidgeting caused a reaction that would embarrass both of them.

"'Mody, what _have_ you been up to?" Sanguini drawled, making Asmodeus blush even further if that was even possible. Dean was quite sure he would faint with the amount of blood rushing to his head.

"Erm... I'll just be getting up now and leaving. Yeah? Yeah. Right. Night night. Sam. Dean." Asmodeus rushed out, ears flat on his head as he stumbled off Dean's lap and scarpered out of the room with a laughing Sanguini following behind him.

"What just happened?" Dean asked weakly once the door had shut behind the two clearly insane siblings.

"No idea. Though if you ask me, I think someone has a crush."

"I do not!"

"Er... I meant Asmodeus, but your reaction makes me think he's not the only one." Sam said with a smirk making Dean glare at him.

"Shut up Sam." Dean groaned, falling back onto his bed and ignoring the laughter coming from his brother.

"Oh Dean. Just don't hurt him, or you will have me and Sanguini to answer to."

--

Sanguini followed a highly embarrassed Asmodeus into their rooms with a grin on his face, chuckling at the embarrassed mumbles and groans coming from his brother. Asmodeus threw himself on his bed and buried his head into his pillow with a groan.

"You okay Kitten?"

"Yes." Came the muffled reply, making Sanguini chuckle and sit down on the bed next to Asmodeus and rubbed his back.

"Can I ask why you were in there in the first place?" Sanguini enquired curiously.

"No."

"Come on. Tell me. It can't be that embarrassing. Though to be fair I sometimes have no idea what the hell is going on it that head of yours. It can, quite honestly, be a very scary place to wander."

"When have you wandered my thoughts?" Asmodeus asked into the pillow.

"Never really. Wouldn't want to. You're kinda creepy without the thought of what you were thinking."

"Thanks." Asmodeus mumbled into the pillow dryly.

"You still haven't told me why you did it though."

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer."

"Fine, I wanted to see what he looked like relaxed alright? He's always so tense, that I thought I would see what he was like asleep. I thought I could sneak in as a cat-"

"Kitten."

"As a _cat_ and take a peek. I didn't figure him to be so damned paranoid that he could sense when people were watching him. Oh god! I'm never going to be able to look him in the face ever again." Asmodeus bemoaned, burying his face back in his pillow and Sanguini sighed softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Come on. It won't be that bad and if worse comes to worse I'll just glamour him into forgetting it."

"No! You can't do that to him! It's a violation of his basic human rights! Plus if he ever found out, then he would shoot us both without a thought!"

"Fine, I'll leave his memories be. But you seriously have to do something about this obsession of yours. And the lust you are giving out every time you see him is driving me to distraction." Sanguini groaned, falling onto the bed next to Asmodeus. Asmodeus snickered half-heartedly and then snuggled into Sanguini's side.

"Think he will just think this to be one crazy ass dream?" Asmodeus asked meekly, snuggling into Sanguini's chest and purring when Sanguini ran his hands through his hair.

"Possibly. If Sam hadn't also been awake. Face it, you're going to have to face up to them tomorrow when we all wake up."

"I don't wanna." Asmodeus whined, shuffling as close to Sanguini as he could get.

"Just go to sleep. This will look a lot better in the morning." Sanguini reassured getting a disbelieving glare from Asmodeus. Together they eventually fell asleep.

--

Asmodeus woke the next morning alone in his bed and to the sound of the bedroom door closing quietly. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, yawning. Then the memories of what he did last night came back to him and he groaned and fell back down onto his bed, pulling his pillow out and stuffing it over his face. He missed the sound of the door opening but stiffened when someone sat on his bed next to him.

"So, want to share with me why you decided to come into my room and stare at me as a cat. And since when could you turn into a cat?" Dean added, and Asmdoeus groaned into the pillow, before lifting up the edge to look at Dean, blushing when Dean smirked at him.

"No. I don't want to talk. Go away."

"Can't do that. Sorry. Sanguini forced me into here to sort you out. His words." Dean added hastily, when he saw Asmodeus' tail twitch.

"I don't know why I did it. I was curious I suppose." Asmodeus admitted through the pillow.

"About what?"

"You? I don't know. You always seem to have a wall up, I wanted to see if you let it down when you slept. I don't know! It was a stupid thing to do and I am severely regretting it right now." Asmodeus moaned, hearing Dean chuckle beside him.

"Sam said something interesting."

"Oh?"

"He seems to think you like me. That you have a crush on me." Dean said and Asmodeus stiffened slightly and winced, cursing Sam in his mind.

"Sam's a wanker." Asmodeus muttered.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?" Asmodeus asked innocently.

"Do you like me? As in, do you have a crush on me? God, I'm so not good at these things. This is Sam's area."

"Then please, do leave me alone and send Sam in so that I can kick his arse." Asmodeus muttered angrily, tail swishing next to him.

"Nope, I don't think so. You're not getting out of this, no matter how awkward this is. So, answer my question."

"Hmm. I've always been able to turn into a cat, even before I knew I was a demon. It was just something I could do."

"As interesting as that was. That wasn't the question I meant. Do you have feelings for me?" Dean asked him, Asmodeus blushed even more and was eternally grateful for the pillow covering his face. Or he was until Dean lifted it off him and looked at him.

"Yes." Asmodeus finally admitted quietly, turning his head to look way from Dean. Asmodeus closed his eyes at the almost deafening silence. He eventually gave in to his urges and slowly turned to look at Dean. Dean looked at him with a stunned look on his face and then, when Asmodeus looked into his eyes, he smiled softly and then slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips to a shocked Asmodeus'.

Asmodeus gasped in shock, and Dean used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Asmodeus' mouth and mapped it out, brushing against Asmodeus' own tongue and causing him to groan and reach out to tangle his fingers in Dean's hair.

"Dean?" Asmodeus asked, slightly breathless, when Dean pulled away slightly, lips still brushing.

"I like you too As."

"Sure this isn't just because every male seems to want to get into my pants?" Asmodeus asked weakly, getting a chuckle from Dean.

"Sam and Sanguini don't."

"That's because it would be incest."

"It's not because of that Asmodeus. I've liked you since before you started attracting every male with a pulse." Dean said with his trademark grin, before leaning down to kiss Asmodeus again.

"What does this mean?" Asmodeus asked, looking up at Dean when he pulled away once more.

"Whatever you want it to mean. I'll admit, I've never actually been in a real relationship before. I normally just have one night stands. But I kind of find myself wanting to have a relationship with you." Dean sheepishly admitted with an embarrassed shrug.

"Dean, you're speaking to a twenty-six year old virgin. You think I've ever been in a relationship? But I do agree with you, I would like to be in a relationship with you. But you do realize we will have to take this slow. I can't sleep with you, without you becoming my mate. So we can't sleep together. I'm sorry." Asmodeus said, looking down in shame. He looked up again in shock, when Dean's hand came under his chin and tilted his head up slightly.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed, but perhaps, if we work out, then maybe you will consider me to be your mate." Dean said softly with a small smile.

"What?"

"I'll admit, it's crossed my mind. I wouldn't be adverse to it. Though I do want us to go slow. Just in case we don't work out, I don't want you to be stuck with someone you don't like." Dean said with a sheepish grin.

"I don't think that would happen. But thank you." Asmodeus said softly, smiling brightly at Dean. Dean smiled back and then leant down for another kiss.

The door to the bedroom swung open and Sanguini walked in with a smirk as Dean and Asmodeus shot apart and both glared at him.

"Huh. Looks like my job is finished. I approve Asmodeus, by the way. So does Sam." Sanguini told them, grinning when Asmodeus blushed and grabbed the pillow back from Dean and shoving it back over his face with a groan.

"Tosser." Asmodeus muttered into the pillow and Sanguini burst out into shocked laughter.

"Oh come on you two. We are going to look at the past weeks newspapers for any unusual activity, see if there is anything for us to hunt. Get dressed and come join us Kitten. Come on Dean, you don't really think I'm going to leave you two alone in a bedroom together do you?" Sanguini asked with a raised eyebrow, they heard Sam laugh in the living room and Asmodeus groaned once more into his pillow.

"I hate you Sanguini."

"I love you too, Kitten."

--

Dean sighed and placed the newspaper down that he and Asmodeus were reading, running a hand through Asmodeus' hair and making the smaller man purr and lean against him even more.

"All right, dude. We don't have a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you two have?" Dean asked, looking at Sanguini and Sam, who were sitting opposite them, reading newspapers.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here, a woman in Iowa fell ten thousand feet from an airplane and survived." Sam told them, and Asmodeus snorted and buried his head in Dean's stomach.

"That sounds more like 'That's incredible' that uh, 'Twilight Zone'." Dean said, smiling when Asmodeus shook with laughter against him.

"Could be a non-human. Both myself and Asmodeus would survive a fall from an airplane. Asmodeus would even land on his feet." Sanguini said, grinning when Asmodeus glared at him.

"So we go check it out?" Dean asked, looking over at Sanguini, who shook his head.

"No, you're probably right, and even if she isn't human, she doesn't seem to be causing any problems."

"Besides, if the wizarding world of America catch wind of it, they'll kill her anyway." Asmodeus added, getting a nod from Sanguini.

"So, shouldn't we go to her anyway, to protect her?" Sam asked, looking between the brothers, who had both stiffened at the suggestion.

"Oh hell no. That would be a sure fire way to get us all killed. You and Dean might be able to get away, but Asmodeus and I wouldn't. And if they caught wind of your attraction to Asmodeus, Dean, they would assume you were his mate and you would die. Sam, they would probably kill you just because you were close to us and Dean's brother."

"Sanguini's right, we don't have any chance at saving the poor woman. Sorry. Besides, the wizarding world probably won't catch wind of it. If they do, chances are she's already dead." Asmodeus told them with a sigh.

"Right then, looks like we don't go after her then. For once, I'm gonna put our lives first. Especially since we don't have a chance of saving her in the first place. So, what else you got?" Dean muttered with a shake of his head.

"Ah, well in Manning, Colorado – a local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home." Sanguini said, reading over the newspaper article where he had found the information.

"Elkins? I know that name." Dean said, moving forwards after nudging Asmodeus to sit up and picking up his father journal from the table.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said to him as Dean looked through the journal with Asmodeus leaning on him once again to read through it with him.

"Hmm. Well it sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first, they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now, they found signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm. Ah, here, check it out." Dean said, handing the journal over to Sam to look at, who held it so that Sanguini could also see. They saw a number listed for D. Elkins.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked, looking up from the journal.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean pointed out and all four exchanged a look.

"Looks like we know where we're headed. Why is it always Colorado?" Asmodeus asked, getting a funny look from the other three. "Well it is."

--

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean muttered as they looked around Elkins' house the next night torches in hands. Sanguini and Sam were looking in another room and Asmodeus had chosen to stick with Dean, unsurprisingly.

"Hey. You two, there's salt over here – right inside the door." Sam called quietly to them. Dean and Asmodeus looked at each other and then went to where Sam and Sanguini were.

"You mean, like, protection-against-demons salt, or, uh, 'Oops, I spilled the popcorn' salt?"

"I don't know what is worse, that you like salted popcorn or that you like popcorn at all." Sanguini stated with a shake of his head.

"That he likes popcorn at all. Nasty stuff. Reminds me of _Sugar Puffs_. Ugh." Asmodeus said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"You two quite finished?" Sam asked in amusement at their antics.

"Yep." Asmodeus told him cheerfully, with a bright smile.

"Right. Well, it's clearly a ring. You think this guy, Elkins, was a player?" Sam asked, looking at them.

"Definitely." Dean said from across the room, where he was looking through a journal which wasn't John's. Sam, Sanguini and Asmodeus all walked over to him.

"That looks a hell of a lot like Dad's." Sam noted, getting a nod from the other three.

"Yeah, except this dates back to the sixties." Dean told them, flipping to the start of the journal to show them.

"Huh. Old school." Asmodeus noted, before leaving the other three and walking away and out of the room, they could hear him sniffing as he left the room.

"Where's he off?" Dean asked, looking at Sanguini.

"Oh no. You're his keeper now. You get to try and fathom his mind." Sanguini said, shaking his head and stepping away from Dean, much to Sam's amusement.

"We could just follow him." Sam suggested, and the other two looked at him and followed him as he followed Asmodeus.

They found him in Elkins' office, looking around at the destroyed room. The others walked into the room and watched Asmodeus sniffing the room, frowning. He suddenly sniffed at a piece of paper he found on the desk and then spun around to face Sanguini with a wide grin on his face.

"What? What have I done now?" Sanguini asked suspiciously, looking at Asmodeus nervously, much to the brothers' amusement.

"Nothing. This time at least. Just take a sniff, tell me what it smells like." Asmodeus said, practically bouncing in his spot, and handing over the sheet of paper to Sanguini, who sniffed it, then sniffed it again, before his head shot up and he grinned.

"Oh, it looks like this won't be a bust after all. And I will get paid! Bonus!" Sanguini said, grinning widely.

"Wait, what? Are you saying that you know what was here?"

"Yep. Rogues. The very things I hunt." Sanguini told them with a wicked smile that sent shivers up the backs of Sam and Dean.

"Okay... well it looks like he put up a hell of a fight before they got him." Dean noted, looking around the room.

"Yes, well he would have been in quite a bit of pain when they finally killed him, sorry to say." Sanguini told them grimly, watching as Dean walked further into the room, looking at an empty box before bending down, fowning.

"You got somethin'?" Sam asked, walking over to Dean.

"I don't know, just some scratches in the floor."

"Death throes perhaps?" Sam suggested, getting a shrug from Dean.

"Yeah, perhaps." Dean muttered, he leant over and grabbed a sheet of blank paper and a pencil from Elkins' desk. Dean placed the paper on the floor, on top of the scratches and rubbed the pencil back and forth over the paper. When he was done, he looked at it carefully. "Or maybe a message." Dean said, handing to paper to Sam. Asmodeus walked over and looked at the paper in Sam's hands with a frown. "Look familiar?"

"Not to me. Just numbers and letters."

"Yeah, but it's three letters, six digits – maybe it's the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop." Sam said, looking at the paper in his hands.

"You got that from some numbers? I'm impressed Sammy." Asmodeus said, smiling at Sam, who grinned back. Dean looked at them and rolled his eyes with a smile.

"That's just the way Dad does it." Dean told him, making Asmodeus look at him, wrinkling his nose.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. Your father has issues."

--

Sanguini looked out of his window at the post office where Sam and Dean had went to check out the drop box, he glanced at the post office once more before turning back to Asmodeus.

"So, you and Dean, huh?"

"Yep. Which you knew would happen seeing as you and Sam were pushing us together." Asmodeus pointed out, with a grin at Sanguini.

"Yes, well, like I told you, the lust you were giving out was driving me mad. Except it back fired on me, and now you are both giving out lust even more. It's enough to make me turned on constantly."

"Which isn't really that much of a change for you. So anyway, to change the subject to a more important topic. We need to tell them." Asmodeus told him seriously.

"I know, I just don't want to mess things up for you and Dean. And this revelation might just do that."

"I know. I'm prepared for that. I've booked us a separate room as well as the suite at the hotel. If need be, we can stay in there and then leave the brothers alone, leaving them completely once we have finished killing those rogues."

"And you will be okay with that?" Sanguini asked softly, getting a sad smile from Asmodeus.

"Not really, but you're my brother. You come before anyone, even possible future mates. I'll live."

"Maybe it won't come to that. Sam loves you like a brother and Dean just loves you. Maybe they will accept us."

"I don't think Dean quite loves me yet. And maybe you're right. Maybe they will accept us. Just, lets not get our hopes up, eh?" Asmodeus said with a small grin. His grin widened when he caught sight of Sam and Dean walking back to them.

"When should we tell them?"

"Tonight I think."

"Right. So what did you find?" Sanguini asked the brothers when they got in the car. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then Dean handed over the envelope to Asmodeus.

They looked at the envelope and saw that it said 'J.W' on the front, Asmodeus read it and then looked at the two in front of him.

"'J.W'? You think it means John Winchester?" Asmodeus asked, looking between the two brothers.

"I don't know." Dean admitted with a shrug.

"Open it." Asmodeus said, handing the letter over to them.

"What?"

"Open it. It's the only way you'll find out." Asmodeus told him with a shrug. Dean glanced at the envelope then at Sam, who shrugged at him. Dean turned the envelope over and was about to open it when someone knocked on the window of the car, making them all jump and look up. John Winchester was standing outside of the car, looking at them.

"Dad?" Dean asked, before turning back to look at an equally confused Sam. John moved and opened the back door of the Impala, glancing at Asmodeus and Sanguini suspiciously. Sanguini just sighed and shifted over, making Asmodeus sit in his lap.

"Oh great. Another Winchester. As if those two aren't enough. We get someone whose paranoia puts Mad Eye to shame." Sanguini grumbled into Asmodeus' back, much to the amusement of Asmodeus, Sam and Dean.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?" Sam asked before Asmodeus could think to respond with something equally cutting towards John.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two up at his place." John told them, still sending the occasional distrustful glance at Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Why didn't you come in, Dad?" Sam asked looking behind him at his father.

"You know why – because I had to make sure you weren't followed by anyone, or anything." John told them, frowning when Asmodeus snorted in amusement. "Nice job of covering your tracks by the way." John said, turning back to look at his sons.

"Yeah, well, we had As and 'Guini to help us. They hunt demons for a living. Meaning, they get paid." Dean said to his dad, causing John to frown at Asmodeus and Sanguini, who groaned and glared at Dean.

"Good way to get your dad even more suspicious of us Dean." Sanguini drawled, making Dean wince and look at them apologetically.

"They get paid to hunt demons?" John asked, looking at them with a frown, hand straying to his gun at his side.

"Dad. We trust them. They've saved our lives countless times. And they've killed a demon. As in, actually ended its life as opposed to exorcising it." Sam said, looking at his dad nervously, eyeing the gun John was fingering.

"You killed a demon? How?" John asked suspiciously, shifting in his seat to look at the two beside him.

"This can wait dad. Why did you come all this way for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked, getting the attention away from an increasingly nervous Sanguini and Asmodeus. He knew from experience that when those two got nervous, they got even more dangerous.

"He was... He was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us." Sam pointed out coolly.

"We had, uh... we had a kind of falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." John told them, looking at Asmodeus when he jumped and turned to glare at Sanguini. He then turned back to Dean and looked at the letter in his hands. "I should take a look at that." Dean handed it over to him and John opened it and read it, angling it away from Asmodeus when he tried to read it over his shoulder. Dean watched his antics with an amused smile and shook his head. "'If you're reading this, I'm already dead.' That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked tearing his eyes away from Asmodeus and looking at his father.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun? An antique – a Colt revolver, did you see it?" John asked, and they all looked at Asmodeus when he choked.

"You're kidding me. He had it? A _hunter_ had it?"

"As, what? Dad?"

"Remember what I told you I would give you for your birthday Dean."

"A gun, yeah. Oh! Seriously?" Dean said, looking at Asmodeus in shock.

"Looks that way."

"Are you telling me, you know about the gun?"

"Of course I do. It's my damn job to know these things. If you do find it, I would appreciate if you gave it to Dean. It's his after all."

"Dean's? How...?"

"I promised it to him. Dean gets the gun, Sammy gets the knife."

"Knife?"

"Yeah, didn't you know about the knife? It's how I killed that demon John. Now, does that mean they've got it?"

"Who, the ones that killed Elkins?" Dean asked, looking between his boyfriend and his father.

"We've got to pick up the trial." John said, getting out of the car. They watched him get out and Asmodeus moved off of Sanguini.

"Wait." Sam called out and John stopped and walked over to the window, which Dean opened. "You want us to come with you?"

"If Elkins was tellin' the truth, we've got to find this gun." John said to them.

"He was and we will. Just remember who the gun belongs to John." Asmodeus said, with a glare aimed at John, who just glared back.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things _are_ yet, well, besides that they are called rogues and they like to play with people before they kill them." Dean added, getting a confused frown from John.

"Rogues? No, they were what Daniel Elkins killed best – vampires." John told them. Sanguini and Asmodeus stiffened in their seats and glanced at each other nervously. Sam looked at his father in shock, before turning to look at Sanguini in realisation. Asmodeus looked at him pleadingly and shook his head frantically. Sam glared at him but gave a nod of his head.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said, and Asmodeus looked at him, nibbling his lower lip anxiously.

"You never mentioned them, Dad." Sam said, glancing at Sanguini before looking back at his father.

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped 'em out." John paused with a sigh. "I was wrong."

"Dad?"

"Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them, sunlight won't kill them, and neither will a stake to the heart. But the bloodlust – that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late." John told them, Sam glanced back at Sanguini once more, who was looking down at his hands, refusing to look at anyone. Asmodeus was leaning against him, whispering in his ear.

"Wanna follow us back to the hotel?" Dean asked his father.

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, they pay, plus, I got paid for helping kill the demon." Dean added, getting a shocked look from John, who glanced behind him at Asmodeus and Sanguini, before nodding.

"I'll follow."

"Great." Asmodeus grumbled without any enthusiasm.

--

"He's a vampire!" Sam hissed once he, Asmodeus and Sanguini were in the bedroom Asmodeus and Sanguini shared.

"Yes." Asmodeus said, standing between Sanguini and Sam, not looking behind him to see his brothers devastated expression.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were going to tell you tonight. Once we knew what it was we were up against." Asmodeus told him.

"That's where he goes when he disappears during the day or night. He goes to feed off people!" Sam exclaimed quietly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes."

"And you don't care?" Sam asked incredulously.

"He has to eat Sam."

"How can he walk around in daylight?"

"Your dad said sunlight doesn't bother them Sammy."

"Does he suffer from bloodlust?"

"No. He's a different kind of vampire to the rogues. He is a vampire lord. A nosferatu. His father was a vampire and his mother was a mortal. He became a vampire during his magical majority."

"How old is he?" Sam asked curiously, glancing past Asmodeus at Sanguini, who was sitting on the bed looking at the wall, distraught.

"He turned four hundred and seven in May."

"Is that why you have the whole month for your birthday? Because you can't actually remember when you were born?" Sam asked softly, looking at Sanguini, who risked looking at Sam. He nodded his head. "What's the difference between you and them? Explain to me why I shouldn't tell dad and Dean what you are and let them kill you."

"Sam! Please! You can't tell them!"

"Asmodeus, you're going to have to tell Dean eventually. You can't have a relationship based on lies."

"And I will tell him, just when I think he will be able to take it without jumping the gun and killing both me and Sanguini."

"Fine. Tell me the difference." Sam demanded and Sanguini winced and looked back at the wall.

"Sanguini can feed off of someone without killing them. That is why he can glamour someone. That is why I have no problem with him glamouring people. He needs to to survive. The rogues will kill someone if they feed off of them too much."

"Can they glamour?"

"If they are older, then yes. The younger vampires are just charismatic." Sanguini answered in a dull voice, which made Asmodeus wince and Sam glance at him nervously.

"Sam, if we were going to kill you, don't you think we would have done long before now. Certainly before your father came along. Please! You can trust us! Please don't turn us away. At least let us help you kill these rogues, then we will leave you."

"Fine. Help us, then leave. I don't want to have to kill you." Sam said, and he left the room. Asmodeus watched him leave and then collapsed to the ground.

"As. Come on. You need to be strong. You know they will pray on your weakness. You can't let them realise you are anything but strong." Sanguini muttered, holding Asmodeus close to him.

"You're right. I've got to be strong." Asmodeus said, taking a breath and standing up. He suddenly gasped and tilted his head to the side.

"What? Are you okay?"

"They're killing a man. We've got to go. We'll be too late to save them, but if we leave now, we'll be able to track them." Asmodeus said in a monotonous voice. He suddenly shook his head and looked at Sanguini.

"Miranda?"

"Miranda." Asmodeus agreed with a nod. Asmodeus ran out of the bedroom, with Sanguini following close behind him and saw John standing with a radio in his hands. John opened his mouth to talk to them but was interrupted by the other bedroom door slamming open and Dean rushing out, with a confused Sam following behind him.

"You were told?" Asmodeus asked incredulously.

"Yeah, well sort of. Just images like you said."

"I'm impressed Dean. Come on then. We've got to go." Asmodeus said, giving a sad little smile to Dean, who looked at him in confusion slightly.

"What are you two talking about?"

"They're attacking someone." Dean told his dad, walking over to the main door to the room with Asmodeus and Sanguini. Sam looked at his dad and shrugged to tell him he had no idea what was going on.

"How do you know?" John asked suspiciously.

"As taught me some things. It's a little unbelievable to tell you and well we really don't have time to go into it. I'll tell you when this is over." Dean said to John getting a reluctant nod in return and they all left the hotel suite.

--

They got to the crime scene and John went over to talk to the police, Sam and Dean stood next to the Impala and Asmodeus and Sanguini stood a little to the side of them, keeping the Aston in their sights.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam grumbled and Dean sighed, which made Sanguini and Asmodeus exchange a glance.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." Dean groaned.

"What's starting?" Sam asked, Dean shook his head as John walked back to them and Asmodeus and Sanguini walked closer to them.

"What do you got?" Dean asked John.

"It was them, all right. Looks like they're headin' west. We're gonna have to double back to get around that detour." John told them.

"How can you be sure?"

"Sam –"

"I just wanna know we're goin' in the right direction."

"We are." Asmodeus said, interrupting the family barny and getting the attention of the Winchester's.

"How do _you_ know?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus with a raised eyebrow and getting a confused look from Dean fro his tone of voice.

"I just do. Dean would as well if he listened. Plus, John found something, didn't you John?"

"Yes. I found this." John said, shooting a suspicious glare at the two brothers

"It's a vampire fang." Dean said, taking it from his father.

"No. They don't have fangs. They have teeth." Sanguini said, with a shake of his head. Sam looked at him questioningly and Sanguini shook his head once more.

"He's right. The second set descends when they attack. Any more questions?' John asked, looking at Sam, who just stayed silent. "All right, let's get out of here, we're losin' daylight. Hey, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have give you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." John said, walking over to his own truck. Sam laughed but Dean just stared at his fathers back in silence. Asmodeus glanced at Dean and then threw a glare at John.

"Come on." Asmodeus said, and he and Sanguini walked over to their car and got in.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with them?" Dean asked Sam as they climbed into their car. Sam sighed and shook his head.

--

"As. You knew we would probably have to leave once they found out. I'm sorry that it happened when you and Dean finally got together, but at the same time, I'm also happy that it happened before you two mated. Maybe this is for the best." Sanguini said softly as they followed behind the Impala.

"Perhaps you're right." Asmodeus said quietly, and sniffing.

"He will be okay you know. He survived most of his life doing this before he met us, and now you've given him a defence by teaching him how to contact Miranda." Sanguini reassured, getting a shaky smile from Asmodeus for his efforts.

"I think Miranda may ignore him if I leave. She only did it to help me."

"Ask her to stay with him. You're her favourite, ask her to watch over him for you because you can't." Sanguini suggested, placing a hand on Asmodeus' shoulder.

"I'll ask her tonight, or whenever we get the chance. Probably not until after we have killed these rogues."

"Probably not. Are you going to be okay or do you want to head back to the hotel and I'll deal with them alone."

"No, you'll need someone to watch your back with the Winchester's there. I don't trust John and as much as it pains me to admit it, I don't trust Sam and Dean either." Asmodeus said, not taking his eyes of the road in front of him and biting down on his lip.

"Right. Things will look up Kitten. You'll see."

"Really? Because right now, I'm not seeing how things could even begin to look up." Asmodeus said quietly, gripping the steering wheel tightly, making his knuckles turn white.

"Perhaps you're right. But you can't face demons with that attitude. They will use it against you and you know it. We're gonna have to go visit the goblins to try and get you used to being away from Dean before we can go back to hunting demons."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'll be fine. You'll see!"

--

They continued to drive behind the Impala for another few minutes when the Impala suddenly sped up and jerked in front of John's truck before slamming to a stop, forcing John and Asmodeus to slam on the breaks quickly.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sanguini muttered, looking ahead of them at the two cars, they watched John climb out of the truck at the same time Sam and Dean got out of the Impala.

"Think we should go over there?" Asmodeus asked, not taking his eyes off of the Winchester's.

"No. We need to get to the nest. If we leave now, we can get there before them, and hopefully finish it before they get there and get themselves killed." Sanguini told him. Asmodeus glanced at the Winchester's before turning to Sanguini and nodding in agreement. He then put the car into gear and pulled away, driving away and taking the turn when Sanguini told him to. Behind them the Winchester's paused in their argument to watch them drive away in confusion.

--

Asmodeus swerved the car when they had been driving for nearly thirty minutes and Sanguini reached over and steadied the wheel, looking at Asmodeus in concern.

"We're too late." Asmodeus said suddenly.

"What?"

"They've turned the girl and killed the man."

"Shit. So there's more? Do you know how many?"

"Seven I think. Eight including the girl." Asmodeus told him grimly.

"Does she know what the Winchester's are up to?"

"They're about fifteen minutes behind us. I don't know what they have planned. We need to get inside there."

"Take off your collar."

"Are you insane? Everyone will see what I am! And by everyone, I mean John 'I shoot before I ask' Winchester!"

"You will need to so that they don't get above their status and try to turn you. If they see you are not human, then they will defer to me, assuming that you serve me in some way."

"What if they know what your job is?"

"Then we kill them quickly. I doubt they do though. I would be very surprised if they did. Can she tell you how old the oldest is?"

"Erm..." Asmodeus tilted his head to the side as if asking a silent question, which to be fair, was exactly what he was doing. "He's called Luther and he is about two hundred years old."

"Shit, be careful, he will be able to glamour you very slightly. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Right." Asmodeus said, unsure about this. Not that this wasn't the first vampire rogue he had met, but it was the oldest. The only beings older he had met were Sanguini's clan and they were all nosferatu like their prince, Sanguini.

"Turn off your lights. We're nearly there."

"Okay." Asmodeus agreed, nibbling on his lip nervously.

"Seriously, everythings going to be fine. I'll protect you."

"I know. Miranda has also said it will be fine and she will watch out for me. She's focusing all her energy on me, which is really going to piss off the wiccans tonight, hope none of them are trying any spells."

"Could be amusing. Shame we will miss it."

"Yes. Quite. We here?"

"Yeah, this is it. Take off the collar, you'll be fine. You never know, we might finish this before the Winchester's even notice. I doubt they will attack the warehouse at night." Asmodeus stopped the car just out of sight of the warehouse.

"You have a point." Asmodeus said with a weak smile. He reached up and undid his collar before placing it in the glove compartment of the car.

"Come on, stand behind me, defer to me, act like our servants used to act."

"Right, so I'm basically your servant?"

"Pretty much. They might not know it, but demon blood is like nectar."

"You're going to have to bite me aren't you?" Asmodeus said in a dull voice which gave away none of his emotions, which were running riot inside.

"Yes, and I'm gonna have to glamour you into enjoying it a bit more than you normally do." Sanguini admitted apologetically. Asmodeus sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again and smiling at Sanguini.

"Do what you have to. Just don't let them taste my blood."

"Do you think I'm insane? They wouldn't be able to stop." Sanguini said with a shake of his head.

"Good. Let's go." Asmodeus said, and climbed out of the car, before waiting for Sanguini to lead him to the warehouse.

--

Sanguini knocked on the door to the warehouse and they waited nervously for someone to answer. A vampire with blond hair opened the door an inch, before seeing Sanguini and gasping, backing away from the door but leaving it open.

Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at each other and then Sanguini smirked and motioned with his head. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and then set his mind-frame into servant mode. He stepped into the warehouse and held the door open for Sanguini, looking down at the ground and tilting his head to the side slightly as Sanguini passed.

The rest of the vampires in the warehouse gaped at them as they entered, looking at Sanguini in awe, Sanguini in the mean time ran a hand through Asmodeus' hair and then let it trail down the side of his neck. Smiling at him fondly before turning to look at the gather Vampires.

"I had heard that there was a nest of young vampires in the area and came to investigate. I have brought along my servant to keep me company and well fed." Sanguini added with a smirk, glancing at Asmodeus, who was still looking at the floor, though Sanguini could see his cheeks were raised slightly in a smile.

"My Lord. I had thought you were all gone. No one has heard from the great lords for many years. Many of my nest have not even met one before, but of course I kept them informed of the old ways." The oldest vampire, Luther said, walking over to Sanguini and tilting his head to the side in a show of submission.

"Yes, well we came across some opposition, there are not many of us left. Just as there are not many of you left. The Three still survive though." Sanguini told them, getting a relieved smile from Luther, though Sanguini and Asmodeus, who had walked over to stand a step behind Sanguini's right shoulder, could see the slight confusion in his eyes at the mention of The Three.

"Ah, that is indeed good news to hear. Please come in, make yourself at home. We were just about to feed, and to initiate our newest member into the nest."

"Ah, that will be fantastic. I shall of course feed myself." Sanguini told them with a nod towards Asmodeus.

"Of course. May I ask... What is he?" Luther asked, glancing behind Sanguini at Asmodeus curiously, taking in the cat ears and tail.

"Ah, he is part human, part cat. Very flexible." Sanguini added with a smirk and a leer at Asmodeus, who blushed lightly and silently vowed vengeance on Sanguini when they got out of this.

"Part human, part cat? I have never heard of such a creature."

"And you won't ever see another. He is the last of his kind." Sanguini told him before brushing past Luther, Asmodeus following closely behind. "Come Kitten. I'm getting a bit hungry." Sanguini called, walking over to a chair and sitting down in it. Asmodeus glared at him and then cleared his face and sat down on Sanguini's lap. Sanguini grinned at him and then looked into his eyes before biting down on Asmodeus' neck.

Asmodeus arched his back in pleasure, tail wrapping around Sanguini's wrist, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. He gripped onto Sanguini's shirt as Sanguini drew his blood out of his neck and then slumped against the arm of the chair and Sanguini, when Sanguini pulled away and licked his neck to start the healing.

Sanguini looked up from Asmodeus' neck and smirked at the vampires who were gaping at him in shock, lust shining in their eyes. "So, don't you have a new vampire to welcome?" Sanguini asked with a grin.

--

"Son of a bitch, so they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean whispered in shock, watching as one of the vampires walked into the warehouse in the daylight.

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn. The only way to kill them is by beheading. And yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up. We have another problem."

"What's that?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of the warehouse.

"Your _friends_ are inside." John said with a sneer, Sam and Dean turned to look at him in shock.

"Then we need to get in there!"

"Dean."

"No Sammy! We have to get them out!"

"Dean! Stop! They walked in there on their own."

"What?" Dean asked weakly, looking at Sam, who refused to look at either his father or his brother. "Sam... What do you know?"

"Look, it's not my place to tell you, Asmodeus needs to be a man and tell you. Safe to say, they are pretty safe in there." Sam said still not looking at the two men to his side.

"Sam..."

"No Dean. I can't tell you. At least, I can't tell you here. Now. Just let it go and stay with the program."

"So we're not going to go in there?"

"Actually, that was the plan." John said, glancing between his two sons and then deciding to ask them about it later. Right now, they had a job to do.

--

Asmodeus woke up late morning the next day to Sanguini shaking his shoulder gently, he opened his eyes and looked at Sanguini, who pressed his finger to his lips. Asmodeus nodded and quietly got up from the bed he had been sharing with Sanguini. He smoothed his clothes down and conjured up a machete with his magic and gave it to Sanguini before conjuring up his own.

Sanguini smiled at him and motioned for him to take on the younger vamps while he took on the older two. Asmodeus nodded and walked over to where the younger vampires slept in hammocks whilst Sanguini crept down the stairs to the pseudo room that Luther and Kate stayed in.

Asmodeus had managed to kill all the sleeping vampires and had left the newly turned one until last when the door to the warehouse opened and Asmodeus froze with the machete to the girls throat. Dean and Sam walked in and froze at the carnage that met them. There were heads and bodies littered all over the floor and then they saw Asmodeus kneeling behind the girl, face splashed with blood, looking at them in shock.

"Asmodeus? What the hell are you doing? We're supposed to be saving her!" Dean hissed, looking at Asmodeus in betrayal and making Asmodeus gulp and look away before quickly yanking the machete though the vampires neck, severing her head from her body to the shock of the Winchester brothers.

Just as Dean looked like he was about to shoot Asmodeus himself, Sanguini ran up the stairs, an angry John following behind him quickly. He looked at the scene in front of him and grimaced, running over to Asmodeus and shoving the gun in his hands.

"The gigs up. John knows what I am." Sanguini said in a rush, blocking Asmodeus from John's view when he heard the click of a gun.

"You just had to take a sip, didn't you?" Asmodeus muttered in exasperation, getting a sheepish grin from Sanguini.

"We need to get out of here." Sanguini muttered to Asmodeus, who was leaning against his chest, looking over his shoulder at an enraged John, who was aiming his gun at them whilst looking at his sons.

"I agree. Come on." Asmodeus said, grabbing Sanguini's arm and dragging him to the exit of the warehouse. "There's still some people in the cages over there. They should be alright, if a little anemic." Asmodeus told them as they passed the brothers.

"You've been bitten! Asmodeus! Are you okay?" Dean exclaimed, catching the healing mark on Asmodeus' neck. Sam glanced past Asmodeus at Sanguini and then back at Asmodeus.

"Now's not the time Dean. Your father is trying to kill us. Here. I promised it to you. There are only six bullets left. I don't know how to make any more. It will kill Azazel if you get to him before I do." Asmodeus told him, pressing the gun into Dean's hands.

"What? What do you mean?" Dean asked, taking the gun off of Asmodeus but grabbing his wrist to stop him form running off.

Asmodeus groaned and then leant forward and pressed a kiss to Dean's mouth, opening his mouth when Dean's tongue pressed against his lips and moaning quietly. He pulled away and pressed a final kiss to Dean's cheek. He then stepped back and smiled at Dean sadly.

"You're leaving." Dean said, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Ask Sam, or your Dad. I'm sorry we never told you. It was never my intention to hurt you. Listen to Miranda. She'll watch over you. I've asked. You'll be fine." Asmodeus said to him softly, gently pulling his arm away from Dean's grasp. "You still have the key to the hotel room. They are booked for another two days. You can stay there or cancel and take the money. We won't be there when you get there. I'm sorry. I really am. But you're father would never have approved. I'm not human. I'm something you should hunt, not sleep with." Asmodeus said with a small smile, he glanced behind him at a shocked John and nodded to him before walking away from Dean, who just watched him go in shock.

"Why did he leave?" Dean asked quietly when he could no longer see Asmodeus or Sanguini.

"Sanguini is a vampire Dean. What the hell were you doing consorting with monsters? What the hell was the one who kissed you?" John asked, waving his gun around in anger.

"Dad. Shut up." Dean ground out through gritted teeth.

"No! I thought you would be safe if I stayed away from you, but you shack up with a _cat-thing_and a vampire! How did you not know?"

"We did! Alright! We knew that Asmodeus wasn't human and we didn't care! We knew that Sanguini wasn't human and didn't care! Maybe you didn't make us into the perfect soldiers after all!"

"Dean! This isn't like you!"

"You don't know me anymore Dad! You left us alone and expected us to be fine with it! Well we weren't and those two who you have just chased away, saved us! They saved us from doing something monumentally stupid and getting ourselves killed! They saved Sammy from Azazel!"

"What?"

"Asmodeus told me, Azazel wants Sammy to be his general to an army he is creating. But now he knows that Sam is under Asmodeus' protection and Azazel is _scared_ of Asmodeus Dad! You just chased away the one thing that protected Sammy from that demon! You moron!"

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

"No Sammy."

"Dad didn't chase Asmodeus away Dean. I did."

"What?"

"I told him to leave once the vampires had been killed. I found out what Sanguini was when Dad told us about the vampires the first time. I told them to get away from us."

"Why would you do that Sammy? Why would you chase him away?"

"Because I was scared. Dad had just told us about vampires and how they were real and out to kill us, and then I figured out what Sanguini was and I just thought, what if they were using us to get close enough to kill us."

"And you thought confronting them and chasing them away was the solution?"

"Yeah." Sam said weakly, looking at the floor in shame.

"I can't believe you Sam. You're more like Dad than you thought. Well, looks like you both screwed over the best thing I've ever had and the one thing that would keep us safe. Miranda can only help me so much. I can't even talk to her! I just get images! And most of the time they're either blurred or rushed!"

"Who the hell is Miranda. What has that _thing_ done to you Dean?" John demanded.

"Look, we can talk about this later. Asmodeus told us there were still some people alive. We need to get them out and to safety."

"Give me the gun Dean." John said, walking over to Dean.

"No. It's mine. You heard Asmodeus. He gave it to me."

"Dean."

"No. I'm keeping it. That's that. You want to stay with us? Then you're gonna stay with us, and you're gonna have to realize that me and Sam are adults and are accomplished hunters. You're gonna have to tell us what your plans are and not just order us around."

"Dean." Sam said from his side.

"No Sam. He can accept that or he can leave us alone. Or you can both go off somewhere and leave me alone." Dean told them, getting stunned looks from John and Sam.

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I? You both chased off the one chance I had to be happy! I _wanted_ to be his mate! I wanted him! I don't care about much anymore. I want Azazel dead and I want a beer. Not necessarily in that order. So lets get the hostages out of here and then we can go back to the hotel."

"Dean..." Sam said softly as Dean passed him to get to the cages.

"Sam. What the hell happened to you two whilst I was away?" John asked with a frown, getting a shake of the head from Sam, who then moved away from John to go help Dean.

**A/N – They kissed! They kissed! Mwahaha! And to the reviewer who I told nothing would happen until Season two... Surprise!! To be fair, I didn't exactly lie to you, as at the time of replying to you, I really did have no thought to make them kiss until season two... This just seemed to work whilst I was writing... So, are you happy? Lol!**

**And then I nicely buggered things up! Heh. Sorry about that. Though, in Sam's defence. He only did it to protect those he loves. He knew that John would try to kill Asmodeus and Sanguini and that Dean quite possibly would as well, so he pushed them away to protect them. It would also have upset Dean, who was getting closer to Asmodeus, and Sam didn't want that. So he protects them in the only way he knows he can.**

**Never fear though! They won't be far away from the Winchester's and they will be with them again very soon! You don't think Asmodeus would stay away from his future mate for long did you? Oh no! Lol! So um... Please don't kill me, yeah? Heh. Cheers. Please review, just um... hold on the abuse! Lol! And besides, I did have Dean lay into John! How often can you say that happens? I aim to push the boundaries!! **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Asmodeus, will you slow down! You're going far too fast!" Sanguini said calmly as Asmodeus powered down the road. Asmodeus sighed and slowed the car down slightly.

"Sorry 'Guini."

"It's quite alright. Want to tell me where we're going?" Sanguini asked, looking at Asmodeus.

"South Dakota."

"And why are we going to South Dakota?"

"That is where Andriel will be in four days time."

"And Andriel is?"

"The demon of Wednesdays and, believe it or not, the supposed 'daughter' of Azazel." Asmodeus spat.

"So she'll know where he will be."

"Exactly. And if their connection is true, then he will feel her death. Either way, he's gonna hear about it."

"So, where do we need to go?"

"Miranda said we need to head back to Bobby Singer's."

"Your connection is getting stronger with Miranda. Your majority is going to be very soon."

"I know."

"Are you prepared?"

"Not really. Were you prepared for your majority?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Was yours painful?" Asmodeus asked in a quiet voice.

"I can't really remember much of it, but I do believe so, yes."

"Will I be okay?"

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it and Miranda will not let her last chosen die."

"Promise?"

"I promise Kitten. I'll be with you every step of the way. You will be fine."

"Okay."

"I'm serious Kitten. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Alright. Well, let's go find a hotel room and then we can try and convince Bobby to let us stick around."

"Oh you always have the best ideas." Sanguini grumbled

--

Asmodeus stood on the porch to Bobby Singer's house and looked at Sanguini standing beside him. Sanguini shrugged and then knocked on the door and they waited for Bobby to answer.

They heard footsteps coming from inside and glanced at each other nervously and then turned back to the door for Bobby to answer.

"What do you two want?" Bobby asked gruffly, aiming his gun at them warily.

"Have you spoken to any of the Winchester's recently?" Asmodeus asked warily, looking at the gun then glancing beside him to Sanguini, who was also glancing at the gun pointed at them.

"Last time I spoke to one of them boys was when you came here to collect your car with Sam and Dean."

"Right. Well, safe to say they're not actually with us anymore. Look, can we come in? There some things you need to know and well, we need your help." Asmodeus told him, pleadingly. Bobby stared at them suspiciously and then nodded and motioned them into his house. They both noticed that they had to walk over a salt line to enter.

They followed Bobby into the kitchen, where he quickly set down two host glasses with holy water in them in front of the two. Sanguini and Asmodeus grinned at the glasses and then knocked them back. Only then did Bobby put the gun down and sit opposite them at the table.

"So what have you boys got to tell me?"

"We hunt demons for a living. In fact, we get paid to do it. It was something that every member of my family has done for millennia. Sanguini's family hunted vampires."

"And you came to me because?"

"Look, we're both the last ones of our families left. I have certain... _abilities_ say, that help me in searching for demons. Recently they have gotten stronger. Sam and Dean will be coming to you in the next day or so and they will be followed. By a demon called Andriel. She's the-"

"Demon of Wednesday. Yeah, I know this. Why is she comin' here?"

"You know Azazel?" Asmodeus asked, hiding his shock at Bobby's knowledge of demons.

"The demon the Winchester's are huntin'? Yeah, I know of him."

"Yes, well he sees Andriel as his daughter. Demons sometimes create families amongst themselves, though no one actually knows why. In any case, Andriel is Azazel's daughter for all intents and purposes."

"And you want to use her to get his location?"

"Exactly."

"So why aren't you with the boys?" Bobby asked them, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"We had a falling out. They found out some things about our past that they didn't like or agree with and so Sanguini and I left to prevent any problems. Thing is, they're in trouble and I want... No, I _need_ to help them."

"And you think you can?"

"Yes. If we get Andriel here, then we can trap her and question her. Then we kill her." Asmodeus said with a frown.

"Kill her? How you gonna do that then?" Bobby asked curiously.

"My family had ways of killing demons. Permanently. That is how we got paid. I have a knife that kills them." Asmodeus told him, fingering his collar nervously and looking at Sanguini, who shook his head.

"If your knife can kill demons, then I think we may have the beginnings of a plan. How do you know they will be coming here?"

"Like I told you, I have _abilities_. They warned me of Andriel's plans and how they relate to the Winchester's. Admittedly, they didn't tell me that Sam and Dean would be coming here, but I made an educated guess. Dean talked about you a lot and when they got in trouble, I assumed you would be the first they would go to." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"Where's John in all this?"

"Ah." Asmodeus said glancing at Bobby nervously before looking down at the table, nervously touching his collar.

"What? I might not like the man, but I don't want to see him hurt." Bobby said gruffly, getting a grin from Sanguini.

"Andriel trapped him. I don't know what she did with him. My... abilities couldn't tell me that. Look, can we count on you to help or not?"

"I'll help, but after all this goes down, I want the full story. _Including_ what those boys found out about you that they didn't like. You must think I'm stupid not to want to know." Bobby muttered, shaking his head.

"Fine. Just help us first, then you can find out and do to us what you please. Right, well we'll head off to our hotel and we'll come back tomorrow to make a plan." Asmodeus said, standing up from the table. Sanguini followed suit and nodded to Bobby.

"Right, well come back tomorrow at four. We can decide what to do then." Bobby told them, following them out to the door. Asmodeus turned when they reached the door and looked at Bobby.

"I know you don't trust us, and I really don't blame you. You don't know us from Adam and well, what I'm trying to say is, thank you. I know you're only doing it for the Winchester's and that's all I'm doing it for. We love them and want them to be safe, even if they don't want to know us. So, thank you and here." Asmodeus said with a small smile and handed Bobby a charm.

"This is..." Bobby looked at the charm in slight awe and then at Asmodeus.

"Yeah."

"How did you get one?"

"It was my family that made them. I have the runes used to make them and I also have some that family members had already made in my bank account. That ones yours, whether you use it or not is up to you."

"Won't this mean you will know my whereabouts at any given time?"

"No. If you are fatally injured, then I can come to you if there is any chance that I will be able to help. Otherwise it just tells me your health basically. And that's only if I wonder about you. Otherwise, you're safe from me ever being able to locate you."

"Of course, we do know where you live, so does it really matter whether or not he can tell where you are? Just accept the damn charm and we will come to you tomorrow." Sanguini told him, dragging Asmodeus back to the car and shoving him into the drivers seat before walking over to the passenger side and getting in.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because your overwhelming sensitivity was beginning to make me feel a little ill, and I'm a vampire. It takes a lot to make us feel ill." Sanguini told him blankly, not looking at Asmodeus.

"Fine fine. Lets go. We need to get some things."

"We also need to ring Griphook."

"Why?"

"We need to change a few things about our accounts."

"What?"

"What's with all the questions?"

"I just wondered why we need to talk to Griphook, that's all." Asmodeus defended, pulling down the street that their hotel was located at.

"Bobby's going to be helping us, right?"

"Yes." Asmodeus said slowly, stopping the car and getting out.

"Well, he will need to get paid for this. If we make him a temporary account, we can give him the number to ring to get the funds transferred into his own account."

"Right. Got ya. Okay, I'll do that, you find me my book on demons." Asmodeus said as they exited the lift and walked down to their hotel room.

"Er... you gave it to Dean, remember?" Sanguini reminded him, following Asmodeus into the room.

"Shit. Okay, guess I'll just have to work off of memory. It's not like it is hard. She is strongest on Wednesdays, shockingly enough. Good job we're not facing her on a Wednesday, huh?"

"Quite. So, do you need me to do anything?"

"Um... Nope."

"Right, well I'm going to go out and contact The Three. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try and contact Miranda, see if she knows when my majority will be and if Dean is okay."

"Alright. I'll be back in about an hour, maybe two. Depends on if they have anything to say to me." Sanguini said with a grin. Asmodeus smiled back at him and then pulled out his phone as Sanguini left the hotel room.

"Hello? Griphook? I was wondering if you could set up a temporary account for a Bobby Singer. He will contact you within the next week or so to have the funds transferred. Will that be okay? Thank you, what account number will it be? Right, thank you. Is everything okay with the goblins? That's good then. Right, well I've got to go. Thank you for this." Asmodeus said, and then he hung up the phone and then grabbed his backpack and walked out of the hotel room.

He walked out of the hotel and made his way to a small wood over the road from the hotel. He walked into the middle of it and then sat down and pulled his bag into his lap. He pulled the knife out of the bag and placed it to his right, and then pulled out a vial of red liquid. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Miranda? I need to ask you something." Asmodeus said aloud. He felt a warmth spread through him and smiled.

'_Yes?'_

"Do you know when my majority will be?"

'_No, but you know what to do to allow me to try and find out.'_

"Right. I use this blood of my grandfather, Asmodeus Tenebrion the fourth and spill my blood, Asmodeus Tenebrion the fifth, to allow Mother Earth a view into my past, present and future in hopes she will be able to aid me." Asmodeus said, pouring the liquid from the vial on the ground in front of him, then, using the knife, he slashed his wrist and let his blood drip to the ground to mix with the blood from the vial. He felt a strong current run though him and gasped, throwing his head back.

'_Dear one. I could not get an exact date, but it will be very soon. Within the month. My sisters will be watching over you as well. You know what that means.'_

"Yes. My gift."

'_Yes. I cannot help you. I am sorry. Your brother will be able to ground you when the time comes. You should have had a mate by now, child.'_

"I know."

'_Why did you run from your mate?'_

"You know why. You were watching."

'_I would not have allowed them to hurt you. You should have stayed and explained.'_

"Yes, well it's too late now. Anyway, we will be meeting up within the next day or so."

'_It will be too late for him to be of any help. You know this.'_

"Yes. Why are you telling me this? Is something going to happen to me?"

'_I cannot say. I am not allowed to reveal your future, you know this.'_

"It's never stopped you before."

'_Stick by your brother. He will ground you.'_

"So you keep saying."

'_Is there anything else you need of me?'_

"Is John Winchester still alive?"

'_Yes.'_

"Will you inform Dean of this and also let him know that we will be meeting up soon. Just... Oh, I don't know anymore. Tell him what you think he needs to know."

'_I cannot speak to him as I do to you. I will try to inform him though. He is very fond of you and thinks of you often.'_ Asmodeus smiled sadly.

"Thank you. Well, I had better go and bandage my arm up."

'_I will watch over you.'_

"No, watch over the Winchester's. I will have Sanguini and Bobby Singer with me, I'll be fine."

'_As you wish. Stay safe.'_

Asmodeus nodded and then stood up, putting the knife and empty vial back in the bag. With a wave of his hand, the spilt blood disappeared into the earth and Asmodeus left the wood to head back to the hotel before Sanguini got back.

--

"Huh. You look like you've already been in a fight." Bobby said when he opened the front door and saw Asmodeus standing next to an unhappy Sanguini with a bandage wrapped around his arm and blood beginning to seep through it.

"Save it Bobby. I've already heard it all from Sanguini. Now are you going to invite us in, or are we going to discuss the plan here, where anyone can hear it?"

"The only one about is Rumsfeld, boy." Bobby said, nodding his head to the dog asleep on his truck. Asmodeus looked at the dog and lowered his ears to his skull.

"Bah, I hate dogs. How any one can find them trustworthy I don't know. Now a cat! What you needs is a cat! They're great!" Asmodeus said, tail swishing behind him excitedly, though his eyes kept darting back to the dog.

"Yes Asmodeus. We all love cats, now shall we all head inside?" Sanguini said with a sigh, whilst Bobby looked between the two as though unsure of to be horrified or amused.

"Follow me." Bobby grumbled, and led them into the house. They followed Bobby into the living room and sat down on the couch Bobby pointed to. Bobby then sat down in a chair opposite them and looked at them expectantly.

"Do you know what a devil's trap is?" Asmodeus asked after collecting his thoughts.

"Yes. And you do?" Bobby asked him in surprise, making Sanguini roll his eyes and Asmodeus sigh.

"What part of demon hunter, do you not understand? Did I not make it clear enough for you what my family did?" Asmodeus asked him, causing Bobby to shift in his seat.

"See, that is the thing. I've been researching demons for a while now and there was something about your name that struck me as odd when I first heard it. When you turned up again, but alone, well I looked into it." Bobby said, standing up. Asmodeus and Sanguini exchanged a nervous look.

"You know, that bloody demon just made things difficult for me." Asmodeus grumbled.

"So you're the demon of Lust? I didn't realise that you were here, on earth and not in hell." Bobby said, pointing his gun at Asmodeus.

"I'm not the demon of lust. Look! We don't have time for this. Let's just say it was a very unhappy coincidence. Stupid demon. We agreed to talk about all this once the Winchester's were safe. Sam and Dean are heading this way as we speak. Do you want to hear the bloody plan or not?"

"You _will_ tell me what you are and what do you want with the Winchester's." Bobby growled, cocking the gun and resting his finger on the trigger.

"Argh! We don't have bloody time for this. Fine!" Asmodeus said, and he reached around and pulled his collar off. Bobby gaped at him and then lowered his gun and sat down in his chair heavily.

"You're a neko?" Bobby asked in disbelief, getting looks of shock from both Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"You know what a neko is?"

"I researched into them out of interest a few years back, but it was thought they were extinct. Apparently they were the only ones besides kitsunes, ookamis and inus that could kill a demon. You're the last one, aren't you?"

"Yes. I had to watch the whole of my family get slaughtered just because they were different. So if you know what I am, and you said you did research into my kind, then surely you know I am of no worry to you." Asmodeus spat, ears flattened to his head.

"You sure, but him. I don't know what he is, and he don't have no fancy collar to hide any extra bits and he sure as hell ain't human."

"Fine, he's not human. Can we just leave it and plan to save Sam and Dean?!" Asmodeus cried out, tail puffing up behind him.

"I think Sam and Dean found out what your brother there is, and didn't like what they found."

"Fine! Alright! They didn't like what they found out! Just _please_ accept that we want to help the brothers."

"What are the Winchester's to you? Why do you want to help them so much?" Bobby asked him suspiciously.

"Sam... Sammy is my brother in all but blood and Dean... Well Dean is... Will be... I want him to be... No... I _need_ him to..." Asmodeus floundered and Sanguini looked at him in amusement.

"Dean is his mate." Sanguini told Bobby, much to the shock of the elder hunter.

"Dean's your mate?" Bobby asked slowly, getting a blush from Asmodeus.

"Well no. We started seeing each other just before Sanguini and I had to leave them. I chose for him to be my mate though. Sadly that's never going to happen."

"Kitten..."

"No Sanguini. I accept that it won't happen. If I have to choose, then I will always choose you. Now. The plan I have." Asmodeus said, looking to Bobby, who smiled at him, however small the smile was and nodded to show he was listening. "You said you know how to do a devil's trap?"

"I do."

"Good then we're going to draw one on your ceiling and hope that Andriel walks into it. She should if she is still the same as past encounters my family had with her are true."

"What do you plan to do when she is in there?"

"We are going to see if she knows where daddy is. If not, then we find out where John Winchester is."

"What if she doesn't tell us?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"Then we kill her. Either way, she's dead. It just depends on how easy she wants her death to be." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Will you two be here?"

"We shouldn't but we will have to be. I am the only one who can kill her, unless Dean actually kept the gun. We don't want him to waste his bullets though. I would leave my knife here, but..."

"You don't trust me." Bobby stated. Asmodeus smiled at him with a shrug.

"Sorry, I just can't. I do trust you to help me save the Winchester's though. Even if you like John just as much as I do." Asmodeus said dryly, getting a shocked laugh from Bobby.

"You've met John then?"

"Oh yes, we've met. Had _his_ gun pointed at me as well. It's becoming a habit with all those Sam and Dean know. Of course, the fact that I refused to give John what he wanted and gave it to Dean instead probably made him want to shoot me all the more." Asmodeus said with a grin.

"You want to tell me how you got that cut?"

"Not really. I just needed to see something."

"Right. So do you boys want to stay here until Sam and Dean turn up?"

"We can't. Not if we want Andriel to come into the house and get caught by the devil's trap. She will be able to sense me being here. We need to be far enough away that she won't sense me, but close enough so that we can get here quickly."

"Right, well give me your number and I will ring you once she is trapped. Then you can make your way back here. Do you know what direction they will be coming from?"

"Yeah. So we're gonna head in the opposite direction. Is that everything?"

"Do you have any idea of when they will be arrivin'?"

"It will be later on tonight. They shouldn't be possessed as I gave them the same charm I gave to you, but you know what to do just to be sure."

"I always do. Right, well give me your number and I'll give you a call tomorrow."

--

Asmodeus was right and Bobby opened the door to let Sam and Dean in the house and led them into the living room about two hours after the two brothers had left. He handed them a small bottle and Dean took it, looking at it suspiciously.

"What is this? Holy water?" He asked, taking a sip from the bottle and then handing it to Sam.

"That one is." Bobby said, then holding up another bottle. "This is whiskey." He took a swig of the bottle and then handed it to Dean, who also took a swig. Sam moved to sit at a desk and started to flip through a book that Bobby had been reading before they had arrived.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, but last time you saw him, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah I guess he does." Dean said with a soft smile on his face that made Bobby wonder what he was thinking about, though he had an idea that it had something to do with a certain neko they both knew.

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book – I've never seen anything like it." Sam called out from the desk. Bobby and Dean looked at each other and then walked over to Sam to read it.

"The Key of Soloman? It's the real deal, all right."

"And these protective circles – they really work?" Sam asked, pointing to a drawing in the book.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped – powerless. It's like a satanic roach motel." Bobby said, getting a laugh from Sam.

"The man knows his stuff." Dean said, impressed.

"I'll tell you somethin' else too – this is some serious crap you boys stepped in." Bobby told them, getting serious and hoping that the plan Asmodeus had assured him of, would work. He glanced upwards briefly to check the devil's trap on the ceiling and then looked back at the brothers in front of him.

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops." Bobby told them and Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year, I've heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm sayin'? More and more demons are walkin' among us – a lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked Bobby.

"No, but I know it's somethin' big. A storm is comin'. And you boys, your daddy – you are smack in the middle of it." Bobby told them, silently adding that Sanguini and Asmodeus were probably even more embroiled in it than any of them would ever be. Suddenly from outside they heard Rumsfeld begin to bark and they looked at each other. "Rumsfeld. What is it?" Bobby called out, walking over to the window and looking out. He saw that Rumsfeld was no longer sitting on the hood of the pickup truck and frowned. "Something's wrong." Just as Bobby said that, the door was kicked open and a blond woman walked in the door with a grin on her face. Dean took out a bottle of holy water from his pocket and the woman, who Bobby took to be Andriel, sighed.

"No more crap, okay?" As Dean unscrewed the bottle, Dean began to walk towards her. She hit him and he was flung against the wall, where he slid down it and collapsed to the ground. Andriel then turned to Sam and Bobby, who backed away from her. Bobby kept himself between the demon in front of him and Sam, not wanting to know what a neko would do to the one who helped to get his brother hurt. Of course, he was probably screwed anyway, considering Dean was currently unconscious on the floor. "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt. Right now."

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her nervously, glancing behind her at Dean, who was slowly beginning to wake up.

"Didn't I say, 'no more crap'? I swear, after everything I head about you Winchester's, I've got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First, Johnny tires to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads. Lackluster, men. I mean, did you really think I wouldn't find you?" She asked with a smirk. Bobby smirked back as Dean stood up and walked behind her.

"Actually, dad didn't have any choice in leaving me the gun. It was rightfully mine anyway. I was given it by what one could call the true owner of the gun. Or at least, the only one with any claim to it." Dean said, coughing slightly and smirking at her confused expression.

"What?"

"I was given the gun as an early birthday present by someone you may have heard of. A Lord. Goes by the last name Tenebrion." Dean said, slowly walking around Andriel to stand beside Sam.

"Lord Tenebrion? But, they're dead. I was told they were dead!"

"Surely daddy told you that he had met one of them a year ago?" Bobby said with a smirk. Andriel stared at him and then glared.

"You're lying!" She yelled, before launching herself at him. Dean and Sam lurched back away from her, but Bobby didn't move and smirked when she seemed to hit an invisible wall. Sam and Dean then turned to look at Bobby, stunned.

"What?" Dean asked, gaping at Bobby. Bobby smirked at them and then looked up at the ceiling. Sam, Dean and Andriel all looked up and saw one of the protective circles form the book painted onto it. Bobby smirked as Andriel screamed in rage.

"What do we do now?"

"Now, I contact a friend of mine and you two salt the doors and windows. I don't want to risk there being anymore demons out there." Bobby told them, pulling out his phone whilst Dean and Sam looked at each other and shrugged before going to do as Bobby said. "She's here. It worked. You were right. Yeah, they are. Right."

Sam and Dean came back into the living room about ten minutes later to find that Bobby had managed to get the demon tied to a chair in the centre of the trap and was now standing by the window, looking out.

"Who's the friend?"

"You'll see. Very soon in fact, here they come." Bobby said, walking over to the front door and then opening it. Sam and Dean looked at him in curiosity and then both gasped when Sanguini walked in, followed closely by Asmodeus, who didn't look at them, instead looked at the demon in the circle.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Andriel said, not having seen the entrance of Asmodeus and Sanguini due to her being faced away from the door, though she did stiffen in confusion slightly when he entered.

"Where's our father, Meg?" Dean asked, looking away from Asmodeus to glare at Andriel/Meg.

"Oh, her name's not Meg. Is it _Andriel_?" Asmodeus drawled, making Andriel pale and try to look behind her at Asmodeus. "So, want to tell us where John Winchester is?"

"Oh he's dead. A little like all your family. You know, I was the one who managed to kill Lord Justus Tenebrion's youngest son, Alphard. Who was he to you? He screamed so prettily. So like John Winchester."

"Alphard would have been my great uncle, had he survived a demon attack that killed him when he was about six I believe. And I know for a fact that John Winchester is still alive." Asmodeus said in a cool voice, whilst Sanguini glanced at him in concern.

"Oh? And who told you this?" Andriel asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"She goes by the name Miranda. You won't be able to find her, so don't bother trying. Of course, you're not going to be leaving this house anyway. You know my kind and what we do, so I'd just tell me what I want to know."

"You're going to kill me anyway, so why should I bother?"

"Well, if you tell me or not decides on how easy I will go on you?"

"I never heard that Demons had any way of killing a demon that hurt."

"Then you heard wrong. I have a pretty knife that will kill you just as well as my removing your soul. And I can have some fun with it too. So, the knife or the spell?" Asmodeus asked, finally walking around her to face her.

"Oh look, you're just a baby! You think you can kill me?"

"Oh, I _know _I can kill you. It's up to you how I do it. I don't particularly care."

"If you kill me, then you kill Meg Masters. Do you want _another _death on your hands?"

"Well, as you so eloquently implied, I have a lot of blood on my hands, so what is another? Besides, Meg did you say her name was? Well Meg will not survive even if I should separate her soul from yours and save her, so the way I see it, I'm saving her from dying in a whole lot of pain. So, what's it going to be? Going to tell us where John is?" Asmodeus asked, pulling a long knife from a sheaf on his back. Andriel stayed silent and Asmodeus grinned. "Oh good, I had so hoped you would choose this route. I've only gotten the chance to use this knife once."

Andriel glared up at him defiantly, but Asmodeus could see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the knife in his hands. He finally turned behind him to look at Sam and Dean and smiled at them sadly before turning back to Andriel and entering the circle.

Asmodeus circled a wary Andriel with the knife clenched firmly in his hand. He then smiled grimly at her and plunged the knife into her left thigh. She threw her head back and screamed in pain, gasping and breathing heavily. She weakly brought her head up and glared at him.

"So, want to share with the group as to where John is?"

"He's dead, I told you."

"And I told you, that I know he's not. You know what I don't get? How come there is a demon for Wednesday? I mean, where were you when they handed out jobs? I bet you really hated those that got something cool. I bet you really hate Alrinach, I mean practically everybodies heard of him. Hey! Let's do a test!" Asmodeus said, grinning when Andriel glared at him. Asmodeus, practically bouncing on the spot, turned in a circle to look at everyone in the room, before facing Andriel once more. "Who here, has heard of Davy Jones?"

Sanguini looked at Asmodeus and grinned, shaking his head he raised his hand. The three humans in the room looked at each on confusion before slowly raising their own hands. Asmodeus looked around him at the others and grinned mischievously.

"Brilliant! And who has heard of Andriel?" Taking lead from Sanguini, no one raised their hands, though only Sam had no clue as to who she was. "Shame Andy... No one's heard of poor Andriel, demon of Wednesday. Possibly the most pointless of demons to exist. What is it you do?"

"There is an angel of Wednesday." Andriel pointed out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and we all know what I think of them. And I bet the angel of Wednesday also hates all the other angels that got a cool job. Of course, Alrinach _is_ a Grigori, so I suppose he would be cooler than you. Actually, he's the one demon I actually wanted to meet."

"You mean, you don't want to meet Beelzebub? Because I have it on good advice, that he wants to meet you." Andriel said with a pained smirk when Asmodeus stiffened slightly. Sanguini took a step forward but was stopped by Bobby, who shook his head.

"I'm sure he does. Shame he's in hell, isn't it?"

"He won't be for long. You know it. And when he gets out, he will be coming for the last survivor of the Tenebrion family. In fact, you are the last _Demon_ in existence. All dead besides you. All alone in this world. No one to love. No one to understand you. You don't have a mate, that I can tell. You have no one in this world. You can't rely on the Winchester's, they won't trust a demon. And your friend behind you, what will he think now that he knows what you are? You know, when we demons and angels first caught wind of you, the demons gave them an offer as well. As you know, they denied us and took up the angels on their offer. You can change that however. You can join us."

"I don't think so somehow." Asmodeus said coldly, not noticing the small sighs of relief everyone in the room gave.

"Oh why not? We could be even more powerful with your help." Andriel said with a smile, which turned into a pained grimace when Asmodeus stabbed the knife into her other thigh.

"Want to shut up yet? Or do you want to tell me where John is?"

"Go to hell. Beelzebub will welcome you. You're nice and small, just like he likes them."

"Beelzebub will die if he comes near me."

"Brave words for someone who knows that every other family member who has tried to kill him died."

"Not true, my great aunt managed to send him back to hell."

"Didn't kill him though, did she? And she died doing it." Andriel pointed out, grinning when Asmodeus glared at her, shoulders, ears and tail all drooping. The others watching frowned in concern.

"Well, she saved a lot of people with her death. Just like I will save a lot of people by taking your life. Plus, it will really piss off daddy." Asmodeus said with a small grin, ears pricking slightly.

"Kill me then, but I will never tell you where he is."

"So he is alive then?" Asmodeus asked with a grin as he nicked the knife into the skin across her chest.

"Yes, but he won't be for long."

"Oh I don't know about that. I have a past history of saving peoples lives and I have asked a good friend of mine to watch over John."

"If they know where he is, then why can't _they_ tell you?" Andriel asked the very question running through the heads of Bobby, Dean and Sam.

"She can't tell me. She doesn't name places like you and I, and all she can do is describe the building he is held in and any surrounding landmarks."

"Sounds pretty dumb to me." Andriel drawled, gritting her teeth when Asmodeus stabbed the knife into her arm and twisted it.

"She won't like you any more if you say that and she already dislikes your kind. In fact, she's the one who employs me."

"Miranda?"

"Miranda." Asmodeus agreed. "So, want to share with the group where this building is? I know it's white and quite large. Just tell me where it is!" Asmodeus growled, cutting off a finger and getting a scream of pain in return.

"I don't know!" She cried out, trying to move her hands out of his grasp. Asmodeus growled and cut off another finger.

"Tell me!" Asmodeus yelled into her ear, getting a flinch from the demon and those watching in growing horror.

"Jefferson City!"

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean spoke up suddenly, getting the attention of Asmodeus and Andriel.

"I don't know!" She cried out, tears running down her face. Asmodeus sighed and cut off the last two fingers on her right hand then shifted and grabbed the left. "I don't! I don't know!"

"And the demon? Azazel? Where is he?" Sam asked, ignoring what Asmodeus was doing in light of getting more information.

"I don't know, I swear! That's everything. That's all I know." She told them weakly, slumping in her chair. Asmodeus let go of the hand and stood up straight, looking down at the demon in the chair. He moved around so that he was facing her and raised the knife.

"Bobby Singer, temporary vault number 1302, helped me kill this demon." Asmodeus said, much to the confusion of the said Bobby Singer. He then plunged the knife into her chest, getting a final scream of agony from Andriel and then moved away from the body, his own sagging tiredly. Sanguini rushed forward and held him up, looking down at his little brother in concern and running a soothing hand through his hair.

"You need to get rid of the body for Bobby Kitten." Sanguini muttered quietly into Asmodeus' hair, moving Asmodeus' body slightly so that he was leaning against his chest. Asmodeus sighed tiredly and waved a hand over the body, making it disappear from the room. He then moved his head to rest against Sanguini's chest and gave a small whimper.

"As?" Dean asked in concern, moving forward but stopping when Asmodeus stiffened.

"Kitten, Beelzebub is still in hell. He won't be coming out."

"He will." Asmodeus said dully.

"How do you know that Kitten? He's too powerful and high up in the demon hierarchy to be able to get out. Your aunt ensured he would stay there. She gave her life to ensure your safety."

"Azazel is going to do something that will release him unless we stop it." Asmodeus muttered into Sanguini's shirt, getting shocked looks from everyone else in the room.

"Did Miranda tell you this?"

"No. She didn't know until I told her."

"Then how can you know?"

"I've been in pain constantly recently Sanguini."

"So?" Sanguini said in confusion, though he was concerned about his brother, he didn't see where this was going.

"It's almost constant, like my body's preparing me for something much worse to come. Something that will be coming soon."

"And this has something to do with how you know?"

"Athena warned me of what was to come. And what I must do to stop it from coming truth." Asmodeus told him, voice still muffled by Sanguini's shirt.

"Who's Athena and what do you have to do? We will do it, anything to stop Beelzebub from getting his hands on you."

"We can't. The things I would have to do to stop it from happening Sanguini! I can't do it! I won't do it!" Asmodeus said with a dry sob, looking up at Sanguini with desperation in his eyes. Sanguini looked down at him and his mouth tightened.

"Then tell me and I will do it. I will not allow that _thing_ to escape and come after you." Sanguini growled, making all three hunters take a step back from him.

"No. I won't tell you what I have to do. It won't happen. Beelzebub will get free unless Athena can come up with another way." Asmodeus said quietly, glancing behind him at Sam and Dean before shutting his eyes and looking back at Sanguini.

"Who is Athena?" Sanguini asked him, ignoring the implications of what Asmodeus had been asked.

"She's the moon. Lady Moon. She can talk to me. Don't ask me how. That was the inus area. Nekos were either earth, fire or air." Asmodeus mumbled, getting shocked looks from the others in the room, except for Sanguini who looked thoughtful.

"What is your body preparing for?" Sanguini asked.

"You know what. It's soon and it's gonna hurt. A lot. Miranda and Athena can't help me. They can only stay with me. No one can help me. You need to be there 'Guini. You need to be there to ground me or I'll... Well, lets just say it won't be pretty."

"You need a mate." Sanguini growled, glancing over Asmodeus' head to look at Sam and Dean, the latter of which looked pained. Sam just looked away.

"Too late anyway, lets go back to the hotel. I'm tired. We need to leave early for Jefferson City. It's by a river. Dunno what else I can say. Miranda can show Dean when we get there." Asmodeus mumbled, yawning and dropping the bloody knife to the floor.

Sanguini sighed and propped Asmodeus up slightly as he went to bend down to pick the knife for him. Dean walked over quickly and picked the knife up, handing it to Sanguini.

"You two need a lift to the hotel?" Dean asked, placing a hand on Asmodeus' shoulder and smiling when Asmodeus moved nearer to him.

"Is it alright if we do and we leave the car here Bobby?" Sanguini asked, shifting slightly and looking behind him at Bobby.

"Of course. You can come and collect it in the morning. Though I expect a full explanation of what is going on once all this is over. You need to get to John first though." Bobby said, getting a smile of thanks from the vampire.

"Come on, I'll help you get him into the car." Dean said, picking Asmodeus up from the floor and looking at Sanguini, who looked at him with narrow eyes and then nodded and walked out of the house. Dean grinned and followed him out of the house, watched by Bobby and Sam, who then looked at each other.

"You won't be able to separate them you know." Bobby said as the door closed behind Dean. Sam sighed and glanced at the floor.

"I didn't want to in the first place Bobby. I just got scared and Asmodeus ran to save me from having to make a decision that I perhaps wouldn't have wanted to make." Sam said with a sigh before looking up from the floor and at Bobby.

"What made you scared?"

"The knowledge of what Sanguini is."

"Is it that bad?"

"I don't know."

--

Asmodeus woke the next morning early and before Sanguini for once. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was only five thirty in the morning and he wondered what had woken him up. Looking around the room, he got out of bed and crossed the room to the door connecting it to the main room of the hotel room. He opened the door and frowned when he saw Sam and Dean both fast asleep on what he assumed were transfigured beds seeing as the couches and chairs were all missing from the room.

Still finding no reason for his waking up, he walked over to the window in the main room and opened the curtains slightly to look outside. The moon shone in the sky, not quite full and Asmodeus got a sudden need to leave the hotel room and go outside to the wooded area he had found the day before. Quietly making his way to the desk in the room, he picked up the pen and scrawled a note for whoever woke first, telling them where he was and then he quickly and quietly made his way out of the hotel room, closing the door silently behind him.

He made his way silently through the hotel's hallways and walked out, smiling at the night staff he passed. He quickly hurried across the street and then entered the wooded area, shivering at the cool air and wishing he had thought to at least change his clothes so that he was wearing more than a thin t-shirt and jogging bottoms that someone had changed him into. He hoped that someone was Sanguini.

He sat down in almost the exact same spot as he did when he contacted Miranda last and then closed his eyes, opening his senses to whomever it was that needed to speak to him.

'_You need to leave now.'_

"Miranda?"

'_John Winchester is in trouble and for you to make it to him on time, you all need to leave for his place of entrapment as soon as possible.'_

'**I can only watch over you for another three hours little one. Then you will only have my sisters watching over you.'** Came the voice of Athena, shocking Asmodeus, as he had never actually heard her at the same time as Miranda, nor as clearly as he was now.

"Will I have time to fetch my car from Bobby's?"

'_No, you must leave now. Take the knife.'_

'**You have to be careful. Your pain will steadily grow the nearer you get to John Winchester's location.'**

"Do you have any idea when it will happen?"

'**Within the next four days.'**

"But I'm not ready! It'll be too soon! Can't you stop it? How can I be of any help to them if I'm incapacitated."

'_We cannot stop it young one, you know this. We can only help with the pain.'_

'**Keep my blood child with you, he shall help you. Do not leave his side.'**

"What if it can't be helped? What if we get separated?"

'**If that should happen, you must either get to him as soon as you can, or stay with one of the Winchester's. Even John will be of help at this point. You cannot be alone in this or you know what will happen.'**

"I'll die."

'_Yes.'_

'**Yes.'**

"Then I had better stick with them like glue. Do you know what is going to happen? Will we be safe? Will we all get out of this alive?"

'_You know we cannot tell you even if we did know. We cannot change the events in any way. The fates will not allow us.'_

"Thank you. I had better get back to them then."

'_My sisters and I will watch over you. You will be fine if you stay with them. We do not want you to leave our influence anytime soon, so stay with them.'_

'**We beg of you not to endanger yourself. Whatever may happen, you must not try to change what is happening.'**

"Something bad is going to happen isn't it? What's going to happen? Who will die?"

'_We cannot say.'_

"So someone will die then?" Asmodeus asked in a small voice, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is it going to be me?"

'**We will not allow that eventuality to come about. The fates know this, they only have so much influence over us. We will warn you should it appear that you are going to lose your life.'**

"Why can't you warn me if _anyone_ is going to lose their life?"

'_You know we cannot.'_

"Fine. I had better go if we need to leave now."

'**One last thing little one. You must keep your senses open and not cloak yourself. It will only cause more pain should you do so, and you may not receive your full gift.'**

"Right, that sounds bad. Thank you for the advice and I'm sorry if I cannot prevent my own death." Asmodeus said with a small, sad smile. He didn't feel anything more and stood up, wincing as the blood rushed back to his legs. He looked around him at the surrounding trees and then hurried back to the hotel.

When he got to the room, he grinned mischievously for a second before unlocking the door and shoving it open with a loud bang. Sam and Dean shot up from their temporary beds in shock and Sanguini ran out from the bedroom, looking around him. When he saw Asmodeus standing in the doorway in slightly wet clothes and a grin on his face, he relaxed before tensing up again and glaring.

"Where the bloody hell have you been at this time in the morning! It's six o'clock! And why are you soaking? What have you been doing?" Sanguini demanded, storming over to Asmodeus and shaking his shoulders.

"'Guini stop. We need to leave right now. If we don't, we won't get there in time! Stop shaking me!" Asmodeus yelled, flinging Sanguini's hands off of his shoulder and walking past him into the room.

"What do you mean we won't get there in time? Who told you this?" Sam asked, looking at him from beside his bed, which Sanguini promptly turned back into a couch.

"Miranda and Athena have spoken to me, that's where I was. We need to leave. Also, Sanguini can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Asmodeus asked, nibbling on his lip. Sanguini looked at him shrewdly before nodding and herding Asmodeus to the bedroom.

"You two, pack up your things and get ready to leave, we'll be out in a few seconds." Sanguini called as he walked into the living room behind Asmodeus, closing the door and then looking at his little brother, who was randomly grabbing clothes from his bag and changing into them.

Sanguini moved into the room and started to change his own clothes before stuffing his night clothes into his bag and looking at Asmodeus, who was nervously shifting and nibbling on his lower lip.

"It's gonna happen in four days."

"What!" Sanguini yelled, making Asmodeus wince. They were both pretty sure the Winchester's had heard that yell.

"Four days. That's all I have. I can't be left alone. You need to stay with me at all times. If you get separated from me and can't get back to me quickly, then I need to be with a Winchester. Even John apparently."

"What happens if you are alone?"

"It'll hurt more and well... things will be bad." Asmodeus said, not looking at Sanguini, in fact he was picking at his claws nervously.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Fine, but you're not telling me everything."

"Look, just accept it will be bad and that I shouldn't be left alone. Okay? I'm also to not cloak my powers and to leave my senses open."

"That's going to make things difficult to sneak up on whoever has John." Sanguini noted.

"Yes, but what can I do? I can't stay behind, as I might be needed, besides someone has to stay with me. Look _they_ said they would be watching over me to make things easier. I'm going to be fine. Just, we need to go now. So come on." Asmodeus said with a sigh and he stood and walked out of the room. Sanguini watched him leave with an anxious expression then picked up his bag and left the room after him.

--

"This is the place." Dean said, pulling to a stop beside a river, the one that Asmodeus had been told of by Miranda and Athena.

"He's gonna be fine Dean." Sam said, as they all got out of the car, Sam was looking through the book that Bobby had given him. He stopped at a page with a diagram on it and then moved to the boot of the car and wiped the dust on it away. He then started to draw a diagram on it much to Dean's horror.

"Dude, what are you drawin' on my car?" Dean asked horrified at the graffiti his brother was drawing on his precious car.

"It's a devil's trap." Asmodeus told him, ignoring the fussing Sanguini was doing.

"Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So? You're drawing on my car!" Dean said, looking at his brother in disgust.

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox." Sam told him, opening the boot and starting the draw the same diagram on the other side.

"So?" Dean asked again, frustration evident in his voice.

"So, we have a place to hide the colt while we go get Dad." Sam explained slowly as though talking to a small child.

"What are you talkin' about? We're bringin' the Colt with us." Dean said, frowning at Sam.

"Asmodeus, tell Dean to leave the gun."

"Huh? Why? It's his gun, he can do with it what he wants." Asmodeus said, looking at Sam in confusion.

"Asmodeus!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Look Dean, we can't bring the gun. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use 'em on any demon. We've got to use 'em on _the _demon."

"No, we have to save Dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed Dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun." Sam reasoned in a soft voice, hoping to get through to Dean.

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what Dad wants, okay? And since when do _you_ care what Dad wants?" Dean asked as he looked at Sam incredulously. Asmodeus looked between the two brothers and then sighed. Oh yes, this was getting things done quickly. Asmodeus suddenly blanked his expression and went deathly still, getting the attention of the other three immediately.

"As?" Dean asked in concern, putting a hand on Asmodeus' shoulder. Asmodeus forced himself not to react for a few minutes before he relaxed his body and blinked before looking at Dean in shock.

"You need to take the gun." Asmodeus said, looking up at Dean, who looked at him with narrowed eyes and then grinned.

"And why do you say that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Miranda told me. She said we might need it." Asmodeus said with a shrug, not meeting Sam's eye. Sanguini sighed behind him and shook his head whilst Dean just grinned in amusement and Sam grumbled under his breath then slammed the boot shut.

--

As they walked along the river, Asmodeus and Dean kept a look out for the building that Miranda had shown them John was in. They reached a copse of trees and came to a stop, hiding behind the trees and looking at the building across from then.

"Hey, hey. That's the building." Dean whispered, pointing to a building called the Sunrise Apartments. "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people, they can possess almost anybody inside." Dean cursed, looking at the building across from them. Asmodeus looked at the building then winced in pain, though only Sanguini noticed and glanced at him worried.

"You okay?" Sanguini whispered, glancing at the brothers beside them, making sure they hadn't heard.

"Yeah, it's just starting."

"Now?" Sanguini hissed, spinning to look at Asmodeus.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. It's not the full thing yet. Trust me, you'll know about it when it does happen." Asmodeus said dryly, before straightening up and moving to stand beside Sam.

"How are we gonna get inside? I mean, I'll be able to tell who the demon is, but chances are they are expecting you two at least, and they'll know what three of us look like. In fact Sanguini is the only one with a sure fire way of getting in there without tipping them off." Asmodeus whispered, looking at the two beside him, trying to ignore the ripping pain going through his stomach.

"Then that's what we do." Sam said, looking at Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking at Sam in confusion.

"We send Sanguini in and he gets Dad out." Sam said firmly, getting an incredulous look from them all.

"Bad idea Sam. I can't leave Asmodeus alone."

"We're with him! We'll watch out for him and anyway, he can damn well look out for himself! He's hardly helpless!" Sam whispered furiously.

"This is not a good idea. You have no idea of what's going on." Sanguini hissed, stepping up to Sam and glaring at him.

"Look, we need you to do this! You're the only one who can get my dad out of there! Please Sanguini!"

"Do not leave him alone. No matter what. Even if someone is holding a damned gun to your head, you do not leave him alone. If I find out you left him alone, I leave your bloody father wherever the fuck I happen to be when I find out and then I hunt you down and I kill you. Got me?" Sanguini hissed, finally showing the brothers how he was different to the vampires they had hunted before by growing a rather long set of fangs and his eyes glowing red. Sam took a step backwards and nodded quickly.

"Right. Stick with Asmodeus. Don't leave him. Got it. So you're going to do it?" Sam asked, looking at Sanguini, who nodded and got a gasp from Asmodeus, though if they had been listening closely, they would have realised it was in fact a gasp of pain.

"You're leaving me 'Guini?" Asmodeus asked in a small voice, getting the attention of the other three for the first time since Sanguini and Sam had started the argument.

"Look, you'll be safe if you stay with them right? You said it would be okay if you did, right? Talk with Miranda or something! She'll help you! She said she would!"

"Right. No, I'll be fine 'Guini. You need to go help John. We'll um... well we can't wait here. You know how to find me right? You said you could find me wherever I went because of the blood we share, right?" Asmodeus asked, nibbling his lip and looking at his feet, ears drooping to the side of his head and tail wrapped limply round his left leg.

"Yeah Kitten. I can find you no matter where you are as long as you aren't hidden by the fidelius. Go find somewhere safe to hide and I'll bring John to you to fix and so on and so forth."

"Okay. Be safe 'Guini and um... try to come back as soon as you can." Asmodeus said with a small pained smile, which all three picked up on, making them all worry, though only one knew of the reason for it. "Oh! Wait!" Asmodeus called, making Sanguini look at him curiously. Asmodeus reached behind him and pulled out the knife. He then handed it to a shocked Sanguini and smiled. "Stay safe, yeah? And try not to snack on the job."

"I'll be back soon." Sanguini said, before he moved away from where they had been hiding and left the copse of trees.

"What's going on As?" Dean asked once Sanguini had left them alone. Asmodeus shook his head.

"We need to get away from here. They'll be able to sense me soon and we can't have that. Shit. Come on." Asmodeus said, gasping in pain and doubling over. Dean rushed over and held him up, placing Asmodeus' arm around his shoulder and putting his own around Asmodeus' waist.

"Sam, we gotta get somewhere quick. Where can we go?"

"Safest place would be an abandoned house or building of some sort. Come on, we'll look for one as we move." Sam said, running to the other side of Asmodeus and helping him walk or rather jog away from the copse of trees.

--

Sanguini looked around him and then up at the building in front of him and wondered how he would be able to do this. He wasn't like his brother and able to tell who was possessed and who wasn't. His eyes caught on the fire alarm and he grinned.

When everyone mortal had left the building Sanguini stood with the crowd that was gathering around the building and grinned as he walked up to the fireman holding the crowd back.

"You need to let me past." Sanguini stated, the fireman looked at him blankly and then moved out of his way. Sanguini grinned at him and then walked over to the fire engine and helped himself to a uniform. Once he was dressed he walked up to the apartments and followed his senses until he reached a door that had life behind it. Grin covered by his mask, he knocked on the door. "This is the fire department, we need you to evacuate!" Sanguini called out in a perfect imitation of Bobby Singer.

He heard the door unlock and grinned, pulling the knife out of the large pocket in the uniform and holding it against his wrist. As soon as the door started to open, he used all of his enhanced strength to kick the door into the one opening it. Hearing a shout of pain he grinned and ran into the room, quickly stabbing one of the demons and turning to the other one, only to grumble silently as he watched black smoke billow out of the mans mouth.

He punched the man, knocking him unconscious and glanced down at the dead woman with a sad look before shaking his head and moving into the room where the sound of another heart beat was coming from. He silently hoped it was John and not another demon and opened the door. He sighed in relief when he saw John out cold and tied to the bed.

Sanguini rolled his eyes and grumbled about heavy lifting, then untied John and flung his body over his shoulder. He was already dressed as a fireman, giving a man a fireman's lift really wasn't going to look odd at this point. John groaned and Sanguini hushed him. He heard the sound of a heartbeat and footsteps getting close to the room he was in and decided to not risk it being someone possessed and chose to climb out of the window of the apartment instead, he quickly made his way down the fire escape and then, once he was as far away from the apartment as he deemed safe, he closed his eyes and focused on where Asmodeus was. Grinning when he got it, he gathered his magic and apparated with John, just as the final demon ran round the corner to grab him, missing Sanguini by inches.

--

They found an abandoned, rundown building on the outskirts of town, which they deemed as safe. Asmodeus then pulled out several large bags of salt from his bag and gave one to each of the brothers before keeping the last one fro himself.

"We need to put this in front of all the doors and windows, and we need to do it quick. There is a chance that Sanguini managed to kill whoever had John, but if he didn't then chances are they're gonna be following 'Guini." Asmodeus said, before another wave of pain hit and he almost dropped his bag of salt. The two looked at him in concern, before moving the salt the doors and windows at his glare.

Asmodeus watched them leave the room to salt the rest of the building and held out his bag of salt and made a rather shaky salt circle in the centre of the room and stepped inside of it. He closed his eyes and reached out to Miranda.

"Is he okay?"

'_He is fine. He will be with you very soon. Be on guard.'_

"What's going to happen?"

'_Do not leave the circle unless absolutely necessary.'_

"Am I going to be okay?"

'_Do not leave the circle.'_

"Fine. I won't leave the bloody circle." Asmodeus grumbled, Then looked up in surprise when he noticed Dean and Sam standing there looking at him strangely.

"You were talking to yourself." Sam pointed out, still looking at him strangely.

"No, I was talking to Miranda. I needed to know how Sanguini was. He's fine and he will be with us soon."

"Good. That's good, right?" Dean said, before taking in Asmodeus and frowning in confusion. "Why are you standing in a salt circle?"

"It has to do with the pain you're in. What aren't you telling us?"

"Look, it's really none of your business. Sure, it would have been your business had you still been friends with me, but you dropped me and 'Guini pretty sharpish when you found out what he was. You won't abandon Dean right? Well I won't abandon Sanguini. I'm here to help you get your dad back, then we're gone again." Asmodeus said, before slowly sinking to the ground to sit down, hugging his legs to his chest. Dean glared at Sam, who looked down in shame, and Dean walked over to Asmodeus, stopping just outside of the salt circle.

"What's going on As?" Dean asked quietly, crouching down to look at Asmodeus.

"Nothing really. I'm just being prepared for my majority."

"Oh. Why did Sanguini insist we stay with you?"

"I need someone with me to um... ease the pain I suppose." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"So what's with the circle?"

"Demons will be able to sense a weakness. I'm still pretty strong and I'd be able to protect myself, but well this is just an extra precaution." Asmodeus said with a shrug. Dean looked as though he was going to say something when a pop sounded in the room and everyone looked towards the sound, Sam and Dean holding guns out. Sanguini was standing there with John Winchester slung over his shoulder.

"I come bearing gifts." Sanguini said with a grin, dumping John on the floor and getting a groan from said man. John slowly sat up and looked around him, glancing at Asmodeus and Dean briefly before looking at Sam, who had moved over to help him sit up. Asmodeus frowned slightly and opened his senses even more. With a gasp he sat up and looked at Sam in panic.

"Sam! Erm... Come here a second! I need to ask you something." Asmodeus called out, trying to cover the panic in his voice. Sam looked at him with a frown.

"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy with my dad." Sam said, frowning at Asmodeus and shaking his head. Asmodeus looked at Sam and then glanced at John, who was looking at Asmodeus through his fringe.

Asmodeus shuffled in his circle to move up onto his knees. He then looked at Dean, who was looking over at Sam, and nibbled his lip. Sanguini glanced at him in confusion and then glanced at John, with a look of understanding rushing over his face. Asmodeus nodded and then made a decision.

He pulled Dean part of the way into his circle and put his head into the crook of his shoulder, smiling when Dean gasped in shock. Asmodeus kissed Dean's neck and then moved up to his ear and nibbled on it.

"Is this really the time for this?" Dean gasped, trying to ignore the fact that his brother and father were in the same room.

"Quietly pass the gun to me. Please trust me Dean." Asmodeus whispered almost silently, so that only Dean would hear him. Dean jerked slightly but then relaxed and slowly moved to get the gun out of the waist of his jeans and handed it to Asmodeus, who smiled against Dean's skin and then kissed it. He put the gun into the waist of his own jeans and leant back slightly, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips, which was eagerly returned and then moving back. Dean moved away from him rearranged the salt so that it was a full circle again and looked at Asmodeus in question. Asmodeus shook his head and then looked at where Sam and John were sitting, talking quietly. Dean looked over at them and then back at Asmodeus in horror. Asmodeus nodded his head sadly and looked at the ground.

Sanguini watched this and made his way quietly to Asmodeus' side and quickly put the knife inside of the salt circle where Asmodeus picked it up and put it back in its sheath next to the gun.

"Sammy. Come here a second." Dean said in a calm voice. Sam looked up and said something to John before standing up and walking over to Dean.

"What's up Dean?' Sam asked as he walked over to where Dean was standing on the other side of the salt circle and Asmodeus.

"That's not Dad." Dean said in a calm voice, which carried across the room to John, who looked at Dean in confusion.

"What?"

"That is not John Winchester." Asmodeus stated, standing up weakly. 'John' looked at everyone in confusion, then seeing that it wasn't working grinned and his eyes turned a fiery yellow in colour.

"Oh come on_ My Lord_. Couldn't you have let me play with this body a little longer?" The demon asked, sneeringly calling Asmodeus lord and making everyone in the room bristle in anger.

"Sorry Azazel. Oh by the way, have you heard about Andriel? She gave her regards before I ripped her soul from her body and utterly destroyed it." Asmodeus told him with a wicked grin.

Azazel gave a shout of rage and snarled at Asmodeus, before, with a wave of his hand, he sent the others flying into the wall behind them and pinned them to it.

"Brave words from someone who is dying." Azazel sneered, then grinning when everyone pinned to the wall gasped in horror. "Oh, they didn't know? Sorry for ruining the surprise."

"I'm not dying. Moron."

"Really? Sure seems like it? I've seen something like this before. It was an ookami. She had a lot of power but it was too much for her tiny little submissive body. So I found a way to get rid of her. Separate her from those she holds dear and sees as family, and the power overwhelmed her. Of course, with her, I just took her away from her family and kept her hidden in a house. She died rather slowly, and by the sounds of it, in a lot of pain." Azazel told him with a grin that looked wrong on John Winchester's face.

"Stay away from him you bastard!" Sanguini hissed, eyes bright red and fangs hanging down from his mouth, dripping with a viscous fluid that hissed when it touched the floor.

"Now, now. Such language for someone of your status. Oh, you think I don't know about you? The last of the royal vampire Nosferatu. Do they know that you aren't really a lord, but are in fact a prince? Prince Sanguini de la Mer. Oh yes, I know about you. Know thy enemy and all that."

"Well done. You've done your homework. And by the way, yes I did know. So the shock factor, didn't really happen. So you've tried to create a break in the group and have told them that I'm going to die. What's the next plan?"

"Well, as I told you. I only hid the ookami from her family. I want to know what would change if I killed the family of the submissive but powerful demon. Would it make the transition even more painful? Plus I get the added of bonus of making Johnny boy watch his sons die."

"So you'd kill you possible future general. The one you are in fact backing, just for some twisted experiment?" Asmodeus asked, ignoring the building pain in his chest and not wanting to know what would actually happen should Azazel follow through with his plan. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared.

"Ah, you do have a point. How about a deal? Dean, give me the gun and I'll let you and your brother go." Azazel said, looking at Dean, who glared at him.

"No deal. Let Sanguini and Asmodeus go as well, then I might consider it." Dean told him.

"Sorry Deany boy. I may want the gun, but I so want the death of the last true demon just that much more than that blasted gun. If I thought it would work, I would let you live just so that you could watch him die in a burning fiery pain. Well, I assume it would burn. But who knows? The ookami didn't seem inclined to tell me." Azazel said.

"Fuck you." Dean spat.

"So... onto business. Why don't you take a step out of that circle and we can play." Azazel said with a grin.

"Listen... You mind just getting' this over with, huh? 'Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean called out, making Asmodeus snort with laughter.

"Funny. But that's all part of your M.O, isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain. Mask the truth." Azazel sneered at him, Dean just glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight got this family, but the truth is... they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam – he's clearly John's favourite. Even when they fight. It's more concern than he's ever shown you." Azazel said with a grin.

"Actually. I think you're a bit behind on the news." Asmodeus spoke up, before Dean could say something to get himself killed and getting a relieved look from Sam, who clearly knew his brother well.

"Oh yes? And what is so new that I do not know about?"

"Dean is needed. You know so much about submissive demons, well what's the one thing they always have?"

"You've got me. I don't know." Azazel said with a bored tone.

"They have protectors. You know, people to keep away the ones that can't take no for an answer. Dean is my protector. Sanguini is my brother, as you know and well Sammy is also my brother. They have their own problems and can't always watch over me. Dean is my protector. He's always there for me. He's always watching over me and he is the one person I count on to be there when I need him. So, even if all that crap you said was true, which it's not by the way, then he would have me needing him. He always will have me needing him and even if you kill him now, I always will need him. Which to be fair, once he's dead, won't be for a very long time. Still, I may die in pain, but I will know that the one person I trusted to protect me, died to do so. So really, you're screwed whatever you do. Nothing will break my spirit, and my need for Dean will ensure that his spirit remains intact also. So. You know what?"

"What?" Azazel asked with narrowed eyes.

"Do your worst." Asmodeus hissed, eye teeth growing in length and eyes glowing. His ears flattened to his head and his tail whipped around behind him. Azazel looked at him and took a step back, before seeming to stop himself and sneering at him.

"Brave words fro someone hiding behind salt. What do those behind you, outside of your protection, think of what you've just said I wonder? You have just signed away their lives after all." Azazel said with a smirk.

'_I'm watching over you. Do as you will, the fates will not let you fall.'_

Asmodeus grinned to himself and hissed at Azazel. He then, taking a deep breath, stepped out of the salt circle, holding his head up high.

"Asmodeus! No!" Sam yelled out, struggling against the hold pinning him to the wall. Dean just stared at Asmodeus in horror and Sanguini closed his eyes in defeat.

"Oh look, I'll get the chance to kill you before your power. I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed. Still, I get to feed off the pain of your brothers and your failed protector with your death." Azazel said, taking a step towards Asmodeus, who moved quickly, drawing out the gun and shooting Azazel/John in the leg, causing him to fall to the floor with a pained grunt. Asmodeus took a hesitant step towards the body of John and looked behind him when he heard them fall to the floor.

"John?" Asmodeus called out, stepping nearer to the unconscious body, he nudged it with his foot. Suddenly John's eyes shot open and he gazed at a shocked Asmodeus.

"It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it! Shoot me! You shoot me! Shoot me in the heart boy! Save my boys! Do it, now!" John demanded and Asmodeus smiled at him weakly and raised the gun.

"Asmodeus! No!" Dean yelled out, making Asmodeus freeze and look behind him at Dean, tears building up in his eyes.

"I've got to Dean."

"You've got to hurry! I can't hold on to it much longer! You shoot me, boy! Shoot me!" Asmodeus glanced at him, then looked back at Dean, who looked at him desperately. He glanced over at Sam, who looked at him and then turned his head, giving his permission. "Please! End this here and now! I know you love my son! Kill me and this demon! End it for them!"

Asmodeus closed his eyes as the tears fell and cocked the gun, pointing it at John's chest.

"As, no." Dean whispers, crying. Asmodeus sobbed and just as he was about to pull the trigger, John screamed and a cloud of black smoke erupted from his mouth and disappeared through the floorboards of the room. John looked at Asmodeus sadly, then behind him at Sam and Dean. Asmodeus dropped the gun to the floor and dropped down onto his knees as Dean ran past him to his father.

Sanguini walked over to Asmodeus and put an arm around his shoulders in comfort, then looked up as Sam walked over and knelt down on the other side of Asmodeus.

"We need to get Dad to a hospital." Sam said getting the attention of the other two Winchester's.

"Yeah, come on Dad. Let's get you to the car."

--

"Just hold on Dad, alright? The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said, looking at John seated next to him in the car. Dean was sitting in the back of the car with Sanguini and Asmodeus, who was gasping in pain every few minutes or so, much to the concern of the others.

"As, I'm sorry. Thank you for not shooting him though."

"Why didn't you do it? I thought that was your job, to kill demons? That's what Sammy told me it was." John said from the front seat. "Killin' this demon comes first. I'm nothing to you, why'd you stall?"

"You might mean nothing to me, but Sam and Dean think a hell of a lot of you for some unknown reason." Asmodeus grumbled through gritted teeth. "Besides, you still have the damned Colt and I have my knife. We just have to find the demon and kill him. He's gonna be –" Asmodeus was interrupted from finishing his sentence by a large eighteen-wheeler truck ramming into the side of the car and pushing them off the road with force, shattered glass rained over Dean and John, cutting their faces and Dean slammed his head against the door, getting knocked unconscious.

**A/N – Well here's another chapter! And oh look! Another long one! Lol! So we end Season One. The next chapter will be up pretty soon and I'll admit I'm not sure what I'm going to do in it. I have a vague idea what to do with Asmodeus, but Dean and John? Still on the fence. I mean, As and Dean aren't mated, so if Dean dies, As will survive it. He'll just be veeery depressed. Sanguini will get him through it though! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and also, tell me what gift you think I should give Asmodeus. I have a small idea of what to give him, but I'm kinda leery on what to give him just in case I make him a bit too powerful. Now, I'm all for super-powered!Harry, but I don't think many other people are, so he won't be. So, tell me what you think/want/etc! Cheers! I'll update soon!! Thank you for reading!!**

**Sorry this took so long to post by the way, real life caught up with me and I had to celebrate christmas early with my niece. The next chapter may be up tomorrow, but I'm not making any promises. Oh and can I just thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm amazed at how many reviews I've gotten for this! Thank you all very much!! And If I don't post tomorrow, then have a good day no matter what religion you celebrate!! **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Asmodeus groaned as the car came to a stop and looked around him, eyes coming to a rest on an unconscious Dean. He shook his shoulder but got no response and let out a choked sob. Sam groaned from his seat in front and Sanguini shifted beside him. Asmodeus suddenly turned to face the approaching demon and shoved the gun into Sam's hand, taking out his knife and climbing over Sanguini.

The demon yanked the door to Sam open, practically pulling it off its hinges and grinned at him.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." Sam spat, aiming the gun at him and making the demon pause before it grinned.

"It ain't me you're savin' those bullets for. You won't shoot me."

"All the people I love are in this car. Try me." Sam said, cocking the gun. The demon paused and glanced at Sam then at everyone in the car, spotting Asmodeus and black smoke began to pool out of the truck driver's mouth.

The truck driver took in the scene in front of him in horror and gasped. Looking at Sam, Asmodeus and Sanguini, who had finally come around in perfect health.

"Oh god. Did I do this? Oh god. Oh god."

"Call for help." Asmodeus gasped, clutching at his stomach in pain as Sanguini held him close. The truck driver looked at him and then nodded and ran back to his truck to call fro help. Asmodeus then looked at Sanguini.

"You need to leave."

"What? I can't leave you alone now! It's almost here! I heard what Azazel said! You'll die!"

"No I won't. He was lying. You think Miranda would let me die? You have to leave 'Guini. You don't have a pulse, how will you explain that away?" Asmodeus asked and Sanguini nodded and opened his door and then closed it shut and looked at Asmodeus.

"Go find Bobby, tell him to collect the car and what happened. We'll stay with As." Sam told him with a small smile, getting a smile in return.

"I'll come to the hospital as soon as I can." Sanguini told them before fading into the shadows just as the truck driver came back.

--

The ambulances arrived later, when the sun had started to rise. Asmodeus, ran a hand over his collar as he watched the paramedics gently move John onto a stretcher with Sam watching, intently. Asmodeus moved to sit nearer to Dean and gave his shoulder another shake, tears building up in his eyes when he got no response.

"Come on Dean. You've got to wake up. I need you to wake up." Asmodeus whispered into Dean's ear and then glanced up in shock when another paramedic started to move him out of the way.

"It's okay, we'll look after him." The paramedic told him when Asmodeus looked at him in shock and didn't let go of Dean.

"Is he okay? Will he be alright?" Asmodeus asked, whilst Sam tried to move away from the paramedic checking him to look behind him at his brother and Asmodeus.

"We're going to take you all to the hospital." The paramedic told him gently moving Dean onto a stretcher and taking him to the other ambulance. Asmodeus shuffled along the seat to climb out of the car, hiding his wince of pain and followed the paramedic to the ambulance

"Sir, you really shouldn't be moving. You could be injured." Another paramedic called to him, running over to try and stop him from moving.

"No. Let me stay with him. I'll ride with him." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head, trying to pass the paramedic in his way to get to Dean.

"Let him ride with Dean, I'll go with my father." Sam told them weakly from where he was being led to the first ambulance that held John Winchester.

"Okay sir, I'll help you get into the ambulance with your brother. Are you hurting anywhere?" The paramedic asked, helping Asmodeus onto the ambulance and sitting him down in a chair next to Dean.

"He's not my brother. He's... something else..." Asmodeus mumbled, running a hand through the hair on Dean's head and missing the look the paramedic sent him.

"Right, are you hurting? You need to tell me so that I can see if you are injured anywhere." The paramedic said, trying to look Asmodeus over.

"No. I'm fine. Dean took the blow, so I was just bruised." Asmodeus mumbled, biting his lip as he looked at Dean's pale and bloodied face.

"Right, well we'll get to the hospital in no time." The paramedic said, banging on the wall of the ambulance and then sitting down next to Asmodeus as the ambulance started to move.

--

Asmodeus sat in the chair next to Dean's bed, head tilted to the side and occasionally wincing in pain. Sam was being checked over in the room next to this and John was still unconscious in another room down the hall. He had no idea where Sanguini was, or if he was okay. He was too high up from the ground to be able to talk to Miranda, though he did occasionally get a feeling of warmth run through him when the pain was particularly bad.

"Dean. You've got to wake up. I'm not family so they won't tell me anything. I need you to wake up. Please don't leave me." Asmodeus whispered, gripping onto Dean's unresponsive hand.

He looked up as the door opened and Sam walked in and took a look at them. He smiled sadly and walked over so that he was standing beside Asmodeus.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. They won't tell me. I'm not family." Asmodeus mumbled, which caused Sam to frown.

"Have you looked at his file?" Sam asked, moving to the end of the bed and flipping through them.

"No."

"Well I can't understand a thing this says. Can you tell me?" Sam asked, handing the file over to Asmodeus, who let go of Dean's hand to take it and then read over it and paled. "What? What's wrong?"

"He's sustained a lot of damage. It doesn't look good. There's some blood loss, though not a lot, and his kidney and liver are bruised. Which shouldn't be much cause for concern at this point in time. Surprisingly, his spleen is fine, which is normally the first thing to get damaged in a serious crash." Asmodeus said quietly as he read through the file, adopting a professional voice as he explained it to Sam. "The serious damage however is the bang he took to his head. There's some early signs of cerebral oedema."

"Oh god. What do we do?" Sam asked, walking over to the chair on the other side of the bed and sinking down into it.

"Not much we can do. There will be no way of knowing his full condition until he wakes up..." Asmodeus ducked his head down and clenched his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. "_If_ he wakes up."

"If?" Sam asked weakly, looking over Dean to Asmodeus, who was shuddering with suppressed sobs.

"Most... Most people who have this degree of injury to their brain... They don't... He's survived longer than most... Maybe he's fighting harder... B-but, we need to be realistic Sammy. The chances are high that... that he won't..." Asmodeus broke off and hid his head down behind the file.

"As?"

"Sorry. How's your dad?"

"He was still unconscious last I saw him." Sam said, looking at Dean sadly. The door to the room opened and a doctor walked in and looked at the two awake in the room, taking in the fact that Asmodeus had Dean's file in his hands and frowned unhappily.

"Hmm. What are you doing with that?" The doctor asked, taking the file out of Asmodeus' weak grasp and placing it back at the bottom of the bed after he had looked through it.

"I was looking to see what was wrong with Dean. I attended medical school until I had to leave for family emergency." Asmodeus explained, not looking up from his lap. The doctor glanced at him and his eyes softened.

"Well, I suppose I don't have to explain what is wrong then?"

"No, I explained it to Sam. We are prepared for the worst." Asmodeus said weakly, voice breaking up at the end.

"Your father is awake by the way." The doctor said to Sam, who nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go talk to Dad, you staying here As?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus in concern. Asmodeus nodded and took hold of Dean's hand once more. "Right, I'll be back in a bit."

"Doctor?" Asmodeus called out quietly after the door had shut behind Sam. The doctor looked up from where he was checking over Dean's vitals and looked at him in question.

"Yes?"

"Who is paying for their insurance?"

"No one currently, we couldn't find any information on them."

"Right, well here is my insurance information. I'll pay for them. Make sure they get the best help and um... please can you make Dean as comfortable as possible?"

"I'll see to it that it is done." The doctor said, taking the card Asmodeus handed to him. Asmodeus smiled weakly at him and then gasped out in pain as he crumpled off his chair and onto the floor. The doctor rushed over to him and held his hand out to check him over.

"Where does it hurt? Why did you tell no one that you were injured?"

"I'm not." Asmodeus gasped out, as the pain hit him again, this time almost trebled in intensity.

"You are clearly in pain. Where does it hurt."

"No. You need to check Dean." Asmodeus ground out through his gritted teeth, moving away from the doctor. He stopped suddenly as his arm gave out and he fell to the floor and curled up in pain, holding back the scream he wanted to let out.

The doctor looked at him on the floor and then pressed the call button and moved to try and check Asmodeus over, to see if he could find where he was injured.

"You'll be okay. We'll help you."

"No! You can't! I'm fine!" Asmodeus groaned put desperately.

"We need to get you to another room. Just hold on for a second, help will be here soon." The doctor said gently, ignoring what Asmodeus was trying to tell him.

"No! Please! Don't take me away from him!"

"Shh, you'll be alright. I know it hurts, but just take deep breaths and we'll see what we can do to help." The doctor soothed, helping the call nurses move Asmodeus up onto a stretcher. Asmodeus whimpered as they rolled him out of the room and the pain increased even more as the door shut and severed his link with Dean.

"No!" Asmodeus cried out, and then he gave in and arched his back with a scream of agony. The door to John's room opened and Sam ran out, looking at Asmodeus in concern and horror.

"What's going on? I thought he was fine!" Sam called out, running over to them and stopping next to Asmodeus as he gripped onto his shirt with a surprisingly strong grip.

"Don't. Leave. Me." Asmodeus gasped out, not letting go of Sam. Sam gently released Asmodeus' grip from his shirt and held his hand, following along as they wheeled him into a room next to Johns.

"You'll be okay As." Sam whispered.

"Sanguini! I. Need. 'Gui." Asmodeus gasped out, clinging on to Sam desperately.

"Okay. I'll go get him. I need to leave anyway to find some things my dad needs and to get to Bobby." Sam said, letting go of Asmodeus' hand and walking back.

"No! Please! Stay!" Asmodeus cried out in fear.

"I can't As. I need to get these things to help Dean." Sam told him and Asmodeus closed his eyes in defeat and then nodded, gasping in pain as it lanced through his body. Sam smiled at him weakly and then walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind Sam and he walked away from the room to the lifts, Asmodeus arched off the bed he had been moved onto, once again and opened his mouth in a silent scream. Blood began to trickle out of his mouth as the doctors rushed in a panic trying to find out what was wrong with him.

"Check his bp, his heart rate has spiked. Can anyone see of any injury?" The first doctor called out, looking over the data a computer hooked to Asmodeus was spilling out.

"Bp is high." A nurse called out, taking the arm band off of Asmodeus' limp arm and folding it back onto the machine next to her.

"There is no sign of injury. No bruising or rigid organs. Nothing. There is no physical sign to show what is wrong with him." Another doctor called out as he cut away Asmodeus' clothes to check him. Asmodeus gave a chocked cry and blood spattered from his mouth, and began to trickle down from his tear ducts and out of his ears.

"Heart rate is at a dangerous level." The doctor said, not taking his eyes off of the machine.

"Dean!" Asmodeus cried out weakly, before he slumped down to the bed unconscious. The doctors exchanged a glance and then moved into action and wheeled him out of the room.

"Call down for an emergency OR. We'll have to open him up to see what is wrong." The doctor called out, not noticing how Asmodeus was starting to glow slightly or that the further they got away from the two remaining Winchesters, the more his heart rate began to drop.

--

Sam drove away from the hospital, ignoring the feeling in his gut that told him it was a bad idea and made his way to Bobby's where he hoped he would find Sanguini. Alive and well.

It took almost an hour to reach Bobby's junkyard and he gave a small sigh of relief when he saw Dean's battered Impala outside the house. He climbed out of the car and ran up to the door and knocked on it. He didn't have to wait long for Bobby to answer, Sanguini standing behind him looking upset about something.

"Where's Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked when he saw Sam standing there alone.

"He's in the hospital. Apparently he was injured in the crash and when I left they were checking him over and discussing surgery." Sam told him, worried about his friend and brother.

"Is Dean with him?"

"Dean's unconscious still."

"Shit. Please tell me that John is with him!" Sanguini demanded, walking to stand just in front of Bobby.

"No. He's not. Why? What's wrong?"

"Didn't you listen to Azazel?"

"As said he was lying."

"_Asmodeus_ was lying! He's gonna die!" Sanguini cried out, before looking at Bobby and then Sam. "Why did you leave him? Did he ask you to stay?"

"He did." Sam admitted in a quiet voice, looking down in shame. "I needed to get some things for dad that might help Dean."

"You told him that, didn't you?" Sanguini asked in a resigned voice.

"Yeah, he just told me to go."

"Yeah, he would put Dean before himself. We need to get back there ASAP."

"Okay, Bobby, Dad needs this?" Sam said, handing the list to Bobby, who read over it with a frown.

"What's John want with this?" Bobby asked suspiciously, causing Sanguini to frown and look at the list then look at Sam in confusion.

"Protection from the demon." Sam told them and then frowned when Bobby and Sanguini exchanged a look. "What?"

"Nothin'. It's just, uh..."

"Bobby, Sanguini. What's goin' on?" Sam asked. Bobby floundered slightly and Sanguini took pity on the man and sighed.

"Your precious fool of a father is summoning a demon, not protecting against one." Sanguini told him.

"What?"

"You heard."

"Then we need to stop him!"

"We _need_ to get to Asmodeus. Your fool father can do whatever he damn well pleases as long as... Shit. We can't let him summon a demon."

"That's what I said!" Sam exclaimed.

"No! Don't you see! Asmodeus is weak and helpless. No one is near him to protect him! If your father manages to summon a demon, nothing on this earth that he offers them is going to hold them back when they catch scent of Asmodeus, weak. They will want bragging rights to killing the last true elemental demon."

"Elemental demon?" Sam asked curiously.

"How else do you think he can talk to the earth and the moon. Though if I'm honest I have no idea how he can talk to the moon. She normally watches over my kind, not his." Sanguini admitted with a frown.

"Well, you two had better head back to the hospital and stop John. In case he asks, here's what he asked for."

"You're going to give it to him?" Sanguini cried out in horror as he watched Bobby hand the herbs and items to Sam, who took them and placed them in his pockets.

"Nothing will stop John from doing this. At least this way we can try and talk him out of it." Sam explained and Sanguini sighed in defeat.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. Hold on to me and I'll get us to the hospital." Sanguini said to Sam, who nodded and then held on tightly to the arm Sanguini offered. They disappeared from Bobby's house with a small pop.

--

Dean watched in horror as Asmodeus had collapsed on the floor in pain and tried to reach out to him to help, forgetting that he couldn't be heard or felt.

"As! What's wrong? Please As! Please try and hear me! Miranda can help you to hear me!" Dean called out, watching as Asmodeus was wheeled from the room and he followed closely behind, frowning when Asmodeus screamed as the door shut. He gasped and his eyes widened in realisation and horror.

"As! You need us near you or you're going to die! As, you can't die! Sam will need you if I can't get back to my body! Think about Sammy! And Sanguini!" Dean cried out, looking up when Sam ran out of the room and asked what was going on.

"Come on As, be strong! You can't let this beat you! Miranda won't be happy if you die! She'll take it out on me! You know she will!" Dean said, trying to smile at Asmodeus, but only sobbing when Asmodeus gave another cry of pain. He watched in growing horror as Sam left the room and Asmodeus began to bleed.

"No! As! Sam! Come back! Nothing is more important than staying with As! You heard what Azazel said!" Dean cried out, following behind Sam, who obviously didn't hear him. He stopped when Sam got on the lift and then ran back to the room Asmodeus was in.

"He's not going to make it. It doesn't look good." A nurse whispered to another as Dean passed them and ran to Asmodeus' side and tried to hold his hand.

"Goddammit! Why can't he see me?" Dean cried out in frustration, sobbing when he saw Asmodeus give a choked cry and blood began to run out of his eyes and ears.

"Heart rate is at a dangerous level." The doctor next to him told the others in the room and Dean scowled before he climbed onto the bed and straddled Asmodeus, placing his hands on Asmodeus' cheeks.

Asmodeus gave a pained gasp and looked at Dean in wonder before he arched up again. "Dean!" Dean gave a small smile, which turned into a frown when Asmodeus fell unconscious.

"No! Come on! You saw me! I know you did! You know I'm here." Dean cried out then looked up when the bed he was currently sitting on began to move.

"Call down for an emergency OR. We'll have to open him up to see what is wrong." The doctor called out and Dean frowned at him.

"What? No! You can't! It's higher up in the hospital! He needs to be lower! Listen to me dammit! Argh! Why can't you help him Miranda? He's going to die!" Dean sobbed, dropping down onto Asmodeus and burying his head into the shallowly breathing chest. "Please As. Please stay alive." Dean whispered into the barely moving chest.

As the lift moved further up in the hospital, Asmodeus' breathing became more and more laboured until he arched up and then slumped down unmoving and not breathing.

"He's flatlining! Get the defib!" The doctor called out, running to Asmodeus side.

"No! As! Please! For me!!" Dean cried out, trying to shake Asmodeus but his hands just went through him.

"Charge at 180." The doctor called out, rubbing the defibrillator pads together and then pressing them to Asmodeus' chest, which coincidentally went through Dean, who moved backwards to watch. The pads shocked Asmodeus, who jolted but his heart rate did not pick up.

"As!"

"Charge at 200." The pads were pressed to Asmodeus again, and with another jolt, Asmodeus slumped back onto the bed. The beeping on the monitor became more steady and Asmodeus suddenly gave a gasp and his eyes flew open, the green glowing slightly. He locked eyes with Dean and looked at him in confusion.

"Dean?"

"Mr Tenebrion? Can you hear me? Are you in any pain?" The doctor called out seeing that Asmodeus was responsive.

"As. Stay with me alright? Don't give up. You'll be fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mr Tenebrion. Who are you talking to?" The doctor asked, looking at Asmodeus in concern.

"No one can see me. You can because Miranda ensured that you would be able to. I don't know how that works but clearly it does. Look, As, they're taking you to surgery! You need to stop them." Dean said, leaning down to look at Asmodeus in the eyes.

"Stop." Asmodeus said weakly, looking away from Dean and to the doctor next to him.

"We're taking you to the OR room to see what is wrong."

"No. You can't. No permission." Asmodeus stated, trying to get his message across.

"We have to find out."

"No. Take... Take me back."

"Mr Tenebrion."

"No permission."

"But... Sir..."

"No."

"Fine. Push the button to the other floor please nurse Rivers." The doctor said in defeat to the nurse. She nodded and then pressed another button just as the doors opened on the floor they wanted. The doors closed again and the lift started to lower.

"As, you're gonna be fine. I'm gonna stay with you."

"'Guini."

"Sanguini isn't here. I dunno where he is." Dean told him, moving his face closer to Asmodeus' and attempting to place a kiss on his lips but not succeeding, much to his frustration. Asmodeus smiled softly at him and tried to lift his arm to touch Dean, but dropping it weakly back onto the bed he was on.

The lift doors opened once more on the floor that held the Winchester's and Asmodeus gave a small groan in pain, causing the doctor to pause and then shake his head sadly.

"We're nearly at your room Mr Tenebrion. Are you sure we can't convince you to go into surgery."

"Place me with Dean." Asmodeus told them weakly, causing the doctors and nurses to exchange glances.

"Sir, it's a private room. We can't put you in there."

"I'm paying." Asmodeus ground out, making Dean give a small grin.

"Sir..."

"Dean's room." Asmodeus demanded and the doctor sighed and then nodded to the nurses, who then moved the bed holding Asmodeus past the room Asmodeus had been put in first and down to Dean's own room.

When they opened the door, John, who was sitting in the chair next to Dean's bed, looked up and frowned when he saw a very pale and still bleeding Asmodeus being wheeled into the room.

"Dad." Dean whispered, making Asmodeus frown and try to move to see John Winchester.

"What's goin' on?" John asked, standing up as the nurses moved the bed to the space between Dean's bed and the window.

"He asked to be put in here. He's paying so we couldn't deny him."

"He's payin'?"

"Yes, he gave us his details to pay for yours and your sons treatment and now his own."

"What's wrong with him? Was he injured in the crash? Sam never mentioned it."

"We don't know. He won't let us take him to surgery to see. Can you override his permission?" The doctor asked, looking at John hopefully.

"No. He's only a friend of my sons. I have no say in his medical decisions or any decisions he makes."

"Oh. Okay then. Well we will leave you alone, press the call button should either one worsen." The doctor told him, and then with one last look at Asmodeus he sighed and left the room, the nurses following behind him.

"Dad, you need to stay in this room. You can help him as well." Dean said, moving off of Asmodeus to walk over to his father.

"Dean!" Asmodeus cried out, blood seeping out of his mouth and making John and Dean look over at him in horror.

"What's wrong with you boy? Why do you want to be in here?" John asked, walking to stand over Asmodeus, who looked up at him with a glazed expression on his face.

"Dean." Asmodeus whispered, getting a frown from John, which deepened when the blood trickle grew and blood trickled out of his nose.

"What's happening to you? Why won't you let them treat you?" John asked, looking behind him at Dean's body.

"Need. Dean. Sam."

"What do you need with my boys?"

"Dad! Now is not the time for over protective bullshit! You haven't even tried to call for help! Aren't you gonna do anything? I mean, I know you don't like As, but what about me? I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything!" Dean said, nearing tears and Asmodeus moved his head weakly to the side to look past John and at Dean's ghost self.

"Dean. Don't. You need strength." Asmodeus called out weakly, eyes fluttering shut and thus missing the look of confusion on John's face.

Dean looked at Asmodeus and then at his father and smiled softly. "Yeah, come on dad. Get suspicious! He can see me! You need to realise that!" Dean called out, stepping closer to him and then looking down at Asmodeus, whose face was scrunched up in pain even in sleep.

"You've got a lot of questions to answer when you wake up boy." John muttered looking down at Asmodeus with a glower. Dean watched and rolled his eyes, then threw his arms up in the air.

"God Dad! He might not wake up! Don't you see the damned blood! Can't you understand that he's dying!" Dean cried out, voice breaking up at the end. John looked away from Asmodeus and then moved back to his seat next to Dean's bed and looked at his unconscious son.

The silence of the room was broken minutes later by a cry of pain from Asmodeus, who had shifted on his bed and was now on his side facing Dean's body. John looked at him and frowned when he saw that he was still bleeding. Then he noticed something and stood up. He walked over to the window and pulled the blinds shut.

Dean watched his father with a frown on his face, confused as to what he was doing. John then turned and walked closer to Asmodeus and gasped. Dean looked at his father then at Asmodeus and he also gaped at him.

"Shit As. You're glowing. Crap. Even normal, naïve people will know that's not normal. Crap." Dean muttered, watching Asmodeus then looking at his father when John moved closer to Asmodeus and reached out to touch the collar around his neck. "Don't touch it dad.' Dean warned, with was obviously unheeded as John's hand moved closer. Dean growled and the glass of water next to his bed exploded, getting John's attention and he moved his hand away from the collar.

--

Not long after the glass had exploded, Sam entered the room with Sanguini following behind closely. Sam frowned at his father whilst Sanguini gasped and rushed over to Asmodeus' bed, touching his face gently and smiling when Asmodeus moved into the touch, the pain etched on his face, lessening slightly and the blood trickle slowing down a touch.

"Sanguini! Thank god you're here! You need to help him!" Dean cried out, moving to stand next to the vampire.

John looked at them then turned back to Sam, who was pulling items out of his pocket and slamming them down on the table next to John with a scowl.

"You're quiet." John observed, getting the attention of everyone bar Asmodeus in the room.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam asked, looking at John in anger.

"Sam? Sammy, what's going on? You need to help Asmodeus, Sam!"

"What are you talkin' about?" John asked gruffly, looking at the objects Sam had slammed down in front of him.

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, aren't you, and having some stupid macho showdown!" Sam hissed and Sanguini stood up straighter to glare at John.

"I have a plan Sam."

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying and you have a plan! You know what, you care more about killing this demon than you do saving your own son!" Sam exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Its not only Dean though! It's Asmodeus! You summon the demon here and he will leave you to get to As! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"I am doing this for Dean. I don't care about that other thing you call a friend."

"Asmodeus is more important than you realise." Sanguini growled out and Dean looked between them all helplessly.

"Dean!" Asmodeus cried out suddenly getting the attention of everyone else.

"Yeah As? We need you here, everyone is going insane without you. Look at Sanguini!" Dean said when Asmodeus looked at him tiredly.

"Dean. Stop. Stop him." Asmodeus whispered, looking at Dean and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Who's he talking to?' Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus in confusion.

"He's been doing that since he was wheeled in here almost an hour ago. Thinks he's talking to Dean. He's delirious." John muttered, glaring at Asmodeus. Sam frowned and Sanguini looked at Asmodeus then at Dean.

"He is." Sanguini stated, getting the attention of John and Sam, as well as Asmodeus.

"'Guini. Dean's here." Asmodeus said softly, grabbing on to Sanguini's hand.

"I know. Where is he? Is he all right? What is he saying?" Sanguini asked, looking past Asmodeus to the spot where Asmodeus had been looking at, exactly where Dean was standing.

"Dude! You believe him! As, tell him you're in pain! Tell him to help you! Tell him to get you out of here and outside!" Dean said to Asmodeus frantically, looking up at Sanguini in the hopes that the vampire had heard him as well.

"No. Stay here. All here." Asmodeus mumbled, looking at Dean.

"You sayin' he can see Dean? That Dean's in this room, but not in his body? Like a ghost?" John asked, frowning at Sanguini. Sam looked at his father then at Asmodeus hopeful.

"Something like that. I've heard it happen before but I've never witnessed it. When someone is unconscious, it is said that their spirit separates from their body and wanders around until they either wake up or..." Sanguini trailed off and looked down at Asmodeus.

"Or what?" John demanded.

"Or they die." Sam told him quietly.

"What?"

"Have the doctors told you anything about Dean, Dad?" Sam asked, looking down at his brother's body.

"No, they were away with another patient, which I assume was that boy." John said, nodding his head at Asmodeus.

"Well, As told me what was wrong with Dean. There is a high likelihood that he won't wake up. He's dying Dad." Sam told John, tears building up in his eyes.

"How did he know?"

"He read Dean's file. He went to med school. He knows what he's talking about." Sam told him, looking over at his friend, who was still looking at thin air, or what he assumed was Dean.

"As. Tell them I've seen something in the hospital." Dean whispered to Asmodeus, who looked at him and then nodded slowly.

"Dean. Dean saw."

"What? What's he seen As?" Sam asked, moving past his father to stand next to Asmodeus.

"Reaper." Asmodeus whispered, looking away from Dean to another spot in the room where no one could see anything, which made Sam gulp and Sanguini go pale.

"Shit. Is the reaper in this room now As? As! This is important! Is the reaper near you?" Sanguini demanded, looking down at Asmodeus.

"Dean!" Asmodeus cried out, lurching towards Dean's body. Just as he did this, Dean flatlined and two doctors ran in, followed by two nurses with a defibrillator. Dean's spirit began to flicker and Asmodeus had tears running down his face as he watched the doctors run up to Dean's body.

John stood up but was pulled away from his oldest son by the nurse as the doctors rubbed the pads together.

"Try 300. All clear."

"Clear." A nurse called out and the doctor shocked him but got no response. Dean gave a gasp in pain and fell to his knees.

"No." Sam gasped out, sobbing. Sanguini held on to him and watched the doctors try to find a pulse on Dean.

"No pulse." The nurse called out and the doctor rubbed the pads together again.

"Nooo! Leave him alone!" Asmodeus cried out, looking at something near to Dean's body, something that Sanguini had a good idea of what it was.

"Okay, let's go again. 360." The doctor told them.

"Charging."

"All clear."

"Clear." The doctor said and pressed the pads to Dean's chest again but still with no result. Dean looked up from the floor and saw what Asmodeus was obviously seeing. There was a creature hovering over his body.

"You get the hell away from me. Stay back!" Dean called out, walking over to his bed and the creature.

'No change. I'm starting CPR." The doctor said, placing the defib pads back on the machine and moving over to Dean's body.

"I said 'get back!'" Dean yelled, so loudly in fact that his voice echoed in the room and Sanguini and Sam looked up in shock and then glanced at each other before looking at Asmodeus, who was silently crying as he watched Dean fight with the reaper.

Dean grabbed the reaper and it threw him into the wall. It then glanced at Asmodeus and grinned before leaving the room. Dean stood back up and tried to follow it, but it had vanished so he made his way back to the room.

"We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse stated and Sam slumped against Sanguini in relief as John sank back into his chair and looked at Dean. Asmodeus watched this, wincing in pain and closed his eyes, wishing he could help Dean get back.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'm not goin' anywhere. I'm getting' that thing before it gets me. Asmodeus said it was a reaper, but I could grab it. And if I can grab it, I can kill it." Dean told Sam, before looking at Asmodeus and smiling when Asmodeus nodded to him. Suddenly Dean turned, hearing a woman scream.

"Can't you see me?! Why won't you look at me?!" Dean glanced at the door then back to Asmodeus, who had opened his eyes and was frowning at Dean.

"You can hear that? How?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus with a frown on his face.

"Don't know. Go. Help." Asmodeus told him, much to the confusion of everyone else in the room.

"As? Is Dean still here? Is the reaper gone?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus.

"Gone."

"Thank god for that. Did it look at you Kitten? Did it notice you?" Sanguini asked frantically, getting a confused from Sam and John.

"What's going on? Why would it matter if it noticed As? Is he dying?" Sam asked weakly, looking down at Asmodeus, who smiled up at him softly but shook his head.

"No, he's alright now that we're all here with him. We're grounding him, even you John, as much as you would probably dislike that." Sanguini said with a wry grin, John just glared at him.

"Why are you worried about the reaper with him?" John asked, glancing at Asmodeus, who was taking deep breaths as the pain heightened.

"Reapers in the past have shown an unusual amount of interest in Asmodeus. No one knows why as they generally leave element demons alone. Or any demons in fact. But ever since someone failed to kill him when he was a little over one, its like reapers have taken an interest in him. They want him. I just don't know what for." Sanguini admitted unhappily with a frown, looking down at Asmodeus who appeared to be unconscious again.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know. The reaper appears to be after Dean."

"So we stop it?"

"You can't stop death Sam." Sanguini told him softly, glancing down when Sam looked at him upset.

"He's gonna die?"

"Looks like it. I'm sorry Sam." Sanguini said softly. No one noticed John frown at them then leave the room with the items Sam had brought for him.

"No. No there's got to be another way." Sam said, shaking his head and looking at Dean's body. "Turn him."

"What?" Sanguini asked in shock, looking at Sam and wondering if he had misheard.

"I said turn him. Make him one of you."

"I don't think you know what you're asking."

"Yes I do. He'll be a vampire. But he'll still be alive."

"Technically he won't. He'll be dead."

"I don't care! Turn him!"

"I would, but I can't." Sanguini admitted with a sigh.

"Why not?" Sam asked, looking at him desperately.

"It wouldn't work and Asmodeus wouldn't want that."

"How do you know?"

"Because he wouldn't be able to mate with him. Nekos and vampires don't mix well."

"You're brothers!"

"That's different. That's blood. Mating involves magic and neko magic just doesn't merge well with vampire magic. They're too different."

"So?"

"Aren't you listening to me? It would mean they can't be together!"

"I don't care! I want Dean alive!"

"It wouldn't work anyway, if anything it would just kill him quicker."

"Why?"

"Dean has been chosen by Mother Earth. She does not understand vampires and thus ignores them. If Dean was to be turned, she would fight against it and deny it, killing Dean in the process."

"So Dean would die either way?" Sam asked weakly.

"I'm sorry."

"Dad, what do you think?" Sam asked, looking up to look at his dad and frowning when he saw the empty chair. "Dad?"

"Shit, he's gone to summon the damned demon."

"What? He can't!"

"Well he has."

"We have to stop him!"

"It'll be too late. We don't know when he left! We need to stay here and watched over Dean and Asmodeus."

"Will they come for them?"

"I don't know. Let us hope not." Sanguini told him grimly, clenching his lips and glancing at the door warily.

--

Dean looked at Tessa suspiciously and crossed his arms over his chest when she looked up from her seat on the bed and she raised an eyebrow in question at him.

"You know, I remembered something I read once. It said that reapers can alter human perception. Basically, they can make themselves appear however they want. Like, say... a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last reaper I met." Dean told her getting a smile from the reaper.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out. Honestly, I thought it would be sooner than this, given who your roommate is."

"I should've known. That whole 'accepting fate' rap of yours was far too laidback for a dead chick. But you know, the mother and the body – I'm still tryin' to figure that one out." Dean admitted with a small frown.

"It's my sandbox. I can make you see whatever I want."

"What is this, like, like a turn on for you? Huh? Toyin' with me?" Dean demanded.

"You didn't give me much choice. You saw my true form and you flipped out – Kind of hurts a girls feelings. This was the only way I could get you to talk to me. Of course, that damned neko probably didn't help things."

"Leave As out of this."

"I'm afraid I can't give up on him entirely. Once I've finished with you, he's next. Just depends on which reaper in this place gets to him first."

"You can't kill him!"

"Oh honey, I didn't say I would kill him. I'm to give him a gift. _The_ gift so to speak. He's the first demon to receive one form us. But what do you expect from the chosen of the sisters."

"Who?"

"The sisters. You speak to one of them. I believe she goes by Miranda at the moment." Tessa told him.

"Oh. Why did you want to speak with me? What do you want to talk about?"

"How death is nothing to fear." She told him softly, taking a step towards him. "It's your time to go Dean." She said as she laid a hand on his cheek, making him shiver slightly. "And you're living on borrowed time already."

--

John finished drawing a symbol on the floor with some chalk and then moved candles into position and lit them. He spoke in Latin as he used a knife to slice his hand open. When he finished speaking, he lit a match and threw it into a bowl, sending sparks shooting in the air for a moment. John then stood up and waited. A moment later a hand landed on his shoulder making him jump and spin around to face the janitor.

"What the hell are you doin' down here, buddy?" The janitor asked him, frowning.

"I can explain."

"Yeah? You're gonna explain to security. Come on, you follow me." The janitor said to him, turning around. John smirked and then raised the Colt to aim it at the Janitors back.

"Hey." John called out and the janitor turned around. "How stupid do you think I am?" John asked. The janitor grinned and his eyes changed to a fiery yellow.

"Do you really want an honest answer to that?" He asked with a grin, as two doctors entered the room and stood behind John, keeping an eye on the two men. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprise. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I could always shoot you."

"You could always miss." He said with a grin as he mimicked dodging a bullet. "And you've only got two tries, don't ya? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't wanna trap you." John said, lowering the gun. "I wanna make a deal." The janitor/Azazel stared at him and then grinned.

"It had better be a good deal. You've brought me to the place where there is a weakened neko just waiting for me to play with. Though I suppose Beelzebub might be a bit disappointed with me." He said with a wicked smirk that made John frown and hope he hadn't done something really stupid.

"It's better."

"You so sure? What do you want John?"

--

Sanguini glanced behind him as Asmodeus grunted in pain and writhed in his bed, sweating profusely and breathing in short gasps.

"As? Hold on okay? It can't be long now. You're nearly there." Sanguini whispered, placing a cold hand on Asmodeus' forehead to try and cool him down.

"Will he be okay?"

"I don't know." Sanguini admitted with a sad sigh as he looked down at his little brother, who was now whimpering slightly in pain.

"I'm gonna lose them both, aren't I?"

"Quite possibly. If Dean dies, then Asmodeus won't have anything to fight for."

"He has us."

"Not enough in his eyes. He doesn't want to be alone anymore."

"He won't be alone with us." Sam said, looking at Sanguini, who refused to look at him, choosing to look at Asmodeus instead.

"He won't want to try without Dean."

--

"Look, I'm sure you've heard this before... but you've gotta make an exception. You've gotta cut me a break."

"Stage three – bargaining."

"I'm serious. My family's in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this... war. And they need me. Asmodeus needs me! I don't know what will happen to him if I die." Dean said and just for a second Tessa looked unsure. As though she was considering what Dean was asking.

Tessa then shook her head and looked at Dean sadly. "The fights over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. Dean, you're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave, victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brother – he could die without me."

"He will have the Lord Tenebrion and Prince de la Mer to watch over him. Not to mention your father." She said to him and Dean moved away from her. "It's an honourable death – a warriors death."

"I think I'll pass on the seventy-two virgins, thanks. I'm not that into prude chicks anyway." Dean said with a weak smile.

"That's funny. You're very cute. I can see what Lord Tenebrion saw in you."

"There's no such thing as an honourable death. I mean, my corpse is gonna rot in the ground and my family is gonna die." Dean paused in thought, then looked at her. "No. I'm not going with you. I don't care what you do."

"Well... like you said, there's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But you're not getting back in your body. And that's just facts. So yes, you can stay. You'll stay here for years, disembodied, scared. And over the decades, it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe you'll even get violent."

"What are you sayin'?"

"Dean... how do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go, and they can't move on. And you're about to become one – the same thing you hunt."

--

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" Azazel/Janitor asked, looking at John questioningly.

"It's no trick. I will give you the Colt and the bullets. But you gotta help Dean. You gotta bring him back."

"Now why would I do something like that? He's only gonna make that damned neko stronger. Sure you want save Dean? Kill Dean and the neko will die as well. I know you want him dead. I was in your head remember." Azazel said with a grin.

"Maybe but I don't want Dean to have to die in order to get rid of it. Will you save my son for the gun and bullets?"

"John, you sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean." John pointed out with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure. He helped to kill some people very special to me. But still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat. And neither is your other son, of course." Azazel said, grinning when John's smirk faded. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy and the other children? Lord Tenebrion does. Wonder if he's told anyone."

"Yeah. I've known for a while." John admitted.

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb." Azazel pointed out.

"I dunno if Sammy knows. He's close with the demon upstairs. He might have told him. You'd have to ask them yourself."

"Maybe I will." Azazel said ponderingly.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John asked impatiently.

"No. But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good. And before I give you the gun, I'm gonna wanna make sure that Dean's okay. With my own eyes." John demanded, getting a raised eyebrow from Azazel.

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John stayed silent and Azazel sighed. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?"

"There's something else I want. As much as that gun – maybe more."

"I refuse to kill the demon. You do that yourself. I may want him dead, but I won't be the one to kill him." John stated, getting a chuckle from Azazel.

"Oh no, I want his death myself. Much more satisfying. I want to feel his blood run though my fingers." Azazel said to him with a wide grin, which made John shudder.

"What do you want then?"

--

Dean sat down on the bed in Tessa's room and Tessa sat next to him, rubbing him on the back as she comforted him.

"It's time to put the pain behind you."

"And go where?" Dean asked softly, finally accepting his fate.

"Sorry. I can't give away the big punchline. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So what's it going to be?"

--

"Dean." Asmodeus sobbed, tears falling down his face as he gasped and looked at Dean's body beside him. Sanguini and Sam looked at him then at each other.

"He's still alive." Sanguini said, looking at Dean to make sure.

"Then what's wrong with As?"

"Dunno. I did say he had a strange relationship with the reapers. Maybe he knows something we don't."

"I've always thought that about As." Sam admitted dryly, getting a snort from Sanguini.

"Me too."

--

Dean turned to face Tessa after a moments thought about his choice. Just as he was about to speak, the lights in the room began to flicker and they both got up off the bed.

"What are you doin' that for?"

"I'm not doing it." Tessa told him nervously as she looked around the room. Suddenly a cloud of black smoke billowed into the room through an air vent.

"What the hell?"

"You can't do this! Get away!" Tessa screamed at the cloud.

"What's happening?" Dean asked, as Tessa began to scream as the smoke entered her mouth. When all of it was inside her, she turned to Dean and her eyes were now orange.

"Today's your lucky day, kid." She moved over to him and put her hand on his head. He screamed out and then blacked out. When he woke up, he was choking on a tube down his throat and Sam and Sanguini were staring at him in shock.

"Dean?" Sam asked, as Sanguini ran over to the door.

"Can we get some help in here please?!" Sanguini yelled, and moved out of the way as a nurse and doctor ran into the room.

"When did he wake up?" The doctor asked, as he gently pulled the tube out of Dean's throat and the nurse handed him a glass of water to drink.

"Just this second. We were standing here talking over Asmodeus and Dean woke up choking." Sam said, as the Doctor began his checks on him.

"Follow the light Dean. Thank you. Now, we're going to take you for some tests and we'll bring you back straight away. Perhaps, if you're feeling better, you can convince your friend to go into surgery. He was too worried about you to agree to leave." The doctor said with a small smile, glancing over at Asmodeus, who was unconscious in the next bed. The doctor frowned and looked at the nurse, who nodded and pressed the call button.

"Will he be okay?" Sam asked anxiously, watching as Dean tried to look over at who the doctor was talking about. When he saw Asmodeus, he gasped and struggled to get up, stopping when the doctor and Sanguini stopped him.

"You can see him later. He'll still be there." Sanguini reassured him and Dean looked at him shrewdly before nodding and lying back down on the bed.

Another doctor chose that moment to walk into the room and the current doctor checking on Dean walked over to him and whispered something to him, glancing behind him at Asmodeus. The doctor nodded and Deans doctor came back to the bed.

"Right, I'm going to take you down for some tests. They won't take long and then you'll be back here and I'll talk you through the results." The doctor said, knocking the break off of the bed and, with the help of the nurse, wheeling Dean out of the room.

"Right, I'm just going to check this gentleman here. Is he still in pain do you know? Has the bleeding stopped?" The doctor asked, reading through the notes on Asmodeus. Sam and Sanguini looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

"He seems to have stopped bleeding. He hasn't complained of any pain in the last hour, he fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Sanguini told him smoothly.

"Ah, well his vitals look to be alright at the moment, though his breathing seems a little laboured, which could be cause for worry. It doesn't sound like he's got any fluid in his lungs, so that is good. Tell us if anything changes." The doctor told them, getting a nod from Sam and Sanguini. The doctor smiled at them and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dean's alive. Will Asmodeus be alright now?"

"I honestly don't know." Sanguini admitted with a sigh.

"Are you really going to leave us once he wakes?"

"We haven't killed Azazel yet. He will stay with you until that happens. After that? I don't know. It depends on how you treat him and me."

"I'm sorry about how I reacted. I shouldn't have done that. I know Asmodeus and I'm beginning to think I know you. I should've trusted you both."

"Don't worry about it. I can understand why you reacted how you did. You had just found out about rogues after all and then to find out about me, well I'd imagine it came as something of a shock."

"Yeah, you could say that." Sam said with a wry grin. They both spun around quickly when Asmodeus moaned and then his eyes shot open and he gasped in horror and tried to push something off of him.

"No!" He cried out, shaking his head and then glancing at Sanguini in horror.

"Kitten? What's wrong? What's happening?" Sanguini asked, walking over to Asmodeus and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No! Please! No! Dean!" Asmodeus cried out, pushing at something he saw on his chest.

"As? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Do you know how to disconnect that machine without alerting anyone?" Sanguini asked, nodding to the heart machine connected to Asmodeus.

"No. I only know of As that would be able to do that." Sam told him sadly, watching as Asmodeus struggled against an invisible enemy.

"Please stop. Please. Please. Please. Don't. No. I don't want it. No. No. No. Let me go!" Asmodeus howled out, tears running down his cheeks as he shook his head.

"Can't we stop it?"

"No. I think he might be getting his gift."

"Doesn't sound like he wants it." Sam pointed out.

"No. It doesn't. I don't know if this is normal or not. The demons were shockingly tight lipped about what happened in a majority. We're very lucky to be accepted into his room at this time."

"He needs us to survive."

"I know. Which is unusual. But there are no other demons alive, so he had no choice but to accept us as his family. It's a shame Dean isn't here. He would make things a little bit easier I think."

"I don't know. Asmodeus was pretty sure he needed to have you with him, not me and not Dean. Just you."

"Huh. Why's he calling out for Dean then?"

"You got me. You're guess is as good as mine. Maybe it has something to do with when Dean was unconscious."

"Hmm. Possibly. Did he want me after the crash?"

"Yeah, though he seemed to accept me to be with him. I can't believe I left him alone. I could have killed him."

"You didn't know."

"I did though! Azazel even told us!"

"You thought he was lying, Asmodeus told us as such. Seriously, you had no way of knowing. You're not a demon expert, or a neko expert. No one is. They're too secretive to allow anyone to know too much about them. He hasn't even allowed me to read all the books written about them."

"He's let Dean read one."

"Bet it didn't have much information." Sanguini said dryly, looking down at Asmodeus, who had stopped struggling and was now just crying softly, arms limp by his side. His eyes were glowing a bright green until they suddenly turned white, with no colour or pupil visible.

"What's happening to him?"

"I have no idea." Sanguini admitted, looking at his brother in concern.

"And there's nothing we can do?"

"Nope. Just stay here with him and stop the doctors from doing something stupid like cut him open. It does look like the pain side of it is over however." Sanguini pointed out, much to the relief of Sam.

"That's a bright side I suppose."

--

"I can't explain it. The oedemas vanished. The internal bruising has healed. Your vitals are good. You've got some kind of angel watchin' over you." The doctor said, reading from Dean's chart to Sam and Dean whilst Sanguini sat next to Asmodeus and held his hand.

Dean had been brought back to the room almost thirty minutes before and Asmodeus' eyes had turned back to normal only twenty minutes ago, which took the use of a glamour to stop the doctor from noticing. Sam had explained everything to Dean whilst the doctor was away getting the results from Dean's tests.

"Thanks, Doc." The doctor nodded and left after giving a quick glance over at Asmodeus. "Is he okay?" Dean asked, looking over at Sanguini and Asmodeus.

"He will be. It's just a case of him waking up now. Hopefully he will be discharged at the same time as you."

"I hope so." Dean said softly, before turning back to face Sam, who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. "So you said a reaper was after me?"

"Yeah, at least that's what As said."

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"No. Except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." Dean said, looking at Sam, worried. John took that moment to walk into the room, knocking on the door as he looked at his sons, ignoring the other two in the room.

"How you feelin'?" John asked, stepping up next to Sam and looking down at Dean.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters." John said with a small smile.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked suspiciously and Sanguini glanced over at him with a frown.

"I had some things to take care of." John told him firmly.

"Well, that's specific." Sam grumbled, glaring at John unimpressed.

"Come on, Sam."

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean's pleading.

"No."

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam asked, Dean sighed in disapproval behind him

"Can we not fight? You know, half the time we're fightin', I don't know what we're fightin' about. We're just buttin' heads. Sammy, I... I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't wanna fight anymore, okay?" John said with a smile.

"Dad, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." Sam nodded but frowned in concern. "Hey, Sam, would you mind, uh... would you mind getting' me a cup of caffeine?" John asked, looking at Sam.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam said and he walked out of the room, John watched him go tearfully, which made Dean frown in concern.

"You want me to go see if he needs help?' Sanguini asked, standing up from his seat next to Asmodeus. "As is still out of it, he won't hear whatever you need to say."

"Oh. Er... yeah, thanks." John said, looking at Sanguini in amazement and confusion.

"Both of you need to stay in this room with him. You cannot leave him alone. I mean it." Sanguini said, looking at the two. They nodded in agreement and Sanguini walked out of the room.

"What is it?" Dean asked once Sanguini was out of earshot.

"You know, when you were a kid... I'd come home from a hunt. And after what I'd seen, I'd be.... I'd be wrecked. And you'd... come up to me, and you'd put your hand on my shoulder, and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd..." John's voice broke as tears formed in his eyes, "you'd say, 'it's okay, Dad.' Dean... I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean asked, and neither of them noticed Asmodeus' eyes open and he made sure not to move to alert them to his waking.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been sayin' that to you. You know, I put... I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, and you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain, not once." A tear ran down John's cheek and Dean looked at him in stunned silence. "I just want you to know... that I'm so proud of you."

"Is this really you talkin'?" Dean asked, stunned and Asmodeus had to bite his lip to stop the laugh he wanted to let out.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you sayin' this stuff?" Dean asked, confused and a little concerned. John moved closer to Dean and laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, you know I will. You're scarin' me." Dean admitted in a whisper, tears building up in his eyes.

"Don't be scared, Dean." John then leant down to whisper something in Dean's ear, which Asmodeus couldn't hear, but he did turn his head to look at them to see if he could read John's lips, but to no avail. Dean looked at John with a frown. John then smiled at him and then he left the room.

Asmodeus watched John leave and then sat up in his bed and swung his legs over to stand up. He then shakily walked over to Dean, who was just watching the door in horror and hadn't noticed Asmodeus walking over to him and Asmodeus ignored the pain in his limbs as he made his way over to Dean.

Dean jumped when Asmodeus sat down on his bed and placed a hand on his back and rubbed it, looking at him in concern.

"You okay Dean?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Is your majority over now?" Dean asked, looking over at him, eyes sad.

"Yeah, it's over. You helped me. Do you remember any of what happened whilst you were unconscious?"

"No."

"Didn't think you would. There was a reaper after you. You attacked it when it tried to take your life and then you went after it. I couldn't stop you, it was your time to go. I'm sorry." Asmodeus said, looking down at the bed.

"Hey, it's okay. No one can stop death, right?" Dean asked with a small smile when Asmodeus looked up at him.

"Right. You okay Dean?"

"Yeah."

"What did your dad say to you?"

"He told me about Sammy. But you have already told us what he knows. In fact, we knew more because of that demon, Ardad. He wants me to watch over Sammy and... and to..." Dean shook his head and looked away, jaw clenching. Asmodeus looked at him in concern and shuffled closer to him and placed his arm around his waist and leant his head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Dean?"

"He asked me to kill Sammy if it came to it." Dean whispered, still not looking at Asmodeus. Asmodeus looked up from Dean's shoulder in shock and looked at Dean.

"Dean. It won't come to that. I won't let it come to that. You won't be alone in watching over Sammy. Me and Sanguini will be there and we won't have to kill him because he's never gonna do anything stupid that will make us want to kill him. This is Sammy, Dean. You really think he's gonna do something stupid? Sammy?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, getting a grin from Dean. Asmodeus smiled at him and leant up to press a kiss to his mouth, getting a kiss in return from Dean.

They pulled apart when Sam rushed into the room and paused at the sight of Asmodeus awake, then shook his head and looked at Dean.

"Sam?"

"Dean, it's Dad." Sam said urgently, Dean looked at Asmodeus in fear and got out of the bed, Asmodeus following close behind the two as they ran from the room and down the corridor to the room John had been in before.

Sanguini was standing in the doorway and turned to look at them with a sad expression on his face, looking at Asmodeus in confusion before looking back into the room, where John had been hooked up to various machines.

A nurse walked over to them and Dean shook his head in despair. Asmodeus placed a hand on his arm as he watched the doctors' work on John.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" Dean cried out and the nurse left them alone.

"Okay, let's try again – an amp of atropine." The doctor said and Dean and Sam turned to Asmodeus.

"What are they doing? Will he be alright." Sam asked him, glancing back at their father as the doctors tried to keep him alive.

"No. No, he's not going to be alright."

"How do you know? How can you possibly know that?" Sam asked him and Dean looked at Asmodeus with a frown.

"Your gift." Dean muttered, looking at Asmodeus.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. There's nothing that can be done. He's got to die."

"What?"

"He exchanged his life for another. It was his choice. He made the deal, he had to face the consequences. These are the consequences." Asmodeus said softly, waving a hand at where John was being worked on by the doctors.

"Asmodeus, how do you know all this?" Sanguini asked in concern, walking to stand next to Asmodeus, who glanced to his side and then back to the room where the doctors shook their heads.

"Okay, that's it everybody. I'll call it. Time of death – 10.41 AM." The doctor called out and Sam's legs gave way, making Sanguini move to catch him quickly and then help him to stand up with the help of Dean, who was leaning on Sam heavily. No one noticed Asmodeus walk away from then and down the corridor.

"John. I'll watch over them. I know you don't like me, but I will watch over them. I'm sorry you had to do this to save Dean, but you'll never understand how thankful to you I am. Sammy is gonna be okay. Azazel will never get to him if I have anything to say about it." Asmodeus said and John stepped out of a room and looked at him.

"Watch over them 'cause I can't do it anymore."

"Not that you did a bang up job of it anyway. Sorry, I didn't mean that. Well I did, but I didn't mean to say it to you. I _am _thankful for what you've done."

"Don't mess with Dean."

"I won't John. I _can't_, more to the point. Look, it's really not important. Just, know that I can't hurt him."

"Watch over them."

"You do know what is going to happen to you right now, don't you?" Asmodeus asked in concern, looking behind him to see if anyone had noticed him missing.

"Yeah, I know what's gonna happen."

"You're braver than I thought you to be John. They'll let you out eventually, you know."

"I know."

"When it happens, then you will finally die and rest in peace so to speak."

"What do you mean, 'finally die'?"

"You're not truly dead right now. Your body is sure, but your soul isn't. There really isn't such a divine place as Heaven and Hell, they're just alternate dimensions to this one. When they let you go, you'll finally die." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"How can you see me?"

"It's a gift." Asmodeus said with a shrug and a grin.

"Right. Watch out for them. Even if it means your life. Make sure they stay alive at all costs."

"Will do, John. You'd better get back before they come for you." Asmodeus told him and John nodded before disappearing from sight. Asmodeus sighed and then shook his head groaning.

"Miranda, Athena, you had better have a good explanation for this damned gift. I thought I would be getting something from you two. Not a damned reaper."

**A/N – Aaaand another chapter! Yay! But Johnny-boy is dead. I'll be honest and admit that I wrote three different ways this would end. In one of them, Dean died and Asmodeus watched. Another was this one, where John died, and the final one had no one dying but was crappy and not at all good, I'd say not believable, but well, we're talking about a story in which one of the main characters has cats ears and a tail. I think we left the believable a long time ago. Lol! **

**So tell me what you think! We've officially entered into Season two and we've finally reached the point where I have no fecking clue as to what is going on! Lol! The gift Asmodeus got, well Asmodeus probably won't be telling anyone about it anytime soon. He doesn't exactly want it. He will tell someone in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait and see who it is. **

**Like I said before though, he really doesn't want it, so he may not be admitting it at all. He may even lie about it. You'll just have to wait and see. It will get explained in more detail in the next chapter. I can tell you though, that he is not a reaper. That's a completely different story! Lol! I'm going to stop here before I end up telling you everything! Heh. I crap with suspense and secrets! **

**So anyways, please review! I do so love hearing from you! Thanking you!! **


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

They had all went back to their separate hotel rooms, seeing as they couldn't get a suite as the hotel didn't actually have any. They had just finished sending John off, after Sanguini had managed to get the body released to the family before a post-mortem could be carried out, with a liberal and healthy use of glamours. No one had commented when Asmodeus had followed Dean into his room.

"What's your gift?" Dean asked quietly after a few moments of silence as they lay next to one another in Dean's bed.

"I got more than one." Asmodeus admitted, making Dean prop himself up on his arm to look down at Asmodeus in shock.

"What?"

"Each of The Sisters gave me one... And..." Asmodeus trailed off, looking away from Dean, who looked at him in concern.

"And? Who else gave you a gift? I thought only Miranda could give you one."

"No. Any... ethereal I suppose, any ethereal being can give a gift, though normally a demon will only get one. My grandfather only got one. He could see peoples auras, their souls." Asmodeus told him.

"Should you be telling me this?"

"Dunno. There's no one left to tell me otherwise anymore." Asmodeus said with a sad shrug and Dean pulled him to his side and rested his head on top of Asmodeus', who snuggled closer to Dean, tucking his head into Dean's neck.

"So, who else gave you a gift?"

"The reapers." Asmodeus admitted quietly, closing his eyes when Dean stiffened.

"What?"

"The reapers gave me a gift. I don't want it though. They forced me to take it. As gifts go, it's pretty crappy." Asmodeus said with a weak laugh and Dean tightened his grip on him.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to admit to it."

"Why?"

"You'll look at me differently."

"What if I promise I won't."

"You can't promise that. You don't know how you will react to it. On the plus side, I can now talk to all the Sisters whenever I choose, well except the daytime with Athena. They've given me control over their elements. Though within reason. And I can only use one at a time. Which is a bitch." Asmodeus grumbled, getting a small laugh from Dean.

"Things are going to be different now, aren't they?" Dean asked after Asmodeus had snuggled into Dean's side and had put his leg over Dean's waist.

"Probably."

"Why did he die?"

"He chose to save you. He loved you more than anyone could ever imagine. He just wanted you to be safe." Asmodeus whispered, placing a kiss on Dean's chin, and Dean moved his head down to kiss Asmodeus' lips.

"Stay with me?"

"I will." Asmodeus stated firmly, before he tucked his head under Dean's and closed his eyes. He stayed awake though, until he heard Dean's breathing deepen and then he opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "I hope you know what you're doing, John."

--

A week after the 'funeral' of John and Dean was working on his car non-stop, which caused Sam and Asmodeus to worry about him. Sanguini just rolled his eyes and let Dean get on with it. He didn't know how to deal with humans and their strange attachments.

Sam walked over to where Dean was lying underneath the Impala, Asmodeus following close behind him, his ears dropped slightly as he neared to Dean.

"How's the car comin' along?" Sam asked Dean as he approached and Asmodeus stepped up next to him.

"Slow."

"Yeah? Need any help?" Sam asked, whilst Asmodeus just stayed silent beside him.

"What, you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need help from me?" Asmodeus asked quietly, tail wrapped around his leg.

"Nah." Dean told them, still not moving form under the car. Asmodeus glanced at Sam, who just shrugged and then sighed.

"Need anything else then?" Sam finally asked and Dean slid out from under the car and looked at them both in exasperation.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Sam asked, though Asmodeus' ears lowered even more as he looked away from Dean.

"Stop askin' if I need anything, stop askin' if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise." Dean told them with a glare. Asmodeus just shrugged his shoulders, still not looking at either Dean or Sam.

"All right. Dean, it's just... we've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't brought Dad up once." Asmodeus winced slightly at that and risked a glance at Dean, who looked at him and shook his head slightly. Asmodeus nodded and sighed, looking away once more.

"You know what, you're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry, hug – maybe even slow dance." Asmodeus' lips twitched into a smile and he glanced at the brother's out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't patronise me, Dean. Dad is dead! The Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this, and you're actin' like nothin' happened." Sam exclaimed, making Asmodeus' ears to finally become one with his head and he stepped away from the volatile hunter and moved closer to Dean, who had sat up and was leaning against the Impala.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right? Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long, buried underneath this damn car!" Sam yelled, making Asmodeus flinch and gain his attention. "And you! You know something and you won't tell us! You want us to trust you, but you're not giving us a reason! Even Sanguini is suspicious of you! What are you hiding from us?"

"Sam. Leave him alone." Dean told him firmly, looking at Asmodeus in concern. Asmodeus in the mean time was just staring at the ground in front of him in shock. Sanguini was suspicious of him. 'Guini didn't trust him. He'd always trusted him before, even when he didn't tell him everything.

"No Dean! Just because you're sleeping with him, doesn't mean he can be trusted anymore! If he's hiding something, then he needs to tell us! Is it about the demon? Is that it?" Sam asked, taking a step towards Asmodeus, causing Asmodeus to take a step away from him, wincing at the anger he could practically feel rolling off of his friend.

"No." Asmodeus whispered softly.

"Than what? And what is your gift! Why won't you tell us? I know your kind didn't normally share what they received outside of your species, but you're the last one left! Who else are you going to tell?" Sam asked loudly, his shouting, by this time had also gotten the attention of Bobby and Sanguini, who had forged a strange friendship.

"No one. I'm telling no one. No one needs to know. You just need to know that it's not a gift, it's damn curse." Asmodeus spat, a tear running down his face, which made Sam falter and Dean look at him in concern. Asmodeus furiously wiped the tear away and then ran away from everyone, dodging between the piles of cars until he could no longer hear the others shouting after him.

He sat down in one of the cars and rested his head on the steering wheel, taking a deep breath to try and stop the near hysterical sobbing he could feel wanting to be released. He then turned his head to the side to look at the woman sitting next to him.

"You know I can't say anything to him. He wouldn't believe me. And if he did, he would worry that you hadn't moved on. He wouldn't understand." Asmodeus said softly, making the woman smile at him sadly.

"No, you're right. He wouldn't understand. You will eventually get used to your gift you know."

"Really? I feel like Hailey Joel Osmond! I see dead freaking people! And I don't have the choice of passing on their message! I just have to pretend they're not there! I can't tell anyone because they will either think I'm insane or possessed! And Sanguini will just worry about me. I can't tell anyone! Why did no one warn me that gifts were curses!"

"If you had been told, then you wouldn't have accepted the change and it would have killed you trying to force it on you. As it is, you nearly died anyway. Miranda and Athena will be able to help you control it. Charna will help you to understand what it is you need to do and why you have this gift. Nina and Myra will both temper how many you see and who you see."

"So I'm not going to be seeing murderers and rapists? I'm not going to see everyone that died in a hospital whenever I enter those places? What about ghosts? How will I be able to tell the difference? How will I know when to salt and burn the damned bones?"

"You will know. You have already shown that you will know. Isaiah is forever grateful to you for what you did. You may not have realised it, but it was your gift beginning to form."

"Why did they have to give it to me? Reapers have never shown an interest in my kind before."

"You survived death. That made them stand up and take notice. Then you gave them so many souls in your short life. Many more than most. And finally, you helped deliver the one who had been escaping them for near eighty years. Not to mention you own the Hallows."

"They're in a vault that no one bar me can enter. They're hardly going to do me any good. Besides, I'm practically immortal anyway."

"But you are not indestructible. The Hallows make sure you are Death's favoured."

"Well I don't particularly want his favour. He can take the damned Hallows and this stupid gift and leave me alone."

"You know that is not possible. You are not alone in this, and if you allowed your brothers and mate to know, then you would have even more support."

"No. They will not know."

"Very well. I cannot make the decision for you."

"Bobby misses you, you know." Asmodeus said softly, looking away from the woman and staring out of the window.

"I know. I miss him as well. I do not blame him for what he had to do. I watch over him whenever I can."

"He knows. I know he knows."

"Maybe you do. You always were more perceptive than most. Even if you do hide it most of the time." Bobby's wife said with a shrewd smile at him.

"Perhaps. I think it is better that way. I don't want people to expect too much of me and it's always fun to knock people off guard."

"I suppose it is. I still think you should share with someone about your gift. If you don't, I fear it may get the better of you."

"You know I can't."

"Yes. Fear is a great thing. It hinders even the bravest of men at times. Perhaps you could consider telling your mate."

"He's not my mate." Asmodeus said in a small, tired voice.

"Yet."

"What do you know? How do you know if he will ever be my mate?"

"Call it woman's intuition." She said with a small smile.

"You've got to go." Asmodeus said a few minutes later, tilting his head to the side and listening to the quiet voices only he could hear.

"Yes. I will always be here to listen to you though. You may find more like myself on your journey. Some you may even be able to help pass on a message. Just, promise me you won't try to save any of them. They are all beyond your help now."

"I know."

"Good. It is not your responsibility to pass on their messages. You are just able to see them so that they can help _you_."

"Is that what my gift is then? Help from the dead?"

"Yes. You know this. The reapers want you to live. They like you. Like Miranda and her sisters, they want you to carry on in this world, where they have influence over you."

"Great. I'm just a puppet."

"Perhaps. But are we not all just puppets? You need to accept your fate in this world. It is the only way you will be able to be happy."

"Probably." Asmodeus mumbled sadly, looking away from her.

"Your older brother will not be suspicious of you if you tell him. He just worries."

"Yeah, worry, that's what makes him such a fucking paranoid bastard."

"Language."

"Sorry." Asmodeus muttered, not sounding sorry in the least.

"Hmm. Dean is heading this way. I will leave you now. You know how to call out for me if you need to talk. Though talking with the living is a lot more healthy. Even if they don't have a pulse." She added with a wide grin, then she vanished just as Dean spotted him and ran over.

"You okay? You just ran off. Ignore Sam, he's just a little stressed right now, and I don't think I'm helping." Dean said, climbing into the car when Asmodeus shuffled along the seat to make room for him.

"I don't blame Sammy for anything. He's right. I _should_ tell you all my gift. I just _can't_."

"I know. I trust you to tell one of us should things get too hard. You know we are all here for you, even Bobby." Dean told him with a grin, getting a small one in return.

"I know. This is just something I will have to deal with on my own. If it leads me to learning of something that will help us, trust me to tell you." Asmodeus told him quietly and Dean looked at him, then pulled him to his side.

"I do. Thank you for not telling Sam of our nightly talks." Dean said, sensing a need to change the subject.

"It isn't my place to tell. You will share with him eventually. It will help you more than talking to me will. Sam is going through the same thing as you. I'm not."

"You have experienced loss though. You may not realise it, but you do know what I'm going through."

"Perhaps." Asmodeus conceded with a nod of his head. "Why is Sanguini suspicious of me?"

"I don't know. Sam is closer to him than I am. Hell _Bobby_ is closer to him than I am. If I had to guess though, I'd say he was more worried than suspicious. I think Sam just wanted to upset you." Dean admitted eventually, after a pause.

"Is there a reason you came to find me?"

"Besides just wanting to be in your presence?" Dean asked with a wide grin, which got him a raised eyebrow and unimpressed expression from Asmodeus. "Fine, yes there is another reason I'm here."

"And?"

"Sam found a message on Dad's phone. It's from someone called Ellen. She seemed to know him quite well and he kept her message for four months. She must be something important to him." Dean explained.

"Right, so we're going to go and meet with her?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? Let me guess, she doesn't know we're coming." Asmodeus guessed dryly.

"Yeah." Dean admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Right, well I suppose we'll be going in my car." Asmodeus said with a roll of his eyes, resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

"If you don't mind. Its either that or go in a minivan Bobby offered us. I'd rather be James Bond than a soccer mom." Dean admitted with a wry grin, getting a small chuckle from Asmodeus.

"I think most people would want to be James Bond anyway. I have the accent going for me, you just have... Er..."

"Think carefully." Dean warned with an amused twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Asmodeus, who was clearly struggling to find something mysterious about Dean Winchester.

"Ooh! You have the many identities!" Asmodeus said, sitting up straight to look at Dean, who just gaped at him.

"Many identities?"

"Yeah. How many ID cards do you own? You have that in common with James Bond. I have the accent and the car and the overall suaveness."

"Shame about the lack of height, huh?" Dean grumbled, dodging the swat Asmodeus aimed at him.

"Hey!"

"Oh accept it, Sanguini is more James Bond than either of us could ever hope to be."

"Yeah. You're right. Which is annoying considering he's actually French."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, but he lived in Britain mainly for about three hundred years. Hence the accent." Asmodeus told him, and Dean just looked enlightened.

"Yeah. He strikes me as being French."

"Come on. Let's get back to the others before they think I've killed you." Asmodeus said dryly, getting a brief hug from Dean and a kiss on his head before they both climbed out of the car carefully, making sure not to make the other cars on top of it fall off and onto them.

"They trust you really." Dean told him as they walked back to Bobby's house.

"Really? I'm not feeling the trust right now." Asmodeus told him grumpily.

"Maybe not. They will though. Eventually."

"Sure sure. Enough of the sap. Let's go find this Ellen woman." Asmodeus grumbled, walking ahead of Dean and nibbling on his lip nervously as he approached the house and heard Sam and Sanguini talking to Bobby. As he turned around a car to come into view, Dean caught up with him and grabbed his hand to give it a squeeze, and led him back to the others.

"Hey guys. As has offered his car for the journey. Shall we head out?" Dean called over to them and getting a nod from the other two.

"Sure. Come on, let's go." Sam said, looking at Asmodeus for a moment before looking away. Asmodeus looked down at the floor and Dean squeezed his hand gently.

--

They pulled up outside of a building called Harvelle's Roadhouse and Asmodeus glanced in his mirror to look at Sanguini, who shrugged then looked away. Asmodeus sighed and looked at Dean sitting next to him before he got out of the car and walked up to the door.

Dean quickly caught up with him and linked his fingers through Asmodeus', getting a small smile from the smaller man. Sam looked at them with a small smile and then walked past them up to the door of the roadhouse.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Sam called out, getting no answer and looking behind him at Dean.

"Hey." Dean said, when Sam turned back around to try and look through the window.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring the, uh..." Dean floundered for the right word to use and Asmodeus looked at them in confusion.

"Of course." Sam said, seemingly knowing what Dean meant and taking out his case with lock-picking tools inside and threw it to Dean, who let go of Asmodeus' hand to catch it. Asmodeus looked at him and rolled his eyes, stopping Dean from walking forwards and taking a step towards the door.

"Ellen? Jo? It's Asmodeus and Sanguini. Think you can put away to paranoia and come open the door? Ash? Wake up! I can bloody well see you through the window." Asmodeus called out much to the shock and confusion of Sam and Dean.

"You know them?" Dean hissed, walking up to him.

"Of course I do. Quite frankly I'm shocked that you two _don't_." Asmodeus told him.

"Er..."

"They are base point for most hunters. That is probably how your father knew her." Sanguini explained, coming to stand next to them.

The door to the roadhouse suddenly clicked unlocked and swung open and a young woman with blond hair stood in the doorway looking at them suspiciously, she then took in Sanguini and Asmodeus standing near to each other and smiled, then threw herself into Asmodeus, which made Dean narrow his eyes jealously.

"'Mody!"

"Not that bloody name! Sanguini, you have a lot to answer for!" Asmodeus grumbled, hugging Jo Harvelle and smiling at her, internally grumbling about how she was now taller than him.

"Who are your friends?" Jo asked, looking at Sam and Dean appraisingly.

"Down girl. They're not interested. Well I can't talk about Sam, but Dean had better damn well not be interested if he wants to see the end of the day." Asmodeus growled, glaring at Dean, who put his hands up and widened his eyes innocently, getting s snigger from Sam.

"Hmm. So they're called Sam and Dean? I'm assuming from their expressions that Sam is the taller one. Huh, you can keep Dean, Sam's better looking." Jo said with a smirk, getting a laugh from Sam, Sanguini and Asmodeus, whilst Dean just looked at her in shock. Jo stepped out of Asmodeus' arms and moved over to Sanguini to give him a hug as well.

"Don't know why you're laughing, you said the exact same thing and ended up with me. You never know how things might go." Dean grouched, which made Asmodeus stop laughing and glare at him.

"So, where's your mother?" Asmodeus asked, walking over to stand next to Dean, whilst Sanguini walked closer to them with Jo standing next to him.

"She's inside. She let me come and greet you."

"Well isn't she spiffy." Asmodeus grumbled, grinning when Jo glared at him.

"You going to introduce us?" Jo asked, looking at him expectantly and getting a sigh from Asmodeus.

"Fine, guys, this is Jo Harvelle, daughter to Ellen. Jo, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. John Winchester's sons." Asmodeus told her, getting a raised eyebrow from the younger woman.

"Really? Well mom will be happy to see them. She's been trying to contact John for a while now."

"Yeah, that's why we're here. We heard a message your mom left on our dads phone." Sam explained, looking at her with a small smile when she turned her gaze to him.

"Hmm. Well you had better get in then. Don't mind Ash on the pool table." Jo said, walking past them and into the bar. The others looked at each other and then followed, with Asmodeus and Dean in the lead.

They saw a woman who looked similar to Jo, with blond hair standing in front of the bar, with a rifle in her hand, though it wasn't aimed at anyone, much to Asmodeus' relief.

"So, you're John's boys? Huh. What are you doing with those two miscreants?" She asked, nodding her head towards Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Ellen! I'm insulted! Don't you love me?" Asmodeus asked, placing a hand over his heart and getting a grin from Dean, who stood close next to him, shoulders brushing.

"Shut it kid. What are you doin' here?"

"You called our dad and said you could help – help with what?" Dean asked, looking at Ellen curiously.

"Well... the demon, of course. I heard he was closing in on it." Ellen told them, getting shocked looks from Sam and Dean. Sanguini and Asmodeus looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Was there an article in _The Demon Hunter's Quarterly_ that I missed?"

"That magazine was ended when my family were killed. We were the only ones that read it anyway." Asmodeus added with a shrug and grinning at the shocked looks everyone gave him. "What?"

"I was joking." Dean deadpanned.

"Oh. Well. Um... Carry on." Asmodeus said, blushing lightly and looking away to behind the bar.

"Who are you? How do you know about all this?"

"I think Asmodeus told you who we are, we just run this saloon. Hunters come and go, which included your dad a long time ago. John was like family once."

"Oh yeah? How come he's never mentioned you before?" Dean asked, looking distinctly unimpressed.

"You'd have to ask him that." Ellen told them, and Dean paused, hurt. Asmodeus looked at him in concern and walked over to stand next to him. A move that no one in the room, bar an unconscious Ash, missed.

"So why exactly do we need your help?" Dean asked when Asmodeus entwined their fingers and squeezed.

"Hey, don't do me any favours. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if..." Ellen trailed off as she suddenly came to realise something, taking in the expressions on the fours faces. "He didn't send you." Sam and Dean looked down sadly and Sanguini and Asmodeus looked at them in concern. "He _is_ alright, isn't he?" Ellen asked quietly.

"No. No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It, um... just got him before he got it, I guess." Sam said, looking up at Asmodeus through his fringe and narrowing his eyes, making Asmodeus' eyes widen and then look away from him.

"I'm so sorry." Ellen told them sincerely.

"It's okay. We're alright." Dean reassured her and squeezed Asmodeus' hand.

"Really. I know how close you and your dad –"

"Ellen. Leave it." Asmodeus said in a tight voice and Ellen nodded her head and sighed.

"Look, if you can help... we could use all the help we can get." Sam told her, getting a small grin in return.

"Well, we can't. But Ash will." Ellen said, ignoring the groan this brought from Asmodeus and the chuckle from Sanguini.

"Who's Ash?" Sam asked and Asmodeus grinned.

"He's Ash." Asmodeus said, pointing to the unconscious body on the pool table, much to the shock of the Winchester brother's.

"Ash!" Ellen called out, startling Ash into waking up and looking around he room in a sleepy confusion. Asmodeus grinned and hid his face in Dean's shoulder.

"What? Closin' time?" Ash mumbled, rubbing at his eyes and yawning.

"That's Ash?" Sam asked in a dull voice, looking at Sanguini, Jo, Ellen and Asmodeus as though they were insane.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius." Jo said with a nod and a grin. Ash looked over at them and caught sight of Sanguini, grinning widely.

"Sanguini! My man! How you been doin'? Been a while since I last saw you! And little 'Mody! Huh, lookin' pretty close there with him, ain't yah? Not cheatin' on me are yah?" Ash asked with a grin, getting a groan from both men. Dean chuckled and looked down at Asmodeus.

"Cheatin' on him, huh? Somethin' you want to tell me?" Dean asked with a grin, which widened at Asmodeus' blush. Sanguini and Jo chuckled and Ellen just rolled her eyes and moved over to Sam, who looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and led him over to the bar.

"I'm not cheating on him. There is nothing going on between myself and Ash. He damn well knows that, or he should have seeing as I kicked his ass when he pinched mine." Asmodeus growled, glaring past Dean at an unabashed Ash.

"Hey, I thought you were a pretty chick." Ash said, grin growing. Dean choked on his laughter and Jo and Sanguini chuckled whilst Asmodeus just glared even more and blushed furiously.

"Let's go join Ellen and Sam at the bar, huh?" Asmodeus asked, leading Dean over to the chairs beside Sam and sitting down in them, making sure Dean was seated next to Sam and not himself. He still hadn't quite forgiven Sam for what he had said earlier and he knew Sam didn't take it back.

Ash joined them at the bar and Sam threw a thick folder in front of him, which Ash blinked at, then looked at them. Dean just stared at him and then turned to look at Asmodeus and Ellen incredulously.

Behind them Sanguini and Jo were sitting at a table talking in hushed voices, occasionally throwing a glance over at Asmodeus and Dean before looking back at the table in front of them. This made Asmodeus' ears and tail twitch in annoyance, but they were talking to quietly for him to actually hear what they were saying.

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. This guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean exclaimed, and Ash chuckled.

"I like you." Ash said, which made Asmodeus smile lightly, facing down at the bar.

"Thanks." Dean responded, dryly.

"Just give him a chance." Asmodeus whispered to Dean, before turning and smiling at Ash.

Dean glanced at Asmodeus and then looked at Sam, who shrugged, before turning back to Ash and nodding to the file he had placed in front of the other man. "Alright. This stuff's about a year's worth of our dad's work, so, uh... let's see what you make of it."

Ash nodded and then opened the folder to read the information inside of it. Asmodeus looked over his shoulder to read some of the things and snorted, knowing exactly what Ash would say about the information found.

"Come on. This crap ain't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Sam and Dean exchanged a look whilst Asmodeus just snorted and took the drink Ellen pushed in front of him.

"Our dad could."

"Seriously. You do not want to get me started on John Winchester." Asmodeus muttered into his bottle, getting a grin from Ellen.

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations. I mean... damn. They're signs – omens. If you can track 'em, you can track this demon – you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." Asmodeus snorted again, but this time Ash showed more than his placid side by glaring at the man next to him, making Asmodeus stop giggling.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my fault." Asmodeus said, holding his hands up in the air. Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion and then turned their attention back to Asmodeus and Ash. Ellen just watched on in amusement.

"Oh really? You weren't the one shoutin' 'Just hold onto it a little longer Ash! Don't let go! Don't worry! It's a lie that lightning hits kites!' Sure didn't feel like a lie to me." Ash grumbled, glaring when Asmodeus' lips twitched at the memory and Ellen snorted behind her hand. Sam and Dean just watched in amused shock.

"Oh come on. Your hair was amazing right after!"

"It was pretty cool." Ash conceded, with a grin and with that Dean lost it and started to laugh, leaning heavily on the bar to stay on his seat.

"Look, can you track it or not?" Sam asked, interrupting any more stories Ash and Asmodeus would share.

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Uh, give me..." Ash paused to think it through and then grinned, "...fifty-one hours." He then gathered the research and walked away, leaving behind an amused Asmodeus and Ellen and a stunned Dean and Sam.

"Hey, man." Dean called out, making Ash stop and look behind him at Dean.

"Yeah?"

"By the way, I uh... I dig the haircut." Dean told him. Sanguini snickered at the table he was sharing with Jo as Ash grinned and tossed his hair over his shoulder.

"All business up front, party in the back." Ash told them and then left them to enter his 'office'. Asmodeus noticed Sam sit up a little straighter and look at something behind the bar, and looked to see what had caught Sam's eye and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked, pointing behind her.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things –" Ellen started before Sam cut her off with a shake of his head and pointed to the folder next to it.

"No, no, no, no. The folder." Ellen looked behind her and it and then walked over to pick it up and took it back to Sam.

"Uh... I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want." She said, handing the folder to Sam. Dean watched and then stood up to join Sanguini and Jo at the table.

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling at her and opening the folder. Ellen then turned to look at Asmodeus, who smiled at her.

"So, how have you been? We haven't heard from you since before June."

"Yeah, that was about when we met up with the Winchesters. Things kind of escalated from there, what with Azazel and everything." Asmodeus said, with a shrug and a small smile.

"Ah, and you and Dean? This happened..." Ellen asked, trailing off and looking at him expectantly, grinning slightly when he blushed and ducked his head.

"Uh... It happened about um... two weeks ago, maybe three. I dunno, we had a brief falling out not long after it started and then we got back together. Sort of." Asmodeus said, not noticing Sam's flinch at the mention of the falling out.

"Right. And so, you and Sanguini been okay with John and the boys?"

"Er... The boys? Yeah. John? Not so much." Asmodeus grumbled, ears flattening to his head.

"Ah. I never did think you and John would get on should you ever have met. You're far to alike." Ellen mused, making Asmodeus and Sam choke on their drinks and stare at her as if she was insane. Ellen just grinned at him.

"Pardon? I could've sworn you said me and John Winchester were alike." Asmodeus stated in a calm voice.

"Well, let's be honest you are both stubborn, pig-headed and scarily protective of those you consider family. You're just more open-minded than he was." Ellen told him, and Sam grinned before turning his attention back to the folder in front of him.

"Hmm. Whatever. So how have you and Jo been?"

"We've been good. Just keepin' an eye on things. You know. Jo's been hinting that she wants to follow her fathers footsteps." Ellen said, looking at her daughter laughing with Sanguini and Dean with a frown, and Asmodeus winced.

"Ah. Not good. But you know, the more you object to it, the more she is going to want to do it. Perhaps you should send her on a hunt with a trusted hunter and let her see what it's really like."

"Maybe. But before I resort to sending her off with you, I'm gonna try and talk some sense in to her."

"Huh, that might work." Asmodeus admitted with a thoughtful nod, before something Ellen had said came to him and he looked up and pinned her with a narrowed stare. "What do you mean, send her off with me?"

"Well, you're with Sanguini and the Winchesters. You like me and Jo. You would look out for her and protect her. And with those other three, then she would undoubtedly be safe from harm. Or at least more safe than say, if she were with someone else."

"Huh. Well I think that's a right crappy idea." Asmodeus said bluntly, getting a glare from Ellen.

"Well it was your idea in the first place." Ellen pointed out stiffly.

"It was not! I said send her off with a hunter! Not with four of the most unlucky bastards known to hunting! You _want_ to get her killed?"

"No. Which is why I would send her with you."

"You're insane. You do know that, right?" Asmodeus muttered, resting his head on his arms.

"Yes, well I prefer brilliant. A genius perhaps."

"That's Ash."

"What, there can't be two of us?"

"No."

"Dean, Sanguini, come here a minute." Sam called out and not only Asmodeus noticed how he missed out the demons name. Jo and Ellen looked at him questioningly and Asmodeus shook his head and tilted his bottle to Ellen before taking a deep swig of it.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, taking his seat again and looking at his little brother, though he did place his hand on Asmodeus' leg comfortingly.

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of – looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam told him once Sanguini had sat down on the stool on his other side. Asmodeus looked at them sadly, then motioned Ellen for another drink. She frowned but handed one to him anyway.

"Yeah, so?" Dean asked, looking at Sam curiously.

"So, I think we should check it out."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Something to do whilst Ash checks out those leads? Come on Dean, we can't just stay here for fifty-one hours." Sam told him and Dean sighed.

"He's right Dean. Besides, it could be fun. I'm in the mood to kill something." Sanguini said with a grin.

"Fine. Come on, let's go." Dean said, standing up and looking at Asmodeus, who looked at him, then past him at Sam and Sanguini. He shut his eyes when they both refused to look at him but then opened them again and gave Dean a shaky smile. He passed the car keys to Dean but followed them out of the bar, giving a wave to Jo and Ellen, who watched him leave, concerned.

--

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. A killer clown?" Dean asked incredulously, looking at Sam in the rear-view mirror and then looking to Asmodeus beside him, who had shuddered.

"I hate clowns." Asmodeus muttered, resting his head on the window of the door.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents – ripped them to pieces, actually." Sam said as if he didn't hear Asmodeus, which made both Dean and Sanguini frown slightly, though Dean knew Sam was thinking the same thing.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked, ignoring the fact that his brother and boyfriend were at odds for the moment and concentrating on the hunt.

"Right, right. The Cooper carnival."

"Oh God. I so don't want to do this hunt." Asmodeus groaned quietly, banging his head on the window and then wincing as the action made his head hurt even more than it had been.

"So how do you know we're not dealin' with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked, moving his hand to rest it on Asmodeus' leg once more.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearin' down shop – alibis all round. Plus, the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are sayin' trauma, of course." Sam said, noticing how both Asmodeus and Sanguini both stiffened when he told them the suspect had vanished into thin air.

"You okay As?" Dean asked in concern, glancing at Asmodeus before looking back at the road.

"What if it is someone dressed in a clown suit? What if it was a wizard?" Asmodeus asked in a quiet voice and Sam and Dean looked at the two in shock.

"Shit. Never thought of that. What do we do?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus and then looking in the rear-view mirror to look at Sanguini, who had paled somewhat.

"We need to get to the house to establish whether or not it was a wizard. If it was, then Asmodeus and myself need to get the hell out of dodge as soon as possible." Sanguini told them.

"Right. Do we stay and kill them?"

"I have no idea. A big part of me is screaming that you get out with us, but the smaller but more logical side of me is saying that they need to be stopped." Sanguini admitted, looking uncomfortable in his seat.

"If it is a wizard, won't other wizards be dealing with it?" Sam asked, looking at Sanguini.

"They should eventually. Depends if they have heard about it. They don't normally bother with Muggle problems. That's why it took so long for them to find out about Voldemort the first time round." Sanguini told them with a sigh, glancing at Asmodeus when he stiffened at the mention of Voldemort.

"So we should leave it if it is a wizard?" Dean asked, looking for confirmation.

"Yes. We should all leave if we find out it is a wizard. It just isn't safe to stay. For any of us. We can tell Griphook to tip off the wizards about it, but that is the most we can do." Asmodeus said firmly, looking out of the window.

"Heh. I know what you're thinkin', Sam. You're thinkin' the same as what As is thinkin'. 'Why did it have to be clowns?'" Dean said with a smirk as he tried to lighten the mood. Asmodeus smiled softly in his seat, which made Dean feel a little better about the fact he was mocking his baby brother.

"Give me a break." Sam grumbled, swatting at Sanguini when he chuckled.

"You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out cryin' whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying." Sam said with a glare.

"Planes crash!" Dean exclaimed, smiling when he saw Asmodeus chuckling quietly at the argument between the two brothers.

"And apparently clowns kill." Sam pointed out and Dean silently admitted defeat.

"So, these types of murders – they ever happen before?" Dean asked eventually.

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers circus. Same M.O. – it happened three different times, three different locales." Sam said as he read from the file on his lap.

"It does start to rule out a wizard though." Asmodeus said, still in a quiet, barely heard, voice.

"It's weird though. I mean, if it is a spirit and not a wizard, it's usually bound to a specific locale – a house or a town." Dean said with a frown.

"So how's this one moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?"

"Could it be a cursed object? I mean, I don't know much about this side of hunting, but if an object was cursed, then wouldn't the spirit follow it around? The carnival could be carrying it around." Asmodeus suggested, and Dean and Sam looked at each other through the mirror and shrugged.

"Great. A paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam grumbled and Asmodeus lightened slightly at the acknowledgement he had received from Sam, however brief and small it was.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that? You were awfully quick to jump on this job." Dean said with a suspicious frown.

"So?" Sam asked defensively.

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know. I just think takin' this job – it's what Dad would have wanted us to do."

"What Dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?" Sam asked, still on the defensive side. Dean stayed silent for a while before responding with a shrug.

"Nothin'."

--

Asmodeus stiffened next to where he was standing, waiting for Dean and Sanguini to come back with any information. Sam looked at him, confused, which only heightened when Asmodeus' ears flattened to his head as he stared at something Sam couldn't see. Asmodeus nodded and then noticed Sam's attention and whimpered slightly, before he took a deep breath and looked at Sam steadily.

"Sam. Sammy. I know you don't like me right now, but you've got to listen to me. Another family was killed last night, leaving the only survivor being a little boy. It was a clown, like before and it's not a wizard. It's targeting families with young children, maybe aged between six and eight. I don't know why, they don't know so they can't tell me. Just... They want us to stop it before it strikes again. And it will." Asmodeus stated in a slightly pleading voice, grabbing onto Sam's hand.

Sam just stared at Asmodeus in confusion for a few minutes after the revelation then frowned at his friend and took his hand away from his grasp to fold his arms over his chest, looking at Asmodeus questioningly.

"And how do you know this? Who told you?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Asmodeus and tapping his foot slightly. He looked around for any sign of the other two returning.

"The parents. It's... it's my gift. You can't tell anyone! Please! Don't! The reapers... They showed an interest in me for a while and so I avoided them, but they came to me during my majority and gave me a gift. I didn't want it and I fought against it, but if I had succeeded then I would have died, so Miranda stopped me from fighting it. I didn't want it Sammy! It's horrible! I'm a freak!" Asmodeus said in a small voice, looking away from Sam, who sighed and stepped nearer to Asmodeus and placed a hand on his shoulder, biting his lip when Asmodeus flinched at the contact.

"What's your gift As? What did they give you?" Sam asked gently, and Asmodeus turned to look at him, tears in his eyes, he then looked to the side at something once more before shutting his eyes and turning back to Sam.

"I see the dead. Doesn't matter when they passed, they can show themselves to me. Even if they have... I dunno, _moved on_ I guess you could say. They tell me things. They try to help me. So far. Dunno what would happen if I were to go into a hospital or prison. Things might be a bit different there." Asmodeus mumbled, not looking at Sam.

"Why didn't you tell us? Surely you didn't think you could have lived with this with no help. You would have been driven insane, As!" Sam said, rubbing Asmodeus' arm.

"I didn't want you to look at me differently. I suppose I didn't want to accept it. If I told someone, then it would be real."

"So why tell me? Now?"

"I realised that I would have to tell you so that I could pass on their message. You wouldn't have believed me if I had just told you that without explaining how I knew."

"Fine, I understand that, but why me? I mean, I've hardly been the best of friends to you recently. In fact I've been down right horrible to you, which I am sorry for by the way." Sam said looking down, ashamed. Asmodeus smiled at him and hugged him.

"I told you because you have visions and you can move things with your mind. I think, out of everyone, you would understand best. And I'll always forgive you for whatever stupid thing you do." Asmodeus added with a grin, looking up at Sam, who smiled down at him and hugged him back. This was the scene that greeted Dean and Sanguini when they returned moments later.

"Should I be worried?" Dean asked, amused when Sam and Asmodeus shot apart and looked at the two in shock. Asmodeus blushed bright red and Sam coughed in embarrassment. Dean and Sanguini just stared at them, taking joy in their embarrassment before Sam realised what they were doing, and glared at them.

"More murders?" Sam asked, not looking in the least impressed.

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them." Dean told them and Sam glanced at Asmodeus, who nodded slightly.

"And it was a clown?"

"Yes. A clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." Sanguini told him, glancing at his little brother curiously, wondering what had gone on between the two whilst he and Dean were away.

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object – it's like tryin' to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything." Sam told him.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean said cheerfully, getting a strange look from the other three.

"Two problems with that. The first being the obvious one of how conspicuous that will be and the second being that EMF meters don't work around these two." Sam pointed out and Dean nibbled on his lip thoughtfully, whilst Asmodeus looked to the side once more and frowned, though only Sam noticed and took a step closer to him in comfort.

"Okay. As, think you can ask for some help?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus, who's tail puffed out in shock and his ears flattened to his head.

"W-what do you mean? Who can I ask? I don't know anyone. What can I do?" Asmodeus asked in panic, glancing at Sam in horror before looking back at a confused Dean.

"Er... I just wondered if you could ask Miranda or Athena if they knew anything. Or maybe one of the others." Dean said, looking at Asmodeus in confusion.

"Oh. Oh! Right. Got ya. Erm... Athena would probably be best to ask, but well... I can't talk to her in daylight for obvious reasons. Miranda might know something and um... I suppose Charna might as well. The other two won't, not unless he set them on fire or drowned them. Did he?" Asmodeus asked, though he knew damn well that it hadn't.

"No. Ripped them to shreds." Dean said with a shake of his head. Sanguini looked at everyone in confusion, then sighed. Loudly.

"Can someone explain to me what the bloody hell is going on? Who the bloody hell is Charna?" Sanguini asked loudly, getting all their attention, as well as the attention of a passing carnie. Sanguini glared at the man, who meeped and hurried off as quick as he could.

"Er... Charna is um... well, she watches over those with air influence. You know, like air elementals and so on."

"So why is she talking to you? You aren't an air elemental or someone who can control air. Your element is earth and maybe fire at a push."

"Um... Since my majority, they've all been talking to me. They let me use their elements as well, but within reason. Dunno what the limits are yet though. I haven't really had much time to experiment and well... I've sort of refused to talk to them since I woke up." Asmodeus admitted to him with a sheepish shrug.

"So, Dean seems to think they will tell you something? Well do you want to give it a try?"

"Yeah, but I'll need to be somewhere away from here. It looks a bit odd if a young man is spacing out and talking to thin air. Stop laughing." Asmodeus hissed, much to the others confusion, seeing as no one was laughing. Sam seemed to know who he was talking to though, and Asmodeus didn't seem to realise what he had said.

"Right, well there is a wooded area not far from here, we can go there, and Sam and Dean can have a look around with the EMF thingies whilst we're gone. They should work without us around. Unless we've permanently screwed them up." Sanguini added with a careless shrug, smirking at the looks of horror on Sam and Dean's faces.

"You better hope you haven't. If you have, you can buy us new ones. We liked those EMF meters." Dean mumbled, getting a soft smile from Asmodeus, who walked over to the drivers side of the car.

"We'll come back for you later when we've got some information. How are you and Sammy going to walk around without attracting too much attention?" Asmodeus asked as he opened the door, Sanguini walked over to the passenger side and climbed in.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean said, looking to the side at a sign asking for help wanted for the carnival. Sam and Asmodeus looked at him incredulously, whilst Sanguini just chuckled.

"Right, well you two have fun with that, and we'll give you a ring when we get back, okay?"

"Sure. See you later. Be safe." Dean called out, and Asmodeus smiled brightly at him before he climbed in the car and drove off. "So what did you and As talk about whilst we were away?"

"Nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing. You two talking again? You gonna stop bein' a dick towards him?" Dean asked with a disapproving look, which Sam looked away from.

"I apologised for how I had been treating him and we just talked some things out." Sam told him with a shrug.

"Right, well shall we try and find Mr... Cooper?" Dean asked, checking the sign for the name of their, hopefully, future employer.

"Sure. And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing by As even when I was being a dick towards him."

"I like him Sammy. I want to be with him." Dean said with an embarrassed shrug and Sam let it drop. They both entered a tent in the hopes of finding someone who could help point them in the direction of Mr Cooper and came across a man wearing sunglasses, throwing knives against a wall.

"Excuse me." The man stopped but didn't look at them. "We're lookin' for a Mr Cooper. Have you seen him around?" Dean asked. The man turned to face them, frowning.

"What is that – some kind of joke?" He asked, taking off his glasses to show them both that he was blind, much to Dean's horror.

"Oh God. I'm sorry, I-I didn't –"

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr Cooper or a sunset or anything at all?" The man asked angrily and Dean turned to Sam for help.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean hissed and Sam grinned at him.

"Not really."

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" They all turned and saw a little man enter the tent, dressed in a rather flamboyant outfit that even had a sequined cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The blind man said, pointing to Dean, who closed his eyes in horror and Sam just took a step back, grinning.

"No, I don't." Dean denied frantically, glancing between the two men.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding." Dean told them, trying to calm them.

"Little? You son of a bitch!" The man cried out and Dean looked at him in horror.

"No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr Cooper is?" Dean asked in a panic. Sam just watched and finally gave in, cracking up and clutching his stomach. "Please?!"

--

Asmodeus looked to his side at Sanguini who was unusually silent in the car journey to the wooded area they had been told about.

"Why are you suspicious of me?" Asmodeus asked finally when the silence began to get too much.

"You've been hiding things from us." Sanguini told him stiffly and Asmodeus sniffled softly.

"I've hidden things from you before."

"Not something that could help us, or prevent us from getting killed."

"You think what I know will help or prevent death of someone we know?" Asmodeus asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Well, you're wrong. What I know is really of no importance. The only thing I have been hiding from you is my gift."

"Really? Which we all now know, The Sisters talk to you. They help you. That is your gift. So how come you are still acting suspicious?" Sanguini asked, turning to look at Asmodeus.

"Because that wasn't my gift. It was just a consequence of maturing."

"Dean seems to think it is your gift."

"Dean thinks that because that is what I told him. He does know that I have another gift, but he believes the Sisters talking to me is an additional gift."

"And it's not."

"You know we are only given one gift."

"Then how come they _can_ talk to you and let you use their elements? Isn't that a gift?"

"No. It's just a right I have because I am the last demon. They needed someone to act as an ambassador so to speak. They had to choose me as there _is_ no one else."

"What about an elemental?"

"They worship their elements matron but they cannot communicate with them. I dunno why. I never really gave it much thought. Plus, it wasn't widely known that demons could speak with the matrons. We kept it to ourselves. You only know because you needed to know, and the Winchesters only know because I was told to tell them." Asmodeus told him in a quiet voice.

"So, you are the only one who can communicate with them?"

"Yes, and so they all chose me to pass on their knowledge to. They hope I will use it to make this world a better place. I have no idea how they think I will be able to achieve this. Though I do think the Winchester's have something to do with it."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Miranda asked me to teach Dean how to communicate with her, though he will never be able to talk with her, she can still guide him."

"What about Sam?"

"Sammy? He's got his own destiny that The Sisters cannot interfere with. If he succeeds in it, and survives, then I suppose I will be asked to teach him how to communicate with one of the others. And of course, you have The Three and Athena backing you." Asmodeus added with a small smile and Sanguini sighed.

"Yes, but I cannot talk to Athena, I didn't even know that was the name she went by. I just knew the moon watched over my kind and would be there to guide us should we need it."

"And she is. Through me she will guide you. You do not have a seer who can talk with her anymore. In fact, the wizarding world killed off all true seers about three years ago. Now there are only Muggle psychics left and none of them can talk to Athena, she can only manipulate them into seeing certain events through tarot cards. Even that is sketchy. Without me she is completely helpless."

"So you're a seer?" Sanguini asked sceptically.

"Good god no. Nothing like that. But through me, she can talk to you. Don't you see? I'm just a puppet to these beings! I'm being used to help you and the Winchester's! Thus I cannot be allowed to die or leave you three until you have all succeeded in whatever it is you all need to do. And no, they won't tell me what that is. Suffice to say, once someone has accomplished their predetermined job, they will know and I will be let off the hook."

"So once, say for example, I have finished my goal, then you will no longer be able to communicate with Athena?"

"No. Once given, it cannot be taken away. I will always be able to communicate with them." Asmodeus said just as he pulled into the side of the wood and stopped the car. "You coming with, or are you gonna stay here?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm not fussed. Do whatever you want. Just, I'll ask you, not to repeat anything you might hear, just in case it is not to be repeated for a while. Do not fear, I will not keep anything I have learnt from you and the Winchester's. I am just told to keep some things secret for a while. All is eventually revealed however." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"In that case, I had better stay here. I don't want to hear something I shouldn't. Shout me if you need me, I'll hear you." Sanguini told him, and pulled a book from the glove compartment to read.

"Right, I'll be back later then." Asmodeus said, looking at his brother curiously for a second before closing the door and walking into the wood. It wasn't very deep, but it would do to shade him from curious eyes. He stopped when he hit the centre of the woods and sat down on the floor, digging his fingers into the ground. "So, you gonna talk to me or what?"

'_Is there really any need for that attitude, Young One?'_ Came the enquiry of Miranda, accompanied by the familiar rush of warmth he normally got when communicating with any of The Sisters.

"Oh I think there is. You allowed the reapers to give me a curse and then you five form together to make me your lap dog. Oh I think I am more than justified in being a little angry with the lot of you."

'_**So why are you talking to us, youngling?' **_Came the voice of Myra, the matron of water.

"You know why I am here. The Winchester's need help with their hunt. You want them to succeed don't you?"

'_Oh Young One. You are much more important to us, we just think they will be able to help you on your way. Therefore we need you to help us guide them. Do not think you are of no importance to us."_

"Sure, whatever. Look, can you help or what?"

'_You need to calm down my little wisp. You are holding on to far too much anger than is healthy. It is good that you have heeded to advice of Mrs Singer. Sam will help you to understand and accept this. Will you tell your other brother and your future mate?'_ Charna asked him, and Asmodeus shrugged and looked down at the ground, fingers clenching into the ground.

'_Both will be able to help you in this. Neither one will turn you away. Sanguini has met others like you. More of Death's chosen.'_

"You mean there's more than me out there? I'm not alone in this? Can I find them? Talk to them?"

'You will be able to talk to them, but you would have to find where they died first in order to do that. I believe there have been thirteen in total across America. None around here though.'

"So there are none left alive then?"

'_No, people accused them of being necromancers. Of raising the dead. They died because people assumed that in order to talk to the dead, they must have desecrated their bodies by raising them. Most like you do not live for very long after receiving the gift. Then again, none have had all three Hallows.'_

"Well isn't a brilliant endorsement to tell more people. Sure, I can see how that would go. 'Dean? Don't you love me?' 'No, you're evil.' Bang! And he shoots me. Brilliant plan. In fact, lets go do it now."

'_**The sarcasm is not appreciated, youngling. You are right though, it is not a good idea to tell many people of your gift. Those you travel with though will not turn you away.'**_

'Myra is right, little flame. They will stand by you. And if they do not, we will work together to protect you. Not to mention the reapers now have a reason to watch over you.'

"Watch over me? Will they always be hanging around?"

'_No. There will be one reaper assigned to watch over you and you will never know they are there unless they are needed. Though you may come to be able to sense them.'_

"I have a strange question that is going to make me sound completely insane and I am so glad that no one is around to hear me ask it."

'_Ask away.'_ Charna asked in amusement.

"The voices. Who are they? They're not you lot, I feel cold when they talk to me, but when you lot talk to me, Athena included, I feel warm. So who are they? Why do they want to help?"

'_They are victims.'_

"Victims of who? Or should I ask what?"

'_**Most are victims of crossroads demons that can talk to you from Hell, but cannot leave to speak with you face to face. Some are victims from that which you hunt but are not in the area and even less are victims of murders unsolved. You are not to try and solve their murders however. If it seems as though they are pressuring you into doing that, then the reapers will block them.'**_

"Can't the reapers block them anyway?"

'No, they must be given a chance of redemption.'

"Redemption? For what? For allowing themselves to be killed? Seems a little unfair to me."

'Most brought their deaths upon themselves. They made the deal that took their life, they allowed their child to bring in the creature, they provoked their killer into murdering them. They need to repent for their sins. Even if it is only because that is what they believe. We are impartial. Humans can do as they wish, it is of no consequence to us.'

"How noble of you. So I just listen to them when they talk and try not to look too batty?"

'_**Pretty much.'**_ Myra said, amusement tingeing her voice.

"Great. So _can_ you tell me anything about this hunt?"

'Ask Sam to search into the legend of the Rakshasa. It will help you.'

"Huh. So it's not something haunted then? Thank f-god for that, I'm seeing enough dead people. I don't want to see one that actively wants me dead. So what is a Rakshasa? Wanna share with the group?"

'_Ask Sam. He will know.'_

"What a surprise. So... Anything else you need to share with me? Any more curses- Sorry, _gifts_ you want to give me? You know I never did like birthdays and yule-time. It sucks. No one ever gives you something without expecting something in return. Our of curiosity, will all reapers know who I am now?"

'_All reapers knew who you were before this happened. In fact, you may find that many reapers will want to meet the mortal Death chose.'_

"I'm not really mortal though, am I?"

'_You are to them, you can still die after all.'_

"Not bloody well easily." Asmodeus muttered, before he frowned and nibbled on his lip. "Say, hypothetically, that me and Dean do become mates. Heaven forbid he should die, will I die too?"

'_**No. You are too useful to allow that to happen. Should any of us or the reapers catch wind that Dean was to die, then your bond with him will be severed.'**_

"What? I don't want that!"

'_You have no say in the matter. We cannot afford for you to die.'_

"Cheers." Asmodeus said, ears flat to his head and lower lip sticking out slightly. "What if you don't catch wind of it? What if he dies suddenly?"

'_We will know. You will not be allowed to die.' _

"What if I want to die? I can't see me being happy to survive should Dean die?"

'_**What abut your brother? You would want to leave him alone?'**_

"That was below the belt." Asmodeus grumbled, he then sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine, I accept that you're not going to let me die. Even if I want to die. So, there's nothing else you need to tell me? Or need me to pass on? I am after all, just a servant to you lot."

'_**Oh, don't sound so put upon. You should be grateful. We don't have anything else to tell you, so you can go back to your brother and tell him to stop being so damned suspicious. Tell him from me that what your gift is, is none of his damned business. Tell him to stop depressing you, you've got enough problems without him and Sam dragging you down.'**_ Myra grumbled, making Asmodeus grin. He then sighed and stood up, brushing the soil off of his hands.

'_Oh, there is one last thing you can do. Ask Dean how he feels about blind people.'_

"Er... Right. Will do. Thank you for the help. I'll try to stop being miserable now. Though, for the record, it was a crappy gift." Asmodeus added and then he walked through the trees back to where he had left Sanguini.

--

They had finally reached Mr Cooper's office and walked in behind Cooper, who seemed far too happy, even for a man who owned a carnival. He made Dean feel uncomfortable.

"You boys picked a hell of a time to join up. Take a seat. We got all kinds of trouble." Mr Cooper said to them. Walking around the desk to sit down. Dean noticed the two seats, one was a regular, normal chair, but the other was built to look like a clown. Dean smirked and quickly moved to get the normal seat, leaving the clown seat for Sam to look at. Sam looked at him and then sat down with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, grinning slightly at Sam.

"A couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first. So, you two ever work the circuit before?" Mr Cooper asked, looking at them questioningly.

"Uh, yes, sir – last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam said, trying to think of places they could have visited.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A-and-S men?"

"Yeah, a little bit of everything, I guess." Sam told him seeing as Dean seemed to be at a loss as to what to say.

"You two have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Mr Cooper asked after a pause in which he stared at the two in front of him.

"Nope. But we really need the work. And Sam here's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean added with a laugh as Sam glared at him.

"You see that picture?" Mr Cooper asked, pointing to a framed picture next to him, which both brothers looked at. "That's my Daddy."

"You look just like him." Sam told him, narrowing his eyes at the picture.

"He was in the business – ran a freak show till they outlawed 'em most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you two... you should go to school, find a couple of girls, have 2.5 kids – live regular."

"Sir... we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Sam said as he leant forward in his seat. Dean looked at Sam curiously and wondered how much truth was behind Sam's words.

--

"So, did they have anything to say?" Sanguini asked when Asmodeus pulled away from the wood and started the drive back to the carnival.

"Yes. They told me what it was that is doing it. They also have a message for you."

"Really? I thought you couldn't speak to Athena in the day."

"I can't. It's not from Athena. It's from them all. They say to stop being a suspicious bastard, my gift is none of your damned business and stop pulling me down because I have enough to worry about without you and Sam being twats." Asmodeus spat, hands clenching around the steering wheel and getting a shocked look from Sanguini.

"Asmodeus... What?"

"What? You and Sam have been jerks! You both ignored me for the past week, and the only contact you had with me was to question me about my gift. Hello! You know that I don't tell anyone that doesn't have strange animal ears sticking out of their head! You're a damned vampire, not a demon. Accept that I don't want to tell you and stop being a moron."

"As..."

"No! You and Sam have treated me like shit when I have needed you both the most! You say Dean is an idiot, and yet, he's been the only one who has been there for me! You're a shit San! I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Kitten..."

"No. You have no right to call me that. Only my brother can call me that, and right now, that's not you."

"Asmodeus."

"Shut up Sanguini. Just. Shut up!"

"You're speaking to Sam." Sanguini pointed out after a couple of moments silence.

"_Sam_ has at least apologised for his actions. I don't think you have. So, tell me Sanguini? Should I talk to you? Do you think you deserve the forgiveness you haven't even asked for in the first place?"

"So, you're going to ignore your true brother and talk to the ones that have no relation to you at all?"

"Sounds about right."

"I think you're an idiot."

"Huh, funny, 'cause that's exactly what I think of you. You know what? You can be suspicious of me all you like. I don't actually care anymore. I don't need the added stress of constantly worrying whether or not I have upset you or made you think I am keeping things from you. It's not worth it. I have other things of greater importance to worry about."

"See! That's the thing! You won't tell me what it is exactly that you claim to have to worry about! How do I know that you're not keeping something of importance away from us?" Sanguini exclaimed, looking at Asmodeus angrily.

"You should _trust_ that I wouldn't keep something like that away from you! You've never had a problem with it before!"

"Yes, well, before we didn't actually have a demon out for our blood! We didn't hang around with people that want to kill us!"

"Sam and Dean don't want to kill us."

"No. Dean just wants to get into your pants, if he hasn't already." Sanguini spat spitefully. Asmodeus slammed on the breaks of the car, silently thanking whoever was listening that the road was empty. Sanguini looked at him furiously and Asmodeus glared at him,

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can. Get out of my bloody car!" Asmodeus yelled, leaning across Sanguini to open the door and then looked at Sanguini, who looked back at him incredulously.

"You have to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Get. Out. NOW!!" Asmodeus yelled, and Sanguini climbed out of the car with a sigh. As soon as the door was closed, Asmodeus drove off, wheels skidding in his haste.

--

"Huh." Dean said once they walked back to where Asmodeus had left from, to meet him there, he had called them not seconds before to tell them he was on his way back, though something in his voice had Dean worried.

"What?"

"That whole, uh, 'I don't wanna go back to school' thing – you just sayin' that to Cooper, or were you... you know, sayin' it?" Dean asked, looking at Sam, who stayed silent. "Sam?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State." Dean told him with a small grin, that even to him, felt forced.

"I'm havin' second thoughts." Sam told him quietly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think... Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job."

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doin' exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean said, looking at Sam with a frown.

"Since he died. Okay? You have a problem with that?" Sam asked defensively and Dean backed off. He saw Asmodeus' car coming towards them and looked back at Sam.

"No, I don't have a problem at all." Dean said to him and then walked over to Asmodeus and smiled at him brightly, though he frowned when he saw he was alone. "Where's Sanguini?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Asmodeus said to him, walking around the car to stand next to him.

"You don't know?" Sam asked as he reached them.

"Nope. And I don't give a damn. He can rot in hell for all I care." Asmodeus told them firmly. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then turned back to Asmodeus.

"What did he say to upset you?"

"Nothing. He said nothing. Well, actually, he accused me of conspiring against you all and leading you to your deaths. At least, I think that was where he was going with it. I could be wrong of course. Sure sounded like it though." Asmodeus told them, looking up to stop the tears he could feel prickling at his eyes.

"As?" Sam asked softly, walking to stand next to Asmodeus and placing a hand on his arm.

"He said that Dean only wanted to get into my pants, if he hasn't already. That I was stupid to trust you two. That I was an idiot. I'm not. I... I don't know anymore." Asmodeus said, looking down at the floor. Dean looked at Sam, furious with Sanguini for what he had implied.

"As... He's not right, you know. Me and Dean... we really like you. You're not a fool to trust us. I don't know why Sanguini said that." Sam said, placing his arm around Asmodeus' shoulder whilst Dean placed his arm around his waist and leant his head on Asmodeus' head.

"I know... I think he just wanted to hurt me. I just dunno why. I think I made him mad when I called him a jerk and a moron. I gave him a message from The Sisters and it made him a little upset." Asmodeus said with a sigh and a shrug.

"He is a jerk. I don't know where he got off saying that. You know it's not true right? What he said about me?" Dean asked softly, and Asmodeus moved to look up at him and smile.

"I know it's not true. I think you would have had plenty of opportunities to 'get into my pants' in the last week, considering we have been sharing a bed."

"Oh, I so don't want to hear this." Sam groaned, getting a small laugh from Asmodeus.

"Okay, enough depressing crap. I spoke with the sisters and they told me what it is that's doing all this crap. You'll be glad to hear it's not a spirit, so you won't have to walk around with EMF things looking a bit weird."

"Really? Did they say what it was?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus, who turned around to look up at him, tail wrapping around his waist.

"Um... Something called a Rakshasa." Asmodeus told him. "They said you would know what it was. Or at least, you would know where to look."

"They have an awful lot of faith in me, don't they?" Sam grumbled.

"Chill. At least you're not their damned lapdog." Asmodeus grouched, nudging Sam with his elbow.

"True. Must suck to be you. Having... how many are there?"

"Five."

"Huh. Having five powerful beings who want you to do their dirty work... You know... Now that I say it out loud, it does sound like it might kinda suck." Sam admitted with a cheeky grin. Asmodeus scoffed at him and turned back to Dean to lean on him.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now? Well, me and Sammy have jobs here, so we can wander around trying to find out where the clown thing is gonna hit next." Dean told him.

"What should I do?" Asmodeus asked, looking down at his feet.

"Er... You could also look around the carnival but as a paying visitor. You might hear things that we don't." Sam told him, getting a grateful smile from Asmodeus.

"So... Er... What do we do about Sanguini?"

"He'll come back." Asmodeus said with a negligent wave of his hand.

"Right... You sure?"

"Well... No... Me and Sanguini... We haven't ever fought like this before... To be honest I don't know where he would go... Probably to one of his properties. Most likely one in France."

"France? Just how many houses do you have?"

"Er... I dunno about Sanguini, but I have about thirty. Give or take. Worldwide that is. I have ten in America and eight in Britain. My favourite is this really nice house on the Cardiff Bay. It's really nice. Has the most amazing bathtub in the master bathroom. Only has two bedrooms though. I do like the house I have in Looe as well. I love Looe."

"Looe?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh, it's this small seaside town in Cornwall. It's really nice in the summer. Though every year there are more and more tourists. Though I haven't been in Britain for five years. Maybe things have changed." Asmodeus said with a sad shrug.

"One day, you'll be able to go back. Eventually, they will forget what you look like and what they should be looking for. One day, people will forget about your kind, which I know is a sad thought, but it will mean that you can go home." Sam told him and Asmodeus smiled at him.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's go find a motel or something."

"No hotel?"

"Heh, Sanguini isn't here, we can stay wherever the hell we want. My bank account may thank me if we stay in a motel." Asmodeus said with a wide grin, getting smiles in return.

"Looks like we're getting a motel room then." Dean said as he turned to the car.

"Rooms." Sam called out, walking over to the back door.

"Huh?" Dean asked, turning to look at his brother confused.

"There is no way I am sharing a room with you two. You may or may not be having sex yet, to be quite honest, I don't want to know. At all. Please don't tell me. I'm begging you. Either way, I'm not sharing a room with you." Sam said shaking his head and glaring at a smirking Dean.

"You don't want to hear about it? Sure? I can tell you all about how Asmodeus likes it if—"

"Finish that sentence and not only will you be celibate for the rest of your natural born life, but I will also make your life miserable." Asmodeus growled, slapping his hand over Dean's mouth and blushing furiously.

"You mean even more miserable than I would already be, being celibate and all?" Dean asked once Asmodeus had removed his hand from his mouth. Sam laughed at the two and shook his head.

"Yes. I will find a way... Maybe I could just walk around you naked. You could look but never touch." Asmodeus said with a wicked grin, which made both Sam and Dean look at him in shock.

"You wouldn't." Dean said, looking horrified.

"As!" Sam cried out, looking like he wanted to gouge his eyes out at the image. "You are no longer innocent in my eyes. Eyes which want to bleed at the image you have forced into them."

"Heh. Sorry, couldn't help it. So Dean, want to tell Sam what you can do to me?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Dean and fluttering his eyelashes, grinning when Dean just spluttered and shook his head.

"Please don't. Dean, if you ever do anything nice for me in your life, make it _not_ telling me about your and Asmodeus' sex life. I see you both as my brothers, and I so don't want to know what you do beneath the blankets. Please for my sanity!" Sam begged, grinning when Dean just nodded mutely.

"Huh, I think I've broken him. You trying to imagine me naked?" Asmodeus asked with a wicked grin, getting two very different groans from the two brothers. Asmodeus just threw his head back and laughed as he walked around the car to the drivers side.

--

Asmodeus walked around the carnival, keeping an eye out for where Sam and Dean were and also avoiding the dead family that was following him. He looked to the funhouse where Sam was and headed that way.

Sam had found out the night before what a Rakshasa was and now they were looking for potential victims and also clues as to _who_ the Rakshasa was. They also needed to find some brass daggers to stab the big bad with. Which Asmodeus confessed that he couldn't make. And that he couldn't actually make any metal objects like that. Though he was getting steel down pat.

He walked over to the funhouse and smiled widely at the man manning to door. He smiled back at him with a small blush and let Asmodeus enter without having to pay. Asmodeus grinned to himself and walked through the funhouse, looking absently at the monsters, grinning when he stopped next to one that resembled Snape.

"Huh, always thought he was freaky looking. Wonder if he's still alive." Asmodeus pondered to himself and then went back to searching for Sam. He found him holding his EMF to a hanging skeleton, looking at it strangely. "Is that real?"

Sam jumped and spun around, giving a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Asmodeus.

"Jeeze, you scared me." Sam said, glaring at Asmodeus, who just grinned at him.

"So, is it real?" Asmodeus asked again, poking the skeleton until Sam grabbed his wrist gently and pulled it away.

"Yeah, I think it is." Sam said, putting away his EMF after switching it off when it went haywire around Asmodeus.

"So... You gonna tell Dean?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the skeleton and poking it again, to which Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dunno, is it worth it? I mean, we know it isn't hosting a spirit or anything. Maybe we should just leave it."

"Kinda creepy though."

"Yeah, I mean, how did they come across it in the first place?" Sam asked, dragging Asmodeus away from the skeleton, which he had started to bat at, like a kitten with a piece of string, tail waving behind him excitedly.

"Well... Someone could have donated their remains to them."

"What?"

"What? You think people don't? Loads of people would donate their bodies to the university for med students, and then, the bones either go back to the families, get cremated, or the person leaves instructions for the bones. Could be, that someone asked for the bones to be given to this carnival."

"You know the weirdest things."

"I went to med school for four years, you think I don't know this stuff? It's pretty much general knowledge." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Huh. Whatever you say. Come on, let's go meet up with Dean for lunch. Hey, did you actually pay to get in here or did you sneak in?"

"Neither." Asmodeus said with a wide grin.

"Neither? What did you do?" Sam asked, Asmodeus didn't bother to answer as they had reached the exit and the man who had let Asmodeus in, blushed and waved at him, Asmodeus smiled widely at him and waved back. Sam just stared at them both before bursting into laughter.

"Wonder what Dean would think of that?" Sam asked, smirking at Asmodeus, who blushed.

"Yes, well, who says he has to find out?" Asmodeus asked, looking away from Sam and at a passing carnie.

"Oh come on, he'll find it amusing." Sam said, grinning at Asmodeus, who turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who'll find what amusing?" Dean asked as he walked over to them, smiling at Asmodeus who blushed and then looking at Sam when he burst out laughing. "Seriously, what were you two talking about?"

"Asmodeus' methods of getting out of paying for things." Sam told him, grinning when Asmodeus growled at him.

"Oh? And what are they?" Dean asked, smirking at Asmodeus, who turned an even brighter red.

"Huh, are you two hungry? We can go eat over there. I brought food!" Asmodeus said cheerfully, holding up his backpack.

"Fine. I'll let it drop for now. Let's go eat." Dean said, smirking at Asmodeus, who cheered silently and led them both over to a table near to a hotdog stand and placed his bag on it. The other two glanced at each other and smiled before walking over to the demon and sitting opposite him.

"So, what have we got to eat?" Dean asked, rubbing his foot against Asmodeus' leg and grinning when he blushed lightly.

"Um... Just some sandwiches. It's kinda hard to make a gourmet meal for three with only Wal-mart food. Actually, it wasn't even a Wal-mart, I dunno what it was. It was a shop though. Sold food and all sorts. You don't get shops like that in Britain, well, actually, we do have Asda. They sell all sorts. But still, normally, supermarkets in Britain sell food and other shops sell other things. Never stops shocking me how different things are here." Asmodeus rambled as he pulled out food out of his bag. Sam and Dean looked at him in confusion before looking at each other and shrugging.

"You okay As?"

"Yeah. No. I don't know." Asmodeus groaned, banging his head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I'm worried about Sanguini. I just... I don't know! Did I do the wrong thing? Was I unfair to him?" Asmodeus asked into the table. Dean stood up and walked around the table to sit next to him and placed a hand under his hair and rubbed his neck.

"Hey, You didn't do the wrong thing. It was unfair of Sanguini to say what he did. He'll come to realise that and come back. You'll see."

"He will. I know he will. He needs me." Asmodeus said softly, still not raising his head from the table.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"All vampire clans, especially the royal family, had a seer that could speak with Athena and tell them what to do in certain situations. What things would benefit them, who would make good allies, and so on. I'm his... his seer I guess you could say. Though I am certainly no seer, I can speak with Athena and she tells me what to do to help Sanguini. She didn't speak to me last night."

"You think you can't speak to her anymore?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus curiously.

"No. Like I told Sanguini, once given it can never be taken back. She's just punishing me for going against their orders."

"Order? They give you orders?"

"Yeah, stick with Sanguini, help him, guide him, tell him what to do in some situations. Stick with the Winchester's, listen to them, let them teach you, help them, don't let Azazel get to them, protect them. Don't split up from them. Don't push them away. Don't let them get killed if you can help it." Asmodeus mumbled and Dean pulled his hand away in shock, looking over at Sam, who looked as shocked as he felt.

"You're only with us because you were told to be? You're only with _me_ because you were told to be?" Dean asked, his voice hinting at his hurt.

"No! No! I met Sam before I could fully contact any of them and they told me to stick with you, but not to do anything else! They didn't tell me how to stay with you! For all they cared, I could have just followed you! Just as long as I didn't leave you alone!"

"What about when we left you behind in Palo Alto? You didn't follow us then, we know, and so you went against their orders." Sam pointed out whilst Dean just stayed silent and refused to look at Asmodeus.

"I gave you a charm didn't I? I always knew where you were and what your health was. Besides, you think they didn't punish me? I let Azazel kill Jess and get away. I let you two leave without me, I let Azazel live, I let him allow his children to find you and trick you into trusting them. Oh, I was punished alright. Sanguini didn't know what to do when it happened."

"What happened?" Sam asked in a weak voice.

"They took away my magic. They took away everything magical that I could do, every ability that I had. You have to understand, I'm a magical being, I _need_ my magic, like you need your blood. Magic _is_ my blood. So, I was quite ill until they returned it. Sanguini had to hide me in a secure vault in Gringotts for a month so that no one caught wind of my weakness."

"They took your magic?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yeah. They left me with just enough so that I didn't die. Oh trust me, I was punished for everything I did to you two. I had the knowledge that I had angered Mother Earth, that Sam hated me and that I had no magic and was useless to Sanguini. In fact, I was a burden. For a month, that was all I could think."

"When did this happen?" Dean asked quietly, still not looking at Asmodeus, but Asmodeus wasn't looking at him either, so it didn't really matter.

"March."

"Why did they leave it so long? Why not take your magic straight away?"

"Oh they knew what they were doing. They waited until I had trained back into demon hunter mode, they waited for my magic to grow and then took it away. It hurt. A lot."

"Will they take your magic away this time? Because we can't afford to have you with us if they do." Dean told him, closing his eyes when Asmodeus flinched.

"Dean!"

"What Sam? We can't! You think Azazel and every demon this side of the planet will give up on the chance to kill him when they hear he is weakened and magicless? And they get the Winchester's in the deal as well, just to sweeten it all the more."

"You do have a point. We can't leave him alone though."

"So we use our port-whatever to Gringotts and leave him there. They will look after him."

"You can stop talking and planning like I'm not here, you know. It won't happen. They can't take my magic away anymore. I'm fully matured. All remaining human blood I may have had from the adoption has been removed. If they take my magic this time, I will die. No ifs, ands or buts about it. So, no they will think of some other way to punish me. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if this was part of the punishment. I know I sure as hell had no intention of telling you any of this."

"Why would this be part of your punishment?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because when I told you, Dean pulled away from me. He still hasn't looked at me. He's regretting letting me in. They've taken away a potential mate and there won't be another for a good century or so." Asmodeus finished sadly, ears dropped to the side of his head, looking down at his hands on the table.

"That's bull shit." Sam exclaimed, and he leant over the table and smacked Dean around the head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" Dean asked, frowning at Sam.

"Don't let them ruin this for both of you! Don't let them push you apart! You're an idiot if you let this go Dean." Sam told him firmly, smiling at Asmodeus, who was looking at him in shock.

"Jeeze, okay, I agree, but did you have to do it so painfully?" Dean whined, rubbing his head where Sam had hit him.

"Yes. You wouldn't have listened otherwise. So, are you gonna let them drive you away from As? It's not his fault all this crap has happened. In fact, we should stick by him all the more because of it. He needs us as much as we need him." Sam told him, frowning at his older brother, who just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Asmodeus, who refused to meet his eyes.

"As. I'm sorry, okay? I was a fool and well... it hurt to think you were using me just to get close to me." Dean told him quietly, whilst Sam stood up to give them at least a little privacy.

"It wasn't your fault D. You were hurt by what I said. I can understand that. Just... please don't turn me away. I really do like you! Not because I was told to or anything, but because you're so sweet and kind and funny! Oh god, this has so turned into a romantic chick-flick moment. Bugger." Asmodeus grumbled, shaking his head and looking down and the bench he was sitting on. Dean chuckled next to him, which made his head shoot up to look at him.

"You're an idiot." Dean said with an amused grin, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Come on, lets see what we've got to eat. Sammy, you coming back over?"

Sam looked over at them with an amused grin and walked back over to them, taking the offered sandwich Asmodeus had handed to him and taking a bite of it, grinning when he realised it was his favourite, though he wondered when Asmodeus had found the time to make him his speciality roast beef and gravy sandwiches.

"When did you make these?" Dean asked, taking a large bite out of his sandwich and looking at Asmodeus, who smiled at him mysteriously.

"I have my ways. So, how are you two enjoying actually having a job?" Asmodeus asked, smiling as he took a small bite of his own sandwich, in which the beef was actually rare, though that he didn't tell. In fact, only Sanguini knew of that particular quirk that their blood adoption of each other had given him. The brothers knew he had changed somewhat, but it was before they knew what Sanguini was, and he didn't think it had clicked in the brother's minds what it meant.

"It sucks. Seriously, I don't get why people would want to have a job." Dean bemoaned, looking at Asmodeus pathetically, which made Asmodeus chuckle and lean into his side.

"Oh it's not that bad. We don't really have to do much. I don't think they trust us enough to give us any important jobs." Sam told him with a grin.

"Huh. Well, that's not so bad."

"Mommy, look at the clown." A young voice called out, making them all look up and over to where it had come from, before looking for the clown. The dead parents that had been following Asmodeus since he had entered the carnival told him where the clown was standing, but when he looked, he didn't see anything, much like the mother by the sounds of things.

"What clown? Come on sweetie. Come on." The mother said, leading her daughter away and to another attraction. They all turned back to look at each other significantly and Dean grinned.

"Looks like we ourselves a lead."

"Huh. I hate clowns." Asmodeus grumbled, nibbling at his sandwich.

"Right with ya on that one As."

--

That night, they sat outside of the house of the family from earlier in Asmodeus' car and watched the house. Dean pulled a gun out of his bag and looked shocked when Sam glared at him, much to Asmodeus' amusement.

"Put that down."

"What? Oh fine. So, when I went back to work after that delicious lunch you made us As, I bumped into Papazian—"

"Who?" Asmodeus interrupted, looking confused in the back seat. He had allowed Sam to drive his car as he was bored of all the driving he had been doing.

"The blind guy." Sam told him.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! The Sisters told me to ask you something Dean, but it can wait until you've told us what you found out." Asmodeus added hastily, when Dean looked at him impatiently.

"Well I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?"

"What?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"Before Mr Cooper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked fro Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"You think Cooper is the Rakshasa?"

"Maybe." Dean said and then paused. "I can't believe we keep havin' serious discussions about clowns."

Asmodeus snorted and then looked at Dean in such a way that made Dean shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"So... Miranda wants to know what you have against blind people?" Asmodeus asked, making Sam choke in laughter and Dean to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. I have no idea what she meant by it though. Want to explain? We could be here for a while." Asmodeus said, leaning forward to place his head on Dean's shoulder whilst Sam was shaking in suppressed laughter.

--

A few hours later and the little girls house was dark, all lights were off and Dean was sleeping in his chair whilst Sam and Asmodeus were having a rousing game of rock, paper, scissors. Suddenly Asmodeus flinched and pressed his hands to his ears and then turned to a concerned Sam.

"You okay?"

"He's here." Asmodeus said, just as the light in the living room turned on. Sam glanced at Asmodeus in concern once more before shaking Dean awake.

"Dean." Dean woke up with a grunt and looked out the window to see the little girl pass though the living room and go to open her front door. A clown is standing there, false smile bright on his face.

"Wanna come in and play?" They heard the girl ask, the clown nodded and took the girls offered hand, being led into the house.

"Huh, now I know what Nina meant. How stupid are those parents? Don't they tell their kids not to let strangers into the house at night. Even if the stranger is a clown?" Asmodeus muttered as they all quickly got out of the car and made their way to the house.

"_Especially_ if the stranger is a clown." Sam whispered, making Dean chuckle.

"You two have issues." Dean muttered as Asmodeus grabbed their arms and silently apparated them onto the landing outside the bedrooms.

"Wanna see Mommy and Daddy?" They heard the girl ask, they didn't hear a reply, but the clown must have given some sort of acknowledgement as the girl then replied. "They're upstairs."

They rounded the corner to where they were waiting and Sam grabbed the girl and shielded her from the clown, whilst Asmodeus glanced at the clown curiously and Dean wondered what they were gonna do now as they didn't have any brass daggers on them.

"Er..." Dean muttered, glancing at Asmodeus, who shrugged, then grinned and charged at the clown. The clown somehow looked shocked and dodged out of his way at the last minute before turning invisible and crashing through the glass door.

The little girl screamed and the parents ran out of their bedroom and took in the sight before them, which Asmodeus admitted, probably didn't shine them in the best light.

"What's going on here?" The father asked, looking at them furiously.

"Oh my god! What are you doing to my daughter?" The woman screamed, looking at Sam, who shoved the little girl towards her mother and ran over to Asmodeus to help him up off the floor, whilst Dean just looked at the parents in shock.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Get out! Get out of my house!" The mother screamed at them, and Asmodeus and Sam grabbed Dean and ran out of the house and to the car. Sam jumped into the drivers side and pulled away from the house once Asmodeus and Dean were safely in the backseat.

--

Early the next morning, Sam had parked the car near the woods that Asmodeus had used to contact the Sisters and Sam and Dean were talking to each other quietly whilst glancing back at Asmodeus occasionally. Asmodeus didn't notice this however as he was too busy trying to ignore the frantic voices screaming in his head.

"Shut up!" Asmodeus hissed quietly, thankful that Sam and Dean didn't seem to hear him. "Stop shouting at me. I had no brass daggers on me. What did you want me to do? I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not demanding that I do something. You want the reapers to block you off? No? The shut up! Please!!" Asmodeus whimpered quietly, tugging at his ears. He sniffled and glanced over at Sam and Dean, who were still furiously discussing something. Suddenly Sam sighed and seemed to agree with Dean on whatever they had been arguing about and they both turned to Asmodeus and walked over.

"As. We're gonna have to dump the car." Dean said gently, jumping back when Asmodeus hissed and lashed out at him with his claws.

"We bloody well are not!"

"As, they probably saw the car and plates."

"So? That's easily remedied. Hang on." Asmodeus muttered and he leaned into the back seat of the car and pulled out his bag, which he then placed on the boot of the car and started to root inside of it.

After several minutes of searching, Asmodeus pulled back out of the bag with a set of license plates. He then ran his hand over the old plates, and they fell off and onto the floor, Asmodeus then placed the new plates in place, staring with the back first, and ran his hand over them. When he stepped back, they had been stuck in place. Asmodeus then picked up the old plates and placed them back in his bag. He then turned around to look at the stunned brothers.

"See? Done. Easy. Simple even. So, what do we do now?"

"Er... Sorry. You just continue to shock me sometimes." Sam admitted with a shake of his head. "Right, well we know that Rakshasa's are Hindu creatures that appear in human form and feed on human flesh. They can make themselves invisible and they cannot enter a home without first being invited to."

"So, they dress up like clowns and children invite 'em in." Dean stated, and Asmodeus snorted.

"Pfft, children are idiots. Creepy, homicidal idiots, but idiots all the same." Asmodeus muttered, getting an amused grin from the Winchester's.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Sam said, smiling at Asmodeus' mutterings about children taking over the world.

"Why don't they just munch on kids?" Dean asked.

"No idea. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"Huh, they probably know what I do about kids. They're just not stupid enough to piss off a child."

"Surely it'd 'piss off a child' when he killed their parents."

"Probably, unless their parents pissed the kids off first." Asmodeus mumbled.

"So, what else do you know?"

"Well, apparently, rakshasa's live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects."

"Hygienic." Asmodeus muttered with a shudder.

"Yeah, and they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years – slow metabolism, I guess." Sam told them with a shrug.

"That makes sense – the carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"Right. Probably more before that." Sam added.

"So, who do we know that worked both shows?"

"Cooper?" Sam asked, and Dean grinned, whilst Asmodeus snorted.

"Cooper."

"Nah. Too obvious." Asmodeus said.

"Who else could it be though?"

"You do have a point I suppose."

"Yeah, and we saw a picture in his office that he said was of his father, but it looked just like him." Sam told him and Asmodeus sighed.

"Fine. It's just so clichéd! Why can't it be someone no one would expect for once?"

"Er... So that it makes our job easier? Stop complainin' about it. When it's obvious it makes things easier for us." Dean said with a grin which widened when Asmodeus sulked.

"Fine. It always seems that easier is synonymous with boring."

"Sorry, you are right though."

"Huh, for once you admit I'm right. You know, we would have the perfect relationship if you admitted that I am always right." Asmodeus said with a grin and Dean grinned back at him,

"Ah, but that would also be boring."

"Oh god, will you two stop before I die from the sap." Sam groaned, getting twin glares from the other two.

"Fine, fine, so brass daggers kill the clown, do we have _any_ idea of where to get one from? I don't have any on me and neither do you two. Which I don't get, I understand why _I_ don't have any, I hunt demons, they aren't allergic to brass. You two though, you hunt these kinds of things all the time!"

"This is the first bad guy we have come across that is killed by brass." Sam told him with a shrug and Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"I think I might know where to get the dagger though." Dean told them, getting interested looks from the other two.

"Well, before we go stabbin' things into Cooper, we're gonna wanna make damn sure it's him." Sam told them, making Asmodeus and Dean deflate somewhat.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy." Dean grumbled, getting a smile from Sam. "All right, I'll round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bedbugs."

--

The next night Sam and Asmodeus crept up to Cooper's trailer and Sam picked the lock as Asmodeus admitted he couldn't be bothered to unlock it himself. Plus he didn't want Sam's skills to go to waste. He was spoiling them with magic.

They entered the trailer and began to search the sheets and mattress for any insects, but froze when they heard the sound of a rifle being cocked behind them.

"And you didn't think to warn me?" Asmodeus whined, getting a snort from Sam, who then slowly turned and saw Cooper standing behind them aiming a gun at them.

"What do you boys think you're doin'?"

"Er... See... The thing is, very embarrassing, but well... I told Sammy here that I had never been inside of a trailer before, and so Sammy, being the ever amazing big brother that he is, told me that he would bring me here to show me. So here we are! This is an amazing trailer by the way. Well done on keeping it so clean and tidy!" Asmodeus gushed in a perfect imitation of Sam's accent, Sam just glanced at him amused whilst Cooper looked at him as thugh he was crazy.

"This your brother?"

"Yes, this is little John." Sam said, ruffling Asmodeus' hair affectionately, grinning when Asmodeus choked.

Asmodeus then tilted his head to the side and frowned. "They say that you've got a termite infestation, you might want to get that seen to. Terrible thing to have. They also say your aim is off by about half an inch. They do agree with me though, you do have a nice trailer." Asmodeus told him with a bright smile and Cooper relaxed a little and glanced at Sam.

"He simple?"

"Er... Not simple per se. He has a problem with hearing things others don't. Me and Dean do our best to watch over him, especially since our parents died, but sometimes it's a little hard. We thought we'd get a job here to get some extra money. He can't work after all, for obvious reasons." Sam explained, pulling Asmodeus to his side whilst the neko grinned and mumbled nonsense to beings only he could hear.

"Oh no Mr Darcy, I can't say that! It's not right! No, I agree with you. Sammy is a nice brother, yes. Hmm, no, clowns scare me, we should avoid the clowns. Yes, it is a nice carnival. Did you know that my brothers work here? Oh yes. No, I don't know what they do. Shall I ask?" Asmodeus muttered, against Sam's side whilst Sam bit his lip to stop his laughter.

"Well, it was very nice of you to bring him to see a trailer, but I would prefer it if you asked me the next time. You two should be heading off, it's getting late." Mr Cooper told them and Sam readily agreed and steered Asmodeus out of the trailer. When the door had shut behind them, they glanced at each other and ran off to find Dean, running into him as he ran out of another trailer, looking a little frazzled. He stopped in his tracks when he saw them.

"Hey."

"So, Cooper thinks I'm stark raving mad and your little brother who you are burdened with and has an unnatural interest in trailers and Austin characters, but it's not him." Asmodeus told him quickly, grinning when Sam snorted in laughter and Dean just looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah, so I gathered. It's the blind guy. He's here somewhere. And by the way, you two are so explaining in more detail what went on in that trailer when we have finished this." Dean told them, looking around him warily.

"Well, did you get the..." Sam asked, trailing off when Dean shook his head.

"The brass blades? No. It's just been one of those days." Dean told them warily, when Sam grinned at them.

"I got an idea. Come on." Sam said to them and led them over to the funhouse and went inside. While they are searching, a set of elevator doors closed and separated Sam and Asmodeus from Dean.

"Sam! As!"

"Shit, the two freaked out by clowns are left on their own. One of which is seeing dead people." Asmodeus grumbled, making Sam snort despite the situation they had found themselves in.

"Dean! Dean, find the maze, okay?" Sam shouted, then grabbed Asmodeus' hand and dragged him through the funhouse to come to a stop in front of a pipe organ which is playing music and giving Asmodeus the creeps. Sam then reached up and tried to remove one of the brass pipes. Asmodeus watched before getting the idea and struggling with another pipe. Whilst they are struggling with the pipes, Dean met up with them, just in time to catch Asmodeus as he fell back from the organ, pipe in hand. He grinned up at Dean, who looked down at him and smiled back.

"Hey." Dean said, leaning down to kiss Asmodeus' forehead.

"Is this really the time? Where is it?" Sam asked, looking at the two with fond exasperation, and jimmied the pipe in his hand. "How the hell did yours come off so easily?"

"Magic."

"Think you can magic mine?" Sam asked, Asmodeus moved away from Dean to help Sam, when a pair of knives came hurtling towards Dean and pinning him to the wall.

"Shit." Asmodeus cried out, as he jumped around to face where the knives had come from. Sam finally managed to remove the brass pipe he had been struggling with and turned around just in time to dodge a knife thrown at him.

"Dean, where is it?" Sam called out, looking around him blindly, whilst Asmodeus just stood there, still and head tilted to the side. He then grinned at them and closed his eyes, before disappearing before their eyes.

"Did he tell you he could do that?" Dean asked, shocked out of looking for the Rakshasa.

"Nope, you?" Sam asked, looking around him fro either of the invisible beings in the room.

"Oi! Ugly!" They heard Asmodeus yell, though they couldn't determine which direction it had come from. "Sam! Your left!" Sam spun to his left and swung the pipe around, missing whatever Asmodeus had been aiming him towards. "Sammy! Behind you!" Sam rolled his eyes and then thrust the pipe behind him, hitting the creature and causing it to reappear and fall to the ground. Asmodeus appeared then, standing in front of Dean and helping to pull the knives out, they then walked over to Sam to see a pile of clothes and a brass pipe on the floor.

"I hate funhouses." Dean murmured and Sam turned and grinned at him.

"Welcome to the club."

--

They had returned to the Harvelle Roadhouse and were currently seated at the bar, behind them at a table were a few hunters, cleaning their weapons, and therefore Sam and Dean had made sure that Asmodeus was between the two of them.

"You boys did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud." Ellen told them as she placed three bottles of beer in front of them.

"Thanks."

"So, Asmodeus, where is Sanguini?" Ellen asked and Asmodeus glanced down at the bar.

"We had a falling out and he left for a while. Dunno when he will be back." Asmodeus told her with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Ah, oh hey Ash!"

"Hey. Where you guys been? I been waitin' for you." Ash said as he walked over to where Sam, Dean and Asmodeus were sitting.

"We were workin' a job, Ash." Sam told him and Ash just stared at him, "Clowns?"

"Clowns? What the—"

"You got somethin' for us, Ash?" Dean interrupted and Ash set his laptop down and tuned it for the other three to see.

"Did you find the demon?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the computer screen.

"It's nowhere around, at least noweher I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises its head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie." Ash told them getting a grin from Asmodeus.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"I mean any of those signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm." Ash told them, motioning a hand to his laptop. They all looked at it and noticed it had several different programs open, such as a weather tracker.

"You mind?" Dean asked, moving to touch the laptop but stopping when Asmodeus grabbed his hand before he could touch it.

"You don't touch Ash's laptop. It's just not done." Asmodeus explained and Ash nodded solemnly.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked, looking at the data on the laptop impressed.

"M.I.T, before I got bounced... for fighting." Ash explained and Asmodeus rolled his eyes, obviously used to the story.

"M.I.T?" Sam asked and Ash nodded.

"It's a school in Boston."

"Yeah, the way he explained it to me, it's like the Stanford for geeks... Sorry, computer nerds." Asmodeus reiterated when Ash glared at him, and the other two grinned when Ash smiled at Asmodeus.

"Okay. Give us a call as soon as you know somethin'?" Dean asked.

"Si, si, compadre." Ash agreed with a nod and Asmodeus shook his head.

"Hey, listen. If you boys need a place to stay, I got a couple of beds out back." Ellen told them walking over to them.

"Thanks, but no. There's somethin' I gotta finish." Dean told her, grabbing Asmodeus' hand and standing up from the bar, Asmodeus and Sam following suit.

"Okay." Ellen said to them and they left.

--

"Sammy's not okay about Dad's death, is he?" Dean asked, when he and Asmodeus were lying in bed at Bobby's house.

"No, he's not. You two really need to talk. It's good that you're talking to me about it, but you need to talk to Sammy about it. He needs someone to talk to. Someone who will understand what he is going through."

"And you aren't that person?" Dean asked, shifting to lie on his side to face Asmodeus, who shuffled and snuggled into Dean's chest.

"No. He needs his big brother, not his little brother. You know what he is going through much better than I do. I only had my family for a few years before they were gone again. I didn't really have much time to create a close relationship with them. My time with them was spent learning about our species background, laws, rules, traditions and so on. I never had a dad to lose. Well one to remember anyway."

"I see what you are trying to say."

"Good. So speak to Sam, please. He will be able to help you where I couldn't and you will help him realise it's not his fault."

"He thinks it's his fault? Why?"

"It's called survivors guilt. Most soldiers suffer from it at one point or another. Sammy has got it bad, even if he can't see it."

"How do you know this?"

"I told you, I'm here to look out for you two, that includes mental health." Asmodeus told him with a grin, before pressing a kiss to Dean's chest and tucking his head under Dean's chin.

"So you are our guardian angel?"

"I'm a demon, I'm about as far from an angel as you could possibly get."

"Are you not employed by the angels?"

"Huh, suppose you're right. Though to be fair, I have no idea who it is that employs me."

"Right. Night As."

"Night D."

"D?"

"You call me As. Do you know how hard it is to shorten down Dean?" Asmodeus asked sleepily and Dean chuckled softly.

"Fine. You can call me D, but if Sammy catches on to it and starts to use it, I'm kicking your ass."

"I'll make sure to only use it in private then." Asmodeus mumbled, pressing closer to Dean and sighing softly as sleep claimed him. Dean smiled softly at Asmodeus' twitching ears and pressed a soft kiss to them before joining him in sleep.

**A/N – Aw, look at the fluff! Bless 'em! And I of course had to mess with their relationship as well! That isn't the last you hear of that by the way. Nor is that his punishment. That will come in the next chapter or so me thinks. If anyone has any good ideas of what that punishment should be, then I am open to suggestions, though I do have an idea of what I might do. So no pressure for any of you! Lol! You can leave it to me if you prefer! But the fact that Asmodeus has been told to stay with the Winchester's will play on Dean's mind a little! Mwahaha!**

**As for Sanguini, he will be back. Do not fear! Asmodeus is his little brother, he won't leave him for long! They both just need to simmer down a little. Sanguini may return in time to feel very guilty about the punishment he has caused for Asmodeus. And Dean won't be very forgiving of him either. Ah strife! Don't we just love it?**

**As for the length, I've decided to screw it. I have no control over it anymore so we will all just have to deal with it! Most reviews have said they don't mind so majority vote wins! Yay! Plus, I think a subconscious part of me is trying to see if there is in fact a chapter length limit on ! Lol! Let's see how far we can push it before they snap and stop me! *Snicker* Though it is annoying on the sites that **_**do**_** have a limit. I have to find the best place to separate the chapters... Oh well, such is the life of an author who writes ridiculously long chapters! **

**Enjoy and review please! Thank you!! **


	13. Chapter 12

_Just a short note, um... The names of the Sisters are as follows:_

_The Moon – Athena_

_Earth – Miranda_

_Fire – Nine_

_Water – Myra_

_Air – Charna_

_Just in case anyone was confused or had forgotten... On with the story!_

Chapter Twelve

"You nearly finished the Impala?" Asmodeus asked as he cuddled into Dean's side and smiled when Dean traced patterns on his back.

"Yeah, should be done tomorrow. Have you spoken to Sanguini since he left?" Dean asked, pulling Asmodeus even closer to him and leaning over him.

"No. I've tried to contact him but he's not answering his phone and the goblins haven't heard from him since the day after he left me. Or I left him should I say."

"What did he go to see them about?"

"He checked that he had been paid for killing the vampires and I don't know what else because he asked them not to tell me should I ask." Asmodeus told him sadly, Dean looked at him and then leant down and kissed him gently, getting a quiet moan from Asmodeus as he leant up to Dean.

"Dean, will things be okay?"

"I don't know As."

"I'm scared."

"About what?"

"My punishment."

"Don't worry about it. I've tried to talk to Miranda into letting you off, but from the angry images I got sent, I'm thinking it was her way of telling me to mind my own. Me and Sam won't be leaving you though." Dean said, pressing another kiss to Asmodeus' lips before pulling away and resting his forehead against Asmodeus'.

"Good. I don't think I will want to be alone for it. Athena can be quite vicious when she wants to be. She's still not talking to me."

"Really? It's been what, three weeks since he left? Are you sure they can't take away the ability to talk to them?" Dean asked, moving to nuzzle his nose into Asmodeus' neck, making Asmodeus arch into him with a small gasp.

"No, they can't, but they can refuse to talk to me. Eventually they will talk to me again, if only to explain their punishment to me." Asmodeus told him, smiling when Dean kissed his neck and licked up his neck to his ear, Asmodeus moved his head to the side to give him more access to his neck.

"So, she's just giving you the silent treatment then? So, when we leave here, are you coming with us?"

"You think I would leave you?" Asmodeus asked incredulously.

"Well no, I actually meant, when we leave will you be coming in the Impala and leave your car behind, or will you follow behind us in your car?" Dean asked him, biting softly on his ear and making Asmodeus gasp, even as Dean licked the ear soothingly.

"Oh, well um... I don't know. I hadn't given it much thought." Asmodeus told him quietly before pulling Dean up to him to kiss his lips. Dean kissed him back passionately and thrust his hips into Asmodeus, getting a small moan from the demon, who arched his back and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to increase their contact with one another.

"Come with us. Bobby will look after your car." Dean whispered as he leant his head on the pillow next to Asmodeus' and thrust again, getting a returned thrust from Asmodeus, who flung his head back and gasped in pleasure.

"O-okay." Asmodeus managed to gasp out and then he just gave into the feelings of pleasure cursing through his body and let Dean take him to oblivion.

--

Asmodeus sat in the back of the Impala, grinning softly at Dean as he drove along a highway, playing AC/DC's 'Back in Black' loudly, much to the consternation of Sam. Asmodeus had to admit, he was impressed at how well Dean had managed to fix the car up, it looked better than it had before the accident.

"Woo! Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?" Dean called out, stroking his hands over the steering wheel.

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam told him, amused and Asmodeus chuckled.

Dean patted the dashboard of the car and leant forward slightly, "Oh, don't listen to him, baby. He doesn't understand us."

"And it is official, I'm jealous of a car." Asmodeus grumbled, getting a laugh form Sam and a quick grin from Dean.

"You're in a good mood." Sam commented casually once he had stopped laughing at Asmodeus' grumbling.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked him, still grinning and nodding his head to the music slightly. Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and leant back in his seat, looking out of the window at the passing scenery.

"No reason." Sam said lightly, glancing back at Asmodeus and wondering how much help he had actually given to Dean.

"I got my car, got a case – things are lookin' up."

"I can't believe I come third to a car and a case of beer." Asmodeus grumbled good-naturedly.

"Oh As! Never mind them, I'll take good care of you if you come to my side!" Sam told him with a wide grin, dodging the swat Dean aimed for his head.

"You had better be joking there, dude." Dean warned, narrowing his eyes at a grinning Sam.

"Oh Sammy! I know you'd treat me better! I would never come second to a car with you!" Asmodeus gushed, grinning when Dean glowered and clenched his hands around the steering wheel.

"Oh shut up you two! Or you can sleep with Sasquatch tonight!" Dean growled.

"Meh, I'd come second to Sammy's laptop, so either way I lose. Hmph, you two suck." Asmodeus grumbled, grinning when the two started to laugh. "So where are we going?"

"Red Lodge. There's been a case that looks suspicious." Sam told him, opening his laptop and pulling up a few past newspaper reports to show Asmodeus.

"Woo! Death to... Er... What are we killing this time?" Asmodeus asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"We don't actually know."

"Ah, so what's happening?"

"Oh you know, couple of severed heads, pile of dead cows... the usual." Sam said breezily, waving his hand negligently.

"Huh. Sounds like a blast."

"Damn straight! This is like the good old days without demons and crap!" Dean said excitedly, grinning widely.

"Er... Speak for yourself. The good old days for me _were_ hunting demons. Ah, some were fun." Asmodeus said with a dreamy smile.

"Right... Don't you find hunting just demons a little boring?" Dean asked him, glancing at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Nope." Asmodeus told him, popping the 'p' and grinning.

"Fine. I still enjoy a little salt and burn now and then."

"So how are the cows dying?"

"Er... Drained of blood. Why?"

"Just wondered. Sounds eerily familiar." Asmodeus said with a frown.

"How?"

"Dunno. Sanguini probably would have remembered." Asmodeus admitted with a sad shrug.

"He'll come back to you soon As." Sam reassured him with a smile.

"Yeah. Maybe. So, exsanguinated cows and beheaded people? Sounds like a party. So what are we gonna do when we get there."

"Ah, do you have your old student ID on you?" Sam asked, twisting in his seat to look behind him at Asmodeus.

"I do, it's in my bag somewhere, why?"

"Well, I thought you could go look at the body whilst we go talk to the cops."

"Ah, okay. Do we meet up at the motel afterwards and share what we've found then?" Asmodeus asked, whilst rooting through his bag for his ID.

"Yeah, We'll meet in yours and Dean's room."

"You know I feel kinda bad that you have to stay in a room on your own. You sure you don't want to share with me and Dean?"

"Oh, quite sure. The walls at Bobby's house were disturbingly thin." Sam told him with an exaggerated shudder, making Asmodeus blush brightly and duck his head.

"Sam! Stop embarrassing him!" Dean scolded with a grin at Sam, who grinned back.

"Sorry, As. But to your question, no I really don't mind."

"How far to Red Lodge is it, anyway?" Dean asked, glancing over at Sam, who had the map, seeing as Asmodeus tried to direct them whilst holding the map upside down.

"Ah, about... Two hundred and fifty miles. Give or take a few." Sam told him, looking at the map.

"Oh, we've got ages to go!"

"Er... no we don't."

"Speak for yourself. That's almost halfway across of Britain.... Length ways..." Asmodeus grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

"You've lived in America for nearly five years and you're still not used to the distance?"

"I'm used to it! I just like to whine." Asmodeus said with a sheepish grin. Dean just laughed and pressed the accelerator down to go faster.

--

Sam and Dean had decided to go to the police station masquerading as reporters looking for a good story, which beheaded people were, they were both dressed in suits that Asmodeus had created for them which a grin, which they both now understood. They were possibly the itchiest suits they had been forced to wear.

"I'm gonna kill As." Dean muttered as he discreetly scratched his back, whilst standing next to Sam, who was shifting uncomfortably, and listening to the sheriff.

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the press at this time." The sheriff told them solemnly.

"Sure, sure, we understand that. But just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?" Sam asked, looking at his notebook for the information.

"Mm-hmm."

"And the other, a Christina Flannigan?" Sam asked, whilst Dean just tried to ignore the itching.

"That was two days ago." The sheriff told them and then there was a knock at the door, which made all the men turn to face it. A woman entered the room and pointed at her watch before looking at the sheriff. "Sorry, boys, time's up. We're done here."

"One last question."

"What about the cattle?" Dean asked, holding his pen above his notebook.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained – over a dozen cases." Dean prompted, which made the sheriff look at him strangely.

"What about them?"

"So, you don't think there's a connection?"

"Connection with..."

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff." Sam pointed out.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff." Dean added and the sheriff stared at them for a second before he burst into a fit of laughter. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before he stopped laughing when he realised that they were serious.

"You're not kidding."

"No." Dean said with a frown.

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You want to know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty-eight hours the bloat will split it open so clean, it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, get soaked up, 'cause that's what gravity does. But hey, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you worked for?"

"_World Weekly News." _Dean said.

"_Weekly World News._" Sam said at the same time, which made Dean try not to laugh.

"_World—"_

"_Weekly World."_ Sam said finally and Dean looked sheepish and shrugged.

"I'm new."

"Get out of my office." The sheriff told them with a sigh, Sam and Dean just nodded and left the office.

--

Asmodeus walked into the autopsy room of the local county hospital, ID hanging around his neck. He wondered if Sam and Dean had found anything out at the police station but doubted it. He looked around the room and saw an employee standing in there, looking at a file in his hands. He looked up when Asmodeus entered and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Asmodeus Tenebrion, I go to school at Stanford and well... I was just passing through to visit family, you know, and I heard about the decapitations and came here to see if, perhaps, you would let me take a look. You don't come across something like this very often." Asmodeus added with a bright smile at the man, who smiled back at him and placed the file down on the desk.

"Hi, Jeff Manners. Follow me, just don't let anyone know." Jeff told him with a sheepish grin, Asmodeus grinned back at him and mimed zipping his mouth shut.

"So, what happened? Beside her losing her head that is." Asmodeus asked as they walked over to the body lying on the autopsy table, covered with a white cloth.

"We don't really know. Her body was found about two days ago in the forest. It was a clean cut though, must have been made with a very sharp weapon. No sawing, just a clean, one motioned, cut." Jeff told him as he removed the cloth to show Asmodeus the body. Asmodeus took out a notebook and started to take notes.

"Huh. So there were no other marks on the body? No desecration to give hints as to who did it and why?"

"Nope. Nothing like that. As you can see, she _was_ still alive when she was beheaded, it wasn't done after her death. Very messy." Jeff added with a shudder, Asmodeus smiled at him and then leant in to look at the head. He used his pen to poke at the severed flesh of the neck, making appropriate noises of interest, though to be fair to him, he didn't have to actually fake them, It was quite interesting.

"Can I look inside the mouth?" Asmodeus asked, getting a funny look from Jeff.

"Nothing was found in there, you know?"

"Maybe not, I just wanted to see if there was any damage." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, though the real reason was actually because something about this whole thing seemed a bit too familiar.

"Okay, go ahead." Jeff said, with a motion of his hand. Asmodeus smiled brightly at him, and grinned when Jeff blushed slightly and then coughed embarrassed.

"Thanks. So how do you like working here?" Asmodeus asked conversationally, as he opened the girl's mouth and looked inside, feeling around the gums.

"Oh you know. It's interesting. So what area are you interested in going into?" Jeff asked him, leaning against the end of the table.

"Oh, well I'm kind of interested in pathology, but I think I'll probably go into surgery. Especially cardiology. It interests me a bit more." Asmodeus told him, thinking about his wasted time at Stanford, though meeting Sam and Jess wasn't a waste.

"Ah, yeah I considered that route as well, but I found myself here instead. No worries about accidentally killing someone here!" Jeff said with a laugh. Asmodeus laughed with him and then frowned when he felt something on the girl's gums. He pushed on the gums and his eyes widened when a set of vampire teeth descended in front of her normal teeth.

"Shit." Asmodeus muttered, then he frowned and leant down and sniffed the mouth, before turning to face Jeff once again. "Cheers for letting me see all this, it's gonna look great on my next report. Thank you. Really." Asmodeus said with a sincere smile, which grew when Jeff blushed and looked down, smiling softly.

"No problem. I know how hard med-school is, and finding interesting cases is even harder. I'm happy to have been able to help." Jeff told him brightly.

"Thank you again. I had better get going. My family weren't too impressed with me running off to see a dead body." Asmodeus told him with a grin, getting a laugh from Jeff.

"So you've got plans with your family then?" Jeff asked as he walked next to Asmodeus out of the autopsy room.

"Er... I don't know. I'll probably go out with Sam and Dean."

"Who are they? Your brothers?"

"Huh? Oh, Sam is my brother, but Dean is my partner." Asmodeus told him, feeling a little guilty at the disappointed look on Jeff's face, which was soon hidden and a forced smile in its place.

"Oh, well have a nice time, and if you have any more questions, then you know where to find me. Here, here's my number." Jeff said, handing a card to a stunned Asmodeus, who took it numbly and then smiled at him and walked to the lift to get out of the hospital.

He left the hospital and slowly walked to the motel, checking over his notes on the dead body as he walked along the street. He sniffled at the cold and nodded his head in greeting as he passed an older man. When he finally reached the motel, he was grumbling over having left his car at Bobby's and having to walk everywhere. The hospital was further from the motel than the police station, but _nooo_, Dean couldn't let him drive his precious Impala. Dean was so sleeping on the floor tonight.

"You are sleeping on the floor tonight." Asmodeus grumbled as he walked into the room he shared with Dean, frowning at Sam and Dean who were sitting at the table and looking at him in shock. Well Dean was looking shocked, Sam just looked amused.

"What have I done now?" Dean asked looking at him innocently.

"You made me walk to the damned hospital! Huh, I might take up Jeff on his offer of a few drinks. He wouldn't make me walk and take his car to a place that is _nearer_!" Asmodeus said, crossing his arms and sticking his lip out. Sam started to snicker at the look on Dean's face.

"_Jeff_? Who's Jeff?" Dean demanded with a frown.

"He's the pathologist at the hospital." Asmodeus told him shortly, sitting down at the able and frowning at Dean when he made to move closer. "Don't even think about it. I'm still pissed."

"Dean, you've got a lot of grovelling to do! Can I be there when you do it?" Sam asked with a wide grin.

"Shut up Sam." Dean grumbled, sulking in his seat.

"So what did you find at the police station? Owt or nowt?"

"Nowt?" Dean asked, pulling back when Asmodeus glared at him.

"Nothing? Did you find anything?" Asmodeus asked waspishly.

"No, nothing. Besides finding out that dead cows explode when left alone for more than two days." Dean told him, getting an incredulous look from Asmodeus.

"Cows explode?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh! And we have no idea where we work." Sam said, grinning at a memory.

"Where you work?"

"Yeah, we kinda bungled up the name of the newspaper we worked for." Sam told him with a sheepish grin, getting an amused look from Asmodeus. "So did you find anything out? Besides the number of the pathologist?" Sam asked with a grin, which widened when Dean growled.

"You got his number?"

"Er... he gave it to me, yeah. He said if I had any more questions, to give him a call." Asmodeus said, looking at Dean with a confused frown.

"Are you going to ring him?"

"Do we have anymore questions? But in answer to your enquiry, no I won't be calling him. Why bother when I could just go visit him?" Asmodeus asked innocently, blinking when Dean just gaped at him and Sam burst out into laughter. "What?"

"You'll visit him? Are you insane?"

"What? He was nice, a little bashful maybe, but nice enough, he let me see the body after all."

"Oh well! Someone wants to get into your pants, they just have to show you a dead body!" Dean scoffed, making Asmodeus frown at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You heard me!"

"Look, you're an idiot so I'm going to ignore you, Sam, do you want to hear what I found?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam, who looked as though he didn't know whether to be angry at Dean, or amused at the situation.

"Sure. So you found something out then?"

"Oh yeah. Remember when I told you something felt familiar about this?"

"Yeah. You've remembered what it was?"

"Yup. Me and Sanguini came up across something similar to this in '98."

"So what's happened?"

"The girl in the autopsy room? She was a vampire."

"What?" Dean asked, looking up from the table in shock.

"Yep, had the teeth descending down and everything. She was a rogue, but there was something else that was a little strange." Asmodeus told them with a frown.

"What? And why are we still here? So vampires are getting wasted? What does that have to do with us?" Dean asked, getting an incredulous look from Asmodeus and a shrug from Sam.

"It has something to do with us because I said there was something strange about the vampire. Do you not listen to me unless I am mentioning something for you to be jealous over?" Asmodeus hissed, getting an uncomfortable look from Dean, as he shifted in his seat.

"No! I do listen, I just wondered why we need to be here when it is clear that another hunter is here. I don't want them to catch wind of you." Dean admitted uncomfortably.

"Oh. I see what you mean. Thing is though, the vampire, her breath didn't smell like human blood."

"Huh? You can smell that?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Like I said though, no human blood. It smelt of animal blood. Maybe sheep or..." Asmodeus looked at them with a gasp.

"Or...?"

"Cow." Asmodeus said in barely a whisper.

"You're saying we actually need to be here to _help_ vampires?" Dean asked incredulously and Asmodeus just looked conflicted.

"I don't know. I mean, even if we do kill them, we won't get paid. And well... they're eating animals not humans. I can't justify someone killing off the rest of Sanguini's kind just because he thinks he is the greater power." Asmodeus said to them, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Right, so we help the vampires?"

"Yes."

"How do we do that?"

"We hunt the hunter."

"Right. Do you know how hard that is gonna be?" Dean asked him incredulously, looking at Asmodeus as though he were insane.

"Well... Yes. But I have a plan to do that."

"Oh? Please. Do tell." Dean said, sitting up in interest and grinning when Asmodeus looked at them and grinned mischievously.

--

Sam and Dean walked into a bar later on that night and walked up to the bartender, chatting with each other quietly.

"I hope this works." Dean muttered to Sam, who smiled at him reassuringly before turning his attention to the bartender.

"How's it goin'?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Livin' the dream. What can I get for you?" The bartender asked dully.

"Two beers please." Dean asked and the bartender walked away to get them the drinks. When he returned back to them, Sam smiled at him and leant forward over the bar.

"So, we're lookin' for some people." Sam said to him and the bartender looked at him blankly.

"Sure. It's hard to be lonely."

"Yeah. But um... that's not what I meant." Sam said with a smile and took out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in front of Eli, who took it. "Great. So, these people would've moved here about six months ago. Probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean added.

"Barker Farm got leased out a couple of months ago. Real winners. They've been in here a lot. Drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 'em once or twice." Sam and Dean exchanged a look and then nodded to the bartender.

"Thanks." Dean told him and the two left the bar. They walked out of the bar and headed back to the Impala, Dean glanced over at Sam and they walked down an alley, where they sensed someone following them. Dean grinned at Sam and they both turned once they were far enough down the alleyway, catching the man behind them by surprise.

"Son of a- He was right! I can't believe it." Dean exclaimed, which made the hunter look at them suspiciously. When he heard an excited whoop behind him he spun around and gaped when Asmodeus waved at him cheekily.

"Yes! I knew he'd be an idiot! All hunters are! Well... Sammy's an exception." Asmodeus admitted with a grin when Dean scowled at him.

"Hey! What about me."

"I think we've already decided that, haven't we? Hmm? You really want to go into it here?" Asmodeus asked, not taking his eyes off of the hunter standing between them.

"You trapped me?" The hunter finally asked, and Asmodeus grinned widely at him and nodded his head.

"Yup! Did we do good? Or did we do good? Mwahahaha!" Asmodeus chuckled, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Shit Sammy, did you give him sugar?" Dean muttered to Sam, who snorted.

"At least it's not tequila, huh?"

"I dunno, I think I'd like him more if he was inebriated with tequila." Dean said with a smirk, which made Sam roll his eyes and look back at Asmodeus, who was now bouncing in his spot.

"Come on! Admit it! I am amazing! You didn't think it would work!"

"Fine. You're amazing! You gonna let me off the hook now?" Dean asked, grinning at Asmodeus, who turned his gaze to him and narrowed his eyes at him.

"No." Asmodeus told him, much to Sam's amusement. Asmodeus then turned his gaze back to the hunter in front of him. "Don't move hunter."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"We want you to stop killing the vampires." Asmodeus told him with a glare.

"What?"

"You heard me! I spoke very clearly, I mean, tell me if I didn't. I've been told I mumble sometimes. So really, tell me, did you not hear me?"

"I heard you." Dean called out across the alley, getting a smile from Asmodeus.

"Still not off the hook." Asmodeus sang, getting a groan from Dean and a chuckled from Sam.

"Oh come on! What can I do to make you forgive me?!"

"Really? You want to start this here?" Sam asked incredulously, which in turn got them an incredulous stare from the hunter.

"So what's your name?" Asmodeus asked, grinning when the hunter spun around.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh I dunno, we got the drop on you and should you piss me off, I'll kill you? Sound like a good enough reason?" Asmodeus asked with a cheerful smile.

"What? What are you?"

"Oh us? We're human."

"How do I know that? Christo!"

"Oh come on! We're not bloody well possessed! Christ. Some people just don't believe what you say. What is this world coming to? Soon enough every damned person is gonna be so suspicious of everyone else that no one is gonna leave their houses!"

"Er... You think you should calm down a little?" Sam called out, before taking a step back when Asmodeus glared at him.

"So the little one is the leader huh?"

"Who're you callin' little? You're the one who is surrounded and quite possibly going to die. Call me little again and your life expectancy will drop dramatically." Asmodeus growled, ears falling back and tail swishing behind him furiously.

"Wanna tell me what you are and what the vampires are to you?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm your worst nightmare. Happy?"

"No."

"And that was a cheesy line!" Dean called out.

"You would know, being the king of cheese. What was it? Oh yes, 'I've lost my number, can I have yours?' Oh yeah, real smooth." Asmodeus sneered, making Dean, Sam and the hunter gape at him.

"You honestly said that?' The hunter asked, turning to look at Dean in shock, who ducked his head in embarrassment, much to Sam's amusement.

"You know, this is hilarious! This is giving me dirt on him for years to come." Sam crowed, getting a smile from Asmodeus and a glare from Dean.

"Yeah, yeah. We gonna finish this or what?" Dean grouched, pulling his gun out of his jeans.

"Fine. So big guy, you gonna tell us your name or do we just leave the headstone empty. You don't strike me as a John Doe after all."

"Gordon."

"Well done! You told me! I'm so proud. Okay. You can kill him now." Asmodeus said to the other two, and turned away.

"What! Why? I'm the good guy."

"Oh sure you are. You killed an innocent!"

"No I never! I killed vampires! Monsters!"

"Not all monsters are evil." Asmodeus told him calmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Like you? You're evil and apparently not a monster." Gordon said, sneering at Asmodeus, who gaped at him in shock.

"Oi! Who are you callin' a monster?!" Dean shouted out, aiming his gun at Gordon.

"Well he is! He's gonna kill me? For what?!"

"For killing those vampires!" Asmodeus yelled out, internally forgiving Dean for earlier.

"They were killing other people!" Gordon yelled at him, pulling out his own gun and aiming it at Asmodeus, who glanced at it nervously, before blanking his face and looking back at Gordon.

"No they weren't! They hunted animals! They were completely harmless!" Asmodeus yelled out angrily.

"They deserved to die!"

"Why? Because they were different to you?"

"No! Because it's my job to kill them!"

"You getting paid?"

"What?"

"You heard me! Are you getting paid to kill them? No? Didn't think so! I suggest you just turn away and leave here, and maybe do a little more research into your next damned hunts."

"Who are you?"

"You think I'm gonna tell you that? I don't think so. There's a lot of power in a name." Asmodeus informed him quickly when it looked like Sam and Dean were actually going to answer him.

"So what? You think I should leave and ignore the vampires?"

"Exactly, maybe I should rethink the stupid remark. Looks like you _do_ have some brain cells." Asmodeus said, looking at Gordon appraisingly.

"So you will just let me leave if I say that I will leave these vampires alone?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Asmodeus told him with a shrug."

"Fine. Then I'll leave them alone. Can I go now?" Gordon asked and Asmodeus stepped out of the way and let him past. He watched as Gordon walked over to a car and climbed inside of it. When he drove away, Asmodeus turned and faced the Winchesters.

"Think he fell for it?" Asmodeus asked, looking at them questioningly.

"Dunno. We'll have to wait and see. How are you gonna find the vampires?"

"Ah, you forget who I am. Right, what are you two gonna do? I'm gonna go to where the second vampire was killed."

"What? Why?" Dean asked, walking over to him.

"It will be strong there, her presence. So what will you be doing?"

"We'll be going with you." Dean stated, getting a shocked look from Asmodeus.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Asmodeus asked them as they started to walk back to the Impala.

"Because a) you going off alone when you have psycho hunter out to get you is a crazy idea and b) Did I mention it's a crazy idea?" Dean asked, coming to a stop at the car and looking at Asmodeus.

"But it will be boring for you two! You'll just have to stand there and listen to a one sided conversation."

"So? We're not leaving you alone As." Sam told him, pushing him towards the car gently.

"Fine. Come on then. We can go together." Asmodeus said with a sigh, climbing into the back of the car and waiting for the two brothers to get in as well.

"So we headed for the forest then?"

"Yep. Get drivin' Deany boy." Asmodeus grouched, crossing his arms and slumping in the chair. Sam and Dean exchanged an amused glance and the Dean pulled out of the car park and took them to the forest.

--

Asmodeus sat down on the floor against the tree by which the second vampire had been killed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, waiting for the warmth to go through him and hoping she would talk to him.

"Athena? I know you don't want to talk to me, but I need you to hear me! We need to help more of your children! Don't you want to save them? Please! Help me to help them! That is why you talk to me, is it not?" Asmodeus called out, eye still closed so he couldn't see the reactions of the Winchester's.

'**So then Little One, you wish to speak to me?'**

"Yes. You must know what is going on. They do not have a seer, you told me yourself that I am the last. So they cannot have your aid. I am here to offer myself as this aid."

'**And the brother's?'**

"Leave them out of it." Asmodeus growled, frowning.

'**But I cannot. Shall I ask them? Shall I speak to them?'**

"No! You can't! They are human! You'll kill them! Please! I know you want to punish me, but they had nothing to do with it! Punish me! Not them! Leave them out of it! Athena! Please, don't." Asmodeus begged, practically sobbing.

"As?"

'**You know I will have to punish you. You pushed him away. You pushed my child away, he was the only reason I chose you to speak to me. It was because of them that you made him leave.'**

"No! They had nothing to do with it."

'**You must choose. Choose one of them to speak to me tonight. Tonight only, if they should survive, they will not hear from me again.'**

"I thought if you spoke to someone once, then they would always be able to speak to you."

'**No. With you, we gave you a gift of being able to contact us whenever you needed. With them, I would only speak to them, they would not be given the gift of communication. If they were to call out for me again, I would not listen. Only you can command us of our presence. So choose Little One. Choose one of the brothers to talk to me.'**

"But they'll die." Asmodeus said in a quiet voice.

'**Both will die eventually anyway. It is written. You cannot change that. Part of your punishment is to choose. Will it be your future mate, or your little brother?'**

"No. I refuse to choose. I refuse. I will not allow you to kill them just to save some vampires. They can all die for all I care! I only came because I thought you may want to save more of your blood children, but if it means giving up the lives of those I love, then they can die. All can die if it means those I love will survive."

'**Strong words. If you do not choose then I will choose both of them.'**

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Asmodeus sobbed, dropping his head to his hands and shaking it. Tears running down his cheeks to drop into the soil beneath him.

"As? What...?" Sam asked, stepping nearer to him. Asmodeus looked up at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not fully human, are you Sam?"

"What?"

"You've got demon blood in you, haven't you?"

"I don't..."

"I'm not judging you! Just tell me! Are you fully human or not? You have visions! You are considered a seer! Sam! I choose Sam! Talk to Sammy!"

'**Very well.' **Sam suddenly dropped to the floor, clutching his head and clenching his teeth in pain. Dean ran towards him and knelt down next to him, hugging him to his side and looking at Asmodeus, who was watching in horror.

"What have you done to him?" Dean called out to him and Asmodeus just shook his head. "As! What did you do? Come on, I'm not angry, but maybe we can stop it if you tell me!"

"I didn't... I had to choose. She told me to choose another for her to talk to. Sammy... Sammy isn't fully human, he had more chance of surviving it than you did. I'm sorry, but I couldn't see you die. Sam had a fighting chance, you had no chance at all. It's part of my punishment. I had to choose or she would have used both of you. And then one of you would have definitely died."

'**He can hear me now. Can you not Mr Winchester?'**

"Holy-! As... You can hear this all the time? You speak to her? You feel this... this... this pain!"

"No. I'm not human Sammy, it doesn't hurt me to talk to her. It just feels warm... Comforting perhaps. I'm sorry Sammy. I had to choose."

"I know, I heard you telling Dean. Dean, I'm okay, it's just a little uncomfortable. So, you wanted to speak with me?"

'**Not you particularly. Either you or your brother. It hurts you because you are not one the creatures that can talk to me. It hasn't killed you however, because you are, at least in some senses of the word, a seer. And not fully human. Asmodeus chose well. Had he chose your brother, he would have died once I had finished with him.'**

Sam looked at Asmodeus in shock and then looked at Dean beside him, wincing in pain every so often. He then glanced back at Asmodeus and smiled. "I would have saved Dean too, As. He may be a big goofball, but he's a loveable one." Sam said with a pained grin, getting a shaky smile back from Asmodeus.

"I know you're talking about me." Dean told them in a dry voice, though his hold on Sam didn't lessen, showing he was still worried about his little brother.

"So you wanted to talk to us? Why?"

'**Technically, you called me Little One. I just added Mr Winchester into this conversation. What do you need to know?'**

"Tell us how to help the vampires." Asmodeus told her firmly. Dean just watched on in confusion, making sure to keep a watch on their surroundings, seeing as Asmodeus and Sam were currently distracted.

'**Very well. You must go to them and pass on a message. They will understand. All vampires know of me and my powers, they will understand that you are my messenger.'**

"Wait. If they understand that, then you will be putting Asmodeus in danger! They will tell other vampires they meet of the messenger of the Moon! Vampires will be searching for the only seer left! You can't do that!" Sam shouted out, getting a shocked look from Dean, who then looked at Asmodeus who just looked down in sorrow.

'**He is to be punished. This will be his punishment from me. For abandoning and forcing away my favoured blood-child I will force you to reveal yourself to all my blood-children, be they good or not. You will have to deal with them all. None will kill you, they will know of your connection to me and so you will be sacred to them as you are to me and my sisters. And all those connected to us.'**

"Wait, this is just his punishment from you? What about the others?" Sam asked, which just made Dean look even more anxious yet confused as he looked between the two.

"You wish for me to reveal myself to the vampires. Will I have to reveal what I am as well?" Asmodeus asked quietly.

'**No. That would be a foolish move on all our behalf. They will just assume you are a seer.'**

"But I'm not. How will I be able to pretend that I am?"

'**I will be there to help you. This may be a punishment but you will not be alone.'**

"But this will be putting Dean and Sam in danger! All vampires will eventually hear about me and will want to find me to get advice. They will see the Winchester's as someone in the way of their goal."

'**There is a reason this is called a punishment Little One. You will have to find a way to keep the Winchester's safe. It will be up to you to prevent them from being hurt or killed. Up to you to watch out for your little brother and your mate. This will be your burden.'**

"But it's not their fault! You're punishing them as well!! This is bullshit! Punish me! Take away my magic! Leave them out of it!!" Asmodeus yelled, slamming down his fists on the grounds and wincing when he cut his hand on a rock.

'_They will be safe if you watch over them Young One. Have faith in yourself.'_

"Have faith? Oh yes, faith!" Asmodeus spat, confusing both the brothers as they hadn't heard Miranda.

"As?" Sam asked cautiously.

'**Accept it or not, this will be your punishment. You **_**will**_** go to the vampires and tell them who you are. If you do not then I will punish you further. You do not wish to find out what that will be. Safe to say, you will be alone for it.' **Asmodeus paled at the implications of that and then nodded his head.

"Fine. Where do I find them? And what about Gordon?"

'**Gordon will be dealt with. Your plan was very good and will work if you stick to it. The vampire nest is in a farm about fifteen minutes out of town. If you go to the bridge and go over it, turn left, then take a right and you will find it. You need to get there before Gordon does.'**

"Gordon doesn't know where they are." Sam pointed out.

'**True, he does not, but he has an idea. He will not wait around for long. Plus he will be keeping an eye on you.'**

"Yeah, that was the plan, it is me he will be watching, which was why we were gonna send Sam and Dean to tell them to leave and hope Gordon stayed to watch me. What do we do now? I've got to be the one to tell them."

'**We can give you a little time. If you leave straight from here, then Gordon will not find you for a while.'**

"Fine. But this still sucks."

'**It is a punishment. It would not be a punishment if you liked it.'**

"Fine. We had better go. I will speak with you later. Just... Is Sanguini okay?"

'**Why would you care? More to the point, why would I tell you?'**

"Because, you may be able to punish me, but you still need me alive, so there is only so much you can do to me. So tell me how my brother is."

'**He is fine. He wonders about you often, but is too stubborn to find you. You will have to take that initiative. Should you ever wish to find him again that is. And you will if you do not want to keep being punished. You will be punished for every month he is away, and each punishment will be worse than the previous. So, you had better find him soon Little One.'**

"Yeah, yeah. One task at a time please. Just, watch over him, yeah? Keep him safe."

'**I would do that without you asking me. He is my Prince. My favoured. I will not allow him to be harmed if I can help it.'**

"Is he getting his potions on time?"

'**You know the goblins will not allow him to go without either.'**

"This punishment. Is it not going against The Three?"

'**They will not be able to do anything against me. Even they look to me for advice. They cannot contact me either.'**

"Does... Does that mean they will try to find me when they find out?"

'**No. You are safe from The Three. You had better go reveal yourself Little One. The sun will soon be rising.'**

"Er... We've got a good five hours to go until sunrise." Sam pointed out dryly, though Asmodeus just sighed and shook his head, before standing up and waving his hand to get rid of any blood that may have spilled from his already healed hand.

"Don't bother Sammy. Come on you two, let's go. I somehow have to make sure you two are safe from all the vampires left." Asmodeus said with a sigh, holding out his hands to help them both stand.

"So where do we go?" Dean asked, looking between Asmodeus and Sam.

"You just drive, we'll direct you. I think I have an idea on how to get you two out of this crappy situation. I am sorry about all this, you know."

"We said we would stand by you whatever your punishment, As. We will stand by you through this." Sam told him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. Come on then, lets go."

"So, how are you going to keep us out of this?"

"Um... Well... it was something Dean said to me a long time ago."

"Yes?"

"How would you two feel about being the protectors of Matron Moon's chosen seer? The last seer in existence?" Asmodeus asked with a grin.

"Sounds good to me. You do need a protector or two. The amount of trouble you get into." Sam said with a grin, dodging the swat that Asmodeus aimed for his head.

"Come on you two. We need to make it seem like you are my protectors. How do we do that?" Asmodeus asked as they trekked through the forest back to the Impala.

"Huh, well, you wouldn't sit in the front of the car. Important people don't drive in the front. We would need to be well armed, and we would have to stand on either side of you and not let you out of our sights. Um... Dunno what else... Sammy?"

"Nope, no idea. Never had to do anything like that before. I agree with Dean's ideas. We need to be heavily armed though. This is a vampire nest we are going into. We need those weapons just in case."

"They eat animals Sam."

"Yeah, whatever you say As. I still think we need weapons."

"Nothing kills them." Asmodeus pointed out.

"Your knife? Will that kill them?" Dean asked as they reached the car and all stopped, looking at it questioningly.

"It might, here, take it, you can find out if they attack." Asmodeus said, taking the knife out of its sheaf in the back of his trousers and handing it to a stunned Dean.

"You want me to have it?" Dean asked in shock, holding the knife carefully and getting a snigger from Sam.

"Yes. Only for this night, and if we catch wind of any other vampires coming, then you will have it back. Look, here's the deal. Dean will be like... Head protector or something, I dunno. Sammy, you will be my protector and advisor. We could perhaps mention that you have also been blessed with occasional visions and you help to guide me. We don't have to mention ages, let them think we are in fact older than we are." Asmodeus told them with a shrug.

"So I'm head protector and Sammy is your advisor? Righto. Well then, in that case, Sammy, you sit in the back with As and I will drive the car.

"Wait, why am I sitting in the back?"

"I don't know, just do it. Alright? I'm head protector, you've got to listen to me."

"Dammit! You can't hold that over my head Dean! Only for tonight will that work!"

"Surely we need to keep in character all the time just in case vampires are watching us. Therefore Sammy, you had better listen to me all the time. I am the main man in this operation. I am great!" Dean said with a grin, Sam rolled his eyes and neither had noticed that Asmodeus had moved into the car and was waiting for the argument to finish with an amused expression on his face.

"Whatever Dean! In all actuality, if you think about it, then Asmodeus is in charge seeing as it is him we are protecting, therefore we are employed by him." Sam pointed out much to Asmodeus' further amusement.

"Are you two getting in the car or shall I just head on out without my two protectors, who are so busy arguing that they haven't actually noticed anything about the person they are supposed to be protecting. Maybe I should sack you both?"

"What? No! Sorry, we'll pay more attention to you. Now Sammy, get in the car and if you have to, throw yourself in front of As. Er... Are we using our real names?"

"We'll use my real name, you two need to change your names though. Hmm... Do you two want to be brothers?"

"Huh?"

"Well, do you want to say you are brothers, or do you just want to be... Never mind, I've had an idea. We won't give you full names, we can say you go by the names of animals. What animal do you want to be?" Asmodeus asked, looking out the window at the two.

"Ooh! Tiger! I wanna be a tiger! It's the eye of the tiger—"

"Dean, if we let you be the tiger, will you promise to never sing, ever again?" Sam asked, after having slapped a hand over his brother's mouth. Dean nodded and Sam removed his hand.

"So what animal are you gonna be? A penguin?" Dean asked with a smirk, getting a narrow look from Sam.

"Shut up Dean, and no, I want to be a panther." Sam told him with a grin. Asmodeus smiled widely at them both and then shuffled along the seat to make room for Sam to sit next to him.

"Okay! You're both cats! That's great! Come on, we need to go. You two have been arguing for far too long. We need to go!" Asmodeus yelled at them, making the two brothers glance at each other and then rush to get into the car, Sam smiled at Asmodeus as he sat next to him and pulled him to his side in a hug.

"Oi! Hands to yourself back there!" Dean shouted as he drove away from the forest to make their way to the vampire nest.

--

They reached the farmhouse that housed the vampires in twenty minutes, as they had taken a wrong turn at some point. When they got there, Sam and Dean climbed out of the car and then looked around them and walked to the boot of the car to take out some weapons, whilst Asmodeus sat in the car and waited for their return. Though he did wonder how this was keeping him safe, seeing as he was currently alone. Ah well, you just couldn't find the staff these days.

"Come on then er... What do we call you?" Sam asked when he opened the door to talk to Asmodeus.

"Erm... Good questions. Sir? My Lord? I dunno. Maybe you should just stick with As." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Okay. Come on then. It's safe. Dean's checked around the area for anyone, so they're either really good at hiding or they are all inside or away. You ready for this?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over and done with then. Come on. Hopefully Athena will tell me something useful for them. Otherwise, Dean might get to use my knife." Asmodeus said with a weak smile, getting a small one in return from Sam as he climbed out of the car and followed Sam to where Dean was standing, waiting for them.

"Ooh, just a second, I'm um... I'm gonna do something that might freak you all out, but there is nothing wrong with me, I'm just tapping into my gift." Asmodeus told them when they had reached Dean. They both nodded and Asmodeus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were completely white, which shocked Dean, but Sam had seen this happen in the hospital and was not as shocked.

When he gave a nod to tell them he was ready, Dean took his place at Asmodeus' right, whilst Sam stood at his left and then they all walked up to the door and knocked, then waited. They had to wait for almost ten minutes before the door finally opened a crack and a head popped out to look at them, much to the shock of Sam and Dean, it was the bartender from earlier that night.

"What do you want?" The man/vampire asked them with a suspicious look.

"We have come to speak to you. I am a messenger from the Matron Moon." Asmodeus said, with Sam and Dean both placing a hand on his back in comfort. The vampire looked at him suspiciously once more before his head disappeared and the door shut. About five minutes later, the door opened once again, and a woman stood there, looking at him in wonder.

"You're here in place of Matron Moon?" She asked him in a slightly awed voice, she took a step forward and Sam and Dean stepped in front of him threateningly, making her take her step back and look at them in shock. Asmodeus placed his hands on their arms and then stepped up so he was standing between them.

"Don't mind them, they're to protect me. Many would wish to harm me. He goes by Panther and to my right is Tiger." Asmodeus said, kicking Dean when his lips twitched.

"Welcome then, please be assured that you will find no one that wishes to harm you here."

"Yes, well that is why I have been sent to you." Asmodeus said seriously and the vampire stepped aside and let them enter, with Dean going in first and Sam entering last.

"How do we know that Matron Moon sent you?" The bartender vampire asked them suspiciously when they entered the farmhouse.

"There is no real way I can prove it to you. You will just have to take my word for it." Asmodeus told him, trying to make his voice as serene as possible, imitating his favourite seer, Marie, of Sanguini's clan.

"Look, our seer has some news to give to you, do you want to hear it or shall we just leave you to your fates?" Sam asked, making Asmodeus struggled not to raise an eyebrow at his title.

"Eli. How would he know of Matron Moon if he were not who he claims to be? If he was sent here by Matron Moon, then there must be a reason for this. Please, don't take offence by Eli. He is just very distrusting. I am Lenore by the way."

"My name is Asmodeus. As I told you earlier, to my right is Tiger, he is my head protector and to my left is Panther, he is my advisor. Matron Moon sent me to warn you."

"Warn us?"

"Yes, there is a hunter here called Gordon. He is the one who is killing your nest members. We have warned him away, but he will not listen to us. We are here to help you. Hopefully he will leave without killing anymore of you."

"How will you help us?" Eli asked, looking at him, unimpressed, Dean glared at him and Asmodeus just rolled his eyes whilst Sam looked amused at his companions actions.

"These two are my protectors for a reason vampire. They are trained fighters. Besides, that is not what I meant when I said we would help. You need to leave."

"Leave? And go where?" Lenore asked him and Asmodeus floundered for a second before he felt warmth and closed his eyes, leaning heavily on Dean, who supported him with his arm. Knife still in his other hand.

'**Tell them to go north. As far north as they can get.' **Asmodeus nodded and then opened his eyes to look at the shocked and confused vampires.

"Athena has told me that you need to go as far north as you can."

"What, like Canada north?"

"I don't know. She did not tell me that. I would assume so, though." Asmodeus told him, still acting serene and silently thankful for all the time he actually spent with Marie.

"So she didn't tell you? What good is that?" Eli asked with a sneer, making Dean growl next to him, which made Asmodeus nudge him, Sam just seemed to be struggling with not laughing.

"Athena cannot make all the choices for you. You must have to make some decisions. Where you go is up to you, not Matron Moon. She can only give you hints. You would want some higher power to make all your decisions?" Asmodeus asked looking at Eli with his seemingly sightless eyes.

"So we have to go north? When should we leave?" Lenore asked before Eli could say something that would truly annoy the little seers protectors.

"That is also up to you, though I would advise as soon as possible. I realise there is not much time left before the sun rises, but tonight would be best." Asmodeus told them, getting nervous for what he would have to ask of them and grateful for the presence of the Winchester's beside him.

"So we should leave tonight then? Someone needs to go and fetch Conrad." Lenore said and once more Asmodeus felt warmth surge through him and he leant on Dean.

'**You must tell them that Conrad is in trouble. You will not reach him in time. Gordon has found him first.'**

Asmodeus nibbled on his lip as he opened his eyes and looked at the vampires. He grabbed at Sam's arm and pulled him closer to his side as he leant even more against Dean, trying to silently tell them that the shit was about to hit the fan. The way they both stepped slightly in front of him and clenched their weapons, informed him that they had understood.

"It will be too late to get Conrad. Gordon has already found him." Asmodeus informed the vampires, and Eli hissed at him and rushed forward, but Sam and Dean had anticipated this and stood in front of Asmodeus, with their weapons ready.

"You got him killed!" Eli yelled, stopping just before he reached them and glaring at Asmodeus behind Sam and Dean.

"No. I never. I can only report what I know. It is up to Athena as to what I see. No one can change that." Asmodeus told him serenely, placing his hands on the backs of Sam and Dean to calm them down, they both took a step back to stand back beside him again, though the threat of their weapons didn't leave.

"Will we be too late to reach him?" Lenore asked, stepping up to the side of Eli.

"Yes. I am sorry I did not see what happened sooner. I implore you to leave right now. Leave behind everything that you don't need. Get out of here as soon as you can before Gordon finds out where you live. And he will find out."

"We will leave tonight then. Eli get what you think we will need, we will pick the others up from town as we leave." Lenore said, and Eli nodded before spinning round and leaving the room. "I apologise for Eli. He does not fully know of the Matron Moon. I have been lapse in telling them about her. For that I apologise. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. It was believed that all the seers who could speak with Matron Moon had been killed more than three years ago. I only recently came into my inheritance as a seer. Once it was known what I was, Panther and Tiger were sent to me to protect me. No one currently knows of me."

"How old are you?"

"I am only seventeen, Panther and Tiger are ageless. I do not know their true age. They have protected seers before. They work well together." Asmodeus told her, face not giving away even a hint of a lie.

"Oh, well I hope that you will be safe for a long time. Will we see you again?"

"There is a possibility. You have my scent, so you will always be able to find me, should you need me. I ask that you inform any vampires you meet, that there is a chosen seer once more."

"So you will be helping all vampires?"

"Yes. I will, if they have need of me. I do ask that you warn them of Tiger and Panther, and tell them that neither myself nor she will be happy should something happen to them because of an over-zealous vampire." Asmodeus told her firmly, hoping that she would believe him for the sake of the brothers.

"Of course. I shall do as you ask. Will you be leaving us now?" Lenore asked, looking at the three of them.

"Yes, well will. We will try to keep Gordon off your scent for long enough for you to get out of here, if we do catch wind that he knows about your escape, then we will come for you. _She_ does not want to lose anymore of her children. The hunters have killed too many as it is." Asmodeus said, spitting out the word hunter in disgust, he could almost feel the amusement coming from Sam and Dean.

"Yes. I agree with you there. Well I will let you leave. Please stay safe, we need another chosen of Athena's. It has been too long wince we have had one." Lenore told them with a small smile. Asmodeus nodded to her and then looked at Sam and Dean and they all left the farmhouse.

--

When they got back to the motel, they all walked in to the room Asmodeus and Dean shared and looked at each other, before all releasing a breath and sitting down on either the bed or at the table.

"Well that was intense." Dean said after a while, getting grins from Sam and Asmodeus. Asmodeus then gave a groan and flopped back onto the bed.

"I never want to do that again. This punishment is almost as bad as losing my magic." Asmodeus groaned, swatting at Dean when he chuckled.

"You were great, though I thought we were going to let them assume what age we were."

"Well, they now think you two are ancient, but that I am a child. It will put them off as they wonder how to approach us. It helped that Sammy is my advisor. It implies that he has seen a lot in order to be able to adequately advise the seer of Athena."

"Great, that's kind of a lot to live up to." Sam groaned, getting a grin from Asmodeus.

"You'll do great Sammy. They must never know your names though. The Winchester's are well known in the supernatural world. It would be too dangerous for us." Asmodeus told them.

"Yeah, you do have a point. So what do we do about Gordon?" Dean asked, looking down at Asmodeus.

"He will be coming to us soon enough. He is already suspicious of us and will believe that we had something to do with the fact he no longer has any idea where the vampires are." Asmodeus told them, trying to stop a yawn.

"Okay, come on, lets try and get some sleep before psycho-hunter comes to find us." Dean said, grinning when Asmodeus grumbled something.

"Okay. Sammy, do you want to stay here with us tonight?" Asmodeus asked, pushing himself up to look at a shocked Sam.

"Er... Why?"

"So that you aren't alone when Gordon comes to find us. I would feel better about it if you were and I know Dean would as well."

"Where would I sleep?"

"You have two choices, either I transfigure you a bed to sleep in or I enlarge our bed and you share with me and Dean." Asmodeus told him, struggling to stay awake and yawning.

"Whatever is easier for you to do As." Sam told him, smiling at the sleepy demon. Asmodeus nodded slowly.

"Mind sharing with us then? It'll be easier."

"Sure thing, I'll go get my bags from next door." Sam told him and left the motel room, leaving Asmodeus and Dean alone.

"You want to share a bed with Sammy?' Dean asked in a quiet voice.

"Do you mind? 'Cause I can try and transfigure a bed if you would prefer." Asmodeus told him sleepily, getting a soft frown from Dean.

"No. Just make the bed larger. Come on, let's get you into bed." Dean said, gently moving Asmodeus up the bed and under the covers, whilst Asmodeus waved a hand and the bed grew in size. He had almost fallen asleep when Sam entered the room once more and locked the door behind him, he placed his bag on the floor next to the bed and then climbed onto the bed next to Asmodeus and lay down.

"Night you two." Sam muttered, falling asleep. Dean looked at them both fondly then lay down on the other side of Asmodeus and pulled the demon close to his side, getting a sleepy kiss pressed to his neck.

"Night night." Asmodeus mumbled and then fell asleep, snuggling into Dean.

--

Asmodeus shot awake at the sound of someone pounding on their door. He looked at the two sitting up next to him and then glanced back at the door.

"Me thinks that would be the ever elusive Gordon." Asmodeus mumbled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"I think I agree with ya there." Dean muttered, climbing out of the bed and walking over to the door, he then glanced back at Asmodeus and Sam. Asmodeus signalled for him to wait a second then turned to Sam.

"You're gonna be sitting a little closer to me in a second." Asmodeus told him with a cheeky grin and then waved his hand. The bed shrank back to its normal size and Sam practically had Asmodeus in his lap.

"A little?" Sam asked with a chuckle, shuffling to the edge of the bed a little to give them both more room. Asmodeus just shot him a sheepish grin and shrugged his shoulders then nodded to Dean, who unlocked and opened the door, looking at Gordon questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna know where they went." Gordon demanded, pushing his way into the room and then taking in the sight of Asmodeus and Sam both sitting on the only bed in the room and then glancing at Dean standing beside him, "You three got something kinky going on?"

"Oh yes. Wanna join in?" Asmodeus drawled, grinning when Gordon looked at him in horror and Sam blushed next to him. Dean just rolled his eyes and closed the door then walked over to the table.

"Who are we supposed to be helping again?" Dean asked, leaning on the table.

"The vampires! That's who! So wanna tell me where they are?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Asmodeus asked in a bored tone, getting an amused grin from Dean, who was sitting behind where Gordon was standing.

"You told me to leave them alone! It would suggest that you are protecting them somehow. So tell me where they are."

"_If_ we were protecting them, why would we tell you where they are? Wouldn't that defeat the object?"

"Tell me freak!" Gordon yelled, making all three men bristle in anger.

"Oh yes, brilliant way to get me to tell you, call me names. Seriously, you need to work on your persuasive skills. They're severely lacking right now." Asmodeus sneered at him.

"Shut up! Tell me where they are."

"We don't know. Honestly. So mind leaving us alone? We have some unfinished business." Asmodeus told him with a smirk, getting a groan from Dean and a horrified look from Gordon. Sam just hid his face in his hands.

"You guys are sick." Gordon spat, looking at them disgusted.

"I don't see why, we just know how to have fun. So, you gonna leave us alone or do you wanna watch?" Dean just sighed sufferingly and looked towards the ceiling.

"I want to know where they went. They need to be killed."

"Why? Why do they need to be killed and who are you to decide this?" Asmodeus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What? I'm a hunter. You know what that means? I hunt vampires, and I kill them when I find them."

"Huh, well I guess you just lost your hunt then, because I'm not gonna be telling you where they went. Might as well give up Gordy." Asmodeus told him with a cheeky grin, waving to him.

"Tell me!" Gordon yelled, pulling his gun out and pointing it at Asmodeus, who just looked bored. Gordon froze when he heard the sound of a gun clicking behind him. He turned slowly and saw Dean aiming his gun at his head, glaring at him.

"Leave. Now. Forget about those vampires. You won't be able to find them again and we won't be telling you where they went." Dean growled, aim not moving from Gordon's head. Gordon glared at him but lowered his gun.

"I will find them."

"Sure you will." Asmodeus drawled, whilst Dean still kept his gun aimed at Gordon.

"We ever meet again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"You can try but you won't succeed." Sam said, finally speaking up and shocking Gordon.

"Oh, you think you're that good?" Gordon sneered as he walked over to the door.

"We know we're that good. We have people on our side that you would give your soul to have. Though why anyone would want such a blackened soul in the first place, I don't know." Asmodeus told him with a grimace.

"I will kill you if I see you again. Stay out of my way in future if you know what's good for you." Gordon growled and then left the room behind, slamming the door behind him. When they heard his car drive off, they all relaxed and looked at each other.

"Will you please stop insinuating that I am sleeping with you and my brother?" Sam begged, getting a grin from Asmodeus.

"Oh come on, his face was a picture! It was priceless!" Asmodeus crowed, clapping his hands and laughing. Dean and Sam exchanged a look and then rolled their eyes.

"Sure it was. So what do we do now?" Sam said, lips quirking into a smile.

"We get the hell out of dodge. I don't trust him not to search us out again." Dean said, looking at the two on the bed. Asmodeus stretched and then looked at him and nodded.

"I agree. And I think I know what I need to do."

"What?"

"I need to find Sanguini."

**A/N – You know, when I read through this, I can't help but think 'Oh no, it looks like I'm trying to make it a threesome with As, Sam and Dean,' I am going to state, here and now, that I'm not. Asmodeus sees Sam as his little brother. Nothing more, nothing less. They just enjoy winding Dean up a little. Lol! Sorry if that came as a disappointment, though if that **_**is**_** what you want, then may I recommend a HP/SPN Xover called Motel 59 by scarletsptember, t'is very good! Lol! **

**Anyways, I changed quite a lot about that chapter. Feel sorry for Asmodeus because he is now the centre of attention for all vampires out there. And the Winchester's are just being thrust into quite a dangerous situation. Poor them. And Sanguini isn't there to help them out. Plus As is gonna be punished again in about a weeks time if he doesn't find Sanguini. Will he find him in time? If not, what will his punishment be? I'll give you a little teaser, **_**if**_** he doesn't find Sanguini, it won't be Athena who punishes him. **

**Oh and um... The little scenes between Dean and Asmodeus, well tell me if they get a little... stilted... I'm not good in relationships myself, in fact I shy away from any form of commitment, so really, not the best person for this sort of thing. I'm kinda running blind for this one! Lol! Though things will begin to pick up between the two, as they get more comfortable in their relationship with one another. Remember that neither is very experienced when it comes to relationships and well.. Asmodeus has no experience at all! Lol! Bless his innocent little cotton socks! Dean will be very willing to teach him though! Have no fear! So review and I shall shove them together more and more!! Mwahahaha! And don't worry about Sammy being alone... I have plans for him!! Mwahahaha!**

**So tell me what you think please!! Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me!! Thanking you!! And ooh! Before I end the chapter, just wanted to express my complete amazement that I have been nominated for 'Best Crossover' and 'Best WIP' at Always Hoping FanFiction Awards, so um... thank you to whoever nominated me and um... Go vote!! Yay! Please! Lol! The address is http:// always-hoping . 110mb . com (just remove the spaces) Thank you! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Uh! I... I don't... I don't think we should... Ah! Dean! Sammy's waiting." Asmodeus gasped as Dean grinned against the skin of his chest and lapped at a nipple, getting another gasp from Asmodeus. "Dean! We... we have to... D... Please! Oh!"

"Are you two ready yet?" Sam called though the door, making Dean grumbled and lick from Asmodeus' nipple to his neck and then nip on it.

"Dean!" Asmodeus gasped, throwing his head back to give Dean more access to his neck. Dean just grinned against it and then gave it a final lick before he leant up and kissed Asmodeus on the lips.

"We've got to go." Dean whispered to him, kissing him again lazily, getting a kiss in return as Asmodeus looked up at him, dazed.

"What? You can't start something and then leave me!" Asmodeus grumbled, then jerked away when Sam banged on their door.

"Come on you two! We have to leave here if we want to find Sanguini!" Sam yelled, banging again on their door.

"Dammit Sammy." Asmodeus grumbled as he pushed Dean off of him and sat up, pulling his shirt back down and smoothing out the wrinkles in his clothes. He looked down at his lap and then glared at Dean, who just shrugged and smirked. Asmodeus grumbled again and then tried to will his erection away. It was an image of John Winchester doing a lap dance in a pink bikini that finally did it, and made Asmodeus scrunch his nose up in disgust.

"What's wrong?' Dean asked when he saw the look of disgust on Asmodeus' face, Asmodeus looked at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Had to do something to prevent further embarrassment for me when we go out and face Sammy." Asmodeus told him sulkily and Dean grinned at him and then leant down to kiss him again. Asmodeus deepened it and held Dean to him, leaning back to pull them onto the bed. Dean groaned and kissed Asmodeus passionately, placing his body fully over Asmodeus and running his hands up the side of Asmodeus' body.

"You two! Will you stop whatever the hell you are doing and get out here?!" Sam yelled, banging on the door. Dean sighed and moved off of Asmodeus, who just groaned and stayed where he was, which pushed Dean's control to its limits.

"Coming Sammy!" Dean yelled, picking up Asmodeus' bag and throwing in onto the bed beside Asmodeus, who grabbed it and sat up.

"I so didn't need to know that Dean!" Sam yelled, and Asmodeus just knew he was grinning, jerk. Asmodeus just covered his face with his hands and blushed furiously, much to Dean's amusement.

"Haha Sammy, quite the comedian aren't you?" Dean called out, grabbing his own bag and then walking to the door, Asmodeus jumping from the bed to follow him. They opened the door to see Sam leaning against the wall, grinning at them.

"You're a jerk." Asmodeus grumbled, shoving into Sam as he passed him to get to the car. Sam just laughed and followed him whilst Dean shook his head and walked past them both to get to the drivers side of the car.

"So where are we going next?" Sam asked Asmodeus when they were all sitting in the car. Asmodeus just shrugged and looked out the window.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Athena is refusing to tell me where he is, just that he arrived back in America two weeks ago."

"What's the deadline?"

"If I don't find him by tomorrow, I will be punished again." Asmodeus told them, biting at his lip.

"Shit. What will the punishment be?" Sam asked him, turning in his seat to look at Asmodeus better.

"Dunno, worse than having to inform all vampires alive that I am their seer. Which is going to be crappy." Asmodeus grumbled.

"So where do you want to try?" Dean asked, starting the car.

"We're near to Kansas. We can go there." Asmodeus said with a shrug, still looking out the window and thus missing the look the brother's exchanged.

"Right. Kansas it is then." Dean said, pulling the car away from the motel room and driving onto the road.

"Oh shit, no, we don't have to go to Kansas." Asmodeus said suddenly, sitting up in his seat and looking at Sam and Dean.

"Huh? Why not?" Dean asked, confused.

"That's where you two are from. I'm sorry. I completely forgot about it. Let's go somewhere else, yeah? I don't even know if Sanguini is there in the first place." Asmodeus told them and they both exchanged another look, before Sam turned once again to look at Asmodeus.

"It's okay As. We'll go to Kansas. Neither of us has been since... Well... Yeah. It's okay though. We don't mind. Besides, I kinda wanna see something." Sam said, getting a curious look from both Asmodeus and Dean.

"What do you want to see Sammy?" Dean asked, looking back at the road when Sam shrugged.

"It's not important." Sam told them, turning back round to stare out of the window.

"Sure it's not. Whatever Sammy, you keep your secrets. So we going to Kansas then?"

"Yeah, sure, as long as you two are okay with it." Asmodeus said, looking at them both in concern.

"Kansas it is then. Let's go." Dean said and took the turning that would take them to Kansas.

--

"Come on, Sam, I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean exclaimed once Asmodeus had told them that Sanguini wasn't anywhere near and Sam had told them his idea. Asmodeus just sat in silence in the back of the car.

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

"Going to visit Mom's grave? I mean, she doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire." Dean said, looking at Sam as though he were crazy.

"She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by her uncle, a man that we've never even met. So, you wanna go pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by a stranger? Come on." Dean exclaimed, almost begging his brother, which made Asmodeus frown slightly and wonder why Dean was so against it.

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well, then, enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Mm." Dean said, still not convinced and Asmodeus decided to step in and give his opinion, and hope that Dean and Sam wouldn't mind.

"You should go." Asmodeus said, shrinking back in his seat when both brothers turned to look at him in shock.

"What?" Dean asked with a frown.

"I think you should go. I only visited my parents grave once before I was run out of Britain. It's kinda nice to see something... something physical to remind you of your parents. I dunno. It's something to help you focus your thoughts I suppose. I don't suppose everyone feels the same and maybe you would be one of them Dean, but you'll never know if you don't go to the grave of your mother." Asmodeus explained, with a shrug.

"So... You agree with Sammy and think we should go visit a grave that holds no body and pay our respects to a pile of dirt?" Dean asked him with a raised eyebrow, which just made both Sam and Asmodeus glare at him.

"Just take us to the damned cemetery Dean." Sam grumbled.

"Why don't we swing by the Roadhouse instead? I mean, we haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch. Maybe they've heard from Sanguini."

"She hasn't. You don't think I haven't rang Ellen?" Asmodeus asked him incredulously, to which Dean had the decency to look ashamed.

"Look Dean, you can go to the Roadhouse. Just drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you there tomorrow."

"I'll stay with Sammy, keep him company. You just wait for us at the Roadhouse, Ash and Ellen will keep you company and don't hit on Jo or you'll have both me and Ellen to answer to." Asmodeus told him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah right. Stuck with those people, making awkward small talk 'til you two show up? No, thanks." Dean said with a roll of his eyes, not noticing the grins Asmodeus and Sam exchanged.

--

Asmodeus watched as Sam knelt down in front of his mother's headstone and then turned to follow Dean further into the cemetery to give Sam some privacy.

"You okay?' Asmodeus asked quietly when he caught up with Dean, who looked down at him and then carried on walking between the headstones, looking around him sadly.

"Yeah. I just don't understand this stuff, you know? Why does Sam need to see that grave?"

"He wants to feel connected to his mother. A mother, might I add, that he didn't really know." Asmodeus told him softly, placing his hand in Dean's and squeezing.

"You think so?"

"I know so. It made me feel closer to my parents when I saw their grave. Sanguini took me to it during what should have been my final year at school. I didn't know them and not many people spoke about them to me. When I visited their grave, I felt connected to them I suppose." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, smiling sadly at Dean when he looked down at him again.

"So you think he's gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs to do this. You and your dad, you both speak about his mum, and he wants to remember her. Losing your father didn't help I don't think. Just let him have some time." Asmodeus suggested, bumping into Dean when he came to a stop. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Look." Dean said, pointing to a grave that had a dead tree near it. In fact, all around the grave, in a perfect circle, everything was dead. Even the flowers had died.

"What? What is it?"

"I have no idea. Lets get back to Sam and then we can find the groundskeeper and find out some about that grave and its occupant." Dean said, pulling Asmodeus towards where they had left Sam.

--

A few minutes later, Dean finished talking with the groundskeeper and walked back to where Sam and Asmodeus were standing, waiting for him. He was holding a piece of paper and frowning.

"Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago." Dean told them when he reached them, reading off the paper.

"And?" Sam asked, looking at Dean curiously.

"'And?' You saw her grave, everything dead around it in a perfect circle. You don't think that's a little weird?"

"Maybe the groundskeeper went a little aggro with the pesticide." Sam said with a shrug, getting a chuckle from Asmodeus.

"No, I asked him."

"Seriously?" Asmodeus interrupted incredulously, getting a glare from Dean when Sam laughed.

"Seriously. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it." Dean told them, looking at them expectantly.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Sam asked when it looked like Dean wasn't goin to say anything else.

"I don't know. Unholy ground maybe?"

"Unholy ground? Huh?" Asmodeus asked confused, looking between the two brothers.

"If something evil happened there, it could easily poison the ground. Remember the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?" Dean asked Sam, which Sam just nodded.

"Yeah, but—"

"Could be the sign of demonic presence."

"Nope, sorry. No demons around here. Can't feel any. Next idea?" Asmodeus asked when Dean looked at him.

"Fine. That Angela girl's spirit, if it's powerful enough." Dean said and Sam looked at him sceptically but nodded anyway. "Well, don't get too excited, you might pull something." Dean grumbled as they reached the car.

"Fine, there might be a hunt, but what about As? We need to find Sanguini in the next two days Dean! Who knows what will happen to him!"

"No, I'll be fine. If there is something to hunt here, we should stay and hunt it." Asmodeus said before Dean could answer Sam.

"No, Sammy's right As, we can't let that happen to you."

"You think I'm gonna find Sanguini by tomorrow? Really? 'Cause I don't. I've accepted that I'm going to get punished again, so we might as well help some other people whilst we're here." Asmodeus told them and Dean nodded.

"If you're sure As. Well, the girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school." Dean told them and they all got in the car to head out.

--

"How did you convince Dean to stay out of this?" Sam asked as they walked towards Dr Mason's office in the department of Archaeology and Greek Studies.

"I told him I'd make it up to him tonight. Do you really want to know?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam incredulously, who paled a little and shook his head furiously.

"Nope, not at all. Please don't feel the need to tell me. Maybe I should ask for a room a bit further away from your twos."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not ready to mate with him yet."

"Shockingly enough, that really didn't make me feel any better. Oh god, I so don't want to think about you or Dean in those kind of situations. _Especially_ together." Sam added with a shudder.

"You'd rather think about me and Dean with other people?"

"Did I not just say I'd don't want to think about those things at all?" Sam asked him, stopping when they reached the door of Dr Mason.

Asmodeus knocked on the door, smirking at Sam, who rolled his eyes and then stepping back slightly when the door opened and whom they assumed was Angela's father answered.

"Dr Mason?" Sam asked when the professor looked at them curiously.

"Yes?"

"I'm Sam. This is Asmodeus. We were friends of Angela's. We wanted to offer out condolences." Sam said to him with a sad smile.

"Please, come in." Dr Mason said to them and they followed him inside the office.

When they were in the office, Dr Mason took out a photo album of his daughter, which Sam moved closer to look at whilst Asmodeus looked around the room at the bookshelves.

"She was beautiful." Sam observed and Asmodeus rolled his eyes, still looking away at the books.

"Yes, she was."

"This is an unusual book." Asmodeus said, holding up a book with ancient Greek wrote on it. Sam and Dr Mason looked up at him.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course." Dr Mason told him and Asmodeus nodded then put the book back where he had found it with a frown.

"So, a car accident. That's horrible." Asmodeus said, walking over to Sam and looking at the album.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when, uh..." Dr Mason trailed off, looking at a photo of Angela sadly.

"That has to be hard for you – losing someone like that. Sometimes... Sometimes it's like they're still around. Almost like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?" Asmodeus asked softly, curiously.

"I do, as a matter of fact." Asmodeus looked at Sam and shrugged, then nodded to Dr Mason. Sam just rolled his eyes and then glared at him.

"That's perfectly normal, Dr Mason. Especially with what you are going through." Sam reassured the professor.

"You know, I still phoned her. The phone was ringing before I remembered that, uh..." Dr Mason paused and then sighed and looked at Sam. "Family is everything, you know? Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just without her."

"We're very sorry." Sam told him, patting him on the back as Dr Mason began to sob. Asmodeus just watched in fascinated horror.

"We are. We had better go and leave you alone sir." Asmodeus told him when Sam looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course. Thank you for coming to see me. It was very kind of you."

"Yes well, Angela was one of a kind." Asmodeus told him with a smile, getting a shaky smile in return.

"That she was." Dr Mason agreed, walking them to the door of the office. They shook his hand and then left the office.

"That was pointless. There is no hunt here! Angela Mason died in such a way that there will be no vengeful spirit. Dean is clutching onto nothing!" Sam hissed as they walked away from the office.

"I know Sam, but what do you want me to do about it? And maybe he really is right, you saw the grave, it was odd, I'll give him that."

"We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't be here As!"

"Maybe not! But seriously, Dean's not gonna let this one go. We should tell him all we learnt today."

"What was wrong with that book?" Sam asked him suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, it was just a little sinister for a school professor."

"You could read it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Ancient Greek, Latin and Japanese. Oh and French, though I'm crap at French. I just can't get it, much to Sanguini's frustration."

"Oh... cool. So what do we do about Dean?"

"I don't know. Let... let me talk to him tonight. I'll try to convince him that there's nothing here."

"You need to find Sanguini, As. We shouldn't be here in the first place." Sam said to him, looking at him and sighing when Asmodeus looked down at the ground.

"I know. But where can I look? He's not answering his phone to me and I don't know where he could be! It's too late to find Sanguini, Sammy. Let's just concentrate on Dean, yeah?"

"Fine. Look, you don't need this, I'll talk to Dean. Okay?"

"Alright." Asmodeus agreed with a sigh and then followed Sam out of the building.

--

"I'm telling you, there's something going on here! We just haven't found it yet." Dean yelled when Sam and Asmodeus had told him that they had found nothing.

"Dean, so far, you've got a patch of dead grass and nothing." Sam pointed out, whilst Asmodeus just sat on the bed and watched, nibbling on his lip.

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground."

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground! Like I said to As, the way she died wouldn't bring about a vengeful spirit. Her father told us she was a nice girl! No reason to seek revenge!"

"Yeah, well, maybe Daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Dean sneered, making Sam glare at him as Asmodeus just stayed silent, not sure which side he took.

"We shouldn't be here anymore! This is wrong! We should be out looking for Sanguini! Helping to prevent As from getting punished again!" Sam exclaimed and Asmodeus felt like groaning for bringing the focus on him.

"So what, Sam? We just bail? Without even figuring out what's going on?" Dean asked, glancing at Asmodeus, who just looked away, refusing to pick a side.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked in confusion, confusion which was shared with Asmodeus, who looked up and frowned at Sam, having a bad feeling about where this is going.

"This is about Mom's grave." Yep, Asmodeus really didn't like where this was going and wasn't looking forward to finding out what Dean's reaction would be.

"That's got nothing to do with it."

"You wouldn't step within a hundred yards of it. Look.... maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't one so you don't have to think about Mom. Or Dad." Sam added, ignoring the glare Dean was shooting him. Asmodeus glanced between the two warily.

"I don't need this crap." Dean muttered and headed towards the door. Asmodeus watched him and jumped up from the bed.

"Dean! Where are you going?" Asmodeus asked, walking over to Dean but stopping when Dean frowned at him.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Alone." Dean added, when Asmodeus nodded and went to step forward. Asmodeus sagged, ears dropping to the side and took a step back once more. Dean looked at him and then sighed and walked out of the motel room.

When the door had closed behind him and they could no longer hear Dean's footsteps, Asmodeus spun around to face Sam, ears flat on his head and tail whipping behind him.

"What did you say that for?" Asmodeus spat angrily, fangs growing slightly and causing Sam to take a step back in shock.

"It's true! He's trying to hide his feelings about what happened with dad. He needs to talk about it! This isn't healthy! You must know that!"

"You think I don't? He does speak about it! You think we don't talk when we are alone in our room? What did you think we do? And keep your damned mind out of the gutter when you answer that!" Asmodeus growled, glaring at Sam.

"I didn't know! Why doesn't he speak to me then?"

"He didn't want to upset or burden you. He didn't really want to talk to me about it, but I bullied him into it." Asmodeus admitted shamelessly.

"So you don't think this is because of Mom and Dad?"

"Nope, I honestly think he believes there is something wrong, and I'm not entirely sure he is wrong about that. Maybe there really is something here." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Right, well you want me to stay here with you?"

"No. I'm not pleased with you at the moment." Asmodeus told him shortly, and Sam sighed and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. Asmodeus waited until he had left and then growled and kicked the chair he was standing next to. He grumbled under his breath for a few seconds before he picked up his phone from the table and dialled Sanguini's number.

He listened to it ring before sighing when it went to the voice messaging service and rolled his eyes at his stubborn brother.

"'Guini, I don't know if you will listen to this, but please answer the phone the next time I ring. Please. I need you 'Guini. Look, I'm sorry about what I said in the car. I had no right. But, see the thing is 'Guini, I'm... Look, I'm being punished for what I did, okay? I have to tell all vampires about my connection with Athena. I have had to become the seer to all vampires, no matter their view on eating people. So, I could really do with you being here to help me with this. You know? Well, I have Sam and Dean acting as my protectors, but what I really want is my big brother. So... if you do listen to this, please, will you give me a call and tell me where you are? Please. I'm sorry again 'Guini. Love you." Asmodeus whispered and then hung up the phone and sighed, wondering what he could do now.

--

He had gotten bored about an hour and a half into waiting for Dean and then he got curious. About pay-per-view television. Eyeing the remote control suspiciously, then glancing at the door, he sat down on the bed and turned the TV on.

He had just gotten to the right channel when the door opened and Dean walked in, he took in the sight of Asmodeus sitting on the bed and then what was on the TV and paused, before closing the door behind him and walking over to Asmodeus slowly, who had glanced up at him when he first entered and then turned back to the TV, which was now playing some very corny music.

"Er... What are you watching?" Dean asked slowly, looking at Asmodeus in curiosity and sitting down next to him.

"You okay? And I have no idea. I just wondered what pay-per-view TV was." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug, getting a grin from Dean, who then pulled the remote from Asmodeus and turned the TV off before Asmodeus was quite possibly scarred for life.

"I'm fine and er... it's porn." Dean told him, grinning widely when Asmodeus gaped at him for a few seconds before blushing furiously.

"Oh! Um... That would explain the title then I suppose. So... how come I don't smell alcohol? What did you actually do?" Asmodeus asked with a grin, cuddling in to Dean's side, Dean smiled back and pulled him closer to him.

"Ah, you're right, I didn't go to a bar. I went to Angela's house instead to have a look around."

"Oh? What did you find? Is she a spirit or is it something else?" Asmodeus asked, kneeling up on the bed and nuzzling into Dean's neck, with his arms around Dean's waist, Dean tilted his head to the side and placed his hands on Asmodeus' arm.

"Wait. You believe me when I say there is something dodgy about this?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Asmodeus incredulously. Asmodeus just smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Of course. I saw the grave, even me, with my limited knowledge on all this, can see there is something a bit off about all this, plus that book..." Asmodeus mumbled, ducking his head to kiss Dean's neck once again.

"What book?" Dean asked, rubbing his hands along Asmodeus' arm. He then turned and knelt on the bed to face Asmodeus when the demon didn't answer him and looked at him. "As? What book?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's not important. So what did you find?" Asmodeus asked, not removing his attention from Dean's neck.

"As. I found out about her boyfriend killing himself. Slit his own throat last night. Oh and he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died." Dean told him, groaning when Asmodeus sucked on his neck.

"Slit his _own_ throat? That's kinda hard to do you know? Normally people would go an easier route to end their own life. Men generally choose a gun..." Asmodeus told him when he pulled away from Dean's neck to look at Dean.

"You know the oddest things... And yeah, apparently he slit his own throat."

"So... Do we check out the boyfriends house?"

"Yeah, I just came from there. Dead plants, just like the cemetery. Hell dead goldfish too." Dean told him, leaning down slightly to kiss Asmodeus.

"Huh. Is this unholy ground then?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful, 'angry spirit' vibe from Angela. I have been reading this, though." Dean told him, pulling away from Dean and leaning over the side of the bed to pick up his bag, from which he pulled a pink book.

"Er..."

"It's her diary?"

"You stole a dead girls diary? What's it say?" Asmodeus asked excitedly, reaching out to take the diary from an amused Dean, who held it out of his reach.

"Huh, if anything, the girl's a little _too _nice." Dean snorted, dropping the diary to the floor next to the bed.

"So, what do you want to do about this then?" Asmodeus asked, turned back to face Dean.

"We need to keep digging. Talk to more of her friends." Dean told him, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Did you get any names?"

"You kidding me? I got her bestest friend in the whole wide world!" Dean said, motioning with his head to the diary on the floor behind him. Asmodeus just grinned at him and then shook his head.

"So we going to tell Sammy? I mean, he needs to know, right?" Asmodeus asked, moving to stand off of the bed. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed Asmodeus' hand.

"Sam can be told in the morning. In fact, he's probably watching your good friend pay-per-view." Dean told him with a smirk.

"Dean!"

"So... I was thinking... You said you would reward me for staying here and letting you and Sammy deal with Dr Mason." Dean told him with a smirk, getting a matching smirk from Asmodeus, who crawled back onto the bed and over to Dean.

"Hmm? You think you deserve a reward? You did run off after all." Asmodeus told him with a grin, pulling away when Dean went to kiss him.

"I think I do deserve a reward. I mean, the thought of you watching porn is a tempting image and I haven't jumped you yet." Dean told him with a grin, getting a smile in return from Asmodeus.

"You do have a point I suppose. So what reward do you want I wonder?" Asmodeus asked with a sly smile, running a hand under Dean's t-shirt and pulling it up over his head. Dean watched him with smouldering eyes.

"Hmm? I could think of a few things." Dean said with a smirk, reaching out to take Asmodeus' sleep shirt off and then throw it over the side of the bed. He then moved across the bed, nearer to Asmodeus, who's breathing had become slightly heavier as Dean got closer to him.

"Oh? Want... want to share?" Asmodeus asked, gasping when Dean leant forward to lick the hollow of his throat.

"Hmm. I have a few ideas, feel up to experimenting?" Dean asked, placing kisses along Asmodeus' neck up to the skin just below his ear and nibbling it, before soothing it with his tongue.

"Ex... experimenting?" Asmodeus gasped, moving his head to allow Dean more access to his neck and bringing up his hands to grasp Dean's shoulders. Dean smirked against his neck and sucked, making Asmodeus drop against him and mewl. Dean grinned and moved them so they were lying on the bed, facing each other and then kissed Asmodeus, biting on his bottom lip to gain access to his mouth.

"Feel up to it?" Dean asked, pulling away from Asmodeus, rubbing his hands up his back and then back down to rub against the edge of his trousers.

"You'll have... have to t-teach me." Asmodeus gasped, arching into Dean and then wrapping his leg over Dean's waist to pull him closer. Dean smiled at him softly and then rolled on top of him, resting between his legs.

"Ah, I'll teach you everything I know As." Dean whispered in Asmodeus' ear before thrusting his hips into Asmodeus, getting a soft moan for his efforts.

--

"So you went to Angela's house and found out that her boyfriend had killed himself, then you stole her diary and read it, then you broke into the dead boyfriends house and looked around. Anything else you did last night?" Sam asked, looking at Dean who grinned wickedly and Asmodeus, who noticed the grin, surged forward and slapped his hand over Dean's mouth, smiling sheepishly at Sam when he looked at him curiously.

"Don't listen to him. The thing we need to do is find out more about the boyfriend and speak to Angela's friends. Do we not?"

"Yes..." Sam said and Dean nodded his head.

"You going to be quiet and not scar Sammy for life?" Asmodeus asked Dean, getting another nod and removing his hand from Dean's mouth. "Good. So what do we do now?"

"No idea. Sammy?"

"We can go to her best friend, pretending to be grief counsellors. But there are three of us, and even for a college, that's a little overkill. So only two of us go." Sam said to them, pacing the room.

"Right and the third person?' Dean asked, whilst Asmodeus just watched and stayed silent, knowing he was the third person.

"I don't know." Sam admitted with a shrug.

"Right."

"I stay here." Asmodeus called out.

"What?" Dean asked, spinning to look at Asmodeus with a frown.

"I'll stay here and wait for you two, and you can tell me what you have learnt. I don't really know how to do those things anyway, and perhaps I can contact one of the sisters to see if they know what is going on, or perhaps they can give me a clue as to where Sanguini is and what my next punishment is going to be. I have until the end of today after all." Asmodeus told them with a weak smile.

"Right. You stay here then and we will come to you when we have finished." Dean told him, getting a nod from Asmodeus, who then noticed a flier for pay-per-view TV on the nightstand, making him snort in amusement and get a funny look from the brothers.

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously and Asmodeus just chuckled and shook his head.

"Just something I was talking with Dean with last night. Made me chuckle. So you two are heading off to help some young man grieve. Good luck to that. Dean, maybe you should let Sammy do all the talking." Asmodeus advised, getting a chuckle from Sam and a glare from Dean.

"Right, I'll keep him quiet As. You sure you're gonna be okay on your own here?"

"Yeah, sure, I should be. You two go off, I'll stay here, I promise." Asmodeus said, walking over to the bed before having change of heart when he recalled what Dean had told him and walked over to the table and chairs instead.

"Okay. Right we're heading off then. See you later. Stay safe and don't answer the door to anyone." Dean told him, kissing him and then walking out of the motel room.

"Enjoy your pay-per-view last night Sammy?" Asmodeus asked innocently when Sam passed, causing Sam to trip over his feet and gape at him. "Have fun! And I'm so not paying for it!"

--

Asmodeus rang Sanguini once the brothers had left and he had locked the door behind them, and once again got no answer, this time he refrained from leaving a message and just hung up with a sigh. He then looked around the room and sighed again.

He then walked into the centre of the room and dropped to the floor, crossing his legs and wishing he had some dirt to ground himself with but alas, he would have to do without.

"So then, who's gonna talk to me?" Asmodeus asked aloud, smiling when he felt warmth run through him.

'_So Young One, you wish to talk to us? May I ask why? I would have thought you would be trying to find Sanguini before your time is up.'_

"My time is already up. Unless you wish to divulge his whereabouts to me and then take me there before tonight, then I don't think I'm going to make it, do you?" Asmodeus asked with a sneer.

'_You cannot blame us for your faults. You turned Sanguini away and therefore you must face the consequences.'_

"Yeah, yeah. Save it for someone who cares. So you want to tell me where Sanguini is?"

'_You know I cannot. It is your duty to find him.'_

"Fine, want to tell me what the hell is happening around here?"

'_That I can do in part. You must go to her grave and dig it up. You will find your clue in her coffin. I can guarantee hat you will know it when you see it.'_

"What, the body?"

'_No, she is not where she is supposed to be.'_

"Great. What a spiffy thing. So, want to tell me what my punishment is going to be come nightfall?"

'_Come nightfall, we will be releasing all binds on your gift for a month, or until you find Sanguini.'_

"What do you mean? What will happen? Who are you holding back?" Asmodeus asked in a panicked voice.

'_We are preventing those that do not wish to help you in this, from contacting you. We are stopping that prevention and you will be able to see and be contacted by all deceased.'_

"No. You can't! How will I cope! You want me to go insane?"

'_No, that is not our wish, but perhaps you should choose to inform your mate of your gift before tonight. You will, after all, be heading to a cemetery. They will not be able to help, but if you tell him, he will not think you are insane.'_

"No. I will not inform Dean. He is not to know. Sam knows, that is enough. Is that all that you have to tell me?"

'_No, there is nothing else to inform you of. This is my punishment to you by the way, the others will have their chance if you do not find Sanguini.'_

"Thank you then I suppose." Asmodeus grumbled and then stood up and walked over to the bed, he waved his hand over it to clean it and then lay down on it to wait for the brothers to come back.

--

Asmodeus sat up on the bed when the door handle rattled and he looked over at it suspiciously.

"Who is it?"

"It's us As. You gonna let us in?" Sam called out, tapping on the door. Asmodeus stood up from the bed and crossed the room, opening the door and letting the Winchester's in.

"So, find anything interesting?'

"Yeah, Angela's boyfriend, Matt, cheated on her with another woman. So that indicates a reason for becoming a vengeful spirit. So we need to go to the cemetery and burn the bones." Dean told him, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Did you speak to Miranda?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus, who disentangled himself from Dean and grinned at him.

"Yeah, she told me we had to go to the cemetery as well, but not to burn the bones, apparently there won't be any bones."

"Yeah, that's what I told Dean. Too soon after death all we will find is decomposing body."

"No. Not what I meant. There won't be a body either. Someone has taken her body away."

"So why do we need to go to the cemetery?" Dean asked curiously.

"Apparently they have left a clue inside the coffin. We need to open the coffin to find the clue. So therefore, we need to head to the cemetery. We'll go tonight to lessen the chance of being found." Asmodeus said to him, smiling when Dean grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So we go tonight then?"

"Looks like it."

--

Once they had finished digging up the grave, Dean looked at the coffin then at the other two, one of which had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"You okay As?" Sam asked him quietly, whilst Dean pulled himself up the side of the grave.

"Yeah, I'll just open up the coffin." Asmodeus said, ignoring the spirit next to him that was yelling at him to find his killer and bring him punishment and jumping into the grave and pulling the lid of the coffin off, surprising the Winchester's with his strength. He then found symbols engraved into the coffin and gasped.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked frantically, managing to shout over the angry spirit.

"Sammy, you know I told you about that book that struck me as wrong?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well I've just found out why. There's some ancient Greek written on the coffin."

"What does it say?"

"Wait, you can read it?" Dean asked, stunned.

"Yes I can. It's part of an ancient Greek divination ritual. Its used for necromancy. They used rituals like this when communicating with the dead. It can even bring corpses back to life."

"Full on zombie action?" Dean asked stunned.

"Pretty much. It would explain where the body is and why this place was surrounded by dead plants. She would suck the life force out of most smaller things, plants, small animals, so on. Humans would be safe unless around her for too long, then she would start to have an effect on them." Asmodeus told them, noticing that the spirit had shut up with his explanation.

"Dude, you have even weirder things on your mind than finding my killer. I'll give you until you find this dead chick, until you have to kill my killer, yeah?"

"How generous of you." Asmodeus muttered, getting a look from Sam and Dean, which he just shrugged off with a grin.

"So we go talk to Dr Mason then?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and Asmodeus, who was pulling himself out of the grave, having closed the coffin.

"Yeah, I guess so. I just don't understand it though."

"No, it wasn't her father." Asmodeus told them, when he stood up from the ground, ignoring the woman trying to ask him to visit her daughter and give her a message.

"Huh, how'd you know that?"

"Several reasons, but the main one, was the fact that all the plants in his office were alive. This kind of death magic leaves its mark. His plants would have died had he been around Angela for long enough."

"Right, not Dr Mason then. So who?" Sam asked, looking between the two in front of him, frowning in concern at Asmodeus when he looked to the side and then shook his head minutely.

"Neil." Dean stated suddenly, Amsodeus and Sam turned to look at him in confusion

"The best friend? How'd you figure that?" Sam asked, glancing once more at Asmodeus, who seemed to be deliberately ignoring someone he couldn't see.

"I've read her diary. She speaks about him a lot and it all screams unrequited duckie love." Dean told him, glancing at Asmodeus, who was muttering under his breath, in concern. "What's wrong with him?"

"I have an idea, Dean, you wanna head back to the car and I'll talk to As for a second." Sam said to him, Dean nodded slowly and walked off, glancing back at them before carrying on walking. "As?' Sam asked, placing a hand on Asmodeus' shoulder and getting a jump from Asmodeus, who looked at him in shock and then gave a sigh of relief.

"Sammy."

"You okay?"

"No. It's my second punishment."

"What is it?"

"They've pulled back on all blocks they had on my gift. All dead can come to me and ask me to help them. And I mean _all_ dead. Doesn't matter how they died, and that they don't want to help me, they are here to try to force me to speak to their living loved ones."

"Shit, do you want to stay at the motel?"

"No! You can't leave me alone! They won't leave me alone."

"Has anyone died at the motel?"

"Dunno. If so, they haven't found me yet." Asmodeus mumbled, looking at the floor.

"You need to tell Dean."

"I can't Sammy!"

"You're gonna have to if you want to appear sane to him. He's worried about you As. Please tell him, for his sake if not your own."

"Fine, I'll tell him tonight in our rooms. Be warned you may get a visitor if he doesn't take it well." Asmodeus grumbled to him, getting a soft smile from Sam.

"He will As, don't worry."

--

"We can't just waste her with a head shot?" Dean asked once they had gone back to motel and were standing in Sam's room.

"Dude, you've been watching way too many Romero flicks." Sam told him, getting a chuckle from Asmodeus.

"You're telling me there's no lore on how to smoke 'em?"

"No, Dean, I'm telling you there's too much. I mean, there's a hundred different legends on the walking dead, but they all have different methods for killing them." Sam flipped through his father's journal and Asmodeus stepped up next to Dean, getting their attention

"We have to get her back to her burial ground." Asmodeus told them, getting a shocked look from the Winchester's.

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"You think I haven't come up against a necromancer before? How do you think I knew about the Greek symbols?"

"Dunno, I never really gave it much thought, I was too stunned." Dean told him with a shrug.

"Thanks." Asmodeus said dryly.

"Er... that came out wrong. I didn't mean I was stunned that you knew something, more that you knew ancient Greek."

"Right. Well anyway, I've told you how to get rid of her, now all you have to do is do it."

"Easier said than done. How the hell do we get her to her grave?" Sam asked, looking at them, getting shrugs from both of them.

"How about we talk to Neil tomorrow? We can try and convince him that it would be better this way." Asmodeus said, nibbling on his lip when he thought this through.

"Sounds like a decent plan I guess. We haven't got any other ideas." Sam agreed with a shrug and a yawn.

"Guess we should head back to our room then, huh? You coming Asmodeus?" Dean asked, glancing at Asmodeus with narrowed eyes and making his ears droop. Sam glanced at him and smiled at him reassuringly, which just made Dean's eyes narrow further.

"Yeah, come on then, let's go." Asmodeus said with a weak grin and then followed Dean out of Sam's room.

--

"So you wanna tell me what you and Sam were talking about?" Dean asked with a suspicious glare when the door had closed behind them. Asmodeus lowered his ears to his head and pulled his tail into his hands.

"Not really."

"Wrong answer. You and Sammy having a thing behind my back?"

"What? No!"

"Then what Asmodeus?!" Dean yelled, visibly calming himself when he saw he had made Asmodeus flinch away from him.

"It's my gift. Sam knows what it is."

"What? Why does he know? Why can't you tell me?'

"I was scared of your reaction, I had to tell Sam because he was there when it came to force."

"Scared of my reaction? What is it?"

"I... My gift came from the reapers." Asmodeus told him, refusing to look up from his tail.

"What?"

"The reapers gave me my gift."

"So what is it?"

"The dead can communicate with me, that's why I knew what had happened to your father, he told me. Even those who have moved on can come visit me and talk to me. The Sisters hold back those that wish me harm or wish to use me, but that is my punishment. They have taken down the blocks and now all dead can contact me."

"As. Why did you keep this to yourself? Didn't you trust me to help you?"

"How can you help me? I didn't tell you because those with my gift were killed within months of getting it. I was scared."

"Why were they killed?"

"What do you know that can talk with the dead, Dean? They were mentioned tonight."

"Necromancers."

"Exactly. People would hear of our abilities and they would kill us for using necromancy. We don't but they didn't understand that. So they killed us because they feared us."

"So will the same happen to you if it gets out?"

"I'd imagine so. Most hunters will kill a necromancer if not just because it uses magic."

"Shit. I'm sorry I shouted at you As." Dean said gently, stepping up behind Asmodeus and pulling him to his chest, nuzzling into his neck. "I won't look at you any different. It's not your fault. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm tired though."

"Come on then, let's go to bed. Oh yeah and what did you say to Sam before we left to speak Neil?" Dean asked, as he led Asmodeus over to the bed, undressing him and then gently helping him to lie down on the bed.

"Hmm? Oh, I asked him about pay-per-view." Asmodeus told him sleepily, getting a shocked laugh from Dean.

--

They walked to Neil's office in silence that was broke occasionally by Dean's snickering and occasional nudge of Sam, much to the latter's irritation.

"We're here, you two wanna act a little more sane?" Asmodeus asked, grinning at the brother's who stopped shoving each other and straightened up a little. Asmodeus rolled his eyes at them and then knocked and opened the door, walking in with Sam and Dean following.

"What are you guys doing here? And who are you?" Neil asked, looking up from his desk.

"Me? I'm a specialist in certain things, they want to ask you something." Asmodeus told him with a wide smile, before steeping aside and letting Sam and Dean walk towards Neil.

"You know, I've heard of some people doing some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you? You take the cake." Dean told him with a grimace.

"Okay, who are you guys?"

"I believe I answered that for you. I'm a specialist. Strange that you never thought to ask what I was a specialist in." Asmodeus told him with a sneer.

"What?"

"We know what you did. The ritual, everything." Sam told him and Neil scoffed at them.

"You're crazy."

"Your girlfriend's past her expiration date, and we're crazy? When someone's gone, they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff." Dean told him with a disgusted shudder, which made Asmodeus nibble his lip.

"Angela killed Matt. She tried to kill Lindsey." Sam told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neil told them and Dean growled and walked around the desk, then grabbed Neil by the collar. "Hey!"

"Dean..." Asmodeus sighed.

"No more crap, Neil! This blood is on your hands. Now, me and him can make this right, but you've gotta tell us where she is. Tell us!" Dean yelled, giving a little shake.

"My house. She's at my house." Neil told him quietly. Dean let him go and then noticed all the dead plants around the office.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked him and Neil nodded, whilst Sam and Asmodeus looked around the room suspiciously, all three of their gazes falling on the closed closet door. "Listen, it doesn't really matter where she is. There's only one way to stop her, and we've gotta perform another ritual over her grave to reverse the one that you did." He then turned to face Sam and Asmodeus, "You said we're gonna need some black roots, some scarweed, some candles?" Asmodeus nodded to him and Dean turned back to Neil. "It's very complicated, but it'll get the job done. She'll be dead again in a couple hours. I think you should come with us." Neil looked at him, confused. "I'm serious. Leave with us, right now."

"No. No." Neil said shaking his head and Dean leant over the desk to talk to him in a very low voice.

"Listen to me. Get out of here as soon as you can. But most of all, be cool. No sudden movements. Don't make her mad." Dean then gave him a half-smile and they all left the office.

"She's in there." Asmodeus said when they got back to the car.

"She is. Hopefully he will heed your advice Dean." Sam agreed before he turned to look at Dean.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will."

--

At the cemetery that night, Sam and Asmodeus started to light candles and place them around Angela's grave whilst Dean kept look out with his gun at his side.

"You really think this is gonna work?" Sam asked Dean when he lit the last candle. Asmodeus looked at him grimly and shook his head, before glancing past Sam and frowning.

"No, not really. But it was the only thing I could come up with."

"She killed you, didn't she?" Asmodeus asked suddenly, confusing the two Winchester's, but before they could question him, they heard a noise coming from the trees to the side of them. Sam glanced at Dean and then walked into the trees, whilst Asmodeus walked over to where he saw Neil standing, looking at them sadly.

"She's here. Your friend will get killed if you don't go help him." Neil told him and Asmodeus spun around to see Sam enter the trees, then watched as Dean entered soon after and smiled then turned back to Neil.

"He'll be fine, his big brother has gone to help them."

"Are you a specialist?"

"Of a sort. I am fluent in Ancient Greek and I know a lot about necromancy, so yes I suppose you could say I was a specialist." Asmodeus said to him and then they both turned to face where Dean was shooting at Angela and forcing her into the grave. "Stab her with the silver knife!" Asmodeus yelled out to Dean, who glanced at him and then nodded and plunged a silver knife from his pocket into Angela's chest.

"I shouldn't have done it." Neil said when Asmodeus turned back to look at him.

"No, you shouldn't, but it is over now and I think you learnt your lesson. I'm sorry we couldn't save you."

"It's alright. I should have listened to you when you came to me." Neil told him as they watched the Winchester's start to fill the grave with soil once more.

"Yes, you should have, but you didn't. We can't change that now. It's all over." Asmodeus told him and Neil smiled before walking off and disappearing. "No! I bloody well won't kill your murderer! You died over eighty years ago! He's probably dead and if he's not, he's bloody well nearing it!" Asmodeus yelled out, making both Winchester's look up from their digging and glance at him in concern.

"You okay As?" Dean yelled out, getting a nod from Asmodeus who then stuck his tongue out at the spirit beside him and walked over to the brother's to help them.

--

"Rest in peace." Sam muttered to the grave the next morning once they had finished covering the grave with dirt.

"Yeah, for good this time, okay?" Dean muttered, arm around Asmodeus' waist.

"She will."

"You know this for sure?"

"Yep. She's standing over there, watching us." Asmodeus commented calmly, nodding in the direction of the trees and seriously creeping out the brothers. They both glanced at each other and then shrugged and started to walk back to the car.

"You know, the whole fake ritual thing? Luring Angela into the cemetery? Pretty sharp."

"Thanks."

"But did we have to use me as bait?" Sam asked with a slight whine.

"Well I couldn't use Hailey Joel –oomph." Dean groaned when Asmodeus elbowed him sharply in the stomach.

"Watch it or you will be sharing a room with Sammy tonight." Asmodeus warned and Dean smiled at him pleadingly, making Asmodeus sigh and move back to stand next to Dean.

"Anyway, _As_ was otherwise disclosed and well, I figured you were more here type anyway. She had pretty crappy taste in guys." Dean said with a grin and Sam glared at him then held up his hand.

"I think she broke my hand." Sam moaned, sulking and Dean chuckled, then stopped when Asmodeus moved away from him and over to Sam and took his hand.

"It's not broken, just badly bruised. You're in luck, I can fix that. Want me too?" Asmodeus asked, still holding Sam's hand. Sam just nodded and Asmodeus closed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in concentration, then pulled away from Sam and went back to Dean's side. Sam moved his fingers and gaped at his hand before looking at Asmodeus, stunned.

"Thanks As."

"No prob – Sanguini." Asmodeus whispered, and Sam and Dean looked over at the Impala and gaped at the sight of the vampire leaning against it casually. Asmodeus gave out a choked sob and ran from Dean's side and threw himself at Sanguini. "I thought you hated me! It was all my fault! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Don't go again! I'm sorry!"

Sanguini tightened his arms around Asmodeus and buried his face in his little brothers hair, breathing in his scent.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have just let you come to me and I certainly shouldn't have left you alone. I knew what The Sisters and Athena wanted from you, I should have guessed they wouldn't have been impressed if I left you."

"You never left. I forced you to get out of my car."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have said what I did. Come on, let's get in the car and we can talk at the motel with the Winchester's." Sanguini said, letting go of Asmodeus and kissing his cheek tenderly. The Winchesters watched the scene warily, Dean glaring at Sanguini and then walking stiffly over to them and opening the car door.

"Get in. We need to talk to you at the motel." Dean said, shoving a shocked Sanguini into the car.

"Dean..." Asmodeus said with a sigh, getting into the car after Sanguini but giving Dean a smile, which he returned stiffly and climbed into the front of the car, with Sam climbing in on the opposite side.

The drive back to the motel was rather stilted and awkward, with Asmodeus searching his mind frantically for something to say, but coming up short. He just ended up sighing and looking out of the window at the passing scenery. Not soon enough, they pulled up to the motel and walked over to the room Asmodeus and Dean shared, walking in and getting a raised eyebrow from Sanguini.

"You two are sharing a room?"

"Yes we are. You want to say something about it?" Dean asked defensively, narrowing his eyes at Sanguini and pulling Asmodeus to him protectively, Asmodeus just glanced behind Dean at Sam, who shrugged and closed the door before walking over to the table and leaning on it.

"Yes. I know you are not mated, I can smell it. But I can also smell other things in this room." Sanguini pointed out, much to the horror of Asmodeus, who just closed his eyes and hoped for it all be a very embarrassing dream. Sam's chuckling shattered that illusion.

"Why are you here?" Dean asked coldly.

"I got Asmodeus' message and as much as you two are good hunters, you won't be able to protect him completely from an over zealous vampire all the time. With me, you will have an early warning of what is to come." Sanguini told them.

"It's good to see you again 'Guini." Asmodeus said with a small smile and Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I know what you said to him and it was out of line. Do something like that again and I will personally go out of my way to kill you." Dean warned, stepping in front of Asmodeus protectively and glaring at Sanguini, who just grinned at him.

"Huh, maybe he did choose well after all. Have no fear though, I have learnt my lesson. For one, I now have to share my seer. Something no vampire likes to do and for another, my actions put my little brother in unnecessary danger." Sanguini said, voice filled with sorrow as he looked down at the ground.

"Sure, well you're gonna have to prove yourself to me again before I can trust you. Now, we're all exhausted, so we're gonna get some sleep before we have to head off on the road again. So you wanna get out and let us sleep?" Dean asked, herding Sanguini to the door and opening it. Sanguini glanced at him with narrowed eyes before looking back at Asmodeus, who was trying to fight a yawn and then nodded and left the room. Dean shut the door behind him and then turned to face Asmodeus and Sam.

"I'm happy for you that he's back, but I am still not impressed with him. He hurt you and caused you to be punished. I'm not going to forgive him for that." Dean said after a while of silence.

"Dean... It was my fault as well. In fact, I'm the one that forced him to get out of the car. We are both at fault." Asmodeus told him softly, yawning widely.

"I'll leave and let you two get some sleep. You gonna be okay As? Now that he's back, does this mean the second punishment is over?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus in concern.

"They said it would be for a month or until Sanguini returned. I am guessing, and hoping, that that means it should be over. Thank god, I was nearly driven insane just tonight by all the stupid dead people wanting me to avenge them. It was insane!" Asmodeus grouched, getting a grin from Sam and Dean.

"Well let's hope it's over then. If not, we'll make sure you don't act too weird to tip Sanguini off." Dean assured him with a smile.

"Thank you. Now I really need to get some sleep." Asmodeus said with a yawn. Sam nodded and pushed himself off the table and left the room, clapping Dean on the shoulder as he passed. Dean walked over to Asmodeus and kissed him before pushing him in the direction of the bed.

"Can I ask you something As?"

"Sure, but I hold the right to not answer." Asmodeus mumbled sleepily as Dean gently directed him into bed.

"My dad, he died to save my life, didn't he? He gave up the colt and his life, to save mine." Dean said, making Asmodeus stiffen slightly before sighing and relaxing against Dean's chest when he climbed into bed beside him.

"Yes. I told you that he did, remember?"

"Yeah, I do, I just wanted to ask you again, and I didn't know about the colt."

"Well, yes he did. He gave the Colt over to Azazel, which is why I am so happy that he never really knew about the knife." Asmodeus mumbled and then yawned and snuggled closer to Dean.

"Good point. He spoke to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah. He told me to protect you with my life and I told him that I would." Asmodeus mumbled to him and Dean pulled him close to him.

"Thank you. Get some sleep As." Dean said, stroking his hair gently and pressing a kiss to Asmodeus' hair.

**A/N – Well another chapter gone by! Sheesh, I'm putting these out quickly, am I not? Don't you just love me for it? Lol! Well I brought Sanguini back and thus ends the punishments... For now... You don't really think Asmodeus isn't going to do something else that will bring down their wrath do you? Don't be silly. And just a quick note, yes I know, I'm mean for punishing Asmodeus, however unfair you all see it. It will be explained better in the coming chapters, So just... try not to flame me about it, alright? :) Cheers! **

**So tell me what you think and I shall try to get the next chapter up shortly!! Thanking you!! **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"So..." Asmodeus said as he sat down on the bed watching Dean walk around in a towel and trying not to drool too much.

"So?" Dean asked, rooting through his bag for some clean clothes and then looking up at Asmodeus and smirking when he noticed that Asmodeus was staring at his bare chest. "As?'

"Uh? Oh! Um... What do we do now? I mean, you are refusing to acknowledge Sanguini and so I'm assuming that you are now against the 'get Sam and Sanguini together' plot?"

"Huh. I had forgotten about that, and I'm not refusing to acknowledge Sanguini, I'm just refusing to notice him. Different things."

"Uh huh. Sounds it. So we stop our plans and try to find someone else for Sammy to get laid by?" Asmodeus asked, leaning back to lie on the bed.

"Er... Dunno, what do you think?"

"Personally? I think Sammy will try to kill us if he finds out what we are considering. Still, it could be fun." Asmodeus said, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Dean and grinned mischievously. Dean returned his grin and moved to stand between Asmodeus' legs.

"So we carry on trying to find someone for Sammy to er..."

"Bump uglies with?" Asmodeus suggested with a wide grin.

"Sure, that. Just, not Sanguini?"

"Fine. Though I still think Sanguini would have been a good choice for Sammy." Asmodeus said with a sigh, dropping back onto the bed and smiling when Dean climbed on top of him and leant over, still just wearing a towel.

"Maybe so, but I don't like Sanguini at the moment, and until he proves himself to me once more, he ain't getting anywhere near Sam."

"They're sharing a room." Asmodeus pointed out, making Dean pause as he leant down nearer to Asmodeus.

"Huh, you do have a point. So, you wanna still have this conversation, or do want to do something else?" Dean asked with a smirk, leaning down to press his nose just behind Asmodeus' ear and inhaling deeply.

"The latter. Totally the latter." Asmodeus said breathily, running his hands eagerly up Dean's chest and then back down and down the back of the towel.

Asmodeus had just pulled the towel lose and was pulling it off, when there was an urgent banging on the door and Asmodeus and Dean looked at each other in confusion.

"I say we ignore whoever it is." Asmodeus whispered, pushing the towel off and to the floor.

"I agree."

"And I'm a bloody vampire and I completely disagree with that utterly foolish idea Tenebrion! Winchester! Let us in! Now! It's urgent!" Sanguini yelled through the door that was followed by him banging once again.

Asmodeus just groaned and flopped back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Dean chuckled and moved off of Asmodeus, bending down to pick up the towel and put it back around his waist, much to Asmodeus' disappointment.

"Dammit." Asmodeus grumbled, flinging an arm over his face. Dean smirked and then walked over to the door to let them in, stepping aside to let Sanguini and Sam pass by him into the room. Both took in his state of undress and raised their eyebrows, Sam smirked at him and then walked over to the bed and sat down next to Asmodeus, who hadn't moved.

"Huh, a little under dressed aren't you?' Sanguini asked, looking Dean up and down and then passing by him to sit down on the chair in the room.

"Yes, well I was taking a shower and was interrupted when I was gonna get changed. So what is so urgent that you came here?" Dean asked, walking over to the other side of the bed to pick up his clothes and then walked into the bathroom to change.

"Why isn't your phone on As?" Sanguini asked instead, looking at Asmodeus, who had moved to sit against the headboard of the bed, Sam moving to join him.

"Er... Well... I didn't want to be interrupted..." Asmodeus told him with a small grin, blushing when Sam snorted. Dean chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom and looked at the blushing Asmodeus with amusement.

"Interrupt what?" Sanguini asked with a grin, getting a glare from his little brother.

"You know what. Why are you here? Can't be that important if you've got enough time to wind me up." Asmodeus pointed out coolly.

"Sure, well if you had your phone on, you'd know why I was here. Someone's tipped off the wizarding world about one of us." Sanguini said, getting stunned looks from everyone else in the room.

"What? Who?"

"I don't know who. Griphook rang me to tell me to get the hell out of Kansas as they will be sending someone to investigate very soon. Have any idea where we can go?" Sanguini asked, standing up from his seat and pacing the room, nervously glancing at the window.

"Did they say when they would arrive? And why didn't any of The Sisters give me a warning?"

"No idea. As to your first question, soon. I don't know how soon, but we don't have much time." Sanguini told them, walking over to the window to look outside.

"Going by how you're acting, I'm gonna say that you think it will be soon as in now." Dean pointed out, looking at Asmodeus in worry and getting a small smile in return.

"Yeah. As, can you try and talk to one of The Sisters to find out if they do know anything?" Sanguini asked, still not looking away from the window.

"Sure, um... give me a sec." Asmodeus said, he moved from the bed and then cleared a space in the centre of the room, then closed his eyes. "Miranda? Can you help us please?"

'_What is it you need Little One?'_

"Who is coming after us from the wizarding world? Have you heard anything about it?" Asmodeus asked urgently.

'_Yes we have, we were going to warn you today after you and your mate had finally become one.'_ Miranda told him, causing Asmodeus to blush furiously and get confused looks from the two Winchester's watching him.

"Er... Right. So who is it and how did they find us?"

'_It is Dumbledore. One of his followers saw Sanguini in France, and they followed him back here. Dumbledore was informed of when Sanguini finally came to a stop in Kansas a few days ago. We did not want to stop your mating however, it is important for you to have a mate.'_

"Er... Thanks, I guess, though I don't think it was going to happen."

'_It should happen soon. You both compliment each other and trust one another. As I said, you need a mate Young One and you have chosen well. You should make it official soon.'_

"Er... Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Asmodeus asked, trying to keep it as vague as possible so that the others in the room had no idea what he was talking about. He so didn't want that conversation anytime soon.

'_No, you have been together for nearly eight weeks, is that not long enough?"_

"I dunno. Is it?

'_I do not know, if you do not feel comfortable, then no it is not. If you do however, then it is plenty of time.'_

"Right. Well do you know how long we have until they find us?"

'_They already know where you are, they are just deciding how to approach. They do not know you are here though.'_

"What? Shit. What do we do?"

'_You all have portkeys to Gringotts? Use them. Leave nothing behind. You must take your bag with you, it contains too much in it for them to get their hands on. Including your journal. You cannot let them get their hands on your journal.'_

"You think I'm daft?! Of course I won't! I've charmed it so that no one bar myself can open it unless I am dead and they have demon blood. And by demon, I mean me demon, not Azazel demon. And the portkeys go to different branches. You told me I could not separate from them or I would be punished."

'_Right now your safety is far more important than any plans we have. If you die, all those plans will fail anyway. Dumbledore no longer wants you dead. He wants your power. If he finds out that you are here, he will take you and force you into mating with someone of his choice.'_

"What?! Who?"

'_Either Ginny Weasley or Neville Longbottom.'_

"What? Ew! So what do we do? Where do I go?"

'_Sanguini and Dean will be taking their portkeys to Chicago. You must take Sam and go to New York. You will then get transferred to the Gringotts bank in Egypt. All of you. That is where you will meet up.'_

"Really? You have got to be kidding me!"

'_No, that is what you must do, now tell the others the plan and get out. You must get all of your things and then head over to Sam and Sanguini\s to get their things. Then you must leave. If you hurry, you will have time.'_

"Get our things together." Asmodeus said, looking over at Dean before he closed his eyes again when Dean nodded and moved to get their bags. "When should we leave Gringotts?"

'_You must leave Chicago and New York in four days time. No later. When you get to Egypt, stay in the back there for a week, then it should be safe enough to get back to America. Perhaps get a ticket to Mr Singer's.'_

"Right. Okay. Will this prevent them from following us?"

'_Yes, once you are in the hands of the goblins, you will be safe. We have added to the wards, wizards and witches can no longer enter those banks. Leave no traces that you were here.'_

"Will they not see me when I leave this room?"

'_Glamour yourself. We will cloak your magic so it will seem Sanguini is travelling with three muggles.'_

"What about Sammy?"

'_We will be cloaking him as well, just in case they can detect it. Have no worries, though warn Sam that he will be feeling a little peculiar whilst we are cloaking him. He should be alright though, just a little colder than is normal.'_

"Great, I assume that goes for me as well?"

'_Yes. Perhaps you should glamour the brothers as well and we will cloak your magic from being sensed on them. That way it will only be Sanguini that is recognised. It is too late for him to try and hide here. Now leave you have about thirty minutes until Dumbledore arrives.'_

"He's coming?"

'_Yes. Go!'_

"Shit, we ready? Is all our stuff packed? We haven't left anything out? Nothing to tell them that I'm here as well?" Asmodeus asked, jumping up from where he was sitting in a move that all three nearly missed and wished they could recreate.

"Everything's packed, there is no evidence that anyone was staying in this room besides the obviously used bed, which we can smooth over." Dean told him, handing him his bag, which he took and slung over his shoulder.

"Right, you two are gonna have to stand still for a second, and Sammy, The Sisters are gonna be cloaking us so that we come across as normal muggles when we leave this room, so you're gonna be feeling a little cold whilst they are blocking you. Don't worry, it won't be for long. Shit. Hang on." Asmodeus said, and he dropped back to the floor and closed his eyes once again. "My ears, if he's coming, he'll see my ears and tail."

'_You will have to find a way to hide them, I know of no way that me or my sisters can hide them.'_

"Bugger." Asmodeus mumbled, then stood up again and turned back to Sam and Dean, who were standing next to each other, looking at him curiously. "Right, we need to look differently. Sanguini, it's you they are after, they don't know I am here, which is a good thing, considering it is Dumbledore that is on his way and what he has planned for me should he find me."

"What does he have planned for you?" Sanguini asked warily, moving away from the window to look at Asmodeus, who was moving his hand down Sam and making him even more tanned with white blond hair and dark blue/black eyes. Dean looked at him with an amused grin.

"You really don't want to know. Tease Sammy and I will make you look worse." Asmodeus warned when Dean opened his mouth to do just that. He closed it with a snap and looked at Asmodeus warily when he walked to stand in front of him.

Asmodeus grinned at him innocently and then moved his hand down Dean, and grinning when Dean looked around for a mirror once he stepped away. He had made Dean pale with black hair and grey almost white eyes that made him look rather creepy.

"Dude! I look weird!" Dean exclaimed, looking at himself in the mirror and then looking back at Asmodeus, who shrugged and then waved his hand over himself and shook his head. His hair was now dark green and shorter, chin length. His eyes were bright blue and had a round pupil. He still had his black ears and tail though.

"So what do we do now?" Sanguini asked, looking at the three in the room. Asmodeus grinned at him weakly and conjured a beany hat, which he shoved on his head over his ears and then wove his tail through the belt loops on his jeans, wincing when the fur was brushed the wrong way. He then conjured a long black coat which he put on, then conjured another one for Sam and passed it to him.

"You're gonna need it, trust me." Asmodeus told him when Sam looked at him curiously. Sam then shrugged and put the coat on. "Right, we all need to head to your room and then I'll tell you what we are doing. And I can tell you right now, that two of us aren't gonna like it."

"Right, tell us in our room. Let's head out. You two ready and safe?" Sanguini asked, looking at Sam and Asmodeus.

"Hang on. Miranda? We're ready to leave the room." Asmodeus called out and suddenly it felt like he had been doused in ice-cold water. He pulled his coat around him tight and nodded to Sanguini, teeth chattering. Looking over at Sam, he noticed he was hugging himself to keep warm, rubbing his arms furiously.

"You two are gonna have to try and at least act normal or they will begin to wonder what is wrong with you. Come on." Sanguini said, and opened the door.

--

When they reached the room Sanguini and Sam shared, which was three down from Dean and Asmodeus', they hurried inside and locked the door behind them. Sanguini then spelled the door locked and reinforced it to give them a bit more time.

"So what do we do now?" Sanguini asked as he hurried to grab anything he had left out of his bag, which wasn't much in either case, though Sam had left John's journal out and quickly put it in his bag.

"Right here's the plan, and before you complain it is the only way out that the Sister's have been able to make. So keep that in mind when you hear it." Asmodeus warned, getting solemn nods from the other three.

"Right, we don't blame you. It can't be that bad, can it?" Dean asked with a weak grin.

"We'll see. Right, so we all have portkeys to Gringotts right?" Asmodeus asked them and they all nodded again, bar Sam, who shrugged and looked at Dean.

"Dean's got ours."

"Ah, that would explain part of the plan. Now, Sanguini has probably worked out the problem that I saw. Our portkeys go to different branches. So Sam will be going with me to New York and you two will be heading on over to Chicago."

"What?" Sanguini and Dean yelled at the same time getting a glare from Asmodeus and quelling any other argument either may have had.

"Yeah yeah, moan all you like when you're in Chicago, I don't care. Now the rest of the plan, we need to get out of the country. We have four days to arrange a way with the Goblin's to the Egypt Gringotts branch. When we get there, we have to stay in the bank for a week, then it will be safe for us to get a flight back to America. Miranda suggested getting a flight to South Dakota. So, we ready to go?"

'_They're coming!'_ Miranda shrieked, making Asmodeus flinch and flatten his ears.

"Dumbledore's here. We need to go now. Sam, grab hold of my arm and don't let go. Sanguini, Dean? Try not to kill each other, yeah? We'll see each other in a few days time. See ya. Jiggleypuff." Asmodeus said with a roll of his eyes and he and Sam felt a tug behind their navels and were pulled away from Kansas.

They both landed in the foyer of Gringotts with a forceful landing, which made them both lose their footing and fall over in a tangle of limbs.

"I thought cats were graceful." Sam muttered, detangling his legs from Asmodeus' and dodging the swat Asmodeus aimed at his hand.

"We are, but sometimes we get dragged down by behemoths." Asmodeus groaned as he dragged himself up off the floor and then looked around him, frowning when he didn't see anyone about.

"So, where is everyone?" Sam asked, looking around once he had stood up.

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

"Oh crap. Does that mean we're stuck here?" Sam asked, looking around him in panic and then looking back at Asmodeus, who was frowning and nibbling on his lip.

"No, Miranda wouldn't have sent us here just to trap us. We will just have to look for everyone. The goblins will be around here somewhere. They would never abandon their banks." Asmodeus reassured him, looking around him and then spotting the door of his New York manager Crobluck.

"So, the wizards won't be able to find us?" Sam asked as he followed Asmodeus through the large foyer and past the tellers desks to Crobluck's office.

"No, the Sisters enhanced the wards and made it so that no wizard or witch could enter the banks. They may be able to locate us to New York, but they won't be able to pinpoint where." Asmodeus told him and knocked on the door to the office. "Crobluck?"

"Will Dean and Sanguini be okay?"

"When we get to our room I'll check in with Miranda. Crobluck, it's me Asmodeus Tenebrion." Asmodeus called out, he frowned when he still got no answer and tried to open the door, and was unsurprised to find it was locked. He turned to Sam and grinned. "Wanna try and break into an office of one of the most impenetrable banks in the world?"

"I'm always up for a challenge!" Sam said with a grin, and then knelt down in front of the door and pulled out his lock-pick set. Concentrating he carefully tried to unlock the door, he heard a click then heard a sizzle, which made him look up in alarm and pull the picks out of the lock, gaping when he saw that they had melted.

"Huh. Didn't expect that. Don't worry, I'll buy you some more. Heh." Asmodeus said, scratching the back of his neck when Sam just looked at him incredulously.

"It melted my picks!"

"Yeah. It really did. Huh. Well, let's go look somewhere else. I wonder if Sanguini and Dean are having better luck than us?"

--

Dumbledore had been immensely proud of Bill Weasley when he had reported that he had seen Sanguini at a market near his home in Calais. He had then told Bill to tail the vampire, but not confront him. If he was lucky he would lead them to Harry. Bill had done as he had asked and had even managed to put a tracking spell on the bag the vampire had had with him. He had left France nearly three weeks beforehand and had been travelling non-stop since then.

"Sir, he has finally stopped in Kansas, America. He has been there for just over a day now and is staying in a motel near the outskirts of a town called Lawrence. What do you want me to do?" Bill asked through the mirror that connected him to Dumbledore.

"Stay there and keep an eye on him. I will come to you in a couple of days time. Keep an eye out for Mr Potter."

"You think he will be here too?" Bill asked, shocked.

"I am not sure. I do not know if they are still as close as they once were. It has been five years since they left the country."

"How do we know Harry is still alive?"

"I know. I have a device that is linked to his life force. If he had died, then I would know about it. Something happened just over a month ago that nearly killed him, but since then, he has been very healthy."

"If he is there, are you still going to follow your original plan?"

"I am."

"Well, Percy has said he will also do it should Ginny or Neville pull out."

"Your family has been very helpful in this Mr Weasley. I shall have to do something to reward you. Now, contact me should you find anything else out."

"Will do professor."

Dumbledore leant back in his seat and grinned, before leaning forward and planning what he would do. The vampire had to die, of that he was certain. But perhaps, before he did that, he could get the whereabouts of young Harry from him.

He arrived in Lawrence, Kansas two days later and used a spell to find where Bill was. He was currently sitting in a diner opposite a motel, that he assumed was were the vampire was currently staying at, though why vampire royalty would stay in such a run down place was beyond him.

"Is he there now?"

"Yes, I believe he is staying there with another man."

"Harry?"

"No, too tall. I didn't get a good look of him for Sanguini was blocking him from view. They entered another room about fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you see who was in the other room?"

"Just a glance of a man that answered, he was just wearing a towel and had short hair, but that is all I could see."

"Not Harry either, then. Hmm. Well we shall have to act very soon. The vampire will soon be able to sense us, if he hasn't already." Dumbledore said, looking at the motel room Bill had pointed to. The door opened and Sanguini walked out followed by three more men, Dumbledore scanned them and was disappointed to see that they were all muggles, none were Harry, there was also no magic to suggest a glamour.

"Hmm. So we must get in that room and get them all."

"What do we do about the other three men?" Bill asked, looking at the door that had just closed.

"Kill them. There must be no witnesses."

"But surely they're just muggles."

"We can not be certain. He may have found some more vampires or another creature that escaped the cull." Dumbledore lied, narrowing his eyes as he felt magic being used on the door.

"So we just barge in and take the vampire? I assume you want him alive." Bill said, looking over at the headmaster.

"Yes. He may know where Harry is." Dumbledore said softly, frowning when he felt cold rush through him, but shrugged it off when it soon went.

"Ah."

"Come on, let's go and fetch him before he finds a way of getting out." Dumbledore said and stood up, Bill following behind.

They crossed the road stealthily after Dumbledore had cast a small disillusionment charm on them both and headed towards the room that the four occupied. He frowned at the spells used on the door and Bill quickly set to work at dismantling them in such a way as to not warn Sanguini as to what was happening. He stood when he had finished and Dumbledore threw the door open with a spell, frowning when he saw Sanguini and one of the muggles disappear with what appeared to be a portkey.

"They've gone. How did they get a portkey and where did they go?" Bill asked when they stepped into the room.

"I do not know where they could have gotten the portkey from as they certainly could not go to the ministry, it must be an illegal portkey, in which case, the ministry will have a record of where it went. Come Mr Weasley, we will see if they have the records of that portkey. We _will _find that vampire, and he _will _tell us where Harry is."

--

Dean and Sanguini landed in the Chicago branch of Gringotts with a little more grace than the other half of their quartet. Sanguini looked around him for any sign of Griphook and then grinned when he noticed Dean gaping at the goblins behind the desks.

"You know, you'll catch flies if you don't shut your mouth." Sanguini drawled, grabbing Dean's attention from the goblins.

"Dude! They're green and _shorter_ than As! I didn't think anyone over the age of ten was shorter than him!" Dean exclaimed, looking around him in wonder, he gasped when a woman with dark blue skin passed him. "She's blue!" Dean hissed to Sanguini, who grinned when the woman turned around to look at Dean questioningly, causing Dean to blush.

"She's a water elemental. And if you are rude to her, then she will remove all water from your body without a thought, which would upset Asmodeus." Sanguini told him with a roll of his eyes, grinning at the elemental, who smirked back and carried on walking over to a teller.

"Right. No water. Got that."

"And if Asmodeus hears that you called him short, then he will do much worse to you."

"You're gonna tell him aren't you?" Dean deadpanned, getting a wide grin from Sanguini and a nod.

"Yep, now lets go find leatherface."

"He's not gonna want to help us if you keep calling him that." Dean pointed out as he followed Sanguini to one of the empty desks with a goblin behind. Dean smiled at the goblin and waved, staying behind Sanguini when the goblin just narrowed his eyes and sneered at him, giving him a glance of the goblins pointed teeth.

"Will you call Griphook please? Tell him it's Lord Sanguini and that we need his help." Sanguini asked in an imperious tone.

"Of course My Lord. I shall be straight back." The goblin said with a deep bow and then disappeared behind the desk.

"Huh, so you're pretty important here then?"

"You should be there when Asmodeus comes here. The goblins simply adore the annoying little cat. It is almost sickening." Sanguini said with a sneer, getting a grin from Dean.

"You're jealous."

"I am not."

"Sure you're not. Well, the goblin is coming back with another goblin." Dean pointed out, nodding at the approaching goblins.

"Lord Sanguini, you are here with a Muggle?" Griphook asked, looking at Dean in shock, which made Dean want to fidget.

"He is Dean Winchester, the future mate of Lord Tenebrion."

"Really? In that case, welcome to Gringotts Mr Winchester, soon to be Lord."

"Er... Thanks? Wait... Lord? I'm American, you do know that right?"

"You will be mating with the last demon, this would make you a Lord through that. Do not worry, Lord Tenebrion knows what to do once it happens."

"Riiight."

"He means that Asmodeus will teach you what you need to know and will bring you to Gringotts to sort out your vaults."

"Vaults?" Dean asked in shocked confusion.

"Of course. The previous Lord Tenebrion, Asmodeus' grandfather, set up a vault with two million galleons in for his grandsons future mate and Asmodeus parents also made a vault for you with letters and books inside that may be of help, I believe they were mainly wrote by Asmodeus' mother, who mated to Apollo Tenebrion, to help you understand what you may experience. There is no money in that vault however." Griphook told him as he led the two to his office.

"Why?" Dean asked, stunned.

"It is customary to give your heir's spouse a dowry, even if said heir will be submissive, as Asmodeus will be to you, normally it was set up once the current Lord or Head of the family had met the mate and deemed him or her suitable, but when Lord Tenebrion the fourth heard about what was happening in the world, he knew he would not survive, but in the hope that his grandson would, he set up an account for Asmodeus' mate. You will have accumulated quite a bit of interest over the seven years Mr Winchester."

"Er... you do know we haven't mated yet right?" Dean pointed out when they entered the goblins office.

"You will. Come on, it's bloody obvious!" Sanguini pointed out with a roll of his eyes.

"Er... right. Well shouldn't we be discussing why we're here, not my future financial state. Wait. Two _million_ galleons?"

"Yes, yes. You will be loaded. Not that you need it, seeing as Asmodeus will willingly share his vaults with you should you ask, even now. So Griphook, we need your help."

"I had gathered that seeing as you are currently in my bank with Lord Tenebrion's mate and no Lord Tenebrion. I assume he is also the Muggle who has a vault here already, which means he is also without his brother. Are they in trouble?" Griphook asked with a frown, looking over his desk at the two in front of him.

"No, they are quite safe hopefully at the New York branch of Gringotts."

"Oh dear." Griphook said suddenly, making both Sanguini and Dean look at him warily.

"What? They are safe right? I mean, that's my future mate and brother there! There is no one else on this world more important than those two! Are they damn well safe?" Dean demanded, slamming his hands on the desk and leaning over it to look at a highly unimpressed Griphook.

"I only said 'oh dear' when you told me where they were because the New York branch of Gringotts is currently closed to the public for a week. They will find no one there. I shall send a message to the head goblin at New York and inform them that Lord Tenebrion and his mates brother will be wandering the upper floors of the bank looking for someone." Griphook told them with a grin, before placing a piece of paper on the desk and writing something on it before tapping it with the quill. It glowed and the writing disappeared. "So, why are you here?"

"We need your help, as you informed us the wizards had indeed found our location, what you didn't know or just chose not to tell us, was that the wizard in question was Dumbledore." Sanguini said, causing Griphook to act very unlike a goblin and gape at the vampire for a few seconds before he shook his head and blinked in shock.

"Dumbledore nearly found you? Did he notice Lord Tenebrion and I suppose that would explain the glamour on Mr Winchester."

"You can tell?"

"Of course I can Mr Winchester. Did Dumbledore notice Lord Tenebrion?" Griphook asked seriously.

"Not that we can tell. Asmodeus was told to glamour himself as well as the two Winchester's so we should be safe." Sanguini said, causing the goblin in front of them to release his breath. "Why would it be so bad if Dumbledore saw Asmodeus? Besides the obvious of course."

"We have spies placed near to the current British Minister, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the current American Minister. Dumbledore has concocted a plan to get him Lord Tenebrion's magic, even though he does not realise he would not be able to wield it, being that Lord Tenebrion is now tied to Mother Earth and she would not allow any other to use her favoured's magic besides himself. Plus, he would not be able to wield demon magic anyway."

"What was his plan?"

"He wishes to mate Asmodeus off to either Miss Weasley or Mr Longbottom." Griphook told them, causing Sanguini to break the arm of his chair off and Dean to pale and then glower at nothing.

"That is not going to happen." Dean growled, getting a grin from Griphook.

"Of course it is not. You think Mother Earth would allow that to happen? Besides, he has already chosen you, has he not? He will let himself be killed before he allows himself to be mated off to someone else." Griphook told them, which didn't make them feel any better.

"Is there any other way to stop it from happening?" Dean asked almost desperately.

"Of course there is and it's rather obvious Mr Winchester." Griphook said, and Dean just looked at him somewhat confused, causing Sanguini to roll his eyes and sigh.

"He means you will have to mate with Asmodeus, idiot." Sanguini drawled, making Griphook grin in amusement at the stunned and shocked Muggle hunter.

"Er... right. Well that is easier said than done. I won't force As into anything and if he isn't ready, then we won't mate. Simple as that."

"And if he is ready?" Sanguini asked curiously.

"Well, then I would be happy to be his mate. Can we stop with the embarrassingly chick-flickish questions? They're making me cringe." Dean said with a squirm, causing Sanguini to laugh and Griphook to chuckle.

"Of course Mr Winchester, now do you have a plan or do you wish for me to set up a safe place for you?" Griphook asked, looking at Sanguini.

"Asmodeus has a plan. We need a way to get to the Gringotts branch in Egypt. Within the next four days preferably."

"I assume you mean to do this without Muggle means or a portkey which can be traced?"

"I do. So is there a way?"

"There is. We have a portal that we goblins use to take us to certain branches of Gringotts. It will only take a couple of minutes to get to Egypt, though you may feel a little ill once you get there."

"Great! Can we use it?" Dean asked cheerfully.

"You can, at a price. It will be set up for your use in two days time. I will inform the goblins in Egypt of your arrival so that they can get your rooms ready."

"Thank you. Take the money out of one of my accounts, it does not matter which."

"Of course Lord Sanguini, in the mean time, I shall take you both to yours and Lord Tenebrion's rooms, follow me."

--

Asmodeus nibbled on his lip once more and winced when he tasted blood from his abused lip and then looked around the empty bank, at a loss as to where he should try next and trying not to show it to Sam, who was inspecting one of the teller's desks.

"This place is amazing. What is this metal used in the desks As?" Sam asked from beside Asmodeus, making said demon look down at what Sam was looking at.

"Er... I'm not sure. Maybe mithril, though the goblins and dwarves are not all that close, so maybe not. You'd have to ask a goblin that and I don't honestly think they would tell you." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug and then grinning when Sam deflated.

"Damn. So what do we do now? Just wait for someone to find us?"

"I dunno, I mean, the goblin's have something on their desks which calls another goblin to them when they are needed, but I don't know where that button is, nor do I know where the call goes to and if anyone will be there." Asmodeus admitted, dropping to the floor to sit next to Sam.

"Right, we could always try and see. Admit that a tiny part of you wants to search this desk." Sam said with a grin, getting one in return. Asmodeus then spun around and crawled under the rather high desk sitting up to look at the underside of the desk. "So... anything?"

"Not yet, hang on. Hmm... I may have found something. Tell me if anything happens when I press it." Asmodeus called out, looking up at a small green button on the underside of the desk.

"What do you mean 'tell me if anything happens'? That doesn't sound very promising."

"Well it might be a defence mechanism, you know? Could cast a spell at the person on the other side of the desk, or it could just conjure up some coffee for the parched goblin."

"Goblins drink coffee then?"

"You know, I have no idea." Asmodeus admitted, getting a laugh from Sam.

"Right. Well you may as well press the button and see what happens." Sam told him, moving so that he was sitting next to Asmodeus just not under the desk.

"Okey choke!" Asmodeus said cheerfully, and pressed the button, to both of their surprise and perhaps disappointment, nothing happened. "Well that was..."

"Boring?"

"Yeah."

"That would be because that button calls a goblin and there is no goblin there to be called. Lord Tenebrion, Mr Winchester. How are you today?" A goblin asked, making Asmodeus bang his head on the desk and cursing, before climbing out from under the desk and looking at the goblin, rubbing his head. He smiled brightly when he saw the goblin and bent slightly to embrace him in a hug.

"Crobluck!! How are you? How's the wife and kids? Still causing mischief like their dear uncle Azzie?" Asmodeus asked, pulling away from the goblin and smiling at him, getting a rare smile in return as well as an even rarer eye roll. Sam just watched them both in amusement.

"They are well Lord Tenebrion. Crobtan and Brocktan are doing well and yes, they are causing mischief. I believe they are both putting their most recent birthday presents to good use and terrorising the other goblicks in their class."

"Good on them! Crobluck, this is Sam Winchester, my hopefully future mates brother." Asmodeus said, waving to Sam, who smiled and bobbed his head in greeting to the goblin.

"A pleasure to meet you then Mr Winchester. It is very nice to find that Lord Tenebrion has managed to find some people to trust besides us goblins and Lord Sanguini."

"Well, he has brought the same to my brother and I. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Crobluck."

"It would be Goblin Crobluck if you wanted to be formal by the way, probably should have told you that. Sorry. So then Crobbers, we have a favour to ask of you."

"I had assumed that to be the case when I got a message from Griphook informing me of two wanderers up here."

"Ah, that was how you knew we were here then." Asmodeus said walking with Sam as they both followed Crobluck to the goblin's office. Inside, they both took a seat on the opposite side of the desk to Crobluck and looked at him, hopeful he could help.

"What would you like of the goblins Lord Tenebrion? You only need ask."

"Um... Well I need safe passage for myself and Sam to the Egypt branch of Gringotts if that's at all possible, without the use of portkeys or any traceable Muggle methods. Can you help us?"

"Of course we can Lord Tenebrion. You can use the portal we have, it should be ready to use tomorrow at the latest. Shall I show you to some rooms, or would you like to take me up on my offer of staying with me and my family?" Crobluck asked, getting a wide smile from Asmodeus.

"You have to ask? Of course I want to see your family! Plus, I learnt this great new recipe that Brockhip will love!! How is she by the way? Not pregnant with another little Crobluck is she?" Asmodeus asked with a smile, whilst Sam just sat back and watched the two in amusement. He was still somewhat dazed at the appearance of the goblin, something he thought were just from fairy tales.

"She is not, though we are trying for another. We expect you to be the godfather of the next one as well if you will."

"Of course I will! I would be honoured!"

"You're their godfather?" Sam asked, stunned.

"Of course I am! Why does that shock you so much? You think I couldn't be a good godfather?"

"Er.... No, it's just... I dunno, don't you have to be Christian to have a godfather?" Sam asked, a frown on his face.

"Erm... Not that I know of. Do you? Well, it doesn't matter either way. Come on, let's introduce you to Crobluck's brood! They're great!" Asmodeus said with a grin and jumped up from his seat, then looked at Crobluck and Sam expectantly. "Let's go!"

--

"So this is where you and Asmodeus live when you stay with the goblins? Nice." Dean said with a nod and a grin as he looked around the rooms.

"You can stay in Asmodeus' room. I'm sure he won't mind." Sanguini said with a roll of his eyes, pointing to the right door. Dean looked at him and grinned, then walked through the door, stopping just before he entered.

"You're a dick, you do know that right? Just... don't hurt As again. What you said... I swear, you do that again, I _will _kill you." Dean said, clenching his jaw as he looked just past Sanguini, who just stared at him in shock.

"I know. And I won't hurt him like that again. Well, I will try not to anyway, I can't promise I won't though, I believe only Sam has the ability to see into the future." Sanguini said with a grin, getting rolled eyes in return.

"Sure, whatever, just make sure you don't cause him to get punished again."

"I made it back in time to prevent him from being punished again! I didn't mean for him to get punished in the first place!"

"Sure, whatever. I will hunt you down to find you if you do it again, I don't care what Asmodeus says to stop me. And I'm sure Sam will help me."

"Yes, well, you will have far more on your side than I will should such an event occur again. I was lucky the goblins didn't catch wind of it, or I would have been very poor whilst I was away from him."

"Glad to know he's got more people looking out for him than he thinks. So, what do we do when we get to Egypt? Never been outside of America before." Dean said wistfully.

"I'm not sure, but if you ask Asmodeus, I'm sure he will ask one of the Sisters if it is safe to wander around the bazaar that is near the bank. It would have to be the Muggle one." Sanguini added as an after thought.

"You think he would? Oh crap."

"What?"

"As said we would get a plane back to America after a week." Dean groaned, getting a shocked laugh from Sanguini.

"That he did. Good luck!"

"How long is a flight from Egypt to America?" Dean asked nervously, and getting a grin from Sanguini.

"You're not going to like the answer."

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, it'll take about thirteen hours, maybe less." Sanguini told him, grin growing when Dean slammed his head back against the doorframe.

"Christ. That is not going to be fun."

"You could always join the mile high club with Asmodeus."

"Jesus." Dean groaned, slamming his head back against the doorframe again. Sanguini laughed at him and then walked into his room.

"Night Dean."

"Yeah, night."

--

"The portal will be ready for you in about twenty minutes if you want to get your stuff together. The goblins on the other side know of your arrival and have set up some rooms for you." Crobluck told them the next day whilst they were sitting in the living room of the goblins quarters. Asmodeus was sitting with two tiny goblins that Asmodeus had told him were only five years old. Sam was amazed by the whole situation he had found himself in.

"That's great! Thank you Crobluck! So then you two, how's lessons going? Learn how to swindle silly people from their hard earned money?"

"Yeah! We learned how many knuts are in a sickle yesterday!" The tiny female goblin, Brocktan said excitedly, bouncing in her seat and then biting her brother when he prodded her, which made Sam wince in sympathy for the tiny boy.

"Really? Well, I will have to ask you two to watch over my accounts instead of your Dopta in a couple of years time! I bet Uncle Sammy will as well!" Asmodeus said, getting a shocked look from Sam at the name.

"Uncle Sammy has a 'count?" Crobtan asked, looking over at Sam and tilting his head in such a way that Sam knew he had copied it from Asmodeus. Sam just grinned at the goblin and nodded.

"Yeah, I do, along with my brother."

"Who dat?" Crobtan asked, walking over to him unsteadily and making Sam reach out and catch him when he started to fall.

"He's called Dean and he is gonna be the mate of your uncle Azzie." Sam told him with a grin when Asmodeus blushed and ducked his head to hide behind Brocktan, who then giggled and turned to look at Asmodeus.

"You gonna have mate uncle Azzie?" Brocktan asked curiously, grinning up at Asmodeus.

"Yeah, I hope so." Asmodeus said quietly, still blushing.

"Will we meet him?" Crobtan asked, looking at Asmodeus from his seat on Sam's lap, little green fingers twisted into Sam's t-shirt.

"I dunno, would you want to?" Asmodeus asked them.

"I wouldn't." Sam muttered, getting a grin thrown at him from Asmodeus.

"Yeah! We wanna meet Uncle Dean!" Crobtan asked, bouncing in his seat and making Sam wince slightly.

"Well then, I shall bring him to meet you one day."

"Yule!"

"Er... no, I don't think so. That's a little too soon, don't you think? I mean, it is only six days away, we'll still be in Egypt." Asmodeus told them with a sad smile.

"We visit! Dopta can take us! We spend Yule with you and Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean!"

"If that is true, then you will also meet Sanguini." Asmodeus told them with a smile, getting a shocked look from Sam.

"Sanguini's never met them?"

"Sanguini doesn't actually know that I am godfather to them. I never told him."

"Why not?"

"He doesn't understand my relationship with the goblins. He was brought up to view them a little differently." Asmodeus said with a shrug and then sent a meaningful look at the two goblins still sitting with them when Sam looked as though he was going to ask more.

"Who is Sangee?" Brocktan asked, looking up at Asmodeus as she played with his tail.

"He is my brother. So, you gonna ask your Dopta if he will bring you to Egypt to visit for Yule?" Asmodeus asked, and Brocktan jumped off of his lap and then ran into the kitchen area where her parents were currently sitting, showing an incredible amount of trust in Asmodeus and Sam. Crobtan jumped off of Sam's lap to follow his twin sister and Asmodeus stood up to sit on the couch next to Sam.

"You have the strangest family members. A vampire prince, a family of goblins, anything else?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Huh, well before she died, I was close to a vampire seer and um... I was the godson of a werewolf. He died in the first war though. That's about it though. If I think of anymore, I'll be sure to tell you." Asmodeus told him with a grin. "So, got everything ready? We'll probably leave soon to make it to the portal in time. You'll feel a bit disorientated and maybe a little sick when you arrive on the other side, but it will pass pretty quickly. If not, tell me and I'll get you something to settle your stomach."

"Thanks. So, what's a Dopta?" Sam asked with a confused grin.

"Heh, it's gobbledegook for Dad, they call their mother Mupta." Asmodeus told him, smiling when he heard the twins giggle in the kitchen.

"You can speak gobbledegook?" Sam asked curiously, getting a shake of the head from Asmodeus.

"Nope, only a couple of words I have learnt from being around the twins. They help me to learn gobbledegook and I help them to perfect their English. I'll be teaching them Latin when they are old enough, maybe about ten and then maybe Japanese when they have learnt that fluently."

"Do all goblins have tutors for such things?" Sam asked curiously, looking around the room they were in and taking in the sight of the pretty impressive weapons on the walls.

"Not that I know of. Maybe. I don't really know. Crobluck asked me to teach them the languages that I know and I agreed. In return he is teaching me gobbledegook, just not quickly as it is not that necessary." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Think they will teach me?"

"You want to learn?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Well, you'd have to give them something in return. What can you teach either Crobluck himself or his children?"

"I don't know. Know of anything I can do?"

"Offer to teach them Muggle law. It will help them in the future."

"Thanks. I think I will. Think it will work?"

"Honestly? No idea, if you didn't know me, then not a chance in Hell. Seeing as you do know me however, well your chances are just a little bit higher." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Ah, well when should I ask?"

"If they come visit us for Yule, then. If not, then I will bring you back to talk to him at some other date, probably when I come back for their birthday."

"When's their birthday?"

"Twenty-fifth of February."

"So, soon then?"

"Yeah."

"Hang on. This is where you came when you left for the week at the end of February every year?"

"Yeah. I stayed with them for most of the holidays as well. I was here for the twins' birth. It was one hell of an experience and I was truly honoured to be allowed to be here." Asmodeus said, wonder in his voice.

"It was an honour to have you there Lord Tenebrion. So, am I to guess that we will be visiting you for Yule?" Crobluck asked, walking into the living room with a twin in each arm, showing his strength and smiling at the two on the couch.

"You've okayed it then?" Asmodeus asked, standing up to look at Crobluck.

"I have. Of course I have. We missed you last year when you could not make it. Plus it would be an honour to meet your future mate." Crobluck said, grinning widely when Asmodeus blushed.

"Ah, well it will be good to see you! I'll be able to give the twins their present in person this year!"

"Indeed you will. So are you two ready to leave? We must leave now if we are to make it on time to the portal. The next opening for you two will not be for another three hours."

"Right, well then good job we're ready to leave then, huh? Thanks for putting us up Crobbers! Thank you Brockhip!" Asmodeus called into the kitchen.

"It was lovely having you here Asmodeus. We will see you at Yule. And it was a pleasure meeting you Mr Winchester." Brockhip said as she walked out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Please call me Sam and it was lovely meeting you and your family. Your children are incredible and so bright! Thank you for letting me meet them." Sam said, practically gushing and making Asmodeus and Crobluck look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Oh! Such a polite human! Don't meet many of them! I will look forward to meeting your brother Sam. Crobluck and I must ensure he is good enough for our children's godfather." Brockhip said with a grin, getting a grin from Sam in return.

"Oh please make him work for it! It'll be great to watch him squirm." Sam said, grinning wickedly.

"Okay, no plotting you two, save it for Yule. See you next week Brockhip, be good for your Dopta and Mupta for me you two!' Asmodeus said, placing a kiss on the heads of the twins, who were put on the floor by their Dopta and ran over to their Mupta.

"Shall we leave then?" Crobluck asked, getting a nod from Sam and Asmodeus, who then followed Crobluck out of the apartment and through the halls to where the goblins kept the portal. "You just need to walk straight through Mr Winchester and don't stop. Lord Tenebrion will go first and meet you on the other side." Sam nodded and watched Asmodeus walk up to the swirling mist in front of them.

"See you in a bit Sammy. Don't worry, you'll be fine." Asmodeus said to him and then walked into the mist. Sam went to follow but was held back by Crobluck.

"I overheard you talking to Lord Tenebrion. If you wish it, then you may teach law to my children when they are ten along with Lord Tenebrion. In return we shall teach you gobbledegook whenever you visit us. You will be given the same portkey as Lord Tenebrion which will take you to any Gringotts branch in America. Please watch over Lord Tenebrion, he may be able to handle himself, and I know he can as I taught him how to use a spear myself, but he sometimes puts the safety of others before himself."

"I know what you mean." Sam said dryly, looking into the portal where Asmodeus had left.

"I believe you probably do. Well I have kept you long enough, off you go and you will be fine, do not worry." Crobluck told him with a grin, pushing Sam towards the portal. Sam grinned back at him and then walked into the portal after Asmodeus.

--

"So, why do you think As and Sam were sent to New York and not here?" Dean asked Sanguini the next day, when they were both sitting in the living room of their quarters.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sanguini said with a shrug, turning the page to the book he was reading.

"Huh. Quite strange don't you think?"

"Not really. Splitting us up would lessen the chances of the wizards being able to track us." Sanguini told him, still trying to read his book.

"Good point. Think they are okay?"

"They'll be fine. The goblins love Asmodeus. You don't read much do you?" Sanguini asked, looking over his book at Dean, who had an unopened book in his hands.

"Nope, more Sam's area of expertise than mine. Though the demon book As gave me was interesting."

"You finished it?"

"Not all of it, there are still some parts that I can't read yet. Though every day or so more information about another demon will appear. I think it's As' way to stop me from reading too much and not taking in enough."

"Very perceptive of you."

"Thanks. You don't have to sound so shocked." Dean said dryly.

"Well you have to admit you don't apply yourself as much as you could. When you do show some brain cells, it comes across as something of a shock."

"Cheers."

"No problem. Someone has to knock you off your high horse every so often, especially as Asmodeus seems to want to keep you up there with the constant praise he throws at you. It's sickening. God, I can't wait until you two mate and he will finally stop with the need to please you."

"What?"

"You think he is normally that... pleasing? God no, sometimes he's a down right little shit who plays pranks on the first unsuspecting sucker to come across his path." Sanguini said with a grimace, then grinning at the stunned look on Dean's face.

"He's changed because of me?"

"Not really just because of you, more because he is dealing with finding a possible mate, getting his majority, getting punished by Athena and being forced to be the seer of all surviving vampires. It's put a bit of pressure on his shoulders and well he's struggling to cope with it all, so he's turned in on himself. When he mates with you, he won't have to worry about losing you, so he might feel a little less put upon. He'll eventually learn to deal with whatever gift he has been given and then he will start to return to the Asmodeus me and Sam got to know. You got to see a bit of him when you met him, but slowly he started to withdraw as more and more shit began to happen." Sanguini told him with a sigh, leaning his head back.

"So... You think he will eventually learn to cope with everything?" Dean asked, looking down at the book in his hands.

"I hope so. He has been keeping secrets from us all, and my hope is that he will eventually feel safe enough to tell us them. I believe between us all, that we might know most of them, but I honestly don't know if that is true or just some hope of mine."

"What kind of secrets."

"He used to disappear a lot when we stayed at Gringotts after Jess' death. I still have no idea where he went, but I do know that when he returned he was happy. It was strange. Dunno where he went, dunno if I ever will learn. I want to though."

"Think Sammy knows?"

"I have no idea. You obviously don't. I also don't know what his gift is, but I would bet all the money in my vaults that you and Sam do. Or at least one of you does." Sanguini said, looking at Dean closely and grinning grimly when Dean fidgeted.

"Yeah, I know what it is. He told me the day before you returned."

"Thought so. I'm kinda happy he told someone, seeing as it was obviously distressing him. I never heard of anyone calling a majority gift a curse. I just wish he would tell me what it is."

"I don't know why he won't tell you." Dean admitted with a shrug.

"Huh. Well I also know he learnt a hell of a lot more about demons and fighting than he lets on. He _knows_ stuff about some of the monsters you kill, he just doesn't want to admit it and he forgets I can smell deceit. He knew what a shtriga was for example."

"What? Why didn't he tell us then?"

"No idea. I think that's when I started to get suspicious of him. He's hiding too much from us and it's just not safe. Not with everything that's going on." Sanguini told him with a sigh.

"I don't get it, if he knows this shit, why does he pretend he doesn't? Then again, I should have at least suspected something of the sort. On our last case, just before you came, he told us something that seemed a little obscure yet he knew about it."

"What was it?"

"Necromancy."

"Ah. Yes, he would know about that. He was used in an old necromantic spell when he was a baby and again when he was fourteen. When he was sixteen he started to study it."

"What!" Dean asked, jumping up from his seat and letting the book fall to the floor.

"There are different types of necromancy, the most commonly known necromancy is the kind you know of, the kind that uses human sacrifice to raise and speak with the dead and to use them to kill others. There is another kind, which is more obscure, where the necromancer can visit the dead to ask for advice if you will. It is obscure and considered more dangerous because the necromancer has to have a near-death experience or have died for a brief moment. Asmodeus has done both. Though he died after he had started visiting the dead."

"He's a necromancer?" Dean asked weakly.

"Yes, I suppose he is. He's not evil, before you think that. He is just in touch with death more than most. Probably why the reapers like him so much. He can sense when, how and why a person will die if it is near their time. He can tell you when a body died and the cause of death if you present him with one, including vampires. He knows how I died, how old I was and how long I was dead for before I woke up. It was rather creepy to find out."

"What else can he do?"

"I don't know the half of what he can do. He will perhaps tell you once you have mated. He knows a lot about necromancy though. He researched it as much as he could and practised the less evil side of it. Using blood sacrifice as long as it was his own blood to speak with spirits of creatures that have passed. He used to spend days upon days hidden in the forbidden forest when he was in his sixth year of school, just practising talking with small creatures that had died, asking them how they died, and eventually using them to protect the school. He created a lot of trust with those creatures, which is odd, necromancers usually raise the dead and use them however they wish. Asmodeus would _ask_ them if they would do him a favour. It was odd."

"How do you know this?"

"I used to follow him during his sixth year, I don't think he knows I did. I kept an eye on him, he was interesting. Though very scary when I found out about his necromancy."

"He's not evil?"

"No, he's not. He is the most loving and peaceful person you could ever meet, just don't piss him off. He was raised to fight in a war. He is a trained soldier and he has no scruples against killing someone if they get in his way or hurt someone he loves." Sanguini said with a shudder.

"What happened? What did he do that makes you shudder at the thought?"

"He told you about watching a child of nine kill three werewolf children right?"

"He mentioned it in passing."

"Well, this child used a silver knife her father had given to her and slit the throats of the children, toddlers really, before Asmodeus could reach her to stop her, Asmodeus killed her when he did reach her and then he killed her parents, who had held him back whilst she killed the kids."

"What did he do?"

Sanguini gave a sad, almost choked laugh. "He used the spilt blood of the werewolves and himself and raised whatever had been buried nearby, he made sure not the raise the werewolves though, I have no idea how he did that, but he did. When I arrived, the little girl was dead, throat slit by him, but the parents. They were being ripped apart slowly by three decomposing dogs. Asmodeus was just standing there, drenched in blood and laughing."

"Shit."

"He didn't sleep for a week after that. Every time he shut his eyes he would jerk awake with a strangled scream. He would spend hours in the shower scrubbing himself raw and sobbing about what he did. It was that that convinced me that he wasn't being swayed by the dark magic he could use so easily."

"Anything else I should know about him?"

"He can talk to cats. Any kind of cats, house cats, lions, tigers. Anything that is part of the feline family." Sanguini told him with a grin, getting a weak grin from Dean in return.

"That really doesn't surprise me."

"Still want to be his mate?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm also disturbingly happy that he is with Sam. Anyone that tries to hurt Sammy will have to face Asmodeus and before you told me all that, I would have admitted that I would have been worried about what As would have done, I mean, I know he wouldn't have let them hurt Sammy, but I worried that he wouldn't have been able to stop them effectively. Now though... That worry has long gone." Dean said with a grin and a shrug.

"Good."

"Did you tell me that to put me off of mating with As?" Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

"Actually, I really didn't. It just came out. I think I have been holding on to it for so long that it just had to come out and you were the nearest person who would understand. I would have been rather sorry if it had caused you to reject Asmodeus. I do love him you know. He scares me shitless, but he's my little brother and I wouldn't want to see him hurt. You make him happy. Which makes me happy."

"Good. You're opinion means a lot to him."

"Not really."

"You'd be surprised."

"Actually, I think you would be. He wouldn't turn away from you, even if I asked him to. He refused to stop dabbling in necromancy when I suggested it. He refused to listen to me when I told him to treat the goblins as more of his servants than his friends. He refused to listen to me when I told him to not stay with you and Sam. You think my opinion actually means something to him? I don't think he cares about anyone's opinion if he really wants something."

"You make him sound selfish."

"You haven't noticed that he is? You've been with him for six months and you haven't noticed at all? He is selfish, just as everyone is selfish. He is also quite selfless as well." Sanguini said with a shrug.

"You aren't painting a very nice picture of As, you know."

"Maybe I'm not. I'm just saying it how it is, he's a psychotic, sociopathic, selfishly selfless demon. Piss him off and you will see that."

"I've pissed him off plenty and I've never seen the sociopathic side of him, just the mischievous side."

"Huh, you obviously haven't truly pissed him off then. I watched him pull the soul out of someone once just because they threatened to set me on fire."

"Did it kill the man?"

"No, he shoved the soul back in, but it changed the man. He developed a stutter and forgot some things of his life. He also lost his magic, but retained all his memories of the magical world to add to his torment."

"Kinda harsh."

"Yep, but it was just after the announcement of the Purge and he was scared and still suffering from the previous war and what he had had to do in it. Plus he had just learnt that all those he called friends had turned on him."

"Why is he so scared of the wizarding world if he is so powerful?"

"You think he is powerful? Well, I suppose he is, but all of his powers, if he uses them frivolously or too much, then they will consume him. He can communicate with Miranda and I suppose the other sisters as well, because they can ground him, keep him from being consumed by his power. His hold is tenuous at best. He's like a ticking bomb, one day he's gonna explode unless he learns a way to control the power or if he finds his mate. Why do you think me, Miranda and Athena are all pushing you two together? If he mates with you, he will gain more control over his power and it will be more difficult for it to consume him. He doesn't fear the wizards, he fears his abilities and what it will do to him if he fights them. Plus, he had to die for them and then they turned on him. He doesn't want to face them and have to relive those memories." Sanguini said with a shrug.

"So he has loads of power but he can't use it or he will die?"

"Oh he won't die. Depends on what he was using as to what will happen to him. If he was delving into his necromancy too much, then he will turn into a dementor."

"A dementor? I think As has mentioned those before."

"He probably has, a dementor is a creature that feeds on souls and will suck all the happiness out of a person he is near."

"And As will turn into one if he uses necromancy?"

"Not if he uses necromancy, just if he uses too much in one go. Say if he channelled too much at once."

"What about if he used one of his other abilities?"

"Hmm, I don't really know, he will become one with the earth if he channels too much of that, but I'm not too sure what would happen if he channelled too much from the others. You'd have to either ask As himself, or find an elemental to ask."

"What about Athena?"

"Athena didn't give him an ability beside being able to contact her. He is safe from her."

"Right." Dean said, not sounding so convinced. "Safe, sure. Just not safe from her punishments."

"No, not safe from those. You know, you may not see them as fair, but in our world, by our rules, he _was_ in the wrong. You don't quit on a task set to you by a God. And they are that, they are Gods, however Asmodeus may play them down to you. If they were to try and talk to you or Sam, you would die."

"Not Sam."

"Huh?"

"Athena forced As into choosing one of us for her to talk to. He chose Sam as Sam is a seer in some ways."

"Clever. Yes, that would have saved him. Bet it hurt though."

"It did, yeah."

"It would kill you and it would be painful for me as well. I would start to bleed from my ears, eyes and nose should I speak with them for too long."

"How do you know this?"

"A newly changed vampire in my clan killed one of the family seers because he would not sleep with her, so Athena punished her by talking to her. When she had been in contact with her for an hour, she started to bleed, when she spoke with her for four hours, her speech became slurred, after nine hours she had seizures and then she died after full contact with her for twelve hours. Only the seers and now As have been able to talk to her without any consequence besides punishment should they go against her."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She is a cruel taskmaster, but she loves all her children very much. I'm guessing that choosing between you and Sam was part of his punishment."

"Yeah, As said it was. So he has five goddesses in his head to deal with? No wonder he is so spacey sometimes."

"He's spacey? Since when?"

"Dunno when it started. He just spaces out sometimes. Says he is talking to one of The Sisters."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Well, he normally has to contact them first for them to talk to him. Well, unless they are warning him of something."

"So, you don't think he's talking with The Sisters?"

"No, I don't." Sanguini told him absently, Dean looked down at his lap and frowned.

"He really does keep a lot to himself, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, it's annoying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, still doesn't excuse you for being too suspicious of him. He's your brother, you should trust him no matter what."

"You would trust Sam in the same position?"

"Yeah, I think I would."

"We'll see."

--

"So you are telling me that there were three portkeys that left that room?' Dumbledore asked with a frown, getting a nod from the woman behind the desk.

"Yes sir."

"Can muggles use portkeys on their own?'

"They can now sir. Most portkeys have been changed to allow such."

"Hmm, can you tell me where they went?" Dumbledore asked her and the woman checked the screen that was in front of her and then looked back up at him.

"Two went to Chicago, an unplottable location, and the other went to New York. Again an unplottable location."

"Thank you. Is there anyway to tell what time they all went off?"

"I'm afraid not Professor Dumbledore. Is that everything?" The woman asked, looking up at the imposing figure before her.

"Actually, do you think you could alert me to any more portkeys going off from either one of those locations please?"

"Of course sir, anything else?"

"No, that is everything, thank you for your help." Dumbledore said, and the left with Bill following close behind him.

"So what do we do now sir?" Bill asked, as they walked through the corridors of the American Ministry.

"We search both New York and Chicago. They can't have gotten far from there. Bill I want you to go to Chicago and I shall go to New York. You know how to contact me should you find anything." Dumbledore said, handing Bill a portkey for him to use.

"Of course sir. I will contact you should I find anything." Bill said and then was whisked away by the portkey in his hands.

"I will find you Harry, and to do that, I will find your vampire friend." Dumbledore muttered with a frown, twinkle absent form his eyes as his own portkey whisked him away.

--

"You okay Sammy?" Asmodeus asked as soon as Sam stepped through the portal, looking a little pale.

"Yeah, give me a second." Sam said, taking deep breaths as Asmodeus led him away from the portal and to the side of the room. A goblin was standing to the side, waiting for Sam to catch his breath and settle his stomach. "Do you not feel ill from that?" Sam asked Asmodeus once he had straightened up.

"You get used to it. I've used the portals a couple of times before." Asmodeus said with a shrug. "Now then, Sam, this is Grindon. Grindon, this is Sam Winchester."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr Winchester." Grindon said with a polite bow, Sam returned the bow and then looked at Asmodeus.

"Ah, right. Grindon will take us to our rooms. Apparently Dean and Sanguini will be arriving tomorrow evening sometime. Right now, we need to get used to the time difference, Cairo is seven hours ahead of New York."

"Right. So, we just spend the next week or so in our rooms?" Sam asked as the goblin led them through the winding corridors of the large bank.

"Ah no, Miranda said we could leave the safety of the bank as long as we stayed in Muggle areas. Which is a good thing as I need to get Brocktan and Crobtan their Yule presents." Asmodeus said with a grin at Sam.

"Yeah, what should I get them?" Sam asked, making Asmodeus stumble and then look at him in shock.

"Why would you buy them anything? You've only just met them?"

"Yes, but I'm their uncle Sammy and soon to be law tutor." Sam told him with a grin, getting a wide eyed grin in return form Asmodeus.

"That's great! He accepted then? Brilliant! When do you start teaching them?"

"When they are ten, at the same time as you start teaching them Latin."

"Ooh, that should give you enough time to get used to them then. They will probably stop pranking you by the time it comes to teaching them."

"They didn't prank me earlier."

"For one, they didn't really have time to set up a good prank, and also, your hair isn't normally electric blue spikes." Asmodeus added with a grin, noticing the goblin in front chuckling quietly, whilst Sam's hands flew up to his hair and he groaned.

"This is gonna change back before Dean gets here right?" Sam asked, trying and failing to flatten his hair.

"Er... It should have. I don't honestly know." Asmodeus said with a grin and shrug, getting a groan of despair from Sam.

"I thought they liked me!"

"Oh they do. If they didn't you'd know about it. Oh, is this our rooms?" Asmodeus asked when Grindon cam to a stop in front of a row of doors.

"Yes, Lord Tenebrion, the rooms in front of us are yours, to the left are for Mr Winchester and to the right Lord Sanguini. We had assumed that you would wish to share with your mate, if that is not the case, then inform us and we will ready the room next to Mr Winchester's." Grindon told him with a toothy grin, which widened when Amsodeus blushed and avoided looking at anyone, much to Sam's amusement.

"Erm... He'll share with me. Thanks. Speak to you later Grindon. Oh! Wait!" Asmodeus called out when Grindon started to walk away, causing the goblin to stop and look at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"My vault here, is it still secure? No one has asked about it?" Asmodeus asked in a quiet voice to the goblin, glancing around him nervously.

"No one has enquired about it My Lord. I do not believe anyone besides myself and your other managers know about it. It is in a top security vault and the dragon you requested is being well looked after there."

"Thank you. How is Norbert?" Asmodeus asked in his normal tone, which made Sam look at them curiously as he had missed the beginning of the conversation.

"He is doing well since you found him My Lord. I believe he misses his big brother." Grindon said with a grin, getting a smile in return from Asmodeus.

"Ooh! Well, now I'm here I can go visit him. Plus Crobluck's goblicks wanted to meet him, so I will take them down to visit when they come for Yule."

"Crobluck is coming here for Yule?" Grindon asked in surprise.

"Yep, Brocktan and Crobtan asked if they could come here and stay with me for Yule, and Crobtan said yes."

"So the little ones will be staying with you?"

"Yep."

"Ah, in that case, I believe I should move your rooms to further down the corridor, where there is a room that has three rooms to it. Will Brockhip and Crobluck be staying as well?"

"I have no idea, if they are, I assume they will be using their own quarters here, if not, then your idea has merit. How about you find out what Crobluck's plans are and then if I do need a new set of rooms, you change them then. It'll save you the hassle beforehand. Ooh! And find out when they actually intend on coming." Asmodeus added, getting a nod from Grindon.

"Of course My Lord. If that is everything, I shall go and talk with Crobluck to find out his plans for Yule."

"Yep, that's everything. Thanks Grindon!"

"You're welcome My Lord. You know how to call me should you need me."

"Yep, you coming into my rooms to chat Sammy-Sam?" Asmodeus asked, practically bouncing in place and getting a funny look from Sam.

"Sure. It'll be boring otherwise." Sam said and followed Asmodeus into his rooms, which had a large bed in the centre of the opposite wall and a door to the left of the bed, which led to the bathroom. "Nice rooms."

"Thank you. Your rooms will be the same." Asmodeus told him, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs Indian style.

"Really? Is this where you normally stay when you come visit here?" Sam asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down opposite Asmodeus.

"Nope, I don't have regular rooms here as I don't visit often enough." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"Huh, but Grodin..."

"Grindon."

"Sorry, Grindon said someone here was missing their big brother, which I assumed was you. I thought you would have visited often to have a relationship like that with someone."

"Ah, you mean Norbert. He's um... He's a little different from my other family members, you and the goblins included." Asmodeus said with a grin, getting narrowed eyes from Sam.

"Hmm... So what is he?"

"Ah... Well, I saved him from Romania before the wizards could kill him, I managed to save him and eight others and took them to the goblins to look after and train."

"Interesting, doesn't tell me what they are though."

"Yeah, he's a Norwegian Ridgeback."

"A what?"

"It's a type of dragon."

"Dragon! As in fire-breathing, flying, leathery, Smaug-like dragon!"

"Smaug-like?" Asmodeus asked with an amused grin.

"Yeah, you know, like Smaug from the Hobbit."

"I know who Smaug is, I was just shocked that you did."

"Why? I read!"

"I know you do Sammy, chill. I just didn't take you as a Tolkien fan."

"I'm not, not really. I just read it when I was younger." Sam said with a shrug, picking at the duvet cover under him.

"Ah, well then in answer to your original, quite amusing question, then yes, he is a real life dragon that Tolkien based Smaug on. Though he doesn't stash gold and other shiny objects. He is quite partial to cow though. And, strangely enough, he loves a bucket of Glenfiddich to help him sleep. He only gets that for a treat though." Asmodeus said with a grin.

"So what do they do here?"

"They guard the high security vaults."

"So there are eight others here as well?"

"No, I don't actually know how many are here, of the nine I saved, I think four came here, two went to New York, one to Chicago and the other two went to Japan. The banks had other dragons before that though, so I honestly have no idea how many are in each other the banks."

"So wait, there are dragons in America?"

"Yep. Florence, a Peruvian Viper is in Chicago guarding one of my vaults."

"So whose vault is Norbert guarding do you know?"

"Ah, um... mine. But you cannot tell anyone that. No one knows I have a vault here. They think they were all moved to America from Britain, but I opened this one when I was eighteen and before Gringotts was targeted."

"By no one, do you mean even Dean and Sanguini?"

"Yes, I mean absolutely no one."

"Okay, your secret is safe with me. So what should I buy Brocktan and Crobtan?"

"We'll find something when we go shopping later on."

"Okay."

--

"So we walk through the swirly misty crap and arrive on the other side safe and unharmed?' Dean asked, looking at the portal in front of him suspiciously.

"Yes, I believe Mr Winchester and Lord Tenebrion will be there waiting for you." Griphook said, and Dean looked at him before looking back at the portal.

"Right. And I won't die in the thing?"

"No one has died whilst using the portal in the last decade." Griphook reassured him.

"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better." Dean muttered, not taking his eyes off the portal in front of him.

"Will you just get in there." Sanguini grouched behind him.

"Please be reassured that the goblins do not want any harm to come of Lord Tenebrion's mate. We do not wish to upset the Lord. It would be of no good for anyone." Griphook said and Dean nodded, recalling what Sanguini had told him the night before and then walked through the portal after taking a deep breath.

He arrived on the other side with a stagger, trying to keep the contents of his stomach inside and vaguely noticing two pairs of hands leading him to the side away from the portal.

"You okay Dean? Just take deep breaths and it will pass." Came Asmodeus' voice, which made Dean relax a little.

"I'm fine. Never doing that again, but I'm fine." Dean said weakly, opening his eyes and looking at Asmodeus, who smiled at him and then looking at a grinning Sam, before blinking and looking again. "Dude! Your hair's bright blue!"

Sam groaned and tugged at his hair, which thankfully, was no longer in spikes, but was still blue as Dean had so kindly pointed out. "Yeah, all thanks to As' godchildren."

"You have godchildren?" Dean asked in shock, looking at Asmodeus who nodded and shrugged.

"Not that I know of. Since when have you been a godfather Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked, walking over to them and looking a little worse for wear.

"Since about five years ago, nearly six." Asmodeus answered as he led them through the corridors to their rooms, waving at the odd goblin they passed and getting a nod in return.

"Who are they and why didn't I know?"

"They were born when I was in Gringotts making plans for the goblins should the wizards turn on them. It was about a week after you were called back home. I was there for their birth and was made their godfather."

"_Who_ are they?" Sanguini asked impatiently, Asmodeus smiled at him and stopped in front of their rooms.

"Those are yours Sanguini, Dean, you are sharing with me, unless you want your own, in which case I'll call Grindon and he will get you some different rooms prepared."

"No, I don't mind sharing with you." Dean said with a grin at Asmodeus, which was returned.

"Good good. Well, we should go into our rooms, its getting rather late and Sam and I are quite tired, right Sammy?" Asmodeus asked, ignoring the fuming Sanguini beside him.

"Asmodeus!"

"I am a bit tired, yeah. Night everyone, I'll see you all in the morning." Sam said and quickly made his retreat into his room before Sanguini exploded.

"Asmodeus! Who are your godchildren?!" Sanguini shouted, making Asmodeus look at him sheepishly, then usher Dean towards the door to their rooms.

"Ah, well they're goblins obviously. Honestly Sanguini, your common sense has diminished somewhat it seems. Night night 'Guini! See you in the morning." Asmodeus said cheerfully, pushing Dean into their rooms and closing the door behind him and leaning on it.

"You're a godparent to goblins?"

"Yep! They're adorable! Wait until you meet them!"

"Meet them?"

"Yeah, they're coming to visit over Yule. Grindon said they will get here the day after tomorrow. They were quite excited about meeting their Uncle Dean." Asmodeus said with a grin, which widened when Dean stepped closer to him and practically pinned him against the door.

"Really? Uncle Dean? When did that happen?" Dean muttered, lightly running his hands up Asmodeus' side and making Asmodeus shiver and close his eyes as he leant his head back against the door.

"Er... I missed you." Asmodeus said with a smile, kissing Dean when he pressed his lips to his own and gasping when Dean pressed his body flush to Asmodeus'.

"Missed you too. Though, Sanguini told me something interesting about you last night." Dean whispered, against Asmodeus' lips and pecking them before pulling away and causing Asmodeus to look at him warily, not knowing where he was going with that.

"Did he? What did he say?"

"He mentioned some of your abilities. Some interesting things came out." Dean said, moving over to sit on the bed and piercing Asmodeus with his gaze, making Asmodeus stiffen and look at him in horror.

"My abilities?" Asmodeus whispered, not moving from the door.

"Your abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well, I did wonder how you knew so much about necromancy, but I just took it as another quirk of yours. Does Sammy know that you are a necromancer?" Dean asked and Asmodeus just gasped and closed his eyes.

"No. Why did Sanguini tell you this?" Asmodeus asked quietly.

"I have no idea honestly. I just want to hear your side of it." Dean told him and Asmodeus risked opening his eyes to look at Dean, and relaxed slightly when Dean smiled at him softly.

"Right, follow me." Asmodeus said, opening the door and walking out of it, waiting for Dean on the other side. He smiled weakly when Dean looked at him questioningly. Asmodeus shook his head and led Dean through the winding and very confusing corridors of Gringotts bank stopping occasionally to take note of where he was. They finally came to a stop in front of a corridor that was emitting some serious heat.

"Where are we."

"In front of a very big secret and highly guarded vault."

"Oh? Who's it belong to?"

"Me. Come on, don't be shocked, he's quite friendly." Asmodeus warned, taking hold of Dean's hand and leading him into the corridor, towards where there was a glow. Dean stopped, stunned at the sight in front of him. There was a large dragon looking down at them, growling softly. Asmodeus just smiled and stepped in front of Dean. "Norbert, I'm here to take Dean into my vault. He's to be my mate." Asmodeus added when Norbert looked at Dean.

"That's a dragon." Dean said weakly, gaping at Norbert.

"He's called Norbert. He thinks I'm his big brother. Right, Norbert?" Asmodeus asked, chuckling when Norbert bumped his head into Asmodeus' chest and knocking him back into Dean, who caught him and held him tightly.

"You're brothers with a dragon?" Dean asked weakly, reluctantly letting go of Asmodeus when he went to stand and led Dean passed the dragon and to a door. Asmodeus looked around him and smiled when Norbert moved to block the corridor with his body and lay down.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. I was there when he hatched. Very cute baby. You cannot say anything about this to Sanguini. He doesn't know about this vault and he must not know about the contents."

"What's in there?"

"You'll see." Asmodeus said, and then he took a knife from his pocket and, much to Dean's shock, slashed his palm open and pressed it to the large door he was standing in front of. The door then clicked and opened slowly. Dean stepped up next to Asmodeus and Asmodeus took his hand, smearing Dean's hand with his blood and then pulled him into the vault.

Dean looked around the bare vault in confusion, only noticing a shelf with a few objects on it in the far corner, almost hidden by the shadows in the vault.

"So what's in here."

"The Hallows."

"The Hallows?" Dean asked in confusion, following Asmodeus into the corner.

"Yes, they are called The Deathly Hallows."

"Sounds cheerful. How come Sanguini can't know about them, and does that mean Sammy does?"

"No, Sam only knows of the vault, but not the contents. No one can know of the contents. If they got into the wrong hands, then the consequences could be quite disastrous."

"What do they do and why do you have them?"

"I know Sanguini has told you that I am one of Death's favourite. You are right, I am a necromancer. A black necromancer, shockingly enough it is the white necromancers that are considered evil, and with this magic, there is no grey, unlike most other magics."

"So you do raise the dead? So you lied to me when you said you weren't a necromancer?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I was scared about your reaction. It was my intention to never tell you if I'm honest. I don't use it very often anymore. Anyway, the Hallows, they were given to three brothers by Death."

"Death? Like a reaper?"

"No, as in Death, one of the horsemen of the apocalypse. That Death. Who did you think gave the reapers their orders?"

"Right, so Death gave these dudes some gifts?"

"Yes, an invisibility cloak, a wand that could never be defeated and a stone that could bring forth loved ones. They aren't alive, just spirits I suppose. It was said that the holder of all three would be immortal."

"You're immortal?"

"Yes. With the cloak, death cannot find me, with the stone, death is not permanent and with the wand, death is defenceless. Of course, it is also a curse. The wand turns on its master, causing his death most of the time. The invisibility cloak means that no one can see you, and the stone, well if everyone knew about it, they would want you to contact their passed relatives."

"This is all very interesting, honestly, it is, but what does this have to do with you being a necromancer?"

"Ah, well Sanguini seems to believe that it was in my sixth year that I researched into necromancy, and he is right in a way. I did do research into necromancy in my sixth year, but I was searching for a way to destroy horcruxes. I knew about my link with death at a much younger age."

"How young?"

"I raised the first body of an animal when I was nine. They helped me to escape the clutches of my cousin and led me to a hiding spot."

"You were nine? Weren't you scared?"

"Not really, weird things were always happening around me, so this was just one other thing to add to the ever growing list." Asmodeus told him with a shrug. "I mean, I had learnt when I was five that I could turn into a cat, raising dead animals just seem on course."

"You had the weirdest childhood." Dean said with a grin. "So can I try on the cloak?" Dean asked excitedly, getting a grin from Asmodeus.

"Sure, I am their true master, so they will listen to me. You are linked to me, however loosely it may be at the current point in time, so they should work for you." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, then leaning up and pulling down a silky cloak and passing it to Dean. "Put it on."

Dean looked at the cloak suspiciously and then shrugged and put it on, looking around him and then looking down and gasping when he couldn't see his body. "This is incredible! We should so take this with us on our hunts."

"No. It doesn't leave this vault. I told you, no one can know of them. To most they are just a myth and to those who know different, they have long since been destroyed."

"And Sanguini falls where in those two categories?"

"I have no idea, I never brought the idea up with him. I found them whilst we were hunting the horcruxes, but I never told him about them. I already had the cloak since I was eleven. The stone I stole from the headmasters office and the wand I took from Dumbledore with a little help from a house elf."

"You stole two of these Hallows from Dumbledore? Crafty. I mean, I know nearly nothing about him, but what I hear, he's quite sneaky in his own right and very powerful." Dean said, handing the cloak back to Asmodeus.

"Yes, he is."

"So... This stone..."

"No."

"No? No what? What did you think I was gonna ask?"

"I can't use it for you to speak with your father." Asmodeus told him, looking at the shelf beside him.

"That... That wasn't what I was gonna ask." Dean admitted, grinning when Asmodeus' head shot round to look at him.

"Really?'

"Yeah."

"So what did you want to ask?"

"I think you're gonna say no."

"Ask."

"I was gonna ask if I could speak with my mom."

"I... I don't know. I can try." Asmodeus told him, picking up the stone.

"Wait."

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"Well... Sammy should be here."

"Ah, I agree. Um, right, we need to go fetch him, you can either stay here and promise not to touch anything bar the cloak, seriously, that is a promise you are gonna have to make in order for me to leave you here, or you can come with me to fetch Sammy."

"I'll come with you. I don't know if I would be able to resist the temptation. Out of curiosity, why can't I touch them?"

"You are not their master, and you never will be. I don't know what would happen should you touch them, but it wouldn't be nice. Only the cloak allows another to use it, as long as its master okayed it." Asmodeus answered with a shrug, getting a shocked look from Dean, who glanced warily at the shelf.

"Right. Well, let's go fetch Sammy. Do you... Do you think she will be proud of us? Of what we have become?" Dean asked quietly, as they left the vault, Asmodeus making sure the door had closed behind him and then leading Dean through the corridor, patting Norbert on his tail as they passed.

"I think... I think she will be, yes. There is nothing about you to be ashamed of. You were thrust into a difficult situation and you came out on top. We'll be back in a bit Norbert. You know what to do to those not accompanied by me and isn't a goblin coming to feed you." Asmodeus called out as they left the corridor and headed back to their rooms. Dean followed Asmodeus' lead and stayed quiet, and stood to the side when Asmodeus knocked on Sam's door.

"As? Dean? What's up?" Sam asked when he opened the door and saw them standing there, waiting for him.

"Do you want to come meet Norbert? I'm taking Dean down there to meet my little brother." Asmodeus said with a grin, which was returned by Sam.

"Does Dean know what Norbert is?"

"He does, yes. So, you coming?" Asmodeus asked, bouncing in his spot and casting a wary glance at Sanguini's door.

"Er... Yeah, sure. Let me just get some shoes on." Sam told them, walking back into his room and shoving his feet into his boots, then walking back out to where Asmodeus and Dean were waiting for him, seemingly having a silent conversation, which ended with Asmodeus shaking his head and Dean nodding, but sighing in defeat. "So... We asking Sanguini?"

"No. Sanguini isn't coming." Asmodeus told him shortly, getting a shocked look from Sam, who then just nodded and followed Asmodeus and Dean through the corridors of Gringotts silently.

"He alright?" Sam asked Dean when Dean fell back slightly to walk beside his brother.

"He'll be fine. He's just a little annoyed with Sanguini for some reason."

"Ah, think it may be the thought of the unjust punishment he's being put through? I mean, The Sisters are being a little harsh with him." Sam suggested, and Dean nodded.

"You may be right. I'd be annoyed if I was in his place. He's been a little too accepting recently. Think everything has finally just exploded and this is how he deals with it?"

"What? By taking it out on Sanguini? Who I think may actually deserve it."

"Oh he deserves it. He shouldn't have said what he did to Asmodeus. The Sisters should have taken Asmodeus' side." Dean grumbled, then grinned when he felt the telltale heat coming from the corridor they were approaching.

"You two finished gossiping like fish-wives? The Sisters won't appreciate what you just said, you know? Well, Sammy, meet Norbert." Asmodeus said with a grin, waving Sam in the direction of the glowing corridor. "Norbert? We want passage again, Sam is with me, he's Dean's younger brother, like you are to me." Asmodeus added, walking fearlessly towards the large beast that had appeared out of the shadows of the corridor.

"He's.... Whoa." Sam gaped at the dragon in front of him, which was looking at him intently, making Sam feel a little naked.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." Dean said from his side, still not used to Norbert, even after having been introduced to him.

"Wait. He knows Dean? How?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus curiously.

"Ah, well I lied. I wanted to take you to my vault, but Sanguini may have been listening, and he can't know about the vault. Dean's already been down here before. He asked me to do something for you two."

"What?" Sam asked suspiciously when neither Dean nor Asmodeus would look at him.

"We need to be in the vault first. Come on. Follow me, and um... Well you'll see." Asmodeus said, leading them past Norbert, who nudged Asmodeus gently as he passed, and made the demon bump into the wall, before he turned to grin at Norbert. "Yes, I'll come out and speak with you in a bit."

"So what are we doing?" Sam asked when they stood in front of a large set of doors. Asmodeus grinned at him and took out his knife once more and slashed both hands this time. He then placed one on the door once more and listened to it click open once more before turning and looking at the brothers, he then took their hands, smearing them both with his blood and led them into the vault. The bareness of the vault made Sam frown in confusion, before he saw the eager look on Dean's face.

"So we gonna do it?" Dean asked eagerly as Asmodeus stepped over to the shelf and took down the stone, which he held in his hands.

"First we need to explain what we are gonna do, to Sam."

"So what are you gonna do? And what's that in your hand?"

"Er... right, this is the resurrection stone. The names pretty much says it all. It is part of a group of items called the Deathly Hallows. I'm their master. Including this stone, there is also the invisibility cloak, which Dean likes, and the Elder Wand, which I haven't shown to anyone. It has a habit of trying to tempt people into taking it and using it, which would lead to their death. Dunno if it would to you two, seeing as you don't actually have a magical core, but lets not tempt it."

"Right. And we're here because?"

"Dean asked something of me. And I agreed and we both agreed that you should be here as well."

"And Dean asked...?" Sam prompted, looking more and more confused.

"He wishes to speak with your mother." Asmodeus told him, then he looked at the stone in his hand and took a deep breath. "Mary Winchester."

The brothers gasped when a ghostly image of their mother appeared in front of them and smiled at them.

"Mom?" Sam asked breathlessly, stepping closer to him. Asmodeus placed the stone on the ground next to Mary and then walked past the brother's, kissing Dean on the cheek as he passed.

"I'll wait outside with Norbert. It should work without me being here, just don't touch the stone, no matter what. You too Sam." Asmodeus said, looking at the brothers sternly and getting distracted nods from them both as they both continued to stare at their mother.

"Sammy. Dean. I've missed you so much." Mary said with a bright smile at her sons.

"As... Thanks." Sam whispered, still not looking away from his mother.

"No problem. Nice to meet you Mrs Winchester, I'll leave you to talk to your sons. Just... Um... Never mind."

"I know what you wished to ask and I will agree with you. Thank you for this Master Necromancer." Marry said with a knowing glance in his direction, getting a gasp from Sam and making Asmodeus pale before he smiled weakly at her and left the vault.

"Shit Norbert. Mary Winchester knows what I am and she mentioned it in front of the Winchester's. Crap." Asmodeus groaned, leaning against Norbert's stomach, who nudged him gently with his nose and then settled down so that his head was resting on Asmodeus' lap.

"Think they will try to kill me or let me explain first? I mean, I basically told Dean what I was and Sanguini told Dean a lot, so maybe he will stay Sam's hand. Well, we'll find out when they come out, just don't eat them if they do kill me, alright? It might make some people a little upset and it might give you indigestion. Lord knows they can give me indigestion without even bloody trying sometimes. So just don't. Hunters are bad for you. Do you know what they eat on a regular basis? Your cholesterol will sky rocket with just Dean. Though to be fair, Sammy's eating habits are a little better than his brothers.

"So, want me to find you some Glenfiddich? I'm sure the goblins will know of somewhere I can get some? If I do find you some, then I'll bring it down to you tomorrow. Can't really leave here at the moment, not with the brothers in my vault alone. Not that I don't trust them, but you know what security is like here. I don't even want to know what it would do to a Muggle.

"So, what do you think they're talking about?" Asmodeus asked, looking down at Norbert, who huffed and set fire to the ends of Asmodeus' jeans, Asmodeus sighed and wet the ends, stopping the fire and looked at Norbert in amusement.

"Is that your way of saying 'mind your own'? I could of thought of an easier and less dangerous way of putting it." Asmodeus grumbled with a grin, rubbing the top of Norbert's head and smiling when the dragon let out a low rumble and nuzzled closer to him. Asmodeus yawned and leant back on Norbert, letting his eyes close.

--

Dean stared at his mother in shock and wonder, mentally thanking Asmodeus for doing this, though also mentally telling himself to ask Asmodeus at a later date about the Master Necromancer line.

"Mom? You're..." Sam gaped at his mother, stepping closer to Dean for comfort.

"I'm really here. The stone is used to contact those that have passed and the Master Necromancer used it to contact me for you two."

"What... Why do you call him that?" Sam asked, looking at his mother in confusion.

"That is what he is. He has been touched by death, in fact, if I'm not wrong, he has already experienced death first hand."

"He has." Dean said with a nod, getting a funny look from Sam.

"You knew?"

"He told me then brought me here to explain a bit more. Sanguini told me about it when we went to Chicago."

"Ah. How did you know this Mom?" Sam asked, looking back at Mary, who smiled at him.

"I watch over you two, and when you got close to Lord Tenebrion, I found some things out about him to check that he wasn't any danger to you. He isn't by the way. He loves you both very much. At the moment, even more so than his older brother. Though, I'd imagine that might change when his brother starts to trust him again."

"Why did the demon target us?" Dean asked instead of letting Sam ask more about As.

"Ah, I had hoped you wouldn't ask that. I can't answer that. Not truthfully, maybe you should ask Lord Tenebrion what he knows and it could give you a hint as to why us. Just know that I am truly sorry for what I did."

"What you did?"

"Yes, it was my fault. I... What you don't know is that I was a hunter. Your grandfather and grandmother were hunters and brought me up to be the same. When I met your father I finally thought I could be normal and leave hunting behind, but alas it wasn't to be. Unfortunately, my decisions led to my death and your current life. I'm sorry. Really I am." Mary said, looking down at the floor.

"It's not your fault." Sam said, stepping forward to touch her, before stopping when he realised she wasn't solid.

"It really is, but enough about me, I want to know about you two. Your thoughts, feelings, wants! Everything!" Mary said with a wide smile, getting smaller smiles from both her sons.

"Right, well Dean here is currently pining after the demon that is outside this room and me... Well, I don't have anyone at the moment." Sam said with a small smile, which widened when he heard Dean's muttered 'bitch'.

"No one? You sure?"

"Er... yeah, pretty sure. Why?"

"Oh, it's just not what I saw when I checked you. I approve by the way. You too Dean, I am so proud of both of you. You've been dealt a pretty rough hand and you've grown up so well."

"Thanks mom." Dean said sheepishly, looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, you don't mind the fact that Dean likes someone who isn't human?" Sam asked incredulously. "I mean, you did just say you were a hunter, right?"

"I did, and you two are hunters also yet you do not have a problem with Lord Tenebrion. Why should I? I told you, I checked him out, and I found nothing of worry about him. Which should reassure you both. Yes he does have secrets, but they are for him to share and none are of anything to worry about. In fact, the one that should have caused the most worry was the fact that he is a Master Necromancer, so you have nothing to fear from that one as long as you do not try to harm him or upset him in any way. I'd be more worried about his little brother." Mary said with an amused smirk.

"Ah, you mean Norbert? Yeah, I think I'd be worried about him as well. I mean, did you see the size of him?" Dean asked, getting smiles from Sam and Mary.

"I should go now, is there anything else you need to ask of me?"

"How's... how's dad?" Dean asked after a moment's silence.

"He's... He's a little busy at the moment." Mary told them with a slightly strained smile. "I must go now, tell Lord Tenebrion that I approve and that The Sisters are truly sorry of what they have had to do to him." With that she faded away, leaving Dean and Sam standing in stunned silence for a few seconds before they shook themselves and looked at each other.

"That was..."

"Yep." Dean agreed with a small nod of his head. Sam looked at the stone sitting innocently on the floor and stepped towards it. "I wouldn't. As said something bad would happen to those who touched it that wasn't the master of the Hallows. I don't know about you, but I don't want to find out what."

"Yeah. You gonna go and fetch him, tell him we're done, or shall I?" Sam said, not looking away from the stone on the floor and making Dean frown at him.

"You go. I'll stay in here to wait for you." Dean told him and Sam sighed and nodded, then walked over to the door of the vault and opened it, smiling at the sight that greeted him, Asmodeus was fast asleep against Norbert, who was staring straight at him unblinking.

"Hey, come look at this." Sam hissed at Dean, who walked over and grinned when he saw Asmodeus, fast asleep against Norbert.

"He looks kinda cute and innocent like that." Dean admitted with a grin, which widened when Asmodeus' ear twitched in his sleep.

"Should we wake him?"

"We're gonna have to. I don't know my way through all those corridors of this place. Do you?"

"Nope. Think Norbert will toast us for waking him?"

"Hope not. Let's get this over with. Hey, As, As! Wake up!" Dean called, getting a mumble in response from Asmodeus, who then shifted and moved nearer to Norbert, who moved his head to cover more of Asmodeus.

"You do know that if we don't wake him up we're gonna be stuck here all night right? I mean, who the hell feels safe enough to sleep next to a dragon anyway?" Sam asked incredulously, looking at his friend.

"He does, obviously. Asmodeus! Wake up!" Dean yelled, getting a glare from Norbert, which he admitted freely, was a darn sight scarier than most other glares he had received in his life. "Look Norbert, we've got to wake him up so that he can take us back to our rooms, plus he would be a lot more comfy in his own bed. We'll bring him back tomorrow to visit."

"You're talking to a dragon."

"A dragon that could roast us if he feels threatened, or just bored." Dean pointed out and Sam tilted his head in acquiescence. "So, gonna wake him up for us Norbert?" Norbert looked at them and then snorted, making them both jump back from the flames and shifted so that he was nearer to Asmodeus and closed his eyes.

"I think that was a no. Why don't we just move over to him and shake him awake?"

"You wanna go over to Norbert? Be my guest. Really."

"You're gonna be his mate! Surely Norbert knows this and knows it would upset As if you died."

"Huh, you do have a point but I'm not sure I wanna test it. Seriously, you go ahead. I'll give you nice send off and everything." Dean said with a grin, getting a scathing glare from Sam.

"Shall we just stay here instead and wait for him to wake up?" Sam asked, leaning against the vault door, which had closed when he had left.

"Huh, looks like it might be the best plan." Dean agreed and slid down to sit next to his brother. "At least it's warm."

**A/N – Aaaand another chapter, in which I have reintroduced the wizarding world and have finally strayed away from the Supernatural plot, though I will be kinda sticking to that as well, just with added bits. Well, it'll stick with the plot until a certain point, then I kinda just do away with all logic and reason and take it to wherever the hell I wish it... Heh. **

**And we meet some of Asmodeus' family, well, sort of. The Gobbledegook, if you hadn't guessed, is all a load of crock, and do you know how hard it is to think up goblin names? Very is the answer. Well for me at least. Meh. So tell me what you think and um... Hold off on the flames... Heh. If it'll make you wait, then in the next chapter is Yule! You know, happy times and all that! Yay?! **

**As a treat here is a little omake that my best friend wrote when I left my laptop out and she decided to help me write this chapter... No I have no idea what is going on in her head and I'm not entirely sure I want to know... Strange person...**

A loud groaning noise awoke Asmodeus, along with a wet patch, which wasn't the bottom of his jeans.

"NOT AGAIN NORBERT!!!" shouted Asmodeus in a very unhappy tone. "This is why u need a girlfriend.........." grumbling to himself he picked up a wad of money and delicately began to wipe up the stains...

Norbert open one eye slowly and looked down. He didn't like it that Asmodeus shouted at him, it wasn't his fault that he felt this way, he couldn't help I, although Asmodeus could never find out......

**Okay, to explain, she has only just started to watch Harry Potter, I believe she's got up to Y.4, she may have watched Y.5, but I dunno. I've not got it back at least, so probably not. Anyway, the money part, she absently asked me where Asmodeus was at the time, and I told her a bank, seeing as I knew she wouldn't know what Gringotts was, hence the money. Also, once I informed her (read: reminded) of who Norbert was, she actually looked a little queasy and disturbed, though that may just be because she's thinking of a baby dragon. She certainly knew Norbert **_**was **_**a dragon, so it wasn't that that disturbed her. Like I said. She's odd. Has to be to be friends with me. Why any bank would leave money lying in the hallways though is beyond me...**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Just a quick warning, as of this chapter, this story is officially NC-17. Yup, I'm betting you've kinda guessed what's gonna happen in this chapter... Lol! Don't worry though, if you want to skip it, I've marked where it begins and ends. Though if this gets me kicked off I may cry. Lol!**_

Chapter Fifteen 

"So, instead of walking over to me and shaking me awake, you both decided to sleep next to a vault on the cold, hard floor? Oh yes, big brave hunters you two are." Asmodeus said with a grin, as Sam and Dean woke with a start at his voice and looked up at him standing over them. Norbert just snorted in amusement behind Asmodeus.

"As? That's a dragon." Sam stated drowsily, pointing at Norbert behind him, getting an amused grin from Asmodeus.

"I thought we had established that last night? Yes, he is indeed a dragon. He wouldn't have harmed you, you know?"

"Didn't damn well seem like it when he nearly set us on fire!" Dean exclaimed, standing up to move next to Asmodeus after helping Sam up as well.

"Oh Norbert can't help that! He set fire to my jeans as well. He's not got much control over his fire breathing yet. Still only a baby really. Well, in dragon years at least. He's only fifteen. Bless him, he'll learn though, eventually. It would have been sooner if he had other, older dragons to help him, but alas, it's not to be. Nina helps him, but she can only help him so much." Asmodeus said, showing them the burnt edges of his jeans to prove it to them.

"So you're saying he wouldn't have hurt us if we had tried to wake you up?" Sam asked, looking past Asmodeus to look at Norbert, who looked at him piercingly.

"Well... I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did." Sam pointed out with a grin.

"Oh fine. He may have used a little force to move you away from me, but that is all." Asmodeus told them grumpily.

"Right, well shall we go back to our rooms? I need to change and possibly grab a shower." Dean said, sniffing at himself lightly.

"Sure, sure. I'm glad you didn't touch the stone." Asmodeus said with a bright smile, getting smaller smiles in return, and Dean glanced at Sam then looked back at Asmodeus.

"Nope, neither of us touched the stone. Mom says she approves by the way and that The Sisters are sorry for what they have done to you." Dean told him as he and Sam followed Harry past Norbert and through the corridor.

"Really? Huh. Guess I should talk to them again and see what they have to say to me."

"How did you know neither of us had touched the stone." Sam asked suddenly, making Asmodeus pause and look behind him at them and smile a secret smile.

"I would have known. It would have told me. And you would have been in a little more pain that usual. It called to you, didn't it?"

"Yes." Sam admitted shamefully.

"No need to be ashamed. It would have called to most."

"It didn't call to Dean."

"It didn't? How odd. Well, come on, let's get back and have showers, then we can drag Sanguini to the bazaar nearby. Oh, and you cannot tell Sanguini of the Hallows. Not at all. Okay?"

"Of course. Why not though?"

"He does not know I have them, nor do I even know if he knows they exist. Just don't tell him. Come on."

--

"So... Going to shower?" Asmodeus asked as the door closed behind them. Dean paused on his way to the bathroom and turned to look at Asmodeus in confusion.

"That was the plan, yeah." Dean said watching as Asmodeus walked closer to him and pressed their bodies together.

"Want company?" Asmodeus asked, tail brushing up Dean's arm as he looked up at him with a mischievous grin on his face, Dean grinned back at him, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Have a shower with you? Sounds like a hell of a lot more fun than what I had planned. Let's go." Dean said with a smirk, pulling Asmodeus into the bathroom with him, leaning down to kiss him as he closed the door behind him.

Asmodeus kissed him back, deepening the kiss and leaning against the door. He ran his hands under Dean's T-shirt and then pulled it up, breaking the kiss to pull it over Dean's head, he then pulled off his own shirt and leant up to kiss Dean once more, moaning when Dean's hand ran down his side and then started to undo his jeans.

Once they were both naked, they stumbled over to the shower, trying not to break the kiss and Dean blindly reached behind him to turn the shower on. They waited for the water to warm, still kissing almost frantically, and then Dean pulled away and climbed into the shower, before pulling Asmodeus after him and then pushing him against the wall and covering his body with his own.

Asmodeus groaned and arched against Dean, water making their bodies slippery as they moved against one another. Dean kissed him roughly and trailed his hand down his stomach and then wrapped it around his erection, making Asmodeus gasp and thrust up into the hand.

"Dean! Supposed – We're supposed to be – to be washing." Asmodeus gasped, as Dean turned his attention to his neck and started to suck at it, grinning at the noises Asmodeus was making.

"This was your idea." Dean reminded him with a thrust of his hips, Asmodeus moved and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, bringing them closer together and gasping at the feeling.

It didn't take long after that for them both to reach the edge and climax, groaning out each other's name and then kissing lazily. Asmodeus then put his legs back down and Dean picked up a sponge of the shelf beside them and started to clean Asmodeus, kissing his neck and shoulder as he moved lower.

"Cleaning! Supposed to be cleaning!" Asmodeus gasped out when Dean smirked at him and brought the sponge to his groin.

"I am cleaning you. Can't you tell?" Dean asked, amused and he went to kneel in front of Asmodeus and kissed his inner thighs,

"Sam!"

"No. Dean. You sure you don't have a thing for my little brother?" Dean asked, looking up at Asmodeus, who just glared down at him.

"No, I meant Sam is probably waiting for us." Asmodeus told him, nudging him with his knee. Dean sighed and pressed another kiss to Asmodeus' thigh before standing back up.

"Fine, fine, you have a point. Let's get washed and dressed, then we can go meet Sammy." Dean grumbled and passed the sponge to Asmodeus when he held out his hand for it. Asmodeus smiled brightly at him and kissed him before he set about cleaning Dean.

--

Asmodeus walked past Norbert, smiling at him and patting him on the head as he passed, he then opened the door to his vault and entered. He walked to the centre of the room and sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes.

"Sisters, can I talk to you?"

'_You only need ask and we will talk to you. You know this. We had thought you were still angry with us.'_

"I am, in a way, but I have other things to worry about right now." Asmodeus said with a shrug, frowning.

'**You mean the Winchester's finding out that you are a necromancer? You know that we only gave you these gifts in order to help you in your tasks.'**

"I was nine, what task did I have ahead of me at that age that needed me to raise bodies exactly?"

'_**You needed to learn of your gift before you went to Hogwarts, Miranda saw an opportunity for such and used it. Plus, you needed help and we provided it.'**_

"Okay, I accept that, but couldn't you have stopped Sanguini from telling Dean? Or at the very least stopped Mary?"

'**They needed to know. You cannot keep keeping secrets and not expect it to come back to you. You wonder why my blood child does not trust you any longer? You need to give them a reason to trust you again. We helped you on the way.'**

"Great. And if it had back fired and Dean had chosen not to mate with me and had decided, along with Sam, to leave? Or worse, try to kill me? What then?"

'_We prepared for every eventuality. Should they have left, then you would have been given another task and we would have had to have found another way to guide the brothers.'_

'_Or we would have left them alone and hoped that their decisions followed what we wished of them. You are still our priority little wisp.'_

"How wonderful to know." Asmodeus said dryly. "So I would have been given a new task. Great but you would have still cost me my mate. Do you know how long it takes after losing one potential mate, before another comes along?"

'_There would have been another and you would have met far sooner than you believe. We would have made sure of it.'_

"Still doesn't make it right."

'**Is that what you wished to talk to us about? Why we allowed Sanguini to tell Dean of your darkest secret? We didn't you know, we all know what your darkest secret is and that isn't it. Will you tell your mate? Will you tell your brothers?'**

"Shut up. No. I won't. Ever. No one needs to find out. It's stupid and it would be cruel to tell them."

'_We know and there is no way for us to tell them. Your secret is safe and Athena knows this, she is just winding you up. She does have a point though, you need to tell them your secrets before they find them out on their own. The consequences will be a lot worse.'_

"Perhaps. Look, this isn't why I'm down here talking to you lot. You know this. I need to know what Dumbledore is doing now? He must know he's lost Sanguini and won't be able to find him, so what are his plans now?"

'**He is back in Britain, though William Weasley, the one who saw your brother, is still in America, he is currently in Chicago still looking for clues as to where Sanguini went. We will guide you once you arrive back in America so that you never bump into him.'**

"Thank you, and Dumbledore is doing what?"

'_He is still making plans as to how to get you to his side. He has found a ritual that will summon a demon and believes that the demon is you, seeing as you are the last. He has forgotten that many used to call those possessed demons. That is what he will call. However—'_

"There's always a however. Go on."

'_However, there is one spell that will bring you to him should he ever find it. We have had all the elementals remaining try to find all records of the spell and destroy it, however there are still a few that have been missed.'_

"Great, so he can still get me? Is there any way to stop it?"

'_**No, but if it should ever happen, you will need to be powerful and without risk of being overwhelmed. You know how to ensure this.'**_

"I do, but I'm not – I don't feel ready. I can't just jump into it, you know? It's not something you rush! Hell, what if he's_ not_ the right one? What if he's just messing with me? What then?"

'**He is not messing with you. He is the right one for you, he balances you and settles your emotions. The same with his brother. If not Dean then pick Sam.'**

"Pardon? Are you insane? Pick Sammy? _Sammy?_ You are insane. All that power has gone to your head and you've gone completely bat-shit insane. I'd rather pick Sanguini than Sammy!"

'_Surely that would be worse. Sam is after all not your brother. There is nothing wrong with the younger Winchester. He would also be perfect for you. We sent you to two perfect mates and allowed you to choose. What is wrong with Sam?'_

"Wait? You _sent_ me to them? I'm sorry, but what?"

'**You think you chose Palo Alto of your own free will? We sent you there to meet Sam and then hopefully his brother. We did not account for what would happen there nor how you eventually did end up meeting Dean. If we had known, we would have warned you.'**

"You sent me there?" Asmodeus asked weakly, shaking his head, then grabbing his hair with his hands.

'_**They did not do it to hurt you, they did it to protect you. You needed a mate and so we searched for the best suitors. We were lucky to discover two and even more so when they happened to be brothers.'**_

"They're hunters! How on earth did you think they were perfect for me? They kill my kind! Well, they would have had they ever met any."

'_They didn't kill you. You disagree then that they are perfect for you? You truly do not wish for Dean to be your mate?'_

"I don't know! I certainly know that Sam isn't right for me! He's like my little brother! I'm closer to him than I am with Sanguini at the moment! Seriously, it would be incest, no matter what Dean seems to think is going on between the two of us." Asmodeus added in a grumble.

'_You are not sure about Dean? You do not love him?'_

"Yes, I love him! Alright! Happy? But I don't think he loves me. He might like me but he doesn't love me and if he sleeps with me, then he will be stuck with me forever or until he dies. I can't do that to him."

'_Then ask him. Ask him if he is serious about this. I believe he is, but you need to hear it from him, not from us. And Asmodeus, you _need_ to find out and soon. If you do not choose him, then we will have to lead you towards where the next potential will eventually end up. You need to have a mate before Dumbledore finds that spell.'_

"You think he will?"

'**We are pretty sure he will. Once he summons the demon, chances are he may be told where to find one. He will definitely be told that there is one. You must have a mate. We cannot help you properly until you do.'**

"Wait, I get help from you anyways. Why would having a mate make any difference?"

'_We would be able to physically help you. Those under our control would be able to guide you or help you in any way. At the moment we can only talk with you. And those under our control can only be controlled by you to a certain extent. If you mated, they would be given life by your presence. Well, sort of, to be fair, we would be giving them life to aid you, but still, it would be your presence that would enable us to do this. So it would be you as well.'_

"Right... Well what do I do? Like I said, I can't rush this."

'_You had no problem with it a few days ago. What has changed? You two seem to be getting on very well still.' _Asmodeus swore he could hear a smirk in her voice and blushed furiously.

"You watch us? Seriously? That's just—wrong!" Asmodeus exclaimed.

'_**We only watch to make sure you are still happy.'**_

"Yeah right, creepy pervs."

'_You have not answered my question young one.'_

"I don't know! I just have this feeling. I don't get it. I was fine with it and then—then I get these—these nerves! What the hell is going on?"

'**You need to mate with Dean. Ignore your misgivings, just mate with him. Everything will be fine. Dumbledore is doing something to make you doubt yourself.'**

"How does he know? How does he know I've found a possible mate?"

'**He has a device that tells him if you are alive. It also tells him what you are feeling. He happened to be checking it when you were feeling particularly amorous. He made his own conclusion and has decided to change that. Fortunately for us, he does not know you can speak with us. You do love Dean and you know he loves you back. Ask him yourself if you still doubt it! Mate with him and this uncertainty will stop, I promise.'**

"So I should mate with Dean?" Asmodeus asked uncertainly.

'Yes. You should mate with Dean. We have all seen what you are like with him at one point or another and we can all say honestly that he is the one for you. And I can promise you that Dumbledore will get what he deserves for what he has done.'

"How? I mean, what can you do to him without using me as a conduit?"

'_Many will lose their faith in Dumbledore, should his familiar abandon him. Nina has control over that bird, he is one of her subjects.'_

"Ah, got ya. Thank you. For helping me. And... I forgive you for what you did. I understand why you did it, I just think I was bitter. I didn't want what you forced me to do, so I blamed you and Sanguini. So, I'm sorry."

'**We know little one. And we understand too. Now, get back to your mate and talk to him.'**

"One last thing. Um... What will happen?" Asmodeus asked in a small voice.

'_What do you mean?' _

"I mean, what will happen to Dean once we mate. How will he change? Will anything happen to him? I mean, he's gonna become almost as immortal as me. So how does that happen?"

'**Once, mates of demons became demons themselves. That was when there was discord between demons and humans. However, when less and less people learnt of demons and they became less known, myths even. Then the mates stopped becoming demons, they just stayed human. Though some still changed and others became something else.'**

"What will happen to Dean? Will he become a demon? I mean, humans hate us again! Well the ones that know of us do anyway."

'_We cannot be sure. None of us can see what will happen, it is all fuzzy to us. He will become immortal in a sense, but will still be able to be killed. Besides that, we do not know what will happen.'_

"Crap. Well, I've gotta tell Dean this."

'**Why? If he finds out, he may wish to not mate with you.'**

"If that's the case then good for him. Should he choose to not mate with me because he will change and likely become not human, then I won't stop him. He clearly wasn't the right mate for me and I will have to carry on searching and hope that I find another mate before Dumbledore finds the spell."

'_We will make plans to make sure that you meet with the other potential soon then, should he choose not to. Things will have to be accelerated but I think we can do it. I do hope, however, for you, that he agrees to mate with you.'_

"So do I, Miranda. So do I."

'**You had better go Little one, Dean will wake soon and wonder where you have gone. If you wish to get back to him before he wakes, then you had better leave now.'**

"Right. Thank you and I'll try to speak with you again soon." Asmodeus said, and then he stood up and picked up the resurrection stone and put it back on the shelf. Then he turned and left the vault, patting Norbert on the head as he passed. "I'll come back with some Glenfiddich for you tomorrow. I promise. Night Norby."

--

Asmodeus left Dean, Sam and Sanguini in his room as he went to meet Crobluck and his family in the foyer of Gringotts. Well, he was going to bring Sam along with him, but that had meant leaving Dean and Sanguini alone and the last time that had happened, Sanguini had told Dean about his being a necromancer. Not a good idea. God knows what he would tell him next.

He arrived in the portal room with a few minutes to spare and smiled at the goblin that was guarding it, though Asmodeus wasn't too sure what his name was.

"Lord Tenebrion, how nice of you to welcome us." Crobluck greeted with a wide smile when he spotted Asmodeus waiting for them. Asmodeus was about to reply when he was forced to the ground by two over excited Goblicks.

"Hey guys, you want to let me up?"

"Uncle Azzie! We said we'd come visit!" Brocktan said, climbing off of Asmodeus, soon followed by her brother, who looked around him expectantly, then turned back to Asmodeus, who was just picking himself off the ground.

"Where's uncle Sammy and uncle Dean?" Crobtan asked, looking around him again.

"Ah, they're not here at the moment. You'll meet them in a little bit. Come on, let's help your Dopta and Mupta get their things and go to your rooms." Asmodeus said, walking over to Crobluck and Brockhip and then picking up tow of their cases easily whilst Crobluck then grabbed the last one.

"So, how have you been Lord Tenebrion?" Crobluck asked as they walked through the halls to where Crobluck and his family would be staying.

"I've been good thanks. Of course it has only been two days since I last saw you." Asmodeus said with a grin at Crobluck, who just grinned back and then led them to a door that was one corridor away from where Asmodeus was staying.

"Thank you for carrying our bags Asmodeus." Brockhip said to him with a smile, getting one in return form Asmodeus as he followed them into their rooms.

"No probs! So then, you two excited about Yule?" Asmodeus asked, turning to look at Crobtan and Brocktan once he had put the bags down.

"Yeah! Did you get us something good?" Crobtan asked, jumping up and down. Asmodeus grinned at him, which widened when Brockhip scolded him for asking.

"I'd like to think so. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Yay! So, can we go see uncle Dean and uncle Sammy?" Brocktan asked, clinging onto the leg of Asmodeus' trousers.

"Um... How about I go fetch them and bring them to you?"

"Yay!"

"That is alright with you two right?" Asmodeus asked Crobluck and Brockhip.

"Of course, I want to see Sam again and we both wish to meet with your future mate." Brockhip said with a smile, getting a small blush from Asmodeus.

"Right, sure. Well I'll go fetch them and bring them back here. I won't be long. See you in a second."

"Lord Tenebrion, you won't be bringing Lord Sanguini?" Crobluck asked curiously.

"Er... I don't really think he will want to come, old pureblood ideals and all." Asmodeus said sheepishly, getting an understanding nod from the parents.

"I did not think he would. I will see you in a minute Lord Tenebrion." Crobluck said and Asmodeus smiled at him and then left the room.

He arrived back at his room within minutes and walked in, raising an eyebrow at the tense atmosphere.

"Er... something going on in here?" Asmodeus asked as he shut the door behind him and looking at them expectantly.

"Nothing As. Just some home truths coming out and all." Sam said with a wry grin.

"Hmm. Well Crobbers and family are safe in their rooms and the goblicks are wanting to see their two uncles. I didn't include you in that 'Guini because I didn't think you would want to come."

"Damn right I don't want to come." Sanguini muttered, still glaring at Dean, who was giving just as good back. Asmodeus looked between the two and then sighed and walked over to Dean and pulled him to the door, Sam following behind them with a grin on his face.

"You gonna stay in here for us to come back or are you going to go back your own room?" Asmodeus asked as he shoved a struggling Dean through the doorway.

"I think I'll go back to my room. Have fun with the goblins." Sanguini said with a sneer and followed them out of the room, before going in the opposite direction to the other three.

"So I get to meet some more goblins?" Dean asked once Sanguini had left his sight and he was no longer glaring.

"Yes. Now what the hell was going on between you and Sanguini? Because if you piss him off to the point he tries to kill you, then I don't think I will be able to stop him." Asmodeus told him with a glare, ignoring the snickering coming from Sam

"Can't or won't?" Dean asked with a frown, getting a sigh from Asmodeus, who stopped walking, forcing the other tow to stop seeing as they didn't know where they were going.

"Dean, you may not know this, but when a demon mates, or even chooses a mate, then the mate comes first, before anyone. Friends, family, everyone. The only thing that comes before a mate with a demon, is their child, and hello, I'm a male and so are you, we ain't gonna be having any children anytime soon." Asmodeus hissed, backing a shocked Dean into the wall behind him.

"So—So you would—"

"I would do anything within my powers to protect you from an angry vampire prince, an _old_ angry vampire prince, but I'm not entirely sure I would be able to protect you."

"But if Dean dies, then so would you, right? So Sanguini won't kill Dean because he won't want to kill you."

"He's still got a window to do so until we mate. Besides, make him angry enough, angry, bloodlust angry, then he won't even consider it. It won't cross his mind until he has finished killing Dean and I am dead in the process. So you want to piss him off? Really? What the hell was it about?" Asmodeus demanded, slamming his hand into the wall by Dean's head and making some of the rock crumble.

"Dean was still pissed over what Sanguini had said to you and then the fact that Dean seems to think that Sanguini is trying to keep you two apart." Sam answered for his brother, who was still stunned.

"Dean..." Asmodeus said with a sigh, dropping his head onto Dean's chest and breathing in his scent. Dean slowly brought his hands up and pulled Asmodeus into a hug, resting his head on Asmodeus' shoulder, whilst Sam just shuffled in his spot behind them, feeling a little like an intruder.

"I'm sorry. I just don't trust him." Dean muttered into Asmodeus' shoulder.

"He won't try to keep us apart, he knows that if he does, he will have to answer to me _and_ The Sisters. He doesn't want that, trust me. So leave him be, yeah? Just let it go. If he taunts you, be the bigger man and ignore him. He regrets what he said to me in the car that time, he told me so, so just let it go." Asmodeus told him, moving his head to the side so that he was looking at Dean.

"Fine. So shall we go see your godchildren?" Dean asked, moving to rest his forehead against Asmodeus' and smiling when Asmodeus smiled up at him.

"Sure, come on, Sammy, you can stop shifting now." Asmodeus said, pulling away from Dean and out of his arms. He turned around and grinned at Sam, who just glared half-heartedly at him and then Asmodeus turned and led them to Crobluck's rooms.

When they got there, Asmodeus knocked on the door and then took a step back to stand between Sam and Dean, looking somewhat amused. The door swung open and two small goblins rushed out, only stopping short when they saw Sam and Dean standing on either side of Asmodeus.

"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Azzie!" Brocktan called out, moving closer to them and sending an amused Dean a shy look, which got a chuckle from Sam and Asmodeus.

"Hey guys, this is Dean. Dean, this is Brocktan and Crobtan." Asmodeus said, kneeling down to look at the two goblins and motioning to Dean when he introduced him.

"Hello uncle Dean." Crobtan said quietly, moving over to stand in front of Asmodeus and looking all the way up at Dean, who looked down at them in amusement.

"Hey, dude! They're tiny!" Dean said, looking down at the two twins and getting groans and eye rolls from Asmodeus and Sam. The two adult goblins in the doorway, who had until now gone unnoticed, chuckled at Dean, who looked at them sharply and then grinned sheepishly.

"They're children Dean, of course they are tiny."

"I know that. I just meant they're smaller than you!" Dean said, trying to cover up his blunder, only to realise what he ahd just said and then stare down at a still Asmodeus in horror, whilst Sam, Crobluck and Brockhip all laughed at his expense. The two twins just took a step away from the humans and demon and moved nearer to their parents.

"Shorter than me?"

"I mean—Not that you're short—well you are, shorter than me and Sammy at least, but then I suppose most are shorter than Sammy. He's kinda freakishly tall. Shit." Dean muttered when Sam looked at him indignantly and Asmodeus just glared up at him.

"Dean, shut up." Sam suggested, getting a nod from Dean, who watched Asmodeus warily.

"You, are sleeping in Sammy's room tonight. Or the corridor. Or even Sanguini's room. You decide. Just not mine. So then Crobtan, Brocktan, shall we all go inside and make proper introductions?" Asmodeus asked with a wide smile, whilst Sam just snickered at his brother's expense.

They all walked into the goblins' rooms and took their seats, Asmodeus making a sofa a tiny bit taller for the two 'freakishly tall' brothers and then taking his own seat next to the twins.

"So then, Dean, this is Crobluck, my Gringotts account manager at New York, and his family. His mate, Brockhip, and his two children, Crobtan and Brocktan. Crobluck, this is Dean Winchester."

"Your future mate. Very nice to meet you Mr Winchester." Crobluck said with a nod of his head to Dean, who just stared at him, still a little in shock over what had happened outside.

"Say hello Dean." Asmodeus said in a dangerously low voice, forcing Dean out of his stupor and just amusing Sam further.

"Er... Hey. Nice to meet you. Sorry about calling you short, not that you are, you just—"

"Dean."

"Sorry. So, you're Crobluck huh? Nice to meet you." Dean said with his trademark smirk, which made Asmodeus hide a grin behind his hand and then roll his eyes. Brockhip just looked at him in amusement, then looked at Asmodeus, a twinkle in her eye that made him nervous.

"So Dean, you think you are good enough for our Lord?" Brockhip asked in a deceptively kind voice, which set both Asmodeus and Crobluck on edge and made the kids giggle.

"Er... Huh?"

"Well, you are just a human and he is almost royalty, even amongst us goblins." Brockhip told him, lips twitching into a grin.

"Ah—Uh—Well, I don't—I mean to say that I just—Well—" Dean looked at Sam for help, but Sam just shook his head and chuckled.

"Brockhip, leave him alone. You know I was the one that chose him." Asmodeus told her, mock-glaring at her and getting a grin in return.

"Fine, Asmodeus. I'll leave him alone. You're no fun."

"Fun? That was fun?" Dean asked incredulously, tugging at the collar of his shirt and then turning to glare at a chuckling Sam, who held his hands up innocently, though still snorted in amusement.

"She's just teasing you. I know that you're certainly good enough for me, if not too good. So just ignore her." Asmodeus said, leaning over the side of the couch to rest his hand on Dean's arm.

"Right. So how come you chose As to be your kids godparent?" Dean asked after searching for something to say, though he did shift so that his hand could hold Asmodeus'.

"Ah, well I have been the joint manager of Lord Tenebrion's vaults since he was eleven, so I have known him for a while. We became closer when he decided to help set up a plan for the goblins should the wizards turn on them. So when the twins were born, we asked him to be their protector, which translated into godfather in human terms." Crobluck explained, whilst Brockhip stared at Dean and made him shift uncomfortably.

"So As isn't actually their godfather?" Sam asked leaning forward in interest.

"The goblins do not follow any set God, so no, he is not their godfather, he was chosen to be their protector and advisor in life, but as I said, that would translate into being their godfather in your terms. So I suppose he is such."

"Oh, sounds a bit confusing. Still, I think you chose well!" Sam said with a wide grin, which grew when Asmodeus blushed and looked down at Brocktan who was trying to get his attention.

"Even though, with his job, we do not get to see much of him, we believe we chose well. So then, Dean, how did you meet Asmodeus? We know how your brother did, as Asmodeus spoke of him whenever he came to visit but he has never mentioned how you two met."

"Ah, well, er... We met briefly before me and Sammy left Palo Alto and then we met up again in June and just er... stuck together after that." Dean said nervously, glancing at Sam and then at Asmodeus when his hand squeezed his slightly.

"Ah, so when Sanguini brought Lord Tenebrion here distraught and mumbling about killing someone and yellow eyes, that had nothing to do with you?" Crobluck asked, causing Asmodeus to look up at him in shock and horror and to clench his hand in Dean's almost painfully tight.

"Crobluck!" Asmodeus hissed, looking to the side at Dean and Sam, who were looking at the goblin, frozen in place.

"Well, I just wanted to know from another point of view, what exactly happened to cause you to run to Sanguini and then come here to hide for however many months it took to get you on par again." Crobluck said with narrow–eyed look at the Winchester's.

"We—Well it was a difficult time for all of us. That is to say, something had happened and well—Look, we're hunters, we were brought up to be suspicious. When the demon killed Jess, we found As there with a demon that seemed to know him and we jumped to conclusions—"

"They jumped to the only conclusions that there were at that point Crobluck, let it go. It wasn't their fault. Things happened that were out of all our control and that's that. Leave it. Now, we had better be leaving, let you all settle in. I'll come round tomorrow to take the twins to see Norbert, if that's okay with you two." Asmodeus said, standing up and tugging Dean to stand up as well, soon to be followed by a very quiet Sam.

"Ah, of course. I did not mean to offend, Lord. We just worry about you. We will see you tomorrow then and of course it is okay with us for you to take the twins to see your younger brother. They have been bugging us about it since they learnt of him two years ago." Crobluck said, standing from his seat and following the three to the door.

"Right, well bye you three! See you tomorrow. Make sure to have some extra bits of beef to feed Norbert! Soak them in Glenfiddich and he'll love you for life!" Asmodeus said to Crobluck's family the turned to the goblin himself. "Look, I know what you were doing, and I appreciate the gesture, but can you just leave it? Sam and Dean have both apologised for what they did, even though they didn't have to, and it's forgotten, okay?"

"Of course My Lord. I will see you tomorrow then." Crobluck said and then closed the door behind them. Asmodeus turned to look at the two silent brothers behind him and sighed, he linked his arms through each of theirs and led them down the corridor.

"Ignore what he said. He had no right. Just... Don't let it get to you, okay?" Asmodeus said softly, looking up at Sam, who just stayed silent before turning to look at Dean, who looked down at him and smiled.

"It's okay As. Though in light of this, I am a bit distraught and think that I should be allowed to stay in our rooms, seeking comfort in your sweet and delicate arms." Dean said with a smirk, glancing up briefly to notice that Sam's lips had twitched slightly.

"No. You can stay in Sam's room. In fact, to make room for you, how about you stay in my room Sammy? Dean seems to think we're having a thing, so we can have fun and make him twitch with paranoia."

"You shouted his name whilst naked with me in the shower!" Dean exclaimed, grinning slightly when Sam stumbled and looked at Asmodeus in horror.

"Not like that! God, I was only reminding him you were waiting for us." Asmodeus explained, looking at Sam with a blush.

"Er..." Sam looked at him and then at Dean nervously before he noticed the grin on Dean's face and glowered at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Oh for the love of God. Don't start that again." Asmodeus said with a sigh between the two grinning brothers.

--

Asmodeus sighed as he lay down on his bed, exhausted after having spent the day with the twins, trying out the gifts he had bought them from Yule. He had to admit, he enjoyed Yule since the twins had come along, giving him a reason to celebrate.

He turned when the bed dipped and Dean sat down on the bed next to him, looking at exhausted as he felt.

"You okay?" Asmodeus asked, shifting over so that he was lying against Dean's side.

"Yeah, just tired. God, who knew small goblins had so much energy _and_ they pranked me! Did you have to give them that set of pranks?"

"Well, they like to prank. Who am I to turn them against that? A very good past time it is."

"Yeah sure. Couldn't you have convinced them to target me less and go after Sam?"

"Oh I did. Sam got much worse than you." Asmodeus told him with a grin, which was returned by Dean.

"Really?"

"Oh yes, for one, Sammy is going to be very uncomfortable for the next couple of days. The twins put itching powder into his clothes, but it will stick to his skin for the next three days so now matter how much he washes, it won't go away." Asmodeus told him with a grin, moving to straddle Dean, who looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? And why are you grinning like that?" Dean asked, placing his hands on Asmodeus' hips when Asmodeus moved to lie down on his chest.

"Well... I was thinking about what to give you for Yule and I came up with the decision a couple of nights ago, with a little outside help." Asmodeus told him, kissing his neck and then sucking on his ear, grinning at the groan that brought from Dean.

"Oh? What's the gift?"

"It comes with some... Some consequences." Asmodeus admitted, moving so that he could look Dean in the eyes.

"Consequences? I'm not sure I like the idea of that." Dean admitted, looking up at Asmodeus, who smiled at him sadly.

"Yeah, they're a bitch, wanna hear the consequences first? Or the gift idea first." Asmodeus asked, shifting slightly on top of Dean, which made Dean gasp and hold Asmodeus still.

"The consequences."

"Ah, damn. Right, well um... Actually, can I tell you the gift first? It'll make things easier."

"Fine, go on."

"Um... I want to be your mate." Asmodeus said looking down at his hands on Dean's stomach, before Dean forced him to look up at him.

"You've already told me that. How does that come with consequences?"

"No. I mean, tonight. I want to be your mate, tonight."

"You want—Oh! Er... Wow. Well then, let's get on with that." Dean said with a smirk, moving to roll Asmodeus under him, but Asmodeus stopped him with a shake of the head.

"You're forgetting the consequences." Asmodeus told him quietly, getting Dean's attention pretty quickly.

"Oh yeah, those. So what are they?" Dean asked, moving his hands up and down Asmodeus' back.

"Ah, well the main one would be your mortality. It would um... Sort of disappear. As in, you would become almost immortal. You would still be able to be killed, but you won't die of old age or sickness. In fact, um... you'll stop aging."

"Doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, well, um... You'll no longer be human." Asmodeus told him wincing when Dean suddenly sat up and just missed colliding heads with Asmodeus, who shifted down to sit on Dean's legs.

"No longer human?"

"Yeah. There is a possibility that is completely unsure, that you might turn into a demon, like me. Not necessarily a neko, but still a demon."

"No longer human?" Dean repeated weakly and Asmodeus closed his eyes in defeat, ears drooping to the side of his head.

"I would understand if that meant you didn't want to mate with me. And of course, I will stick around, unless you don't wish for me to do so, then I will discuss my options with the Sisters."

"What other consequences?"

"Ah, well even if you don't become a demon, then um... there is a small chance you may become something else. I don't know what though."

"Right, couldn't you have told me this before now?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus, who just looked down.

"Probably. To be fair, I only found out a few days ago. I just—I don't know. I was afraid of your reaction?"

"So you turn me on and then tell me? Kinda ruins the mood though."

"Damn." Asmodeus said with a small grin at Dean, who smiled back and lay back down on the bed, pulling Asmodeus with him.

"I still want to be your mate As. I don't care what happens after." Dean told him, getting a beaming smile form Asmodeus before he moved to press a hard kiss to Dean's mouth, moaning when Dean deepened it and then flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Asmodeus.

"Dean." Asmodeus gasped, arching his body into Dean's and throwing his head back in pleasure as Dean kissed his throat.

"Are you sure about this As?" Dean asked, moving away from Asmodeus' neck and looking at him.

****From here on out, it's NC-17. If you don't wish to read it, then skip ahead to the next page break****

"Oh yes. Very sure." Asmodeus told him breathily, moving his hands down Dean's back to tug off his t-shirt. Dean shifted to remove his top and then pulled Asmodeus' over his head. He then turned his attention to Asmodeus' body, licking and nipping at his nipples, causing Asmodeus to gasp and run his hands through Dean's hair.

"Good, lift up your hips for me As." Dean told him in a deliciously husky voice that made Asmodeus purr and then lift his hips up for Dean to remove his trousers and boxers, blushing when Dean leant back on his heels and looked down at him with a grin.

"Dean!" Asmodeus whined, moving his legs to get Dean's attention. Not that it wasn't already on Asmodeus. Dean just grinned, then removed his own trousers quickly and moved to lie between Asmodeus' legs, causing Asmodeus to gasp when their erections brushed against each other.

Asmodeus moved and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to pull them closer together, panting slightly and looking at Dean through lust-darkened eyes. He then propped himself up on one elbow and leant across the bed to open the drawer of the table on his side of the bed and handed Dean a tube of lube with a blush at Dean's grin.

"This is going to be a little uncomfortable, okay?" Dean whispered to him as he opened the tube and then covered his fingers with the gel and rubbed a finger against Asmodeus, kissing him when he stiffened, and then gently pushing a finger inside once Asmodeus had relaxed somewhat. He kissed him again when Asmodeus squirmed slightly against the intrusion. "Shh, it's gonna be okay."

Dean then kissed him again and entered a second finger, scissoring them and twisting them slowly. He grinned at Asmodeus and then rubbed his fingers against a nub, getting a loud moan from Asmodeus, who threw his head back as his hands dropped from Dean and clenched into the sheet.

"Ah! Dean! D—What?"

"That would be your prostate." Dean whispered to him, kissing his neck and then nudging against the spot again and kissing Asmodeus when he gasped. He then withdrew his fingers and pushed three inside, twisting them and stretching Asmodeus thoroughly, before he removed them once more, getting a small whine from Asmodeus. Dean kissed him and shushed him whilst he rubbed more gel onto his erection, gasping slightly against Asmodeus' skin.

"Shh, this might hurt a little. I'm sorry okay? Tell me to stop if it hurts too much." Dean whispered as he lined his erection up against Asmodeus' entrance. He leant down to kiss Asmodeus softly and then pushed to enter him slowly.

Asmodeus bit on his lip to stop the cry that wanted to escape as he felt the burn of Dean entering him slowly and clung tightly to Dean's shoulder, claws drawing a small amount of blood. Dean paused and kissed him before pushing the rest of the way in and stopping to give Asmodeus time to adjust, kissing at his neck and face.

"You okay?" Dean asked quietly, kissing Asmodeus on the lips and deepening it when Asmodeus shifted against him to get him to move.

"Yeah." Asmodeus whispered back, rubbing his hands down Dean's back and then up again to his shoulders. Dean smiled and pressed his forehead to Asmodeus to look him in the eyes as he thrust slowly. He angled his hips slightly and grinned when Asmodeus mewled and arched against him, throwing his head back, eyes clamped shut. "Dean!"

Dean smiled at him again and kissed his throat as he started to move faster, he moved his hand to grip one of Asmodeus' from his shoulder and held it next to Asmodeus' head. Asmodeus writhed underneath him and moaned loudly as he felt his orgasm approaching as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate. He moved his head to kiss Dean passionately before breaking the kiss to throw his head back and yell out Dean's name as he came. Dean groaned and thrust deep inside of him as he came and moaned Asmodeus' name and then collapsed to the side of Asmodeus, pulling out of him much to the demons disappointment.

A flash of emerald green light surrounding them for a second shocked them both slightly as Asmodeus shuffled to move nearer to Dean and nuzzled into his chest. Dean wrapped his arms around Asmodeus and pulled him closer to him, pressing a lazy kiss onto Asmodeus' head.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked quietly, and Asmodeus nodded against his chest. "Good. Go to sleep As." Dean yawned and tightened his arms around Asmodeus slightly as he fell asleep. They could talk about what might have happened in the morning.

--

Asmodeus smiled softly as he sat next to Dean's sleeping body and trailed his fingers lightly over Dean's ear. Dean shifted in his sleep and Asmodeus ran his hand through his hair to sooth him, smiling brightly when Dean sleepily opened one eye and looked at him.

"Hey, you've changed." Asmodeus told him softly, which made Dean wake up with a jerk and look at him warily.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked first, getting a wide smile from Asmodeus, who leant down and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm fine. Do you want to know how you've changed?" Asmodeus asked as he pulled away.

"Sure, fire away. Um... I don't have furry ears and a tail do I?" Dean asked turning to look behind him and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw no tail.

"No, you don't have a tail. Your ears though..." Asmodeus trailed off, trying not to grin when Dean looked at him in panic and then felt on the top of his head.

"There's no ears. I don't have ears!"

"Er... yes you do and um... they're slightly pointed. Well more so than is usual on a human. Almost elf-like, which is weird 'cause no matter what Tolkien believed, there really is no such thing as wood elves and stuff like that. Only house-elves and thank God you're not one of those." Asmodeus said in a rush as Dean's hands slowly moved down to his ears and felt them, before pulling away sharply and looking at Asmodeus.

"What—What am I?" Dean asked him quietly and Asmodeus shrugged and shook his head, before leaning closer to him and breathing in his changed scent.

"I don't really know, but there are tests that the goblins can do that will find out for you and um... Well you smell like a wolf or some sort of canine." Asmodeus told him with a small smile and shrug.

"I have pointy ears! Oh god, Sammy's gonna die laughing." Dean groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Asmodeus shifted so that he was sitting beside Dean and began to rub his hands up and down Dean's back.

"Well, you don't necessarily have to tell Sammy, we can cover your ears with a charm, though your teeth..."

"My teeth? There's something wrong with my teeth?" Dean shrieked in an embarrassingly high-pitched voice, which he would later deny.

"Um... just a little sharper than normal, well the incisors. Not vampire like, chill. No one's gonna kill you. Well no one that isn't a witch or wizard. They would kill you without even giving it a second thought—"

"Not making this any better." Dean told him sharply.

"Sorry. Um, anyways, I think I can glamour you to look like you did before the changes. It shouldn't be too hard. And my magic feels a little more um... settled." Asmodeus told him with a small grin.

"Settled?"

"Yeah, less like a raging waterfall, more like a serene lake. You know? Calmer."

"More under control?"

"Well I wouldn't put it like that, for one, my magic isn't truly mine to control, well that's what I think. It does as I wish because it can, not because it has to. So I respect it."

"Right."

"Anyways, want me to try? Then we can go find out what the hell you are and um... talk to the goblins about some vaults you're going to receive."

"Yeah, I've already been informed about the vaults. Doesn't matter much, just we need to find out what I am now and um... find out a way to hide it from Sam."

"Sam needs to know you know? I mean, you've got to tell him at some point."

"Why?"

"Because he's your brother!"

"And you tell Sanguini everything?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is. For one, we're not truly brothers like you and Sammy. We're just linked by magic. You and Sam are linked by blood."

"So?"

"So? Dean! You have to tell him!"

"Maybe. One day. When he won't laugh at me."

"Oh for—Dean, Sam won't laugh at you if he knows you are truly upset about it." Asmodeus told him, and then sighed when Dean looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, he may laugh a little."

"Exactly."

"Fine Dean, have it your way." Asmodeus said with a put upon sigh and shifting slightly where he sat and wincing at the pain that shot through his lower back.

"You're in pain! Why didn't you tell me?" Dean exclaimed, looking at Asmodeus and running his hands over his body as if to examine him. Asmodeus just swatted his hands away and looked at Dean.

"I'm fine Dean. Let's get dressed and find Grindon to talk to."

"Grindon?"

"He's my account manager here. Crobluck might be able to come along as well. Get two goblins opinions on it."

"Okay. Wait, what time is it?"

"Um... it's just after one in the afternoon. I woke up at about twelve." Asmodeus answered him, moving off of the bed and grabbing some trousers off the floor, which turned out to be Dean's, so he threw them at Dean and hit him in the face with them, causing him to smirk at the glare sent his way.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. Come on. We'd better get moving. The goblins only work until two in the afternoon on the day after Yule." Asmodeus told him whilst pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing a top. Dean just sighed and pulled the jeans on that Asmodeus had thrown at him and then grabbed a t-shirt to pull on from his bag by the bed.

--

"Thanks for seeing us you two. Um... well, me and Dean, we kinda..." Asmodeus trailed off trying to find a way to say it that would not make him burn up with a blush.

"We mated." Dean said, seeing Asmodeus struggle with himself and grinning when Asmodeus blushed anyway. Dean moved his hand to grab Asmodeus' and his grin widened when Asmodeus looked at him in shock, then narrowed his eyes when he saw the grin.

"Yes, what Dean said."

"Ah, well, congratulations to you both. Did you come to see us just about the vaults Mr Winchester is to receive?" Grindon told them with a wide grin, getting smile in response from both opposite him.

"Er... not exactly. Dean changed as you can probably tell by the use of a glamour. We were wondering if you could tell us what he changed into." Asmodeus told them and the two goblins sitting opposite them moved forwards in their seat in interest.

"I will admit, before you came along, I didn't have much dealing with demons and certainly didn't find out anything about their mates. They were kept a well-guarded secret. That they change after mating comes as a small shock to us." Grindon told them truthfully, whilst Crobluck leant under the desk and pulled out a pink tinged piece of parchment.

"If you would prick your finger and then let the blood drop on this parchment, we should be able to determine what you are." Crobluck told him as he moved the parchment towards Dean and Asmodeus, who exchanged a look and then Asmodeus nodded and Dean moved forwards, taking the knife Asmodeus handed to him and cutting open his thumb, letting the blood drop on the parchment. It glowed pink for a second and then stopped as Dean shoved the parchment back to the goblins and moved back on his seat.

Asmodeus grabbed his hand and brought the thumb up to his mouth. He kissed it and Dean stared in shock as his thumb healed, getting a grin from Asmodeus, who moved Deans hand so that it was in his lap.

"So what's the prognosis Crobbers? Grindy?"

"Ah, it would seem that Mr Winchester, or Lord Wincehster as it seems, is still mainly human, just with a few extra bits."

"Extra bits?" Dean asked weakly, hoping that there was nothing else weird that was going to appear.

"Yes, It would seem that now you are a quarter ookami. That would explain the ears and the teeth and also the lack of tail." Crobluck told them reading the parchment in front of him, whilst Grindon began to write on another, blueish piece of parchment, that glowed every minute or so.

"Quarter? I've never heard of a quarter demon. You either are or you aren't." Asmodeus said, stunned, whilst Dean just sat in a shocked stupor.

"No, we've never heard of it before either. Obviously something stopped a full change if there was to be one. We don't know however. Did no one tell you what happened to human mates?" Crobluck asked him, looking up at Asmodeus.

"No. The last human that mated with a demon was my birth mother and no one really talked about her before the mating. And no one mentioned what she was after the mating. Besides, chances are she didn't change, so who knows? I mean, the oldest demon who survived until the Purge was Lord Benedict and he was a kitsune. His mate was also a kitsune and he was over nine hundred when he was killed. He must have known of someone who mated with a human when they changed." Asmodeus explained to them, nibbling on his lip.

"Wait, that goblin in Chicago, he told me that there were two vaults for me, one of which contained journals for me written by As' mom."

"What? Really? Griphook told you that?"

"If that's his name, then yeah. Sanguini just called him leatherface." Dean said with a grin, which widened when Asmodeus rolled his eyes and the other two goblins smirked.

"Ah, well, seeing as you would be the last ookami, no matter what percentage of blood you have, there are vaults that may belong to you Lord Winchester."

"Please call me Dean or Mister. The lord is creepy."

"Don't deny it, it can come in useful at times." Asmodeus advised, getting a small nod from Dean.

"Well then Mr Winchester, none of the vaults are here in Egypt, but when you find the time to visit either New York or Las Angeles." Grindon told them, reading from a piece of parchment in front of him.

"Huh, more vaults? How come? I'm not related to anyone or anything." Dean said with a confused frown.

"Ah, well many of vaults Lord Tenebrion now possesses do not come from family. They accepted him because he is the last neko, and for some reason many of the kitsune vaults opened for him also. There is a chance many of the ookami vaults will open for you as you are the last. Of course, the fact that you are not full-blooded demon, then they may not open for you. No one can know."

"Right, well thank you for the help, you two. Well, we'll head off now so that you two can get back to your day. Thank you for seeing us."

"You know we will always make time for you Lord Tenebrion. Mr Winchester, we will change your portkey so that it goes to Los Angeles and New York, if there are no vaults that accept you in either of those places, then we will change your portkey again."

"Er... thanks."

"Oh, is there any way you can give Dean something to hide his ears and teeth? The glamour is a little draining." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug, ignoring the shocked look from Dean.

"We will look into making him something like your collar. Any preference on what the piece will be Mr Winchester?"

"Oh, I know, a ring, can you get him and myself a set of wedding rings please?" Asmodeus asked before Dean could answer the question.

"Of course Lord Tenebrion, do you not want to use any from your family vault?"

"No, I don't think so. Link the spells into the ring for Dean."

"And yourself? Would you like a new one to replace your collar?"

"Um... no, I kinda like the collar. Just make it normal."

"Of course my Lord. They will be ready before you have to leave. One of us will inform you when they are ready. Oh and Lord Tenebrion?" Grindon called out as they reached the door.

"Yeah?"

"Here is the Whisky you asked for." Grindon said, placing a large bottle of Glenfiddich onto the desk in front of him.

"You plannin' to celebrate?" Dean asked, looking from the bottle to Asmodeus behind him, grinning.

"Well yes, I'm planning to celebrate, but not with that. That is for Norbert, I did promise him after all." Asmodeus said with a smirk as he brushed passed Dean and grabbed the bottle then walked back to where Dean was standing. "Thank you Grindon. See ya later Crobluck!"

Asmodeus and Dean left the office and made their way back to the rooms, they had to tell Sam and Sanguini for one what had happened last night, though the ear and teeth part would probably be missed out.

They arrived at Sam's door and knocked, surprised when Sanguini answered and looked at them with a leer and then let them in. Asmodeus discreetly sniffed himself and then blushed furiously as he walked into the room with Dean following behind him.

"Hey guys. You two okay?" Sam asked from his seat in one of the chair by the fireplace in his room. Why Sam had a fireplace, Asmodeus couldn't fathom, it did add to the room though.

"You asked for a fireplace?" Asmodeus enquired incredulously, getting a weird look from Dean and a sheepish one from Sam.

"Actually, I just kinda wondered about one and it appeared. So you two okay?" Sam asked with a shrug as Sanguini walked over to the other chair and sat in it, still grinning at Dean and Asmodeus.

"Yeah, we just came to tell you something actually." Asmodeus said, stepping closer to Dean.

"Yeah? What?"

"Well, last night we..."

"Dude, it's not hard to tell! Sammy, Sanguini, we mated. We're er... I suppose we're married now." Dean said, grinning when Asmodeus just shook his head.

"I was trying to gently ease them into it and find a less crude way of putting it."

"Oh I could think of a _more_ crude way of putting it." Dean said with a leer at Asmodeus, who just glared at him.

"Guys! Congratulations! Seriously!" Sam said with a wide grin, jumping out of his seat and walking over to them, engulfing Asmodeus in a hug.

"Er... thanks. So, yeah. We just thought we would tell you and of course, Sanguini already knows." Asmodeus said, blushing once more.

"Huh? How does he know? Please don't tell me he heard." Dean said, looking at Sanguini, whose grin just grew even wider.

"No, he never heard us. Each room has a silencing ward on it, which not even vampires can hear through. He smelt it on us. Well on me. I smell like you." Asmodeus said, looking at the ceiling and trying to stop his blush, he just knew Dean was smirking at him.

"Heh, the nose never lies. Azzie should have known this when he came to see us but it seems he forgot." Sanguini said with a smirk, Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and smiled at Sanguini.

"So yeah, we wanted to tell you, we have told you and now we're gonna leave and celebrate some more. Oh and Sanguini, you're right, the nose never lies and my sense of smell is almost as good as yours." Asmodeus added with a smirk as he practically dragged Dean to the door. Sanguini jerked to look at him in shock and then gaped, Asmodeus knew that if he could blush he would have been doing.

"Asmodeus!"

"Yeah, see ya you two! We'll speak tomorrow." Asmodeus called out, laughing as he dragged Dean out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"So what could you smell?" Dean asked as a still chuckling Asmodeus led them into their rooms and closed the door.

"Oh just that Sanguini is still pining after Sammy. In a really bad way too if even I could smell it. I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it." Asmodeus said with a smirk. Dean just shook his head in amusement and grabbed Asmodeus by the waist to pull him over to the bed. Asmodeus laughed and followed him, before he suddenly stopped with a gasp.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Dean, I just had a thought."

"Yeah?"

"You've now got my kinda demon blood in you yeah?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I can get rid of demons, kill them! Dean! Don't you see?! You might be able to as well. I'd have to find out and then teach you, but Dean! You won't need the colt or the knife if you can!"

"And if I can't?"

"If you can't, then you can have my knife. Think of it as a marriage gift from me." Asmodeus said with a smile. Dean just stared at him before he shook his head and grinned at Asmodeus.

"Well I admit, that's kinda cool. But first, I want to celebrate." Dean said with a smirk and then he moved Asmodeus over to the bed and pushed him on it, getting a laugh from Asmodeus.

--

Asmodeus led Dean once again through the halls of Gringotts, this time through a set that Dean had never seen before. He smirked when he saw that Asmodeus had a slight limp but then shook his head and tried to pay attention to what was going on around him.

"So where are we going?"

"The only training rooms that this Gringotts has. Grindon has loaned them to me for the day to teach you some funky new abilities. If you have them." Asmodeus told him with a grin, stopping at a large set of double doors and then pushing them open.

"So how do we find out?" Dean asked as he stepped in the room and then gaped at the huge devil's trap drawn on the floor.

"Oh that's easy. I set this up last night whilst you were sleeping. We are going to summon a demon to us and then you are going to try and kill it. I'll talk you through it of course and it will be quite a low rate demon as well. There is one sure fire way to know if you have the ability even before you try to kill it."

"What?" Dean asked as he watched Asmodeus set up another set of runes to summon a demon to him.

"You will be able to tell its name. Like I told you ages ago, there's a lot of power in a name." Asmodeus told him with a grin and then turned back to the summoning.

Dean watched as Asmodeus started to chant in Latin, showing Dean that he was indeed fluent in that he didn't need to use a book nor did he stumble over a word.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to be called here by _the_ Lord Tenebrion. And who's this? He's like you?" A tall red-headed woman asked, looking at Dean and grinning as she walked over to him. Dean glared at her, frowning and then he smirked as Asmodeus walked over to her and shoved her into the devil's trap. "Hey!"

"You're smiling? Any reason?"

"That's Bechet, who is a demon of a weekday, Saturday or Friday, I can't remember which." Dean said, grinning at Asmodeus, who beamed back at him.

"Great! Right, now is time for the lesson."

"Lesson?" The demon, Bechet asked nervously, prowling along the edge of the devil's trap near to them.

"Oh you didn't think I summoned you for no reason do you? I'll let you in on a little secret, this is Dean Winchester. Recognise the name? Thought you did." Asmodeus said with a smirk when the demon paled and moved away from them, shaking her head in denial.

"No. He can't be. Dean Winchester is human."

"He _was_ human. Then he mated with me, and he got turned into an ookami. So I'm teaching him. Right then Dean." Asmodeus said, grinning at Dean who just smiled back at him and shook his head at the joy he was deriving from this.

"No! You can't do this! Why are you doing this?!"

"Well, for one, Dean needs to learn how to kill demons, for another, we get paid a nice pretty sum to kill you and finally, well there is no finally to be truthful, just Dean needs to learn and we get paid." Asmodeus said with a shrug and a wicked grin.

"So, what do I do?"

"Ah, that's easy once you get the hang of it. First you need to go up to her, once you touch her with intent to kill her, she should, shockingly enough subdue. No survival instinct with these."

"Huh. That easy?"

"Well, you've gotta actually touch her first." Asmodeus told him with a shrug and then he motioned for Dean to enter to circle towards the now terrified demon.

"Okay... When I get hold of her, then what?" Dean asked as he carefully stepped over the line.

"Ah ah ah, you gotta get a hold of her first. Told you, that's the difficult part. Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head. Dean rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath before he moved towards the demon, whose eyes turned black and her back straightened.

When Dean got close enough, she kicked out at him, forcing Dean to drop to the floor with a curse. He quickly got back up and aimed a punch at the demon, which she dodged, and sent her own back at him, hitting him hard enough to cause him to stumble. Dean shook his head and glowered at the girl, shocking himself when he actually let out a growl. Asmodeus, however, was less shocked and more turned on before he shook his head and carried on watching the fight ready to step in should Dean need it, which he doubted he would.

Dean dodged another punch aimed at him and then jumped out of the way as the demon aimed a kick at him. Dean cursed under his breath once more and then dived at the demon, tackling her to the ground and punching her in the face. Asmodeus was right, once he had calmed down enough to notice, the demon was now still under him, though fear now shone in her eyes.

"Huh, never would have thought of doing it that way, but it worked. Right, now you need to place one of your hands over her heart and the other over her mouth and nose." Asmodeus instructed, and Dean did as he was told, covering the demons lower face with his left hand whilst his right went over her heart.

"Done that? Now what?"

"Um... believe it or not, you need to state your name and then the name of the demon. If it helps any, she's the demon of Friday. Your name first, then her name. You'll feel a rush of power go through you and then, well you'll see what happens then."

"Right." Dean said, he then looked down at the demon, who just stared up at him in terror and grinned. "Dean Winchester. Bechet, demon of Fridays."

The demon arched up under him and then thrashed, throwing Dean off of her. When his hand left her mouth she began to scream, shaking her head from side to side.

"Shit. Dean, you need to put your hand back over her mouth and nose!" Asmodeus yelled over the screaming, Dean shot him an incredulous look and then jumped back on the demon, placing his hand back over her face.

"You said catching her was hard!" Dean yelled at him as the demon struggled and thrashed underneath him.

"Yeah, well I lied. Just hold in for a couple more seconds, then the light show will begin!" Asmodeus shouted over to him, grinning as Dean looked over his shoulder to look at him incredulously.

Dean used his free hand to pin one of the demons arms to the ground and then suddenly the demon still and arched up, eyes beginning to glow pure white, Dean crawled off of her in shock as the light shone out of her mouth and then she slumped to the floor and her head rolled to the side.

"She alive?" Asmodeus asked as he walked over to them. Dean looked at him and then back at the now dead demon.

"Who? The demon?"

"No, the girl it was possessing." Asmodeus said as he knelt down next to Dean and then leant over to feel the girls pulse.

"Well?"

"No, dead."

"Did I?"

"There is a possibility that she was dead when she was possessed, however, there is also the possibility that she was alive when she was possessed. See the bad thing about what we do? We also kill the carrier. As we get older, they survive, if a little worse for wear. Then, when we reach a certain age, I think it's about two hundred, maybe three, then they survive almost intact or as intact as the demon left the body."

"So we kill them?"

"Yeah. To be fair, most of the bodies being possessed are almost dead anyway y the time the demon is through with them. They don't exactly take care of their hosts." Asmodeus told him softly, as they both looked down at the girl.

"I killed her though. I'm a murderer." Dean said softly, shaking his head. Asmodeus looked at him and nibbled on his lip.

"So I'm a murderer too?" Asmodeus asked, shifting in his seat.

"What? No! Why do you think that?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus in shock and then frowning when Asmodeus rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"How many demons do you think I've killed Dean? And therefore, killed their hosts. I was in two wars, you think I didn't kill people then? I know for a fact that Sanguini has told you about the werewolf toddlers."

"Yeah but..."

"No buts. I know I'm a murderer. You think I don't have nightmares about what I've done? But I had to do most of the things I did for survival and for my job, now your job too. You got paid for that by the way." Asmodeus told him bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You? What? No! You had to kill those people! It was either you or them! That's the way it is in a war. Especially in ones as brutal as the two you were in." Dean told him, grabbing hold of Asmodeus' arms and shaking him. Asmodeus frowned at him and pushed his hands away, he waved his hand at the body and it disappeared.

"I'm a murderer Dean. I'm a necromancer for one, you think I haven't killed? Oh I have. I have lots of dark little secrets that no one, not even you or Sanguini, know about. The only ones that are privy to everything I have done are The Sisters and they don't judge."

"What? As, what are you saying?" Dean asked, staring at Asmodeus in shock.

"What am I saying? I'm saying that I'm a killer Dean, it's my job. It's now your job, you've got to accept it. I'm sorry Dean, but it won't make you a murderer. It'll just make you good at your job." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"I don't want... I don't want to kill people As."

"You don't really have much choice. You've been given that gift for a reason Dean. Why else would you have those powers and yet not be a full demon? It shouldn't have worked that way." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Dean, someone, I don't know who, whoever pays me probably. Anyway, they must have either seen that you needed it, or that I needed help. Either way, you've been gifted."

"Gifted? Shit, you mean I'm gonna go through that majority crap too?"

"No, one, you're not magical and two, you're not a full blooded demon." Asmodeus told him with a sigh. "Look, I know it plays on the conscience a little at first, but eventually, you _will_ get used to it. Or at least, you'll learn to accept it."

"I didn't want this." Dean muttered, shaking his head and Asmodeus winced in pain slightly as he almost felt the regret Dean was feeling.

"I know. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I didn't think it would happen and if it did, I didn't actually think it would bother you this much. I'm sorry, I was selfish." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head as he looked down at the floor. Dean jumped to his feet and began pacing in front of Asmodeus.

"Sanguini said you were selfish you know."

"Yeah, I bet he did, jerk. Look, I don't—I don't know a way out of this bond we have. There's no such thing as divorce in the magical world. Well unless you just get married, but we don't generally tend to do that if we truly love the one we want to be with." Asmodeus said with a small shrug and a hollow laugh.

"I don't—I don't want to break the bond As. I don't regret it, I'm just trying to get my head around what I have to do."

"You never seemed to be against it whenever I did kill in front of you. I killed the host of Ardad and you barely even blinked, why does this bother you so much?"

"I don't know! It never would have bothered me before now, I just—I don't know. Things change I guess. Before, I never actually thought that there were humans inside, that they were just demon. Then... I was told differently. I don't like killing humans As."

"Yeah, well no one does. You think I do? But most... most are thankful it's over. You think I haven't used my second, darker ability to find out what they think? I can raise her if you want. We can ask her." Asmodeus said, standing up and waving his hand, the body of the girl reappeared in the room and Asmodeus walked over to the body and stood over it. He then pulled a knife out of a sheaf on his trousers and held his arms above the body, with the knife resting against his skin. "Want me to ask her? Seriously, will it make you feel any better to find out how she died, and if it was you, then if she was thankful or not. I'll warn you, she may not have been thankful."

"Can't you—can't you tell?"

"Can I tell? Tell what?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Dean in genuine confusion.

"Can't you tell how she died? Sanguini said you could tell just by looking at a body. That you could tell how even he died."

"Sanguini said that huh? Well Sanguini knows shit about what I can do. Yeah, I could tell when he died, what age he was and so on, but that's vampires. Totally different. For one, they're still... aware when I touch them. Look, I don't get how it works completely, just vampires, I can tell, normal, dead bodies, I can't."

"Right and if you do raise her... then what?"

"Then I ask her what you want to know. Anything you wish to ask her, tell me and I'll ask. Once we've done that, I send her back and banish the body once more. So do you want to do this?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Dean, who looked between him and the body indecisively.

"No. Leave it. Even if I did kill her, she deserves to rest in peace now. Just send the body away and we'll leave. I'll get used to it like you said." Dean said with a shake of his head. Asmodeus looked at him and then waved his hand over the body to banish it. He then placed the knife back in its sheaf and turned to face Dean.

"We okay? You don't... regret anything?" Asmodeus asked, looking up at Dean nervously.

"No. I don't regret anything. Come on. Lets get out of here." Dean said, grabbing hold of Asmodeus hand and pulling him to his chest, hugging him and resting his head on top of Asmodeus'.

"Sure. I really am sorry." Asmodeus said, nuzzling Dean's chest and then pulling back and tugging Dean over to the doors and leaving the room. "So... out of curiosity, what else did Sanguini tell you when you two got all cosy and swapped stories like a bunch of girls at a slumber party?"

"It was not a slumber party." Dean grumbled, pulling his had out of Asmodeus' and shoving them into his pockets.

"Sure, sure. Bloody well sounds like one. Seriously though, what did he tell you?"

"He also told me that you could talk to cats." Dean told him with a smirk.

"Ah, well yeah. Not talk as you think talk, more communicate and understand what they want, whilst also being able to convey what I want to them." Asmodeus told him with a grin, which then turned into a smirk. "You do know that you will probably be able to do the same with wolves now, right?"

"Huh?"

"You're part wolf demon. So it goes without saying that you may be able to communicate with wolves like I can with cats."

"Damn, this just gets weirder."

--

Asmodeus was waiting in the foyer for Grindon to come to him, whilst Sam, Dean and Sanguini all waited for him near the exit of Gringotts.

"Ah, Lord Tenebrion. Thank you for waiting for me."

"It's no problem Grindy. So did you manage to do it?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the goblin in front of him before he glanced behind him at Dean.

"Of course I did. I made both the rings have the same function just in case you do want to get rid of the collar, or you find yourself in a situation where you need to." Grindon told him, handing two ring boxes to Asmodeus.

"Thank you Grindon. How much do I owe you for these?"

"Consider them a bonding gift from the goblins."

"Well, thank you again. I'd better be off, the plane leaves in two hours and we need to find some way to convince Dean to board the plane." Asmodeus told him with a grin. He pocketed the rings and nodded his head to Grindon before turning on his heel and walking over to the other three.

"You ready to head off?" Sam asked him when he reached them and stepped up to Dean's side.

"Yep. You got the portkey to take us to the airport?" Asmodeus asked him. Sam nodded and pulled out a knut for them to touch. "Good, lets go."

--

"I really hate planes." Dean groaned in his seat next to Asmodeus, who snickered into his hand and then placed it on top of Dean's, which was attempting to crush the arm of the seat he was sitting in.

"Shh, it'll be fine. You're immortal remember." Asmodeus reminded him, rubbing his hand up and down his arm.

"You said I could still be killed! I think a plane nose-diving to the hard, unforgiving ground at unimaginable speeds counts as one of those things that can kill me!" Dean hissed to him, nervously looking around him and then sinking into his seat as the plane started to move forward down runway.

"Dean, it's going to be alright."

"Yeah, right. How can you know that?" Dean asked in a low voice, that ended in a groan as the plane rose into the air.

"I know because Charna will be watching over us. They don't want us to die, remember? Short of a demon possession crashing this plane, we're safe." Asmodeus told him, frowning when that just seemed to put Dean more on edge.

"You remember us telling you about the first demon we met?" Dean asked him weakly, paling more and more by the minute.

"Yes..." Asmodeus said slowly, looking at Dean in concern, he may actually faint on him.

"Well he possessed people on planes and then downed those planes. We exorcised him on a plane. You getting where I'm going with this?" Dean hissed, nibbling on his lip, which shocked Asmodeus, as he had never actually seen Dean do that before. It was more his habit.

"Dean, do you want to see the rings?" Asmodeus asked after trying to wrack his brain for something to calm Dean down.

"You got them?" Dean asked, looking at him, though not gaining any colour.

"Yeah, that's what I was talking to Grindon about before we left. I've got them in my pocket."

"Lets see them then, maybe I can put it on and you can stop with the—whatever you're doing to me."

"Glamour. Here." Asmodeus said, handing the box with the gobbledegook D carved on the box, he kept the one with the A on and opened it as Dean opened his. They both gaped at the rings.

"Holy—"

"Oh yeah, those goblins are good." Asmodeus agreed. The ring in the box was made of platinum or white gold, though Asmodeus figured on white gold, seeing as that held magic better. It was quite thick and had runes carved into it. Some of the runes, Asmodeus could read, but most he didn't recognise. He looked over Dean's shoulder and saw a similar ring, though his was thicker and had some different runes carved into it.

"Shall I put it on?" Dean asked, taking the ring out of the box. Asmodeus nodded and took his own ring out, putting it on the right finger and smiling.

"Feeling better now?" Asmodeus asked, looking over at Dean, who was looking at the ring on his finger.

"Nope." Dean said popping the 'p' and shaking his head. Asmodeus let his head fall back against the chair he was sitting in and groaning.

--

"Sammy. Sammy! Wake up!" Asmodeus hissed, crouching in the aisle next to Sam's seat and shaking him awake. Sam groaned and then woke up with a start, looking at Asmodeus blearily.

"As? What's wrong? You okay? Is Dean?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Sort of. Though Dean may not be in a little while if he doesn't stop whining humming Metallica songs."

"Ah, yeah, I know how you feel. I'm not swapping seats with you, if that's why you're here."

"No, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to ask you how to shut him up! Seriously, nothing is working!"

"Nothing? You've tried suggesting everything?"

"Everything I can think of." Asmodeus hissed at him, glancing behind him at the old guy fast asleep.

"Huh. Well I know of one thing Dean can't resist."

"I don't have any burgers on me." Asmodeus told him dryly and Sam just chuckled and shook his head.

"It amazes me how innocent you are in some things." Sam told him in amusement. "I meant sex As. Tell Dean you want to join the mile high club and he'll practically jump you in the seat. After the sex, there's a chance he may fall asleep, or at least he might when you get him back to your chairs."

"Sam!" Asmodeus cried out, blushing furiously.

"What? You know I'm right."

"Well... He does normally fall asleep quite easily after sex." Asmodeus admitted, grinning when Sam groaned.

"Dude, I did not need to hear that."

"Yes well, you asked for it mister. You think I want to discuss my sex life with you? Or be told to have sex with your brother?! Not something I ever needed to hear from you. Ever." Asmodeus said with a shake of his head.

"Trust me, the thought ain't all that pretty to me either. Look, I don't know what you can do about Dean short of magicking him to sleep or something. I'm sorry As." Sam told him with a grin.

"Fine. I'll think of something." Asmodeus said with a sigh, then walked back to his own seats where Dean was sitting, chewing at his fingernails. "Hey, you okay?"

"Do I look okay? How long left?" Dean asked when Asmodeus bent down to look at him in concern.

"We've got about ten hours left D. Why don't you try and sleep?"

"Sleep? How can I sleep when I might die any minute now?" Dean hissed almost hysterical. Asmodeus sighed and then sat on Dena's lap, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips and trying not to smirk when Dean responded and seemed to forget that they were flying.

"Wanna join a certain club?' Asmodeus whispered into Dean's ear, licking along the shell and grinning when Dean shuddered.

"Oh hell yeah."

"Meet me in the toilets after you've counted to thirty." Asmodeus whispered, nipping on Dean's ear then standing up and walking to the toilets, smirking as he walked into them and locked the door behind him, before he started to count to thirty in his head.

--

Asmodeus grinned as he looked at Dean, fast asleep in the seat next to him, and then pulled a book out of his bag to read. However, not even half way into the first chapter and Asmodeus yawned. He put the book down on his lap and then shifted so that he rested his head on Dean's shoulder before yawning once more and then closing his eyes and falling asleep.

He woke up hours later, when the stewardess shook him to wake him up, shaking Dean awake as well.

"Sirs, we're landing so you need to put your seat-belts on." She whispered to them, smiling when Asmodeus blinked at her and then nodded, fumbling with his seat-belt and buckling it, before buckling Dean's, who was still blinking sleepily, trying to shake his head to wake up.

"You okay Dean?" Asmodeus asked quietly when the stewardess walked away to check on the other passengers.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. We landing already?"

"Yep, we slept through most of the flight. Must have been really tired."

"Yeah, well we did have to wake up at six in the morning and well, we didn't get to sleep until late." Dean said with a smirk. "And of course, that little bit extra just helped send me right off."

"So you like flying more?" Asmodeus asked, letting Dean grab hold of his hand as the plane came in to land.

"Not really, though it is a darn sight more fun with you, than with Sammy."

"God, I hope so. You and Sammy? I may have considered it when I was very drunk, but sober? Not a pretty thought, especially without me in the middle. Ew. Incest. Hah! Wincest!" Asmodeus said with a chuckle, which petered off when Dean shot him an unimpressed look.

"You're seriously twisted in the head, you know that?"

"You married me."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Dean asked with a grin, Asmodeus rolled his eyes then smiled back at him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips just as the plane hit the tarmac with a jerk.

"Well, we're safe on the ground. Unless of course the engines blow up round about now."

"What?!"

**A/N – So... another chapter done! Yay! And... Dean and Asmodeus have finally mated! Yay! Hope you liked the lemon, I have never, nor will I ever, admit to knowing much of anything about the ins and outs of gay sex (huh, that sounds a little dirty) so you're all gonna have to deal with what I write! Lol!**

**As for Dean not being very human anymore. Well, can I just say how hard it was to damn well write this chapter? I had no idea what I was going to do to Dean as a consequence of mating with As. I had considered keeping him fully human, just with an extended life-line and I also even **_**wrote**_** the chapter where Dean turned into a full-blooded ookami. So please tell me what you think of the final decision with as little cursing as you can manage. Cheers! **

**As for those secrets The Sisters have warned Asmodeus to tell the others about. They will eventually come out. Asmodeus has eluded to one or two, though the one he is determined to keep from all of them is quite good, if I do say so myself. Some of the others, will come out soon, whereas you may have to wait a while for the bigger ones to come out. Sorry to say it, but the biggest one, well consider that the big finale... **

**Aaaand finally. Consider this an advanced warning for the fact that I'm gonna completely screw with the Supernatural plot completely. It'll be fun and yes, the wizards will be showing up once more. I have plots within plots! Tell me if it gets too confusing. It shouldn't, I don't think, but I have been known to be wrong... Many times... So yeah. Let me know what you think! Thank you for sticking with me for this long! Lol!**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Hey, hey Bobby! We've come to collect the cars! Thank you for going to collect the Impala for Dean!" Asmodeus said, bouncing beside Sam, whist Sanguini just rolled his eyes and Dean smirked.

"Hello boys. It was no problem. You wanna come in for a while?" Bobby asked, even as he handed each of them a shot glass of holy water.

"Cheers Bobby! That'll be gra—I'll be right back." Asmodeus trailed off, looking off to the side and then walking away, passing the empty shot glass to a confused Sanguini as he passed.

"Where the hell is he goin'?" Bobby asked, watching as Asmodeus weaved a way through the many cars and soon vanished out of sight.

Asmodeus walked through the cars and glanced behind him regularly to check that he wasn't being followed, then came to a stop at the same car he had last spoken to Bobby's wife in.

"I assume you need to talk to me?"

"Yes, but first I wanted to check that you are okay. Big things have happened to you in the past couple of weeks. Congratulations on finally bonding with Dean by the way. Knew it would happen."

"Thank you and I've been alright I suppose. Could have done without all the sharing is caring crap that's happened over the last few weeks but I'm fine. Sort of. Dunno what the others actually think of me mind, but they all seem to be doing a stellar job of hiding it if they are scared, wary or just plain freaked out by me. So that's a bonus. Plus, Dean is still sleeping with me, though I'm not entirely sure that says much, considering it _is_ Dean we're talking about here." Asmodeus added with a small frown as he considered it.

"You do have a point. From what I know of the boy, he doesn't have many scruples when it comes to sex."

"Should I be sticking up for him on this?"

"Do you want to?"

"Not really. I generally don't fight fights that I can't win." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"Not what I know of you. You _did_ fight Voldemort and the entire wizarding world after all. Both of which you lost."

"Yeah, well things changed. _I_ changed. I don't fight for nothing anymore."

"Didn't seem like nothing that you were fighting for. Freedom wasn't it? Doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Yeah well it turned out to be nothing. There's no such thing as freedom, it's just a silly dream thought up y an idiot who didn't know better."

"Sound mighty bitter there, Asmodeus."

"Yeah well, maybe I am. I'm the bitch of five goddesses and I'm the submissive in a relationship. What exactly is free about any of those?"

"You regret being with Dean?"

"No! I didn't say that! I was just using it as an example. I'm happy with Dean. Honest!" Asmodeus added when she looked at him disbelieving.

"Hmm. Good. You deserve to be happy. You've got a lot of crap going on."

"Tell me about it. I'm just happy we haven't run into any damned vampires yet, of course we haven't actually been anywhere to meet them besides Egypt and Kansas, the former not exactly making it to top of the vampire hotspots list."

"Actually, there is another reason for it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, The Sisters are regretting what they have done to you. They are not taking back the punishment, but they are keeping the vampires at bay for the time being. Athena regrets forcing you to be the seer of every vampire around but she cannot take the punishment back now."

"I don't see why not." Asmodeus said sulkily.

"Fine, she _won't_ take the punishment back."

"Yeah, thought that was it."

"Will you just listen to me and stop being so damned petulant! You damned child!"

"Fine. Go on."

"As I was trying to say, she is holding the vampires back and she has also changed the terms."

"Why didn't she tell me this?"

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her. I was appointed your spiritual advisor and so I'm the one that tells you about this."

"Yeah, about that, why you?"

"I'm the spirit who is most likely to have most contact with you. You come back to Bobby's place often enough and there aren't any spirits around the Roadhouse. Shockingly enough, no one has actually died there."

"Huh. That is a shock."

"So, do you want to hear how it's been changed?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't sound so excited. So, the deal is, you can kill the vampires you visit should you deem it necessary."

"I couldn't before? Damn, glad that rule's changed."

"Exactly, should you think they will do more harm than good to the existence of those inhabiting the earth, then you can kill them. Though you do have to be sure and not just kill them because they pissed you off."

"Like I would do that."

"Oh we all know you would. You can't hide from me Asmodeus, I know everything there is to know about you. I'd have to in order to be able to advise you so well. I know what you are really like, what you hide from the others."

"Glad to hear it. Besides, Sanguini knows what I'm like as well, can't hide something like that from someone you fight with in a war."

"Yes and Dean partially knows as well. Sanguini informed him of little bits, though not all of it. And Sanguini doesn't know all of it."

"No, he doesn't." Asmodeus admitted in a quiet voice.

"Does he know that your soul is tainted?"

"If he has any brains, he would. You can't die and then come back with an intact, perfect soul. Doesn't work that way."

"Hmm. And with that piece of the soul lost, you lost your morals."

"Why are you saying all this? I know this!"

"Yes, but over the past few years, you've forced it to the back of your mind and pushed it away. But now you need to remember."

"Don't see why."

"So that you can survive what is about to happen."

"About to happen? Sounds vaguely ominous."

"It should, the shit is gonna hit the fan. We just don't know when."

"Great, and I need to be a mass murdering psycho for this? Brilliant, juuuust brilliant. Things start to look up and it all goes back down to Hell. Just my luck."

"Hey, it might happen in years to come."

"So why do I need to accept what I am now?"

"Because it might not."

"God I hate this crap. Fine, so I go back to my old ways huh? Back to being kick-ass Asmodeus? I kinda liked being submissive, seemingly weak Asmodeus. I liked letting other people worry about _me_ for once. This totally sucks."

"I agree with you. It sucks. But it's going to happen. So are you ready to accept what you are?"

"Nope. I'm happy with how I am now. Plus, I change and they're gonna ram prozac or lithium down my throat. You know how Sanguini gets, and Sammy's not that much better either."

"You do have a point. Maybe you can make it gradual."

"And if the shit hits the fan tomorrow?"

"Then you get to kick-ass and surprise them all." Bobby's wife said with a grin, getting a grin in response from Asmodeus.

"So I have no choice in this?"

"Not if you want to survive and possibly help the other four, Bobby included, in surviving."

"And if I don't? They all die?"

"No, not necessarily. They might survive it. They might not. But things have been put into motion already that might change some of the events to come."

"Like what?"

"That would ruin the surprise."

"Oh great, more surprises. Oh how I love those." Asmodeus stated dryly, biting at his nails.

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you all this, but you need to be prepared. So, start changing how to react to things. And try to stop pretending you don't know about what is happening when you go on hunts."

"Hey! To be fair, most of the time I really _don't_ have any clue what is going on! It's only when something has also strayed into the magical world that I know about it!"

"And ghosts? You pretend to know nothing about them, yet you know more than most would."

"No I don't. I deal with actual bodies not their spirits."

"And what am I?"

"You're different. Fine. Not angry spirits."

"You did pretty well in New York state."

"Yeah, well I don't like children. They're creepy and psychotic. I always suspect the child first, you should know this."

"You do have a point. What is that about? Why do you think like that?"

"You don't know?"

"No. I know Sanguini seems to think it's got something to do with that little girl and the werewolves but I know that you were like this long before that happened."

"Yeah, well you grow up surrounded by the kids I was surrounded by and you get to know what they are really like, hell, look at me! I raised a damn cat when I was nine! If that ain't twisted and creepy, then I need a new dictionary."

"Technically, the cat rose to help you."

"It was still dead. Like, should have stayed that way _and_ I kept it around for almost two years until I heard about Hogwarts and realised that I couldn't take a dead cat with me to school so I sent it back. That's not even a little creepy to you?"

"Well it's a little creepy."

"Exactly. And all kids are the same, just, you know, without the night of the living dead cat. It's only when they grow up that they happen to develop some sort of morals. And even then, most of the time they're pretty screwy morals."

"True..." She admitted slowly.

"So I make my point, kids are creepy."

"Fine. Kids are creepy."

"Thank you for seeing my side of things."

"You know, your mind is a little messed up."

"You grow up like I did and you grow into me. Or Tom Riddle. I prefer me. Personally. I'm sure quite a lot would agree."

"Yes..."

"So I accept that I'm screwed up. I _know_ I'm screwed up. It's all part of the package that makes the great Asmodeus Tenebrion the fifth."

"Lord."

"Yeah, that too." Asmodeus muttered, picking at his claws angrily.

"You're beginning to sound a little bitter."

"Only beginning? Really?"

"Fine, you're a bitter, sour little wretch, but I find myself liking you more and more each time we talk."

"Huh. Thanks."

"No problem. So you'd better head back to the others. They're probably wondering why you wandered off half way through a sentence. Couldn't you have made it a little less conspicuous?"

"Well... Probably not. This _is_ me we're talking about."

"You do have a point. Well go on, get out of here and go try to lessen the suspicion with Bobby and Sanguini. I'm betting the Winchester's have realised why you wandered off."

"Well, Sam probably has anyway."

"You know, you should give Dean a little more faith. He's pretty clued in on most things."

"Oh I know he is, but he is fun to tease and he sometimes forgets about obvious things when he's worried."

"Yes, I had noticed that about him."

"Or horny."

"That I hadn't noticed."

"Probably a good thing or you might have gotten an eyeful. I'm going to get back to them. You have no idea when all this crap is going to happen?"

"No, sorry. Dead seers don't see anything and The Sisters are being blocked by something."

"What can block a God?"

"No one knows."

"Angels? I mean, they are pretty powerful and they tend to get in the way of some things when they think they should. 'For the good of God' and all that crap."

"No, no one seems to suspect the angels. Demons neither. We honestly have no idea what stopped them."

"Another God?"

"Seems the most likely."

"So who? Besides the sisters, who generally tend to work together, we've got Fate, Death and Chaos. Me bet's on Chaos."

"She denies it."

"She would."

"True. But she does like you, so why would she block your future?"

"Yeah but she liked my adoptive father and his friends a whole lot more. And Tommy boy too. I don't cause half as much chaos as she would want me to."

"There are many that are grateful for that." Bobby's wife said with a grin. Asmodeus grinned back at her and climbed out of the car.

"I'll come back here if I need to talk to you. Thanks for telling me all this. It... It helps."

"Of course. It is my job now. And don't forget to let loose a little more now. Let your darker side out a little more often. They've already seen part of it when you killed those demons. They won't be that surprised."

"Fine. Nasty, psycho As comes out to play. I get it. See ya Beth."

--

"So, we're married right?" Dean asked, lying on the bed with Asmodeus lying on top of him, tracing patterns on Dean's side, while resting his head just under Dean's chin.

"Technically yes, everywhere that it is legal we will be registered as being married." Asmodeus answered him tiredly, shifting so that he rested his chin on his hands and looking at Dean.

"So... Does that make you Mr Winchester?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"It might. Or it might make you Mr Tenebrion."

"Oh hell no, you're so the girl in this relationship." Dean exclaimed. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and then moved to sit up, straddling Dean's waist.

"I'm the girl? You wanna rethink that statement?" Asmodeus asked in a dangerously calm voice, making Dean swallow nervously, rubbing his hands up and down Asmodeus' thighs in an attempt to sooth him.

"Heh, well it's not me. So..."

"You're not making this any better you know." Asmodeus told him, gently running his claws down Dean's chest in warning. "So, am I the girl?"

"Oh yeah."

"Dean!" A bang on the door suddenly made Asmodeus jump and then fall to the side and off the bed with a thud and a groan. Dean chuckled and sat up on the bed, looking at the door.

"Who is it?" Dean called out, looking down to see if Asmodeus was actually all right and smirking when he just got glared at.

"It's me. Look, Sam's just had some sort of vision and I think you two need to come to him." Sanguini yelled through the door, Asmodeus quickly jumped up from the floor and grabbed a pair of jeans, getting his legs tangled and falling back to the floor.

"Dammit. We'll be out in a second 'Guini!" Asmodeus yelled out, fumbling with his jeans to pull them up, then grabbing Dean's offered hand, growling when Dean just grinned at him.

"You two okay in there?" Sanguini called out, making Dean chuckle then give a shout of pain when Asmodeus stomped on his foot.

"Bitch!"

"Stop laughing at me! Git!"

"You keep falling over! It's hilarious!"

"Shut up!"

"You could be pregnant! That affects balance of cats sometimes." Sanguini called into the room, making them both pause and look at each other in horror. Asmodeus then thought about it for a second and growled, stomping over to the door and ripping it open to glare at a grinning Sanguini.

"I'm male, idiot! I can't be pregnant." Asmodeus growled at him. Sanguini just grinned at him and plucked at Asmodeus hair.

"You're male? Sorry, my mistake." Sanguini said, jumping out the way when Asmodeus tried to stomp on his foot.

"Don't even think of laughing." Asmodeus growled at Dean, who was grinning and then suddenly stopped and coughed. "You said Sammy had a vision? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine if a little shaken. He said he needed to talk about what it was about though." Sanguini told them, and Dean nodded and walked over to them before passing them and leaving the room. "Guess we follow."

--

"Sammy? You okay?" Dean asked, sitting next to Sam and rubbing his back, whilst Sam held his head in his hands.

"Sammy? 'Guini said that you'd had a vision. You wanna tell us about it?" Asmodeus asked as he walked over to the brothers and sat down on Sam's other side.

--

"So, you think they have any idea of what to do in that car?" Sanguini asked, looking into the back of the Impala driving in front of them.

"Nope. Hey, give Sammy a ring and tell them we're gonna head to the Roadhouse." Asmodeus told him, slowing down his car and pulling a u-turn to head the opposite way and noticing that the Impala had already slowed down as Sanguini called Sam.

"Hey, yeah Asmodeus has said we're going to the Roadhouse, you can follow us if you want, or head off to wherever the hell you think your vision was of." Sanguini said into the phone, making Asmodeus grin and roll his eyes, though he did notice in the rear-view mirror that the Impala made a u-turn and sped up to catch up with Asmodeus.

"Yeah, okay, we'll speak with you later and tell Dean to stop bitchin' in the background. We'll make sure you're safe from the big bad hunters." Sanguini said into the phone. Asmodeus heard Sam laugh down the phone before Sanguini hung up.

"So Dean doesn't like the idea then?"

"Nope, seems to think telling anyone about Sam's vision within hearing distance of other hunters is suicide. For Sam at least."

"Huh. He does have a point."

"Yeah, but no faith in us whatsoever."

"I just think he's worried about his little brother, 'Guini. You're the same with me sometimes."

"Yeah... Still, a little credit wouldn't go a miss."

--

Asmodeus walked into the Roadhouse, with Sanguini following close behind and waved at Ellen, who seemed to be consoling a hunter. Sam and Dean entered soon after them and paused upon seeing all the hunters in the place. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and wandered back over to them, grinning at Karl, one of the hunters he passed.

"You two coming or what? How you doing Karl? Kill anything good recently?" Asmodeus asked as he dragged Dean further into the saloon.

"Hey Harry! Yeah, we found ourselves a nice little werewolf not far from here actually. Feisty little thing he was." The hunter, Karl, called out to him with a grin before he turned back to cleaning out his gun and chatting with the hunter at his table.

"You know that guy? And who the hell is Harry?" Dean hissed in his ear, making Asmodeus move away from him, whilst his ear flickered slightly.

"I'm Harry obviously, idiot. And I met him on one of my jaunts here when we were apart and met him again a couple times after. We just got talkin', swapping stories. You know? Like hunters do."

"They do?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus, who just rolled his eyes.

"I sometimes forget how sheltered John made you two. Come on, let's go talk to Ash." Asmodeus said, walking over to a door with a sign on it saying 'Dr Badass Is In.' Asmodeus read the sign and then rolled his eyes, looking over at where Sam was talking to Sanguini and Ellen. "Hey, Dr Badass! We wanna talk to you. Preferably clothed!" Asmodeus added quickly, shrugging when Dean looked at him strangely.

The door opened a crack and Ash stood there looking at them, completely naked. Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and then looked at Dean with a meaningful look..

"'Mody? Dean? Where's Sam and 'Guini?"

"Hi, Ash. We need your help with something."

"Hell, then... I guess I need my pants."

"Yeah, I did tell you that." Asmodeus called out as the door shut behind Ash. "Come on, lets go to Sanguini and Sam."

"He always answer the door naked?"

"Pretty much, apparently, he does his best thinking when naked."

"Huh. Gotta try that." Dean said as they walked over to Sam, getting an incredulous look from Asmodeus, who then shook his head and grinned.

"You do that." Asmodeus said, grinning at Sam and Sanguini. "Ash will be with us in a minute."

"He naked again?" Sanguini asked with a roll of his eyes, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he was." Asmodeus said just as Sam asked,

"Naked?"

"Oh yeah, not an ounce of clothing on that man." Dean told him with a shudder, which made Asmodeus pat him on the shoulder, whilst climbing onto a stool next to Sanguini.

"Alright, and you think Ash will be able to tell us where those buses are from?" Dean asked after he had grabbed the stool next to Asmodeus.

"Of course he will be able to tell us. He's Ash, you have no faith in anyone, do you? None in me and 'Mody to save Sam, none in Sam to look after himself, none in Ash to do what he's best at. Seriously, do you have any faith in yourself?" Sanguini drawled, counting them off on his fingers. Dean just gaped at him whilst Sam grinned and Asmodeus shook his head.

"I have faith! I do!" Dean reiterated when they all looked at him doubtfully.

"Sure you do. Hey, Ash! Over here!" Asmodeus called, waving Ash down and beckoning him over. Ash nodded at him and made his way over.

"So what can I do for you guys?" Ash asked as he took the stool next to Dean. Sam grabbed a napkin and took the pen Sanguini offered him and drew the Blue Ridge bus logo and passed it over to Ash.

"We need you to find out where this bus company runs." Sam told him, getting an odd look from Ash, who took the napkin with a shrug and opened his laptop.

"So, I got a match. Let's see... it's the logo for the Blue Ridge bus lines – Guthrie Oklahoma." Ash told them once he had found what he was looking for on his laptop.

"Okay, do me a favour. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that." Sam told him and Ash nodded an began to type on the keyboard.

"You think the demon's there?" Ash asked, as he carried on searching for omens on his computer.

"Yeah, maybe." Sam agreed vaguely.

"Why would you think that?" Ash asked as he read through the pages that had popped up.

"Just check it, all right?" Dean snapped, glancing at Asmodeus when he nudged him sharply in the ribs. "What?"

"Leave him alone Dean. He's checking it okay? Give him time."

"No sir. Nothing, no demon." Ash told them finally, turning on his stool to face them.

"All right, try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983, the fire's origin would a be a baby's nursery, the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"Okay, now that is just weird, man. Why the hell would I be lookin' for that?" Ash asked, looking at them as though they were crazy.

"Ash, just do it, okay?" Asmodeus said with a sigh. Ash looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded his head and turned back to his laptop, grinning when Asmodeus placed a bottle of beer next to him.

"Give me fifteen minutes 'Mody and I'll have everything you need." Ash said with a smirk at him, which was rewarded with a roll of the eyes and a small smile form Asmodeus.

Asmodeus then jumped off his stool and walked away from them all, heading over to where Karl was sitting with his other hunter friend and grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Hey. Thought I'd come over here whilst Ash is mucking about with his laptop and catch up with my favourite hunter." Asmodeus said with a grin at Karl, who grinned back. Asmodeus then turned his attention to the other hunter, who had blond hair like Karl, only his was a darker shade and messier.

"Name's Zac, kid. Nice to meet you."

"Harry. Good to meet you too." Asmodeus said, inclining his head towards Zac. "So I'm guessin' you're a hunter too huh? Either that, or you really like guns."

"I really like guns. But yeah, I'm a hunter too. Met up with Karl here to help him hunt the werewolf and then we headed back here."

"Cool. Did the werewolf kill many people?"

"Yeah, got quite a tally goin' for him by the time we caught up with him."

"Huh. Sucks."

"Yep. He had a type as well, tall and blond which meant I was used as bait. Not a great thing to do." Karl muttered darkly, before grinning. "Was hella fun though!"

"Yeah, I bet. Never been bait myself, I generally look the other way when it's suggested we need some."

"You're a hunter kid?"

"Yep."

"But you don't look all that old!"

"I'm getting a bit bored of people telling me I'm too young to be a hunter. I'm twenty-six you know? I just look young 'cause I'm five inches off being a midget. Get's rather tiring. Besides, I travel with three others, and we all watch each other's backs."

"Huh. I prefer to work it alone unless I think I might need the help, then I call on Karl here."

"Don't blame ya, Karl's a damn good hunter. I know I've got his number to give a ring should I need his help for anything. Ain't that right Karly!"

"Don't call me that and of course you do short-stuff. Gave you my number the second time I got talkin' to you and realised that you were a hunter, though you were only with one other then."

"Yeah, my brother Seamus. We met up with a few of my friends from college back in June and didn't make it back here until November. You weren't here though, so I couldn't catch up."

"Yeah, I forgive ya for forgettin' me."

"Ah, old man! I knew you would!"

"Old man! I'm only forty kid!"

"Yeah, old." Asmodeus said with a grin, dodging the swat Karl aimed at his head. He turned when he noticed Ash was motioning him over. "Well, I'd better go see what Ash wants, speak to you two later Nice meetin' ya Zac."

Asmodeus weaved his way through the tables and back to the bar where the others were sitting, ignoring the enquiring looks Dean and Sam were shooting him and looking at Ash.

"What you got?"

"I got a match for ya. Here, take a look." Ash said, turning his laptop for Asmodeus to read, Sam reading over his shoulder.

"Thanks Ash, we had better head on out then. I'll catch ya later! Okay?" Asmodeus said and he slipped from his stool once more, followed by the other three and Ash nodded to them. "See ya Karl! Zac!" Asmodeus called out as they passed by their table, the two hunters waved at him and the door closed behind them.

"How the hell do you know hunters?" Sam asked as they made their way to the cars and then stopped at the Impala.

"You'll find that As has no self preservation instinct. When we first came to the Roadhouse in April last year, we decided to make it our base, so As here decided to make friends with the regulars. Seriously, if half of them knew what we were, they would kill us in an instant and he goes and befriends them." Sanguini muttered with a shake of his head walking past Sam to the Aston.

"Hey! It's harder to kill someone you consider a friend, then someone you don't know. Plus, I have the numbers of five different hunters that are well known to be good at what they do, so if we need help, then we can ring them and they might be able to help us." Asmodeus stated in his defence, following after Sanguini, the two brothers just watched them curiously.

"Hmm. Yes, and then they can help Harry and Seamus Thomas. And how come I'm Seamus? Really? Do I look Irish?"

"I liked the name and it began with an 'S'. Suck it up you big baby."

"Why didn't you tell them your real name?" Sam asked them, making the two look over at them in shock, as though they had forgotten their audience.

"You think I'm stupid? And you think Karl and Zac are their real names? The only hunters I know of that use their real names are you two, your father, Bobby and another hunter called Caleb, who died a couple of months ago. Which you already knew."

"So no one uses their real names? Why?" Sam asked, whilst Dean just rolled his eyes at his overly curious brother and climbed into the Impala.

"I've told you both, names hold a lot of power. Why do you think I didn't tell them the names of the other two hunters I met up with? Silly thing, bandying about your name with no care as to who overhears."

"You've never bothered hiding your name before."

"I've never told anyone my full name. Not even Sanguini knows that. I'm the only one alive who does." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"So, you won't tell us your real name?"

"No, my real name _is_ Asmodeus Tenebrion. It's just not all of it. I'm a Lord, generally we tend to have more than one name. Sanguini does also, and no, I don't know it. Plus, Vampires are given a new name once they are reborn. Dunno what Sanguini's is, I never asked. It's kinda intimate knowledge. Don't ask him." Asmodeus told him, looking behind him at Sanguini sitting in the car pretending he couldn't hear them.

"Alright, but what about me and Dean? Most people in our business know our names. Are we safe?"

"You should be, but I don't really know. Do either of you have middle names?"

"Not that we know of, and I think we would know that."

"Huh. Odd. Maybe it's an American thing. Still, if something was ever gonna happen to you, I think it would have already. Nothing we can do about it now. Don't worry about it. I'll ask Miranda to keep an eye out for anyone that might wish to use your names against you. She'll give us fair warning." Asmodeus told him with a smile, before climbing into his car, Sam looked at him and then nodded and went to climb in the Impala but stopped when Asmodeus jumped back out.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just, we heading to Guthrie right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, good. I need to pick something up at some point to make things easier for all of us. Well actually, I say that, but it's more a childish curiosity on my behalf, but it _will_ make things easier for us."

"Right... What?'

"You'll see."

"Okay, where do you need to go to get it?"

"Actually, they should be sold in most places, so I'll check out Guthrie see if I can get one from there. It's not urgent. Just I really, really want one." Asmodeus admitted with a grin, getting a smile from Sam in return, who then shook his head.

"Right. Well, ring us if you need something. Try to keep up."

"Hey! I'll have you know that my car is faster than his!"

"Oi! I heard that and my baby is so faster than yours!" Dean yelled, sticking his head out of the window and looking over at Asmodeus, Sam just chuckled and climbed into the Impala.

"Dream on Winchester! Plus I have a little extra added to mine." Asmodeus added with a wriggle of his fingers to show Dean he meant magic.

"What? That's cheating!"

"Maybe, but it still means my car is faster. Speak to you later chickidee." Asmodeus said, climbing into the Aston.

"Yeah, yeah, wifey!"

"I'm not the wife!"

--

"So you and Dean seem to be getting on well." Sanguini pointed out once they had been driving for almost three hours non-stop.

"Yes..." Asmodeus said slowly, wondering where Sanguini was going with this.

"And you're happy?" Sanguini asked him, still not looking over at him.

"Of course..."

"So you want to tell me what's going on then?"

"Huh?" Asmodeus looked at Sanguini in confusion, before quickly looking back at the road.

"You're acting weird. I've lived with you since you were seventeen, admittedly we did have that time apart, but I still like to think I know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

"Hmm."

"So what's up?"

"I've found something out and have been told to that I need to revert to my old ways."

"Old ways?"

"Bat-shit crazy As has to come out."

"Ah. So you're not acting a little off because something's going on with you and Dean?"

"Nope. Just trying to work out how to change back without alarming the brothers and without coming across as Bipolar."

"You are."

"Not officially. You may seem to think so, but you aren't a psychologist so I'm ignoring your diagnosis of my mental health."

"Fine, but I've told Dean that you are a sociopath and down right scary, so he shouldn't be as surprised."

"Hmm. Perhaps. Sam will be though."

"They stuck by you even after you tortured two demons." Sanguini pointed out, whilst Asmodeus followed the Impala into a service station and pulled to a stop.

"You do have a point there. Come on, I want something sweet to eat. Lots of sugar. Maybe some caffeine."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Something's coming and I might need all the magic I can access. Sugar helps, you know that." Asmodeus told him, climbing out of the car. Sanguini just sighed and followed him.

"Yeah, I know. You're just freaky when you've had too much sugar. Plus you get it into your head that your Aston should be able to take on a Firebolt in terms of speed. I may be a vampire, but I'm thinking a high speed collision would still hurt me."

"Oh stop being a baby." Asmodeus told him, grinning at Dean as he grabbed the petrol pump and shoved it into his car.

"I'm not being a baby. I'm listening to my self-preservation. Please, if you do need to have sugar, and I can understand your reasoning, just... Don't speed? Stay behind Dean and stick with his speed? Just a little? And don't drive with your eyes shut again! That was terrifying!"

"I was seeing if I could use my senses to drive! It was fun!" Asmodeus called out, ignoring the sputtering coming from Dean and the partially amused, partially shocked laughter coming from Sam.

"Fun! You nearly ploughed us into a lorry!"

"Yes, but I didn't did I? Unlike you, who drove us into a field."

"You ever going to let that go?"

"Not in this lifetime. Ask me again in a hundred years."

"Look, just tone down the driving. Be crazy everywhere else, but not the driving."

"Fine, so can I have sugar?" Asmodeus asked, taking the pump out of his car and placing it back on the stand.

"Fine. But me and Sam are so having a room in a different hotel to you and Dean tonight." Sanguini told him with a shudder, making Asmodeus gape at him and then blush.

"Oh shut up." Asmodeus grumbled, leaving to pay.

Asmodeus grabbed several bags of sweets and bars of chocolate, and dumped them on the counter then pointed to his car and impatiently waited for the teenager behind to counter to stop gaping at the amount of sweets he had just dumped in front of him and cash it all up.

"You gonna charge me or do I do a runner with all the goods?" Asmodeus drawled after having been ignored for two minutes, by that time Dean had also entered was standing behind him, amused and holding a bag of crisps and two cans of cola. Which reminded Asmodeus that he hadn't grabbed anything to drink. "You know what, carry on gaping for a second, I've got to grab some drinks." Asmodeus told the teenager, who just looked at him and then nodded silently. Asmodeus grinned at him and then brushed past Dean, which he really didn't have to do seeing as there was plenty of room to step around him. He grabbed some high energy drinks and then skipped abck to the cashier.

"Er... You want all this?" the Teenager asked, finally adding it all up and putting it into a bag.

"Would I have put it in front of you if I didn't?"

"No..."

"Then I guess I do."

"You're gonna eat all this? Is that healthy?"

"You my doctor?" Asmodeus asked, ears flattening and shoving his elbow back into Dean's stomach when he chuckled, feeling satisfied when he heard a pained groan.

"Bitch." Dean muttered behind him.

"Git. Look, how much is it? With the petrol."

"Petrol?"

"He means gas, he's a freaky Brit." Dean told him, leaning over Asmodeus and grinning at the teenager, who looked at him like he was his saviour and making Asmodeus roll his eyes.

"Sure, sure, gas. Whatever. Just bloody charge me already! Gah!"

"Er... that'll be forty-eight seventy." The teenager told him, glancing behind him at Dean when Asmodeus snarled at him and shoved fifty on the desk and grabbed his bag before storming out.

"Don't worry about her, it's that time of the month."

"I'm not a woman!" Asmodeus screeched as the door shut behind him. The teenager just looked at the door in shock then turned back to Dean, who smirked and placed his items on the counter.

--

"Kitten, open your eyes." Sanguini said in a deceptively calm voice, whilst Asmodeus drove behind the Impala with his eyes squeezed shut and humming some obscure song that Sanguini had no idea what it was, but just knew he would have stuck in his head until the end of time.

"Oh fine. So when do we get there? Huh? I'm getting antsy. Is it small in this car? Maybe we should pull over and run around and scream and shout and—"

"It's started hasn't it?"

"No." Asmdoeus muttered, twitching slightly in his seat, ear flickering manically.

"Sure, can you please use a little magic or something? Just to get rid of the excess energy and incredibly annoying rambling?" Sanguini asked in a bored tone, banging his head on the window of his door.

"Fine. Ooh! Green!" Asmodeus yelled, closing his eyes once more, which made Sanguini sigh and reach over to steady the wheel of the car, whilst Asmodeus ran a hand through his hair and it turned lime green.

"Used enough?" Sanguini asked, knowing the answer before Asmodeus answered when his brother began to fidget once more.

"No."

"Do something else then, please?"

"There's really only so much magic I can use in a car." Asmodeus grumbled, before he nibbled on his lip in thought and then grinned and looked at Sanguini, which made him nervous. "I've got a plan. Sit still."

"No, don't come near me with your voodoo."

"Oh 'Guini, don't you trust me?"

"Not one bit."

"Hmph, fine." Asmodeus grouched, before his hand shot out and slapped Sanguini on the back of the head, making the vampire jerk forward, before he could retaliate he had turned into a small fruit bat. "You're so cute!"

Sanguini screeched in anger at him and dived at his head, causing Asmodeus to try to dodge out of his way and in the process swerved the car onto the other side of the road, before steering back on the right side of the road and glaring at the bat.

"Dammit 'Guini! I'm trying to drive!" Asmodeus yelled, glaring at the bat that actually seemed to be glaring back at him. "You want to kill us?"

Asmodeus sighed and looked back at the road, ignoring the fact that his phone was now ringing and he couldn't reach it as Sanguini had grabbed it with his little clawed feet and was now sitting in the back of the car.

"Give me my phone back! Please?" Asmodeus pleaded, looking at the mirror at the bat, the looked at him in amusement and started to chew his phone. "'Guini! Stop that! You told me to use magic and I did! It takes a lot to turn a non-living, magical being into a living, non-magical being. I did good." Asmodeus added with a proud grin, which he dropped when the bat screeched angrily at him and dragged a claw across his phone screen. Asmodeus cringed and turned his attention back to the road, hoping they would reach Guthrie soon.

--

"Where's Sanguini? And why is that bat glaring at you? Where did you get a bat?" Dean asked once they had come to a stop outside a diner in Guthrie.

"The bat _is_ Sanguini. He told me to use magic, so I did, except he got me back by trashing my phone." Asmodeus bemoaned, holding out his scratched and pretty much ruined phone for the Winchester's to see. Both brothers looked on in amusement and then looked at Sanguini, who puffed his little chest out in pride.

"What is he?"

"He's a fruit bat. I was going to turn him into a vampire bat, but that was too clichéd." Asmodeus told them with a smirk, which stopped and he winced when Sanguini screeched in anger from the car.

"He doesn't seem to happy about it." Dean pointed out, getting an incredulous look from Sam and Sanguini-bat. "What?"

"Would you be happy to be turned into a bat?"

"Of course not, but As would never do that to me, would you As?"

"Nope. I'd probably turn you into a cute little puppy." Asmodeus gushed, rubbing his hand through Dean's hair and grinning when Dean glared and batted his hand away. Sam just burst into laughter and clutched at his stomach.

"We gonna go find some info on Andy?" Dean asked grumpily, impatiently waiting for Sam to stop laughing at him.

"Sure thing honey! Let's go!" Asmodeus said with a beaming smile, only getting a more intense glare from Dean.

"Hmm. You turnin' him back?"

"Yeah when we get to the hotel Sam and Sanguini will be staying in." Asmodeus told them as they walked into the diner.

"Wait, we're not staying in the same hotel?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus in confusion.

"Nope, Sanguini only allowed me to have sugar if I promised to not speed whilst driving and to ensure that you and he would not be in the same hotel as me and Dean."

"Er... why?" Sam asked, and Asmodeus looked around him and avoided meeting the stare of either brother.

"No reason. Just accept it, Sanguini's weird. It's the way he is."

"I'll get him to tell me when you've gone you know."

"Then he's gonna be a bat for longer than he realised."

"You won't get anything out of Andy. I'm sorry, but they never do." The waitress told Dean, who had left the two talking and had actually gone to do what they had come in for. Though Asmodeus also came in the try to pie. And he suspected that Dean did as well. If he didn't he was ill.

"They?" Dean asked, whilst Sam and Asmodeus looked at one another and then walked over to Dean.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while, they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back." She told him with a shrug, smiling when Sam and Asmodeus took seats next to Dean. "Hey what can I get ya?"

"Oh, we're with—"

"Cherry pie please, with cream. Do you serve it with cream? I like cream." Asmodeus interrupted before Sam could finish.

"Sure thing. Love the hair." She told him, writing down Asmodeus' order and calling it up before turning back to Dean. Asmodeus pulled a piece of his hair in front of him and blushed noticing it was still lime green.

"Damn, forgot I did that." Asmodeus muttered under his breath and Sam chuckled beside him.

"Actually, we're lawyers, representing his great-aunt Lita. She passed, God rest her soul, but left Andy with a sizeable estate." Dean told her, motioning to himself and Sam when he told her they were lawyers, and Asmodeus just pretended he was waiting for pie. Which he was.

"Yeah. So are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." She told them, when a male worker must have over heard and sat down at the table.

"Andy? Andy kicks ass, man!"

"Is that right?" Dean asked, looking at the guy that had just joined them.

"Yeah! Andy can get you into anything, man. He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro."

"Uh-huh. How about bussing a table or two, Webber?"

Webber paused and looked at her before grinning, "Yeah, you bet, boss." He told her then left them.

"Look, if you wanna find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with a barbarian queen painted on the side."

"A barbarian queen?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." She told them and then she left them, only to come back a few minutes later with Asmodeus' pie, which he all but pounced on and dipped his finger in the cream before sucking on it, getting an amused look from Sam while Dean just stared at him before shaking his head and coughing, shifting in his seat slightly.

--

Asmodeus sat in the back of the Impala, having attempted to get into his Aston and had been viciously attacked by a pissed off bat, who apparently actually did have teeth, which Asmodeus assumed must have been to eat the fruit. And they were sharp. And it's screeching hurt his ears. It took Sam distracting Sanguini and Dean to pull Asmodeus out of the car to actually help him. It was apparently quite amusing if you asked Sam, who was still chuckling, half an hour later.

"It wasn't funny." Asmodeus grumbled, licking at a scratch mark on his hand and glaring at Sam, who just shook his head and tried to stifle a snicker, whilst Dean looked at the van that had just parked across from them.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to like this dude. That van is _sweet_." Dean exclaimed, looking over at Sam who just stared back at him with incredulity, mirroring the stare he was also receiving from Asmodeus.

"You are joking right?" Sam asked, looking past Dean at the van then looking back at his brother.

"No. Look at it!"

"Sam, there's something wrong with Dean." Asmodeus mock whispered into Sam's ear, looking over at Dean who looked unimpressed.

"You've only just noticed?"

"Well no, but I thought when he mated with me he might actually turn a little bit more normal. And less... cheesy."

"He doesn't use pick-up lines anymore."

"You do have a point, but I think that's got more to do with the fact that I would castrate him with a rusty spoon if he did." Asmodeus told him, getting a wince from both Sam and Dean.

"Right... So what do we do about him?" Sam asked, motioning his head at the van and chewing on his lip.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking behind him at the van then back at Sam.

"Well, he's the second guy like this that we've found, through my visions. You know, someone the demon came to when they were kids, now they're killing people. So what do we do?"

"We don't know that Andrew Gallagher is, okay? Could be innocent." Dean pointed out, getting an agreeing nod from Asmodeus.

"My visions haven't been wrong yet." Sam pointed out and Dean just sat back in his seat and sighed.

"Is there a point to this?"

"My point is, I'm one of them."

"Ah, but you use your powers for good young Padawan." Asmodeus said in a serene voice behind them, getting a small, grateful grin from Sam and a chuckle from Dean.

"Look, the demon, he said he had plans for me and the children like me." Sam told them and Asmodeus groaned and rolled his eyes before slumping back in his seat.

"Yeah?"

"The demon also possesses a hospital janitor. He's clearly not stepping the 'I'm sane and know what I'm doing' line." Asmodeus grumbled, "I mean, if you could possess anyone, why possess a _janitor, _crazy ass demon."

"As..." Sam sighed, making Asmodeus stop his muttering and look up at him.

"Yes?"

"Stop, okay? I'm just saying, maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks! Maybe we're all supposed to be—"

"What, killers?" Dean asked, looking at Sam incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Then join the dark side my young Jedi."

"I thought he was a Padawan."

"Same difference."

"No, Padawan's aren't Jedi's yet, they have to build up to it." Dean pointed out to him, shifting slightly so that he could see Asmodeus better.

"No they don't. They're Jedi's, they have to build up to being Jedi Knights... or Sith Lords"

"Guys!"

"Sorry Sammy. What I should have said is, Sam, at some point in the future, with your line of work, you're gonna have to kill someone. It sucks, but it's life. Doesn't make you evil, nor does it mean you are working Azazel's plan." Amsodeu told him with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe, but what if I go crazy and start killing indiscriminately."

"So, the demon wants you out there, killing with your minds, is that it? Oh give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones!"

"As just said—"

"As used an example, personally though, I don't think you've got it in you even if it does come to pass."

"Last I checked, I kill all kinds of things." Sam pointed out, Dean just groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel, whilst Asmodeus felt his lips twitch and bit at his lower lip to stop the grin that wanted to form.

"Well, those things were askin' for it. There's a difference." Dean told him firmly, before turning away form Sam and looking at the van, casting his eyes to the apartment when he saw Andy exit, wearing an apartment building, dressed in pyjamas and a bathrobe.

"Got him." Sam said, as all three watched Andy as he began to walk down the street and then look back up at the apartment. An attractive blonde was waving at him from the window. Andy waved back and Sam glanced at Dean and then Asmodeus significantly.

As Andy kept walking, he stopped a man on the street. He talked to the man for a minute, and the man handed Andy his cup of coffee before walking away. Andy continued down the street before he met an older, coloured man and shook his hand.

"That's him. That older guy, that's him. That's the shooter." Sam told them, pointing to the other man who Andy walked away from.

"Well, you keep on him, I'll stick with Andy. Go." Dean told him, Sam nodded and Asmodeus looked indecisive before he hopped out of the car as well.

"I'll stay with Sam. Try not to do anything stupid." Asmodeus told him, getting a put out look from Dean. "Come on Sam."

--

Asmodeus and Sam followed the man down the streets, and watched as his phone rang and he answered.

"This is what happened." Sam whispered, getting a nod from Asmodeus.

"Hello? Yeah?" The man said into the phone, whilst Sam watched as a Blue Ridge bus drove by. Sam nudged Asmodeus and walked across the road. Asmodeus followed behind quickly, jumping out of the way of a passing car and then followed Sam inside the store.

"Now what?"

"Now, we... I don't know." Sam admitted, looking around him at the people in the store and obviously trying to find a plan.

"So, what exactly happened in your vision?"

"He came in here, asked to see a gun, which shocked the guy behind the counter. I guess he doesn't really use guns. Anyway, he pointed to a gun, the one on the end, then asked what kind of bullets it used. The guy then foolishly, in my opinion, brought out a box of bullets from beneath the counter and our soon to be killer started to load the gun and the guy behind the counter told him not to, that it was illegal to arm guns in the shop. The killer, I think he was a doctor, then smiled at him and aimed the gun at his chest. He shot the guy and then turned the gun on himself after telling everyone in the shop that it was all going to be okay."

"Huh. So how do we stop him? I mean, I suppose we could go and ask to see every gun they have so that he would have to at least wait, but that won't stop him form actually killing the guy and then himself." Asmodeus suggested, frowning and glancing around the shop, before looking outside and seeing that he man was coming closer to them. "We better decide quick, 'cause he's on his way."

"I have a plan. Lets go." Sam said, walking back to the door, and opening it for Asmodeus, who stepped outside, confused, before looking enlightened when Sam discreetly set off the alarm before he left.

"Good plan." Asmodeus told him as they walked away, getting a grin from Sam. They then watched stunned as the Impala drove by but with Andy at the wheel instead of Dean. They turned to look at one another in shock. "Did Dean's car just drive by us without Dean driving it?"

"Give him a ring, find out why." Sam suggested, looking back at where the Impala had drove off to and handing his phone to Asmodeus absently.

"Dean! Giving your car away to Andy counts as something stupid!" Asmodeus hissed down the phone as soon as Dean answered.

"I know! He just sort of asked me for it, and then I let him take it." Dean admitted, making Asmodeus look at phone in disbelief, before looking at Sam, who just shrugged, having no idea what was going on.

"You _what_?"

"As! He full-on Obi-wan'd me! It's mind control, man!" Dean wailed down the phone and Asmodeus tried to desperately hold in the laugh that wanted to escape. He handed the phone to a confused Sam and then burst into laughter.

"No, I have no idea what he laughing at. Yeah, probably you though." Sam said into the phone, as he watched Asmodeus clutch at his stomach, still laughing with tears streaming down his face. "Dude! No wonder he's laughing, you gave away the Impala! You're supposed baby!"

Whilst Sam was on the phone and Asmodeus was trying to stop laughing, they both happened to turn just in time to see the doctor walk into the street and get hit by a Blue Ridge bus. Sam and Asmodeus just stood there and watched in shock, whilst a woman on the other side of the road screamed in horror.

--

Asmodeus and Sam sat on a street corner, watching as the paramedics put the doctors body into a body-bag, Dean walked over to them and stood behind them.

"I kept him out of the gun store. I thought he was okay." Sam told him sadly, and Asmodeus placed a hand over his, whilst Dean crouched down behind them and placed a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. "I thought he was past it, at least... we should have stayed with him."

--

The three were walking down a street later on, on their way back to Asmodeus' car to try and convince Sanguini to let Asmodeus drive the car to the hotel so he could be changed back, or, if that failed, Sam would dive it. They stopped at the sight of the Impala parked near to the Aston. Dean ran over to the car and began to stroke it, whilst Sam and Asmodeus followed behind him at a more sedate pace.

"Thank God! I'm so sorry, baby. I'll never leave you again." Dean gushed, turning to look at Sam and Asmodeus as he opened the door. "At least he left the keys in it."

"Oh yeah, real Samaritan, this guy." Sam told him dryly, whilst Asmodeus chuckled and walked over to his car, wincing when Sanguini's shriek actually sounded even more pissed.

"Oh boy. Screw this, Sam! Drive my car!" Asmodeus called out, throwing his keys at Sam when he looked over at him. Sam caught them and walked over to the Aston, smirking when Sanguini glared at Asmodeus , but seemed to coo when Sam sat in the car and Sanguini flew over to land on Sam's shoulder. "Suck up."

Asmodeus wandered back to the Impala and climbed in to sit beside Dean, who looked at him in amusement.

"So, I told Sam that it looks like Andy has to use verbal commands, he can't just use it by twitchin' his nose." Dean told him as he pulled away from the curb and followed Asmodeus' directions to the hotel Sanguini had used here before, though neither had any idea when Sanguini was here.

"Huh, what did Sam say to that? Left here."

"Told me that the doctor guy had just gotten off his cell phone when he stepped in front of the bus."

"So, Andy must have rang him then."

"Yeah, Sam said that too."

"And what do you say?"

"I don't think he's our guy."

"So there's two of them? Sounds a little far-fetched don't you think?"

"Yeah... it's just..."

"I know. So what are we going to do now?"

"Now? Now we raid Andy's van. Well, after you've turned Sanguini back, and please don't consider hiding behind me when Sanguini goes after your ass."

"Meany."

--

Asmodeus smiled at the receptionist behind the desk of the hotel and took the key-card she handed to him. He then turned and led Dean and Sam (who had Sanguini hidden in his jacket pocket) to the lifts and pressed the button for the top floor.

"I got you two one of the best suites. See how nice I am! And I paid too! _And_ me and Dean are going to be staying in the motel down the road. 'Cause, you know, neither of us mind staying in a motel, and I promised, and you let me eat sugar, and I can't actually believe I'm talking to a pocket." Asmodeus muttered, shaking his head and ignoring the grins Sam and Dean sent him and the weird look the other guy in the lift sent him. They all got out when the lift doors opened on the top floor, and the stranger sent Asmodeus one final look before hurrying down the hall to the door to his room.

Asmodeus smiled at the man when he turned round to look back at them, and then led Sam and Dean through the corridors to the room and opened the door with the card, shoving it open and letting the other two pass before entering the room himself and closing the door behind him.

Sam put his hand in his pocket and gently pulled out Sanguini, who chirped something and then glared at Asmodeus, who sighed and moved forwards nervously. Smiling anxiously at Sanguini, who hissed at him and edged away on Sam's out-stretched hand.

"Sanguini, I'm going to have to touch you to turn you back, you know this. So you bite me and I'll hurt you back, okay? You know I will." Asmodeus said in a calm voice, all the while smiling as he moved forwards slowly and stretched out his hand. Sanguini squeaked at him in warning but stayed still and Asmodeus gently ran a finger down Sanguini's back.

Sam then placed Sanguini on the floor, and the two Winchester's watched in shock as the fruit bat stretched and slowly turned into Sanguini, who tilted his head side to side to get rid of any kinks in his neck and the stretched his back, making them all wince at the pops it made.

"Dude! You just turned back from a bat!" Dean, ever one to point out the obvious. Sanguini just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before his eyes narrowed and he spun on his heel to face Asmodeus, who just smiled at him nervously.

"You turned me into a bat! A bat! You—You _idiot_ could only think of turning me, a vampire, into a bat? Oh you wait. I _will _get you back for this. That's a promise."

"'Guini. Don't be so rash. That's not like you. Come on, it was your idea."

"My idea?! I did not want you to turn me into a bat! I just told you to use some of your magic so that you didn't drive me batty!" Sanguini said, before he replayed what he said in his mind and glared at Asmodeus, who was giggling. "You know what I meant."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Look, we had better get back and find Andy's van, right? I mean, we don't know when he'll return to it." Asmodeus said, walking in a wide circle around Sanguini and going to stand next to Dean.

"I told you not to hide behind me." Dean muttered out fo the side of his mouth.

"I'm not, I'm just standing beside you in hopes Sanguini will miss and hit you instead." Asmodeus told him quietly, eyes not leaving Sanguini, who grinned evilly at him and made both Asmodeus and Dean stiffen.

"You know I won't miss Kitten. But... you do have a point, we had better find that guys van and give it a quick shufty."

"Shufty?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus curiously.

"Look."

"Oh. Right. Well, lets go then."

--

They approached where Andy's van was parked, a few streets away from where they had found the Impala and then all looked at Sanguini, who shook his head to tell them that Andy wasn't there.

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride. Let's have a look." Dean said as he took out a tool from his jacket, which made Asmodeus raise an eyebrow, and then jimmied open the back door of the van. Inside, the van was completely decked out, complete with a disco ball, blankets and posters. "Oh, come on. This is... this is magnificent, that's what this is. Not exactly serial killer's lair, though. There's no little clown paintings on the walls or scissors stuck in victims' photos. I like the tiger." Dean added, pointing to a poster.

"You married a freak." Sanguini whispered to Asmodeus, who ducked and then coughed and tried to cover up his reaction, though it didn't work if he went by the smirk on Sanguini's face.

"You're right. I really did." Asmodeus admitted, getting a chuckle from Sam, who was looking through Andy's collection of books.

"Hegel? Kant? Wittgenstein? That's some pretty heavy reading." Sam said, shaking one of the books at Dean, who instead picked up a large bong.

"Yeah, and, uh... Moby Dick's bong." Dean said with a grin.

"What would you use that for?" Asmodeus asked, staring at the bong, and getting incredulous looks from the other three, which made him blush. "I know what it's used for, just... Why so big?"

"Just goes to show. Size matters."

--

They all sat in the Impala after they had stopped by and grabbed something to eat, which was a huge greasy burger for Dean.

"Ugh." Dean threw the wrapper into the back of the car and hit Asmodeus, which made the demon lean forward and smack Dean on the back of the head hard enough to make him jerk forward in his seat. "Ow! Sorry, I'm just not used to people sitting in the back of the car. Still, one day, I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I didn't have to microwave in a mini-mart."

"Dean, thirty percent of the time, we stay in hotels and the food there is normally not cooked in a microwave. And it's normally your choice what we eat!" Asmodeus pointed out, still sitting on the edge of his seat and resting his arms on the back of Dean's chair.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?" Sam asked, ignoring the bickering between Dean and Asmodeus.

"If it _is_ Andy." Dean muttered, getting a glare from Sam and Sanguini and a sigh from Asmodeus, who just ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Dude, enough." Sam said in a sharp voice, making Dean jerk out of the stupor Asmodeus' hands had put him into and looked at him in shock.

"What?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"The doctor was mind-controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math." Sam told him and Asmodeus soothingly placed a hand on Dean's neck.

"I just don't think the guy's got it in him, that's all."

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with Dean." Asmodeus said with a shrug.

"What a surprise." Sanguini muttered, making Asmodeus spin to look at him with narrowed eyes, and punch his arm.

"Oh and you agree with Sam I bet?"

"He has a more valid point, yes."

"Oh and that's a surprise? Huh, not to me." Asmodeus drawled, getting a glare from Sanguini, who then lunged at Asmodeus. Dean looked at Sam and then groaned.

"Argh! Wanker!" Asmodeus yelled as he turned the tables on Sanguini and pushed him off of him and then climbed on top of his brother to throttle him.

"Not again." Dean muttered, before he jumped out fo the car and opened the back door to pull Asmodeus off of Sanguini, where he was actually attempting to gauge the vampires eyes out. "Stop it! Both of you!"

"He started it! He lunged at me!" Asmodeus said, struggling to get at Sanguini, who was being held back by Sam, who just looked slightly amused, though a little confused by what Asmodeus had said.

"Me? You were the one to punch me remember?"

"You were sarcastic and bitchy!"

"I'm always sarcastic and bitchy! Why'd you hit me this time!" Sanguini pointed out, glaring at Asmodues, but stopping struggling against Sam. Amsdeus just slumped in Dean's arms and sulked.

"Because you're being mean."

"You turned me into a bat for six hours and _I'm_ being mean? You need to check out your meaning of the word." Sanguini told him with a sneer.

"And you're still being mean!"

"Oh cry me a river. You never used to be this touchy! I could poke fun at you constantly for days and you wouldn't say anything."

"I would eventually snap." Asmodeus pointed out with a glare.

"Guys! Can we do this some other time? You're like two bickering siblings!" Sam shouted, giving Sanguini a shake when he looked as though he was going to respond with some sarcastic comment.

"Sammy's right. It doesn't matter who believes who, but I do know that we can't kill Andy until we know for damn sure that it's him." Dean growled, looking at all three of them and letting go of Asmodeus and stepping back when Asmodeus stood up, still sulking.

"Hey! You think I haven't seen you four? Okay, him I haven't seen, but you three?" Andy called out suddenly, walking over to them and shocking them all, including Sanguini. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, we're lawyers. See, a relative of yours has passed away—" Sam started to explain, letting go of Sanguini to straighten up, when Andy interrupted him.

"Tell the truth!"

"That's what I'm—"

"We hunt demons." Dean told him, making them all spin to look at him in shock and gape at him, Andy included.

"Dean! Shut up!" Asmodeus hissed at him, getting a helpless look from Dean, who then turned back to Andy.

"Demons, spirits – things you worst nightmare wouldn't even touch. Sam here, he's my bro—" Asmodeus had enough and yanked Dean down and kissed him, shocking Dean into shutting up and Andy, who just stared and then looked at the other two.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Andy said after a moment of silence, glaring at Sam and Sanguini, and avoiding the still kissing duo on the other side of the car. Andy then spun around to walk away, but Sanguini's hand shot out and grabbed Andy, stopping him.

"No. We won't be leaving you alone." Sanguini growled, hand clenching, whilst Sam glanced over at Asmodeus and Dean and noticed that Asmodeus was doing a very good job of keeping Dean quiet.

"What are you doing? Look, I said leave me alone! Get out of here! Just start driving and never stop!" Andy yelled, trying to tug his arms out of Sanguini's grip, which just tightened and made him wince.

"Doesn't seem to work on us, Andy. In fact, it only seems to work on Dean out of all four of us, and well, his husband seems to be doing a good job of keeping him distracted from you." Sam pointed out, grimacing slightly when he glanced over at the other two.

"What?"

"You can make people do things, can't you? You can tell them what to think." Sanguini drawled, still not letting go of his arm.

"That's crazy!" Andy said with a laugh, which faded off when he noticed the glares coming from the two in front of him.

"It all started about a year ago, didn't it? After you turned twenty-two. Little stuff at first, then you go better at controlling it."

"How did you know all this?"

"'Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me." Sam told him, frowning when Sanguini scoffed and then turning back to Andy.

"You know what, just get out of here, all right?" Andy told him, struggling with Sanguini once more, though they all stopped for a moment when Asmodeus groaned as Dean pushed him against the car.

"Seriously? Here? I cannot wait to see Asmodeus' face when he realises what he was doing in front of us." Sanguini said with a grin, getting one in return from Sam.

"Shouldn't you stop them? I mean, they're bordering on illegal." Andy pointed out, having stopped struggling with Sanguini.

"Yeah, probably. Just, why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?" Sam asked, turning to pin Andy with a glare, getting a stunned look back.

"What?"

Sam blinked and then shook his head, before turning his attention back to Andy in front of him and getting a concerned look from Sanguini.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't?" Andy yelled out, almost pleading with them to believe him, which made them both frown, before Sam frowned and then gasped in pain. Sanguini looked at Andy and then let him go before grabbing hold of Sam as he sank to the floor.

"You two! Little help?" Sanguini called out, making Asmodeus and Dean pull apart and look over, seeing Sam on the floor in Sanguini's arms. Dean and Asmodeus quickly detangled form one another and rushed over to Sam, Asmodeus brushing past a shocked Andy.

"Sam! What is it?" Dean asked, kneeling down next to Sam, whilst Sanguini held him to his chest and rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"He having a vision?" Asmodeus asked, crouching next to Dean.

"Looks like it."

"I didn't do anything." Andy whimpered, looking down at Sam in horror.

"Yeah, we know. Don't worry. Just... don't use you mind control on Dean, yeah?" Asmodeus asked him with a small smile, before turning back to Sam when Andy nodded jerkily.

"A woman... a woman burning alive." Sam told them when the vision stopped, breathing heavily and leaning on Sanguini.

"What else you get?" Dean asked him.

"A gas station – a woman's gonna kill herself." Sam told them, still breathing heavily.

"What does he mean, 'going to'? What is he—" Andy asked them, stepping closer.

"Shut up." Dean ordered, glaring at him.

"She gets triggered by a call on her cell." Sam told them, as he shakily stood up with the help of Sanguini, who kept a steadying hand at his elbow.

"When?" Dean asked, standing up and holding out a hand to help Asmodeus up.

"I don't know. But as long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her." Sam said, glaring at Andy, who shook his head.

"I didn't hurt anybody!" Andy cried out, Asmodeus placed a calming hand on his arm and got a grateful look from Andy.

"Yeah, not yet." Sam told him with a glare. A fire truck drove past the small road they were in. "Go." Sam said, looking at Dean, who nodded and walked round to jump into the car and drove off. Andy moved away from Asmodeus to get away from them, before freezing when Sam glared at him. "No, not you You're staying here with us."

"I didn't do anything dude! You have to believe me!" Andy cried out, and Asmodeus stood in front of him, glaring at Sam and Sanguini.

"He didn't do it you two. You know it. So leave him alone." Asmodeus told them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How do you know?" Sam asked him with a frown.

"I just do. I don't know. Can't you hear it? He's completely innocent in all of this." Asmodeus told them, throwing his hands out.

"Hear it? I don't speak with the people you speak with." Sam told him with a frown.

"Well yeah, I know that. I meant in his voice moron. He's practically begging with you to believe him, if you'd just listen." Asmodeus grouched. Sam went to respond when his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah? Dean?" Sam asked, looking over at Asmodeus "When?"

"What?"

"I don't know, all right? I can't control 'em. I don't know what the hell is going on." Sam said into the phone as he waved at Asmodeus to be quiet.

"Who's he talking to?"

"Dean."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam said, before hanging up the phone a few seconds later and turning back to Asmodeus and Sanguini, ignoring Andy for now. "He didn't do it."

"Really? And what made you believe that?" Asmodeus asked, tapping his foot and getting a wince from Sam.

"Dean told me the lady had already killed herself by the time he had got there." Sam told them, he looked at Andy and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I suspected you. I'm just a little suspicious."

"Its cool. So... you said you have powers to?" Andy asked, stepping round Asmodeus and walking over to Sam, who smiled. Asmodeus watched them for a few seconds before he walked over to Sanguini and leant against him.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a bat."

"Yeah and I'm sorry I pounced on you in the car."

"You get these premonitions about people about to die?" Andy asked, and Sam nodded whilst Asmodeus and Sanguini moved nearer to them. "That's impossible."

"A lot of people would say the same thing about what you do."

"Death visions?" Andy asked.

"Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks. When I got my mind thing, it was like a gift, you know? It was like I won the lotto."

"Huh. Lucky you, I got my gift only to damn well find out it was a curse. A bloody curse. You know what I've learnt? You don't et any gift without having to give up something in return." Asmodeus grumbled with a scowl, which grew when Sam looked at him in sympathy.

"What are you talking about dude?"

"I'm saying... Look, lets use an example, yeah? You give a gift, you expect something in return right? However selfish that may be, a small part of you expects to get a present in return. My point is whoever gave you that gift? You don't think they want something in return? The question, is what." Asmodeus asked, getting shocked looks from both Sam _and_ Andy.

"You've got a gift. You don't know what you had to give in return? Did you get it from the same person who gave us ours?" Andy asked, getting a shake of the head from Asmodeus.

"No, sorry, my gift came from someone else and I know what I had to give in return." Asmodeus told him with a weak grin.

"What?"

"That... is none of your business. It sucks though. So be warned. Yeah? Use your gift, sure, just always remember that you're gonna have to give something up for it in return." Asmodeus told him, and in effect, told Sam, who frowned at him.

"Dude..."

"Yeah, I know, I suck. Sorry. I'm glad you're not a killer though, means that you and Sammy have a little hope." Asmodeus said with a wide smile, just as the Impala pulled up behind them and Dean got out of the car.

"Victim's name was Holly Beckett – forty-one, single." Dean told them as he walked over to them.

"Who is she?" Sam asked Andy, who just shrugged.

"Never heard of her."

"I called Ash on the way over here, he came up with a little somethin'. Apparently, Holly Beckett gave birth when she was eighteen years old, back in 1983. Same day you were born, Andy." Dean told him.

"Andy, were you adopted?" Sam asked.

"Well, yeah."

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?" Sanguini asked in disbelief.

"It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents. And, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could actually be –"

"I don't know. I tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're hard copy only. Sealed in the county office." Dean told them.

"Huh, both Sanguini and Andy could get us in there." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"You can do mind control to? Who gave you your gift?"

"Mine is a little different. It's an ability not a gift, I was born with it, not given it."

"Oh. So you didn't have to give anything up for it?"

"I wouldn't say that either. Look, you can get us into the office, it's less intrusive than what I have to do." Sanguini said and Andy nodded.

--

"I probably shouldn't have let you kids in here." The officer at the county office said to Andy, whilst the other four checked the paperwork.

"No, it'll be fine, all right? Just go get a cup of coffee, all right? These are not the droids you are looking for." Andy added. Asmodeus chuckled as he looked at the paperwork in his hand.

"Awesome." Dean said with a wide grin.

"Got it." Sam called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" Dean and Asmodeus asked at the same time, turning to look at Sam, who just stared back at them for a second before shaking his head.

"Creepy. Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother." Sam told him after reading the piece of paper in his hands.

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"Dr Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them." Sam told him.

"Yeah, but I didn't kill 'em."

"We believe you, Andy." Asmodeus reassured him with a smile. "Yeah, I know, be mean. Whatever." Asmodeus muttered to someone beside him that no one could see. Only Sam and Dean actually knew what he was possibly talking to.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah, 'Guini?"

"You okay? You sort of went a little crazy there. You know, talking to people we can't see." Sanguini pointed out to him and Andy looked at him nervously, then glanced at where Asmodeus had looked.

"That's your gift? Seeing people that aren't there? You were right dude, that sucks!"

"That's not my bloody gift. I was talking to Miranda, Sanguini. Look Andy, there's some weird things out there in the world and everyone in this room are some of them."

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Dean called out.

"Oh Dean, you're one of the weirdest out of all of us. Don't worry about it, I still love you anyway." Asmodeus said with a sweet smile, which grew when Dean glared at him.

"So who _did_ kill those people?" Sanguini asked before Dean could grumble about the truth.

"I think I've got a pretty good guess." Sam told them and then paused. "Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

"I have... an evil twin." Andy stated in shock a couple of minutes later, whilst everyone was still searching for information that could be useful.

"Holly put you and your brother up fro adoption. You went to the Gallagher family, obviously. And your brother went to the Weems family from upstate." Sam told them, whilst Dean glanced at Andy beside him who was just staring at the floor in shock.

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Dean asked, clicking his fingers in front of Andy's face.

"Um... what was my brother's name?"

"Here... um, Ansem Weems." Andy shook his head to show that he didn't know who it was. "He's got a local address."

"Wait, he lives here?"

"Let's get a look at him There's a picture coming over from the DMV right now" Dean said, standing next to the fax machine and then picked up paperwork that came through and looked at it, shocked. "I hate to kick you while you're freaked." Dean handed the paper to Andy and Asmodeus stood up on his toes to look over Andy's shoulder to take a look too.

"Son of a—"

"Yep."

--

Asmodeus drove the Aston behind the Impala and glanced at Sanguini, who was being unusually silent and was staring out of the window.

"What's up with you?" Asmodeus asked eventually.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine and I don't believe it was Miranda you were talking to back there."

"Huh. So that's been bothering you?"

"Yes, it has. You wouldn't have turned to the side if you had been talking to Miranda. Something was there and you saw it."

"Nothing was there Sanguini."

"It's your gift." Sanguini stated and Asmodeus looked over at him in shock and consequently missed the tail lights of the Impala lighting up to show it was slowing down. The jerk of hitting into the back of the Impala slammed all five men in both cars, forwards and Asmodeus stared in front of him in horror.

"Oh shit."

"Kitten? You okay? You're bleeding."

"Shit San!"

"Kitten? Seriously, you're hurt pretty bad. I think you're gonna actually need stitches."

"San! San! I hit the Impala!"

"Yeah, Asmodeus, you're hurt. Seriously hurt. You have probably also got concusion."

"Do you think the other three are alright?"

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go che—" Sanguini stopped mid sentence when the doors of the Impala swung open and Sam and Dean stepped out of the car, Dean quite clearly muttering under his breath angrily.

"Crapcrapcrap. What's he saying."

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"You really don't. Look, I don't know any healing spells, do you?" Sanguini asked, ignoring the approaching brothers and looking at Asmodeus, who was staring ahead of him in horror.

"No. I kill people, not heal them. Oh God, I hit the Impala." Asmodeus moaned, and then closed his eyes when Dean cursed loudly having seen the damage.

"Can't you fix the damage? I mean, it's just dented metal. Surely you can fix out the dents."

"Maybe. Oh God. Dean is actually going to try and kill me." Asmodeus groaned, shrinking away form his door when Dean walked over to it.

""You hit my car!" Dean hissed when he opened the door and crouched down to look at Asmodeus, who was looking down at his lap.

"I got distracted. I'm so sorry. Why did you stop?"

"My baby! Oh God, you hurt my baby." Dean moaned, ignoring Asmodeus' question.

"I had a vision. Tracy is in trouble." Sam answered him form the other side of the car.

"Who's Tracy?" Sanguini asked, looking over at Asmodeus, who was playing with a thread on the bottom of his t-shirt.

"The waitress in the diner. Apparently Andy had something with her. Anyway, we need to head over to the dam. Ansem is gonna try and make her do a swan dive over the edge." Sam told them, looking at Asmodeus and frowning in concern.

"You okay As?"

"Is he okay? He hit my baby! He's not gonna be okay when I'm through with him!" Dean growled and Asmodeus hunched his shoulders, not bothering to fight back seeing as it _was_ his fault. If it hadn't been, then maybe he would have had something to say about it.

"Dean, shut up. You hurt As?"

"No, I'll be fine. Come on, let's go save Tracy, then I can try and magic out the dents on the cars."

"You can do that?" Dean asked, slight hope tingeing his voice and making Asmodeus nibble on his lip, still not looking up and therefore covering his bloody forehead with his hair.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on, let's go." Asmodeus said, and Dean nodded and closed the door with a bang. He glared at the damage done to his car and then climbed into the drivers side and slowly pulled away from the Aston, all five wincing at the screeching noise it made.

"Asmodeus. Should you be driving?" Sanguini asked, as Asmodeus pulled away and followed behind the Impala, this time not taking his eyes off the car in front.

"We've got no choice San."

"Who are you calling me that? You've never done it before unless you were seriously upset."

"You think I'm _not_ seriously upset? I've just crashed into the back of the Impala. The _Impala_! Dean's pride and joy, hell most times I think he thinks more or that car than he does of me."

"Kitten..."

"Don't Sanguini. Just... don't." Asmodeus said with a sigh, hand brushing across his forehead and then wincing when it came away with blood on the tips. "Is it bleeding heavily still?"

"Pretty much. How you gonna hide it from the two in front? You can't got he whole night looking at the floor."

"I'm not. You're gonna glamour them into not seeing it."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes. You are. Think of it as payment for leaving me and putting me through the torture of being punished by Athena. Of having to choose between which of the two in the car in front died. You owe me." Asmodeus growled, and Sanguini sighed and shifted away form him slightly.

"I had wondered where this Asmodeus had gotten to. Knew you wouldn't be able to keep it locked away forever. So is there a reason you're letting it out and does it have anything to do with you wandering off at Bobby's and your little outburst tonight?"

"Yes to both. So, you gonna glamour them all into not seeing the blood?"

"Fine. Even Andy?"

"Even Andy."

"Think it will work on them? I mean Andy's gift didn't work on Sam." Sanguini pointed out.

"It'll work. It works on me so it will definitely work on them."

"Okay. One question, then I'll leave you alone."

"Go ahead, but I probably won't answer." Asmodeus warned, taking the turning Dean took and still not taking his eyes off of the Impala, only to shake his head when his vision blurred for a second.

"Why has Dean's scent changed so dramatically."

"That I actually can't answer. It's not for me to tell anyone. That's Dean's secret. I had wondered if you had smelt it."

"I've only just started to smell it. Dunno why. Perhaps I hadn't really paid much attention to the change and so I hadn't noticed until now, so I can't actually say when it fist changed, but I can take a wild guess."

"Take a guess, I'm not gonna tell you anything though."

"No, I'll leave it alone for now. Just... It won't hurt anyone will it?"

"Nope. It's completely fine. Dean's completely healthy and fine. Don't worry about it. Now for my question."

"Go on." Sanguini said warily, looking over at Asmodeus, who shook his head once more and then looked at the Impala. "You okay?"

"Yeah, peachy. Just a little bleary. I'll be fine. Looks like we're stopping." Asmodeus pointed out. Slowing down the Aston and pulling to a stop behind the Impala.

"I'll get out first and glamour them, you follow behind me." Sanguini said, and got out of the car to walk over to the three that had just gotten out of the Impala. Asmodeus then got out of the car when he saw Sanguini place a hand on Dean's shoulder and mutter something to him before moving on to Sam. He had just finished with Andy when Asmodeus walked over to them.

"So here's the plan As..." Sam said once Asmodeus was standing in front of them. Asmodeus looked at Sam and then nodded to Sanguini, who was standing behind Sam.

--

Asmodeus watched as Sam smashed the window to Ansem's car from beside Dean, where they were sitting far away from the actual action. Both had guns aimed at Ansem just in case it was needed.

They watched as Sanguini helped Tracy get out of the car with Andy talking to her and trying to calm her down. Sanguini held Tracy when Ansem turned towards her and started to speak. Sam knocked Ansem to the ground and pinned him there, whilst Andy left Tracy and Sanguini to put masking tape over Ansem's mouth and then kicked him in the side, before Sam yelled something at him and he stopped.

Sam held Andy away from Ansem, who climbed up off the floor, which made both Dean and Asmodeus frown.

"Why didn't they knock him out or something? What is Sam playing at?" Asmodeus muttered to Dean, who shrugged took aim with the gun. "Shoot him."

"What?" Dean hissed back, looking over his shoulder at Asmodeus in shock.

"He's killed people and we know this for a fact. He's gonna continue killing people, Dean. He's not gonna stop now. Kill him and end it."

"I can't kill a human As."

"Fine, I will." Asmodeus said, aiming the gun at Ansem and squeezing the trigger when Dean yanked the gun out of his hands.

"We are not killing him As. We might be able to talk some sense into him."

"You really believe that?"

"Well no, but Sammy will kick our asses if we kill him and you know it." Dean hissed at him and Asmodeus nodded his head with a sigh.

"Fine." Asmodeus said, and turned his attention back to what was happening down below on the dam. Whilst they were arguing over killing Ansem, something had happened and Sam was now lying on the floor unconscious, whilst Sanguini was kneeling next to him, obviously having gone over to check if he was okay and now had a gun pointed to his head.

"Why doesn't he move? The bullet won't kill him." Dean muttered and they were answered when Ansem smirked and aimed the gun at Sam's head.

"Now do we kill him?" Asmodeus hissed and Dean nodded, taking aim with his gun. Asmodeus watched and then turned to look at Dean when he stiffened next to him. Dean dropped his aim with the rifle and appeared to struggle with himself as he turned to face a confused Asmodeus.

Dean then lifted the gun and aimed it at Asmodeus, who looked shocked for a second before he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Okay Dean, the guy's an idiot. Don't fight it, just shoot me okay?" Asmodeus told Dean softly and quietly, eyes flickering to where Sam and Sanguini were. Dean looked at him incredulously and continued to fight. "Dean, it will take a lot more than a measly bullet to kill me off!"

"Dean closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks, and then stopped struggling. He squeezed the trigger and Asmodeus closed his eyes, ears drooping when he heard the bang of the gun firing.

After a few seconds of not feeling any pain, Asmodeus frowned and then opened his eyes slowly. Dean sat across from him, staring at him in shock before they both snapped out of it and turned to look at the others. Ansem was lying on the floor, dead, which explained why Dean didn't shoot him.

"Phew! That was close" Asmodeus said in relief.

"You said you wouldn't die." Dean pointed out slowly.

"Yes. I may have lied a little there." Asmodeus told him with a little smile.

"What!"

"Relax. There is the possibility I wouldn't have died." Asmodeus admitted with a small grin in an attempt to appease Dean, but only getting narrowed eyes in response.

"We _will_ be talking about this later." Dean muttered with a glare and then stood up and helped Asmodeus up. "Come on, we need to get to Sammy and Sanguini."

--

Sam, Asmodeus, Sanguini and Dean all stood towards the end of the dam, watching as Andy manipulated the police officer into believing he had seen Ansem kill himself. Asmodeus however, spotted a flaw in the logic, though it seemed that none of the others did.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Sam muttered to them as he watched Andy. Asmodeus frowned and then shook his head once more when the world tipped to the side. Andy walked over to them, looking disheartened.

"She won't even look at me." Andy told them when he reached them.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up."

"No, it's – this is different. I never used my mind thing on her before... before last night. She's scared of me now." Andy told them, glancing behind him at Tracy, who was sitting in an ambulance.

"Andy, you're gonna have a problem with the pathologist." Asmodeus pointed out to him, ignoring the encroaching dizziness he could feel sneaking up on him and the confused looks everyone sent him.

"What do you mean?"

"You may have convinced the police that they saw him shoot himself, but you think you'll be able to convince a pahtologist that he shot_ himself_ in his back?"

"You have a point. What do I do then?"

"Dunno, stick by the pathologist and tell them waht to right in their report?"

"It's the only plan." Andy said, before he turned to look at Sam when he stepped forward.

"Andy, I hate to do this, but... we have to get out of here." Sam told him regretfully and then he handed him a piece of paper. "Here, I wrote down my cell. You don't have to be alone in this, all right? If anything comes up, you call me up." Sam told him and they all began to walk away to where they had left the cars.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Andy called after them, making them all pause and look at one another.

"You be good, Andy. And we'll be back." Dean called out to him and then all walked to the cars.

"Looks like I was right." Sam muttered.

"About what?" Dean asked, frowning when Asmodeus swayed next to him before looking back at Sam.

"Andy. He's a killer, after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life, he saved _Asmodeus'_ life."

"Bottom line, last night, he wasted somebody."

"Oh who cares? If he hadn't done it, then me or Dean would have." Asmodeus said with a sneer, slightly slurring his words, which only Sanguini noticed.

"He was pushed into it, Sam." Dean told Sam softly.

"Ansem was pushed too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, _I_ was pushed by Jessica's death."

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone's capable of murder. Everyone. Maybe that's what the demon's doing – pushing us, finding ways to break us." Sam said, and Asmodeus snorted.

"You really think that's what this is all about? I've told you what he made you for Sammy, he wants a general to head his army of demons. Though why he made more than one of you, I don't know." Asmodeus admitted, shaking his head once more, and then placing his hand to his head and wincing.

"You okay, As?" Dean asked, finally noticing that there was something wrong with Asmodeus.

"Yeah. No. I'm gonna puke. Sam, drive my car." Asmodeus said, passing his keys to Sam as he rushed past them to throw up in the bushes.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean asked as he followed Asmodeus and rubbed his back, looking behind them at Sanguini and Sam, the latter just shrugged and Sanguini sighed.

"Kitten, I'm dropping the glamour." Sanguini called out, only getting a groan and then a wretch from Asmodeus.

"Glamour? You glamoured us? Why?" Sam asked, voice tinged with betrayal.

"Asmodeus forced me to, trust me, I didn't want to. He's a scary little bugger when he wants to be." Sanguini grumbled, walking nearer to Asmodeus, who was just dry heaving now. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on. Let's go." Asmodeus said, finally straightening up, breath hitching slightly and he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, grimacing at the taste in his mouth.

"Shit! You're bleeding! When the hell did that happen?" Dean exclaimed, looking at the thick band of blood that covered the right side of Asmodeus' face.

"The accident. Apparently the steering wheel of an Aston Martin is quite sharp." Asmodeus said in a weak attempt at a joke.

"You can't go to sleep Kitten, you're concussed." Sanguini said when he noticed Asmodeus' eyes drooping.

"Sure I can."

"No."

"I'm the med student San. I should know. I just have to be woken up every hour or so and kept well hydrated. Should be simple. Night." Asmodeus said with a smile and then dropped to the floor, asleep. Dean just managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Dean lifted Asmodeus into his arms easily and then groaned when his phone began to ring.

Sam chuckled quietly, though he did send Asmodeus a concerned glance when he walked over to them and took Dean's phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? ... Ellen? What's going on? ... Yeah, we'll be right there." Sam shut the phone and looked at the other two that were awake.

"We'll be heading to the Roadhouse then? Huh, I assume you're gonna be riding with Sammy?" Dean asked Sanguini, who shot a look at Asmodeus and then nodded, walking over to the Aston.

"Keep and eye on him Dean and don't forget to wake him up every hour, we'll stop by a station to grab some drinks for him." Sam said as he followed Sanguini over to the car. Dean nodded and walked over to the Impala and carefully placed Asmodeus in the passenger seat, buckling him in and then walking round the car to the drivers side.

"Dean, when you wake him, you'll need to make sure he drinks at last half a bottle of water." Sanguini called over to him and Dean nodded before he climbed in the car and started the engine.

--

"Come on As, you need to wake up. Come on gorgeous." Dean said with a smirk, when Asmodeus groaned and cracked open one eye.

"Oh god, what did I drink?" Asmodeus groaned, grabbing his head with his hands, ears flat to his skull.

"You've got concussion. Here, you need to drink this."

"Water? Yeah I know. Where are we going?' Asmodeus asked, taking a swig from the bottle and looking over at Dean sleepily, yawning and his eyes drooping.

"No, come on, stay awake for a little while. Keep drinking. You can go back to sleep when you've finished that bottle."

"Dean." Asmodeus whined but he took another sip from the bottle in his hands.

"You know you have to. As for where we're going, we're going to the Roadhouse. Hopefully Ellen will let you use a shower, I managed to wipe off most of the blood on your face when we pulled into a station, and Sanguini bandaged your head, but he couldn't find your sutures, so it's still bleeding a little sluggishly I think. Anyway, you've still got some blood on you and it's caked in your hair as well, which is still lime green by the way." Dean added with a smirk, which grew when Asmodeus groaned.

"Why we going to Ellen's?"

"Dunno, she rang us and told us to come to her ASAP. We're about two hours away now."

"Really? That close?"

"Yeah, you've been out of it for about five hours now, and I've woken you up six times. You were pretty out of it those times though, this is the most coherent that you've been."

"Huh. That's a good sign." Asmodeus told him and then yawned, before he took another swig from the bottle in his hands and sighed in relief when he noticed that there wasn't much left in the bottle. He didn't realise Dean was such a mother hen.

"Good. You nearly finished that water?"

"Yeah." Asmodeus muttered, sipping the water in the bottle again.

"Okay. Why did you make Sanguini glamour us into not noticing? You could have been seriously injured. Hell! You _are_ seriously injured." Dean said, slamming his hand onto the steering wheel.

"I'm fine Dean. Just a little banged up. I made Sanguini glamour you all because we had other things to worry about, not me. I didn't want to add to the drama." Asmodeus told him with a weak smile.

"Hmm. Go back to sleep Asmodeus. I'll wake you up again in an hour." Dean said, reaching a hand out to run it gently down the side of Asmodeus' face. Asmodeus leant into the touch and smiled as his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing deepened.

--

Dean shook Asmodeus awake once he stopped the Impala next to the Aston and smirked when Asmodeus batted his hand away.

"Wake up, As. We're at the Roadhouse."

"Fine. I'm up. I'm up." Asmodeus grumbled as he sat up in his seat and groaned at the crick in his neck, bending it to the side and sighing in satisfaction at the click.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Sam and Sanguini are waiting for us by the door." Dean said, unbuckling Asmodeus' seatbelt and then opening his door and climbing out, walking around the car to open Asmodeus' door and helping him out of the car. Together, with Asmodeus leaning on Dean sleepily, they walked over to Sam and Sanguini and then entered the empty saloon.

"Jo? Go pull another case of beer." Ellen told Jo sharply when the four walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Mom—"

"Now. Please?" Ellen said and Jo huffed but did as her mum asked. "So, you wanna tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"No. Not really." Dean told her, looking away from her to Asmodeus, who leant into his side and yawned.

"What's wrong with As?" Ellen asked, noticing the blood on the demon and his slightly out of it state.

"He got a little banged up in the hunt, along with both the cars. He's fine, just a little concussed. As for what the hunt was... well no offence... it's just... it's kind of a family thing."

"A family thing? Correct me if I'm wrong but those two ain't your family." Ellen said, pointing to Sanguini and Asmodeus.

"Sure we are Ellen. Dean and me, we got hitched over Christmas." Asmodeus told her sleepily, making Sam grin and Dean groan when Ellen shot him a piercing stare and finally noticed the matching rings the two shared.

"You two got hitched did ya? Guess it does make you all family then. Still, what you did, it ain't a family matter anymore." Ellen told them, dropping a folder on to the bar in front of them. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher's house burned down on his six-month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you? You think it went after Gallagher's family?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam admitted with a nod, ignoring the looks Sanguini and Dean shot him.

"Sam." Dean said warningly, whilst Asmodeus shifted and yawned once more, letting his head drop onto the bar and groaning in pain, though he did start purring almost silently when Dean rubbed around his ears.

"Why?" Ellen asked, smiling slightly at the sight of Dean and Asmodeus, though she quickly wiped it from her face and carried on looking stern.

"None of your business." Dean grouched, whilst Asmodeus snorted.

"You mind your tone with me, boy. This isn't just your war, this is war. Now, something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side holds all the cards. Now, at best, all we've got is us, together. No secrets or half-truths here."

"Shit, she's right. You first Sammy." Asmodeus muttered into his arms, ears flattening to his skull.

"There are people out there, like Andrew Gallagher... like me. And um... we all have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen questioned, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah... a psychic ability." Sam said, whilst Dean just shook his head angrily and Sanguini sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. "Me – I have visions... premonitions. I don't know, it's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plan?"

"That is where Asmodeus comes in." Sam said and then all turned to look at Asmodeus, who sighed and sat up, wincing in pain and then shaking his head and reaching behind him shakily and taking off his collar much to the shock of the other three sitting beside him. "As!"

"Shh, Sammy." Asmodeus said, placing the collar on the bar and then looking at Ellen in the eye and taking off his wedding ring. Ellen looked at him and gaped.

"What the hell are you?"

"A neko. Part cat, part human. We are also called demons. Just not like the demons we are hunting. This is my body, I was born like this. I'm not possessed. The other three beside me can attest to that. My kind... We kill demons for a living. And by kill, I mean get rid of them forever, not just sending them back to Hell."

"Jesus. And there's more of you? That could actually help us win this war." Ellen said, before she frowned when Asmodeus' ears drooped.

"No. I'm the last. A war happened a few years ago and I'm the last survivor of my kind." Asmodeus said softly, placing his wedding ring back on and then picking up the collar and putting it back on. "Here's the thing. My family, we followed Azazel for years, trying to find out what he was planning, and then he disappeared off the map. We don't know where he went, but then he came back again over a year ago."

"Do you know what he was doing? When he visited all those children?"

"Yeah, he's making a general. I just don't know why he went to so many children. It doesn't make sense. Unless he's also making an army. I dunno. All I know is that he needs to be stopped and soon. He's planning something else as well. We killed a demon a while back and he told us that he's trying to release some other demon from Hell."

"You know who?"

"No, we have no name or anything else."

"And we have no idea how many of those kids that we're looking for?"

"Nope, but we have managed to track a pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"That's not true." Sam and Asmodeus both said.

"What?" Dean asked, looking between the two in shock.

"Webber, or Ansem Weems, or whatever his name was – I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. He's nothing out of the ordinary." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, my family, we managed to track Azazel to some of the houses. If the mother didn't interrupt him, then they were allowed to live. Same with the fathers."

"Fathers? He killed some of their dads too?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah, two families, that we recorded, had the fathers be killed instead of the mothers."

"How come we didn't know this? Was it house fires too?"

"Yeah, same M.O., just a father instead of a mother. And you probably didn't know about it because it wasn't in America."

"You mean the demon visited kids in other countries as well?" Ellen asked in horror.

"Yeah, one of the father's killed lived in Wales and the other lived in Spain. Both families were English speaking though, which might mean something."

"Shit." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"I second that. So there's nothing in the system? No way of tracking them?"

"Nope. I say we concentrate on those kids targeted in America. Leave the other countries to whoever is responsible for it there. It'll all be focused on America anyway. This is the country in the spotlight from the rest of the world. The country with the biggest influence so to speak." Asmodeus told them and they all nodded in agreement, all looking equally shocked and horrified, before they managed to school their features as Jo walked back into the bar.

"Jo, honey?" Ellen called out, making Jo look over at them with a frown.

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whiskey instead."

**A/N – And the plot thickens even more. Christ. Oh and before any one points it out, I'm well aware that the likelihood of the Impala having seatbelts is very slim, but it does now and Dean is considerate enough to buckle Asmodeus in. Okay? Good. Lol!**

**So here you have the next instalment to this saga. I will tell you right now that I may use some episodes from season three, and there are even less that I might use from season four. If any. If that bothers you, better bail now! Lol! **

**So tell me what you think now that we're back in the SPN world, though there is still the threat of the HP world looming in the background. Asmodeus has more pressing things to worry about however. As to what Beth was talking about at the beginning of this chapter, well you'll have to wait and see. Though it's not all that hard to work out. And no, Beth isn't the official name of Bobby's wife. There isn't one, so I made one up. I thought she looked like a Beth when I watched 'Dream a little Dream of me.".**

**Oh and for all those that wish to know, yes Death, Chaos and Fate have names. They are all female and they may or may not be mentioned again in this story. Dunno yet. If you ask, I'll tell you their names, I don't see any reason to hide them as, like I said, they might not come into it. They certainly won't be important to the plot, so don't worry about that. And Asmodeus can't talk to them like he can with The Sisters. He can talk to Death, but that is only because he is a necromancer, and he has to do a ritual to do so. So I'm not seeing any time that they will weasel their way into this. **

**So yeah, review if you want and tell me what you think and if you like it! Or to just tell me that there are still people reading this! Lol! Cheers! **


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"So... don't you have any idea of where we can next?" Sanguini asked with a hint of a whine in his voice, much to the shock of the others.

"Well... The Sisters have said that there is plenty out there for us to hunt, we just have to find them. They won't tell me of anywhere, because they don't want to influence my decision apparently. So, totally up to you three." Asmodeus said as he leant against his newly fixed car outside of the Roadhouse.

"Huh, Los Angeles. California." Dean said, as he inspected his car, whilst occasionally glancing at Asmodeus suspiciously, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What's in L.A?" Sam asked from his place next to Sanguini, who was looking at Dean curiously.

"A young girl has been kidnapped by an evil cult." Dean told him with a smirk, running his hand over the fixed boot of his car.

"Yeah? Girl got a name?" Sam asked him, whilst Asmodeus just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Katie Holmes." Dean told him, having deemed his car fine and standing up straight to look at Sam with a smirk.

"That's funny. And for you, so bitchy." Sam said with a laugh. Asmodeus went to say something when he stopped and his ears twitched towards the Roadhouse. "As?"

"Can't you hear that?" Asmodeus asked, looking away from them and pushing off from the car to start walking towards the roadhouse. The others looked at each other, though Sanguini just rolled his eyes and they all followed behind him. When they got closer, Dean and Sam could also hear the arguing coming from inside and looked at each other nervously.

"Should we go in?" Sam asked, pausing at the steps to the Roadhouse, though he was answered when Asmodeus didn't even pause and pushed the door open. Sam sighed and followed him, along with Dean, though Sanguini looked at him incredulously and shook his head when Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going in. You're on your own." Sanguini said and Sam sighed and followed the other two inside.

As soon as Asmodeus stepped inside of the Roadhouse, Ellen and Jo stopped arguing and turned to look at him, then at Dean and Sam who entered behind him.

"Asmodeus! I'm calling in a favour." Ellen said with a grin, and Asmodeus looked at her then shook his head and groaned.

"I said no Ellen. I meant it! She's not coming with us."

"Wait. What? You said I couldn't go hunting!"

"No! I said you couldn't go alone. You either go hunting with Asmodeus and Sanguini, or you don't go hunting at all. Your choice."

"What?" Dean and Sam exclaimed at the same time as Asmodeus groaned and looking around for the nearest surface to bash his head on.

"No Ellen. It's not safe and you know it. She's not coming with us."

"You're gonna just let her go out there on her own?" Ellen asked incredulously, watching Asmodeus as he walked past her to go behind the bar, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and opened it, then started to drink from it.

"Don't force me into this Ellen. Just don't." Asmodeus told her, banging the bottle on the bar and glaring at her.

"As... Maybe we should..." Sam said, trailing off when he saw the glare Asmodeus was aiming at him.

"Seriously? You want to hunt? You want to have to travel around this God forsaken country searching for monsters and things that go bump in the night, and never having a chance at having a decent relationship with someone normal, never have a proper home, never actually be able to trust anyone fully, not even your family? Seriously? You want that?" Asmodeus asked, taking another swig of the whiskey.

"I—I want to help. I want to do what my dad did." Jo said, looking at him earnestly.

"And if you come with us, you do what we tell you to do? You don't ask stupid questions? You stay in touch with your mother and you will bloody well not talk incessantly, not that you normally do anyway." Asmodeus said with a growl, and Jo nodded her head slowly.

"So you'll take her?"

"Fine. Just this once, then she can find her own way should she decide to continue."

"You're gonna let her go on her own?"

"You don't have a choice in this Ellen. We can't—" Asmodeus stopped what he was saying when the door opened.

"I told you not to go in..." Sanguini called out from behind the family that had just walked into the saloon and looked at the five standing glaring at each other.

"Are you guys open?" The father asked, carrying a small child on his hips and Asmodeus rolled his eyes and drank form the bottle in front of him deeply, before it was yanked away by Dean, who smirked at him and took a swig.

"You won't be able to drive if you keep drinking." Dean told him as he placed the bottle back on the bar, whilst Jo and Ellen yelled different things to the obviously intimidated family.

"We'll just check out the Arby's down the road." The father told them and they slowly backed out. Asmodeus picked up the bottle once more and stared defiantly at an amused Dean and drank from it.

"I'm just sayin'. You won't be able to drive if you get too drunk." Dean pointed out with a grin, whilst the other three behind them watched with varying degrees of amusement.

"I don't get drunk on whiskey, never have, never will. Only get drunk on Tequila. You know that."

"Sure, sure. How come you refused to drive when you had a couple of bottles before we left to fight the clown of doom?"

"I didn't want to drive so I needed an excuse. Leave me alone, I need a damn drink if we're gonna be taking Jo along with us."

"Hey! I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you, though I could go off you a bit if you don't stop sending my husband come hither looks missy. You packed? I assume you have a case you want to look into, otherwise you wouldn't have had the argument with your mum."

"I do."

"So you ready to leave with us?"

"I am."

"Good. So where are we going?" Asmodeus asked, searching in his pockets for something and not really paying any attention to Jo, who huffed and walked over to him with a file in her hands and placed it on the bar in front of him.

Asmodeus glanced at it briefly, before continuing to search his pockets for something, making a sound of triumph when he found it and pulled out his wallet, taking out fifty dollars and putting it in the till.

"So brief us?' Asmodeus said, picking up the file and flipping through it, whilst Sam and Ellen walked over to them to listen.

"Thank you for paying for that." Ellen said as she sat on a stool at the bar.

"No problem. You didn't actually think I wouldn't did you? So, you gonna tell us what we're hunting?"

"I don't know. Three weeks ago, a young girl disappeared from a Philadelphia apartment."

"And?" Dean asked, taking the bottle away from Asmodeus once more and handing it to Sam, who looked at it and then at Asmodeus, who's ears were flat on his head and his tail was whipping around behind him.

"Dude! I don't want it!" Sam exclaimed, handing it back to Dean, who held it away from Asmodeus.

"This girl, she wasn't the first." Jo said, interrupting Dean and Asmodeus, refusing to look at Dean. "Over the past eighty years, six women have vanished – all from the same building, all young blondes. Only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So, we're either dealing with one very old serial killer, or—"

"Who put this together? Ash?" Dean asked, looking through the file he had also taken from Asmodeus, who was now looking pretty pissed.

"Don't be idiotic. Why would Ash put this together? Clearly Jo did. She is intelligent you know." Asmodeus drawled, snatching the file back from Dean, scratching him with his claws in the process.

"Ow! Bitch."

"Git. Moron. Idiot. Wanker. Take your damn pick and give me my whiskey back." Asmodeus grouched, glaring at Dean and then turning back to file and reading it.

"Okay... So we doing this? I mean, we've hit the road for a lot less." Sam said, taking the file from Asmodeus when he offered it and smirking when Dean just gaped at him.

"Yeah, we're doing this and Jo is coming with us and we're all going to be happy and peachy. So let's go." Asmodeus grumbled, walking round the bar and shoving Dean out of his way roughly, whilst also managing to grab the whiskey as he left the bar, the other four watching in shock and slight amusement on the behalf of Ellen and Sam. "Hey, 'Guini. We've got a case, heading over to Philadelphia and it would seem Jo is coming along with us."

"What? Since when?" Sanguini asked, following behind Asmodeus to the car, and then climbing in when Asmodeus walked around the car to do the same.

"Since now. Don't tell me you weren't listening in?"

"Actually, I really wasn't. I got bored with all the yelling and angst."

"So what were you doing instead?"

"Well, for one, I fed."

"You fed? From who?"

"Well, that nice little family? Yeah, I said I needed to talk to the father for a second. He's fine, just a little anaemic."

"Great, just don't let any of the others find out."

"You think I'm stupid." Sanguini asked incredulously, looking over when the door to the Roadhouse opened once more and Dean, Jo and Sam walked out. "Looks like we're ready to leave."

"Looks like it. So, you're full right? You don't need anything to eat?" Asmodeus asked, though he didn't look away from the approaching trio.

"Nope, don't need anymore to eat."

"Good, do you have a place in Philadelphia?"

"Nope, you?"

"No, damn. So what do we do?"

"Dunno, rent a place? I mean, there's five of us now, which will be hard to find a hotel with enough rooms in a suite."

"Huh, the girls all disappeared from the same apartment block. Maybe we could grab a couple of places there. One apartment isn't gonna be big enough for five."

"Actually, I don't have to sleep, you and Dean sleep together, you can trans—"

"You forgetting Jo?"

"Damn. Yeah I had forgotten Jo. Right. Well, like I said, I don't need to sleep and well... neither do you. Sam and Dean can sleep on sofas and Jo can have the bed. So really, we only need one apartment."

"Right, call 'em over." Asmodeus said, and Sanguini sighed before winding down his window and whistling at the other three. They turned to look at him and walked over.

"S'up?" Dean asked, leaning down to look in the car at the two.

"We've got the beginnings of a plan. We're gonna get an apartment in the same building the girl disappeared from. Possibly the same one, dunno though, might not be possible."

"Will we have room for all five of us in one apartment?"

"Probably not, but we'll work with it. It's either that or going to a hotel and getting separate rooms that might not be near each other. If we get an apartment in the same building, then we will be close to the action."

"Good point. Okay. We all gonna pool together to pay for this?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus.

"Sure, if you want. I've got enough money for it though."

"Yeah, and so have I. Sammy too. I say we all contribute."

"Okay. Right, you leading or do you still not trust me to drive behind you? I said I was sorry _and_ I got your car fixed!" Asmodeus grumbled when Dean shot him a dirty look, then glanced over at the Impala as though to check it was okay.

"What did he do to your car?" Jo asked curiously, looking at Dean and then at Sam when he started to shake with laughter.

"He rammed into the back of my baby with his monster of a car!" Dean exclaimed, standing up straight to look at Jo, who grinned.

"Hey! Do not call my baby a monster! Look at yours! It's practically ancient!!"

"Ancient? It's a classic! What about yours! It's so old it's carbon dated!!"

"Mine is younger than yours!"

"So what? It's still not as nice as mine!"

"It's an Aston Martin! _The_ greatest car manufacturer around!"

"Oh hell no! My baby's a Chevy!! A Chevy!!"

"So? Bloody Americans! Think you're so great! My baby purrs, yours sounds like an aging dog that needs to be put down!"

"You take that back!"

"No!"

"Guys..." Sam stepped forward to try and stop them arguing, whilst Sanguini and Jo just watched on in fascination.

"My baby purrs! It's yours that sounds like someone has a wheeze or something!"

"Does not!"

"Yeah and it rattles! Might want to get that seen to!"

"It does not rattle! Yours sounds like it needs a new fan-belt!" Asmodeus by this point had climbed out of the car and had walked around to face Dean, squaring up against him, whilst Sam and Jo just watched on, no longer trying to stop them.

"No it doesn't! It's almost brand new!"

"Only because you had to re-build the damned thing!"

"Yeah and then you trashed it!!" Dean yelled, throwing his arms in the air, whilst Asmodeus rolled his eyes..

"Oh stop exaggerating!"

"I'm not! You rammed into the back of my baby!"

"I fixed it didn't I?"

"Not the point. You are going to be driving in front for as long as I deem it necessary!"

"Gods! You are so touchy!" Asmodeus sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Kitten..." Sanguini called out from the car tentatively, before sighing when the two just ignored him.

"Touchy?! You can't damn well drive!" Dean exclaimed, getting a gasp from Asmodeus who then shoved him, shocking Dean, who gaped at him for a second before he growled.

"I so can drive! One little mistake and you don't let it go! How many times have you crashed that car?"

"Never! I've never crashed and I certainly haven't ploughed into the back of someone!"

"So I got distracted! So sue me!"

"I would if I knew you wouldn't just take it our of my account out of spite!"

"I would not do that!"

"Yes you would!"

"Fine! Not like you would have noticed anyway!"

"Griphook would have told me!"

"Not if I had asked him not to!"

"Argh!! You're infuriating and now I'm so goddamned turned on!! Damn you!!" Dean yelled, causing Jo to blush and Sam and Sanguini to just roll their eyes and shake their heads.

"Dammit! Me too, but we've got to leave if we want to get there soon." Asmodeus admitted with a groan, before he stepped forward and yanked Dean down so that he could kiss him angrily before stepping away and walking back around the car.

"You lead, we'll follow." Dean told him.

"You know we'll get lost if we do that." Sanguini pointed out from the car, and Dean sighed.

"Fine! I'll lead, but you will make sure that there is a good distance between us and you will keep a watch on my speed. If I slow down, so will you!"

"Yeah, stop whinin'" Asmodeus grumbled, climbing into the car.

"I'm not whining! I'm being deadly serious!"

"You really want to start arguing with him again? Because me and Jo are the ones that have to sit in a car with you shifting about uncomfortably and moaning about how you are horny, and trust me, it's not pleasant to hear how your big brother is horny. In fact, it's down right disturbing. You do that, then I will go into great detail over the last dream I had. Explicit detail Dean." Sam warned as he walked over to the Impala, smirking when Dean just gaped at him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Sam called out, before he climbed in the car. Dean just stared at him in horror for a few moments before he shook his head and turned back to look at Asmodeus, who was smirking at him.

"Stop smirking at me." Dean hissed, glaring at Asmodeus, who just grinned toothily at him.

"We leaving?" Sanguini asked in a bored tone, leaning back in his seat and looking at Asmodeus.

"Yeah, just don't hit my baby, okay?" Dean practically pleaded, making Asmodeus smile sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to the first time, you know? I'm sorry, okay? I promise to never take my eyes off the road all the time you are in front. Besides, it hurt my car too!"

"Yeah, yeah. Call us if you need anything." Dean said, patting the car and then walking back to the Impala, where Sam and Jo were sitting, talking about something.

"Huh, I'm surprised you let Jo ride with Dean."

"Sammy's there."

"Still..."

"There's no backseat to my car or she would be coming with us."

"Huh."

"Oh don't act like that, like it's not bugging you that she is with Sam."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now drive before we lose them."

--

"Sanguini..."

"Don't."

"I'm just worried about you."

"Sure you are. This isn't just you being nosy and trying to find out more about my non-existent love life."

"Well... maybe. But I am worried! You've been alone for a while now, since Marie died and I... I dunno. I just want you to be happy again."

"I'm fine Asmodeus." Sanguini said with a sigh, leaning his head against the window.

"Really? You're _not_ pining after Sammy?" Asmodeus asked in disbelief.

"No."

"Huh, could've fooled me. I've got a good sense of smell as well you know, and you are giving off some serious lust whenever you are around Sam. Just saying and all."

"Shut up Asmodeus."

"Fine, fine. You carry on pining like some bad Bronte novel character. I'll leave you alone. Just thought I'd tell you that I won't stand in your way should you wish to go after Sam, and I'll make sure Dean doesn't either."

"Whatever. It's not going to happen Asmodeus."

"I don't see why not."

"Asmodeus." Sanguini said, warningly.

"Fine, I'll drop it."

--

"We'd love to look around the apartment! Thank you! What happened to the last tenant again?" Asmodeus asked as he and Dean were lead to the very same apartment that the missing woman had lived in.

"Oh, she skipped town, didn't even pay the rent." The landlord told them gruffly, getting a sympathetic nod from Asmodeus.

"Can't trust anyone these days." Dean murmured in false sympathy. Holding Asmodeus' hand and acting like the lovely, happy couple, that hadn't been at each others throats just hours before.

"Well, we'll pay cash up front for the first month if it will make you feel any better." Asmodeus told the landlord with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. This is it, I'll just let you two look around shall I? I'll be in my office when you've finished. Just come tell me what you think and we'll set something up." The landlord told them, unlocking the door and opening it for them.

"Thank you, we need to have a look of course, but I think it's safe to say we will take it." Asmodeus said with a large smile to the landlord, who just nodded at them and then left them, closing the door behind him.

"So, we need to find something weird about this place, and we can't use EMF, which is a bitch." Dean muttered as he walked around the room they were in. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and looked at the walls to see if he could spot anything.

"I'm so sorry. Jeeze, you could have taken Jo with you instead if you were gonna be a bitch about it." Asmodeus muttered, grinning at the wall when he could practically feel Dean's glare.

"You would have let me and Jo play happy couple? Really? Yeah right. Anyway, it's too late now, so I'll just have to deal with it."

"Don't sound so put upon. Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're acting like you're menstruating or something. You're not are you?' Asmodeus asked with a smirk as he turned to look at Dean, who spun around to glare at him, walking over to him and backing him into the wall.

"I am not a girl. And you know it." Dean added with a smirk, pinning Asmodeus against the wall.

"Seriously? Is now the time?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, before he gasped and let his head fall back against the wall with a thump as Dean dipped his head and sucked on the pulse point of Asmodeus' neck.

"Can't think of a better time."

"This is because I argued with you back at the Roadhouse, isn't it?" Asmodeus asked him, out of breath as he arched up against Dean for more contact.

"Partly, but also because I'm not going to have you alone for a while now, seeing as we are going to be sharing this poky apartment with your brother, my brother and Jo." Dean told him with a grin, before kissing Asmodeus to stop anymore complaints. Asmodeus kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck and standing up on his tip toes.

Dean moved from his mouth and back to his neck, nibbling on his flesh and then soothing it with his tongue, making Asmodeus moan quietly, hand digging into his hair.

"Dean..." Asmodeus gasped, whilst Dean carried on paying attention to Asmodeus' neck, working on leaving a mark. "Dean... Dean... look." Asmodeus gasped, tugging at Dean's head to get his attention.

"What?" Dean asked, kissing the skin under his ear.

"Look at that." Asmodeus said, pointing to something on a socket on the wall beside them.

"What?" Dena asked, finally stopping kissing him and looking at where Asmodeus was pointing, he frowned and then stepped away from Asmodeus to walk over to it, crouching down and wiping off a black substance and sniffing it. "Holy crap."

"What? What is it?" Asmodeus asked, bending down slightly to look at the black substance curiously.

"That's ectoplasm." Dean told him, making Asmodeus frown at it in confusion.

"Ectoplasm? I thought that was just something used in Ghostbusters. I didn't actually think it was real."

"Well it is, but to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit." Dean told him, standing back up and walking over to the door, only to pause and turn back around and press a kiss to Asmodeus' lips before backing off with a smirk.

"Wanker. Let's get back to the others and tell them what we've found."

"What I found."

"Er... excuse me? You were too busy gnawing at my neck to actually see it. _I_ was the one to spot it, so _I_ found it."

"Yeah, yeah. Not the way I see it."

"I bet." Asmodeus muttered, following Dean out of the apartment so they could tell the landlord that they wanted the place and then fetch the others.

--

Asmodeus sat next to Dean as he and Sam cleaned some of their guns and watched in interest at what they were doing, whilst Sanguini and Jo both looked over the information they already had.

"Why are you watching us?" Dean asked, as he finished cleaning the gun in his hands and looked at Asmodeus, who shrugged and picked the gun up.

"You ever actually see me use a gun? Dunno, me and 'Guini, we don't use them, so I guess I was just kinda interested in watching what you were doing. Plus, I can't be arsed to research." Asmodeus added with a grin, Dean just chuckled and shook his head, taking the gun back off Asmodeus when he actually looked like he might fire it. Seeing as he was pointing it at an unaware Sanguini, it made Dean think it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

"Right. We can show you how to shoot one if you want." Dean, suggested, placing the gun down nearer to Sam and out of Asmodeus' reach, which made Sam chuckle and carry on cleaning his gun.

"Oh, I know how to fire one, I just prefer to use knives. More hands on, you know? And I wasn't going to shoot Sanguini. You didn't have to take the gun away from me." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"Really? Why were you pointing it at him? Looked like you were gonna shoot him to me." Dean pointed out dryly, grinning when he felt Asmodeus' hand on his thigh.

"Oh Dean, you have no faith in me. Why would I shoot 'Guini? He's not done anything wrong to me today. You on the other hand..." Asmodeus added, squeezing Dean's thigh tightly and making him jump in his seat, causing Sam to chuckle again, then pretend he was concentrating on cleaning the gun.

"Sammy, hide the guns." Dean muttered, smiling at Asmodeus nervously when the demons eyes narrowed at him. Jo giggled across the table, then coughed when everyone looked at her, Sanguini smirking.

"Asmodeus, point a gun at me again and I'll make sure to snap your pretty little fingers off." Sanguini drawled, before he turned back to the research.

"Oh fine. Grumpy. Honestly no one has a sense of humour here besides Jo and Sam."

"How is that a bad thing?" Sam asked with an amused grin, as he leant back in his chair and looked at Asmodeus.

"Oh it's not, I'm just pointing it out."

"So, where is everyone going to be sleeping?" Jo asked suddenly, looking at them curiously, and Asmodeus glanced at Sanguini, who just raised an eyebrow and then sighed.

"Asmodeus and I can go without sleep for about five days before we actually need some, so we'll be fine if it takes less time than that. You, Jo, will be having the bed and Sam and Dean will be sleeping on either the floor or the sofa. They choose." Sanguini stated, and Dean turned ot look at Sam with a smirk.

"Oldest gets the sofa."

"Oh hell no Dean, you can't pull the oldest card, besides, that would go to Sanguini."

"Oldest Winchester."

"You can't pull the oldest card! We settle this the old fashioned way." Sam said and held out his hand in a fist, which made Asmodeus snigger and roll his eyes.

"Rock, paper, scissors? Deal." Dean agreed and they both shook their fists three times before choosing. Dean huffed when he chose scissors and Sam chose rock.

"Dude! Scissors every time!" Sam exclaimed, with a grin, getting a glare from Dean, who then crossed his arms over his chest. Asmodeus snorted and leant against Dean with a grin, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're retarded." Asmodeus giggled, laughing when Dean shoved him out away from him.

"Bitch."

"Retard. I'm so playing rock, paper, scissors with you at some point." Asmodeus told him, still laughing slightly. "So Jo, have you rang your mum to tell her that we got here safely?"

"You are kidding me right?" Jo asked him incredulously.

"Nope, go ring her. I promised her you would stay in touch, so you will be staying in touch." Asmodeus told her sternly, getting a glare from Jo, who the huffed but stood up and left the room.

"Dude! Harsh." Dean told him with a smirk.

"You want to go against Ellen? Go ahead, be my guest."

"Oh hell no, that lady is scary."

"So, do we know who we are dealing with yet? Any ideas?" Sam asked, looking at Sanguini, who sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, over the past eighty-two years, there have been no deaths bar on janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Don't see how that would be a reason to come back as a spirit." Sanguini told them. Asmodeus groaned and banged his head on the table with a thud.

"Why is every job we do so damn difficult. Couldn't we just go to one damned place and actually be told who the ghost is and where he is buried within an hour of getting there?" Asmodeus grumbled, continuously banging his head on the table until Dean stopped him.

"That would make things far too easy. So what was here before this building?" Sam asked and Sanguini shrugged.

"Dunno that was what Jo was searching." Sanguini told them and Sam sighed and sat back in his chair, though they didn't have to wait for long to find out, as Jo walked out of the bedroom and walked back over to her chair.

"How's Ellen?" Asmodeus asked her once she had sat down and placed her phone on the table in front of her.

"She's fine." Jo told him shortly, making Asmodeus smirk at her.

"Hey Jo, Sanguini said you were searching into what was here before this place was built." Sam said to her, interrupting whatever Asmodeus was going to say, which would probably have been snide.

"Huh? Oh, before 1924, there was nothing here, just an empty field." Jo told them with a shrug.

"Well shit. We have nothing. Now what do we do?" Asmodeus asked, looking around the table at the others.

"We've gotta scan the whole building, whatever we can get to, right?" Jo asked them, getting shifty looks from the other four.

"Well yeah, but we have a problem with that."

"What? You have EMF meters right?"

"Yeah we do, but they don't seem to work around Asmodeus or Sanguini for some reason. Apparently they never have." Sam told her vaguely, Jo just looked at the two in question incredulously.

"So what do you normally do?"

"Er... go by instinct? Dunno, we don't actually normally go for ghosts because of that reason. Plus we prefer to hunt demons." Asmodeus told her with a grin.

"Huh. Well that sucks. So what do we do now then?"

"I guess we will just have to search around for ectoplasm. You, Sanguini and Sam will search the bottom two floors and me and Asmodeus will take the top two floors." Dean told Jo, getting a glare from said woman.

"We'd move faster if we split up." Jo pointed out.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable."

--

"So how come you sent Jo with the other two and not with us?" Asmodeus asked as he followed Dean through the halls of the apartment block, looking at signs of ectoplasm and cursing the fact that they couldn't use EMF meters.

"I wanted to get you alone again." Dean admitted with a smirk and a shrug, getting a grin from Asmodeus.

"Really? Think that would be appropriate? We should be searching for ectoplasm after all." Asmodeus pointed out, grinning when Dean pulled him to his side.

"Ah, but you seem to notice things better when I'm trying to distract you."

"You do realise that that doesn't paint you in a good light, right? I mean, you're supposed to be this big player and yet you can't distract little old innocent me?" Asmodeus asked with a smirk, smiling widely when Dean backed him up to a wall.

"Innocent? I think that title went out of the window a while back, don't you?" Dean asked him with a smirk, pressing his thigh between Asmodeus' legs and kissing him before pulling away and smirking when Asmodeus gasped for breath.

"Searching? Shouldn't we be searching?" Asmodeus asked breathlessly, gasping when Dean pressed closer to him, running his hands behind him to run down his back.

"Searching can wait, don't you think?" Dean asked, leaning down to lick at Asmodeus' neck, pressing kisses to it.

"You have a neck fetish?" Asmodeus asked him, gasping when Dean nipped him and then soothed the skin with his tongue.

"Only with your neck, so tasty." Dean said with a grin, getting an eye roll from Asmodeus.

"Cheesy. Aren't we a little public? Never took you for exhibitionism." Asmodeus told him, gripping at his shoulders tightly when Dean thrust his hips into him.

"Ah, I thought we should live a little." Dean told him with a smirk.

"Uh. I agree. Totally." Asmodeus gasped out, letting his head drop back with a quiet moan. Dean leant down to kiss him passionately, running his tongue along Asmodeus' lips and groaning when Asmodeus opened his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Asmodeus and Dean froze at the sound of a woman standing to the side of them. Dean pulled away from Asmodeus and looked to the side to see an unimpressed elderly lady looking at them disapprovingly.

"Er... We... That is to say..." Asmodeus floundered, holding back the temptation to knee Dean when he saw amusement in his eyes.

"We're just going to be moving on. Sorry about that." Dean said with a charming smile, which faded slightly when the lady continued to glare at him. Asmodeus sent her a wide smile and then dragged Dean away from her and up the final flight of stairs.

"So we give exhibitionism a miss, yeah?" Asmodeus asked when he felt they were far enough away form the old lady of doom and abstinence.

"Definitely." Dean agreed, pulling Asmodeus into his side and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Thank God for that. So we actually going to search for some gunk?"

"Gunk?"

"Well that's what it looks like. Kinda reminds me of this TV show my cousin Dudley used to watch, _Get Your Own Back_ or something like that. In it kids would make their teachers basically go through humiliating tasks and then at the end they would have to answer questions correctly, if they answered wrong, they were lowered towards this huge pool of gunk, which is what ectoplasm reminds me of. Except, you know... more sinister." Asmodeus added with a shrug, whilst Dean just looked at him in bemusement.

"And you didn't watch this?"

"Oh, I would watch it through the door crack if I thought I could get away with it, but most of the time I was either cooking or locked in my cupboard." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, looking around at the grates in the wall.

"Locked in your cupboard?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it was my bedroom. The cupboard under the stairs. I loved that little cupboard. Made me feel safe. Hated it when they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom because they were scared of the wizards. Absolutely hated—You smell that?" Asmodeus asked suddenly, sniffing then air and wrinkling his nose.

"Your bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs? Dude, your childhood was possibly even more messed up than mine. And yeah, I can smell something but I can't think what it is."

"Dean, I could turn into a cat at five and I raised another cat at nine. You think my childhood was messed up because I lived in a cupboard? Seriously? What the hell is that smell?" Asmodeus asked, looking around and scrunching up his nose in distaste.

"I don't know. I know it. I just can't put my finger on it."

"You wait here and I'll go round the corner, when I'm out of sight, try the EMF meter."

"You think I bought it with me? Why would I do that?"

"No, I bought it with me. Here. Just try it, yeah?"

"Fine." Dean sighed and watched as Asmodeus walked away from him. Once he felt he was far enough away for him not to be picked up by the machine, he knelt down near the vent and grinned when it started to beep. "We got ourselves a spirit!" Dean called out and Asmodeus made his way back over to him with a skip in his step.

"Really? Had we not worked that out already?" Asmodeus asked with a sweet smile, dodging the swat Dean aimed at him.

"Hold that." Dean said, handing him his torch and then unscrewing the vent panel. He then took the torch back from Asmodeus and looked inside before pulling back out.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, there's something in there." Dean told him, handing the torch back to Asmodeus and reaching his arm inside the vault. He felt around for a few minutes before he pulled back with something in his hand.

"Ew. Is that someone's hair?" Asmodeus asked, crouching down to look at the clump of hair, with attached piece of scalp included.

"Yep, somebody's keeping souvenirs."

--

Early the next morning, Asmodeus and Sanguini were sitting at the table, quietly talking. They had had to force Jo to go to sleep the night before when it appeared she was going to actually stay awake to research.

"So it had the scalp still attached?" Sanguini asked quietly, looking thoughtful and scratching his head.

"Yep. Looked fresh too. I'd guess it was the girl from three weeks ago." Asmodeus told him, glancing behind himself at where Dean was sleeping uncomfortably in a chair, having refused to sleep on the floor, though Asmodeus thought it would have probably been the more comfortable option. Sam was snoring softly on the couch.

"Something is striking me as familiar about this." Sanguini said with a frown, dropping his head onto the table with a bang which woke Sam up with a jerk.

"Huh? Morning. You two okay?" Sam asked sleepily, blinking and then rubbing his eyes, not noticing that Sanguini was watching him closely with a small smile.

"Yeah, sleep alright?" Asmodeus asked him softly, glancing to see that they hadn't woken up Dean as well.

"Yeah, Jo still asleep?"

"Yep, I think so. She hasn't come out yet anyway. Plus it is still quite early."

"What time is it?"

"Seven." Sanguini told him before returning his head back on the table and placing his hands over his head.

"He okay?"

"Yeah, he's just trying to think what this case reminds him of."

"Huh? You think you know who it is?"

"Yeah, way before you lot were born, I just can't remember what it is. Or whom it is more like." Sanguini groaned quietly.

"Ah, well I'm gonna head out to get us some coffee, you two want any?" Sam asked as he grabbed his shoes and shoved his feet into them before grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket.

"Yeah, can you get me a coffee please?" Asmodeus asked, doodling on one of the sheets that had some research on it.

"Sure, Sanguini?"

"Nothing for me thanks, unless you want to convince some random stranger to come back so that I can have a nibble and then send them on their merry way... Up to you." Sanguini said with a smile, Sam just grinned back at him and shook his head.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam told him with a grin and then walked out of the apartment and closing the door behind him quietly. Five minutes after Sam had left, Jo came out of the bedroom yawning and looking like she had just been dragged through a hedge backwards. She stumbled over to the table and sat down heavily in the chair next to Sanguini.

"Morning." Jo mumbled, resting her head on the table and yawning once more. "Where's Sam?"

"Went to get coffee." Asmodeus told her, tongue sticking out as he diligently shaded in an intricate and very detailed picture of him torturing Hermione.

"Ah."

"Sleep alright in that bed?" Sanguini asked, leaning to the side to look at Asmodeus' drawing and chuckling.

"Yeah, it was comfy. Took me a while to get off to sleep though. Kept going over everything in my head but I didn't come up with anything." Jo told them, sitting up and pulling one of the photo's of the field the building was built on over to her to look at.

"Ah, yeah we couldn't think of anything either."

"How come you two don't need any sleep?" Jo asked randomly, with caused Sanguini and Asmodeus to glance at one another.

"We had to get used to it. Things happened back in Britain before we had to leave." Asmodeus answered vaguely before he stood up and walked over to Dean.

"Huh, sounds like it must suck. Is that why you went into hunting?" Jo asked, looking at Sanguini, whilst Asmodeus gently shook Dean awake.

"Huh? Time's it?" Dean mumbled sleepily, blinking up at Asmodeus, who smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning, it's about seven fifteen."

"Oh. Where's Sammy?"

"He's gonna kick your ass if he hears you calling him that. He went to get coffee. If he actually listens to Sanguini and shockingly agrees with what he asked, then some random stranger as well." Asmodeus told him with a grin, moving so that he could sit in Dean's lap.

Meanwhile Sanguini searched for a decent answer to Jo's innocent enough question that wouldn't actually give anything about himself and Asmodeus away.

"You could say that. It's more of a family lifestyle. We were born to do this." Sanguini told her slowly, cursing in his head as that actually would probably be considered as some information about himself and Asmodeus.

"Huh. Like the Winchester's then? Were your parents hunters?"

"Yeah. Though we were sent to boarding school to get a proper education whilst they continued to hunt things."

"They have hunters in Britain?"

"Britain has it's supernatural problems. Besides, they didn't just stick to Britain, my parents are French, and that's where I was born, so they also hunted there." Sanguini told her, mentally patting himself on the back for making it sound detailed but actually being shockingly vague.

"Boarding school? What was that like?"

"It was school. Asmodeus had it worse than I did."

"Really? Didn't you stick up for him?"

"Er... I'm actually quite a bit more older than Asmodeus, than you seem to think. We didn't go to school at the same time, nor did we go to the same one, our parents being in different places when we had to start." Sanguini told her with a shrug, wishing the questions would stop.

"Huh. So when did those two get together?" Jo asked, nodding towards Asmodeus and Dean, who were still sitting on the chair, talking in hushed voices, their heads touching.

"October sometime. Dunno the exact date, though Asmodeus could probably tell you. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondered. I admit, I was kinda shocked when mom told me they were actually married."

"Ah, yeah, didn't come as much of a shock to me or Sam if I'm honest. It seemed to be going that way and then they got married on the twenty-sixth."

"Cool. So they haven't had a honeymoon?"

"Nope, we haven't had a honeymoon and I don't see us having one anytime soon." Asmodeus answered as he sat at the table, grinning when Jo jumped and looked at him startled, whilst Dean took the seat next to him.

"Mornin'"

"Morning. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We wait for Sam to get back and then we'll discuss what we know and who it could be." Dean told her, and Jo nodded and went back to looking at the photo in front of her, frowning at it.

Sam chose that moment to hurry back in through the door sans coffee and frowning, walking over to the table they were sat at.

"Where's the coffee?" Dean asked in confusion.

"There are cops outside. Another girl disappeared."

--

Dean entered the apartment with Sanguini later that day after having gone to find out what they could about the girl that had disappeared, with liberal use of glamour courtesy of Sanguini.

"Teresa Ellis – apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." Dean told them, walking over to the table and sitting down next to Asmodeus.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked them, looking over at Dean whilst Sanguini moved and sat down next to Sam.

"Cracks all over the plaster – walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm and small traces of blood too." Sanguini told her, sighing.

"Between that, and that tuft of hair, I'd say this sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but who is it? The building's history is totally clean."

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Jo said, looking at a photo in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Asmodeus asked, looking up at her in confusion.

"Check this out." She said, sliding the photo over for them to look at, Sam and Sanguini shifted slightly so that they could also see the photo.

"An empty field?" Sam asked her with a frown.

"It's where this building was built. Take a look at the one next door." She told them and then rolled her eyes when they didn't seem to catching on. "The windows."

"Huh, bars. Good eyes Jo." Asmodeus praised with an impressed nod.

"Thanks."

"We're next to a prison?"

"Looks like it." Jo said with a nod.

"Anyway of finding out which prison and possible list of past prisoners." Sam said with a frown, still looking at the prison.

"Ash." Asmodeus suggested, getting a nod from Jo.

"I'll give him a ring, see what he can find out." Jo told them, picking up her phone and then ringing said man, walking away from the table to talk to him.

"Huh, I have to admit I'm impressed she saw that." Dean told them almost reluctantly.

"Yep, always knew she'd make a good hunter, I just also knew that wasn't what her mother wanted for her. Not that I blame her. Hunter's aren't the most balanced of people." Asmodeus said with a grin, getting matching grins from the other three.

"Ah we all do okay." Dean said, ruffling Asmodeus' hair.

"Really? We made out in front of an elderly woman. I wouldn't call that balanced." Asmodeus said dryly, smirking at the stuttered laughter that brought forth from Sam.

"Dude! Living on the edge!"

"Shut it Sammy. We didn't hear the creepy old lady creep up on us." Dean muttered, glaring at his still laughing younger brother.

"Priceless! Wish I had seen your faces." Sam said, still chuckling.

"Didn't take you for voyeurism, especially on your brother." Asmodeus drawled, which shut Sam up quickly, who gaped at him.

"I'm not!"

"In order to see our faces, you would have had to have been watching us. Which would have included watching us make out. Which would be voyeurism. And possibly considered incest. Tsk, tsk Sammy." Asmodeus said with a grin. Sam glared at him and turned to look away, lips twitching into a smile.

"Thanks Ash, yeah tell her I said hi, and that I'm fine. The guys are treating me great. See you later." Jo hung up and sat back down in her seat. "Okay. Moyamensing Prison – built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this – they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then we need a list of all the people executed there." Sam said with a frown.

"Ash is already on it."

--

A few minutes later, Sam had his laptop open and was scrolling through the long list of names that Ash had procured for them.

"One hundred and fifty-seven names?" Sam muttered, as he scrolled down the list.

"We've got to narrow that down."

"Obviously. Can't go about salting and burning all their bodies. Might raise some eyebrows." Asmodeus muttered, looking at the names and then huffing. "None of those mean anything to me."

"Wait, go back." Sanguini told them, and Sam scrolled back up slightly until Sanguini leant over him. "Herman Webster Mudgett."

"Yeah?"

"He also went by the name H.H. Holmes." Sanguini told them, making Sam and Dean look enlightened, whilst Asmodeus looked at Jo and shrugged.

"No idea. You?" Jo just shook her head.

"He was the first serial killer, in fact they coined the term 'multi-murderer' just for him. " Dean told them.

"Oh."

"_Technically_ he was only America's first serial killer. Britain had their own hands full around the same time. Jack the Ripper." Sanguini told them when they looked at him curiously.

"Huh. H.H. Holmes himself. Come on, I mean, what are the odds?" Sam asked, actually looking a little excited.

"He was executed on the seventh of May in 1896, much to the pleasure of the public." Sanguini told them with a frown.

"How do you know all this?" Jo asked him incredulously.

"I remember a lot of things. H.H. Holmes interested me, though not as much as good old Jackie-boy. He was a character." Sanguini muttered with a sadistic smirk that Jo missed.

"You read up about serial killers? Kinda morbid isn't it?"

"You could say that." Sanguini told her vaguely, though the other three knew that he actually meant he remembered reading about them at the time, not later on.

"Yeah, well he confessed to twenty-seven murders, but some put the death toll at over a hundred."

"Which is a tweak more than Jack the Ripper managed to toll up." Asmodeus muttered with a grin at Sanguini when he glared at him.

"Huh, at least Jack didn't get caught."

"What? Never?" Jo asked incredulously.

"Nope. It's still considered one of Britain's greater mysteries. There were a few suspects, including the doctor of the monarch at the time. He was a genius."

"Kinda sounding like a fan-girl there 'Guini."

"I just admire the man, Asmodeus." Sanguini told him curtly, ignoring the grin Asmodeus sent him.

"Sure it isn't more than that?"

"No. He picked his victims well and the way he killed them with a surgical precision was ingenious."

"Seriously dude, you're beginning to actually creep me out a little now." Dean told him, glancing at Sanguini warily when Sanguini grinned toothily at him.

"Huh, you have no taste."

"So, did Jack the Ripper's spirit ever come back?" Sam asked curiously, looking at Sanguini, who just grinned at him.

"Who says he's dead?"

"What?" Sam gaped, whilst Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and looked at Sanguini.

"Where do we have to got to salt and burn the bones, oh genius one?" Asmodeus drawled, looking at Sanguini expectantly.

"Well... that's where it gets difficult. His body is buried in town, but it is also encased in concrete." Sanguini told them grimly.

"What? Why?" Jo asked incredulously.

"He didn't want anybody to mutilate his corpse, because, you know, that is what he used to do." Sanguini told them grimly.

"Ew."

"Of course, it gets worse." Sanguini told them.

"Of course it does, why would anyone assume it would be easy?" Asmodeus muttered, getting a grin from Dean.

"I know what Sanguini is referring to. Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle. The whole place was a death factory. They had trapdoors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers... inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, keep them alive for days. Some he'd suffocate, others he'd let starve to death." Sam told them with a grimace.

"So, Teresa could still be alive. She could be inside _these_ walls." Jo stated grimly.

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars – we've gotta smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl." Dean told them.

--

Asmodeus spoke with Sanguini on the phone whilst he and Dean searched inside a wall on the top floor, so far having found nothing.

"Alright. Give us a call once you've checked the southeast wall." Asmodeus said before hanging up his phone and looking at Dean, who glanced behind at him. "They're almost done with the first floor. They've found absolutely eff all too." Asmodeus told him as they turned a corner and he bumped into Dean's back, the former having stopped. "What is it?"

"It's too narrow. We can't go any further." Dean told him and Asmodeus stood on his tip toes to look before sighing.

"Let me see." Asmodeus said, squeezing past Dean, and grinning up at him as they had to press right up against one another. "Huh, wonder if it counts as exhibitionism when you're inside a wall."

"Now? Now you want to? I think Sam and Sanguini would kill us."

"Actually, they'd probably just castrate us. We're too useful to kill. Well I am anyway..." Asmodeus added with a grin when Dean glared at him playfully.

"You gonna have a look or just tease me?"

"Oh the choices. Fine. You know I could squeeze in there." Asmodeus told him when he looked at the gap, still not moving from where he was pressed against Dean.

"You're going in there by yourself? And how the hell will you fit?" Dean asked him, looking at the gap then at Asmodeus and mentally told himself that Asmodeus probably was small enough.

"I'm small enough, besides, I have tricks up my sleeves. And yes, I'll be going by myself, I think I will be safe, being a black haired male." Asmodeus told him before leaning up on his tip toes to press a kiss against Dean then pulling away with a smirk. He then quickly turned into a kitten and wandered through the gap, turning back once he was passed the narrow part.

Dean rolled his eyes and leant against the wall, dialling Asmodeus' number on his phone. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Asmodeus grumbled down the phone after he had answered, rolling his eyes and searching the walls for any signs of ectoplasm.

"Where are you?"

"By the north wall I think."

"You think?"

"So my sense of direction sucks. So sue me. Right, I'm heading down some kind of air duct." Asmodeus told him, walking over to the hole and then carefully lowering himself down it, landing easily in a slight crouch.

"No, no, no, stay up here." Dean said into the phone, making Asmodeus smirk and roll his eyes once more.

"Sweet Dean, but too late. Sorry." Asmodeus said, not even remotely sorry at all.

"All right, fine. I'm heading to you." Asmodeus sighed quietly and then carried on walking through the walls when he reaches a very narrow space. He considered turning into a cat once more to get a better look when he paused and then grinned.

"Sorry mister but I don't fit your MO. No blonde hair and I'm certainly not a woman. So don't even think about it." Asmodeus hissed, ears pressed against his head as he picked up the scent of chloroform. The scent soon faded away to nothing and Asmodeus grinned before he turned around. "Where are you?"

"I'm just entering the walls on your floor by the north wall."

"Right, I'm on my way back to you." Asmodeus said into the phone and then hung up, walking back to where Dean said he would be and grinning when he picked up his mates scent.

"You okay?" Dean asked once Asmodeus was standing by him.

"Yeah, nearly became a victim of Buffalo Bill or whatever the hell he's called, but I pointed out my lack of blond hair and girly-bits." Asmodeus said with a grin. Dean snorted and led him back through the walls to the main corridor.

"Why did he go for you?"

"I don't think it _was_ me he was after." Asmodeus admitted with a shrug.

"Then who was he after?" Dean asked, just as his phone rang and he looked at it with a frown. "It's Sanguini."

"Huh, what does he-? Shit. Jo." Asmodeus said, then took off to where the other three should be, with Dean following behind him, answering his phone.

"Sanguini? Yeah, we're on our way over to you. How did he get her? Why did you let her go alone? Fine, we'll be with you in a second."

"She didn't give them a choice, did she?" Asmodeus asked as he hit the stairs and practically flew down them to the floor that Sam and Sanguini were on.

"Nope. Why did you agree to bring her along again?" Dean asked as he ran after Asmodeus, wondering how he was actually struggling to keep up with the smaller male.

"Sam! 'Guini! Where was she when you lost her? We need to find her before Ellen calls us to check on Jo." Asmodeus told them as he ran over to Sam and Sanguini, stopping just before them and causing Dean to stumble in case he ran into Asmodeus' back.

"We don't know where he took her. I mean, we've all been inside the walls all night. If none of the other girls are there, she won't be either." Sam told him, tugging at his hair in frustration.

"I don't get it. You think we got Holmes' M.O. wrong?" Dean asked, looking at the other three anxiously.

"Well we had better think fast, I don't think we have very long." Asmodeus told them, nibbling on his lip and then pulling out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket and answered it as they entered their apartment. "Hello?"

"How's Jo? Is she alright? She not getting in your way?" Ellen asked, making Asmodeus chew even more on his lip.

"Ellen!" Asmodeus said in a falsely cheerful voice, looking at the other three in panic, who all looked at each other nervously. "She's great! Helped to find a vital clue that helped us work out who the spirit is."

"That's great. Can I talk to her?"

"She's not here at the moment. She and Sanguini went out to try and find out some more clues about the victims. There was another one last night." Asmodeus lied smoothly.

"Oh right, okay. I'll call back later, or get her to ring me if you are too busy to answer."

"Will do Ellen. Speak to you later." Asmodeus hung up and slumped slightly, rubbing his hand down his face.

"You okay As?"

"Yeah, why did I let her come along? None of us are exactly known for our good luck! In fact, it's safe to say we are all cursed. Why drag someone else along with us?" Asmodeus said with a shake of his head, walking over to the table, where Sam and Sanguini were pouring over research, Sam using his laptop to try and find anything that might help them.

"As, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." Dean told him quietly, whilst Asmodeus just shrugged his shoulders and slumped down into a seat next to Sam.

"Please tell me you've got something else?" Asmodeus asked them desperately and Sam nodded.

"Maybe. Look. If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right." Dean agreed, leaning on the back of Asmodeus' chair.

"But there's one we haven't considered yet – the one in his basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement." Asmodeus told him with a frown.

"You're right. It doesn't. But I just noticed this – beneath the foundation, it looks like part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for—"

"Let's go." Dean said and they all grabbed whatever they might need and left the apartment.

--

The four walked down the streets of Philadelphia later that day once they had got a metal detector and searched for signs of where Jo could be.

"Really think this is gonna work?" Asmodeus asked, taking a discreet sniff of the air and then coughing and hacking as he actually breathed in the car fumes. Dean and Sam looked at him concerned, but Sanguini just smirked and then shook his head.

"Idiot."

"Bleh, you know, global warming and pollution is gonna kill me before any damned demon will." Asmodeus muttered, still coughing slightly. Sam and Dean just looked at him in confusion, then turned to look at Sanguini for an answer.

"He sniffed the air as a car passed by and actually breathed in the exhaust fumes. Idiot that he is. Did you actually get anything else or was it pointless?" Sanguini asked him with an amused smirk, which was mirrored by Dean and Sam.

"Yes, actually. That car needs to change it's oil. But besides that? Nothing. Too much car fumes. Eugh." Asmodeus said, sticking his tongue out as though he tasted something foul.

Sam chuckled and then led them into a field and carried on using the metal detector along the ground, before he stopped and looked over at the other three, who were each carrying a shovel.

"Here." Sam said, nodding the ground in front of him. Asmodeus sighed and stepped forwards with his own shovel and started to dig at the ground where Sam pointed. Dean and Sanguini joined him whilst Sam grinned and watched them work.

They had soon managed to dig deep enough to uncover the lid of a manhole and Sanguini leant down and easily pulled it open, grinning when Sam and Dean gaped at him.

"So we're actually going to go down there?" Asmodeus asked, looking down the hole in distaste.

"Looks like it. Jo is probably down there."

"Great, let's go then." Asmodeus said with a sigh, before climbing down the ladder quickly. The other three soon followed and when they got to the bottom, them looked to either side of them wondering which way to go. "'Guini?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's this way." Sanguini told them, leading them to the right and walking in front of them. He led them through the sewer system, sniffing the air occasionally whenever they came across a spilt in the tunnels. "She's pretty close."

They suddenly heard a scream, which was then muffled and looked at each other before running towards it. They reached a cavern in the sewers and saw Holmes leaning over something in the wall.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, and then shot at Holmes, making the spirit vanish. Dean and Sanguini then opened the gate and they all walked in. Sanguini going over to where the three non-humans could smell Jo, Dean included, which creeped him out a little. Asmodeus on the other hand walked over to another metal case and crouched down next to it.

"Hey, we're going to get you out of here, alright?" Asmodeus told Teresa, getting a small, scared nod from her. Asmodeus smiled reassuringly at her as he used all his strength the pull the rusted handles up and opened the case, helping her out and handing her over to Sam, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You alright?" Sam asked, looking at her in concern and Teresa just nodded, whilst Asmodeus walked over to where Jo was standing with Dean and Sanguini on either side.

"Hey, you okay?" Asmodeus asked her, looking at her worried.

"Been better. Let's just get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo told them, looking around the chamber cautiously.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Sanguini told her after glancing at Asmodeus and he nodded at him.

"What?"

"Remember when Sam pointed out you looked like his preferred victim and then I said that being bait wasn't the best idea? Well, it would seem it is now the only one we have." Sanguini told her, getting a shocked look from Sam and Dean.

"'Mody?" Jo asked, looking at Asmodeus, who looked away and sighed.

"It's our only chance of trapping this guy." Asmodeus told her with a sigh and Jo looked at him closely then nodded her head.

"Okay."

--

Later, Jo was sitting in the middle of the chamber, waiting for Holmes to appear again, nervously looking around the chamber, nibbling on her lip. Holmes suddenly appeared behind her and began to approach her silently.

"Now!" Dean yelled out and Jo moved out of the way and Sam and Dean shot at the wall behind her. They hit two bags of salt that were perched on a ledge, and they fell to the ground, completing the ring of salt that had been placed around the room. Jo ran over to them and carefully climbed out of the ring and moved to stand next to Asmodeus. Holmes, when he realised that he was now trapped, began to scream in fear and rage.

"Scream all you want, you dick, but there's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Jo yelled and they all walked away from the still screaming spirit and made their way back out of the sewer system. Once they were out, Sanguini closed the cover to the manhole and then Asmodeus glanced at Jo discreetly and then knelt down next to the cover and placed his hand on it, causing both to glow for a few seconds before he stood back up.

"So, is this job as glamorous as you thought it would be?" Sam asked Jo as they all walked back to the apartment slowly.

"Well, except for all the pee-your-pants terror, yeah. But that Teresa girl is gonna live a life 'cause of us. It's worth it, isn't it?" Jo said, looking at them earnestly.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Sam agreed quietly with a small smile, Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and shook his head, before he grabbed Dean's hand and squeezed it, smiling when Dean looked at him curiously.

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there, or a storm washes the salt away?" Jo asked them.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing's going to happen like that." Asmodeus told her with a grin, getting a disbelieving look from Jo.

"Really?"

"Really. Just trust me okay? Good. Now, let's get back to the cars and we can head on back to the Roadhouse." Asmodeus told her with a grin, gripping Dean's hand tightly when he saw a man with rope marks around his neck looking at him. Asmodeus shook his head and stepped nearer to Dean, who glanced down at him with a frown.

"We're going back to the Roadhouse? Why? Can't we find another hunt?" Jo asked, not noticing that Asmodeus seemed to be struggling with something.

"No. I told your mum that I would bring you back after this hunt and that if you wanted to carry on hunting, then you would need to either find someone else to tag along with, or go it on you own. Sorry Jo." Asmodeus told her softly, not taking his eyes off of the man standing near the apartment, who was now glaring at him menacingly. He stopped when they all went to walk inside the building, causing everyone to look at him.

"As? You alright?" Sam asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna stay by the car and wait for you lot okay? 'Guini, can you grab my bag?"

"Sure thing Kitten. I'll be back in a sec. You sure you're alright?" Sanguini asked him in concern, getting a nod from Asmodeus, who refused to look at the entrance to the apartment block.

"Sam, grab my things for me would ya? I'm going to stay here with As to speak with him for a bit."

"Sure Dean." Sam said and then he headed into the apartment block with Sanguini and Jo following behind him. Dean watched them disappear into the building and then turned around to look at Asmodeus, who was leaning against his car, looking away from the building.

"As, what's wrong?" Dean asked him, stepping nearer to him and placing a hand on his arm, squeezing it softly.

"One of the prisoners is standing over there looking mighty menacing at me. I just don't want to pass by him." Asmodeus told him softly, looking over at the building and then quickly looking away again.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. They can't actually touch me, so he can't hurt me." Asmodeus told him with a weak smile.

"Alright, if you're sure. So, we won't be getting a honeymoon, huh?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Nope. If you want, you can think of this life-long extended road trip we're taking can be our honeymoon." Asmodeus told him with a smile, running his hands up Dean's sides and resting them on his shoulders.

"Huh, probably the longest honeymoon ever taken if we do that. Sure you don't want to take a break for a week and head on over to Vegas or something?" Dean asked, leaning forward to nuzzle into Asmodeus' neck.

"Seriously, you need to leave off the neck for a while. And that would mean leaving Sammy and 'Guini alone, which The Sisters might have something to say about."

"Can't you ask them? I mean, they must want to let you celebrate, right?"

"Er... they're Gods Dean, I don't think they care about honeymoons. We mated, that's all they wanted. Now, I have to go back to hunting with you three. Simple as that." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"That sucks."

"You just want to go to Vegas. It's sweet though. Wanting to have a honeymoon I mean. Didn't class you as being sweet Dean Winchester." Asmodeus said, grinning up at Dean, who looked at him indignantly.

"I can do sweet! I'm sure I can. I just haven't seen a reason to before." Dean told him. Asmodeus just shook his head and chuckled.

"Sure Dean. Whatever you say. Plus, I did say you were sweet didn't I? Don't be so defensive." Asmodeus told him with a smile, leaning up to kiss him.

"You guys finished over there or do you want us to come back later?" Sam called out just as Dean had deepened the kiss, pressing Asmodeus into the car. Dean pulled back from Asmodeus and turned around to glare at his smirking brother.

"I hate you sometimes Sammy. Come on, let's go." Dean said, moving away from Asmodeus and walking over to the Impala, hitting Sam on the back of the head when he passed.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and get into the car." Dean grumbled, climbing into the car and starting it up. Sam and Jo looked at Asmodeus in amusement before they both turned to get into the car. Sanguini just chuckled and climbed into the car, whilst Asmodeus just smiled and walked around the car to get in the drivers side.

"So you and Dean aren't going to have a honeymoon?" Sanguini asked as Asmodeus pulled out of the parking spot and followed the Impala.

"You heard us speaking then?"

"Of course. You know, you could always ask The Sisters if you could go. You do have a place in Vegas. Sort of."

"Yeah, a hotel/casino. You actually think that would be a good idea?"

"Don't see why not? Just ask them. Hell, me and Sam could even come along with you and either stay in a different hotel or just in rooms far away from your own. Hell, you never know, we might stumble across a hunt whilst we're there."

"Which, knowing our luck, is ever likely. Fine, I'll ask them when we get to the Roadhouse. You know they're gonna say no though, right?"

"Oh I don't know. Besides, I'm in the mood to glamour some poor casino out of some money."

"Sure, just don't target mine or I'll have you arrested for cheating."

"You wouldn't!"

"Watch me. I make good money from that place. Don't screw with it."

"Meany. Fine, I'll leave your casino alone. I'm so targeting another one though."

"You sound like we're actually going to be going and correct me if I'm wrong, but don't people normally go on their honeymoons without their brothers?"

"Yeah, but since when have we ever been normal? Come on. Ooh! We can find some mobsters grave and raise him to have a chat, see if he can tell us some things, like if he buried any money anywhere in the Nevada desert."

"You're insane, you know that right?"

"Sure, sure."

--

Asmodeus walked behind the Roadhouse, whilst the other three went in with Jo to talk to Ellen. He chose a spot near to the building and then sat down and closed his eyes.

'_Yes?'_

"Hey, I was just wondering if... well... you know how Dean and I bonded not that long ago?"

'_Of course we do. It was a momentous occasion and we all felt the magic.'_ Asmodeus blushed and covered his face with his hand

"Right, so didn't need to hear that. Anyway, we were wondering if we could have a honeymoon."

'_**You know you cannot leave Sanguini or Sam, that is not negotiable.'**_

"Yeah, but what if they came with us, but stayed in a different place. I mean, they would still be in the same city, right? So I would be able to be near them if they needed me."

'_If you can promise that you will stay in the same city as them, then you can go. You do deserve to have some happiness and if this will bring you happiness, then you may go. We will try to watch over you four and keep you safe.'_

"Thank you." Asmodeus said with a wide smile, before jumping up and running back round to the Roadhouse entrance and walking inside.

"Hey, you talk to them?" Sanguini asked him quietly when Asmodeus walked over to him.

"Yeah, they said we could go as long as all of us went." Asmodeus muttered to him with a wide smile, before he turned and grinned at Dean, who looked at him suspiciously.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. So, how do you feel about going to Vegas for a week?"

**A/N – So, another chapter! Yay! And the next one will, believe it or not, take place in Vegas! Yay! Dean and Asmodeus get a honeymoon, with Sam and Sanguini tagging along!! Woo! You know, I made it so that Asmodeus had a casino in Vegas ages ago I just didn't know what to do with it... I think Sanguini has a place there as well, though I'd have to check my notes. I don't think his is a casino though. **

**So anyways, tell me what you think and yes, lol, Sanguini was implying that he might have been Jack the Ripper. I thought it would be amusing. Not saying he is Jack the Ripper, Sanguini was probably just messing with them. It's the kind of thing he would do. So there you have it, a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Cheers!!**

**My brother, bless him, has found out that this fic was nominated and has just informed me that he will be voting if I send him the link. I then told him he didn't know what my fic was about, and he said he'd read it, his words 'I'm not gonna vote if it's shit.' Such a loving brother. Still, he won't like it. For one its slash and he's not the most open minded of people... Lol! Could be amusing to see his reaction though, especially as I actually think he idolises Dean. Kinda creepy actually.**

**Oh and finally, just to set the record straight, and to ask a question of my beloved readers: Are you people insane?! I've lost count of how many people have nw asked me if As and Dean will be having a child. So to answer once and for all, no. Not now, not ever. For one, Asmodeus is so paranoid of children he would probably end up smothering his own child for looking at him in the wrong way. Another reason, there will be no mpreg in this 'verse. It just wouldn't work in my mind. And finally, no adoption agency in their right mind would allow As and Dean to adopt, the main reason being that they do not have a permanent address and also, they are both male, which isn't all that tolerated in some places. So for once and for all, no, As and Dean will not be having/adopting any children. Though it would probably be amusing to see how Asmodeus would have dealt with that. Maybe he would have found it in his heart to love his own children and be less suspicious of them. I highly doubt it though. And before anyone asks, Sam and Sanguini won't be having any children either, though both are probably better candidates for being parents than As and Dean.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Asmodeus grinned as he drove into Las Vegas and turned to look at Dean, who was sitting next to him in his car.

"I can't believe you allowed Sam to drive the Impala without you inside it." Asmodeus said as he drove along the main strip towards his own hotel/casino, The Apollo.

"Yeah, well you wanted to be with me and so I let him drive my car. Where have they gone? They turned off a way back behind us."

"Yeah, they would have gone to Sanguini's place. It's a couple of streets away from the main strip."

"So where are we stayin'? You've been keeping suspiciously quiet about that." Dean said, looking out the window at the passing buildings and bright lights. Asmodeus glanced over at him, though still keeping an eye on the traffic and then slowed the car down as he came to his own hotel.

"We're here."

"Dude! You own a hotel?" Dean asked, gaping at the building Asmodeus pulled up into, stopping his car and getting out with a grin at Dean. He passed his keys to the valet driver and waited for Dean to step up beside him.

"I own a casino with a hotel attached. Come on. Let's go get our rooms." Asmodeus said, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him inside the casino and smiling when a young woman walked over to greet them.

"Hi! Welcome to The Apollo. I'm Emma, I'll take you over to the check-in counter. Do you have any luggage?"

"No, we've got permanent rooms here. We just need to pick up the card." Asmodeus told her with a smile, whilst Dean pulled Asmodeus to his side and glared at a passing man, who happened to leer at Asmodeus.

"Right! Well follow me." Emma said, looking at them in surprise and then leading them over to the large desk, and leaving them to stand behind a large couple and another man in front of the couple.

"Hey! You two new here? This is our first time in Vegas ourselves." The woman of the couple exclaimed when she noticed them standing behind her, Asmodeus smiled at her whilst Dean just looked at her incredulously.

"Er... It's not my first time here, but it is my husbands. We're here for our honeymoon." Asmodeus told her with a smile, which widened when the woman gaped at him in shock.

"Oh! Well congratulations! Maybe we'll bump into each other again! Have dinner sometime!" The woman said cheerfully before turning around and walking forwards with her husband to check-in.

"Dude, we are hiding whenever we see them right? We are not having dinner with them." Dean muttered in his ear, looking at the couple warily.

"I agree. Of course, who says we will be leaving our rooms?" Asmodeus told him with a cheeky grin, which Dean mirrored.

"You always have the best ideas As." Dean muttered kissing Asmodeus' ear and grinning when the ear flickered.

"Stop that." Asmodeus hissed at him while they waited for the couple in front to finish.

"But it's funny."

"Wanker."

"Bitch." Asmodeus turned to glance at him and then pulled him forwards when the couple turned to leave, the woman waved at them as they walked away, getting a weak smile and a wave back from Asmodeus.

"Hello sirs, have you booked a room?" The woman behind the counter asked, smiling widely at them.

"No, I'm Lord Tenebrion. I have the presidential suite whenever I stay here if it is free."

"Mr Tenebrion! You haven't been here for almost a year! How have you been?" The receptionist asked with a wide smile, before she looked at the computer in front of her and typed something. "Well, you're in luck. The presidential suite is free. Do you not want to stay in your own apartment though, sir?"

"No, we're here for a celebration of sorts, so I thought I'd show Dean the presidential suite instead."

"Of course."

"Is Nigel at work today?" Asmodeus asked her, taking the key-card she handed to him.

"He's not at the moment. He is due in work in about an hour for the night shift. Shall I tell him to call you when he gets in?"

"Please if you don't mind. Thank you. Hey, where did Tammy go?"

"Tammy?"

"Yeah, she worked the desk before you."

"Oh! She got promoted. She's working in the entertainment department now." The receptionist told them with a smile. Asmodeus smiled back at her and then led Dean away from the desk.

"Who're Nigel and Tammy?" Dean asked as they walked over to the lifts and waited for one to come.

"Nigel is head of security and Tammy is the receptionist I hired myself. She's worked here since I opened this place."

"You opened this place? Why? I thought you had inherited it like most of your other places."

"Dean, the only place in America that I have inherited was the apartment in New Paltz. The summer after my second year I decided to buy some places. Sanguini had rang me and I sensed that something was going to happen so I decided to invest in some places."

"And you chose a casino for one of those places?" Dean asked incredulously as they walked inside a lift and Asmodeus pressed the top floor.

"Ah, well... that was a sort of spur of the moment purchase. I passed through during the end of the summer about a week before I was due back in Stanford and well... there was this old guy who owned this place and another casino owner was trying to buy him out, so um... I out bid him. And became the owner of a run down casino, which I then jazzed up and basically rebuilt whenever I got time off from college, I managed to open up about two years ago and it's been rather popular, much to the chagrin of the surrounding casinos." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"You have the weirdest life." Dean told him with a shake of his head and a grin. Asmodeus just smiled sheepishly at him and then walked out of the lift when it stopped. Dean looked at him and then followed behind him to the door at the end of the corridor.

"Welcome, Dean, to the presidential suite." Asmodeus said, swinging the door open and letting Dean walk in. Dean entered the room and gaped at the opulent room.

"This is sweet." Dean said, walking further into the room and looking around. He spotted the huge wide screen TV and grinned, walking over to the couch and slumping down on it. Asmodeus watched him in amusement and shook his head when Dean turned the TV on. He closed the door and walked over to Dean.

"Seriously, you want to watch TV? On our honeymoon?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, standing in front of Dean, who grinned up at him.

"Have you seen the size of the TV? It's incredible!"

"I bought it Dean, of course I've seen the size of it. Really though, this is what you want to do?"

"Well, your friend is gonna be callin' you in about an hour so I don't think we should be startin' anythin' yet. So in the mean time, this TV is _huge_!" Dean said with a grin leaning back in the couch. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and then moved forwards and straddled Dean.

"There's things we can do while we wait." Asmodeus told him with a smirk, leaning down to kiss Dean and the moving to his neck. "You know I think I understand your fetish." Asmodeus murmured against Dean's skin, smirking when Dean groaned and slumped back against the couch, placing his hands on Asmodeus' hips.

"Like I said, you have wonderful ideas." Dean smiled, tugging Asmodeus' lips up to his own and kissing him roughly, grinning against his lips when Asmodeus moaned and opened his mouth, running his tongue over Dean's lips.

Asmodeus pressed closer to Dean, running his hands through his hair and down, over his shoulders, pulling away with a gasp of air, scowling when Dean smirked at him. Dean pulled his hips into him, causing Asmodeus to gasp at the friction this caused. Asmodeus ran his hands over Dean's shoulders and down his back, moving down to press a quick kiss to his lips before kissing down his neck and tugging his shirt up. He pulled back to pull Dean's t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor behind him.

He smirked at Dean, who just grinned at him, Asmodeus then shifted and kissed his neck and moved down his chest, licking and sucking at his nipples and grinned when Dean groaned and ran his hands up his body to rest in his hair. He moved down from Dean's nipples, kissing down to his navel and nipping at it, then licking it.

He then looked up and grinned wickedly at Dean, moving to kneel between his legs and ran his hands down his chest and his thighs, running them over the bulge in his trousers and then looking at Dean through his lashes and bit his lip, unzipping Dean's jeans and releasing his erection. He glanced back up at Dean, who was panting and watching him through heavy eyelids and smirked before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the head.

If he was honest with himself, and Dean should he have ever asked, then he really had no idea what he was doing and was just going by the noises of encouragement Dean was giving him. He licked along the thick vein on the shaft and then lowered his mouth over the head and moved his head down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked until the head hit the back of his throat and he gagged slightly, having to pull back so that just the head was in his mouth.

"As..." Dean groaned, gently tugging his hair and Asmodeus took that as encouragement and sucked, running his tongue over the slit and then lowered over it again, stopping this time before he choked himself. Which just proved to himself that he could learn. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of the shaft and began to rub as he brought his head back up, he then began to massage Dean's balls with his other hand, looking up through his lashes to see that Dean had thrown his head back, hand now tightly clutching his hair.

He lowered his head again, letting his tongue run over the shaft in his mouth and then felt Dean's balls begin to tighten as Dean gasped and tugged at his hair to pull him off, signalling he was near to his release, but Asmodeus just sucked and lowered his head more, to take in more of the shaft. He swallowed when Dean finally groaned and came, thrusting slightly into his mouth.

Asmodeus licked his lips, wiping at his chin for what he didn't manage to keep in his mouth and then looking up at Dean, tucking him back into his jeans and zipping him back up. Asmodeus then stood up and moved so that he was back to straddling Dean. Dean grinned at him lazily and pulled him close to him, kissing him deeply.

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Have I mentioned that you're cheesy?" Asmodeus asked him, smiling at him and then gasping, when Dean ran a hand over his own erection. "Dean!"

"Ah, am I still cheesy?" Dean asked with a smirk, unzipping Asmodeus' jeans, putting his hand in them and squeezing his arousal, making Asmodeus gasp once more and then thrust into his hand.

"Dean! Don't tease." Asmodeus growled, glaring at a still smirking Dean.

"I don't tease. You should know that by now? I'm far too impatient and horny to actually tease anyone." Dean told him, smirk turning into a grin and running his hand up Asmodeus' erection and using his other hand to pull Asmodeus down to kiss him deeply, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, whilst running his hand up and down Asmodeus' shaft. Asmodeus groaned into his mouth, hands clutching at his shoulders, claws digging into his skin slightly. Suddenly Asmodeus stiffened and cried out, before slumping down against Dean and breathing heavily.

"I love you, you know that right?" Asmodeus told him after a few minutes of just basking in the afterglow. Dean just smirked at him and then nodded, making Asmodeus narrow his eyes at him. "You do know you're supposed to say it back right, and not just smirk at me."

"Oh I know, I just like you when you're angry. Makes you feisty." Dean told him, rubbing a hand up and down his back and grinning widely when Asmodeus' ears dropped and his tail whipped behind him.

"You're treading a dangerous line there, Deany-boy." Asmodeus told him, running his hand down his chest, leaving scratch marks but not breaking the skin.

"You know me, I'm a sucker for danger." Dean told him, leaning up to kiss Asmodeus and then pulling away to grin at him, Asmodeus shook his head in amusement at him and then climbed off of him, waving away the mess with his hand and moving over to the door just as someone knocked on it. "You're hearing is creepy."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Nigel. Thanks for coming up, come in." Asmodeus said, just as Dean finished pulling his t-shirt back on and went back to watching the TV, trying to be inconspicuous at looking the mysterious Nigel.

An older male, in his early to mid sixties if Dean had to hazard a guess, walked in through the door and looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Asmodeus.

"And this is?" Nigel asked with a broad New York accent.

"Ah, Nigel, this is Dean Winchester, my husband. Dean, this is Nigel Harvers, the head of security here, he's worked for me since I bought the place. I nabbed him from Caesars!" Asmodeus said with a grin and a wink, making Dean chuckle and shake his head.

"Nice to meet you Harvers." Dean called out, waving at him before looking back at the TV, though still paying all of his attention on Asmodeus.

"Huh, married? Looks like you've grown up. And you didn't 'nab' me from Caesars. I hated it there and wanted a challenge, working for someone who had no idea how to run a casino seemed like a challenge to me." Nigel told him and he followed him into the main room, sitting down on a chair near the sofa, where Asmodeus sat next to Dean.

"So, what's new? Everything okay here?"

"Yep. We're still bringing in the big bucks somehow. I still don't know how you do it. But I'm not gonna ask either. We had to ban some kids from MIT who tried to beat the system, sent their profiles to all the other casinos too, just in case they tried it out there."

"Huh, idiots. So anything else you need to tell me?" Asmodeus asked, grinning when he noticed that Dean was still paying no attention to the TV.

"Yeah actually, you know the pictures of those people you told us to watch out for? Well two of 'em turned up about two months ago." Nigel told him, frowning when it made Asmodeus stiffen and sit up to look at him. Dean abandoned any pretence of not listening to their conversation and tuned to look at Asmodeus in concern.

"As? You alright?" Dean asked, moving to lean next to Asmodeus.

"Huh? Yeah... yeah I'll be fine. Who were they and when did they leave?"

"They were the twins and um... they didn't leave. I have it on good authority that they are now staying in The Palms as of two weeks ago when we asked them to leave. Jimmy there likes you and told his security staff to keep an eye on them when he found out that we had been warned to watch out for them."

"The twins? Did they use the tables whilst they were here?" Asmodeus asked, still frowning and nibbling on his lip. Dean looked at him in concern and rubbed his hand up and down his arm.

"Yeah, they played poker and blackjack, we kept an eye on them at all times. The reason we asked them to leave was because Matthew caught them counting cards."

"And The Palms let them in? How did that happen? Did you not tell them they were caught counting?"

"Yeah we did. I have no idea why they were allowed in." Nigel admitted with a frown.

"Right. Have they tried to come back here since you kicked them out?"

"Yeah every two days or so they try again."

"Huh, get someone to contact me if they do it while I'm here. I'll turn my radio on, most of the managers and your staff know my frequency right?"

"Yes, they should and if they don't, I'll make sure they do and I'll tell Janet to inform her staff of it too."

"Thanks Nigel. How's Mary?"

"She's good. Julie got accepted into Harvard Law School." Nigel told him with a proud smile, getting a smile back from Asmodeus.

"Really? Wow, tell her congratulations from me."

"I'll pass it on. Well, I had better get to the main security rooms and make sure everyone is doing their job and we have no hustlers."

"Sure thing Nigel. Oh and there was this um... large couple that arrived at around the same time as us. Keep an eye on them, yeah? And perhaps give me a warning should you see them near us."

"You hiding from overly friendly people again Asmodeus? What a surprise. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for them though. You do pay me after all. Nice meeting you Mr Winchester. I'll speak to you again tomorrow Asmodeus."

"Call me Dean!" Dean shouted out as Asmodeus rolled his eyes and walked with Nigel back to the door, opening it for him and then closing the door and leaning on it, sighing heavily. "Seriously As, you okay?" Dean asked, standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah, fine. I need to give Sanguini a ring though, but that can wait."

"Who are the twins?"

"Two wizards from Britain."

"You think they know you're here?" Dean asked him sharply, looking at him in concern.

"I don't know. It's a bit suspicious that they are hanging around here _and_ that they were allowed into any other casino around here after they had already been caught counting cards in one casino."

"You think they used magic?"

"Oh, I _know_ they used magic." Asmodeus told him grimly. "Don't let it worry you, I can always change my appearance so they don't notice me."

"What about your ears and tail? Don't they know about it?"

"Yeah, they do, I dunno what I am gonna do about that, wear a hat all the time? I don't know Dean." Asmodeus said with a sigh. "Goddamit! This is supposed to be our honeymoon! Why can't we just have one week without some sort of crap happening?"

"We're cursed? I don't know, but admit it, we'd get bored if we had spent a week here with nothing happening." Dean told him with a grin and Asmodeus looked up at him and grinned back.

"Okay, though the wizarding world? Really? Couldn't it have been a crazy homicidal spirit?" Asmodeus whined, making Dean chuckle.

"Ah, that's just the way of life. So, shall we go test out what is bound to be a huge, comfy bed?" Dean asked him, smirking and pulling a laughing Asmodeus with him to the bedroom.

"Such a Casanova, Dean!"

--

"No Sanguini, I don't know where they are right now." Asmodeus said into his phone, teeth ground together in frustration. Dean looked over at him, concerned, then smirked when he heard his next sentence. "No! You and Sammy are not coming to live here with us. Dean and I do not want you two cramping our style!"

"Damn right." Dean muttered searching the drawers for something to open the bottle of champagne Nigel had sent them up and then making a triumphant noise when he found one.

"Yes, Sanguini, we will be fine. I promise. The Palms is about five casino's away from here. Besides, Nigel has said he will keep an eye for them if they try to return and you know I have set wards that make sure mind magics cannot be used against employers, so they can't use their magic to force their way in. We'll be fine. Chill."

"Here." Dean muttered, handing him a glass of champagne and getting a wide grin in thanks as he took a sip from the champagne flute.

"Thanks. Fine, you and Sammy can come over tomorrow if you want. We'll meet you in the bar at twelve. No, we are not coming out of our room before noon, so take it or leave it. Fine, you two can come whenever you like, but if I catch you glamouring any of my dealers, I'll chop your hands off." Asmodeus growled into the phone, making Dean chuckle and shake his head in amused exasperation.

"Dude, he does that? He's like an anti-moral rain man."

"Yes, see you tomorrow 'Guini and tell Sammy we said hi. Oh and don't go popping his cherry! Perv!" Asmodeus said into his phone, then laughing at whatever Sanguini had said back to him. Asmodeus then hung up and looked at Dean, who was looking at him in amusement.

"I can assure you that Sammy is no virgin."

"Not the cherry I was referring to." Asmodeus told him with a smirk, taking another sip of his champagne and then grinning when Dean choked as he realised what Asmodeus was referring to.

"He had damn well better not!"

"Honestly? I think he already has."

"What! He's raped my baby brother!"

"I think Sammy was more than willing." Asmodeus told him dryly.

"Dude! What?"

"Remember after we had mated? I told Sanguini that my sense of smell was good too?"

"Yeah..." Dean said warily, narrowing his eyes at him and crossing his arms over his chest as he leant on the wall behind him.

"Well, I smelt him on Sam, the same as he smelt you on me."

"Maybe they hugged?" Dean suggested weakly.

"Leaves a different, less strong scent. Um... what we smelt is a um... _deeper_ scent. As in, _inside_ of me and Sam. Though I will admit it smells a bit different than it should." Asmodeus added with a small frown.

"Oh God. I so didn't need to hear that." Dean groaned, uncrossing his arms and covering his face with his hands. Asmodeus looked at him and grinned, walking over to him and pressing himself against him.

"Oh come on, you know that Sam isn't innocent and surely you had to wonder why they were never against sharing a room. We all had enough money for them not to have to share."

"No, I just thought they wanted to make it so that we used as little rooms as possible or something. Besides, they always chose rooms with two beds!"

"Dean, Sammy's a big boy now, he can choose who he wants to screw and if he chooses Sanguini, then who are we to say anything against it?"

"He's your brother! You're not going to say anything against him! You _wanted_ them to get together!"

"So what if I did? They're good for one another! Plus, don't you feel better knowing that Sanguini will protect Sam with his life when you're not there to protect him?" Asmodeus asked, kissing Dean's chest while he ran his hands down his back.

"What?" Dean asked, sounding slightly breathless as Asmodeus sucked and nibbled on his nipples.

"If Sanguini sees Sam as a life partner or even a possible mate, then he will do everything within his powers to protect him from everyone and everything that seeks to harm him. Kinda like me with you." Asmodeus told him, looking up at him and smiling, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dean's mouth, and smiling into the kiss when Dean deepened it, raising his hands to pull Asmodeus closer.

"Just for the record, I'm not happy about this." Dean muttered against Asmodeus lips before he kissed him again, Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

--

"I still don't see why we don't just spend the whole week in bed. Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?" Dean muttered as Asmodeus looked over his shoulder and smirked at Dean.

"Come on, how many people can say they were taken to the security rooms of a top casino to have a look around? You'll love it. Plus we need to meet Sanguini and Sammy in half an hour anyway." Asmodeus told him, swiping his card into a reader and then typing in his own personal code.

"So why are we coming here? I mean, you told them to radio you if they needed you or if they spotted the twins, so why couldn't we have spent those last thirty minutes in bed?" Dean practically whined as he followed Asmodeus up the concrete steps a couple of flights and then followed him down a rather bare corridor where Asmodeus once more swiped his card and then typed in his code to open the heavy metal door. He stood aside to let Dean enter and then followed behind him and over took him to lead him up a final flight of stairs and then pushed open a black glass door. Dean followed him and then stopped and gaped at the room.

The room was full of computer screens and large plasma screens with scenes from the casino floor on them. He followed Asmodeus as he walked down a couple of steps into the room and greeted one of the workers, before leading him over to an older man, though he seemed younger than Nigel and had dirty blond hair, gelled back.

"Hey Tony. Tony, this is Dean Winchester—"

"Your husband! Yeah, Nigel informed us all, left a memo for all us day staff." Tony said with a grin, looking over at Dean and nodding his head in greeting.

"Yeah, my husband. Dean, this is Tony DeLuza, he's head of security during the day, when Nigel isn't working." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"Where did you steal him from?" Dean asked with a smirk, getting a shocked laugh from Tony.

"I like him! I worked for the Mirage." Tony told him with a grin, which made Dean chuckle, while Asmodeus just looked between the two and then groaned and shook his head.

"Whatever, you two can chat here all you like, but I just came up here to check on something." Asmodeus told them, sighing and then walking over to a chair in front of one of the computers and sitting down at it.

He sensed both Dean and Tony wander over to stand behind him, as he spun the ball to flick through the camera's to try and find Sanguini. He finally found him a couple of minutes later, standing next to Sam playing Texas Hold 'Em. He zoomed in and leaned closer to the screen, watching as Sanguini checked his cards and then muttered something to Sam, who grinned and laughed.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes when he saw that Sanguini and Sam were the only ones at the table besides the dealer and one other man, who looked like he had already been beaten by the house. He watched closely and then growled when he saw Sanguini look at the man, who then folded and Sanguini grinned then looked at the dealer, who also folded and Sanguini placed his, really quite bad, cards on the table and then leant forwards and dragged the chips over to him and Sam, where Sam piled them up on their already large pile of chips.

"Son of a bitch." Asmodeus growled, pushing back from the desk and standing up, making Tony and Dean back away from him and look at him in confusion.

"You caught someone cheatin'?" Tony asked with a frown, looking past him at the screen and not seeing anything amiss.

"Hmm, I'll deal with him myself." Asmodeus growled, Dean looked at the screen as well and then grinned when he saw Sam and Sanguini getting dealt another hand. Asmodeus' ears were flat on his head as he stormed out of the office, Dean following closely behind him, still amused and somewhat impressed at Sanguini's guts.

They quickly made their way through the many corridors and down the stairways, Asmodeus slamming the doors open and muttering under his breath, much to Dean's amusement. Asmodeus then made his way through the crowds of gamblers, and led Dean over to the table their brothers were sitting at, currently cheating. Asmodeus growled once more and then walked up behind Sanguini, who was too involved glamouring the guy beside him to notice him, though Sam wasn't. He winced and paled slightly when he noticed the two, making Dean's grin widen.

"You are unbelievable! You're stealing off your little brother? Jack, he's not allowed to play anymore, redeal." Asmodeus told the dealer, who looked at him with wide eyes and then nodded, taking back the cards and reshuffling.

"Kitten! Er... this isn't what it looks like!" Sanguini said, looking at Asmodeus and Dean in shock, though not looking in the least bit guilty.

"Sanguini, this is what Caesars is for! You don't do your Jedi mind shit on my people! They are under my protection. Come on you two, follow me to the bar, or I get you banned from here for cheating, and Sanguini, you know what that means." Asmodeus told him with an evil smirk, which widened when Sanguini gaped at him, though Sam just looked somewhat confused and a little ashamed.

"What will happen?" Sam asked Dean as they followed Asmodeus to the bar, Sanguini following behind them, sulking. Though he would deny it if anyone pointed it out.

"Heh, you'll have to ask Asmodeus that. You're in deep shit Sammy, Sanguini's led you down a dark and dangerous path." Dean told him with a grin, patting Sam on the shoulder and then quickening his pace to catch up with Asmodeus, who stood at the bar.

"Hey, Jemma! Can we have a bottle of tequila over here please?" Asmodeus called out, getting the attention of the leggy brunette bartender. She looked over at him and grinned, walking over to him.

"I dunno, you got some ID?" She asked with a grin, making Dean laugh as he leant on the bar next to Asmodeus.

"Not in the mood right now Jem." Asmodeus growled, ears flat on his head and tail whipping behind him.

"Righto bossman. One bottle of tequila coming up." Jemma told him, walking to the back of the bar, where all the bottles of alcohol were lined up.

"You really think you should be drinking tequila?" Dean asked him quietly, making Asmodeus glance over at him and then look over his shoulder to glare at Sanguini, who just looked away from him.

"I need to get very, very drunk right now. You ever wanted to be an only child? Ever? 'Cause I might grant your wish." Asmodeus said, making Sam nervously nibble on his bottom lip.

"Dunno, I don't think I've ever actually given it much thought. Never had the time. No, don't kill Sammy, just 'cause he got led on the wrong path. Just maybe cripple him or something." Dean added with an amused grin when Sam made a noise of distress behind them.

"Hmm. Thanks Jemma." Asmodeus said, taking the bottle and then leading them over to a secluded table in the corner of the bar. Asmodeus took the seat in the corner and Dean took a seat next to him. Sam glanced between the two volatile brothers nervously and then took the seat next to Asmodeus, deeming it important to keep the two separate.

"So..." Sam said, looking at Asmodeus, who took a deep swig of tequila before he handed to bottle to Dean to take a drink.

"Look Sanguini, I get it, you like to cheat and prove you can beat the house, but at your little brother's casino? That's low even for you, de la Mer."

"Last names? Cold." Sanguini muttered, not looking up at Asmodeus, who was glaring daggers into his head.

"Um... What would have happened if you had thrown us out for cheating?" Sam asked cautiously, making Asmodeus turn his attention onto him.

"Your photos would have been sent to every casino in Las Vegas, and possibly America. Thus banning you from them all. Sound like fun?" Asmodeus asked him lightly, before narrowing his eyes at him. "Why did you go along with it?"

"Er... I didn't? Well, not really. Sanguini didn't tell me you owned this place." Sam told him, shifting in his seat and then glaring at Dean when he chuckled and shook his head.

"Huh, well now you know. Sanguini, anything to say?"

"No. I used a glamour in your casino and got caught. Nothing to say." Sanguini told him, still refusing to look at him.

"Right, well I catch you doing it again and I _will_ ban you for cheating and you know I will. Now, we have other problems on our hands. Fred and George Weasley."

"Huh, why are they here? I mean, how do they know you were here?" Sanguini asked, finally looking up at Asmodeus, who took the bottle back from Dean and drank from the bottle before looking at Sanguini desperately.

"I don't know! It's not like I made myself well known here?" Asmodeus said sarcastically, waving his arms around him at the casino.

"Well, yeah, but this is under Tenebrion. They don't know that name."

"Dumbledore does." Asmodeus muttered, making all three look at him in shock and horror.

"What? Since when?" Sanguini asked him sharply.

"Sanguini. He kidnapped me, you don't think he knew who he kidnapped me from? Admittedly, he didn't know my first name, but as I'm the only Tenebrion left, I'm thinking he took an educated guess." Asmodeus told him dryly, drinking from the bottle again.

"Damn, why didn't you change your name, Kitten? If you knew he knew your name, why didn't you use a different one?"

"I don't know. I never really gave it much thought at the time. It was only about six months ago that it clicked that he would have to have known my last name at least. I don't know what to do!" Asmodeus said, tugging at his ears in distress until Dean placed his own hands over his to stop him.

"You know what you can do now, but I don't know how you can get rid of the twins."

"What?"

"You change your last name." Sanguini told him bluntly.

"To what exactly?" Asmodeus asked him in exasperation.

"That's obvious." Sanguini drawled with a roll of his eyes.

"To you maybe." Asmodeus grumbled, taking another swig of tequila and wondering why he didn't feel drunk yet.

"As, he means take the Winchester name. I think. Right?" Sam asked, looking at Sanguini, who nodded his head.

"Huh? Isn't it too late for all this though? I mean, he already knows who to look for and the twins are already here. I can't exactly change the name of the owner of this place."

"Right, er... Sam, Dean, can me and Asmodeus talk alone for a few minutes?" Sanguini asked, looking between the two brothers, who glanced at each other and then nodded, getting up from the table.

"Wait. Dean, take these and do whatever you want." Asmodeus told him, handing him his credit card and staff pass.

"Right, cheers. Come on Sammy, lets go win some poker!" Dean said with a grin, grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him away form Asmodeus and Sanguini. When they were out of sight, Asmodeus looked at Sanguini expectantly.

"You do know what we have to do, right?"

"Yeah. I do. We've got to get rid of them."

"You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. Just so happens, that those two will have to stay in Vegas too."

"Yeah, come on then, lets go take care of it." Asmodeus said, standing up from the table with Sanguini.

"You know where they are?"

"Yeah, The Palms."

"Huh, they should have picked Caesars if they had wanted to stay safe."

"Yep. I'll talk to Jimmy to find out what their room is, and we can hide out in security watching them until they retire to their rooms, then we strike."

"That's gonna take a while, don't you think? Should we tell the Winchester's what we're going to do?"

"Tell them we're off to assassinate some humans? Oh brilliant idea 'Guini. Look, I know about you and Sammy, alright and I get that you don't want any secrets between the two of you. But sometimes you have to have them in order for a relationship to work."

"Your ideas on relationships are fucked up Kitten, but I know what you're saying. So what _do_ we tell them?" Sanguini asked, as they left the bar with a wave to Jemma, Asmodeus still holding the bottle, though he did discreetly cast a sobriety charm on himself, mentally bemoaning the waste of alcohol.

"That we have to go do something."

"Vague."

"It's for the best."

"What will you tell Dean if he asks what you had to go do?"

"Dunno, I'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Right. You do know that there is every possibility that they have told Dumbledore that they have found a link to you here. Killing them might not actually solve anything."

"Might I point out that this is your idea. And I know. It will keep us safe for the week we are here though and well, I'll just have to not come back to Vegas for a while."

"How will you keep an eye on this place?"

"How do you think I have been keeping an eye on it up 'til now? I trust Nigel, Tony and Janet to man the place in my stead. They're damn good at it and they send me updates every Sunday."

"Huh. Well, come on." Sanguini said, leading Asmodeus over to where Sam and Dean were sitting at a poker table. "Right, me and Asmodeus need to head out and check on a few things. We'll be back later on tonight sometime. Dunno when."

"Huh? What... okay." Dean said finally with a shrug.

"What do I do while you're gone?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Um... you can either crash on the couch in the presidential suite Dean is staying in, or ask for the card to my permanent rooms here. I'll leave a note at the desk telling them to give to you. If it's the same receptionist, she should recognise Dean, if not, then just show her ID."

"Okay. See you two later." Sam said, watching them leave suspiciously before turning to look at Dean in question.

"Don't ask me dude, I'm in the know as much as you are. So, you want to tell me something?"

"Like what?"

"Like your real relationship with Sanguini?"

--

Sanguini and Asmodeus walked through the doors of The Palms, glancing around them to see if they could see the twins and then walked over to the receptionist when they didn't spot them.

"Hey, can you call James Downey down to us please?" Asmodeus asked when the receptionist looked up at them. He nodded and picked up the phone to dial for security.

"He's on his way." The receptionist told them and Asmodeus smiled at him and thanked him before he and Sanguini moved away to wait, making sure to keep an eye out for any red heads.

"Tenebrion. I wondered if I would be seeing you anytime soon." A man in his late fifties, early sixties said when he walked over to them five minutes later. Asmodeus smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Hey Jimmy. Look, I have a favour to ask of you."

"Go ahead."

"I need you to let me and my brother sit in your office and watch out for the twins, then when we leave this place, to um... wipe the cameras of our being here."

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Look Jimmy, I know you have lived here all your life. Your own father worked the same job you do, he worked for the mob bosses. I know you follow the old ways, same as Nigel. I'm not stupid. Why do you think I offered you both jobs working for me?"

"What are you trying to say?' Jimmy asked him, as they walked through the floor and then entered the staff area behind Jimmy.

"Those twins? They're after me. They want me dead. So I'm going to finish them before they finish me. Simple."

"They want you dead? Why? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything besides be born into the wrong family. So can we count on you for support?" Asmodeus asked him seriously, whilst Sanguini stood to the side and behind him, watching Jimmy shrewdly.

"Count me in. I've not trusted them since they managed to get in here. I don't get how they did it, but it made me suspicious of them. None of my staff seem to remember what they were going to do whenever they go to throw them out."

"Have you not thrown them out yourself?"

"No. Not my job anymore. I'm gettin' too old."

"Huh. So we can count on you?"

"Yeah, what are you gonna do with the bodies?"

"Let me handle that. Don't worry though, you won't have any bodies to have to deal with. You won't have to inform the cops."

"Right, well the last we checked they were playing Blackjack, which seems a favourite of theirs."

"Yeah, I think I know why. They counting?"

"Not that we have seen so far."

"Right, well we need to watch them to see when they go back to their rooms."

"When they do, we'll make sure the cameras for their floor are out, so you and your brother can go there without being seen. When you have gotten rid of the bodies, come back and leave their key card with the receptionist. I'll then wipe all the records of your visit here."

"Thank you Jimmy." Asmodeus said with a grateful smile and then following Jimmy as he turned around and led them through the corridors to the main security rooms and his office.

"Hey, this is Vegas! Everyone here is corrupt. Though I admit, I never thought you would be too. I should have guessed by the underhand methods you used to get Nigel to work for you. If I hadn't had shares in this place, I would have come work for you too."

"I know Jimmy. My offer still stands should you ever want to take it."

"I think my time as a security head is coming to an end. My wife has been bugging me about retirement for a while now."

"Already? Aren't you a bit young?" Asmodeus asked in shock, getting a chuckle from Jimmy.

"You flatter me. I'm getting on to sixty-six. I think that counts as a reasonable retirement age."

"But you love working here!"

"I do. I'm getting tired of all the new ways though. Soon it'll only be your place and here that follow the old ways. It's only a matter of time before our places change too."

"Not on my watch they won't." Asmodeus said, sitting down in a chair in front of a computer and searching the Blackjack tables for the twins before stopping when he found them. Sanguini took the chair next to him and focused on the twins as well but from a different camera.

"I hope so kid. I'll leave you two here, I need to get back to work." Jimmy told them, before he walked out of his office and into the main security floor.

"So now we wait." Sanguini said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and keeping an eye on the twins.

"Looks like it."

"How do you know he will keep his word?"

"I may have cast a truth spell on him. If he had given us a negative response then I would have wiped his memory of what I asked of him and then made something up as to why we were there."

"And how did you know there was the chance he _would_ agree to it?"

"Like I told him, he's old school Vegas. You send out a hit on someone before they do the same to you." Asmodeus told him, not taking his eyes of his computer screen.

"Right. You have the weirdest contacts."

--

At ten past eleven that night, the twins finally left the casino floor and headed to their rooms. Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at one another and stood up. They walked out of the office and nodded to Jimmy, who had pulled a double shift to keep an eye out for them.

"I'll speak to you two tomorrow then. You get everything you need?" Jimmy asked them, glancing at the other employees, who were busy watching the cameras to pay much attention to them.

"Yeah, thanks for letting us in here." Asmodeus told him as they walked out of the room and back to the main floor.

"No problem. I'll make sure no one is watching the twins floors so I can turn off the cameras and I've turned off the cameras to the lifts as well. No one will be able to place you there. Good luck and stay safe." Jimmy muttered to them quietly.

"We will. I'll contact you tomorrow. You working?"

"Yeah, I'll be working the night shift now so that I can get some sleep, so come round after eight."

"Will do." Asmodeus said with a nod, and then he walked through the staff doors and led Sanguini to the lifts. They entered one alone and silently made their way up to the right floor.

"How are we gonna do this?" Sanguini asked him as they waited to get to the floor the twins were on.

"You go in first and glamour them to sleep, then I will use my necromancy. No matter what Sanguini, this cannot get back to the brothers. I'm going to sever their tie with their body."

"You can do that?"

"Of course I can, I'm a Master Necromancer. I can sense the delicate connection to life everyone has and I can snap it in anyone."

"What will we do with the bodies?" Sanguini questioned as he kept an eye on the floors they passed.

"Magic them away." Asmodeus told him with a smirk. "You okay with this plan?"

"It's the only one I can think of that will get us out safely. What happens if Dumbledore is monitoring their vitals?"

"Then we get out ASAP. We've got to damn well pray that he isn't. If he is though, we all have portkeys to Gringotts. We get back to The Apollo to grab Dean and Sam, then we get the hell out of dodge before Dumbledore gets there."

"How will we know?"

"I'll have to ask Athena. She should be able to tell me."

"Right. Okay then, lets go." Sanguini said and walked out of the lift when it stopped on the right floor, leading Asmodeus to the room the twins had rented. He waved his hand over the card lock and grinned when he heard the almost silent click of the door unlocking.

Sanguini silently glided into the room, sticking to the shadows so that the twins didn't notice him, Asmodeus doing the same and closing the door silently behind him. He made sure to stay out of sight of where the twins were talking on the couch, but moved forwards when he heard them mention him.

"Harry's not here Fred."

"Yeah, I know. I don't get why Dumbledore sent us here. Did you contact him to tell him it was a bust?"

"He knows. Said to be patient."

"I don't get why he wants him so badly. He's not our problem anymore."

"Don't know, but he has plans for him. I know they include Ginny somehow."

"She still bemoaning how she didn't bag the Boy Who Lived?"

"Yep. I don't get why, he's not even human!" George grumbled, making Asmodeus look down and his ears droop. Sanguini glanced over at him and then frowned and closed his eyes. Soon both twins yawned and were quickly falling asleep.

"Done. You alright?"

"Yeah, I guess I just hoped someone from home was on my side, you know? Naïve of me, huh?"

"Probably, but not wholly unexpected. You gonna be able to do this?"

"I have to. Right." Asmodeus said with a deep breath. He then walked over to Fred first and placed a hand on his head, closing his eyes. He then searched for the link the twin had with his magic and life source and then simply snapped it. He opened his eyes and pulled away, looking at a stunned Sanguini.

"That's creepy."

"Tell me about it. Think how I felt when I first discovered it. I killed a dog when I stroked it and accidentally snapped the connection it had with its life."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, made the people in the neighbourhood avoid me like the plague afterwards. Thankfully it happened the year Remus came along and took me away."

"Huh. So the other one next?"

"Yep." Asmodeus agreed, doing the same he had done with the previous twin and then pulling back once he had snapped that connection too. He looked at Sanguini, who nodded to confirm they were dead and then they both waved a hand at a twin and sent the bodies deep into the surrounding dessert. If they ever were found, it would appear they had died of natural causes.

"We should head back. Though..."

"What?"

"Your eyes."

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"You look like you're possessed. Like, all black." Sanguini told him, looking at him in badly disguised fascination.

"Shit. How do I change them back?"

"How the hell should I know? Look, cast a glamour over them for the time being, then you can contact Miranda tomorrow or something and ask her. Can you talk to Death?"

"Yeah, but you don't wanna know what I have to do in order to do that."

"Why? What do you have to do?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going to do it."

"Have you ever spoken with him before?"

"It's a she and yes I have. Once before to ask why I was gifted with necromancy. I was seventeen."

"Where was I?"

"You had been called back to your family. It was that week before I killed Voldemort."

"Huh. So, you're not going to tell me what you have to do? It can't be that bad."

"It depends on who you ask. Right, are my eyes green again?" Asmodeus asked after he had waved his hand over his eyes.

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Good. Now, lets go."

--

"You okay?" Dean asked when Asmodeus climbed into bed beside him and snuggled up to his side, sighing when Dean pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Yeah."

"As, you know I'm not stupid right?"

"Yeah..." Asmodeus said warily, not entirely sure he was going to like where this was going.

"Well... I know what you and Sanguini were doing." Dean muttered to him, tightening his hold on him when Asmodeus went to pull away.

"What?"

"I know what you went to do. I don't think Sam does, but I'm your mate As, I know how you think."

"You don't mind?"

"I can't admit it doesn't bother me a little, but I love you and when I agreed to mate with you, I agreed knowing I would have to take the bad with the good. Can I ask how?"

"No. I can't tell you that."

"Okay, one day... one day will you trust me enough to tell me?"

"Dean..." Asmodeus sighed, shifting so that he could look at Dean in the face.

"I just want to know."

"I _do_ trust you, just trust _me_ that you don't want to know how I did it. It won't make it any better."

"As, please."

"I used necromancy."

"What? How? I mean they're alive right? So I don't get..."

"Necromancy is death magic. Its not just about bringing things back to life, it can be used to cause peoples death."

"How?"

"I can sense the connection people have with life. I can sense it and I can break it. That's what I did to the twins. They couldn't be allowed to live Dean."

"I understand... I think."

"No, you don't, but thank you for saying you do anyway." Asmodeus said with a sad smile, Dean grinned at him weakly and then leant forward to kiss him.

"You're creepy, I'll admit that and well... you have some abilities that make me a little uncomfortable, but I'm trying to accept them." Dean admitted to him softly.

"Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. Just, don't hide things from me okay? I promise I will listen to you before I say anything."

"Dean, you know that at some point in the future I'm gonna have to do something you won't agree with or like." Asmodeus admitted to him looking down and away from Dean.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna try to accept everything about you."

"Thanks." Asmodeus said dryly, before he looked back up at Dean and grinned. "You don't have to you know. I will understand if you get angry with some of the things I do."

"Perhaps. But I'm your husband, it's kind of in the small print that I have to accept everything about you."

"It is? Oh God, does that mean I have to accept that you are cheating on me with an Impala?" Asmodeus asked, before he shrieked when Dean pounced on him, tickling him mercilessly.

--

Asmodeus grumbled under his breath as he apparated into the desert, though making sure to go to the opposite side of Vegas than the bodies of the twins. He then sat down and dug his fingers into the ground. It was the night after he and Sanguini had killed the twins and his eyes still hadn't changed back to green, which made him leery around the Winchesters just in case his glamour charm dropped and so he was in the dessert to hopefully talk to Miranda.

"Miranda, I need to speak with you about something."

'_Of course young one. What do you need to ask of me?'_

"My eyes, they're black. Do you know why and how I can change them back?"

'_I am afraid I do not know. I realise that I have more of a connection with necromancers as I am the one that protects the dead bodies from other elements, but that does not mean I know much about them and their ways. I leave them be and they leave me be.'_

"Shit. So what do I do?"

'_You will either have to live with it or talk to Death.'_

"You know I can't do that. You know what I will have to do to do that."

'_Sometimes you have to do things you do not wish to do in order to get the answers you need. It is a hard lesson to learn, but it is a valuable one to remember.'_

"Crap. Fine. You will need to lead me to someone worthy."

'_I believe Athena has someone in her sights in this city.'_

"Good. Athena? You want to lead me to them?"

'**I will. Close your eyes and apparate. I will take you to their place of residence.'**

"Okay." Asmodeus said dully, before he stood up and apparated with a spin on his heels. He opened his eyes and looked around the room he had been taken to. It was all cream with accents of purple, which made Asmodeus sneer. "Ugh. I hate purple."

"Who are you?" A female voice called out behind him, making his spin around and look at the sight of a thirty something woman standing behind him, pointing a gun at him, though her hand shook slightly.

"I've come to take you some place. Boy, you must have pissed someone off for me to be sent to you." Asmodeus told her, waving a hand and grinning when she gasped as the gun was ripped out of her hands and landed across the room. She looked at him in fear and backed up as he walked forwards.

"What? What are you going to do."

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I don't want to do this, but I need answers and well, you're the one I was brought to. Really, I'm sorry." Asmodeus told her softly, closing his eyes sadly and then quickly reaching out with his hand and grabbing her, before force apparating her back to his spot in the desert.

He paralysed her and let her slump to the ground, eyes watching him in fear as she realised she could no longer move. He then pulled out a black metalled knife and ran it down the underside of his drawing blood and letting it drip down to his finger tips, where he began to painstakingly trace out runes on the ground with the blood drops.

When the runes had formed a fairly large circle, he stepped out of it and then looked down at the now crying woman sadly and sighed. He then picked her up and placed her in the centre of the circle, then stepping inside it with her. He uttered n incantation in a long forgotten language and the runes glowed before fading once more.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't know what you did to get the ire of a God, but well, I'm not going to deny them." Asmodeus told her softly before he grabbed and handful of her long red hair and then dragged the knife across her throat, making sure the blood spray didn't disrupt the rune circle. "I need to speak with you, Death."

Asmodeus then let the body drop to the floor and watched as the blood was absorbed into the ground. With a flash of light, a woman with long white hair, jet-black skin and silver eyes with no pupil was standing in front of him, looking amused.

"So you decided to kill another to speak with me, huh? You do realise what happens each time to do that right?"

"Yes. I had to speak with you though, Vivienne. I need your help."

"With what?" Vivienne asked, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him curiously.

"My eyes, Viv. What's wrong with my eyes?" Asmodeus asked her, taking down his glamour so that she could see his black eyes.

"Ah. So it was you that killed those twins, huh? I had wondered. I was out of town when it happened and the reaper watching you didn't report anything. I wonder why. It's simple though, really. You necromantic magic is growing."

"What? Well, make it go back! Change my eyes back!"

"They will turn back eventually, once your body has become accustomed to the increase of death magic."

"Why did it happen?"

"You killed using your necromancy. You know what that means. This is a consequence. You do realise that you have now lost the ability to use most light spells right?"

"No. You didn't tell me that would happen."

"What did you think would happen when you lost part of your soul? You will no longer he able to cast the patronus charm for example. Sorry. The Dementors won't bother you anymore anyway. They don't like the taste of necromancers." Vivienne told him with a wicked grin, which showed him her perfectly pointed teeth.

"Great. I won't become one because of this will I?"

"No. You had a reason to kill them. Besides, you have five Gods that are using you as an avatar, you won't be turned into a dementor."

"What about you? You don't want to use me too?" Asmodeus asked her in disbelief.

"Nope. Sure, you are a very powerful natural necromancer and I am impressed with what you can do. But I have my reapers to use as my avatars. I have no need for a mortal."

"Pfft. I'm hardly mortal anymore."

"Perhaps. I will let you in on a little secret though that The Sisters don't want you to know." Vivienne told him with a grin.

"What?"

"It's about your delicious little mate. He's very scrumptious by the way, think he would mind a visit from me? Dark mind that one. Though I believe Frieda has dibs on him though."

"What about Dean? And no you cannot visit him. You are not gifting him with anything."

"I don't see why not."

"He wouldn't use it! You think a Winchester would use death magic? You're a fool if you do."

"Hmph. Spoil-sport."

"Whatever, you gonna tell me what The Sisters are hiding from me about Dean?" Asmodeus asked her, nibbling on his lower lip from concern about Dean, hoping he was alright with Sanguini and Sam.

"Ah, they won't tell you but—No! I will tell him! You can't do this!" Vivienne suddenly screamed, before she looked at Asmodeus and opened her mouth to say something but a crack sounded around them and with another bright flash, Vivienne was gone.

"What the fuck was that about?"

**A/N – And so you meet Death otherwise known as Vivienne, which, amusingly enough, means life. I think she was being ironic when she chose that name. And yes, you all now know one of Asmodeus' secrets. The others, Sanguini included, do not however. If you are observant, then you will have realised that this means Asmodeus has sacrificed someone before, when he was seventeen, in order to talk to Vivienne. Only other necromancers know how to speak to Death, and no, they won't be telling anyone should the quartet ever bump into one. And Neil wasn't a necromancer, he just found an interesting book and decided to try it out and see if it would work. **

**No, Dean will not be given necromantic powers, have no fear. Like Asmodeus said, he wouldn't use them, and if he didn't use them, then they would slowly grow and eventually over power him. Vivienne wasn't lying though, she is interested in Dean. He also evaded death after all, even if it was through John's deal. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and if you want to kill me for turning Asmodeus into a murderer. Though to be fair to him, he didn't exactly want to do it. Oh and all the OC's in this chapter, don't worry, they won't be cropping up again. It's very doubtful that they will all be returning to Vegas anytime soon. So yeah, review, tell me what you think, try to refrain from flaming me... Lol! Cheers!**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So... now that we're back from our short break, there any jobs we can take?" Asmodeus asked as he and Sam walked over to their table in a café, each holding two cups of coffee and placing them in front of Sanguini and Dean.

"Anthony Giles." Dean told them, handing the newspaper over to Sam to read, Asmodeus moving his chair so that he could also read it.

"Seriously? Isn't that the name of some guy from _Buffy_?" Asmodeus asked as he read the paper, making Dean snort in amusement and shake his head.

"No, that was _Rupert_ Giles."

"Huh, so who is he?" Asmodeus asked, as he and Sam finished reading the paper and placing it back down on the table.

"He was a Baltimore lawyer." Sanguini told them, taking a vile out of his pocket and pouring the red liquid contained inside it into his coffee, much to Dean's disgust.

"Dude! Can you not do that around me?"

"What? It makes it tasty. I don't moan at you when you eat cows."

"I do not eat cows!"

"What is a burger made of if not a cow?" Sanguini drawled, while Sam and Asmodeus both just sighed and leant back to allow the two to get the argument out of their systems.

"Yeah, but at least that is accepted by society, unlike your feeding habits!"

"Depends on which society you are talking about. Had you lived within my society, then it would not have been accepted and you would have been the social outcast, not myself." Sanguini told him, taking a sip of his coffee, and then licking his lips with a smirk at Dean, who just looked a little nauseous.

"That doesn't bother either of you?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and Asmodeus, both of which shook their heads.

"Nope. Sorry, Dean. It's not like he shoves it in our faces, he is quite discreet about it." Sam defended, grinning when Dean just looked at him in disbelief. Asmodeus just grinned and shook his head when Dean turned to look at him.

"Whatever."

"So this guys throat was slit but the room was clean. No DNA, no prints, nothing. You think it's a spirit or something?" Asmodeus asked before Sanguini could further provoke Dean.

"Did you read it all?" Dean asked, nudging the paper towards them.

"Yeah, the security cameras failed to capture footage of the killer too." Sam said, frowning.

"So, I'm thinking either somebody tampered with the tapes..."

"Or it's an invisible killer." Sam finished with a sigh.

"My favourite kind." Dean said with a wide grin, whilst Sam and Asmodeus looked at him in amusement.

"Your favourite kind? Didn't seem that way with the rakshasa. In fact, I'm fairly sure I remember you muttering about invisible murderers for days afterwards, don't you As?"

"You know, I think I do Sam. Oh, Dean, always trying to appear tough and strong." Asmodeus said, hiding his grin behind his cup of coffee.

"Hey! I was just trying to make light of the situation!"

"Uh huh. Come on then tough guy, let's go and get you an invisible killer shall we?"

"Whatever. Bitch."

"Wanker."

--

"So think they will manage to get any information out of Mrs Giles?" Sanguini asked as he and Asmodeus searched the office whilst Sam and Dean questioned Mrs Giles.

"No idea. Might manage to get a clue as to who- Hello." Asmodeus muttered, looking at a piece of paper on top of the printer and read it with a frown.

"What? You found something?" Sanguini asked, walking over from looking at the large pool of blood still on the floor.

"Yeah, take a look." Asmodeus said, handing the paper to Sanguini and then frowning when he saw the amount of sheets with the same thing written on it on the printer.

"Who's Dana Shulps?" Sanguini questioned, looking up from the paper at Asmodeus, who was now looking at the desk.

"No idea." Asmodeus said, breathing on the glass of the desk and then raising an eyebrow as he sees 'Dana Shulps' written in the condensation. "Okay, this is creepy."

Sanguini walked over to look at the desk and grinned. "Think this Shulps woman is the name of the killer?"

"No idea. Guess we should look through his things and see if he knew her." Asmodeus said, and Sanguini nodded and picked up a file from the desk to read through it. Asmodeus cast a wary glance at the computer and then sighed. "I wish we had brought Sammy with us. He's better with computers than any of us."

Asmodeus had been searching all the files he could find on Anthony Giles' computer for over fifteen minutes when Sanguini finished searching the files and made a discontent sound in the back of his throat.

"There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere. There isn't even a D. Shulps. Or any other Shulps in fact. This is hopeless. Have you found anything?"

"I'm shit with computers, but nope, not a thing. I even checked on the internet for records of residents and so on. No Dana Shulps has lived or died in Balitmore in the last fifty years at least." Asmodeus said, letting his head bang down onto the keyboard.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Not a clue. There's a couple of files on here that I've copied onto a disk for Sam to try and crack into, but besides that, I'm coming up blank." Asmodeus admitted and Sanguini just sighed.

"Fine, lets get back to the motel and see if Sam can find anything on that disk." Sanguini told him, and Asmodeus nodded then they both quietly apparated back to the room Sanguini and Sam shared.

--

Later that night, Asmodeus and Dean went back to the Giles' residence whilst Sanguini and Sam stayed in the motel, where Sam was making leeway at breaking into the files Asmodeus had brought back with them.

"Karen, you in there?" Dean called out as he knocked on the door. Asmodeus glanced around behind them and then shrugged when Dean looked at him when they got no response.

"Do we go in?"

"Don't see why not." Dean said with a shrug. Asmodeus sighed and unlocked the door with a click and they walked in. Dean tried to turn on the light but it seemed the power was off, which made them both look at each other in concern.

"Think she's okay?"

"Doesn't look good, does it?" Dean whispered as he led the way up the stairs and to where he assumed Karen's bedroom was. Asmodeus sniffed the air and nibbled on his lip.

"Definitely not good. I can smell a lot of blood." Asmodeus whispered as he and Dean entered the room. The body of Karen Giles was lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Asmodeus and Dean hurry over to the body and Asmodeus crouches down to examine it, whilst Dean notices something on the floor next her. He picks up a sheet of paper and reads it, frowning.

"Seriously, what the hell?" Dean whispered, showing Asmodeus the paper, that had Dana Shulps written on it. Asmodeus looked at it and frowned, then turned back to examining the body. The throat had been deeply cut, so deep the spine was almost visible and she had bruises on her wrists. Asmodeus picked up one of the wrists and moved closer to examine it when the door burst open and two cops entered, aiming guns at them

"Freeze! Stay on your knees. Hands where I can see them. Both of you! Now!" The cop yelled, Asmodeus and Dean glance at one another, before they both held up their hands, and they were both handcuffed.

"My life sucks sometimes, you know?" Asmodeus groaned as he was forced to his feet and pushed out of the room behind Dean and the other cop.

"I hear ya, As." Dean grumbled, tripping slightly when the cop by his side hurried him along. They were led outside, where a man with a long coat was waiting for them, looking at them both with a sneer.

"Well, well. Two of you, huh? I'm detective Sheridan and the two of you are under arrest for the murder of Anthony and Karen Giles." Sheridan said as the two were shoved into the back of the car.

"Dean, remind me to summon Fate and ask her what he deal is." Asmodeus muttered to Dean, getting a grin from Dean as the car doors were slammed shut and the driver drove them away from the house.

"As long as you let me be there with you so that I can kick her ass."

"Deal."

--

"Hey Sam, I need to go feed, so is it alright if I head out for a bit? You gonna be okay whilst I'm gone?" Sanguini asked, looking at Sam who was still looking for any mention of a Dana Shulps.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'll be fine. You go out and find something to eat. Dean and As should be back in a bit anyway." Sam told him with a wide smile. Sanguini smiled back and then paused when he got to the door.

"Sam, I'll um... I'll give you some more when I get back if want some. I don't know if it's working, but its worth a shot right?"

"Yeah 'Guini. Thank you for doing this for me." Sam told him softly with a bright smile, getting a smaller one form Sanguini in return.

"Anything for you Sammy. And if it helps my Kitten then even better." Sanguini told him and then walked out of the motel. Sanguini then quickly hid in the shadows and made his way towards where he sensed a very drunken man heading towards the motel.

Sanguini looked up from the neck of the drunken man as he saw a S.W.A.T van pull up to the motel car park. Cursing he dropped the body to the floor and then ran to where he had left Sam, throwing the door open. Sam looked up in shock, taking in Sanguini's less that perfect appearance, complete with blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

"We have to get out of here." Sanguini told him, quickly shoving stuff haphazardly into Sam's bag whilst Sam just watched him for a few seconds in confusion.

"Sanguini? What's wrong?" Sam asked, standing up to walk over to Sanguini, who suddenly stopped his frantic packing and stood up straight. He then shoved the bag into Sam's arms and stood in front of him.

"Stay quiet. Don't speak. Don't make a sound. I'll look after you. Trust me." Sanguini whispered, placing a cold hand over Sam's mouth when he looked like he was going to talk, so Sam just looked at him in the eyes and then nodded. Sanguini closed his eyes and Sam felt something wash over him just as the door was smashed open and a S.W.A.T team entered, followed by a woman. They looked around the room, seemingly not seeing Sanguini or Sam, who watched them in horror, and then turned to look at the woman.

"Looks like there's no one here, maybe it was only those two." One of the S.W.A.T members told her, whilst the rest of the team exited the room.

"You must be right. They can't have made a run for it this quickly." The woman said with a sigh. She glanced around the room once more and then left. When Sanguini could no longer hear them near the room, he breathed out a sigh and moved away from Sam, who just looked shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked eventually, looking at Sanguini, who shook his head with a sigh.

"It would seem Asmodeus and Dean are now suspects in the Giles murder. Which means Karen Giles must now be dead and they were found at the scene of the crime."

"Shit, what do we do?"

"You still remember stuff from your days at college?" Sanguini asked as he led Sam out of the room and they quickly went down to the room Dean and Asmodeus shared.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, if Asmodeus sticks with the plan we hatched up when we began hunting again, then we will soon be called in as solicitors for the two idiots." Sanguini grumbled, opening Asmodeus' bag and then reaching inside of it, searching for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"The ID's we had made up. You and Dean should each have one in here as well. No idea what names he got for you two, but as it seems to be his favourite, I am Seamus Thomas. Asmodeus taught me everything he knew about law from when he helped you study. I think we can both pull off being their solicitors fairly easily." Sanguini said, making a triumphant sound when he found what he was looking for.

Sanguini pulled out four laminated cards and looked at them, grinning and, putting two of them back in the bag, he then handed one over to Sam, who looked at it and frowned.

"Er... I don't look like this. And why has he called me James Evans?"

"My little brother is a genius, that's why. Though where the hell he got that photo from I don't know. He knew that should we ever need to use these, then one of us had been arrested. The police will have done their job by now and will know that Dean Winchester has a younger brother called Sam. Luckily I'm not in the records, so I can stay the same. I'll make you look like your photo with a charm. You will represent Asmodeus and I will represent Dean. We just need to wait for the call now."

"As considered all that? What did you two do to ever expect to need these?"

"We killed people Sam. You think the people that the demons possess survived whatever the hell it is Asmodeus does to kill them? Unfortunately they don't, Asmodeus isn't old enough yet for that kind of control. So were we ever to get caught, one of us would make sure to get away, and then pretend to be the others solicitor."

"Huh. And As taught you some law?"

"Yes, only what he knew from helping you though, which I admit was shockingly quite a bit."

"Well, let me refresh you and teach you some stuff As might not have known while we wait for the call."

--

Asmodeus was led into an interrogation room away from Dean, which made him somewhat nervous as he began to play with his wedding band. He was shoved roughly into a chair and then handcuffed to the table. The cop then turned and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Shit. What do I do now?" Asmodeus muttered, as he leant back in the uncomfortable chair and looked at the ceiling. He would admit to anyone that asked, that he was more worried about Dean than himself. He knew no prison would be able to hold him, but Dean would have a problem.

The door opened again a couple of minutes later and Asmodeus sat up to see a woman walk into the room and sit down opposite Asmodeus.

"So... what are the charges?" Asmodeus asked eventually, looking at her with wide eyes whilst she just looked at him with narrowed eyes and then opened the file she had placed down in front of her.

"You are being held under suspicion of murder. Your finger prints are on the body of the deceased Karen Giles and have also been found in the office of Anthony Giles."

"You think _I_ killed her? Me?"

"Yes, you. And we are holding your husband for aiding and abetting seeing as his prints were not found in the office nor on either bodies." She grinned when Asmodeus looked up at her in shock and pulled out a sheet from the file. "Oh yes, I know all about you Asmodeus Tenebrion-Winchester. You're twenty-three years old, went to Stanford to study medicine but dropped out, you are married to one Dean Winchester, you have no job, no permanent home address. You came over from Britain when you were eighteen. An orphan with no other family. However, there is no more information on you. No details on what schools you attended before Stanford, no records on where you lived in Britain, all we know is that your parents were killed when you were three months old and your grandfather, Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion the fourth died about six months before you left to come here.

"And then, there's the case of your husband, Dean, whose demise was, well, just a little exaggerated. Feel free to jump in whenever you like." She said, looking up at Asmodeus, who just stayed silent, though he did wonder what she meant by Dean's demise. "Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. You fell off the records when there was a fire in the house you shared with one Sam Winchester and one Jessica Moore. Jessica Moore died and you and Sam Winchester fell off the grid. Seemingly left everything behind. The next time you are mentioned in any records is when you got married to Dean in December of last year.

"Tell me, where did you go to get married? Not many places in America where that is legal." She asked him and Asmodeus just glared at her.

"England. If you check, you'll see it is certainly legal for two men to get married there. And before you ask, it was a lovely affair, no witnesses, just ourselves. Neither of us has any family you see."

"John and Sam Winchester were not there?"

"No. Sam and I fell out not long after Jess' death and lost contact with one another, which caused friction between Dean and his family. Dean stuck with me and so we are all the family each other has now. Both John and Sam wiped their hands of Dean, and then refused to acknowledge either of us when they heard about our marriage." Asmodeus told her plainly.

"I see. So you have not seen either Sam nor John for quite a while then?"

"No. Have you called my solicitor?"

"We have called you both a lawyer, yes."

"No, that isn't what I asked. I asked if you had contacted_ my_ solicitor, if you have my details, then you have the contact number for him. He will provide one for Dean as well."

"We will ring him then. Will he be able to get here soon?"

"Yes, he lives not far from here, Dean and I were here to speak with him when we heard about an old friend of Dean's father being killed. That is why we were at the Giles'. Of course, you know this if you have asked Dean." Asmodeus pointed out.

--

Dean looked up when the door to his interrogation room opened and Detective Sheridan walked in and sneered at him. Dean just raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

"Mr Winchester. My partner will soon be questioning your husband." Sheridan said, spitting the word as though it disgusted him, which just made Dean even more amused.

"Thanks for telling me. Good luck. I'm married to him and I know he can be a pompous little bastard when he wants to be."

"What do you mean?" Sheridan asked, walking over to the chair opposite Dean and sitting down in it.

"He's a Lord. Far bluer blood than either of us could ever hope to have. Why he agreed to marry me is anyone's guess. So what are the charges?"

"You have been charged fro aiding and abetting your husband, _Lord_ Tenebrion-Winchester. Who, in turn, has been charged with the murder of Anthony and Karen Giles. Of course, that would have been all you would have been held for had we not run your file and come across a certain case in St Louis. Looks like you are both murderers."

"Hang on. We weren't even in town when Anthony was killed, so how are you gonna pin that one on As?"

"You have proof of that? Because we have prints in Anthony Giles' office that will go against that claim."

"Well that sucks." Dean muttered, looking down at the table.

"You do not deny either Tenebrion killing Karen Giles, nor your own murders in St Louis though." Sheridan pointed out.

"I was getting round to that." Dean muttered.

"Want to tell me what you were doing here in the first place?"

"We read about Anthony Giles in a newspaper, see my dad and Tony Giles were old friends. They were in the service together. I've known him since I was a kid, you know? So, we came as soon as we heard about his death. I also had a hope that I might bump into my little brother. Sadly he wasn't here, and Karen hadn't heard from him for a while."

"Ah yes, Sam Winchester. Where is he?"

"He's not here, like I said. We fell out over a year ago and I stayed with Asmodeus. Haven't seen him since." Dean told him, with a shrug, leaning back in his chair.

"Convenient."

"To you maybe. Look, I haven't seen Sammy since we parted in November '05. We haven't had contact since then either. So whatever you are accusing me and Asmodeus of, he is certainly innocent of it. Last I heard, Sam was in Florida somewhere."

--

Sheridan stood in a room looking through a two way mirror at Dean Winchester after he had finished questioning him. Dean was sitting in the chair, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed and then left the room, to go and see how Ballard was doing with the other suspect. He entered the room and saw Ballard looking through the mirror with a frown on her face.

"You getting anywhere with him?" He asked as he walked over to her and looked at the small man sitting at the table. He was frowning and looking at something no one else could see in the corner of the room. Occasionally he would mutter something and then shake his head and close his eyes. "What's wrong with him?'

"No idea. His story matches Dean's though, to the last detail. Even about Sam. He's been muttering under his breath and shaking his head now for about five minutes." Ballard told him, not taking her eyes off of Asmodeus, who was now tugging at his cuffs and shooting nervous looks at whatever he was seeing.

"Well, these guys are good. I'll give 'em that." Sheridan muttered, frowning at the prisoner, who was now desperately tugging at his cuffs.

"All we have is nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence. Do you know if someone has contacted their lawyers?"

"Yeah, they're on their way. We've got them both at the crime scene, with blood on the hands of that one. Juries have convicted for less."

"Yeah, but where's the murder weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt."

"Diana... do _you_ have reasonable doubt? We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St Louis. I'm telling you, these are our guys." Sheridan told her with a frown.

"I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours."

"Yeah, he was. He was a good friend."

"And I know you wanna clean this mess up quick. But come on, Tony knew a lot of criminal types, and maybe we just—"

"Criminal types? He was a defence lawyer, for God's sake, of course he knew criminal types."

"Alright. Let's get—What's he doing?" Ballard suddenly asked, looking as Asmodeus suddenly yanked at the cuffs on his table and managed to shock them both by snapping the chain. He then ran to the door and tried it but found it locked, so he started hammering on it.

"Let me out! Let me out! Please! Get Dean! Please let me out!" Asmodeus started yelling. Ballard and Sheridan looked at each other before they both ran out of the room and to the door of the interrogation room.

"Lord Tenebrion. You will not be allowed out until we have finished questioning you." Ballard stated when she opened the door and Sheridan grabbed Asmodeus and dragged him back to the table, throwing him down roughly in the seat.

"No. No. You don't understand. I need to see Dean. I need to speak to Dean. Or my solicitor! Is he here yet? Don't leave me alone in here." Asmodeus rushed out when the two looked as though they were going to leave him.

"We need to get some more cuffs. You stay here with him and I'll go get some more. How did he break the first ones?" Ballard asked as she looked at Asmodeus, who was shaking softly and glancing at the corner of the room.

"No idea. Maybe they were faulty. I mean look at him, he's hardly the strongest person we've arrested. Hell, I thought he was a woman when I first saw him." Sheridan said, grinning when Asmodeus' head shot to look at him with a glare.

"I'm not a woman! Plenty of men have long hair! That's the only thing about me that is feminine!" Asmodeus growled, before he nibbled on his lip and glanced to his side nervously, shuffling the chair to the side slightly.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" Sheridan asked, when Ballard walked out of the room to get some more cuffs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Asmodeus mumbled to him.

Ballard returned a few minutes later with two sets of cuffs and then chained Asmodeus to the table using both before she looked at Sheridan with a smirk.

"Should be harder to break out of two sets of cuffs together. Their lawyers are here by the way." Sheridan nodded to her walked over to the door with Ballard.

"Right, you show his lawyer to him and I'll go talk to Dean before I let his lawyer speak with him. Maybe he will know what the hell is wrong with his crazy husband." Sheridan said, before he left Ballard and walked into Dean's interrogation room and moving to stand opposite him. "Tell me, does your husband have any mental illnesses?"

"No, why?" Dean told him, frowning slightly.

"He's seeing things that aren't there and begged us to let him out of the room. Even managed to break his cuffs. Want to tell me what that was about?"

"Shit. Is he okay? Did you let him out of the room?" Dean asked, leaning forward over the table to look at Sheridan closely. Sheridan frowned at him and then shook his head.

"You think we're stupid? Why would we let him out? Now, what spooked him so much."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean told him, frowning in worry over Asmodeus.

"Funny, that's what he said too." Sheridan told him and then walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Sheridan stopped at the door and turned to look at Dean.

"Did he ask for me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Is there anyway I could go and see him?"

"No chance."

"Please, just for a few seconds so that I can see that he's alright! You could clearly see that there was something wrong!" Sheridan sneered at him and then walked out of the interrogation room, making Dean yell out in frustration. He pulled at the cuffs, wishing he had the same apparent strength his mate had to break them. "Let me see him!!" Dean yelled, looking at the mirror where he hoped someone was watching him.

The door to the interrogation room opened once more and Dean's head snapped round to look at who had entered, staring in disbelief when Sanguini walked in.

"Mr Winchester, we haven't met before, I am Seamus Thomas, the lawyer that Lord Tenebrion asked to represent you when you asked him to marry you. I am sorry for the circumstances surrounding our first meeting, but I am here to reassure you that I will sort out this silly misunderstanding and my partner will be looking after your husband." Sanguini told him in a no nonsense voice, grinning at him when his back was to the mirror and placing his briefcase (that Dean had no idea where it came from) onto the table and sitting behind it.

"Is he okay?"

"I have not seen him myself, but I believe my partner is with him right now, so he should be fine." Sanguini said, then leant forwards so that only Dean would be able to hear him. "Do they know about Sam and I? They came into our rooms, but I hid us."

"They know about Sam, but I stuck with the plan Asmodeus and I concocted when As told me about those IDs. So I haven't seen Sammy for over a year. You don't exist apparently."

"No, I wouldn't would I? I was born hundreds of years ago and my 'death' at the age of twenty-three was well documented."

"So what now? You and Sammy find anything about Dana Shulps?"

"No, but I was thinking maybe it's not a name, maybe it's an anagram."

"Huh, you got any paper on you?"

"Of course I do. Hang on." Sanguini said, opening his briefcase and pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen and then sliding them across the table to Dean.

"Thanks, think As is okay?"

"I think he should be, unless you want to tell me what all three of you are hiding from me and has you so worried about my baby brother. Thought not. Well Dean, I can call you Dean right?" Sanguini asked in a more normal tone and leaning back in his chair.

"Er... yeah, sure."

"Good, well then Dean, you have been charged with helping Lord Tenebrion with the murder of Mrs Karen Giles, however your prints were not found at either scene, so that should help you. There is unfortunately, the fact of your other murder charge."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway of making that one go away?"

"Ah, not that I can think of. I will give it some thought and perhaps bring it up with my partner if that is okay with you?"

"Please. Recognise any of these?" Dean asked eventually, pushing the paper back over to Sanguini, who read through the list and then sighed.

"Nope, Mr Evans may be able to recognise something though, I shall show him when we meet up to discuss this case."

"Thanks. So any chance at all of me seeing As anytime soon?"

"Not that I can see."

"Damn."

--

Asmodeus nervously kept glancing back at the ex-prisoner that was standing in the corner of the interrogation room he was in. He had no idea when it had happened, but it appeared that at sometime in the past, a prisoner had been beaten to death in this room, and he was understandably a little pissed.

Asmodeus tugged half-heartedly on the cuffs chaining him to the table once more and then sighed and looked back at the spirit. He admitted that he found it a little strange that the spirit hadn't tried anything yet, but he wasn't complaining.

He turned his head to look at the door when he heard someone approaching and then gave a sigh of relief and smiled slightly when a glamoured Sam walked in through the door.

"Hello Lord Tenebrion." Sam greeted, smiling at him and sitting at the table, placing his briefcase down in front of him.

"Mr Evans. I assume they finally rang you to come represent me. So where do I stand?"

"Well, currently, you are being charged with the murder of Karen Giles and are a leading suspect for the murder of Anthony Giles also. I will be honest with you Lord Tenebrion, it's not looking good." Sam told him with a shake of his head and sighed.

"So... did you come up with anything about Dana Shulps? Dean and I... well we didn't."

"Nope. Nothing. There is no Dana Shulps in any records I checked. Seriously As, this is some deep shit you and Dean are in. I'm not seeing a way to get out of this." Sam told him in a whisper. Asmodeus just gave him a weak grin and shrugged.

"Sorry, I'm at a loss on that one too."

"Damn. So, they mentioned to me that you had some sort of fit just before I arrived here. Wanna tell me what that was about?" Sam asked him, looking at him in concern and then understanding when Asmodeus' eyes darted to the corner behind him.

"He's in here. He hasn't said anything to me yet, but I'm afraid he will try something. It's kinda freaking me out."

"I don't know what I can do for you, I doubt they will allow you to see Dean, no matter how much Sanguini and I pressure them."

"I know, I'm just gonna have to deal with it. I do have a plan. I've just thought of one."

"It's going to be stupid isn't it?"

"Probably. I'm going to confess." Asmodeus told him bluntly, getting a stunned look from Sam.

"What? Are you insane? No don't answer that, you married Dean, of course you're insane. Still, what are you thinking?" Sam hissed, leaning over the table to look at Asmodeus, who just grinned and shrugged.

"I know what I'm doing. Now, go discuss my case with Mr Thomas and see what you two can come up with."

"You do know I will have to be there for your confession right?"

"No, I've read enough of Sam Winchester's books to know that I can deny legal council. So instead, you can go and work out my case and try to find the elusive Dana Shulps. Which I'm beginning to think isn't even a name. Just... I'll be fine James. Thank you for this." Asmodeus said as Sam shook his head and then stood up from the desk.

"I'll talk with Seamus and see what he thinks about all this. I will try to get the charges against you dropped."

"Do what you can. Though tell Seamus that I might consider breaking his legs if he doesn't do his damndest to get Dean out of this mess." Asmodeus told Sam with a grin, getting a weaker grin in return, then Sam left him alone with psycho spirit.

--

"Talk directly into the camera. Start by stating your name for the record." Sheridan told him, after he had set up a camera in front of him.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and As... well you get the idea..."

--

"My name is Lord Asmodeus Tenebrion the fifth. I am a Leo. I enjoy going to the movies, walking along beaches and lying in bed with Dean..."

--

"And I did not kill anyone."

--

"But I know who did. Or rather, what did. Of course, it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted."

--

"But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit." Dean said, making Sheridan sneer at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost? Tony Giles saw it."

--

"I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. But the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something."

--

"But communicating across the veil ain't easy. Sometimes the sprits – they get things jumbled. You remember 'redrum'? Same concept."

--

"It can be word fragments, and other times..." Asmodeus showed the camera across from him a sheet of combinations of letters from Dana Shulps he had made after Sam had left him. "... it's anagrams."

--

"See, at first, we thought this was a name – Dana Shulps. But now, we think it's something else. We've set our lawyers to finding out what. Make them work for the amount we pay them." Dean said with a grin.

"You arrogant bastard. Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes."

"I'm not joking, Ponch."

--

"This isn't a joke, Detective Ballard. I promise you that."

"What..."

--

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis."

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't me either. That was a shapeshifter creature that only looked like me." Dean said into the camera. Sheridan growled and then grabbed him and slammed him into a wall, only to be pulled back by two officers in the room with him. "You asked for the truth.

"Lock his ass up." Sheridan growled and stormed out of the room whilst one of the officers turned Dean around and cuffed him once again.

--

"Oh and the small hissy fit I threw earlier? That's because of the creepy-ass guys sharing this delightful interrogation room with me."

--

Ballard entered the women's bathroom in the station after Asmodeus had finished his rather unorthodox confession and saw that the lights were barely working. She went over to the sink, and the hot water turned on by itself. All the sinks began to fill up with water. The mirrors fogged up. The words 'Dana Shulps' began to appear on the mirror and with a gasp, Ballard wiped the fog away and saw the pale, red-eyed spirit standing behind her. The spirit tried to talk to her, but more blood began to pour out of the skit in her throat.

--

Asmodeus looked up as the door opened to his room once again and Detective Ballard walked in, looking shaken and moving to stand across from him.

"You okay? You look a little shook up." Asmodeus noted, getting a somewhat surprised look from the detective.

"I wanna know more about that stuff you were talking about earlier." She demanded, making Asmodeus raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure there are plenty of research materials out there for you to look this up in. Why should I bother wasting my time trying to convince you I'm telling the truth? I could be sitting here doing absolutely eff all instead. I know which one I'd prefer to do."

"Look, let's pretend for the moment you're not entirely insane. What would one of these... things be doing here?"

"A vengeful spirit? To be honest, it's not really my area of expertise, sorry you came to the wrong suspect, my husband would be the better one to go to. I do know that they are created by violent deaths though. Oh and they normally come back for a reason, usually a creepy, nasty one. Revenge is a common one. Unless they're creepy, psycho child spirits, then they're just psychotic and want to hurt someone for no damned reason, like most living children."

"Right... and, uh... these spirits – they're capable of killing people?" She asked him, bringing up her hand to scratch her neck. Asmodeus' eyes narrowed when he noticed dark marks on her wrists.

"Where did you get those?" Asmodeus asked her seriously, and she pulled her sleeve up to look at them.

"I... I don't know. They weren't there before."

"You've seen it, haven't you? The spirit." Asmodeus asked, looking at her sharply.

"How did you know?"

"Because I may not know a lot about vengeful spirits, but I was a med student as you know and that was the reason I was the one found by Karen's body. I saw the same bruises on her wrists. And I'm willing to bet that if you look at Anthony's autopsy photos, he's got them too. It's got something to do with the spirit. I don't know what though, Dean might if you want to go ask him." Asmodeus suggested and Ballard looked away from him, rubbing at her wrists slightly, and Asmodeus sighed. "Look, I'm crap at the whole sympathy thing if I'm honest, but I know what you're thinking. You think you're going crazy. But let's skip that part, okay? Because the last two people who saw this thing died pretty soon after. Do you understand me?"

"You think I'm gonna die." Ballard stated in a quiet voice.

"You need to go to our lawyers, they will be able to help you."

"What?"

"Go to the first motel listed in the yellow pages. Look for Jim Rockford. It's how we find each other when we're separated. I think you will understand what I mean by that when you find them. Go to them and let them save your life."

--

Sanguini and Sam looked at each other when there was a knock on the door and Sanguini held Sam back and went to answer the door himself. He was shocked to see the detective that had questioned Asmodeus at the door.

Sanguini moved out of the way and allowed her to enter silently, keeping an eye on her when she looked at Sam. She sighed and then showed them the bruises on her wrists.

"You saw it then?" Sanguini asked, moving to stand next to Sam. "And let me guess, these showed up after you saw it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright. Then you're gonna have to tell us exactly what you saw." Sam said, leading her over to a chair and sitting her down.

"You know, I must be losing my mind. You're clearly not lawyers, I should be taking you in for questioning."

"Not if you actually want to survive this you won't. So tell us about this spirit – what did it look like?" Sanguini asked her coldly from his spot behind Sam, making her glance at him nervously, before she obviously decided Sam was the more approachable one and turned back to look at him.

"She was, um... really pale, and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. There was just... a lot of blood."

"You know what, here. Do any of these make any sense to you?" Sam asked, handing her a piece of paper with different anagrams on them in Dean' handwriting.

"This one here, Ashland. It's a street." She told him, pointing to it on the paper. Sam smiled at her then walked over to where his laptop was open on a bed. He started typing and Sanguini rolled his eyes.

"He's going to try and find out if anyone went missing or died there. It probably won't take him long, so just sit there and try to stay out of trouble."

"What if she comes back?"

"She won't be able to come into here, we've taken precautions against that happening. Shockingly enough this isn't our first spirit we have gone against. They generally tend to get pissy with you when they catch wind that you are going to try and get rid of them."

"Sanguini, leave her alone. Right, this is what I've got from doing a search." Sam told them, walking over to them and putting his laptop on the table for her.

"How'd you get those? Those are crime scenes and booking photos." Ballard said as she scrolled through the pictures on Sam's laptop.

"You have your job, I have mine. Here, I need you to look through these. Tell me if you recognise anyone." Sam told her, and Ballard began to look through the photos before she stopped on one of a pale woman.

"This is her. I'm sure of it." She said, turning the laptop back to face Sam and Sanguini.

"Claire Becker? Twenty-eight years old, disappeared about eight of nine months ago?"

"But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?"

"Well, before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever worked narcotics?" Sanguini asked as he read the file on Claire Becker.

"Yeah. Pete and I did, before homicide."

"You ever bust her?" Sam asked.

"Not that I remember."

"It says she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. The police searched the place, didn't find anything. Guess we've gotta check it out ourselves. See if we can find a body." Sam said, standing up with Sanguini, who moved over to their beds and grabbed the bag with their guns, salt and gasoline in.

"What?"

"Well, we've gotta salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest." Sanguini told her, slinging the bag over his shoulder and walking out of the room.

--

They entered 2911 Ashland Street quietly, shining their torches around the room as they entered, walking down to the basement, prime spot to bury a body according to Sanguini, who admitted to having experience in the field. Though not to the cop.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Ballard asked as they looked around the room.

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam told her and then went back up a flight of stairs while Ballard and Sanguini stayed in the basement. Sanguini searched along the walls, sniffing slightly for the smell of a decaying body, however the dust in the room was blocking his senses slightly. He spun around when he heard a gasp and saw Ballard backing away from an approaching Claire.

"Seamus... James!" Ballard yelled out and Sanguini heard Sam start running towards them from wherever he was upstairs. Sanguini moved over to Ballard and frowned at the uncharacteristic behaviour of Claire.

Sam clattered down the stairs just as Claire reached out an arm and then disappeared, leaving a very confused vampire behind. Sanguini turned to look at Sam, who was looking around the room.

"What is it? What happened?"

"Claire." Ballard whispered still in shock somewhat.

"This is strange Sam, she didn't even attempt to attack Ballard. She just reached out towards her. I'm gonna try and see if I can smell the body." Sanguini said and walked over to where Claire had been standing.

"Sam? Sam Winchester? They said they hadn't seen you for over a year. You don't look like the photo we have of you." She said, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes, Sam just sighed and shook his head.

"Long story."

"And what did he mean smell the body?"

"He has a more heightened sense of smell. If there is a decaying body in this room, chances are he will smell it." Sam told her, whilst Sanguini slowly walked along the perimeter of the room, before stopping near the front of the room.

"Here. It's behind this wall." Sanguini stated, before he slammed his fist down against the wall, cracking some of it away and shocking Ballard once more.

"What are you?" Ballard asked him in a quietly stunned voice.

"You don't want to know." Sanguini told her dryly as he slammed his fist into the wall once more and Sam grabbed a pole and walked over to help him.

Eventually they managed to get a big enough hole to see something behind the wall and Sanguini reached in and pulling out the corpse.

"You know, this is bothering me." Sam said with a frown as he and Sanguini dragged the body out of the hole.

"Well, you _are_ digging up a corpse."

"No, not that. That's pretty par for the course, actually." Sam told her with a small chuckle and a shake of his head.

"Then what?"

"It's just... like Sanguini said, this is strange. No vengeful spirit we've ever tussled with _wanted_ to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense." Sam told her with a frown, nibbling on his lip.

Sanguini rolled his eyes as he leant down and snapped the ropes tied around the bag and then opened the bag to see Claire's skeleton inside. He frowns as he notices the bound wrists.

"Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Sam told her when Sanguini pointed them out. Ballard nodded and then frowned as she noticed the necklace that Claire was wearing. "That necklace mean something to you?"

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was custom-made over on Carson Street." She then pulled a similar necklace out from under her shirt to show the two. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me."

"Well, now this all makes perfect sense." Sam stated suddenly, getting a look from both Ballard and Sanguini.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have no idea where you're going with this by the way." Sanguini informed him with a small frown.

"Well, Claire, she's not a vengeful spirit like we thought. She's a death omen."

"Huh."

"Excuse me?"

"Claire's not killing anyone. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits – they don't want vengeance, they want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is." Sam explained to her and Sanguini frowned before looking at Ballard.

"Detective, how much do you know about your partner?" Sanguini asked with a frown.

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lock-up. Obviously, it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need someone to fence their product."

"Somebody like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

--

Asmodeus and Dean were sitting quietly in the back of the police van they had been shoved into. To be honest, Asmodeus had no idea why he was also being taken to St Louis.

"So, we're being extradited to St Louis, huh? You just decided to transfer us yourself, eight hundred miles at two in the morning?" Dean asked, looking through the grate at Sheridan, who didn't answer. Dean sighed and turned back to look at Asmodeus, who was frowning. "This can't be good."

"Why me though? I don't get it. I'm not wanted in St Louis."

"You got me, but it's not making me feel any better about this."

--

Back in the police car with Sam in the passenger seat and Sanguini sitting in the back feeling somewhat like a criminal being taken in, they sat in silence waiting for Ballard to get news about Sheridan.

"Alright, thanks." Ballard said, before she hung up the phone and turned to look at Sam and Sanguini.

"What is it?"

"Pete just left the precinct. With Dean and Asmodeus."

"What?"

"Shit." Sanguini cursed, slamming his hand against the seat.

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer the radio." She told them with a sigh.

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a LoJack. You've gotta get it turned on."

--

Sheridan pulled the van into a forested area and stopped. Asmodeus and Dean looked at each other and then frowned, before turning their attention back to Sheridan

"Pee break? So soon? You know, you might wanna get your prostate checked." Dean said, getting a chuckle from Asmodeus, who stopped when Sheridan got out of the van. "Son of a bitch." Sheridan opened the door and looked at them. "Hey, we're cool in the van, right As? You go do what you gotta do." Sheridan glared at him and then grabbed Dean and dragged him out of the van and threw him onto the ground. He then did the same to Asmodues, who landed heavily next to Dean and looked to the side at him.

"You know, you're a cocky son of a bitch and your little slut there too." Sheridan said, making Dean growl at him as he and Asmodeus moved to kneel up and look at Sheridan who was standing in front of them. "You think those people in St Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St Louis. Neither of you are. You're both gonna die trying to escape."

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this. You wouldn't wanna do something you're gonna regret. At least let As go. He's innocent in all this." Dean said, moving himself in front of Asmodeus, who just rolled his eyes and then moved so that he was next to Dean once more.

"Screw this shit. Okay you two, get ready to learn something very illegal and highly addictive. Like crack, but probably more lethal. Especially considering none of us has any salt." Asmodeus said as he somehow managed to use his claws and slit both his wrists, letting the blood drip down to his fingertips.

"What are you talking about? What are you doing?" Sheridan asked, eyeing him nervously and moving the guns aim to him.

"Gentlemen, consider this necromancy 101. That's raising the dead in laymen's terms." Asmodeus told them, smirking when Sheridon tightened his grip on his gun and Dean shuffled nearer to Asmodeus. "Ela pri men! Pomognete mi!"

Asmodeus scattered his blood onto the floor by Sheridan's feet as he uttered the guttural necromantic chant. The dirt of the ground began to shift slightly and Asmodeus grinned, eyes once more turning black as the glamour dropped. Slowly, a huge, rotting paw ripped up through the ground and a small (though still quite large) bear pulled itself from the ground, much to the shock of both Dean and Sheridan.

"Molya, chuite me. Ataka!" Asmodeus practically hissed, pointing towards Sheridan, who was beginning to back away from the decomposing bear. Another, smaller paw broke through the ground and a large wolf pulled itself out of the dirt, shaking its fur slightly and then turning to face Asmodeus, who smiled. "Okhrana moya sputnik!" Asmodeus said and the wolf slowly moved and crouched down next to Dean, who was kneeling in stunned silence.

Asmodeus steadily stood up and slowly walked over to the growling bear, resting a hand on its shoulder blades and grinning at Sheridan, who had tried to shoot the bear to no avail. In fact he probably just pissed it off even more, Asmodeus mused. The bear had just raised a paw to swipe at Sheridan when Sanguini, Sam and Ballard burst through the bushes and stopped at the sight before them.

"Asmodeus! Wait!" Sam called out finally shaking himself out of his stunned stupor as the three slowly walked over to Dean, but stopped when the wolf jumped up and stood in front of him, growling, hackles raised and snarling.

"Shit, er... You might just wanna stay there, I've forgotten what stop is." Asmodeus admitted sheepishly, getting an incredulous stare thrown at him from the four behind him. "So... You _don't_ want me to kill him?"

"No. Not yet. We want answers." Sanguini told him, clearly not as nervous around the decomposing animals as the rest were. Asmodeus sighed and motioned to behind Sheridan. The bear looked at him and then moved so that he was standing behind Sheridan, who looked unsure as to shoot the bear to no avail or Asmodeus.

"I wouldn't shoot me. I'm the only one with the ability to control these animals and send them back. You wanna piss them off even more by killing their master?" Asmodeus asked him, grinning when that made Sheridan pause and then lower his gun. "So what do you lot wanna know?"

"Why are you doing this?" Ballard asked, stepping nearer to Sheridan and Asmodeus, though keeping a wary eye on the wolf.

"Me or him?" Asmodeus asked curiously.

"Him."

"Ah, well? Wanna answer?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana! They tried to escape and when I caught them, this freak then did some sort of voodoo and set dead animals on me."

"Oh come on! Though to be fair, the wolf won't harm you unless you try to harm Dean." Asmodeus answered thoughtfully, as though completely forgetting the danger all of them were in, including the danger his new pets might cause.

"It's too late for that, Pete. I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in, I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?"

"Same thing! Tony scrubbed the money, then he got skittish, and then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything. It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?" Ballard asked, stepping even nearer to the two, though Asmodeus suddenly caught sight of something behind Sheridan and backed away slowly to stand next to Dean and the wolf. No one else seemed to have seen what he had.

"There's a way out. Dean and Asmodeus are a friggin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on them, okay? No trial, nothing, Just two more dead scumbags." Sheridan told her, making Asmodeus stare at him incredulously, there was a large dead bear behind him after all and he was antagonising its master.

"Hey!" Dean cried out, clearly thinking the same thing as Asmodeus.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." Ballard pauses for a second and then lowered her gun. "Thank you. Thank you" Sheridan said, raising his gun once more just as Ballard raised her and shot, causing the bear's paw to miss him by inches as he fell to the ground.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass!" Ballard hissed, before she was dragged to the floor by Sheridan, who then stood up and pointed the gun back at Dean, making Asmodeus narrow his eyes and then turn to the bear and the approaching figure, realising that it must be Claire.

"You see her right?" Asmodeus muttered to Dean, who looked past the bear and then nodded, before he looked at the gun aimed at him once more. Sheridan tightened his grip on the gun and Asmodeus' ears dropped and his tail swished behind him angrily. "Ubivam!"

The bear gave a rattling roar that made Sheridan spin around just as it lunged for him and ripped out his throat, Sheridan gave a gurgling scream and then dropped to the floor, one hand grasping at his throat as he died, the bear bringing a paw down to smash on his head.

"Well, um... just kinda looks like he was mauled by a bear, which he was... Dunno how you'd explain it though." Asmodeus added to Ballard, who looked at the dead body next to her in shock, before she glanced back at the bear looming over her. "Oh right, sorry. Multumesc. Da bude v susoyanie na pokoi."

The bear bowed its head slightly before backing away and then lying down. Before their eyes it then slowly sank down into the ground. Asmodeus looked at the wolf then, which also bowed its head at him and did the same as the bear.

"That... what--? What was that?" Ballard asked as Sam helped her to stand up and they both slowly made their way over towards Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Ah, that was necromancy. Um... the raising of dead bodies to serve you. Um... yeah, that's about it really. They wouldn't have hurt you unless you had tried to hurt me or Dean."

"That is... I just... I don't know."

"You okay?" Sam asked her. Ballard just shook head and looked back at the body of Sheridan, paling slightly and grabbing onto Sam's arm.

"So.... what do we do now?" Dean asked, shaking his hands as Sanguini used his magic to release them, then turned to do the same to Asmodeus, who gave him a wide, thankful smile.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up both of your cases royally. I'd say there's a good chance that we can get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?" Asmodeus asked her hopefully, practically bouncing in his spot.

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges – that's another story. I can't help you. Unless... I just happened to turn my back, and you walked away, I could tell them that the suspects escaped when the bear attacked." Ballard told them with a shrug.

"Wait, are you sure?" Sam asked her, making Sanguini, Dean and Asmodeus gape at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam." Dean told him with a frown, whilst Asmodeus grabbed his hand, though nibbled his lips when he realised he had just smeared his blood over Dean, though Dean didn't seem to have minded.

"No, it's just you could lose your job over something like that." Sam told her with a concerned frown.

"I just want you guys out there, doing what you do best. Trust me. I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back, They're gonna be looking for both of you right now. Get out of here. I've got to radio this in."

"Hey, er... you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance." Dean asked, making Asmodeus nibble his lip and frown.

"Your car the Impala?"

"That's her."

"It's at the impound yard on Robertson." Dean thinks for a second before nodding, "Don't even think about it."

"Wait, where's my car?"

"At the motel." Sanguini told him, making Asmodeus breath a sigh of relief. Sam smiled at Ballard and they all waved their thanks to her and then walked away towards the road.

"Nice lady." Sam commented.

"Yeah, for a cop." Dean grumbled, then turned to look at Asmodeus, who was still clinging to his hand like a lifeline. "So that's necromancy huh?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Dunno if it was cool or creepy." Dean admitted with a small smirk, squeezing Asmodeus' hand.

"I can't believe you forgot one of the chants! What would have happened if that wolf had attacked us?" Sanguini asked, looking at Asmodeus angrily, who just looked up at him sheepishly.

"Er... You could have dodged it? Besides, it wouldn't have been able to kill you and it would have meant you had gotten too close to Dean."

"Yeah, about that, what was that about?" Dean asked, interrupting Sanguini before he could berate Asmodeus anymore, though Dean wasn't entirely sure Asmodeus actually cared.

"I asked the wolf to guard my mate. Which it did admirably. If I were to raise it again, then I would have let it have some of my blood as a treat."

"Some of your blood?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Necromancers will sometimes allow the animals they raise to taste their blood to praise good behaviour. It is seen as a treat I suppose. Dunno, the books were kind of vague." Sanguini explained to him, whilst Asmodeus snickered.

"It has other properties as well, like making the bond between master and servant a bit stronger, but 'Guini is right when he says it is a treat. It's kind of like the elixir of life, ambrosia. Necromantic blood is very strong. I have to make sure that I don't ever leave any behind, unless it has been used in necromancy, then you'd have to be a fool to try and use it against me."

"Why?" Sam asked, moving so that he was walking backwards and looking at Asmodeus curiously.

"The blood has already been given a purpose I suppose you could say. It would go against whoever used it again. I don't really know how to explain it. Just um... blood can only really be given one... command I guess, when used in magic. So once I have given it the command to wake the dead, it will rebel against any other command given to it. Especially as it would not have been me to give it."

"Right... So do you have to have a magical core to perform necromancy?" Sam asked him, making Asmodeus look at him suspiciously.

"No you don't. All blood has magic in it. If I find out you have researched into necromancy, Samuel Winchester, I will put a block on you so that your blood will turn against you."

"What?"

"I know that look in your eyes Sam. No, I will not let you become a necromancer."

"No offence meant, but how would you stop me?" Sam asked with a genuine curiosity.

"I'm a master necromancer, meaning that Death herself has blessed me with my ability. It means that I can turn another necromancer's blood against them. My blood trumps their you could say. Unless of course they were an older master. Then they would be able to turn mine on me."

"Huh. I don't want to be a necromancer As."

"Hmm... The thought crossed your mind. I know it did. But Sammy, I can't let you tread that path. It's too dangerous. I wish I hadn't done it, but I had no idea what I was doing when I first started and I had no way to control it. I _had_ to research it, in order to gain control."

"Seriously As, I won't do anything."

"Good. Now, lets go break out Dean's car before he has a conniption fit."

**A/N – If anyone is wondering, they believed Asmodeus to be twenty-three because that is the age the goblins said he was when they enrolled him in Stanford. If you remember Sam believing Asmodeus was two months younger than him until Asmodeus told him the truth. So yeah, his records state he was born in '83.**

**Also, should anyone be worried, Asmodeus won't be summoning Fate. For one, he doesn't actually know how, none of his abilities require him to speak with her. And he knows of no one that could tell him. So no, Fate will not be popping up anytime soon. So no worries!!**

**Oh and finally, all the stuff about necromancy is also made up. Um... the language used for the commands is Bulgarian and I haven't included a translation because, well do you need one? I mean, if you want one, then by all means, I'll include one in future, but I thought I'd leave it without. Plus the Bulgarian is probably wrong. If it is, lets just say I made up the language but based it heavily on Bulgarian... Heh**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Sam groaned as he looked at whatever he was looking at on his laptop, whilst Asmodeus and Dean sat opposite him in the booth, Asmodeus' ears flat on his head whilst he tried to protect his chips from a pilfering Dean, who now had quite a few scratches on his hand.

"Oh come on! Just one!"

"No! You shouldn't have gobbled all yours down like they were going out of fashion, should you? Now, what's up with you Sam?" Asmodeus asked, hissing at Dean when he nicked another chip when Asmodeus looked away.

"Shift over Sam." Sanguini muttered, sliding into the booth besides Sam and then glancing at the laptop screen and snickering.

"What is wrong with you two?" Dean asked them, getting impatient and rubbing his sore hand.

"You two are screwed. Dean, you've got a warrant in St Louis and you are both officially in the Feds' database."

"Wait. Why am I in the database? I was acquitted of all my crimes!" Asmodeus stated indignantly, before grumbling and pushing the rest of his chips to Dean, who grinned at him.

"Well... it would seem that they think you were with Dean in St Louis, as they knew he was with someone and well, you two told them that I had split from you over a year ago. Anyway, you are now an accomplice and are considered dangerous."

"Oh come on! Look at me! I'm harmless! Do they have a photo of me?" Asmodeus asked, ignoring the snort that came from Dean for the harmless comment.

"Er... Nope, just a description of you both."

"Dude, I'm like Dillinger or something."

"Hey! What about me?!"

"But you're just an accomplice..." Dean said with a smirk, before snatching his hand away when Asmodeus' strayed to near to it.

"It's not funny you two. It just makes the job harder. We've gotta be more careful now." Sam scolded them, making them both look suitably shamed. For all of a second before Dean smirked.

"Alright, alright. This is all very amusing, but I must ask, what the hell are we doing here when we could be out there hunting something down?" Sanguini asked in frustration as he slumped in his chair.

Sam shifted a stack of papers over to him, which Sanguini eagerly took to look through. Raising an eyebrow at some of the things he was reading.

"So what have you got?" Asmodeus asked, leaning forwards on the table to rest his head on his hands.

"'Architect Sean Boyden plummeted to his death from the rood of his home – a condominium he designed." Sanguini read to them, raising an eyebrow when Asmodeus snickered, and garnered him strange looks from Dean and Sam.

"And that's funny because..." Dean questioned, though looking as though he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Erm... It just is? Oh come on! He builds a high rise, then throws himself off of it? It's amusing, admit it. Sanguini, don't you pretend you don't find it even remotely funny. Your sense of humour is as warped as mine."

"He does have a point, it is a little amusing. However, that's not what Sam researched into." Sanguini said when Sam looked at him pointedly and then snatched the papers out of his hands.

"Yeah, two days earlier he called Animal control about a black dog." Sam told them, getting them both to sit up straight and look at him.

"Did he actually say 'black dog'?" Dean asked him and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. 'Vicious, wild, black dog.' The authorities couldn't find it, no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could get past the doorman, take the elevator up, and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls, he doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes the swan dive."

"Do you think we're dealing with an actual black dog?" Dean asked, whilst Asmodeus looked at Sanguini curiously, and then his ears drooped when Sanguini nodded. "And what are you two silently communicating?"

"I think we may be dealing with a black dog, yes and I'd imagine As asked Sanguini what he believed. Am I right?"

"Somewhat." Asmodeus admitted slowly and then sighed, tugging at one of his ears. "It sounds like a Grim. An omen of death or perhaps a hellhound."

"A Grim?"

"Yeah, supposedly, you see one of these dogs just before you die. Of course, an old acquaintance of mine used to scoff and say that if anyone believed in such myths, then as soon as they saw a big, black dog then they would give up and die. So, there is no solid proof that they exist."

"Except your godfather." Sanguini pointed out, grinning unrepentantly when Asmodeus glared at him and gave out a little kitty growl that made Dean try to hide a grin.

"Shut up Sanguini."

"Your godfather saw a Grim? Did he die afterwards?" Sam asked, perhaps a little insensitively and winced when he realised how he had worded his question. "Sorry."

"No, Sirius didn't die because he saw a Grim. He _was_ a Grim. It's is part of his bloodline. Mine too seeing as he adopted me through blood. Hence my black hair." Asmodeus added, tugging at a lock of his hair.

"I had wondered why your hair was black and the rest of your families hair wasn't." Sanguini said, looking somewhat enlightened.

"Wait, so you can turn into a giant black, death omen dog?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus incredulously.

"No. My neko side won't allow it. However, if I was an inu, then chances are I would have been a Grim too. Instead I'm a black cat."

"Kitten." Sam, Dean and Sanguini all said, grinning when Asmodeus glared at the table and growled.

"I'm a _cat_. I'm twenty-six years old, don't you think I am a little old to be a kitten?"

"Technically, in both demon and vampire years you are still a baby, and thus the kitten form when you change. Sorry Asmodeus, but you're still a kitten and you will be for a couple of centuries to come." Sanguini told him with a wide grin.

"Bitch." Asmodeus hissed at him, stealing Dean's favourite insult, which made Dean smirk.

"Now, now. Explain the hellhounds to them, if it's them it's a little bit more serious."

"Why?" Sam asked them, looking at Asmodeus.

"Well if it was a Grim, then I could ask it to leave, of course it is only doing it's nature and there's nothing we can really do to stop it. It's not causing the deaths."

"You could tell it to go away? How?" Dean asked him.

"Were you not listening? I have Grim blood in me, which admittedly doesn't really go well with the neko blood, but it didn't kill me. Just made me a little strange for a cat." Asmodeus admitted with a grin and a shrug.

"Could be the Black Insanity."

"That's a myth and you know it." Asmodeus growled at his brother, narrowing his eyes when Sanguini just smirked and leant back in his seat.

"Sure, sure. Hellhounds, kitten."

"Ah, yeah, a hellhound comes to collects you when you've served your deal to their master, normally a crossroads demon."

"Crossroads demon?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Yep, ooh, does this mean I get to kill another demon?"

"You're allowed to kill crossroads demons?" Sanguini asked him curiously.

"Well... I don't actually know, it's always been a little sketchy. I mean, you can't summon one just to kill it off, it has to approach you. So um, if it is a crossroads demon, then I have no idea how to stop it unless it is already summoned and didn't return."

"Ah, so... damn! Is this a hellhound? It could hump the crap out of your leg." Dean said, picking up a drawing of a giant dog and then looking at Sam when he glared at him. "What? They could."

"That's an exaggeration, no Grim or hellhound is that large. Though if they did hump your leg, don't give it a kick. Might be the last thing you do."

--

"So, Sam and Dean are once more pretending to be reporters, which makes me wonder if they just like role-playing, and we are... doing what exactly?" Sanguini asked as he followed Asmodeus up on to the roof of the condominium.

"Huh, might bring up the whole role-playing thing with Dean, could make things even more interesting."

"That is not something I want or need to hear. Why are we up here?"

"I'm looking for clues. Chances are the angry little buggers left something behind if it was a hellhound and if not, then Grims leave behind a kind of aura, like a warning of what happened I suppose."

"What do you think it is?"

"A hellhound."

"Why?"

"For one it took two days for this guy to croak it after seeing the dog and for another, I'm sensing nothing to indicate that it was a Grim. Plus, from what I can gather, Sean Boyden only came into this great ability to draw amazing building about ten years ago. Sound familiar to you?"

"I can think of a few people off the top of my head. How do you know that anyway?"

"Miranda connects me to Dean when we are not together."

"You can read each other's minds?"

"No, don't be stupid. That crap only happens in wizarding Mills and Boons. No, Miranda can send images of what is happening to and around Dean to me. Kinda useful, though she only does it if she thinks I need to know something. Would make it very hard for him to cheat on me I suppose."

"Does Dean know about this?"

"Of course he does! You think I wouldn't tell him this? Pfft, give me some credit. Anyways, Miranda thought I should know about the seemingly ten year deal this idiot has made."

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to the hotel and tell the other two, then we see if the demon hung around after making the deal, or went straight back to wherever the hell they come from. If it did stick around, then I suppose we should find the others that may have made the deal."

"How the hell do we do that?"

"Ah, good point. Okay, I'll admit, I have no idea what we should do about this. I mean, there isn't anything we can do and these people deserve everything that's coming to them."

"A bit harsh isn't it?"

"Really? You think it's harsh that I don't think we should waste our time saving people who knew what they were doing when they made the deal."

"Yes, but what did they make the deal for? Could have been to save someone's life."

"Why do you care so much Sanguini? You're hardly the spokes person for kindness to humans. You hate most humans, Sam and Bobby seemingly being the only exceptions."

"Jo and Ellen aren't that bad for humans."

"My point exactly. So why are you so for saving these hopeless cases?"

"It's not me I'm thinking of. It's the two humans we—Hang on, why didn't you include Dean in the list of humans I like?"

"Huh? You mean you actually like Dean? It doesn't come across." Asmodeus told him, hoping Sanguini didn't sniff out the lie.

"Hmm. And you know I like Dean. Don't think I'm letting that go, but for the time being, the reason I seem to care, is because Sam and Dean will care. Personally I couldn't give a rats ass, you're right, they deserve everything they get. The Winchester's however, they won't let it go until they have helped whoever is left."

"Damn. You're right."

"So what do you suggest? I'm all for just leaving here, but the other two won't agree."

"We could seduce them into agreeing with us." Asmodeus suggested with a wicked grin as they made their way back to the staircase.

"_You_ perhaps, could seduce Dean. I think it may fail with Sam however."

"What? You mean you two actually aren't sleeping together?"

"No, we're not."

"How come Sam smells like you then?"

"We may have shared a bed once or twice when Sam has had a nightmare."

"Sammy's still having nightmares? I thought he was doing alright." Asmodeus said worried, before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Sanguini. "Wait, don't use my worry over Sam to distract me. You sleeping next to Sam would not make him smell like you."

"Perhaps not, but I have not had sex with Sam Winchester. Surely you can smell that much! Asmodeus, just, leave it."

"Why does he smell like you though? If you're not shagging?"

"It's really none of your business. So butt out. Okay?"

"Fine, but just... It's nothing to hurt him is it? Or you? Neither of you are going to get hurt in all of this are they?"

"No, Sam will not get hurt in this."

"I don't just care about Sam! I care about you too! Will you get hurt?"

"There is a possibility, yes." Sanguini admitted with a sigh, bowing his head as they both hurriedly made their way towards the exit.

"So stop! Stop whatever the hell you two are doing! Which, if it's not sex then I'm at a loss. And I'm not entirely sure I want to know."

"I can't... no I _don't_ want to stop." Sanguini told him as he spun around to pin Asmodeus with a glare. "I like what I'm doing, okay? Sure I know that there is a very likely chance that nothing will come of it and I will end up getting hurt, but I _like_ what I'm doing."

"Fine... but... come to me if you do get hurt, yeah? Don't run away."

"I won't run away as that will be detrimental to you. I can't promise I will come to you, but I promise not to run."

"Fine, if that is the best you can do. Just for the record though, I don't like this. I don't... I don't want to have to pick sides." Asmodeus admitted with a small sigh.

"And you won't have to. It won't ever come to that Kitten. If I get hurt, it will have been my own fault. Look, Sam has no clue how I feel about him, okay? I have no plans of telling him, either."

"Why not? Do you not want to be happy?"

"Look Kitten, it's cute and sweet that you want to pair me and Sam up, but people don't get together just out of convenience, and that is what this would be. Sam has no feelings for me, so if we did get together, then it would have just been because he was lonely and saw me as some comfort." Sanguini told him, placing his hands on Asmodeus' shoulders and rubbing his collarbone with his thumbs.

"Sam wouldn't do that."

"No he wouldn't, you're right. Which is why Sam and I would never happen. He won't ever find out how I feel unless he tells me that he is attracted to me and would like to start a relationship."

"If he does? Like you I mean."

"Then clearly Fate has decided to give me a break, but I don't see that happening, do you? Besides, you _know_ what The Three would ask of me if they caught wind of my relationship with a human hunter."

"So, you just ignore your feelings?" Asmodeus asked him in a small voice as they finally exited the building and made their way back to the car.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, let's get back to the hotel and wait for Sam and Dean to finish up with their side of the investigation."

"You know, I kinda wish it had been a Grim, you know."

"Why?"

"Well, I may not really like dogs, but Grims are different. I like them. Maybe it's because I can feel a kinship with them, I don't know."

"You lied about the Grim blood in you. I know you did."

"No, I never. I just withheld some information. Sirius really did make me his son and heir. If I hadn't been a neko, then I would have been a Grim."

"You don't smell remotely like a Black."

"How would you know? You never met Sirius."

"No, perhaps not Sirius, but I have been around for a long time, I met other Blacks. Walburga was one of them. You don't smell like they did."

"At all?"

"Well, perhaps a little. But not of a Grim. Not canine."

"I'm a feline, that would be why. Look, the neko blood cancelled out the Grim blood of the Black's. I had more of it and it was more natural to me. However, had I not had the Grim blood, then I would have been a white or silver neko. Like all other neko's ever born. I am the first and amusingly enough, the last, black neko. I've seen pictures of me from before I was kidnapped, I had the beginnings of silver hair like my father, though my eyes were green."

"The black hair could have come from the Potter's."

"No, for one, James and Lily didn't blood adopt me. Sirius did behind their backs. And no, he never told me why. Perhaps he knew he would need an heir. I don't know."

"James and Lily didn't blood adopt you? I thought they did, why didn't they?" Sanguini asked in shock as Asmodeus drove the car back to the hotel.

"No, again, I don't know why not. Perhaps they wondered why Dumbledore had fobbed a small baby onto them and resented that."

"I doubt they would have given their lives to protect you if they had resented you."

"Perhaps you are right." Asmodeus conceded with a sigh.

"Why do you tell people that they did blood adopt you?"

"I don't. Well, I have a couple of times, but to be honest, I don't know. At first, I thought they had, I mean I have black hair, why? But then I finally plucked up the courage to visit Sirius' vault contents before I left Britain and found a letter. Sirius told me what he had done, but not why."

"I wonder why not.."

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"How do you know the Potter's didn't blood adopt you as well though?"

"I tested my blood in my third year at Stanford. I was curious one night and Sam was out with Jess, so I thought it would be safe to do a test. I wondered what it would come up with for my parents."

"What did it come up with?" Sanguini asked out of curiosity, as they both stepped out of the car and walked to the hotel.

"Heh, one mother, two fathers. I share the genes of three people. Makes me a bit of a freak. You know?"

"Yeah, it really does."

"Thanks. Think Sam and Dean have found anything?" Asmodeus asked in the lift.

"What do they need to find that we have not already worked out? We know it's a demon we are dealing with."

"Maybe they will find out if there is more than one contract." Sanguini stated as Asmodeus opened the door to their suite and walked in, leaving Sanguini to follow him.

"Huh, and if they do? Seriously, you are not considering saving them are you? I know we've discussed this, but can't we just tell them that there is nothing we can do? I mean there _is_ nothing we can do!"

"Do about what?" Asmodeus jumped in his seat and hissed, turning to face a grinning Dean and Sam.

"When the hell did you two get here?"

"Er... just this second. So do about what?" Dean asked again, walking over to stand behind Asmodeus' seat, then jumping over the back of the couch and sitting next to a still bristling Asmodeus.

"Nothing. So, what have you found?"

"Er... there has been at least one other person, but we don't know where she is. The two do have something in common though, they were both at Lloyds bar at the same time." Sam told them, moving to sit beside Sanguini opposite Asmodeus and Dean.

"What did you two find?" Dean asked him.

"It's a crossroads demon. So we might as well head on out. Nothing we can do about it." Asmodeus told them, wincing slightly at the stunned looks coming from Sam and Dean.

"What? You want to leave these people to die?" Sam asked him incredulously, making Sanguini chuckle.

"Told you Kitten. They're hunters, they live to save 'innocent' people from the big bads of the supernatural world."

"Yes, well speaking as a Big Bad, this is pointless and we can do nothing to save the morons that wished this upon themselves."

"I hate to say it Sammy, but he does have a point." Dean said, grinning sheepishly when Sam glared at him.

"No, we are all going to go to Lloyd's bar and we are going to find out if there were more people. That's that. Then we are going to find a way to help these people get out of their deals."

"Playing with fire there Sammy. The only way I know of someone being let out of their deal is for someone else to make a deal in their place. You want to do that for a stranger who brought this upon themselves?"

"No, but surely there is another way. I mean, you could summon one and then kill it, right?"

"Did you not hear me when I said it was against the rules of my kind to summon a demon just to kill it. I don't want to know what would happen to me if I broke that rule." Asmodeus told them with a shudder.

"Huh. How about if someone else summoned it, and then you killed it? One of us could summon it." Sam suggested, pointing to himself and then Sanguini and Dean, neither of which looked happy to be included in this argument.

"That could maybe work, but you forget, even if the demon dies, the deal still exists and the hellhounds won't back off. You have to get the demon to verbally retract the deal. How are you gonna do that before I kill it?"

"Good point." Sam conceded, and slumped in his chair. "Well we can still go to Lloyd's Bar and see if anyone knows anything about the demon, then we will be able to see who made deals and we can try and work out if we can help anyone."

"Fine. Come on then." Asmodeus said with a sigh, getting up from his seat and shaking his head when Sam grinned at him.

"You two go. Me and Dean will stay here." Sanguini told them, getting a suspicious look thrown at him from both Sam and Asmodeus, whilst Dean just gaped.

"Why? What are you up to?" Asmodeus asked, whilst Sam looked as though he wanted to ask the same thing.

"Nothing! Just, you two haven't had anytime to actually be alone together for a while. You are best friends, I just thought you would want some time to catch up."

"Catch up? We practically live together! And you make it sound like some sort of slumber party and we're two little girls trading stories."

"Well—"

"Shut up, Dean." Sam hissed, doing a remarkable impression of Asmodeus and narrowing his eyes when Dean just grinned at him.

"Hmm. Just for the record, I don't trust your motives, but me and Sam will be going to Lloyd's. Stay out of trouble." Asmodeus told him with narrowed eyes before he spun around and walked out of the room, Sam rushing to catch up with him.

--

Asmodeus stopped the car outside of Lloyd's Bar and climbed out, looking around him and confirming his beliefs about it being a crossroads demon. Sam got out the car too and looked around.

"Huh, looks like you were right. They're yarrow flowers right?" Sam said, pointing to the yellow flowers planted outside of the bar.

"Yep. You know what they're used for, right?"

"Yeah, summoning rituals." Sam said grimly.

"Yup. And tea." Asmodeus added, bending down and taking a couple of cuttings of the yellow flower.

"Tea?"

"Yep. Helps cure colds and flu like symptoms. Can also prevent pneumonia and a whole host of other things that I can't be bothered to remember." Asmodeus told him, walking back to the car and opening to passenger side to pull a small satchel bag out of the glove compartment.

"What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's my herb bag. If I come across any interesting herbs on my travels, they go in here. Two compartments. One to keep them fresh and another to dry them. These will be dried. Makes better tea."

"Right... So what do we do?"

"Find out who made the deal. Come on, grab a spade and start shovelling." Asmodeus said, opening to boot of his car and making Sam shake his head and amused disbelief when he pulled two large shovels from the small boot.

"Your car never ceases to amaze me. Think here is about centre?" Sam asked as he took a shovel from Asmodeus and then stopped where he thought it was the middle of the crossroads.

"Looks it." Asmodeus agreed, and then they both started to dig a hole. They had dug for a few minutes when their shovels hit something and they stopped. "Huh, looks like we got something."

"Looks it." Sam agreed, he then bent down and shifted the rest of the soil away and pulling back with a mall metal box. He opened it and saw several objects, including a small jar of dirt and some tiny bones that made Asmodeus make a strangled growl.

"Graveyard dirt and black cat bone. Seriously, I hate that part of it! It's just cruel! And... and sick! Why a black cat anyway? All that crap superstition is just that! Crap!"

"Er... okay... is this enough to summon a crossroads demon?"

"Oh yeah. There should be a photo of whoever did it in there too." Asmodeus told him, Sam looked in the box and then pulled out a small, dated photo. "That'll be the one."

"You know, this is just like the Robert Johnson legend. I mean, 'selling you soul at the crossroads' kind of deal."

"You do know that wasn't a legend, right? I mean, all his music had occult references in the lyrics." Sam just looked at him, confused. "You don't know Robert Johnson songs? I thought you lived with Dean? Come on! Even _I_ know his music. Though to be fair, that was because my uncle came across a crossroads demon and then played me the music to explain. He was a bit loopy, my uncle Justus. Bless him."

"Right... how did he die?"

"Uncle Justus? He was killed in the Purge."

"No... not that, that isn't important, but I kinda meant Robert Johnson." Sam said, as they walked back to the car.

"Oh. Apparently he died choking on his own blood, muttering about big, evil dogs."

"Were there any of your kind of demons here, in America?" Sam asked him curiously, looking at Asmodeus.

"Not from my family, no. There were a couple of ookami's here, but they came back to help us during the war, and well... I can imagine you can guess what happened to them. They were the ones that were keeping an eye on Azazel when he was over here. They went to your house after it happened you know, you'd already left Lawrence by the time they got there, and obviously Azazel had gone, so there really wasn't much they could do."

"They came to our house? Why?"

"They went to all the families that they suspected Azazel had visited, explained to the fathers what had happened if they asked, if they didn't, then they offered funds to help them settle down once more. Your dad had gone, so they couldn't offer him any help."

"He probably wouldn't have taken it anyway. Though back then... I dunno what he was like. Dean probably would have had a better idea."

"Probably."

"Dean doesn't know about this?"

"He never asked about other demons. He's asked about my family and what they were like, and he's asked about other demons in Britain, but he never asked about demons in America."

"Huh."

"Should we go inside Lloyd's to see if anyone recognises this guy?" Asmodeus asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Is it open?"

"There's people in there, so I'd imagine it is."

"Okay then, then we can get back to the other two and hope they haven't killed each other."

"Hmm... Hope not. I'm kinda horny."

"Didn't really need to hear that, As."

"Heh, maybe not, but your face when I say it is hilarious. So..."

"What?" Sam asked nervously, stopping when he opened the door and looking back at Asmodeus.

"You and Sanguini? What are you doing with my brother?"

"Nothing! Why do you ask that?"

"Because you smell like him. And not from just sleeping in the same bed together. This is deeper. Though not what you would smell like had you had sex with him, which is really confusing me." Asmodeus said, watching him shrewdly and holding back a smirk when Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"You know what I _have _noticed, besides your scent I mean."

"What?"

"Sanguini doesn't go out to hunt quite as much as he used to. You're feeding him, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"Sam, you don't have to lie to me, I won't even tell Dean if you don't want me to. Chill, I've fed him before, hell he's even had to glamour me into liking it before. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Fine! He's drank my blood, okay? He forgot to feed one night and so I offered."

"Did you like it?" Asmodeus asked slyly with a grin, which broadened when Sam blushed and refused to look at him.

"Maybe."

"Heh. Thought you might. Like I said, he's fed from me before."

"Should we go and see if anyone recognises this guy?" Sam asked as he shifted uncomfortably in the car, Asmodeus took pity on him and opened his own car door.

"Just so you know, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Helping him I mean."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

--

"What reason did they give for not coming?" Sam asked as they walked up the stairs towards where they were told the guy who summoned the demon lived.

"Er... 'manly bonding that you two girls wouldn't understand.' Want to spike Sanguini's blood and make Dean sleep on the lumpiest couch he has ever had the unfortunate opportunity to sleep on?"

"Wouldn't spiking Sanguini's blood mean spiking me?"

"Well yes. But you'll find it fun." Asmodeus reassured him.

"I'll think about it, though I do want to get him back for calling me a girl."

"To be fair, it was Dean I spoke to. So we don't even know if Sanguini is even alive right now."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about that?"

"Nope, Dean knows that I'll just bring Sanguini back and sic him on him should he kill him. Same goes for Sanguini. So what's this guy called again?"

"George Darrow. Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. This house probably ain't up next on 'MTV Cribs', is it?"

"You do have a point, which probably means his deal wasn't for fame and fortune. Who knows, maybe he wished for a constant stream of women." Sam looked at him as though he was crazy and Asmodeus blushed. "I'm just saying. I just hope whatever he asked for was worth what he has coming to him."

"What will happen to him?"

"Er... why do you want to know?"

"I'm not stupid As."

"I know you're not, Sam. I just want to know why you would want to know."

"I know that this is the kind of deal my dad made. I want to know what happened to him."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No. You really don't. And I'm not gonna be the one to tell you." Asmodeus told him bluntly, then went to knock on the door when Sam knelt down, frowning.

"What is this?" Sam asked, looking at a line of black dust along the floor.

"Huh. Haven't seen that for a long while. It's goofer dust." Asmodeus told him just as the door swung open and George Darrow looked at them.

"Who the hell are you?"

"George Darrow?" Sam asked, standing up and looking at the man in front of him.

"I'm not buying anything." George told them and then went to close the door, but Sam stopped him by stepping forwards.

"Whoa, whoa. Look we want to talk to you about the deal you made."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about this." Sam said, holding up George's photo that they had found inside of the metal box.

"Have you seen the hellhounds yet? Judging by the use of the goofer dust, I would say you have, you know it's pointless right?"

"Ignore him, we just want to help. Give us five minutes. Please." Sam pleaded and George sighed but let them in anyway. Asmodeus followed them both, grumbling under his breath about pointless missions. "So what was that stuff on the floor again? Goofer dust?"

"You wanna help me and you don't know about goofer dust? Well, he does at least. What's your name boy?"

"Asmodeus Tenebrion. I'm a demon hunter, this is Sam, he's an apprentice demon hunter. I haven't gotten around to teaching him about goofer dust just yet."

"Huh. Well, you can keep that, boy. Might help you more than it has me." George told them, passing the bag of goofer dust over to Sam, who opened the bag to look at its contents.

"Mr Darrow, we know you're in trouble." Sam said, looking up from the bag. "But it's not hopeless, alright? There's gotta be something we can do."

"You need to teach your apprenticed some more things about demons if he's getting ideas like that."

"Yes, but he's stubborn and didn't listen to me when I told him that you will only be getting what you asked for." Asmodeus said coldly, ignoring the glare Sam shot him, though George just grinned at him in amusement.

"Mr Darrow..."

"Look, I was weak. I mean, who don't wanna be great? Who don't want their life to mean something? I just... I just never thought about the price."

"And was it worth it?" Asmodeus asked still unimpressed and still ignoring the venomous looks Sam was shooting him.

"Hell, no. But you know that, don't you? 'Course, I asked for talent. Should've gone for fame. I'm still broke... and lonely. Just, now I've got this pile of paintings nobody wants. That wasn't the worst."

"Go on." Sam urged, whilst Asmodeus just rolled his eyes, but looked at the paintings in curiosity.

"The demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chattin'. Makin' more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who's gonna listen to an old drunk?" George told them in a slightly broken voice.

"How many others are there?" Sam asked him, glancing back at Asmodeus, who was busy inspecting a painting.

"This architect, a doctor lady – I kept up with them. They've been in the papers. Least they got famous."

"Who else, George? Can you think of anyone else?" Sam asked him almost urgently.

"One more. Nice guy, too. Hudson – Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. He's done for."

"No. No, there's gotta be a way."

"I've told you Sam, there is no way. Give it up already." Asmodeus told him angrily.

"You don't get it. I don't want a way." George told Sam, making Sam gape at him, though Asmodeus' respect went up for the man.

"Look, you don't—"

"Sam..."

"I called that thing! I brought it on myself! I brought it on them! I'm going to hell one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting – day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold 'em off 'til then. Buy a little time. Okay, it's time you went. Go help somebody that wants help." George told them, ushering them towards the door.

"You can't just—"

"Sam, shut up. George, how much for this painting?" Asmodeus asked, making Sam just gape at the back of his head, whilst George looked at him shrewdly, and then smiled.

"Take it, what am I gonna do with the money?"

"Thanks. This demon, she gave you talent, just so you know. And Van Gogh didn't get famous until after he had died."

"I know."

"Good. Oh and you will get out one day." Asmodeus told him in a quiet voice that Sam couldn't hear, though he did look at Asmodeus suspiciously.

"Thank you. Good luck with your future."

"Thanks and I hope you manage to finish your painting."

--

"Sam! You can't save everyone! Some people just don't deserve it!" Asmodeus yelled at Sam as they walked into the suite at the hotel, making Dean and Sanguini look at each other and then turn back to look at the two that had just entered.

"Everyone deserves to be saved!"

"No! They asked for this! You think that they didn't know what they were getting when they made the damned deals? It's their fault and now they have to pay for their stupidity!"

"No! We are going to Evan Hudson's house and we are going to try and save him! I don't care what warped ideas you have about this, As, but you are going to go and get them out of their deal!"

"I can't! Don't you listen to me? I can't kill it! It's not allowed! Unless she comes to me, then she's safe! There _is_ no way out of this deal."

"I'm not giving up. Please, As!"

"Fine! But you two are coming with us as well. Dean and I will go to the crossroads, whilst you two use the damned dust to keep the fool safe. Only once I have deemed it worth it. We are all going to meet him and I am going to ask him what his deal was and if it was worth it."

"Fine. So we going now?"

"You got his address?" Asmodeus asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Then shouldn't you do that before we leave here half-cocked?" Asmodeus asked him, still completely unimpressed. Sam just glared at him and then stormed into the room he shared with Sanguini and where his laptop was kept, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Dude! You royally pissed off Sammy." Dean said, looking at Asmodeus impressed.

"Don't call me that!" Sam yelled from his room, making Sanguini snicker, whilst Dean just looked at the door stunned.

"How did he hear me?"

"How the hell should I know. Moron that he is."

"What did you do to piss him off so much? I mean, this is Sam that we're talking about, Mr Laid-Back."

"I told him the truth. That what he wants to do is bloody pointless and that I am against it." Asmodeus told him stiffly, sitting down next to Dean and glaring at nothing.

"Right."

"I told you they would be against leaving them alone to their fates, Kitten."

"Yes and you don't have to sound so damned smarmy about it."

"Hey! I'm with you on this one, those people don't deserve to be saved." Dean told him, smiling at Asmodeus, whilst Sanguini just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, so we're going to save this one guy?"

"I said maybe. If I think he deserves it. I still don't know how we're going to achieve that though."

"Right, I've got the address. Let's go." Sam said, walking out of his room and looking at them expectantly.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

--

The four approached the front door of the Hudson house and Sam knocked, glaring at Asmodeus to keep shut, whilst Dean and Sanguini just rolled their eyes. The door opened and Evan answered, looking at them curiously.

"Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked, stomping on Asmodeus' foot when he went to speak.

"Yeah."

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's? It would've been about ten years ago." Dean asked him and Evan slammed the door in their faces. "Come on, we're not demons!"

"Oh forget this crap." Asmodeus muttered, waving his hand and slamming the door open, which just made Sam glare at him once more. "What have I done now?"

They went into the house and watched as Evan ran into his office and closed the door behind him. Dean went to kick the door open, when Sam grabbed his leg to stop him and showed him that the door was unlocked. He then pushed the door open and walked inside, followed by the other three.

"Evan?" Sam called out, looking around the room, and Evan stepped out of the shadows.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"We're not gonna hurt you, alright? We're here to help you." Sam told him in a soft voice, elbowing Asmodeus sharply when he snorted. Asmodeus growled lowly and glared at the back of Sam's head, but did nothing as both Sanguini and Dean grabbed his arms to stop him from launching himself at Sam.

"We know all about the genius deal you made." Dean told him, not letting go of Asmodeus, even though he had stopped struggling.

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it." Sam told him, whilst Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options there, buddy boy." Dean told him, gently tugging Asmodeus to lean against his chest.

"Can you stop it?"

"Don't know. We'll try."

"I don't wanna die."

"Of course you don't. Not now." Dean said, getting an amused snort from Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Dean, stop."

"What did you ask for? I'm not helping you until I find out what your soul was worth to you." Asmodeus asked, looking at Evan and making the man glance at him nervously before looking back at Sam.

"My wife."

"Right, getting' the girl. Well, that's worth a trip to he—"

"Dean." Asmodeus told him sharply, glancing at Sam's stiffened back and sighing softly.

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That woman, or whatever she was, at the bar – she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but... I don't know. I was... I was desperate."

"Desperate?"

"Julie was dying." Evan told him softly, looking down at the floor.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked, letting go of Asmodeus finally as he looked at Evan.

"She had cancer, they had stopped treatment, they were moving her into hospice. They kept saying 'matter of days.' So yeah, I made the deal. And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot."

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"I did this for her."

"Yeah, right. What you did was selfish. You didn't want to live without her, but you didn't think about her. Because, guess what, she's going to have to live without _you_ now. But what if she knew how much it cost. What if she knew it cost you your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Asmodeus asked him, sneering when Evan just looked at him in horror.

"Okay, that's enough. Evan, sit tight, alright? We're gonna figure this out." Sam said, and then ushered the other three out of the door. "You alright?"

"Oh sure, this is just the most perfect idea any of us has ever had. Ever. Including my idea of making Ash go kite flying in a thunder storm. So, you and Sanguini keep the stupid mutts away from Evan with this stuff. Should work for a while, though they will eventually use wind to get rid of it. Dean and I will go to the crossroads to talk to the demon."

"Fine. Is there no other way, As?" Sam asked him, almost desperately.

"No, the stupid, selfish fool is fucked, sorry to say it. Me and Dean, well we might get out of this alive. Evan, chances are he won't. And Sanguini knows to get you out of there when it looks like we've failed. So at least two of us will be safe."

"I think I hear it! It's outside!" Evan yelled to them from the office. Asmodeus sighed and then grabbed Dean.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Asmodeus told them, then apparated himself and Dean to the crossroads.

--

"So you bury this stuff and then the demon will come to me?" Dean asked, as Asmodeus placed a photo of himself into the box of items and placed it in the hole in the ground that Dean had dug.

"Yeah, pretty much. It's the photo that summons them, they wouldn't come without one. That and the yarrow flowers."

"Huh. And I will be..."

"You'll be staying under the water tower over there."

"Will she not be able to sense me?"

"Not really, I'm more powerful than you so she will just assume it _is_ me."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, you know the plan?"

"Yeah, think this is gonna work?"

"Doubt it, but it's worth a shot."

"Huh. Well get burying, I'll go hide." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Asmodeus' lips and then running to the water tower in the background. When Asmodeus deemed Dean hidden enough, he kicked the dirt over the box in the ground and then waited.

"Well, well. I didn't expect it to be the last demon to call me. This is a surprise. You do know you can't kill me, right?" Asmodeus spun around and saw a beautiful woman walking over to him.

"Yes." Asmodeus said through clenched teeth as he glared at the woman in front of him.

"And you do know that you forfeit your soul should you kill me after summoning me, right?"

"Of course."

"So why am I here? What do you need a deal for? You _can't_ make deals with demons. Your kind cannot enter hell."

"You know that then. Huh. Well good thing I'm not here to make a deal, right? I'm here to get you to stop a deal. One with a Mr Evan Hudson. Made a deal with you to save his wife. Should be getting a visit from your delightful little mutts round about now."

"You're so young. The last true demon. How's that going for you?"

"It's hard. As you know. So, the deal. You gonna let it go?"

"Oh come on, you didn't think it was going to be that easy did you? I mean, what's in it for me?"

"I think I can come up with something. How about your life?"

"Honey, I will willingly let you kill me, I know the consequence should you do so. It'll be worth giving my life just to see you get punished for going against your laws."

"Oh, it won't be me that kills you."

"Oh? And who else could do it?"

"My mate." Asmodeus said with a wicked grin, just as Dean stepped up behind the demon and placed a hand on her shoulder, ensuring she couldn't get away. "Oh, look, there's two of us."

"No! No, you can't!"

"You gonna let Evan go?"

"Why should I?"

"You want to live don't you?"

--

Sam began to put goofer dust around all the possible entrances to the room, whilst Sanguini stood next to Evan and tried to keep him calm. He wasn't entirely sure why he was given the job, seeing as his presence just seemed to be making Evan more nervous than he was. Sam glanced at them and then used the rest of the goofer dust to make a circle in the centre of the room.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked Sam, though still occasionally throwing a nervous glance at Sanguini.

"Goofer dust."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, afraid so. Look, believe me, don't believe me, whatever you want. Just – whatever you do, stay inside the circle, all right?" Sam told him, Evan nodded and walked over to stand in the middle of the circle, then glanced at Sam and Sanguini.

"Don't you want to come in here too?"

"It's not us it's after. Besides, they don't come after my kind and Sam will probably join you soon enough, once the hellhounds begin to show themselves to him as well."

--

"So, I let go of the deal and you let me live? So sure your little mate can take me?" The demon asked with a leer, licking her lips and then leaning back into Dean, who looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"You're not his type, honey. And he can do it, who do you think killed Bechet? Ooh, you should have seen him, turned me on." Asmodeus told her, grinning and then glancing behind her at Dean and leering, making Dean grin back at him.

"Who is your mate? Will you not let me see him?" The demon asked, straining her head to see Dean.

"I don't think you need to see him. So, do we have a deal so to speak?"

"You really think I'm going to let the stupid mortal go?"

"I don't know, do you want to live to make another deal? Look, I could care less to be honest. The stupid git deserves everything he gets and of all the demons I've fought with, crossroads demons are the least offensive. You don't go out of your way to possess people and make their lives miserable, you just make deals and prey on peoples weaknesses. It's their own fault that they die."

"So why the deal? Why not just let him die?"

"Because one of the people I'm travelling with has a bleeding heart and begged me to try and get the guy out of the deal. So I am doing as he asked. Now, will you release Evan Hudson from his deal?"

--

Evan suddenly gasped and then looked around the room, making Sam look at him in confusion, whilst Sanguini just sighed and leant against the desk.

"What?"

"You hear that?" Evan asked, looking at the doors to the study.

"No, where?"

"Right outside the door." Evan said, just as the door to the room began to rattle. Sam, somewhat startled, stepped inside the circle, which made Sanguini grin.

"You sure you're going to be safe 'Guini?"

"Oh, I'll be fine. They don't want me after all. You'd be fine as well, you know. It's Evan they want. Only if we get in the way will they attack us."

"Still, I think I'd feel safer in the circle."

"Suit yourself."

--

"I get that your little mate will kill me, but why should I release the pitiful mortal from his deal?"

"Because you know how painful I can make it for you before you do die."

"So you'd torture me? Doesn't sound like the kind of thing the last of the sweet demons would do. Wouldn't that damn your soul?"

"Oh shut up, you know it doesn't work like that for my kind. Besides, I'm one of the last, my mate being the other only demon left, do you think there is anyone who would care what I do?"

"Huh, I guess with you two being the last ones left, that the race of demons has changed in their morals."

"They changed long before we were the last left. The war that killed them changed them. Made them realise that they had to fight fire with fire."

"Oh yes, don't think we don't know about your exorcism ritual you performed. All demons heard about that one." The demon said, grinning widely when Asmodeus flinched and then glared at her.

"Shut up, bitch. Are you going to end the deal or do we get to kill you in a delightfully, painful way?"

--

The doors to the office carried on rattling, looking as though they were about to burst under the pressure, when suddenly the doors stilled. Sam and Evan glanced around themselves nervously, whilst Sanguini narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Do you still hear it?" Sam asked Evan.

"No. Is it over?"

"Don't count on it." Sanguini called over to him, making Evan look at him startled. Evan suddenly looked over to the vent in time to see the grate fall off. Sanguini stood up straight from the desk and Evan gasped in horror.

"It's here!"

"Stay inside the circle!" Sam told him, as claw marks began to appear on the floor, stopping just outside the circle of dust. Sanguini watched it in concern and then glanced at Sam, who looked back at him.

"Sam..." Sanguini stated, walking towards them slowly, just as a strong wind began to blow inside the room, just as Asmodeus had said would happen.

"Sanguini, what's happening?"

"They're getting rid of the dust. You're gonna have to make a run for it."

"Shit. The circle's broken, come on!" Sam yelled, grabbing Evan as Sanguini ran ahead of them and flung the door open. They all ran down the hall and entered a closet, shutting the door and then they leant against it to keep the dogs out.

"You do know that this is considered as standing in the way. If Asmodeus doesn't succeed, then they're gonna come after us as well."

"What do we do?"

"We wait, I'm sorry to say it, but should those dogs get through the door, I'm apparating us out of here, without Evan." Sanguini told him in a hissed whisper.

"Fine." Sam agreed, defeated.

--

"Fine! Evan Hudson is released from his deal."

--

The door to the room suddenly stopped shaking and, unbeknownst to Sanguini and Sam, the dogs stopped barking. The three in the room all looked at each other in confusion.

--

"So happy you could oblige. Dean, do it." Asmodeus said, looking at Dean, who grinned at him and then placed one hand over the demons mouth and the other over her chest.

The demon struggled weakly, and looked at Asmodeus with frightened, betrayed eyes, before Dean smirked at Asmodeus.

"Dean Winchester. Crossroads Demon, Alodia." The demon shook in his arms and this time, Dean made sure that he had a good hold on the demon, whilst Asmodeus just watched him with a smile. Suddenly Alodia stilled and a bright white light began to shine out of her opened eyes. Dean let go of her and let her drop to the floor as the light began to shine out of her mouth and then stepped over the body to stand next to Asmodeus.

The light show soon came to an end and then the body stopped moving and Asmodeus tilted his head.

"Sorry, she's dead."

"I know." Dean said softly, placing his arm around Asmodeus' waist. "So... me killing demons turns you on, huh?"

"Oh definitely." Asmodeus told him with a grin, leaning into Dean and reaching up to press a kiss to his neck. Dean tightened his hold on Asmodeus and leant down to kiss Asmodeus' lips passionately.

"We should get back to the other two."

"I say we ring them and tell them to meet us at the hotel. We can have some time alone before they get there, you did leave the Impala there for them to drive home in."

"Yeah, not through choice." Dean grumbled into Asmodeus' hair, making the smaller male chuckle.

"Oh stop moaning, you knew the plan."

"Sure, sure. Let's get back to the hotel so we can ring Sam and Sanguini and tell them they are safe to leave Evan."

"Okay." Asmodeus told him, and then apparated them away with a pop.

--

Sanguini hung up his phone and then looked at Sam, who was standing next to Evan in the hallway to his house.

"Asmodeus says it is over and Evan is safe, unless he makes another deal, and then he is on his own." Sanguini told him when he walked over to Sam and Evan.

"So it's over?"

"Yep. Seems like it." Sam told him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We'll be going now."

"Of course. And just for future reference, I'll stay away from crossroads from now on."

"You do that Mr Hudson." Sanguini told him as he followed Sam out of the house and to the Impala.

"So what did Asmodeus and Dean do? Did they tell you?"

"No, just told me that they had made the demon release Evan from his deal." Sanguini told him as they got in the car.

"Asmodeus knows by the way."

"What about?'

"About us?"

"All of it?"

"Just that I feed you from time to time."

"Huh, I had wondered if he had noticed that I don't go out to feed as often as I used to. What did he say about that?"

"He didn't say anything, well actually, he teased me about it. But he didn't seem to be against it."

"I told you he wouldn't be."

"Yes, you did. I'm still right about what Dean's reaction would be."

"Yes, I'll admit that you probably are right there. So, we're not going to tell Dean anytime in the future then?"

"No. Definitely not."

"And Asmodeus won't either?"

"He said he wouldn't."

"Then he won't." Sanguini told him with a small smile. Sam smiled back at him and then frowned when Sanguini fidgeted next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sanguini..."

"I'm hungry."

"You want... Okay." Sam said, pulling the car to a stop at the side of the road, much to Sanguini's shock.

"Sam..."

"Look, I said I would let you feed anytime you wanted. You want to feed now, so I'm going to let you feed."

"Yeah, but here? At the side of the road?"

"Don't tell me you don't want to, especially in Dean's car. His pride and joy. His baby." Sam told him with a smirk, which made Sanguini grin, teeth elongating as he moved to straddle Sam, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"You sure?" Sanguini asked quietly, mouth brushing the pulse point in Sam's neck. Sam swallowed and then nodded his head. Sanguini pressed a kiss to his neck and then gently bit down on it, using a glamour to make it pleasurable for Sam, instead of hurting him.

Sam groaned and arched up into Sanguini, moving his hands to Sanguini's hair and tugging on it slightly, though not enough to hurt Sanguini, or move him from his neck.

Sanguini soon pulled away, licking the bite mark on Sam's neck and then watching as the skin healed, then pulling back to look at Sam, who looked at him dazed. Sanguini smirked at him and then leant forwards and pressed a kiss to Sam's mouth, running his tongue along Sam's lips. Sam opened his mouth and let Sanguini explore his mouth, hands moving down to Sanguini's shoulders and then running down his sides.

"Thank you." Sanguini whispered, pulling back from Sam, who just grinned at him.

"What are friends for?" Sam asked, Sanguini chuckled and shook his head, then leant forwards and pressed a sharp kiss to Sam's lips once more, then moved off of his lap and sat down in the passenger seat once more.

"We should get back to the other two."

"Pfft, like they're not already busy."

**A/N – So, what do you think? I even added a little Sam and Sanguini scene for you all. Of course, that scene doesn't actually confirm or deny anything. Sam even said they were just friends, though he could have been joking. Who knows? Well, to be fair, I do, but you know what I mean. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think! Ooh! And my CPN (no I can't remember what that means, I think the P stands for psychiatric) told me that due to my um... paranoid nature, that I should cut back on watching Supernatural! *gasp* All because I admitted that I spent half an hour searching for salt in my cupboards and then bemoaned the lack of it. (Low sodium freak that I am) My mum told me I shouldn't have said anything, and I'm beginning to think she's right. Of course, I'm not going to stop watching Supernatural. I'll just stick with being paranoid. **


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Sanguini rushed out of the bathroom, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist and then running to where Sam was lying on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Sam. Come on, Sam. You're alright, come back to me Sammy." Sanguini soothed, pulling Sam so that he was lying in his lap. Sam moaned, face scrunched up in pain even as he clutched onto the towel Sanguini was wearing. "Come on, Sammy. It's not happening yet. Listen to my voice, Sammy. You need to come back to me."

"'Guini?" Sam slurred, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at Sanguini blurrily. Sanguini smiled down at him and ran his fingers through his hair gently.

"You okay? Come on, let's get you sitting up. I need to go get the other two, I'm assuming we will soon have to leave."

"Yeah, I'm okay... thank you Sanguini." Sam said, rubbing his face and slowly letting Sanguini help him sit up and lean against the bed.

"No problem. You going to be okay?" Sanguini asked, placing his cold hand on Sam's head and smiling softly when Sam gave a soft sigh of relief and pressed into the hand.

"Yeah, go fetch them, we need to leave soon." Sam told him quietly, sighing quietly when Sanguini pulled his hand away, only to run it through his hair once more and then stand up.

"I'll be back in a second. Don't move." Sanguini told him firmly, getting a weak smile from Sam. Sanguini then walked through the door connecting to the main room of the suite.

He then walked over to the door to Asmodeus and Dean's room and sighed before knocking. He grinned when he heard a crash and then Asmodeus curse in pain, before the door swung open and a grumpy cat-human opened the door with a hiss.

"What? It had better be important." Asmodeus asked grumpily, Sanguini raised an eyebrow at his little brothers somewhat rumpled state and then shook his head.

"Sam had a vision. Thought you ought to know." Sanguini drawled, managing to hide the worry he was feeling for Sam.

"Crap. Is he okay?" Asmodeus asked, any frustration leaving his face to be replaced by concern.

"He's a little shaken, but he should be okay. I just thought I would warn you so that we can leave to wherever we need to be."

"Right, of course. We'll be ready in a second. Of course, you will be needing to get dressed as well, huh Sanguini? What _were_ you doing before Sammy had his vision?" Asmodeus asked, looking his brother up and down and then smirking, before the door swung open even more and a half dressed Dean stood next to Asmodeus, looking at Sanguini with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do to my baby brother?" Dean asked him with narrow eyes.

"I could ask the same of you, Winchester. Either way, it doesn't matter as we were all interrupted in what we were doing and Sam now needs us all." Sanguini told him, though the seriousness of the situation didn't prevent him from smirking at Dean, who just glared back at him.

"Right, go back to Sam and see if he's okay, we'll be with you in a second." Asmodeus told him, gently pushing Dean away from the door and then closing it after sending Sanguini a smile.

Sanguini sighed and ran his hand through his hair, then made his way back to his and Sam's room. Sam was exactly where he had left him, though he had now pulled his legs up to his chest and was resting his head on his knees.

Sanguini walked over to him and sat down next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and rubbing it soothingly.

"You okay?" Sanguini asked him, making Sam turn his head to look at him and smile softly.

"Yeah, I'm good. My headache has faded pretty much. Did you tell the other two?"

"Yes, they're getting ready to leave. I need to get dressed though, so just stay there and then I'll get our stuff together once I'm ready." Sanguini told him, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, making Sam smile at him.

"I can get my own stuff you know, I'm not an invalid." Sam told him in amusement, when Sanguini pulled away and stood up.

"Hmm. We'll see. Don't worry about it though. I'll be out in a second." Sanguini told him, bending down to press a kiss to Sam's head, breathing in his scent and then walking to the bathroom to change into his clothes for the day.

--

Asmodeus watched the Impala drive ahead of him and then glanced at Sanguini beside him before turning his attention back to the road, to prevent any unwelcome accidents once again. Dean was still holding that unfortunate incident against him, not that Asmodeus wasn't enjoying the 'punishments'.

"What are you smirking at?" Sanguini asked him suspiciously, making Asmodeus blink and look at him before blushing and turning to look back at the road.

"Nothing. So, Sam, where are we heading again?" Asmodeus asked into the radio that he had bought, which connected to the one in the Impala. Asmodeus rolled his eyes mentally at what he had to do to convince Dean to allow it to enter his precious car.

"_River Grove in Oregon."_

"_What I don't get is how you know it's the one in Oregon. You said there were two towns called River Grove in America."_ Dean said, making Sanguini make a noise of agreement.

"He does have a point there, Sammy." Asmodeus pointed out, grinning when Sanguin rolled his eyes. "You agreed with him too."

"Perhaps. So, the reason Sam?"

"_There was a picture – Crater Lake."_ Sam told them, making Asmodeus raise an eyebrow at the name.

"Sounds like a delightful place. Kinda like Lake Eerie. Seriously what's that one about?" Asmodeus pointed out, which made Sanguini nod in agreement.

"No idea. Americans are quite odd."

"Not that the British can say anything. I mean, the River Ribble? What's that about? Strange."

"True."

"_Guys!"_

"Sorry, Sammy. What else was there about this place?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the radio and then back at the road.

"_I saw a dark room, some people and a guy tied to a chair."_

"Kinky." Asmodeus muttered, getting a sigh and a roll of the eyes from Sanguini, and he knew that Sam did the same thing in the car in front.

"_And I ventilated him?"_ Dean asked, making Asmodeus swerve the car as he burst into hysterical laughter, before Sanguini grabbed the wheel and pulled the car back over to the right side of the road. _"What the hell is funny about that?"_

"_You thought there was something inside him." _Sam said, which made tears actually begin to stream down Asmodeus' face and he had to pull over to control himself. The Impala pulled up just ahead of them.

"_Seriously, what is wrong with you?" _Dean asked once the Impala had pulled to a stop. Asmodeus just shook his head, still laughing hysterically.

"I think you've broken him." Sanguini said dryly, looking at his clearly insane little brother.

"_How is this my fault?"_ Dean exclaimed, making Sanguini sigh, whilst Asmodeus visibly tried to calm himself down.

"Well, you did make some rather inappropriate innuendos, which probably tipped him over the edge." Sanguini drawled, sighing and leaning back in his chair, waiting for Asmodeus to calm down enough to drive.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm good. I can drive again. Heh. Sorry."

"_Right. Back on point, so this guy was possessed?" _Dean asked once they were driving once more, all three of the others pointedly ignoring the snort that came from Asmodeus.

"_I don't know."_

"Aren't most of your visions tied to Azazel in some way?" Asmodeus pointed out.

"_He's got a point. Was there any black smoke? Did As try to kill it?"_

"_No, As wasn't there. There was nothing to indicate a possession. You just plugged him, and that's it."_

"_What is so funny now?"_ Dean asked in frustration when he heard Asmodeus laughing hysterically once more, they heard Dean growl when Sanguini laughed as well.

"Sorry. I'm calm. Right." Asmodeus cleared his throat but couldn't get rid of the grin on his face and would occasionally snicker.

"Sorry Dean, Sam. Go on."

"_Hmm. Anyway, there has to be a good reason I shot this guy."_

"_I sure hope so." _Sam muttered, making Asmodeus frown and stop chuckling.

"Oh come on, Dean's not gonna kill someone without due cause. There was obviously something wrong with the guy. Do you know why I wasn't there? Was Sanguini?"

"_Er... yeah, he seemed to be backing Dean up with his decision."_

"Huh, were you not there either?" Sanguini asked him, frowning. "And why would I be backing up Dean of all people?"

"_No idea. Look, we don't know what it is that caused Dean to go psycho on this guy, but whatever it is, that guy in the chair's a part of it. So, let's find him and see what's what." _Sam told them, making Sanguini and Asmodeus look at each other and then sigh.

"Sure thing, Sammy."

"_Fine." _Dean said with a resigned sigh.

"What I don't get, is why we're going there in the first place. If we don't go, then Dean doesn't kill this random guy and we're all happy." Sanguini pointed out, making Asmodeus glance at him and then shrug.

"He's got a point."

"_We need to find out why Dean felt the need to waste this guy though. There was clearly something wrong."_

"Fine, fine. Let's go to Oregon then." Sanguini sighed, and leant back in his chair, rubbing his hand down his face.

"This is such a bad idea." Asmodeus muttered.

"_Right with ya on that one." _Dean agreed with him, and they all heard Sam sigh.

--

They arrived in River Grove and pulled up on a corner where they waited for the two in the car in front to make a decision as to what to do next. They got out of the car when Sam and Dean both got out of the Impala and walked over to where a man was sitting on a porch, putting together a gun, which made Asmodeus and Sanguini glance at one another nervously.

"Morning." Dean called out cheerfully, whilst Asmodeus and Sanguini stayed by the Impala and just listened in.

"Morning. Can I help you?" The man asked, looking at the two suspiciously, though surprisingly enough, not paying any attention to Sanguini and Asmodeus.

Dean and Sam glanced at one another and then the both took out some ID and showed it the man in front of them. "Yeah. Uh, Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard – US Marshals." Dean told him, then put away his ID.

"What's this about?" Te man asked, putting his gun to the side of his chair, but still within reach.

"We're looking for someone." Dean told him.

"A young man, early twenties. He'd have a thin scar right below his hairline." Sam told him, which made the man look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What'd he do?"

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man can help us." Sam told him, whilst Asmodeus rolled his eyes and then took out his phone to check for any messages. He frowned and then looked at Sanguini.

"Do you have any signal?" Asmodeus muttered to him, barely audible, though he knew Sanguini would hear. Sanguini glanced at him and then pulled out his phone, frowning when he looked at it.

"Nope. No signal. Huh. Think that has something to do with what's going on here?" Sanguini muttered back quietly, making Asmodeus shrug.

"He's not in any kind of trouble or anything. Well, not yet." Dean told the man, none of them having noticed the whispered conversation going on behind them. "I think maybe you know who he is, Master Sergeant. My dad was in the Corps. He was a corporal."

"Did you know that about John?" Sanguini muttered to Asmodeus, who frowned and shook his head.

"Nope, guess you really do learn something new everyday. Huh, even one as old as you."

"Hey, I take umbrage."

"Please do. Beastly woman." Asmodeus said with a shudder, which made Sanguini chuckle.

"What company?" The Sergeant asked suspiciously.

"I said umbrage, not Umbridge."

"Meh, same difference."

"Echo 2-1" Dean replied smoothly.

"So, can you help us?" Sam asked him earnestly.

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him – good kid, keeps his nose clean." The Sergeant told them honestly, and Dean nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Dean said and they walked away from the Sergeant and over to Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"Huh, so we going to take a walk to Duane's house and find out what's what?" Asmodeus asked as they all crossed the street. Dean nodded and then snickered when Sam walked into a telephone pole. Sam glanced at the pole and frowned, making Asmodeus walk back to him and look at what had caught his attention.

"'Croatoan'?" Asmodeus asked, confused.

"Yeah." Sam said, and sighed when he noticed the confused looks on the other threes faces. "Roanoke? Lost Colony? Ring a bell? Did any of you pay any attention in history class?"

"Er.. does it have anything to do with goblins, or goblin wars, or weird witches that liked being burnt at the stake?" Asmodeus asked him, making Sam gape at him slightly before shaking his head slowly. "Then, nope, I didn't learn about it. So what is it?"

"Roanoke was one of the first English colonies in America, late 1500's. Surely you know about this Sanguini? I mean, this is around your time, right?" Sam asked, making Sanguini glance at him startled.

"I was two when the century turned into the 1600's and either way, I'm French. We couldn't give a damn what the crazy Brits were getting up to, especially Brits half way around the world."

"I remember that from history!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, making Sam sigh and shake his head, whilst Asmodeus grinned at him. "The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. 'Croatoan'?"

"Yeah. And there were theories – Indian raid, disease. But nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. I mean, wiped out overnight." Sam told them, which caused them all to frown and Asmodeus and Sanguini to glance at one another nervously.

"You don't think that's what's going on here." Dean said, looking around them nervously.

"Whatever I saw in my head, it sure wasn't good. But what do you think could do that?"

"Well, like As pointed out, all your weirdo visions are always tied to Azazel somehow, so..." Dean trailed off. Asmodeus frowned and began to nibble on his lip nervously.

"We should get help. Bobby? Ellen, maybe?" Sam asked them, Asmodeus and Sanguini sighed and both shook their heads.

"No good. Neither of us have signal. I doubt either of you two do, either." Sanguini told them, which made Sam and Dean both take out their phones.

"Nope."

"Me either." Sam sighed, he then walked over to a payphone, the other three follow behind and then Dean just groaned when Sam shook his head and hung up. "Line's dead."

"I'll tell you one thing – if I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step." Dean muttered, and Asmodeus' ears drooped slightly.

--

Asmodeus and Sanguini once again stood by the Impala but this time outside of the Tanner house, whilst 'US Marshals' Sam and Dean knocked on the door. A moment later a young looking man answered the door partially and looked at them questioningly.

"Yeah?"

"Hi. We're looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here, right?" Dean asked, holding up his badge to show the young man.

"He's my brother." He told them, and Asmodeus shifted slightly against the car to try and get a better look at the man.

"Can we talk to him?" Dean asked.

"He's not here right now."

"He's hiding something." Sanguini muttered, and Asmodeus nodded in agreement.

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asked him with a smile.

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roseland Lake." He told them and both Sanguini and Asmodeus could here nerves in his voice.

"Your parents home?" Sam asked him, which made Asmodeus wonder what the answer would be.

"Yeah, they're inside."

"Jake, who is it?" A voice called from somewhere in the house. Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at one another again and frowned.

"Hi, US Marshals, sir. We're looking for your son, Duane." Dean said to Mr Tanner when he came to the door.

"Why, he's not in trouble, is he?" Mr Tanner asked them with a frown.

"No, we just need to ask him a couple routine questions, that's all." Den reassured him with an easy smile.

"When's he due back from his trip?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, maybe you wife knows."

"No, I don't know, she's not here right now." Mr Tanner told them and Sanguini looked down at Asmodeus, who frowned.

"He's lying."

"Oh yeah."

"Your son said she was."

"Did I?" Jake asked, startled, which made Asmodeus smirk.

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, is there a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh, no, we'll just check in with you later." Dean told them and they turned around to leave and walk back to where they had left Asmodeus and Sanguini, the door slammed shut behind them. "That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?"

"Big ti—Hey, were the hell did those two go?" Sam asked when they arrived at the Impala and didn't see Sanguini or Asmodeus.

"No clue, shall we go round the back and investigate into the 'perfect family'?" Dean asked, and Sam nodded. They both then quietly made their way to the back of the house, just in time to see Asmodeus and Sanguini enter the house through the back door. Sam and Dean ran to the door and ran into the house just in time to see Sanguini snap Mr Tanner's neck and Asmodeus slice open Jake Tanner's throat.

"What?" Dean just gaped at the scene in front of them, causing Asmodeus to drop Jake's body and look at him in shock, whilst Sanguini just shook his head and then walked over to a tied up Mrs Tanner, who, they noticed, was bleeding heavily from her arm.

"They had her tied up and then proceeded to cut her up and then bleed on her wound. Which is just freaky, even to me." Sanguini explained to them whilst he cut the ropes tying Mrs Tanner up.

"You killed them both." Sam pointed out, a little stunned and shocked at what he had just witnessed, whilst Dean walked over to Asmodeus and glanced down at the body of Jake.

"Yep. Killed them both before they did something crazy like try to kill me and Asmodeus. It was necessary and it also saved you two from having to do it."

"But they were human."

"Yeah, and humans kill. Understand Sam, that neither me nor Asmodeus will refrain from killing should it seem that those we are facing want to kill us too."

"How did you know though?"

"Sam, they tied and cut up their family member, then bled on her. Does that sound sane to you? It sure doesn't to me."

"You alright?" Dean asked Asmodeus softly, tucking a piece of Asmodeus' hair behind his ear, watching him closely. Asmodeus looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This certainly isn't the first person I've killed, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last. Sorry to say it and all. Think Sam and Sanguini will be okay?"

"Huh, Sammy may take a while to get his head around it, but I think he will eventually." Dean answered him honestly, watching as Sanguini and Sam helped Mrs Tanner stand up, Sam talking to her softly.

"We need to get her to a hospital or something. She needs stitches. And also, um... think you could er... shoot the bodies once Sanguini and Sam have taken Mrs Tanner to the car?"

"Er... sure. Any reason why?" Dean asked, watching as Sanguini glanced back at Asmodeus and nodded, then led Mrs Tanner out of the house, with the help of Sam. Once the door had shut behind them, Asmodeus waved his hand, making the walls of the kitchen to shimmer slightly, then knelt down next to Jake.

"Look, normal people, in self defence, especially US Marshals and the like, do not snap their attackers neck, nor do they slit their throats. We need to make it look like self defence in human terms. Which means guns." Asmodeus explained to him whilst he used his magic to knit the skin in Jakes throat, which was harder than it looked.

"As opposed to self defence in creature terms? Got ya. So what did you do to the walls?" Dean asked as he aimed the gun at Jakes chest.

"I silenced the room so that the shots aren't heard outside of it." Asmodeus explained to him as he moved over to Mr Tanner and nibbled his lip, flinching slightly when Dean shot Jake in the chest three times.

"Huh. Good thinking. You and Sanguini need your own guns." Dean told him, watching as Asmodeus frowned and closed his eyes, whilst placing his hands on Mr Tanners neck. Sweat beaded at his forehead before he pulled away a couple of minutes later and then moved back to allow Dean to step up to Mr Tanner's body.

"We have guns." Asmodeus defended, once more flinching at the loud sound when Dean shot Mr Tanner in the chest three times again. "Once more."

Dean looked at him curiously before shrugging and shooting Mr Tanner once more in the chest.

"Why did I just do that?" Dean asked him as he dragged up Mr Tanner's body, which was wrapped in a blanket courtesy of a wave of Asmodeus' hand, onto his shoulder.

"Well, it would seem a little weird if me and Sanguini both shot Jake and his father three times." Asmodeus explained, as he lifted Jakes body up and onto his shoulder and then followed Dean out of the house and to the cars.

They both shoved a body into the trunks of their cars and then Asmodeus climbed into his car, whilst Dean climbed into the drivers side of his own car, where both Sanguini an Sam were sitting, talking to a highly distressed Mrs Tanner. Asmodeus nibbled his lip once more and then followed Dean as he drove away from the house.

--

Sanguini and Sam helped Mrs Tanner, or Beverly as she had told them, get out of the Impala and into the Rivergrove Medical Clinic once they had pulled to a stop, whilst Asmodeus and Dean hauled the two bodies out of their cars and then walked into the building.

They entered in time to see a nurse leading Sam, Sanguini and Beverly into what Asmodeus assumed was the doctor's office. The Doctor glanced at them and then the bundles they were carrying.

"Hey."

"Is that...?"

"Mr Tanner and Jake." Dean told her bluntly whilst Asmodeus just looked at her coolly, though wishing he could put the rather heavy body down.

"Were they attacked too?" She asked them nervously.

"Uh, no, actually they did the attacking and then they got themselves shot." Dean explained, glancing at Asmodeus who smiled softly at him and then shifted the body on his shoulder slightly.

"Shot?"

"Yeah." Asmodeus told her shortly, he _really_ wanted to put the body down and these senseless questions were beginning to annoy him.

"And who are you?"

"US Marshal. I'd show you my badge, but, uh..." Dean gestured to the body he was carrying and finally the doctor seemed to get a bloody clue.

"Oh sorry. Bring them back here." The doctor told them, leading them into the now rather cramped office, where Asmodeus and Dean exchanged glances but then placed the bodies on to the two examination tables in the room, whilst Beverly was sitting in a chair, where the nurse was talking to her, after having bandaged her up. Sanguini and Sam were standing by the door and Asmodeus and Dean walked over to stand next to them once they had deposited the bodies.

"And Jake _helped_ him? Your son, Jake?" came the voice of the doctor over to them, where Asmodeus suddenly stiffened.

"Shit, Sanguini, glamour Mrs Tanner into thinking we shot her husband and son." Asmodeus hissed into Sanguini's ear, who glanced at him and then sighed, before closing his eyes. Mrs Tanner's eyes closed and she shook her head before she looked back at the two women in front of her.

"They beat me.... tied me up." Beverly told them weakly.

"I don't believe it." The nurse muttered, shaking her head.

"Pam." The doctor said in a warning voice, gesturing for her to be quiet. "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not." Beverly told them almost indignant, which made Asmodeus roll his eyes. Surely she wasn't trying to defend them when they had only minutes ago been trying to kill her. Then again, at times, both he and Sanguini had tried to kill the other. Maybe it was a family thing. "I don't know why. One minute, they were my husband and my son. And the next... they had the devil in them."

Dean leant closer to the other three, muttered to them, "We've gotta talk." The others nodded their agreement and then walked out to the waiting room. "These guys are whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think? Multiple demons? Mass possessions?"

"No, I don't sense any demons around. This is something else. There was something off about Mr Tanner and his son. I just don't know what." Asmodeus admitted, looking at Dean, who shook his head to tell him he didn't have any idea either.

"Something turned them into monsters though." Dean muttered, rubbing his face roughly in frustration.

The doctor walked out of the her office just as Sam was about to say something and looked at them, anxiety clear in her eyes.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked her, clearly concerned about the woman.

"Terrible. What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know." Sanguini finally spoke up, obviously shocking the doctor somewhat, who had probably expected him to stay silent.

"Yeah? Well, one of you just killed my next-door neighbours."

"We didn't have a choice." Asmodeus told her calmly, with a shrug.

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff I need the coroner."

"Phones are down." Sam told her, whilst Asmodeus frowned slightly, then shook his head when Sanguini looked at him questioningly.

"I know, I tried. Tell me you've got a police radio in the car."

"Yeah, we do. But it crapped out just like everything else." Sam told her, frustration evident in his voice, the doctor just sighed.

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked her.

"It's about forty miles down to Sidewinder."

"All right, me and my partner are gonna go down thee and see if I can find some help. Sam and Asmodeus will stick around – keep you guys safe." Dean said, making Sanguini, Sam and Asmodeus all exchange a look then Sanguini sighed and walked over to stand next to Dean.

"Safe from what?"

"We'll get back to you on that."

--

Dean and Sanguini drove out of the small town in silence until they came across an abandoned car. They both got out of the Impala when Dean stopped behind it and walked nearer to the car, they could see that the windshield and windows of the car were all completely smashed. Sanguini grabbed Dean to stop him when they got closer.

"What's up?"

"I can smell blood. A lot of blood." Sanguini explained, eyes darkening somewhat, which made Dean shudder a little.

"Shit. What the hell is going on here?"

--

Sam grabbed Asmodeus before they followed the doctor into her office again and spun him around to face him, getting a curious look from Asmodeus.

"What?"

"What was the look Sanguini shot you before they left?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit As. What did he ask you?"

"He asked me if I could do the autopsy."

"Why would he ask that?"

"Because I carried on with my studies. I told the school that I had to leave because of a family emergency and asked if I could continue my studies via email. They said yes. I've graduated pre-med and I'm now studying forensic pathology."

"What? Why? I mean, that's great, but you wanted to go into surgery, why change your mind?" Sam asked him with a frown.

"It would help us more if I knew about autopsy's and such. If I have official documents saying I am a qualified pathologist, then I can get us into seeing bodies easier."

"Right... Why did you say no then?"

"Because we're supposed to be US Marshals. It's bad enough that Sanguini and myself aren't American, but that I'm a bloody doctor? I don't think that would work."

"I don't think it matters at this point."

"It's not just that. I haven't finished my degree yet. I don't know everything about it. So it would be pointless."

"Can you help her though?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Let's go in there and see what she's got."

They walked into the office and saw the doctor looking at something through the microscope, Asmodeus and Sam walked over to Mr Tanners body on the table and then at the doctor when she made a noise.

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked her, before glancing at Asmodeus who glanced at the doctor and then bent down slightly sniff at the wound in Mr Tanner's chest.

"His lymphcyte percentage is pretty high. His body was fighting off a viral infection"

"Really? What kind of virus?" Sam asked her curiously, whilst Asmodeus dipped a finger into the blood and then sniffed it once more, frowning in confusion.

"Can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?"

"None that I've ever heard of, I mean, some can cause dementia, but not that kind of violence. And besides, I've never heard of one that did this to the blood." The doctor told him with a confused frown, which was mirrored on Asmodeus face as he once more sniffed the blood covering his fingers.

"Did what?"

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know better..."

"It's sulphur." Asmodeus said, looking up from his bloodsoaked fingers, wiping them discreetly on Mr Tanner's shirt before the doctor could notice. She turned her attention away form the microscope and looked at him in shock.

"Yes. There's sulphur in the blood." The doctor agreed, looking at him suspiciously, whilst Sam just gaped at the two of them in shock.

"Sulphur?"

--

Dean and Sanguini carried on driving, though the anxiety was almost palpable in the air. It grew when they noticed a road block made up of some of the towns people and their cars. All of them were holding guns and one of the men approached the car when Dean pulled to a stop.

"Oh, hey." Dean said as he wound his window down to speak to them, glancing at Sanguini anxiously.

"Sorry. Road's closed." The man said to them gruffly.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?" Dean asked, glancing at the other men nervously

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?" Dean asked them curiously, whilst Sanguini suddenly had a very bad feeling in his stomach.

"Don't know. Something's going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?"

"Dean, get ready to drive away." Sanguini muttered to him quietly, whilst not taking his eyes of the man by the car.

"County sheriff."

"Is he here?" Dean asked, looking back at the people, whilst discreetly pushing the car into reverse.

"No. He called. Say, why don't you two get out of the car and we'll talk a little." The man said, making Dean chuckle, whilst Sanguini just glared at him.

"Well, you are a handsome devil, but I'm taken already. Sorry." Dean told him, getting a rather sinister chuckle from the man.

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I bet you would." Dean muttered, whilst Sanguini nudged him and Dean nodded, slamming his foot down on the accelerator and the car spun away in reverse. The man clung to Dean's jacket and got dragged along with the car, whilst the rest of the men on the bridge all began to shoot at the car. Dean then spun the car around, causing the man to finally let go. The other men continued to shoot at them but Dean changed gear and drove away, both unharmed.

"Well that was fun."

--

"Yep. Sammy, I need to talk to you outside." Asmodeus hissed at him, before he smiled at the suspicious doctor and dragged Sam out of the office.

"What?"

"What?! This has got demons written all over it! Sam, we need to get the hell out of dodge right now."

"Why? Isn't it your job to stop things like this?"

"Sam, some of my people came to America to settle on those voyages you spoke about. I don't know if they were with the ones that disappeared, but well, it happened didn't it? No one stopped it? Which would suggest there is no way in hell I will be able to stop this on my own. Now, I've got a really bad feeling about all this, and I want to leave now."

"We can't just leave these people on their own!"

"They're fucked, Sam! Nothing is gonna save them from this! We need to get out before we are caught up in it!" Asmodeus hissed at him, before they suddenly spun around to face the office when they heard a crash and a scream.

The two ran into the room to see the nurse, Pam backed into a corner, whilst the doctor was on the floor with Beverly looming over her. As soon as Sam and Asmodeus entered the room, Beverly spun around the face them and screeched, before she grabbed a metal instrument and lunged at Asmodeus, but before she could stab him, Sam grabbed an oxygen tank and knocked her out.

--

Once more, silence reigned in the car as Dean sped as fast as he could back to the town, where they had left Asmodeus and Sam alone, which potentially even more insane psychopaths.

"This is insane. What the fuck is going on here?" Sanguini muttered, shaking his head. "Isn't that the sergeant you and Sam spoke with earlier?"

Dean looked at where Sanguini was pointing and noticed that the sergeant was indeed standing in the middle of the road, pointing a gun at them.

"Shit." Dean hissed as he slammed the breaks on, the car stopping only inches away from the Sergeant.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" The sergeant yelled at them, pointing the gun at their heads.

"Son of a--!" Dean cursed, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, whilst Sanguini just groaned.

"Get out of the car! Out of the car!" The sergeant demanded, whilst Dean and Sanguini exchanged a glance.

"Hey, I'll be fine if he shoots me. You on the other hand..."

"Alright. Easy there, big guy." Dean said, he opened the car door and slowly got out, whilst Sanguini rolled his eyes and did the same on the other side. Once they were both out of the car, Dean immediately aim the gun at the man in front of him. "Put it down!"

"Lower it down!" The sergeant yelled at him, ignoring Sanguini to focus on Dean, who he deemed the bigger threat.

"Put it down!" Dean yelled back, whilst Sanguini just sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning over the car to watch the spectacle in front of him.

"Are you one of 'em?!" The sergeant demanded, glancing quickly at Sanguini before looking back at Dean.

"No, are you?!" Dean asked him back, ignoring Sanguini, who snorted in amusement.

"No!"

"You could be lying!" Dean pointed out anxiously.

"So could you!"

"Oh for Pete's sake. This is ridiculous. None of us are 'one of them'. That much is clearly obvious." Sanguini drawled, getting the attention of the other two.

"What's going on with everybody?" The sergeant asked, looking at them curiously as he slowly lowered his gun to face the ground.

"We don't know." Sanguini admitted with a sigh.

"My neighbour, Mr Rogers—"

"You've got a neighbour name Mr Rogers?" Dean asked him incredulously, sounding somewhat amused.

"Not anymore. He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one, I mean, it's happening to everyone." The sergeant told them with a shake of his head.

"We're heading over to Doc's place. There's still some people left." Dean told him, opening the car door once more, whilst Sanguini just rolled his eyes and got into his side of the car.

"No way, I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out. They've got the bridge covered, now come on." Dean told him, frustrated with the mans stubbornness and getting in the car.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, stay here. Be our guest." Sanguini drawled, whilst Dean looked at him and smirked, shaking his head. The sergeant looked at them indecisively for a few minutes before he too climbed into the car, but kept his gun aimed at the back of Dean's head. Sanguini rolled his eyes, snatched the gun away from Dean and then turned in his seat and aimed it at the Sergeant. "Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive."

--

"What if we all have it? What if we all go crazy?" Pam asked them, bordering on hysteria, once Asmodeus and Sam had successfully dragged Beverly to a store room and locked her in there.

"We've gotta stay calm. All we can do is wait. The Marshals' are bringing help." The doctor told her, glancing at Asmodeus, who just rolled his eyes.

"No, I can't. I've gotta go." Pam said, walking to the door.

"Pam—"

"No, you don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I've gotta make sure he's okay." She said, walking out of the office. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and then walked after her, Sam quickly following the make sure he didn't kill her.

"Wait! You go out that door, and you're as good as dead. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but by the looks of things, your boyfriend is already infected with whatever the hell is going around. Go out there and die. Stay in here and at least have some fighting chance." Asmodeus told her harshly, making Pam look at him through watery eyes. The sound of the Impala came from outside and Asmodeus heard Sam give a sigh of relief.

"Help is coming." Sam told her gently, just as he opened the door for Dean, Sanguini and the sergeant to run into the clinic. "Did you guys get to a phone?"

"Roadblock." Dean told them, then turned to look at the sergeant. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside her office." The sergeant nodded and then walked into the office, Pam following behind him.

"What's going on out there?" Sam hissed, looking at Sanguini and Dean, whilst Asmodeus just shook his head and groaned.

"Man, I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in _The Omega Man_. Sarge was the only sane person we could find. What are we dealing with, do you know?"

"Oh yeah, it's a doozy. The doc seems to think it's a virus and I could smell sulphur in the blood of the deceased." Asmodeus told them, ears flat to his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood-to-blood contact." Sam told them seriously.

"So we're dealing with a demonic virus that is transferred via blood-to-blood contact?" Sanguini asked dully.

"Yeah, more like demonic germ warfare. At least that explains why I've been having visions." Sam said, whilst Asmodeus made a strange whimper like sound, that made the other three look at him in concern.

"I want to leave. Now. Screw these people. If they stay in this building they might be safe, but we certainly won't be. All of us are on the top of the demonic 'who to kill' list. We stay here? We die. Probably painfully and slowly." Asmodeus hissed at them, tail curling around his waist and ears practically disappearing into his head.

"I hate to actually say it, but I agree with As. I checked Dad's journal, Dean. He had a theory about Croatoan. He thought it was a demon's name – sometimes known as Dever or sometimes Reshef—" Sam cut off when Asmodeus jumped at the name and let out another whimper.

"We're screwed if your dad's theory was right. Demon of plague and pestilence? Yeah, I'd get paid ten thousand galleons if I even injured him or sent him back to hell. What does that tell you?" Asmodeus asked them, tugging on his ears. Dean sighed and placed his own hands over Asmodeus' to stop him from hurting himself and pulled him to his side.

"Why here though? Why now?" Dean asked, as he soothingly rubbed his hand up and down Asmodeus' side.

"I have no idea. But Dean... who knows how far this thing can spread? We've gotta get out of here, we've gotta warn people." Sam told them quietly, glancing back at the office behind him.

"No. Nononononononono." Asmodeus muttered shaking his head and tugging at his ears again, before Dean stopped him once more.

"We have to As! We have to let people know before it spreads!"

"It's not going to spread past this town! Did it spread past Roanoke? No! They take the people of one town, and then wait for however many centuries before most people have forgotten or it's become a legend. Then they strike again! The people in this town. In this clinic. _Including_ us! We're gonna find out first hand what happened to all those people from Roanoke."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, an inu family had a theory once, that the demons had a way of creating an army, they never had any proof, and they didn't know how they did it, but it was still whispered about. They had plans, but they never shared it outside of their family. Stupid idiots." Asmodeus hissed, shaking his head, but not pulling at his ears seeing as Dean wouldn't let go of his hands.

"So what... this is how they did it? They infect the people with a virus and then turn them into mindless drones?" Sanguini asked him, glancing out of the window of the clinic.

"Looks like it. And do you think they're gonna let any of us join this army? Do any of us _want_ to be in this army? No. To both."

"Okay. So how do we get out of here?" Dean asked him, just as the sergeant yelled at them from the office.

"They've got one! In here!"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, letting go of Asmodeus and walking to the office, the other three following behind him.

"The wife. She's infected." Sam told him, whilst Asmodeus sighed and shook his head.

"It's too late. There's no way out of this. We just have to hope that they can't get in here an infect us."

"Will it work on any of use besides Dean? I mean, he's the only fully human one." Sanguini pointed out, making Dean glance behind him at them before opening the door to the office.

"I have no idea. Sanguini, you should be safe, you're blood isn't pumping so the virus can't spread. Dunno about Sam, I'd imagine he too would be fine. As for me? Who knows what would happen. I mean, it's not exactly pretty when my kind get possessed so who knows? And Dean, yeah, he's probably not safe from it." Asmodeus muttered, just as the Sergeant followed Dean out of the office.

"We've gotta take care of this. We can't just leave her in there. My neighbours – they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." The sergeant told Dean, walking to the door to the room that held Beverly and opening the door.

"You're gonna kill Beverly Tanner?" Pam asked incredulously as she followed Dean and the Sergeant out of the office, soon to be followed by the doctor, the other three also walked over to where the sergeant was aiming his gun at Beverly.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment? Some kind of cure for this?" Sam asked the doctor, placing a hand on Dean to stop him.

"Can you cure it?" Sanguini asked her, whilst Asmodeus growled under his breath and moved to stand next to Dean, taking the gun from his hands.

"For God's sake, I don't even know what 'it' is!" The doctor yelled, whilst Dean looked at Asmodeus curiously, Asmodeus just shook his head.

"I told you, it's a matter of time before she breaks through." The sergeant told them calmly aiming his gun at Beverly.

"Just leave her there! You can't shoot her like an animal!" Pam yelled desperately.

"Mark, what are you doing? Mark, it's them! They locked me in here, they tried to kill me! They're infected, not me! Please, Mark! You've known me all your life! Please!" Beverly begged, looking up at them imploringly and the sergeant, Mark, didn't shoot.

Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and then closed them as he pulled the trigger of the gun he had taken from Dean, shooting Beverly Tanner before she could start talking again.

--

Later on, when it was night, Sam and Dean were getting the weapons ready, whilst Asmodeus looked out of the window next to Mark, seeing a group of people on the street, all standing in one area.

Suddenly they all heard a scream come from the doctor's office, Asmodeus and the rest rush to the room and see that Pamela has spilled a vial of blood.

"Oh God! Is there any on me? Am I okay?" Pam asked them, hands shaking.

"You're clean, you're okay." The doctor told her soothingly.

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go!" Pam begged them.

"No, we can't, 'cause those things are everywhere." Dean told her, trying to be calm and soothing, but failing spectacularly, which just made Pam choke on a sob, though for the first time since arriving in River Grove, Asmodeus snorted in amusement.

"Oh God."

"Shh." The doctor soothed, hugging Pam to her.

"She's right though, same as you, As. We can't stay here. We've gotta get out of here – get to the Roadhouse, somewhere. Let people know what's coming."

"I told you, it won't be going past this place." Asmodeus told them quietly, making Dean and Sam slump slightly and Sanguini to roll his eyes.

"I'm not sure we would have a choice anyway. Lots of folks up here are good with rifles. Even with all your hard work, we're easy targets. So, unless you've got some explosive..."

"We could make some." Sam suggested as he glanced behind them at the shelves lined with chemicals. He walked over to one of the shelves and picks up a bottle of potassium chlorate. Suddenly, Asmodeus and Sanguini both spun around and walked into the waiting room.

"Hey, let me in! Let me in, please!" came the voice of someone banging on the door, Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at one another, before they turned around to look at Mark questioningly.

"You recognise that voice?" Sanguini asked him, and the sergeant nodded and walked over to them.

"It's Duane Tanner!" Mark told them, pushing past them to open the door before either of them could stop him and letting Duane enter the room.

"Oh, thank God."

"Duane, you okay?" Mark asked the young man, who seemed somewhat spooked, and put Asmodeus on edge, so much so that his fur stuck out on his tail.

"That's the guy that I, uh..." They heard Dean mutter to Sam, and Asmodeus knew he had just done some sort of gesture to indicate killing someone.

"Yeah."

"Who else is in here?" Duane asked, glancing at Asmodeus and Sanguini curiously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, chief. Hey, Doc, give Duane a good once over, would you?" Dean asked, moving out of the way to allow Duane to enter the doctor's office then standing back in the way of the door so that he couldn't run out, Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at each other and then leant against the wall on either side of the door.

"Pam?" The doctor called out for Pam, whilst Asmodeus just sighed, and tried to get rid of the creep feeling that Duane gave him.

"Who are you?" Duane asked, looking at Dean.

"Never mind who I am. Doc?" Dean asked, looking past Duane at the doctor.

"Yeah, okay." The doctor agreed, whilst Pam nudged past Dean to enter the office.

"Duane, where you been?" Mark asked him, sounding somewhat suspicious if you asked Asmodeus.

"I was on a fishing trip up by Roseland. I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives! I ran, I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

"Awkward." Dean muttered to Sam, causing both Sanguini and Asmodeus to snort in amusement.

"You didn't even kill them." Asmodeus muttered to Dean.

"You're bleeding." The doctor pointed out, making Sanguini and Asmodeus stiffen and look round the door and past Dean at where Duane was sitting being examined.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked him harshly, taking his gun out of his holster.

"I was running. I must've tripped."

"Tie him up. There's rope in there." Dean told Mark, who nodded and went to the bag Dean nodded at to get the rope.

"Wait—" Duane exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit down!" Dean ordered, raising his gun.

"Beginning to get Déjà vu yet, Sammy?" Sanguini murmured, looking round the doorframe at Sam, who just glared at him jokingly.

"Sorry, Duane, he's right. We've gotta be careful." Mark told Duane regretfully, walking back with the rope.

"Careful? About what?" Duane asked them, nearing hysteria.

"Did they bleed on you?" Dean asked him, still aiming his gun at Dean.

"No, what the hell! No!"

"Doc, any way to know for sure? Any tests?" Sam asked looking at the doctor, who just sighed and shook her head.

"I've studied Beverly's blood work backwards and forwards."

"My mom?" Duane asked shakily.

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. Sulphur didn't appear in the blood until then, so... no, there's be no way of knowing. Not until after Duane... turns."

"Dean, I've gotta talk to you. Now." Sam muttered to Dean, then looked back at Sanguini and Asmodeus, who nodded their agreement.

"Sit in that chair, man." Mark told Duane as he ushered him into the chair and then began to tie him up. Sam and Dean left the room with Sanguini and Asmodeus following behind them, all walking into a separate room.

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening." Sam told him, agitatedly running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I figured."

"You can't kill him, alright? Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

"Sam's right. You cannot kill Duane, no matter how much he gives me the wiggins." Asmodeus told Dean, who just gaped at him.

"_You're_ telling me not to kill this guy? The one that didn't even flinch as he shot Beverly Tanner? With _my_ gun might I add."

"Don't be an ass, Dean. We don't know if he's infected. We knew Mrs Tanner was."

"Oh, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, he's got a cut on his leg, his whole family's infected." Dean counted off on his fingers, making Asmodeus exhale angrily.

"Alright, then we should keep him tied up and we should wait and see." Sam told him firmly.

"For what? For him to Hulk out? Infect somebody else? No, thanks, can't take that chance." Dean said, going to leave, but Sam stopped him. "Look, man, I'm not happy about this, okay? But its' a tough job and you know that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean! We're supposed to struggle with this, that's the whole point!" Sam exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.

"What does that buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one." Sam pointed out, whilst Asmodeus just shook his head and stood next to Sam.

"It's too late for that." Dean told him.

"I agree with Dean, and am beginning to think that is happening far too often for my own comfort. We cannot allow Duane Tanner to live." Sanguini stated before Sam could say anything else, getting a hurt look from Sam and a shocked one from Asmodeus and Dean.

"See! Even Sanguini agrees with me!"

"Oh yes, the immoral vampire lord agrees with you. Great defence there. May I point out that his equally immoral demon brother agrees with me." Sam pointed out, getting stunned looks from the other three.

"Hey! I'm on your side and you kick me in the metaphorical head! Great way to keep allies there, Sammy." Asmodeus grumbled.

"I'm just making a point!"

"Yeah, whilst also insulting me! And you also insulted Sanguini!"

"He's not on my side!"

"He shares a damned bed with you! I think insulting him is not the wisest thing to do!"

"You insult Dean all the time and you're sleeping with him!"

"Exactly! Dean cares more about getting his end away than he does about what I actually say about him!"

"Hey!"

"So you're upset that I pointed out qualities that both you and your brother share?"

"Yeah! I am, actually. So me and Sanguini realise that we have to do some somewhat dodgy things when in a war, which this is by the way, doesn't mean you can throw them in our faces, or use them in an argument such as this!"

"As..."

"No, Sam. And whilst we've been arguing, Dean and Sanguini have left us and are probably in the process of shooting a possibly innocent Duane Tanner." Asmodeus pointed out when he turned back to look at Dean only to find him missing.

Sam growled under his breath and then walked to the door and tried to open it, kicking it when he noticed it was locked.

"Can you unlock it?"

"Doubtful. Sanguini would have taken measures against such a thing. He's not stupid." Asmodeus told him sulkily, walking over to the door and kicking it in frustration.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"No you're not. Besides, it was the truth. Neither me nor Sanguini have actually shown you otherwise. Hell we both killed people today without giving it a second thought."

"Yeah, you did. But it was in self-defence."

"Perhaps. Doesn't always make it right though. We just have to hope Dean doesn't stray down the same path as Sanguini and myself."

"You think he will?"

"No. I don't. Do you?"

"No. Dean's not like that." Sam said with a sigh, moving to sit on the table in the room.

"See. So stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

"Sam... I know you, you're worrying about your brother. Why?"

"I don't want him to turn into one of the things we hunt."

"Sam, that's not going to happen. I won't _let_ it happen." Asmodeus told him with a soft smile, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Fine. Is he okay? I mean, really okay? I haven't spoken to him alone for a while."

"Huh, I hadn't noticed. When we get out of this hell hole, then you and Dean should go out to a bar together or something. Then you can ask Dean himself if he's okay. He is though, just so you know."

"Thanks. I imagine that you are missing Sanguini in the same way I'm missing Dean." Sam said with a wry grin.

"Heh, you'd think so. But no... I'm not, not really. Sanguini and me... if we spend too much time together without any outside interference we generally try to kill one another. In fact, that happens sometimes when there _is_ outside interference as you know."

"So you and Sanguini actually try to kill one another?"

"Oh yes, no namby-pamby attempts either. I mean, full one, claws and fangs out, blood spilt, life threatening fights. There was this one time, where Sanguini trapped my tail in a door deliberately to stop me from going out, and so I launched myself at him and ripped his throat out with my claws. Very messy."

"You ripped out his throat?"

"Oh yes. Took me ages to get the bloodstains out of my favourite top. And it clotted in my fur, made it very difficult to get full swivel with my ears." Asmodeus told him indignantly, making Sam grin at him and then shake his head.

"I can't believe you ripped out Sanguini's throat. What did he do in return?"

"Tried to pull off one of my ears and then knocked me out by slamming my head into the wall. I woke up strung up outside the window, naked. Was quite a cold day."

"When was this?"

"Er... about a month after we had left Gringotts to start hunting in America. That was probably one of our more violent arguments."

"Sure. So will you two still be alive if me and Dean _do_ go out and leave you two alone together?"

"We should be. We might be a little injured, but we should still be alive. Besides, you and Dean will know if one of us dies."

"Huh? How'd you get that?"

"Well, if I die, chances are, so will Dean. And if Sanguini dies, then you may feel a hollowness enter your heart."

"Why would that affect me?"

"You're not mated to him yet? Huh, I could've sworn that was the reason for your change in scent. What is it then? It's driving me mad!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. I might not be like Sanguini and be able to smell deceit, but I'm not stupid. And I _can_ smell Sanguini in your scent."

"We haven't slept together in that sense. Sure we've kissed, but nothing beyond that."

"That's the thing, the scent is different to what I imagine it would be if you _had_ had sex with Sanguini. Can I ask a personal question?" Asmodeus asked, standing up so that he could stand next to Sam and smelling him, which made Sam fidget next to him.

"Er... sure. But um... please don't sniff me again, it's kinda creepy."

"Sorry. As to my question, have you given Sanguini a blow job?"

"What? As! Seriously! You can't ask me that! He's your brother! You're like _my_ brother!"

"Is that a yes?" Asmodeus asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"As! I'm not answering that!"

"I'm just asking, maybe that would explain your scent. You know, if you swallowed his semen."

"Oh God. Please kill me." Sam groaned, placing his head in his hands, whilst Asmodeus sat on the table beside him, tilting his head to the side as he wondered whether that _would_ explain the changes.

"I'm really curious and you and Sanguini don't seem to want to tell me."

"Maybe because it's not really any of your business." Sam told him, jumping off the table and walking over to the door to try and look out the window.

"Fine. So have you?"

"Let me out!! Please!! Dean! You can shoot whoever you like! Just let me out!" Sam yelled, banging on the door.

--

Dean and Sanguini snuck out of the room whilst Asmodeus was yelling at Sam, only feeling somewhat guilty as they locked the door form the outside and Sanguini pressed his hand to the doorknob and muttered something under his breath.

"It should take them a while to get out of there now. Come on. Let's get this over and done with." Sanguini told him, leading Dean back to where they had left Duane and the others.

"Oh, no. You're not gonna... no! I swear, it's not in me!" Duane begged when he saw Dean and Sanguini enter, Dean holding his gun at his side.

"Oh God. We're all gonna die." Pam whimpered, stepping to stand close to the doctor.

"Maybe he's telling the truth." Mark suggested to Dean, who just shook his head, whilst Sanguini placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

"No, he's not him. Not anymore." Dean told them with a sad shake of his head, ignoring the fact that his husband didn't agree with this.

"Stop it! Ask her! Ask the doctor! It's not in me!" Duane yelled, looking at the doctor desperately.

"I... I can't tell." The doctor admitted sadly.

"Please, don't! Don't, please, I swear, it's not in me, it's not in me! I swear, I swear, it's not in me! Don't, don't!"

"I've got no choice." Dean told him and raised the gun to point at a sobbing Duane, who closed his eyes and prepared to get shot. Dean kept his finger on the trigger but then lowered the gun and shook his head angrily. "Damn it." Duane let out a sigh of relief and Dean left the room, Sanguini following close behind him.

They got near the door to the room Asmodeus and Sam were in just in time to hear Sam begging to be let out, which made Dean and Sanguini look at one another curiously.

"What the hell happened in there?' Dean asked, making Sanguini shrug.

"I would bet my entire vault contents that Asmodeus was the cause."

--

A while later, Asmodeus, Sam and Dean were all making explosives from the items in the office when the doctor entered followed by Sanguini, who, Sam and Asmodeus noticed, was looking a bit paler than normal.

"It's been over four hours. Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's alright." The doctor suggested, making them all look at one another,

"Sure, yeah." Sam agreed and the doctor left the room, Sam then turned to look at Dean, who looked back at him warily. "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

"Sam..."

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed, stopping Asmodeus from preventing Sam from questioning him.

"So, why? Why didn't you do it?" Sam asked him after giving it a moments thought.

"We need more alcohol." Dean pointed out and Asmodeus sighed.

"I'll go get it." He told them, then left the room and went to the dispensary to get some more supplies. When he entered the room, he saw Pam there, alone, which automatically raised his heckles.

"How are you, Pam?" Asmodeus asked her suspiciously, walking into the room and over to the wall of supplies.

"Good. It'll all be over soon." She told him, walking over to the door and closing it, then locking it, making Asmodeus spin around to look at her suspiciously. "In fact... I've been waiting for this the whole time."

"For what?"

"To get you alone." She told him, then she threw herself at him, managing to push him to the floor seeing as she was in fact taller than him.

"Oh hell no, you are not infecting me," Asmodeus yelled, pushing her off of him and using his magic to throw her across the room.

"Actually, I wanted to get Sam as well, but you'll do I suppose." Pam told him as she stood up and then tackled him back to the ground, using her height and enhanced strength to hold him down. She then grabbed a scalpel and sliced into his neck, then her own hand, before placing it on his neck and mixing their blood.

"Argh! Dumb bitch. It won't work on either myself or Sam! We're not fully human! Hell, it probably wouldn't even work on Dean! Get off!!" Asmodeus yelled, using the last of his energy to shove her off him. The door banged open and Dean ran in followed by the others just as Asmodeus rushed towards Pam and ripped out her throat with his claws, them let the body drop to the floor, then kicked it. "Bitch."

"As! Are you okay?" Dean said, moving forwards to embrace a very bloody Asmodeus, but was stopped by Mark.

"He's been infected!"

"Oh shit. No! You are not going to try and kill me because that stupid tart went against orders to try and infect me!" Asmodeus exclaimed somewhat hysterically, aiming a vicious kick at the now dead body once more, much to the shock and horror of those watching. "Oh what? It's not like she didn't deserve it."

"As, did she bleed on your cut?" Dean asked calmly, whilst Sam and Sanguini exchanged a glance.

"Yes! Alright? The dumb bitch bled on me! Satisfied?" Asmodeus yelled, before the room tipped on its side and he fell to sit on the floor.

"As. You might be infected." Dean whispered, frowning when Asmodeus snorted.

"Oh I know I am. I just don't think it's working in the same way it should." Asmodeus muttered to him quietly, grabbing his head with his hand and trying to stop the room from moving.

"We have to kill him! He can't be allowed to live!" Mark stated, cocking his gun in preparation.

"You are not killing my husband!" Dean sid in a dangerous voice, spinning around to pun Mark with his gun.

"He's infected!"

"Oh shit." Asmodeus muttered, moving to the side suddenly and throwing up, then retching when he saw that the substance he threw up was a black goo mixed in with some blood. "Fuck."

--

A few minutes later and they were all back in the clinic, Asmodeus was sitting, slumped, on the examination table, clutching a bucket to his stomach and occasionally heaving over it. He had a very hastily done bandage on his cut, though Asmodeus knew it was deep enough to warrant stitches.

"Doctor, check his wounds again, would you?" Dean asked, and frowned when the doctor didn't move. "Doctor!"

"What does she need to examine it for? You saw what happened." Mark exclaimed, whilst Asmodeus groaned and threw up the same mixture once more. Sanguini frowned in concern and moved to stand next to Asmodeus, rubbing his back soothingly.

"What's happening, As?" Sanguini asked him quietly, though it did make everyone else stop shouting at one another and look at him curiously.

"I don't know. You know what happens when demons possess my kind. It's never pretty. I'd imagine this is my body rejecting what is happening to it." Asmodeus told him weakly, slumping to the side and resting his head on Sanguini's shoulder, sighing as his over heated body was cooled down by Sanguini's cold skin.

"Did her blood enter your wound?" The doctor asked him, nibbling on her lip nervously, whilst Asmodeus groaned once more and retched into the bucket.

"Of course it bloody did. Why do you think I'm like this? I thought doctors were supposed to be smart."

"As..." Sam sighed in exasperation.

"No, I will not stop being obstinate, they're gonna shoot me anyway, may as well go down being rude to them." Asmodeus muttered, looking at Sam threw his hair.

"Nobody is shooting my husband." Dean told them through clenched teeth, moving to stand in front of Asmodeus and Asmodeus weakly clutched onto the back of his t-shirt.

"He's not gonna be your husband much longer. You said it yourself." Mark pointed out.

"Can you not see that the virus is affecting him differently than it did with all the others?" Sam pointed out, moving so that he too was blocking Asmodeus from view.

"Nobody's shooting anybody."

"You were gonna shoot _me_!" Duane explained, making Dean glare at him.

"You will shut you pie hole, I still might!" Dean yelled at him, getting a weak chuckle from Asmodeus.

"Look, we don't have time for this. I'm sorry, I am, but he's infected." Mark said, taking his gun out, which made Dean aim his own gun at him. "But I've gotta take care of this."

"I'm gonna say this one time. You make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me? Do I make myself clear?" Dean ground out calmly, not moving his gun away from where it was aimed at Mark.

"Dean. Don't shoot him. He's just misinformed." Asmodeus said, voice slightly scratchy from all the vomiting and retching he had been doing.

"Misinformed? You're infected and you're gonna try and infect us or kill us!" Mark spat at him.

"That's what you seem to think, only it doesn't seem to be happening that way. I'm weaker than a new-born kitten. I won't be killing anyone until this virus is out of my system." Asmodeus explained to him calmly, before seemingly proving his point and throwing up once more into the bucket, giving a groan as it began to hurt him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Mark asked finally, after everyone stood there in silence for a few minutes. Dean paused and looked at him steadily, before he lowered his gun and then took his keys out of his pocket and threw them at Mark.

"Get the hell outta here, that's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives, there's an arsenal in there, you two go with them. You've got enough firepower to handle anything now." Dean told him, whilst Sam gaped at his brother and Asmodeus frowned and weakly tugged Dean back to him.

"Dean..."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying with As. Dunno if Sam and Sanguini will be going with you lot, but I'll be staying here until As is well again."

"We're staying as well. He's my baby brother, I'm not leaving him when he's ill."

"You three should come with us!" Mark exclaimed, only to get glares from them all, bar Asmodeus, who was once again throwing up and then groaning in pain. "Okay, it's your funeral."

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, Marshals." The doctor said to them softly, walking to the door, with Dean following behind them.

"Oh, actually, we're not really Marshals." Dean told her with a sheepish shrug.

"Uh... oh." Dean closed and locked the door behind her and then turns to face the other three.

"I wish we had a deck of cards or a foosball table or something." Dean said with a chuckle, Asmodeus chuckled too and then groaned and threw up once more.

"Check my bag." Asmodeus told him, once he had control over his stomach.

"You have a foosball table in your bag?" Dean asked him incredulously, getting equally incredulous looks from the other three.

"No, moron, I have cards though, you three can play cards, whilst I throw up." Asmodeus told them with a weak smile, before his stomach revolted once more, making Asmodeus groan.

"Fine, poker good with everyone? And no glamouring us." Dean said to Sanguini, when the vampire moved to sit around the table Dean sat at. Sanguini just looked wounded.

Dean had dealt the first hand and they had all throw in their bets, which were in fact whatever they had found in the room, and thus the pot consisted, so far, of some bandages, surgical tape, a scalpel and, strangely enough, a tampon, when there was a knock on the door.

Dean and the others looked up whilst Asmodeus was just now lying on his side, the bucket still on the table next to him should he need it. Dean sighed and went to the door, gently running a hand over Asmodeus' feet when he passed, and opened the door. He was shocked to see the doctor on the other side.

"You better come see this." She told him, and Dean followed her out into the waiting room where the others were standing, followed closely by Sam and Sanguini. The six left the clinic to go outside. The entire town was deserted.

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all just... vanished." The doctor told them, sounding somewhat bemused about the matter.

--

Later, the doctor was checking Asmodeus' blood under a microscope, though it made Asmodeus a little nervous due to the fact that he wasn't actually human. However, hopefully she wasn't going to be looking that closely to his blood.

"Well, it's been five hours and your blood is still clean. I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

"I don't think expelling my insides into a bucket could be considered as 'dodging a bullet'. Do you?" Asmodeus asked her sarcastically, still slightly pale and weak and making the doctor blush in embarrassment.

"As... leave her alone." Sam sighed, grinning when Asmodeus just glared at him.

"So, you're happy that I'm not infected?"

"Yeah. I don't get how, but you're not. I mean, when you compare it with the Tanner samples – what the hell?" The doctor exclaimed, looking in the microscope at the Tanner's blood.

"What?" Sam and Asmodeus asked at the same time.

"Their blood. There's no trace of the virus. No sulphur, nothing."

"Huh."

--

Outside, Sam, Asmodeus and the doctor joined Dean and Sanguini in watching Duane and Mark packing up their truck.

"Doctor, the Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here, heading south. You should come." Duane told her, after he had thrown the last bag onto the back of the truck.

"I've gotta get over to Sidewinder. Get the authorities up here – if they'll believe me. Take care." The doctor told them, and Mark waved to them as they drove away.

"What about him?" Dean asked, nodding to Asmodeus, who scowled at him and crossed his arms over his chest huffily.

"He's gonna be fine. No signs of infection." The doctor told them before going back inside. Dean moved to stand next to Asmodeus and pulled him to his side.

"I told you it wouldn't be pretty. That virus was made to infect humans, not demons." Asmodeus told him, still sulking somewhat.

"Yeah, I gathered that. How are you feeling now?"

"Alright, still a little shaky, but I'm good. Everything is out of my system now at least." Asmodeus told him with a sigh, leaning into Dean and breathing in his scent.

"I swear, I'm gonna lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just freakin' melted." Dean exclaimed, while Asmodeus just shrugged and Sam shook his head.

"Tell me about it." Sam muttered from where he stood to the side of Asmodeus.

"So... how come Sammy was begging to be let out of the room when we locked you in there?" Dean asked slyly, making Asmodeus chuckle whilst Sam blushed and then moved to stand next to Sanguini, shaking his head.

"No reason. I just asked him something he didn't want to answer."

"Huh. What? Maybe I can ask him when I want him to shut up." Dean asked with a wicked grin, which made Sam choke behind him and blush even more, making Sanguini glance at him worried about his blood pressure.

"No! Seriously, dude! You really don't wanna know!" Sam yelped, making Asmodeus snicker. He pulled Dean down so that he could whisper in his ear and then burst into laughter when Dean stared at him in horror and then he too started to laugh.

"Did he answer?"

"Asmodeus!"

--

Mark drove along the highway away from the town in silence along side Duane, who then turned to look at him with a smile.

"You mind pulling over up ahead there?"

"Alright." Mark agreed, pulling the car over to a stop at the side of the road.

"I've gotta make a call." Duane explained to him.

"No phone out here." Mark said, looking at Duane with a frown.

"I got it covered." He said, pulling a knife out of his bag.

"What the hell is that?"

Duane quickly moved to the side and slit Marks throat. He immediately put a silver goblet under the wound, letting the blood pour into it. He then took the blood-filled goblet into his hands and swirled it around. He then looked into the goblet.

"It's over. You were right. The natural demon did not recognise me for what I truly am. Though he did seem suspicious of me until the end." Duane then paused as if listening to something and then smiled. "It made him ill. Very ill as his body expelled the virus. The stupid girl did not get a chance to infect Sam Winchester however. Yes, of course. Nothing left behind." Duane smirked as he glance at Mark's body and his eyes turned black.

--

"So, you two are going to behave and not kill each other right?" Sam asked nervously, as he and Dean headed out the door of the hotel suite they were all sharing once more. Sanguini and Asmodeus glanced at one another and smirked.

"I think we'll last. Go have fun! Catch up! Act like brothers! You know, that kinda stuff!" Asmodeus said, shooing them out of the door and then closing it behind them and turned to look at Sanguini, who smirked at him.

"You told him about a time when we fell out, didn't you?"

"Yep. I told him about the time I ripped your throat out."

"Oh yeah, I got you back for that though." Sanguini said with a satisfied smirk.

"I so won that fight!"

"Oh no! I think you'll find I was the victor that day!" Sanguini told him smugly, before his eyes widened when Asmodeus launched himself at him with an angry growl.

--

Sam and Dean walked into the hotel room later that night, laughing with one another and teasing each other, only to open the door to a suspicious silence that immediately put them both on edge.

"You think they really did kill each other?"

"No. They haven't killed one another. What they have done to one another however is another matter."

"You go check on Sanguini, I'll check on Asmodeus." Dean told him and then walked over to the door to the room he shared with Asmodeus, whilst Sam walked to the room he shared with Sanguini.

Dean entered the dark, silent room nervously and made his way to the lump in the bed and sat down, gently shaking Asmodeus' shoulder.

"Dean? You back? Did you have a nice time?" Asmodeus asked sleepily, turning over to look up at Dean.

"Yeah. You okay?" Dean asked, a little concerned for his tiny husband.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... You've got a huge black eye, a large gash across your throat, a burn mark on you arm and your fangs are still down." Dena pointed out dryly, making Asmodeus sit up and then blush, silently thanking that it was dark and Dean wouldn't be able to see the blush.

"We had a brief disagreement. He said he won a past argument we had, had and I said I did."

"Right..." Dean said slowly, gently running his hand through Asmodeus' hair. "And who won this one?"

"I am man enough to admit... Sanguini won." Asmodeus muttered, looking down at the sheets grumpily. Dean chuckled quietly and then stood up and took off his clothes, before climbing into the bed next to Asmodeus.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to make you feel better, huh?"

"Cheesy." Asmodeus told him with a grin, which soon turned into a gasp as Dean moved on top of him and immediately attacked his chest with his mouth.

--

Sam walked into the room he shared with Sanguini, actually quite worried about what Asmodeus could have done to the vampire. The little demon had admitted to ripping his brothers throat out after all.

"Sanguini?" Sam called out, moving over to the bed and then frowning when he didn't see Sanguini in it.

"Sam? Did you and Dean have a nice time?" Sanguini asked as he exited the bathroom. Sam looked at him and breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw that Sanguini was fine besides a couple of already healing scratches on his face.

"Yeah, we did. It was nice. Were you and As alright together?" Sam asked as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Yeah, of course we were. Why do you ask that?"

"Er... you do have small scratches all over your face and you two are in separate rooms."

"Well, we had a minor disagreement and it _is_ one thirty in the morning." Sanguini pointed out with a smirk.

"Oh shut up. You feeling okay though?"

"Of course. You should get some sleep Sam. It's been a long couple of days." Sanguini told him with a soft smile, throwing the wet towel to the corner of the room and then moving over to the bed.

"Sure. You don't need to feed do you?"

"I don't _need_ to, no. But if you're offering, then I won't refuse." Sanguini said with a wide smile, getting one in return from Sam, who just shook his head in amusement.

"I'm offering, 'Guini."

"Ah good. You're blood is so very delicious." Sanguini told him, moving to stand between Sam's legs and then leaning down to kiss him sharply on the lips. Sam brought his hands up to rest on Sanguini's hips and moaned softly into the kiss, then he shifted back, further on the bed with Sanguini following him so as to not break the kiss, until Sam had to breath.

Sam leant back on the bed and looked at Sanguini, who straddled him and smiled at him softly, both breathing heavily. Not that Sanguini actually needed to breath. He then leant down and kissed Sam again, running his hands under Sam's t-shirt and over his stomach and chest, making Sam gasp and clutch his shoulders tightly.

Sanguini then pressed kisses down to Sam's neck, where Sam moved his head to the side to allow Sanguini more room. Sanguini licked his neck, and then sucked on the pulse, making Sam gasp and arch up into him, moving his hands to grab Sanguini's hair.

Sanguini ran a hand over one of Sam's nipples, chuckling when Sam groaned and tugged on his hair once more, then Sanguini pressed a kiss to Sam's neck and pulled back to look at Sam, who looked at him with lust-darkened eyes.

"You sure about this?" Sanguini whispered huskily, making Sam look at him and then nod his head. Sanguini grinned at him toothily and then moved back to Sam's neck and sucked on it, before he used a light glamour on Sam and pierced his neck with his teeth. Sam gasped and arched up off the bed, desperately grasping at Sanguini as he felt his blood being drawn out of his neck, making his toes curl in pleasure.

"S-Sanguini!" Sam gasped, thrusting against Sanguini and then groaning when Sanguini thrust back into him, licking his neck to heal the wound and then moving to kiss Sam again. Sam moaned when he could taste his blood in Sanguini's mouth and the pulled away and gasped when Sanguini's hand moved down and rubbed his erection.

Sam suddenly arched up once more into Sanguini, who kissed and licked his neck, as he felt himself reach a climax and then shuddered, feeling Sanguini stiffen against him and give a soft moan, then relax on top of him.

"Most wonderful taste." Sanguini told him after Sam had caught his breath, making Sam chuckle sleepily and run a hand through Sanguini's hair.

"You're such a charmer." Sam told him, before wrinkling his nose at the wetness in his jeans. Sanguini looked at him and noticed his discomfort, then waved his hand over Sam's body, making his gasp in shock when his clothes disappeared and he was just left in a clean pair of boxers. "I think I could come to love magic."

"Just think of all the things I could do to you."

**A/N – Well, there's another chapter for you, including a lovely little scene between Sanguini and Sam. I would like to point out that Sam has told Asmodeus that he and Sanguini still haven't actually had sex and Asmodeus **_**does**_** believe him. Why would he lie about that after all?**

**So tell me what you think of another chapter and let me know!! Ask any questions this brings about. Um... Hopefully I managed to explain why Asmodeus reacted so badly to the virus and no, I won't tell anyone what happens when a demon is possessed, you'll just have to wait for a later chapter. **

**Thank you for reading!!**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"You know what he wants to tell Sammy, don't you?" Sanguini asked him calmly, looking out the window at where Dean was standing in front of Sam, nervously pacing.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I made it so that you couldn't get out of this car?" Asmodeus asked him, amused. Though Sanguini could also detect a hint of nerves in his voice.

"Hmm. So it's not going to be anything good." Sanguini drawled slowly, narrowing his eyes at Dean, who opened his mouth to speak and then shut it again and shaking his head.

"Dean? What is to you want to tell me?" The heard Sam ask, he had finally gotten fed up of Dean's stalling.

"Why won't you tell me what he wants to tell him?" Sanguini asked, still not taking his eyes off of the two brothers.

"Has Sam gone down on you?" Asmodeus asked, startling Sanguini so that he jerked and bashed his head against the window.

"Ow. Why did you ask me that?"

"I just wondered. So? Sam refused to answer me, and well you have less scruples about that kind of stuff than he does, so I figured you probably _would_ tell me."

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not going to tell you either. Clearly Sam doesn't want you to know, so I'm not going to break his trust."

"Damn."

"Sammy..." Dean said with a sigh, looking away.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"What _is_ wrong with the great lummox?"

"Hey! Watch it. And he's upset. Surely you've noticed Dean has been acting a little.... off, since John's death."

"Well yes, but it was no where near as bad as how you acted after the death of Lupin. I figured this was something normal humans go through when they experience death."

"Everyone deals with death differently. Dean dealt with it by refusing to talk about it with anyone unless I pinned him down and forced it out of him, and then he dealt with it by killing every monster we came across."

"Right... So why is he dealing with it so badly, which I would like to point out, still isn't as badly as you dealt with Lupin's."

"How was I supposed to deal with the death of my godson? Please do explain it to me. He was killed when he was three. He was the only child I actually trusted... vaguely." Asmodeus added as an after thought.

"Yes, yes. And you slaughtered the family involved, we all know the story. _What_ has Dean acting like.... that?" Sanguini asked, waving a hand at Dean, who was now leaning against the fence, looking away from them all and out at the lake.

"It's Dean's place to tell. He only agreed to letting you hear as long as I promised to hold you back."

"So it is bad then?"

"You think anything good would make Dean act like he is?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Exactly. Anyway, if you'd just listen you'll hear what it is Dean wants to tell him."

"Sammy... When Dad died, he asked me something."

"You know what he asked, don't you?"

"Of course I bloody do. Who else do you think Dean told? It would have torn him apart if he couldn't tell anyone else. As it is, it nearly tore him apart anyway." Asmodeus told him sadly, watching Dean with sad eyes.

"Ah, I promise not to automatically kill him then, should what he say annoy me."

"You wouldn't be able to get out of this car anyway, but thank you for the kind thought."

"You told me he didn't say anything before he died." Sam pointed out, making Dean sigh and shake his head, still not looking at his brother.

"I lied. He told me that I had to watch over you, look out for you."

"He's told you that millions of times, I don't see how this is any different."

"He has a point." Sanguini muttered.

"Shut up and listen."

"This time it was different. He told me to watch out for you, to save you."

"Save me? From what?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Sanguini murmured, narrowing his eyes at Dean, who spun around to look at Sam.

"Sanguini..." Asmodeus warned, not taking his eyes off of Dean.

"I don't know... he told me that if I couldn't save you, then..." Dean trailed off, looking away again, whilst Sam just looked confused.

"Then what?"

"He had better not be saying what I think he's going to say." Sanguini growled, and Asmodeus reached over and grabbed his arm.

"He is."

"I'd have to kill you. He said that I might have to kill you, Sammy." Dean told him in a near whisper, Sam just looked at him, confused.

"He damn well will not."

"'Guini. He won't. I told him I would."

"What?!"

"Kill me?" Sam asked, they could hear that he was near to tears and Sanguini growled under his breath, fangs growing slightly. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Yes... well both of you know what John meant by it. I don't see why Sam doesn't see this and stop torturing Dean."

"Dean! You're worried about Dean?! What about Sam? You know, the one you're going to kill!"

"I'm not going to kill him, 'Guini. I won't let it happen in the first place."

"I don't know." Dean said, shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"I mean, he must've had some kind of reason for saying it, right? He knew the demon's plans for me, didn't he? Why would he think I would need to be killed! As said it would be okay!" Sam exclaimed, almost desperately, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shit, don't bring me into this."

"Maybe Dean can tell him what you just told me."

"Not. Helping." Asmodeus told him through clenched teeth.

"He didn't know that though, did he? He didn't know that we knew about you, or that As had told us! Hell, he probably didn't even know that_ As knew_!"

"How could you not have told me this?!"

"I want you to answer me the same question." Sanguini said, turning to look at Asmodeus, who refused to look at him.

"Because he was dead and he begged me not to." Dean said softly.

"Who cares? Take some responsibility for yourself, Dean! You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You know... if I didn't love the big jerk so much, I might have killed him right now for that comment." Asmodeus growled, ears lowering and eyes narrowing at Sam.

"He's right."

"Shut up."

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wish to God he'd never opened his mouth! And I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!" Dean yelled back at Sam, tugging at his short hair with his hands.

"He's going to hurt himself." Asmodeus muttered, nibbling on his lip.

"Who cares if he does? He'd deserve it anyw-" Sanguini was cut off from what he was going to say as Asmodeus smashed his head into the dashboard forcefully.

"Shut. Up."

"We've just gotta figure out what's going on then, what the hell all this means. Doesn't As know about this? About what Dad asked of you?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say about it?"

"You don't want to know." Dean said to exact thing Asmodeus was thinking, nibbling on his lips and clutching at his trousers tight enough to tear holes in them with his claws.

"What. Did. He. Say?"

"Please don't tell him." Asmodeus muttered almost silently, making Sanguini look at him and sneer, blood still running down from his now fixed nose.

"You'd deserve it if he did."

"I'm not telling you. Anyway, I've been thinking about this, As doesn't know because he wouldn't agree, but I think we should just lay low, you know? At least for a while. It'd be safer. And that way, I could make sure..." Dean trailed off, whilst Asmodeus just shook his head and Sam looked at him incredulously.

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into some kind of killer?"

"I never said that." Dean said softly.

"Jeez, if you're not careful, you _will_ have to waste me one day, Dean."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sanguini muttered, glaring at Dean.

"Sanguini..."

"You think I won't kill you either if you try? You may be my little brother but Sam..."

"He's your mate." Asmodeus said with a soft smile, making Sanguini look at him sharply.

"I never said that." Sanguini and Dean both said at the same time.

"Damn it, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control! You can do some weird shit and I don't even know what the hell anymore. And you're pissed at me, and I get it. That's fine, I deserve it. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?" Dean practically begged his little brother, whilst Asmodeus and Sanguini were still staring at one another.

"You don't have to say it, 'Guini. Your tone of voice says it all. Does Sam know?"

"Vampires don't have set mates, you know this. Stop being ridiculously romantic, it doesn't suit you."

"Forget it." Sam spat at Dean, getting the attention of Sanguini and Asmodeus once more. Sam turned to face away from Dean, and Dean reached forward to grab Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, please, man. Hey, please. Just give me some time. Give me some time to think, okay, I'm begging you here. Please... please." Dean begged, and Sam just nodded and then went to the Impala and climbed in.

"I don't see why you're denying it, Sanguini. You might not have set mates, but you want Sam to be yours."

"Oh shut up."

--

Sam waited until Sanguini was fast asleep and then got out of his bed, grabbing his bag which he had left at the side of it and then snuck out of the motel room and headed to the parking lot. He nibbled on his lip in indecision slightly before he used a crowbar to open the door to the Aston Martin, wincing at the thought of what Asmodeus would do to him once he found him, and then climbed in it. He hotwired it and then drove away.

--

Asmodeus was woken up by frantic knocking at their door, making him jerk and then look up from Dean's chest to see what the time was. He frowned when he saw it was only four in the morning.

"Dean..." Asmodeus whispered, gently shaking Dean awake. He smiled weakly when Dean's eye fluttered open and he looked at him blearily.

"As? S'up?"

"Someone's knocking at the door." Asmodeus said, just as someone did indeed knock at the door. Dean frowned and then sighed, grabbing a pair of boxers and then getting out of bed and pulling them on.

"Stay there, I'll see who it is." Dean told him, grabbing a gun as he walked over to the door, then he opened it slightly, only for it to be slammed open fully and Sanguini to rush in, looking flustered enough to even make Dean worried about him.

"Guini? What's up?" Asmodeus asked, sitting up and pulling the sheets around him, looking at his brother in concern. "Is Sam okay?"

"Shit, has he had another vision?" Dean asked, closing the door and looking at Sanguini anxiously.

"No. This is your fault! Both of you!"

"What's happened?"

"Sam's gone! He's not here anymore."

"What!" Dean exclaimed, before he ran out of the room to go to the one Sanguini and Sam shared to see for himself.

"When did he leave? _How_ did he leave? Without you noticing I mean?"

"I was... I was tired. I fell into a deep sleep and didn't hear him leave. I woke up about ten minutes ago and noticed he had gone. I figured he might have gone to get a drink, but I searched for him and didn't find him." Sanguini said, moving to sit on the bed and then placing his head in his hands. Asmodeus knelt up and moved to kneel behind Sanguini, then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and rested his head on Sanguini's.

"Why did he leave?"

"He was upset over what Dean told him! Why else would he leave?"

"Sanguini..." Asmodeus muttered, nibbling his lips, just as Dean ran back into the room and shook his head sadly.

"I tried to ring him but he's not answering. And he took your car as well." Dean told them, despair showing clearly in his eyes.

"Shit. Right, I'm gonna talk to The Sisters to see what they say. I mean, for all I know I'm gonna get punished for this."

"What?! Why? This isn't your fault!" Dean exclaimed, whilst Asmodeus pulled away from Sanguini and moved of the other side of the bed, grabbing and pulling on a pair of boxers.

"It was hardly my fault when Sanguini left, but I sill got punished for it." Asmodeus pointed out as he walked to the middle of the room, pushing a chair out of his way and then sitting down with crossed legs.

He took a deep breath and the closed his eyes, quickly feeling the familiar warmth rush through him, which made Asmodeus think they had been waiting for him to contact them.

'_We were. We never foresaw this happening.'_

"So what do I do? I mean, I didn't even force him away this time. He left on his own. So you surely cannot punish me for this. So what do I do?"

'**You are right, you will not be punished for what the little demon seer has done. However, this will make your job more difficult. So we have looked into every path that you could take and have chosen the one that would be for the best.'**

"And...?"

'_Follow Sam. He is going to need you, even if he will not admit it. He will be at the Roadhouse in two days time. Dean and Sanguini will be fine without you for now. We will tell you if you are needed with them.' _Miranda told him. Asmodeus nodded and then opened his eyes to see both Dean and Sanguini watching him anxiously.

"Did they tell you what to do?" Dean asked as Asmodeus stood up and began to yank on his jeans and a t-shirt that he found on the floor, which also turned out to be Dean's and hung off him slightly, not that he cared. He had to leave now.

"Yeah, I'm to go to Sam. You two will be fine without me for now, but if I am needed with you, then They will tell me and I will come to you straight away." Asmodeus told him as he shoved any remaining items in his bag.

"So when are you leaving?" Sanguini asked him as he watched him closely and then glanced over at Dean.

"Right now. I'll grab my things and then apparate to him. I'll be back as soon as I can and I will have Sammy with me. Dean, you may feel a little anxious whilst I'm gone, but it's because our bond is stretching for the first time since it was formed. If you stick with Sanguini, then you should be fine. Same goes for me with Sam. We'll all be fine, just stay safe, yeah?" Asmodeus asked, walking over to Dean and leaning up to kiss him. Dean wrapped his arms around Asmodeus' waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss further, until Asmodeus pulled away with a gasp for air.

"Stay safe and look after Sammy, yeah? You've a mate now, so your powers are more grounded. The Sisters are more connected to you. Use them to keep you two safe." Sanguini told him, standing up from the bed and wrapping his little brother into a hug.

"All my powers?" Asmodeus asked, glancing over at Dean, who looked determined and nodded.

"All of them, As. Hell, raise an entire bloody cemetery if you have to. Just stay safe." Dean whispered to him, before Asmodeus pulled away from Sanguini, hopped over to press one last kiss to Dean's lips and then pulling back to face them both again.

"Alright. I'll try to come back as soon as possible." Asmodeus told them before he disappeared from the room with a pop.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Dean asked, still looking at where Asmodeus had been standing.

"When you told Asmodeus to use all of his powers, even though none of us know the full extent of them?"

"Yeah. I did. That's my mate and my little brother out there, without either of us to keep them safe. I don't care what the hell either of them do as long as they stay safe."

--

Asmodeus appeared outside of the Roadhouse and walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for someone to answer. He didn't have to wait long, as the door was yanked open and the end of a rifle was pointed in his face by Ellen.

"Ellen? It's me, Asmodeus, can I come in?" Asmodeus asked, ears flat on his head. The gun was pulled away and Ellen came into view to look at him, not even appearing as though she had just been woken up.

"Asmodeus? What are you doing here? Where are the other three?"

"That's why I'm here. Can I come in?"

"Sorry, sure, sure. You lot haven't had a fight have you? Are you and Dean still okay?" Ellen asked as she ushered Asmodeus into the Roadhouse and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Me and Dean are fine. It's Sam that you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"He ran off, I've been told that he will be here in two days time, so I'm here to head him off."

"Right, well there's a spare room in the back you can take while you wait. You can work for it or just pay up front." Ellen told him as she led him to the back and to the room that she said was ready.

"Er... I can do either. Up to you."

"I could do with a spare hand behind the bar. It's been a bit hard since Jo left."

"Jo left?"

"Yeah, after you three dropped her off here after that hunt, she decided she liked being a hunter and then left. I hear from her occasionally, get the occasional post card, that kind of thing."

"She doesn't ring you often then?" Asmodeus asked her sadly as they stopped in front of a door.

"No, not really. Should you run across her, then tell her to give me a call a bit more often."

"Sure thing. Thanks for this Ellen. Night." Asmodeus said, opening the door to the room and stepping in side. Ellen smiled at him and then walked off, leaving him alone in the room.

--

Asmodeus stood behind the bar, chatting with a random hunter that had come in for information on a hunt he was doing, when the door opened and Sam walked in, not noticing Asmodeus watching him and instead headed over to Ellen.

"Sam." Ellen said calmly, looking at Sam, who shifted in front of her.

"Hey, Ellen. You don't seem that surprised to see me." Sam said with a somewhat faked smile.

"Hmm. I was told you would be heading here. You might want to talk to my temporary help before you head off again."

"Temporary help? Who's that?" Sam asked, looking confused, then paling when Asmodeus walked over to them, narrowing his eyes at Sam.

"You stole my car."

"As..."

"And I still have the keys, which means you broke into my car and then hot wired it. Oh yes, and you left, when you know there was the possibility that I would get punished for it." Asmodeus said, crossing his arms over his chest, whilst Ellen grinned and walked away to serve other customers.

"As, I'm sorry..."

"Save it. You're now stuck with me until you decide to go back to Dean and Sanguini. So, not only did you possibly get me punished, you stole my car, you made Dean and Sanguini go into a blind panic and now you have forced us all to be separated. You may not realise it, but vampires don't like to be apart from their mates and neither do demons."

"I'm not—"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, You're not Sanguini's mate. I've heard it all before. Whatever. I don't care. I'm still pissed that you stole my car and that I have had to sleep in a bed _alone_ for the last two days. Happy? Because I sure as hell am not." Asmodeus growled, claws digging into the bar surface, though Asmodeus noticed it and waved his hand over it, making it look like new.

"Look..."

"Why did you come here, Sam?" Asmodeus asked him, interrupting whatever he was going to say.

"I need help." Sam said finally, leaning forwards on the bar and resting his head on his arms. Asmodeus sighed and ran a hand through Sam's hair comfortingly.

"What do you need to know?"

"I need to find the other people like me. You know, other children with demon blood. Think Ash can help me?" Came the muffled reply, and Asmodeus smiled and ruffled Sam's hair, which made him look up at him.

"I can do better than that. I told you, there was an ootori family that visited all families visited by the demon that had the mother killed, they took records and I have them. I can give you the names of the ones from Britain and the one Spanish family as well if you wish."

"Just America."

"Right, stay there. I'll be right back. Don't think of running off again, or I will find you and you won't like what I do to you to keep you from running again." Asmodeus warned him and Sam just smiled at him and nodded.

Asmodeus returned back to the bar a few minutes later with a battered old journal in his hand, that Sam vaguely recognised seeing before on their travels.

"What else is in there? You've read it before, I can remember seeing it."

"Yeah, it has all the notes my family ever made whilst hunting, including some things other clans and families thought to share. I have another one like this found in a kitsune clan's vault, but there isn't much information in there that we would find useful that isn't already in here."

"So you have names in there?"

"Yep, though we may still need Ash's help in finding their current addresses, go fetch him whilst I search in here for what we need, it may take me a while, it's not exactly well organised." Asmodeus grumbled, delicately flipping the pages that looked as though they would fall apart at any minute if you asked Sam.

"Right, we'll be back in a second." Sam told him, moving away from the bar and grinning when Asmodeus absently waved him away. Asmodeus continued to carefully flip through the pages, stopping whenever he read something of interest, until he finally came upon the information that he needed for Sam.

When he looked up from the journal, Sam and Ask were sitting opposite him, waiting patiently for him to finish, Ash having his laptop ready in front of him.

"Right then. From my notes there were four confirmed families in North America. Um, you wanna check their addresses as I read them out?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Ash, who grinned and nodded. "Right, Sam Winchester, which we do—"

"Miami, Florida." Ash told them, which made Asmodeus sigh and roll his eyes, whilst Sam just looked confused.

"Er... no I don't. Why does it say I live there?"

"I changed it. After the slight misunderstanding in Baltimore, I had the goblins change the deeds to my house in Miami over to you and then set it as your permanent address. As a back up to what Dean and I said. Chill." Asmodeus explained, then looked back down at his notebook. "Hmm, Max Miller, but he's dead, so it doesn't matter."

"Saginaw, Michigan."

"Yeah, thanks. Andrew Gallagher, last we got he was in Guthrie, Oklahoma, is that still the case?"

"Yep."

"And finally, Scott Cavey, it says here that he used to live somewhere in Indiana, though it doesn't say where exactly."

"Huh, the Arbor Hill's Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot 486." Ash told them after a quick search, making Sam sigh and slump in his chair.

"So, he's dead?"

"Killed about a month ago."

"Killed how?" Sam asked, looking at Ash, who then searched for details.

"Stabbed. Parking lot. The fuzz don't have much, no suspects."

"All right. Thank you."

"Ash, check out um... Emily Jones."

"Emily Jones. Born in '83?"

"Yep."

"Right... Nothing in America."

"Right, means she hasn't left Wales then. Or at least, she didn't move over to America. How about Stephen Lewis, also born in '83." Asmodeus added quickly, ignoring the look Sam was shooting him, though he did shove the journal over for Sam to read quickly before taking it back.

"Stephen Lewis. Huh, says he was born in England, but moved to America in '98. Says here that he was killed by a group of men in 2001."

"Killed how?" Asmodeus asked, getting a bad feeling his stomach.

"Er... Autopsy reports say that he died from severe lacerations. And that his heart seemed to have finally given up."

"Shit, right, I think I know why he died. So there's only Andrew Gallagher and Sam Winchester alive that we can find?"

"Yep, unless you have anymore names in there."

"Er... just one. Look for Jake Talley." Asmodeus told him, having turned a page in the journal and finding the name he was looking for.

"He's a marine on tour in Afghanistan. His parents are both still alive though How'd you know he is one?" Ash asked him, and Asmodeus just shrugged.

"I don't. He was the only six-month-old child in the last town Azazel was seen. It's only a theory though, and no one knows if he did visit the Talley's or not."

"So we leave it for now?"

"Yes. Besides, he's in a different country. Not much we can do about it." Asmodeus pointed out, whilst Ash closed his laptop.

"So we heading to Indiana then? Try to find out more about Scott Carey?"

"Seems it. I still don't see why you should come with me, but I don't think you will let me leave alone, so I'll just deal with it."

"Good. Let me go tell Ellen that we're leaving and then I'll grab my bag and we can head out."

"Okay. Have you told Dean I'm here?"

"Yeah, he knows. He also knows to stay away for the time being. Of course, that won't stop him from finding out where we are going and heading here himself."

"Why?"

"Because he will find it difficult to be away from me and Sanguini will push him into finding you even more. Plus, he's your big brother and he worries about you."

"Are you gonna tell him where we are going?"

"No. I'm not, but he will find out. Trust me on this one." Asmodeus told him before he went to grab the journal and leave to find Ellen.

"Can I... can I read that while you're fetching your things?" Sam asked tentatively, which made Ash grin and look at Asmodeus expectantly, who stopped and looked at the journal and then at Sam.

"No. You can... in the car, you can read it, but... not when I'm not there. Sorry, but no. A lot of people would pay a lot to get their hands on this, and it's not that I don't trust you, but I don't trust anyone else in this bar. So no." Asmodeus told him, before he picked the journal up and left them sitting at the bar.

"You knew he would say no." Sam pointed out to Ash, who just grinned at him and nodded. "How?"

"You think no one else has asked to see that journal? You're lucky that he will actually allow you to read it when he's there. So far, you and his brother are the only ones to have read it besides himself, that I know of. " Ash told him, shaking his head and grinning.

"You talkin' about his journal? Jo tried to read it once and he nearly cut her fingers off with a knife. No one is allowed near that journal unless he lets them. I'm dieing to know what's in there." Ellen said as she walked over to them, "So you two are heading out to Indiana? You gonna tell Dean?"

"No. And you're not either."

"Sam... I've gotta let him know where you are. If he asks me, I'm not gonna lie to him." Ellen told him, just as Asmodeus walked back to them with his bag on his shoulder.

"Ellen, we're gonna head off. You've got my number if you need me. Will you do what I asked of you?" Asmodeus asked her as he walked around the side of the bar to stand beside Sam.

"Of course, will you do what I ask of you?" Ellen asked back.

"You can count on me. Come on Sammy, let's head out." Asmodeus said with a wide smile, grabbing Sam's arm and dragging him out the bar and to where he could see Sam had parked his car, waving to Ellen and Ash as they left.

"What did you ask her to do?"

"Huh? Oh, um... It wasn't anything important."

"Hmm. Come on then. We need to get to Indiana."

--

The next day they went to Scott Carey's house to speak with his father about him, both masquerading as ex-school peers, which meant Asmodeus had to mimic Sam's accent once again, which Sam found highly amusing.

"You said you went to high school with Scott?" Mr Carey asked them as they all stood in the living room. Asmodeus shifted slightly from beside Sam, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir. We just heard about what happened. Thought we should come and pay our respects to you."

"Yes, we're so sorry." Asmodeus added, with a small, hopefully sympathetic, smile, grabbing onto Sam's sleeve.

"Scotty was a good boy. He changed a lot since you knew him." Mr Carey told the two to frown in concern.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him, frowning and glancing down at Asmodeus, who was also frowning and nibbling on his lip.

"It started about a year ago with these headaches. Then he got depressed, paranoid, nightmares."

"Nightmares? Did he ever talk to you about his nightmares? What he saw?" Sam asked the man, whilst Asmodeus tightened his grip on Sam's arm.

"No, no. He closed up on me. I tried to get him help, but nothing took. He'd just lock himself in his room for days." Mr Carey told him, sighing and shaking his head in distress. Asmodeus looked at the man curiously and then glanced at Sam.

"Do you think, perhaps, that we could see his room?" Asmodeus asked, which made Mr Carey look at him strangely before he nodded wearily.

"Sure. Follow me." Mr Carey told them and then led them both up the stairs and to a room at the end of the landing. He opened the door and allowed them to enter, though he stayed outside of it. "If you don't mind, I would prefer not to enter just yet."

"Of course, that is fine Mr Carey. Is it okay if we just have a look around?" Asmodeus asked, nibbling on his lip and softly smiling up at Mr Carey.

"Sure, I'll be downstairs waiting for you when you've finished." Mr Carey told them and then left them alone at Scott's room, where Sam just gaped at Mr Carey's back.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had just glamoured him." Sam said, shaking his head and grinning.

"Heh. What do you know; I'm just rather persuasive. Ask Dean if you don't believe me." Asmodeus said, grinning when Sam wrinkled his nose and then carried on searching the room.

"I'd really rather not, it's bad enough when you forget to put up those silencing spell things, I don't actually want to have to talk about it as well." Sam said with an exaggerated shudder, getting a laugh from Asmodeus.

"I'm just getting you back for those years with you and Jess." Asmodeus told him with a grin, before he picked up a bottle of pills from Scott's nightstand, noting the name of the doctor and then placing it in his pocket to look at later. He looked up when Sam opened the closet door and pushed aside the clothes.

"As..." Sam murmured, looking at something at the back of the closet. Asmodeus frowned and walked over to stand next to Sam and then gasped when he saw what Sam had clearly found.

On the wall behind the clothes, there were hundreds of pictures of people with yellow eyes. Sam looked at the pictures and then looked at an equally shocked Asmodeus.

"Well... Guess we have a case to solve." Asmodeus said weakly, Sam just nodded mutely beside him not taking his eyes away from the pictures on the wall.

--

"Sammy, this is crazy. We need to find out—What?" Asmodeus asked when Sam stopped on their way back to their motel room, frowning. Sam suddenly spun around, grabbed someone and pushed a young woman into the door of their motel room.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded, whilst Asmodeus looked at her with narrowed eyes, the woman just looked at them both, frightened.

"Please... you're in danger." She whimpered, which made Sam frown and back off, grabbing hold of Asmodeus, when it looked like he was going to do something to the poor girl.

"Fine, I won't hurt her. Let's go into our room and you can tell us what the hell you mean by that." Asmodeus growled, ears flat on his head. Sam rolled his eyes and grinned, whilst the girl moved out of the way of the door to let Sam unlock it and then lead the them into the room.

The girl looks around the room, taking in the sight of the lone double bed, her eyes widened and she looked at Asmodeus and then at Sam. Asmodeus caught the look and then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We're not together. They only had double rooms left and we didn't want to have to separate. He's my brother-in-law, not my lover. In fact, if I even considered it, I think my brother would rip me apart." Asmodeus added musingly, grinning when Sam gaped at him and then blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, I just..."

"Yeah, yeah, save it. What did you want to tell us? How are we in danger?"

"You're not in danger. He is." The girl told them, pointing to Sam, who just frowned at her, whilst Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

"Okay.... Want to tell us why? And how you know?" Sam asked, moving to stand by the table, dragging Asmodeus with him to keep him out of trouble.

"I've been having dreams." She told them, which made both Asmodeus and Sam stiffen and then look at her even more closely.

"Dreams?" Asmodeus drawled, managing to hide his anxiety.

"Okay, look, I know how all this sounds, but I am not insane and I am not on drugs, okay? I am normal. This is way, way off the map for me."

"Oh God, she's rambling. Brilliant." Asmodeus muttered, making the girl blush and Sam to elbow him. "Ow."

"As... Alright, just calm down, okay? What's your name?" Sam asked her with a warm smile, that seemed to make her relax somewhat, though it just made Asmodeus roll his eyes.

"Ava."

"Ava?"

"Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester and this is Asmodeus Tenebrion-Winchester, alright? Now, you were telling us about these dreams of yours."

"Uh, yeah, okay. About a year ago, I started having these headaches and nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot!" Ava told them, nearing hysteria. Asmodeus frowned and then moved away from Sam and grabbed his bag, rooting around inside of it and then pulled out his journal.

"When was this?" Sam asked, though he did glance at Asmodeus curiously, whilst Asmodeus ignored them both and walked over to the table in the room and sat down at it. He opened the journal and started to flip through it, looking for something.

"Uh, about a month ago." Ava told him, then she reached into her purse. "But anyway, a couple of days later, I found this." She took out a newspaper clipping of Scott Carey's obituary. Sam took it from her and looked at it, before placing it on the table beside Asmodeus, who shocked Ava, by pulling it towards him and looking at it, she had assumed he was ignoring them. "I saw this guy die! Days before it happened! I don't know why, I don't know, it's just some reason.... my dreams are coming true. And last night... I had another one."

"Okay." Sam said, nodding his head in acceptance, whilst Asmodeus put the newspaper clipping to the side once more and pulled a pen out of his pocket and began to write in the journal.

"About you." Ava said, noticing that Asmodeus had stopped writing, pen poised over the journal. "I saw you die."

"How did you find me?" Sam asked her, curious, noticing that Asmodeus had stilled completely and his ears were once again, flat against his head.

"You had motel stationary, and I Google'd the motel, and it was real. So I just thought that I should warn you." Ava told him almost tearfully.

"I don't believe this." Sam muttered, sitting down heavily in a seat next to Asmodeus, who glanced at him and smiled reassuringly, placing a hand over Sam's own.

"Oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nutjob."

"Well yes... I think you're a total nutjob, but we _do_ believe that you had a vision of Sammy dieing. As unfortunate as that may be." Asmodeus drawled, before he turned back to his journal and carried on writing whatever he was writing in the journal.

"Ignore him. He gets cranky when he's away from Dean for too long."

"Dean?"

"My brother. His husband." Sam explained, grinning when Asmodeus just glared at him, disgruntled.

"Who's fault is it that I'm away from Dean? I'm horny god dammit! So, we gonna sort this thing out, or what?" Asmodeus asked, grumpily, though he did take enjoyment when Ava choked at his exclamation.

"You know, I'm not sure I want to share a bed with you it you're horny? Who knows what would happen to my innocent self whilst I'm asleep."

"Oh don't flatter yourself." Asmodeus grouched, turning to glare at Ava when she let out a small chuckle.

"If I remember correctly, you said I was the number one better looking Winchester. Even ahead of your darling husband."

"That was before Dean and I got together and he had just drugged me. I think..." Asmodeus added with a frown, which made Sam grin, before he turned back to Ava.

"I do believe you, I'm just stunned because that means... you must be one of us." Sam explained to her, ignoring Asmodeus when he snorted in amusement, putting his pen back in his pocket and closing his journal.

"Sorry... one of who?" Ava asked him, confused and wringing her hands nervously.

"One of the psychics, like me. Look, Ava, I have visions too, alright? So we're connected." Sam explained, whilst Asmodeus rolled his eyes and sighed, leaning back in his chair. Ava laughed at him, disbelieving.

"Okay, so... you're nuts. That's great."

"Okay, look, did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"Sam... We know that didn't happen. Don't ask stupid, pointless questions."

"He's right, my mother lives in Palm Beach." Ava told him, confused.

"So, you don't fit the pattern either." Sam said, whilst Asmodeus just exhaled loudly in annoyance and roughly shoved the journal towards Sam. "You never did let me read it in the car."

"Yeah, well, there's some things in there that I don't want anyone else reading just yet. Everyone is entitled to their secrets. There are some things even Sanguini and Dean do not know about me. And they're all recorded in there. Just turn to the page on Azazel's chosen. I've added some more to it about Ava."

"Me? Why me? And who's Aza-Az—"

"Azazel. He's the one who kindly gave you some of his juiced up demon blood."

--

Dean and Sanguini were driving in the Impala, when Dean's phone rang and he tossed it to Sanguini to answer for him.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Ellen."

"No, this is Sanguini. Are you okay? Is Asmodeus alright?"

"He's fine, he left here yesterday with Sam. Told me to ring you two when I next got a chance to tell you where they were headed."

"And...?"

"Well, Sam didn't want me to tell you where they were going, but Asmodeus asked me to tell you before Sam did, so I feel better about doing this."

"Ellen..."

"Sorry, they're in Lafayette, Indiana."

"Thanks Ellen." Sanguini said, and then hung up the phone and handed it back to Dean, who took it and placed it back in his pocket.

"So where are they? Are they both alright?"

"They're both fine. They're in Lafayette, Indiana."

"What the hell are they doing there?"

"No idea, shall we go find out?"

"Good idea."

--

"Why can't you both just leave town? Please? Before you blow up?" Ava begged them, which just made Asmodeus snort and shake his head, before dodging the swat Sam aimed at his head.

"No, I can't." Sam told her with a sad smile at her. Ava gaped at him, before turning to look at Asmodeus imploringly.

"Don't look at me! Do you really think he is going to listen to me about this? Besides, what can I do to stop him? If he wants to get himself blown up, that's his choice. As long as he doesn't get me blown up with him." Asmodeus added with a frown.

"Why not? Why won't you leave here?"

"Because there's something going on here, Ava – with you, with me. There are others like us out there. And we're all a part of something. And I've gotta figure out what." Sam explained to her softly.

"Okay, you know what? Screw you, buddy. 'Cause I'm a secretary from Peoria and I'm not part of anything, okay? Do you see this?" Ava demanded, showing him her ringed left hand. "I am getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass. But if you just wanna stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on planet Earth." Ava told him, before she spun around and walked over to the door.

"Don't you wanna know why this is happening? I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? 'Cause if you walk out that door right now... you might never know the truth." Ava stopped at the door and turned around to face him. "I need your help."

"Great! So, you gonna help us? I'm sure you will be invaluable." Asmodeus stated sarcastically, this time not dodging Sam's hand in time and getting hit around the back of his head.

--

Asmodeus sat in the office of Dr Waxler, smiling brightly and fidgeting in his seat when the doctor pierced him with a penetrating stare that made him feel somewhat naked.

"So, Mr Winchester, you're new in town?"

"Yup!"

"And what made you decide to seek out therapy?"

"My brother thought I should come speak to someone about my beliefs."

"And they are?"

"Well, I think I'm a cat! But not a cat. A human cat. You know, like a human that is a cat. I like cats. They talk to me when I'm lonely. Then again, so do snakes... but I'm not a snake, I'm a cat. You know?" Asmodeus rambled, grinning when he saw Sam and a nervous Ava carefully walk across the window outside.

"Mr Winchester... How do you feel that you are a cat?"

"I'm always catty. That's what Dean says anyway. I like Dean, he's nice. And comfy. You know? I like to lie next to him and snuggle. Do you like to snuggle? He always makes me purr. Ooh! I like cream too!"

"And you believe you can speak to cats?"

"And snakes! To be honest, snakes are better conversationalists... but don't tell the cats I told you that." Asmodeus added in a whisper, looking around the room as though looking for cats. Inside he was cackling at the stunned look on the doctors face, though he sincerely hoped that this didn't get him committed. Hopefully, Sam could help him get out of it if he was.

"And the snakes... what do they tell you?"

"Depends what I ask them. Do you speak to animals?"

"No. I do not. I think I will prescribe you with some tablets and you should come see me in a months time to discuss how they are working."

"Tablets?"

"Yes. They should help to prevent your hallucinations."

"I'm not hallucinating. They really do talk to me."

"You believe they do. However, your brother was right to send you here to me. Here, take this to the front desk and have them sign it, make an appointment whilst you are there."

"Okay doc."

--

Asmodeus entered the motel room about five minutes after Sam and Ava had returned and then grinned wryly at them when they both spun round to face him.

"You okay?" Sam asked him, Asmodeus just glared at him.

"Next time, you are to pretend to be the crazy one. Though I did get prescribed some funky ass tablets." Asmodeus said, throwing the balled up prescription at Sam, who caught it and unravelled it, reading it and then laughing.

"What the hell did you say to him to get prescribed anti-hallucinogens?" Sam asked incredulously, causing Ava to gape at Asmodeus, who just grinned back unabashedly.

"I told him I could talk to cats and snakes. Oh and that I thought I was a cat and that Dean was comfy and I liked to snuggle." Asmodeus told him, grinning as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "Did you enjoy yourself Miss Wilson?'

"I just helped you steal some dead guy's confidential psych files." Ava told them, then she suddenly smiled at them. "I'm awesome!" Sam laughed and Asmodeus smiled at her.

"Shall we listen to what you two stole then?"

Sam nodded and then placed a record player on the table and pressed the play button so that they could hear the last time Scott Carey visited Dr Waxler.

"_It's started a little over a year ago – migraines, at frist. Then I found... I could do stuff." _They heard Scott tell Dr Waxler.

"_What do you mean, 'do stuff'?"_

"_I have this ability. When I touch something... I can electrocute it if I want." _They heard Scott telling him, which made Asmodeus snort.

"Huh, I dunno if I feel relieved or insulted, but I think he actually comes across as even more insane than I did. Maybe I should try harder the next time." Asmodues muttered, getting a grin from Sam.

--

Dean and Sanguini pulled up outside of the room that they had been told Sam was staying in with Asmodeus and looked through the window. They saw Sam standing there, with Asmodeus standing beside him, grinning.

"Well, thank God you're both okay." Dean muttered to himself, getting a noise of agreement from Sanguini, who then stiffened when they saw Ava move over to stand next to them. "No offence, but she sure as hell better be with Sammy."

--

"_What else does the yellow-eyed man say?"_

"_He has plans for me. He says there's a war coming. And people like me – we're gonna be the soldiers. Everything's about to change."_ Asmodeus stopped the tape and looked at Sam.

"I'd say there's some credence in what he is saying about Azazel. He wasn't insane. That is exactly what my family discovered Azazel was up to. Shit, we've just got proof to my families crazy ass theory." Asmodeus muttered, sinking down on a seat next to Sam and placing his head in his hands.

"He's not talking about _us_, right?" Ava asked, nearing hysteria.

"Yeah, he is." Sam told her softly, looking down at the floor.

"Well... but... how can we turn into that?"

"I don't—" Sam was interrupted in whatever he was going to tell Ava when a bullet shattered the glass of the window and Asmodeus threw himself in front of Sam, taking the bullet in his shoulder and hissing in pain, as they both fell to the floor.

"Oh my God! Asmodeus! Sam!"

--

On the roof of the next building, Gordon Walker was shooting at them with his sniper rifle. He aimed the gun at Sam once more, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, Dean and Sanguini appeared and stopped him.

"Gordon!" Dean yelled, kicking Gordon and then punching him repeatedly, whilst Sanguini took the gun and twisted it into a mangled mess of metal. "You do that to my brother or my husband, I'll kill you!"

"Dean, wait!" Dean continued to punch Gordon, who reached behind and grabbed the bent rifle that Sanguini had dropped to the floor and then knocked Dean out with it. He then jumped up and spun to face Sanguini, who snarled at him and then lunged, hands reaching for Gordon's neck.

Sanguini suddenly collapsed against Gordon, gasping in pain as he pulled away and looked down at his chest, where a knife was sticking out of it. He then looked up at Gordon in confusion.

"You think I'm stupid? I know what you are. That's dead man's blood on that knife. Weakens vampires, don't it?" Gordon asked with a wicked grin.

--

Asmodeus, Ava and Sam all reached the top of the building where they had been shot at from and looked around. Asmodeus still bleeding slightly from his shoulder, though Sam had managed to get the bullet out.

"Wait, I don't understand. Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?" Ava asked them, clearly having no idea what she should be looking for.

"Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good." Sam told her wryly, then looking over at Asmodeus when he picked up a bullet and walked over to Sam to hand it to him. "These are .223 caliber, subsonic rounds. The guy must have put a suppressor on the rifle."

"Dude! Who _are_ you?" Ava exclaimed, making Asmodeus chuckle, whilst Sam just ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Oh, I just... I just watched a lot of _TJ Hooker_." Sam told her and then took out his phone, whilst Asmodeus sniffed the air and frowned, moving to stand next to Sam so he could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Who are you calling?" Ava asked him.

"My brother. I think we definitely need help." Sam admitted with a sigh, which turned into a glare when Asmodeus looked at him imperiously.

"Told you so."

"Hello?" Asmodeus shifted nearer to Sam to hear Dean speaking, giving a small sigh of relief.

"Dean."

"Sam, I've been looking of you." Dean said over the phone, which made both Sam and Asmodeus frown, though for different reasons. "Is As with you?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Er... sort of. Look, I'm in Indiana, Lafayette."

"I know." Dean told him.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Sanguini talked to Ellen. We just got here. It's a real funky town." Dean told him, which caused Asmodeus to nibble of his lips and tug at one of his ears. "You ditched us, Sammy. And made As have to follow you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now, there's someone after me." Sam told him, glancing at Asmodeus and reaching over to stop him tugging at his ear.

"What? Who?" Dean asked them, his tone of voice making Asmodeus even more nervous.

"I don't know, that's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

"I'm staying at 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet me here?" Dean asked him, which just set off alarm bells in Asmodeus head.

"Yeah, sure." Sam said and then he hung up and turned to look at Asmodeus, smiling sadly.

"Oh God. Sammy, shit. Why didn't he mention 'Guini? Oh God, what if he's dead?"

"Don't be silly As. Surely one of The Sisters would have told you if it was that bad."

"What is it?" Ava asked, interrupting them.

"Our brothers' are in trouble." Sam explained.

"What?"

"Dean gave me a code word. Someone's got a gun on him." Sam told her, as he pulled out a motel notebook and wrote the address on it.

"Code word?"

"Yeah – 'funky town.' He thought of it. It's kind of a long story. Come on." Sam explained to her, grabbing a stunned Asmodeus' hand and dragging him to the roof exit, Ava following behind them.

--

Dean glanced across the room at where Sanguini was sitting, also tied to a chair like himself, though Sanguini was tied with metal rope and had a bloody knife sticking out of his chest. Dean frowned in concern as Sanguini breathed heavily, sweating and moaning in pain.

"Gordy, I know we ain't exactly your favourite people, but don't you think this is a little extreme?" Dean asked, turning his head to look at Gordon.

"What, you think this is revenge?"

"Well we did manage to get an entire nest of vampires out of town, under your nose to prevent you from killing them all... which was awesome." Dean said with a chuckle. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning on whoopin' your ass for that." Gordon told him with a scowl, as he walked over to Sanguini and twisted the knife once more, making Sanguini hiss in pain and throw his head back.

"Stop it! What the hell do you have against him! He didn't do anything to you! He wasn't even there!" Dean yelled at him, struggling against the rope to get at Gordon.

"He's a vampire. He's lucky I haven't killed him yet."

"You kill him and then it won't just be Asmodeus that will be hunting you down." Dean growled.

"Oh, and what would that little freak be able to do to me?"

"Asmodeus is not a freak! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I don't know what he is, but I know your little... husband... isn't human. But that's not what this is. This isn't personal, nor is it about that little freak. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother's fair game."

--

Sam and Asmodeus were walking Ava back to her car, though Ava didn't seem all that convinced about leaving them.

"I don't think I should leave."

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam told her firmly.

"What about you?" Ava asked, looking at the two of them, frowning at Asmodeus' blood-stained t-shirt.

"Harm's way doesn't really bother us." Asmodeus told her with a small smile.

"No, but you are walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die!" Ava exclaimed, clinging on to Sam's arm.

"Doesn't mater. It's our brothers. Our only family."

"Maybe I can help you two." Ava told them weakly.

"You've done all you can. Just go back to your fiancé." Sam told her gently, pushing her towards her car.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. Go home, Ava. You'll be safe there." Asmodeus told her, as Sam opened the car door for her and she got inside the car.

"Well, just promise me you'll call, then. I mean, when you get your brothers, just to let me know that everything's alright."

"We promise." Sam told her with a smile, getting a smaller one in return from Ava, who then started her car and drove away after waving at the two.

"So... now we go hunt down whoever the fuck thought they could mess with us and hurt Sanguini and Dean, and then kill them. Right?"

"How do you know they hurt them?"

"You think they would have been able to kidnap them without harming them first?" Asmodeus asked him incredulously.

"You do have a point. How the hell did they get Sanguini?" Sam asked, making Asmodeus narrow his eyes at nothing and growl.

"If they knew he was a vampire, then they would have used dead man's blood. If they also used a silver knife, then it would have worked."

"Shit. Someone knows."

"It would seem so."

--

"See, I was doing an exorcism down in Louisiana – teenage girl, seemed routine, some low-level demon. But between all the jabbering and the head-spinning, the damn thing muttered something about a coming war. Now, I don't think it meant to. It just kind of slipped out. But it was too late – peaked my interest. And you can really make a demon talk if you've got the right tools." Gordon told Dean and a barely conscious Sanguini, who was weakly glaring at the deranged hunter.

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked him, before glancing over at Sanguini in concern for the vampire. He had to admit he was quite worried, he'd never seen the vampire show weakness before.

"She didn't make it."

"Well, you're a son of a bitch." Dean said, shaking his head. Gordon stood up and then slapped him.

"That's my mama you're talkin' about." Gordon said with a smirk. "Anyway, this demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war – humans fighting on hell's side, you believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're not exactly pure humans, but still... what kind of worthless scumbag you've gotta be to turn against your own race. But you know the biggest kick in the ass? The demon said I knew one of 'em – our very own Sammy Winchester."

"Oh, this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you." Dean said, chuckling.

"Yeah? Come on, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Wanker." Sanguini hissed weakly, chuckling when Gordon spun around to face him.

"What'd you say, bloodsucker?"

"I said... wanker.... you think because Sammy is clairvoyant, that he has demon blood? You're a stupid wanker." Sanguini told him, before he groaned in pain when Gordon ripped the knife out of his chest and then stabbed him again in a different place, and twisting it.

"So you believe my brother isn't human because a demon told you?" Dean asked, to get Gordon's attention away from Sanguini. "Yeah, and it wasn't lying. It's like Sanguini said, Sammy's clairvoyant. Always has been."

"Hey, Dean. I'm not a reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. Made damn sure it was true. Look, you got your Roadhouse connections, I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place. How I found out about your vampire here and how I found out that your husband might not be human either. About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks here in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?" Dean asked him, scowling at the man.

"Besides Mr Tinkles, the cat? No. But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We've gotta take 'em all out. And that means Sammy, too." Gordon told him, cocking his gun and then looking over at Sanguini, who growled at him and weakly strained against his bonds.

"You think Sam and Asmodeus are stupid enough to walk through that front door?" Dean asked incredulously.

"No, I don't. Especially since I'm sure you found a way to warn him. You really think _I'm_ that stupid?" Gordon asked and Dean smirked, whilst Sanguini chuckled quietly. "No... Sammy's gonna scope the place first, see me covering the front door. So he's gonna take the back. And when he does, he'll hit the tripwire. Then... boom. And you never know, I might be lucky and get the other little freak with him. Two birds with one stone."

"Sam's not gonna fall for a friggin' tripwire. Neither will Asmodeus. If one doesn't notice, the other will." Dean told him, with a smirk.

"Maybe you're right. But one day, Sam's gonna be a monster." Gordon told him bluntly, making Sanguini growl once more, whilst Dean just shook his head. "That's why I have a second one." Dean just stared at him, whilst Sanguini continued to try and break free. "Hey, look... I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to do this, I really do. But for what it's worth... it'll be quick." Gordon told them, then he walked away to set up the tripwires. After he had done so, he returned to Dean and Sanguini.

"Come on, man. I know Sam better than anyone. He's got more of a conscience than I do. I mean, the guy feels guilty surfing the Internet for porn." Dean told him, grinning weakly when Sanguini snorted in amusement, then grunted when Gordon quickly stabbed him with another, smaller, knife.

"Maybe you're right. But one day, he's gonna be a monster."

"How, huh? How's a guy like Sam become a monster?" Dean demanded, whilst Sanguini just slumped in his chair and breathed heavily.

"Beat's me. But he will."

"No, you don't know that!" Dean yelled, glaring at Gordon.

"I'm surprised at you, Dean – getting all emotional. I'd heard you were more of a professional than this. Then again, I guess I was wrong. You are fucking a monster after all. You have a vampire riding along with you. Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you'd stick up for another monster, especially if it's your brother. Look, let's say you were cruisin' around in that car of yours, and you had Little Hitler riding shotgun, right? Back when he was just some goofy, crappy artist. But you knew what he was gonna turn into somebody. You'd take him out, no questions, am I right?"

"That's not Sam." Dean said, shaking his head and frowning.

"Yes, it is. You just can't see it yet. Dean, it's his destiny. Look... I'm sympathetic. He's your brother, you love the guy. This has gotta hurt like hell for you. But here's the thing." Gordon moved over and gagged Dean with a handkerchief, making Sanguini thrash against his bonds once more to get to him. "You would've wrecked him. But your Dad? If it really came right down to it, he would've had the stones to do the right thing here. But you're telling me... you're not the man he is?" Gordon asked, whilst Dean just glared coldly at him. Gordon then moved over to Sanguini and twisted one of the knives and then pulling it out with a vicious yank, making Sanguini cry out in pain, which gave Gordon time to gag him with another handkerchief.

Outside, Sam and Asmodeus approached the building. Sam looked through a hole in the wood and saw Dean, Sanguini and Gordon inside. He then pulled back and looked at Asmodeus, nervously biting his lip. He then turned and led Asmodeus around to the back door and began to pick the lock on the door, whilst Asmodeus growled when he caught the scent of Sanguini's blood.

--

"You hear them?" Gordon asked, looking from Sanguini, who just glared at him and then Dean, who struggled to face the door behind him. "Here they come." An explosion went off in the next room and Dean screamed out, whilst Sanguini winced at the loud noise, but appeared relatively calm. "Oh, no. Not yet. Just wait and see."

After a minute, a second, louder explosion goes off making debris fly everywhere, some of it hitting Sanguini and Dean. Dean sagged in his chair, still gagged, breathing heavily, tears running down his face. The fact that he was still alive however, gave him some hope that Asmodeus had, at least, survived.

"Sorry, Dean." Gordon said, taking his rifle into the next room and then looked around. He noticed a shoe on the floor and grinned. Suddenly Asmodeus appeared behind him from nowhere and launched himself at him, making them both fall to the floor. Sam then ran over from the shadows and pointed a gun at Gordon's head, whilst Asmodeus slowly got off Gordon, kicking the rifle away from him.

"You shouldn't take your shoes off around here. You might get tetanus." Gordon said, slowly moving to stand up, though keeping his hands near his head.

"I think I'll live." Asmodeus told him dryly, sneering at Gordon and itching to go and see if Sanguini was okay and still alive.

"You wouldn't shoot me, would you, Sam? 'Cause your brother... he thinks you're some kind of saint."

"Sammy may be a saint, but I sure as hell am not. If you've hurt my husband or brother, then I'll gladly rip out your throat and dance in the arterial spray." Asmodeus spat, making Gordon look at him and grin.

"So, the vampire's your brother? Makes you a vampire too. I had wondered. Never thought Dean Winchester would lower himself to fucking a vampire whore." Gordon sneered, making Asmodeus growl and then jump at Gordon, knocking him back to the floor and then grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground with enough force to knock him out. "Bastard."

"As..."

"Don't. Lets go see if the other two are okay." Asmodeus told him softly, brushing past Sam and hurrying into the other room, giving out a small sob of relief when he saw that Sanguini was indeed still alive. If only barely. "Shit, 'Guini. Dean..." Asmodeus looked between the two, struggling about who to go to first. Thankfully Sam chose that moment to arrive next to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"You go to Sanguini, I think he will need help and you're more likely to be able to give it to him than I am. I'll help Dean. He looks okay, just a little tied up." Sam said with a weak grin, getting one in return from Asmodeus.

"Thanks." Asmodeus muttered, then ran over to Sanguini and gently placed a hand on his face, to lift it up so he could see him. He then looked down at the metal ropes that tied Sanguini to the chair and nibbled on his lips. "Er... Hmm... Think they will rust?"

Sanguini snorted weakly and then nodded his head slowly, eyes drooping in lethargy. Asmodeus smiled at him and then reached into himself to connect to the powers of The Sisters and then placed his hands over the rope and hoped it would work. He watched with a grin as the rope slowly began to rust over, until it was rusted enough for Asmodeus to snap it, he then carefully began to unravel it.

Asmodeus then moved to kneel in front of Sanguini and caught him just as he fell forwards. Frowning at how pale Sanguini was, then using his strength to push the vampire back and nibbled his lip when he saw that there was still a knife sticking out of his chest.

"This it gonna hurt 'Guini, but it'll be quick. I promise. Deep breaths." Asmodeus whispered, before he glanced at Sam and Dean, who were watching the two silently. "Um... think you could try and hold him down. He's pretty weak so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Sure. Is he gonna be alright? I honestly didn't know anyone knew about him. I'm really sorry I let him get so hurt." Dean said, shaking his head and then moving to stand to one side of Sanguini and gently holding his arm.

"It's hardly your fault, Dean. None of us knew someone else knew about Sanguini." Asmodeus told him with a small smile, as he turned to look back at his brother and frowned. Sam had, by this time, moved to the other side of Sanguini and was holding his other arm gently, but firmly.

Asmodeus smiled at them and then bit his lip as he grabbed the hilt of the knife and then quickly pulled it out of his chest. Sanguini yelled in pain and then struggled weakly against the hold the brothers had on him, before he slumped back down in the chair, breathing heavily.

"It's alright 'Guini. We'll get you some blood and you'll be fine. Okay? Come on, we need to get out of here before psycho-Gordon wakes up and decides to kill us all." Asmodeus said dryly, leaning down and helping Sanguini stand up from the chair weakly. Sanguini growled and stiffened against Asmodeus when Sam and Dean both moved forwards to help them, making them pause and look at Sanguini in confusion. "Don't worry, he's just very weak at the moment. It's not that he doesn't trust you, more that, he doesn't trust himself. You two are both human and well, I'd imagine that right now you both smell _really_ appetising."

"Right.... What do we do about Gordon? I mean, we let him live once, I'm not sure I want to make that mistake twice." Dean growled, looking back at the room Gordon was lying in.

"Relax Dean, it's been taken care of." Sam reassured him, leading them all out of the house.

They all slowly walked away from the house, glancing behind them at the building as they walked away, though they didn't get very far, when suddenly Gordon appeared and started shooting at them.

"Shit." Asmodeus hissed, before he tightened his hold on Sanguini and ran after Sam and Dean, ducking the occasional bullet as they all ran towards a large log lying ahead of them on the ground.

"You call this 'taken care of'?!" Dean demanded, running alongside Sam and then jumping to duck behind the log. They both then watched as Asmodeus and Sanguini both followed and fell behind the log, causing Sanguini to groan in pain. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Just trust me on this, alright?" Sam hissed at him, whilst Gordon continued to shoot at them and Asmodeus moved Sanguini to a more comfortable position, placing his head in his lap. Suddenly Gordon was surrounded by police cars.

"Drop your weapons! Get down on your knees! Do it, now!" A police officer yelled, pointing his gun at Gordon's head. Sam turned and grinned at Dean whilst Asmodeus chuckled and ran a hand through Sanguini's hair.

"Your little brother is a genius, Dean. That is his idea of 'taken care of'. All courtesy of an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen." Asmodeus told him, chuckling.

"You're a fine, upstanding citizen, Sam." Dean said with a wide smile at Sam, who grinned back before he noticed what Asmodeus was doing.

"What the hell are you doing, As?" Sam exclaimed as Asmodeus slashed his wrist open with a knife and then placed it at Sanguini's mouth, hissing in pain when Sanguini latched onto it and began to draw the blood out.

"I'm saving my brother's life, if you must know. Trying to prevent him from dying. Which is just plain inconvenient." Asmodeus muttered dryly, beginning to sway as more and more blood was drained from him. Dean cused under his breath and crawled over to Asmodeus, pulling his wrist away from Sanguini's mouth.

Dean glanced down at the very pale vampire and frowned in indecision before he shocked both Sam and Asmodeus by picking up the knife and cutting his own wrist and placing it at Sanguini's mouth.

"Shit! I thought vampire bites were supposed to not hurt!" Dean hissed, when Sanguini began to drink his own blood.

"Well, were he fit and healthy, he would have glamoured you into thinking you liked it. However, he's kinda nearly dying, so he doesn't have the strength to glamour you."

"Right." Dean said through clenched teeth, before he finally pulled away from Sanguini and pulled his wrist to his chest. Asmodeus then gently reached out and pulled his wrist to look at, before holding it up and licking the deep cut, healing it as his tongue passed over it and making Dean gape at him, then grin. "Thanks."

"No problem." Asmodeus told him with a smile, which grew when he saw that Sam now had his wrist at Sanguini's mouth and was grimacing in pain.

"Is this going to help him?" Sam asked after a little while, before he gently pulled his wrist away from Sanguini, who had now gained a bit of colour and was looking a bit more healthy, for a dead man.

"It will for the time being, but we are going to have to find him a couple of people to um... snack on." Asmodeus told them even as he reached out a hand for Sam to hold out his wrist for him to heal and then ran a finger gently over the cut and healing it.

"Will he kill them?"

"Not if we get him three or four people and stop him in time. Thank you, you two, for doing this." Asmodeus said, smiling gratefully at Sam and Dean, who both shrugged and smiled back.

"It's not a problem. He kinda grows on you when he insults a crazy man to stop him from hitting you."

--

"Gordon Walker was hunting Sam?" Ellen asked over the phone to Dean, whilst he stood, leaning on the Impala, waiting for Sam and Asmodeus to take the fourth victim away from the motel room that Sanguini was currently in.

"Yeah, he almost killed us all, 'cause somebody over there can't keep their frickin' mouth shut! He knew about Sammy, Sanguini _and_ Asmodeus!"

"Sanguini? He's not human either?"

"No, that's not the point! Someone knows and they told Gordon Walker!"

"Dean, do you honestly think that it was me? Or Ash? Or Jo? No way. For one thing, Ash and Jo love Sanguini and Asmodeus too much to rat them out. So do I for that matter."

"Well, who else knows about them? Huh? I mean, you must've been talking to somebody!"

"Hey, you can say a lot of things about us. But we ain't disloyal. And we're not stupid. We haven't breathed a word of this." Ellen told him, trying to calm him down, though Dean just narrowed his eyes at nothing.

"Gordon said he had Roadhouse connections, Ellen."

"And this Roadhouse is full of other hunters. They're all smart, they're good trackers – each of them with their own patterns and connections. Hell, I could name twelve of them right now that are capable of putting this together. I am sorry about what happened, Dean. But I can't control these people. Or what they choose to believe."

--

Early the next morning and they were all driving away from Lafayette, Indiana. Sanguini looking healthy again as he sat beside Asmodeus in the Aston, following behind Dean's Impala once more.

"Sam, you rang Ava yet?" Asmodeus asked as he pressed the button on the radio connected with the one in the Impala.

"_Yeah, I tried to call her, but I got her answer phone. I dunno, something doesn't feel right about this."_

"Don't worry about the little mortal. I am sure she will be fine." Sanguini said, waving off Sam's worry, eyes narrowing in jealousy, which made Asmodeus snicker.

"_Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years, at least."_ Dean said, and Asmodeus knew he was smirking.

"Yeah, especially if they pin Scott Carey's murder on him." Asmodeus added, with another chuckle.

"_And if he doesn't bust out."_ Sam pointed out, making Asmodeus wrinkle his nose in distaste.

"Always have to ruin the fun, Sammy." Sanguini drawled, though he was smiling. Sam just laughed.

"_Dude, if you ever take off like that again..."_

"I'm agreeing with Dean on this one, Sam. I will hunt you down myself." Sanguini growled, scowling at the car in front.

"Me too. Again."

"_Alright. So where to next, then?"_ Sam asked with a laugh.

"_One word – Amsterdam."_

"Dean, you're a dick." Sanguini muttered, getting an indignant noise from Dean.

"_Come on, man, I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee."_

"Of course they do, that's just not all they sell. If we do go, I refuse to let you live in my apartment there." Sanguini said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't have an apartment in Amsterdam anymore, you lost it in a poker game, remember." Asmodeus reminded him, grinning when Dean and Sam both laughed.

"Huh, so I did and you can talk,, you lost that villa in Milan."

"_Besides, I'm not gonna ditch the job, and I doubt you would either, right As?"_ Sam asked.

"Right. Sorry, Dean. Anyway, we've already had a holiday. We went to Vegas for a week."

"_Screw the job. Screw it, man. I'm sick of the job anyway. We don't always get paid, only if we waste a demon, which, let's face it, isn't all that often. And we don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck."_

"Dean..." Asmodeus sighed and shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"_Well, come on, dude. You're a hunter. It's what you were meant to do."_ Sam told him placatingly, which made Sanguini and Asmodeus glance at one another and then turn back to look at the car in front.

"_No, I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap."_

"Hate to break it to you, Dean. But destiny exists. It's shit, but it's true." Asmodeus told him gently, frowning as he recalled his own destiny.

"_Look, Dean, I've tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me."_ Sam told Dean softly, sounding somewhat upset about it himself and making Sanguini shift in his seat and scowl.

"_Well, I can try."_

"_Thanks for that. Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. Whatever's coming, I'm taking it head-on. So, if you really wanna watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around. Besides, I doubt Asmodeus is gonna let me go off hunting alone anyway."_

"Damn right, Christ knows what kind of trouble you would get into without me."

"_Bitch."_

"_Jerk."_

"Wankers. Happy now?" Sanguini drawled just as Asmodeus was going to add his insult and thus getting a glare from said demon.

"_You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her of something?"_ Dean asked Sam, making Sanguini growl quietly, too quiet for it to picked up by the radio, though Asmodeus still heard it and looked over at him, smiling and shaking his head.

"She's engaged." Asmodeus reassured him, though Dean seemed to think he said it as a defence fro Sam.

"_So? What's the point of saving the world if you can't get a little noookie once in a while, huh?"_ Dean asked, which made Asmodeus narrow his eyes and open his mouth to question Dean on it, until Dean spoke again, making Asmodeus frown in concern this time. _"What?"_

"_Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?"_

--

The four entered Ava's house, and moved to look around, before both Sanguini and Asmodeus frowned in concern and headed straight towards the bedroom. They stopped at the sight that greeted them. Ava's fiancée was lying in the bed, dead and there was blood everywhere.

"Shit. Sam! Dean!" Asmodeus yelled, getting the two brothers to run towards them, where they skidded to halt at the sight in the bedroom.

"Oh my God." Sam said quietly, whilst Dean moved over to the window and wiped of a yellow residue with his fingers and sniffed it.

"Hey." Dean said, holding up his fingers for them to see. "Sulphur. Demon's been here."

**A/N – So... what did you all think about this one. To be honest, I was unsure as to whether or not I was actually going to do this one, or just skip it and pretend it didn't happen, but then... Quite a lot of important stuff happened in this episode and so I figured I really had to add it, or else miss quite a bit of relevant information. And also miss out on locking Gordon up. Lol!**

**So tell me what you thought about this one and the next one should be up within a couple of days! Thank you for the reviews!! Oh! ANd um... I've added another HP/SPN Xover, though you may want to read the A/N at the end of the chapter if you do read it. Thanks!! **


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

"You know, I don't see why you didn't involve me in this last hunt. I could have helped. Instead you activated my Gringotts portkey! Do you know how disorientating that is! And Crobluck didn't let me live it down for the whole three days I was there! Very uncool you three." Asmodeus sulked, driving his car behind the Impala and resisting the temptation to ram into the back of the car, though he didn't as he remembered how well that went over the last time, which was an accident. Christ knows what Dean would do if he did it deliberately.

"_There was a child involved Asmodeus. Would you have actually deemed to help the child when she was in trouble?"_ Sam asked, making Asmodeus wrinkle his nose and refuse to look at Sanguini, who was smirking next to him.

"I'd like to point out that it _was_ a child that you had to exorcise, or whatever the hell you do to ghosts, which I also point out, you didn't. So what was the point of the hunt in the first place? Besides, I bet the brat deserved everything she got."

"Asmodeus...."

"_As! Don't be so cruel! That little girl was innocent! And judging by your reaction, we were right to send you away!"_ Dean exclaimed, making Asmodues grind his teeth and narrow his eyes. _"And don't even think of doing anything to my baby."_

"I wouldn't even dream of it, dear." Asmodeus drawled, hands clenched around the steering wheel, making Sanguini glance at him nervously.

"When we next stop, do you think I could catch a ride with you two instead?" Sanguini called out, wincing when Asmodeus spun to face him with a glare.

"You can get out and catch a ride with them now if you want?" Asmodeus said, swerving the car to the side and pulling to a stop, ignoring the honking of the car that passed him. The Impala pulled to a stop ahead of them, though doing it in a safer, less manic manner.

"Kitten..."

"No, Sanguini. You three forced me to go to Gringotts against my will and then you bitch about my driving without even considering to apologise to me! You three suck!"

"_As..."_

"Oh don't suck up to me, Dean. I'm pissed with all of you. Just because I'm a bit against children! You don't trust me! You treat me like some sort of... paedophile!"

"_As! No we don't!"_ Sam denied vehemently, whilst Asmodeus growled under his breath.

"You might not think so, but you shield children away from me like I'm going to pounce on them or something! So, I don't want to talk to any of you for the whole time it takes to get to Milwaukee. Oh, and Dean, you can stay with Sam and Sanguini. You never know, you might find out why they smell of each other. Come back smelling of either in that way and I will make sure you can never have sex ever again." Asmodeus added with a growl, whilst Sanguini just sighed and climbed out of the car.

"Calm down during this drive. Maybe if you think back on your actions towards other children you have met in the past, then you will understand where we were coming from. " Sanguini told him, before he closed the door and then walked over to the Impala. Asmodeus just gaped at his back before letting out a yell of rage and then turned off the radio before Sam or Dean could talk to him.

"Wankers."

--

Dean was dressed in a suit as he, Asmodeus and Sam all walked into the jewellery store to see if they could tell them about the robbery and consequent suicide. Sanguini was in their hotel rooms, recovering from the amount of curses Asmodeus had sent to him as soon as the door had closed behind him.

Every so often Sam or Dean would send a weary look at Asmodeus, who was still mumbling under his breath, flashing his badge when asked and glaring the other officers into submission. Dean automatically went over to a pretty store employee, which made Asmodeus' eye twitch.

"Hello. FBI. I'm here to talk to you about the robbery." Dean told her, showing her his badge and then pulling out his notebook.

"So, what's it like, being an FBI guy?"

"Well... it's dangerous. And the secrets we've gotta keep... oh, God, the secrets. But mostly, it's lonely." Dean told her with a grin, internally wincing at what Asmodeus would do to him if he heard him.

"I _so_ know what you mean." The female employee said to him, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah."

--

"What can you tell us about Helena?" Sam asked, whilst Asmodeus leant against the counter and looked at the man in front of them, though he kept an ear towards Dean.

"Helena was our head buyer. She... she was failing, you know? She said it herself. Every year at the Christmas party, she said we were the only family she had." The employee told them sadly, whilst Sam nodded sympathetically and Asmodeus pretended to write down on his notebook.

"So there were never any signs that she'd do something like this?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the man in front of him and wondering why he didn't come up with an excuse to get out of this like Sanguini had. Of course, technically it wasn't really an excuse, seeing as he couldn't even form a coherent sentence when they had left him.

"No. I still can't believe it, even now. That night, Helena cam back to the store after closing, cleaned out all the display cases and the safe. Edgar, out night watchman – he caught her in the act. He didn't know what to do. He'd known her for years. He called me at home."

"And that's when she took his gun?" Sam asked, whilst Asmodeus frowned and shot a glare at Dean's back.

"She shot him in the face. I heard him die through the phone." The employee told them choking up slightly and making Asmodeus somewhat uncomfortable.

"What motive? It makes no sense. Why steal all those diamonds, all that jewellery, then what? Just dump it somewhere? Just hide it and then go home and –"

--

"—she killed herself?" Dean asked her, frowning and looking down at his notebook and writing something that had absolutely nothing to do with the case and made him hope that no one ever actually read it. Although, he wouldn't mind it if Asmodeus read it.

"Well, the cops said she dropped the hairdryer in the bath and fried herself. They should know, right?"

"Yeah. Well... thanks, Frannie. I think that's all I need." Dean told her, reading her name off her tag and smiling charmingly at her, which made her flush and lean towards him.

"Really? I mean, 'cause... I've got more. You know... if you wanted to interview me... sometime. In private." She said, smiling at him and making Dean's smile falter and glance over at a stiff backed Asmodeus.

"Sorry, but I'm happily married." Dean told her, flashing his ring for her to see, which made Frannie frown and then lower her eyelashes and look at him coyly.

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." She told him, and Dean winced when he heard Asmodeus growl quietly.

"Ah, no. She is a he. I'm gay." Dean told her, smiling when she suddenly pulled back and looked somewhat disappointed. "Sorry, thank you for the information though." She nodded stiffly and Dean sighed and then walked over to Asmodeus and Sam, trailing his hand over Asmodeus' back to make him relax somewhat.

"So, you never saw the security camera footage yourself, then?" Sam asked, while Asmodeus smiled softly to himself and caught Dean's retreating hand with his own and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

"The police – they took all the tapes, first thing."

"Of course they did." Dean muttered making Asmodeus try to hide a grin and then carry on writing in his notebook, moving it away from Dean's inquisitive gaze, blushing slightly. He really didn't want Dean reading his notebook, he came up with his best torture techniques, normally for the very people they were questioning.

--

Asmodeus walked into the hotel room, having used the excuse to see if Sanguini was okay, and if he could help him any, to get out of going to the house of one of the security guards from the bank that had also been hit by the mysterious creature. Which Asmodeus had no idea what it was.

"Sanguini? You okay? You feeling sorry for being mean to me yet?" Asmodeus called out, walking over to Sam and Sanguini's room and opening the door. He walked into the dark room and looked towards the bed that Sanguini was lying on, seemingly asleep and rolling his eyes. "Will you stop sulking and pretending to be asleep if I end those curses and turn your hair back to normal?" Sanguini nodded and sat up on his bed, scowling at Asmodeus, who just grinned back at him.

Asmodeus flicked his hand towards Sanguini, who breathed a sigh of relief when his tongue finally shrank back down to it normal size and his skin was turned back to normal from the bright blue it had been. He checked his hair for any lingering snakes and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see any.

"I can't believe you turned my hair into snakes and then proceeded to have a conversation with them! You know Parseltongue creeps me out!" Sanguini growled, making Asmodeus' grin widen.

"It was funny though, I don't know who's face was more amusing. Your horrified face, Sam's interested face or Dean's turned on face. Dean's was, by and far, the most interesting. I may have to use that tonight." Asmodeus added with a wicked smirk, whilst Sanguini just glared at him.

"Not. Funny."

"Seriously, what do you have against Parselmouths? What have we ever actually done to you?"

"It's creepy. You speak to snakes! Surely that is a little weird, even to you!"

"Nope." Asmodeus said, popping the 'p' and leaning against the doorframe.

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as I can remember, I have been able to talk to snakes, it's natural to me, like feeding is to you. Plus, I like it." Asmodeus added with a grin.

"Where are the other two?" Sanguini asked to change the subject in case Asmodeus decided to start speaking in the language of the snakes again.

"They're questioning another suspect, I couldn't be bothered so I said I'd come back and see if you were alright. I'd offer you something to eat, but I'd imagine you'd rather wait for Sam to get back, huh?" Asmodeus asked with a smirk, which just made Sanguini glower at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping me? Mocking me does not constitute as helping." Sanguini told him dryly.

"Hey! I was just asking. So, what do you think is doing all this crap? I mean, I don't have a clue." Asmodeus said, sitting down on the bed next to Sanguini and leaning back and resting his head on Sanguini's legs.

"No idea. All I know is that it's not a demon, nor is it a rogue vampire. So, it's up to the Winchester's to figure this one out and just tell us where we need to be." Sanguini told him, leaning back against the headboard.

"Hmm. Suppose you're right. When do you think they'll be back? Think the oogie-boogie will strike somewhere tonight?"

"I have no idea when they'll be back and I don't know if they will tonight, but it fits in with the pattern. Again though, I have no idea where."

"Hmm. Sam would probably work it out."

"I agree. That boy is freakishly smart."

"You like it though."

"Hmm." Sanguini grumbled, not admitting to anything and running his fingers through Asmodeus hair, grinning to himself when he started to purr and shifted closer to him.

"I'm sorry I cursed you." Asmodeus admitted after they had lain in silence for a while, shocking Sanguini, who had thought Asmodeus had fallen asleep.

"Hmm. I suppose I should admit that I am sorry we sent you to Gringotts."

"Nah, I understand why you did it. I suck around children. Though you do have to admit, that ninety percent of the time, it really _is_ the kid that is the crazed psycho killer."

"You do have a point there."

"Thank you." Asmodeus said with a wide grin, twisting his head round to look at Sanguini, who smiled softly at him.

"We will have to work on your distrust of children though. It can't be healthy."

"For whom? Me or the children in question?"

"Both. Though I'd imagine more so for the kids. What will happen if Dean ever wants to adopt?"

"Won't happen. We've discussed it, neither of us ever wants kids. Ever. Dean wouldn't know what to do and well... I would never trust it. So, it's just not worth the hassle."

"Didn't Dean pretty much single handedly raise Sam, even though he was only four when Sam was born?"

"Huh, suppose you have a point there. Still, we don't exactly have the ideal life and job to raise a child. And I doubt either of us ever wants to stop hunting. It's our lives!" Asmodeus exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. I can see your point there. You will both be living for a long time though. What if you change your minds?"

"If we do, we do. We'll cross that bridge when we get there. I seriously doubt we will though. Neither of us are big fans of children. Why would we want to raise one? Neither of us had the best of up bringings. We wouldn't really be the best role-models."

"You do have a point there. That poor child." Sanguini sighed, shaking his head and grinning. Asmodeus just laughed and looked around at Sanguini.

"Yup, so it would never happen. What about you? You ever want a childe?"

"Never gave it much thought. I suppose it would be nice to no longer be the last one, but I don't know if I want that hassle. I'd have to teach them my family laws, teach them how to behave like a prince."

"Psht. Please, you don't act like a bloody prince, why would your childe have to?"

"I do so act like a prince! When it is required of me."

"That I would pay to see."

"Better get your galleons ready then, you never know when they might be needed to pay me."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. When do you think they'll be back?"

"I still don't know the answer to that one. Stop asking me. Ask Miranda or someone, surely they can tell you."

"No, we're too high up for me to be able to contact Miranda, it's still daytime, so I can't talk to Athena and well, the other three won't be able to tell me. Darn." Asmodeus grumbled, shifting to get comfortable on the bed.

"You'll just have to behave like a mere mortal then and wait."

"Fine."

--

Sam and Dean entered their hotel room almost thirty minutes after they had left Asmodeus to speak with Ronald Resnick and stopped when they heard nothing.

"You don't think he's cursed Sanguini again do you?" Sam asked him quietly, glancing at his brother anxiously, Dean returned the glance and then shook his head.

"Nah, he was in a relatively alright mood when we left him. Unless Sanguini did something stupid."

"Should we split up again?"

"Dunno, would it be safe this time? I mean, I'm only just safe because I turned that sale assistant away from me. He still might be pissed for all we know."

"True. Right, let's check my room first, that way the condition of Sanguini will give us some indication of how pissed As is." Sam pointed out, then he walked over to the door to his room and glanced back at Dean, who sighed and then walked over to him, then they swung the door open.

"Bed?"

"No..." Sanguini sighed, still lying back on the bed, with Asmodeus lying on his legs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Bored Neko?"

"No..."

"Then what the hell is it? Because I'm at a loss here. There really isn't anything else that begins with a 'b' in this room. Seriously, what is it?"

"Bathroom."

"What? That doesn't count." Asmodeus told him, grumbling when Sanguini sat up to look at him, knocking his head with his legs.

"How doesn't it count? It begins with a 'b' doesn't it?" Sanguini asked him, neither of the two had yet to actually notice the bemused Winchester's.

"For one, it's an ensuite—"

"It's still a bathroom!"

"And it's a whole other room. That would be like me saying 'l' for living room! It doesn't count!"

"You can see it, can't you? Why should it not count? I spied it!"

"You're playing 'I spy'?" Sam asked, lips twitching into a grin, whilst both Sanguini and Asmodeus whipped round to look at them, Asmodeus blushing furiously.

"You're back! Did you find anything out?" Asmodeus asked, sitting up from his sprawled out position to look at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, we found out that it's a shifter.... or, if you ask Resnick, a mandroid." Dean told him dryly, moving towards Asmodeus and running a hand through his hair.

"A mandroid? What the hell is a mandroid? Sounds like something out of Star Trek." Asmodeus said, looking up at Dean in confusion, then looking over at Sam when he snorted in amusement.

"It seems the guy we went to see is a conspiracy-freak and believes that they are a government made machine for infiltration of other countries or some such nonsense."

"Sammy's just bitter 'cause he's gonna hate him now. Sam pulled some creepy-ass Fed moves. He told the poor son of a bitch – what did you say? Oh yeah, remand the tapes that he copied? Classified evidence of an ongoing investigation? It was messed up."

"Sammy! I'm shocked!"

"What? What have I done wrong? I got us the tapes didn't I?" Sam exclaimed, looking at Asmodeus and Dean in frustration, whilst Sanguini just watched on in amusement.

"You'd make such a good Fed, Sammy! Maybe you were in a past life." Asmodeus said, grinning at Sam, who just glared at him in response.

"I do feel a bit bad though. I mean, he did some pretty good legwork here."

"Er... didn't you say he thought they were something called a mandroid? How is that good legwork?" Asmodeus asked him incredulously, whilst Sam snorted and moved from the doorway to sit next to Sanguini on the bed.

"Okay, except for the mandroid part. I liked him though. He's not that different from us. People think we're crazy."

"In the case of you and your husband, they would be right." Sanguini drawled, getting glared at by Dean and Asmodeus, though Sam just chuckled.

"He's not a hunter though, Dean. He's just a guy who stumbled onto something real. If he were to go up against this thing, he'd get torn apart. Better to stay in the dark and stay alive." Sam said before either Asmodeus or Dean could reply to Sanguini.

"Yeah. I guess." Dean said, as Asmodeus ran his hand up Dean's leg soothingly, getting a grin from Dean. Sam got up from the bed and pushed the tape into the vcr in the room, then turned the TV on, all watching it. Sam then paused it on Juan and his silver eyes.

"So that's a shape-shifter huh?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the man on the screen.

"You didn't have shape-shifters in your world?" Dean asked him curiously and Sanguini shook his head, whilst Asmodeus tilted his head to the side in thought.

"We had metamorphmagi, they could be considered as shape-shifters I suppose. And animagi, which were people that had the ability to turn into an animal at will. Of course they had to train first and not all had to ability. I _suppose_, if you were going by that, then my species could be considered shape-shifters as well, considering we all have the ability to turn into an animal as well. But no, not like that we don't."

"Huh."

"It's just like back in St Louis. Same retinal reaction to video." Sam pointed out, and the others looked back at the screen.

"Eyes flare at the camera." Dean explained to Sanguini and Asmodeus, who just nodded in agreement, pretending to know what he was talking about. "I hate those freakin' things."

"You think I don't?" Sam asked him incredulously, whilst Sanguini and Asmodeus stayed silent.

"Yeah, well, one didn't turn into you and frame you for murder." Dean told him, before moving over to the nearest bedside table to Sam and pulled out a map, where he began to sketch a pattern on it, Sam watched him in interest and Asmodeus stood up and walked over to stand next to Dean.

"What actually happened in St Louis? I mean, I'm getting framed for helping you in it, so I think I'd like to know at some point what I was supposed to have done." Asmodeus pointed out, getting a grin from Dean.

"Shifter turned into me, tortured one of Sam's friends from college—"

"Who?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam.

"Becky."

"Huh, never really got to know her."

"No, she was on my course, so you didn't really have any time where you would have met her."

"Huh, so then what happened?"

"Then the police came, saw 'me' leaving the scene of the crime with blood on my hands. Later, it shifted into Becky and went after Sam and knocked him out before turing back into me. I arrived whilst they were fighting and then shot him and left the body for the police to find. You know, I still kind regret not being able to attend my own funeral."

"And people call me morbid and strange." Asmodeus muttered, smiling at Dean, who then grinned at him and then turned back to the map.

"Look, if the shifter's anything like the one we killed in Missouri—"

"Then Ronald's right. Alright, they like to lair up underground, preferably the sewers. Now, all the robberies have been connected so far, right? Dean asked them, standing up straight with the map in his hands.

"Yeah." Sam agreed, not entirely seeing where Dean was going with this.

"To the sewer main layout." Dean said, pointing to the map, all three of the others shifted nearer to have a look. "There's one more bank lined up on that same sewer main."

--

Sanguini and Asmodeus stood in the foyer of the City Bank of Milwaukee, casually leaning against a wall and appearing to be in a discussion about something. Both were wearing suits that were similar to the ones they had worn to the auction house the year before and appeared to be high-class business men.

"You two in the monitor room yet?" Asmodeus asked quietly, forever grateful that he had remembered the spell his family used to keep in contact when they were on a hunt. Of course, he had had to flick through his journal to find the correct incantation to use.

"_Yeah, the security guard's just left us." _Came Sam's loud response, making both Asmodeus and Sanguini wince, before looking around them to check that no one had noticed.

"Not so loud. Please. Both myself and Asmodeus' hearing is rather sensitive." Sanguini hissed, rubbing his ear.

"_Heh, sorry."_

"_I like the security guard. He says 'Okey-dokey'."_ Dean suddenly told them randomly, making Asmodeus scrunch his nose in confusion whilst Sanguini just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Er... That's great Dean, think you could perhaps do what you're supposed to be doing?" Asmodeus enquired softly, narrowing his eyes at the suspicious bank teller, that was giggling in a high pitched manner and made Asmodeus want to pull off his ears and possibly then ram them down her throat to shut her up.

"_What if he's the shifter?"_ Sam suddenly enquired to Dean, which made both of the brothers in the foyer suddenly glance at the security guard that had reappeared.

"Think you could find out pretty soon so that one of us can corner him and stab him, then we can get out of this place, and I can get our of this damned suit." Asmodeus hissed, eyes narrowing when he heard Dean chuckle, refusing to admit to anyone that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"_Okay. Did anyone bring any popcorn?"_

"Dean!"

"Asmodeus, you may want to act a little less conspicuous. You hissing 'Dean' at random intervals isn't helping you in that department." Sanguini drawled, whilst Sam and Dean chuckled, making Asmodeus growl and lower his ears.

"Oh shut up." Asmodeus hissed, glaring when Sanguini smirked at him, then glanced past him at someone behind Asmodeus. "What?"

"Nothing, though the bank manager is looking at us suspiciously. Maybe he thinks we're about to raid the place."

"Pfft, as if we need the money. Hello! Can he not see how we're dressed? Freak." Asmodeus muttered, hearing Sam chuckle in his ear. "Not funny Samuel."

"_Hey! I think I prefer being called Sammy to being called Samuel. Makes me think I'm being scolded for something."_ Sam exclaimed, much to the amusement of Sanguini and Dean.

"_Is that permission for us to call you Sammy without fear of you shooting us?"_

"_That fear hasn't stopped any of you from calling me Sammy, even _Sanguini_ has taken to calling me it!" _Sam complained in frustration.

"As amusing as this is, should you two not being doing your job? We're beginning to get funny looks." Sanguini muttered, not taking his eyes off the bank manager.

"_Huh, Mr Okey-Dokey is... okey-dokey." _Dean told them, making Asmodeus snort in amusement, and Sanguini to just shake his head.

"_Maybe we jumped the gun on this. We don't even know it's here. Maybe we should just go back to the sewers and... Dean! We're supposed to be looking for eyes!"_

"_I'm getting there."_

"Do I even want to know what you are looking at instead, Dean?" Asmodeus asked coldly, making Sanguini chuckle.

"_Believe it or not, he's checking you out."_ Sam told him dryly, making Asmodeus flush in embarrassment.

"Dean." Asmodeus growled, "You think I'm the shifter? That would be impossible, for one, he wouldn't be able to take the collar off my neck, he also wouldn't be able to make the ears and tail. Forget it. Do your damned job. And stop looking at my ass." Asmodeus added in a hiss, getting a funny look from a woman that passed them.

"_Keep your panties on.... on second thought..." _Dean murmured, making Asmodeus blush bright red, much to Sanguini's amusement.

_"You wear panties, As?"_ Sam asked, making Asmodeus blush whilst Sanguini snickered behind his hand.

"Really? Now's the time for this?"

"_Hello freak."_

"I beg your pardon?" Asmodeus asked in shock, looking up at the camera nearest to him and Sanguini.

"_It's the bank manager, As._" Sam told them, just as Sanguini stiffened and looked over at the doors to the bank's main entrance.

"Shit, we have a problem."

"_What?"_

"Check the camera facing the main doors."

"_Hello Ronald."_

"What the fuck is he doing? Do you two know this guy?" Asmodeus asked, frowning as he watched the slightly over-weight man run down the stairs into the main foyer.

"_That's the mandroid guy."_ Sam told him with a sigh, making Sanguini and Asmodeus groan.

"This is not a robbery!" Ronald yelled at them suddenly, holding his rifle up and shooting the ceiling. Sanguini and Asmodeus groaned and moved away from the wall and nearer to the door Sam and Dean had walked through to get to the monitor room. "Everybody on the floor! Now!" He shot at the ceiling again and Sanguini and Asmodeus glanced at one another then knelt on the floor. "Get down, damn it! Come on! In the middle! On the floor, in the middle! Hurry up! Come on!"

"I'm scuffing the knees of my suit. That guy is so paying for my dry-cleaning bill." Asmodeus muttered, hearing Dean laugh in his ear.

"_Who's bright idea was it to not bring guns?"_

"Sam's." Sanguini and Asmodeus both stated, getting an indignant sound from Sam.

"_I didn't know this was gonna happen, guys."_

"_Just let me do the talking. I don't think he likes you very much, Agent Johnson." _Dean told his brother, causing Asmodeus to snort in amusement, then try to blank his face when the rest of the hostages looked at him incredulously.

"Sorry, I don't do well under pressure." Asmodeus told them, trying his hardest to stop grinning, which was making Ronald look at him suspiciously.

"Now, there's only one way in or out of here, and I chained it up. So nobody's leaving, you understand?" Ronald asked them, making Asmodeus chuckle again and shake his head, just as Sam and Dean entered the room.

"Hey, buddy? Calm down. Just calm down." Dean called out, making Asmodeus lose all control and begin to chuckle helplessly and making the man who was kneeling closest to him, shuffle away, whilst Sanguini just groaned under his breath.

"What? _You_?! Get on the floor, now!" Ronald yelled at them, pointing his rifle at them.

"Okay, we're doing that." Dean said calmly, kneeling on the floor next to Asmodeus, who glanced at him, having managed to control his laughter. "Just don't shoot anybody, especially us. Shit, As, I have a knife on me." Dean hissed in a whisper to Asmodeus, who just rolled his eyes.

"Me too."

"Ditto." Sanguini added, much to the amusement of Asmodeus and Dean, and the consternation of Sam.

"I knew it. As soon as you two left. You ain't FBI. Who are you? Who you working for, huh? The Men In Black? You workin' for the mandroid?" Ronald demanded, which seemed to be too much for Asmodeus, who just collapsed on the floor in laughter, making Ronald's attention turn to him, much to the worry of Sam and Dean. "What's your problem?"

"M-Men In... In... Black!!" Asmodeus managed to get out, before laughing hysterically once more, moving slightly and running his hand behind him and down Dean's leg, before he grabbed the knife and slipped it up his sleeve. "Hilarious! You're great! Brilliant! And mandroids!! Mwahahaha!" Asmodeus wiped at a tear and looked up at a flushing Ronald.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Neither do you, by the sounds of it." Sanguini pointed out, glancing down at Asmodeus, who was now clutching his stomach and trying to stop laughing, whilst Dean and Sam were both trying not to smile.

"We're not working for the mandroid." Sam told him finally, trying to get Ronald's attention away from Asmodeus and Sanguini.

"You, shut up! I ain't talking to you, I don't like you!" Ronald exclaimed, making Asmodeus begin to chuckle once more, having only just managed to stop, whilst Dean smirked.

"Fair enough." Sam agreed with an exasperated sigh.

"Get over there. Frisk them down, make sure they've got no weapons. Go!" Ronald suddenly ordered an employee, who nodded nervously and then first patted down Sam, who had no weapons, then moved on to Dean, who also, now, no longer had any weapons on him. Dean shot Asmodeus a thankful look and Asmodeus just smirked at him.

"We know you don't wanna hurt anybody. But that's exactly what's gonna happen if you keep waving that cannon around. Now, why don't you let these people go?" Dean reasoned, though it just made Ronald shake his head furiously.

"No! I already told you, if nobody's gonna stop this thing, then I've gotta do it myself!" Ronald exclaimed agitatedly.

"Hey, we believe you! That's why we're here!" Dean told him, whilst Sanguini and Sam just rolled their eyes and Asmodeus snorted.

"You don't believe me! Nobody believes me! How could they?" Ronald told him, scowling, making Asmodeus chuckle and once more, getting Ronald's attention. "It's not funny!"

"Oh it is. You're an idiot with a self-pity problem. Now, just shut up, stop whining and listen to the good man kneeling next to me." Asmodeus told him, making everyone in the room gape at him, Ronald included.

"Come here." Dean told Ronald, who looked at him incredulously.

"What? No!"

"You're holding the gun, boss, you're calling the shots. I just wanna tell you something. Come here." Dean told him calmly, Ronald looked at him suspiciously and then slowly approached him. Dean then moved to whisper in Ronald's ear. "It's the bank manager."

"What?"

"Why do you think we got these get-ups, huh? We've been monitoring the cameras in the back. We saw the bank manager. We saw his eyes."

"His laser eyes?" Ronald asked, which made Asmodeus snort in amusement and then shake his head, whilst Sam looked exasperated and Sanguini just looked amused.

"Yes—no, no! Look, we're running out of time, okay? We've gotta find him before he changes into someone else."

"Like I'm gonna listen to you! You're a damn liar!" Ronald told him, and Dean began to stand up, before Ronald pointed his rifle at him once more. "I'll shoot you, get down!"

"Take me. Take me with you, take me as a hostage. But we've gotta act fast. 'Cause the longer we just sit here, the more time he has to change. Look at me, man. I believe you. You're not crazy. There really is something inside this bank."

"Alright. You come with me. But everyone else gets in the vault!" Ronald demanded, making Asmodeus groan and look at him with an evil glare, that made Ronald pale slightly, before he looked away from him and stiffened his back.

--

"Come on, move! Move, move!" Ronald demanded as he shuffled them all into the vault, making Asmodeus grumble under his breath, though Sam, Dean and Sanguini could all hear him clearly and were all grinning at his mutters. "Now, you lock it up." Ronald told Dean, who just nodded and then looked at everyone in the vault, locking eyes with Asmodeus.

"It's okay, everyone. Just stay cool." Dean told them, then shut the vault. They could hear it lock from the inside and Asmodeus grumbled then moved over to a corner of the vault.

"Who is that man?" A woman asked Sam, making Asmodeus glance over at them and narrow his eyes.

"He's my brother." Sam told her, a little sad, though they could all hear Dean chuckle in their ears.

"He is _so_ brave." She exclaimed, making Sam look at her incredulously and then roll his eyes and look at Sanguini, who was just smirking.

"He's also married." Sam told her dryly, wondering why no one ever seemed to notice the ring Dean was wearing.

"Oh." She said, looking a little disappointed, though not completely down-hearted.

"Asmodeus!" Sam yelled, making Asmodeus hiss and his tail to puff out, and Sanguini to wince.

"Jesus! Fuck! What?! Don't yell! You don't need to yell! My poor ears!" Asmodeus bemoaned, tugging on one of his ears, though to those that didn't know, it just looked like he was tugging on his hair.

"He's married to him." Sam told her, making the young woman's eyes widen and then turn to gape at Asmodeus, who was still tugging on his ears and was walking back to them.

"What do you want?" Asmodeus asked him, glaring at the woman when she looked him up and down and then sulked.

"Just informing..."

"Sherri." Sherri told him with a flirtatious smile aimed now at Sam, which made Sanguini narrow his eyes at her.

"Right... Just informing Sherri how you are my brother-in-law." Sam told him with a wide grin, before he then backed away from a coy looking Sherri, bumping into Sanguini, who glanced at him and smirked.

"Right. I'm guessing you were pulled in by his handsome face and charming grin." Asmodeus said dryly, hearing Dean once more chuckle in his ear. Sherri looked at him and blushed, nodding her head. "Yeah, he does that a lot. Such a man-whore."

"_Hey!"_ Sanguini chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist when Sherri turned back to look at Sam. Much to Sam's relief, Sherri noticed and sagged slightly, before straightening up and smiling brightly at them.

"Well he is brave." Sherri said, almost dreamily once more, and made Asmodeus feel somewhat nauseous.

"Sure. If you want to believe so."

"_Check behind the desk." _Dean suddenly told Ronald, after having both walked to wherever they were in silence.

"Where are you?" Asmodeus asked, seemingly just pondering to himself over his missing husband.

"_The manager's office." _Dean told him quietly, just as they heard Ronald scream, making Asmodeus look over at Sanguini and Sam nervously.

"_It's so weird. Its robot skin is so life-like." _They heard Ronald exclaim, making Asmodeus cough to cover a laugh. Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That guy is something else." Sam muttered, leaning against Sanguini, much to the vampires delight.

"_Okay, let's get something straight. It's not a mandroid. It's a shape-shifter." _Dean explained to Ronald, frustration evident in his voice.

"_Shape-shifter?"_

"Think he believes you?" Asmodeus muttered, moving so that he was standing behind Sam and Sanguini and leaning against the vault wall.

"_No idea. It's human, more or less. It has human drives – in this case, it's money. But it generates its own skin. It can shape it to match someone else's features – tall, short, male." _ Dean explained to Ronald, whilst Asmodeus just sighed and leant his head back to look at the ceiling.

"_So, it kills someone and then takes their place?"_

"_Kills 'em or doesn't kill 'em. I don't think it really matters."_

"You don't think? Dean, it's not hard to work out that it doesn't really matter. For one, you're still alive, aren't you?" Asmodeus said, getting the feeling that Dean just ignored him and huffing.

"_What are you doing?" _Ronald asked Dean, making all three of the others listening in curious as well.

"_Nice. You remember the old werewolf stories? They pretty much came from these guys. Silver's the only thing I've seen that hurts them. Come on, Ronald."_ Dean said, giving the others a pretty good idea of what Dean had picked up, and making Asmodeus remember that he still had Dean's knife. He stood up from the wall and walked around Sanguini and Sam to stand in front of the latter.

"Here. Dean's got his own, and so do we." Asmodeus told him, handing Dean's knife over to Sam, who took it with a smile, then placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks. Dean? Are you actually gonna come back here? I think you're gonna need back up if the thing has already shifted again." Sam muttered, making it look like he was in fact talking to Asmodeus, who smiled and nodded as though in answer to him.

"_I'm gonna try, but Ronald barely trusts me. He's not gonna listen to me when I say you three should join us." _Dean muttered to them.

--

They had been in the vault for nearly an hour when the electricity suddenly got cut, making Asmodeus groan and move to stand even closer to Sam and Sanguini.

"Just what we bloody need." Asmodeus grumbled, whilst listening to Dean curse and then explain to Ronald why it was so bad.

"_We're coming back to you with more people. I'll try to convince Ronald that we are gonna need you three. Don't count on his listening to reason though. He might be alright with Sanguini, but you laughed at him As, and Sam, he really doesn't like you."_ Dean told them with a chuckle.

"Oh for the love of—It was funny!" Asmodeus defended himself, only making Dean chuckle even more. The doors of the vault suddenly opened to reveal Dean standing there, still looking somewhat amused.

"Oh my God! You saved us! You saved us!" Sherri exclaimed, making Asmodeus glare at her and then clear his throat, Sherri glanced at him and then blushed, much to the amusement of Sam and Sanguini.

"Actually, I found a few more. Come on everybody, let's go!" Dean said, ushering more people into the vault, and making Asmodeus begin to feel somewhat claustrophobic even though the vault was actually quite large.

"What are you doing?" Sherri asked him incredulously, moving out of the way of those being ushered in. Dean just ignored her and turned to look at the other three.

"You three, Ronald and I need to talk to you." Dean told them, and they all stood and followed him out of the vault, where Dean closed it and then locked it behind them. "So, as you know, it's shed its skin again. We don't know when however. Could be in the halls, could be in the vault." Dean told them with a shrug, whilst Ronald watched them in confusion.

"How did they already know?"

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking at Ronald in confusion.

"How did they know it had shed its skin? They weren't there."

"Oh. Er..."

"Dean and I are married. We're connected to one another via our minds. We can talk to one another though our minds and um... I told those two what Dean told me. Er... the same goes for those two. The mind link I mean. Yeah, mind links. Mmhmm." Asmodeus told him, pointing to Sam and Sanguini and then grinning nervously at Ronald, who just gaped at him.

"That's... so cool!"

"Er... thanks?" Asmodeus asked, looking confused and moving nearer to Dean and grabbing his hand.

"This is great and all, but Dean, As, you _are_ wanted by the police." Sam reminded them, making Asmodeus' ears flatten to his head and Dean to just frown and then grin in a care free manner, squeezing Asmodeus' hand reassuringly.

"Yeah."

"So, even if we do find this damn thing, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Sam asked him, which made them all become somewhat speechless.

"Give me time, I'll work on it." Asmodeus told him firmly, with what he hoped was a decent, believable smile.

"Alright, then, in the mean time, I'm gonna do a sweep of the whole place to see if I can find any stragglers. Once we get everyone together, we've gotta play a little game of 'Find the Freak'." Dean told them with a grin. "Now, stay here. Make sure Ronald doesn't hurt anybody. Help him manage the situation." Dean told them, making Asmodeus and Sam just gape at him.

"Help him _manage_? Are you insane?" Sam demanded, which just made Sanguini snort in amusement, whilst Dean glanced over at Ronald, who was trying to listen in on their conversation. Dean winked and gave Ronald a thumbs up, before moving nearer to Sam, dragging Asmodeus with him.

"Look, I know this isn't going the way we wanted it to—"

"Understatement!" Sam hissed, whilst Asmodeus just snorted and shook his head.

"But if we invite the cops in right now, Ronald gets arrested, we get arrested, the shifter gets away. We'll probably never find it again, okay?" Sam gestured towards the front door and Dean and Asmodeus turned to see Ronald standing by the door, raising his rifle. "Ron! Out of the light!" Ronald looked at him and then quickly moved out of the light.

"Seriously?" Sam asked incredulously, and Asmodeus had to admit he was with Sam on this one.

"Yeah, Ron's gameplay was a bad plan. I mean, it was a bit of a crazy plan, but right now, crazy's the only game in town, okay?" Dean asked them, Asmodeus smiled at him reassuringly and squeezed his hand, whilst Sam just sighed and then nodded.

Dean grinned at them and then let go of Asmodeus hand and moved to walk out of the door.

"Dean!" Asmodeus ran after Dean when he stopped to look behind him. Asmodeus grabbed him and kissed him, then moved away. "Sanguini, go with him. Sanguini will be able to hear people that you may not." Asmodeus told him, Sanguini walked over to join them and Dean nodded.

Dean then leant back down to kiss Asmodeus, pulling him flush to his body and grinning against Asmodeus' lips when he groaned, and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, reluctant to let him go. Though they both pulled apart when someone coughed to get their attention.

"We going?" Sanguini asked, smirking when Asmodeus glared at him, blushing.

"Yeah, stay safe, watch out for Sam and Ron, yeah?" Dean asked him, and Asmodeus glanced over at Ronald and nibbled his lip before nodding.

"Dean..." Asmodeus called out, making Dean stop once more and look at him in question. "Never mind. Stay safe."

Asmodeus sighed and turned back to look at Sam, who was glaring lightly at Ron. Asmodeus snorted and walked over to Sam, nudging his arm to stop him from glaring at Ron and making Ron nervous.

"Relax. We can both talk to them still. It's gonna be fine." Asmodeus said, glancing back at Ronald and then looking away quickly to smile at Sam, who narrowed his eyes at Asmodeus suspiciously before returning the smile.

"Nothing ever goes right on our hunts, does it?" Sam muttered, making Asmodeus chuckle and lean against him. They heard both Sanguini and Dean also chuckle as they over heard Sam.

"No idea. Though each time, it just makes me want to meet Fate all the more."

"Can you? I _so_ want to ask her what her deal is."

"Nope. No idea how to summon her. Hell, I only really know how to summon Death, The Sisters just talk to me."

"Ah, think they can ask Fate what her deal is?"

"Doubt they would. I think we're just gonna have to deal with it. Plus, it adds some spark to what could quickly turn into a boring job." Asmodeus told him with a wide grin.

"Hunting get boring? Seriously?"

"Well, if things keep going the way they are, then we may never find out. Ronald! Out the light!" Asmodeus yelled once more, making Ron jump and then sheepishly get our of the light once more.

"I can't believe Dean made us babysit."

"Right with ya on that one. You know, I knew a Ron once. He was a dick."

"_He wasn't particularly fond of you either."_ Sanguini told him dryly, which made Sam chuckle and Asmodeus just growled.

"Yes, well, both Ron's were idiots, but this Ron is unfortunately going to die." Asmodeus told them softly, finally admitting to them what was bothering him and looking over at Ronald sadly.

"_What?! How do you—? You know what, never mind. Do you know when?" _Dean asked him whilst Sam looked over at him curiously.

"In about half an hour. And before you ask, no, there's nothing we can do to stop it. If there was, the date and time would be slightly blurred. Besides, I don't know _how_ it's going to happen, so we really can't do anything about it." Asmodeus told them sadly. Sam sighed and looked over at Ronald.

"So what do we do"? Sam asked him, not taking his eyes off of the man in question.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do. We just have to let it run its course. Sorry, but there is honestly no saving Ron."

"_Dammit! Fine, so what are we gonna do about the shifter?"_ Dean asked in frustration.

"_We find it. We kill it." _ Sanguini told them calmly.

"And the cops? Because, seriously, I know I've mentioned it before, but you and Dean are wanted, Asmodeus." Sam pointed out once more, nervously nibbling on his lips.

"Have any of us been seen by the police?" Asmodeus asked, suddenly getting an idea.

"_Only by the security cameras before they cut the power."_ Dean told them, making Asmodeus wrinkle his nose.

"Shit. I forgot about them. Okay, new plan. Um... Sam and Sanguini are probably gonna be wanted very soon as well. It kinda blows the whole 'Sam isn't with us' plan out of the water. Right, I have the beginnings of a plan. Let's find the shifter and then I'll get us out of here." Asmodeus told them confidently, making Sam look at him and then nod his head.

"_Okay, we trust you to get us out of this."_ Dean told him before they all went silent in thought.

"Think we should open the vault, let them get some air?" Sam asked him after they stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"_Probably a good idea."_ Sanguini told them, and Sam nodded and they both turned round to face the vault door.

"Ronald, we're opening the vault to give them some air." Asmodeus called over to Ronald, who hurried over to stand next to them.

"Why?"

"Trust us, it'll look better on your part if you make things a little easier on your hostages." Asmodeus told him, then helped Sam unlock to vault and open the door.

"We're gonna keep this open. Get you folks some fresh air in there, alright? But no one leaves this vault." Sam told them just as a phone in the bank began to ring and Ronald walked over to it.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping him?" Sherri asked them, making Asmodeus roll his eyes and leave it up to Sam to answer her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam deadpanned and Asmodeus chuckled, then moved nearer to Ronald just as he answered the phone, much to the disbelief of Sam and Asmodeus.

"Hello?"

"I think I've gotta get out of here!" The security guard told them, clutching onto his chest and gasping deep breaths of air.

"Fuck. You know, when I continued my studies, which have ended since getting arrested by the way, still, since I continued my studies to help us out, I never actually thought I would need them on _living _bodies!" Asmodeus grumbled to Sam, scowling when Sanguini and Dean laughed at him.

"_What makes you say that? What's happening back there with you guys?"_

"Mr Okey-Dokey is having breathing difficulties." Asmodeus muttered to them as he left Ronald and walked back to the vault.

"What? What do you mean, 'demands'?" Ronald asked suddenly, making Sam and Asmodeus look at each other then Sam turned to look at Ronald.

"Ronald! Hang up!" Sam yelled at him, making Asmodeus wince as he entered the vault and moved over to kneel next to the security guard.

"_Christ! I know what they mean now, Sammy, stop with the yelling." _Dean exclaimed, whilst Asmodeus grinned and then placed a cool hand on the mans forehead.

"Okay sir, just take deep breaths. I'm sorry, but for the time being, you're just gonna have to stay put in here. Don't worry, you'll be okay."

"No, I'm not a bank robber, I—" Ronald stammered into the phone, having still not hung up.

"I gotta really get out of here!" The security guard told Asmodeus, who frowned in concern.

"I'm really sorry sir. Just keep taking deep, steady breaths. That's right. In... out." Asmodeus said in a soft voice, breathing along with the man, who seemed to be heeding his advice.

"I'm kind of a crime-fighter, I guess."

"Oh for the love of—Bet you never expected this to happen when you came into work, huh?" Asmodeus asked him, with a weak laugh, getting a softer, weaker one from the security guard.

"No, never expected this."

"Ronald!" Sam yelled at Ron once again, then he glanced over at the vault and Asmodeus, before he hurried over to Ronald.

"_Stop yelling!"_ Dean yelled at them, making Asmodeus wince and groan and Sam to also wince. _"Ow! Fuck Sagnuini!!"_

_"Follow your own advice and stop yelling. That was like surround sound for me."_

"No, I'm acting alone." Ronald said, just as Sam grabbed the phone off of him and hung up.

"Ronald, the less the cops know, the better." Sam explained calmly to Ronald, who just nodded silently. Asmodeus gave a sigh of relief and then turned his attention back to the Security Guard.

"So, do you have any family? Anyone to return to after a long day at work, which may or may not be as eventful as today has turned out to be."

"I have a wife, Louise." The Security Guard told him through gasped breaths, Asmodeus rubbed his back soothingly, happy that the man was still taking deep breaths like Asmodeus had instructed.

"Ah, nice name. What's she like? Sammy! Come here a minute!"

"She's beautiful. Great sense of humour."

"I'm glad. Don't worry, you'll get to see her again soon enough. I just need to go speak to my brother for a second okay? Keep breathing steady, just try and relax some. I know it's hard, but it really is the best thing you can do."

"Thank you."

"No problem. I'm gonna try and get you out of here, okay?" Asmodeus told him, before he stood up once more and walked over to where Sam was waiting by the vault entrance. "Right, he's not putting it on. He's having a heart attack. We need to get him out of here." Asmodeus told him seriously, making Sam look past him and nibble on his lip.

"Right. Cover the door!" Sam told Ronald, who nodded and moved over to the door. Sam looked at Asmodeus and then walked over to the phone, Asmodeus following behind him.

"_What are you two doing?"_ Dean asked them.

"We're gonna ring the police and tell them that we need to let out one of the hostages."

"_How do you know you're not about to let the shifter out? Shit, I take that back, we're on our way back to you, we know who the shifter is."_ Sanguini told them, making Sam and Asmodeus look at one another and then back at the vault, before Sam picked up the phone.

"Hello? I need to talk to the negotiator in charge of this." Sam said after the phone had been picked up.

"_This is Lieutenant Robarts speaking, I'm the one in charge of this situation."_

"Right, well we need some help."

"_Can you tell me how many hostages this guy's taken?"_ Robarts asked, making Sam exhale in frustration.

"Look, one of the people in here is having heart trouble. You need to send in a paramedic."

"_Just stay calm sir, we'll have you folks out of there in—"_

"Just send in a paramedic, okay? And don't try anything else! Please." Sam said, then he hung up the phone and turned to look at Asmodeus, who ran his hands through his hair and then walked back to the vault, Ronald and Sam following behind him.

"A paramedic? We don't have time for that!" One of the men in the vault suddenly exclaimed, which made Asmodeus glare at him and kneel beside the security guard.

"Oh? And you're an expert are you?' Asmodeus asked him, before sending a reassuring smile at the security guard.

"And you are?"

"Actually, I'm a doctor." Asmodeus lied, grinning when the security guard looked at him in relief and smiling, whilst the other man just glared at him.

"He's dying!" The man exclaimed, making Asmodeus glare at him again.

"And you're a panic monger! Don't worry sir, you're not dying. We're going to get you out of here and then you are going to have one hell of a story to tell Louise." Asmodeus told him, getting a weak chuckle from the man.

"Come on, man, you've gotta unlock the front door. We've gotta get him out of here." The man told them, looking at Ronald, who pointed his rifle at them nervously.

"Stay where you are!" Ronald told them, making Asmodeus roll his eyes for only the security guard to see, getting a small smile from the man.

"Right, my husbands back, he's gonna help me get you out of here, okay? Only you though. The others are going to have to stay in here." Asmodeus said, just as Dean walked in the door and grinned at him as he and Sanguini walked to stand next to Sam.

"_The shifter is the guy you've been arguing with, As." _Dean told him, speaking with Sam quietly, making Asmodeus glance up at the angry man in front of him through his lashes, and then stand up, helping the security guard to stand with him.

"Come on then, sir—"

"Tony."

"Right, Tony. Thank you, I'm Asmodeus Winchester. Come on, let's get you outside and to Louise." Asmodeus told him, smiling at the man.

"Here, I'll help you." The shifter said, moving over to help Asmodeus, who glared at him, whilst Dean quickly moved over to them and gently grabbed the other mans arm.

"We've got him, thanks." Dean told him coolly, then led the two out of the vault.

"Thank you." Tony told them quietly, making Dean shift uncomfortably whilst Asmodeus just smiled widely at him.

"No problem. Let's get you out of here." Asmodeus told him, whilst Dean stopped at the door and turned around to face the shifter.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked him, the shifter nodded and moved nearer to him.

"You've got the gun, man. Whatever." The shifter told him, before he suddenly punched Dean, knocking him to the floor and making Sam and Sanguini run over to see if Dean was okay, whilst Tony leant heavily on Asmodeus. Ronald grabbed his gun as the shifter ran away from them.

"Stop! Come back here!"

"Not to be an alarmist, but what I spoke to you three about earlier, it's about to happen." Asmodeus told them, making Sam and Dean both get up and follow after Ronald, Sanguini helping Asmodeus with Tony as they followed behind as quickly as they could.

Ronald had followed the shifter into the lobby, before he stopped, obviously having realised that the shifter was too fast for him to follow. Sam and Dean followed behind him and then Sam noticed a red light appear on Ronald's back.

"Ron! Get down!! Now!!" Sam yelled, just as Sanguini and Asmodeus arrived in the lobby with Tony, watching in horror as the glass to the lobby broke and a bullet went straight through Ronald. All five men watched in horror and shock as his body fell to the ground, dead.

"Shit, we need to get out of sight." Sanguini said, making Sam and Dean break out of their stupor and suddenly dodge behind one of the counters, whilst Sanguini and Asmodeus lead Tony behind another counter next to Sam and Dean.

"Well, this is going to plan." Asmodeus said dryly, getting a weak chuckle from Sanguini and Dean. "Right, sir, are you okay? Myself and Dean are going to get you outside, whilst Sam and Sanguini are going in search of what we were searching for in the first place." Asmodeus said, getting a weak nod from Tony.

Dean crawled over to Asmodeus and then together, they helped Tony stand up once again and they both slowly made their way over to the main doors, whilst Sam and Sanguini both stuck to the shadows and went down one of the corridors.

"This will all be over soon. Everything's gonna be alright." Dean reassured the security guard as they walked over to the exit.

"You'll be able to see Louise anytime now, Tony." Asmodeus added, which made Tony give him a weak smile.

"_You shouldn't be back here right now! You're in danger! Now, go back to the vault! Now!" _They both heard Sam demand of someone. Dean glanced over at Asmodeus nervously and sighed, reaching out to open the door. Asmodeus then helped Tony outside, where he gasped at the amount of police cars and helicopters that were surrounding the building.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Tony cried out, holding up his hands in a defenceless gesture. They saw the S.W.A.T team begin to cock their rifles.

"No, no, no! Don't even think about it!" Dean shouted, grabbing Asmodeus' arm and tugging him so that he was standing behind Dean. "I said get back, now!" Dean shouted, then, letting Tony leave them, they both edged back into the bank and locked the door behind them, tying them with cord.

"We're so screwed." Asmodeus grumbled, leaning against Dean, who wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

"Tell me about it. So you two, what's going on on your end?" Dean asked them, grabbing Asmodeus' hand and then tugging him away from the door and into the bank once more.

"_Well, we found all the hostages wandering around the halls, which means the shifter could be anywhere and anyone, once more."_ Sam told them, Asmodeus sighed and groaned, following Dean as they walked down another corridor, away from where Sanguini had already searched.

"Dean, I need to talk to you for a second." Asmodeus whispered, pulling Dean to a stop and then placing his hands over Dean's ears and whispering under his breath.

"What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just making it so that the other two can't hear us for a second. Look, I've got a plan to get us out of here, okay? You need to get to Sam with this. Once one of us kills the shifter, then you and Sam need to hide under it." Asmodeus said, pulling the shimmery cloak out from a pocket in his jacket and handing it over to a stunned Dean.

"I thought you were leaving this in your vault. What about Sanguini?" Dean asked, taking the invisibility cloak and balling it up, then putting it in his overalls.

"I had a feeling we would need this one, one day. So I took it before we left. As for Sanguini, well he knew I had one, just not _the_ one." Asmodeus told him with a grin and a shrug.

"Right, so we just walk out, invisible?"

"Pretty much. I can manipulate the air around me to make me appear invisible and Sanguini can glamour people into not seeing him. So only you and Sam will need the cloak. Now, we need to get to Sam and Sanguini, so that we can share parts of the plan with them."

"Okay, do you know where they are?"

"Nope. Hang on." Asmodeus once more reached over to Dean and placed his hands over his ears and muttered under his breath.

"—_guys okay? Seriously, answer me!" _Sanguini called out, making Dean and Asmodeus wince at the volume.

"Sorry 'Guini. I just needed to talk to Dean alone for a few seconds. Now, so what's the problem? And where are you? We need to meet up so I can explain my plan on how we're gonna get out of here."

"_Right, well the shifter has slipped its skin." _Sam told them. Dean cursed and looked at Asmodeus nervously.

"What?" Asmodeus asked, fighting the urge to look around him nervously.

"_Yeah, bastard shifts fast. A lot faster than the one in St Louis."_

"God, its like playing the Shell Game. It could be anybody, again!"

"_Well, we think most of the employees are out of the vault by now."_

"Okay, well we need to search every inch of this place. We'll go round everybody up, you two continue searching, we still need to meet up though to discuss the plan."

"_Okay."_

--

Asmodeus and Dean eventually managed to round up all the employees and led them back to the vault, where Sherri once more turned around to face them, looking highly distraught, though Asmodeus didn't know if it was because she was back in the vault, or because he and Dean were standing very close to each other.

"And I thought you were the good guys." Sherri muttered, looking at them sadly. Asmodeus scoffed and moved even nearer to Dean, narrowing his eyes at the girl that didn't seem to be able to get a hint.

"What's your name?" Dean asked her suddenly, making Sherri look at him, stunned.

"Why would you care?"

"She's called Sherri." Asmodeus drawled, making Dean glance down at him with an amused grin on his face.

"Well, hi Sherri, my name's Dean."

"Moron."

"_Didn't Asmodeus tell you about giving your name over to complete strangers?" _Sanguini enquired, Dean flushed slightly, though it was hardly noticeable to anyone who didn't know him. Though Asmodeus did know him and it made him smirk.

"Everything's gonna be alright. This will all be over soon, okay?" Dean told her with a smile that would make any hot blooded woman swoon, and Asmodeus come to think of it, he then closed the vault door and turned to walk with Asmodeus into the lobby, where they could hear the phone ringing. "Yeah?"

"_This is Special Agent Victor Henricksen."_

"Yeah, listen, I'm not really in a negotiating mood right now, so—"

"_Good, me neither. It's my job to bring you in. Alive's a bonus but not necessary."_

"Whoa. That's kind of harsh for a Federal Agent, don't you think?"

"_Well, you're not the typical suspect, are you, Dean?" _Asmodeus and Dean looked at one another nervously, hearing Sanguini and Sam cursing in their ears. _"I want you and Asmodeus out here, unarmed, or we come in. And yes, I know about Asmodeus – you're little wife."_ Dean chuckled, whilst Asmodeus lunged for the phone, that Dean held out of reach, before he returned it to his ear.

"You know, he catches up with you after you calling him a girl, he's gonna rip you a new one. Anyway, how'd you even know we were here?"

"_Go screw yourself, that's how I knew. It's become my job to know about you and Asmodeus, Dean. I've been looking for you for weeks now. I know about the murder in St Louis, I know about the Houdini act you two pulled in Baltimore. I know about the desecrations and the thefts. I know about your dad, Dean."_

"You don't know crap about my dad." Dean spat. Asmodeus soothingly ran his hand up and down Dean's back, kissing his neck softly.

"_Ex-Marine, raised his kids on the road – cheap motels, backwood cabins, real paramilitary survivalist type. I just can't get a handle on what type of wacko he was. White supremacist, Timmy McVeigh, to-may-to, to-mah-to."_

"You've got no right talking about my dad like that. He was a hero." Dean hissed into the phone, whilst Asmodeus crooned and tried to calm Dean down.

"Now would be a stellar time for one of you to get back to us. I think Dean's about to erupt." Asmodeus whispered, not moving from Dean's side, and trying his hardest to calm him down.

"_Yeah, right. Sure sounds like it. You have one hour to make a decision or we come through those doors, full automatic." _Henricksen told him, before hanging up. Dean, completely frustrated, hung up the phone angrily and then pulled Asmodeus into a hug, breathing in his scent to calm himself down.

"_Dean? You okay? We're near to the offices, we're just gonna check one more and then we'll come to you. Okay? As? Dean?"_ Sam asked them, whilst Asmodeus continued to cling onto Dean, leaning up to press light kisses to Dean's neck.

"Okay, we're okay Sammy. We'll meet you both back in the vault room." Dean told them, then he pulled away from Asmodeus and turned to lead them both back to the vault.

--

Sam and Sanguini both ran into the vault room where Asmodeus was leaning against Dean's chest as they both stood outside of the vault. Asmodeus pulled away from Dean and then turned around in Dean's arms to look at the two that had just entered.

"Hey." Sam said with a smile, walking over to them with Sanguini following behind.

"Hey. I suppose you heard our small problem outside?" Dean asked them.

"Yeah, but we've got a problem in here too." Sanguini told them, gesturing to the vault. Dean pushed away from the wall he was leaning on, letting go of Asmodeus and then turning around and opening the vault door.

"Sherri? We're gonna let you go." Sam told her, making Sherri look at him cautiously.

"What? Why me?"

"Uh, it's a show of good faith to the Feds. Come on." Dean said, motioning for her to leave the vault, but Sherri just stayed put.

"Er... I think I'd rather stay here with the others." Sherri told them, nervously looking at the other employees in the vault with her.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to insist." Dean told her, and after a long pause, she nodded and followed him out of the vault. They then lead her to the office where Sam and Sanguini found the body of Sherri and lead her inside of it.

"I thought you were letting me go." Sherri said, before she caught sight of her corpse and began to scream and thrash against Sam and Sanguini, who had grabbed a hold of her. Dean looked at her incredulously and then looked at Asmodeus beside him.

"Is that community theatre, or are you just naturally that good?" Dean asked, looking back at the Sherri Sam and Sanguini were holding onto.

"This is the last time you become anybody, ever." Sam said, raising the knife Asmodeus had given to him earlier that night and making Sherri scream.

"No! Oh God!" Sherri cried out, then she suddenly collapsed to the floor in a dead faint. The four all looked at her and then back to each other, confused. They look back and forth between the two bodies on the floor, then Dean knelt down next to the Sherri that had just collapsed and shrugged before he raised his knife.

"Dean, wait." Sam stopped him, whilst Asmodeus just looked on in confusion, having no idea what the hell was going on. Dean paused, arm still raised and looked at his brother. "What's the advantage of this plan? I mean, fainting now wouldn't help it survive." Sam pointed out and they all looked back at the two bodies, even more confused as to which one was the shape-shifter.

"Huh." Dean said, lowering his arm. Asmodeus moved over to the corpse and knelt down next to it, he reached out to feel for a pulse, when they suddenly heard shattering glass in the foyer, making them all glance that direction.

The body Asmodeus was kneeling next to suddenly woke up whilst they were all distracted and then grabbed Asmodeus by the throat, and pinned him to the ground. Asmodeus choked out a strangled sound and then clawed at the shifters face, whilst Dean quickly moved forwards and grabbed the shifter off of Asmodeus.

Whilst Asmodeus and Dean were fighting the shifter, Sherri woke up and saw them fighting with herself, before she whimpered.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Sherri whimpered, and Sanguini and Sam helped her to stand up, both would rather be helping Asmodeus and Dean, who were actually losing to the shifter because they were too concerned over the other to give their full attention to the fight.

"Get her out of here, now!" Dean called to Sam and Sanguini, who both nodded and then helped to lead Sherri out of the office. Meanwhile the shifter grabbed Asmodeus once more and then threw him into Dean, who caught him, but fell to the floor. The shifter used their distraction to run out of the office.

"Fuck. You alright Dean?" Asmodeus asked, getting up off of Dean and then holding out a hand to help pull him off the ground.

"Yeah. You hardly weigh anything. Sam, Sanguini, the shifter got away from us." Dean said as they left the office to try and find the shifter.

"_Yeah, we've got our own problems. The S.W.A.T team are here, and er... we've been cornered." _Sam told them. Asmodeus groaned and hung his head down, they turned a corner and Asmodeus managed to duck the arm that was aimed for his head, but Dean wasn't so lucky, and fell back with a thud.

"Fuck! You're a bitch!" Asmodeus exclaimed, punching her in the face, making the shifter shake her head to clear it and then turn her attention to Asmodeus, whilst Dean groaned and slowly pulled himself off the floor.

"As! Magic! Use your damned magic!" Dean told him, leaning heavily against the wall and rubbing his face.

"Ooh! Good idea!" Asmodeus exclaimed, before grinning wickedly at the suddenly nervous shifter he was fighting with. He wiggled his fingers and the shifter slammed into the wall. It groaned, and struggled against the bonds that were holding it to the wall. Asmodeus then grabbed his knife out of his pocket and stabbed her, making her slump against the magical bonds holding her to the wall. Dean moved over to him and with a wave of his hand, Asmodeus let the body drop to the floor. He then turned down the corridor and turned to Dean. "Get out the cloak."

"What?"

"Someone's coming and it isn't Sam and Sanguini. Quick!" Asmodeus told him, Dean fumbled with the cloak and then threw it over them, he then pulled Asmodeus up against his chest and then slowly began to walk away from the body, turning down the hall just as the S.W.A.T members arrived at the dead body.

"Where are you two?" Dean whispered as he and Asmodeus shuffled down the hall towards where Asmodeus thought he sensed Sanguini.

"_Er.. believe it or not, they've stashed us away in a cupboard. There's two guards outside of it, who are probably getting mighty nervous now that I am seemingly talking to no one." _Sanguini told them, amusement clear in his voice.

"Right, we're on our way." Asmodeus whispered, grinning at the image Sanguini had managed to conjure up in his mind. "You know, this is ridiculous."

"Totally agree with you there. Though, if you weren't ridiculously short, we probably would be making it there quicker." Dean pointed out, before hissing in pain when Asmodeus stomped on his foot.

"I'm not short."

"_Yeah you are, As."_

"Shut it, Sasquatch." Asmodeus grumbled, making the other three chuckle. They finally made it to the corridor where there were two S.W.A.T members standing outside of a cupboard and silently moved nearer. Asmodeus then wiggled his fingers again and the two men collapsed to the floor. "Don't worry, they're just asleep."

"Right. Come on then." Dean said, taking off the cloak and hurrying over to the cupboard and opening it, seeing Sam and Sanguini inside, waiting for them.

"They're gonna wonder how we got out, you know." Sam pointed out.

"Right, um... take their clothes off, we'll stash them in here. Then they'll assume we left dressed as S.W.A.T members. Well, that two of us did anyway. They can carry on guessing on how the other two got out. You two need to hide under this." Asmodeus said, holding up the cloak, much to the shock of Sanguini and Sam.

"Is that...?"

"James' invisibility cloak? Yeah, it is. Come on, let's go. 'Guini, you're gonna need to glamour anyone you bump into to believe that they can't see you and I'm going to manipulate the air to make me appear invisible." Asmodeus said, then he closed his eyes and frowned in concentration and much to the surprise of the others, the air shimmered around him and he disappeared.

"Holy- As, you still there?"

"Of course I bloody am. What did you think, I could disappear and reap—Sanguini, we're idiots."

"Yeah, you just had the same though as me then."

"Yep. You grab Sam, I'll grab Dean." Asmodeus said, reappearing before them and grinning, then he grabbed onto Dean and winked at him. "Deep breath, Dean." Then Dean had the peculiar sensation of being sucked through a straw and they reappeared beside the Impala and Aston.

"Never. Doing. That. Again." Dean gasped, clutching at his stomach, and leaning against the Impala. Sanguini and Sam appeared just then, Sam having a very similar reaction to the mode of travel that Dean was having.

"Oh God. I'm never using a straw to drink ever again." Sam gasped, making Sanguini chuckle.

"You two alright, because we need to leave now. Before anyone notices us." Asmodeus said, moving past Dean to go to his car, where Sanguini was waiting for him.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said, walking, unsteadily over to Dean, who had managed to stand up straight and was now opening the car door to the Impala.

"I hate to say it, but we are so screwed." Dean said, getting nods of agreement from the others.

"Oh totally."

**A/N – Mwahahaha! And they're suspected by the police. Of course, Sam and Sanguini may well be fine, seeing as no one really saw their faces. No one knows what they look like and who they are. Unless of course the hostages mention that they heard one of them being called Sam. On that note, Asmodeus told the security guard his name because he wanted to reassure the man. And it also wasn't his full name. **

**So anyways, you know what to do! Tell me what you think, please! Thank you!!! **


	25. Chapter 24

**Just a note to say that the first part of this will be NC-17, skip to the three exclamation marks if you want to miss it out. Cheers.**

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Okay, what the hell is that?" Asmodeus asked, warily watching Dean, who seemed to be taking far too much pleasure from one bed.

"It's called magic fingers. And it is magical." Dean told him with a smirk, getting an even more disturbed look from Asmodeus.

"Seriously? What does it do?" Asmodeus asked, walking nearer to the bed and Dean.

"It vibrates. Come on, you know you want to try it out."

"You know, I'm not entirely sure I do. Though, I will admit that your reaction to it is amusing me."

"What? We've got nothing else to do and you can conjure up fake quarters! Brilliant! What more could we possibly need?" Dean asked him with a wide smile, grabbing another fake quarter and putting it in the machine by the bed.

"And it just vibrates?" Asmodeus asked dubiously, wondering how on earth someone could get that much pleasure out of one bed. Dean suddenly grabbed Asmodeus and pulled him down on top of him. "This... is weird." Asmodeus told him after a couple of moments, shifting to get comfortable on top of Dean, straddling him and feeling somewhat disconcerted with the vibrating.

"Don't you like it?" Dean asked him, grinning and rubbing his hands up Asmodeus' thighs.

"I don't know." Asmodeus admitted, leaning down to rest on Dean fully, placing his hands on either side of Dean's head and moving to press a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Think I could persuade you to like it more, some how?" Dean asked him when Asmodeus pulled away, getting a wicked smirk from Asmodeus. Dean grinned at him and then flipped him over, before groaning when the bed stopped vibrating.

"You know, I think this is turning into an addiction." Asmodeus grumbled, even whilst conjuring another quarter and handing it to Dean, who grinned at him and placed it in the machine. "You know, the other two could return back any minute now."

"Oh who cares." Dean muttered, kissing Asmodeus' throat whilst he ran his hands up, underneath the t-shirt Asmodeus was wearing.

"I agree." Asmodeus gasped, waving his hand and making the clothes they were wearing vanish. Dean groaned at the skin on skin contact, and sucked on the spot connecting Asmodeus' shoulder and neck, making Asmodeus gasp and arch up into him.

Dean ran his hands down Asmodeus' body and then held his hips down, thrusting against him and making Asmodeus throw his head back with a pleasure-filled gasp.

"Dean!" Asmodeus moaned and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, bringing their erections together and mewing as he ran his hands up Dean's back, scratching it, not that it bothered Dean. Dean thrust against Asmodeus, and kissed him roughly on his lips, biting on his lower lip then soothing it with his tongue.

Asmodeus moaned and kissed Dean back, gripping Dean's shoulders when he brought up his hand and placed his fingers to his mouth. Asmodeus opened his mouth and sucked on three of his fingers, looking at Dean in the eyes and groaning when Dean smirked at him and pulled his fingers away from his mouth and moved them down Asmodeus' body.

Dean leant down and pressed another kiss to Asmodeus' lips, coaxing his tongue into his mouth and then sucking on it as he pressed a finger into him, making Asmodeus gasp. The bed suddenly stopped vibrating and Dean groaned in disappointment.

"You have to be kidding me! You're disappointed? You have a finger up my arse and you're disappointed that the bed is no longer vibrating? If you don't carry on with what you're doing, I'll bloody show you the real meaning of disappointment." Asmodeus hissed breathlessly, squirming slightly against Dean, who smirked at him and then carefully entered two fingers and searched out that elusive spot. He rubbed against it when he found it, making Asmodeus cry out and arch against him.

"Think you could conjure up a quarter?" Dean muttered against the side of Asmodeus' face, shocking a moan and a laugh out of Asmodeus, who brought up his hand and handed him a quarter. "You're incredible."

"So you keep saying." Asmodeus groaned, shifting slightly against Dean, and making Dean's fingers rub over his prostate again, causing Asmodeus to gasp and cling onto to Dean, who had just put the quarter into the machine. "Please do something!"

"Since you begged so prettily." Dean told him, kissing him again and scissoring his fingers to stretch him. He ran his free hand through Asmodeus' hair and pressed small, sweet kisses over his face, whilst Asmodeus closed his eyes and bit on his lip. Dean then added a third and final finger and began stretching him even more, whilst he distracted Asmodeus by nibbling on his ear, which flickered much to his amusement.

"Please, Dean! I'm ready!" Asmodeus moaned, clenching his legs to pull Dean even nearer to him. Dean nodded and then removed his fingers and looked down at Asmodeus.

"Do you have the lube?" Dean asked him, slightly breathless as he slowly thrust against Asmodeus. Asmodeus held out his hand and a tube of lube flew from Dean's bag into his hands, which he handed over to Dean. Dean opened the tube and squeezed out some lube then smoothed it over his erection. He then looked down at Asmodeus. "You ready?"

"Yes! Please, come on Dean. Please." Asmodeus begged, hands gripping at Dean's shoulders. Dean moved his head to press a kiss to his wrist and then slowly began to push inside of Asmodeus. Asmodeus groaned and threw his head back, arching up. "Dean."

Dean grunted as he was fully sheathed inside of Asmodeus, then bent to rest his head against Asmodeus' shoulder, breathing heavily. Asmodeus then shifted under him and pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean then leant up and started to thrust into him, taking a few thrusts before he found Asmodeus' prostate again, making Asmodeus moan and cling to his shoulders.

Dean then reached between then and wrapped his hand around Asmodeus' erection and began to stroke it, which made Asmodeus cry out and then pull Dean down to kiss him passionately. Asmodeus suddenly pulled away as he felt his orgasm approaching and moaned out, clutching his legs around Dean even tighter. He cried out loud as his orgasm hit and he clenched around Dean, making him groan and thrust into Asmodeus as he climaxed, biting Asmodeus' shoulder.

**!!!**

Dean collapsed on top of Asmodeus, pressing a kiss to the bite mark on his shoulder and pulling out of him gently. Asmodeus unwrapped his legs from Dean's waist and let them drop lethargically onto the bed as he breathed heavily, still clinging to Dean. The bed chose that moment to stop vibrating once more, making Asmodeus chuckle.

"You have a quarter?" Dean asked him with a chuckle, nuzzling his nose into the skin beneath Asmodeus' ear.

"No. You're going cold turkey." Asmodeus told him, running his hands lazily up and down Dean's back.

"You telling me you didn't enjoy that?"

"I think I could think up better ways to make our sex-life a bit more risqué and exciting than a vibrating bed." Asmodeus told him with a grin. Dean looked at him in interest and then moved to the side of him and leant his head on his hand.

"Oh? Do tell? I'm intrigued."

"Do you even know what intrigued means?" Asmodeus asked, laughing when Dean glared at him and then ran his hands up Asmodeus' sides, tickling him. "Stop! Stop! I'm sorry! I won't mock your vocabulary again!"

"Good."

"Vocabulary, by the way, is the words you use." Asmodeus explained, before shrieking with laughter when Dean moved over his once more and tickled him mercilessly. "Stop! Sorry! Stop!"

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Dean told him wryly, getting a sheepish grin from Asmodeus.

"We had better get dressed. They'll be back soon." Asmodeus told him, stretching underneath him and then smirking when he noticed Dean leering at him. "No, we don't have time. If you're good and get dressed, I'll conjure up as many quarters as you like."

"Really?" Dean asked him slowly, pressing kisses down Asmodeus' throat.

"Yes! We need to stop!" Asmodeus gasped out, weakly pushing Dean away from his neck.

"Fine. Mustn't shock Sammy's delicate mind after all." Dean muttered, moving off of Asmodeus and climbing off the bed. "Er... where did you send our clothes?"

"Ah, um, check the bags. If not then... er... see sometimes, my magic goes a bit wonky when you're um... pleasuring me..."

"As..."

"I'll buy you some new clothes." Asmodeus told him in a rush.

"Where are they though?"

"Dunno... China?"

"China? What the hell are they doing there?"

"Hey, I didn't say they were in China for sure. I also said that they _could_ be in our bags, or they could be anywhere else in the world."

"Christ. You managed to make a quarter whilst I was getting you off."

"You put it so delicately. And, yes, you're right. I'm as shocked as you." Asmdeus told him with a wide grin, stretching out on the bed and enjoying the view of a naked Dean muttering under his breath and searching for some clothes.

"Right, just so you know, I needed to wash my clothes and those clothes you vanished were my last clean clothes."

"Ah. Bit of a predicament then. Chill, they're probably in your bag. Have you looked?"

"I am looking now." Dean told him, rustling through the bag and then making a triumphant noise as he pulled out his jeans and a t-shirt. He quickly pulled them on then turned around to see Asmodeus leering at him and smirked. "Like what you see?"

"Maaaybe."

"Good. Though you may want to get dressed pretty quick if you don't want to give Sanguini and Sammy an eyeful."

"Ah crap, but I'm so deliciously relaxed." Asmodeus told him with a grin as he stretched out once more in a cat like manner, making Dean rake his eyes over his naked body.

"You know, I think I can hear the Impala now." Dean told him with a smirk, making Asmodeus shoot up in bed and look at him in horror.

"Fuck! Stop laughing dammit!" Asmodeus hissed at Dean, who just shook his head, still chuckling. Asmodeus stumbled from the bed and ran over to his bag, before realising that he didn't actually have anytime and waved his hand over his body, shuddering at the feeling of suddenly being clothed. He turned back to see that Dean was now lying on the bed, smirking at him.

"You do realise I was lying, right?" Dean told him, laughing when Asmodeus gaped at him and then scowled.

"You had better search your bags for quarters then, hadn't you? Because I'm no longer feeding your habit." Asmodeus told him, turning his back on him.

"Hey! You promised!"

"I take it back!"

"You can't! Please! Just one more!"

"Fine. One more." Asmodeus told him, conjuring a quarter and throwing it at Dean, who caught it with a gleeful look on his face, then put it in the machine and relaxed down on the bed with a sigh. "Seriously, it's becoming quite the addiction."

"Yeah, but it's a good addiction. You've got to admit that you enjoyed it."

"I enjoyed what you were doing to me, the bed could have been vibrating or not, really wouldn't have made much of a difference." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, just as the door swung open and Sanguini walked in with Sam following behind him.

Sanguini sniffed the air and then looked at Asmodeus with a raised eyebrow, making Asmodeus blush and look away from him, finding his feet to be fascinating.

"Hmm. Get bored whilst we were out, did you?"

"Dean decided to show me the delights of the Magic Fingers." Asmodeus told him quietly, looking up to see Sanguini smirking at him and Sam looking between the two in confusion.

"Sammy! You have got to try this. I mean, there really is magic in the Magic Fingers." Dean told him with a wide grin at his little brother, who just shifted uncomfortably and looked at Dean in slight concern.

"Dean... you're enjoying that way too much. It's kind of making me uncomfortable." Sam admitted, shifting in his spot and making Asmodeus cough to cover his laughter and then look away from Dean's smirking leer.

"What are we supposed to do? You've got us on lockdown! We have to make our own entertainment somehow!" Dean explained after he looked away from Asmodeus, who now couldn't meet anyone's eyes, much to the amusement of Dean and Sanguini. Sure he could ask anyone else uncomfortable questions about their sex life, but he tended to be somewhat shy about his own.

"Er.... I don't even want to know how you made your own entertainment. Besides, you two were the bank robbers on the eleven o'clock news, not us. We can't risk you two walking into a government facility." Sam explained to them, grabbing a seat and looking at it suspiciously, which made both Sanguini and Dean snicker, whilst Asmodeus just looked mortified. "You didn't..."

"No! Just because you and Jess felt the need to christen every flat surface in the house, doesn't mean that Dean and I are the same. Besides, Dean is in love with those bloody magic fingers." Asmodeus added with a grumble, moving over to the bed and sitting down on it, short-circuiting the magic fingers much to Dean's horror. Sam was just hovering by the chair, gaping at him in mortification.

"What did you do? Make it work! Why did you stop it!" Dean asked in horror, whilst Sam decided to avoid the chair and instead walked into the bathroom.

"We shagged against the sink!" Asmodeus yelled, making them all chuckle when Sam clearly jumped away from the sink and hit himself somewhere, hearing him curse loudly. "And you, you can stop this bloody obsession. It's just plain uncomfortable sitting on a vibrating bed."

"You're mean. So, did you get to see that crazy hooker?" Dean asked Sanguini, who was sitting in the seat Sam had abandoned.

"Yes. Gloria Stynik. Sam doesn't seem to think she's crazy. I'm on the fence." Sanguini told them with a shrug, whilst Sam walked back out of the bathroom, drying his hands on a towel, which he then threw at Asmodeus.

"Hey!"

"My arm hurts because of you."

"Yeah, was funny though." Asmodeus said with a grin, which widened when Sam glared at him.

"So, this chick seriously believes she was touched by an angel?" Dean asked, trying to get back on topic, though his hand was slowly moving up Asmodeus' leg.

"Yeah. Blinding light, feelings of spiritual ecstasy, the works. I mean, she's living in a locked ward, and she's totally at peace. And stop molesting As in front of us!" Sam snapped when Dean's hand strayed even further up Asmodeus' thigh, making Dean sheepishly take his hand away, whilst Asmodeus just snorted and then linked his fingers with Dean's.

"You're just no fun, Sammy." Dean muttered, whilst Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and turned to look at Sam.

"Did she actually say that? I mean, about the lights and crap?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered, so why did she stab the other guy?"

"Carl Gulley? Said she killed him 'cause he was evil."

"Huh." Asmodeus said, looking over at Sanguini, who shrugged.

"Was he?" Dean asked, looking over at Sam, ignoring the silent conversation Asmodeus and Sanguini were having.

"I don't know. We couldn't find any dirt on him. I mean, he didn't have a criminal record, he worked at the campus library, he had lots of friends, he was a churchgoer."

"Ugh, religious people give me the creeps." Asmodeus told them with a shudder.

"I'm with you on that one." Sanguini agreed, giving a mirroring shudder, much to the Winchester's amusement.

"So, then Gloria's just your standard-issue wacko. I mean, she wouldn't be the first nut job in history to kill in the name of religion, know what I mean?"

"No, but she's the second in town to murder because an angel told them to. Little bit odd, don't you think?" Sam asked them, Asmodeus just frowned and shook his head and Dean tilted his head.

"Well, odd, yes. Supernatural, maybe. But angels? I don't think so." Dean scoffed, which made both Sanguini and Sam frown, though for different reasons.

"Why not?"

"He's right. Its not angels." Asmodeus said before Dean could say anything that may or may not insult Sam.

"How do you know though?" Sam asked him, making Asmodeus sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Because, not to sound big-headed, but if it were an angel, they would have come to see me. I'm hired by them, remember? They would want to check that I am still doing my job."

"But—"

"Besides, angels generally don't make a song and dance about their appearance before a mortal. You wouldn't be able to tell them from someone else in a crowd once they had a vessel."

"They possess people?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"Not exactly. Funnily enough, they ask permission before they do so. In fact, I do believe they _have_ to have permission from the person's whose body they will be taking over. I'd imagine it isn't a very nice experience for the human though."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well it's an angel. They really are beings of light. Quite literally. I'd think it is quite an intense experience for the human. I mean, if you see an angel in their original form, they literally burn out your eyes."

"What?" Dean asked him incredulously, shifting on the bed to look at Asmodeus properly.

"Oh yeah, burn the eyes clean out of your skull. Hmm, I think I have a picture someone drew in my journal. Happened to one of my ancestors apparently. Or... maybe it was someone from another family. Hmm... I can't remember, I'm pretty sure it was a neko though. Maybe it was Jouvart, they were kinda dumb." Asmodeus muttered, much to Sanguini's amusement.

"Personally I've never met an angel. They don't like us vampires very much, even though my kind worked with other demon families. No idea why." Sanguini mused, getting a snort of amusement from Dean. "What?"

"You don't know why purely good beings don't like morally twisted vampires? Seems pretty obvious to me."

"Ah, 'purely good beings'? I think you've got the wrong end of the stick there. They are hardly 'purely good beings', Dean. In fact, they're down right irritating. Thinking they are all high and mighty, seemingly forgetting that we demons _know_ the truth of things. Their high and mighty crap just annoys us."

"So... they're not all good and stuff?" Dean asked him slowly.

"Nope. Not at all. They would try to destroy this world if they thought they could. Most angels _hate_ humans because their leader, _God_, loves them so much. How do you think the Grigori came about?"

"Wait. Are you trying to say that Azazel was an _angel_?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"Oh yes. He was sent to teach the humans, but he became too attached to them amusingly enough. God became angry with him, and the other nine Grigori and they followed the devil down into Hell."

"Lucifer?"

"No. Lucifer is a deadly sin. Pride. Um, the devil's name is..." Asmdoes frowned as he thought about it, before he remembered. "Byleth. I get a million galleons if I kill him, though he would never actually leave Hell. He's got too cushy a time down there."

"So... Lucifer _isn't_ the leader of Hell?"

"Nope. And before you ask, neither is Satan. Again, he's a Sin. Wrath is his deal. So, as you should have been able to gather from this impromptu Bible gathering, whatever this thing we're dealing with is, it isn't an angel. Sorry."

"You've just blown the Bible to pieces. Still... what if it _is_ an angel?" Sam asked him.

"I really don't think it is. I'm sorry and everything, but this is probably something else."

"Hmm... I still think it's an angel. Sorry As, but well, maybe they don't realise you're here, so they don't need to see you."

"Perhaps. Anyway, can me and Dean leave this place yet? There's only so much sex we can have before friction no longer becomes your friend." Asmodeus said bluntly, shocking everyone in the room, seeing as he was blushing not thirty minutes before at the mention of he and Dean having sex.

"As! Seriously! I didn't need to know that!"

"Oh like you don't know what I mean. Admittedly, I can see you both as being the top, but Sanguini's a bit more aggressive than you are, so I'm betting on him. Oh wait. You two haven't had sex yet, have you? My bad. Now lets go somewhere."

"Kitten. What is wrong with you?" Sanguini asked him, frowning at him disapprovingly.

"Nothing. I'm just bored! I was telling the truth you know, me and Dean need to get some toys or something. Keep us on our toes or in our bed. Seeing as you two seem to be forcing us into solitary." Asmodeus grumbled, shuffling over to lean against an amused Dean, whilst Sam just stared at the two in horror.

"Oh God. There are some things you just shouldn't share with family. Sex-lives are one of them."

"Why not? Sanguini used to always tell me about his sexual escapades. Used to give me advice. Didn't you 'Guini?" Asmodeus asked Sanguini, who grinned and nodded, much to the shock of Sam.

"Sure I did. Couldn't have you going out there without some sort of idea of what to do. Besides, your squirming was amusing to me."

"I don't believe we are having this conversation." Sam muttered, dropping his head down into his hands.

"Oh relax Sammy, you know you can talk to me about anything you want. Though admittedly, I'm not sure I want you to go into detail about what you do with Sanguini." Dean admitted with a grimace.

"For the last time, me and Sanguini aren't having sex! I don't know why I smell like him! I'm not telling you if I have given him a blow-job! I don't want to discuss my currently non-existent sex life with you! Okay?" Sam asked them, making them all look at him in stunned silence.

"Okay, Sammy. Sorry. We'll let it drop." Asmodeus told him after a moment of stunned silence.

"Good. Now. We went by Gloria's apartment and didn't find anything out of the ordinary there. No sulphur, and once Sanguini had left for a little while, no EMF either."

"You didn't see any fluffy, white wing feathers?" Dean asked, lips twitching into a smirk.

"You do know that their wings... actually, I have no idea if they have wings or not. My ancestors never thought to mention it. Huh, I so have to ask if I ever meet an angel." Asmodeus told him, getting a grin from Dean, then they turned to face Sam, who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"_As_ I was saying. There was nothing at Gloria's apartment. She did, however, tell us that the angel gave her a sign. Right beside Carl Gulley's doorway." Sam told them, rolling his eyes at the excited expressions on Dean and Asmodeus' face.

"Could be something at his house. It's worth checking out." Dean said, grinning at Asmodeus who was wriggling in anticipation of finally leaving the room.

"Finally! Let's go!"

"Please, let's, the smell of sex in this room is making me want to sneeze."

--

They pulled up outside of Carl Gulley's house and all climbed out of the Impala, having decided to only take one car, and the Impala being the only one of the two that actually fit four grown men. They walked through the gate and up towards the porch of the house, where Dean stopped and then carried on, jogging up the steps.

"Hey! I think I found it." Dean told them, pointing to a plastic angel decoration that he was standing next to. "That's a sign from up above." Dean said with a grin, whilst the others ignored him and carried on looking around, though they didn't actually find anything else that could have been construed as a sign from God.

"Okay, fine. It's the plastic angel." Asmodeus sighed, making Dean's grin grow even wider.

"Well, I think I've learned a valuable lesson. Always take down your Christmas decorations after New Year's, or you might get filleted by a hooker from God. Ha!"

"I'm laughing on the inside." Sam told him dryly, then he left them to walk around the side of the house. The others glanced at one another and then followed him round to the back of the house, finding him standing in front of the cellar doors with a frown on his face.

"You alright Sammy?" Asmodeus asked, walking closer to Sam, who jerked at the sound of his name and looked at him.

"Huh? Yeah... you know, Gloria said the guy was guilty to his deepest foundations." Sam told them and Asmodeus glanced at him and then back at the cellar.

"You think she literally meant the foundation?" Dean asked, looking at the cellar door. Sam shrugged and then opened the door and walking down the steps. After a moments consideration, Asmodeus followed behind Sam, with Dean and Sanguini coming behind him.

Asmodeus stilled however, as soon as they entered the cellar and glanced to the side before he nodded and then walked over to patch of floor and looked at the other three, who were all watching him curiously.

"You okay, As?" Dean asked him softly, moving to stand near him.

"Yeah, uh, I've got to do something you might not like." Asmodeus told them all, which got him wary looks from all three. "If you don't want me to, I won't."

"What have you got to do?" Sam asked him curiously.

"I need to raise a body."

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, looking at him in shock. "A human body? I can sort of deal with you raising animals, but humans?"

"Chill, it won't be for long. Trust me, okay?" Asmodeus told them with a reassuring smile, which was returned, all be it a little shakily, by Sam, who nodded and stepped back at Sanguini's urging.

"Knock yourself out." Dean told him, though he too looked a little uncomfortable at the thought and he walked to stand next to Sanguini and Sam.

Asmodeus looked at them with a small smile and then pulled out his knife that he always seemed to carry around with him. One that had been blessed by Death herself, though none of the others actually knew that, and then slashed his hand deeply before he knelt down and placed his now bloody palm down on the ground.

"Ela pri men." Asmodeus whispered, forcing some of the life magic from his blood into the ground and to enter the body he could sense. He then pulled his hand away and waited. When a hand thrust up through the ground, Asmodeus clasped it with his own injured hand and pulled so that the rest of the body rose from the ground.

Sam and Dean watched this in shock and gaped when Asmodeus smiled at the seemingly confused corpse and cut his wrist with the knife, then pressed it to the dead girls mouth. The girl licked the blood and then sucked on the wound for a few moments before Asmodeus pulled his wrist away and placed his other hand on her forehead.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Asmodeus asked her softly, and the girl slowly turned her head to the side to look at him.

"He killed me and then buried me here. He brought others back here after me." The girl told him softly, her voice still a little scratchy as it hadn't been used for a while. She frowned as she tried to remember more.

"Do you know the man's name?" Asmodeus asked her, still keeping his voice soft and gentle.

"He was a librarian at the college library. My Gulley I think. Can you tell them where I am buried? Let them give my body back to my parents?" She asked him slowly, eyes beginning to droop as Asmodeus took his magic away from her. Asmodeus smiled at her and pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, then lowered her back down, the soil moving and seemingly wrapping itself around her again.

"We will. Go back to sleep, you're safe now. Da bude v sustoyanie na pokoi." Asmodeus muttered, and the soil dragged the body back down and covered over it, making it seem as though it had never been disturbed.

"Well... that was..." Dean appeared to be at a loss for words, whilst Asmodeus grinned at him and wrapped a bandage around his hand and wrist that he had taken out of his bag.

"Interesting? Informative? Creepy?" Asmodeus suggested, grinning up at them, then pushing himself up to stand up.

"The last one." Dean said, clicking his finger and pointing at him.

"Thanks." Asmodeus said dryly, walking over to them and then glancing back at the ground the girl was buried under.

"So much for the innocent, churchgoing librarian." Sam muttered once he was over the shock of watching Asmodeus raise a dead human body. Sanguini just snorted and shook his head.

"Like you're surprised? Come on, it's always the least suspecting person you know. If I were going to kill loads of women and bury the bodies in my basement, I would probably go to church as well. Make sure the light doesn't fall on me." Sanguini told him as they walked out of the cellar.

"Yeah, well, whatever spoke to Gloria about this knew what it was talking about. I'll give you that." Dean grumbled, looking over at Asmodeus when he dialled something on his phone and then held it to his ear. "What's he doing?"

"Keeping a promise." Sanguini told him, watching Asmodeus as he spoke to whoever was on the other end, informing them anonymously of the body to be found in Carl Gulley's cellar.

--

Once more, Asmodeus and Dean were confined to the motel room, though this time, Sanguini and Sam had apparently gone out to get something for them to eat, though they had already been gone for an hour. Dean was once again lying on the bed, though this time he was just staring at the machine longingly.

"I'm not conjuring anymore quarters. Ask Sam or Sanguini for some when they get back."

"_If_ they get back. Where the hell are they getting food from anyway? Mars?"

"Christ I hope not, I'm starving. Besides, didn't Sammy mention something about trying to find out more about Gulley? Maybe that's what is taking them so long." Asmodeus suggested, playing with the post-it note that Dean had hastily written the address of another victim on.

"You know, if I thought they would be taking this long, I would have convinced you to join me on the bed."

"Seriously? Because I'm already having trouble walking without a limp. I mean, not to stoke your ego or anything, but you're not exactly small." Asmodeus told him, getting a smug smirk from Dean. "Stop smirking."

"I can't help it."

"Sure. I'd like to see you sit down after having what feels like a baseball bat shoved up your arse."

"A baseball bat? This is just getting better and better." Dean said, leaning back against the headboard and looking very self-satisfied.

"Oh forget it. You're a jerk." Asmodeus told him sulkily, which just made Dean's smirk grow.

"Oh come on, you know you love me."

"Hmm." Asmodeus shifted on his chair and turned so that he was facing the wall and not Dean. Asmodeus sat in silence for a while until he heard his car pull up outside of the motel and he perked up. "Food's here."

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed, just as the door opened and Sam and Sanguini walked into the room, Sam holding a paper bag with their food and looking a little paler than he had been before he left, which made Asmodeus raise an eyebrow at him, then smirk when Sam blushed. "Did either of you bring quarters?"

"Dude, I'm not enabling your sick habit. You're like one of those lab rats that pushes the pleasure button instead of the food button until it dies." Sam told him, dropping the bag of food onto the bed next to Dean. Sanguini and Asmodeus chuckled whilst Dean just looked at him indignantly even as he pulled a burger out of the bag and threw it at Asmodeus.

"What are you talking about? I eat. And we've got news." Dean told them, unwrapping his burger and taking a bite out of it, whilst Asmodeus nibbled on his own, glancing down at the post-it note.

"Yeah, us too." Sanguini told them, grabbing the other seat in the room and sitting on it, leaving Sam standing, glancing at the bed warily.

"We haven't had sex. Just sit down, would you?" Dean told him, moving his feet to let Sam sit down on the end of the bed. "So, what have you got?"

"Three students have disappeared off the college campus this year. All of them were last seen at the library." Sam told them, still looking a little uncertain about where he was sitting and making Asmodeus grin at him before he took a larger bite out of his burger when Sam glared at him.

"Where Carl Gulley worked?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"Sick bastard."

"Stupid cops more like. Who the hell couldn't connect _those_ dots?" Sanguini drawled, taking the gherkin that Asmodeus had taken out of his burger and eating it.

"How come you eat normal food?" Dean asked him suddenly, looking at Sanguini curiously.

"Because I can. You could eat blood if you so wanted to, it just wouldn't give you any sustenance. Same goes for me with normal food." Sanguini told him and taking the final gherkin from Asmodeus' napkin and eating it.

"So, Gloria's angel—"

"Angel?"

"Okay, whatever this thing is—"

"Whatever it is, it struck again." Dean said, interrupting Sam again, much to Sam's consternation.

"What?" Sam and Sanguini both asked, looking over at Dean, who motioned at Asmodeus to explain.

"We were listening to the police radio before you two finally got back here. There was this guy, um... Zach Smitt, some local drunk. He went up to a stranger's front door last night – stabbed him in the heart." Asmodeus told them, then finishing his burger whilst the two absorbed the new information.

"And then I'm guessing he went to the police and confessed?"

"Yep. Roma Downey made him do it. Now, we uh..." Dean once again motioned at Asmodeus, who sighed and stood up with the post-it note and handed it to Sam. "...we got the victim's address."

--

Asmodeus pressed his hand to the doorknob of the second victim's house and unlocked it with a push of his magic, then opened the door and walked inside, the other three following behind him.

Sam immediately went to the study and turned on the computer, Sanguini staying with him, whilst Asmodeus and Dean searched the rest of the house for some sort of clue as to why he had been killed. They made their way back to the study when they didn't find anything.

"Find anything?" Sam asked them, looking up from the computer as they entered the room. Sanguini glanced over at them from where he was leaning on the back of Sam's chair.

"Well, Frank liked his catalogue shopping, that's about all we got. You?" Dean asked, moving over to Sam and Sanguini, Asmodeus following behind him and looking at the computer screen in interest.

"Not much here. Except he's got this one locked file on his computer that I... hold on." Sam said, typing a few things on the keyboard and then making a sound of triumph when he successfully unlocked the password. Sanguini patted him on the back and Sam grinned at him. Asmodeus and Dean glanced at one another and rolled their eyes before turning back to Sam and the computer. "Not anymore.... God."

"What?" Dean asked, moving so that he was standing next to Sanguini and looking at the computer screen. Asmodeus wandered over to a shelf in the room and looking at the items on it, still listening to whatever Sam had to say.

"All these e-mails. Dozens to this lady named Jennifer." Sam told them, before he leaned closer to take a better look and then looked somewhat disturbed. "This lady who's thirteen years old."

"Oh, I don't wanna hear this." Dean groaned, moving away from Sam and closer to Asmodeus, who held out his hand for Dean to take. Neither Sanguini nor Asmodeus seemed too disturbed about the news fro some reason. "This doesn't disgust you at all? Either of you?"

"Well, Asmodeus has met a lot of twisted people in his short life time, me too in fact. But, also, I was born during a time where there was no such thing as an age of consent and young girls were married off to rich gentlemen at that age. It sucks and it is somewhat disgusting, but it happens." Sanguini explained, sneering at the computer screen.

"What Sanguini said. I've met some twisted people in my life. My uncle being one of them. Luckily for me, he either didn't touch me for fear of what my magic would do or for some other reason. It wasn't that I was male though." Asmodeus told them with a shrug, ignoring the horrified faces of Sam and Dean.

"Did he touch you at all?" Dean asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"Nope. Not at all. In fact, he used anything but his hands when he punished me as well. I think he was too disgusted with my magic to touch me with his bare hands. Like I said, I was lucky."

"Dude, we are so having a long conversation about your childhood one of these days." Dean told him, pulling him into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"It's really not that interesting. Anything more about the girl... Jennifer?" Asmodeus asked, looking, and finding, a way to change the conversation. Sam noticed what he was doing and took the bait, making Asmodeus grin at him in thanks.

"Yeah, looks like they met in a chatroom. You know... these e-mails are pretty personal." Sam said, before he scoffed and glared at the computer screen. "Look at that. Setting up a time and place to meet."

"Great." Dean muttered, nuzzling the top of Asmodeus' head. Asmodeus just let him do as he pleased, knowing it was for Dean's comfort as well as his own.

"They were supposed to meet today."

"Good timing on the drunks behalf then." Asmodeus muttered, nuzzling into Dean's neck to comfort him, getting a chuckle from Sanguini.

"I don't know, man, this is weird. I mean, sure, some spirits are out for vengeance, but this one's almost like a do-gooder. Like a..." Dean trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Avenging angel?" Sam suggested, though Dean just stayed silent. Sanguini and Asmodeus traded glances but stayed out of it for the time being, neither one actually wanting to ruin Sam's beliefs anymore than they already have. "Well, how else do you explain it, Dean? Three guys, not connected to each other, all stabbed through the heart? At least two were world-class pervs, and I bet if you dug deep enough on the other guy—"

"Hey." Dean said suddenly, moving away from Asmodeus slightly to pick up something form the desk.

"What?"

"You said Carl Gulley was a churchgoer, right?" Dean asked him, looking at the flyer in his hands, which Asmodeus read as well.

"Yeah."

"What was the name of his church?"

"Our Lady of the Angels." Sanguini was the one who answered, his face telling them what he thought of the name which made Asmodeus grin.

"Of course that's be the name." Dean muttered, showing Sam and Sanguini the flyer for the same church. "Looks like Frank went to the same church."

--

Asmoeus looked up at the rather foreboding building that was the 'Our Lady of the Angels' church and sighed, before following the other three inside, Sanguini rolling his eyes when Dean looked at him curiously.

"Your father surely told you that vampires don't fear God or other holy items." Sanguini drawled quietly as they walked through the doors.

"Yeah, but you're a different type than what my dad knew about. You're more of a classical, hammer horror movie vampire."

"Did you just subtly compare me to Christopher Lee?" Sanguini asked him incredulously, whilst Sam and Asmodeus both laughed quietly at Dean's abashed face.

"Well... Oh forget it. Remind me to only ever ask Asmodeus about these things." Dean grumbled, before he led them over to where the priest of the church was standing, though what he was doing, Asmodeus had no idea. Praying maybe. He'd probably be praying for patience by the end of this upcoming conversation.

"Hello?" The priest said, looking at them curiously. Asmodeus grinned weakly at him and stayed behind the other two with Sanguini. Both feeling somewhat out of their comfort zone in the church.

"Hey, we just moved here and uh... we were wondering about joining the church." Sam said to him, getting a wide smile from the priest.

"So, you're interested in joining the Parish?"

"Yeah, we just don't feel right unless we hit church every Sunday." Dean said, making Asmodeus roll his eyes at Dean over doing it.

"Where did you say you lived before?" The priest asked them, looking at them all in interest.

"Premont, Texas." Dean told him with a wide smile.

"Yup." Sam agreed with a nod, Sanguini and Asmodeus both glanced at one another and then nodded too.

"Really? That's a nice town. St Theresa's Parish, you must know the priest there." The priest said to them. Asmodeus saw Dean flounder for a second and caught the priests eye, placing a hand on Dean to stop him from answering.

"Yeah, we do. Father Shaughnessy, right?" Asmodeus told him with a wide grin, once again mimicking Dean's accent and mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done. He was getting pretty good at pretending to be American.

"Indeed. How is he? Is he well?"

"Oh yes, told us to speak to a Father... Reynolds. That _is_ you I assume." Sanguini said, making both the brothers turn to gape at him now, instead of Asmodeus.

"It is, yes. Well, we're very happy to have you as part of our Parish. We could use some young blood around here." Father Reynolds said to them with a bright smile, making Sanguini muffle a chuckle and then smile when they all looked at him.

"Mm. Hey, listen, I've gotta ask you – no offence, but the neighbourhood?" Dean asked, doing a good impression of looking nervous and somewhat unimpressed.

"It's gone to seed a little, there's no denying that. But that's why what the church does here is so important Like I always say, you can expect a miracle, but in the meantime, you work your butt off."

"Yeah, we heard about the murders."

"Yes. The victims were parishioners of mine. I've known them for years." Father Reynolds said, shaking his head sadly. Asmodeus just stared at him in disbelief for rolling his eyes and looking over at Sanguini, who looked just as disbelieving.

"And the killers said that an angel made them do that?" Sam asked him. Asmodeus and Sanguini once again exchanged a glance with one another and Asmodeus nibbled on his lip and then shook his head.

"Yes, misguided souls. To think that God's messengers would appear and incite people to murder. It's tragic." Father Reynolds said with a sigh.

"So, you don't believe in those angel yarns, huh?" Dean asked him, ignoring the sigh coming from Asmodeus.

"Oh, no. I absolutely believe. It kind of goes with the job description." Father Reynolds told him with smile, whilst Asmodeus glanced at what had captured Sam's attention. It was a picture of a supposed angel, though from what Asmodeus had read from him parents encounters, it was completely wrong.

"Father, that's Michael, right?' Sam asked, pointing to the painting both he and Asmodeus were looking at.

"That's right. The Archangel Michael with the flaming sword – the fighter of demons, holy force against evil." Father Reynolds told them, not hearing Asmodeus' quiet snort of disgust.

"So, they're not really the Hallmark card version that everybody thinks? They're fierce, right? Vigilant." Sam said, glancing over at Dean, who just rolled his eyes.

"I like to think of them as more loving than wrathful. But, yes, a lot of Scripture paints angels as God's warriors. 'An angel of the Lord appeared to them. The glory of the Lord shone down upon them, and they were terrified.'" Father Reynolds quoted to them, though they all just stared back at him in blank confusion. "Luke 2:9."

Father Reynolds smiled at them and led them back to the entrance of the church, Asmodeus and Sanguini both looking forward to getting out of the place of worship.

"Thank you for speaking with us, Father." Sam said to him, gratefully and actually sounding genuine, much to the shock of the others.

"It's my pleasure. I hope to see you again." Father Reynolds told them warmly, Asmodeus glanced to the side and noticed a small altar set up on the front steps, just a way away from where they were all standing. He nudged Dean and nodded his head towards it.

"Hey, Father, what's all that for?" Dean asked him, pointing to the alter Asmodeus had pointed out to him.

"Oh, that's for Father Gregory. He was a priest here."

"Was?" Asmodeus and Dean both asked at the same time.

"He passed away right on these steps. He's interred in the church crypt."

"When did this happen?" Dean asked him curiously.

"Two months ago. He was shot for his car keys."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, when it seemed none of the other three knew quite what to say.

"Yeah. Me, too. He was a good friend. I didn't even have time to administer his Last Rites. But like I said, it's a tough neighbourhood. Ever since he died, I've been praying my heart out."

"For what?" Sam asked and Asmodeus just knew what was going to come next, and he silently groaned, knowing this would just add fuel to Sam's beliefs. Though Asmodeus was impressed that they hadn't even faltered with all that Asmodeus had told him about angels and demons.

"For deliverance from the violence and the bloodshed around here. We could sue a little divine intervention, I suppose."

"Well, Padre, thanks. We'll see you again." Dean said, and Father Reynolds nodded and smiled at them before he headed back inside the church, closing the doors behind him. Dean then walked over to the altar and picked up a photo of Father Gregory to look at. "Now it's all starting to make sense. Devoted priest dies a violent death – that's vengeful spirit material, right there. And he knew all the other stiffs because they all went to church here. In fact, I'm willing to bet because he was their priest, he knew things about them that nobody else knew."

"Then again, Father Reynolds started praying for God's help about two months ago, right? Right about the time all this started happening." Sam pointed out, making Asmodeus exhale angrily, then grab Sanguini and pull him away from the two arguing siblings.

"This is too much. It isn't an angel, you know this, I know this, hell, even Dean knows this. Why won't Sam listen to us?" Asmodeus asked him, yanking at his hair in frustration and looking over at Sam, who was still arguing with Dean.

"Because he wants to believe that there is a God."

"There _is_ a God. I've told him that."

"Yes, but you also told him the truth about said God. That he is really just another being that made humans."

"Exactly! Why won't he listen to me then?"

"Because, he wants to believe that there is a higher purpose to all the crap he's been going through. Add on the fact that he also has demon blood running through his veins, then he needs to believe there is redemption."

"Why? I mean, we're all going to the same place when we die. There is no Heaven and Hell in that sense of the phrase."

"Yeah, but you haven't told him that, have you? Look As, we were brought up differently to them. We were told the truth about all this as soon as we were taught about demons and your duty. Sam and Dean... they weren't. They just got taught by their father how to kill things that shouldn't exist. Not how they came to be or whether or not all the suspicions surrounding them are true. Sam needs to believe in this."

"Fine. But what do we do when he finds out it isn't an angel? And we know he will! Because it isn't one!" Asmodeus hissed, keeping his voice down so that Sam and Dean didn't actually hear them, and glancing over at them, noticing that Dean looked how he felt.

"We'll be there for him. You've told him that angels _do_ exist. So he still has that to cling on to."

"And what happens should he ever meet an angel? They're not how he is picturing them to be. And they're certainly not going to like him. He's a half-demon! They're going to want to get rid of him."

"True, but you said it yourself, they haven't been back here for millennia, why would they come back now? Nothing is happening that would warrant them coming. Chances of Sam ever meeting an angel are very slim."

"Fine. But for the record, should he ever meet one, I'm at a loss as to how we can make him feel better when he realises what they are truly like. Christ, I hate angels." Asmodeus muttered, shaking his head and scuffing the tow of his trainer into the ground.

"Hey, you two. We're going to head over to the crypt to check out Father Gregory's grave." Dean called over to them, getting their attention.

"Right, we'll be with you in a second." Asmodeus told them, smiling and trying to hide his frustration over the whole mess. Dean looked at him in concern, and then smiled back at him slightly, before he and Sam headed over to the crypt. "This is all fucked up."

"He prays."

"What?"

"Sam, he admitted just then to praying. I think you're right, this really is fucked up." Sanguini agreed, sighing and running a hand through his hair, wincing when it got caught in a tangle.

"What are we going to do, Sanguini?"

"I don't know. Ask Dean what he thinks you should do. He may have an idea. If not, then the only thing we can do is sit him and Dean down and give them a crash course of everything you had to learn. Using that journal of yours as evidence."

"There are some things in that journal I don't want people to read."

"So blank those pages or something. All they need to read is the pages on Azazel's victims and on the angels and other demons we may come across. Hell, you don't even have to show them anything on the Deadly Sins. They're still in Hell, right? So we don't have to worry about them."

"You're right. Come on, let's go see if they've found anything of interest at the Father's grave." Asmodeus said warily, rubbing his face with his hands and then leading Sanguini to the crypt.

--

"Sammy? Sam!" Asmodeus and Sanguini heard Dean yell out in shock and ran the rest of the way to the crypt, slamming the door open just in time to see Dean kneeling next to Sam, who was lying on the floor, looking at Dean in confusion.

"Sam? Dean? You two okay?" Asmodeus asked, hurrying over to them and then kneeling down on the other side of Sam, who looked a little stunned.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm okay." Sam told him, shakily running his hand through his hair and smiling weakly at him. Sanguini stood behind Asmodeus and looked down at Sam in concern.

"Come on." Dean said, before he and Asmodeus helped Sam to stand up and then slowly walked him into the other room. "You saw it, didn't you? Didn't you?"

Asmodeus let go of Sam when he seemed steady enough and then glanced back at Sanguini, nibbling his lips. Sanguini looked at him and then past him to look at Sam, frowning.

"Yeah. Dean, I saw an angel." Sam told him, not noticing when Asmodeus stiffened and looked at Sanguini in a defeated manner, then turned back to look at Sam. Dean looked at Sam and the pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket and took a swig of it before holding it out to Sam. "I don't wanna drink." Sam told him, Asmodeus looked at Dean, who shrugged and took another swig from the flask, Asmodeus then reaced out quickly and grabbed the flask.

"You could have asked." Dean muttered, whilst Asmodeus just glared at him and then took a deep swig from the flask until it was empty and handing it back to Dean. "Greedy. So Sammy, what makes you think you saw an angel?"

"It just... it appeared before me and I just... this feeling washed over me, you know? Like peace... like grace." Sam said in a slightly dreamy voice. Asmodeus couldn't help himself, he snorted in derision and got the attention of Sam and Dean. "What? You still don't believe this is an angel."

"It's not Sam! You meet an angel and you don't feel calm and peaceful and shit! You just feel fear. Pure, primal fear." Asmodeus told him, resisting the urge to shake Sam and then having to physically be held back by Sanguini when Sam just shook his head.

"I don't believe you. I know what I saw. It was an angel. It spoke to me, it knew who I was." Sam told him, whilst Sanguini kept a strong grip on Asmodeus and Dean just watched from the sides silently.

"Did it mention _what_ you were?" Asmodeus asked, almost spitefully, making Sam and Dean both look at him in shock.

"As..."

"No! This has gone on far enough. It is stupid to think this is an angel. They don't care about humans! All your ideas about them are wrong and to be frank, child—" Sanguini finally placed his hand over Asmodeus' mouth, making Asmodeus' ears flatten to his skull and his tail to swish in annoyance.

"Now is not the time for this discussion, Kitten. Wait until we have finished with this hunt and are back at the motel." Sanguini ordered, waiting until Asmodeus relaxed against him and then nodded, resigned before he moved his hand from his mouth.

"Right... So this 'angel'. What did it say to you? I assume it told you that you were personally chosen to smite some sinner. You've just gotta wait for some divine Bat Signal, is that it?" Dean asked him, glancing over at Asmodeus briefly when he growled in annoyance before looking back at Sam, who stared at him defiantly.

"Yeah, actually." Dean sighed and shook his head. He glanced over at an unimpressed Asmodeus and then back at Sam, who seemed to be daring him to say otherwise with his eyes.

"Great. I don't suppose you actually asked what this alleged bad guy did."

"Actually, I did, Dean. And the angel told me he hasn't done anything. Yet. But he will." Sam told him, crossing his arms over his chest. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and walked away from Sam before he throttled him and moved to look at the plant growing over the deceased priests grave. He frowned and looked at it, recognising it but not being able to put his finger on it.

"Oh, this is just – I don't believe this." Dean said, shaking his head, glancing behind him at Asmodeus to see what he was up to, seeing as he was suspiciously quiet.

"Dean, the angel hasn't been wrong yet! Someone's gonna do something awful, and I can stop it!" Sam shouted, gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"You know, you're supposed to be bad, too. Like As said, strange that the angel didn't mention that. Maybe I should stop you right now." Dean said, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes and ignoring the way Sanguini stiffened and took a step towards Sam. Asmodeus looked over his shoulder at them, holding a leaf he had picked from the vines, wondering how Sam was going to respond to that.

"You know what, Dean, I don't understand! Why can't you even consider the possibility?" Sam asked him, frowning angrily. Asmodeus rolled his eyes, wondering why Sam couldn't accept the truth of the matter. He sniffed the leaf after crushing it slightly and frowned, still not being able to put his finger on what the plant was.

"What, that this is an angel?" Dean asked him incredulously. Sanguini looked at Dean and then, seeing that Dean wasn't serious with his threat, looked over at Asmodeus and sighed when he saw what Asmodeus was doing.

"Yes! Maybe we're hunting an angel here, and we should stop! Maybe this is God's will!" Sam yelled, Sanguini kept an eye on Asmodeus and groaned almost silently when he saw Asmodeus about to actually lick the leaf.

"Asmodeus! Drop it!" Sanguini ordered sharply, getting the attention of all three in the room and making Sam and Dean turn around to see what Asmodeus was doing. He had frozen with his tongue sticking out and the leaf almost touching it. "I mean it! Drop it now!"

Asmodeus quickly brought his tongue back in his mouth and the dropped the crushed leaf on the floor, before looking at Sanguini in what he hoped was an innocent way.

"What?"

"Curiosity really did kill the bloody cat." Sanguini muttered, shaking his head. Sam and Dean looked at him in amusement, both having seemed to have momentarily forgotten their argument.

"As, do you know what that was?" Dean asked his husband curiously.

"Er... nope. I vaguely recognise it, but I can't put my finger on what it was. I was going to just lick it! Just to see if I could recognise the taste!" Asmodeus defended, placing his hands behind his back and looking down at the floor. To the others amusement, he looked like a scolded child.

"It's wormwood." Dean told him with a grin, which widened when Asmodeus looked at him in shock and Sam frowned.

"Well... good job I didn't lick it then, huh?" Asmodeus said, with a sheepish grin, looking at Sanguini. Sanguini just shook his head and sighed in exasperation.

"What would have happened?" Sam asked curiously.

"He would have fallen into a coma and then died eventually, after all his organs gave up on him. Stupid cat." Sanguini muttered, whilst Asmodeus just blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

"You would have died?! That's it, I'm checking everything you try to eat from now on." Dean said, walking over to Asmodeus and grabbing his hand, then dragging him back to Sam and Sanguini.

"You don't have to treat me like a child."

"If you act like a curious toddler, then I'm gonna treat you like one. Couldn't you have just asked one of us what it was?" Dean asked him, grinning when Asmodeus blushed even more and refused to look up at them.

"No."

"No? That's all you have to say? Not, why not?"

"No." Asmodeus said again, petulantly and making Dean try not to laugh.

"Fine. Whatever. Now, Sammy. The wormwood that Asmodeus was going to eat is proof to me that what we are dealing with is a spirit. That and the fact that As is adamant that it isn't an angel. Both seem to be pretty solid proof to me."

"Maybe." Sam conceded, though it only made Dean look at him in disbelief.

"Maybe?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Dean, I don't know what to think." Sam told him with a shake of his head, Asmodeus just stood next to Dean in silence, watching Sam closely through his lashes.

"Okay. You want some more proof? I'll give you more proof." Dean told him, still holding on to Asmodeus' arm despite Asmodeus trying to get him to let go.

"How?"

"We'll summon Gregory's spirit." Dean told him, making all three just gape at him in shock, before Sam was the first to find his voice and speak what the others were thinking.

"What? Here, in the church?"

"Yeah. We just need a few odds and ends, and that Séance ritual in Dad's journal." Dean told him, whilst Asmodeus just shook his head and grinned at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Ha! A séance, great. I hope Whoopi's available." Sam said, making Dean chuckle, though Asmodeus just looked over at Sanguini, who shrugged to tell him he didn't get it either.

"That's funny, actually." Dean admitted with a grin, whilst Asmodeus wondered _why_. "Seriously. If Father Gregory's spirit is around, the séance will bring him right to us. If it's him, then we'll put him to rest."

"But, if it's an angel, it won't show. Nothing will happen." Sam pointed out with a frown.

"Exactly! Good plan, huh?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Brilliant plan, Dean. Now, who the hell is Whoopi?" Asmodeus asked, growling when Sam and Dean looked at him for a moment before both burst into laughter.

--

Sanguini and Asmodeus leant against the Impala as they waited for Sam and Dean to get whatever they needed for the séance. Neither had actually ever done a séance themselves, so they figured they'd just follow the lead of the Winchester.

"You sniffed the crushed wormwood didn't you?" Sanguini asked him, looking at Asmodeus suspiciously.

"Hmm? How'd you know that?"

"Because you are rubbing against me and purring." Sanguini told him dryly, making Asmodeus stop rubbing against him and stand up straight, with a cough.

"So not my fault it affects me like that." Asmodeus grumbled, physically trying to stop himself from rubbing against Sanguini again.

"Hmm. I feel sorry for Dean tonight." Sanguini muttered, grinning when Asmodeus blushed and then hissed at him. "Grumpy kitty."

"Shut up. What's Sam doing?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam curiously, who was looking over the road at a man who was carrying a grocery bag.

"He's telling Dean that he's seen the sign. That man over there is apparently going to do a bad thing. No idea what though." Sanguini told him, realising that all of Asmodeus senses besides touch had been muted by the Wormwood.

"Huh. Wonder what he's gonna do." Asmodeus said, looking over at the man once more then back at the brothers, who were coming over to them, Asmodeus opened the passenger door but waited to see what Dean had to say before actually getting in.

"Dean, I'm not insane. I'm not gonna kill him, I'm gonna stop him." They heard Sam tell Dean, making Asmodeus look at him sharply, wondering when Sam turned into a vigilante.

"Define 'stop', huh? What are you gonna do?" Dean asked, finally coming to a stop next to Asmodeus.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind knowing the answer to that. I'm curious what you plan to do." Sanguini asked, still leaning against the Impala and grinning when Asmodeus subconsciously latched onto Dean and began to rub his cheek against Dean's arm, much to Dean's confusion.

"Dean, Sanguini, please. He's gonna hurt someone, you know it." Sam pleaded with them, making Dean sigh and gently extract his arms from Asmodeus and then nod.

"Alright, come on. " Dean said, moving Asmodeus into the car, whispering in his ear, which Sanguini caught and nodded his agreement, then walking over to the other side of the car and getting in. Asmodeus closed his door and then discreetly locked the back door whilst Sanguini managed to distract Sam for a few seconds. Sam then walked over to the door, past Sanguini and tried to open it, before slamming his fist on the window.

"Asmodeus. Unlock the door." Sam demanded and Asmodeus shook his head before looking away from him, much to the amusement of Dean and Sanguini.

"You're not killing anyone, Sam. We've got this guy, you and Sanguini go do the séance." Dean called to him, making Sam glare at him and then slam on the window once more.

"Dean!" Dean just grinned at Asmodeus, who was leaning against Dean with a smirk on his face, and drove away from the two on the side walk, following behind the car of the man Sam said was the next victim.

"Sam's gonna kick your arse when we get back, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, but he needs to see its not an angel." Dean told him with a shrug, following the mans car and then slowing down when the man in font pulled to a stop in font of some houses. A woman was waiting for him and he handed her some flowers, then she got in the car.

"I've got a really icky feeling about this." Asmodeus muttered into Dean's side as they carried on following the man once he pulled away from the curb.

--

Sam and Sanguini arrived at the church crypt in no time when Sanguini apparated them to just outside the crypt door.

"So what do we have to do?" Sanguini asked as he and Sam arrived in the main room of the crypt and Sam knelt down to set up the séance.

"We place the mat—"

"Why is there a strange yellow creature on this?"

"It's spongebob."

"Who?"

"Never mind. So this is in place of an altar cloth. There really wasn't much choice in the store. It was either this or Hello Kitty." Sam told him dryly, as he placed the mat on the floor and then placed a candle on it before setting up more around them.

"Hello Kitty? Sounds like something Asmodeus would like." Sanguini stated, getting a grin from Sam.

"Yeah, now um... mind being quiet whilst I..."

"Say the magic words?"

"I was going to say chant, but that works as well." Sam told him with a grin, Sanguini smiled back and then leant back somewhat to give Sam space he needed.

Sam lit the candles and then leant back and began to chant in Latin, making Sanguini shudder as he felt the atmosphere in the room change slightly. Sam leant forward and sprinkled some powdered herb onto the centre candle, just as Sanguini heard someone approaching them and placed a hand on Sam to warn him.

"What are you doing? What is this?" Father Reynolds asked them in anger when he opened the door and saw what they were doing. Sanguini and Sam jumped up and looked at him, before glancing at one another and shrugging.

"Uh, Father, please, I can explain." Sam said, making Sanguini look at him in disbelief, as he was coming up short. "Actually, maybe I can't. This is a séance."

"A séance? Young man, you are in the House of God."

"You know, it's actually based on early Christian rites. Though judging by your expression, that isn't helping." Sanguini muttered, getting a grin from Sam, though the priest just looked at them disapprovingly.

"Enough! You two are coming with me." Father Reynolds snapped, grabbing Sam's sleeve and then pulling him out of the room, Sanguini just following behind, finding the sight of the short, old man dragging six foot six Sam around rather amusing.

"Father, please, just wait—" Sam cut off when Sanguini grabbed his wrist and they both spun around when the room filled with a bright light. Father Reynolds let go of Sam's sleeve and stared at the light, mystified.

"Oh my God. Is that... is that an angel?" Father Reynolds asked in awe.

"No, it's not. It's just Father Gregory." Sam said, sounding disappointed. Sanguini stepped closer to him so that their arms were pressed together and then brushed his fingers against Sam's. The light faded and Father Gregory stood in front of them, looking at them serenely.

"Thomas?" Father Reynolds asked, stepping forwards so that he was standing on Sam's other side.

"I've come in answer to your prayers." Father Gregory told him, before turning to look at Sam with a disapproving stare. "Sam, I thought I sent you on your path. You should hurry."

"Father, I'm sorry. But you're not an angel." Sam told him softly, looking at the spirit in front of him.

"Of course I am."

"You're a man. You're a spirit. And you need to rest." Sam told him firmly, just for Father Gregory to just smile at him and shake his head slowly.

"I _was_ a man. But now, I'm an angel. I was on the steps of the church, and I felt that bullet pierce right through me. But there was no pain. And suddenly I could see... everything."

"Okay, I've lived with my little brother and his family for long enough to know that humans don't die and become angels. It doesn't happen. Sorry." Sanguini told him bluntly, making the spirit in front of him glance at him briefly and then turn back to look at Father Reynolds.

"Father Reynolds, I saw you, praying and crying here. I came to help you."

"Help me how?"

--

Dean followed the man in front closely and they both watched as the man in front turned a corner. Dean sped up a little and then turned the same corner as the man in front, only for him to slow the car down and they looked around in confusion when they didn't see him.

"Damn it! Where the hell is he?" Dean asked, whilst Asmodeus looked around, though made sure not to lose contact with Dean.

"Not a clue. Keep driving forwards, maybe he stopped on the other end or something." Asmodeus told him with a shrug, before he placed his hand on Dean's stomach and began to tread his claws.

"You know, that's really not helping."

--

"Those murders – that was because of you?" Father Reynolds asked Father Gregory in disbelief and Sanguini could hear a touch of disapproval.

"I received the word of God. He spoke to me, told me to smite the wicked. I'm carrying out His will." Father Gregory told them, still smiling serenely.

"You're driving innocent people to kill." Father Reynolds stated in horror.

"Those innocent people are being offered redemption." Father Reynolds told him before he turned to face Sam. "Some people need redemption. Don't they, Sam?"

"Huh, so he does know." Sanguini muttered, somewhat impressed with the spirit in front of him.

"How can you call this redemption?" Father Reynolds asked in barely a whisper, looking at Father Gregory in horror and shame.

"You can't understand it now. But the rules of man and the rules of God are two very different things."

"Well he got that one right at least." Sanguini muttered again, making Sam nudge him to shut him up.

"Those people – they're locked up." Sam told him, disbelief colouring his voice.

"No, they're happy. They've found peace, beaten their demons. And I've given them the keys to heaven."

"No, no! This is vengeance. It's wrong. Thomas, this goes against everything you believed. You're lost, misguided." Father Reynolds said, taking another step towards.

"Father... no, I'm not misguided."

"You're not an angel, Thomas. Men cannot be angels."

"See, that's what I said." Sanguini muttered in Sam's ear, only to be elbowed by him once again. "Mean."

"But... but I don't understand. You prayed for me to come."

"I prayed for God's help, not this. What you're doing is not God's will. Thou shalt not kill. That's the word of God."

--

Asmodeus and Dean stopped at the entrance of an alleyway about half way down the street they had turned down and found out where the man had disappeared to. His car was parked about halfway down the alley.

"You know that icky feeling I was getting? It's just increased." Asmodeus murmured, claws going through the thin cotton of Dean's t-shirt and making Dean jump a little.

"Not. Helping."

"I can't help it." Asmodeus whined, nuzzling his head under Dean's chin and licking his neck.

"Okay, sooo not the time. You stay here, I'm going to see what he's up to." Asmodeus nodded reluctantly and then let go of Dean when he gently pushed him away from him. Dean grinned at him and pressed a sharp kiss to his lips, then climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. Asmodeus just watched him go in a slight daze, then licked his lips and purred quietly.

Dean quietly walked down the alley, sticking with the shadows that Asmodeus had taught him to wrap around himself to hide in. He approached the car in time to hear the woman scream. Dean ran forwards and then smashed the window on the drivers side and then reached in and punched the man. He then slammed his head into the steering wheel, knocking him out. He then unlocked the woman's door and walked around the car to help the woman out of the car.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked the woman, who just carried on crying whilst he walked her away from the car. "Are you okay?'

"Thank God!" The woman cried out, grabbing Dean into a hug. Dean pulled away from her when the car started up again and drove away quickly.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed, then turned to face the woman. "Are you sure you're okay?" She nodded to him and they both heard the purr of a car coming from behind them. Both turned and saw the Impala coming to stop beside them. "Do you have a cell phone? Call 911!" Dean told her, then he got into the Impala and Asmodeus stepped on the accelerator and sped off after the man.

--

"Let us help you." Sam said to Father Gregory, going to move nearer, but was stopped by Sanguini.

"No."

"It's time to rest, Thomas, to be at peace. Please... let me give you Last Rites." Father Reynolds begged, and after a rather long pause, Father Gregory nodded his agreement. O, holy hosts above, I call upon thee as a servant of Christ to sanctify our actions this day, in fulfilment of the will of God." Father Reynolds said and made a sign of the cross. Father Gregory flickered slightly and Sanguini moved even closer to Sam.

"I hate religion." Sanguini muttered into Sam's ear almost silently, his breath brushing past Sam's skin, making him shudder, before he turned his head slightly and frowned at Sanguini.

"Father Reynolds?" Father Gregory asked looking a little lost.

"Rest." Father Reynolds told him, and Father Gregory knelt on the floor in front of them. "I call upon the Archangel Raphael, master of the air, to make open the way. Let the fire of the Holy Spirit now descend, that this being might be awakened to the world beyond." A bright light began to emanate from Father Gregory once Father Reynolds finished and soon encompassed him for a moment before soon both the light and Father Gregory were gone.

--

Asmodeus followed the car in front, speeding so that he was practically touching the mans car, then yanking the steering wheel and making Dean slam into him as he sharply turned a corner and carried on following the mans car.

"Fuck. Give a little warning next time." Dean muttered, pushing himself off of Asmodeus then grunting when he slammed into the door and glared at Asmodeus.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm not exactly in control of where we are going. Suck it up you big baby. And maybe put on your seat belt or something." Asmodeus suggested, grinning to himself when he took another sharp corner and Dean grabbed the car door to stop hitting Asmodeus again.

"You're enjoying this." Dean muttered, glowering at Asmodeus.

"Almost as good as sex, which is a good thing with this damned Wormwood in my system still."

"I thought it killed you."

"If I had ingested it, it would, but just smelling it kind of has a similar effect as catnip, only I have a bit more control over my actions and can choose if I want to mate or not. Really it just makes me more affectionate, except with my mate, then I just want to jump his bones." Asmodeus added, leering at Dean out of the corner of his eyes. He then cursed and slammed the breaks of the car on and came to a stop right next to the mans car. Just in time to see a metal rod from the pick up truck the man had nearly crashed into, smash into the windscreen and straight through the man driving the car.

Asmodeus and Dean glanced at the man in the car in disbelief and then at one another before they both climbed out of the car and walked nearer to the mans car, seeing blood coming out of the end of the pipe sticking through the man and the back of the car chair.

"Holy..."

"Fuck?" Asmodeus suggested, not taking his eyes off of the body in the car.

"Yeah, that."

--

Later, Asmodeus and Dean walked through the door to Sanguini and Sam's room, both tired and weary, Asmodeus no longer under the effects of Wormwood fumes thankfully.

"How was _your_ day?" Dean asked tiredly as they both walked over to a chair and sat down in it, Asmodeus sitting on Dean's lap and resting his head on Dean's shoulder, yawning widely. Sam sighed and looked at them.

"You were all right. It wasn't an angel, it was Gregory." Sam told them quietly, leaning forwards from where he sat on the end of the bed and resting his head in his hands. "I don't know, As, Dean, I just... I wanted to believe so badly. It's so damn hard to do this... what we do. All alone, you know? There's so much evil out in the world, I feel like I could drown in it. And when I think about my destiny, when I think about how I could end up..." Sam trailed off and Asmodeus slid off of Dean's lap and walked over to Sam, kneeling on the floor in front of him, between his legs and looking up at him.

"Sammy... I'm sorry... I really am. But I need to tell you the full story about angels and God. I guess you both need to be prepared should they ever actually come down in our lifetime." Asmodeus told them all softly, not taking his eyes off of Sam's and placing his hands over Sam's.

"What about them?" Dean asked equally as quietly, moving from the chair to sit next to Sanguini against the headboard.

"They... they're really not very nice beings. They found a way to this... dimension I guess, though that is a messy word to use, anyway, they found their way here, with their leader, whose name I honestly don't know, millions of years ago.

"There was no such thing as just a normal mortal. There were humanoid creatures, like my own kind, Sanguini's, born weres, shifters, the like and we all worshiped one of the eight Goddesses. Different species worshiped different Gods, you know? Vampires worshipped Athena, my kind generally worshiped whichever sister gave them their element. Weres worshipped Athena as well." Asmodeus explained, looking at the three that were enraptured by his tale, even Sanguini, who had heard it all before when Asmodeus had first been told it.

"Then the angels came. Their leader decided to call himself a God, _the_ God in fact. The one and only God. I can tell you, the Goddesses were not impressed with this. But angels have powers that none of us could even imagine. God somehow managed to create mortals to worship him when he realised that the creatures weren't going to.

"Darwin was completely wrong when he spoke about evolution. Amusingly enough, the church pretty much has it right in the sense that their God created them. They just didn't know that their God based their image on the wizards and witches of the world. God didn't want his people to mingle with us, so he created his 'rules'. Those in the bible. Well some of them, others the church made up.

"As you can imagine, the creatures were soon overwhelmed by the humans and they went into hiding, the magical humans creating spells and wards that would hide away full areas in order for us to not be found." Asmodeus explained to them, then stopping and dropping his head to his chest.

"So the angels created a way to keep an eye on us, God really is watching over us, you know? Creepy isn't it? However, with the angels, came a darker species, what you call demons. They found that they could follow the angels example and possess humans to gain a human form. They created several different gates across the world that would keep Hell and Earth connected.

"The angels soon realised that the demons would destroy everything their 'father' had created, and as much as they didn't like humans for the attention they got from God, they knew it would upset God if they were destroyed."

"What did they do?" Sam asked, enraptured with the brief history lesson Asmodeus was giving him.

"They decided to enlist the help of one of the creature species. It was only when they found out that my kind had to ability to kill the demons, that they came to us. All four sub-species, and enlisted our help. Our fore-fathers agreed with the stipulation that angels left us alone.

"Soon however, the demons found out about our deal, they made a rule that we would not be allowed to kill a crossroads demon we had summoned without repercussions, and they also made a way to refuse us entrance into Hell. This meant we couldn't make deals with the crossroads demons either. So, soon the angels left once again, only keeping an eye on their precious humans to make sure there wasn't even any impending deaths courtesy of the demons." Asmodeus said with a sigh and he stood up and stretched his legs. He then moved around the room, trying to organise his thoughts so that what he told them made sense and all too aware that he was shattering every belief Sam had ever had.

"You want redemption? There is no redemption to get Sammy. God may have created you, but you were created in the realm of the eight Goddesses, when you die, your soul belongs to Vivienne, or Death as you know her. God has no say over it. He's just another magical being really, a powerful one yes, but still just a being. Death is a _God_. Something that can snuff out the life of anything that exists, including God should he ever piss her off too much."

"So... what happens when we die?" Sam asked him quietly, looking at him and then looking down at his hands.

"Death's realm. Good or bad we all go to the same place in the end." Asmodeus told them all softly, making Dean and Sam gape at him in shock. "There is one thing about Death's realm. She favours the creatures. We go to a different level of the realm than the humans. Dean, being my mate, will go to the same realm as me, and I'd imagine you will as well Sammy. I mean, you're no longer fully human and Vivienne actually has nothing against demons."

"So there is no Heaven and Hell?" Dean asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Yeah, there is. It's where the angels and demons come from. And should you make a deal with a crossroads demon, then..." Asmodeus trailed off and looked at Dean, who looked pained and then nodded.

"Then what?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus and frowning.

"Then you go to Hell. It's not a nice place. They don't like humans, and they torture them mercilessly. Taking pleasure in their pain."

"Dad..." Sam muttered, shaking his head and refusing to look up at anyone. Asmodeus nibbled on his lip and walked over to Sam, placing a comforting hand on his head and running it though his hair.

"Sammy, I know you wanted to believe in the Bible version of God and angels, but well... they hate demons Sammy and they're not particularly fond of humans anymore, jealous really. Still, if you ever met one Sammy, they wouldn't be nice to you at all. I'm sorry, Sammy." Asmodeus whispered, stepping in between Sam's legs and forcing him to look up at him, before wrapping him in a hug. Sam hesitated for a second before he wrapped his own arms around Asmodeus and pulled him close to him, resting his head on Asmodeus' chest.

"Thank you... for being honest and telling me the truth, for stopping me from believing in something that wasn't true. Thank you, As." Sam whispered, whilst Dean and Sanguini watched on in total silence, sensing that this had to happen between Sam and Asmodeus. Asmodeus bent slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam's head.

"It's gonna be fine Sammy. None of us are going to let you die anytime soon and when you do, Vivienne will look after you. You don't need redemption because you've done nothing wrong. _Ever_." Sam didn't respond other than pulling Asmodeus even closer to him and nuzzling his head into his chest.

Dean watched his brother and mate and was shocked to realise that he didn't feel one bit of jealousy, knowing that their actions were completely platonic. He watched them stay like that for over ten minutes, before Asmodeus yawned again and gently pulled away from Sam.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Asmodeus said, and he enlarged the bed slightly so that all four would fit in it, sensing that Sam and possibly Dean would need all the reassurance they could get. With another wave of his hands, they were all dressed in soft, pyjama bottoms and they all climbed into the bed, all pressed together with Asmodeus and Sam in the middle and soon fell into deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N – All religious people reading this, um... please don't hurt me! Lol! I didn't write this to purposely insult God and Christianity as a whole. So yeah, don't take offence to this, okay? To be honest, I have no idea where all this came from. It's kinda odd, right? Lol! **

**So anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter! Thank you and I'll try to get the next chapter up pretty sharpish. Also, I'm thinking many of you will have picked up on something Asmodeus said which will ultimately change the outcome of the end of Season Two.... Heh!! **

**I am so sorry this took so long to get out, but real life interfered and so I've been a tweak busy these past couple of days. So, I'm sorry for the delay and um... I'm about half-way through chapter three of Sympathy. Cheers!!!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Asmodeus rolled his eyes from where he sat on the bed he and Dean shared, which was in the same room as the one Sam and Sanguini shared due to the fact that the hotel they were staying in didn't have any other rooms besides doubles like this one. And Asmodeus was not impressed with this. However, he was even less impressed with how the three he was travelling with were currently acting.

"Sanguini, stop slurping your blood, it is distressing Dean. Dean, stop eating whatever the hell that is on Sam and Sanguini's bed. No. Don't look at me like that, go eat it at the table. Sam, stop sulking." Asmodeus ordered, turning to glare at Dean when he didn't make any attempt to move from the bed he was sitting on. Dean groaned and then finally stood up from the bed, grabbing his plate and the magazine he was reading and walking into the kitchenette to sit at the table, sulking as he moved.

Sam watched him move and then smirked, before he glanced down at the books in front of him and sighed, getting the attention of everyone else in the room, Sanguini even looking up from his glass of blood, which Asmodeus had no idea where he got it from, nor did he _want _to know.

"You okay Sam?" Asmodeus asked, wondering why he seemed to be the only one unaffected by what the hell was happening to the other three, well besides the fact that he was perpetually irritated with the lot of them since arriving in town.

"How's research going?" Dean asked, chewing obscenely on the food and smirking when Sam glared at him.

"You know how it's going?" Sam asked, slamming the book in front of him shut. Sanguini and Asmodeus glanced between the two brothers warily, both preferring to stay where they were and out of the firing line. "Slow. You know how it would go a heck of a lot faster? If I had my computer!"

Dean looked up from his plate of food, which Asmodeus had no idea what it was, and smiled at Sam, making Sam bristle in anger. "Mmm." Dean then looked back down and carried on reading the magazine.

"Sam. I've told you, Dean didn't take your computer. I've been with him constantly since you all began acting weird and he hasn't touched your damned computer." Asmodeus said, narrowing his eyes at Sam when Sam just glared at him, not believing him in the least.

"Of course you'd side with him! And none of us are acting weird!" Sam exclaimed, making Asmodeus looked at him sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh of course. So the fact that you three are fighting like a bunch of randy ally cats is normal, is it?" Asmodeus asked sarcastically, whilst Dean, Sam and Sanguini all looked indignantly at him.

"We are not! I would fight with anyone if they stole my computer!"

"I never stole your computer! Though you deserve it after you messed with my car!" Dean shouted from the table.

"Seeing as you have Asmodeus on your side, I'll stick up for Sam shall I? He never touched your precious car!" Sanguini shouted back, Dean looked as though he was going to respond to that but was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. All four turned to look at it, but Asmodeus just sighed and rolled his eyes when no one went to move.

"Guess I'll be getting that then, shall I?" Asmodeus muttered to himself, getting up from the bed and walking over to the door, he looked through the peephole and gave a small sigh of relief, then opened the door to reveal Bobby. "Bobby, thank God you're here. I don't know how much longer I could stand being with these three."

"No problem. So you said the boys were bickering over small things?" Bobby asked, looking past Asmodeus to where Sam was sitting in a chair near the beds, with Sanguini sitting in the other chair near to him. Asmodeus followed Bobby's gaze and sighed.

"Yeah. Now, I admit, I know a lot more about some of the crap we come across than I let out, but this escapes me. I have no idea what is wrong." Asmodeus told him with a sigh, running his hand through his hair and stepping aside to let Bobby in.

"Right. How about you tell me what's happened so far." Bobby told him as he stepped past him and glanced at his side, where Dean was sitting at a table, looking as though he was sulking about something.

"To be honest, this is just plain weird Bobby. I mean, I've seen a lot of weird, but this... this takes the biscuit." Asmodeus told him with a sigh as he moved to sit at the table by Dean, Sam and Sanguini had both stood up and moved to lean against the counters in the kitchenette and Bobby just looked at them all.

"Well, just begin at the beginning." Bobby told them.

"Alright, please, grab a seat, this may take a while." Sam told him, and Bobby grabbed the last chair at the table and sat down on it, looking at the all expectantly. "It all started when we caught wind of an obit. See a professor took a nosedive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So me and Dean pretexted as reporters, whilst Asmodeus pretended to be a student and Sanguini hit on everything with a pulse." Sam grumbled.

"Hey! I only hit on one guy!" Sanguini exclaimed, defending himself.

"Sure, what about the other three guys? One of which was a professor?"

"Boys! You want to stop arguing and tell me what happened?" Bobby interrupted, whilst Asmodeus and Dean just sat quietly, Dean smirking and Asmodeus just looking resigned.

--

Sam sat at a table with two college students opposite him, one male and one female. Sam placed a small tape recorder on the table and then pressed record.

"So, did you know the professor that died?" Sam asked, looking at them both questioningly.

"Yeah, we both had the professor for 'ethics and morality'." The guy told him, taking a swig from his drink.

"Yeah? So why do you think he did it?"

"Who knows? He was tenured, wife and kids. His book was like a really big deal." The girl told him, and Sam looked at her understandingly. "Then again –" the girl lowered her voice dramatically, "—who's to say it was suicide?"

"Jen, come on." The guy said with an unimpressed look.

"Well, what else could it be?" Sam asked Jen, wondering absently how Dean was doing.

"Well you know about Croft Hall." Jen stated, and Sam shook his head.

"No. I don't, actually."

"It's a bunch of crap. It's a total urban legend."

"Yeah, well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl." Jen defended.

"Wait, what girl?" Sam asked, completely confused by this point.

"Like, three years ago, this girl was having an affair with some professor." Jen told him and the guy scoffed quietly. "He broke it off. She jumped out of the window and killed herself."

"You know her name?" Sam asked.

"No. But they say she jumped from the 669. Get it? You turn the nine upside down." Sam nodded as though he finally understands and the guy just laughed, shaking his head. "So now she haunts the place. And anyone who sees her, they don't lie to tell the tale."

"Well, if no one lives to tell the tale, then how does the tale get told?" The guy asked, and Sam conceded that he had a valid point.

"Curtis. Shut up!"

"You know what, ahh," Sam stopped the recorder and then picked it up and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks a lot guys. Excuse me."

Sam stood up from the table and then walked over to the bar where Dean was standing, drinking shots of some purple drink.

"Dean?" Dean jumped, and turned around to face Sam, looking somewhat inebriated and grinning inanely. "What are you... what are you drinking?"

Dean belched and then looked down at the three empty shot glasses near him on the bar. "I don't know man. I think they're called 'Purple Nurples'." Dean told him, then started to laugh.

"You think As is going to be impressed with you when we get back?"

"Pfft. He'll be fine! I know how to satisfy the wife."

"He hears you calling him that and you won't be able to satisfy anyone." Sam told him dryly, whilst Dean just ignored him and tried to wave down the barman. "Anyway, listen. I think maybe we should check out the professors office."

"No. no no no no no no." Dean said, shaking his head and then turning his head a bit towards the girl standing behind him. "I'm working the job Sammy! I'm talking to uuh, a feisty little wildcat. I'll introduce you."

"Dean..." Sam sighed when Dean ignored him and got the attention of the girl, he just hoped Asmodeus didn't blame this on him.

"Starla, Starla. Hey."

"Mmm?" Starla mumbled, swallowing the shot she had just downed and looking at him, smiling widely and placing her hand on his arm.

"This is my shuttle co-pilot Major Tom. Major Tom – Starla." Dean introduced, Starla smiled widely at Sam, placing her arm around Dean's neck and draping herself over him.

"Enchanté." Starla said with a giggle, then she suddenly pulled away from Dean, putting her hand over her mouth and giving Sam the impression that she was about to throw up all over Dean. Which, he admitted to himself silently, he would probably cheer on. She finally managed to get control and lowered her hand, smiling at them. "Sorry. Just trying to keep my liquor down."

"Yeah. Ain't it a job." Dean told her with a laugh, then he turned to Sam, who just looked unimpressed. "Hey, good news. She's got a sister."

"Does _Starla_ know you're married?"

"I like a challenge." Starla said with a grin and Dean grinned back at her.

"To a man. A man, might I add, who will rip you a new one when he finds out about this. In fact, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing how Asmodeus is going to react." Sam told him with a grin, which widened when Dean paled somewhat and then looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't tell him! I'm not doing anything wrong! I'm just trying to get some information!" Dean pleaded with his younger brother, which just amused Sam even more.

--

"'Don't tell him'!? Dean! What the hell were you thinking?" Asmodeus hissed, interrupting Sam's telling of the story. Dean swallowed heavily and looked at Asmodeus nervously.

"As... babe."

"Don't call me babe, Dean." Asmodeus growled dangerously, making Dean even more nervous.

"Sammy's lying, As. I would never do something like that. Especially with someone called Starla! That isn't how it happened!"

"No?" Sam asked him suddenly, making Asmodeus and Dean whip round to look at him, Dean glaring at him darkly, which made Sam grin. "So you never drank a 'Purple Nurple'?"

"Yeah, maybe that, but... I don't say things like 'feisty little wild cat'. Come on As, you know me! I'd never do that."

"If I remember correctly, you came back that night almost paralytic and... smelling of another womans perfume now that I come to think of it. Only the fact that Miranda hadn't told me about anything being amiss made me trust you. So... Want to tell the truth?" Asmodeus asked him, whilst Bobby watched them all silently.

"Fine, but she wasn't called Starla."

"What was she called then?" Asmodeus asked him, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Dean with narrowed eyes, making Dean feel very uncomfortable.

"I... don't know." Dean admitted and Asmodeus rolled his eyes. "But she was a classy chick. She was a grad student. 'Anthropology and Folklore'. We were talking about local ghost stories."

"Classy chick?" Amsodeus asked with a low growl. "And you don't use words like 'feisty wild cat'? Sure sounds like it to me. What were you doing talking to her anyway? I mean, I know you're a flirt, but hello! You're married! To a _man_!!"

"As..." Dean placated weakly, before hastily drawing his hand back away from Asmodeus when he hissed at him.

"Just carry on and tell us what happened, skip to when Sam got to you, because at the moment, I'm more inclined to believe Sam than you." Asmodeus told him, making Sam smirk, though Asmodeus just turned at glared at him as well.

"Fine. So we were discussing the local ghost stories. Innocently..." Dean added hastily, glancing at Asmodeus.

--

"My god. You are attractive." Starla, though a more classily dressed Starla than what Sam portrayed her as, told him breathlessly, making Dean smile charmingly at her.

"Thanks. But I'm already taken. Now, you need to tell me about this urban legend. Please. Lives are at stake."

"Sorry, I just... I can't even concentrate. It's like staring into the sun." She said, placing her hand on Dean's neck, only for Dean to remove it gently and flash her his wedding ring.

"Really. Try to concentrate away from my amazing looks. I know it's hard, but you have to try, it's a matter of life or death." Dean told her, and Starla nodded dazedly, leaning on Dean's chest heavily.

Starla went to speak when Sam walked over and interrupted them, causing them both to turn and stare at him.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" Sam asked, annoyed, in a slightly overly dramatic and annoying way.

"Sam, please. I'm trying to work the case here." Dean told him, trying to subtly push Starla away from him then turning back to face Sam, who had a hand on his hip and was looking unimpressed.

"Dean, this is a very serious investigation. We don't have time for any of your buh-blah-blah blah-blah. Buh blah-blah-blah." Sam began to get even more irritated and annoyed, shifting. "Blah blah blah blah blah. Blaaaah!"

--

"Right. And that's how it really happened." Sam interrupted dryly, whilst Asmodeus was looking at Dean with narrowed eyes, making Dean shift in his seat. "I don't sound like that Dean!"

"That's what you sound like to me." Dean told him, though not taking his eyes away from Asmodeus. Bobby sighed and leant back in his chair.

"Okay. What's going on with you four?"

"Four? I'm fine! It's those three that are at each others necks. Sanguini and Dean both competing to see who can flirt with the most people, Sam going out of his way to annoy Dean and Dean retaliating. I'm just caught in the middle of all this!" Asmodeus exclaimed, whilst everyone else in the room looked at him incredulously.

"Really? And you _don't_ want to castrate Dean right now?" Bobby asked, making Amsodeus deflate slightly and then shrug petulantly.

"Maybe."

"You're all bickering like old married couples."

"No see, married couples can get divorced." Dean told him, immediately regretting it when Asmodeus stiffened and glared at him with more venom than he ever had before, including when Dean accidentally drugged him.

"You _want_ to divorce me? Because the only way to get out of our marriage is death, and I've been told I will survive your death. So. Want out?" Asmodeus asked ina dangerously calm voice.

"Honey! As! Sweetheart! You know that's not what I meant. I meant me and Sam and Sanguini. Everyone knows that you have been the most level-headed, calm, beautiful person out of the four of us." Dean said, whilst Sam and Sanguini both looked somewhat amused whilst also annoyed.

"Hmm. Good try. We are _so_ having a long talk about this once whatever the hell is going on, is over." Asmodeus growled at him, then turning back to face Bobby.

"So, you want to tell me what you two were doing, whilst these two chuckleheads were at the bar?" Bobby asked, looking at Sanguini and then Asmodeus.

"Fine. Like Sam told you, I was pretending to be another student and so I was in a local coffee house that was popular with some of the students."

--

"So, what can you tell me about Professor Cox?" Asmodeus asked, warming his hands on the coffee mug in front of him and looking at the male student across the table from him.

"Well, I don't really know much about the guy, you know? I only took one class of his last year, but he seemed like an alright guy. Paid attention to his students and all that."

"So... you don't know of any reason why he would kill himself?" Asmodeus asked him, and the man just shook his head.

"No. Though, like I said, I didn't really know much about him. I have friends who have taken his class and they were all shocked. The whole college was shocked by the news."

"Huh. Just seems a bit odd if you ask me." Asmodeus told him, watching the man opposite him closely, though he was completely taken aback when the guy straightened up in his seat and sent him a wide smile.

"Well, there has always been rumours that the building he threw himself from was haunted, but I never really listened to them, you know? Seemed like nonsense to me."

"Yeah, probably." Asmodeus told him with a smaller smile, absently wondering if it was a spirit, and if it was, _why_ they always had to come across them and not demons.

"Yeah, so, how about we stop this morbid conversation and head out to somewhere a little more private." He suggested. Asmodeus just looked at him in shock.

--

"Wait! A guy hit on you and you never told me! And then you have the balls to scold _me_!" Dean exclaimed, whilst Sanguini snickered and Asmodeus just look unimpressed.

"_He_ hit on _me_. You on the other hand, hit on that skank. I was completely innocent and I came back to you, didn't I? Nothing happened between us and I got no information from the guy, so it was a complete waste of time." Asmodeus snapped back at him.

"She was hitting on me as well! I was trying to turn her away from me!"

"Not what Sam was saying!"

"He was lying!"

"How do I now you're not the one who is lying?!" Asmodeus hissed waspishly.

"Well, I would like to think you would _trust_ me!"

"Oh sure, trust you! Maybe if you thought with your head and not your penis, maybe I will!"

"Says the guy that is constantly turned on!"

"Boys!" Bobby yelled, stopping their argument and getting their attention. "Now that you've stopped bickering. Would someone please carry on with the story?"

"Sorry Bobby." Asmodeus muttered, ears lowering and moving to sit back down in his seat.

"Yeah, sorry Bobby." Dean mumbled, also sitting back down, refusing to look at Asmodeus though.

"So, anyway. We all regrouped and discussed what was going on." Sam took up the telling of the story once again and got the attention of Bobby away from the sullen married couple. "From what we had all got, which wasn't a lot admittedly, we figured it might be a haunting. So we went to check out the scene of the crime."

--

Sam and Dean stood in Professor Cox's office, talking to the janitor who had let them inside to look around the office. Sanguini had chosen to stay at the hotel, claiming he was tired, and Asmodeus decided to stick with him.

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked the janitor, whilst Dean looked around the office.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years." The janitor told them, leaning against the door and watching them search the room. Sam pulled out his EMF reader and began to walk around the room. "What the heck's that for?"

"Just find the wires in the wall." Sam told him, almost absently as he kept an eye on the reader in his hands.

"Huh. Well, not sure why you're wiring up this office. Not gonna do the professor much good." The janitor told them, making Dean pause and turn to look at him with a frown.

"Why's that?"

"He's dead."

"Oh." Dean said, starting to search the office once again. "What happened?"

"He went out that window." The janitor told him, pointing to the only window in the office.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Sam asked him, looking at the window then back at the janitor.

"I'm the one who found him." The janitor told them, just as Dean grabbed a chocolate from a bowl on the desk and put it in his mouth.

"You see what happened?" Sam asked, ignoring what Dean was doing.

"Nope. I just saw him come up here and... well..." The janitor looked down at the floor.

"What?"

"He wasn't alone." The janitor told them and Sam looked at him, enlightened, then glanced at Dean.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked, mouth stuffed so full with chocolates that his cheeks were bulging.

--

"Come on! I ate one, maybe two!" Dean exclaimed as he interrupted Sam once again.

"Just let me tell it. Okay?"

--

"He was with a young lady." The janitor told him and Dean nodded a little, finally managing to swallow all the chocolates. "I told the cops about her but, uh... I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl go in, huh. But did you ever see her come out?" Sam asked him, glancing to his side to see that Dean was now holding the glass bowl and was stuffing more chocolates into his mouth.

--

"Dude!"

"Dean! Let me finish!"

--

"Now that you mention it. No."

"You ever see her before or around?" Sam asked him, and the janitor shook his head and then grinned.

"Well, not her."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked with a hint of a laugh in his voice, actually waiting to swallow his chocolates before he spoke this time.

"I don't mean to cast dispersion on a dead guy, but uh... Mr Morality here, he brought a lot of girls up here. Got more ass than a toilet seat." The janitor told them with a grin. Dean burst out laughing and hit Sam on his chest before he managed to stop and stuffed another chocolate in his mouth.

"One more thing. Ah, this building, it only has four stories, right?" Sam asked the janitor.

"Yeah."

"So there wouldn't be a room 669?"

"Of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thanks."

"Sure."

--

"So we then headed back to the hotel room to tell As and 'Guini what we had found out."

--

Sam and Dean entered the hotel room, pausing at the sight in front of them. Sanguini and Asmodeus both stopped mid-fight, Asmodeus having a large chunk of Sanguini's hair in his hand and Sanguini having a hand around Asmodeus' neck and had clearly been on his way to bite it.

"What...?" Sam trailed off, not entirely sure about what he was seeing. Asmodeus quickly let go of Sanguini's hair and Sanguini let go of Asmodeus and they both took a step away from one another.

"It's not what it looks like." Asmodeus said quickly, making Sam and Dean look at him expectantly.

"So you two weren't trying to kill one another again?" Sam asked him, moving to sit at the table in the kitchenette.

"Ah, maybe it did look like what it was. In my defence, Sanguini started it!" Asmodeus told them, whilst Sanguini made an indignant noise beside him.

"No I never!"

"Dean!" Sam's enraged yell interrupted Sanguini and Asmodeus, getting their attention, whilst Dean looked at Sam, startled.

"What?"

"Dude, have you been on my computer?"

"No." Dean said almost automatically and Asmodeus and Sanguini relaxed slightly and stood back to watch the two brothers in interest. Both forgetting whatever it was that they had been fighting over.

"Oh really? 'Cause it's frozen now, on- on, uh... BustyAsianBeautiesdotcom." Sam told him dryly, Dean just carried on looking startled before he then looked sheepish and grinned with a shrug, before yelping when Asmodeus hit him over the back of the head hard and actually made him stumble forward.

"Why were you on that?" Asmodeus asked him calmly, which just made Dean more nervous than he would have been if Asmodeus had been yelling.

"Er... Come on! I was horny and alone and well... there isn't exactly a porn site for neko demons!" Dean exclaimed in his defence.

"Busty Asian beauties?! Dean, you're gay! Why the hell were you looking at women?"

"I'm more bi..." Dean trailed off when he saw the look on Asmodeus' face. "They remind me of you?"

"They... Are you saying I look like a woman? An Asian woman at that. With large breasts?!" Asmodeus shrieked. In the meantime, Sanguini had moved to sit next to Sam at the table and both were watching the two in amusement.

"No! Of course not! You're very masculine and uh... flat-chested and... British." Dean stumbled, whilst Asmodeus carried on watching him, ears flat on his head and tail whipping from side to side behind him.

"He called you his wife." Sam called out, making Dean look at him, betrayed.

"Sam!"

"What?" Asmodeus asked him in a dangerously low voice, taking a step closer to Dean and making Dean take a bigger step backwards, then gulping when that made him press against the now closed door.

"It's not what it sounds like. Sammy's just stirring it." Dean reassured him and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes before sighing and looking away from Dean.

"Whatever Dean. Look, did either of you find anything out?" Asmodeus asked tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face. Dean looked at him guiltily and cautiously stepped closer to him, until he was close enough to draw Asmodeus into a hug.

"Yeah, we did. The janitor saw a girl enter with the professor but no one has been able to find her since." Sam told them, having closed his computer in defeat.

"Huh, so it _was_ a spirit?" Sanguini asked, leaning back in his seat, whilst Asmodeus looked at Sam whilst leaning against Dean's chest.

"Maybe. But there were no traces of EMF in the office, which would say no to the spirit theory."

"Yeah, the whole thing is just weird. Maybe we should check out the history of the building, see if any co-ed has ganked herself."

"Yeah fine. Just, Dean, don't touch my stuff." Sam ordered him, making Dean look at him with a grin.

"Why don't you control your OCD?"

--

"But did you dig up anything about the building? Or on the suicidal co-ed?" Bobby asked quickly before Sam could describe more of what was probably another argument between the boys.

"No. History's clean."

"Then it's... not a haunting." Bobby said, looking slightly confused.

"Maybe not. Tell you the truth, we're not really sure." Dean admitted with a sigh.

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"It's weird. I mean, really weird. Even for our line of work." Sanguini told him and Bobby looked at him in confusion.

"What's weird?"

"This next part we didn't actually see ourselves, but uh... that night Curtis, the guy that Sam interviewed in the bar. He claimed he was abducted by aliens." Asmodeus told him, sounding uncomfortable just for having to say it aloud.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod.

"Aliens?" Bobby asked again, sounding even more incredulous.

"Yep." Sanguini agreed, shifting against the cabinet he was leaning on.

"Look. Even if they _are_ real, they're sure as hell not coming to here and swiping people."

"Hey. Believe me, we know." Dean told him hastily, trying to convince Bobby that they weren't completely insane.

"My whole life I have never found evidence of an honest to god abduction. It's all just cranks and pranks."

"Yeah, that's what we thought. But..." Asmodeus shrugged, "We figured we'd at least talk to the guy. And this time, we all went, though Sanguini and I sat at another table."

--

Asmodeus took a sip from his drink as he watched Sam and Dean sitting at the table with Curtis, once again to get an 'interview' of their newspaper.

"Hey, you gotta give those 'Purple Nurple's a shot." They heard Dean tell him after watching him down three shots in quick succession.

"He's really professional." Sanguini drawled before hissing in pain when Asmodeus kicked his shin under the table.

"Shut up and listen."

"So what happened, Curtis?" Sam asked, ignoring Dean.

"You won't believe me. Nobody does." Curtis told them in defeat.

"Give us a chance." Sam told him, whilst Asmodeus leant back on his chair, tilting his head back and to the side to look at them.

"Discreet." Sanguini muttered, grinning when Asmodeus looked up to glare at him.

"Shut up."

"I do not want this in the papers." Curtis told them firmly and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Off the record then."

"I uh... I blacked out and... I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was." Curtis told them, eyes glazed as he remembered.

"Then what?" Sam asked him, leaning forwards slightly in interest.

"He did tests on me." Curtis told them before swallowing deeply and taking a big sigh. "And uh... they uh... they probed me." Curtis told them, Asmodeus grinned in amusement and turned his head so that Curtis wouldn't see it should he look over at their table. Sanguini just chuckled quietly.

"They probed you?" Dean asked and Asmodeus could hear the amusement in his voice, however well hidden it was.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and a-again, and a-again." Curtis downed the last shot on the table and then slammed it back down. "And again, and again, and again, and then one more time."

"Yikes." Dean said, and Asmodeus' shoulders began to shake with suppressed laughter.

"You know, that's not even the worst of it." Curtis told him and Asmodeus raised an eyebrow and looked over at Sanguini, who shrugged.

"How can it get any worse?" Dean asked incredulously, giving a short laugh. "Some alien made you his bitch."

"Your husband is incredibly understanding, isn't he?" Sanguini asked Asmodeus, who just grinned at him, clearly amused by Dean too much to actually care what Sanguini said.

"They... they made me... slow dance." Curtis told them, and Asmodeus spat out the sip of beer he had just taken, soaking Sanguini, who looked at him disgruntled. Thankfully, Curtis didn't seem to notice.

--

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby asked them when Asmodeus had to stop telling the story due to laughing too hard. Asmodeus wiped his eyes and shook his head mutely.

"No." Sam and Dean both said at the same time.

"Then this fratboy is just nuts."

"We're not so sure." Dean told him, making Bobby look at him.

--

Sam, Dean, Sanguini and Asmodeus all stood at the spot where Curtis had told them he had been abducted from. There was a round burned circle in the middle of the grass.

"I'm telling you Dean, this was made by some kind of Jet engine." Sam told his brother, whilst Asmodeus just stared at the circle in stunned disbelief.

"What? You mean some saucer-shaped Jet engine?" Dean asked him, getting snort of amusement from Sanguini, who was standing next to Asmodeus and was looking at the circle in bemusement.

"You know, where me and As come from, no ones heard of aliens. Like from outer-space. An alien to them would be someone from another country." Sanguini told them, getting shocked looks from Sam and Dean.

"Dude! Seriously?"

"Yeah. You should have seen my cousins face when I introduced him to the X-Files. He was soon hooked." Asmodeus told them with a grin.

"Huh, kinda weird. Anyways, what the hell else could make this?" Sam asked, looking at all three of them.

"Not a clue. Not even magic could do something like this." Asmodeus told them with a shrug.

"What the hell?" Dean asked, just looking completely confused.

"I don't know." Sam said with a sigh.

"No, seriously dude. What the hell?"

"I don't know! I mean, first the haunting, now this? The timing alone, there's gotta be some kind of connection here." Sam told them and Asmodeus and Sanguini looked at him as though he was crazy, making Sam flush slightly

"You mean, between the angry spirit and the uh... sexed up E.T? What could the connection possibly be?" Dean asked him and Sam just shrugged.

--

"Well what could we do? So we just kept on diggin'" Dean told Bobby.

--

"So, you and this guy, Curtis... you're in the same house?" Sam asked a guy in front of them. Asmodeus standing next to Dean whilst Sanguini questioned someone else a distance away.

"Yeah."

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Dean asked him, grinning at the memory of what Curtis had told them.

"Yeah, he says it was aliens but... you know. Whatever."

"Look man, I... I know this all has to be so hard." Sam said in a soft, sympathetic voice, making the student look at him as though he was crazy.

"Um... not so much."

"Well, I want you to know... I'm here for you. You brave little soldier. I acknowledge your pain." Sam told him. The student looked at Asmodeus and Dean then to Sam, looking a bit confused. Sam then engulfed the smaller man in a hug. "To precious for this world."

--

"I never said that!" Sam shouted, whilst Asmodeus snickered, looking down at the table and Sanguini just watched them, amused.

"Well, you're always saying pansy stuff like that." Dean told him, not looking in the least regretful. Bobby just sat in front of them, watching them, eyebrows furrowed.

--

Asmodeus and Dean watched as Sam hugged the confused and somewhat scared student, silently amused. Sanguini joined them and looked at the scene in front of him then looked down at Asmodeus.

"Sam being too emotionally involved again??" Sanguini asked them, getting nods from the other two.

--

"It never happened like that! Dean!" Sam shouted, before leaning over to swat Asmodeus on the back of the head to stop his snickering.

"Oh come on! It's funny! Even Sanguini thinks so!" Asmodeus said, pointing to Sanguini, who was clearly trying to hold back laughter.

"You're a dick, Dean."

"Can I continue?"

--

"Well... um... yeah... uh... thanks. Thanks for the hug." The student said, and Said let go of him slowly.

"Yeah."

"But uh... I'm okay. Really." The guy told him, Sam backed away, clapping the guy's shoulder a few times, much to the amusement of those watching. "To tell you the truth. Whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming."

"Why's that?" Asmodeus asked him curiously.

"He's our pledgemaster. Put us through hell this semester. Man got off on it. So now he knows how we feel." The guy told them.

"Hmm." Dean said and then looked at Sam, who looked as though he was about to cry. "It's okay."

--

They all entered the hotel room, Asmodeus entering first and walking over to fall back on his bed, the other three following close behind him.

"This is just getting more and more... weird." Asmodeus told them, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yep. But at least there's one connection." Dean told him, sitting on the bed next to him. Asmodeus sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Between what?" Sam asked him curiously.

"Victims. The professor and the uh.. frat guy." Dean told him, then he laughed. "They're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" Sam asked him incredulously, and Dean glared at him.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it."

"It's a good connection Dean, Sam's just a little confused over everything that is going on." Asmodeus reassured Dean, grinning at him when Dean looked over at him.

"Where's my laptop?" Sam asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Well, think about it. A philanderer gets a dead girl. A pledgemaster gets hazed." Dean told him with a shrug.

"I left it here." Sam said, looking at his bed and then back at Asmodeus and Dean who were leaning on one another.

"Well, you obviously didn't." Dean told him, before turning back to Asmodeus. "These punishments served, they're almost poetic. Actually, be more like a limerick, but still." Asmodeus grinned at him then looked over at Sam, who looked as though he was about to commit murder.

"Okay. Hilarious. Where'd you hide it?" Sam demanded, moving to stand over Dean. Asmodeus watched him warily, knowing that Sam was as protective over his computer as he and Dean were over their cars and shuffled away from Dean, leaving him to deal with Sam alone. Sanguini looked at Sam and then glanced at Asmodeus, clearly having the same thoughts as he was.

"What? Your computer?" Dean asked, clearly taken aback.

"Yeah. Where'd you hide it?"

"Why would I take your computer?" Dean asked, genuinely confused.

"Because no one else could have, Dean! We keep the door locked. We never let any maids in."

"There are two other people that live in this room with us." Dean pointed out, making Asmodeus and Sanguini look like rabbits in a headlight when Sam turned to face them.

"So who took it? Someone in this room took my computer!"

"Sam..."

"No! If I'm honest I think it was Dean. As wouldn't do something like that and Sanguini wouldn't see the point." Sam pointed out, making Dean huff.

"Yeah? Well I didn't take it. Looks like you lost it, point-Dexter." Dean said, making Sam growl at him and then throw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Dude! You know something?! I put up with a lot from you." Sam said, yanking at his hair in a show of his frustration.

"What are you talking about? I'm a joy to be around." Dean said, spinning round to pin Asmodeus with a wounded look when he snorted in amusement. "You're married to me! Surely you should agree with me!"

"Dean, you're a very loving and fun person to be around most of the time, but you do have your irritating moments and habits." Asmodeus told him bluntly, and Dean turned to look away from him, sulking.

"Exactly! Your dirty socks in the sink for example! Your food in the fridge!" Sam told him, latching onto what Asmodeus had said.

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean asked him curiously, Sanguini scoffed and sneered when Dean looked at him.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!" Sam exclaimed, making Asmodeus burst into laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"I like it." Dean defended, making Sanguini look revolted and a little ill.

"All I ask from you, the one thing! Is that you don't mess with my stuff!"

"You done?" Dean asked him once he felt Sam had finished with his little hissy fit.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala?" Sam asked him, making Asmodeus stop laughing and gape at him in shock.

"Be the last thing you ever did."

--

"Did you take his computer?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Serves him right, but no." Dean said, shaking his head, whilst Sam glared daggers into the back of his head.

"Well, I didn't lose it, 'Cause I don't lose things." Sam stated angrily.

"I can vouch for Dean, he didn't take it." Asmodeus said quietly, sighing angrily when Sam turned his glare on to him.

"Okay, okay. Why don't you just tell me what happened next?" Bobby said before anyone could think to start up another argument.

"There was one more victim." Sanguini spoke up, when no one else seemed inclined to.

"Right. Now, now we didn't see this one ourselves either. We kind of put it together from the evidence. But this guy, he was uh... he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Sam explained, making Asmodeus narrow his eyes at the table in front of him and growl.

"Yeah, you know, a dick." Dean said, with a grin. "Which fits the pattern."

"The cops didn't release a 'cause of death', 'cause they had no clue what the cause was." Sam told Bobby.

"So I used my student identity card to get access into the morgue and look at the body. Sanguini coming with me."

--

"Thank you for allowing us to see the body. When my professor contacted me about this, knowing I was in the area, I was quite excited about it." Asmodeus said, smiling widely at the woman in front of him. Samguini using a glamour to go undetected.

"Well, it's not so much a body, as... pieces of a body." The pathologist told him, leading him and Sanguini into the room and over to an autopsy table, where there was a bloody sheet draped over some lumps.

The pathologist pulled the cloth away to reveal an arm, leg and an almost complete brain. Asmodeus leant forwards, prodding the leg with his pen in fascination.

"Oh wow. I've never seen anything like this before!" Asmodeus told her, eyes shining in excitement, whilst Sanguini just looked at him incredulously, wondering about his little brothers mind.

"I know, neither have I, and I've been a pathologist for over twenty years. I admit, I was as fascinated as you are." She told him, grinning and moving to pull out her files. Sanguini looked at her and then wondered if maybe it was the mind frame needed to be a pathologist.

"You two are very... odd." Sanguini muttered in Asmodeus' ear.

"Hmm. So, were there any clues as to _what_ did this to him?" Asmodeus asked, pulling on some gloves and then picking up the arm to look at closer.

"Shouldn't you be asking _who_ he is?" Sanguini muttered to him, looking at the remains in disgust.

"Well, the bite marks indicate a large predator, and then I found this." The pathologist said, placing a clear plastic bag down in front of him, which contained a scale of some sort in it. Asmodeus picked it up to look at, shifting slightly to allow Sanguini easier access to it.

"Looks like a scale of some sort. Do you know what?"

"An alligator." The pathologist told him, sounding as though even she didn't believe it.

"An alligator? In the sewers?" Asmodeus asked incredulously, handing the bag back to her.

"No, no joke. Animal control went down there as soon as I released my findings to the police. They didn't find anything, not even a sign that a large predator even lived down there in the first place. All they found was a finger that we had missed." She told him, placing a bag containing a finger on the table as well.

"That's... What? I mean, I've read about alligators in sewers before, but only in fiction. This is..." Asmodeus floundered to find the right word and failed.

"I know exactly what you mean."

"So, have you managed to identify the body yet? I mean, no dental records, and er... I'd imagine prints were hard to get." Asmodeus said, picking up the arm again and looking at the hand, which looked like a chew toy.

"Yeah, we managed to get a partial and he worked at the local college so they had his prints on file."

"Convenient. What did he teach?"

"Oh, he was a research scientist."

"Huh, didn't another professor die there recently?" Asmodeus asked, putting the arm down and picking up the brain, much to Sanguini' disgust.

"Asmodeus! You're calmly holding a strangers brain. You do know how weird that is, right?" Sanguini hissed.

"Yes. Professor Cox. I looked over his body as well if you want to look at it. It hasn't been released yet. They both had offices in the same building so I'd imagine they knew one another." She told him, making Asmodeus look at her in shock.

"Really? How did he die?"

"Nothing as fascinating as this, he threw himself out of the window of his office. Died of severe trauma to the skull and brain, broke his neck and both legs, though he was dead before that happened."

"Huh, well thank you for letting me see the... parts. I am so using this for a paper. It's just so... weirdly brilliant!" Asmodeus told her, with a wide grin. The pathologist looked at him and laughed.

"Couldn't have put it better myself. I'm glad to have been of help. Good luck with your studies."

"Thank you."

--

"So, Asmodeus and Sanguini came back and told us what they had found out, so we decided to check the sewers anyway, even though As had told us that both the police and animal control had both been down there." Sam explained, picking up where Asmodeus had left off.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. I found something. Just not in the sewer." Dean said with a glower at the table in front of him.

--

Dean walked around a corner to where he had parked the Impala, to wait for Asmodeus to catch up with him. He suddenly stopped and stared at his car in shock and horror. The air had been let out of his tires.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, walking around the car to look at the tyres and then noticing something on the floor by the wheel of the drivers side. He bent down to pick up a silver clip of money and looked at it, seeing that it was engraved with the initials 'S.W' on it. "Sam!"

--

Dean slammed the door to the hotel room opened and stormed in, Asmodeus running behind him, looking at him anxiously, then running over to Sanguini and dragging him out of the way.

"What--?" Sanguini asked, looking at Asmodeus and then at Dean, who walked over to Sam.

"You think this is funny?" Dean demanded, standing over Sam, who looked up from the book he was reading.

"Depends? What?"

"What's wrong with Dean?" Sanguini asked in a whisper to Asmodeus, who nibbled on his lip and shook his head.

"The car!" Dean yelled.

"Ah." Sanguini muttered, taking a large step even further away from the volatile hunter, dragging Asmodeus with him.

"What about the car?" Sam asked him, confused.

"You can't let the air out of the tires, you idiot. You're gonna bend the rim!" Dean yelled, and Sam stood up to face Dean.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. I didn't go near your car." Sam told him.

"Oh yeah? Huh." Dean said, then he took out Sam's moneyclip to show Sam. "Then how did I find this?"

"Hey! Give me back my money!" Sam demanded, angrily. Sanguini and Asmodeus glanced at one another nervously and took another step away from the two.

"This is not going to end well."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Asmodeus muttered back to Sanguini, nibbling his lip and watching the two in front anxiously.

"Oh no. Consider it reparations for uh... emotional trauma." Dean told him, moving away from Sam.

"Yeah, very funny. Now give it back."

"No."

"Dean! I have had it up to here with you."

"Yeah?! Right back at you!" Dean yelled back, Asmodeus took a step nearer to them but was stopped by Sanguini.

"Are you insane?" Sanguini hissed at him, dragging him back to stand beside him.

"They're going to kill one another if we don't step in right now."

"So what? As long as we don't get caught in the crossfire. Besides, have you seen the size of them compared to us?! What the hell can we do?"

"You do have a point. They are freakishly tall." Asmodeus mumbled, gnawing on his lip. They both watched as suddenly Sam jumped at Dean to try and grab his money back, only for Dean to turn his back to him. Sam tried to reach around Dean to grab at the money, only for them both to fall onto Dean's bed.

"God! Get off me!!" Dean yelled, and Asmodeus looked at Sanguini and then back at Sam and Dean.

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"Why? It's kinda hot." Sanguini admitted, looking at the two fighting and tilting his head.

"Give it back!!" Sam said, struggling and fighting with Dean, who held his arm out and away from Sam.

--

"Okay. I've heard enough." Bobby said, interrupting Dean, who looked at him in shock.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that, once As and Sanguini had finally decided they would separate us. Not that Sanguini was trying particularly hard." Dean said, turning around to glare suspiciously at Sanguini, who just grinned back at him.

"I'm surprised at you boys. I really am." Bobby said with a shake of his head before turning to look at Sam. "Sam. First off, Dean did not steal your computer."

"But I—"

"Shh." Bobby hissed, stopping whatever Sam was going to say. "And Dean, Sam did not touch your car."

"Chyeah!" Sam said to Dean, who glared at him, Asmodeus just sighed and leant back in his chair.

"See what I have to deal with? These two idiots fighting like five year olds. Having to stay in the same room as both of them _and_ Sanguini! It's torture!" Asmodeus bemoaned dramatically, getting glared at by everyone in the room.

"If you four bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would have been pretty clear."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby in shock.

"What you're dealing with."

"Aah." Sam said, racking his mind.

"Er..." Asmodeus looked at Sanguini, who shook his head and then at Dean, who sighed and shrugged.

"I got nothin'." Dean admitted to Bobby.

"Me neither." Sam told him and Sanguini nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, ditto." Asmodeus added finally, after having racked his brain for all oogie boogies he had ever read about or come across and coming up empty.

"You've got a trickster on your hands." Bobby told them and Asmodeus jerked up in his seat, looking at Bobby in shock and getting the attention of the other three, who just looked confused.

"I haven't been affected then! Frieda likes me, which gives me certain leeway when it comes to her... followers. Tricksters fall into that category! How come I haven't sensed them? Surely I would have come across them at some point. Unless they could sense me and kept away." Asmodeus said, frowning and chewing on his lip.

"Wait. Who's Frieda?" Dean asked, looking even more confused, which was mirrored on the other threes faces as well.

"Huh? Oh Frieda is the name Chaos works under at the moment. She likes me like I said. I don't know why... she just does."

"Probably because everywhere you go, you leave chaos in your wake." Sanguini muttered, getting a shocked laugh from Sam and a suspicious look from Asmodeus.

"So anyways, we find him and ask him to stop, right?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Bobby.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing, and it's got you all so turned around and a each others throats. You can't even think straight. How did you not realise this was the work of a trickster if you knew what they were?" Bobby asked, looking at Asmodeus.

"Hey! They've all heard of tricksters as well and they didn't know either!" Asmodeus defended indignantly, waving at Sam and Dean.

"Yeah, but you've admitted you have a link to tricksters, which would imply you've had experience with them before."

"How did you get to that conclusion?"

"Well have you?"

"I may have met one or two." Asmodeus admitted to him huffily.

"So what are they? Spirit? Demon? What?" Dean asked, looking between Asmodeus and Bobby. Asmodeus was the one to answer him.

"They're demigods. They prefer to go by the name Loki, but you'll have read about them in other folklore. Celtic lore called them Puck for example. I believe they are called Anansi in Africa. They're immortal and they are able to create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. They can make them vanish just as quickly." Asmodeus explained to them, rolling his eyes when he noticed that they all looked hooked on what he was saying, even Bobby.

"Dad's never mentioned them before." Sam said, frowning as he though about something.

"I'm not surprised. They're not really found in North America. I don't really know why, they just prefer to stay in Europe or Africa." Asmodeus told him with a shrug.

"So, by creating things, you mean like, a—angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator." Dean said, and Asmodeus nodded.

"The victims fit the tricksters preferred personality type as well. Tricksters target the high and mighty. They knock them down a peg. Those that rise above the social norm, you know? Those that lord themselves over all those around them. They usually do it with a sense of humour. Deadly pranks, things like that." Asmodeus told them.

"So... what do these things look like?" Dean asked, looking from Asmodeus to Bobby.

"Lots of things. But human mostly." Bobby told him, making Dean realise something and sit up straighter. Asmodeus looked at him curiously, but Dean didn't notice.

"And what human do we know who's been on ground zero this whole time?" Dean asked, making Asmodeus shrug, and Sam frowned until he suddenly got it.

--

The next morning Sam and Dean went back to talk to the janitor, who they had finally realised was the trickster, pretending to be service men again. They followed him up the stairs away from where they had met him in the basement.

"Sorry, I'm dragging a little ass today boys. Had quite the night last night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift." The janitor told them with a grin and getting smaller ones back from the two following him.

"Yeah, hard not to. Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices on three.

"No problem." The janitor told them cheerfully.

"Oh damn. I uh... forgot something in the truck. You know what, I'll catch up with you guys." Sam said, getting a nod from the janitor.

"Okay." Dean said, nodding his head and then following the trickster up the stairs. Sam walked over the door and leant his back against it. He waited until Dean and the janitor were out of sight, then opened the door and let it close again to make it sound like he had left.

Sam then ran down the stairs back to the locker room they had been in with the janitor, opening it he then headed for the lockers and began to open them, searching for clues. Finally he comes across one that had an episode of _Weekly World News_. On the cover there was a girl running from a UFO, and a headline that read 'Aliens abduct cheerleaders.'

--

Later, Dean and Sam both exited the building, bickering as usual and heading away from the building.

"Just 'cause he reads the _Weekly World News_ doesn't mean he's our guy. I mean, you read it too." Sam exclaimed angrily.

"I'm telling you it's him." Dean told him, making Sam exhale angrily.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof that's all."

"Okay, another thing Bobby and As mentioned was that these suckers have a metablism like an insect, alright. A real sweet tooth."

"Well, I didn't find any candybars. Or sugar. Not even Equal." Sam told him and Dean scoffed.

"Yeah, it's probably 'cause you missed something."

"I don't miss things." Sam stated, shaking his head.

"Oh, right, 'cause you're Mister Perfect."

"What? Are you really still pissed at me because of what the Trickster did?" Sam asked him incredulously, neither one noticing the trickster/janitor appear in the window above them, overhearing them.

"Oh, come on, man. You've been a tight-ass long before that trickster showed up." Dean told him.

"Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. I'll go to his place, see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man." Dean shrugged and Sam sighed. "Just wait 'til I get back, okay?"

"Mm."

"_Okay_?" Sam asked him again, more serious.

"Okay!" Dean said, exasperated. Sam eyed him suspiciously and then left him. From above, the trickster eyed Dean suspiciously.

--

About two hours later, it had gotten dark and cold, and Dean was still outside of Crawford Hall, waiting for Sam to arrive back. He finally throws his hands up in the air and turns back to the building.

"Oh, screw this." Dean muttered, then entered the building and began to search the stairwells for the trickster. He suddenly heard the music of Barry White coming from another room and followed it, coming to a stop in front of the doors of one of the lecture halls. He cautiously entered and looked forwards, seeing a disco ball above the stage, where two beautiful women wearing just lingerie, were sitting on a bed and so Dean walked towards them with a wide grin.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." The brunette woman said, smiling at him coyly. Dean smirked at them, stopping just out of reach of them.

"You guys aren't real." Dean told them with a grin.

"Trust me, sugar, it's gonna feel real." The brunette practically purred to him and Dean smirked but didn't step closer to them.

"Come on. Let us give you a massage."

"You know, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am. But... I'm gonna have to pass." Dean told them.

"They're a peace offering." Dean spun around at the sound of a voice and saw the trickster sitting in the audience. "I know what you and your brother do. I've been around awhile. I've run into your kind before."

"Well, then you know that I can't let you just keep hurting people." Dean told him bluntly.

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you and Sam? I like you. I do. So, treat yourself, as long as you want. Just long enough for me to move on to the next town." The janitor told him, taking out a chocolate bar and opening the wrapper.

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't wanna hurt you. And you know that I can."

"Look, man, I gotta tell you. I dig your style. I do." Dean said, gesturing to the girl behind him, looking impressed. "And the slow-dancing alien?"

"One of my personal favourites." The trickster agreed with a laugh.

"But, uh... I can't let you go." Dean said, sounding regretful.

"Too bad. Like I said, I liked you. But Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone." The trickster told him with a smirk.

"Well, I'll agree with you there." Dean told him grinning. The lecture hall doors opened and Bobby, Sam and Sanguini all entered, each armed with a bloody stake. Dean wondered where Asmodeus was, but didn't allow his confusion to show on his face.

"That fight you guys had outside – that was a trick?" The trickster asked. Dean shrugged, smirking. "Hm... not bad." Dean took out his own stake. "But you wanna see a real trick?"

Sanguini suddenly yanked Sam out of the way, just as a man wielding a chainsaw standing behind him, swung the chainsaw at where Sam had been standing. Both fell to the floor, then rolled out of the way, in opposite directions when the man swung his chainsaw at them again.

Whilst Sam and Sanguini were being targeted by the chainsaw man, the brunette woman had grabbed Dean's arm and then twisted the stake out of his hand before throwing him into the bed. Dean groaned as he slammed into the side of the very unforgiving bed and then dropped to the floor.

"Nice toss, ladies! Nice show!"

Sam and Sanguini both continued to dodge out of the way of the chainsaw and managed to make their way over to Bobby and near the front of the lecture theatre, where Dean was having his ass handed to him by a couple of scantily clad women. Suddenly the two woman were thrown from Dean by some sort of force, confusing the trickster who was watching and making Dean give a sigh of relief.

"Timing As! Cheers anyway." Dean grumbled, before crawling towards the stake on the floor and picking it up, just as Sanguini grabbed Sam away from the chainsaw heading towards his head and Bobby too was pulled away by an invisible force.

"Dean... Dean, Dean, Dean. I did not wanna have to do this." The trickster said, looking up at Dean, who was leaning over him with the stake. Dean stabbed him, making the trickster gasp.

"Me neither." Dean admitted, before he twisted the stake, the chainsaw man disappeared, along with the beautiful women. He then pulled the stake out, letting the tricksters body fall into the seat behind him. Bobby, Sam and Sanguini walked over to him and Dean turned to look at them.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"So... where's As?"

"He's here somewhere, because he helped you and Bobby, but I think he's still angry with us for killing the trickster." Sam explained with a shrug and Dean sighed.

"Surely he understood that we had to do it?" Dean asked them as they all made their way out of the building, wincing slightly as he felt the bruises on his body.

"He said he had a connection to them though. He doesn't like to kill anything that he feels some sort of connection with, except rogue vampires." Sanguini told them as they all walked down the stairs and exited te building.

"So where is he? I mean, we can't leave without him."

"He told us he would catch up, so maybe he is waiting for us to leave. He told Sanguini to ride with us, so..." Sam shrugged.

"Well, we had better get the hell out of Dodge before somebody finds that body." Bobby told them as they opened the doors to the Impala and they all got in.

"Yeah. Look, Dean, um... I just wanna say that I'm... um..."

"Hey. Me, too." Dean told him, whilst Sanguini and Bobby stared at them incredulously.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Could we please just leave?" Bobby asked them. Dean nodded and then pulled away, hoping that Asmodeus would be able to catch up with them soon.

--

Asmodeus watched the four leave the lecture theatre silently from where he was standing, invisible in the back of the hall. He had a hunch and he wanted to see if he was right about it. He got his answer as soon as he heard the sound of a second door close and the body of the trickster faded, the real, alive trickster stepped out of the shadows and grinned to himself.

"That was fun." The trickster mumbled to himself as he bit a chocolate bar. He froze suddenly however at the sound of clapping and spun around, then gaped at Asmodeus, who took off his cloak.

"Oh well done on tricking the Winchester's _and_ Bobby Singer. Even had a vampire lord fooled as well with that one." Asmodeus drawled as he slowly made his way down the steps towards the trickster.

"You—you knew?" The trickster said in shock, gaping at Asmodeus, who came to a stop in front of him.

"Ah Loki, I can call you Loki, right? I'll let you in on a secret. I'm the only seer left. I talk with Athena quite regularly. Oh, and Frieda likes me as well, which is a bonus and also the reason your little mind tricks didn't really affect me."

"They didn't?"

"Nope. Not really, I just got angry with the three idiots I was travelling with, so it looked like it had worked. But you didn't know that I was with the Winchester's, did you? You only targeted Sam and Dean really. In fact, one huge thing tipped me off that you didn't know about me."

"Oh?" The trickster asked weakly.

"Yeah. The fact you coerced Dean into flirting with women to annoy Sam, and that you used two very attractive, I'll give you that, women in here. Want to know why it really didn't work?" Asmodeus asked with a playful grin.

"Sure..."

"Dean is married. To me." Asmodeus added, grinning even wider when the trickster gaped at him in shock, he then slumped and looked resigned.

"You're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

"You see a stake with lambs blood? I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to leave here and you, but only if you promise to leave all five of us alone should our paths ever cross again."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why? Because I like pranks if I'm honest. Hell, I use them enough. And I really liked the alien gag. Pure genius. Oh! And your alligator prank gave me access to studying some chewed up remains. That deserves a reward in and of itself. If you promise to keep doing those kind of tricks, and I don't honestly care if someone dies in the process, my morals are a little wonky, and you leave us alone, Bobby Singer included, then I let you go." Asmodeus told him with a careless shrug.

"Fine. You have a deal. And hey, you ever help with your pranks, give me a call." Loki told him, giving him a card with his number on to a stunned Asmodeus.

"You're giving me your number?"

"Yeah, I like you little seer. Give me a call sometime and we can swap prank stories and ideas." Loki said with a grin, Asmodeus grinned back at him and made a white card appear in his hands, winking when Loki grinned, looking impressed.

"Give me a call should you find yourself in a sticky situation and need a way out. Athena isn't the only one that talks to me. I talk to all five of The Sisters. And I can contact Death. So, consider yourself having an ally, and lets hope that my husband only finds out about this when he is drunk." Asmodeus told him, getting a laugh from Loki, who then ruffled his hair.

"I _really_ like you, Little Seer! You're funny. Plus, I liked your husband as well before he stabbed me."

"Yeah, I'll get him back for you, for that. Well, I had better leave so that I can catch up with the others and leave town. I'd suggest you leave town too, other hunters may come along after us if they haven't heard we have dealt with it." Asmodeus warned him and Loki nodded.

Asmodeus then turned around and walked up the stairs, looking back at Loki with a grin and a wave. He entered the number into his phone before he then pocketed it and left the lecture theatre.

--

"_Hello? If you can hear me, then I'm on my way towards you three, assuming that Bobby has left already. If he hasn't, then I regret to inform him that his car has been stolen. Which is a bitch." _Dean chuckled when he heard his husbands voice over the radio they had left on just for this case.

"Hey As, you okay? I'm sorry we had to kill the trickster." Dean said after he had pressed the button to speak.

"_Hmm. Don't think I have forgiven any of you yet. Its going to take a while I think. Dean, don't think I'm not going to punish you for actually stabbing him. I can't believe all of you just ignored me and went against my wishes!"_

"As, we had to kill him, he was killing other people. It's our job." Sam explained calmly, whilst Sanguini sat in the back of the car and stayed out of it, feeling on the fence about the whole thing.

"Your_ job maybe, but he wasn't a demon so it wasn't my job. He was just doing what was in his nature, and don't tell me that none of those guys didn't deserve it."_

"You kill vampires and drinking blood is in their nature." Dean pointed out, then winced at the oppressive silence that followed until it was broken almost five minutes later.

"_Rogues are jerks. I don't like them. Hell, Sanguini is a jerk most of the time, though he's my brother so I don't want to kill him. Mostly. Still, I _like_ tricksters. I've met four since learning about them and they were all great people. Hilarious in fact! I'm still in touch with three of them."_

"What?! As... you're joking right?" Dean asked, frowning at the radio as though Asmodeus could actually see him.

"_No, I'm not. Hell, I met one whilst at Stanford. Sammy, I introduced you to him, he was called Jasper." _

"I remember him! You're right, he was hilarious! Didn't he leave in our second year though?"

"_Yeah, he found out about a hunter in the area and didn't feel safe. I'm beginning to think that hunter was you." _Asmodeus admitted, sounding a bit sad.

"Fine. I'm sorry we had to kill the trickster and you can stay in touch with the others."

"_You think I would listen to you if you told me I _couldn't_? How naïve are you? You don't choose my friends for me Dean. Besides, this huge fight we have coming up? How much of an advantage do you think we would have with three demigods on our side?" _

"They'd help us in this?" Sam asked incredulously, and even Sanguini leant forwards, looking just as surprised as the Winchester's.

"_Well... two would, I don't know about the third. I'd have to ask him. He has my number though, should he need my help, so maybe that will mean something to him. Who knows? Still, consider us having some mighty powerful allies in this war, Dean. Then reconsider how you view all 'evil beings'. Might make you reconsider some hunts. I will say though, burn all the bones you want. Spirits give me the creeps."_ Asmodeus told them, making Dean burst into laughter, soon to be followed by Sam and Sanguini.

"Fine As. We're gonna stop at the next motel we come across alright, so we'll see you there."

"_Okay. Tell me the name of it when you arrive, just in case I'm further behind you than I think."_

"Will do."

**A/N – So... that now means that Sam isn't going to see Dean die repeatedly, which is a good thing seeing as I have no fricking clue how I would have worked that one out! Lol! It also means, just like Asmodeus said, they've all got some powerful allies should a large battle come along... Loki **_**will**_** be turning up again, but I've changed things enough that there may not be a large battle, so I'll keep you guessing about _why_**** he turns up.**

**Um... also, I need the help of my beloved readers. What the hell kind of name would Dean use to call Asmodeus? Like an affectionate pet name? Kitten is what Sanguini calls him and everyone calls him As, so what ****_would_ Dean call someone he was married to? I'm at a loss. I have what Asmodeus calls Dean, but I have drawn a complete blank for Dean. So any help would be greatly appreciated! Thanks!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll admit, I was laughing all the way through writing this, not particularly because I'm such a great writer (pfft), more because the writers are Supernatural are hilarious! I was watching it at the same time as writing some of it as well, and the whole episode just has me in creases! So tell me what you think!! Thank you!!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Asmodeus stood next to Sam in the morgue and watched as the pathologist slid the tray out of the compartment, containing the body. She then looked up at them and motioned to the body.

"Here he is, Doctor, Detective." She told them. Asmodeus stepped forwards to examine the body, pulling on a pair of latex gloves, and Sam suddenly knew what Sanguini meant when he said Asmodeus got very... odd around corpses.

"Ooh! He's in a bit of a state, isn't he? Looks like he was mauled by a large canine of some sort. Hmm, bite marks around the chest, stomach, shoulders and throat. All seem rather deep." Asmodeus stated into his brand new tape recorder that he insisted he needed if he was going to play 'Government Pathologist'. Dean just humoured him, whilst Sam and Sanguini just agreed to whatever he said, as long as it got him into the morgue.

"Mm-hmm." The employee agreed with a nod.

"Have you found out what killed him?" Sam asked her, whilst Asmodeus continued examining the body, occasionally muttering something into his recorder and poking at the body.

"I haven't quite determined that yet." She told him, averting her eyes. Sam and Asmodeus glanced at one another and then looked back at her.

"Come on, Doc. Off the record." Sam said to her, grinning roguishly. She looked at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Okay, way, way off the record." She told him, and Asmodeus looked up from the body to pay attention, whilst Sam grinned at her.

"Sure."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say the guy was attacked by a wolf. But unless I know that the zoo is missing one of their lobos, I'm going with pit bull." She told them, looking at Asmodeus and grinning, "I like my job."

"Totally get where you're coming form there. Out of curiosity, there was another case like this that myself and my partner here had to work on a couple of months back in the next town over. Was he missing his heart?" Asmodeus asked her curiously and getting a shocked look from the pathologist.

"How did you know that? I hadn't even finished my report when I got a notice saying you two were coming to see the body."

"Like Dr Thomas here said, we have been working on a couple of cases like this. We just wondered it this was the same."

"You think there is a killer out there?"

"No! Of course not! Like you said, this was clearly done by some sort of large canine. Be it a pit bull or a wolf." Asmodeus added with a smirk, getting a smaller grin back from the pathologist.

"Oh, well that's good then."

"Yep. Bit of a weight off our minds! Well then, Detective Evans and I shall leave you to finishing your report, I think we have seen everything we need to in regards to our case. Thank you."

"No problem." She told them and Asmodeus smiled at her before he and Sam left the room to head back and tell Sanguini and Dean of what they had found.

--

"You know, it's amazing how last week you were a student and now you are a fully employed pathologist for the government. Incredible." Sam said with a grin as they entered the motel room Dean and Sanguini were waiting in.

"Ah, I'm just that amazing." Asmodeus said, walking over to sit on Dean, who was lying down on the bed.

"No. Griphook is just that amazing. I'm impressed that he finally managed to get your official medical certificates." Sanguini drawled, smiling when Sam walked over to him to sit next to him on the other chair in the room.

"Can it technically be called official if it's illegal?" Sam asked, whilst Dean snorted in amusement and pulled Asmodeus so that he was lying down next to him on the bed.

"Ah, lighten up Sammy, what have we ever done, that is legal?" Dean asked, leaning up to look at his brother in amusement.

"Anyway, it's perfectly legal. Well... in the wizarding world. And in the sense that the name changes to whatever I want it to be at the time. Besides, it gets us in the see the body a lot easier than you would have had you been on your own. Stop belly-aching Sammy."

"I'm not 'belly-aching' whatever the hell that means. I'm just pointing out that it can't be official if it's illegal."

"Look, I passed the test to be a healer in Gringotts whilst you lot abandoned me there, and that translates as being a professional doctor in the Muggle world. I want to be a pathologist, so therefore, I am a qualified pathologist. Sure, it's not exactly fair, but who cares? Really?"

"Fine. So, you're saying it's legal?"

"Yep. Perfectly legal."

"Right."

"This is all very interesting, I'm sure, but what did you find out?" Dean asked before Asmodeus could find a way to continue the argument with Sam.

"Oh, it's a werewolf." Asmodeus told Dean absently, looking shocked when Dean jerked up to sit up, looking strangely excited.

"Seriously? You're sure it's a werewolf?" Dean asked, practically bouncing on his spot.

"Er... yeah, we're sure. No hearts, and all coincide with the lunar cycle. All murders happen in the week leading up to the full moon, month after month." Sam told Dean, looking as confused as Sanguini, Asmodeus just watched Dean in amusement, chuckling when Dean whooped and jumped off the bed to grab his bag.

"It's this week right? The full moon crap?" Dean asked as he rooted through his bag and then pulled out a black box.

"Hence the lawyer." Sam deadpanned and Dean pumped his fist in the air.

"Awesome!"

"Dean, could you be a bigger geek about this?" Sam asked, now just looking at his brother in amusement whilst Sanguini shook his head and Asmodeus just giggled and watched Dean.

"I'm sorry, man, but what about 'a human by day, a freak animal killing machine by moonlight' don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass. We haven't seen one since we were kids." Dean explained as he opened the case to show it was full of silver bullets.

"Really? Huh, I met my first werewolf when I was thirteen; he was my teacher and second godfather. Then I spent four years of my life living in close quarters with about eight weres, including the lesser spotted weretiger. They're cute! Still, they're also a completely different species to what you two are used to." Asmodeus admitted, whilst Dean and Sam just stared at him.

"Wait. Weretigers?"

"Yeah, there are werewolves and weretigers. That's it though. No other werecreatures. Well, my uncle always used to say there were weredodo's but I think he was just pulling my leg." Asmodeus admitted. Dean and Sam just gaped at him whilst Sanguini snorted in amusement.

"You always were a little bit too gullible when it came to your uncle Justus. He could have told you the sky was pink and you would have believed him." Sanguini muttered, making Asmodeus blush.

"Yeah, well, he was just so damned convincing."

"He was weird, Asmodeus. He was the ultimate definition of odd."

"Ah, he wasn't that bad."

"Weredodos? I'm going to agree with Sanguini." Sam muttered, whilst Dean chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, whatever. So what do we do next?" Asmodeus asked, watching Dean load his gun with the bullets and the clicked it back into place with a wide grin.

"We need to talk to the girl who found the body." Sam said, whilst Dean just grinned widely.

"Great! Let's go do that then." Asmodeus agreed, jumping off the bed and smiling widely at them all. Sanguini just shook his head in amusement and Dean practically bounced his way to stand next to Asmodeus.

"Come on, you two! You're too slow! We've got a werewolf to kill!!"

--

Sanguini and Sam were talking to the woman that found the body of the lawyer, Madison, at her apartment, whilst Asmodeus and Dean had decided that they wanted to try and search out possible haunts of the werewolf. Though both Sam and Sanguini were in agreement that the two had in fact just wanted to get away to have sex. Again.

"I don't understand. I already gave my statement."

"Right, well, we just need to verify a few things." Sam told her as they were led into her apartment. A bearded man was sitting at her table and Sanguini looked at him with narrowed eyes and sniffed the air.

"This is my neighbour, Glen. Glen, this is Detective..."

"Thomas. And Detective Evans." Sanguini told her and then motioned to Sam beside him. The Glen stood up and looked at Madison.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it." Glen told her, looking at Sanguini nervously and then glancing at Sam.

"Okay. Thanks for the casserole." Madison told him with a smile as she walked with him to the door.

"Oh, how thoughtful." Sanguini drawled, ignoring the warning glance Sam shot him.

"Just call if you need anything." Glen told her and then left, closing the door behind him.

"He's sweet. He came over to check on me. Have a seat." They all took a seat at the kitchen table and Sanguini looked at Sam for him to start.

"You must be pretty shaken up. You were Nate Mulligan's assistant, right?" Sam asked her and she smiled at him.

"For two years, yeah." Madison told him.

"So, you knew all about him?" Sanguini asked her when Sam looked at him pointedly.

"Probably knew more about him than he did. Nate was... he was nice."

"But?" Sam prompted when she didn't look as though she was going to expand on that thought.

"Nothing, really. He had a few scotches in him, and he started hitting on anyone in a five-mile radius. You know the type." Sam and Sanguini glanced at one another and both knew the other was thinking about Dean.

"Yeah. We do, actually." Sam told her, grinning slightly.

"Did he have any enemies?" Sanguini asked her, turning the conversation to more serious matters.

"What do you mean? It sure looked like an animal attack."

"We're just covering all the bases. Anyone that might have had a problem with him – a former client, an ex?" Sanguini asked, and both noticed that she seemed to think of someone, but seemed reluctant to say anything.

"What?" Sam asked her before she could decide against telling them.

"Well, this is embarrassing, but my ex-boyfriend, Kurt –"

"Kurt have a last name?" Sanguini asked her impatiently, managing to show no sign that Sam had just kicked him under the table.

"Mueller. After we broke up, he went kind of nuts. He's... well, he's kind of been stalking me. He got it in his head that something was going on between Nate and I. He showed up at my office."

"What happened?" Sam asked her, shocking Sanguini because he actually sounded concerned and interested, which Sanguini couldn't have been further from.

"Kurt got into it with Nate, threw a punch before security grabbed him. I was lucky to keep my job."

"When was the last time you saw Kurt?" Sanguini asked, wondering if this Kurt was possibly the werewolf and knowing that Sam was probably thinking the same thing.

"A few nights ago. Actually, the night Nate died. We were all grabbing drinks at this bar, and Kurt showed up."

"And?" Sanguini prompted impatiently, getting another warning look from Sam, which he again ignored.

"Nothing. It was like he was watching me. Then he was gone. To tell you the truth... he scares me."

"Okay, I need to talk to my partner outside for a second, we'll be back in a minute." Sam told her, grabbing Sanguini's arm and pulling him up from the table. Madison nodded at them absently and Sanguini followed Sam outside the door, letting it close part of the way.

"So, what do you think?" Sanguini drawled, leaning against the wall and looking at Sam, who kept glancing back at the apartment door, which made Sanguini narrow his eyes at him.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend? He hates the boss. And he was there that night." Sam said as though that explained everything and Sanguini wondered how he had managed to be a hunter this long, before he mentally scolded himself for thinking that when he had pretty much come to the same conclusion as Sam.

"So, you think he's our werewolf?"

"Well, it's a theory." Sam said, sounding less certain of himself now that Sanguini had questioned him, which made Sanguini feel a bit like a dick.

"We've had worse." Sanguini pointed out in an attempt to make Sam feel a bit better about said theory.

"Yeah." Sam agreed with a small smile.

"What do you say we pay Kurt a visit?"

"Actually, we could send As and Dean there, actually make them do something besides messin' about for once." Sam suggested, making Sanguini grin at him.

"I completely agree with you on that one. Give them a ring, we can finish up here and then head back to the motel. Make them do some of the research for once as well." Sanguini added, and Sam chuckled as he dialled Dean's number.

--

Asmodeus chuckled as Dean walked besides him with a literal bounce in his step, glancing down alleyways that they passed.

"You really are excited about this, aren't you?" Asmodeus asked Dean, amusement heavily evident in his voice. Dean looked over at him and smiled widely.

"Sure am! Come on! Admit you feel the same as well! This is like a classic monster movie monster!" Dean said, sounding like a kiddy at Christmas.

"Er... don't they just look like Sanguini when he's hungry, just with a bad hair day and weird ass eyes?" Asmodeus asked him, which made Dean wrinkle his nose and then shrug.

"I guess. What your werewolf friends actually turned into wolves?"

"Er... pretty much. They had longer limbs and could stand on their hind legs, but yeah, they looked like wolves."

"Man! That is so cool! You sure there are none left? We can't meet any?"

"Er... almost certain. I would have probably been told about them had any existed. Sorry Dean. Looks like these werewolves are the nearest you're going to get to meeting the wolfman."

"Damn. Ah well, this is still cool! Silver bullets, silver knives. We're all set to hunt this sucker down!" Dean told him, grinning widely. Asmodeus laughed and stepped closer to Dean, wrapping his arm around his waist and cuddling up to his side. Dean looked down at him in bemusement, but placed his arm around Asmodeus' shoulders anyway. "What's the affection for? You haven't been in the wormwood have you?" Dean asked with a grin, getting a glare from Asmodeus.

"No, I haven't. But seeing you act this free and excited, it makes me love you even more. Plus, you all domineering like this, is kind of a turn on." Asmodeus admitted with a grin.

"I like the sound of that. How do you feel about skipping searching the rest of town and finding a small out of the way corner to let up some of your pent up frustrations?" Dean asked with a waggle of his eyebrows, making Asmodeus laugh.

"Who said I was frustrated? Besides, Sam and Sanguini are expecting us to look for places the werewolf may do his hunting."

"Yeah right, they're probably expecting us to be having sex. You do realise that, right?" Dean asked, even as he steered Asmodeus down an alley, stopping to lean down and press a kiss to Asmodeus' neck.

"Really? In a dirty alley?" Asmodeus asked, holding back a moan when Dean nipped on his neck and then grinned against his skin.

"Oh definitely. Come on, live dangerously."

"We're hunters, I think we live pretty dangerously, don't you?" Asmodeus deadpanned, nearly biting through his lip when Dean licked his neck.

"Don't deny that you want this." Dean whispered into his ear, grinning when the ear flickered and then tilting Asmodeus' head up and kissing him, even as he backed him against the wall.

"I'm not." Asmodeus gasped when Dean pulled away and turned his attention back to Asmodeus' neck. "I seriously think you need to see someone about your exhibitionist tendencies."

"Why do I need to see someone about them? You're the only one who needs to know about it." Dean muttered, licking Asmodeus' neck and smirking when Asmodeus moaned finally and gripped at his shoulders.

Dean pressed Asmodeus into the wall with his body, lifting Asmodeus up, and making him wrap his legs around his waist. They both groaned when their erections pressed together, then Dean turned his attention back to Asmodeus' neck.

"Dean! We need to—" Asmodeus cut off when Dean nipped at his neck again and he gasped, just deciding to let Dean do whatever he wished.

Dean smirked against his neck and then pressed kisses all the way up his neck and to his lips, where he kissed Asmodeus sharply and his tongue battling with Asmodeus' for dominance, which he won. Asmodeus dragged a hand down Dean's back, whilst his other hand was buried in Dean's short hair.

"Dean!" Asmodeus gasped, pulling away from Dean to gasp in some air and moaning when Dean thrust up against him. Dean moved one hand from his waist to undo Asmodeus' jeans and slipping his hand inside, wrapping it around him, not taking his eyes away from Asmodeus'.

Asmodeus gasped breathlessly and his eyes fluttered shut when Dean began to move his hand. Dean leant forwards to pepper Asmodeus' face with kisses, slowly grinding his hips against Asmodeus', his hand moving faster as Asmodeus began to mewl and whimper, eyes clenched shut.

"Dean!" Asmodeus cried out as he released over Dean's hand. Dean thrust against Asmodeus a couple more times and then groaned out his own release, before he smirked at a drowsy Asmodeus and brought his hand up to lick clean. Asmodeus watched him with half-lidded lust filled eyes, panting softly.

Asmodeus groaned and then waved his hand, cleaning both his and Dean's jeans and also Dean's hand, which made Dean look at him and then sulk.

"We never would have left had you started that." Asmodeus muttered, which made Dean smirk and press a sharp kiss to his lips, letting Asmodeus taste himself on Dean's lips. Dean then pulled away and gently lowered Asmodeus' legs from around his waist, keeping a hold on him until Asmodeus seemed steady on his legs once again.

"See, that was fun, no?" Dean asked him with a grin, getting a smaller, slightly dazed grin in return.

"You do know that what we just did is borderline illegal, right?"

"Most of what we do is illegal. I'm pretty sure impersonating an officer could get us some time inside, same with holding up a bank, and killing the occasional person." Dean told him, still grinning. Asmodeus just rolled his eyes and then wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and leant up to kiss him. Dean returned the kiss and then groaned in disappointment when his phone started to ring.

Pulling away from Asmodeus, though keeping a hold of Asmodeus' waist, he pulled his phone out of his back pocket and answered it, holding it up to his ear, and pressing a quick kiss to Asmodeus' lips.

"Yeah?" Dean asked when he pulled away from Asmodeus.

"Dean? Where are you and As?" Sam asked him, which made Dean smirk at Asmodeus.

"We're currently looking in an alleyway not far from the place that Mulligan guy works at. Why? You and Sanguini finished questioning the chick that found his body?"

"Just about, yeah. We were wondering if you could search her exes apartment, apparently he has been stalking her and she saw him on the night Nate Mulligan died."

"Will do, do you know where he lives?"

"Er... no."

"No? Come on, dude. Give us something to work with!"

"His name's Kurt Mueller." Sam told him and Dean sighed.

"Research is your deal. I suck at research and computers have the tendency to blow up around As." Dean complained, grinning when Asmodeus blushed and glared at him.

"Dean..." Sam sighed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go to the library and use their computers to find his address, but dude! You owe me!"

"Whatever Dean. You're just angry because I interrupted whatever the hell you and As were doing, which, might I add, I do not need or wish to know."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't going to tell you." Dean told him huffily, though he did smirk when Asmodeus blushed even brighter and looked at his chest instead of his eyes.

"Look, just check out this guys apartment and then ring us back to tell us what you've found, okay? We're gonna head back to the motel once we've finished here."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I know what to do, Sam. You act as though neither of us are seasoned hunters." Dean complained, smiling when Asmodeus finally looked up at him, looking somewhat amused by his and Sam's conversation.

"Well, you have to admit, neither of you have been acting very professional with this. Well, you haven't at least, I'm sure you were the one to coerce As into doing whatever the hell you just did in that alleyway."

"Hey! How do you know I'm not the innocent one?" Dean asked indignantly, hearing Sam snort on the other end and Asmodeus snort in front of him.

"Dean, repeat back to yourself what you've just said and tell me that you don't see the funny side of that. Just, go do your job and try to keep your hands to yourself for a couple of hours at least."

"Fine. Dude, you need to live a little sometime. Get laid or something." Dean told him, then hung up before Sam could bitch back some sort of response.

"So... we have to use those blasted contraptions? Damn. Well, we had better get it over and done with. Come on." Asmodeus said with a sigh, kissing Dean once more and then pulling away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the alleyway behind him to head towards the library.

--

Asmodeus leant against the wall opposite the door to Kurt's apartment, looking up and down the hall occasionally and keeping an eye out for anyone that may come upon them breaking and entering. Another illegal thing to add to the days illegality.

"I cannot believe how long that took us. And Sam has to do this every time we go on a hunt. I kinda feel bad. Sort of." Asmodeus muttered once Dean had unlocked the door and they entered the apartment.

"Really?" Dean asked him, glancing at him over his shoulder.

"No, not really. He's just so good at it! And he seems to enjoy it, right? How could we even think of taking that away from him?" Asmodeus asked, lips twitching as he tried to hide a smile. Dean looked over his shoulder at Asmodeus again and grinned.

"Right. Tell me again why you couldn't have opened the door?" Dean asked him as they walked into the kitchen and started to look around.

"Anyth—" Asmodeus stopped and spun around, eyes narrowed as he searched the corners of the room.

"As? You okay?"

"Yeah... Just, ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Asmodeus asked him absently as he continued to search the shadows in the room.

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?" Dean asked, walking over to stand just behind Asmodeus.

"I'm getting the feeling right now. Did you find anything?" Asmodeus asked him, finally looking away from the shadowy corners of the room and looking at Dean.

"No, nothing but leftovers and a six-pack in the fridge."

"Huh, grab the six-pack, did you check the freezer? Maybe there's some human hearts behind the Haagen-Dazs or something." Asmodeus told him with a grin.

"Grab the six-pack? We adding stealing to your list of misdemeanours?" Dean asked him in amusement, even as he opened the fridge and grabbed the six-pack, handing it back to Asmodeus, who shrank it and placed it in his pocket.

"Sure, why not? Come on, who cares?" Asmodeus asked him with a sheepish grin, just as they heard a door open and close, closely followed by a loud crash coming from outside.

Dean looked at Asmodeus and they both walked into the living area. Dean walked over to the glass doors and slid them open before he walked out onto the balcony. He looked around, and noticed some claw marks sliding all the way down to the ground.

"As, come here!" Dean called out, looking at the claw marks. Asmodeus soon joined him and Dean motioned him over. "Check it out."

Asmodeus looked at them and then whistled, impressed. He then turned around to look at Dean, grinning widely and getting a wary look from Dean.

"What?"

"I told you someone was watching us." Asmodeus told him cheerfully, making Dean chuckle in amusement and then shake his head.

"Yeah, you did. Well done. Aren't you even a little creeped out by that?" Dean asked him, still looking somewhat amused.

"Nope. You know why? Because this sort of shit _always_ happens to us. It's like it's written in stone. 'Cliché crap _must_ occur around the Tenebrion's and Winchester's'. Huh, has a sort of ring to it."

"You're insane, you know that, right?" Dean asked him, smiling widely.

"Yep. So, is this evidence that Kris—"

"Kurt."

"Whatever. Is this proof that he's the werewolf?"

"Looks it."

"So... still excited?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed, grinning widely and getting an equally wide smile from Asmodeus.

"Good. Shall we head back—" Asmodeus stopped when they both heard the sound of a gunshot coming from the alley below them. "Crap."

Dean and Asmodeus quickly ran out of the apartment and raced down the stairs, exiting and heading straight for the alley where they had heard the gunshot come from.

"Blood." Asmodeus called out as he sniffed the air, and then ran over to a dumpster and walks behind it. "Ah crap."

"Huh, cliché crap right?" Dean asked as he walked over to him and looked down at the mauled body.

"You got it. Wanna call 911 whilst I check out the body. Hey! I'm the first pathologist on the scene! How cool is that?" Asmodeus asked as he knelt down and looked at the body.

"So, looks like Kurt is looking more and more like our Cujo." As he dialled 911 and started to talk on the phone.

"Er... you think Sam and Sanguini are okay at Madison's?" Asmodeus asked as he looked over the body. "Ooh, shock of the century. No heart!"

"You're a little odd, you know that right? I'll ring Sammy." Dean said when Asmodeus glared at him.

"Yeah, you do that. And for the record. You married odd. That makes you weird."

--

Sanguini and Sam knocked on Madison's door the next morning, having come straight from the motel once they had gotten some rest after talking with Dean and Asmodeus. Both of which had been bitching at the other when they had arrived, though Sanguini and Sam just ignored them and let them at it. It had been decided that they would let the two lie in this morning, seeing as they had the room next to Asmodeus and Dean and therefore had an idea that the two might be a little tired.

"What's going on?" Sam and Sanguini turned to face Glen, who was looking at them through his partially opened door.

"Police business, Glen." Sanguini told him dismissively just as Madison answered her door and looked at them in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Well, maybe we should talk privately." Sam told her after a glance at Glen. Madison nodded and held the door open for them to walk through. She closed the door behind them and then led them into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Er... sure." Sam said with a shrug, Sanguini just shook his head however and leant against the wall. "Has Kurt been here?"

"Not exactly." Madison told them as she poured Sam a mug of coffee and then turned and handed it to Sam.

"Thanks."

"What exactly does 'not exactly' mean?" Sanguini asked, getting fed up of the awkward flirting going on between Sam and Madison. He was not jealous. Nope. Not at all.

"Well, he was outside last night. Just... looking. Just looking at me. Has he done something?" Madison asked when Sanguini and Sam exchanged a look with one another. They both turned back to look at her, looking grim.

"We're not really sure." Sam told her, clearly trying to be reassuring.

"It's probably nothing, but... we just don't wanna take any chances. In fact, one of us should probably stay here with you, just in case he stops by. Where does he work?" Sanguini asked, knowing, as soon as he had said it, that Sam would want to be the one to stay.

"He owns a body shop."

"You mind grabbing that address for us?" Sanguini asked her and she nodded before leaving the room. "Thank you."

"Alright, you go. I'll stay." Sam said once Madison had left them.

"You think I'm stupid. You go take the address to Asmodeus and Dean. I'll stay here and keep an eye on the girl."

"Sanguini! Come on! Why do you get to stay?"

"Because I'm older and I said so."

"No, screw that. You could get any girl you want. Let me stay here! Please! I have a chance!" Sam practically begged and Sanguini sighed, rolling his eyes. He really didn't want Sam to stay here and possibly get in a with a chance with Madison, but he also knew he was being unfair.

"Fine. You stay here. I'll go to Asmodeus and Dean." Sanguini sighed, smiling weakly when Sam beamed at him in thanks.

"You're great you know that? And I promise to help you pick up some random girl in a bar or something."

"Should I wish to do that, then I would take Dean. But thank you for the offer." Sanguini told him dryly, wincing at the thought of picking up someone else, and then wincing once more when he realised Asmodeus was right about him.

"Ah, yeah. Probably a better idea. Though I'm not sure As would be entirely happy with that plan." Sam told him with a wry grin, getting a smaller one from Sanguini. Madison soon came back with a piece of paper holding the address and smiled at Sanguini when he took it.

"Sam will stay here with you to make sure you are okay. I'll come back later to check in. Okay?" Sanguini told her, she nodded and Sanguini glanced at Sam once before spinning on his heel and then leaving the apartment, frowning in disappointment at himself for feeling this way.

--

"Right, I've got the address to the place Kurt works. Shall we head over there?" Sanguini asked as he breezed into the room Asmodeus and Dean were staying in, completely ignoring the cursing this caused from Dean, who was lying on top of Asmodeus.

"Er... Hey Sanguini. Think you could give us a chance to get dressed?" Asmodeus asked him, whilst Dean just groaned and buried his head in the crook of Asmodeus' neck.

"Of course. I'll wait outside, give me a shout when you're dressed and I'll come back in." Sanguini told them shortly, turning on his heel and walking back out of the room. Asmodeus looked at Dean, who had moved his head away from his neck and was looking somewhat confused.

"Okay... what happened to make him like that?" Dean asked him, moving off of Asmodeus and climbing out of the bed, grabbing his bag and searching for some clean clothes to wear.

"I have no idea. How about you head over to Kurt's work place and I'll stay here to talk to him. Give us a ring when you finish or if you find something out. Maybe what's wrong with Sanguini has something to do with the fact that Sam isn't with him."

"Probably, considering he is quite observant about other peoples emotions, he's quite dense when it comes to Sanguini's feelings about himself, isn't he?" Dean muttered as he pulled on some jeans, grinning when Asmodeus chuckled.

"He is a little, isn't he? You dressed?" Asmodeus asked as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and looked over at Dean, who nodded. "Sanguini! You can come back in now."

Sanguini opened the door once again and walked back in, not even making some sort of remark to embarrass Asmodeus about the rather compromising position he had walked in on. This immediately made Dean and Asmodeus worry about him and wonder what had happened between him and Sam this time.

"Er... where's Sam?" Asmodeus asked him cautiously, glancing over at Dean, who just shrugged.

"He stayed at Madison's house to keep an eye on her. The ex, Kurt, was seen standing outside of her apartment last night. Sam thought it would be best if one of us stayed with her to keep an eye on her. He was the one chosen to do so." Sanguini told them blankly, face betraying none of his emotions about this fact, though Asmodeus now had an idea as to what was wrong with his brother.

"Right, well Sanguini, I'm gonna go check out Kurt's work, you and As are going to stay here and have a nice long chat about what the hell has made you sulk." Dean told Sanguini, getting an icy glare for his efforts. Though Sanguini did hold out the paper with the address on it for Dean to take. "Cheers. I'll be back later."

"Be good, Dean!" Asmodeus yelled after Dean, both hearing him chuckle and head towards the Aston, seeing as Sam had taken the Impala. Asmodeus hadn't trusted Sam anywhere near his car since the hot-wiring incident.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked him, moving to sit on the one chair in the room, turning it to sit opposite where Asmodeus sat on the bed.

"You know what I want to talk to you about, 'Guini. Why does the fact that Sam is watching over some girl bother you so much."

"I knew I shouldn't have shared blood with you, annoying cat." Sanguini muttered, making Asmodeus grin before he smoothed it away and frowned.

"I'm not tapping into your emotions. You know I can't do that, you're just paranoid. So, want to share with the group? Or do I ring up Sam and ask him?"

"Don't you dare. Besides, Sam doesn't realise I am feeling like this. He thinks I want to sleep with the stupid bint." Sanguini muttered and Asmodeus looked enlightened.

"Ah, and Sam likes said 'stupid bint' so in fact you are jealous, just not of who Sam thinks. Oh, 'Guini. Why haven't you told him you want him to be your mate yet? Even Dean is close to working that one out."

"Sam quite clearly is not interested in me. He only allows me to drink from him because he feels bad when I go without whilst we are on the road for too long. There is nothing more into it for him."

"San..."

"No, Asmodeus. Surely you, his best-friend, realise this."

"As his best-friend and brother-in-law, I can see what you quite clearly can't. He is confused about his feelings for you. Sanguini, I know Sammy, he doesn't willingly go to bed with someone he doesn't have feelings for. You both may deny it, but you _have_ done something with one another." Asmodeus told him seriously, tapping his nose.

"Fine, why deny it when you seem to be channelling Holmes. Fine, we've done most things bar actual penetration."

"Huh, who _would_ be the one to be penetrated in your relationship?" Asmodeus pondered, grinning widely when Sanguini just gaped at him.

"Asmodeus! I wouldn't have thought you would have wanted to know. Besides, none of us are ever going to find out, because Sam is pussy-footing with some random human. A _female_ human might I add." Sanguini told him with a groan, leaning his head back and slumping in the chair.

"I think you're a fool, Sanguini. Sam likes you, God only knows why, but he does. He just thinks you are using him, so he has decided to move on before he gets too involved and gets hurt."

"I would never hurt him!"

"Deliberately maybe, but I think you already have. You're holding him back thinking he doesn't return your feelings, and in the process, you are giving out signals to tell him you aren't interested in him. He's moving on, 'Guini."

"This is bullshit."

"Perhaps. Honestly, I wouldn't know, Dean and I didn't have the same problems you two had. We only started sleeping together once we were pretty much certain we wanted to be together." Asmodeus told him with a soft smile and a shrug.

"Thanks for the advice." Sanguini told him sarcastically and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.

"You want advice? From me? Fine, get your head out of your arse and tall Sam about your feelings, ask him to be your mate and then tell The Three of your decision so that they can send you the required items you need to perform the ceremony. Oh and inform Dean of your decision."

"Oh Kitten, you can be so naïve sometimes. For one, you think The Three will be happy with my union with a half-demon hunter? For another, even if they did agree with it, do you really think Sam would? I would eventually push him into being turned into a vampire. You think he would agree with that?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I think he would. I don't think Sam and Dean have realised yet that Dean will now stop aging, but Sam will continue to grow old and will eventually die. If you give him an option of staying with his brother, I think he will take it."

"Maybe so, but not if it means he has to be stuck with me for the rest of his existence. Despite what you think you know, I don't ever smell any lust coming from him unless he is feeding me. Doesn't sound like he is attracted to me."

"Maybe you're right. But you will never truly know if you don't ask him. Sanguini, if you allow him to get attached to this woman, then you will lose him."

"How can he get attached when we will be leaving once we have found and killed the werewolf?"

"Stop picking faults in my argument. Look, lets agree to disagree on this, okay? Now, tell me about this woman, Madison did you say her name was?"

"Yes. She was the one to find Nate's body."

"Ah, so what's she like? Does she seem suspicious of you yet?"

"Not as of yet. More confused as to why we are worried about her ex when he boss was clearly mauled by an animal. There is one thing about her though."

"What?"

"She smells off. I can't place the smell though. Her neighbour has the same scent, though his is somewhat stronger."

"Huh, you think they're the werewolves?"

"We would have noticed if there were two werewolves around here, surely. Besides, I know what werewolves smell like, and they didn't smell like Remus for example."

"Yeah, but Remus was a different type of werewolf. In fact, I don't even think these _are_ werewolves. I think they are something else, though I don't know what. Some sort of shifter though."

"Perhaps you are right, but the fact that we would have known had there been two still stands."

"Yeah. So what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing. As long as Sam is alright, then there is nothing we can do about it. We can hardly ask her what species she is, just for the pure fact that she might not know. Maybe one of her parents was a different creature and she never knew about it."

"You do have a point. Fine, I guess we just wait here then for Dean or Sam to call us and tell us what's what."

"Sounds like a plan."

--

Sam sat at the table in Madison's kitchen, watching as she was checking through her mail and smiled uncomfortably at her when she glanced up at him.

"Um... do you wanna sit on the couch?"

"No, no. I'm okay." Sam said with a shake of his head, wondering what he could say that would make things more comfortable between them.

"It's more comfortable."

"I'm fine." Sam told her, and then watched as she walked over to the table with a laundry basket in her hands. She then proceeded to dump the contents on the table and, much to Sam's discomfort, she started to sort through her underwear.

"You know, I think I will sit on the couch." Sam told her hastily, walking over to the couch and sitting on it awkwardly, giving a small sigh of relief when his phone started ringing.

"So, Sanguini told me that you wanted to stay with the hot chick. Let me guess. You're sitting on her couch like a stiff, trying to think of something to say."

"Is he with you? Did you find Kurt?"

"No, Sanguini isn't with me, he's at the motel with Asmodeus. You must have done something to really piss him off. He walked in on me and As and didn't make one comment about it. It was really inconvenient too, I had just—"

"Dude! Enough! Did you find Kurt?" Sam interrupted, scowling at nothing when he heard Dean laugh.

"No, he hasn't been at work all week. But because I'm good, and I mean really, _really_ good, I got a line on where he might be. What's she wearing?" Dean asked him, and Sam could just hear the smirk.

"Bye, Dean." Sam said with a sigh, hanging up the phone. He looked up when Madison walked over to the couch and sat down on it, turning on the TV. Sam made a face of annoyance at the soap opera that came up on the screen.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"Okay, this is the deal: my house, my TV. I never get to watch my show. So suck it up."

--

Dean walked into his and Asmodeus' room at the motel and grinned when he saw Sanguini lying on the bed, looking as though he was asleep and Asmodeus sitting on the bed next to him, reading and absently playing with a lock of Sanguini's hair.

"Well doesn't this look cozy. You know, if he wasn't your brother, I might be worried." Dean said, smiling when Asmodeus looked up at him and smiled widely.

"Hey, did you find Kurt?" Asmodeus asked, placing the book down and looking at him. Sanguini shocked Dean by moving and looking at him, showing that he hadn't been asleep at all.

"Er... that's why I'm here. I found him, but I figured you may or may not wish to come with me when I go find him." Dean told them, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay...." Asmodeus said slowly, moving to stand up from the bed and walking over to Dean. "So where do we have to go?"

--

"Wait, so... Kendall married Ethan's father just to get back at him?" Sam asked after the show had finished, completely riveted by what he had watched.

"Yup. And now she's set to inherit all the casinos that were supposed to go to Ethan." Madison told him with a grin.

"What a bitch!" Sam exclaimed, before they both looked at one another and started to laugh.

"Admit it, you're hooked."

"No, no, no. I wouldn't say I'm hooked." Sam denied and she giggled at him, making Sam smile back. "You know, can I ask you a question? It's a little personal."

"You've seen my entire underwear collection. Go ahead."

"Okay, um... well, you're clearly smart. I mean, your house is full of great books, you know? And you're independent."

"Uh-huh."

"What were you doing with Kurt?" Sam asked her and she looked down at her hands and shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like he introduced himself, like, 'Hi, I'm possessive and controlling and I like to punch people. Wanna be my girlfriend?'"

"Yeah, well, I guess we all make mistakes." Sam told her reassuringly, with a smile, getting a smaller one from Madison.

"Yeah, well, mine's wanted by the police. You wanna know why I stayed with him? Really?" Sam nodded and looked at her. "I was too insecure to leave."

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, you don't really seem like the type." Sam told her and she shook her head ruefully.

"Yeah, well, some stuff happened. My life changed, I changed. For the better, I think."

"What happened?"

"Well, for one thing, I got mugged." She told him and Sam gaped at her in shock.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"

"I know, it sounds strange. And don't get me wrong, it rattled me. But then it hit me. I could keep feeling sorry for myself, or I could take control of my life. I chose the latter. First thing I did was tell Kurt he had to go."

"Smart move."

"Apparently. Everything else just opened up, blossomed. It's all been wonderful, really." Madison told him and Sam shrugged. "What? Doesn't everybody think that being a victim of random violence is the best thing that ever happened to them?" Madison asked him with a smile, Sam just laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, no so much. You're unusual."

"Unusual, like..." She pointed to her head and Sam grinned, "unusual?"

"No, no, no. Unusual, like... impressive."

"You think so?" Madison asked him, but just as Sam was about to answer her, his phone began to ring. He smiled apologetically at her as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Sorry." He told her, then answered his phone. "Hey."

"I found him." Dean told him and Sam could hear loud music in the background.

"Good, don't take your eyes off him." Sam told him, wondering where Dean was.

"Oh, yeah, my eyes are glued. Look, Sammy, I gotta let you go. I don't wanna miss anything." Dean told him and then hung up the phone.

--

"I cannot believe you dragged me to a strip club. You know, married couples generally don't go out on dates to strip clubs." Asmodeus said dryly as he followed Dean and Sanguini over to some seats at one of the tables with a pole on it.

"One, those married couples you mentioned, they are normally a man and a woman. Two, this isn't a date. And three, you didn't have to come." Dean pointed out, even though he didn't take his eyes off of the stripped in front of him.

"He's our guy." Sanguini muttered, nodding to a shady looking guy sitting at the opposite side of their table.

"You know, if you're so interested in some random female stripping, I'm thinking I may become obsolete or something." Asmodeus muttered, making Dean finally take his eyes away from the stripper and look down at him, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to his side.

"I dunno, if you think about giving me a show like this lovely lady here, then I think our relationship may just grow even stronger." Dean told him with a leer, both ignoring the disgusted snort that came from Sanguini.

"I think you're delusional if you think I'm giving you a lap dance at anytime in our relationship."

"Ah come on, we've got hundreds of years together. Things are gonna get boring eventually, then will you consider it?"

"In hundreds of years time? Perhaps. Now, get back to work. Or should I say, get back to leering at the poor woman in front and try not to picture her being me." Asmodeus grumbled, pushing Dean away from him slightly and turning to discreetly watch Kurt.

"Shouldn't one of us ring Sam and tell him we've found Kurt?" Sanguini drawled, eyes flickering up at the stripper in disinterest and then looking at Dean expectantly, grinning when Dean groaned but pulled out his phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hey." Asmodeus moved nearer to Dean to hear Sam on the other end, Dean just looked down at him and grinned, then looked back at the stripper.

"I found him." Dean told Sam.

"Good, don't take your eyes off him." Asmodeus heard Sam tell Dean strictly, grinning when Dean absently took his eyes off of the stripper and glanced at Kurt, before he looked back at the stripper.

"Oh, yeah, my eyes are totally glued. Look, Sammy, I gotta let you go. I don't wanna miss anything." Dean told him, then hung up and handed the stripper a dollar with a smirk.

"You're a jerk, you do know that right?" Asmodeus told him in amusement, grinning when Dean looked down at him in mock hurt.

"Why do you say such mean things?"

"You took your husband to a strip club and then proceeded to ignore him in favour of watching scantily clad women dance in front of him, paying them to keep dancing. Oh yeah, perfect specimen of the ideal husband." Sanguini drawled from Dean's other side, making Asmodeus laugh and shake his head.

"Oh great, you two ganging up on me. Might I point out again that neither of you had to come."

"I think I'd rather be here when you leered at strangers, than be back at the motel wondering if you _were_ leering at strangers and letting my decidedly odd imagination start playing on insecurities." Asmodeus told Dean dryly and Dean just grinned sheepishly.

"You do know I'd never stray right? I'm just looking, nothing else is gonna happen."

"Oh I know. She wouldn't be interested in you anyway."

"What makes you say that? I'll have you know, I'm irresistible."

"Oh, of course you are. But she's currently banging the stripper over on that table, over there." Asmodeus told him, pointing to another stripper with a blue wig on.

"How do you know that? And think we can watch?"

"Dean, you're deplorable. And I know because I can smell them on one another. Intimately. Now, just pay the pretty lady to dance in front of you and don't pester her to let you watch her have sex with another woman. It's not gentlemanly."

--

That night, at Madison's apartment, Sam was standing at the living room window, looking at the full moon and hoping that the other three were okay. Madison walked over to him and joined him at the window.

"So, um... I'm gonna turn in." Madison told him, smiling at him when Sam turned to look at her.

"Okay, yeah. Well, I'll be here."

"Okay."

"You know, if you hear anything, if you wake up, just call out." Sam said, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Okay."

"Okay." Sam replied and she smiled up at him uncomfortably and then turned and went into her bedroom. Sam watched her go and then sighed in frustration.

--

Later in the night, Sam was watching the TV on low volume in the living room. He glanced at Madison's bedroom door, but there was no movement.

--

Meanwhile, Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini were all standing outside of Kurt's house, having followed him home from the strip club to keep an eye on him. They saw a light turn on inside the house and Dean got his gun ready, whilst Sanguini and Asmodeus both unsheathed their knives. Suddenly they heard glass shattering and they all looked back up to see the lights off in the house.

"What the—?" Dean muttered, running after Sanguini, who had run as soon as he heard the glass smash. Asmodeus grumbled and ran after Dean, both arriving at the house just as Sanguini burst through the door.

They all entered one of the rooms and saw a werewolf hovering over Kurt's mauled body. It turned to look at them and they saw that it was Madison, her eyes were electric blue and her teeth were bloody fangs. She snarled at them, only for Sanguini to growl and snarl back, flashing his own fangs at her.

She glanced at Sanguini before jumping at Dean and smashing him against the wall, banging his head against the wall and knocking him out. Asmodeus growled, ears flat on his head and grabbed the werewolf and dragged her away from Dean, cutting her arm with the knife in his hand. She shoved him away from him, managing to avoid Sanguini and ran out of the window.

"Shit, Dean." Asmodeus muttered, running over to where Dean was propped up against the wall.

"You know, for a seasoned hunter such as himself, he sure gets knocked out a lot. By a lot of women as well." Sanguini pointed out when Asmodeus knelt down beside Dean and tapped his face.

"Shut up Sanguini. If you can't say anything helpful, don't say anything at all." Asmodeus muttered, looking somewhat relieved when Dean groaned and moved slightly. "Hey, come on Dean. You okay?"

"I have the mother of all headaches." Dean muttered, shifting to rest his head on Asmodeus' lap.

"Yeah, well you crumpled like a cheap napkin there, Deanie boy." Sanguini drawled, smirking as he looked down at Dean.

"Sanguini. Shut. Up. What did I just tell you?" Asmodeus asked him, looking up at him with a frown.

"Yeah, 'Guini. Shut up." Dean groaned, moving to bury his head in Asmodeus' lap. Asmodeus gently ran his fingers through his hair and then leant down to press a kiss to his head.

"This is all very interesting and all, but we're currently sitting in an apartment with a dead body. Might I point out that you and Dean are still wanted by the FBI and being caught next to another dead body, might just work against you."

"Fine, fine. We're getting up. We need to leave here, you're right. Come on, help me get him up." Asmodeus said, gesturing at a still out of it Dean.

"Oh for the—Come on, up you get." Sanguini grumbled, roughly grabbing Dean's arms and dragging him to stand up, ignoring the groan this brought from Dean.

"Hey! Watch it! He's delicate!" Asmodeus exclaimed, pushing himself up off the ground and ignoring the fact that Dean was well enough to send a glare at him.

"M'not delicate." Dean mumbled, leaning heavily against Sanguini's chest.

"See! He's perfectly alright. Come on. Let's go to the motel. Think you can apparate?" Sanguini asked Asmodeus, shifting Dean so that he had a better hold on him.

"Yeah, yeah, Be careful with him. Try not to lose any important limbs. You know, the ones that I kinda think would be important for the continuation of our relationship."

"Right, I won't lose his dick."

"Hey!" Dean mumbled, voice muffled by the fact that his head was leaning against Sanguini's shoulder.

"Stay still Dean, I don't think you need your legs for the continuation of your relationship with Asmodeus."

"Leverage." Dean mumbled, making Asmodeus snort in amusement.

"He'll need his arms as well. Maybe it would be for the best if you just made sure he was completely intact." Asmodeus told him with a wide grin before he spun on his heel and disappeared from the room. Sanguini sighed and looked down at Dean, who still didn't look completely aware and then apparated away from the house with Dean.

When he appeared in the motel room, Asmodeus quickly hurried over to him and pulled Dean away from him and placed him down on the bed, placing a cloth on his forehead that he had clearly gotten ready before Sanguini had arrived with Dean.

"Hey, Dean, you with us yet?' Asmodeus muttered, sitting on the side of the bed next to Dean, who groaned and squinted up at him.

"Yeah, jeeze, that bitch was strong." Dean grumbled, placing his hand up and over Asmodeus' that was on the cloth on his head.

"You hit your head pretty hard, so you have a mild concussion. You'll be alright in a bit, but um... remember when you had to keep waking me up when I had concussion?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered, eyes fluttering shut and then snapping open again when Asmodeus tapped his cheek sharply.

"Well, same things' gonna have to happen to you. Luckily for you, there is only about thirty minutes of the night left! Good news, huh?"

"Brilliant."

"So, Sanguini, that was Madison, huh?" Asmodeus asked, turning slightly to look over at Sanguini.

"Yeah and what I smelt was so the smell of a werewolf. Her scent's gotten stronger. Which means we also know who the other werewolf is." Sanguini muttered to Asmodeus, making Dean curse loudly and then turn to look at him in confusion, dislodging the cloth on his head.

"Other werewolf?"

"Yeah, Sanguini said that Madison smelt odd, but couldn't place it. Neither of us have dealt with this kind of werewolf before, so we didn't know what they smelt like. Now we do."

"Yeah, but how does that explain another werewolf?"

"The neighbour smelt the same. Though he was at her house when we arrived. Perhaps he smelt like her because he was around her a lot." Sanguini suggested absently.

"So nothing is conclusive? We don't know for sure that her neighbour is the werewolf and we won't until tomorrow night now. Great." Dean muttered, before he frowned and reached down to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"Gonna ring Sammy and see why the hell he missed the fact that his girlfriend is a raving, slathering nutjob?" Asmodeus asked him when he noticed the phone in Dean's hands.

"Oh yeah." Dean muttered, dialling the phone and Sanguini walked over to the broken window and watched the moon slowly sink down below the horizon.

--

Sam was sitting in Madison's apartment on the couch, still watching the TV when his phone began to ring once more. He frowned when he saw Dean's name.

"Dean, you okay?"

"Yeah, now that I'm conscious. The werewolf attacked us, but decided against going up against Sanguini. Guess that myth about vampires and werewolves is true. Sam, it's Madison."

"What?"

"Yeah, awesome job of keeping an eye on her." Dean drawled, making Sam frown and enter Madison's bedroom to see that she was sound asleep.

"Dean, I've been here the whole time. She's in bed, asleep."

"Well, she wasn't an hour ago." Dean told him, then Sam heard someone say something to Dean, he assumed it was either Sanguini or Asmodeus. "As said, look at her right arm below her elbow. He nicked her with a silver knife." Sam sighed and hung up, looking over at Madison when she rolled over and woke up, noticing Sam in her doorway.

"Morning." She mumbled, stretching and then sitting up. She grabbed her covers as she noticed that she was naked and when she moved, Sam noticed that she had a wound on her arm.

"Um... where are my pyjamas?" She asked curiously, Sam just closed his eyes and shook his head before he left the room. "Sam? What's going on? Where are you going?" Madison called out, following him to the living room, where he was locking the front door.

"I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you."

--

"You sure you're feeling alright?" Asmodeus asked Dean in concern as he and Sanguini stood on either side of a still wobbly Dean.

"I'm fine, As. Or I will be fine." Dean said, clenching his eyes shut and shaking his head o clear it before opening his eyes again and walking down the hallway to the door to Madison's apartment.

"Think Sam is going to be okay with the fact that we now have to kill his girlfriend?" Asmodeus asked quietly as they reached the door. Dean snorted and shook his head, then knocked on the door.

"No, this is Sammy we're talking about, so he's not gonna be okay with killing her." Dean muttered, quickly standing up straight and managing to hide the fact that he was still not with it and was in pain quite well. Enough that it impressed Sanguini anyway.

Dean walked into the apartment and smirked at Madison, who was tied to a chair and looked at him in confusion, though her eyes widened in recognition when she saw Sanguini enter behind him, followed by Asmodeus, who quickly caught up with Dean and stood next to him, discreetly placing a hand at his elbow and holding him up.

"How you doin'? My head feels great, thanks." Dean told her, tilting his head slightly and then leaning slightly on Asmodeus.

"We've gotta talk." Sam told them, leading them all into another room and closing the door behind them. "She says she has no idea what I'm talking about."

"She's lying." Dean said in a no nonsense voice.

"I'm kinda gonna have to agree with Dean here. Remus and Teddy never forgot about what they did on the night of the full moon."

"Or maybe she really doesn't know she's changing, you know? You said it yourself, they're a different species to the ones you knew! Maybe when her creature takes over, she blacks out."

"Like a really hot Incredible Hulk." Dean deadpanned, making Asmodeus snort in amusement. "Come on, dude, she ganked her boss and her ex-boyfriend. That doesn't sound rash and unconscious."

"Yeah, but what if it was, Dean? What if some animal part of her brain saw both those guys as threats?"

"What about the cop that me and Dean found?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam sympathetically and then glancing over at a suspiciously silent Sanguini, who was just leaning against the wall, watching them.

"Him too. Maybe she saw him as a threat too. He was a cop." Sam explained and Asmodeus noticed that none of them had told Sam that there was possibly another werewolf and he couldn't help but feel a bit bad about that, though he still didn't mention anything.

"What are you, the Dog Whisperer now?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"Look, man, I just... I don't know, there was something in her eyes."

"Yeah, she's killing people!"

"But if she has no control over it—"

"Exactly! She can't control it. Even if she's telling the truth, it's not gonna change anything."

"Dean's right, Sam. She's a monster and she is still killing people. Aware of the fact or not." Sanguini spoke up finally, pushing off of the wall and moving to stand next to Dean on his other side. Sam looked at him, betrayed.

"_You_ are calling her a monster? Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you need to drink people's blood to survive?" Sam asked him harshly, though only Dean noticed the slight flinch of Sanguini.

"Sam..." Dean warned with a frown.

"No! This is bull! We are not killing her. I refuse to put a bullet through some girl's chest who has no idea what's happening."

"Sam, she's a monster, and you're feeling sorry for her?" Dean asked him in shock.

"Maybe I understand her. Look, there might be another way we can get the job done without having to waste her."

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Dean asked him, whilst Sanguini and Asmodeus just watched them in confusion. Sam pulled John's journal out of his bag and flipped through it.

"Dad's theory – 'lycanthropy might have a cure if you kill the werewolf who bit you, severing the bloodline'." Sam read out to them and Sanguini looked over at Asmodeus, who just shrugged.

"Er... that's brilliant and all, but me and Sanguini have a theory too, which is that whatever the hell Madison has, it ain't lycanthropy. She smells differently, she doesn't turn into a wolf and if what you say is correct, she doesn't remember anything when she turns. So even if your fathers theory was right about lycanthropy, which it's not, it wouldn't matter."

"Wait, you said it doesn't work on your type of werewolves, but you've also admitted that she's not the same type. Maybe this _will_ work for her. So we just need to find the other werewolf." Sam said, making Dean glance at Asmodeus and look at him in question, Asmodeus just shook his head slightly.

"We don't even know where to start looking, alright? I mean, the puppy that bit her could be anyone, anywhere. It could've been years ago." Dean said, lying through his teeth and following Asmodeus' lead on this.

"No, I don't think so." Sam said as if realising something. He led them back into the living room, where Madison was still sitting tied to the chair and stood in front of her. "Madison, when were you mugged? Please. It's important, alright? Just answer the question."

"About a month ago."

"Did you see the guy?" Asmodeus asked her curiously, getting a suspicious look from Madison before she answered.

"No. He grabbed me from behind."

"Did he bite you?" Sam asked her, getting a shocked look from Madison.

"How did you now that?"

"Where?" Sam asked her.

"On the back of my neck." She told them and Sam placed his gun down on a table and moved to stand behind her, brushing her hair away and exposing a bruised lump about the size of a golf ball on the crook of her neck. Sanguini and Asmodeus exchanged a significant look whilst Dean and Sam just looked grim.

"Oh, that's just a love bite. Believe me, that could have been a lot worse. Where were you at the time?" Dean asked her, moving to stand in front of her.

"Walking home from a friend's loft."

"Let me guess. Not too far from Hunter's Point?" Sam asked, and she nodded. Sam once more led the three back to the other room and closed the door.

"The same place where those other murders happened. I'm telling you, it's a werewolf's hunting grounds." Sam told them.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean it's gonna be out there tonight." Dean pointed out.

"It's the right time of the lunar cycle. Look, I know it's a long shot."

"Hey, you're forgetting something. Maddie's probably gonna turn soon, alright? We can't just let her take off to an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"I'll stay with her."

"And if she busts loose?" Dean asked, frowning when Sam didn't reply. "Sam?"

"I'll do it."

"_Sam._"

"I'll shoot her, alright? But Dean, I need you to go out there. At least go look for the thing. Dean, please. We can save this girl."

"Fine, but Sanguini is staying here with you. She seemed reluctant to try to hurt him, so you will be safe with him." Dean told him. Sam just sighed but nodded anyway.

"She recognises that I am stronger and more dangerous than her, that is why she didn't attack me. She knew she would have lost the fight. Vampires and werewolves don't instinctively hate each other, we just know when to pick our fights." Sanguini explained to them, whilst Asmodeus just grinned.

"He lies. Werewolves and vampires do dislike each other, whenever they got together in a room, they would all fight over who was the best Hollywood monster. None of them liked it when I joined in and insisted that the monster of the black lagoon was the best." Asmodeus told them, smirking when Sanguini looked indignant and slightly embarrassed. Both Winchester's grinned in amusement and then returned to looking serious when Dean and Asmodeus left the room, Sanguini and Sam following behind them.

"We'll call when it's over. Sanguini, keep an eye on Sam, make sure he's safe." Dean told the vampire, before he and Asmodeus left the apartment.

"Please. Just let me go." Madison pleaded when the door closed behind Dean and Asmodeus, Sanguini frowned at her but Sam looked upset.

"Look... I know you're scared. I also know that there's no way in hell you're gonna believe me. But I'm doing this because I'm trying to help you. I'm not gonna lie, alright, the odds aren't exactly in your favour. But if this goes the way I pray it does... I'll untie you, and I'll walk out that door and I'll never come back. You'll live the rest of your life. And I'll just be a bad memory."

--

Later that night, Sam was watching the full moon whilst Madison sat in the chair and Sanguini stood in the shadows near to Sam, keeping an eye on Madison. He was, therefore, the first to notice when Madison's nail grew into claws. Her head shot up, showing that she had blue eyes once more and she bared her fangs, whilst Sanguini bared his own back at her, grabbing Sam to stand behind him.

Madison broke free of the restraints tying her to the chair and snarled at Sanguini, whilst Sam looked at her in shock and quickly aimed his gun at her, though Sanguini knew he had no intention of shooting her.

--

"You know, it's kind of sweet that you entrusted Sam's safety in the hands of Sanguini. And here I thought you didn't like him." Asmodeus said to Dean as Dean drove the Aston towards Hunters Point.

"Hn. He would rather hurt himself before he let any harm come to Sammy. I know that he will do a damned good job of keeping an eye on Sam."

"True. Still, I think it's sweet."

"Shut up, As." Dean muttered, refusing to look a widely grinning Asmodeus.

--

Sam kept him gun aimed at Madison, who stood opposite them, growling and not taking her eyes off of Sanguini, who was also growling, his own fangs having grown in length and making him look even more feral.

"'Guini, I've got an idea." Sam muttered in Sanguini's ear, and Sanguini twitched his head to the side slightly to show that he was listening. "Move slowly to the door on your right."

Sanguini kept Sam behind him even as he moved them both to stand just in front and to the side of the door Sam had told him of, Madison following their every move closely.

"Antagonise her." Sam whispered, Sanguini made in incredulous noise but then sighed and snarled loudly at Madison, before he smirked and grabbed Sam to stand in front of him, Madison watched them, growling angrily. She finally lunged at them when Sanguini lowered his mouth to Sam's neck. Moving quickly, Sanguini and Sam both jumped out of the way, then Sanguini slammed the door shut behind Madison, leaning on it, whilst Sam shifted the entertainment cabinet in front of the door, trapping her inside.

"Good plan." Sanguini told him, leaning against the cabinet, grinning when they heard Madison throw herself at the door.

"Yeah, though using me as bait? How did you know that would work?" Sam asked him incredulously, moving to lean against the cabinet next to Sanguini.

"I didn't. But she liked you when she was human, so I figured her wolf side may see you as a potential mate. I decided that if that was true, then she certainly wouldn't like me taking you instead of her." Sanguini explained bluntly, smirking when Sam gaped at him and then blushed.

"Right."

--

Asmodeus and Dean arrived at Hunter's Point just in time to see Glen the Werewolf dragging a prostitute along the floor, the poor woman screaming for help and she tried to drag herself away.

"Hey!" Dean yelled out, aiming his gun at the werewolf, whilst Asmodeus stood beside him holding a long lethal looking silver knife. Glen looked up just as Dean shot him and Asmodeus ran over to the woman on the floor, helping her up. She glanced at Asmodeus and then at Dean, who was sill holding the gun and then ran away.

"Hey! Don't mention it!" Dean yelled after her sarcastically and Asmodeus rolled his eyes and grinned.

Asmodeus walked over to stand next to Glen, watching as Dean walked over to them and crouched down next to Glen, who was coughing and choking on his own blood. After a moment, as they watched, Glen's fangs retracted and his eyes turned back to normal.

"What happened? Where am I? Help me. Oh God. Oh my God." Glen stammered, choking slightly as Asmodeus knelt down on the other side to where Dean was.

"Alright, easy, Glen. Just take it easy." Dean told him, watching Glen struggle to breath and then looking up at Asmodeus. "Can you do anything?"

"I could make it less painful for him, but he's dying. He won't last longer than a minute." Asmodeus told him softly as he glanced at something only he could see just above Glen's head. He then placed a hand on Glen's forehead and Dean watched as the life faded from his eyes.

"Let's get back to Sam and Sanguini." Dean muttered, standing up and holding out a hand for Asmodeus to take.

--

Sanguini and Sam glanced at one another, Sanguini having just hung up from talking with Asmodeus. Sam then walked over to the door to Madison's room and shifted the cabinet away from it, then opened it. He walked in just as Madison woke up, looking at him dazedly.

"It should be over now. You'll never have to see me again." Sam told her shortly, then he and Sanguini left the apartment to where Dean and Asmodeus were waiting outside by the Aston and Impala.

--

"It was sort of sad actually. Glen had no clue what was going on. Hey, why do you think he turned Madison instead of just killing her in the first place?" Dean asked from where he was sitting in the back of the Impala next to Asmodeus, both cars parked outside of Madison's apartment. They had all decided to pile inside of the Impala so that they could talk about what had happened.

"Ah, I can answer that one. Glen wanted Madison as a mate. Well his wolf side did anyway. All magical creatures mark their mates and potential mates in that way. If you look carefully Dean has a slightly faded mark on his neck from me." Asmodeus said, grinning when Dean shifted to try and look, which was a futile effort, though amusing for those watching him.

"So... Glen wanted Madison? And he marked her?" Sam asked, shifting in his seat to look at Asmodeus, grinning when Dean huffed and gave up trying to look.

"Maybe he was looking for a little hot breeding action." Dean suggested with a lurid wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh god, werewolf mating habits. Disgusting." Sanguini muttered, looking out of the window.

"So?" Dean asked suddenly, getting a confused look from Asmodeus and Sam.

"So what?"

"Speaking of Madison..." Dean said, trailing off suggestively at the end and then groaning in pain when Asmodeus elbowed him and pointedly looked at a straight-backed Sanguini.

"Oh, whatever." Sam grumbled, having not noticed the quick exchange between Asmodeus and Dean.

"Don't 'whatever' me, man, you liked her. Maybe, uh—" Dean stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Asmodeus' face and grinned sheepishly.

"Dean, she thought I was a stark-raving lunatic." Sam told him, apparently thinking Dean had stopped because of what he was about to say.

"You saved her life." Dean pointed out, whilst Asmodeus huffed, giving up on a lost cause. For a man who didn't want to know anything about his little brother's sex life, he sure was trying hard to hook him up. Asmodeus blinked when Madison walked over to the car, appearing at Sanguini's window.

"You know, for a stake out, your car's a bit conspicuous. What are you still doing here?" Madison asked them when Sanguini grumbled and rolled down his window.

"Honestly? We're pretty sure you're not gonna turn tonight, but we've gotta be a hundred percent, so... you know, we're lurking." Dean told her, leaning over Asmodeus to look at her and grinning widely.

"I know this sounds crazy." Sam told her quietly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Sure does. Well, if you're gonna wait it out... we might as well do it together."

--

Madison opened the door to her apartment and let them all inside, following them and closing the door behind her, then leaning on it and looking at them.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you? About everything. What you did – it was to help me." Madison said, whilst Sanguini looked at her through narrowed eyes, catching Asmodeus' eye and raising an eyebrow, tapping his nose.

"Yeah." Sam told her, with a shrug and a small smile. Asmodeus frowned and sniffed the air discreetly, before looking over at Sanguini, who nodded. Only Dean seemed to have noticed the silent conversation going on between the two, though he didn't mention anything, trusting that Asmodeus would tell him if it was important.

"I did all of those horrible things... when I turned."

"You didn't know." Sam reassured her, stepping closer to her and placing a hand on her arm comfortingly. Asmodeus glanced over at Sanguini and noticed that he was pointedly looking away from the two, jaw clenched.

"So, when will we know for sure? Moonrise?"

"No, I don't think so. You turned middle of the night last night. I think we've gotta hang in until sun-up."

"Well, it looks like we've got ourselves a few hours to kill. Poker anyone?" Dean suggested, getting a grin from Asmodeus, whilst Sam and Madison just stared at him strangely.

"Great idea! You got any cards?" Asmodeus asked Madison, who just nodded slowly and moved away from Sam, who glared at the two, though Sanguini's lips twitched into a minute smile, before it faded again.

--

"Sanguini, can I talk to you for a second?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sanguini, who was watching the slowly sinking sun. He looked over at him, glancing at where Madison and Sam were quietly talking on the couch, then nodded. Dean watched them from the kitchen area, placing his gun on the table and getting the attention of Sam and Madison.

"Oh, no, you guys talk. In fact, I'll go join As and 'Guini to give you guys some privacy. Howl if you feel odd." Dean added with a wicked grin, which just widened when Sam glared at him. Dean stood up and grabbed his gun, then walked over to the door Sanguini and Asmodeus had walked through.

"You two okay?" Dean asked, closing the door behind him, looking at Asmodeus and Sanguini, who were both standing in silence.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to Sanguini about something we both noticed about Madison." Asmodeus told him, holding out a hand for Dean to take, showing that he wasn't bothered by his presence.

"Ah, this has something to do with the silent conversation you two were having earlier?"

"Yeah." Asmodeus said, before he looked over at Sanguini, who was looking out of the window. "I smelt the same as you did, I'm assuming, 'Guini."

"What did you smell?" Dean asked, looking at the two in confusion.

"She still smells the same. Though it could be explained by the fact that no one has ever reportedly been cured, so maybe they never lose the scent after being cured." Sanguini told him with a shrug. Dean frowned in thought, before he glanced back at the door to the room Sam and Madison were in.

"Why didn't we tie her up again?" Dean asked finally, getting a snort of amusement from Asmodeus.

"You think Sam would have allowed us to do that?"

"Didn't work last night, anyway. We had to trap her in her bedroom." Sanguini told him.

"Wait, why _didn't_ Sam shoot her. He said he would."

"He's falling for her. He's not going to shoot her. Simple as that." Sanguini told him monotonously, getting a concerned look from both Asmodeus _and_ Dean.

"Dude, I know you have feelings for Sam, and well, I think you'd be better for him than wolf-girl in there. For one, you wouldn't have to be left behind, and another, you can look out of yourself." Dean told him, grinning when Sanguini just stared at him in shock.

"You... Never mind. It's not going to happen. It's too late now." Sanguini told him, glancing back at the door.

"Dude! Please, tell me that they are not having sex in there!"

"Dean! Don't be stupid! This is Sam we're talking about, he'd wait until all of us had left at least. Though, I'm with Dean on wondering why you said it was too late. Why is it too late?"

"I can hear everything they are saying, no matter how quiet they think they are being. Trust me when I say it's too late. Sam's too far gone." Sanguini told them with a shrug and a sigh

"What were they saying?" Dean asked curiously.

"None of your business. Just accept what I say and let it go."

"Huh, I still think you should be the one to be with Sammy. He's blind if he can't see it." Dean muttered, getting a warm smile from Asmodeus, whilst Sanguini just sighed and continued to look out the window at the moon.

"I hate werewolves." Sanguini muttered to himself, resting his head against the windowpane.

--

A few hours later, and they all stood at the window watching the sun rise, though Sanguini was standing a bit away from them all, using the long shadows in the room to hide most of his face.

"Does... does this mean it worked?" Madison asked them, only noticing Asmodeus and Dean noticing the sneer on Sanguini's face.

"Yeah. I think so." Sam said in a relieved voice, not noticing as Sanguini rolled his eyes and walked away to stand in the kitchen.

"Oh God, thank you. Thank you so much." Madison exclaimed, before she flung herself at Sam and hugged him tightly, Sam slowly returning the hug. Dean and Asmodeus glanced at each other and then over at Sanguini, who was standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. Dean cleared his throat and Sam and Madison pulled apart and turned to look at him. "You too, Dean. Asmodeus. Sanguini. Thank you all."

"Aw, don't mention it." Dean said, then noticed that Madison and Sam were still standing close to one another and coughed awkwardly, and glanced over at Asmodeus, who just looked stuck between feeling amused and upset for Sanguini.

"Look, we'll just head back to the motel and... talk. Yeah! Talk." Asmodeus said, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him away from Sam and Madison, grabbing Sanguini with his free hand as he passed and pulling them both out of the apartment, waving at Sam and Madison over his shoulder as he left.

"Told you it was too late." Sanguini muttered to them as he apparated away to God knows where.

"Is he gonna be okay? Where did he go?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus, who just shrugged.

"He'll be fine if we let him cool off. Vampires... they're a little odd when it comes to mates and potential mates."

"Odd how?" Dean asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Hang on." Asmodeus said, moving so that he was flush against Dean's chest and then apparating them away, mindless of the fact that any Muggle could have seen him. "Huh, didn't think he'd come back here." Asmodeus muttered, and Dean realised that they were in fact inside Sam and Sanguini's room at the motel.

"So why did you bring us here if you knew Sanguini wouldn't have come here?"

"To check that his bag was still here." Asmodeus told him with a smile and then walked over to the side of the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Sanguini's bag next to Sam's. Asmodeus picked the bags up and then walked back over to Dean and apparated them to their room.

"Why did you bring their bags?"

"So that should Sanguini decide to take off, we will know about it. He won't leave without his bag."

"Would he leave anyway. I mean, surely that would mean you would get punished."

"Perhaps, but he's just lost out on getting his mate. Like I said, vampires act a little odd when it comes to mates and potential mates."

"Yeah, you said you would explain it." Dean said, moving to sit on the bed and looking up at Asmodeus, who moved to stand between his legs.

"Once they have found the one they want as their mate, they do anything to protect them. I mean, anything. Their future mate comes before all others, even family members. If me and Sammy had a huge fight, Sanguini would take Sam's side. It helps that I have you, so Sanguini wouldn't feel so bad about siding against me. However, I think their mates are the only ones capable of truly hurting a vampire. Emotionally I mean.

"I don't know if you'd noticed, but Sanguini rarely lets anything get to him. This is the most emotion he has actually shown, besides anger. And most of the time when he did show emotion, it was to do with Sam.

"Tonight, that was the equivalent of Sam rejecting Sanguini. And vampires... they don't deal with rejection well. Sanguini is a prince, he's never had _anyone_ tell him no or reject him before. He's gonna be hurting for a while."

"But he never told Sam about how he felt. So how is this Sam rejecting him?" Dean asked, confused about the whole affair.

"Sam is currently shagging another woman. One who was a werewolf twenty-four hours before. What about that, screams 'I accept your advances Sanguini'?"

"What advances? Seriously! What has he done that hinted towards his feelings for Sam? I mean, for Sam to notice, not for us to notice."

"Dean... surely you aren't that naïve. In fact, no, I know you're not that naïve. So why are you pretending to be?"

"What?"

"Dean! They've been sharing the same bed now for at least two months! Maybe more! What, you think they just innocently sleep side by side. Do we?"

"They've slept together?!" Dean practically yelped, making Asmodeus sigh and roll his eyes.

"Dean, seriously. You have got to take the blinkers off of your eyes when it comes to Sam! He is hardly innocent. But in answer to your question. No. They haven't had sex. They've done everything else... I think. And..."

"What? And what? What have they done that you don't think I am gonna like?" Dean asked, grabbing Asmodeus' hips to stop him from moving away from him.

"Sanguini has been feeding from Sam." Asmodeus muttered, and was completely shocked when Dean didn't jump up and start ranting. Instead he just sighed and shook his head, before leaning forwards and resting his head against Asmodeus' chest.

"Okay, I know nothing about Sanguini-vampires, but even to me, that screams 'I accept your advances.' My brother is a moron." Dean muttered and Asmodeus chuckled and stroked Dean's head

"Yep. Things are gonna get mighty interesting between all of us. Don't be surprised if Sanguini asks me if he can talk to Athena through me."

"He can do that?"

"Yeah. Athena will use my body as an outlet. Chill, I will make sure that you aren't around when I do it. In fact, you will probably have to keep Sam away should it happen."

"Right. I'm up for that. Maybe I can talk some sense into him about this. I can't believe he fed Sanguini and didn't think about the consequences." Dean muttered, before he suddenly looked up at Asmodeus in panic. "Wait. _I_ fed Sanguini. What are the consequences of that?"

"Relax. You already have a mate, who also happens to be the vampire you fed's younger brother. Sanguini, should he have been completely aware of it, would have taken it as you... I dunno, accepting him as my brother I guess. As _your_ brother now. Of course, it could also be taken as you giving your approval for him to court you brother, seeing as you are, technically, the head of the Winchester family."

"Head of the Winchester family? Our family doesn't have a head." Dean said, frowning at how weird that sounded.

"Sanguini and even I, come from a family where hierarchy is important. Well it was, until our families were all but wiped out. You, technically, as my dominant mate, are now the head of my family as well, but I didn't want to burden you with that, so Sanguini and I have been continuing doing the finances and such."

"Burden me? As, if I have duties to you, then tell me and teach me what to do, and I will do it."

"I know you will Dean, but if you did accept your roll, then you would have to admit, even if only to Sanguini, that you are no longer human."

"How does he not know anyway?"

"I changed your scent. He noticed it at first, but then I gradually changed your scent back to how it was, and I think he just assumed it had something to do with the mating. So your secret is as safe as houses for as long as you want it to be. Just know the consequences that come with accepting your role as Lord Tenebrion."

"Wait, wait, wait. Lord Tenebrion? I thought I was Lord Winchester, if anything. _You're _Lord Tenebrion. I can't take that away from you!"

"And you won't. You are Lord Winchester, but you would also be Lord Tenebrion. We are both, technically, Lord Tenebrion-Winchester. It's confusing, isn't it?" Asmodeus said with a wry grin.

"Yeah, you said it. What if... what if I didn't want to take up the mantel?"

"That would be fine. I would continue doing what I have been trained to do and nothing would change. It wouldn't bother me, and why else do you think I gave you the choice?"

"So you wouldn't mind if I let you take the reigns?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Oh thank God for that. I would suck as the head of a family." Dean exclaimed, flopping back on the bed and making Asmodeus laugh and move to straddle him.

"Come on, Monkey-Socks, let's do something more... productive." Asmodeus whispered in Dean's ear, before licking it and then shifting down to lick Dean's neck. Shrieking in laughter when Dean grabbed him and flipped him over so that he was on top.

"Monkey-Socks?"

--

Asmodeus jumped and then groaned and buried his face in Dean's chest when he heard a continuous banging on the door to their room.

"Dean! As! Come on! Open up!" Sam yelled, banging on the door again.

"Dean. S'your brother, you go answer." Asmodeus mumbled, shifting away from Dean and burrowing into the covers and pillow.

"Fine." Dean groaned, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers, stopping by Asmodeus and running a hand though his unruly hair before he rushed over to the door and opening it, letting Sam in.

"She turned." Sam told him breathlessly, making Asmodeus sit up in the bed in shock and stare at Sam, whilst Dean calmly closed the door and then looked at Sam.

"What?"

"I couldn't grab her in time." Sam told them, shaking his head in despair. The door opened again, this time Sanguini walked in, making Dean and Asmodeus glance at one another before turning to look at Sanguini.

"Sanguini. Er... What?"

"I need to talk to you, but first we need to find a loose werewolf by the sounds of things." Sanguini drawled, not even sparing Sam a second glance.

"Yeah, okay Sanguini. We'll talk later. I think I have an idea what about though. Let's find Madison first and hope she hasn't killed anyone."

"We'll find her, Sammy." Dean muttered to Sam, who just hung his head, looking distraught.

--

"I already called Bobby. He doesn't know anything. Except he knew severing the bloodline wouldn't work. That's everyone. They all say it's impossible to reverse it." Sam told them as they all walked over to the cars.

"How come she didn't turn when we were with her?" Dean asked, voicing the question Sanguini and Asmodeus both wanted to know the answer to as well.

"Dean—"

"So, what, you put her to bed and then she wolfed out? Maybe she's gotta be asleep to turn." Dean suggested as they all stood next to the cars.

"What the hell does it matter, Dean? Look, we've gotta find some way to help her, some legend we missed or something."

"If there was, don't you think someone we know would've known it?"

"Well, then we have to look harder until we find something."

"Sammy, I don't think we've got a choice here anymore." Dean told him sadly, making Sam gape at him, then look at Sanguini and Asmodeus.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but Dean's right. Even in the wizarding world there wasn't a cure for lycanthropy." Asmodeus told Sam softly.

"No, there's got to be a way. Your godfather! You said he took a – a potion that made him keep his mind during his transformations. Can't you make it for Madison?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. It wouldn't work. I told you, European wolves are different. For one, they actually turn into wolves and they don't take their victims hearts. The potion might even kill her, it would kill a non-werewolf. So, I'm sorry Sammy, but there's nothing I can do about it." Asmodeus told him sadly, gripping Dean's hand tightly.

"Come on, Sammy. We need to find her." Dean told Sam as he let go of Asmodeus' hand and then gently pushed Sam towards the car, stopping though when Sam's phone started to ring and he answered it.

"Sam?" Asmodeus heard Madison's voice, and looked over at Sanguini before turning back to look at Sam.

"Madison, where are you?"

"I don't know where I am."

"Well, do you see any street signs?"

"Um... yeah, yeah, Middle Point."

"Alright, hold on, Maddie. We're coming to get you, just stay where you are." Sam told her and then hung up. "She said she's in Middle Point."

"Right, let's go and fetch her then. Then we can discuss what we are going to do." Dean said as he climbed into the drivers side of the Impala. Asmodeus and Sanguini glanced at one another and then walked over to the Aston.

"We'll follow behind you." Asmodeus called over to them, starting the car and then looking over at Sanguini. "You okay?"

"I told you she smelt off." Sanguini grumbled as he slumped in the car.

"I heard ya 'Guini. I could smell something off as well. Come on, before we lose them." Asmodeus said, following the Impala to wherever the hell Madison had found herself. "You know, if you had just admitted your feelings towards Sammy, then he might have just returned them."

"Shut up, 'Mody."

"Hey! You haven't called me that for months!" Asmodeus said with a grin. "I hadn't realised that I had kinda missed it."

"And the thing with Sam? Let's just say I'm working on it, okay?" Sanguini told him vaguely, making Asmodeus shoot him a confused look before looking back at the road.

"What are you doing?"

"Just something Sam asked me about. Don't worry, it's nothing bad, I'm just checking something out for him."

"Fine, but if either of you get hurt, I'm stepping in to stop it."

"You've already said that, Kitten. Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm a grown man, I can make my own decisions." Sanguini told him with a small, forced, smile.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. I just worry. Plus, I think you and Sam are being very stupid."

"We're being stupid? How do you figure that?"

"You both clearly feel something for the other, but you are ignoring those feelings for some unknown reason."

"You don't know what you're talking bout." Sanguini told him stiffly, turning away to show that he considered the conversation to be over. Asmodeus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright fine, I'll drop it. I'm guessing you want to use me to talk to Athena later?"

"Yes."

"Right, I'll tell Dean then so that he can take Sam out and get him drunk or something. I'm thinking he's gonna need it considering we're gonna have to waste his girlfriend."

"Yeah, that may just break him." Sanguini muttered, looking over to the car in front of them.

"I hope not. Especially considering what I know you are going to ask Athena."

"You think she will agree?"

"Yeah, I think she will."

"Good."

--

Later they all sat in Madison's kitchen, with the gun sitting on the table in the middle of them all, Sanguini was the only one standing, looking at Sam in concern, though he looked away whenever someone looked at him.

"I don't remember anything. I probably killed someone last night, didn't I?" Madison said, looking at the table and sounding like she was trying not to cry.

"There's no way to know yet." Asmodeus told her bluntly.

"Is there something else we can try to make it go away?"

"We'll find something. I mean, there's gotta be some answer, somewhere."

"That's not entirely true. Madison, you deserve to know. We've scoured every source. There's just no cure." Dean told her sadly, making Madison tear up and then look at Sam.

"Is he right?" Sam began to get emotional and stood up from the table and turned away from her.

"I mean, we could lock you up at night, but... when you bust out, and some night you will, someone else dies. I'm sorry. I am." Dean told her gently.

"So, I guess that's all there is to it, then." Madison said, crying softly and making Asmodeus shift uncomfortably and then look at Sanguini, who was just stoically looking at Sam.

"Stop it. Don't talk like that." Sam said angrily, spinning round to look at her with a frown.

"Sam, I don't wanna hurt anyone else. I don't wanna hurt you." Madison said, standing up and then picking up the gun and bringing it to Sam.

"Put that down."

"I can't do it myself. I need you to help me."

"Madison, no."

"Sam... I'm a monster."

"You don't have to be. We can find a way, alright? I can. I'm gonna save you." Sam told her desperately, making Asmodeus bite his lip and turn his head away, refusing to cry, he glanced over at Dean and saw that he was as pained at Asmodeus was feeling.

"You tried. I know you tried. But this is all there is left. Help me, Sam. I want you to do it. I want it to be you." Madison told him, crying even harder and making Asmodeus frown. He couldn't help but think it was a little selfish of her to force Sam to kill her. Surely it would have hurt Sam less for one of them to do it.

"I can't."

"I don't wanna die. I don't. But I can't live like this. This is the way you can save me. Please. I'm asking you to save me." She pleaded, still holding the gun out for Sam to take. Sam shook his head and Dean walked over to them and carefully took the gun from Madison. Asmodeus and Sanguini then led the two brothers into another room, watching Sam, who had tears running down his face.

"Sam. I'm sorry." Dean told him, looking up at his brother, tears in his own eyes.

"No, you're right. She's right."

"Sammy, I got this one. I'll do it." Dean told him earnestly, and Asmodeus moved to stand next to Dean, placing his hand on his shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly.

"She asked me to."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do. Please." Sam said, holding out his hand for the gun, tears running down his face. Dean hands it to him and closes his eyes in despair. "Just wait here."

Sam glanced back at Dean and Asmodeus, then over at Sanguini before he headed back to the living room. Dean looked down at Asmodeus and pulled him to his side, burying his head in Asmodeus' hair and let a tear fall. All three in the room flinched when they heard a single gunshot from the next room.

--

"Where are Dean and Sam? Are they both alright?" Sanguini asked as he walked into Asmodeus' room, where his brother was sitting on the bed, waiting for him.

"They're in Sam's room, talking. I think Dean is going to stay in there tonight to keep an eye on Sammy. Just be there for him." Asmodeus told him softly, picking at a loose thread on the quilt.

"Right. Are you sure you want to do this? Marie said it hurt and was overwhelming to channel a God." Sanguini told him, moving so that he could sit on the bed opposite Asmodeus and took Asmodeus' hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over them.

"I'm sure. You need to talk to her and I'm the only one you can do that with. So go ahead. Athena, I'm ready now." Asmodeus said, before gasping and arching, face pained and making Sanguini glance at him guiltily.

"**Do not feel guilty. This is his job. He knows this. Now, my child. What is it you wished to talk to me about." **Sanguini looked at Asmodeus in shock as a deep female voice came out of his mouth.

"I wish to go away for a short while, I want to know if I can do this without causing you to punish my brother."

"**What is your reason for splitting from your seer?"**

"You know why. I was rejected by my future mate. I will come back to him, I promise. I just need to get my head back together and think things through. I need to work out what I am going to do next."

"**Will you continue with your plan that you had formed with Sam Winchester still?"**

"Yeah, I will. I'm not going to punish him for rejecting me, when he didn't really realise that was what he was doing. As was right, I should have told him how I felt. Still, I need to get away from it all for a while."

"**You have a week before we consider punishing your brother for your absence."**

"Why punish him? It wouldn't be his fault if I didn't return!" Sanguini demanded, frowning and then growing concerned when Asmodeus gasped and threw his head back, his eyes completely white.

"**It is the only way we can guarantee that you will return! You will not wish for your little brother to be hurt by us again because you left him. You have one week Prince De La Mer. Do not force our hand."** Sanguini then watched as Asmodeus cried out in pain and then dropped down as though someone had cut his strings.

"Kitten? You okay?" Sanguini asked softly, moving to sit next to Asmodeus and running his hands through Asmodeus' hair gently.

"No. Christ that hurt." Asmodeus groaned, trying not to move too much as even the slightest movement hurt him.

"Right, were you aware through any of that?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a week." Asmodeus muttered before succumbing to the pain and passing out. Sanguini sighed and then picked up his bag and swung it over his shoulder before picking Asmodeus up and walking over to the door, moving Asmodeus so that he was resting on his shoulder and then opening the door with some difficulty. He walked down the hall to the door to Sam's room and kicked it with his foot.

Dean opened the door looking slightly drained and then frowned in concern when he saw Asmodeus out cold in Sanguini's arms.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be, give him some pain killers in the morning. Is Sam alright?"

"He's asleep right now. Why have you brought As to me?" Dean asked him curiously, taking Asmodeus off of Sanguini when the vampire held him out to him.

"I need to leave for a while. I'll be back in about a weeks time. I'll contact Asmodeus to find out where you are. Keep an eye on them both for me, will you?" Sanguini asked him, smiling sadly at Dean's confused and slightly angry expression.

"You're leaving? Why? You know that will cause Asmodeus to get punished! How can you do that to him? He's supposed to be your little brother!" Dean hissed at him quietly.

"He won't get punished. I spoke with Athena and she gave me a week until I have to return. Speaking with Athena is the reason he is like that."

"Why?" Dean asked, shifting Asmodeus slightly to get comfortable.

"He was channelling a God, you don't think that would hurt? He will be fine though, get him into bed and then go grab his bag from your room. In it you will find some dark blue potions. Give him one when he wakes up and he should be alright."

"And you?"

"Me?" Sanguini asked, looking shocked. "I'll be fine. I just need to get my head cleared. I'll be back within the week, I promise. I don't want him to get punished again because of me."

"Alright. What should I tell Sammy when he asks where you've gone?"

"Tell him I had to leave to sort out some problems with mine and Asmodeus' accounts."

"Right. Sanguini, good luck and for the record. Should you decide to formally court Sam, then you have my blessing." Dean told him, getting a small, grateful smile from Sanguini, who then looked down the hall and apparated away.

Dean sighed and closed the door shut with his foot and walked over to the bed, placing Asmodeus down on it next to Sam who was fast asleep, tears tracks on his face. Dean looked at the two in the bed and then groaned, wondering when his life had gotten so messed up. Sometimes, he hated being a hunter.

**A/N – Another chapter done! And Sanguini has left them! Oh noes!! Lol! He **_**will**_** be back in time for Asmodeus to avoid another punishment, just in case you all were wondering and were worried that I was that mean. I'm not. I think this chapter had enough angst to last a lifetime! Lol! **

**The name Monkey Socks, should anyone wish to know, is from an advert over here in Britain for some sweets. It's a pretty random advert, which is explained by the fact that it is for some sweets called Randoms. It made me chuckle when I first heard it ages ago and well, it seemed like something Asmodeus would call Dean. Lol.**

**The next chapter will be more lively, it being the one set in Hollywood, though with a few changes. For one thing, if anyone remembers anything about that episode, remember that Asmodeus is a necromancer. A master necromancer at that. It will change some things and make other things more interesting! Lol! **

**So tell me what you think of this chapter and how I dealt with the whole Madison/Sam/Sanguini situation. I'll admit, I found it a little hard to work out how I wanted Sanguini to handle to situation. Hopefully how I finally decided he should handle it was good!! Cheers!! **


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Asmodeus sat next to Sam on the tour trolley thing as they were shown around the Warner Brother's Studios, occasionally narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the child sitting on the other side of Sam.

"As, leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you. See, this is why we sent you away on that one job." Sam hissed to Asmodeus, only sighing when Asmodeus dropped his ears and sent him a wounded look, which actually made Sam feel guilty for all of a second before he glared back.

"First opened in 1927, the lot has been in continuous operation for eight decades." The tour guide told them and Asmodeus sighed and looked around him.

"Hey, you know this is where they filmed _Creepshow_?" Dean told the boy sitting beside him. Asmodeus turned in his chair slightly to look behind him at Dean and grinned when he saw the kid shoot Dean a weird look before turning slightly and ignoring him.

"You do know that I have no idea what this woman is talking about, right? I've seen a grand total of maybe eight films in my life." Asmodeus muttered to Sam, shocking a choked laugh out of him, before he turned and looked at Asmodeus incredulously.

"Does Dean know this?"

"Now, to the right, here is Stars Hollow. It's the setting for the television series, _Gilmore Girls_. And if we're lucky, we might even catch one of the shows stars."

"Of course he knows, but whenever I mention it to him, he gets this distressed look about him and then mutters about hunting and nenver having time to watch films anymore." Asmodeus told Sam with a grin, as they both shifted and Sam turned to look at Dean.

"Come on." Sam hissed at him, even as Asmodeus was getting off the trolley. Dean watched him go and then looked at Sam, who was also jumping off the trolley.

"Let's finish the tour!" Dean hissed back at them, looking as though he had no intention of leaving the trolley, much to Asmodeus' amusement.

"Dean!" Sam growled, and Dean grumbled under his breath but still got off the trolley and walked over to where Asmodeus was waiting, grinning at him. They all continued to walk around the lot when Dean's head snapped to the side and he nudged Asmodeus, who was nearest to him.

"Check it out, it's Matt Damon!" Dean hissed, looking back at the man they had just passed.

"Who's Matt Damon?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not Matt Damon." Sam told him, interrupting Dean going into a spiel about injustices of the world like Asmodeus had warned him of just moments before.

"No, it is." Dean insisted, looking back at the man once again. Asmodeus looked behind him at the only guy around besides them and frowned at the man who looked just like a janitor to him.

"Matt Damon's a janitor? How do you know him?"

"Like As just said, Matt Damon just picked up a broom and started sweeping." Sam told him, grinning whilst Asmodeus just looked at them both in confusion.

"_Who_ is Matt Damon?"

"Well, he's probably researching a role or something." Dean told him, still adamant that he had seen Matt Damon.

"I don't think so." Sam told him, whilst Asmodeus sighed and then noticed a sign and tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"This way, you two. Carry on bickering about whoever the hell the janitor is, but Stage 9 is over here. That _is_ where we need to be right?"

"Yeah, As." Sam told him, turning down where Asmodeus pointed but stopping when he noticed that Asmodeus was leaning in his direction trying to pull Dean after them, but Dean was just standing there unmoved.

"Come on, let's keep going this way."

"Dean!" Asmodeus hissed, tugging at Dean's arm and trying to drag the larger man in the direction of Sam. Sam watched them and just sighed before walking back over to them and grabbing Dean's other arm, tugging him towards Studio 9 backwards and making Dean stumble.

"Hey!"

"We've gotta work, Dean." Sam said, both he and Asmodeus letting go of Dean's arms and letting him turn around and face them, Dean did so and sighed. "Dude, you wanted to come to LA."

"Yeah, for a vacation. I mean, swimming pools and movie stars, not work." Dean grumbled, and Sam looked at him incredulously and then looked up at the grey, cloudy sky and holding his hand out to catch the rain.

"This seem like swimming pool weather to you, Dean? I mean, it's practically Canadian." Sam pointed out and Asmodeus grinned before he looked at Dean.

"Anyway, my place had a swimming pool! You can swim in it all you like when we get back there tonight, but you promised Sam you'd wear something in it and you don't have swimming trunks." Asmodeus pointed out to him, whilst Sam shuddered at whatever he had imagined in his mind. Probably a naked Dean given the topic of conversation.

"You could conjure me some up or something! Besides, he could go to Sanguini's place if it bothered him so much."

"Really? Sanguini's place is in Manhattan Beach not Hollywood. That's like thirty minutes away from my place. Though why a vampire would choose an apartment on a beach is anyone's guess." Asmodeus muttered under his breath, much to the amusement of Sam and Dean.

"Besides, that's Sanguini's place and he's not here, so I would feel a bit odd sleeping in his place when he's not there. Especially when I feel like it's my fault he's not here." Sam told them, causing Asmodeus and Dean to exchange a shocked look before looking back at Sam.

"Why would you think that?" Asmodeus asked him carefully.

"Well, I kind of got the impression he liked Madison as well, and then I went ahead and slept with her and then... well we all know how that ended. I just feel like he left because of me." Sam told them with a shrug. Dean looked at him and then snorted in amusement, getting a shocked look from Asmodeus and Sam.

"Dude, sometimes you're an idiot." Dean told him, shaking his head and then flinching when Asmodeus whacked him over the head with all his force, actually making Dean stumble forward. "Ow!"

"Dean, you're an ass sometimes. Ignore him Sammy. He's an inconsiderate jerk sometimes."

"Hey."

"Yeah, I know. I think I'm used to it by now."

"Hey!"

"Look, the reason we came here, was because Dean actually had a shocking moment of compassion towards you and figured you could use some time to recuperate from everything that's happened recently, you know? Trust you to find something for us to hunt whilst we're here." Asmodeus grumbled good naturedly, smiling up at Sam and nudging him with his elbow, whilst Dean just shrugged and looked uncomfortable when Sam shot him a grateful smile.

"That's... shockingly sweet of you Dean, but maybe I wanna work. Maybe it keeps my mind off things." Sam told him and Dean sighed and they continued walking towards Stage 9.

"Okay, okay. Alright. So, this crew guy – he died on set?" Dean asked, moving to walk backwards slightly so that he could look at Sam and Asmodeus.

"Yeah, rumours spreading like wildfire online saying the set's haunted." Sam told him.

"Like _Poltergeist_?" Dean asked, and Asmodeus shrugged, not having any knowledge about poltergeists, bar Peeves.

"It could be a poltergeist." Sam told him, though not sounding a hundred percent certain of the fact.

"No, no. Like, the movie _Poltergeist_." Dean said, looking at the two, who glanced at one another and then shrugged. "You know just as much as he does about our cultural heritage, you know that right?" Dean told Sam and Sam just grinned sheepishly.

"How have _you_ got so much film knowledge? Seriously? I mean, I was brought up in a repressed household and then in a backwards, technology free area until I came here. Where I watched all eight or so films that I have seen in my lifetime. You were brought up on the road, constantly moving around, living with Sam! Where did you find the time to watch all these films? Seriously, please tell me. I'm dying to know!"

"I watched films all the time! There was nothing else to do whilst babysitting Sammy and waiting for dad to get back from whatever he was hunting." Dean told him with a shrug.

"Huh. Guess that explains things then. Why didn't you make Sam watch these films with you?"

"I am right here you know."

"Sammy was just a little kid, he needed his sleep!"

"You're only four years older than me!" Sam exclaimed incredulously.

"Four years is a lot when you're a kid. Anyway, back on point, it was rumoured that the set of _Poltergeist_ was cursed. That they used real human bones as props. And, like, at least three of the actors died in it."

"Why did it continue being filmed?" Asmodeus asked as though it was obvious to him that should have been stopped.

"No idea. It was a good film though. Completely inaccurate, but cool."

"Well, it might be something like that." Sam said to Dean, whilst Asmodeus just looked confused.

"Alright, so this crew guy – what's his name?"

"Ooh! I know that one, Frank Jaffey." Asmodeus said, looking extremely proud of himself.

"Frank Jaffey – he got a death certificate or a coroner's report or anything?"

"Nope, I went to the nearest hospital to enquire about the body, but they told me that there was no body under that name." Asmodeus told him, the wrinkling of his nose a clear indication of what he thought about that.

"Yeah, same results for me when I went to see about the death certificate. But it's LA, you know? It might not even be his real name. But the girl who found him said she saw something – a vanishing figure."

"What's the girl's name?" Dean asked, looking between the two, unsure as to who was going to answer him.

"Tara Benchley." Sam told him and Dean stopped and gaped at him.

"Whoa, whoa, Tara Benchley? From _FeardotCom_ and _Ghost Ship_, Tara Benchley? Dude, why didn't you say so?" Dean asked, looking excited and suddenly turning around and moving in the direction of the studio at a quicker pace, which stunned Sam and made Asmodeus narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"So now, you're suddenly on board?"

"Oh, I mean, I'm just a fan of her work. She's very good." Dean told them after catching a glimpse of Asmodeus' face. Sam snorted and shook his head, whilst Asmodeus growled and curled his lip in anger.

"You had better just stay a fan, Dean Winchester. I _will_ be keeping an eye on you."

"Aw, come on! Don't you trust me?"

"No." Asmodeus told him, making Sam start laughing quietly whilst Dean just gaped at him in shock.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a fool. I know that look in your eyes. It's the same look you got that was quickly followed by some cheesy pick-up line and a lie about being a rock star or something. You are now a married man, with a husband who has no problems in crippling you should you even think about straying."

"As! I'd never do that to you!" Dean exclaimed, looking truly shocked and a little hurt, which made Asmodeus' ears droop slightly.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just a little self-conscious here. I mean, come on! She's a famous actress and I'm just... me." Asmodeus said, looking down at himself and wrinkling his nose. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes when Dean just stared at Asmodeus in shock for a few seconds before he walked over to Asmodeus and engulfed him in a hug.

"Aw, come on. She's not even that good an actress. You're worth ten of her." Dean muttered in Asmodeus' ear, moving down to kiss Asmodeus, then pulling away when Sam began to make exaggerated gagging noises. "Oh grow up Sammy."

"Can we end the embarrassing chick flick moment please?" Sam asked, looking at the two in amusement. Asmodeus sighed and nodded before grabbing Dean's head and pulling him down for another kiss, then rubbed his head under his chin and lick the side of his neck.

"Er... what was that for?" Dean asked, looking amused and aroused at the same time.

"Now you smell like me. Makes me feel better. Deal with it. Come on. Let's go see if the place really is haunted." Asmodeus said with a smile, walking away from them both and heading towards the studio.

"Dude, you're whipped."

"Shut up, Sammy."

--

Asmodeus walked into the studio with Sam and Dean following close behind him and looked around him in slight wonder. There was a wood _indoors_. Weird. Dean caught up with him and stood next to him when one of the top men noticed them.

"Uh, excuse me, Green Shirt Guy." Dean and Asmodeus, who were both wearing different green shirts looked at one another and then back at the man. "Shortie. Yeah, you. Come here." Asmodeus growled under his breath but walked over to the man, whilst Sam and Dean both seemed to be trying not to laugh. "Can you get me a smoothie from Kraft?"

"Think As is going to seriously harm him?' Dean whispered to Sam, who chuckled and shrugged, both watching as Asmodeus just looked at the man in confusion.

"You want a what from who now?" Asmodeus asked him, glancing back at Sam and Dean in panic. Dean just shrugged to show he was just as confused, but Sam just sighed and walked over to Asmodeus.

"You are a P.A? This is what you do?" The man asked him sarcastically, and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at him, but before he could actually do the man any harm, Sam flung his arm over his shoulder, craftily trapping his arms to his side.

"Yeah, yeah... uh, one smoothie coming right up." Sam told him with a wide smile, then tugged Asmodeus away from them.

"What the hell is a P.A?" Dean asked when they joined up with him.

"You're asking me? I barely know what a _film_ is. In fact I only know because think it is ingrained into everyone at birth as to what one is. Well besides purebloods. But they don't count." Asmodeus added hastily, whilst Sam and Dean just stared at him.

"Anyway... I think they're kind of like slaves." Sam told them, before Sam and Dean both turned around and gave Brad a thumbs up and continued to drag Asmodeus away.

"I thought humans didn't have slaves anymore."

--

Later, after a long and gruelling search, accompanied by much whinging by Asmodeus and after Sam and Dean had grabbed their EMF meters, they had returned to the studio, Asmodeus carrying a tray of smoothies.

"_Me!_ A slave. What is this world coming to? My grandfather would turn in his grave. If he had a grave." Asmodeus muttered to himself, glancing to the side as he saw Dean make his way up the scaffolding to check out for any EMF.

Asmodeus walked over to the man that had ordered the smoothie and cleared his throat, waiting for him to acknowledge him. He cleared his throat again, only louder and finally got the man's attention.

"Here's your smoothie." Asmodeus told him dully, handing him a cup with what Sam had told him was just mushed up fruit and looked possibly the most unappealing thing to Asmodeus ever, hen again he wasn't a big fan of fruit in the first place, so that was probably why.

"Yeah, thanks." The man told him absently, grabbing the cup and then turning back to watching the stage and the lights went down, Asmodeus made his way over to a table and placed the tray down, before looking up to where Dean was currently looking for any signs of a ghost.

"Why don't we take it from, 'Come on, it'll be fun.' And, action!" Another man shouted, making Asmodeus frown in confusion, but then shrug and walk away to wait for Dean. Though not before glaring at who Dean had said was Tara Benchley.

From his place at the entrance to the studio, he could just about make out Dean walking along the scaffolding, and also hear Tara reading out something stiltedly, but he was too far away to actually hear what she was saying. He shrugged, not really that interested and then walked over to the Kraft services table where he noticed Sam standing.

"I have no idea what is going on, you realise this, right?" Asmodeus muttered to him, Sam chuckled and they both watched as Dean walked over to them, tucking away his EMF meter.

"Don't worry about it. I bet about fifty percent of the people in here don't know what is going on. Actors included. So?" Sam asked when Dean joined them. Dean just shook his head.

"No EMF anywhere."

"Huh. So what do we do now?" Asmodeus asked, looking between the two.

"Well, I think being a P.A sucks. But the food these people get, are you kidding me? Look at there things." Dean exclaimed picking up a small sandwich and not noticing Asmodeus gaping at him. "They're like miniature Philly cheesesteak sandwiches. They're delicious."

"Excuse me? I'm the one being run about like a slave. You two just swan about doing jack all and waving silly little gadgets around. From now on, _you_ can be the damned slave." Asmodeus huffed, jabbing his finger in Dean's chest.

"Aw, come on. I'm sure you make a brilliant P.A." Dean said with what he hoped was a disarming smile.

"I am a Lord. It is below me to be a slave." Asmodeus told him, switching his glare to Sam when he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm a Lord too apparently. Looks like it's down to you to be the slave, Sammy-boy."

"Oh no, I'm the only one out of the three of us that actually can do something useful! You two will have to duke it out to see who the slave will be."

"We're living in my house. Eating my food. Using my electricity and gas. Let's see again who should be the slave."

"Huh, looks like it's got to be you then Deany-boy." Sam said, mocking Dean and smiling when Dean turned to glare at him.

"I hate you both sometimes."

"Besides, I'm tiny and weak. You're a big, strapping hunk of a man, you'll do a grand job." Asmodeus told Dean reassuringly, smiling widely when Dean just stared at him unimpressed, Sam just stood to the side, shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth.

"Sure, you're tiny and weak when it suits you. Fine, I'll be the slave if it gets us unlimited access to this place." Dean grumbled.

"Good boy. So Sam, did you find anything out about the dead crew guy?" Asmodeus asked, looking at Sam, who had managed to control himself and stop laughing at the two.

"Frank Jaffey was just filling in for the day. Nobody here knew him or where he lived or anything." Sam told them with a frustrated frown at not getting anymore information than that.

"Oh, great. So you found out about as much as I did." Dean grumbled, then yelped when Asmodeus kicked his shin. "What the hell was that for?"

"Leave Sam alone. He tried at least."

"I tried!"

"You just waved a silly little machine about! Hardly strenuous."

"I could have fallen to my death at any moment!"

"You don't think I would've warned you if you had a little date above your head. Stop being a baby and accept that Sam is of more use to us on a hunt than you are." Asmodeus told him firmly, Sam just grinned when Dean turned to look at him.

"You can stop looking so damned smug. You didn't find anything at all!"

"No, not quite—" Sam started to say, but stopped when another P.A walked over to them and grabbed a sandwich.

"Hey, guys."

"Oh, hey." Dean said, watching as the man walked away with one of the sandwiches. "They're wonderful!"

"Listen, I did dig up some stuff about Stage 9's history." Sam told them, nudging Dean to get his attention.

"You did? Studio's have history? Besides, you know, being studios." Asmodeus asked, and both Sam and Dean nodded. "Oh. Okay. So?"

"So, four people died messy here over the past eighty years. Two suicides and two fatal accidents." Sam told them quietly.

"Any one of those could be vengeful spirits."

"Yeah, but doesn't it depend on how they died. I mean, I truly know nothing about spirits, but well, all the ones we've fought seem to have a set pattern. Don't they normally kill people in the same way they died?" Asmodeus asked them and Sam and Dean both nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, how did the four people die and then how did Jaffey die? Maybe there is a similarity between his death and one of the others."

"Huh. You know, it's kinda shameful when you point out something to us, that we didn't think of." Dean said, making Asmodeus look insulted.

"Hey! I can work things out as well, you know." Asmodeus said, then frowned and narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Dean's attention was else where. Sam and Asmodeus followed his gaze and Asmodeus growled when he saw that Dean was looking at Tara.

"I'll get right on that." Dean told them absently. Sam just frowned at him in confusion and then looked at Asmodeus when Dean walked away from them, grabbing a call sheet from a set worker as he passed.

"He'll get onto what?" Sam asked Asmodeus, who just shrugged.

"Not her, I hope."

"Dean's never cheated on anyone As." Sam reassured him, which didn't exactly reassure Asmodeus.

"He's never _been _in a long term relationship before me! He's never had the opportunity to cheat." Asmodeus hissed at him, before he walked away and towards Dean and Tara.

"First day?" Tara asked a nervous looking Dean, smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Yeah. My big break." Dean told her with a smile and she laughed, touching his arm and making Asmodeus growl and the hiss in shock when Sam placed a calming hand on his arm and made him jump.

"Hussy."

"As..."

"You know, I know it's really uncool to say this, but I'm a big fan. I loved you in _Boogeyman._" Dean told her and Asmodeus mouth dropped open in shock and he turned to look at Sam.

"Sam! He's flirting with her! He's mine!! Mine, mine, mine!" Asmodeus hissed at him, stomping his foot in anger. Sam just looked at him with a mixture of amusement and sympathy.

"You do know he's Dean, right? Its in his nature to flirt with anyone with a pulse. Don't take anything he does to heart. You know he'll always come back to you." Sam told him reassuringly, smiling when he noticed Asmodeus seemed to listen to him and relax somewhat.

"Oh God. What a terrible script. But thank you." Tara said to him, smiling widely at him.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I just have to trust him. And I do, normally."

"But normally, Dean doesn't meet someone he's been drooling over for years?"

"Yeah, that."

"Yeah. You found him, right? The dead guy?" Dean asked her, making her go quiet and look away, whilst Sam and Asmodeus paid even more attention to them, both going silent to listen. "I'm sorry, you probably don't even wanna talk about this."

"No, no, actually. It's okay. Nobody around here really brings it up very much. I think they're all scared I'm gonna have some kind of breakdown." Tara told him with a weak smile.

"That must have been awful. What happened"

"It was horrible. There was all this blood coming from his eyes and from his mouth. And, uh... I saw this, um..." Tara stopped, suddenly embarrassed about something, which peaked at the three hunters curiosity.

"What?"

"I saw this shape. To tell you the truth, I don't know actually what I saw I just know I saw it." The man from earlier approached them then, holding a bottle in his hands and handed it to Tara.

"Here you go, Tara."

"Thanks, Walter."

"So, this crew guy, Frank – did you know him?" Dean asked her when Walter had walked away from them.

"No, not that well."

"It's funny, it's like no one around here actually knew the guy."

"I've got this picture."

"You do?" Dean asked her, shooting a quick look over his shoulder at Asmodeus and Sam and then looking over at the binder Tara had brought out of her bag.

"Yeah. I take Polaroid's of all the crew. It's just one of those things you do to kill time on set." She told him, as she flipped through the binder until she stopped at a picture and pointed to it. "Right there." Dean looked at him closely and then noticed something.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered. Asmodeus looked over at Sam in confusion and then back at Dean, who was thanking Tara.

"What the hell did he see?"

--

Asmodeus and Sam followed a muttering Dean up the path towards a small, but lavish house, both still somewhat confused about what Dean was muttering to himself about and just following along behind him. They did get the gist that Frank Jaffey wasn't actually dead though. Dean knocked on the door and an older man answered it, looking at the three curiously.

"Gerard St. James?" Dean asked him and the man nodded, still looking at them curiously.

"Yes."

"You're still alive. And you're not Frank Jaffey." Sam pointed out, whilst Asmodeus just watched in silence.

"Uh, no." Gerard agreed, clearly not seeing where they were going with this.

"You were Desert Soldier Number Four in _Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn_?" Dean asked, making Asmodeus finally realise that he had mated with a geek and groaning at this realisation.

"I was."

"I knew I recognised you. I am a huge fan. I mean, your turn as a tractor crash victim in _Critters 3_?" Dean said, with a wide smile.

"Ooh, I've seen that film." Asmodeus muttered to Sam, who snickered.

"_Critters 3!_" Gerard exclaimed with a wide grin.

"No, wait. I've only seen the first one. How many are there?" Asmodeus asked in confusion.

"Er... four? Five? Dunno, ask Dean." Sam whispered to him.

"Wow. Yeah." Dean said to Gerard, not hearing the conversation Sam and Asmodeus were having.

"Well, please, come in." Gerard told them, moving out of the way for them to pass him into the house.

They were looking at the walls, that were covered in pictures with Gerard in them in various different rolls whilst Gerard was in his kitchen getting them some coffee. He came back carrying two mugs of coffee and handed one each to Dean and Sam, Asmodeus having declined one.

"Yeah, it was the producers. They brought me up for the day to play Frank." Gerard told them as he led them into the living room.

"Just to fake your death?" Asmodeus asked him incredulously, not getting the logic in that at all.

"Well, rumours of a haunted set, free publicity, especially when you're making a horror movie. It's already all over the Internet."

"Yeah. We know." Sam deadpanned, and Asmodeus turned his head slightly hide his grin at Sam's disgruntlement.

"These days, it's all about new media, building buzz. They say I'm the new LonelyGirl."

"Who?" Asmodeus and Dean asked at the same time.

"And the ghost Tara saw?" Sam asked, trying to get Frank back on track.

"Projected on a screen of diffusion."

"Isn't that kind of cruel? Messing with their heads like that?" Dean asked him with a frown, whilst Asmodeus just snorted and shook his head when they all looked at him.

"Sorry, I just thought it was amusing. Carry on."

"I just play the part. I don't write the script. Speaking of, I'm playing Willy in a dinner theatre production of _Salesman_ at Costa Mesa, all next month." He told them, handing Dean a flyer. "You get a free pepper steak with the coupon."

"Now, wait a second. If you're seen in public, won't that ruin the hoax?" Dean asked him, even as he looked at the flyer.

"Oh, please. Frank and Willy? Totally different characters."

"You know what? Thanks very much, Mr St. James. It was just nagging at us. But we're very glad... you know, you're alive and well." Sam said after a couple seconds of thought, making Dean grin and Asmodeus to snort again in amusement.

"Absolutely." Asmodeus said, saluting the man and walking with Sam to the door, Dean and Gerard following behind them.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you... what was it like working with Richard Moll?" Dean asked him, then noticed the looks of confusion on Asmodeus and Sam's faces and sighed. "_Metalstorm_. He was Huro, King of the Cyclops people."

"Gentlemen's gentleman." Gerard told him.

"Yeah?" Dean said, chuckling. He then brandished the theatre coupon at him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Pepper steak."

--

"You know. You have a world of films to choose from, to widen my film knowledge and you choose porn. It says a lot about you." Asmodeus drawled, lying on his bed on his stomach and looking at the large TV in the room, that Dean was messing about with.

"How the hell do you work this thing?"

"No idea."

"You bought it!"

"Actually, it came with the house. Seriously, porn? Why not something else. Like one of those films you mentioned today. Or the rest of the critter movies. I mean, I've watched them."

"I did consider _The Lost World_." Dean muttered as he pressed a button and fell backwards as the DVD player opened at speed and hit him in the forehead. "Fuck!"

"You okay? And what's _The Lost World_?"

"Its the sequel to _Jurassic Park_. You had mentioned once that you had watched that. Then I saw this and figured I would introduce you to a new genre." Dean told him, turning to smirk at him, which was lost somewhat when Asmodeus snickered at the red mark on his forehead.

"There's a sequel?"

"Yeah, there's two. Why the hell did it come put with such force? They normally come out at an excruciatingly slow pace."

"Yeah, that was as far as I got when I explored the place, I spruced it up with some magic. Cool, no?" Asmodeus asked him, grinning when Dean shot him a withering stare.

"Is there anything that you haven't 'spruced up with some magic'? I thought magic and electronics didn't go. That would be why we can't use the EMF around you."

"Oh I could have sorted that out in a second." Asmodeus admitted, grinning even wider when Dean just gaped at him flabbergasted.

"You... you could have—Why the hell have you not done that yet?!"

"Its annoying. Mine and Sanguini's hearing is so much better than yours, it's like someone dragging their finger nails down a black board repeatedly. Up and down. In surround sound. And they have claws, not nails. You get the picture? It's horrible, so me and Sanguini agreed that we would just let it continue to not work around us and um... not tell you we could fix it."

"Why have you told me now?"

"You would have gotten suspicious and um... well I couldn't actually think of an excuse for my magic not messing with all the technology I've got in this house" Asmodeus admitted with an easy grin and a shrug.

"I can't... You little..." Dean just stammered and then shook his head and sighed when he noticed that Asmodeus was just grinning and not looking in the least remorseful.

"So, you still wanna watch the DVD? Even though you once told me that you would never make me watch porn. Is it even gay porn?" Asmodeus asked him, turning onto his back and letting his head hang off the end of the bed as he looked at Dean.

"Er... Actually, no, I don't think it is."

"Why did you get straight porn for two gay men?"

"No idea. Wanna go swimming instead?"

"God no. I hate water. Ugh. Plus, I can't actually swim. Not something I ever learnt. Cats and water generally don't mix. I have a shower once a day, that's enough for me and even that makes me want to cringe. I only do it so that I don't smell."

"You can't swim? Why do you have a pool then?" Dean asked him incredulously, moving to the bed and straddling Asmodeus' waist. Asmodeus lifted his head to look at him and shrugged, then let his head drop back down.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a house in LA that _doesn't_ have a pool? It's ridiculous. I just bought the first house that I liked, just a shame it had a pool."

"You are insane. You do know that right?' Dean asked him, running his hands up and down Asmodeus' chest.

"Yep. And did _you_ know that hanging your head upside down makes _aaaall_ the blood rush to you head and make you see spots? Actually, I think I'm gonna—"

"As?" Dean looked down at Asmodeus and in confusion and then leant forwards to look at Asmodeus' face. "Shit."

He sighed and then rolled off of a passed out Asmodeus, grumbling and shifting his trousers to get comfortable. He then gently picked Asmodeus up and then turned and placed him down on the bed, head on the pillows and covered him over.

"You sure do pick your moments, As." Dean grumbled, shooting a fond smile at Asmodeus, which soon turned into a frown. "I don't have to do anything, right? You just leave people alone when they pass out, right? Fuck. Sam!"

--

"Stop laughing." Asmodeus muttered to Sam, who's shoulders were shaking and the occasional snigger passed his lips, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. "Seriously. Not that funny."

"You passed *****snigger*** **out! You should have seen Dean's face. Haha! Brilliant." Sam said, actually having to stop and prop himself up against a wall.

"Where _is_ Dean. He's not pissed with me is he? I mean, he was gone when I woke up." Asmodeus asked him, worry shining through in his voice, which was the only reason Sam actually managed to stop laughing.

"He had to go to work. And do you know how weird that sounds in context with Dean?" Sam asked him, slinging an arm over Asmodeus' shoulders an pulling him to his side.

"Stop laughing."

"I'm not!"

"I can feel you shaking!"

"Let's go find Dean, see if he's found anything new out." Sam told him, grinning down at Asmodeus, eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter.

"Fine, but he had better not be hitting on that... that... _tart_." Asmodeus grumbled, eyes narrowing when Sam lurched as he tried not to laugh and then pushed Asmodeus away and broke down into laughter once again.

"Sorry!" Sam gasped, clutching at his stomach, whilst Asmodeus just stood next to him, looking unimpressed. "Sorry!"

"No you're not. I'm leaving you here. I'm going to find Dean and tell him that you can't look at me for longer than five minutes without bursting into laughter, all because he panicked and called in his baby brother to check that I was still alive when I had passed out." Asmodeus told him sulkily, which just resorted in Sam laughing even harder, tears actually beginning to stream down his face as he fell to his knees, still clutching at his stomach.

"Stop! Stop it! Too much!" Sam gasped out between laughter, hitting the floor with his hand. Asmodeus just sighed and aimed a swift, though not hard, kick to Sam's side and walked off. Hearing Sam's weak, gasping laughter behind him.

--

"Hey. You okay? Where's Sam?" Dean asked when Asmodeus walked over to him and stood at his side. He had walked in just as the actors had started filming another scene.

"_Wendy_?" One of the actors called out, getting Asmodeus' attention for a second before he turned back to Dean.

"I'm fine. Sam's a jerk and he's probably still crumpled up on the floor outside."

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked in amusement.

"Nothing! Well, okay, I kicked him, but he wouldn't stop laughing at me!" Asmodeus grumbled, growling when Dean chuckled, though he stopped immediately when he heard the growl.

"_Oh, Mitch! God, you're alive!_" Tara, as Wendy, exclaimed in the background, making Asmodeus even more grumpy just by hearing her voice.

"Right. Sammy's a jerk. So, what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be going to the morgue with the jerk?"

"Yeah, we did, I just figured you could wait until Sam got here until we shared what we had found out."

"Okay. Fair enough. Hang on. Okay. Copy that." Dean said into his headset and then grinning at him when Asmodeus looked at him curiously.

"_You can't get rid of me that easy._" 'Mitch' told 'Wendy'.

"Copy what? Why would you copy something?"

"It's a saying. Doesn't matter." Dean told him hastily when he could see that Asmodeus wanted to question him more about what he was copying.

"Oh. Cool. So are we actually going to have a holiday at any point? I mean one without hunting, which is our job, and therefore would mean we weren't having a holiday."

"Probably not. Let's just wait for Sam to get here and then you can tell me what you found out."

"Rumble, rumble, rumble." The director, who Dean had told him was called McG called out.

"Why is that man rumbling?" Asmodeus asked Dean curiously, just as Sam walked over to them, looking slightly winded and limping.

"Who's rumbling?" Sam asked him, looking at him curiously, though he flinched slightly when Asmodeus spun to look at him.

"He is." Asmodeus told him, nodding to McG.

"_Salt. Okay, we need salt. I read in that book that it keeps ghosts away._" 'Wendy' told the other actors in the set.

"He's just saying what should be happening right now in the film." Dean explained and Asmodeus just stared at him blankly and then shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't get it."

"Never mind."

"_Kendra, Logan, you guys check the back._"

"Who would name their child Kendra?" Asmodeus asked with an incredulous glance at the poor actress suckered with that unfortunate name, not noticing the amused looks Sam and Dean shot him.

"Er... your name's _Asmodeus_. Far weirder than Kendra." Sam pointed out when it looked like Dean wasn't going to say anything.

"_I love you._" 'Wendy' told 'Mitch' and Asmodeus scoffed.

"How many times do we say that to one another when going off into yet another dangerous job?" Asmodeus asked Dean, which Dean responded with a smirk.

"When do we _ever_ say that?"

"_I know_." 'Mitch' replied to 'Wendy', making Sam chuckle.

"Romantic."

"Who, us or him?" Asmodeus asked him, turning to look at him with a grin.

"Both." Sam told him, chuckling.

"Can we cut or something?" Tara asked, looking over at McG.

"Uh... yeah, cut. Cut!" McG shouted.

"That's a cut!" Dean yelled, making Asmodeus and Sam jump and look over at him, where he had just picked up some food and took a bite out of it, grinning at Asmodeus and Sam.

"He's letting it get to his head, isn't he?" Asmodeus muttered to Sam.

"Looks like it. Where did you get a headset from?" Sam asked Dean when he leant past Asmodeus, though Dean just ignored him.

"Hey, what's up?" McG asked Tara, who looked frustrated.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset."

"Pfft, yeah right." Asmodeus grumbled, still shooting glares at Tara occasionally.

"Well, with everything that's been going on around here, who can blame you." McG said to Tara soothingly, whilst Sam just grinned at Asmodeus.

"I just can't wrap my head around the dialogue, you know? Salt? Doesn't that sound silly? I mean, why would a ghost be afraid of salt?" Tara asked, and Dean smirked whilst Asmodeus shot her an incredulous look.

"Does she not know the cleansing properties of salt? I mean, come on, even non-hunters get that, hence the whole, cleansing a wound with salt water. She's not only a tart, she's a moron. Oh, I feel much better now. You flirt all you like, Monkey Socks." Asmodeus told Dean with a pat on his arm, getting an amused look from Sam and a confused one from Dean.

"Huh?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, um... Marty?" McG called out and another man looked up from his phone and looked over at them.

"Yo."

"What do you think?"

"Not married to salt, what do you want? We still sticking with condiments?"

"Pfft. I'd like to see them ward away vengeful spirits with mustard." Asmodeus muttered and Sam chuckled next to him, whilst Dean ignored him, clearly listening to someone else on his earpiece.

"It just sounds different, not better. What else would a ghost be scared of?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Walter muttered from his place standing next to Dean, making Asmodeus jump again, having not noticed him standing there.

"What would a ghost be scared of? Maybe shotguns."

"Yeah, if they've got rock salt in them." Asmodeus muttered, quiet enough for Walter to not hear him.

"You know, considering only months ago you had no idea about this stuff either, you're sounding mighty cocky there, As." Sam pointed out and grinning widely when Asmodeus shot a glare at him, taking a wide step away in case he tried to kick him again.

"I knew this stuff! Salt keeps away demons and uncontrollable dead bodies as well, you know." Asmodeus told him huffily.

"Okay, that makes even less sense than salt." McG told Marty after a couple of seconds of thought.

"These people are idiots." Walter muttered and walked away.

"Walter's a little testy for a P.A., huh?" Dean asked them with a grin.

"Oh, now you listen to us." Asmodeus grumbled, and Sam grinned next to him.

"How's it going in here?" Sam asked him now that he had Dean's attention.

"It is going really good, man. Tara's really stepped up her performance. I think it's probably from all the sense memory stuff she's drawing on." Dean told them in a professional manner, which just confused Sam and Asmodeus more.

"Sense memory?" Sam questioned, looking from Dean to Asmodeus.

"Hey, don't look at me. I know nothing."

"Dean, you know when I ask how it's going in here, I'm talking about the case, right? We don't really work here. You know, I thought you hated being a P.A."

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I kind of feel like part of the team, you know?" Dean told them, then he held out his plate to them both. "Taquito? They're wonderful."

"_That's_ what they're called? Huh, whoda thunk it." Asmodeus said, before he delicately picked up one of the taquito's and took a bite out of it. "You. Eat weird food."

"No. Listen, did Asmodeus tell you what we found in the morgue, oh and that he gets weird around dead bodies?"

"No he didn't tell me, said he would wait for you to get here." Dean said, before he looked at Sam questioningly. "Necromancer weird or Necrophiliac weird?"

"Hey! Right here!"

"Sorry. So? What did you find?"

"News reports were right: Brad's a doornail, no question." Sam told him.

"Yep, what Sam said. And you should have seen the petechial haemorrhaging on this guy!" Asmodeus told him, bouncing on his toes.

"Copy that." Dean said into the headset, then looked back at Asmodeus apologetically. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh God, he's at it again. Never mind, Monkey Socks."

"What is that about? Monkey Socks? Seriously, you're mind is odd." Sam said, though he clearly found the whole name amusing.

"What did you say?' Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus and Sam.

"The news reports were right. Brad's a doornail—"

"They are aware." Dean said into his headset and Asmodeus sighed, whilst Sam just looked confused.

"Who's aware?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"This could go on for a while, I can see it and I don't need to be a seer to do so." Asmodeus muttered.

"The newspaper's right: Brad's a doornail, no question about it."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't skip town."

"Er... we weren't going to anyway, we were gonna stay here and wait for Sanguini here. In fact, you sulked when Sam suggested going to find another hunt." Asmodeus pointed out to Dean, who blushed lightly.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm just pointing something out."

"Whatever. Oh, I just remembered something. I want you two to hear something." Dean told them, then pulled the headset microphone to his mouth. "Copy that. On my way."

Dean grinned at them, and then led them over to an older man, sitting at some sort of computer with a large set of earphones over his ears. He looked up when Dean walked over.

"Hey, Dave. Can you play that thing you were playing me earlier?" Dave asked him.

"Sure." Dave said, handing a pair of headphones to Sam, who held them up to his ear and bent down slightly so that Asmodeus could hear as well.

"Thanks." Sam said to Dave and Dave nodded to him and then played the recording. Asmodeus listened to the audio of one of the scenes in the movie when midway through the dialogue, the sound became static and distorted. Asmodeus looked at Sam and then at Dean, who grinned.

--

Sam, Asmodeus and Dean all leant against the wall backstage, watching the other P.A.'s run around.

"E.V.P." Sam said suddenly and both Asmodeus and Dean turned their heads to look at him.

"From the night of Brad's stage dive. All of a sudden, I'm getting electromagnetic readings up the wazoo. For some reason, it's a legit haunting now." Dean told him, shooting a wry look at Asmodeus when he mentioned the EMF, which made Asmodeus grin at him sheepishly.

"Well, who's the ghost? What's it want?" Sam asked them, frustration leaking through his voice.

"Not a clue."

"I think we should take a look at Brad's death scene." Dean told them with a grin.

--

Outside in the lot, Dean led Sam and Asmodeus to one of the trailers and walked inside. He then popped a DVD into the television and pressed play, Asmodeus sat down on the couch in front of the TV whilst Sam looked at Dean in confusion.

"Where'd you get this DVD?"

"They're called dailies. I got it from Cindy. She's kind of got this on-and-off thing going with Drew. He dubbed me an extra copy." Dean told him, sitting down next to Asmodeus. Sam sighed and sat down on Asmodeus' other side and they watched he footage of the scene, complete with Brad's dramatic entrance.

"Alright, here's where the guy fell through the roof."

"Right." Sam said whilst Asmodeus just watched the film with a frown on his face.

"Alright, here we go."

"Shh."

"_They must have super-hearing._" 'Mitch' said on the tape and then Brad's body dropped through the set, hanging from a rope around his neck.

"Wait, go back, go back."

"Yes, do go back." Asmodeus agreed, shifting closer to the screen.

"Wait, there." Sam said, whilst Asmodeus just frowned.

"No, more."

"Er..." Dean paused the frame however and they saw what Sam had noticed. Standing in the far corner of the set, was a ghostly woman in a white gown.

"It's like _Three Men and a Baby_ all over again." Asmodeus and Sam looked at him blankly and Dean sighed. "Selleck, Danson and Guttenberg. And... I don't know who played the baby."

"What's your point?" Sam asked, whilst Asmodeus got bored and took the remote control from Dean to rewind the DVD further, then pressed play.

"There's a scene in the movie where people say that the camera caught a ghost on film. Apparently, in the background of one of the scenes, there was this boy that nobody remembers from set. Spirit photography."

"I've seen her before." Sam told him, looking back at the DVD and frowning when he noticed that Asmodeus was watching it again. "Isn't that a little morbid?"

"No. Listen." Asmodeus told them, turning the volume up slightly and once again paying attention to the screen. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll tell you later. First we can find out who the woman is. What I heard may not have any connection to the job at all. So, what do we do now?"

"Now? You and Sam find out who the spirit is, and I go back to work. No rest for a P.A." Dean said with a sigh, stretching.

"Huh, yeah, sounds like such a painful job. You know, I think you've put a couple of pounds on, don't you Sam?" Asmodeus asked Sam, prodding Dean in the stomach and making him exhale quickly and lean over his stomach.

"Yep, I completely agree with you, As. Looks like Monkey Socks is getting tubby." Sam said, grinning when Dean shot him a glare.

"He gets to call me Monkey Socks, for whatever reason he calls me that. You don't."

"Stop calling me Sammy."

"Deal. And I am not getting tubby! I'm all muscle!" Dean said, lifting up his t-shirt to show them his stomach.

"Oh course you are sweetie." Asmodeus reassured him, rubbing his hand over his stomach and then prodding it again with his finger. "Huh, my finger just gets sucked in by the chub."

"Oh shut up." Dean grumbled, smacking Asmodeus' hand away and pulling his shirt back down, glaring at a laughing Sam. "You two go do your job and I'll go do mine."

--

Asmodeus and Sam walked back to Stage 9 and looked for Dean. They found him in the back, sitting at a table with his headset still on, occasionally talking into it.

"He really is getting far too attached to this job considering we'll be finished with the hunt by tonight." Asmodeus muttered to Sam when they walked over to Dean.

"Yep. You can deal with him. He's your responsibility now." Sam told him with a wide smile. They both took seats opposite Dean at the table and then waited for him to notice them. When he looked up at them, Sam handed him a print-out of an article.

"Here. Check this out." Sam told him whilst Asmodeus rolled his eyes noticing that Dean was no longer listening to them once more.

"Yeah, go for Ozzy." Dean said into the headset and Sam and Asmodeus traded exasperated gazes. "No, I don't have a 20 on Tara, I think she's 10-100." ... "Okay, copy that." Dean said, then turned back to Sam and Asmodeus. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"Elise Drummond – starlet back in the thirties. Had an affair with a studio exec. He uses her up, fires her, leaves her destitute, so Elise hangs herself from Stage 9's rafters, right into a scene they're shooting." Sam told him after sighing and shaking his head.

"Just like our man, Brad. So, what, she's got it in for studio brass?" Dean asked them and both Sam and Asmodeus shrugged.

"Possibly. It's a motive. And Brad's death matches hers exactly." Asmodeus told him with a wide grin.

"We're digging tonight, aren't we?" Dean asked them with a sigh.

"Yup! Hey, did you know that some woman hanged herself off of the H in the Hollywood sign? Classy way to go, no?" Asmodeus said with an excitable grin that made Sam and Dean look at him warily.

"Er... sure. Where did you hear about that?"

"Sammy!"

"Sam—Sam! Don't tell him things that will give him ideas!" Dean scolded Sam, who just grinned unrepentantly.

--

Asmodeus and Sam followed Dean, who was looking at a map of all things (who made a map of a cemetery? Humans were weird.) All three carrying shovels in the dead of night, which just made Asmodeus more acutely aware of how odd his life was.

"Which way?"

"Uh... over here. Hey."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are." Asmodeus said to someone walking along beside him, which had been the third time he had said that and was actually beginning to amuse Sam to no end, the amount of patience Asmodeus was showing.

"Yeah?" Sam asked Dean, both brothers having silently agreed when entering the cemetery that neither would ask.

"This map is totally worth the five bucks! Hey, we've gotta go check out Johnny Ramone's grave when we're done here."

"Johnny Ramone?" Asmodeus asked him, suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"Yeah."

"You wanna dig him up to?" Sam asked him in amusement.

"Bite your tongue, heathen!"

"See, you're worried about nothing. He's not going to dig up your remains." Asmodeus explained to whoever was walking beside him, and judging by the fact that Dean had stopped walking and was now looking at him in shock, Dean clearly had an idea who he was talking to.

"You're talking to Johnny Ramone?" Dean asked him weakly, causing Sam to snigger, then realise what Dean had just said and looked at Asmodeus in shock.

"Yeah. Though, huh. He says his name was actually John Cummings. Why did you change it?" Asmodeus asked the invisible man at his side, before looking back at Dean in concern. "Dean are you looking alright? You look a bit faint."

"Yeah. I'm good. Fine. Johnny Ramone." Dean muttered weakly, staring at where Asmodeus kept looking.

"He says, visit his grave anytime to you want, but please leave his remains alone. He has no intention of returning and haunting anyone. Aaaaand. He's gone. Said he only wanted to come see if the rumours about someone being able to talk to the dead were true." Asmodeus told them, looking at Dean in concern and walking over to him. "You sure you're alright?"

"As, you just spoke to Johnny Ramone. Johnny _Ramone_! Do you know who he is?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"Sure, guitarist for the Ramones. Even Sam knew that."

"Hey! I resent that you imply I know nothing!"

"Not nothing, but you have to admit, your pop culture knowledge is almost as bad as mine at points. It's enough to have Dean almost ripping out his hair, bless him. Though, I note that neither of you have deigned to explain the Whoopi reference to me yet." Asmodeus pointed out huffily. Dean shook himself out of his stupor and grinned at Asmodeus, looking down at the map.

"Doesn't matter. Didn't like the film anyway. Come on. The grave's this way." Dean said to them, leading them further into the cemetery.

"You know, what I don't get is why now? I mean, after seventy-five years, Elise Drummond suddenly goes homicidal, you know? Why this movie?" Sam asked them as they continued on their way through the many graves of the rich and the famous.

"Well, maybe she's mad they're making a scary ghost flick." Dean suggested with a shrug.

"No... maybe... Never mind." Asmodeus said, shaking his head when they both looked at him.

"Come on though, is the film really that scary?" Sam asked them when it looked like Asmodeus wasn't going to elaborate further.

"Here we go." Dean said instead of answering, stopping at Elise Drummond's headstone.

"I kinda feel bad about burning her remains." Asmodeus admitted when Sam and Dean started to dig.

"Why? It's the only way to stop her from killing more people. Besides, no one else will ever know." Dean said, digging his shovel into the ground and digging up the soil.

"Dunno. There's something that is playing on my mind about this whole job. Something doesn't feel right."

"Does it have anything to do with what you heard on the DVD that both myself and Dean missed?"

"Hmm... If it does, then this is pointless. In fact, we should do this so that we can rule out what I heard as not important, or not."

"Okay, so we're burning Elise? Just to get it straight." Dean said, stopping digging and leaning on his shovel.

"Yeah, keep digging boys." Asmodeus told them cheerfully.

"Why aren't you helping?" Sam enquired after a while of quiet digging, both having dug over halfway down to where they figured the coffin probably was.

"Er... to many cooks spoil the broth?" Asmodeus suggested with a light shrug and a cheeky grin.

"How about many hands make light work." Sam grumbled, narrowing his eyes when Asmodeus just cheerily smiled at him.

"Ah, you're both doing a grand job. I'd just get in the way." Asmodeus told them and Dean looked at him and narrowed his eyes, before sighing and shaking his head.

"You know, he's probably right. He would get in the way. Even if it was deliberate. He'd find someway of making us regret forcing him to dig." Dean told Sam, completely resigned to the fact.

"Yeah, you're right. Dammit." Sam grumbled and continued to dig the grave. "You know, one of these days, you're going to have to do some of the dirty work."

"What, raising bodies isn't dirty enough for you?" Asmodues asked him incredulously.

"More bloody, than dirty." Dean muttered, grinning when he shovel hit something solid. "Yes! Found her!"

"She was hardly lost. I think the headstone gave her hiding spot away." Asmodeus told him dryly, before smiling and batting his eyelashes when Dean glared at him.

"Right, let's open it and burn the body." Sam said before Dean could retort to Asmodeus. Asmodeus looked up and grinned widely, jumping off the headstone he was sitting on.

"Can I do it?"

"No. You didn't do any of the digging, why should you have the fun part?" Dean told him, smirking when Asmodeus deflated and sulked.

"Fine. Whatever. Meanie." Asmodeus muttered, watching as Sam sprinkled salt over Elise's remains, and Dean poured gasoline over it, then dropped a match onto the body.

They all stood there in silence as they watched the remains burn, and when the sun started to rise and flames died out, Asmodeus set all the soil back in place with a wave of his hand, making it look as though the grave had never been disturbed.

"See, I can be useful."

"Sure. If you could do that, why did you make us dig?" Sam grumbled, Asmodeus just chose to ignore the question in favour of glomping Dean.

--

The next morning, Dean and Asmodeus all stood outside of Studio 9, watching as one of the top men, Jay's, body was taken away in an ambulance. Sam walked over to them from where he had been talking with the police over the scene and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Run-in with a giant fan. Same thing happened to an electrical back in '66, a guy named Billy Beard." Sam informed them and Asmodeus gave a decidedly scary grin.

"What the hell, dude? As, does this back up your theory, and if it does, what the hell?!" Dean repeated, looking equally confused and frustrated, with a healthy dose of wariness over Asmodeus' evil grin.

"Yeah, it backs up my theory."

"And? What is it?"

"Someone's playing with fire, and they're not just about to get burnt, they're gonna get torched." Asmodeus told them, just as a car pulled up and McG climbed out of the car.

"Everybody! Gather around, okay! I've got an announcement to make." He called out to the gathering crowd of cast and crew. He handed his car keys to a P.A. "Hold that for me. Everyone! Huddle it! In light of Jay's accident last night, and in cooperation with the authorities, we're shutting down production for a few days. I know, I know. Look, I'm not gonna lie to you. We've had a few setbacks this week. But we all know what Jay and Brad wanted more than anything. And that was to see _Hell Hazers 2: The Reckoning_ on screens all across America! Now, we owe it to them to go on and to pull together and make this damn movie, huh?" McG asked, and the crowd cheered and gave applause, whilst Asmodeus and Sam just glanced at one another incredulously. "But not today. Go home. Someone will call you."

"Right, so what do you know?" Dean asked Asmodeus once most of the crowd had dispersed.

"Not here, let's go back to that trailer and I'll show you what I found." Asmodeus told them and Dean and Sam nodded their agreement to the plan.

In the trailer, Asmodeus stood in front of the TV where the screen was paused on the beginning of the scene in which Brad hanged himself. He pushed the play button and watched in silence.

"_Wendy, don't."_

"_What are you, afraid of ghosts? Come on, it'll be fun."_

"I'm not getting what you have found." Dean admitted as they watched the dailies once more.

"Ditto. Well besides the fact that this film sucks. You know, maybe the spirits are trying to shut down the movie because they think it sucks too.

"Shh, pay attention and if you know your stuff, which I think you do, you'll hear what I heard. It's coming up."

"_Come on, it'll be fun." _'Wendy' announced on the screen and then began to read out some shaky Latin. Dean just continued to look confused, but as Asmodeus watched them, he grinned when Sam slowly began to realise what it was Asmodeus had noticed when he first watched it.

"Holy—As, you're right."

"I know."

"Wait. What?" Dean asked, looking between the two.

"Listen to the invocation. Dean, that's the real deal – a necromantic summoning ritual. What the hell is that doing in a Hollywood movie?" Sam asked, looking up at Asmodeus, who frowned and grimaced.

"_That_ is not a true necromantic ritual. It will only summon spirits. You'll notice that when I use necromancy, I chant in Bulgarian. _That_ is the language of Necromancy, not Latin as many seem to believe. And you need to use blood to back up your chants. When you use Latin, you are showing that you know next to nothing about necromancy and, perhaps most importantly, you haven't been blessed by Death."

"Huh?"

"Only those blessed by Death, or those who _know_ someone blessed by Death, will know of the Bulgarian chants. Whoever wrote this script, whoever is controlling those spirits, they're pissing Death right off."

"Why? How?" Sam asked him curiously.

"She never gave him permission to use her spirits. I told you Sam, she looks after those that have passed on. No matter what species. Whoever this wannabe necromancer is, he's not respecting death by having the spirits commit murder. The spirits won't be liking what they are being forced to do either. It's like prodding a caged lion. One day it's gonna get out and return your treatment threefold."

"Then I guess we need to go speak to the writer to see what the hell he thinks he's playing at." Dean told them grimly.

"Yeah, and _I_ need to stop the necromancer ASAP."

"Why you? I mean, yeah we do, but you were pretty specific that it had to be you." Dean pointed out and looking at Asmodeus.

"I'm the Master Necromancer. Currently the only one and the one with the highest standing. Consider me the judge, jury and executioner for all necromancers, blessed or not."

"Huh. Do you get paid for doing that as well?"

"No. I get paid with my life. I think that's fair enough." Asmodeus told him with a wry grin.

"Sounds fair." Sam said weakly, smiling when Asmodeus chuckled.

--

"No, dude, we're down for a few days – force majeure." They stood in the doorway to the writer, Marty's, office waiting for him to notice them, though he seemed to be in quite an intense conversation. "Yeah. It's cool, though. Gives me time to pitch that time-travel thing." ... "Yeah. Alright, get back to me on this, alright? Seriously." ... "No, I'm serious." ... "Dude, are you serious? 'Cause I'm serious." Marty said into the phone, finally lookin up and noticing them all standing there. "Alright. Cool." Marty hung up the phone and looked over at them. "Guys, we're all shut down. What are you still doing here?"

"Yeah, uh... sorry, man. We couldn't help ourselves. We just had to tell you that we read the script." Sam said, all three having decided before arriving that it was probably for the best if Asmodeus didn't say anything as he'd probably just put his foot in it.

"And?" Marty asked them, grinning as though he knew the answer, though, Asmodeus pondered, if he did know the answer, he probably wouldn't be grinning.

"Yeah. Uh... it's awesome." Sam told him with a weak smile.

"Awesome." Dean agreed and Asmodeus nodded mutely, having silenced himself magically so that he didn't inadvertently say anything at all.

"Really awesome." Sam added again, jumping slightly when Asmodeus stomped on his foot to shut him up. Really, there were only so many compliments this guy could take before his head swelled and popped.

"I know, it's pretty rockin', right? I'm glad you guys liked it."

"Yeah, I really liked all the attention to detail." Sam said, finally getting the ball rolling in the direction they wanted it to go.

"Dude, right on, that's my thing. Colour me guilty, but that is me. I'm a total detail buff." Marty told them, and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and discreetly sniffed the air. Dean glanced at him and he minutely shook his head to tell him that Marty wasn't the necromancer. He didn't smell of death, which even Asmodeus smelt of.

"No, I can tell. I mean, the way you worked in all those Enochian summoning rituals and all the authentic language." Sam gushed, and Asmodeus silently snorted in derision. They all noticed Marty's smile fade and Asmodeus knew they were about to find out the who the wannabe necromancer really is.

"What, you mean that Latin crap? No, man, that's Walter. Walter Dixon, the original writer. You like that garbage?"

"Wait, 'Walter the P.A.' Walter?" Dean asked him incredulously.

"No, he's not a P.A. He's got a clause in his contract that allows him to come on set." Marty told him with a frown.

"But he wrote the invocations?"

"He wrote a whack-job screenplay. There's no pace, there's no love interest, it's all wackadoo exposition. I had to cut, like, ninety percent of it to make it readable, the other ten percent to make it good."

--

Later, they were all back at Asmodeus' house, sitting in the garden by the pool, reading the original screenplay, Lord of the Dead.

"Should've kept Walter's original script. It's actually pretty good." Dean admitted when he was half way through the script, Asmodeus kicked him and glared at him. "Sorry, what? I can't hear you?"

"Dean, just let him speak." Sam said with a sigh, though he was grinning at Asmodeus' predicament. He had, stupidly enough, tied the spell to Dean, making him the only one able to take it off him. Apparently, to get rid of the temptation to do it himself whilst they were talking to Marty.

"I dunno Sam. I'm liking the silence. Aren't you?" Dean asked him, smirking when Asmodeus glared at him furiously and then scribbled something on a piece of paper he had just conjured.

"He does have a point As." Sam admitted with a chuckle, watching as Asmodeus handed Dean whatever he had wrote. Sam's interest was piqued when Dean read and then looked stunned.

"You can speak." Dean said in a rush, in his shocked state, too slow to move when Sam snatched the paper from his hand.

"If you don't let me speak, you won't be able to hear me scream out your—Oh God, I wish I hadn't stolen this." Sam groaned, crumpling up the paper and covering his face with his hand. Asmodeus snickered and Dean just smirked.

"Shouldn't have been nosy then, should you? What do you think about this?" Dean asked Asmodeus, waving the screenplay.

"It's a bloody step-by-step guide on how to piss of a God, is what it is." Asmodeus spat venomously, the whole affair had angered him beyond anything neither Sam nor Dean had actually witnessed first hand before.

"Yep. It's like a textbook on how to summon ghosts and get them to do whatever you want." Sam agreed, flicking through the screenplay.

"Yeah, like kill people."

"Yep. So, let's say somewhere down the line, Walter learned some pretty black magic."

"Pfft. This is child's play to what some people can do." Asmodeus grumbled, still angry at Walter.

"Like you?"

"Yeah. Like me. And Walter is going to find that out."

"You do know that we can't let you kill him right?"

"Actually, I have every right to kill him. However, you're right, I'm not going to do it. I'll let the spirits he is controlling decide what to do with him. _And_ I have the backing of a God." Asmodeus told them smugly.

"Right." Sam agreed slowly, glancing at Dean, who just shook his head frantically. "So, why's he doing it?"

"Well, I'd take a guess at him being pissed at these people for wrecking is movie." Dean told him with a grimace.

"Motive and means."

"It's worth checking out."

"It's him. Who else could it be?" Asmodeus asked them and they both came up short for another suspect.

--

They arrived at Studio 9, where Asmodeus had stated he would be after zoning off for a small while, just in time to see Marty being dragged by something invisible towards a large rotating fan. Probably the same fan that had killed Jay.

Dean aimed his shotgun at where Asmodeus told him the spirit was and fired, sending the ghost away. Dean and Asmodeus approached him, whilst Sam turned off the fan before joining them.

"You are one hell of a P.A." Marty told Dean, who helped him stand with his free hand. Asmodeus snickered in amusement and then turned to face Walter with a sneer.

"Yeah, I know." Dean agreed affably, making Sam roll his eyes in amused exasperation.

"What are you doing?" Walter exclaimed, looking at them in shock, seemingly ignoring Asmodeus as the least threatening. Which would turn out to be his mistake.

"You know, you've really pissed Death off. She doesn't like people messing with those she has already collected and taken to her realm." Asmodeus spoke up finally, having gotten fed up of being over looked as a threat by Walter.

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Walter scoffed, sneering at Asmodeus and making him bristle in anger at being dismissed.

"You've clearly done some research into Necromancy. Maybe you've heard of me. I'm the current Master Necromancer." Asmodeus introduced himself with a wide grin, which grew even wider when Walter paled and finally saw him as the greatest threat in the room.

Walter backed away from him, heading for the steps that led up to the scaffolding, panicking and not taking his eyes of a sadistically amused Asmodeus.

"You don't understand." Walter told him shakily.

"You know what? You're right, I don't understand." Sam called out, frowning at Walter, whilst Dean just grinned and watched in amusement as his tiny, inoffensive looking husband clearly terrified Walter.

"Just... wait, look. You put your heart and soul into something, years of hard work. It's years. And then they take it! And they crap all over it! And then they want you to smile and say, 'Thank you'."

"Walter, listen. It's just a movie. That's it." Sam called out to him, still holding onto the hope that Walter wouldn't be killed, which both Asmodeus and Dean had given up on. Walter took his eyes off of Asmodeus and looked at Sam, scoffing in annoyance.

"Look... I've got nothing against you, any of you. You're not part of this. Just please, please, just leave. But Marty's gotta stay."

"Sorry. No can do. I can't leave a renegade unblessed necromancer running around, controlling spirits and making them kill. I'd lose my Master Necromancer status and would possibly be killed. You've made mistakes Walter, and now they're coming back to bite you in the arse." Asmodeus told him bluntly, ignoring the snort of amusement coming from Dean behind him.

"Then I'm sorry too." Walter told him shakily, pulling out a talisman that made Asmodeus' eyes widen in realisation, and then began to chant in Latin once more. Asmodeus scoffed before realising about the three standing behind him and cursing. He quickly withdrew his blessed knife and then cut his palms, making a hasty circle of his blood on the floor.

"Okay, everyone not in Death's favour, step in the circle." Asmodeus told them calmly, even as the spirits appeared around them. Sam, Dean and Marty all jumped in the circle and Asmodeus grinned at them nervously.

"What... what are you doing?" Walter asked when he saw that the spirits were ignoring Asmodeus completely, yet appeared unable to penetrate the circle of blood to get to the other three.

"Phew, it worked. This is me, out-ranking you. And let me tell you, you must be a pretty piss poor spirit necromancer for _me_ to out-rank you. I have, like, no control over spirits." Asmodeus admitted with a grin, getting incredulous stares from the three in the circle.

"What?" Dean yelped, looking at the blood circle with suspicion and a touch of anxiety.

"Oh relax. You're all fine aren't you?"

"How is it working though?" Sam asked, nervously eyeing the spirits circling them, keeping a tight hold on his gun.

"Not a clue." Asmodeus admitted, which didn't make the three in the circle feel any better. They all looked up in concern when Asmodeus stiffened. Even Walter looked at him nervously.

"That would be my doing." Everyone, including Walter and the spirits, turned around to face the owner of the voice. Though only Asmodeus seemed to recognise the tall, blonde, tanned woman standing there.

"Vivienne! Look at you looking all normal and human. Saving my skin again I see. Well... and the skin of my husband and brother-in-law. And the er.... the writer guy, Marty right? Him too. Huh. New record for you." Asmodeus said cheerfully, Sam and Dean looking at him incredulously, whilst Marty and Walter just looked confused about the new arrival.

"I don't believe this, ghosts are real." Marty suddenly exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked him sarcastically and Asmodeus grinned.

"Oh, I like him. You chose well Master Athanasios." Vivienne told Asmodeus, making him blush, whilst Walter stumbled and paled even further at the sound of his name.

"Huh, look at that. He really _did_ do his research if he knows my name." Asmodeus said, noticing Walter's pallor.

"Who... who are you?" Walter asked Vivienne, though noticeably not turning his back to Asmodeus.

"I told you, she's Vivienne." Asmodeus told him in exasperation, only Vivienne, Dean and Sam noticing him slowly edging his way nearer to Walter.

"Who's _that_? Why are the ghosts ignoring her as well. Is she a Master too? I've read about you, you're a legend in necromantic circles, but no one has ever mentioned a Master Vivienne." Walter told him shakily.

"A legend? What for?" Dean asked curiously before yelping in pain and falling out of the circle when Sam elbowed him sharply. Sam, Dean and Asmodeus all froze as they looked at the spirits, that made their way to Dean, only to be stopped when Vivienne stepped past them and between them and Dean.

"He is protected." Vivienne told them and Asmodeus gave an audible sigh of relief, slumping slightly and then looking at Sam angrily.

"You just shoved him out of the circle! Are you insane?" Asmodeus shrieked, making Sam flinch and look down guiltily.

"Yeah Sammy! I could have been mauled by a dead guy!" Dean exclaimed, though his grin gave away his relief as he stood up and walked over to stand by Asmodeus.

"Enough! You have not asked my permission to summon these people! You have used them to kill for you. If you cannot kill the people who upset you, yourself, then you are not worthy of being a necromancer." Vivienne told Walter in a dangerous voice. Dean looked at Asmodeus when Asmodeus grabbed his arm and tugged him to stand behind Asmodeus slightly.

"As?"

"Shh. You may have her protection, but she's pissed. Don't call her attention to you." Asmodeus hissed at him, just loud enough for his voice to carry to the two left in the circle.

"Who are you?!" Walter cried out, realising that he couldn't move anymore.

"I am Vivienne. Also known as The Grim Reaper. Also known as Death. To become a necromancer, one must either be born with my gift, have been touched by death or have died. You have done neither! You have not received my blessing, Walter Dixon.

"To be a necromancer, you must earn it. You have done nothing of the sort, only speaking with weaker necromancers to gain their knowledge. I know who they are and they have been dealt with. You happened to have been found by _the_ Master Necromancer. Master Athanasios, what is your judgement?" Asmodeus shot a warning look at Sam to keep quiet and then looked at Walter and grinned before turning to Vivienne.

"I judge that we let the spirits choose his fate. They were the ones forced to kill." Asmodeus told her, the spirits disappeared suddenly and Marty, Sam and Dean all looked confused. Sam then pulled out his mobile phone for some unfathomable reason and held it up.

"What are you doing?" Marty asked Sam quietly, looking quite thankful that Vivienne ignored them as she contemplated Asmodeus' judgement.

"Well, if film cameras pick these suckers up, then... maybe..." Sam trailed off and then used his phones camera to scan the room. He stopped the camera when he spotted the three ghosts standing half way between Walter and Asmodeus, seemingly waiting for the verdict.

"Huh, it worked." Marty muttered, watching through the camera over Sam's shoulder.

"Will you two shut up?!" Dean hissed at them, not moving from his spot behind Asmodeus, placing his free hand on Asmodeus' waist.

"I have deemed your judgement to be worthy. Remove his talisman and destroy it, Master Athanasios. I shall leave you now. You have done your job well. I am glad I chose you." Vivienne told him with a minute smile that was really just a twitch of the lips and then disappeared.

Asmodeus stepped away from Dean, missing the warmth that had radiated from Dean's hand almost immediately. He then slowly walked past the spirits and towards Walter, enjoying this slow torture as a frozen Walter watched him approach in terror.

"Oh Walter. Don't mess with things you don't truly understand. You want to be a necromancer? You have to almost die first. Nothing in life is free and everything has its own place. It only stands to reason that you have to have experienced death in order to reverse it." Asmodeus told him with a manic grin. He quickly snatched out his hand and grabbed the talisman from Walter's hands. He then snapped his fingers and Walter sagged slightly before taking a step backwards when he realised he could move. "See this as a lesson." Asmodeus told him seriously, before he dropped the talisman on the floor and stepped on it, breaking it instantly.

Walter let out a terrified whimper and Asmodeus patted him on the shoulder then walked away from him, even as the spirits quickly walked towards Walter. Asmodeus reached Dean just as the spirits lunged for Walter, knocking him back on the steps.

"Asmodeus..." Sam muttered, looking at his phone as the spirits tore at Walter's flesh and then back at Asmodeus, who shrugged.

"I did tell you I couldn't let him live. He wouldn't have learnt his lesson. We cannot allow an unblessed, untrained necromancer go free. Sorry." Asmodeus told him remorsefully, ignoring the choked off screaming coming from Walter with a practised ease. "So then Mr Writer Man. How'd you enjoy your first foray into the wonderful world of the supernatural?"

"I can't believe all this stuff is real. I cannot believe there's an afterlife." Marty said, stunned.

"Oh, there's an afterlife, alright. But mostly, it's a pain in the ass." Dean grumbled, hugging Asmodeus to his chest and scowling at the now dead body of Walter.

"Can I ask... Why salt?"

--

Asmodeus and Sam stood behind Marty on the set, watching as they filmed the newly rewritten scene. 'Mitch' and 'Kendra' were both in the abandoned house with 'Kendra' scanning the room with her mobile phone.

"_Oh God. Oh God. There!_" 'Mitch' shot at where 'Kendra' had pointed. From the sidelines, McG was watching, ecstatic.

"_But I don't understand. How can the spirits appear in the camera phone?_" 'Kendra' asked and Asmodeus rolled his eyes. They were surrounded by 'ghosts' and she pauses to question physics?

"_The video must pick up their frequencies in a way that our eyes can't._"

"_Oh God. Oh God. Right there!_" 'Mitch' shot again at where she had pointed and then McG stood up.

"Cut! Oh, print that one. That's in the movie! Loved it, kids. Loved it."

"You find out there's an afterlife, and this is what you do with it?" Sam asked Marty incredulously, who just grinned at him.

"I would have done more if he would have told me more about necromancy. And hadn't threatened me with death if I made mention of his name or Vivienne's in any film I ever happen to write." Marty told him, throwing a weak glare at Asmodeus, who just glared back and made Marty cower away slightly, Dean then made his way over to them having handed in his beloved head piece and curled his arm around Asmodeus' waist. Asmodeus noticed Tara looking at them and looking disappointed, and couldn't help the satisfied grin that crossed his face, snuggling further into Dean's side and leaning up to press a kiss to his chin.

"So, what do you say about doing some tours?" Dean asked them both, tilting his head down to kiss Asmodeus on the lips lightly before pulling away to look at Sam, ignoring Marty who was gaping at him.

"Why bother? You're the only one who would know what they were talking about."

"There's nothing else to do here! We've got to stay here for at least three more days to wait for Sanguini. As refuses to go near the pool at his place, and you just want to hole up in your room, with your computer, which, might I add, is a bit suspicious and a lot disturbing." Dean told him. Asmodeus snickered and Marty continued to listen in shamelessly, he had even turned his chair slightly to look at them better.

"Does the little guy not terrify either of you? You especially, I mean, I gather you both sleep in the same bed." Marty blurted out suddenly, looking somewhat shocked and horrified, especially when he noticed Asmodeus looking put out and glaring at him.

"What can I say, I live for danger. And he's great in bed." Dean added almost as an after thoughts and grinning when Asmodeus looked as though he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him, whilst Sam just looked disturbed. And a little amused.

"Oh. Well thanks. You know... for saving my life. And giving me an idea for the script." Marty added with a grin.

"Sure. So, recommend any places we can go see?"

--

"Can I just ask? Why did Vivienne call you Master Athanasios. And why the hell did a shiver go up my spine when I said that?" Sam asked after he shuddered. Asmodeus grinned at him and leant back against Dean.

All three were once again in his garden, enjoying the sunlight that had suddenly decided to show. Asmodeus and Dean both sitting on the same lounger, Asmodeus sitting between Dean's legs. Sam sat on the lounger next to them.

"It's my Necromantic name. You choose one when you reach Master status. Or you get given one if you don't come up with a suitable one. Vivienne liked my middle name so she agreed to it. And you got that feeling because you said my name. I told you that there was a lot of power to a name." Asmodeus told Sam with a grin, closing his eyes and purring slightly when he felt the rumble of Dean's laughter against him.

"Right. So your full name is Lord As—"

"Don't. Trust me. Don't say it all aloud. And besides, I have one other middle name. Begins with an A too if you wish to try and guess." Asmodeus told him lazily, eyes still closed as he basked in Dean's warmth and the warmth of the sun.

"Huh. I'm betting it too is Greek."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well, Athanasios is Greek and I think Asmodeus is Greek too."

"It's not. It's older than Greece is. Ancient Greece included." Asmodeus told him quietly, feeling himself falling asleep under the sun's warmth.

"Huh. That's kinda interesting actually. What about Sanguini? Where does that name come from?"

"No one knows." They all jerked around to see Sanguini standing in the door to the house, smiling at them lazily, dressed in his usual all black attire, but wearing a wizarding robe, that made Asmodeus look at him curiously.

"Where have you been to be dressed like that?"

"Here and there. So did you all behave without me?" Sanguini asked, Asmodeus noting that his eyes lingered on Sam for a few seconds longer than normal before he turned back to look at Asmodeus.

"Yeah. It was eventful. Sam and Dean got to meet Vivienne." Asmodeus told him with a grin. Sanguini looked at him in shock and then at Sam and Dean.

"You summoned her for them?"

"There was an upstart wannabe necromancer wandering around and Vivienne came down to help me out a little." Asmodeus old him airily, turning back around to lean against Dean, but frowning when Dean didn't turn with him. "Dean."

"What? What have I done now?" Dean asked him, startled.

"Oh, Sanguini, you missed Asmodeus passing out on Dean when he was trying to seduce him and then Dean panicking and calling me into the room to be told that Asmodeus had dangled his head off he side of the bed for too long, passing out when all the blood rushed to his head." Sam told Sanguini, then bursting out into laughter, which was soon joined by Sanguini, who moved over to them and took the final lounger on the other side of Asmodeus and Dean.

"I'm sure I have a lot to catch up on. If you're all wondering. I had an alright time away, though I admit to missing you all and the crazy things you seem to drag me into." Sanguini told them all dryly, getting sheepish grins from Sam and Asmodeus, whilst Dean just chuckled.

"Good to hear it."

--

"_**Asmodeus!"**_ Asmodeus shot up in bed, jerking Dean, who groaned and looked up at him blearily.

"As? You okay?" Dean mumbled, pushing himself to sit up in the bed just behind Asmodeus and rubbing his back.

"I don't know. I think both Miranda and Athena have just shouted at me. Just a second, let me talk to him." Asmodeus told him and Dean nodded his acceptance and then flopped back down on the bed. "You called me? Is there something wrong?"

'_Dumbledore has managed to summon Bucon. It is only a matter of time before he tells him of how to find the ritual to bring you to him. You need to work to gather your allies now.'_ Miranda told him urgently, making Asmodeus suddenly feel wide awake and glance over at Dean in panic. Despite the heat in the room, he felt very cold.

"As, what is it?"

"How long do I have?"

'**We are not sure. Perhaps a couple of months before he finds the scroll with the ritual, and then a bit of time to find the right instruments. So our guess is that you have two months, three at the most.'**

'_Vivienne has been informed. She has stated that she will always be there for you. When you get a chance, use one of the Order to summon her to you. We will protect you as much as we can. In the meantime, make sure you and Dean are prepared.' _Asmodeus felt the usual warmth leave him and then sighed and looked down at his hands.

"As? What's up? Are you okay?" Dean asked, looking at a shaken Asmodeus in concern, sitting up again to look at him.

"Not really, no. Miranda and Athena have informed me that Dumbledore has summoned a demon. Apparently, we don't have all that long until he finds out how to summon me. Perhaps three months, tops." Asmodeus told him, ears drooping and looking down as he twisted his hands.

"Shit. So what do we do? Can we stop it?"

"No. We just have to be prepared. I'm mated to you, so he can't force me to mate with anyone else. If you would, um... would you mind if I cast the spell to connect us, so we can talk to each other when apart. At least, until all this crap has happened and I'm back and safe with you once again." Asmodeus asked Dean quietly, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Of course I don't! You wanna cast it now?" Dean asked him, moving to sit next to Asmodeus and rubbing his hand up and down Asmodeus' arm soothingly.

"Sure. If you're certain. It would mean no privacy for either of us. Though casting it this early will help us get used to it."

"As, we are hardly ever apart. This is a good idea. So, just cast the spell, okay?"

"Alright. Sit still. I should warn you hat it might get a bit distracting hearing me have a conversation with someone else. You will get used to it eventually though." Asmodeus warned Dean, even as he placed his hands over Dean's ears and whispered the spell.

"Have you done it?" Dean asked once Asmodeus pulled his hands away from Dean's head.

"Yep. All done. So what do we tell Sammy and 'Guini?" Asmodeus asked him when Dean leant forwards and pressed his forehead against Asmodeus' forehead.

"First, we go back to sleep. Then in the morning, we will tell them what we know. We don't have to mention the spell connecting us if you don't want to. But they need to know about Dumbledore." Dean told him softly and then pressed a kiss to Asmodeus' lips. Asmodeus grabbed Dean's shoulders and deepened the kiss almost desperately. As though afraid he was going to lose Dean any second.

When they pulled apart, Asmodeus kept his hands on Dean's shoulders, moving them to link behind the back of his neck and then leant forwards to rest his head under Dean's chin. Dean lifted his arms to wrap them around Asmodeus and moved them both to lie down.

"Not to turn this into a chick-flick moment, but do you think you could hold me and not let go?" Asmodeus asked in a quiet voice as he pressed his nose into the hollow of Dean's neck. Dean just tightened his hold on Asmodeus in response.

**A/N – Ahem. Announcing what this esteemed author (pfft, yeah right) knows about Johnny Ramone. He name was actually John William Cummings, he was born somewhere in New York, he was guitarist for The Ramones and he died of cancer at the age of fifty-five, possibly prostate cancer, but I'm not too sure on that one. Sure I could go on the Internet to find out more about him, but why? I know enough for this fic. More about him really isn't needed, I just thought it would be amusing for As to speak to him in the presence of Dean, who clearly likes the man (not that I blame him). Just thought I'd put that in before I got a barrage of reviews telling me the ins and outs of Johnny Ramone. Lol! **

**Also, I introduced the return of Dumbledore. Bet you all thought I had forgotten about him. But no. I haven't. Mwahaha! In story time, three months will be about July time maybe. In Supernatural, Sam dies May 2****nd****. So, The Dumbledore arc of this story, as I have taken to calling it, won't happen until the sequel. Plus, there's only four chapters left to this. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I enjoyed writing it at least, which is something, I suppose. Lol. Please tell me what you think!! I like to hear peoples theories and ideas. Lol! Cheers!!!**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"So Dumbledore has managed to summon a demon. What do you know about the demon he has summoned?" Sanguini asked, sitting in the chair by the desk and looking at Asmodeus, who was sitting on the couch next to Dean, twitching slightly and leaning heavily on Dean, who was trying to calm him down somewhat.

"His name is Bucon—"

"Was he a show girl?" Dean asked, immediately looking as though he wished he hadn't said anything when everyone turned to look at him in confusion.

"No..." Asmodeus said slowly and Dean looked as though he wanted to take back what he had just said.

"Never mind. It just came out before I could stop it. Stop laughing Sammy." Dean growled, looking at Sam, who's shoulders were shaking with laughter. Sam looked at him innocently, though his eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth, and then moved to look at Asmodeus.

"You were telling us about Bucon?" Sam asked him, moving his chair so that it faced more towards Asmodeus.

"Yeah, well he's the demon of hatred, but other than that, he's pretty low down for a demon. He's kind of a... minion of Satan. Demon of Wrath." Asmodeus added quickly before anyone could ask.

"Ah. And Miranda seems to think he will tell Dumbledore where to find the scrolls for the ritual?" Sam asked him with a concerned frown, whilst Dean rubbed his hands up and down Asmodeus' arms.

"Yeah, she and Athena are pretty certain. And so am I. I sent his master back to Hell, so he's gonna want to do anything to make my life miserable. He may cut a deal with Dumbledore, which is worrying me the most."

"What kind of deal?" Dean asked in a tense voice clutching Asmodeus even closer to him, much to Sam's hidden amusement. It was rare he got to witness smooth-talker Dean act like a mother hen.

"Depends on what he wants and if it fits in with what Dumbledore wants. Mostly, Bucon would want me to bring back the Sins, which I won't do, even on pain of death. So, chances are he'll want my pain for himself."

"By pain, you mean..."

"I mean, he'll want a go at me if they decide to torture me." Asmodeus told him bluntly, wincing when Dean's hold of him tightened even more. "Monkey Socks..."

"Sorry."

"Wait, Monkey Socks? He calls you _Monkey Socks_? That's just mean Kitten." Sanguini said in amusement, grinning even more when Dean glowered at the floor, and Asmodeus just grinned back at him.

"It's cute! And it suits him!! He's my little Monkey Socks." Asmodeus gushed, grabbing Dean and kissing him deeply before pulling back and smiling at Dean, who smiled back before narrowing his eyes.

"Don't try and distract me from the fact that you have given me a highly humiliating nickname _and_ have given Sam a way to stop me from calling him Sammy! It's just wrong!!" Dean scolded, making Asmodeus pout and widen his eyes at Dean, who just sighed and looked away from him. "I'm not falling for the eyes."

"Mon—"

"Stop!"

"Dean... How about I stop calling you Monkey Socks in front of other people?"

"Fine. And don't think you are getting away with just being called As by me. I'm going to think up a suitably embarrassing name for you."

"Fine. Fine. Now, we need to find something new to hunt, and I need to 'gather my allies' as Miranda put it."

"Who did she mean by that?" Sam asked him curiously, whilst Dean suddenly stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, walking out of the room to answer it.

"Huh, wonder who that was." Asmodeus said, trying not to listen in on Dean's conversation just to give him some privacy, though failing spectacularly and holding back from asking Sam if he knew a Deacon. "As for allies, well the goblins can't do much, but the tricksters... I can ask them if one will infiltrate Hogwarts somehow. That way, Frieda will have someone on the inside there if I need her."

"Frieda?" Sam asked him in confusion.

"Chaos." Sanguini was the one who answered him and Sam nodded his head in understanding.

"Right. So you are going to contact all the tricksters and see if any of them will help you out?"

"Yeah, starting with Raef as he actually lives in Britain and owes me a favour. He's the most likely to do it."

"It won't work, Kitten. Our time runs out in July, August at the latest. There won't be anyone at the school then besides Dumbledore and some Order members." Sanguini pointed out to him and Asmodeus sagged in his seat slightly, looking at the phone in his hands, and also listening to what Dean was saying to Deacon in the kitchen.

"Wait, perhaps they can get in by being a helper. Maybe the school will need a teacher or something. Then they may have access to you and the school during the holidays." Sam suggested and Asmodeus lifted up visibly and smiled brightly at Sam.

"Yes! They always need a new DADA professor at the end of each school year. The position is cursed or something. I dunno, but no teacher lasts longer than a year in that position." Asmodeus told them and then dialled a number on his phone.

"He does know that this still probably won't work, right? They aren't going to tell a new, not entirely trusted teacher, that they have someone held hostage in the dungeons of the castle." Sanguini muttered to Sam as Asmodeus moved away from them slightly to talk into the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Raef! It's me Asmodeus. I'm officially calling in on your favour, but you can refuse if you want."

"_Asmodeus? Are you okay? What is it you need me to do?"_

"How do you feel about teaching some easily influenced kiddies for a wee while?"

"_How long, where and why?"_

"Dumbledore has found a way to get his hands on me. We need someone on the inside before it happens. Sam came up with the idea of getting someone to be a teacher at Hogwarts."

"_Who's Sam?"_

"My mate's brother."

"_Mate? Little Asmodeus has finally been given one."_

"Raef! Do you have to be so crude? And yes, I have a mate. Is that really so hard to believe?" Asmodeus asked, shooting a glare at Sanguini when he chuckled.

"_Yeah, it sort of is. You were somewhat prudish when I met you. Of course you had just dragged me away from an angry Vernon Dursley. That man was _huge_. So, you want me to apply for the teaching position at Hogwarts?"_

"Yeah, I do. Will you do it? It doesn't matter if you can't. I've got the numbers of two other Tricksters, who may do it for me."

"_I'll do it. Would you like me to get myself trusted and brought into the Order as well?"_

"Can you do that?"

"_Of course I can! Do you know how much chaos this will cause! This is brilliant. I had been beginning to get bored. These other two Tricksters, ring them up and give them my number. I have a plan and I'll see if they're willing to help me."_

"Thank you Raef."

"_No problem my little protégé Trickster. I'd have done this for you even if I hadn't owed you a favour. The chance to cause chaos within Dumbledore's ranks? Perfect! Give those two tricksters my number and I'll contact some other friends of mine as well. Do you have a deadline?"_

"I have three, maybe four months, before he gets me."

"_Okay. I'll work on getting into the Order straight away then, and work to becoming a teacher after that. Stay safe little trickster."_

"Will do. Thanks again Raef." Asmodeus said and then hung up, looking up and smiling when Dean walked into the room. "I'm going to contact the other two, Raef apparently has a plan and wants to talk to them and see if they will help."

"What's his plan?"

"No idea."

"And you trust him?"

"Yeah, he will cause more chaos by thwarting Dumbledore, than he will by tricking me. Plus, he'd upset The Sisters, Vivienne, myself and you guys. He wouldn't want to do that if he wants to survive long."

"Right. Who were you talking to, Dean?" Sam asked, looking over at Dean, who had moved to stand behind Asmodeus and wrap his arms around his waist.

"I'll tell you after As has finished." Dean told him and Sam nodded his acceptance, whilst Asmodeus dialled another number in his phone.

"Loki? Hi, it's Asmodeus."

"_Ah, the little seer. How are you? Need help with a prank?"_ Dean frowned slightly as he thought he recognised the voice, but shrugged and passed it off as his imagination.

"I'm good thanks. And not exactly. I've asked another Trickster for some help in something and he requested that I pass his number over to you so that he can talk to you about something."

"_Okay... Sounds both intriguing and fun. Shoot."_ Asmodeus repeated out Raef's number for Loki and then hung up and repeated the conversation with Jasper. When he had finally finished, he moved away from Dean and led him back to the couch to sit down and find out what the mystery caller wanted.

"So?" Sanguini asked, when Dean didn't look as though he was going to say anything.

"Sam, do you remember Deacon?"

--

Dean and Asmodeus quietly crept through the doors of a large Museum, Dean holding a map and reading it with a torch shining on it, Asmodeus following silently behind him.

"This way." Dean whispered to him as he looked at the map.

"This plan sucks." Asmodeus muttered and Dean rolled his eyes and led him through the halls.

"Yeah, I got that the first ten times I heard it." Dean muttered back to him through gritted teeth.

Asmodeus remained silent after that and just followed Dean to the room they were looking for, torches in hand, lighting the way, passing by a motion censor while they were walking. When they reached the room, they both made their way to the glass display cases and opened one, taking out the artefacts.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from the other side of the building and glanced at one another. Nodding to each other, they took that as their cue to get the hell out of there and went back into the hallway. Asmodeus stopped, causing Dean to walk into his back, looking at what had made him stop. There were policemen blocking the exits.

"Freeze! Don't move! I said freeze!" The cop yelled when they both quickly ran down another hallway, only to find more cops waiting for them. "Put your hands behind your head! Down on your knees! Now!"

"You know, before I met you, I had never been arrested." Asmodeus muttered to Dean, as they both knelt down on the floor as two policemen handcuffed them both.

"I could say the same about you." Dean muttered back to him and Asmodeus shot him a wide smile.

"Aw, honey, I love you too."

--

Asmodeus stood in front of the wall to get his mugshot taken and scolwed at the measurement.

"That's wrong. I'm not five foot five. I'm at least five foot eight." Asmodeus told the photographer.

"It's not wrong."

"I'm not that short!"

"Clearly, you are. Face the left." Asmodeus growled but turned to face the left all the same.

"Can't you give me something to stand on? Give me a bit more height! Come on! My husband is like... seven foot tall! I can't stay this height next to that!"

"Face the right."

"Mean." Asmodeus grumbled, ignoring the chuckling of Dean in his head. He was lead out just as Dean was shown in.

"_Huh, six foot three. I've grown an inch."_ Asmodeus scowled knowing that Dean had said that to him and not the photographer.

"Dick."

"_I call this one the Blue Steel."_ Asmodeus rolled his eyes, wondering if Dean could ever take anything seriously.

"What's Blue Steel?" Asmodeus asked, getting a confused look from the police cop next to him. "Never mind."

"_Wait, who looks better? Me or Nick Nolte?"_

"Who the hell is Nick Nolte?"

"Kid, who are you talking to? Me or yourself?" The cop asked him and Asmodeus blushed, cursing the stupid spell and a laughing Dean, who was led back into the hall and then they were both led to separate interrogation rooms.

Asmodeus sat down in the seat he was roughly shoved towards and glared at the cop before he left the room and shut the door behind him. He leant back in the chair and looked at the ceiling after having a quick glance around to check for any unwanted spirits.

He froze slightly when he heard Dean speak when someone walk into the interrogation room he was in.

"_Oh, it's about time. I'll have a cheeseburger. Extra onions."_ Dean called out to whoever had walked into the room and Asmodeus groaned.

"You trying to piss them off?" Asmodeus muttered without moving his lips just in case someone was watching him through the glass mirror.

"_You think you're funny?"_

"_I think I'm adorable."_

"You are adorable. My Monkey Socks." Asmodeus said with a grin, knowing that Dean couldn't respond to him.

"_It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean. I'm Special Agent Victor Henricksen. This is my partner, Special Agent Reidy." _Asmodeus shot up to sit up right on his chair, paling when he heard the name.

"Fuck."

"_Henricksen? Not the Milwaukee Agent Henricksen?"_ Asmodeus listened to Dean asked, him probably being the only one that could hear the slight panic in his voice.

"Crap. Crap. Crap."

"_Live and in person. Nice shot. You can hang that up in your cell at Supermax." _Henricksen said, Asmodeus assumed he had placed something in front of Dean.

"_Alright, maybe we can just forget the cheeseburgers, huh?"_

"Oh God, we're completely screwed." Asmodeus whimpered quietly, leaning back again to look at the ceiling.

"_Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover up how cornered you are. Read him the charges."_

"Dean..." Asmodeus mumbled, his ears dropped and he grabbed his tail and began to stroke it. Which confused the two cops watching him, making them wonder what he was stroking.

"_We've got mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration—"_

"_Skip to the good ones."_

"_Armed robbery, kidnapping, and... oh, three counts of first-degree murder." _Asmodeus frowned and mentally counted the dead bodies they had left behind them.

"Three? I count five at least." Asmodeus muttered, which was apparently too much for Dean, who actually chuckled before he covered it with a cough.

"_You think this is funny? After Milwaukee, your brother is now a suspect in a murder case himself. He was with you, right? Witnesses described Sam Winchester as one of the ones seen around there at the time the murders happened."_

"Shit. Dean, listen to me. Tell him it was me. I was the one who killed Madison. Tell them Sam wasn't anywhere near us." Asmodeus muttered frantically, hoping that if anyone _was_ watching him that they would assume he was praying or something.

"_We haven't seen Sam for a long while, Henricksen. As for Madison. That... it wasn't Sam. Whoever described him was off their head, he wasn't there with us. It was just me and Asmodeus."_

"_Don't lie to me. If it wasn't Sam, who did kill her then?"_

"Dean..."

"_As."_ Dean whispered and Asmdeus closed his eyes and gave a small sigh of relief.

"_Asmodeus Tenebrion-Winchester? Your husband? You're shopping him to us? Sounds loyal. Trouble in paradise?"_

"_Screw you."_

"_I'd say for you two, 'screwed to hell' is a major understatement." _

"Dean, we're gonna be fine." Asmodeus lied, knowing that Dean didn't believe him either.

"_Well, where there's life, there's hope, huh?"_

"_See, that's what I kept thinking as I was searching for your asses all over hell and gone. Your dad taught you well. The way you guys cover your tracks, and after Milwaukee, the way you guys vanished – near went nuts trying to find you. Ask him." _Asmodeus frowned, wondering who Dean was supposed to be asking, and what.

"_He near went nuts." _Agent Reidy said, telling Asmodeus who Henricksen was talking about.

_"And after all of that, you get tripped up on a motion detector. Pretty rookie move. Gotta say, I was... surprised."_

"I hate this guy." Asmodeus muttered, before paying more attention when he heard the sound of a door opening in Dean's room.

"_Dean Winchester?" _A womans voice asked, making Asmodeus frown in confusion.

"_In the flesh."_

"Stop checking her out. You're married." Asmodeus said, just _knowing_ that Dean was leering at the woman.

"_And you are?"_

"_Mara Daniels, Public Defender's Office. I've been assigned you and your husband' case."_

"If she helps us in this, I am so giving her a bonus." Asmodeus muttered to Dean.

"_Huh."_

"You know, it's kinda odd that no one has questioned me yet. Should I be worried?"

"_Are you Henricksen?" _

"_Yeah, and we're not quite done here."_

"_Uh, yeah. You are. And if you don't mind, I would like to meet with my clients. Privately." _

"Oh, I like her."

--

Not long after, Asmodeus had been taken from his interrogation room to the one Dean was sitting in with Mara Daniels. When he was pushed into the chair next to Dean, Asmodeus smiled at the woman opposite them and then leant over and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Unfortunately, your arraignment on the breaking-and-entering charge won't be until Tuesday." Mara told them, cutting straight to the point, though she did have a small smile on her face at Asmodeus' greeting for Dean.

"And they'll keep us in the county jail?" Dean asked her curiously, whilst Asmodeus fidgeted in his seat next to him.

"That's right."

"Green River County Detention Center?" Asmodeus asked her, leaning against Dean's side slightly.

"Yes. And considering the charges you're facing, no judge in his right mind is going to grant you bail." Mara told them and Dean and Asmodeus glanced at one another, before tuning to look back at her, Dean shrugging.

"Yeah, we figured that."

"Extradition papers have already been filed from five separate states, Missouri and Wisconsin being the bigger concern – the bank robbery and the murder raps. I heard you tell Agent Henricksen that it was Lord Tenebrion that killed the young woman in Milwaukee. Is that true?" Mara asked, looking between the two and seemingly shocked that Asmodeus didn't give any outward reaction to hearing his husband had handed him over to the feds.

"Sam wasn't with us in Milwaukee. It was just us. We met Madison and talked to her a couple of times. When we heard that she had been killed, we left. We didn't want to be the ones to get the blame. However, when I heard that Sammy was the suspect for it, I knew As wouldn't mind if he took the rap. We're already up on charges for murder, what's one more?" Dean told her with a shrug and Asmodeus grabbed one of Dean's hands and squeezed it.

"You have just put you husband up for murder to protect your brother? How can you be sure that Sam _didn't_ do it?"

"As far as we know, Sam is still living in Miami. Now my geography is a little wonky, but even I know that Florida is a fair distance away from Milwaukee. Besides, what would his motive have been?" Asmodeus asked, leaning even more so on Dean, who shifted and placed his hand over his shoulders.

"Perhaps he was trying to frame the two of you. You did say that you had had a disagreement."

"Sam isn't like that. For one, he isn't a killer. Look, if it gets Sam off the hook, a hook he shouldn't have even been on in the first place, then I will take the rap." Asmodeus told her with a sigh, and Mara just shook her head.

"How long can we stall extradition?" Dean asked her finally, after a moment of silence.

"A week. Maybe less." Mara told them with a sigh. Asmodeus and Dean looked at one another and both knew that there was no way to get around it.

--

Asmodeus followed Dean out of the bus that had taken them along with the other inmates, all chained together. They walked passed the courtyard where the current prisoners were all standing, watching them, shouting taunts at them. Dean looked over his shoulder at Asmodeus and smirked.

"Don't worry, As. I promise I won't trade you for smokes."

"You do that and it'll be the last thing you do." Asmodeus growled back at him, ignoring the chuckle that came from the inmate behind him. Dean just grinned at him and they were led inside where they had to change into bright orange jumpsuits.

"God, orange so isn't my colour." Asmodeus grumbled as they were all led out and down the halls to the cells.

"Yeah, clashes with your creepy eyes." Dean told him, grinning widely when Asmodeus glared at him.

"You're not making me like you any more." Asmodeus hissed at him as Dean was led into a cell with a large man.

"I call top bunk." Asmodeus glanced over in time to see the larger man scoff and place his things on the bed. Asmodeus was then shoved into his cell directly opposite Dean's and gulped when he saw an even bigger, more intimidating man.

"I hate Dean." Asmodeus grumbled to himself, ignoring the man that was actually leering at him and sitting down on the bottom bunk.

--

Later, Dean and Asmodeus stood in line with the other inmates to get frisked by security. Asmodeus had subtly cast charms on their rings and his collar to make them unnoticeable by the guards, so that they could keep them and not give away their less than human appearances.

"My roommate doesn't say much. How's yours?"

"He's currently making plans on how to turn me into his bitch. The way he looks at me makes me feel highly uncomfortable."

"Sounds like you're making new friends." Dean told him with a smile, which belied the worry in his eyes.

"You know, the whole point of being the er... head of the family implies that you protect those within that family. You making wise cracks is not helping." Asmodeus dead-panned.

"Sure it is. It's adding a sense of humour to this delightfully crappy situation that we have found ourselves in." Dean told him, smile not dropping from his face, though he had moved to stand nearer to Asmodeus.

"Dean, this is without a doubt, the dumbest, craziest thing we have ever done. And that's in a long, storied career of dumb and crazy, for both of us." Asmodeus muttered to Dean, who just shrugged as the line moved forwards.

"Calm down. It's all part of the plan." Dean told him quietly and Asmodeus just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"So, Henricksen was part of the plan?"

"Yeah, the guy moves a little faster than we thought. Look, all we've gotta do is find this ghost, put the sucker down, then grab ourselves a couple of teardrop tattoos."

"Hey! I've seen that film!" Asmodeus exclaimed with a pleased grin.

"Huh, _Crybaby_ never struck me as a film you would watch."

"One of my cousins had a thing for Johnny Depp. Which I kind of agree with. Hell, I would have chosen him as my mate in a flash."

"Hey! What about me."

"Oh, yeah. Chill. I have no regrets. You're disturbingly hot. I even get jealous of you sometimes." Asmodeus told him soothingly in a quiet voice that only Dean could hear. Dean shot him an amused grin.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Thing is Dean, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Can't you do that popping thing?"

"Dean, were you not listening when Sanguini and I told you that the AMoM placed anti-apparation wards over all the Muggle jails just in case a wizard was arrested by the Muggle police."

"Ah, well, have no fear. I still have a plan. I wouldn't have gone in if I didn't. I mean, come on, man. This place had all the signs of a haunting. The innocent people are dead, four so far."

"Your meaning of the word innocent is somewhat skewed." Asmodeus told him dryly.

"Hey. Just 'cause these people are in jail doesn't mean they deserve to die. And if we don't stop this thing, people are gonna continue to die. We do the job wherever it takes us."

"I realise that this argument is slowly getting old, but I would like to point out once more that this is your job, not mine. What I don't get is, why are you doing this for a guy you barely know? Sam hardly seemed to recognise the name."

"We knew he was in the corps with our dad. We knew that he saved my dad's life. We know we owe him." Dean told him firmly and Asmodeus sighed.

"Fine. Just... don't you think he's asking a little much?"

"Doesn't matter. We may not be saints, but we're loyal and we pay our debts. Sammy would be here in your place if you hadn't been so damned adamant that he and Sanguini stay away from situations that will make them wanted as well. Look, I'm not thrilled about this either, As. But Deacon asked us to hunt this thing down, and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

--

Asmodeus sat at a table in the cafeteria next to Dean and prodded at his rubbery chicken warily. He looked over at Dean and was stunned to see Dean wolfing his food down, before he mentally smacked himself for being shocked that Dean was eating this, considering what he normally ate.

"You know, this chicken isn't half bad."

"Right. Well you can finish mine then." Asmodeus told him, shoving his tray over to Dean, who immediately pounced on it. "You'd eat arsnic if I gave it to you, wouldn't you?"

"Probably." Dean told him with a wide, slightly sheepish grin.

"Good thing I won't be feeding it to you then anytime in the near future, isn't it? Anyway, shall we go back over this hunt, Dean? Spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?"

"Yeah, psycho killer extraordinaire – Satanism, ritual murder, died in jail."

"And you're sure it's him?"

"Pretty sure."

"Dean, considering we are currently waiting to get extradited for murders that we didn't actually commit, I'm going to need something a little better than 'pretty sure.'"

"_Really_ pretty sure. Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what all the victims in here are dying of. He died in the old cell block, which they closed right after he croaked about thirty years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

"And you think that his spirit was released somehow?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But what if he was already cremated?" Asmodeus asked him and Dean wrinkled his nose in thought.

"I'm guessing there's something in the old block that belongs to him that's keeping him around. Whatever it is, we've gotta find it and you know the rest." Dean told him, pushing his tray away. "I'm done."

Dean stood up and left the table, Asmodeus quickly jumping up to follow him. On their way out of the cafeteria, Asmodeus bumped into another inmate, who glared at him, making Asmodeus' ears flatten to his head.

"Sorry, I—"

"Watch where you're going."

"Sure, I just—"

"He said he was sorry." Dean told him, stepping to stand in front of Asmodeus, who exhaled angrily and placed a hand on Dean's arm.

"Dean."

"You talkin' to me?" The inmate asked him, but Dean didn't answer as he was looking at Asmodeus to see that he was okay. "Are you talkin' to me?"

"Oh, great, another guy whose seen _Taxi Driver_ one too many times. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. Trust me. Let it go." Dean told him and the inmate turned away from him, Asmodeus tugged on Dean's sleeve.

"Dean, come on."

"See, that's how you've gotta talk to these guys." Dean told him and winked. "Instant respect." Asmodeus looked past Dean and noticed the inmate talking to another, taller inmate and groaned. Both the inmates turned and approached Dean.

"One of these days you're going to get yourself killed. By a human. Which is just plain embarrassing." Asmodeus muttered to him, looking at the approaching inmates. Dean turned to look at what Asmodeus was looking at and groaned.

"Oh great." Dean suddenly dodged the shorter inmates punch, whilst Asmodeus took a step back to avoid getting dragged into the fight. Asmodeus stood with other inmates, watching as Dean continued to fight with the man, until the inmate fell to the floor and the prison guards approached. One of the guards, an older man who was shorter than Dean just slightly, approached the two.

"On your feet, Lucas." The guard told them and the inmate, Lucas, pushed himself off the floor.

"Yes, sir, Boss." Lucas muttered as the guard walked over to Dean and shoved his riot stick under Dean's chin. Asmodeus' ear lowered as his eyes narrowed and his tail whipped behind him in anger.

"What's your name?"

"Winchester." Dean answered him and the guard narrowed his eyes at him.

"Well, Winchester, not a good start." He turned to look at another guard. "Solitary. You, too, Lucas." The guards then shoved Dean and Lucas out of the cafeteria.

"We having fun yet, huh?" Dean muttered to Asmodeus as he passed him, Asmodeus just glared at him, looking completely unimpressed.

--

Asmodeus lay on his bed, listening to his cellmate snoring above him and also listening with one ear to Dean.

"Please try to not get yourself killed. I find myself rather attached to you." Asmodeus muttered to Dean, making sure not to wake up his cellmate.

"_Ah, have a little confidence in me, As. Oh, and I have a pet name for you." _Dean told him, immediately putting Asmodeus on edge.

"Go on."

"_Puss In Boots."_

"Do you even know who that is?"

"_Er... Sanguini told me to call it you."_

"No then, well does that make you Dick Whittington?"

"_Who?"_

"He's the guy the cat went to. I dunno."

"_What? Shrek?"_

"Who's that?"

"_Never mind. You know, your lack of film knowledge is kind of depressing."_

"Well how's about we just get out of here and hide away somewhere and watch all the films in the world. I don't want to be a hunter anymore. It sucks."

"_Tell me about it."_

"I'm serious. Recently nothing has been going right. Sanguini has been rejected by his chosen mate. Sam had to shoot the girl he was sleeping with. I'm gonna be dragged away from you in four months time. And I have a horrible feeling that something is going to happen soon. Something bad. Dean, I want to hide and let the world deal with their problems on their own." Asmodeus heard Dean sigh and pouted even though Dean couldn't see him.

"_As, we can't. I'm sorry, but it's gonna find us. We can't hide. No matter what we do, it's gonna happen."_

"Dean, I don't want to be taken by Dumbledore."

"_Puss, don't let it worry you, we've taken precautions to get you back as soon as possible. I'm not gonna let him do anything to you and then I'm going to tear him apart with my bare hands for taking you away from me."_

"Ah, see, that's the attitude a dominant mate should have. I wish we could have been put in the same cell. This sucks. I haven't slept apart from you since Sammy ran off."

"_Tell me about it. I'm beginning to agree with you, this plan—Oh crap." _

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"_Lucas. Listen to me. Stay very still." _Asmodeus frowned and cursed the fact that he could hear everything that was happening, but couldn't help Dean. He listened carefully as Dean went completely silent and then heard as Lucas began to scream.

"Shit. This is a crappy plan."

"I hear ya."

--

The next day, Asmodeus was grumbling to himself whilst mopping the bathroom floors with another inmate, called Kendal, or at least that's what Asmodeus thought it was, though he was also pretty positive that Kendal was a place in Cumbria and he had a house there... And they made mint cake.

"How are you doing?" Asmodeus asked after getting bored muttering about being a slave and the Dursley's and also having a craving for some mint cake.

"I'm fifty-four years old, mopping the floor of a crapper with bars on the windows. How do you think I'm doing?" Kendal told him sarcastically, and Asmodeus sighed and leant on his mop.

"Right. So that was a bad ice breaker. Just so you know, I suck at these kind of things. I'm Asmodeus."

"Weird name. I'm Randall." Oooh, _Randall_.

"Nice to meet... Randall? Hey, weren't you there the night that guard died?" Asmodeus asked, recognising the name as someone Sam had mentioned when they were researching it.

"Yeah."

"So... what happened?"

"They say the stress of the job got him."

"Really? Yeah, stress is a bitch. So what do you say happened?" Asmodeus smirked when he heard Dean chuckle.

"_Subtle, Puss."_

"Why are you inside, Kid?" Randall asked him instead of answering.

"Huh, where to start? _Technically_ I'm in here for murder, breaking-and-entering, grave desecration, theft and er... something else but I can't remember. But I'm really in here because my husband is an idiot."

"That's one hell of a rap you've got there, kid. You don't wanna let it get around that that guy with you is your husband. Not many around here that will take too kindly to that." Randall told him and Asmodeus shrugged, holding back a grin when he heard Dean growl and mutter threats under his breath.

"Meh, me and Dean could probably take them if we worked together. Still, they're not gonna find out from me unless I mention it."

"You know, this place ain't so bad. Compared to the old cellblock, this is the damn Hilton." Randall told him with a small grin.

"I've been to a Hilton. This ain't no Hilton, so the old block must suck. Did you spend time in the old block?"

"Oh, yeah, I was a regular customer."

"Didn't they have..." _"Mark Moody"_ "...Mark Moody over there for a while?"

"He was there. You know, I was there, too, the night that lunatic bought it." Randall told him and Asmodeus looked up at him in interest.

"Really? He had a heart attack, didn't he?"

"Sure, his heart stopped right after the guard stopped using his head for batting practice. Next morning, I was in his cell, mopping up the blood. What a mess."

"Wait, so he was beaten and nobody reported it?" Asmodeus asked him, shocked.

"Hey, you kept your mouth shut unless you waited to die from the same heart attack, you know?" Randall told him grimly.

"Randall,.. exactly how much blood was there?"

"_Dammit! We so did not think this through. Right, I'll try and think up a way to get some salt."_

--

Out on the court yard, Dean was sitting at a table, playing cards with another inmate. Asmodeus walked out and glanced over at him, rolling his eyes.

"Hustling in a prison is a sure fire way to get yourself killed." Asmodeus hissed, smiling at a prison guard that looked at him warily.

"_Call."_

"_Three aces." _Asmodeus looked over at Dean and noticed that he looked defeated and the inmate looked triumphant and began to take the cigarettes.

"_That's a bad beat. That is a bad beat. But, see, I'm full."_ Asmodeus watched Dean show his cards and grin at the angry inmate. _"Threes over aces."_ Dean laughed when the inmate pounded at the table. _"Hey, I'm sorry. It's a cruel game, my friend. Sorry, guys."_

Asmodeus sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down next to Dean and grabbing one of the cigarettes. He lit a match and took a drag, making Dean look at him incredulously.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Since you made me get arrested. Since we are looking for a ghost of a crazed psycho-killer without any weapons. Since it is highly likely we are going o be put on death row. Since then. Happy? Besides, you don't smoke. What else do you want these for. What's yours is mine, Socks."

"You are kidding me, right? This is the currency of the realm and you're smoking it away!"

"Look, what are we gonna do about Moody? You heard what Randall said. Blood everywhere. How the fuck are we gonna get rid of his spirit? Do you even have salt?"

"No. And of course, he paid a little visit to Lucas last night. I think I might have to admit that we are in a little over our heads here."

"You think?" Asmodeus hissed, tail puffing up behind him, much to Dean's amusement.

"Chill, Puss. We'll think of something."

"Think of something?! There was so much blood, they had trouble mopping it all up! Dean, we're in so far above our heads, we don't know which way is up!"

"Right. So how are we gonna get in?' Dean asked, fiddling with one of the cigarettes, wafting the smoke coming from Asmodeus' cigarette away from his face. "You know, second hand smoke kills."

"Dean, you're a demon. Second hand smoke is the least of your problems. Besides, I have a plan." Asmodeus said smugly, stubbing out his cigarette on the table and moving the straddle the bench and look at Dean, who just looked curious.

"You channelling Sammy or something? Go on, share with the group. You could be like Clint Eastwood from _Escape form Alcatraz_."

"Who? And Alkatraz? Isn't it called Azkaban? And it's really hard to escape from there, lets be happy we're not there or we'd be screwed."

"As... the plan?"

"Right! Well, we have a problem even before we can put the plan into action."

"Which is?"

"Well, even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it? We don't have any accelerant."

"It's a good thing I'm like James Garner from _The Great Escape_." Dean told him, smirking and grabbing all the cigarettes. "Hey, fellas! Who's ready to deal?"

"_Who?_"

--

Asmodeus stood in the line to get food with Dean standing closely behind him, looking at him over his shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Pretty sure."

"Yeah, well, considering our circumstances, I'd like a little better than 'pretty sure'."

"Since you're quoting me, I'll quote you shall I? _Really_ pretty sure." Asmodeus hissed at him waspishly as he took his food and then walked away to a table.

"I'd like mine al dente." Dean told the server with a grin, Asmodeus over heard him and rolled his eyes, wondering if Dean would actually get out of this prison alive, the smart-mouthed moron. "Perfect."

Asmodeus played with his food and glanced up when Dean sat down at a table near to Asmodeus, opposite the larger friend of Lucas.

"Save room for dessert, Tiny. Hey, I wanted to ask you, 'cause I couldn't help but notice that you are two tons of fun: just curious, is that a thyroid problem, or is that some deep-seated self-esteem issue? 'Cause, you know, they're just donuts. They're not love." Asmodeus snorted at the table next to him and mentally patted himself on the back for putting Dean up for this.

Tiny glared at Dean and then wasted no time in standing up and punching him, making Asmodeus wince slightly in sympathy. Dean threw himself at Tiny and fought back, Asmodeus trying to hide his amusement at Dean's face when Tiny showed no reaction to his first two punches. Dean then head butted Tiny and Asmodeus rolled his eyes when Dean shook his own head.

"Moron."

The guards finally got in between the two, but Tiny started to beat up the guard as well. Finally, the rest of the guards, including the head guard that seemed to have something against Dean, rushed over. Asmodeus took that as his cue to leave and snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a salt shaker that had quite a bit of salt in it.

"_We'd waited any longer, you'd be dead."_ The head guard told Dean and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes and growled as he made his way further toward the back of the kitchen.

"_Well, you waited long enough."_ Asmodeus sighed in exasperation and then growled again when he heard Dean grunt in pain.

"I'm gonna rip him a new one if I see him alone." Asmodeus growled, walking through the dark hallways of the old cellblock and searched for the cell of Mark Moody.

"_Do yourself a favour: don't talk. Take them both to the infirmary."_

"Dean, take his damned advice, yeah? And tell me when you get to the infirmary and I'll try to channel some magic to you to help you heal quicker.

"_You can do that?"_

"_Who you talkin' to, Winchester?"_

"_No one."_

"Yeah, I can. At least, I think I can. I mean, we share a bond, right? Ah ha! Found his cell. You okay?"

"_Yeah."_ Dean muttered and Asmodeus smiled a little. He walked into the cell block and stopped short when he saw, who assumed was, Mark Moody, standing in the corner, looking at him curiously.

"Oh crap." Asmodeus muttered, not taking his eyes off of Moody and taking a small step back when Moody took a step towards him, showing Asmodeus that the whole of his left side was covered in blood and the left side of his head was bloody and the skin ripped to shreds.

"Puss? What's going on?"

"Moody? You are Mark Moody right? Erm... how are you doing?"

"How are you doing? You're confronted by Mark Moody and you ask how he is? Get the hell out of there Asmodeus!" Dean hissed but Asmodeus ignored him when Moody actually shrugged and then grinned.

"I didn't do it, you know."

"Huh?"

"These new deaths. It weren't me. I only killed when I was alive. Not that I didn't consider it, but I didn't come back. I'm only talkin' to you because you want to burn my remains. I don't want you to do that."

"Do you know who did do it?"

"No. Don't burn my remains."

"I won't. Thank you, Moody." Asmodeus said, backing out of the cell and smiling at Moody, who just ignored him and disappeared.

"You just thanked a well known killer. You are insane." Dean muttered to him and Asmodeus blushed and was thankful that no one could see him.

"Whatever, I'm done here, we need to consider who the hell is killing these people."

"_Great, I'm in the infirmary. Think you could send me some voodoo."_

"Magic dear, magic." Asmodeus sighed and then leant against the wall outside of the cell and closed his eyes, picturing the bond he shared with Dean. When he found it, he then imagined sending some of his magic down it and wondered if it worked, or if it was just something he had read in a bad romance novel. "Work?"

"_Well, I feel all warm and toasty. And less bruised. So I'd say yeah."_

"Good. You gonna talk to your new friend?"

"_If I have to. Hey, Tiny?"_

Asmodeus walked slowly back through the halls of the old cellblock, listening to Dean talk to Tiny with an amused smile on his face.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Hey, sorry about the things I was saying earlier. I can't really tell you why, but I had to get you angry. So, uh... anyway, sorry."_

"_It's okay. Truth is, I have lo self-esteem issue. My old man treated me and my brother like crap. Right up to the day he died." _Tiny told Dean and Asmodeus started laughing.

"Only you would have a heart to heart with a prisoner."

"_How'd he die?"_

"_My brother shot him."_

"Huh. Well, that's different. Fraternal patricide. Why's he in here?"

"_Okay.... Oh crap."_

"Dean?"

"_What is it?"_

"Dean! What the hell is happening?"

"A nurse._"_ Dean told Asmodeus just before Asmodeus heard Dean start to scramble around, Asmodeus nibbled on his lip, wondering what he could do to help Dean and coming up empty.

"_What's going on? What is it?"_ Tiny called out, as Dean grunted in pain from something the spirit had done to him.

"Dean. Use the damned salt!" Asmodeus hissed out as he calmly walked through the halls and towards his own cell. Dean grunted in pain again and then began to scream in pain, making Asmodeus pale and falter in his steps. "Dean?"

"_I'm okay."_ Dean gasped out a couple of agonising minutes later, and not soon after they both heard Tiny begin to scream in pain. Asmodeus winced and quickly made his way the rest of the way to his cell and sat down on his bunk. _"Tiny?! Tiny! Guard!"_

--

Asmodeus walked alongside Dean when they were both outside in the courtyard, Asmodeus occasionally glancing at Dean anxiously, noticing that he looked paler than normal.

"Puss, I'm alright. Seriously. Stop looking at me like I'm about to keel over."

"You look like you're about to keel over _and_ we burnt the remains of the wrong damned ghost. I want to get out of here. We don't have long left before we get extradited." Asmodeus said, tugging at his ear.

"Yeah, unless he liked going around dressed as a nurse, it definitely wasn't Moody. Poor Tiny, man. Poor, giant Tiny." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

"So it's what? The ghost of some nurse who worked here or something?"

"I don't know, Puss. I guess so."

"You know what, Dean? At this point, 'I don't know, I guess' isn't really working for me. See, I thought we were done. I called this Deacon guy. It's happening. We're getting out tonight."

"I guess we better do some quick research, then."

"How? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed, but we're in _jail_!" Asmodeus hissed at him and Dean shrugged.

A couple of minutes later and they were talking to Randall at a table, seeing as he spent so much time in the old cell block.

"So, you wanna know about some nurse?" Randall asked them and Asmodeus nodded to him, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, we've got our reasons, but we'll make it worth your while." Dean told him, taking out a pack of cigarettes, which Randall grabbed. "So, this nurse – she would've had white hair, one screwed-up eye. Is that ringing a bell?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember her."

"You remember her name?" Dean asked him and Randall looked at him and grinned.

"No, that's still kind of fuzzy." Asmodeus smirked and looked at an angry Dean.

"Give it to him."

"I earned these." Dean whined.

"Dean." Asmodeus hissed at him and Dean reluctantly handed Randall another pack of cigarettes.

"Glockner. Nurse Glockner. Nasty old bitch worked here in the seventies."

"You knew her?" Asmodeus asked him curiously.

"I met her once. I had to get a tetanus shot. She damn near jabbed the needle through the other side of my arm. At least I got out of there alive." Randall told him, making Dean gape at the fact he was telling Asmodeus everything without having to be bought.

"What do you mean?"

"There were these stories, I don't know it they were true. Cons love to talk, but we're all liars."

"What kind of stories?" Dean asked, wondering if he would have to give up his last pack of cigarettes to get the answer. However, Asmodeus earnest and curious expression obviously made Randall answer.

"Well, guys would go up to the infirmary with a cold. Next thing you know, they're in a body bag A whole rash of heart attacks, young guys, old guys."

"Heart attacks?" Asmodeus asked him, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, the story was Glockner had it out for cons, and she did this Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumour. Nobody ever proved anything."

"Whatever happened to Glockner?" Dean asked him seeing as he seemed willing to talk now.

"I don't know. I finished my bit and left. Next time I landed back in here, she was gone."

--

Back in the prison cafeteria, Asmodeus was sat next to Dean at a table, head bowed as he and Dean spoke to one another.

"Okay, so let's say those stories on Glockner were true." Asmodeus said, running his hands through his hair and tugging in frustration.

"It's a thought. You know, in life, she's a vigilante. In death, the same thing." Dean suggested and Asmodeus shrugged.

"Right. But then, how is she tied in with old cellblock? And if she's going after cons, why kill that one guard?" Asmodeus asked, frowning.

"Well, I did hear in the yard that, that guard wasn't exactly squeaky-clean, so maybe she's going after anybody that breaks the law. Like me."

"You heard in the yard?"

"Yeah."

"Right. Kinda creepy how well you are fitting in here, but well, it's kinda hot too." Asmodeus admitted with a leer at Dean, who chuckled.

"Considering you were a virgin not even a year ago, you're kinda permanently horny." Dean told him with an amused grin.

"Dean, I was always permanently horny, I just didn't have an outlet before you came along. I've just sort of forgotten how in the hell I dealt with it before. Seriously, we need to get out of here and then spend a week in bed. Sanguini and Sam can go screw."

"I think Sanguini may enjoy that idea." Dean said dryly, making Asmodeus grin in amusement.

"True. Alright, well, listen. Either way, we need more info on Glockner, if she's buried, if so, where? And we've got five hours to get it." Asmodeus told him, ignoring the glare Dean shot him. "Don't look at me like that, I'm horny and I don't want to _die_ horny. We are leaving tonight, no matter what."

"I just don't wanna let Deacon down, that's all. I mean, I do owe him."

"Yeah, but you don't owe him your life, Dean. And _I_ don't owe him anything. I'm doing this so that Sam didn't get dragged into this crap. He might actually want to go back to law school once we've killed Azazel, and I want to leave that option open to him. Wait, where are you going?" Asmodeus asked, when Dean stood up from the table.

"I'm gonna go talk with our lawyer." Dean told him and then walked out of the cafeteria. Asmodeus watched him go and then sighed and slumped back in his chair.

A few minutes after Dean had left a prison guard walked over to him, making Asmodeus look around him warily and then look at the guard.

"Tenebrion?"

"Er... yeah."

"You've got a visitor."

"I do? Who? I mean, Dean's already in here with me, so..."

"Said his names Lupin or something." The guard told him with a shrug. Asmodeus gaped at him and then shook his head, standing up from the table and following the guard out of the cafeteria.

--

"Sanguini?! What the hell are you doin' here? Is Sammy okay?" Asmodeus hissed quietly as he sat opposite his brother.

"_Relax Kitten, you know they won't recognise me through this glamour_." Sanguini told him in French, smirking when Asmodeus sighed and then glared at him.

"Shit, 'Guini! You know I'm crap at French." Asmodeus whined, before sighing when Sanguini looked at him pointedly. "Fine. _Why did you come to look like Remus? You hated him._"

"_True, but it was the first person you would have recognised._" Sanguini told him, giving him a grin that Asmodeus had missed.

"_So what do you want here? You know the idea! Trust er... us! This is gonna work, 'Guini_!" Asmodeus replied stiltedly with a reassuring smile to his brother.

"_Yeah, maybe, but I had to just come and check that you are okay in here. That nothing bad had happened to you._" Sanguini admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"_Well, I'm fine 'Guini. You need to leave and keep Sammy... erm... shit—_"

"_Keep Sammy shit?_"

"Jerk. _Safe! Keep Sammy safe! And out of annoy, _wait, no that's not right_, erm..._"

"_Trouble?_"

"_Yeah! Trouble. I hate French. Keep Sammy safe and out of trouble. We'll be okay, alright_?" Asmodeus reassured him in rushed French, glancing over at the prison guard that was watching them curiously.

"_Alright, you know where to find us when you get out. We're safe, and I left Sammy there, so he couldn't exactly follow me across however many states there are between us._"

"_Good. We have found the dead person—_"

"_Ghost._" Sanguini corrected with an amused sigh.

"_Right, ghost. We need to burn the _crap_—_"

"_Bones_."

"_Yeah, those. But we have no idea where to find them. Dean is asking for help._"

"_Who?_"

"_I don't know how to say it! You never taught me normal jobs. Or any jobs in fact. She's our erm... fighter. Arguer! She argues for us!_" Asmodeus said, glaring when Sanguini just looked at him with barely contained amusement.

"_Solicitor? She will be able to help?_"

"_This is... I hate French. Couldn't you have chosen German?_"

"_You do not speak German._"

"_I know, but that's the only language I could remember the name of. Hell, choose anything but French._" Asmodeus grumbled, growling lowly when Sanguini threw his head back and laughed.

"Latin_? Next time I visit you in prison, I shall speak Latin then, will that make you feel better?_"

"_Yes. You haven't let Sammy near my baby have you_?"

"_You know, Sam is sorry he hot wired your car. You're going to have to forgive him for that eventually you know._"

"_Whatever._ _How are you and Sammy? Does he know you love him?_"

"_I can assure you I don't love him. But no, he doesn't know of my feelings towards him. I believe he is still somewhat in mourning over the wolf-girl._"

"_Huh. Does it normally take this long to erm... mourning?_"

"_Mourn._"

"_Yeah, that. Does it?_"

"_I do not know, speak with your mate about it. Perhaps he will know. Now, I will have to leave, my time is almost up and the guard is getting twitchy about the fact he has no idea what we are saying. Are you getting out tonight?_"

"_Yeah. We get out, I bring us both to your house. Why Boston though? I hate Boston._"

"_It was the first house I could think of at such short notice. Stop whining. Go back to your beloved mate and try not to get caught tonight._"

"_We'll be fine. Stop worrying._" Asmodeus told him with a sigh, he then sent what he hoped was a reassuring smile at Sanguini and stood up, walking over to the guard, who checked him and then led him back to the cafeteria. Hopefully Dean had gotten some good news. He didn't know because he was concentrating too much on trying to speak French than listening to Dean's conversation as well. Multi-tasking was _hard_. He had no idea how women supposedly did it all the time.

--

Dean was sat opposite Mara in a private cell, talking on a phone to her through the plate glass window that separated them.

"You want me to do _what_?" Mara asked him incredulously, and Dean sighed and leant forwards slightly.

"Her name was Glockner. She worked here as a nurse in the seventies. Now, I need you to find out everything you can about her, but most importantly, how she died and where she's buried."

"Are you nuts? Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're in here?" Mara exclaimed, making Dean pin her with narrowed eyes.

"I have a vague notion." He told her, before frowning when he heard Asmodeus talking in French, wishing he had paid more attention so that he knew _why_.

"Good. So, let's forget about some random nurse and talk about your case."

"Mara – it's Mara, right?"

"Yeah."

"I get that you're trying to help me, okay? I do. But believe me when I sat that this is the best way that you can help."

"Really, how? Explain that to me."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm just gonna have to ask you to trust me on this." Dean told her earnestly.

"Why should I? Henricksen says you're a monster." Mara told him, making him flinch almost imperceptibly. If his father had still been alive when he and Asmodeus had mated, he probably would have been in agreement with Henricksen.

"_I'm_ a monster? Well, he's wrong, okay? I'm not what they say I am."

"Everybody says that."

"Yeah. Look, if you're as smart a PD as I think you are, then you can tell with just one look whether or not your clients are guilty, okay? Just like that. So, I want you to look at me – _really_ look – and you tell me: am I guilty? We're not the bad guys."

--

Asmodeus walked out to the courtyard when Dean informed him that was where he was heading and waited for him, walking over to him when he spotted him.

"She go for it?" Asmodeus asked him, having not actually listened to any of the conversation Dean had had with Mara.

"No, not so much. But maybe she'll still come around."

"Well, we can't wait around to find out." Asmodeus told him bluntly.

"We could give it another day."

"No, no, no. We're leaving tonight, and that's it. I've already told Sanguini this. They are expecting us in Boston tonight."

"So it was Sanguini that you were speaking French to?"

"Badly. Yeah."

"So, we're not gonna finish the job? We're just gonna let these people die?"

"Don't give me that, alright? This was your stupid plan, and I went along with it, but we will be sticking to the plan, Dean. All these others can go die for all I care. I am not getting killed for them."

"We won't get killed."

"You maybe, but me, I admitted to murder. In America you get killed for that. If I'm lucky, because I'm a British citizen, then I'll get sent back to England, which means that the wizards will soon hear about it and _they'll_ kill me. Either way, I'm screwed if we don't get out of here tonight."

"Okay. You leave, I'm gonna stay." Dean told him and then turned to walk away, making Asmodeus bristle and glare at his back.

"Hey, don't turn away from me, Dean!"

"Screw you!" Dean spat at him, making Asmodeus gape at him for a second before he growled in anger.

"What? Screw _you_!" Asmodeus hissed before swinging a punch at him and then grunting in pain when Dean punched him back in the stomach. They both traded punches, neither one having an upper-hand as neither one truly wanted to hurt the other, when the prison guards pulled them apart.

"Alright, hard case. I see the usual methods ain't gonna work with you." The head security guard told Dean and then turned to looked at Asmodeus. "You too, sweetheart."

Asmodeus and Dean were dragged from the courtyard by the prison guards and taken to a large room in the prison, Asmodeus looked around him and then glanced at Dean, who shrugged.

"Take off. I wanna handle this alone." The head guard told the other prison guard, the guard looked at him and then grinned and left the room. Asmodeus gulped as the prison guard walked over to them, looking highly pissed. He suddenly broke into a smile and patted Dean on the shoulder, Asmodeus just gaping at the two in shock.

"Deaon, you are beating the holy hell out of me, man."

"Deacon? _Deacon?!_ You are Deacon? And none of your thought to inform me of this? Dean, you're a jerk! And so sleeping on the floor!!" Asmodeus hissed, tail puffed up behind him. Deacon watched in amusement as Dean flinched and hung his head.

"I couldn't tell you—"

"No! Don't speak. Think you can take these cuffs off?" Asmodeus asked, turning to Deacon, who chuckled and then walked over and uncuffed them both.

"You know, I thought you were kidding when you said your husband would be coming and not Sam. Never figured you'd settle down from all the stories John told me about you." Deacon told Dean, smiling at Asmodeus when he growled.

"Well, I'm Asmodeus Tenebrion-Winchester. I came so that Sammy wouldn't have any black marks against his name. I'm already wanted for murder and armed robbery, what's another notch to my belt?" Asmodeus said with a shrug.

"Well, thanks both of you. So, is it over?"

"No. Turns out it wasn't Moody." Asmodeus told him with a sigh and Deacon looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

"We think it's some nurse who used to work here, but we're still shy on all the intel we need." Asmodeus admitted, glancing over at Dean, who was rubbing his chin.

"Which is why we should stick around until we find it." Dean stated and Asmodeus glared at him furiously.

"Oh, hey guys—" Deacon started as he took out an envelope, before he was interrupted by Asmodeus.

"You want to have this fight for real, Dean? We've got to go. We've got to go _now_." Asmodeus hissed at him, taking a step nearer to Dean, who just held up his hands in peace.

"I'm just saying—"

"Guys—"

"We're leaving, Dean. Otherwise, we'll be leaving in shackles for Milwaukee with Henricksen as company."

"Oh, come on." Dean tried to reason, though Asmodeus just continued to look unimpressed.

"Guys!"

"What?" Asmodeus and Dean asked, turning to look at Deacon.

"Your lawyer left this for you." Deacon told them hlding out the envelope, which Dean took and opened. He glanced at it and then chuckled.

"Would you look at that? Man, I am friggin' velvety smooth."

"Oh yes, a real God." Asmodeus said dryly, getting a chuckle from Deacon. "You wanna read it? After, you know, you're done patting yourself on the back?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean said, waving him away and then actually reading the letter. "Wow."

"What? You wanna share with the group, Dean?" Asmodeus asked him waspishly, Dean gulped slightly when he saw Asmodeus' tail whipping furiously behind him.

"Glockner died in the old cellblock right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising, she got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her 'severe cerebral oedema.'."

"Someone bashed her head in?" Asmodeus translated delicately, getting a grin from Dean, whilst Deacon watched the two silently.

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Does it say where she's buried?"

"Yep."

"Alright, then. Let's get you the hell out of here." Deacon said, ushering them over to a wall.

"Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing." Dean reassured the man and Deacon smiled.

"Good, 'cause I want it out of my prison. Boys... I can't thank you enough for this. I know I was asking a lot, but you still came through. Dean, your daddy raised you right. Asmodeus, thank you for doing this, even though you really didn't have any reason to."

"Yeah, yeah. I did it for Sam and Dean. That's it. Dean figured he owed you, so I picked up the debt for Sam. Sound reasonable?" Asmodeus snapped, feeling uncomfortable with all the praise floating around. Asmodeus stiffened in shock when Deacon pulled him into a hug and then let him go and grabbed Dean to hug.

"Hope to see you again, and Sam too. Just not in here, okay?"

"Yeah, we'll do our best." Asmodeus agreed, smiling slightly. They both then walked over to the large tunnel in the wall that Deacon had opened for them. Asmodeus climbed in and then stopped when Dean didn't follow him. He awkwardly turned around to see Dean looking at Deacon.

"Oh. Where do you want it?"

"What?" Deacon asked, Dean smirked at him and Deacon sighed, getting the point and then pointed to his jaw.

"Make it look real, son." Deacon told him and Dean chuckled then punched Deacon hard on the face. Dean then climbed in the tunnel behind Asmodeus and they made their escape.

--

Outside, Asmodeus grabbed Dean and dragged him away from the prison, holding out his other hand for the letter, which Dean passed him.

"You know, I almost wish I could see Henricksen's face." Dean told him with a chuckle, and Asmodeus gaped at him.

"Really? 'Cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again. I mean, were not really out of the woods yet, Dean, you know?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed and then suddenly the alarm sounded from inside the prison. "Good point."

"Right, hold on, you're about to go through the straw again. I hope I get the right place." Asmodeus muttered, ignoring Dean's startled look and then apparated them away.

--

In an interrogation room, Deacon was sitting at a table being questioned about the disappearance of Dean and Asmodeus by Henricksen and Reidy.

"I told you, one of them came up behind me." Deacon told him in a frustrated voice.

"You let them get the drop on you?" Henricksen asked him, scowling.

"Yeah. I screwed up, alright? What do you want me to say?"

"I wanna know where they're headed."

"How the hell would I know?" Deacon asked him incredulously.

"Let's start over again."

"For God's sake—"

"Again! I wanna know everything they did today, from the minute they woke up." Henricksen demanded, and Deacon looked at him and clenched his jaw.

"Got up. Breakfast. Visiting hours. Rec time."

"Any visitors?"

"Yeah, two. Dean saw their lawyer and Asmodeus saw some guy called Lupin." Deacon told them and Henricksen nodded for Reidy to check the name out.

--

Later, Henricksen had Mara sitting in the same place Deacon had been sitting in, glaring at her as she glared right back.

"It's an easy question. What did you and Dean talk about? Besides you, the only guy who visited them has been dead for the last ten years. So, what did you talk to them about?"

"I have already told you. It was a private conversation between me and my client. Perhaps you should be searching for the dead guy."

"Oh, we are. However, three hours after you spoke to Dean, he just happened to bust out. Now, tell me what he said."

--

Asmodeus grumbled as he and Dean appeared in the graveyard and then waved his hand over them, changing their overalls into normal clothing. Dean shuddered at the feeling of being reclothed and then shot a comforting smile at Asmodeus.

"Come on."

"Yeah, yeah. We're gotta move it. If Henricksen gets to the solicitor..."

"I thought she couldn't say anything. You know, the whole lawyer-client privilege thing."

"From what I can remember from Sam's books, the privilege doesn't apply anymore."

"So, she'll talk?"

"She has to."

"Oh, that's friggin' super."

--

"Let me make this simple: you don't come clean, I will put you on the hook for aiding and abetting." Henricksen threatened Mara, who sighed and looked at him angrily.

"Oh, this is ridiculous."

"You don't think that I can? You think this is some kind of game, lady? I am the last person on planet Earth you wanna screw with! Now, tell me what he said." Henricksen yelled, slamming his hands down on the table as he glared at her. Mara just stared at him steadily for a while before she sighed again and looked down at her hands.

"He wanted me to do some research. On a prison nurse that died in 1976."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"What else?"

"They wanted to know where she was buried." Mara told him and Henricksen looked at her sharply.

"Did you find out where?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell them?" Henricksen demanded and Mara looked down, ashamed.

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

"Mountainside cemetery."

--

The police arrived at Mountainside Cemetery and quickly began to make their way silently through the gravestones, all holding guns and torches.

--

Asmodeus and Dean dug up nurse Glockner's grave, Asmodeus grouching about doing menial work whilst Dean chuckled at everything he said. Asmodeus hit something solid and looked up at Dean and grinned.

"Got her."

--

Deacon stood in a bathroom in the prison and splashed cold water on his face. Suddenly, the clock in the room stopped ticking and the bathroom became very cold, making Deacon pause and stand up straight. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Nurse Glockner. She jerked her head and Deacon was knocked to the floor.

--

Asmodeus and Dean hurriedly sprinkled salt, that Asmodeus had stolen from the prison kitchens, all over the remains of Nurse Glockner after they had managed to pry open the coffin lid.

--

The police made their way further into the cemetery, searching everywhere for the two escaped convicts.

--

In the bathroom, Glockner knelt down next to Deacon and pressed her hand to his chest, making him gasp out in pain.

"You let those two go!"

--

Asmodeus and Dean both lit a match and then dropped them onto the remains of Nurse Glockner, watching as the remains went up in flames.

--

Nurse Glockner pressed her hand harder onto Deacons, chest, making his gasp and then scream in pain, when suddenly she pulled back and stepped away from him. Deacon pushed himself up and watched as she screamed and burst into flames before vanishing.

--

At Mountainside Cemetery the police continued to search until they reached a clearing, finding that the two Winchester's were nowhere to be found. Henricksen looked over at Reidy, frustration clear on his face.

"You sure this is the right damn cemetery?"

"She said Mountainside. Mountainside Cemetery."

--

Asmodeus and Dean walked away from the now smouldering remains of Nurse Glockner and headed back to the entrance of the cemetery, passing the sign for Green Valley Cemetery. Asmdeus suddenly chuckled and Dean turned to look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Seems I'm gonna be sending Mara one hell of a bonus. She sent Henricksen to the wrong cemetery when she was asked." Asmodeus explained and Dean chuckled along with him.

"I knew I liked her for a reason."

"Yeah, though you do realise that we are screwed. I mean, I thought we were screwed before, but..." Asmodeus trailed off, grabbing Dean's hand and moving to his side.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But we've got to go deep this time."

"Deep, Socks? We should go to Yemen or somewhere."

"Whoa, I'm not sure I'm ready to go _that_ deep." Dean told him, grinning and wrapping an arm around Asmodeus' shoulders.

"Well, right now, we're heading to Boston. Deep breath, Socks." Asmodeus told him and then apparated them away from the cemetery.

**A/N – Ooh! Isn't this getting interesting? Bwahahaha! However, Sam and Sanguini both are no longer wanted by the police. Well not really. They might want to call them in for questioning, but Dean and Asmodeus are the only one wanted for murder. Bless As for taking the blame with Madison. He's an idiot, but it's kinda sweet.**

**Um... Asmodeus' French is far better than mine, but it's still quite bad, hence why, when he was speaking it, it may have seemed stilted and well... somewhat butchered. Just thought I'd mention that before someone reviews to say that there was a small part in this where the grammar failed so very badly. Lol. **

**There really wasn't much of Sam and Sanguini in this, was there? And well... the next chapter own't have much of them in either. In fact, the next chapter is something that I have planned and wanted to write since I first started this. It was one of the first chapters that I wrote a brief plan for. Actually, it was one of the only chapters I wrote a plan for... I **_**really**_** wanted to write it! Lol!! **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and um... yeah. Reviews are love, people!! Cheers!!**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Dean and Asmodeus were driving in the Aston, with Asmodeus at the wheel, when Dean's phone started to ring and he picked it up, answering it.

"Yeah?" Asmodeus glanced over at him when he heard Sam on the other end.

"Just thought I'd ring to warn you that there's a cop car outside." Sam told him, making Asmodeus glance over at him in shock before looking back at the road.

"You think they're looking for me and As?" Dean asked him, worry shining in his voice.

"I don't know."

"I don't see how. I mean, we ditched the plates, skipped the state." Dean said, looking over at Asmodeus, who was frowning and nibbling his lip.

"They're leaving. False alarm."

"See? Nothing to worry about." Dean reassured both Sam and Asmodeus. "Is Sanguini with you?"

"Yeah, he's just come back from feeding."

"Right."

"So, you got anything yet?"

"Are you kidding me? How could we? You've got us sifting through, like, fifty square miles of real estate here."

"Well, that's where all the victims disappeared." Sam told him and Asmodeus snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah, well, we've got diddly-squat. What about you?"

"Just one thing. I'm pretty sure of it now: we're hunting a Djinn." Sam told them and Asmodeus quickly turned to look at Dean, both looking equally stunned.

"A freakin' genie?" Dean exclaimed, whilst Asmodeus just snapped his mouth shut and looked back at the road.

"Yup."

"So, what, you think that these suckers can really grant wishes?" Dean asked, when Asmodeus looked at him pointedly.

"I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. Not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Koran."

"Who's Barbara Eden?"

"_I Dream of Jeannie_." Dean told Asmodeus before turning back to the phone in his hands. "Barbara Eden was hot, wasn't she? Way hotter than that _Bewitched_ chick."

"Dean..."

"Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked in frustration and Asmodeus rolled his eyes and held out his hand for the phone. Dean sulked but handed the phone over anyway.

"Sorry about him Sammy, so what do you know about genies and where they like to live? I'm guessing not a lamp." Asmodeus stated and Dean chuckled beside him.

"Ruins, usually – the bigger, the better. More places to hide. Or so Sanguini says, the books pretty much back him up on that. Though they didn't give a reason why, that was Sanguini." Sam told him after apparently listening the Sanguini.

"Okay, I think we saw a place a couple of miles back. We're gonna go check it out." Asmodeus told him when Dean nudged him.

"Wait, no, no, no. Come pick us up first." Sam told him and Asmodeus rolled his eyes.

"I think me and Dean will be fine on our own, Sam. Besides, it's probably nothing. We're just going to take a look around." Asmodeus reassured him and then he hung up before Sam could say anything else to try and sway his decision.

Asmodeus drove down the roads, following the directions Dean gave him and the pulling up next to a large, eerie-looking building that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Right, shall we go check it out?" Asmodeus asked, looking over at Dean, who nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Come on then, sooner we check this out, sooner we can get back to the motel, to our nice, warm bed." Dean told him with a leer, getting one in return from Asmodeus.

"Ooh, good idea." Asmodeus agreed and then led the way into the building. They walked into a large room with objects strewn all over the place. It was dark, silent, and if you asked Asmodeus, way beyond creepy. Asmodeus took a step closer to Dean and looked around them, grabbing Dean's hand when he sensed someone watching them. "Dean."

"Yeah, I feel it too." Dean whispered to him. Both tightened their grip on their knives and Asmodeus let go of Dean's hand, turning around to look in a corner of the room, though there was nothing there.

Suddenly, the Djinn appeared in front of Dean, grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall and knocking the knife out of his hand. The Djinn then looked at Asmodeus, who flew backwards into another wall, feeling pinned and not being able to move, though struggling and trying to get to Dean. The Djinn looked at him and grinned, then raised a hand, which had a blue glow and put it to Dean's forehead, knocking him out.

Asmodeus watched in fear and horror as the Djinn left Dean on the floor and moved over to him slowly, when he reached him. Asmodeus watched his hand warily, pulling back as far at the wall would allow him and then flinching when the Djinn placed his hand on his forehead. Asmodeus looked at the Djinn and then everything went black.

--

Dean suddenly jerked awake with a gasp and looked around him at the strange room he found himself in. His eyes widened when he saw an attractive woman lying in the bed next to him, fast asleep and clearly, naked, though covered by the sheets.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed a t-shit, pulling it on over his head, and then walking into the living room.

"Shit, where the hell is Asmodeus? He sees me me in bed with a woman and he'll kil me." Dean muttered to himself as he walked through the living room. He grabbed the phone from the table and scrolled through it, not finding Asmodeus' number but stopping on Sam's.

"Dean?"

"Sam?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I don't know where I am."

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know. The Djinn – it attacked me."

"The gin? You're drinking gin?"

"What? No! I was touched by the Djinn and now I can't find As and I woke up next to some woman! Asmodeus is gonna kill me!"

"Carmen? Asmodeus? Dean, you've met him like, four times and each time you have met, you've ended up at each others throats."

"What? No, wait. That can't be right."

"Dean, you're drunk. You're drunk dialling me."

"I'm not drunk. Quit screwing around. As isn't here and he might be in trouble."

"Asmodeus is here, downstairs. I'm pretty sure he's safe."

"What? What about Sanguini? Is he there?"

"How do you know Sanguini? Wait, no, I don't want to know. Sanguini is over in New York, where he lives."

"Where he—Sam. Sanguini doesn't live in New York. Dammit Sam, stop messing about."

"Look, it's late, alright? Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Sam told him, frustration clear in his voice. Dean sighed and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Wait, Sam. Sam!" Dean called, cursing when Sam hung up on him. He looked at the phone in his hand and scrolled to just below Sam's name but didn't see Sanguini's number either, not that he was expecting it to be there is Asmodeus' wasn't. He stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen counter and picked up the mail. He frowned when he saw that all the letters were addressed to either him or someone called Carmen Porter, at their apartment in Lawrence, Kansas.

"Lawrence? What the hell?" Dean muttered, before turning when he heard someone enter behind him. Carmen stood in the doorway, wearing a bathrobe.

"Honey? What are you doing up?"

"Hey... Carmen. I just, uh..." Dean searched for a reason he was up and came up blank.

"Aw, you can't sleep, huh?" Carmen asked him and Dean shrugged, still wondering what Asmodeus would do if he found out about this.

"Yeah." Dean said, stiffening slightly when Carmen stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, why don't you come back to bed, and let's see if I can do anything to help." Carmen whispered in his ear and Dean closed his eyes and realised he missed Asmodeus already, and then wondered what his reaction to that would have been before he met Asmodeus. Though he could take a wild guess.

"Sure, yeah. In a minute. You go ahead."

"Okay. Don't stay up too long."

"No." Dean agreed and Carmen leant up to kiss him and then headed to the bedroom. Dean sighed and ran his hands through his hair and then looked around the room, walking over to a photo frame and picking it up. He stared at it, stunned for a few moments and then dropped it and left the apartment.

--

Asmodeus groaned as he woke up with a headache, and then blinked and looked around the room he was in. It certainly didn't look like any of the rooms in the motels they had stayed in. He glanced around him and frowned when he saw his bed was empty besides himself.

"Where's Dean and more to the point, where the hell am I?" Asmodeus questioned, flinging back the covers and climbing out of bed, frowning when he noticed he wasn't wearing Dean's clothes, as he normally did in bed.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of the flat he was in, wondering where he was. He hadn't been anywhere like this before. He frowned when he noticed that there were several moving photos on the mantel piece and walked over to them.

"What the hell is going on?" Asmodeus muttered, looking closely at the photo in front of him. He then turned around and started searching for his mobile phone, but didn't find one in the house anywhere. In fact, he just noticed that there were _no_ electrical items in the house.

Walking over to the window, he opened the curtains and gasped when he saw the view was London. It looked like it was early in the morning, and as usual, it was drizzling and looked generally miserable.

"Oh God. Oh God. No. Don't panic Asmodeus. Oh God. Where the hell is Dean?" Asmodeus asked, tugging on his hair in panic and then walking over to a desk in the corner of the living room. He pulled open the drawers, searching for a journal of some sort, and then stopped when he heard someone knocking on his door.

Caustiously, he walked over to the door and then looked out the peephole. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw who was waiting for him to answer. Flinging the door open, he just stood, staring at the man in front of him.

"U- Uncle Justus?"

--

Dean pulled up in front of a house and sat in the car, turning the engine off. He took a deep breath and then climbed out of the car, then walked up to the front door. He knocked and rang the doorbell frantically. When the door finally opened, Dean just managed to stop himself form gaping.

"Dean?"

"Mom?" Dean asked in a slightly shocked voice, shaking slightly and forgetting all about Asmodeus for the time being.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"I don't know." Dean admitted, everything from the last half an hour suddenly crashing down on him and making him sag slightly.

"Well, come inside." Mary stepped to the side and then led him into the living room after she had closed the door behind him. "Carmen just called and said you just took off all of a sudden."

"Carmen? Right. Let me ask you a question: when I was a kid, what did you always tell me when you put me to bed?" Dean asked her, ignoring the strange, concerned look she sent him.

"Dean, I don't understand—"

"Just answer the question."

"I told you angels were watching over you." Dean, feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes, grabbed Mary and wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I don't believe it." Dean whispered, voice raw with emotions.

"Honey, you're scaring me. Just tell me what's going on."

"You don't think that wishes can really..."

"What?"

"Forget it." Dean said, then pulled her into a hug again. "Forget it. I'm just happy to see you, that's all. You're beautiful."

"What?" Mary asked, shocked and confused. Dean ignored her however and began to look at the photos in the room.

"Hey, when I was young, was there ever a fire here?"

"No, never." Mary told him, frowning in concern as she stood just behind Dean, watching him pick up the photos to look at them.

"I thought there was. I guess I was wrong." Dean muttered, looking at all the photos of the entire Winchester family throughout the years. There were photos of him at college, his prom, Sam's high school graduation. He then picked up a photo of John in a softball uniform, holding a bat and smiled.

"Dad's on a softball team." Dean muttered, blushing when Mary gave him a weird look. "Dad's softball team – that's funny to me."

"He loved that stupid team." Mary said in a wistful tone that made Dean straighten up and look at her shocked.

"Dad's dead?" Dean asked, and Mary looked at him even weirder. "And the thing that killed him was a..."

"A stroke. He died in his sleep, you know that."

"That's great." Dean said without thinking and Mary looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"That's great that he went peacefully. It sure beats the alternative."

"You've been drinking." Mary said sadly, and Dean's heart twinged and looked at her with a small frown on his face.

"No. I haven't, Mom." Dean reassured her softly.

"I'm just gonna call Carmen and have her come and pick you up, okay?"

"Wait, no, no. Don't do that. I wanna stay here." Dean told her hastily, stopping her before she reached the phone.

"Why?"

"Because... because I miss the place. It's okay, you go to bed. Okay?" Dean told her, sitting on the couch.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mary asked him, concerned.

"I think so." Dean told her quietly, still trying to work out how to contact Asmodeus, though knowing he clearly wouldn't be the same Asmodeus. Perhaps he would even be human. Well, no, he didn't quite believe that, but he still wanted to know him.

"Okay." Mary agreed, leaning down and kissing his forehead. Dean leant into her touch, closing his eyes. "Get some rest. I love you."

"Me too." Dean told her, watching her leave and then head upstairs.

--

Asmodeus stepped aside in shock, letting the taller, silver haired man pass him by and then closed the door behind him. He then thought of something and tugged a stand of hair to look at, gaping when he noticed it was white.

"Oh crap."

"Are you okay Asmodeus?" Justus asked him, looking at his nephew in concern and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I... I don't know. I have an odd question, but... what did you tell me was a third were?" Asmodeus asked him, looking at Justus curiously.

"Heh, you were only a kid when I told you that. I told you that there were weredodos as well. Mo, what's wrong? Is it about your meeting with the Volac's?"

"No – wait, what?" Asmodeus asked him, confused at the mention of another neko clan.

"That's why I'm here. Don't tell me you've forgotten already. Your mother rang you last night to remind you."

"My mum? Lily?"

"Lily? Who's Lily? No, you're mother's name is Hailee. Seriously, Asmodeus, what is going on?"

"Hailee? Then Dumbledore didn't—"

"Dumbledore? What's that old coot of a wizard got to do with anything?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Uncle Justus, have you... have you heard of Djinn?"

"Djinn? Yeah, in legends and myths. They don't actually exist though, Mo."

"Do you think they could really grant wishes?"

"Asmodeus, they don't exist."

"Technically, neither do we. What's to say Djinn don't exist? I think... Uncle Justus, I have no idea what's going on."

"You're not the only one, little kitten. Come on, let's get you dressed in the clothes your mother picked out for this meeting today."

"What... what is the meeting for again?"

"Gods Asmodeus, did you get drunk last night? Don't you remember that you are meeting Alexi Volac to see if you two are compatible."

"Compatible? With what?"

"As mates. Your parents figured that it might be nice to merge the two families."

"Mates? No! I have a mate!" Asmodeus said, backing away from a confused Justus.

"No you don't, Asmodeus. What are you—Wait." Justus stepped forwards and sniffed Asmodeus' neck, then pulled down the neck of his pyjama shirt, gasping when he saw the mating mark Dean had given him the night Sam had stayed with Madison. "What have you done?"

"What do you mean? I can mate with whomever I wish!"

"Asmodeus! Do you know anything about this mate? Where are they? Why aren't they here? And why did you not introduce them to the family before you were stupid enough to sleep with them! Didn't you listen to anything we said! What did you do last night?" Justus demanded, voice raised in anger as he glared at Asmodeus, who flattened his ears to his head and blinked furiously to hold back the tears he wanted to let fall. He was so confused about what was happening and just wanted to be back with Dean.

"He... I... we love each other. His name's Dean. Dean Winchester."

"Winchester? I haven't heard of that family and it smells like you mated with an Ookami. Did he even give you his real name?"

"Yes! He... he turned into one after."

"Oh shit, he was mortal? Please tell me he was a wizard." Justus pleaded, exhaling angrily and closing his eyes to visibly calm himself when Asmoeus refused to meet his eyes. "He is a Muggle? Where is he?"

"I don't know!! I don't... I didn't fall asleep here! I have no idea what's going on!!"

"Asmodeus. You—Right, get dressed, I'm taking you to speak with Lord Tenebrion. You will have to explain yourself to him."

"L-lord Tenebrion? No. No, no, no. I don't want to. Besides, I need to get to—"

"To where? Where have you got to go?" Justus asked him, grabbing his upper arms hard enough to bruise.

"Let—let go! Please! You're hurting me!"

"Asmodeus. You're my favourite nephew. I love you like you were my own son, but I'm worried about you. It's not like you to just go out and mate with some random stranger."

"He's not a stranger! He's my mate! I need to find him! He's in trouble!"

"Oh great. Look, you're not going anywhere, especially not to find some low down, criminal who coerced you into his bed."

"Justus!"

"No Asmodeus. We are going to see Lord Tenebrion, you can either go get dressed now, or we leave now, no matter what you are wearing." Justus told him, dragging him into his bedroom and then pushing him down on the bed. Asmodeus whimpered quietly but took the clothes Justus thrust at him and quietly got changed.

"Please, can't I just—"

"No, now hold still." Justus said, wrapping his arm around Asmodeus' waist and then apparating them away to Asmodeus' doom.

--

After Dean had woken up the next morning and had realised that seeing his mother for the first time since he was four wasn't a dream, he decided that he needed to find out what had actually happened and perhaps try to find out a way to get in touch with Asmodeus.

Therefore, he found himself at the local college, talking to one of the professors who gave a lecture on Mythology.

"Well, I don't think I've seen you in my class before."

"Are you kidding me? I love your lectures. You make learning fun." Dean gushed, wondering if perhaps he was laying it on a bit too thick, though the professor did chuckle, so perhaps he was let off.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"What can you tell me about Djinns?"

"Well, a lot of Muslims believe the Djinn are very real. They're mentioned in the Koran—"

"Yeah, I know. Get to the wish part." Dean told him impatiently, getting a confused look from the professor.

"What about it?"

"Do you think they can really do it?"

"Um... no. No, I don't think they can really do it. You understand these are mythic creatures?"

"Yeah, I know. But I mean in the stories. Say you had a wish, but you never even said it out loud. Like, that a loved on never died or that something awful never happened."

"Supposedly, yes. They have god-like power. They can alter reality however they want – past, present, future."

"Why would the Djinn do it? Self-defence? Or maybe it's not really evil."

"Son?" The professor called out as Dean seemed to off in a world of his own.

"Mm?"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Everybody keeps asking me that. But no." Dean told him in frustration, thanking the professor for his time, he left the building hastily and walked over to his car. Curiously, he opened the boot of his car and instead of the usual weapons, there were only food wrappers and magazines.

"Well, who would've thought, baby? We're civilians." Dean muttered to the car before he noticed something across the street. A strange girl, dressed in a white dress was staring straight at him. Dean started to cross the street towards her, transfixed, but was distracted when a car nearly hit him, the girl was gone when he looked back.

--

Asmodeus tugged, trying to get his arm out of his no-longer-deceased uncle's tight grip, but only ended up bruising himself even more.

"Stop struggling Asmodeus. We need to sort this mess out. What the hell are we gonna tell the Volac's. Do you even know what you may have done?" Justus asked him seriously, looking at him in disappointment, a look his Uncle Justus had never sent him in the short time he had known the older man.

"I don't get it. I thought you chose your mate on compatibility, not how it would affect the family status. Besides, we're the head family within the Neko's! They shouldn't have a problem with us." Asmodeus whined as Justus dragged him through the halls of Tenebrion Castle.

"Don't be so naïve Asmodeus. Where did you get such a... romantic idea from? It certainly wasn't from your parents." Justus told him with a confused frown and Asmodeus didn't think Justus would appreciate being told that it was _him_ that had given him that idea.

"Is... Do... Are we in touch with the De La Mer clan?" Asmodeus asked hesitantly as he followed behind Justus, dreading the meeting with his grandfather.

"The De La Mers? The vampire royal family? Why would we be in touch with them? They are currently at war with the wizarding world for dealings with Voldemort when he was around. There have been whispers that soon the whole wizarding world will turn on all creatures. Though they do not stand a chance against us all if we band together." Justus said, and Asmodeus winced and his heart twinged at hearing the familiar, doomed words come from his uncle once again.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Asmodeus muttered, trying not to think back on his memories of the Purge.

"Don't be ridiculous. Before that Longbottom boy defeated Voldemort, the pathetic Dark Lord managed to wipe out quite a few prominent pureblood lines. There is not much left of the wizarding world anymore." Asmodeus didn't know how he felt about Justus calling Voldemort pathetic. He certainly didn't think Voldemort had been pathetic when he was fighting for his life against the crazed man.

"I think you might be somewhat surprised at how vicious the wizarding world can be against those of different species. Have you spoken with the goblins about our accounts?"

"Of course. Our accounts are fine. Why do you ask?"

"The wizards will turn against the goblins soon." Asmodeus told him quietly, still trying to not remember anything of the two wars he had had to fight in.

"Those greedy wizards wouldn't turn against the ones looking after their money. I don't know what is wrong with you this morning, Asmodeus. You seem to have lost all your common sense."

"Common sense to me is screaming that no one is going to get away from those wizards alive. Just call it a feeling. I suggest getting the hell out of dodge whilst you have the time and get the goblins to make you something that will hide your features from those that don't know." Asmodeus told his uncle, hand creeping up to his neck and only feeling bare skin, he already knew that he was no longer wearing is wedding ring. Why would he wish for this?

"Is that your gift? You never did tell us. No one could think why you wouldn't trust us with the knowledge of your gift." Justus told him, making Asmodeus glance at him sharply and then wonder what his gift was, the reapers would no longer have had any interest in him, which made him wonder if he had his necromancy any more. He hoped he did, though he'd have to find a graveyard and test out both theories and soon. At the moment, however, he had to deal with his grandfather and Lord.

"Come in." The voice of his long since deceased grandfather called out when Justus knocked on the door they were standing in front of. Justus shot him a somewhat sorry look and then opened the door and pulled him inside his grandfathers office. Asmodeus gasped, suddenly remembering the last time he had seen his grandfather and almost feeling overwhelmed by the emotions that brought with it.

However, as soon as his grandfather stood up, with a furious look on his face, Asmodeus suddenly remembered what his grandfather had told him his gift was. He was an aura reader, and could probably tell that Asmodeus now had a mate. An absent mate.

"What have you done, you foolish child!" Asmodeus the fourth hissed at him, making Asmodeus the fifths ears droop and take a step behind Justus.

"Father..."

"No Justus. He will tell me the name of the one he has enslaved himself to and he will tell me where I can find him so that I can break the bond."

"Break the—no!! I won't let you!" Asmodeus yelled, though deeply confused as he didn't know anyone _could_ break the bond.

"You do not have a choice in the matter. Tell me his name." His grandfather demanded, leaning over his desk to look at him.

"No."

"I am warning you, I have the ability to strip you of your title. I _will_ disown you if you do not tell me his name."

"I don't—"

"His name's Dean Winchester, father." Justus interrupted, throwing an apologetic look at Asmodeus and then looking at his father.

"Dean Winchester? I have not heard of that name before. Who is his father? What does he do?" Lord Asmodeus asked, looking at Justus, who shook his head to say he didn't know and then at Asmodeus, who refused to answer. "Tell me!!"

"John. John Winchester. He's... I think he died last November. He also has a younger brother, his name is Sam." Asmodeus mumbled, refusing to look up at the two in the room.

"I haven't heard of the Winchester. Who are they? What circles do they walk in?"

"They... they don't... I don't know."

"How can you not know, he is your mate, is he not? So not only did he abandon you, but he lied about his life to you as well. Did you even agree to going to bed with him!?" Lord Asmodeus demanded, slamming his hand on his desk and making Asmodeus flinch.

When he had found his grandfather and family after he had been kidnapped by Dumbledore, they had all been so grateful that he had returned to them, that they hadn't done much other than get to know one another. Then he and Sanguini had left to kill Voldemort. There had been no time after that to do anything other than get him up to date with how to use his new abilities and to show him a family that loved him. He hadn't been involved in family politics, and not long after Voldemort's death, the Purge happened, making all creature families push aside inside arguments for the sake of survival. Clearly, he had never seen what his family was really like and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Of course I did! Dean is... I'd imagine he is currently in America." Asmodeus admitted with a sigh, looking away from his grandfathers enraged expression and Justus' pole-axed look.

"What?! An American?! You mated with an American wizard? They want us dead more than the British do." Lord Asmodeus yelled, and Justus coughed and then swallowed heavily when both Asmodeus' looked at him, though for different reasons. "He _is_ a wizard, is he not?"

"No. He's a Muggle." Asmodeus said, stepping in front of Justus to keep him out of the firing line.

"A Muggle! You ruined any future chances of peace between our family and the Volac's for a _Muggle_! What does he do?"

"He's... a hunter." Asmodeus muttered quietly, though from the damning silence, both of the other occupants of the room had heard him.

"You put this family in danger, so that you could mate with someone trained to kill anything remotely inhuman? Get out." Asmodeus looked at his grandfather in shock and then glanced back at an equally shocked Justus.

"What?"

"Get! Out!! I do not wish to see you for the rest of the day. I will find you once I have discovered what I am to do about this mess. You are forbidden to speak with anyone else. Including your parents and siblings." Asmodeus looked at him in shock and then closed his eyes in pain. He had siblings and he wasn't allowed to see them. Why would he wish for this? Asmodeus nodded his acceptance of the rules and then shocked both occupants of the room by apparating out.

"How did he apparate? I know of no one who taught him."

"Clearly, Apollo's son has been keeping a lot of things from us."

--

Dean sat at the table in his mother's kitchen and took a large bite out of the sandwich she had made him before moaning in appreciation.

"This is the best sandwich ever!" Dean told Mary through a mouthful of food.

"Thank you!"

"I tried getting a hold of Sam earlier. Where's he?" Dean asked, looking up when Mary walked into the kitchen and looked at him strangely.

"He'll be here soon."

"Good. I'm dying to see him. Think he'll bring his friend, Asmodeus with him?" Dean said with a wide smile.

"No, Asmodeus had to visit his brother for some reason. He was invited but he had to decline." Mary told him, looking at him in a slightly confused manner.

"Huh, Oh. Well... That's cool. I guess." Dean said with a smaller smile than before and Marry frowned and walked over to him.

"Sweetie... don't get me wrong. I am thrilled you are hanging out here all of a sudden. But shouldn't you be at work?"

"Work?"

"At the garage."

"Right. The garage. That's where I work. I, uh... I've got the day off." Dean told her and then glanced out the window. "That lawn looks like it could use some mowing."

"You wanna mow the lawn?" Mary asked him incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? I'd _love_ to mow the lawn." Dean told her with a wide smile once more, pushing down the need to see Asmodeus slightly.

"Knock yourself out. You'd think you'd never mowed a lawn in your life." Mary said, confused and somewhat amused. Dean just gave a half laugh and shrugged. He _hadn't_ mowed a lawn in his life.

Dean chuckled to himself as he mowed the lawn, wondering if his life would really be like this if Mary had never died and the demon had never targeted his family. Would things be so _normal_. Then again, clearly he would never have mated with Asmodeus.

Once he had finished mowing the lawn, Mary brought out a beer for him and smiled at him and then left him, sitting on the porch, feeling very content and trying his hardest to ignore the Asmodeus shaped hole in his entire being. He looked up when he heard a car pull up in front of the house and then gaped.

"I don't believe it."

Sam got out of the car first, dressed in clothes the Sam he knew would never be seen dead in and with shockingly neat hair, however that wasn't what had shocked him however. Getting out of the passenger side of the car was Jessica, smiling at something Sam had said before they had got out. Dean stood up and rushed over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Jessica."

"Good to see you too, Dean. Can't breathe." She gasped out and Dean let her go and smiled at her widely before turning to look at Sam.

"Sammy!"

"Hey." Sam said warily, looking at Dean strangely.

"Look at you. You're with Jessica, I don't believe it."

"Yeah."

"Where'd you guys come from?"

"We just flew in from California." Sam told him, looking puzzled.

"California! Stanford, huh? Law school, I bet. And Asmodeus, is he still studying medicine?"

"I see you started of Mom's birthday with a bang, as usual." Sam said, ignoring the mention of his best friend and gesturing to the beer in Dean's hands.

"Wait, Mom's birthday? That's today?"

"Yeah, Dean. That's today. That's why we're here. Don't tell me you forgot."

--

Asmodeus appeared inside of his apartment and then cast a strong glamour over himself to hide his ears and tail and then left the apartment and went into Muggle London. He wandered the streets for a short while, searching and then hesitated in front of a cyber café before he steeled himself and walked inside.

Walking over to the computer he had been given for his hour he had paid for, using the small amount of Muggle money he had in his wallet, he sat down at it and logged on using the password he had been given at the counter.

Glancing around himself curiously, he logged onto a search engine and typed in the name 'Winchester' but sighed and grumbled to himself when he got millions of results for the damned rifle.

"Sammy, I so need your research skills here." Asmodeus muttered to himself and dragged a hand through his hair before he typed in 'Dean Winchester'. He clicked on the first link it came up with and then groaned.

"Oh Gods, I hope my grandfather doesn't find this information when he does his background check on Dean." Asmodeus muttered as he read what was on the screen.

Dean and Sam Winchester, wanted for armed robbery, breaking and entering, and murder.

"Shit."

--

That night, Dean sat at the table in the restaurant next to Carmen, who he really didn't know how to behave around. He just wanted to finish their relationship, but didn't think that would be fair, considering they were living together and had probably been together for quite a while. He looked up when the waiter brought over his meal, which looked... odd.

"Wow. That... looks awesome." Dean said making everyone laugh, he smiled weakly at them, not looking at Carmen and tensing when she placed her hand on his thigh.

"Alright. To Mom – happy birthday." Sam said, looking at Mary and smiling widely.

"Thank you." Mary said with a smile as everyone raised their glasses in a toast. Dean smiled softly when Sam and Jessica kissed but tensed once more when Carmen leant in to talk to him.

"I was really worried about you last night."

"Oh, I'm good. I'm really good." Dean told her, glancing at her quickly before looking back at Sam and Jessica.

"Okay. What do you say later, we get you a cheeseburger?"

"Oh God, yes." Dean exclaimed smiling gratefully at her. He would admit, if only to himself, that she was hot, but she just wasn't Asmodeus and then he shuddered mentally as his thoughts strayed into dangerous chick-flick territory.

"Alright, Jess and I actually have another surprise for Mom's birthday." Sam announced, getting everyone at the table's attention. He looked at Jess and grinned. "You wanna tell them?"

"They're your family." Jess told him shyly, smiling.

"What? Tell me what?" Mary asked with a smile. Sam grabbed Jessica's left hand and showed the sparkling engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Mary exclaimed, and they all stood from the table and hugged one another. Dean, grinned widely, so happy for his little brother, happy that he didn't have the crap hanging over his head that would have been hanging over Sam's life if the demon had struck.

"I just wish your dad was here." Mary said as she tightly hugged Sam.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Congratulations, Sammy." Dean said once Sam had pulled away from Mary. Dean shook Sam's hand and smiled widely at him.

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you're happy." Dean told him earnestly, making Sam look at him, slightly uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Dean saw the strange girl in white that he had seen earlier in the day standing in the corner of the restaurant. He left the table and walked over to her, but a waiter walked in front of him, and when he passed him, the girl was gone. He turned back around to return to the table and saw them all looking at him, concerned.

They all returned back to the house and walked into the living room before Sam spun around and looked at Dean curiously.

"So, Dean, what was all that back at the restaurant?"

"Oh, I thought I saw someone. I'm sure it's nothing." Dean said, waving it away though wondering why he was seemingly being stalked by some sort of spirit.

"Well, I had a lovely birthday. Thank you. Good night." Mary told them, kissing Sam and then Dean on the cheek before she walked up the stairs. Sam watched her go and then turned back to the other three.

"Yeah, well, I'm beat." Sam said, and turned to look at Jessica. "Ready to turn in?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Night, guys."

"Wait a second, it's not even nine o'clock yet. Let's go have a drink or something."

"Yeah, maybe another time."

"Come on, man. You're engaged! Let's go celebrate!"

"Guys, can you excuse us? I just wanna talk to my brother for a sec. Thanks." Sam said to Jessica and Carmen, before he grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him away, the two girls glanced at one another and then left the living room.

"What?"

"Okay, what's gotten into you?" Sam asked him, looking at him with a strange expression on his face. Dean just shrugged and looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this whole warm, fuzzy, ecstasy-trip thing."

"I'm just happy for you, Sammy."

"Right, that's another thing. Since when do you call me 'Sammy'? Dean, come on. We don't talk outside of holidays." Sam said and Dean felt his stomach drop and gaped at him before he pulled himself together.

"We don't?" Well, we should. You're my brother."

"'You're my brother'?" Sam asked him incredulously.

"Yeah."

"You know, that's what you said when you snaked my ATM card. Or when you bailed on my graduation. Or when you got my best friend drunk and slept with him." Sam said and Dean felt himself pale and looked at Sam in shock and horror.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember, you came to visit me once in my second year, which ended up to be a disaster. You got Asmodeus drunk and slept with him, and then left him the next morning. Asmodeus hasn't been with anyone else ever since. You're lucky he never told his brother. I have no idea what Sanguini would have done to you."

"I have an idea." Dean muttered under his breath and the looked at Sam sadly. "That's why he didn't come isn't it?"

"Yeah! He avoids you Dean, which makes being my best friend quite difficult."

"I'm sorry. I really am." Dean said, his stomach tying itself in knots as he realised that he was _mated_ to Asmodeus and had abandoned him. Actually, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"No, look, it's alright. I'm not asking you to change. I just thought.... I don't know. I guess we just don't really have anything in common, you know?" Sam told him and Dean looked at him in shock as Sam went to leave. He'd clearly already screwed up with Asmodeus, he wasn't gonna let Sam go as well.

"Whoa, whoa. Yes, we do. Yes, we do."

"What?"

"Hunting."

"Hunting? I've never been hunting in my life, Dean." Sam told him and Dean only just stopped himself from laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, well... we should go sometime. I think you'd be great at it."

"Get some rest." Sam told him eventually after a long pause and then left the room. Dean watched him go and closed his eyes in despair.

--

Asmodeus left the cyber café before his hour was up and headed straight to Diagon Alley to pick up some things. He took money out of the family vault to pay and then headed to Knockturn Alley to buy the items. Once he had everything he needed, including a jar of goats blood as he had every intention of going back to America and killing that damned Djinn.

He then left Knockturn Alley and apparated to the one place he remembered vividly and knew without a doubt would still be here. He appeared in the graveyard of Tom Riddle Senior and appeared in front of his grave.

He then walked away from it and knelt down in front of an older gravestone, and placed a ring of salt around it, before he picked up the silver knife he had bought and slashed his wrist, already feeling a sinking sensation when he didn't feel a connection to the needed magic.

He closed his eyes anyway and let his blood drip down onto the soil of the grave then took a deep breath and spoke.

"Izdigam se." Asmodeus looked down at the soil and flinched when nothing happened. "Ela pri men!"

Getting desperate, he slashed his wrists again, deeper and then his palm and pressed it into the soil. "Izdigam se!! Molya!! Molya! Please!!" Asmodeus begged again, in English this time.

Asmodeus pulled his hand back when he didn't feel anything happen and took a shuddering breath. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes and closed them tightly, taking a deep, calming breath.

Once he had calmed himself, he broke the salt circle and stepped out of it. He packed away the items he had used, including the silver knife and then hastily healed his wrists, though left behind some thin scars. He glanced once more at the grave and then around him in the hopes of at least _seeing_ a spirit, but apparated away feeling empty when he saw nothing but gravestones.

--

Dean sat in the apartment he shared with Carmen, wondering what he was going to do. Clearly he had to finish things with Carmen and then try and find Asmodeus and... and then he was lost as to what he was going to do. It would take a hell of a lot more than an apology to make it up to the young neko. He was interrupted in his angsting by Carmen handing him a beer.

"My favourite. I guess you know me pretty well." Dean said with a sad smile.

"Afraid so. You alright?"

"Sammy and I – we don't get along." Dean decided to stick with the easier option than to tell her that he was in love with his little brother's best friend, who hated him for getting him drunk and then mating with him. Which just sounded like a bad soap opera.

"Well, you don't really spend a lot of time together. I just think you don't know each other all that well. For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing." Carmen told him with a soft smile and Dean smiled weakly back at her.

"I can fix things with Sam. I can make it up to him. To everyone."

"Okay... what's gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know... I feel like... I feel like I've been given a second chance, but I need to work at it. I don't wanna waste it." Dean told her and she looked at him in confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense, you do know that right?"

"To me it does. I just need to sort a few things out and then everything will be alright." Dean told her firmly, silently wondering how to broach the subject of him being gay and technically, married to another man.

"Right, well I'm gonna have to leave you to making those plans. I've gotta get ready for work." Carmen told him, getting up off the couch.

"You've gotta work now?"

"Yeah, I told you. I've got the night shifts on Thursday." Carmen told him as she walked over to the closet.

"Right. Night shifts. Got ya." Dean said, looking up when she finally left their bedroom dressed in scrubs. She leant down and kissed him, frowning when she pulled back as Dean had moved his head at the last minute and she had kissed his cheek instead. She shook her head and then left the apartment. Dean watched her go and then sighed and turned to TV on.

He had been flipping through the channels, searching for something to catch his attention when he stopped on a news report that caught his eye.

"And today marks the anniversary of the crash of United Brittania Flight 424. Indianapolis residents held a candlelight vigil in memory of the 108 passengers who lost their lives." Dean sat up and looked at the TV in horror.

"No, no. I stopped that crash." Dean muttered before he suddenly sat up and fetched the computer, taking it back to the living room and opening it. He then searched through old newspaper reports.

Hours later and Dean was staring at the computer in dawning horror as he read article after article about deaths that he, Sam, Sanguini and Asmodeus had all prevented, had in fact all happened.

Suddenly he looked up as someone walked past the room and frowned. He stood up and followed the movement into the bedroom and felt drawn to the closet. He opened it and jumped back in horror as he saw three rotting corpses hanging from the ceiling. He spun around and came face to face with the girl in white, however this time her face was all bruised and dirty. She flickered after a moment and then disappeared. When Dean turned back to the closet, the corpses were gone.

--

Asmodeus knelt down in front of the headstones and bowed his head, tears running down his face as he tried to calm himself down.

"I don't want this. Is it so terrible of me that my greatest wish now _was_ to have been kidnapped and given to you two?" Asmodeus asked in a hoarse whisper, as he trailed numb fingers over the names on James and Lily Potters headstones.

"If I hadn't been given to you, then I would never have met Dean. Now I'm trapped in this... this _dimension_ where I was never given to you two. I have an angry, disappointed grandfather who has banned me from seeing my parents and siblings, all of which I have never met, or can't remember having met. Worst of all is the fact that Dean exists but doesn't even know who I _am_!

"I love you two, I always have, I don't particularly care if you were in on the whole conspiracy of Dumbledore or not. You two gave your lives to save me though and something like that I can't help but admire and love you for. Voldemort may have made my life hell, and then the wizarding world may have completely wiped out my family, but if none of that had happened then I would never have had Sanguini as my brother, never have met Sammy and never have the wonderful mate I currently have. I would give everything up just to have those three back in my life.

"Is it selfish of me to want to end it all? I have no real way of getting to America, not without Lord Tenebrion coming after me and taking me back home before I could find that thrice damned Djinn.

"I guess I know what they mean by 'be careful what you wish for', huh? I just want Dean back." Asmodeus whispered, sniffling and then wiping away his tears, before standing up and looking down at the graves.

"I love you two. Thank you for everything you did for me."

--

Dean stood in the cemetery in Lawrence, looking down at the grave of John Winchester, not realising that he was doing the same thing Asmodeus was.

"All of them. Everyone that you saved, everyone Sammy and I saved – they're all dead. And there's this woman that's haunting me and I don't know why. I don't know what the connection is. Not yet, anyway. It's like my old life is coming after me or something, like it doesn't want me to be happy. Of course, I know what you'd say. Well not the 'you' that played softball, but you'd say 'Go hunt the Djinn. It put you here, it can put you back, Your happiness over all those people's lives? No contest.' Right? And I agree with you, besides, I'm not completely happy here, am I? I've completely ruined Asmodeus' life here, I'm living with a woman I don't know and I have nothing in common with Sammy. But why does nothing ever go right for me?" Dean asked, his voice breaking as he fell to his knees in front of the grave.

"Why is it I can't have mom _and_ As and... and Sammy? Why can't Mom live her life _and_ me be happy with As? Is Sammy not supposed to be happy and get married to Jess? Why can nothing be right for us? Why can't we all be happy?" Dean stopped his tirade and just let the tears run down his face as he looked at the grave and let everything sink in. He then stood up and brushed the dirt from his jeans.

"Yeah." And then he walked away.

--

Asmodeus looked up from where he sat at his breakfast bar brooding, when he heard someone knock on his door. He frowned and hopped off of the stool, walking over to the door and wondering who would be coming at this time in the morning. Looking through the peephole he sighed and opened it.

"Grandfather." Asmodeus greeted, standing to the side to let his grandfather in, followed closely by Justus and Apollo, who made Asmodeus' breath catch in his throat and gave him an overwhelming urge to hug the man and feel what it felt like to be wrapped up in his arms. Clearly he got his short stature from his mother's side.

"Asmodeus. What have you got yourself into?" Apollo asked as he entered the flat, Asmodeus took a shuddering breath and then shook his head and flung himself at his father and hugged him tightly. Apollo froze for a second before wrapping his arms tightly around Asmodeus and burying his nose in his hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Asmodeus whispered, though what he was apologising for and what Apollo thought he was apologising for were two completely different things.

"Shh, it's alright. We're going to sort everything out." Apollo whispered, making Asmodeus jerk back and look at him before turning to look at Justus and Lord Asmodeus, who were looking at him gravely.

"Asmodeus, I have been informed some worrying news about this Dean Winchester and his brother. Did you know they were wanted for murder?" Lord Asmodeus asked and Asmodeus looked down, refusing to look at anyone, before he nodded his head.

"Asmodeus! Why did you do this?" Apollo asked, gently tilting his head up to look at him.

"I love him." Asmodeus told him, not even bothering with the headache it would cause to try and convince these three men that he had mated with Dean four months before.

"Asmodeus..." Apollo sighed, looking down sadly and then engulfing Asmodeus in another hug that Asmodeus closed his eyes and relished it, knowing what he must do.

"What... what are you going to do?" Asmodeus asked them once Apollo had let them go.

"I have a portkey that will take us to where the Winchester's were last seen in America. You will lead us to wherever you sense him using your bond, then I will sever the bond and bring you back here, where you will bond with Alexi Volac."

"Right." Asmodeus agreed in a dull voice, Apollo squeezed his shoulder in comfort which made him remember that his parents had mated for love and not for other reasons, which made him resent his grandfather and his ridiculous plans.

"Come here and touch this. It will be leaving soon and we need you to be there so we can break the bond." Asmodeus sighed and stepped over to his grandfather and Justus, and placed a finger on the Frisbee Lord Asmodeus was holding out.

Apollo and Justus both touched the Frisbee and seconds later Asmodeus felt that familiar tug behind his navel as he and his three family members were whisked away to America and towards where he would execute his plan.

--

Dean searched though the cabinet in his mother's living room, and found what he was searching for. He was about to stand up with it when he heard someone come up behind him. Ducking the baseball bat, he then grabbed his assailant and pinned him to the ground without much of a fight. He chuckled when Sam grunted underneath him.

"That was so easy, I'm embarrassed for you."

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked incredulously, and Dean stood, letting Sam get up off the floor.

"I was looking for a beer."

"In the china cabinet?" Sam asked him suspiciously, before walking over and switching on the light. "That's Mom's silver."

"Sam—"

"Wait, you broke into the house to steal Mom's silver?"

"It's not what it looks like, okay? I didn't have a choice." Dean tried to explain but Sam just looked unconvinced and disappointed, which was even worse than anything he could say.

"Oh, really? Why? What's so damn important that you've gotta steal from your own mother?"

"You want the truth?" Dean asked him uncertainly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"I owe somebody money." Dean told him after a pause, realising that it would probably just cause an even bigger gap between him and Sam.

"Who?"

"A bookie. I lost big on a game. I've gotta bring him the cash tonight." Dean told him, trying to act sheepish and seeing the disappointed look on Sam's face, it worked.

"I can't believe we're even related." And clearly Sam _could_ find something to say that would be worse than the look of disappointment.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we don't get along. I'm _truly_ sorry that I screwed up your best friends life. And I wish to hell I could stay and fix it. But I've gotta do this. People's lives depend on it." Dean told him before he grabbed a knife from the silverware.

"What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Nothing. Forget it. Just, uh... hey, tell Mom I love her." Dean tells him with a weak, shaky smile before he went to leave.

"Dean."

"I'll see you, Sammy." Dean told him and then left the house and went to the Impala. He sat in the Impala, just staring ahead as he contemplated what he was about to do, then looked up in shock when Sam climbed in the passenger side.

"Get out of the car."

"I'm going with you." Sam told him stubbornly, making Dean clench his jaw as he realised that Sammy was as stubborn now as he was before.

"You're just gonna slow me down."

"Tough." Taking deep breaths to stop himself from punching Sam, he looked at him calmly.

"This is dangerous, and you could get hurt."

"Yeah, and so could you, Dean."

"Sam—"

"Look, whatever stupid thing you're about to do, you're not doing it alone. And that's that."

"I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" Dean asked, honestly confused as he got the impression Sam hated him, which hurt as much as the realisation that As hated him as well.

"Because you're still my brother."

"Bitch." Dean said, trying to lighten the atmosphere, only for Sam to look at him in shocked confusion.

"What are you calling me a bitch for?"

"You're supposed to say, 'Jerk'."

"What?"

"Never mind." Dean said and then pulled away and started to drive. He had just joined the interstate when Sam noticed the brown paper bag near his seat and looked at Dean.

"What's in the bag?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

"Fine." Sam told him before he started to open the bag and Dean shook his head in amusement.

"You don't wanna do that."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, before pulling out a jar of blood and looking at it in disgust, which made Dean smirk. "What the hell is this?"

"Blood."

"Yeah, I can see that it's blood, Dean. What the hell is it doing in here?"

"You don't really wanna know."

"No, I do really wanna know. I really, _really_ do."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna find out sooner or later. I needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood." Dean told him and Sam looked at him as though he was crazy.

"And you needed a silver knife dipped in lamb's blood, why?"

"Because there's this creature – a Djinn – and I have to hunt it."

"Okay, stop the car."

"I know how it sounds." Dean said, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"Great. Just stop the car."

"It's the truth, Sam. There are things out there in the dark. There are bad things, there are _nightmare_ things. And people have to be saved, and if we don't save them, nobody will."

"I wanna help you, alright? I really, really do. But you're having some kind of psychotic breakdown."

"I wish." Dean muttered and then looked out the corner of his eye when Sam began to dial a number on his phone. Dean rolled his eyes and lowered his window, before he grabbed the phone from Sam and tossed it out the window.

"What the hell was that, Dean? That was my phone!"

"I'm not going to a rubber room, Sammy. We've got work to do."

"But I was just trying to help you out, Dean! I was gonna ring As and see what he had to say. I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"As? Huh, actually, that probably _would_ have helped. Damn. Still, it's laughable that you want to protect me." Dean said with a somewhat sad smile.

"What?"

"It's actually hilarious. Why don't you just sit tight and try not to get us both killed?" Dean told him, and then turned back to the road in front of him, ignoring the silently fuming Sam beside him.

--

Asmodeus stumbled as the portkey dropped them somewhere in America. He looked around but couldn't quite place where he was, though he did recognise some of the sights.

He looked around him and then, just as Lord Asmodeus was about to ask something, Asmodeus threw himself into Apollo's arms once more and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you." Asmodeus whispered in his ear and then pulled away and apparated away from the three. He appeared in the room that he had been caught by the Djinn in and looked around, taking the silver knife out of his bag and then dipping it in the jar of lambs blood he had also bought. He searched through all the rooms, before he came across one with a young woman dressed in a white dress was hanging from the ceiling, unconscious and connected to an IV that was taking her blood. "Gross."

Asmodeus then heard something behind him and quickly went to hide, watching as the Djinn walked out of the shadows and over to the girl. He pulled out one of the tubes connected to the girl and held it to his mouth, drinking the blood and making Asmodeus wrinkle his nose in disgust.

The Djinn then suddenly stopped drinking and looked at where Asmodeus was hiding, making Asmodeus swallow and then move away from his spot, just in time as the Djinn walked over to the spot and looked around before he walked up the stairs and left the room.

Asmodeus walked out of his hiding spot and over to the girl, wondering what he could do. He knew, realistically, that he could not take the Djinn by himself, but he truly didn't want to stay in this dreamland anymore.

"Why do you have to end it all? Why can you not stay here and be happy?" Asmodeus spun around and stared at his father in shock before stepping backwards and shaking his head.

"I can't stay here. Nothing is right. I don't have Dean and I'm being forced into a bonding that I don't want."

"If you stay, we will end the bond and let you choose your mate. Even if you choose your human hunter." Asmodeus looked to the side as Lord Asmodeus stepped from the shadows, he looked to his other side as Justus stepped out from the shadows as well.

"I love you all, so, so much. But I love Dean so much more. And the way things are progressing in this _perfect_ world that I wished for, we're all going to be dead within four years. I don't want that. I've got nothing here! Nothing!" Asmodeus spat, holding the blood soaked knife tightly in his hand and looking between the three men.

"You have us. The family you have always dreamed of having. You have three siblings and a mother. What more could you want?"

"But I don't have Dean! I don't have Sanguini or Sammy! Hell, I don't even have The Sisters and Vivienne! I'm worthless here. My magic feels dead. I don't have my necromancy. I love you, I truly do and Gods do I miss you all so much, but I wouldn't give up my magic, brothers or, most of all, Dean, for anything."

"You don't need any of that. Can't you see, you could have the life you've always wanted. Know the love of parents and siblings. _Real_ siblings." Justus said softly and Asmodeus, sniffed, feeling tears run down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I tried to save you, but I couldn't. They were too strong. We had no chance. I had to run. I'm so sorry! I missed you all so _much_. But I realise that I love Dean more than I've ever loved _anyone_! He's... he's my life! I love you, all of you and I miss you, I do, but I can't stay here." Asmodeus said and with that he raised the knife and plunged it into his stomach before either of them could move to stop him.

--

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of the Djinn's hideout and noticed that Sam was fast asleep in the chair next to him. Dean shone the torch light in Sam's face to wake him and smirked when Sam jerked and looked at him.

"Where are we?"

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore." Dean said but Sam didn't laugh and just stared at him steadily, making Dean sigh. "Illinois."

"And you think something's in there?"

"I know it is." Dean told him and they both climbed out of the car and walked up the building and entered it. Dean passed the first room that was empty but for a couple of junk objects.

"See? There's nothing here, Dean. Look, Carmen's gotta be worried sick about you, Dean. Come on, let's just go."

"Shh." Dean hushed Sam and moved nearer to where he could hear the sound of a girl crying. Sam looked at him shocked and then frowned.

"What the hell is that?"

"Stay behind me and keep your mouth shut." Dean demanded and Sam closed his mouth and nodded. They continued searching, with Sam following behind Dean, looking absolutely petrified. They entered another room and came across the three corpses that Dean had seen in his closet, all hanging by their wrists.

"What the hell?" Sam asked, looking at the corpses in disgust.

"As would probably have squealed in joy at being the first pathologist on the scene." Dean said with a mirthless chuckle, ignoring the shocked look Sam sent him. Dean moved to across the room where, also hanging by her wrists, was the strange girl dressed in white. She was pale and her dress was covered with blood and dirt.

"That's her." Dean whispered and walked over to the girl, ignoring the IV drawing out her blood and then jumping when the girl jerked awake.

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked and Dean spun around and looked at him with a frown.

"Shh!" Dean hushed and then grabbed Sam and they ran to hide behind a wall when they heard the Djinn come into the room The Djinn approached the girl who was now awake and crying.

"Where's my dad? Please, no... don't... where's my dad?"

"Sleep... sleep." The Djinn whispered, putting a hand to her face and immediately making her unconscious. The Djinn took the tube from the IV bag and lets some of the girls blood drip into his mouth, making Sam make a disgusted noise, which the Djinn heard. He looked around for the two, but doesn't find them and returns back upstairs.

"This is real? You're not crazy?" Sam asked as they came out of their hiding spot.

"She didn't know where she was. She thought she was with her father." Dean muttered, ignoring the questions form Sam. They approached the girl and Dean looked at her curiously. "What if that's what the Djinn does? I doesn't grant you a wish, it just makes you think it has."

"Look, man, that thing could come back, alright?" Sam said, looking around him for the Djinn, but Dean just ignored him and looked around, realisation dawning on him. "Dean, please."

"What if I'm like her? What if I'm tied up in here someplace? And As! Oh God! What if As is tied up in here? What if we're stuck in here? What if all this is in my head? I mean... maybe it gives us some kind of supernatural acid and then just feeds on us, slow."

"No, Dean, that doesn't make sense, okay?"

"What if that's why she keeps appearing to me? She's not a spirit, but it's like more and more, I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere and I'm catatonic and I'm taking all this stuff in but I can't snap out of it."

"Yeah, okay. Yeah, yeah, you were right, I was wrong. You're not crazy, but we need to get out of here fast." Sam said, grabbing his wrist. Dean however, pulled his wrist away and pushed Sam away from him.

"I don't think you're real." Dean said and Sam looked at him in frustration and grabbed Dean's shirt.

"Dean, you feel that? You feel this? I'm real. This is not an acid trip. I'm real, and that thing is gonna come down here and kill us for real. Now, please—"

"There's one way to be sure." Dean said, pulling out the knife.

"Whoa, whoa. What are you doing?"

"It's an old wives' tale. If you're about to die in a dream, you wake up."

"No, no, no. That's crazy, alright?"

"Maybe." Dean agreed and Sam looked at him, horrified.

"You're gonna kill yourself!" Sam told him and Dean held out the knife, making Sam back away. "Okay."

"Or I'm gonna wake up – one or the other." Dean said.

"Look... this isn't a dream, alright? I am here with you now, and you are about to kill yourself, Dean."

"No, I'm pretty sure." Dean said, before pausing for a minute. "Like, ninety-percent sure. But I'm sure enough." Dean said and then went to stab himself, only to be stopped by Sam crying out.

"Wait!" Dean stopped and suddenly Mary entered the room, dressed in the same white nightgown she was wearing the night Azazel came to visit. She was joined by Jessica and Carmen and Sam's expression softened. "Why'd you have to keep digging? Why couldn't you have left well enough alone? You were happy."

"Put the knife down, honey." Mary told Dean and he looked down sadly and shook his head.

"You're not real. None of it is."

"It doesn't matter. It's still better than anything you had."

"What?"

"It's everything you want. We're a family again. Let's go home."

"I'll die. The Djinn will drain the life out of me in a couple of days."

"But in here, with us, it'll feel like years – like a lifetime. I promise. No more pain, no more fear. Just love and comfort and safety. Dean, stay with us. Get some rest." Mary told him softly and Dean could feel tears threatening to fall.

"You don't have to worry about Sam anymore. You'll get to watch him live a full life." Jessica told him with a soft smile and Dean just shook his head. Carmen approached him and Dean gave out a choked sob.

"We can have a future together... have our own family. I love you, Dean. Please."

"See, that's where you went wrong. I love Asmodeus. And without Asmodeus, I don't feel complete. He's my everything and I don't really _want_ to live without him." Dean told them sadly and Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Why don't you want to stay here? This is what you wished for, is it not? This is what you wanted." Sam said to him and Dean shook his head in despair, finally letting the tears fall.

"I don't want this. Sure, I want Mom to be alive, but right now, if I had to choose between Mom being alive and being with Asmodeus, I'm gonna choose As. Every time. I'm sorry Sammy, but I actually love the stupid demon."

"What about me? Don't you love me?" Carmen asked him, smiling at him widely when Dean looked over at her once again and frowned.

"I don't know you! You don't even begin to compare to Asmodeus! He's – he's incredible and so loyal, so playful! Heh, kind of like the kitten he is. I'm sorry Mom. I love you and I have missed you so much, but I just can't live without my mate." Dean said with tears in his eyes before he sent them all a weak smile and plunged the knife into his stomach.

--

Asmodeus shot awake with a gasp and looked around him, tugging at his hands that were bound above his head. To he right he saw the girl in the white dress, but then he turned to his left and gasped in horror.

"Dean." Asmodeus croaked, licking his dry, cracked lips. "Dean, come on. Wake up. Don't leave me. It's not real. Don't let it win."

Asmodeus looked up when he heard a door opening and then weakly smiled when not long after, Sam and Sanguini ran over to them.

"Dean! Dean! Oh God. Sanguini, get As down. Come on, Dean. Wake up. Wake up, damn it." Sam said in frustration as Sanguini gently took the needle out of Asmodeus' neck and then cut him down. Asmodeus smiled tearily when Dean groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Auntie Em... there's no place like home." Dean muttered and Sam gave a choked laugh.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I'd lost you both for a second there." Sam said as he took the needle out of Dean's neck

"You almost did. Where's Puss?" Dean asked, looking passed Sam to try and find Asmodeus.

"I'm here. Let's get you down." Asmodeus said weakly, stepping away from where he had been breathing in Sanguini's scent and going to help Sam cut Dean down, only for them both to stop when Dean gasped as he spotted the Djinn.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and both Sam and Asmodeus spun around and Sam immediately began to fight the Djinn, Sanguini moving to help him. Asmodeus moved to help Dean get down, and they both turned to watch as Sanguini stabbed the Djinn in the back when it managed to pin Sam down.

Asmodeus turned away from them and moved to check on the girl, he pressed his fingers to her neck and looked surprised when he felt a pulse.

"She's still alive, Dean." Asmodeus whispered to Dean when he came to stand next to him. Asmodeus reached up and took the needle from her neck while Dean cut her ropes down and caught her, cradling her in his arms whilst she woke up.

"I've got you. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? I've get you... I've got you." Dean whispered to her to calm her, Asmodeus stood close to Dean and Sanguini and Sam walked over to them.

--

Asmodeus sat on the bed in his motel room, clinging to Dean and not letting him go, not that Dean was all that bothered, considering he didn't particularly want to let go of Asmodeus.

Sam was standing off to the side on the phone, whilst Sanguini was sitting by the bed on Asmodeus' side, seeing as Asmodeus had become upset when he couldn't see Sanguini, making the other three wonder what had happened in his wish.

Asmodeus moved to nuzzle Dean's neck, purring when Dean rubbed his hands up and down Asmodeus' back comfortingly, they both shifted slightly to look at Sam when he hung up and moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"That was the hospital. The girl's been stabilized. Good chance she's gonna pull through." Sam told them with a small smile. Dean nodded and shifted Asmodeus so that he was sitting in his lap.

"That's good."

"Yeah. How about you two? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright.... You should've seen it, Sam. Our lives... you were such a wussy." Dean said with a weak laugh, Asmodeus gave a small chuckle and the pushed his head against Dean's chest. "As, you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't think my life was as good as yours though." Asmodeus admitted sadly, tearing up as he remembered his family.

"I thought... I thought it was supposed to be this perfect fantasy." Sam said with a confused frown.

"Well it wasn't. Well mine wasn't. I wished that I had never been taken away from my parents, and thus they didn't feel the need to constantly show me that they were a loving family to reassure me. I never had Sanguini as a brother and I never went to Stanford. I was being prepared to be mated to someone I didn't know and when they found out I was already mated to a Muggle hunter of all things, they were furious." Asmodeus muttered and Dean tightened his hold on him, whilst Sanguini moved so that he was sitting next to them and wrapped his arm around Asmodeus' waist.

"Tell me about it. I wished for Mom to live. And Mom never died, we never went hunting and you and me, Sam, we just never... you know." Dean said with a shrug and Sam smiled at him sadly.

"Yeah. Well I'm glad we do. And I'm glad you dug yourselves out. Most people wouldn't have had to strength, they would've just stayed."

"I think I would have understood if Dean had wanted to stay, but I was just disillusioned about my family." Asmodeus admitted, looking at something none of the others could see sadly.

"All pureblood families were like that Kitten, didn't matter the species. They all used marriages, or mating as a way to get allies. It was the duty of the heir to uphold that 'honour'." Sanguini told him sadly and Asmodeus just shook his head.

"It wasn't just that. I didn't have my necromancy, my magic felt... dead. Not part of me. And I couldn't talk to The Sisters. I felt alone and cold. Always so cold. At first, when I saw Justus, I was so... shocked and happy, but then it just went down hill from there." Asmodeus told them with a soft shrug, turning his head to press his nose to Dean's neck and breath in his scent.

"The hardest bit for me, was knowing that I was taking away your chance to be happy with Jess. You should have seen it, you were so happy. Mom was gonna have grandkids." Dean said, looking over Asmodeus' head to Sam, who smiled sadly at him.

"Yeah, but Dean... it wasn't real."

"And I'm so glad it wasn't. I was so confused, not sure what to do, what I wanted, but then I found out that I had done something so... so stupid and that there was a big reason we didn't get along." Dean admitted and Sam looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Asmodeus. He still went to Stanford and you still became best friends. However, I visited you once in your second year and.... and I slept with As and then left him." Dean muttered, tearing up and hiding his face in Asmodeus' hair. Asmodeus stiffened slightly and then gripped Dean even closer to him.

"Don't leave me." Asmodeus whispered and Dean minutely shook his head. Sam and Sanguini watched the two in a sad silence, neither wanting to interrupt the two, but not wanting to leave them alone just yet either.

"I did learn something though. From all of this, I learnt something." Dean said with a humourless laugh and Asmodeus pulled back to look at him.

"What? Wishes are crappy and never turn out the way you want them to?"

"Well that, yeah, but also, people are alive because of us. This life, sometimes it feels so unfair and it hurts so much, but it's so worth it."

**A/N – You know, when I fist watched this episode, it struck me that it was really sad. I mean, Dean had a sucky decision to make, no? And so, when I first decided to write this, I knew I wanted to take a shot at this episode. As for why Asmodeus' wish reality was so crappy, well I kind of went though a list of things that would and wouldn't have happened should Dumbledore have never kidnapped Asmodeus, and well, the cons far out weighed the pros. Plus, it's always said that you should never meet your heroes, because you will end up getting disappointed. Asmodeus thought of those three men in his family as his heroes and when he met them, he was disappointed. **

**Hopefully I gave this episode justice. I did try and I actually kind of enjoyed writing Asmodeus' wish and changing Dean's subtly by adding Asmodeus into it. So tell me what you thought about it!! Thank you!!**

**Oh and I lied a couple of chapters back. There is three more chapters to go, not two after this one. The next chapter is something that didn't happen in the Supernatural show... Something comes to head that I had hinted about waaaay back in the fic. Lol. It should be up pretty soonish though...**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hmm, this chapter has a lemon in it, as always it is marked with three exclamation marks at the beginning and end of the lemon. Thank you. **

Chapter Thirty

'**It is time for your punishment to come back into effect, Little One.'** Asmodeus nearly swerved the car as he heard Athena speak to him and then looked around him in shock as what she had said hit him. Sanguini looked at him in concern and Asmodeus clicked the radio on.

"Er... we've got a problem." Asmodeus said shakily.

"_What's going on? Are you two okay?" _Dean asked, concern evident in his voice. Asmodeus was still somewhat clingy with him since running into the Djinn, not that Dean didn't feel the same way.

"We're okay at the moment but we're gonna have to pull up, Athena's just told me something."

"_Okay." _ Dean agreed and the Impala in front of the slowed down and pulled to the side of the empty road. Asmodeus followed and pulled to a stop behind the Impala, then climbed out of the car and walked around it to speak with the others. "What's going on?"

"Don't look at me, he's told me just as much as he's told you two." Sanguini told them and Asmodeus sighed.

"Athena told me that it's time for my punishment to come back into effect. Basically, I'm thinking we are about to come upon some vampires, which may be the reason for the disappearances we are going to be looking into."

"Damn. Okay... so why have we stopped?" Sam asked, looking at Asmodeus in concern.

"Well, no vampires know of my being with Sanguini. So we need to swap around. Sanguini, Sam, you two need to take my car and go into the town separately from me. I will stick with Dean. That way, should they do nothing against me, Sanguini can still wipe them all out. I'm not allowed unless they do something against me or Dean." Asmodeus explained at their confused looks.

"Who told you that?"

"It was a message from Athena." Asmodeus said vaguely, though the other three accepted it as Athena telling him herself.

"Right, so you going to trust Sammy to drive the Aston, or am I gonna have to give up the Impala to Sam?"

"I'm not that cruel. Sam, scratch her, hot wire her, do _anything_ to her and I will make your life a living hell. I'm talking, green snakes for hair, purple skin, itching powder, everything I can think of. And remember that I'm friends with three Trickster who will all willingly help me with other pranks. Understand?"

"Loud and clear, As." Sam said with a sharp salute. "So, what do we do in town? I mean, do we stay in separate motels, and if so, how do we stay in touch?"

"Right, we stay in different motels, that's a given. The vampires will search me out as soon as they sense me. As for keeping in touch, Sam, you and Dean will ring each other each night we are here or if something happens."

"Okay. Shall we head on then?" Sanguini asked and Asmodeus nodded and handed Sam his keys reluctantly, then walked around the Impala to get into the passenger side.

"We'll wait here for a while and then head for town after you two." Asmodeus said into the radio.

"_Okay As. Stay safe you two."_

"Same goes for you two. Text Dean the name of the motel or hotel you decide to stay at. " Asmodeus said before he turned the radio off and he and Dean sat in silence as the Aston drove off, watching the taillights until they could no longer be seen. "Well, this sucks." Asmodeus muttered, shifting in the seat so that he was leaning against Dean.

"Tell me about it. I do have a question though." Dean said, wrapping an arm around Asmodeus' shoulders and pulling him into his side even more.

"Hmm?"

"Will they be able to smell me on you, intimately I mean." Dean asked, looking down at Asmodeus and kissing him when Asmodeus looked up at him.

"Yeah, they will. They probably won't be all that surprised. Most seers ended up with one of their protectors. Depends on how much of old lore they know." Asmodeus said with a sneer, moving once again to straddle Dean's lap.

"Puss?"

"I figured we could give them a more recent scent to smell. Plus I've always wanted to have sex in the back of the Impala." Asmodeus admitted with a wicked smirk, getting a leer in return from Dean, who placed his hands on Asmodeus' hips.

"I truly love your ideas sometimes." Dean told him before pulling him down for a dominating kiss, smirking against Asmodeus' lips when the smaller man moaned and pressed himself closer to Dean.

"Good, shall we take this into the back?" Asmodeus asked against Dean's lips, flicking his tongue out to delicately lick Dean's lower lip and then gasping when Dean opened his mouth and drew in Asmodeus' tongue with his own. Asmodeus groaned and clutched his hands in Dean's hair tightly.

"Come on." Dean said, opening his car door and waiting for Asmodeus to climb off his lap and out of the car, before following him, pressing him against the car to kiss him before opening the back door and following Asmodeus into the back of the car.

**!!!**

After a quick wave of his hand and some fumbling, they were both free of clothing, which Dean hoped were not somewhere in China, as he quite liked that t-shirt. Dean moved so that Asmodeus was straddling his lap once more and pressed an urgent kiss to his lips even as, with an absent wave of Asmodeus' hand, Dean's fingers were covered in a lot of lube, so much in fact, that quite a lot went onto the car seat.

"Oops." Asmodeus muttered, before shrugging and kissing Dean once more to distract him from the mess of his precious Impala. Dean grinned into the kiss, knowing what Asmodeus was doing and not particularly caring. He brought his fingers round Asmodeus and began to gently rub them against his entrance, biting on Asmodeus' bottom lip when Asmodeus gasped lightly. "Dean."

At Asmodeus' whine Dean grinned and pushed one finger inside of him, moving it and gently stretching him, pressing kisses along Asmodeus' jaw and then gently nipping his neck as he added a second finger and waited for Asmodeus to relax, before he began to stretch him further. He knew when he hit his prostate because Asmodeus thrust back into his fingers and threw his head back with a gasp.

"Dean!! More." Asmodeus begged, moving his hands to grip at Dean's shoulders and then moving to kiss Dean almost sloppily, fighting Dean's tongue for dominance before giving in with a groan as Dean added a third finger and stretched him even more in preparation for something much larger. Asmodeus mewled and writhed against Dean as he continuously rubbed against his prostate, sending white lights shooting behind his eyelids. "Dean! Please!"

"As, lean up for a second." Dean whispered, removing his fingers and then smoothing the rest of the lube over his erection when Asmodeus moved to kneel up on shaky legs. Dean then held his erection and gently guided Asmodeus onto him. "Take it at your own pace."

Asmodeus nodded and then gasped as he slowly lowered himself on Dean, closing his eyes and moaning as he felt Dean slowly stretching him and not stopping until he was in to the hilt and was sitting on Dean. He sat still, breathing heavily, sweat slowly trickling down his temple. Dean just sat there, breathing equally as heavy and rubbing his hands gently up and down Asmodeus' back. Finally, Asmodeus shifted slightly and then rocked, making them both moan and Asmodeus breath hitched as Dean brushed against his prostate.

Dean moved his hands to Asmodeus' hips and then slowly guided Asmodeus up and almost off his penis, before Asmodeus slammed back down, gasping at the stars behind his eyes and gently dragging his claws down Dean's chest. Dean helped to move him up and down, until Asmodeus' legs began to shake at the onslaught of pleasure as Dean repeatedly hit his abused prostate.

Asmodeus gasped and cried out as his legs gave out and he collapsed against Dean, who continued to thrust into him, Asmodeus bit Dean's neck hard, then licked the bite mark and cried out once more, yelling Dean's name as he came. Dean thrust into him a couple more times more he came, moaning Asmodeus' name and nipping at Asmodeus' neck.

**!!!**

Asmodeus stayed leaning heavily on Dean's chest, not moving so that he could keep Dean inside of him for as long as possible, before he raised his head and pressed a light kiss to Dean's chin. Dean lifted his head up from the chair and pressed a slow, languid kiss to Asmodeus' lips, before shifting out of Asmodeus' body, causing Asmodeus to groan at the loss and then nuzzle his face into Dean's neck, kissing the skin there delicately.

"We should start towards town, As." Dean whispered, making no move to actually leave the back of the car. Asmodeus just pressed himself nearer to Dean and shook his head, licking Dean's lightly salty skin. "Come on." Dean whispered, shifting slightly to move Asmodeus somewhat, smiling when Asmodeus moved back and yawned, nodding his head.

"Need to find clothes." Asmodeus told him sleepily, searching around him for the elusive clothing and then looking at Dean sheepishly, making him groan.

"Where are they?"

"I dunno, I was aiming for the backseat of the car, but..."

"They're not here. Wait, which car?" Dean asked, and got his answer when Asmodeus' eyes widened and blushed furiously. Dean chuckled and leant up to kiss Asmodeus before slowly moving Asmodeus off his lap to the side of him. "Only you As. I'm sure Sam and Sanguini will be somewhat surprised when our clothes appear in the car."

"Oh shut up." Asmodeus said sulkily, though his eyes were twinkling in amusement. Dean sighed and looked outside the car to their surroundings.

"Thank God it's dark and there's no one around." Dean muttered, before Asmodeus waved his hand to clean them and made a pair of boxers appear on them both. "If you can make boxers appear, can you not make all clothes appear?"

"Too tired. Who knows what I'd conjure I've always wanted to see you in leather and you've shown an interest in seeing me in drag. You affect my magic as much as I do, so seriously, I have no idea what would appear." Asmodeus told him sleepily, and Dean leered at him before shaking his head.

"I'll wear leather if you wear a skirt. Then again, I wouldn't mind seeing you in leather either." Dean admitted with a grin, getting a weak glare from Asmodeus, which he laughed off and then opened the door and climbed out of the car. He went to the boot of the car and pulled out his bag, grinning when he realised that Asmodeus had left his bag in his own car, and Sam had left his bag in the Impala. Dean searched through his bag for some clothes for himself and then grabbed some clothes for As, preferring to see his mate in his own clothes than borrow some of Sam's. Dean snorted again when he thought of what Sam would have to wear, seeing as he was the tallest of them all.

Dean walked back round the car after closing the boot and opened the back door to throw his clothes at Asmodeus, waking him up in the process, before he pulled on his own clothes. Asmodeus fumbled with the clothes before he crawled out the back of the car and slid into the front seat. Dean followed suit and started the car, grinning when Asmodeus shifted close to him and soon fell asleep with his head in Dean's lap.

--

Dean walked into the hotel that they had found that was at the other end of town to the hotel Sam and Sanguini were staying in. He walked over to the front desk leading a half asleep Asmodeus and waited for the woman at the desk to notice them. When she did, she smiled widely at him and completely ignored Asmodeus, which amused him somewhat and made him thankful that Asmodeus was not really awake.

"Hey, we'd like a room please." Dean told her, shifting Asmodeus slightly so that he could grab his wallet from his pocket.

"Right, one double room. How long would you like to stay for?" She asked, still smiling widely at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Er... we only want one bed. And can we have it for a week?" Dean asked, smiling when Asmodeus shifted slightly and pushed his face into Dean's shoulder. Clearly he was more awake than Dean had thought. The receptionist finally paid some attention to Asmodeus and sneered, before she angrily jabbed some keys into the computer and then turned and grabbed a key.

"Name?"

"Er... Tenebrion." Dean said, making Asmodeus snort in amusement at his side.

"That'll be a hundred and fifty dollars a night." She told him sulkily, making Dean try to suppress his amused grin.

"That's fine. Here." He passed over his card and watched as she charged it, seemingly making sure that it was his, though he wasn't entirely sure how she went about that, it amused him all the same though.

"Here's the key to your room. It's on the fourth floor."

"Thanks!" Dean said with a side smile that made her flush and smile back, once again forgetting about Asmodeus, well until Dean then moved and picked Asmodeus up to take him up the stairs. They avoided lifts since Asmodeus had gotten angry in one and shorted it, making them stuck in the damned thing for nine hours. Which could have been fun, had Sanguini and Sam not been with them. Or the panicking woman behind them, who eventually got knocked out by a pissy neko demon. "Jeeze Puss, you need to lose some weight."

"You're gonna lose some weight in a minute, in the form of your legs." Asmodeus mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Dean's neck and thus missing Dean's smirk.

"Leverage." Dean reminded him as he finally reached the fourth floor and pushed the door open to walk down the corridor searching for their room.

"Leverage is overrated." Asmodeus grumbled, yelping when Dean dropped him to the floor so that he could open the door. "You could have let me down slowly."

"Where's the fun in that? So, do you think your little fanged buddies know you're here yet?" Dean asked, pushing the door open and then picking Asmodeus up again and carrying him into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed and grinning when Asmodeus hissed at him and pulled his tail out from underneath him.

"You hurt my tail!" Asmodeus wailed, stroking his tail and grinning slightly when Dean looked sorry, well until he saw the grin on Asmodeus' face and scowled at him.

"Bitch."

"Wanker!"

"Will Sam be okay with Sanguini?" Dean asked all of a sudden, making Asmodeus look at him with a confused frown.

"Why do you ask? He'll be fine."

"Well... Sanguini left because Sam rejected him, right? So..."

"You're not worried about Sam are you? You're worried about _Sanguini_!" Asmodeus exclaimed, and Dean flushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So? He grows on you. Like..."

"Mould?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh, you just called a prince, mould."

"You said it!" Dean exclaimed and Asmodeus grinned at him completely without remorse.

"Meh, I've called him worse. In front of the king as well. That was fun."

"Wait. Why isn't Sanguini a king? I mean, he's the only one left right?"

"He didn't want to be a king. Never has. That was the job of his older brother."

"Wait, Sanguini wasn't the oldest?"

"Pfft, no. He had two older brothers and five older sisters. He was the youngest."

"But you said he was the head of the family."

"He is, _now._ There is no family left to be the head over him. He refused... the crown I suppose, though there is no crown. There should be a crown." Asmodeus stated decisively with a nod, making Dean grin at him and then shake his head.

"You're insane. You want to buy Sanguini a crown?"

"Yeah! Ooh! We can commission one from the goblins! Besides, should he wish to turn Sammy, he'll have to be a king, you know, so that Sammy can be his prince. Plus, the Three won't be able to say anything against him should he be a king. So we can get him a crown!"

"Wait. Turn Sam? When is that gonna happen?" Dean asked, looking at Asmodeus in shock. Asmodeus sighed and moved to lie on his stomach and look up at Dean.

"Dean... Would you rather Sam grow old and leave you behind?"

"What?"

"You're immortal Dean. Hell, you're not even human anymore!"

"But a vampire?"

"He won't be one of those weird ass, rogues that we hunt. He'll be a prince. Hell, he'll be higher up than us, status wise. I mean, we're elite, but he'll be _royalty_."

"Yeah, but it won't be recognised by anyone but us, and if he thinks I'm bowin' to him, then he's insane." Dean muttered, seemingly accepting the fact that Sam may soon be turned.

"Dean. If we went back to Britain, or anywhere with a royal family, then they will know who Sanguini is. The loss of the De La Mer family was greatly mourned. Sanguini rules over a _country_. Though I don't know _where_... or what it's called. Huh... Technically, being Sanguini's brother, I could be considered a prince as well... but I think Sanguini laughed in my face when I brought it up with him." Asmodeus told him with a slight frown. Dean grinned at him and moved over to him to stand in front of him.

"So Sanguini wouldn't let you be a prince?"

"No. He's so mean sometimes."

"Aw, Puss—"

"Don't say something cringe-worthy like 'you'll always be my prince' or something like that. My stomach may not be able to take it." Asmodeus told him, making Dean laugh and shake his head.

"Why the hell would I say that?! I was just gonna say we can order up some cream if it'll make you feel better." Dean told him, running his fingers through Asmodeus' hair and grinning widely.

"Yeah, cream would be nice." Asmodeus said with a slight purr, pushing his head into Dean's hand and wrinkling his nose when Dean pulled away from him. "You do know they are going to think you're insane when you call down for_ just_ cream, right?"

"Either that, or kinky. Besides, I'm having pie. Which is marginally less insane." Dean told him with a grin, picking up the phone. "Yeah, er... can we get some apple pie and cream, though make the cream separate."

"Oh yeah, that sounds sane." Asmodeus mumbled, grinning when Dean shot a glare at him.

"Yeah, thanks. Charge it to my room. Er... 411. Thanks." Dean hung up and turned to look at Asmodeus with a raised eyebrow. "I get you cream and you call me insane?"

"Aw, Socks, you love me really. Besides, I _always_ call you insane. You're with me, aren't you?" Asmodeus asked, rolling onto his back and stretching, grinning when Dean's eyes glazed over.

"Yeah. I agree." Dean said absently, nodding slowly and making Asmodeus' grin widen as he stretched his arms over his head, making his borrowed shirt ride up slightly.

"Dean?" Asmodeus sang, smirking when Dean blinked and looked at him a little more clearly.

"Hmm?"

"Stop leering at me. I'm not a cheap whore you can pick up in an alleyway so that you can do whatever you want to her."

"Noooo, you're my husband, so I can do whatever I want with you and I don't have to pay." Dean told him with a wide smile. Asmodeus rolled his eyes and smiled at him.

"Hmm, that may be true, but I want cream. Real cream before your twisted mind makes that into something completely not... creamy. _Don't_ say anything!" Asmodeus stopped him as Dean opened his mouth to say something. Dean closed his mouth and smirked at him, though he held up his hands in defeat. "Good boy. Now sit there and wait for my cream. Real cream. Not... Dean cream. Oh God, I've turned into you."

"You said it! I said nothing of the sort. I didn't even imply anything. It's you with the dirty mind." Dean said, grinning at him, which widened when Asmodeus blushed and glared at him.

"Your grin implied everything. Now, where's my _cream_ cream?"

--

Asmodeus woke up with a jerk and looked around the room for what could have woken him but found nothing. He looked over at Dean, who was fast asleep and frowned before shrugging and moving to cuddle up against Dean's chest, smiling softly when Dean automatically wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against his chest.

--

Sam looked over at Sanguini and sighed, before he looked away and picked at the sheet on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sanguini asked from where he was sitting, sharpening a large knife that was easily the length of Sam's forearm if not longer and looked lethal.

"Nothing." Sam mumbled, not looking up at Sanguini and shrugging when he felt Sanguini's gaze on him. He heard Sanguini sigh and then jumped when the bed dipped and looked up to see Sanguini sitting opposite him.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"I was just... thinking." Sam finished lamely, looking away from Sanguini's piercing gaze.

"Really? About what?"

"Why did you leave? Really? Don't feed me that crap Dean and As did about accounts. You wouldn't have had to leave for that." Sam told him, looking at him and frowning when Sanguini looked away.

"It's complicated."

"So uncomplicate it."

"Easier said than done."

"Was it because of Madison?"

"Not in the way you think." Sanguini admitted, still not looking at Sam, much to Sam's frustration.

"So... it wasn't because you were jealous?"

"Partly that. Just not of you."

"What?" Sam whispered, looking at Sanguini in shock, watching as Sanguini stood up and began to pace agitatedly.

"Look. I'm a vampire. We work differently than humans. Emotionally, biologically, physically. We're different. I... you rejected me." Sanguini finished in a barely audible voice, letting his head drop down and clenching his hands into fists. Sam just watched him in shock before standing up from the bed and walking to stand in front of Sanguini.

"How did I... What do you mean?"

"I saw you as my mate. Or a potential mate at least. When you accepted my advances, it was like you were accepting me. Then, you slept with Madison. Nothing says 'I reject you' than going off to sleep with someone else. Especially a werewolf! So... I left." Sanguini admitted with a shrug.

"I didn't... I didn't _know_. I would have never... I didn't realise." Sam stumbled over what he was trying to say, looking at Sanguini in hopes that he would be able to read what he wanted to say.

"Well now you do. Look, we have a job to do. After the job is done, I'll make sure that we don't have to share a room again. In fact, if you want, I can go get another room now." Sanguini told him, moving away from him towards the door, but stopping when Sam's hand shot out and grabbed Sanguini's wrist.

"No! I don't... I don't want you to go. How... how do...?"

"How do you what?" Sanguini asked him emotionlessly, looking at a point over Sam's shoulder.

"How do I accept."

"Accept? Accept what?"

"You. Your advances. How do I say I want to be your mate?"

"I don't want your sympathy. Or pity. I'm not like Asmodeus, I won't have to wait hundreds of years for another potential mate to come along. It just might take a little while." Sanguini told him angrily and Sam sighed and stepped closer to Sanguini, forcing the vampire to look up at him.

"I'm not doing this out of pity. I want to be your mate, Sanguini. I want you." Sam told him, then leant down and pressed a kiss to Sanguini's lips. Sanguini stood in stunned silence for all of a couple of seconds, before his hand moved to Sam's neck and he returned the kiss eagerly. "So how do I accept?"

"You just have." Sanguini whispered against Sam's lips, before kissing him again, pushing him back to the bed and pulling away when Sam fell back onto the bed.

"Sanguini?"

"I... I want to mark you." Sanguini admitted, looking at Sam and grinning when Sam blinked and then nodded his consent. "Before I do, you need to know that eventually, I will turn you." Sanguini warned him as Sam shifted back on the bed so that he was leaning against the pillows. Sanguini climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Sam's waist.

"I know... Just... can we wait? For a little while, just until... Just until I can get my head around it."

"Sam, I'll wait until you are completely certain. I wouldn't force you. If you ever change your mind, I will leave you alone, just as long as you decide you don't want to be with me before I turn you."

"I don't want to leave you. I just... I want to be human for a little longer. Maybe a year. Give me a year." Sam asked him and Sanguini nodded before leaning down to kiss Sam, drawing a moan from him and then pulling away from Sam's mouth and moving down to his neck, licking the pulse and then stopping.

"Are you sure you want this?" Sanguini asked against Sam's neck, grinning when Sam shivered and nodded his head. Sanguini pressed a kiss to Sam's neck once more before he pierced the skin with his teeth, using a glamour to give Sam pleasure from it.

Sam moaned and arched into Sanguini, moving his hands to grip Sanguini's shoulders, one hand moving into his hair. Sanguini pulled away from Sam's neck after only taking a mouthful of blood, then bit his tongue to make it bleed, before he licked the bite mark, mixing some of his blood with Sam's.

Sanguini pulled away from Sam's neck and moved to kiss his lips again in a deep kiss, thrusting his hips down into Sam's and groaning into Sam's mouth at the shock of pleasure that ran through his body.

Sam moaned and moved a hand between them to rub against Sanguini's erection, drawing a moan from the vampire. Sanguini moved brought his right hand up and brushed it against the newly made mark on Sam's neck, making Sam gasp and then groan as he finally climaxed, throwing his head back, away from Sanguini's mouth. Sanguini continued to thrust against Sam until he stiffened and then shuddered, falling against Sam and nuzzling his nose into Sam's neck.

"I think I might like being your mate." Sam mumbled, making Sanguini chuckle against his neck before Sam yawned and closed his eyes to sleep.

--

Dean woke suddenly when he felt Asmodeus being grabbed away from him, and he pulled the large machete out from under his pillow and looked around the room, freezing when he saw two vampires holding a dazed Asmodeus.

"What are you doing? Are you insane? You don't treat Matron Moon's only seer like that." Dean growled, clenching his fingers around the handle of the machete.

"We need the seer more than you do, human. What does a human have for a seer of the Matron Moon? He should be with us." The taller vampire hissed at him, whilst Asmodeus struggled against the vampire, looking at Dean pleadingly.

"I'm his protector. You should know this. He's mine, and I don't share well." Dean said, taking a threatening step forwards, which only made the vampires hiss at him and step backwards, dragging Asmodeus with them. The one holding Asmodeus tightened his grip on him, making Asmodeus gasp for air as the arm around his neck tightened.

"We want him. We need him. Hunters have been killing our race indiscriminately, we will take our seer and make him tell us where is safe." The vampire holding Asmodeus said, and Asmodeus started to wheeze and laugh, getting shocked looks from the vampires.

"Let him go and Athena might be more lenient with you." Dean warned them, not wanting to move forwards and make them hurt Asmodeus anymore, and feeling pretty helpless.

"Athena? Who is Athena?" The taller vampire asked with a sneer, looking at Asmodeus when he let out a choked snort.

"Matron... Moon." Asmodeus gasped out, before the vampire quickly hit him and knocked him out, making Dean growl and restrain himself from lunging at the vampires, not risking hurting Asmodeus.

"What did he mean?"

"Athena is the name Matron Moon goes by. You should know this, if you truly did follow the old ways. Now, let him go and we'll just leave here without completely wiping out your clan."

"You think you can? The seer is ours, we have no need for you." The taller vampire sneered, and Dean clenched his jaw in anger.

"No need? Do you know how to look after him? Do you know how to protect him? What happens when he gets a vision? What then? You think you know how to keep a seer? They're not humans!" Dean yelled angrily, having no idea what he was saying, just hoping that it would make them rethink their decision to kidnap Asmodeus.

"Of course he's not human. He's one of us. Who else would Matron Moon choose to speak to."

"You idiot! Smell him! Does he smell like a damned vampire? He's not a vampire!" Dean yelled, making the vampires pause. The vampire holding onto Asmodeus glanced up at the taller vampire, who looked down at Asmodeus and then nodded at the vampire, who bent his head and sniffed Asmodeus' neck.

"He's right. What is he, human?"

"I'm not a bleedin' human! He's my mate, you do not want to take him away from me. It will be the last mistake you ever make." Dean growled, making the taller of the two vampires scoff.

"And what could you do?" The vampire asked with a sneer. Dean sneered back and then removed his wedding ring, putting it back on as soon as he heard the gasps. Dean then glared at the vampires and was shocked to feel his incisors grow in length, as well as his nails growing into claws.

"What are you?"

"The same as him. He's my mate and I won't let you take him away from me."

"You have no choice. You aren't a vampire, so you don't need him like we do."

"Don't need him?! He's my _mate_! I would die without him you idiot!" Dean shouted, pointing the machete at the taller vampire, whilst the smaller vampire pulled Asmodeus closer to his chest and took a step back.

"Then you die." The taller vampire told him and then nodded at the smaller vampire, who grinned at Dean and then ran out of the room with Asmodeus in his arms. Dean yelled out in anger and then ran at the vampire left in the room and swung his machete at his neck, the shocked vampire only just managing to dodge out of the way.

The vampire moved away from Dean and growled when he saw that Dean was in the way of the door. Dean growled back and jumped at the vampire, managing to knock him to the ground, but the vampire knocked the machete out of his hand before he could behead him. Dean grinned manically and decided to take a page out of Asmodeus' book, digging his claws into the vampire's throat and ripping it out.

"Where has he taken my mate?" Dean asked the now gurgling vampire, shifting slightly to pick up the machete.

"N-no! He's... he's ours." The vampire gasped, coughing blood onto Dean's face.

"If you won't tell me, then I have no use for you." Dean snarled, then slashed the machete through the vampires neck, severing his head from his shoulders. "Dammit! I want my mate back!"

--

Sam arched and yelled out in pain, making Sanguini jerk awake and looked over at Sam in shock.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Sanguini asked, shifting to hold Sam down when he tried to claw at his face.

"Ath-Athena!" Sam managed to gasp out, before yelling once again in pain, thrashing on the bed and nearly knocking Sanguini off of him.

"What? Athena's trying to talk to you? How? I thought she could only speak with Asmodeus. Sam? Come on, Sam. You're gonna be fine." Sanguini muttered, holding Sam down as he writhed in pain on the bed, teeth clenched to hold in the scream of pain he wanted to give out.

Suddenly, almost as soon as it had started, Sam slumped down in the bed, gasping in pain and moaning. Sanguini let go of his wrists and Sam immediately brought a hand up to his head.

"Sam?"

"Shh."

"Sam, what did Athena want?" Sanguini whispered, massaging Sam's muscles gently until Sam relaxed.

"We need to get to Dean. The vampires have taken As." Sam whispered through his abused throat.

"What?! Why the hell did they do that?!"

"Don't know. Athena—Athena is angry."

"I bet she damn well is! I'm furious! How dare they?! Did she say if Dean was okay?"

"She needs us to go and calm him down. Immediately. Apparently she is worried he will go on a rampage, killing anyone and everyone." Sam told him weakly as Sanguini helped him to sit up and then get off the bed.

"Crap, he's that bad?"

"Sounds like it. Do you know where they were staying?"

"Yeah. Grab Asmodeus' bag and hold on to me." Sanguini told Sam as he conjured a pair of sweats onto Sam. Sam moved to wrap his arms around Sanguini's waist and they apparated to the alley next to the hotel where Dean was.

--

Asmodeus gasped suddenly, sitting up as he woke up and looked around him, frowning when he didn't see Dean anywhere close by.

"Dean?"

"_Asmodeus! Are you okay? Sammy and Sanguini should be on their way, I sent them a text just. Please say you're okay! I'm gonna kill those stupid freaks."_ Asmodeus looked around him, frowning when he saw several vampires standing on the outskirts of the room. Asmodeus looked down at where he was being chained and saw that he was sitting on a large round bed.

"I'm currently sitting chained to a bed that Hugh Heffner would be proud of." Asmodeus told Dean dryly in an attempt to calm him down.

"Who are you talking to, little seer?"

"_You know who Hugh Heffner is? No, never mind. Don't answer that. Do you know where you are?"_

"No. I don't. Sanguini will be able to find me though. Tell him I'm bleeding."

"_You're bleeding?! What the hell have those bastards done to you?!"_

"Nothing. I'm making myself bleed. It'll make it easier for you to find me. Trust me. Oh no. Dean. Whatever happens, don't panic." Asmodeus said suddenly, grabbing his head in pain.

"_Puss? You okay? What's happening? As?!"_ Dean's panicked voice shouted before it was suddenly cut off and Asmodeus groaned in pain.

"Little Seer? What are you doing?" A vampire asked, walking over to Asmodeus, then taking a shocked step back when Asmodeus' head snapped up and he looked at him with pure white eyes.

"**You have made a grave mistake taking this one away from his protector. I watch over all my children, but my seers are precious to me most of all. This one is the last of the seers.**" The vampire gasped and took another step back even as the other vampires came over to see what was wrong.

"What's happening? Who are you?"

"**You should know me as Athena, or Matron Moon. You have gone against the most important rule of my children. Do not harm the seer.**"

"We haven't harmed him! We just need him to stay safe."

"**You took him away from his mate! His protector! Fools! I sent him here to help you, and you went against me. Now, you must face the consequences of your actions.**"

"What do you mean?"

"**You shall soon find out.**"

--

Dean looked up when the door opened and Sam and Sanguini rushed inside, looking at the beheaded vampire on the floor and then at Dean, who still had some blood spattered on his face and was holding his bloody machete.

"Did you get where they took Asmodeus?" Sanguini asked him immediately, whilst Sam gently took the machete out of Dean's loose grip.

"No. He wouldn't tell me. But Asmodeus was bleeding. He said that you would be able to find him better." Dean said somewhat panicky, especially as Asmodeus was no longer talking to him.

"Yes. That will help. Right, give me a second and I'll take us to him."

"You came quickly, I only sent my text a couple of seconds ago."

"Huh? Text? No, Athena spoke to me, told me to get to you as soon as possible. She was worried you were going to go on a rampage."

"I nearly did." Dean admitted quietly, bringing his hands up to grip his hair. "They took him from me, Sammy!! I didn't do anything to stop them! This is all my fault." Dean exclaimed, making Sam look at him concerned and place a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gonna be okay, Dean. They're not going to hurt him, and we are going to get him back, killing them all in the process. Athena is not happy at their treatment of her seer."

"Good. I'm going to kill them all, Sam. They scared my mate, so I'm going to return the favour." Dean told him firmly, making Sam feel sorry for the vampires for all of a second.

"Good, because I know where they are. We going?" Sanguini asked, standing up from the bed.

"Yes. Let's go." Dean said, moving over to Sanguini, Sam quickly moved to stand at Sanguini's other side and Sanguini apparated them away.

--

They appeared in front of an abandoned house on the outskirts of town and both Sam and Sanguini made a grab to stop Dean from storming the building.

"Dean, not yet. We have to wait to make sure Asmodeus is safe." Sam whispered, holding onto Dean, even as he struggled to get into the house.

"Wait. I think he's channelling Athena. And she's not very happy." Sanguini whispered to them, then looked back at the house. "Now."

Sam let go of Dean and Dean grabbed his machete back and then ran into the house. Sam and Sanguini glanced at one another, then followed Dean into the house, just in time to see him ruthlessly behead the first vampire that he came across.

Sanguini smirked at Dean's anger and grabbed the nearest vampire to him and bit his neck, before snapping it and shoving the body to the floor. He then turned and grabbed a vampire away from Sam, who was already fighting another vampire, and used his long knife to slice the vampires head off.

"As!" Sanguini looked up when he heard Dean yell, moving further into the house to the room that Dean had yelled from. He growled when he saw Asmodeus was chained to a large bed, though by what Dean was currently doing to the present vampires, he was nowhere near close to feeling how angry Dean was.

Dean used his machete and beheaded the vampire nearest to Asmodeus and then spun around and shoved the vampire behind into Sanguini's line of fire. He then quickly turned back round and paused upon seeing Asmodeus' pure white eyes.

"Puss? You okay? We've come to get you, you're safe now?" Dean whispered, moving to kneel next to Asmodeus on the bed and placed a hand on Asmodeus' cheek.

"You cannot have him! He's ours! We need him!" The, what Dean assumed to be, head vampire yelled, even as Sanguini approached him, growling.

"He's my seer. He's Dean Winchester's mate. He's Sam Winchester's adopted brother." Sanguini growled, making the vampire gasp and look at Sanguini then behind him at Dean and Sam, who had just entered the room, looking somewhat more bloody than before.

"Winchester? B-but they're hunters! Why them? Why you?"

"He's my baby brother. You may have heard of me, I'm Prince Sanguini De La Mer. It is my job to get rid of your kind and you just gave me more of an excuse to get rid of you when you took my seer."

"No! You can have him back, just leave me! Let me live!"

"**Let none leave this place alive De La Mer!**" Dean and Sam gaped at Asmodeus when a deep female voice came out of his mouth instead, and Sanguini glanced behind him before turning to look at the last vampire left with a feral grin.

"You heard our Lady. None to leave here alive. Not that I would have let you leave anyway. You chained up _the_ seer. The only one left! You are a disgrace to all the vampire race. You do not deserve to live." Sanguini told him, and then swung with his knife and cut the vampires head off.

"**You have done well. Do not blame yourself Dean Winchester. Asmodeus also knew that something was wrong before it happened but did not wake you to inform you. You will still be honoured as the chief protector of my seer.**" Dean looked at Asmodeus and frowned.

"Not to be disrespectful, but can you please give me back my mate? I need to hold him." Dean said moving his hand from Asmodeus' neck, down his arm and gripping his hand tightly.

"**Of course, I do not like to cause my chosen any pain than is necessary. Look after him Dean Winchester. Prince Sanguini, you will need to contact The Three very soon.**" Dean grabbed Asmodeus when his eyes rolled back and he collapsed limply into Dean's arms. "Ugh, I hate doing that."

"As? Are you alright? Let's get you unchained." Dean said, looking around for something to get the shackles off of Asmodeus' wrist. Sanguini stepped forward and placed his hand over the shackles, before moving them when they both clicked open. Dean gently removed the cuffs from Asmodeus' wrists and rubbed the wrists softly before pulling Asmodeus fully onto his wrist.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked, moving nearer to the bed and smiling softly at Dean when he looked up from kissing Asmodeus' head.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's get out of here." Dean said, moving both himself and Asmodeus to the edge of the bed and then standing up with Asmodeus in his arms, smiling when he noticed that Asmodeus had fallen asleep.

"What time is it? I need a stiff drink." Sanguini muttered as they all trooped out of the house. Dean chuckled along with Sam, who looked at his watch.

"I think most places will be shut by now, it's almost seven in the morning. How about we all head back to our rooms and then we can find a bar somewhere here tomorrow evening. I know I could do with some more sleep. Speaking with Athena is exhausting, how As does it constantly I don't know."

"He's built to do it. Though as you can see, it hurts and exhausts him to channel Athena. You have a good plan there, though Sam. I'll take you two back to your hotel room after I've taken Sam back. Wait here." Sanguini told Dean and then disappeared with Sam.

"I'm so sorry I let them take you." Dean whispered into Asmodeus' ear and then placed a kiss on it, grinning slightly when it flickered.

--

"Okay, so we're going out and getting absolutely sloshed right? That's the plan right?" Asmodeus asked as they waited for Sanguini and Sam to come to their room.

"Definitely the plan. Though good luck with that. Especially as I'm not letting you drink tequila." Dean told him with a grin, which widened when Asmodeus gasped and then sulked at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not stupid. You'll have to find a different drink to get drunk on, one that doesn't act like liquid catnip. Come on, we can meet them in the lobby." Dean said, grabbing Asmodeus' hand and tugging him out of the room.

"Fine. Then we'll just have to try every drink behind the bar."

"Whoa, back up. We? You my dearest. I get drunk just as easily as the next guy. I'm not getting paralytic just so that you can have a drinking buddy. Especially when there is a high chance you'll get drunk. I'd prefer to stay a little sober to keep an eye on you."

"I'll be good!"

"Sure you will." Dean said with a smirk as they both jogged down the stairs of the hotel.

"I will! Why do you sound like you don't believe me?" Asmodeus asked him sulkily as Dean led him out of the door and into the lobby of the hotel, just in time to see Sam and Sanguini walk through the entrance doors.

"Hey, you two ready to go out and get rip roaringly drunk?" Sanguini asked them cheerfully, making Asmodeus look at them suspiciously, and then gasp and point at them.

"You two—!"

"Asmodeus, be quiet. No one needs to hear about your sad little conspiracy theories." Sanguini interrupted sharply whilst Sam look at anywhere but Asmodeus and Dean, who was highly confused and just a little intrigued.

"Okay... I'm going to let this pass but one of you is going to have to explain this to me one day." Dean said, tugging on Asmodeus' hand past Sam and Sanguini and out of the hotel.

"Oh, I am so sharing this with you tonight." Asmodeus promised him.

"As!" Sam yelled, rushing to catch up with them, Sanguini following behind at a more leisurely pace.

"Oh ho, Sammy! What will you give me to keep quiet?" Asmodeus asked, spinning around to walk backwards and look at Sam. Dean looked to the side at Asmodeus in amusement and then shook his head.

"Asmodeus! It's no one's business! You can't bribe me to keep you quiet."

"Can't I? You sure about that?" Asmodeus asked him with a mischievous grin, eyes lighting up when Sam looked at him pleadingly. "I'm sure we can all think of something that may please us."

"Fine! What do you want?"

"Let Dean call you Sammy."

"That's it? That's all you want me to do in exchange for your silence?"

"Sure. For the time being."

"As! You can't hold this over my head."

"Oh I can, and you know I will." Asmodeus told him with a wide grin, squeezing Dean's hand, turning back around to face where he was heading.

"Fine! But for the time being, Dean, you can call me Sammy all you like."

"Sammy! That's the best news I've heard all day!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully, chuckling when Sam glowered at the back of Asmodeus' head.

"Sam, you do know that he will eventually tell Dean, right?" Sanguini drawled, finally catching up with them and walking next to Sam.

"Or Dean will work it out for himself. I'm not stupid you know." Dean called over his shoulder, smirking when Sam looked at him in shock, and then flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, Deany! I'm so proud! You worked it out!"

"You can no longer call me Sammy! I'm taking it back!" Sam yelled, still blushing and refusing to look at anyone, especially an amused Sanguini.

"Hey! You can't go back on a deal!" Dean said, looking over his shoulder to frown at Sam.

"Wanna bet? Call me Sammy again and I'll call you Monkey Socks."

"You--"

"Oh come on, Monkey Socks isn't that b—" Asmodeus suddenly stopped what he was saying and walking, making Sanguini walk into the back of him. Asmodeus then tilted his head to the side, which confused the three walking with him. Sam and Sanguini moving so that they were on either side of Asmodeus and Dean.

"As? You okay?" Dean asked, looking around them for anything that might have caught his husband's attention but not seeing anything.

"Shh. Don't speak to her unless she speaks to you first. Don't insult her. Don't stare at her and don't upset her." Asmodeus told them all frantically.

"Who?" Sanguini asked him in confusion.

"Me." They all spun around to see a tall woman with white hair, jet-black skin and pure silver eyes standing behind them with a grin.

"Vivienne. How are you? Is there something I can do for you?" Asmodeus asked calmly, stopping Dean from drawing his gun and making them all look at the strange woman with a small hint of recognition, Sam and Dean more so.

"I need to have a word with you about one of your friends. In private." Vivienne told him, seemingly ignoring the other three with him.

"Fine. You guys carry on to the bar. I'll see you back in the hotel later on. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Asmodeus told them with a wide smile and then walked over to Vivienne and let her take him away from them.

Asmodeus turned to face Vivienne once world had stopped spinning and raised an eyebrow at her in question, which made her grin, before her face turned very serious.

"You were wrong in Vegas."

"What do you mean?" Asmodeus asked, confused and slightly suspicious.

"You warned Sam Winchester not to attempt necromancy. He ignored you. He ignored what happened to the necromancer all those weeks ago. He has been reading books in private, when no one, not even your brother, is around. He has been practicing the Bulgarian chants and has made plans to rise a body soon. Whether or not it is a human body, I am unsure.

"I do not want him as one of mine. His blood is too corrupt and is no longer pure enough for me. Stop him before it becomes too late and he raises something. You know what will happen if those raised realise he is not blessed by me."

"They will turn on him. How did he get the books?"

"He stole them from you at various times. Stop him Master Athanasios, before I take matters into my own hands. He is your responsibility." Vivienne told him, and Asmodeus nodded whilst mentally cursing Sam. Vivienne then grabbed Asmodeus' arm once more and they disappeared from Death's Realm and reappeared in the room he and Dean shared.

"I'll block his talent tonight. Thank you for warning me, Viv."

"Anytime for my Master Necromancer." Vivienne told him with a grin and then disappeared from the room.

"Argh! Sam! You idiot!" Asmodeus yelled up at the ceiling before he pulled out his phone and rang Dean's phone.

"_As? You okay?"_

"Yeah, where are you and I'll come meet you." Asmodeus said in what he hoped was a calm voice, though there was a likely chance that Dean noticed something wrong in his voice.

"_Er... I didn't catch the name of the place, but it's the bar that is only about three streets away from our hotel. It's the only one on the street, so you'll spot it. We're sitting in a booth near the door."_

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. Don't... Just have a drink ready for me."

"_Okay. You alright? What would you like to drink?"_

"If I said tequila, would you buy me any?"

"_Going by your tone of voice, I'm gonna get you a couple of shots. Will you be okay?"_

"I'll be fine Dean. See you in a bit." Asmodeus said and then hung up the phone and cursed Sam once more, before he apparated into the alley next to the hotel, not wanting to confuse the poor receptionist by walking out of the hotel again even though he hadn't actually walked back in in the first place.

Asmodeus walked out of the alley and made his way down the streets, hoping he was heading towards the right bar and calming himself down so that he didn't try to throttle Sam the first time he saw him. He counted the streets as he passed them and then finally turned down the one he thought Dean had meant. Coming across a loud 'genuine Irish' bar and rolling his eyes before entering.

He glanced around the room and breathed a small sigh of relief when he spotted Dean sitting in a booth, he assumed Sam and Sanguini were sitting opposite him, seeing as he was talking to someone and laughing. Asmodeus walked over to them, smiling when he noticed the three shots of tequila sitting on the table next to Dean's beer.

"Hey." Asmodeus greeted, sliding into the booth next to Dean, and sighing when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side.

"Hey, you alright? What did Vivienne want to speak with you about."

"Oh, just something I have to do as Master Athanasios. Seems someone is messing with something they shouldn't be." Asmodeus said calmly, locking eyes with Sam and narrowing them, making Sam freeze and look at him with wide eyes.

"Somewhere we need to be now? Or is the upstart in this town?"

"Oh he's in this town. I'll have it sorted out by the end of the night, right Sam?" Asmodeus asked calmly, making Sanguini stiffen and Dean look at Sam in shock.

"Sam? You? What the hell dude?" Dean demanded, looking at Sam furiously.

"I was just curious! I wanted to know more about As and what he can do! I wasn't going to do anything about it."

"Really? Vivienne informed me that you had plans to raise a body very soon." Asmodeus drawled, looking at Sam with narrowed eyes and making Sam shift uncomfortably.

"Fine! I was going to raise a body, but it was going to be an animal! Surely that's not so bad!"

"Sam, that's not the point! Did you die at some point that none of us noticed? Have you even been so close to death that you saw a reaper? The only one of us, besides me, that can claim any of that, is Dean! Because you certainly weren't born with the ability! Vivienne doesn't want you as one of hers! She's left it to me to deal with you. But if you don't listen to me Sammy, then she's going to take matters into her own hands, and trust me on this, you don't want that."

"As! I just... I wanted to be able to do something useful!"

"Sam, being a necromancer isn't useful. It's a bloody pain. I can't bleed freely just in case someone or thing was buried there and they raise without my control. I _smell_ of death. I have to be careful when touching people just in case I snap their connection to their life and as a Master Necromancer, I have to deal with upstarts, wannabes and dangerous necromancers if I'm in the vicinity. It's not fun!"

"I didn't say it would be! I said it would be useful!"

"It's not useful! You've only seen it be useful twice and I've been with you for almost a year! There was a reason I hid it from you!"

"But—"

"No Sam! When we have finished here, we are all going to head back to the hotel me and Dean are staying at and then I'm going to take out another room. Sanguini will head back to his own room at the other hotel, Dean will stay in our room and you and I will go to the new room."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to block any connection you may have made with death magic. Meaning even if you do have a near death experience or die and come back later in life, you still won't be able to raise the dead. Ever. Vivienne will ignore you. And so will the dead."

"Why?"

"Why what? Why am I doing this? Because Vivienne is my boss when it comes to this. She will fire me by ending my life should I refuse. Why does she not want you? Because she doesn't want you to taint your soul." Asmodeus lied, not giving him the real answer, which, judging by the sharp look Sanguini shot him, he knew.

"Why would it taint me? It hasn't tainted you."

"Don't be so naïve Sam. Of course it's tainted me. I can't use some Light magic spells anymore. And I've done things that would make your toes curl."

"Like what?"

"You think you deserve my answer? How far into those books you stole from me, did you get?"

"I read them all. Cover to cover."

"Did it ever talk about summoning Death? What you have to do?" Asmodeus asked curiously, shifting away from Dean slightly as he prepared to share one of his darkest secrets, though by far not the worst.

"No. It was never mentioned in any of the books I read."

"Well, I'll tell you how to do it tonight, before I break your connection to your magic. Then, I'll give you the choice to join me in summoning her so she can tell you herself why she doesn't want you as her necromancer." Asmodeus told him, wimping out from telling Dean.

"Right, well I think we should all head back to the hotel then." Dean said, downing the rest of his beer. Asmodeus glanced at him and then knocked back all three shots in quick succession, shaking his head and then sliding out of the booth.

"As..."

"Don't Sam. I don't want to hear it. Save it for after I've blocked some of your magic." Asmodeus told him harshly and then walked out of the bar.

--

Asmodeus shoved Sam into the room he had paid for and then slammed the door shut behind him before quickly throwing up a silencing ward and turning to pin Sam with a glare.

"I'm stopping the spell for a couple of minutes, Dean." Asmodeus muttered, not taking his eyes off of an utterly ashamed Sam.

"_Sure thing. Just... don't kill him and tell him I want a word with him before he goes to bed."_

"Okay." Asmodeus said before looking up and pinning Sam with an almost glacial glare. "Do you understand how utterly moronic you have been?! Sammy, I've known you for what? Coming on six years and in all that time, I've never considered you to be an idiot. So why?! Why did you do this? Why did you make me have to do this to you?" Asmodeus asked him, tugging on his hair and ignoring the way Sam flinched and refused to look at him.

"I just... I wanted to... I don't know why I did it anymore." Sam admitted, sinking down to sit on the bed in the room.

"Sam, I don't think you understand the severity of this. I have to block your magic! Sever the link you have to it! Yes, you're a Muggle in most senses of the word, but anyone can develop necromantic magic and you _will_ feel the loss."

"As..."

"No! Look, I'm going to tell you some secrets that not even Dean knows, alright? The first, your magic, you're going to feel like someone has just ripped out your heart. Even if it's newly formed, you've got a link with it."

"I thought you hated being a necromancer." Sam said, looking up at Asmodeus with a confused frown and Asmodeus let out a mirthless chuckle.

"No. In fact, it's the very opposite. I _love_ being a necromancer. I just understand what I have lost in order to do it." Asmodeus admitted, moving to sit on the bed next to Sam.

"What have you lost?"

"Part of my soul for one. The reapers, they were all once necromancers. But I have five other Goddesses riding my back, so Vivienne can't have me as her reaper. In anger over this, she led me to the Hallows. She now refuses to take my soul."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I can't die. Oh, my kind are generally thought to be immortal, and we are, but eventually we get fed up of living, so we arrange when to end it all with our mates. We get our affairs in order and then... we kill ourselves. Normally via poison that both mates take. The oldest a demon, my kind, has lived is three thousand years. Well that has been recorded. Perhaps some have lived longer, but no one knows about it."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Vivienne rebelled against The Sister's wishes by giving me the Hallows and making me unable to die. I can drink all the poison in the world and it won't have any effect other than to make me very ill for a while. Maybe one day, she'll finally take the Hallows back, but for the time being I can't die. But Dean can..."

"So... this would happen to me if I had successfully become a necromancer?"

"No. You would have died quite quickly and rather violently. Whatever or whoever you rose, would have sensed that you did not have Death's blessing and would have torn you apart. And you would never have gotten Death's blessing because she doesn't want you as a reaper."

"Why?"

"I told you, she doesn't want you to taint your soul."

"How would being a necromancer taint my soul more than being a hunter would?"

"As a necromancer, you will eventually have to go into Death's Realm. In order to leave there alive, you have to leave behind a piece of your soul. As... an anchor I suppose. That's what she meant by tainting your soul. Or it could have been how you have to summon her."

"You said we could do that. You said we could summon Death. I want to ask her why I can't be a necromancer myself. It's not that I don't trust you As, I just want to hear it from her." Sam added hastily before Asmodeus could get insulted. Asmodeus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Then we go out to a bar that's far away from this hotel. We never tell Dean and Sanguini what we did and you get to choose the poor person we use as a sacrifice to bring Death to us."

"What?" Sam asked breathlessly, looking at Asmodeus in shock and horror. Asmodeus closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he knew Sam's reaction would be.

"In order to summon Vivienne, you have to have an unwilling sacrifice. Human sacrifice. It's their spilt blood that calls her. Well, that and the runes you use. So, still want to do it?"

"You've summoned her before?"

"Yeah. The first time I used a Death Eater and the second time, Athena took me to someone that had angered her. I think it was a hunter that had wiped out a nest of vampires, but I'm unsure."

"You've killed people? Sacrificed them?"

"Yeah. That's one part of being a necromancer that I don't like. Look Sam, everything you do comes with it's consequences and it's catches. Harnessing Death's power has the consequence of having to kill people to talk to her. And eventually, you will find the need to talk to her."

"But she came to _you_ tonight."

"Because you are under my protection. She left it in my hands. Had you not been, either she or one of her reapers would have just got rid of the risk. Of course, had you not been, chances are you never would have considered being a necromancer. I fully accept that I am partly to blame."

"Why are you to blame?"

"You mean you would have wanted to raise the dead had you _not_ met me?"

"Well..."

"Exactly. Look, I don't care what your answer would have been, I have no intention of killing some poor innocent person just so that you can talk to Vivienne. I'm sure she'll find some reason or another to check up on the two of us eventually, you can talk to her then."

"So. What happens now?"

"Now I block your magic. Eventually it will fade away to nothing due to being unused. You'll feel it more then. Don't worry though, when you mate properly with Sanguini, that will fill the void." Asmodeus said with a wicked smile.

"What?"

"You think I'm stupid? I know that you've slept with Sanguini, though I admit that I kinda saw you as the top. I'm actually kinda surprised. Then again, I'm also not in the least surprised, knowing what Sanguini is like."

"Right. Please stop talking and take away my magic." Sam pleaded, blushing furiously.

"You're as bad as me when it comes to discussing your own sex life. Right, I'm sorry I have to do this Sammy. Oh and Dean wants to talk to you before you go to bed, alright?"

"Yeah, I think." Sam said, giving Asmodeus a weak smile. Asmodeus turned on the bed so that he was facing Sam and then placed his hands on either side of his head. Closing his eyes, he searched out with his own necromantic magic for whatever death magic Sam had managed to amass. He was shocked at how large it was and then cut the link Sam had to it, hearing Sam give a shocked gasp in the background, before he then built a block around it to prevent another link from forming.

He pulled away from Sam's magic slowly and then opened his eyes to see Sam gasping and rubbing at his heart, looking very pale.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Asmodeus told him softly, placing his hand over Sam's and then sending in some of his own magic to lessen the empty feeling Sam was experiencing.

"Not your fault. I'm the idiot that messed with something so dangerous even whilst knowing the risks. Walter should have given me a clue, no?" Sam asked with a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose he should have. Come on, let's go see what Dean wants. I'm betting Sanguini is still in there, waiting to make sure I haven't killed his mate."

"I don't think he would have blamed you if you had."

"Don't be silly Sammy. Instead of reading those necromancy books, I'm gonna give you some books on Sanguini-vampires. In particular those of the De La Mer family. Should explain a couple of things to you. Come on." Asmodeus said, standing up from the bed and tugging Sam behind him, out of the hotel room.

--

Dean climbed into the car and started the engine as Sam climbed into the other side silently, not looking at him and still looking rather pale. Dean gritted his teeth and pulled out of the hotel car park, and drove off in search of somewhere to find something to eat, seeing as Asmodeus refused to order room service. It also gave Dean an excuse to talk to Sam.

"Why did you do it, Sammy?"

"I don't know."

"Bull shit! Tell me why you did it!"

"I wanted to be able to do something, alright? Something under my own steam, not something some demon gave me!"

"Sammy, you put my mate in a difficult position. My mate! Don't make me choose between the two of you, because you won't like the outcome."

"Dean!"

"No Sam. Just don't. I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Are you though? Really? Or are you just sorry you got stopped?"

"No! I'm sorry I was an idiot! I'm sorry I made As do what he had to do! I feel like crap, physically and mentally! So, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Fine, whatever. But you are going out to get the food. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back, smiling softly when Dean pulled the car to a stop outside a diner, thankful that Dean had seemingly forgiven him. For the time being. Sam got out of the car and walked towards the diner.

"Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." Dean said with a grin, turning the radio on and watching Sam enter the diner.

--

Asmodeus lay back on the bed, ignoring the glare that Sanguini was sending him and was slowly feeding the magic that had latched onto him from Sam's resources into his own.

"Stop glaring at me 'Guini. You know I had to do it. It was either that or let Vivienne have her way with him." Asmodeus said eventually, fearing being set on fire by Sanguini's glare.

"And you couldn't have spoken with Vivienne? Talked her into letting Sam be a necromancer?"

"You would have wanted me to?"

"Yeah! I know what it feels like to have some magic blocked! I didn't want that for Sam!"

"She didn't want him, San."

"Why and don't feed me that bull about tainting his soul. I want the real reason."

"She saw his blood as being corrupted. None of the true Gods like the angels and demons Sanguini. You know this."

"And you didn't tell Sam because you didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Yeah, pretty much. You know how Sam feels about what Azazel did to him, I don't even want to know what it would do to him if he found out that the Gods disliked him for it."

"Do they all dislike him?"

"No. Charna, Myra and Miranda all like him, Nina is indifferent and Athena is waiting to see how he treats you. She'll like him once you have turned him. When will that be, by the way?" Asmodeus asked, sitting up on the bed to look at Sanguini.

"He wants to wait a year for some reason. To get his head around the fact he will no longer be human I suppose." Sanguini told him with a shrug.

"Huh. I guess you have a year to talk to The Three then. That must take some weight off your mind."

"It does a little. On the other hand, I just wa—" Sanguini cut off when Dean ran into the room, looking frantic and distressed.

"Dean? What—?"

"Sammy! He's gone! He went into the diner and disappeared!"

**A/N – Mwahahaha! I'm getting into this cliffhanger malarkey! Lol. Though to be fair, not much of a clifhanger for those that watch SPN... Ah well, for those that don't watch SPN, yay! Revel in the cliffhanger, and go watch SPN! Lol!**

**So anyways, tell me what you think, just erm... without any flames... you know? Cold it may be, but I could do without flames. Especially random ones about how the rating is wrong. Those just confuse me. Lol! Thank you!!!**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

"Fine, whatever. But you are going out to get the food. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam shot back, smiling softly when Dean pulled the car to a stop outside a diner, thankful that Dean had seemingly forgiven him. For the time being. Sam got out of the car and walked towards the diner.

"Bring me some pie! I love me some pie." Dean said with a grin, turning the radio on and watching Sam enter the diner. Dean sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, frowning when he realised that Asmodeus hadn't recast the spell yet, and mentally telling himself to remind Asmodeus when he got back to the hotel.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his radio in confusion a few minutes later, when it started going staticky. He fiddled with it a bit and then frowned when it turned off completely. He looked up at the diner and his eyes widened when he didn't see anyone through the windows.

Dean ran out of the car and into the diner, stopping in the doorway when he saw that the one customer in the booth was dead, with his face down in a puddle of blood.

"Sam?" Dean called out, looking around him and taking out his gun and warily moving to look behind the counter. On the floor was the other two employees dead, with their throats slit.

Dean moved to the back door and opened it, looking around outside. "Sam?!" He then looked down at the door and saw a yellow powdery substance on it. He rubbed some between his fingers and then sniffed it, eyes narrowing "Sulphur."

Dean ran from the back door, back out the main entrance and towards the Impala. "Sam! Sammy!" Dean yelled out, looking around him but getting no response. "Sam? Sammy! Dammit!"

Dean climbed back into the Impala and quickly pulled away from the diner and headed back to the hotel he had left Sanguini and Asmodeus in. He left the Impala, running through the lobby and up the stairs, before he finally reached the fourth floor and ran to his room, slamming the door open and making Asmodeus and Sanguini look up at him in shock.

"Dean? What –?"

"Sammy! He's gone! He went into the diner and disappeared!" Dean told them breathlessly, looking at them both frantically.

"What? What else do you know?" Sanguini demanded, moving to stand in front of Dean, Asmodeus moved over to them both and placed a hand on Dean's back.

"There was sulphur. Shit. He's got him. He's taken Sam." Dean muttered, closing his eyes in horror.

"Right, then we need to get to Bobby, he may be able to help us. Sanguini, can you sense Sam at all?"

"No. It's like he doesn't exist anymore." Sanguini admitted quietly, making Dean look at him in horror.

"He's dead?"

"No. I know he's still alive, I just can't find him. It just feels like I never drank his blood." Sanguini admitted sadly, looking angry with himself.

"Okay, we'll have to live with that. Now, we're all gonna go in the Impala, I'm thinking it would be better to stick together until we find Sam. Come on. Let's get going now." Asmodeus told them, leading them out of the hotel room.

"What about the Aston?" Dean asked finally when they walked into the hotel car park and towards the Impala. Asmodeus looked at him and then around the car park for any witnesses, before quickly running over to his own car and shrinking it before placing it in his pocket. "Well that works. Come on, let's get to Bobby."

--

Sam woke up on the ground in an unknown location. He stood up and looked around him, there were abandoned buildings lining up the streets. Frowning, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and then sighed when he saw that he had no reception.

Putting the phone back in his pocket and feeling like he had just stepped into a film that Dean would probably like, he slowly walked through the streets of the small, abandoned town searching for any signs of someone else being there. Hopefully a Dean shaped person.

Suddenly, he stopped and strained to hear something, and then spun around when he heard a creaking noise nearby. He leant down and grabbed a plank of wood, seeing as he had left his gun in the Impala and then stood, ready to fight. He looked up in shock when Andy Gallagher turned around the corner and threw himself backwards from the large plank of wood in Sam's hands.

"Andy?" Sam asked, lowering the plank of wood, though not loosening his grip on it.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"What am _I_ doing here?!" Andy asked him, confused. Sam finally let his grip loosen in the plank of wood and shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered again, sounding exhausted.

"Where are we?!"

"Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down! I just woke up in freaking Frontierland!"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked, making a conscious effort to keep his voice calm, even though he just wanted to freak out as much as Andy was.

"Honestly?" Andy asked, looking sheepish suddenly. "My fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there as this really intense smell. Like, uh..."

"Like sulphur?"

"How did you know that?" Andy asked him suspiciously and Sam frowned before looking up in realisation.

"Dean."

"Your brother – is he here?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's—" Sam was interrupted by the sound of someone screaming in the distance. He looked at Andy and they both ran towards the sound of the screams. They approached another deserted building and heard a woman banging on the door, shouting for help.

"Hello?" Sam called out and the banging stopped momentarily.

"Help me! Help me, please!" She shouted before she started banging again.

"Okay, I'm here. We're gonna get you out, alright? Just hold on a second." Sam called out to her, before looking around for something to break the lock with.

"Please!" She shouted out and Sam picked up a large rock and then smashed the padlock with it and went to pull it off the door.

"Alright, one second."

"Please!" She shouted, and Sam finally managed to unlock the door and pulled it open to reveal Ava Wilson standing there, looking highly freaked out.

"Ava?"

"Oh my God! Sam!" Ava exclaimed, sobbing and then throwing herself at Sam and giving him a gigantic hug.

"So, I guess you guys know each other." Andy said uncomfortably, making Ava pull away from Sam and look at Andy curiously.

"Yeah." Sam agreed and Ava looked at Sam in shock and then back at the room she had just come out of.

"How did you – I mean, how did you – "

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" Sam asked her, frowning in concern.

"What whole time? I just woke up in there, like, half an hour ago." Ava told him and Sam looked at her in shock.

"Well, you've been gone for two months. Me and As have been looking for you everywhere." Sam told her, leaving out Sanguini and Dean seeing as those two weren't actually looking for her, they were just following Sam and Asmodeus. In fact, Sam wasn't entirely sure Asmodeus was actively looking for her and was just humouring Sam.

"Okay, that's impossible, because I saw you two days ago."

"You didn't. I'm sorry." Sam told her sincerely.

"But... that makes no sense. That's not – oh my God! My fiancé, Brady! If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!"

"Well..." Sam shifted uncomfortably and then breathed a sigh of relief when Ava looked at Andy in confusion.

"Hey. Andy. Also freaking out."

"Okay." Ava said with a slow nod and then she turned to look at Sam. "What's happening?"

"I don't really know yet. But I know one thing: I know what the three of us have in common." Sam told them, then turned slightly when they heard a man's voice calling out from somewhere.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"Maybe more than three." Sam said and they all ran to the side of another building, where a tall man in an army uniform stood next to a shorter blonde girl.

"Hello? Hey! Hey, you guys alright?" Sam asked, jogging over to them and standing just in front of them, Ava and Andy running up behind him.

"I think so."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily."

Sam looked at them both and then took in what Jake was wearing and looked at him in contemplation.

"Jake Talley?"

"Yeah... How'd you know that?"

"I know why we're all here. Are there anymore of you?" Sam asked, not completely answering how he knew Jakes full name.

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lily said, looking around them in panicked curiosity.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep last night in Afghanistan." Jake told her and they all, bar Sam, gaped at him.

"Right, well I'm taking a guess here, but we're all twenty-three. And we all have abilities."

"What?" Jake asked him incredulously.

"It started a little over a year ago? You found you could do things? Things you didn't think were possible?" Sam asked them and they both nodded. "I have visions. I see things before they happen."

"Yeah. Me too." Eva spoke up from behind Sam. Andy grinned and stepped up beside Sam.

"Yeah, and I can put thoughts into people's heads. Like, make them do stuff. But don't worry, I don't think it works on you guys. Oh, but get this – I've been practicing. Training my brain, like meditation. So now, it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too. Like, anything I want. Bam! People see it. This one guy I know – total dick, right? I used it on him: gay porn. All hours of the day." Andy told them, grinning widely and laughing. "It was just like... you should have seen the look on his face." The other four looked at him, completely horrified and Andy's smile fell from his face. "Uh... okay."

"So, you go, 'Simon says give me your wallet', and they do?" Lily asked Andy, getting a nod and then she turned to Sam. "You have visions? That's great! I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen, it's okay." Sam told her soothingly, wondering what her ability was.

"No. It's not. I touch people? Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home."

"And what, we don't?" Jake snapped, whilst everyone else looked at Lily in sympathy.

"You know what, don't talk to me like that – "

"Hey, guys, please. Look, whether we like it or not, we're all here, and so we all have to deal with this." Sam told them before they could start arguing even more.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked and Sam sighed and tugged at his collar.

"His names Azazel."

"Azazel? What kind of name is that?"

"Biblical. And he's less of a 'who' and more of a 'what'." Sam admitted, wincing slightly at the deafening silence.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked with a frown as she looked up at Sam.

Sam paused and wondered how to put it without sounding completely insane, before realising that he really didn't have another way. Either way he put it, chances are, he was going to sound insane. "He's a demon."

--

They met Bobby halfway to South Dakota and they all stood on the side of a highway whilst Dean and Bobby poured over a map and Asmodeus and Sanguini made a cats cradle in an attempt to stop themselves from going bat shit insane with worry and attacking someone.

"This is it. All demonic signs and omens over the past month." Bobby told them and both Asmodeus and Sanguini looked up from the tangle of sting wrapped around Asmodeus' fingers.

"Are you joking? There's nothing here." Dean exclaimed, looking over what Bobby had shown him.

"Exactly."

"Well, come on, there's gotta be something. What about the normal, low-level stuff? You know, exorcisms, that kind of thing." Dean said and Sanguini frowned before turning back to the cats cradle to take his mind of failing his mate.

"Dean..." Asmodeus called out warningly as Sanguini took the string onto his own fingers.

"That's what I'm telling you: there's nothing. It's completely quiet." Bobby told Dean patiently, whilst Asmodeus left Sanguini and walked over to Dean, placing a hand over one of Dean's leaning on the Impala.

"Well, how are we supposed to look for Sam? What, do we just close our eyes and point?" Dean demanded and then looked over at Asmodeus when Asmodeus' phone started to ring. Asmodeus looked at it and then answered.

"Hey Ash, what have you got for us?"

"Okay, listen, it's a big negatory on Sam." Ash told him and Asmodeus slumped, shaking his head when the other three looked at him.

"Damn. Nothing? Have you got anything to give us? Anything at all that may help us? We've got a hell of a lot of ground to cover here Ash."

"Listen, 'Mody, I did find something."

"Really? What?"

"I can't talk over this line, 'Mody." Ash told him and Asmodeus frowned and suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"This line is as safe as it can get, Ash. Are you sure you can't tell me? We don't exactly have all the time in the world."

"Well make time, okay? Because this – What's up? What's going on?" Ash asked someone away from the phone and Asmodeus frowned. "Not only does this almost definitely help you find your brother, this is... it's huge. So get here. Now."

"Ash! Don't hang up, okay?"

"'Mody, I've gotta go. This line ain't safe."

"Yeah, and I'm getting that feeling that neither is the Roadhouse. Ash, you need to get the hell out of there. Grab Ellen and get out in a way that won't make anyone suspicious. Say you need to help Ellen collect more chips or something. Ash, I'm being serious now, get the hell out of there." Asmodeus told him firmly, hoping that Ash took the hint.

"'Mody?"

"Ash, whatever the hell it is you've found, you've pissed someone off and I'm getting the vibes. So please, for once, do as I say. If you do this, I promise to be the one to hold the kite in the next electrical storm." Asmodeus begged and Dean, despite the situation, snorted in amusement, whilst Sanguini shook his head and Bobby looked at them in confusion.

"Alright. Meet me here as soon as you can." Ash told him and hung up. Asmodeus hoped that he was just saying that to keep suspicion away from him. Asmodeus placed his phone back in his pocket and looked at the other three.

"We need to get to the Roadhouse and hope that Ash took my advice and listened to me for once." Asmodeus said with a grim expression on his face.

--

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake asked incredulously, once Sam had finished explaining all that he knew, which was a fair amount thanks to Asmodeus.

"When you put it like that – "

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes." Sam told him firmly, before glancing around him when he realised how exposed they were.

"Why us?"

"Ah, the person who told me all this, he wasn't too sure, but he said it had something to do with one of our parents, most likely our mother. But look, I just know – "

"Sam, I'm sorry. Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Well, technically they stole the designation 'demon' from another species, but yeah. Look, I know it sounds crazy, but – "

"It doesn't just _sound_ it." Jake informed him.

"I don't really care what you think, okay? If we're all gathered here together, then that means it's starting and that we've gotta –"

"The only thing I've gotta do is stay away from wackjobs, okay? I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI, so are you." Jake told them all, before spinning on his heel and walking off. Sam huffed and then shouted after Jake.

"Jake, hold on. Jake!" Sam growled when Jake ignored him and carried on walking away. Turning to face the others, Sam sighed and ran his hand down his face. "I know what he said, but we really do need to stick together. We have no idea if there is something else around here."

"Sam... demons?" Ava asked him in disbelief, whilst Andy and Lily both look at him with echoing looks of disbelief on their faces.

"I know how it sounds. Really, I do, but you have to believe me. You know As?"

"The guy with you when I found you? Your er... your brother-in-law?"

"Brother-in-law? Wait, he's married to _Dean_? I so thought he was straight. Dean, not the little guy."

"Great, he has a brother in law called As, what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm getting there. He's a neko. His kind—"

"Wait. A neko? Dude, I've read manga, they don't exist. A cat-human? Seriously? I've seen him, he didn't have cat ears."

"You know someone with cat ears?" Lily asked him with a sneer.

"This is making me seem even more crazy, isn't it?" Sam groaned and Andy and Ava both nodded, especially as they had both met Asmodeus and neither had seen any evidence of cat ears. "Right, As has a collar on and a wedding ring that makes his image appear human. He can hardly walk around with a pair of cat ears on his head and a tail. This is beside the point though, my point is, that his kind hunt demons for a living. They can kill them, but we can't. We need to stick together and wait it out until As finds us and lends us a hand."

"You know, if he did walk around with cat ears, people would probably just assume that he was cosplaying." Andy muttered and Sam looked at him and then chuckled.

"I'll pass that on."

"Sam..." Ava muttered, looking uncomfortable, but not saying anything more when Sam looked over towards where Jake had walked off. Sam quickly turned and ran off in that direction, the others following behind him and he burst into the house, grabbing what he hoped was an iron poker and then hitting the small girl with large claws in front of him. He grinned when the demon shrieked and then dissolved into a cloud of black smoke, which exited the schoolroom.

"Just so you know? _That_ was a demon. Now, that thing – I'm not sure, but I think it was an Acheri. A demon that disguises itself as a little girl and one that Asmodeus has a personal vendetta against, for reasons his own. Though he generally hates all children, so that probably has something to do with it." Sam muttered then walked out of the classroom, the other four following behind him and he looked around him. "That still doesn't tell us where we are. Andy, are you with me or what?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still working though 'Demons are real' and that I spoke to someone that can kill them and quite possibly has cat ears." Andy told him, still looking slightly stunned.

Sam shrugged when Jake looked at him curiously over the 'cat ears' remark and then led the group down the street, until they came to a large, rusty bell hanging from a wooden structure in front of one of the buildings.

"I've seen that bell before. I think I know where we are now: Cold Oak, South Dakota. A town so haunted, every single resident fled." Sam told them, looking at the engraved oak tree on the bell.

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said with false cheer.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked him and Sam shrugged and frowned with worry.

"I'm wondering the same thing."

"You know what? It doesn't matter. Clearly, the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of Dodge." Lily told them all, walking towards the woods that surrounded the town.

"Wait, hold on. Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons." Lily told him, though she did stop walking towards the woods.

"Lily, look, we don't know what's going on yet. I mean, we don't even know how many of them are out there right now." Sam told her and Lily sighed but walked back to the group.

"Yeah, he's right. We should –" Jake started to say before Lily interrupted him somewhat hysterically in Sam's opinion, a thought that made him mentally wince when he realised that Sanguini and Asmodeus were rubbing off on him.

"Don't say 'we'! I'm not part of 'we'. I have nothing in common with any of you." Lily told them, glaring at them all and making Sam mentally sigh and roll his eyes.

"Okay, look, I know –" Sam started to say placatingly, speaking in the same voice he used when Asmodeus bumped into a child, only for Lily to turn her glare to him and interrupt him.

"You don't know anything! I accidentally touched my girlfriend." Lily told them quietly and Sam looked at her stunned, noting that it was mirrored on the face of the others.

"I'm sorry." Sam finally told her, not knowing what else to say. There really wasn't anything he could say that would make her feel better.

"Whatever. I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse." Lily told him, scowling at the floor.

"I've lost people, too. I have friends out there right now that could be dead, for all I know—"

"Wait, you said wait for As to come and now you're saying he might be dead?!" Andy said, looking somewhat horrified over the fact that their only hope might be dead.

"No, As isn't dead. I know this for a fact. He _can't_ die. Something to do with a deal with Death or something." Sam reassure him vaguely, the explanation of which probably wasn't all that reassuring. "I'm just saying though, that we're all in bad shape. But I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."

"Fine." Lily spat and Sam nodded and led the group to continue looking around the town.

"We're looking for iron, silver, salt – any kind of weapon." Sam told them as they looked at the buildings they passed.

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked incredulously and Sam chuckled, remembering Asmodeus' reaction to the movie moguls in Hollywood when they asked the same thing.

"It's a brave new world."

"Well, hopefully there's food in your world, because I'm frickin' starving." Andy grouched and Sam laughed as he led them all into a different building that looked the sturdiest.

--

Dean turned the Impala round the corner to the Roadhouse and pulled to a stop, forcing Bobby to stop behind him in his own car. In front of them was where the Roadhouse had once been, however now, there was only a burning wreck.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered, before looking over at Asmodeus in shock. "You knew!"

Sanguini shifted in his seat in the back of the car to look at Asmodeus curiously, whilst Asmodeus shook his head vigorously.

"Not exactly. Look, you talk to Athena for a while and eventually, even if you're not a seer, you begin to pick up some things from her. I'm no seer, but sometimes, I get feelings when something big is going to happen. The death of all the hunters that were in that building? That was something big." Asmodeus muttered, not taking his eyes off of the burning building in front of them. Dean reached over and squeezed Asmodeus' leg reassuringly and then climbed out of the Impala, Asmodeus and Sanguini soon following him and they both waited for Bobby to join them.

"Oh my God." Bobby muttered as he walked over to them and they all walked over to the wrecked building and began to search the debris.

"You see Ellen?" Dean asked, gently picking up a large piece of wood and moving it away from a body. He looked over at Asmodeus, who was crouching down next to another burnt body.

"I can't smell anything over the scent of burning flesh and wood. Sorry." Sanguini told him as he too searched the debris for bodies of people they mat have known and sighing when he heard Asmodeus.

"Aw, Karl. Why did you have to be here?" Asmodeus muttered and Dean shook his head and carried on looking. "Has anyone seen any signs that Ash or Ellen were here?"

"No. neither one." Bobby called out and the other three all let out a sigh of relief.

"Then let's hope we don't." Asmodeus muttered, before he turned to look to the side and walked away from the remains. Dean and Bobby watched him go and then looked at one another, before following behind him. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I didn't realise you would be here."

"It's alright. I should have figured something was off when Ash offered to help Ellen fetch some pretzels. I always knew there was something off about you, never figured it was the fact that you can talk to dead people." Karl told him with an easy grin, which Asmodeus mirrored, glancing over his shoulder at a confused Bobby, Sanguini and a sad Dean.

"So Ash and Ellen weren't here when it happened?" Asmodeus asked, hearing both Bobby and Dean give a sigh of relief. "Do you know what did this?"

"Yeah. A demon. Zack was possessed."

--

Sam and the others searched the building they had chosen to stay in for anything to help them and found a knife, which he quickly picked up and put in his pocket. He turned back to look at Ava, who was massaging her head and frowned in concern.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just... I don't know, a little dizzy." Ava told him, moving her hands away from her head and smiling at him.

"Are you sure it's not some kind of –"

"What? Some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since... well, who knows? No, don't worry. I'm fine. Except for every single thing that's happening."

"You guys!" Sam turned around towards where he heard Andy call out to them. "I found something!"

Sam and Ava walked into another room to join Andy and Jake and saw Andy standing there, holding up two large bags.

"Salt!"

"That's great, Andy. Now, we call can... where's Lily?" Sam asked suddenly, noticing that Lily wasn't in the room with them all.

"Lily?" Ava asked, looking a bit confused.

"Lily!" Sam exclaimed and then looked at them other three when they heard a little girl giggling nearby. The four walked out of the building and saw Lily hanging from a noose at the top of the water tower. "Now I get As' aversion to children." Sam muttered before Ava suddenly shrieked and clung onto him.

"Oh my God! Okay, that' officially – Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen! That's killed! Okay, we have to get out of here."

"Stop." Sam ordered but Ava continued to sob and Andy looked at her and then back at Lily's body in horror.

"Yeah, I second that emotion." Andy told them, referring to Ava and beginning to look panicky.

"Not sure that's an option." Jake told them, making Ava and Andy spin round to look at him.

"What?" Ava asked him in disbelief.

"Lily was trying to leave. The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We've gotta gear up for the next attack." Sam told them, ushering them back inside.

"Oh, gear up?" Ava asked him weakly.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"Well, if you wanna stay alive, you're gonna have to. Let's go." Sam told her bluntly, finally running out of patience.

"I'll get her down." Jake told them, nodding to Lily's body and walking off towards the water tower.

"You know, I was just thinking about how much the others would help right now, Asmodeus especially. I'd give my arm for a working phone." Sam told them with a sigh and Andy looked at him as though suddenly realising something.

"You know, you may not need one. I've never tried it long-distance before, but do you have anything that one of the others have touched or something that belongs to them?" Andy asked him and Sam tugged on the necklace that Asmodeus had given to him years ago.

"As touched this, but it was quite a while ago. He made it though, so I'd think he touched it quite a bit." Sam told him, taking off the charm and handing it to Andy, who looked at it and then frowned and shook his head.

"It won't work, will it? My mind control didn't work with Asmodeus, nor his brother. Have anything of Dean's?" Andy asked him, handing him back the charm and Sam tied it back around his neck, relieved after having felt strangely naked without it. Sam then searched his pockets for something Dean may have touched.

"Uh... I've got a receipt. Would that work?"

"Yeah." Andy said with a nod and took the receipt before reading the name at the bottom and looking at Sam. "What the hell kind of name is Orion?"

"Er... it's kinda hard to explain. It's sorta like an alter-ego." Sam told him with a shrug, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright."

--

"This is..." Bobby trailed off as he looked over the carnage of the Roadhouse, whilst Asmodeus stood next to Dean and nibbled on his lips and Sanguini continued to pick through the bodies.

"What the hell did Ash know? We've got no was of knowing where the hell they are. Or is they're even alive. We've got no clue what Ash wanted to tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam?" Dean asked, walking back to the Impala, Asmodeus and Bobby following behind him.

"We'll find him." Bobby reassured them and Sanguini wandered over to them from the Roadhouse and then glanced at Dean in concern when he hissed in pain and clutched at his head.

"Dean?" Asmodeus asked, moving quickly to stand in front of Dean and placing his hands over Dean's. Dean groaned and doubled over, leaning heavily on Asmodeus and turning his head to press his nose against his neck. "Dean?'

"He's getting a vision." Sanguini informed them, making Asmodeus tilt his head to try and look at Dean incredulously.

"What? How? Dean, come on." Asmoeus muttered, running a hand up and down Dean's back, whilst the other stayed resting against Dean's face. Dean finally pulled away from Asmodeus and shook his head, wincing in pain.

"Was he right? You getting a vision?" Bobby asked him gruffly and Dean laughed nervously and shook his head.

"It was just a headache."

"You get headaches like that a lot?" Bobby asked him dubiously and Asmodeus nudged Dean and looked at him sternly when Dean looked down at him.

"No." Dean admitted finally, then shrugged and chuckled. "Must be the stress. I could have swore I saw something though."

"Yes, that is what normally happens when you have a vision." Sanguini drawled, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No way! It wasn't a vision." Dean denied, shaking his head and looking at Asmodeus, who just looked somewhat amused underneath the concern he was showing him.

"I'm just pointing it out." Sanguini stated, grinning when Dean glared at him.

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Dean stated and Sanguini shrugged but conceded the point. Asmodeus looked at him slightly insulted and went to say something, but Dean suddenly collapsed against him in pain, making Asmodeus stumble slightly before he managed to hold onto him.

"Dean, come on, what did you see?" Asmodeus asked him softly, running a hand through Dean's hair soothingly, feeling when Dean finally relaxed against him.

"Sammy. I saw Sammy." Dean mumbled, before pulling back from Asmodeus slightly, though kept his arms around his waist.

"So it _was_ a vision." Sanguini pointed out, smirking when Dean shot him another glare. "I'm just saying..."

"Yeah. Fine, it was a vision. I don't know how, but yeah. Whew. That was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels." Dean said with a weak grin, still clutching at Asmodeus and shaking slightly from the pain.

"What else did you see?" Bobby asked him, looking at him in concern over the way Dean wasn't letting go of Asmodeus, who was hugging him and muttering things to him that no one else could hear.

"Uh... there was a bell." Dean told him, trying to concentrate and remember what else he had seen.

"What kind of bell?" Bobby asked, stepping nearer to the two.

"Like a big bell with some kind of engraving on it, I don't know." Dean answered, frustrated and Asmodeus nuzzled his nose into his neck to calm him down.

"Bobby's just asking Dean." Asmodeus muttered and Dean sighed before looking over at Bobby.

"Sorry Bobby. I'm just a bit anxious."

"Engraving?" Bobby asked him after a few moments of thought.

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree? Like, an oak tree?" Bobby asked and Dean frowned but nodded slowly.

"Yeah, exactly."

"I know where Sam is." Bobby told them and all three looked at him in part shock and part joy.

--

Later that night, Sam and Jake were in a barn, trying to break some iron bars off of one of the machines. Sam struggled and tugged on one of the bars and looked over at Jake to see him grab one of the bars and ripped it off with his bare hands. Sam just stared at him, stunned."

"I'm not Superman or anything. It's no big deal." Jake told him, somewhat bashfully, going to grab another bar to pull off.

"You were in Afghanistan when this started?" Sam asked him curiously and Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I started getting headaches. And then there was this accident. This guy flipped his vehicle on a bad road. He got pinned underneath. I lifted it off him like it was nothing. Everybody said it was a fluke adrenaline thing."

"But then you did it again, right?"

"Bench-pressed eight hundred pounds, stone cold calm. I never told anybody, of course. It was just too crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy's relative."

"I'm starting to get that."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I appreciate what you're doing here." Jake told him and Sam looked at him, confused.

"What am I doing?"

"Keeping calm. Keeping them calm. Especially considering how freaked to hell you really are. I've been in some deep crap before myself. I know the look." Jake told him with a rueful grin, getting one in return from Sam.

"You wanna know the truth?" Sam asked after a long pause and Jake nodded. "I've got this brother-in-law, right? And he's always telling me that he's going to watch over me with what's coming in regards to Azazel. Keep me in line and such. You know, kind of like I've been telling them."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I believe it this time. I mean, the size of what's coming – it's bigger than anyone has ever seen. I mean, it's gonna get bad. And I don't know if –"

"If we're gonna make it? It doesn't matter if we believe it. Only matters that they do." Jake told him, looking out the barn door towards where the other two were housed.

--

Later Sam and Ava were lining all the doors and windows of the house with salt to keep out any demons that may be near them, when Ava turned to look at Sam with a weak smile.

"My horoscope said I shouldn't have gotten out of bed." She told him with a scoff. "How you doing? Holding up?"

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Not so okay. Why us, Sam? What did we do to deserve this?" Ava asked him and Sam shrugged once again, not knowing the answer to that really.

"Just lucky, I guess."

"If it wasn't for bad luck, we'd have no luck at all. I just can't wait for this all to be over so I can just pretend it never happened. I just wanna curl up with Brandy and watch bad TV." She looked at Sam and noticed him shifting uncomfortably. "What is it? Sam... do you know something that I don't?"

"Look, Ava... I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to tell you this." Sam told her, rubbing his neck uncomfortably.

"Tell me what?"

"When the demon broke into your house to take you... your fiancé didn't make it. I'm sorry." Sam told her quietly, looking at her sympathetically.

"No, that's... no!" Ava exclaimed and Sam pulled her into a hug and held her whilst she was sobbing.

--

That night, the entire group were sitting in one room, silent. Sam struggled to stay awake, closing his eyes every so often, but then jerking himself awake. Suddenly, in the corner of the room, he saw Azazel and sat up in his seat.

"Jake! Behind you!" Sam yelled out but Jake didn't show any sign that he had mentioned him.

"Howdy, Sam." Azazel said, grinning at him and leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm dreaming." Sam deadpanned and Azazel looked at him appraisingly and grinned at him.

"What do you say you and I take a little walk?" Azazel asked and then led Sam outside the house. "You're awfully quiet, Sam. You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear to –" Azazel chuckled and interrupted Sam mid rant.

"When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"I might just leave you to Asmodeus. We all know he can and will kill you." Sam told him with a smirk, which grew into a grin when Azazel glared at him and sneered.

"Weak little demon can do nothing to me."

"I'd hardly call him weak. He's been training since you last met him. After all, he did survive his majority." Sam told him, still grinning.

"Well, if I were you, I'd stop wishing he'll come to save you and start worrying more about how you're going to survive long enough for him to find you."

"Why? You gonna kill me?"

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're the one I'm rooting for. Even if you have shacked up with a vampire." Azazel added, looking at Sam distastefully.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you rooting for me for?"

"Welcome to the Miss America pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive." Azazel told him, grinning widely.

"I thought we were supposed to be –"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. That pesky nature demon told you far too much. But here's the thing he didn't tell you. I don't need soldiers. I need a _soldier_. I just need the one."

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't just come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everyone think they had a fighting chance. But what I need is a leader."

"To lead who?"

"Oh, I've already got my army. Or I will soon, anyway." Azazel told him, still grinning at him and making Sam feel on edge.

"You son of a bitch."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. That demon did tell you a lot after all and why else do you think so many children flamed out already? Max Miller and Andy's brother, what's-his-name – they weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation."

"My generation?"

"You mean Lord Tenebrion didn't tell you? There's other generations. But for the time being, let's just worry about yours. That's why I'm here, Sam. I wanna give you the inside track. You're tough. You're smart. You're well-trained, thanks to your daddy. Sam – _Sammy_ – you're my favourite."

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I love." Sam spat at him, glaring at the grinning demon.

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid. I mean, sweet little Jessica – she just had to die. Of course, I may have reconsidered that had I known she was close to the last element demon, but too late now. Besides, you were all set to marry that little blonde thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp on the road, honing your skills. Your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck?" Sam asked him incredulously and Azazel just shrugged.

"She walked in on us. Wrong place, wrong time. I do believe you were told this by your little friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Tenebrion was right when he told you the reason you were chosen. He was also right about why _your_ mother died and other's didn't. It wasn't about her. It was about you. It's always been about you."

"Why?"

"Well... okay. You caught me in a charitable mood. I'll show you." Azazel told him and then snapped his fingers and Sam looked around him as he found himself in a nursery. "Look familiar? It should."

Sam looked over at the crib and watched as his six month old self cried, whilst the Azazel of the memory leant over the crib and watched the child.

"Relax Sam, this is just a hi-def instant replay. Enjoy the show." Azazel told him and Sam looked back into the nursery to see Mary Winchester enter the room, looking tired.

"John?"

"Mom!" Sam called out and missed Azazel rolling his eyes behind him.

"Is he hungry?"

"Shh."

"Okay." Mary said and then left the room, making Sam move further into the room after her.

"Wait, Mom. Mom!"

"What did I just tell you, Sam? She can't hear you. This isn't real." The Azazel behind him told him with an exasperated sigh. Sam glanced at him and then turned back to watch as the memory Azazel sliced his own wrist with his nail. He dripped some of the blood onto Baby Sam's mouth.

"Better than mother's milk." The present Azazel told him and Sam spun round to glare at him, though much to Azazel's disappointment, he didn't look too surprised. "Did that damned demon tell you _everything_? Where's the fun in that for me?"

"He told me everything that he knew."

"Oh I bet he didn't tell you _all_ that he knew. Hasn't let you read his journal, has he?" Azazel pointed out and Sam narrowed his eyes at him but shrugged. He quickly turned around when Mary re-entered the room at a run and Past Azazel turned around, revealing his yellow-eyes.

"It's you."

"As was right, she did know you."

"He really _did_ tell you everything. Well that's boring." Azazel muttered, and Sam spun round to look at him incredulously.

"You're upset that As told me everything he knew about this?"

"Well... I like tearing apart your soul. If that annoying little _thing_ told you everything, what can I tell you that will pull apart your carefully constructed ideas of _Mommy_? Best turn around, you're gonna miss the best part."

Sam turned back round to see Mary walking closer to Azazel, until Azazel forced her against the wall. Sam watched in horror as she slowly moved up the wall, until she was pinned to the ceiling.

"No! No!" Sam yelled, moving to stop it from happening and Azazel sighed getting Sam's attention.

"I don't think you wanna see the rest of this." Azazel told him and snapped his fingers. Sam jerked awake to find himself in the room with the others.

"Sam, wake up! Ava's missing." Jake shouted, making Sam sit up and nod before he followed Jake outside the house to look for her. "I'll take the barn and the hotel. You take the houses."

"Alright. Meet back here in ten minutes, okay?" Sam told him and Jake nodded.

"Okay," Sam watched Jake walk off and then began to walk to the houses. Ava poked her head out from around the corner, but Sam didn't see her.

--

Back at the house, Andy had stayed back at the abandoned building they had chosen as theirs. When he turned away from the window, he saw Ava was standing in the room with him. Without Andy noticing, she dragged her finger along the salt on a windowsill and broke the salt line.

"Ava, where'd you go? Didn't you hear us yelling?" Andy asked her and Ava looked at him blankly.

"Yeah, I heard you." Ava told him and then she put her hands to her head in concentration. A cloud of black demon smoke appeared outside the window. Since the salt line had been broken, it was able to enter the room through the window.

"What are you doing?" Andy asked her in a panicked voice watching as the smoke materialised into the demonic little girl. "Holy..."

The demon girl knocked Andy down to the ground and then wasted no time in killing him. His blood splattered everywhere until he was completely dead. Ava watched his corpse for a second, amused, and then began to scream.

Outside, Sam heard Ava screaming and then ran back to the house and inside. He saw her crying and pointing at Andy's body.

"Sam! I jus found him like this!" Ava exclaimed, clutching at her stomach and looking at the body, not noticing Sam narrow his eyes at her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know!

"How'd that thing get in? Where were you?" Sam asked her, his suspicion of her growing as he watched her.

"I just went to get some water from the well. I was only gone maybe, like, two minutes!"

"You shouldn't have gone outside. Ava, we have to stay in here." He told her, before he frowned as he noticed the salt on the window. "Who did that?"

"I don't know, maybe Andy –"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when I left. Ava." Sam said, looking at her suspiciously.

"What? You don't think that I –"

"I'll tell you what I think: two months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And that headache you got? Right when the demon got Lily."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Ava exclaimed, and Sam stared at her suspiciously, until a minute later, she dropped the act and sneered at him. "Had you going though, didn't I? Yeah. I've been here a long time. And not along, either. People just keep showing up. Children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them? All of them?" Sam asked her in shock.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She told him with a smirk.

"Oh my God."

"Don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It was me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast, it's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain. I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do now?"

"Control demons." Sam said dully, looking over at the broken salt line.

"Ah, you _are_ quick on the draw." Ava told him and then placed her hands to her head. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. But it's over."

The cloud of black smoke returned to the window but just as it was about to enter, Jake came into the room. He grabbed Ava and twisted her neck, killing her instantly. The demonic smoke quickly left the window and then disappeared.

--

Near the edge of the woods, Bobby, Dean, Asmodeus and Sanguini all climbed out of their cars and walked over to the broken bridge in front of them.

"Looks like the rest of the way's on foot." Bobby told them and they all nodded before they walked to the boot of Dean's car and opened it, each grabbing a weapon before Dean closed it again.

"Let's go." Sanguini muttered and then walked in the direction of the town, the other three quickly following behind them.

--

Back at the building and Sam and Jake left the room with Ava and Andy's body and then headed outside.

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam told him when they had reached the middle of the street.

"But the Acheri demon..." Jake said, trailing off and looking around them cautiously.

"No, no, no. Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We've gotta go." Sam told him and Jake turned to face him, the look on his face making Sam take a step back nervously.

"Not 'we' Sam. Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That Yellow-Eyed Demon or Azazel or whatever it was, he talk to me. He told me how it was."

"No, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him." Sam told him but Jake shook his head.

"Sam, he's not letting us go. Only one. Now, if we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I like you, man. I do. But do the math here. What good's it do for both of us to die? Now, I can get out of here. I get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard." Jake told him and Sam looked at him pleadingly.

"You come with me, we can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

"I won't." Sam told him earnestly.

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam took out the knife to show it to Jake and then placed it on the ground. "Just come with me, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants."

After a long pause, in which Sam felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, Jake placed his own weapon on the ground as well. Sam watched him, looking relieved.

"Okay." Sam said, but was completely unprepared when Jake suddenly punched him. With Jake's super-strength, Sam went flying through the fence and crashed to the ground heavily. He watched Jake approach him, coughing and winded trying to push himself up off the ground. Jake leant over Sam and Sam managed to get up and began to fight back, punching Jake.

The two continued to fight for quite while, neither one getting the upper hand, until Sam finally grabbed the iron bar that Jake had been using and knocked Jake out with it. He paused with the iron bar poised over Jake before shaking his head and dropping the rod, leaving Jake alone.

--

Sanguini quickly made his way to the town and walked down a street towards where he could smell Sam, Asmodeus and Dean following close behind, with Bobby bringing up the rear.

"Sam!" Sanguini yelled out and then grinned when they heard Sam yell back to them.

"Sanguini! Dean!"

"Hey, what are me and Bobby, spare parts?" Asmodeus grumbled, and Dean looked down at him in amusement whilst Bobby snorted behind them.

Asmodeus looked up when they saw Sam heading over to them and then watched in horror when he saw Jake walking behind Sam, a knife in his hands. He glanced over at Dean and Sanguini and then back at Sam.

"Sam, look out!" Sanguini yelled, running towards Sam, but then stopping dead when, almost in slow motion, Jake stabbed the knife right into Sam's back.

"No!" Dean yelled, watching in horror as Jake twisted the knife before he glanced at them and ran away. Bobby chased after Jake and Sanguini looked after him before running over to Sam. Dean and Asmodeus both quickly ran over to Sam as well, Dean falling to the ground to kneel in front of Sam, and pulling him to his chest. "Sammy!"

**A/N – So... You shall have to wait for the next chapter to see how I'm gonna deal with this. Lol. To be fair, I honestly don't think it's all that hard to work out, but then, I'm the one writing this and the one that came up with the plot, so to **_**me**_** I suppose it is obvious. **

**Still, I kept Ash alive! Woo! Ah come on, I couldn't kill the guy! He's too funny for that! I mean, I killed John and kinda felt bad about that, so I figured I'd keep Ash alive and feel better about myself! Win, win for me, I say! Lol!**

**Tell me what you think, and I'll see to getting the next chapter out as soon as possible so that you aren't all kept waiting. It does mean that this story is nearly finished, *sniffle* Whatever shall we do? Ooh! I know, go check out my other SPN/HP xovers and then wait for the sequel to this to come out! I come up with the greatest plans, don't I? Mwahaha! **


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Dean and Asmodeus both quickly ran over to Sam as well, Dean falling to the ground to kneel in front of Sam, and pulling him to his chest. "Sammy!" Asmodeus placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, whilst looking at Sanguini, who nodded.

"Dean, you've got to move out of the way. We can save Sammy, but you've got to move." Asmodeus told him gently, moving Dean away from Sam with some difficulty, but eventually managed.

Sanguini then quickly pulled Sam to him, and looked up at Asmodeus and Dean briefly before he bit into Sam's neck. Asmodeus placed a firm hand on Dean to stop him from moving towards Sam and they both watched as Sanguini soon sliced his wrist and held it to Sam's mouth once he had pulled away from Sam's neck.

Asmodeus held his breath for a couple of seconds, before releasing it when he saw Sam latch onto the wrist in front of him. Dean looked at Sanguini and Sam and then back at Asmodeus in confusion.

"What's happening? Is this keeping Sam alive? Will Sammy live?" Dean asked him frantically, and Asmodeus stepped closer to him and placed his arm around his waist.

"Technically, he's not alive anymore." Asmodeus told him in a soft, quiet voice and Dean shot him a startled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, Sanguini's turning him. He's going to be a vampire. He's going to become Sanguini's childe. Amusingly enough, by the end of tonight, he's going to be Prince Samuel Winchester-De La Mer. Well, to us anyway."

"He's a vampire?" Dean stated dully, not taking his eyes off of Sam, who Sanguini was now cradling having taken his wrist away from Sam's mouth a few minutes before.

"Yeah Dean, he is."

"Shit. What are we gonna tell Bobby?" Dean muttered and Asmodeus couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"No idea. Come on, let's take Sam to one of the surrounding houses, make his change a little easier than doing it out in the open. Sanguini, come on." Asmodeus said in a louder voice to Sanguini, who nodded and then picked Sam up with no difficulty, which surprised Dean a little considering how much taller Sam was to... well everybody.

Asmodeus held Dean's hand and pulled him behind Sanguini, who was carrying Sam's body towards one of the nearest houses, but both Dean and Asmodeus paused when Bobby came back to them and threw a curious and slightly suspicious glance towards Sam and Sanguini.

"He gonna be okay?" Bobby asked, having been to far away to see the blood around Sam's mouth thankfully.

"Er... yeah. The knife missed all major organs and so on. Sanguini's taking him to patch him up. You should head back home Bobby, see if you can find out something about Ellen and Ash." Dean told him, eyes darting over to the house Sanguini had just entered with Sam.

"Hmm. You boys are hiding something from me. You must think I'm an idjit, I saw where that knife had stabbed that boy and it was pretty damn close to his spine." Bobby told them with narrowed eyes and Asmodeus nibbled on his lip and looked up at Dean.

"Look Bobby. Sam is fine. That's all that matters. Go home, Bobby and we'll come to you when Sam is awake." Dean told him firmly and Bobby looked at them both suspiciously before grumbling under his breath.

"Fine. I'll head back to my place and ask around about Ellen and Ash, but you four had better have some answers for me when you come back. You _will_ tell me everything. Including what Sanguini is."

"That's fine Bobby, but you really need to head off now." Asmodeus told him in tired voice and Bobby nodded stiffly before walking past them towards where they had parked the cars. "That... was easier than I thought it would be."

"Tell me about it. Come on, we need to get to Sam." Dean told him, before tugging on his hand slightly and pulling him to the house that Sanguini had entered with Sam's body.

They entered the house and then Asmodeus led Dean towards where he could smell Sanguini and a changing vampire. He glanced at Dean nervously but took him into the room. Sanguini looked up from where he was sitting on the side of the newly transfigured bed and sent Asmodeus a pointed look.

Dean looked between the two suspiciously before rolling his eyes and walking towards Sam, only to spin around and glare at Asmodeus when he stopped him.

"I want. No. I _need_ to see if Sammy is okay." Dean told him and Asmodeus closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip.

"We need to go to Gringotts first. Sanguini will stay here and keep watch over Sam. Besides, Sam won't wake up for hours yet. A day at the least. So, you're going to come with me to Chicago so that we can get some potions that Sam is going to need and then place an order for more of them." Asmodeus told him in a voice that left no room for argument, not that Dean didn't try.

"What? No way! I'm not leaving Sam! He needs me!"

"No he doesn't. He technically, right now, doesn't need anyone. However, when he wakes, he's going to need me. You and Asmodeus will be asked for once he comes around, but before that, he will only need his sire. Which is me." Sanguini told him, making Dean spin around and pin him with a steely glare.

Asmodeus took that opportunity to quickly move over to Dean and wrap his arms around his waist, pressing his face into Dean's back and knowing that he was about to royally piss off his mate.

"Pikachu." Asmodeus muttered and then felt the tugging sensation behind his navel that signified their departure to the Chicago Gringotts.

--

Asmodeus and Dean landed in a pile on the floor of the foyer of Gringotts and Asmodeus quickly leapt up and out of the way of a volatile Dean.

"Bitch! Why the hell did you do that?! My brother is _dead_ and you just dragged me away! How could you?" Dean yelled once he had got up off the floor and Asmodeus winced slightly, looking around them at the attention they were getting from the night staff at Gringotts and the late customers.

"He's not dead, stop being over dramatic." Asmodeus mumbled, wincing when Dean actually growled at him.

"I swear to God, if you weren't so short, I'd kick your ass."

"Short?! Oh what, so that's what's stopping you? My height? Well bring it tough guy! Or are you scared that this midget will kick your ass!" Asmodeus spat, grinning mirthlessly when Dean narrowed his eyes at him. Dean stepped closer to him, but before either one of them could throw the first punch, they both found themselves being held back by four goblins.

"Lords, if you could perhaps take this argument to one of our back rooms, I can send Griphook to you when you have finished." The goblin holding Asmodeus' right arm told them and Asmodeus sighed and relaxed slightly.

"Sorry. We're just both a little stressed right now. Just take us to Griphook's office and we promise not to start any fights." Asmodeus told the goblin, getting a stiff nod of agreement from Dean.

"Right this way then, my Lords." The goblin told them and once the goblins had let go of the two, Dean and Asmodeus followed the goblin to Griphook's office and then entered the room once Griphook had called out for them to enter.

"Lord Tenebrion, Lord Winchester—"

"Dude, seriously, call me Dean. Or if you have to _Mister_ Winchester. Lord is just creepy." Dean muttered, getting a toothy grin from Griphook, who then nodded and waved them into their seats.

"Of course. I am assuming you are hear for some potions for a newborn vampire." Griphook asked them, looking at Asmodeus who nodded.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Dean asked him and Griphook looked at him steadily and then grinned at him again.

"Besides hearing your rather amusing argument outside, our records have stated that there is a new King De La Mer and a new Prince. As soon as we noted the changes, we got the potions ready."

"Thank you Griphook. Shall I place the order for the monthly potion supply Sam will need?"

"Already done, it will be ready to be collected when _King _Sanguini comes to collect his own. Here are the potions you will be needing today. Will Lo—I'm sorry, will _Mr_ Winchester be staying here for the transition?"

"What? Oh hell no, I'm going back to Sam. Leave me here Asmodeus and I will make you pay." Dean growled and Asmodeus winced and flattened his ears to his head.

"No. Dean will be comin back with me." Asmodeus mumbled quietly, making Griphook frown but hand the potions over to him.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Oh no, I'm almost certain it is a crappy idea, but you heard Dean." Asmodeus told him and Dean just watched the two with growing confusion.

"Why is it so bad if I come with you to Sam?" Dean demanded before either one could say something to further confuse him.

"You'll soon find out. Come on, let's get back to Sanguini with these. We can get some sleep before Sam wakes up." Asmodeus told him, trying to hide a yawn and getting a concerned look from both Dean and Griphook.

"Alright, though I highly doubt I am going to get any sleep whilst Sammy is as good as dead." Dean told him, standing up from his seat and then holding out a hand to help Asmodeus stand up and getting a sleepy smile from Asmodeus.

"Alright, thanks for this Griphook. Take the money and a bonus from mine and Sanguini's joint vault. You deserve it." Asmodeus told the delighted goblin and then leant against Dean and muttered the word to return them back to Cold Oak.

--

Much to Asmodeus' shock and confusion, and raising a small amount of suspicion in him, Sam woke up only seven hours after Sanguini first gave him his blood. Asmodeus and Dean had both managed to get about three hours of sleep before the worry they both had over Sam kept them from getting anymore and they had both spent the last two hours sitting in the room with Sam and Sanguini, even though Asmodeus had begged and pleaded with Dean for them not to be in there.

Almost as soon as Sam had sat up, he had narrowed in on Dean, the only part human in the room, and practically leapt at him, only to come to an abrupt stop when Asmodeus jumped in between them, much to Dean's confusion.

"Oh no Sammy. He's mine. You don't touch him, you don't sniff him, in fact, you don't even _look_ at him without my say so, understand me?" Asmodeus demanded, not bothering that Sam towered over him by over a foot in height. Sam growled at him before backing up a step when Asmodeus snarled at him in response, flashing his growing fangs, twitching his hands to bring Sam's attention to his dripping claws.

"Sam." Sanguini called out, and Sam immediately shifted so that he could look at Sanguini without losing sight of Asmodeus, clearly not sure which was the greater threat. Though Asmodeus would have told him that it was Sanguini he should be worried about.

"What the hell is—"

"Shut up Dean." Asmodeus muttered through clenched teeth, when Sam turned back to look at Dean, before looking back at Asmodeus warily. "Sanguini, get the damned potions and control your damned Childe."

"Sam, come here please." Sanguini called out and Sam threw one last glance at Asmodeus before he turned and walked to Sanguini. Sanguini pulled out a vial of a milky liquid and handed it to Sam. "Drink."

Sam looked at the vial curiously and then at Sanguini before he pulled the cork out and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose in distaste and turning away from the potion.

"Christ, he was never this bloody annoying as a human." Asmodeus muttered, not moving from his spot in front of Dean, who was taking his mates advice and keeping quiet. Shuddering when he remembered the hungry look in Sam's eyes when he looked at him.

"Drink it, Sam." Sanguini ordered, though Asmodeus noted that he still wasn't using the voice that would force Sam to drink it. He wasn't entirely sure whether he was happy about that or not. Sam looked at the potion again before shooting a pleading look at Sanguini, which made Asmodeus snort in amusement before he coughed and covered it up. "Drink."

Sam grumbled something under his breath that had Sanguini's lips twitching into a small smile, before he dropped it and sent Sam a stern look. Sam muttered something again and then downed the potion, pulling a disgusted face which made Dean chuckle before coughing and dodging behind Asmodeus slightly when Sam looked over at him.

"Ugh. That was gross." Sam muttered, handing the potion back to Sanguini and making Asmodeus breathe a sigh of relief and step back to stand next to Dean instead of in front of him. "Why do I feel the need to ask Asmodeus' permission to talk to Dean?"

Sanguini chuckled in amusement before letting out a loud laugh and clutching his stomach in amusement, before finally calming down at looking at a highly confused Sam.

"You went for Dean, which Asmodeus saw as a threat to his mate and challenged you on it. Clearly, even in a bloodlust fuelled mind, you realised the danger of going against an enraged neko demon."

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking at Sanguini in confusion, before turning his questioning look to Asmodeus.

"Sam wanted to eat you for lack of better words. I felt that that was not going to happen _ever_ and told him as such. In doing so I showed him that I was above him in the pecking order."

"Seriously? You're considered higher than a vampire?" Dean asked him and Sam looked at him questioningly at that as well.

"Simply? Yeah. I'm badass." Asmodeus said with a wide grin, making Dean start laughing somewhat hysterically. "It's not that funny."

"Oh Puss, you're adorable." Dean muttered between chuckles, wiping at his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. We still have things to discuss, and Sanguini and Sam have to have their official naming ceremony thingamahick. We also have to talk about what we are going to tell Bobby about this. And Ash and Ellen. And Azazel and Jake. _And—_"

"Alright! We get it! We have a lot to talk about. Now, you and Dean will have to leave and go do something... else so that me and Sam can do said naming ceremony thingamahick." Sanguini told him dryly, getting a sheepish grin from Asmodeus, who nodded and pulled Dean to the door.

"Hey, wait. What? I want to talk to Sam! Why are we leaving?" Dean called out, planting his feet firmly in the ground to stop Asmodeus from taking him out of the room.

"Stop being a child Dean. We need to leave them to it as we're not part of their erm... vampire-y rights... thing." Asmodeus told him, struggling to think up the right words and getting a bemused look from Dean. "We just can't be here."

"Why?! And why does Sam get a new name? Will we not call him Sam anymore?"

"No, he'll still be called Sam, but for those within Sanguini's clan, both will go by another name officially. I don't know! It's bloody confusing if you ask me! Neko's and other demons have the name they were given at birth and that's it!"

"Which is exactly what this is. Sam has been reborn and so he gets a new name. However, myself and Sam will be the only ones to know it. It was a precaution placed millennia ago when clan members needed to send secret letters to each other without outside people knowing who they were about, to or from." Sanguini explained and Dean nodded then narrowed his eyes.

"But Puss is your brother, and Sam is my brother and your er... childe? Mate? I have no idea. Still, my point is, are Puss and I not members of your clan?" Dean asked them and Asmodeus sighed in unison with Sanguini, whilst Sam just looked slightly amused.

"You're not vampires. There are things that Asmodeus would have shared with you if you had been a demon that he hasn't told me. In fact, as you are his mate, there will have been things about neko's that he probably shared with him, that he hasn't shared with me or Sam. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Sure, we're the wrong species so you don't see us as family." Dean told him shortly and Asmodeus groaned in exasperation behind Dean.

"No. You and Asmodeus _are_ family, but you aren't..." Sanguini trailed off, unsure of how to explain things, then shot Asmodeus a grateful look when he stepped in.

"Sanguini is a king now, right? And Sam is a prince, yeah?"

"Yeah." Dean agreed slowly, not seeing where he was going with this.

"Right, well you and me? We're not. We're lords, which is like a rung lower on a social ladder. There are secrets between lords that the reigning monarchy won't know about and there are secrets within the reigning monarchs that the lords have no place to know of. That is why we can't be here for the naming."

"But it's just a name!"

"Dammit Dean! Can you not just accept that you can't be a part of this and leave? Go screw As or something!" Sam yelled, getting stunned looks from the other three.

"Sam? I..."

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't know why I snapped. Sorry As." Sam sighed when he noticed Asmodeus' bright red face.

"It's cool. You're dealing with being a whole new species. I get that your emotions are probably a little... off right now. Mine were when I changed." Asmodeus admitted with a weak smile and a shrug.

"I'm sorry, Sammy. We'll leave you to your naming whatever." Dean muttered, before walking past Asmodeus and out of the room. Asmodeus watched him go with a sigh then looked back at the two vampires.

"Don't be long. We really do need to have a talk. Don't worry about Dean, I'll talk to him. Perhaps share some Tenebrion secrets with him to make him feel better." Asmodeus said with a grin.

"Thanks As." Asmodeus nodded his head at them and then walked out of the room and followed the scent of Dean out of the house and to an abandoned, disused barn.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?" Asmodeus asked him softly, making Dean look over at him from where he was leaning against a machine left in the barn.

"Sammy's not my brother anymore, is he?"

"What? Don't be stupid, of course he is." Asmodeus said with a frown, moving so that he stood between Dean's legs and placing his hands on his waist.

"He doesn't feel like it. First he tried to attack me, then he deferred to you and Sanguini before he would look at me and then he yelled at me. That's not the Sammy I practically brought up." Dean muttered leaning forwards slightly to press his nose into Asmodeus' hair to breathe in his scent.

"You may not think so, but Sammy yelling at you was a good sign. He didn't look to me or Sanguini to check that it was okay, he reacted to you like you were his brother, which you _are_."

"But he's so different now."

"He is different, Socks. He's a completely different species now. When he attacked you, he wasn't himself, he was in a bloodlust. Sanguini was right when he said that I was more of a threat. You may not believe it, but vampires feared demons, even Sanguini's family. If you want, I can take off the charm that is blocking your true scent so that Sam will not bother you again."

"I don't want that. I just want Sammy back."

"Dean, he never went anywhere in the first place. Just let him get used to the fact that he has no pulse, can smell and hear everything ten times better and is somewhat attracted to his older brothers smell."

"What?" Dean yelped, much to Asmodeus' amusement.

"Imagine that Sam smelt like... pie and that's all you could smell when you were around Sam. You'd probably find yourself somewhat attracted to him, even if he is your brother, but for a completely different reason than what you are thinking. Sam wants to _eat_ you, Dean."

"And if you take off the scent blocking spell on me, he won't want that anymore?"

"Nope. You're an ookami, they are more threatening to vampires than even neko's are. Sam won't even consider biting you, his natural instincts will scream at him that it is a bad idea. In fact, now that his vampire side knows you are my mate, it will scream at him to leave you alone so that he doesn't piss me off."

"You make it sound like he has more than one personality." Dean deadpanned, pulling away slightly to look at Asmodeus.

"Well, he kinda does. He has this whole other side of him that is almost animalistic, eventually, he will merge completely with it, then he will be like Sanguini... and me. Somewhat amoral."

"That doesn't sound like Sam. See? This is what I mean, Sam's not my little brother anymore." Dean muttered almost despondently, pulling Asmodeus against him and pressing his nose into Asmodeus' neck.

"Dean, you're being a little silly about all this. I get that you are scared that Sam won't need you anymore, but you're wrong. He needs you more now, than he has ever needed you. You need to treat him like you always have, don't treat him differently or in anyway that Sam might read as you rejecting him. He may not have shown it yet, but soon he's going to fear that you are going to hate him for becoming one of the things you were both raised to hate and kill."

"What do I do?" Dean mumbled into Asmodeus' neck and Asmodeus tightened his arms around his waist and pressed a light kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"Like I said, treat him like you would normally. Don't tiptoe around him, don't hold yourself back, mock him, tease him, generally make an ass of yourself." Asmodeus added in an amused voice, chuckling when Dean nipped at his neck lightly. "You know, it might help if he knew that you were no longer human as well."

"Not yet." Dean muttered and Asmodeus sighed but accepted it.

"See, that fear you're feeling right there, that's what Sam is feeling about you. You and Sam have far more in common than you seem to believe. You both have mates that turned you into something other than human and you both fear the reaction your brother is going to have at that revelation. Sam just didn't have the choice to hide the change like you did."

"When did you get so wise, you weren't when I first met you." Dean muttered with slight amusement.

"Oh haha. I've always been this wise, I just hid it from you so that you didn't feel inferior to my better qualities."

"Better qualities? What are they exactly? I think I need my mind refreshed." Dean said and Asmodeus narrowed his eyes at the wall behind Dean.

"Well, I'm better looking for one and –"

"Ah, no. You told me that you were jealous of my stunning looks."

"Damn, I did, didn't I? Fine, my superior wit and intellect."

"Fine, I'll give you that one, _Doctor_ Tenebrion. Even if you did cheat."

"I did not cheat! I got that title fair and square."

"Sure, if you want."

"I do want. Besides wit and intellect, I'm funnier than you."

"More sarcastic and bitchy, yeah, but funnier? No way."

"Sarcastic and bitchy? I am not!"

"Sure you are. You're like a hormonal teenage girl sometimes." Dean told him in amusement and Asmodeus gasped in anger and pulled back to glare at Dean.

"I do not! You take that back!"

"Or what?"

"Or... or... I won't sleep with you."

"You do know that that punishes you as well, right?" Dean asked him with a smirk playing on his lips, making Asmodeus narrow his eyes at him and then grin evilly.

"Ah, you forget those delightful toys we bought. I won't be missing out on anything." Asmodeus told him, grinning when Dean's eyes dilated in lust at the thought.

"I _had_ forgotten about those. Can I watch?"

"Oh no, that wouldn't be a punishment then, would it?" Asmodeus asked him with a grin that Dean decided he greatly disliked.

"I really don't like you sometimes."

"Ah, you love me."

"Sure, doesn't make me _like_ you though. Withholding sex from me is mean. Cruel even." Dean told him with a slight whine, causing Asmodeus to chuckle at him.

"You can use the toys as well. You know, being the submissive in a relationship is a lot of fun. Give it a try."

"_You_ want to top?" Dean asked him incredulously and Asmodeus snorted in amusement and shook his head.

"Don't be silly, Socks. I'm withholding sex from you with me remember? Besides, I don't want to top. I'm submissive, I _like_ to bottom. You can use a toy to shag yourself so to speak." Asmodeus told him with a grin, grin widening when Dean gaped at him and then scowled.

"Oh hell no. I want to have sex with you! Or watch you use the toys! Or use the toys on you myself. Or—"

"Alright, I get the hint, you're depraved. I'm sure this little stint of abstinance will do you some good. You know, I'm not sure you've ever gone longer than a week without sex before."

"Don't be stupid. I didn't sleep with anyone after you finally decided to admit your feelings for me. So that was, what? Two months?"

"Wow Dean, two whole months. You must've had a seriously bad case of blue balls with that stint." Asmodeus drawled sarcastically, before shrieking in laughter when Dean attacked him and started to tickle him.

"I'll have you know, that you drove me to distraction, acting all coy and innocent all the time."

"Er...! You corrupted me! Sanguini ran off and you took the opportunity to corrupt my innocent mind with your wicked ways! So, you weren't exactly sexless for those two months. I make it maybe three weeks. If that. Admit it, you're a sex fiend!"

"Fiend? I don't hear you complaining about it!" Dean muttered, grabbing Asmodeus around his waist and pulling him to his chest, kissing Asmodeus' neck.

"Oh I'm not. Definitely not!" Asmodeus gasped, tilting his head to the side to give Dean better access to his neck.

"Good. So, think Sanguini and Sam are done yet?" Dean asked, pushing Asmodeus away from him and smirking when Asmodeus looked at him, dazed for a few minutes before he shook his head and then glared at him.

"And I'm the mean one? At least I don't get things started and then change the subject! That's just cruel, Winchester." Asmodeus grouched, getting a laugh from Dean.

"Ah, what can I say? I'm just a tease."

"I'm sure there have been many things said about Dean Winchester, but I'm almost certain that a tease was never one of them." Asmodeus grumbled, grinning when Dean shot him a mock hurt look.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm calling you a manwhore. But I like it. Now, shall we go see if Sanguini and Sam have finished?"

"Sounds like a plan. Think you will be able to take Sanguini away so that me and Sam can talk for a bit?"

"No. Bad idea. Until you man up and admit to Sam what you are and let me take the spell off you, I won't be leaving you alone with Sam. Sorry Dean, but I just can't."

"No, I get it. Honestly, I don't think I would feel comfortable leaving you and Sam alone in the same room together either, though I'm honestly not sure who I would be more worried about." Dean admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Sanguini probably feels the same way when it comes to me and Sam." Asmodeus told him with a chuckle as they both left the barn and headed back to the house.

"So... Sammy will still see me as his brother, right?"

"Of course he will. The only thing that's really changed about Sam is his body temperature and lack of heartbeat. Oh and his diet." Asmodeus added and Dean chuckled and pulled Asmodeus into his side.

"Good. Thank you."

"Not a problem Dean. You know I'll always be here for you."

"You've just turned a perfectly reasonable conversation into a chick-flick moment." Dean complained before he dodged the punch Asmodeus sent his way with a laugh.

"Wanker."

"Bitch."

--

Sanguini sat still on the bed and listened to the sound of Asmodeus' footsteps moving further away from their room. When he heard Asmodeus leave the building, he turned to face Sam and saw him looking at Sanguini with curiosity.

"So... we can't tell Dean or As my new name?" Sam asked him once neither of them could hear Asmodeus or Dean.

"Well, you can inform them of your name, but I'd recommend against it. And I will forbid you from telling them mine."

"Right. So... what do we do now?" Sam asked, shifting slightly and looking around the room.

"Now, well actually, Asmodeus was misinformed. There isn't a ceremony when it comes to naming, the only ceremony we have is mating. And I will need to contact The Three and get some ingredients before we do that." Sanguini told him and Sam looked at him and then nodded with a smile.

"Do The Three know about me, do you know?"

"I doubt they do. They are not Gods like Athena, so they have to be told of any changes, unless it is so big that they can feel it. They felt my whole family being wiped out for example, but did not know that I had survived until I came out of hiding slightly and told them that I was the only survivor. It was them that sent me to search for any other possible survivors of other clans."

"Oh. So, me and you are really the only two left?"

"Pretty much. When we tell The Three about your change, you will also become employed by them in getting rid of Rogues. Should they ask to see you, do not make any mention of Asmodeus."

"Why not? I mean, wouldn't Athena want the ruling vampires to know about her chosen seer?"

"No. She doesn't. Besides, The Three are... well they're different from you and I. A different breed of vampire, I guess."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean, they don't need to drink blood, but they _do_ need to bathe in it. Now, when we go hunting with Asmodeus for demons, then we get a treat."

"A treat?"

"Yes, Asmodeus must touch the demon to stop them from struggling. For some reason, when a neko, or whatever, demon touches a possessed person, the possessed person loses the ability to move their limbs. I have no idea why. Anyways, sometimes, Asmodeus finds that a bit boring, and lets me have a fight, and a snack."

"A snack?"

"Sure, they're going to die anyway, why not feed me in the process? And possessed blood has this certain twang to it. A kick I suppose. Just adds a little something."

"Right... So, what's my new name? And what's yours?" Sam asked, a little impatiently and Sanguini grinned at him.

"Yeah, I forgot that newly turned vampires had ADHD to the extreme. That should be interesting in the upcoming battles."

"AD – What? No, I haven't. Don't lie, Sanguini."

"I'm not. Now, onto your name. It normally starts with the same letter as your birth name, so I chose to name you after my favourite Tenebrion in honour of Asmodeus."

"Justus? That doesn't begin with an 'S'."

"That would be because Justus was Asmodeus' favourite uncle. I got along more with Asmodeus' grandfather's younger brother. We were friends before I met Asmodeus, he was the reason I recognised who Asmodeus was."

"Ah, so what's his name? And yours! You still haven't told me yours!" Sam told him, fidgeting slightly, much to Sanguini's hidden amusement.

"Okay, see ADHD! And impatience."

"Sanguini!"

"Oh fine. My name is Sebastien. Amusingly enough, my father used to call me Bast, which prompted my oldest brother, Julian, to call me Kitten."

"Is that why –?"

"Partly, yes. He is more a kitten than I ever was though. So, on to your name. Should you tell Asmodeus this, he will understand why, though not to the fullest extent."

"Okay... So? Because, can I just say, the curiosity is slowly killing me."

"Sylvain. Your name will be Sylvain."

"It's French!" Sam exclaimed, and Sanguini shot him a curiously bemused looked. "Not Greek."

"Well, no. It was only Lord Asmodeus the fourth that had a thing for Greek names. Asmodeus' name isn't Greek either, he has told you that. Nor is Justus actually. In fact, the only Greek name you will have heard is Apollo."

"Athanasios." Sam added and then shuddered whilst Sanguini looked at him in shock.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"When you had to leave. Death called As 'Master Athanasios', which As told us was his middle name. Ooh! Apollo! That's his other middle name, isn't it?" Sam asked Sanguini, who suppressed an amused grin.

"Yes, Asmodeus' middle name is Apollo. Do not go around saying Asmodeus' necromantic name. It has far more power in it than most normal names as it was given to him by a God."

"Goddess."

"God. Just because she has decided to be female for this century, doesn't mean she will always be so. The same goes for Chaos and Fate. The Sisters will always be female, so they can be called Goddesses, but they prefer to also be referred to as Gods. I don't know why, though Asmodeus probably does, seeing as he talks to them on a regular basis."

"So I'm called Sylvain?" Sam asked him randomly and Sanguini squashes the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. _This_ was why he had never made a childe before, he just didn't have the patience. Hopefully Asmodeus and Dean would have.

"Yes, you are called Sylvain, though only by me. Secret, remember?"

"I'm not a child Sanguini, I do understand the concept of a secret."

"Technically, you are barely eight hours old, but I'm sorry for treating you like a child. I'll admit, I have no idea how to treat you. I was the youngest vampire in my family, so I've never actually been around a Childe for any stretch of time, only meeting new members of other clans for an hour or so, and never until they were at least a month old and thus had managed to calm down somewhat." Sanguini admitted with a shrug and Sam gaped at him.

"You were the youngest?"

"Yes, why is that so hard to grasp?"

"I dunno, just is I guess."

"Hmm. Well, I have no idea when the other two will be coming back and quite frankly, I don't want to think about what they might be doing."

"Ew, I'm going to be able to smell it, aren't I? Oh, gross." Sam muttered, wrinkling his nose and making Sanguini chuckle at him.

"Now you will be able to understand what me and Asmodeus go through. Though Asmodeus falls back on trying to make myself or you embarrassed to hide his own embarrassment. Now you can turn it back on him."

"Right... Will I always want to bite Dean? Because, he's my brother and really, I only ever want to bite you and those I will be feeding from."

"Sweet, and eventually you should be able to ignore Dean's scent. Or you could ask Asmodeus to cover his scent, I'm sure he will be more than accommodating considering it will help keep his mate safe."

"You think I'm insane? I'm not going up against As again! He's terrifying!" Sam muttered, blushing when Sanguini roared in laughter.

"Aw, Sammy's scared of tiny little Asmodeus. To be fair, he has the backing of at least five Gods, so I don't really blame you for fearing him. Plus he's a Master Necromancer, which is also somewhat terrifying. And you are a vampire, which is naturally more inclined to be submissive towards a neko demon. So really, I don't blame you for feeling all this."

"Yeah, but I kinda don't want to live in fear of my brother-in-law." Sam mumbled with a frown and Sanguini placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"You won't. It's only because all of this is new. Eventually, you will get used to the feeling Asmodeus inspires and will only ever truly fear him when he is either angry at you or infuriated with someone else. And that will only be because his power will lash around him. The only person who will never truly fear Asmodeus is Dean, and that's just because Asmodeus will never wish to truly harm Dean."

"Ah, okay. Will Asmodeus know all this?"

"Of course he will. He is top of the pecking order with all creatures because of what he is. He knows this and acts childish, demure and bitchy to make people feel at ease around him. His stature helps him in this. Don't worry, he will be working extra hard to make you feel comfortable around him."

"Right." Sam said with a nod, before he looked towards the door to the room when they both heard Asmodeus and Dean enter the house. "Looks like they're back."

"Indeed it does. You'll be pleased to know that I don't smell sex on them." Sanguini muttered to him and then smiled when Asmodeus walked into the room, followed by Dean. Asmodeus looked at them expectantly, sending Sam a warm smile when Sam shied away from him slightly.

"So, have you both talked over everything you needed to?" Asmodeus asked, waving his hand and conjuring a small, somewhat rickety couch for himself and Dean to sit on.

"We have. So, what else do we need to talk about?" Sanguini asked, leaning back on the bed and smiling at Sam when he shifted to sit closer to Sanguini when Asmodeus moved to sit on the couch followed by a strangely silent Dean.

"Well, perhaps not the most important issue to address, but the one that's been playing on my mind a little."

"Which is?"

"I don't get how Sam changed so quickly and seamlessly, without any complications and not much blood from you, especially as he is your first childe."

"He'll be my last as well." Sanguini muttered, before sighing when Asmodeus frowned at him and Sam looked down nervously. Dean just watched all three of them suspiciously, obviously deciding to stay quiet for the time being.

"Well?"

"Ah, see – I – well..."

"I asked Sanguini to give me his blood about four months ago. I wanted to see if it would counter the demon blood in me." Sam admitted in a quiet voice.

"I _knew_ I could smell Sanguini on you. Never guessed you were drinking his blood though."

"Did it work?" Dean asked finally, looking at Sam, who shot him a small smile at the lack of reproach in Dean's question.

"I don't know. Can you tell As? Sanguini?" Sam asked, looking between the two.

"I can't tell, Sam. Sorry." Asmodeus told them with a shake of his head after he had taken a discreet sniff in Sam's direction. "You do smell more like a vampire than anything else, though."

"Sanguini?" Sam asked, looking at Sanguini who shrugged and then grinned.

"You're my childe now. Any claim Azazel may have had on you is now gone. You belong to me and my clan now, so I would assume that means the demon blood is gone."

--

They all spoke for another hour before Dean suggested that they head back to Bobby's to see if he had heard form Ash or Ellen and to admit to him what they had done to Sam.

Sam and Sanguini climbed into the back of the Impala, whilst Asmodeus sat close to Dean and leant against him.

They had been driving for only an hour before Sam began to fidget in the back seat, making Asmodeus snicker and try to hide it by burying his head into Dean's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked him in amusement, taking his eyes off the road to look down at Asmodeus, who was still softly snickering.

"I'd forgotten about the ADD stage of vampirism. Poor Sanguini." Asmodeus muttered before chuckling again.

"Poor Asmodeus and Dean as well. I'm not dealing with him on my own."

"I'm bored." Sam announced finally voicing what they all knew, making Dean try to suppress his grin of amusement as he kept his eyes on the road. Asmodeus beside him failed in hiding his amusement and started to laugh softly.

"We won't be long Sam. Just try to relax a little."

"Fine." Sam grouched, and Dean snorted in amusement before he could stop himself and glanced at Asmodeus out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe we should invest in some car games to keep the child amused on long journeys." Dean suggested in a light voice, jerking in his seat when Sam kicked the back. "Hey! Watch the car!"

"I'm not a child Dean."

"You're acting like one." Dean told him with a snigger.

"I'm just bored. It's a normal enough occurrence in adults. Asmodeus gets bored all the time and I don't see you calling him a child."

"Ah, that would be because I'm currently sleeping with him and I don't want to call the one I have regular sex with, a child. Plus, As can hold it above my head and withhold sex from me." Dean added as an after thought, glancing down at Asmodeus, who smirked at him.

"I already am doing that, remember? Sam, how about a rousing game of I spy?" Asmodeus asked, twisting in his seat to look at Sam, who glared weakly at him.

"I'm not a child."

"I didn't say you were! I just asked if you wanted to play I spy! Me and Sanguini always play it!" Asmodeus told him with a wide, earnest grin, which grew when Sanguini glared at him then sighed when his glare had no effect on him.

"Fine. I spy with my little eye –"

"Dude! You're actually playing this?" Dean asked him in amusement, jerking forward when Sam once again kicked the back of his seat.

"As I was saying, I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'J'."

"Oh that's easy. Jerk. Me next." Asmodeus said grinning when Dean protested beside him and Sam grinned at him. "Hmm, I spy with my little eye something beginning with um... T!"

"T? What the hell begins with T?" Dean asked him, shutting up when Asmodeus glared at him.

"Hush you, you mocked this game so you don't get to play." Asmodeus informed him and Dean rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to the road.

"T? He's right, it's kinda hard. Actually, seeing as Dean is still living in the eighties, Tape?" Sam asked, leaning over the front seat to pick up one of Dean's precious cassette tapes.

"Oi! There is nothing wrong with cassettes." Dean defended, snatching the tape back out of Sam's hands.

"Sam's right, you need to update this or something, but no, it's not Tape."

"'tard?" Sanguini asked, pointing to Dean and getting a laugh from Sam and Asmodeus.

"Cruel Sanguini, but no. It has nothing to do with Dean."

"Hey!"

"Are you making something up?" Sam asked Asmodeus suspiciously, ignoring Dean's indignant cry.

"No! You'll kick yourselves when I tell you what it is." Asmodeus told him with a smug grin, making Sam narrow his eyes at him and then look around the car. "If it helps, it's not in the car."

"Trees?" Dean asked, before groaning when he realised he was playing I Spy. A game that he hadn't even played when he _was_ a kid.

"Nope. And I told you, you're not allowed to play." Asmodeus told him with a grin, making Dean grumble and ignore Sam and Sanguini's chuckle.

"There is nothing else, Kitten." Sanguini pointed out, making Asmodeus grin at him. "And you _do_ have to be able to see it, hence the name of the game."

"Do you give up? And you can see it." Asmodeus told Sanguini primly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine. I give up. Sam?"

"Yeah, I can't think of anything. Dean?"

"You mean I'm allowed to play this game? I gave up after trees."

"Tarmac." Asmodeus told them with a grin, getting a confused look from Dean and an unimpressed one form Sanguini, whilst Sam just nodded.

"Tarmac doesn't count!"

"What the hell _is_ tarmac?"

"Tarmac does so count! You can see the road can't you?"

"Its not called tarmac here, it's called asphalt."

"So? It's still tarmac, isn't it?"

"That's like me saying bitumen!"

"No one knows what bitumen is!" Asmodeus pointed out angrily, whilst Sam and Dean just stayed quiet, watching the two argue once more.

"You clearly know!"

"So? I know loads of random crap! Ask Dean if he knows what Bitumen is!"

"Dean doesn't count! If it isn't repelled by salt then he doesn't know what it is!" Sanguini yelled at him.

"Hey! I know stuff!"

"Do you know what Bitumen is?"

"No." Dean admitted sulkily, making Asmodeus look at Sanguini pointedly, whilst Sam chuckled. "Do you know what it is, Sam?"

"Yeah. I do, though I _did_ pay attention in chemistry."

"Hey, I paid attention in chemistry!"

"Really?" Sam asked him dubiously, whilst Sanguini and Asmodeus decided to mimic the brothers and watch the growing argument that wasn't between themselves for once.

"Sure! Hydrogen makes a pop noise when a naked flame is introduced to it." Dean told them, making Asmodeus bite his lip to stop laughing.

"I'm somewhat impressed that you remembered that, and also highly confused as to _why_ you remembered that." Sam admitted and Dean shrugged, embarrassed.

"I just didn't forget it for some reason. I have no idea why." Dean admitted quietly, making Asmodeus lose his fight and let out a small snigger. "Hey! I can know stuff!"

"Of course you can, Socks. I never said you couldn't. You have to admit it is a little random though. Any more chemistry knowledge, or just science in general."

"Oh hell no, I'm not going up against you with science. You're a damned doctor!"

"I didn't say it to compete with you! I'm just genuinely intrigued over what you remember from your school years." Asmodeus admitted with a grin and Dean rolled his eyes and gave a suffering sigh.

"Fine. Sulphur smells like rotten eggs."

"Doesn't count. We deal with sulphur on a disturbingly regular basis." Sam interrupted, making Dean twist in his seat to glare at him before turning back to look at the road.

"It's chemistry isn't it? Potassium has the chemical symbol K. Um... AC/DC is not just a rock band and pig hearts are disturbingly similar to human ones." Dean listed and Asmodeus finally lost his battle and broke down in laughter, leaning heavily on the door of the car and not even stopping when Dean sent him a wounded glare.

"Sorry! Sorry! So funny!" Asmodeus gasped out, trying to calm himself down, before he caught Sam's eyes and started laughing again, causing Sam to start laughing as well. Sanguini just watched them all and rolled his eyes.

"You know, mocking me is not the way to go to make me feel better about this." Dean pointed out when it didn't look like Asmodeus was going to stop laughing at him anytime soon.

"I'd just give up. You're going to be mocked no matter what you do. You set yourself up for it just by existing." Sanguini informed him and Dean glared at the road in front of him, though his stiff shoulders did make Asmodeus stop laughing and look at him apologetically.

"Ignore Sanguini, Socks. He's just pissy because he didn't think up tarmac. I _know_ you're more intelligent than you let people believe. Though admittedly, I am shocked at the randomness of your high school science knowledge. They use pig hearts in human transplants now, did you know?"

"That's completely disgusting." Dean told him with a grimace and Asmodeus laughed and moved to lean against Dean.

"Not to sound like a child, but are we nearly there yet?" Sam asked, making Asmodeus and Dean start laughing and Sanguini to move his head to hide his grin.

"Oh yeah, you sound just like a grown man with that. Well Sammy, we'll be at Bobby's in about thirty-forty minutes time. We can see if he has any of your old colouring books left over if you want?" Dean told him and chuckled when he felt the glare Sam was aiming at the back of his head.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Wanker."

"You're all mammets."

"Showing your age there 'Guini." Asmodeus pointed out in amusement.

"You know, I have no idea what he just said, but I feel strangely insulted." Dean admitted, making Asmodeus chuckle whilst Sanguini sat back beside Sam looking smug.

--

They arrive at Bobby's house just after midday on the second of May, which just made a crappy birthday for both Sam and Sanguini, though Sanguini did have the rest of the month to make up for it and Sam was considering also taking the rest of the month to celebrate it, if they got out of this alive.

They all got out of the car and walked up the porch to Bobby's house, where Bobby answered the door almost immediately after Dean had knocked on it and glared at them all, before ushering them inside.

"So any of you idjits wanna start explainin' how Sam here is still alive?" Bobby asked once he had made them all sit down on the couch and was standing in front of them.

"I suppose, that would be my doing. I am Prince, though now I suppose I am King, Sanguini De La Mer. Have you by any chance heard of that name?" Sanguini asked him, getting his answer when Bobby paled and moved back to sit down on his chair.

"They died. I heard they were all wiped out along with the demons like Asmodeus."

"Yes, but Asmodeus survived that slaughter, so why is it so hard to understand that I survived that as well?"

"Right, supposing that you ain't lyin' and you really are the vampire king, what does that make Sam?"

"Simple, he is Prince Samuel De La Mer or Winchester should he prefer that." Sanguini told him with a shrug, and Asmodeus glanced to the side at Dean, looking at him incredulously.

"Wait. How are you taking the fact that Sammy has been turned into a vampire so well? Don't you wanna kill us all for this?" Dean asked Bobby before anyone else could say something else.

"I know of the De La Mer family and what they do, just as I knew of the Neko's and what they did. I can accept Sanguini and Sam in the same way I can accept Asmodeus. And just like Asmodeus, if either of them step one toe out of line, I will have no problem in killing any of them." Bobby told him gruffly, getting a shocked look from Dean, who automatically began to play with his wedding ring until Asmodeus placed a calming hand over to stop him.

"Right, so what do we do now?"

"Now, now we try and find out what that damned demon was trying to do. I've found something, but it ain't good." Bobby told them, standing up from his chair and gesturing for them to follow him into the kitchen, where there was a map on the table

"What have you found?" Asmodeus asked, looking at the map curiously.

"Demonic omens... like a freakin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightening storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby pointed to a spot on the map and Asmodeus leant closer to see that it was Wyoming. "All around here, except for one place--- Southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?" Dean asked him, confused about what could be so important about Wyoming.

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?" Sam asked him, sounding as though he was dreading the answer.

"The demons are surrounding it." Sanguini answered for Bobby, making them all turn to look at him in surprise.

"Do you know why?" Dean asked, looking from Sanguini to Bobby.

"No, and by this point my eyes are swimming." Bobby admitted with a sigh making the other four look at the map, disheartened.

"Have you heard anything from Ellen or Ash?" Asmodeus asked finally, looking up at Bobby, who shook his head.

"No. Nothin'."

"So we have no idea if they are even alive?" Asmodeus asked, dragging out a chair and then sitting down in it heavily.

"Nope. I don't know of any way we can find out either." Bobby told him, following his example and sitting down in another chair.

"Well, how about I search through some of your books. Maybe I can find something you may have missed?" Sam suggested and Bobby waved his hand at him to have at them and Sam grinned weakly then left the kitchen, with Sanguini following behind him. Dean watched them go, then sat down on the chair next to Asmodeus.

"You okay with Sam being a vampire?" Bobby asked Dean after a couple of minutes silence.

"Yeah, surprisingly I am. I think it helps that I've been living with Sanguini now for almost a year. Sammy can't be any worse than him. Plus, it's amusing seeing Sam act like a small child at times."

"Act like a child?"

"With the vampires like Sanguini, the childer act a bit differently for the first year or so of their turning. More childlike in some ways, impatient, fidgety, seemingly having ADD, that sort of thing. They can sometimes become clingy to their clan members as well, though Sam doesn't seem to have developed that trait, thank God." Asmodeus explained calmly, grinning at the memory of Sam in the car.

"Huh, I hadn't known that." Bobby admitted and Asmodeus shrugged.

"Yeah, it's not really something that most vampires will tell anyone outside the species. It could be used against them and most vampires protect their childer with their lives."

"Right. We had better make sure that no one outside of this house knows about that then. That damned demon will use anything against us to get the upper hand." Bobby growled, glaring at the table. They all looked up however, when someone began frantically knocking on the door.

Bobby stood up from the table, followed by the other two, and they all walked into the front room, where Sam and Sanguini were looking at the door suspiciously and cautiously.

Bobby walked over to the door slowly, then stepped behind it, before he opened it a crack and gasped, opening the door wider to allow Ash and Ellen into the house, over the salt line.

"Ash! Ellen! Oh thank God you're both okay." Asmodeus exclaimed, running forwards and engulfing Ellen in a hug, before letting her go and hugging Ash.

"Yeah. You are creepy sometimes, 'Mody." Ash told him, ruffling Asmodeus' hair and grinning, though it looked weary on his face.

"What did you need to tell us Ash? On the phone you said you had something we needed to see." Dean said, interrupting the small reunion, stepping up to stand behind Asmodeus.

"Yeah, I was doing some research into the demon and what he might want, I found something that he clearly didn't want us to know." Ash told them, leading them all into the kitchen and placing a smaller map on top of the one already on the table.

They all looked at it, noting the five black crosses on it and then frowned, looking back at Ash for an explanation.

"Wyoming? What do they mean?" Dean asked, pointing to the marks and then looking at Ash, who, for once, looked very grim.

"They're the locations of five churches, all abandoned and all built by Samuel Colt." Ash told them.

"Samuel Colt – the demon-killing, gunmaking Samuel Colt?" Dean asked him incredulously and Ash nodded.

"Yeah. But there's more. He built private railway lines, connecting church to church. Turns out that they are laid out like this." Ash grabbed a pen and then connected the lines until the shape of a star is made and they all gaped at it.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Dean muttered and Asmodeus shook his head and stared at it incredulously.

"Fuck me. That's a Devil's Trap. A hundred square mile Devil's Trap. I've never seen anything like that before. Colt was a genius!" Asmodeus whispered, trailing the lines with his fingers almost reverently.

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Dean exclaimed, turning to grin at Ash and pat him on the back.

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen admitted, looking down at the map.

"No one has." Bobby told them, placing down a book he had picked up that confirmed what Ash had told them.

"And after all these years none of the lines are broken? I mean, it still works?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby and then Ash seeing as they were the ones who seemed to know most about this.

"Definitely." Sam answered, making Dean looked at him incredulously.

"How do _you_ know?"

"All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in." Sam pointed out to the,

"Yeah, well... they're trying." Bobby stated, making them all realise the severity of the situation.

"Why? What's inside?" Ellen asked, and Ash was the one to answer once more.

"Nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam asked, looking at the map in confusion.

"Well, unless...." Dean trailed off and Asmodeus looked at him and caught on to what he was going to say and winced.

"Unless what?" Bobby asked and Dean looked at Asmodeus for him to give the bad news.

"What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?" Asmodeus asked and the others looked at him and Dean in dawning horror.

"Well that's a comforting thought."

"Yeah, you think?" Dean asked her, tugging Asmodeus to his side to take comfort from his close presence.

"Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?" Sam asked, looking at Bobby anxiously.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across."

"No." Sam muttered before looking at Asmodeus. "But we know who could."

--

They had decided that they would head out to Wyoming later that day to try and head off the demon and Jake, hoping to also find out what was so important in the cemetery that the demon wanted so badly.

Dean grabbed Asmodeus' hand and led him up the stairs when the other five were occupied with research. Asmodeus followed him and then raised an eyebrow when Dean took him into one of Bobby's spare bedrooms.

"Really? Now? When we're all preparing for quite possibly a war with the demons?" Asmodeus asked him incredulously, even as he discreetly cast a temporary silencing ward over the room.

**!!! NC-17 !!!**

Dean smirked at him in answer and then backed him into the wall and kissed him to silence any other questions Asmodeus may have had. Dean groaned into the kiss, when Asmodeus wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer, then he lifted Asmodeus up, making Asmodeus wrap his legs around Dean's waist and moan softly when Dean thrust into him.

"Dean, clothes." Asmodeus muttered and Dean chuckled as he bit Asmodeus' neck and then ran his tongue over the bite mark.

"Vanish them." Dean murmured against the skin of his neck, paying great attention to marking it. Asmodeus gasped and then groaned, waving his hand and making their clothes vanish. Both men groaned at the feeling of skin on skin and Dean thrust up against him again. "Lube."

Asmodeus mewled and then waved his hand again, this time making lube appear on Dean's hand. Dean trailed his hand down Asmodeus' back, smirking against Asmodeus' skin when Asmodeus moaned and arched into him, whimpering in anticipation.

"Please Dean." Asmodeus growled, running his claws dangerously up Dean's back and making him chuckle before he finally moved his hand down to Asmodeus' entrance and slowly, torturously began to stretch Asmodeus. Asmodeus sighed in pleasure and tightened his arms around Dean's neck as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall.

Dean, after feeling that Asmodeus was stretched enough to prevent him from being hurt, removed his fingers and then slicked his erection with the rest of the lube and then pulled back slightly, making Asmodeus open his eyes to look at him.

"Ready?" Dean asked, getting his answer when Asmodeus nodded and then leant down to kiss Dean as he felt Dean slowly begin to enter him.

Asmodeus pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall back against the wall again when Dean was completely inside him. Dean leant his head down on Asmodeus' shoulder and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Move." Asmodeus muttered after they had both stayed still for a few minutes and Dean snickered weakly but slowly pulled most of the way out, before he slammed back in, managing to hit Asmodeus' prostate and forcing a sharp cry from Asmodeus.

Dean snaked his right hand between their bodies and grasped Asmodeus' erection in his hand, making Asmodeus mewl and thrust into his hand, forcing Dean to thrust even deeper into him.

The door to the room they were in suddenly slammed open and Sam walked in with a book in his hands, making Dean and Asmodeus pause and look over at him, Dean amused and Asmodeus mortified.

"Guys, we think we've found something in here that – Shit! Oh God! Ack! My eyes!" Sam dropped the book in his hands and then covered his face, making Dean snort in amusement and Asmodeus groan in mortification, then drop his head down onto Dean's shoulder.

"Oh fuck. I've got your cock up my arse and your little brother had just walked in. I may be somewhat of an exhibitionist, but not when the voyeur is Sam." Asmodeus moaned shifting and then gasping when it caused Dean to brush against his prostate.

"What are you boys doing up there? I heard a bang." Bobby called up, making even Dean turn horrified eye towards the door, whilst Sam just looked like he wanted to gouge his eyes out and Asmodeus by this point would be willing to assist him in that.

"Sam. Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" Asmodeus hissed and Sam stumbled back, crashing into the door and yelping in pain. All three froze once more when they heard Bobby start walking up the stairs.

"I swear to God, Sammy. If Bobby finds me in this position, I'm never going to let you forget this for the rest of you damned unlife!" Dean muttered, looking torn between hysterical laughter and staying mortified.

"Guys – I'm so sorry. I didn't –"

"OUT!" Asmodeus yelled and Sam finally found his footing and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Bobby! Hey, erm... no, we're alright. As and Dean are just er... discussing something important about erm... neko's!" They heard Sam tell Bobby and Asmodeus buried his head in Dean's shoulder, gasping again when Dean shifted and brushed against his prostate once more.

"You think I'm daft boy? I know what they are doing in there, acting like a pair of horny teenagers going by the look on your face." Came Bobby's amused voice and Dean quietly groaned in despair, pulling back slightly to look at Asmodeus.

"I'm never going to be able to look Bobby in the face again." Dean muttered and Asmodeus laughed weakly. They both heard Bobby and Sam walk back down the stairs and looked at one another. "Kind of kills the moment."

"Stop now and I will quite happily kill _you_." Asmodeus growled, clenching around Dean and making Dean gasp and then smirk at Asmodeus before almost pulling out and slamming back in forcefully.

"I knew you were an exhibitionist." Dean muttered, smirking before Asmodeus grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep, toe-curling kiss as Dean rhythmically thrust into him.

Asmodeus pulled back from Dean and keened, breathing heavily as he felt his pleasure rise. He closed his eyes and mewled, clutching tightly at Dean's shoulders, then cried out Dean's name as his orgasm hit him, Dean following behind him not long after with Asmodeus' name on his lips.

!!! End of NC-17 !!!

"Well, that added a little spice to our sex life." Asmodeus muttered once they had caught their breath and Dean had gently let Asmodeus down.

"I'm so gonna kick Sammy's ass. Has he never heard of knocking?" Dean grumbled, looking around him for a pair of jeans and then looking at Asmodeus in exasperation. "Where were you thinking of this time?"

"You don't want to know." Asmodeus muttered, cursing the fact that they had left their bags in the Impala.

"Just tell me."

"Hogwarts."

"Hog – what? Ain't that your old school? Why were you thinking of _there_?" Dean asked him incredulously and Asmodeus blushed and refused to meet his stare.

"Don't know." Asmodeus admitted weakly and Dean exhaled and looked at him, slightly amused.

"Hey! Sammy! Get your ass up here!" Dean yelled and Asmodeus looked at him and then snickered and shook his head, before waving his hand and conjuring up two pairs of boxers for them both to prevent the first recorded vampiric death by embarrassment.

"You do know that Sam can probably hear us right now and that there really is no need to yell, right?" Asmodeus pointed out in amusement even as they heard Sam walking up the stairs slowly.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, and Sam hurried up the rest of the stairs and then paused outside of the door to the room, before tentatively knocking on it, which made Asmodeus chuckle. "Oh _now_ you knock?"

Sam entered the room, looking at the two warily, clearly making sure that neither one held a machete or other weapon of some sort before he closed the door and leant on it, looking at them both questioningly.

"Yeah? You bellowed?" Sam asked, looking at Dean then at Asmodeus when Asmodeus snickered.

"Yeah, I need you to go to my car and get our bags. Consider it your way of making it up to us. As it is I don't think I will be able to look at Bobby for a year."

"Better add Ellen to that as well, she was highly amused when we made our way back down." Sam told him, lips twitching into a grin. Asmodeus looked upwards and could feel the blush spreading across his face, then looked over at Dean to see that he looked equally horrified.

"Whatever dude, just go down and fetch our bags." Dean told him and Sam nodded and then left the room. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

--

They arrived at the cemetery in Wyoming that night and all seven of them spread out behind different tombs, each holding a gun and then waiting for Jake's arrival. Dean stood behind the tomb nearest to the one Sam was behind and then looked over at Asmodeus and frowned when he noticed that Asmodeus was staring at the largest crypt in the cemetery in horror.

"As? You okay?" Dean hissed, getting the attention of Asmodeus and the two vampires in their group.

"Whatever it takes, we cannot let Jake get to that crypt." Asmodeus told them in a shaky voice.

"What? Why?" Dean asked, before he quickly ducked down when they heard footsteps coming towards the gate to the cemetery. Dean tightened his grip on his gun and watched as Jake passed the tomb he was hiding behind without seeing him and walked straight towards the crypt. Dean looked over at Asmodeus in concern when he let out a small whimper.

"Howdy, Jake." Sam called out, stepping up behind Jake with Sanguini at his side. Bobby, Ellen and Ash all stepped out from behind their own tombs, Dean and Asmodeus following suit. Jake spun around and stared at Sam in shock.

"Wait... you were dead. I killed you."

"Yeah. Really got to thank you for that. Finally released me from the hold Azazel had over me." Sam said with a grin, which just widened when Jake looked at him confusion.

"You can't be alive. You can't be." Jake said in denial, shaking his head and Sam just chuckled and took a step forwards.

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said in a calm voice which was completely opposite to how Asmodeus was feeling, eyeing the gun in Jake's hands with dawning horror.

"Sam, Sanguini, I don't care what it takes but do not let Jake put that gun in the door behind him." Asmodeus muttered, knowing that the two would hear him, and getting it confirmed when they both nodded and looked at the gun in Jake's hands before looking back at Jake's face.

"And if I don't?" Jake asked, taking another step back towards the crypt. Asmodeus watched him, barely able to breath even as he took a step closer to Dean, vowing to not let Dean out of his sight until this whole mess was over with.

"Wait and see."

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are _you_ gonna do – kill me?"

"It's a thought. I _am_ feeling a bit hungry." Sam admitted, making Jake look at him strangely even as Sanguini snorted and Dean and Bobby shot him wary looks.

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"Yeah, but I've changed a little since then. I'm not the same anymore. And no joking about, I'm _seriously_ peckish." Sam admitted, shooting a nervous glance over at Asmodeus, who took the hint and quickly cast a scent blocking spell over Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Ash, but didn't bother with Jake, much to Sam and Sanguini's amusement. Jake suddenly began to laugh, making all seven look at him warily.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean asked Jake, frowning slightly when he felt Asmodeus' hand latch onto the back of his t-shirt.

"Hey Lady, do me a favour. Put that gun to your head." The other six all turned their heads to look at Ellen and watched in horror when he shakily pointed her own gun at her temple. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Sam growled, glaring at Jake glacially, whilst Asmodeus slowly started to move away from Dean and towards Ellen, only to freeze when he heard a gun being cocked.

Asmodeus turned slowly on his heel to look towards Jake and saw that Jake was aiming the colt at him steadily. Sanguini and Dean were both frozen whilst Sam looked torn between ripping Jake apart and moving to stand in front of Asmodeus. Asmodeus closed his eyes and then opened them and looked upwards.

"I'm about to test out your threat, Viv. You had so better hold to it." Asmodeus muttered, confusing the only three that heard him and then running towards Ellen, tackling her to the ground just as he heard the sound of a gun shot.

It was an excruciating minute later, when he felt the unmistakeable pain and wet feeling just under his ribs that he knew he had been the one to be shot, and that Ellen was safe.

"Guess that gun doesn't work for _all_ creatures." Asmodeus muttered to Ellen with a weak grin, then shifting off of her and standing up, wincing in pain to see that, much to his horror, Jake had used the distraction of Sanguini, Sam and Dean to place the gun in the door. "No! Stop him!"

Sam darted forwards with his vampiric speed and grabbed Jake away from the gun and door, before sinking his teeth into Jakes neck, making Jake cry out in pain. Asmodeus however, was weakly making his way to the door in horror, watching as the lock on the door spun around. The lock clicked just as Sam dropped Jakes dead body on the floor.

"Everybody hide now!" Asmodeus yelled out, using some of his magic to shove them all back and into action. Dean paused when he saw that Asmodeus wasn't moving, but then jumped behind a tombstone even as Asmodeus grabbed the colt from the door and the doors opened.

A large black mass of smoke erupted from the door, seemingly spinning and dancing around Asmodeus' weakened body and then shot outwards. The smoke continued past the cemetery, breaking the Devil's Trap and escaping. Dean glanced around the tombstone he was hiding behind to watch in horror as one demon latched onto Asmodeus and entered his mouth.

"No!" Dean yelled, going to run towards Asmodeus, only for a blur to pin him back against the tomb. He looked up in dazed shock to see Sanguini grimly holding him to the tomb.

"Asmodeus will not thank you for throwing yourself into danger just for him." Sanguini murmured to him, before pulling back with a jerk when they heard a tortured scream coming from where Asmodeus was.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean hissed, struggling against Sanguini to get to Asmodeus and looking to the side to see that Ellen and Ash were looking equally horrified and Bobby was just looking grimly accepting.

"That's a devil's gate! A damn door to hell!" Ellen shouted over to him, they all looked around their hiding spots to see Asmodeus writhing on the floor, bleeding from his gunshot wound and his eyes and clawing at his skin.

"We have to help him."

"There's nothing we can do. Demons can't possess neko's without one of them dying." Sanguini told him and Dean looked at him in horror and began to struggle against him even more furiously. He finally stopped when it became apparent that Sanguini was not going to let him go, and turned to watch in shock as Asmodeus pushed himself into a kneeling position and screamed out, tugging at his ears and his clothes.

"Close the damn gate!" Asmodeus managed to scream out to them, before a ghostly spectre stepped up behind Asmodeus and seemingly reached into Asmodeus and pulled the demon from his body before letting it go. The demon flew off and Asmodeus collapsed to the floor with a gasp, before turning on his back and looking at the spectre in shock. "John?"

"Dad?" Dean whispered and Sanguini nodded, not taking his eyes off of Asmodeus and John Winchester, who they could both see clearly now.

"Looks like it."

"He got out?" Dean asked him, and then turned to face the entrance to the cemetery when he heard a chuckle and saw Azazel walking calmly threw the tombstones.

"We've gotta shut that gate!" Ellen yelled over to them and Sanguini nodded before pulling away from Dean and running over to the gate, Ellen, Bobby and Ash all following him, whilst Dean and Sam ran over to Asmodeus and John and stopped just a bit away from them. John looked over at them and smiled sadly before he took a step away from Asmodeus and disappeared.

"As!" Dean finally yelled out, finding his voice and getting over the shock of seeing his father again. Six months after his death.

"Azazel." Asmodeus growled, looking past Dean towards where Azazel was watching them all struggle in amusement and then pushed himself up off the ground and ran past Sam and Dean towards Azazel. Dean and Sam quickly went to follow, only watch as Azazel waved his hand almost lazily and Asmodeus shot to the side, hitting a tree with a pained grunt and then sticking there. Sam was then thrown to a tree next to Asmodeus.

Dean used Azazel's distraction with Sam to run at Azazel, who turned in time to see Dean come towards him and smirked.

"What do you think you can do to me, Dean? Tenebrion has the gun after all." Azazel said with a smirk, before knocking Dean to the ground and into a tombstone. Asmodeus struggled against the bonds that held him to the tree when he watched Azazel slowly step towards Dean and stand over him.

Asmodeus watched and then smirked when he saw Dean slowly moving his hand towards Azazel's leg and touched him. Azazel froze and looked down at Dean in horror, before Dean pushed himself up off the ground and then quickly removed his hand from Azazel's leg, but before Azazel could think to move, Dean had his hand over Azazel's mouth and placed the other over his heart.

"Azazel. Grigori. Demon of the Goat. Teacher of humans." Dean muttered and then grimaced when Azazel locked eyes with him in terror before the same light that escaped Asmodeus minutes before.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked him in a whisper, not taking his eyes off of Dean, and then grunting when both he and Asmodeus dropped to the floor at the same time as Dean let go of Azazel and let the demon's body drop to the floor.

"Come on." Asmodeus muttered, then staggered over to where Dean was standing, just looking at the dead body at his feet. "Dean." Dean spun to look at Asmodeus and Sam and sent them a weak, mirthless smile.

"Well, check _that_ off the to do list." Dean told them, startling a chuckle from Asmodeus and Sam. All three then turned towards the gate to see the other four finally manage to close the gate and then collapse against it, exhausted.

"You did it." Sam muttered to Dean, turning back to face his brother, who was holding Asmodeus up. "_How _did you do it?"

"He's a demon. An ookami to be exact. It was a side effect of our mating." Asmodeus told him in a weak voice when it appeared that Dean couldn't or wouldn't tell Sam the truth.

"You're... why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of what your reaction would be." Dean admitted in a quiet voice, looking away from Sam to watch the other four slowly make their way over.

"Dean..."

"Look, I get it. I was an idiot to hide it from you. Now you know though."

"So... do you have cute puppy ears?" Sam asked with a wicked smirk, getting a scathing glare from Dean.

"No. I don't. I don't have a tail either." Dean snapped. Sam went to say something else but then snapped his mouth shut when the other four reached them.

"Did we see John earlier?" Ellen asked once they reached them.

"Yeah man, it was freaky." Ash muttered, grinning when Asmodeus looked at him and then shook his head.

"Yeah. You think his saving my life was his way of telling me he accepted my relationship with you, Dean?" Asmodeus asked him, getting a small chuckle from Dean.

"Won't get a better form of acceptance than that." Dean told him, pressing a kiss to Asmodeus' head but frowning in concern when he remembered that he was still injured from the gunshot.

"Yeah, well Azazel might be dead. But a lot more got through the gate." Bobby told them bring them back to the more serious topic at hand.

"Yep and many that will be far worse than any we have ever encountered." Asmodeus muttered, shuddering at the thought of _who_ might have escaped. "Shall we all send up a little prayer that Byleth still didn't see a need to leave the comfort of Hell?"

"Oh God yeah." Dean muttered, whilst Ash, Bobby and Ellen all looked confused over the terrified looks on the other fours faces. "Long story, just hope he didn't leave."

"Right. So how many do you think escaped?" Ash asked them, looking back over to the closed and now locked gate.

"Hundred. Maybe two hundred. It's an army. He's unleashed an army." Sam muttered in realisation.

"But did he succeed in letting out whoever it was he wanted out, like Ardad told us was his plan?" Asmodeus muttered, getting weaker and weaker the more blood he lost.

"Well, I hope to hell you boys are ready. 'Cause the war has just begun." Bobby told them bluntly and Asmodeus shivered.

"Not the only war we're gonna have to fight in the coming year." Asmodeus reminded the other three and Dean tightened his grip on Asmodeus, whilst Sanguini and Sam took a step closer to them.

"What other war have you got?" Ellen asked, looking at them in concern.

"My past life has finally caught up with me." Asmodeus mumbled, before sagging against Dean. "I need stitches and for someone to get the bullet out of me." He mumbled to them before finally passing out from blood loss.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Ellen exclaimed, all six remembering that Asmodeus had been shot, which was the reason why the two vampires could still smell fresh blood.

"We can't. He's not human remember. It would bring up too many questions. Let's just get him somewhere safe and do the best we can for him." Sanguini told them, before helping Dean place Asmodeus in the back of the Impala. Bobby, Ellen and Ash all walked to Bobby's car, whilst Sam took the car keys from Dean and they all got into the Impala.

"Drive to the nearest motel. We'll meet you there." Bobby called over to them and they nodded before Sam started the car and drove away from the cemetery.

"Let's hope Beelzebub didn't get out." Sanguini stated grimly, and Dean looked down at an unconscious Asmodeus in fear.

**A/N – Huh, I've just discovered that my cat likes cheese and onion crisps... which is just plain weird. She also likes cucumber and chicken tikka masala so I guess I really shouldn't be all that surprised. She is a little odd for a cat. And only likes me. Which is only because I had raised her. Still, I think she as starved of oxygen in the womb or something. Weird animal.**

**And I made John save Asmodeus! Aw! To be fair, I actually forgot all about John getting out of Hell and at first, I had Asmodeus killing the demon inside of him at great risk to his own soul, but found that really hard to work out, seeing as he would have had to cover his mouth whilst also saying the name of the demon inside of him. I'd imagine that would hav been quite difficult for the poor bugger. Thankfully, I remembered I still had a Winchester to bust outta Hell and decided to use him to save his son-in-law. **

**Also, it has occurred to me that I have completely pissed all over the Supernatural plot or whatever. I mean, Dean got turned into a demon some way back and now Sam is a vampire and Ash is still alive. Oh and no year deadline for Dean... I feel like I've basically turned to Eric Kripke and put up two fingers. Oh well. Wait until the sequel then I really throw a spanner in the works. Mwhaha!**

**Finally, the sequel will be up once I have finished a couple of chapters and have edited them. It should be a week or two at the most, and when I do post it, I will put another chapter up here to tell you lovely peeps that it has been added. Thank you for being such wonderful and brilliant readers!!**


End file.
